Naruto vs Sasuke The Aftermath
by Kingkakashi
Summary: Sasuke nearly kills Naruto, it affects everyone in many ways. There will be angst, surprises, & romance NarxHin KakxKur JirxTsu & many more. Warning be prepared for the most Evil Sadistic Sasuke ever, & Sakura takes a beating in many chapters. Enjoy!
1. Regrets

**Author:** Kingkakashi

**Rating:** M-MA

**Warnings:** Adult Language, Violence, Lemons, etc.

**Story Summary:** The timeline of the story begins immediately after the Sasuke defection and fight with Naruto. The story will convey it's consequences, and how it will subsequently affect many of the other Naruto characters. I've rated this story X or MA for future chapters. However this chapter is more NC17 and not intensely graphic in any way. It begins after Kakashi's discovery of Naruto after his battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End.

**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" and all its characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi, and I claim no ownership. I do claim ownership to this story and any original characters created for it.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 1 "Regrets"**

Hatake Kakashi speeds through the forest with urgency and haste, as one of his students Uzumaki Naruto lies dying in his arms. He glances down at his student covered in blood, with a distinctive hole in his chest that could only have been left by the "Chidori Technique," Kakashi's technique.

"Damn you Sasuke, and Damn myself for teaching you this." He mutters in a voice filled both with anger as well as guilt. Using slight hand movements and voice activation he increases his chakra even further to gain additional speed as he heads toward Konoha.

A rasping gurgling sound reaches his ears, and he looks down again and sees that the bleeding has slowed considerably. No doubt helped by the power of the Kyuubi demon contained within Naruto's body. In fact, it was probably the only reason Naruto wasn't dead. Kakashi shook his slightly head in disbelief. The Leaf village's greatest enemy and a source of pain and heartache for Naruto his entire life was the only thing keeping him alive. At that moment, Kakashi actually felt grateful for this demon and it's powers.

"Gratitude from a leaf villager for me," a voice boomed into Kakashi's head. Startled at this occurrence Kakashi pauses for a moment.

"Keep running you fool, unless you want this brat to die in your worthless arms." Kyuubi shouts inside Kakashi's head.

Shocked back into reality, Kakashi once again accelerates towards the village. However, he is concerned about what has just transpired? Kyuubi sensing this laughs which brings a sense of dread to Kakashi.

"Worry not copy ninja, I have need of you at the moment which overrides any desire I might have to kill you." Kyuubi says in a more subdued tone.

"You have need of me?" Kakashi queries anxious to hear the nine-tailed foxes answer.

"At the moment yes, quite simply you are this brat's only hope of survival and along that perhaps mine as well? Even if you did have a part in this boy's current condition."

Kakashi's anger quickly flares and in his mind he shouts. "Shut up monster, I care a great deal about this child, I would never hurt him!"

"Liar," Kyuubi growls.

Kakashi's anger begins to boil and he begins to argue with Kyubbi in his mind only to be interrupted by Kyuubi's thunderous voice.

"Quiet you insignificant fool, be mindful of whom you address or I'll cease my chakra flow to this child that you care so much about and you can watch him wither and die in a matter of seconds!"

Kakashi realizing this was not an idle threat instantly began to clam down as was befitting his normal behavior and stated.

"I apologize great Kyuubi, I spoke in haste without thinking."

"Yes you did," Kyuubi growled.

Kakashi wishing to change the subject quickly asks "How are you able to communicate with me mighty one."

"Cease you insincere flattery, it is insulting and infuriates my being even more towards you."

"I'm sorry Kyuubi a repentant Kakashi replies.

Kyuubi sensing Kakashi's repentance says, " I will answer your question as it does pertain to the current situation of this kid in your arms, I have always been able to sense the thoughts and feelings of those who this child considers important. However, this cursed seal that the 4th Hokage placed me under that is all I could ever do. Only when this vessels life force is weakened and hence the seal is weakened am I able to exert more of my influence shall we say. And since this child has never been closer to death as he is at this moment, this is the first time I have actually been able to speak to someone in the world of the living."

"And you've chosen to speak to me, why?" Kakashi asks.

"You're the only one here idiot, and besides as I've said you have a usefulness at the moment."

Kakashi feeling emboldened by this statement makes a mistake in dealing with Kyuubi that he will always regret and says.

"You honor me Kyuubi."

"Honor you, honor you!" Kyuubi screams at Kakashi causing a violent stab of pain in his head. Kakashi stumbles in reaction to the pain, but keeps his balance and continues forward as best he can.

"If I had no need of you right now, I would kill you as painfully as I could. I don't honor you, you are simply here. Now, you will answer a series of questions for me, since you chose to dispute my earlier suggestion that you had a hand in this boy's current condition. You will answer all of my questions truthfully, and remember I can sense in you any lie you may wish to convey. If that happens, I'll cease my chakra and this boy will die!"

The last sentence Kyuubi uttered was like a slap to the face for Kakashi, the pain in his head swiftly disappearing.

"I accept your conditions Kyuubi," Kakashi replies.

"You have no choice," Kyuubi growls confidently.

Kakashi braces himself, he doesn't know what to expect from this, but he knows enough to believe that it won't be pleasant.

"First question," Kyuubi asks.

"This boy's injury was caused by the Chidori technique, your technique, yes?"

"Yes," Kakashi answers, "but I didn't use this on"

"Quiet," Kyuubi snaps, "I know this, but you taught this most deadly technique to the one who did use it on him didn't you?"

"Yes, I did" Kakashi solemnly answers.

"But you didn't teach the technique to this child, why not?"

"I don't know," Kakashi replies.

"That is a lie, a penalty will now be assessed." Kyuubi says, and with that he stops his chakra flow on Naruto. Like a dam bursting, blood explodes from the hole in his chest splashing Kakashi in the face.

Kakashi immediately stops and attempts to repack the wound but it is like trying to hold back the tide. In a panic he screams.

"Stop this Kyuubi, I'll answer the question truthfully I swear!"

"Penalty rescinded," Kyuubi, says and with a thought the torrent of blood coming from Naruto's chest becomes a trickle once again. Kakashi upon seeing this lifts Naruto up once again and quickens his pace back to the village. Kakashi feels a sense of relief that Naruto is still alive.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable copy ninja," Kyuubi chuckles. A couple more penalties and even Tsunade won't be able to fix anything on a corpse. I'm sure you're counting on the Slug slut to save this child's life. But, why dwell on what ifs. Now back to my question why didn't you teach the Chidori to this boy?"

Kakashi pauses for a moment before answering, because his answer is very painful to admit.

"I didn't teach Naruto the Chidori because I didn't believe he had the talent to learn it."

"Yes, lets touch upon that subject right now," Kyuubi hissed.

"What subject?" Kakashi asks

"Your belief and support in one Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi winces under his mask, in his mind he has been struggling with how things could have been different ever since he found Naruto after his battle with Sasuke. He didn't think Kyuubi was reading his mind but perhaps he was picking up on some of the regret Kakashi was feeling.

"What did you do when the 3rd Hokage assigned to you the 3 students you were to train as Genin? Kyubbi asks.

Kakashi pauses once again, only longer this time annoying Kyuubi.

"Answer the question!"

Ashamed, Kakashi answers, "I requested that he assign me another student instead of Naruto."

"Why?" demanded Kyuubi.

"Because I didn't think he was worth the time it would take to make him into a quality Genin, let alone anything past that. But I was wrong, how is it you know of this?"

"Not just me, Kyuubi chuckled, the kid knew it too. He took it upon himself to sneak under the floor boards in the Hokages office when the students were being assigned"

"Impossible, I or Hokage Sarutobi would have sensed his presence even hidden." Kakashi shot back.

"Well, I guess you can blame me for that one, the kid was so excited about being trained by a actual Jounin, I masked his chakra from detection with my own. I don't know why I did it, out of boredom I guess. He was just so anxious to know because his only friend Iruka had talked about one Jounin in particular that the kid could learn a lot from. Want to take a guess who that Jounin was that this brat was so hopeful he would be assigned too?"

Kakashi could feel his heart begin to race even faster than it had been, he did not want to hear this answer.

Kyuubi sensing this and trying to stifle his laughter said.

"That's right Kakashi, it was you!" Unable to contain his amusement any longer Kyuubi burst forth laughing hysterically.

Confused, Kakashi thought that Kyuubi must have been lying. If Naruto had truly known any of this why would he accept Kakashi as his Sensei? Kyuubi sensing doubt coming from the ninja said.

"If you're wondering why the brat chose to stay with you after hearing your request he just used it as motivation. He was going to prove to you and everyone else that he did have talent and would earn your respect or die trying. Well, at least he got the dying part right," Kyuubi said with a sneer.

Kakashi knew that Kyuubi was telling him the truth, if you could say anything about Naruto he never thought about giving up no matter what the cost or adversity placed before him.

"Next question," Kyuubi growls snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"You begrudgingly began to train Naruto along with the traitor and that pink haired bitch that this kid is so fond of. By the way, be grateful she isn't here at the moment. She also is to blame for this brat's current crisis, even more than you perhaps. If she were around I would take great pleasure in granting her a very long and painful death."

Kakashi did not like hearing a threat against another of his students makes another mistake with Kyuubi.

"Is there a question or do you enjoy threatening an innocent kunoichi?"

Another shot of intense pain followed that statement with Kyuubi's voice echoing in his head.

"Do not test my patience ninja fool, and as for the slut, innocent she isn't in this affair."

For the third and he hoped last time, Kakashi found himself apologizing to Kyuubi in as humble a tone as he could muster.

Kyuubi, satisfied with the copy ninja's contrition asks.

"When you were training these three whelps, did you share your time equally with all of them?"

Kakashi simply stated, "No."

"You trained the other two more fervently than you did Naruto, especially the one who may have killed this brat, yes?"

"Yes," was all Kakashi could meekly state.

"When this kid actually made it through the preliminary Chunin exam, were you proud or surprised copy ninja?"

Kakashi remembered that day vividly, he said to Kyuubi.

"Both"

Kyuubi then growled in contempt.

"But that wasn't enough for you was it? When this kid came to you for additional training for the final exams, what did you do?"

Kakashi didn't answer, prodding Kyuubi in disgust to state.

I'll tell you what you did; you pawned him off onto that preening fool of a Jounin Ebisu to train him instead. Tell me, what were your reasons for that and remember I'll know if you lie and you can say goodbye to this kid right now!"

Kakashi remembered how hurt Naruto was that day, he knew the answer to this question and saying it would be like a kunai to his heart.

"I chose to focus my attention and additional training on Sasuke, because I believed Naruto had no hope of defeating Neji Hyuga no matter how much training I gave him. In my mind, Sasuke had the talent to move on in the exams not Naruto." In the strictest terms of ninjutsu, Sasuke was like me."

"Yes, you shared that thought with Naruto during that traitors match with the sand brat, tell me did you give any thought to how that made this kid feel when you said it?" Kyuubi asks.

"No, I didn't," Kakashi woefully says.

"No, you didn't. Nor did you give any thought to his well being when you sent him after your precious Sasuke during the Sound and Orochimarus attack on your village. Your only concern was that Sasuke might get hurt fighting the sand brat, yes?"

Kakashi couldn't answer anymore, tears were beginning to surface in his eyes. He looked down once again at the boy he was carrying in his arms barely clinging to life. Kyuubi had succeeded in bringing out what Kakashi has been trying to bury since the start of his race back to Konoha. He had failed this child time and time again, and it was now tearing him up inside. This kid, this number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja had always remained loyal and true to his Sensei. His Sensei on the other hand had not returned those feelings, instead giving that which Naruto craved the most to a traitor and now perhaps a murderer.

"What a fool I have been," the despair ringing in Kakashi's voice as he said it.

Inwardly, Kyuubi smiled upon hearing this. He had forced this Jounin to face some unbearable truths about himself. Granted he had done this for his own amusement. 'If I can't kill any more leaf villagers, I can still hurt them when I get the chance.' However the strain of keeping this kid alive was starting to deplete even Kyuubi's immense chakra. The injury was very severe and he knew he couldn't stave off death for much longer. He had to act quickly and he knew of only one thing he could do at that time.

"Kakashi," Kyuubi growled.

"You've done well to make it this far as fast as you have. You must have copied at some point Gai Maito's speed, but I'm afraid it's not enough. I'm going to grant you a small amount of my own chakra. This will increase your speed beyond what any human has traveled before. You will live through it, but it will be painful. There is a catch however; I can only give you this chakra if you agree to accept it. What say you copy ninja?"

Kakashi looked upon Naruto once again he was barely breathing and his pulse was almost non-existent. Kyuubi wasn't lying; Naruto would soon be dead unless he got him to Tsunade immediately. Looking up he could see the outskirts of the village, but it was still miles away. He knew there was no decision to be made, it was already decided.

"Yes, do it, I grant you permission great Kyuubi."

"As you wish, but remember I told you it would be painful." And with that Kyuubi began to transfer a portion of his own chakra into Kakashi. The scream Kakashi let out would echo for miles, but if he could whether the pain, he would reach Konoha in a matter of minutes.

**Authors Note:** I have some ideas about where I'm going to take this story, but I will examine constructive input from others. In upcoming chapters you will definitely see more characters and yes there might be some lemons between a few of them. I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far, it is my first attempt at writing a fan-fic but I look forward to writing more. All the best to everyone.

**KingKakashi**


	2. Secret Revealed

**Chapter 2 Summary:** Kakashi finishes his race back to Konoha with a seriously injured Naruto in his arms. A new race begins for Tsunade as she frantically attempts to save Naruto and the others injured in the battles to retrieve Sasuke. Meanwhile, several of the other characters are about to learn the Leaf Villages most guarded and costly secret.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 2 "Secret Revealed"**

The Shinobi guards at the main gate of Konoha felt a chakra pressure approaching before they actually saw what was coming. Such an immense force coming closer by the second immediately put them on high alert and they stood ready for battle if necessary. Out of the distant forest they saw a multi colored blur exit and head straight for them at an indescribable speed. It would be at the gate in a matter of seconds. Immediately they raised their hands to activate their jutsu's to halt whatever was approaching. Kakashi upon seeing this grumbled to himself.

"I have no time for this," as he withdrew several kunai and launched them at the guards.

Before the guards could complete their hand signs for jutsu activation, they suddenly found their hands pierced by kunai's pinning them to the Konoha walls supporting the gate. A scant few seconds later, Kakashi crashed through the heavily fortified gate as if it were paper. Still running at amazing speed, Kakashi sped down the main street the power he was generating causing carts and people to tumble over from the tailwind that followed him. Further up the street Yamanaka Ino was dragging along a very nervous Hyuga Hinata another of the "Rookie Nine" to the local clothing store. She had surmised along with several others Hinata's long-standing crush on Naruto, and convinced her some new clothes might get Naruto's attention when he got back from his latest mission. She and Hinata both heard a strange commotion coming down the street towards them. They both moved to the side and suddenly Kakashi appeared at the main intersection, pausing, as he looked left and right. Ino and Hinata saw he was carrying something in his arms, something orange and red with blonde hair? As Kakakshi turned to head towards the Konoha hospital, they caught a brief glimpse of the blood stained face and body Kakashi was holding. A second later Kakashi had sped off again, leaving the two kunoichi in a state of astonishment.

"Was that Naruto?" A bewildered Ino asks, Hinata couldn't answer. Her throat had suddenly become very dry and tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Naruto-kun was all she could think before her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground.

Upon seeing her friends' reaction to what they had just seen, Ino knew the answer to her question. Reaching down to help her friend back to her feet, Ino looked up to see where the blur of Kakashi was heading. She knew immediately where he was going and said.

"Come on Hinata, we have to get to the hospital right now!"

At the hospital, Tsunade the legendary Medic Sannin and 5th Hokage exits a room where she has been overseeing the operation to save Neji Hyuga's life after his battle with the Sound ninja Kidomaru from the Sasuke mission. Before that, it was a touch and go situation with Chouji and his injuries from the battle with the Sound ninja Jiroubu. Chouji had given everything he had in the fight including digesting an Akimichi Red Food pill that gave him incredible chakra strength but with a price, quite possibly his life. Tsunade had managed to save both Neji and Chouji, but was exhausted from the ordeal. She begins to let Shikamaru and Kiba, both with minor injuries from the mission the status of their comrades and that they should go home and rest. Shizune, the elite Medic Nin and right hand of Tsunade was about to suggest that the 5th Hokage also get some rest when Kakashi burst through the doors with Naruto in his arms. A look of shock and horror appears on everyone's face when they see the condition Naruto is in.

Tsunade screams, "What happened to my Naruto-kun, never mind give him to me and get the ICU ready right now!"

Kakashi and Tsunade place Naruto on a gurney and he is immediately rushed into the next room leaving a stunned group of Chunin and one somber Jounin in its wake. A few moments later two more Jounin, Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma appear in the waiting room outside ICU. They had come when they felt an unknown chakra heading towards the hospital where their injured students were. They both turn towards Kakashi, as they feel the power emanating from him. Kakashi is about to explain what has happened when Ino and Hinata arrive, out of breath but otherwise fine. A few moments later Jounin Gai Maito makes his usual grand entrance ready to do battle with whatever this chakra was he was feeling is coming from. Rock Lee his student whom he visits at the hospital everyday followed him closely. All three of the Jounin looked nervously at Kakashi as they could sense the power from him. Kakashi realizing that Kyuubi was still channeling some of his chakra to him asks him to stop as they have succeeded in their joint endeavor.

Kyuubi quietly growls to Kakashi, "As you wish copy ninja."

Kakashi immediately collapses to the floor, his legs on fire in pain unable to support him. Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma, immediately rush to him to lift him into a chair. Kakashi weakly thanks them as he is also having difficulty catching his breath at the moment. In the meantime, Tenten and Shino Aburame arrive after hearing that their teammates had been injured on the Sasuke retrieval mission. The overriding question on everyone's mind was 'what was going on?' They all turned to Kakashi for an answer who was beginning to regain some of his strength. As Kakashi was about to begin with an explanation, he spied the 3 Sand ninja's Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro in the background. Tsunade had requested their help a few days ago when no progress reports came back to her about the mission. Their help was needed and appreciated by Kakashi, but he wasn't ready to share the information he had with these former enemies recently turned allies. Temari sensed this and she her brothers quietly left the hospital. She and Shikamaru exchanged a longing look towards one another as she left. It would take time to earn the Leaf villages trust and vice versa as far as she was concerned. Gaara and Kankuro could care less, they both just wanted to go home.

As Kakashi watched the Sand ninja leave, he scanned the room and saw that most of the people close to Naruto were here. He did note that a certain pink haired kunoichi had failed to arrive, bringing a moment of ire to Kakashi. Gai's booming voice brought him out of his train of thought and Kakashi said.

"Well, I see the gang's virtually all here. Which is good because I don't want to explain what has happened more than once," his voice sounding very tired and irritable. As he was about to begin, Tsunade barges into the room and yells for the Medic Nin's who had helped save Neji to get in the other room and help her with Naruto. Shizune followed closely behind and informed her that those Nin had used up their chakra on Neji and were of no use at the moment. Tsunade seething with anger said.

"Shizune, you and I have depleted our own chakra to such an extent that the two of us are no longer strong enough right now to save Naruto. We need at least one other person with strong chakra control, where is Sakura?"

"Billow board brow isn't here," quipped Ino.

"Damn it, of all the times for her to disappear," Tsunade angrily spats.

Kurenai speaks offering her services to help. Being the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, everyone knew of her superb chakra control. Tsunade appreciates the offer but tells her no, as she has also depleted her chakra considerably from earlier that day in helping to heal Shikamaru and Kiba. Kurenai then proposes that she knows of another who has both strength and chakra control to help Tsunade and Shizune in saving Naruto.

"Who?" demands Tsunade!

"Hinata," Kurenai says.

"Me." Hinata softly speaks; her hand immediately begins twirling one of her bangs in nervous apprehension.

Kurenai kneels down in front of her anxious student and says.

"Hinata, you can do this. You've become much stronger since the Chunin exams and I've been teaching you medical jutsu's for several months now. You have learned it very quickly and seem to be a natural Medic Nin waiting to be born."

"I don't know Sensei, what if my knowledge and strength fail?" Hinata nervously asks.

"Then Naruto will die," Kurenai says in a stern voice.

Like a slap to the face, Hinata realizes that Naruto needs her now more than ever. She will not let him die before he knows how she feels about him. In a voice filled with a new confidence and determination she turns to Tsunade and Shizune and says.

"Let's go save Naruto," and she turns and marches into the ICU room with Shizune following behind.

Tsunade chuckles a little bit and says to Kurenai.

"A brave girl, but this operation may also put her life at risk if she isn't strong enough."

"I know Lady Tsunade, she is strong enough I guarantee it." Kurenai says with confidence.

Tsunade turns to Kakashi and the rest of the group and says.

"This operation will take awhile, you all had better make yourself comfortable. By the way, Naruto's injury was caused by the Chidori technique, whose technique is that?"

"That's Kakashi's technique," Gai says innocently before realizing his mistake in an instant as the right hand of Tsunade comes flying towards Kakashi's head.

"You filthy bastard." Tsunade screams as her fist connects with Kakashi jaw sending him flying across the room into the far wall. Fortunately, Kakashi had managed to partially block the punch at the last instant. Had he not, he was quite sure that the blow would have severed his head from his body. As it was, his jaw had been broken and he was currently spitting out some of his teeth in a bloody mess. Tsuande glared angrily at the coughing Jounin across the room and was about to strive forth and finish the job when Shizune yelled from the other room.

"Lady Tsunade, we need you in here right now!"

"I'll deal with you later Kakashi, and you'd better pray my Naruto-kun lives!" Tsunade angrily says and marches into the other room where Naruto is.

Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma once again help Kakashi to a chair, Kurenai approaches and is about to attempt to heal Kakashi's jaw with a bone mending jutsu she knows, but Kakashi catches her hand in his and feebly says "no" grimacing in pain. However, even through the pain of speaking, Kakashi can't help but notice how soft Kurenai's hand feels in his or how beautiful her face is staring into his. Kurenai too is feeling a bit disheveled as she marvels at the man sitting in front of her. Even under his mask she can see discern a strong masculine face and his eyes or in particular his Sharigan eye very closely resembles her own crimson orbs, before he slides his Hiate down to cover it again. Both of them snapping out of their thoughts at the same time, Kakashi painfully says.

"You heard Tsunade, you've already used a lot of chakra today in healing others don't waste anymore on me."

"Shut up Kakashi," Kurenai playfully scolds him.

"I'll use my chakra as I see fit, and besides if I don't heal this jaw, how are we ever going to find out about what in the hell is going on?"

Kakashi was about to argue further but he reluctantly realized the lovely Jounin in front of him wouldn't back down.

"You have a point, please do what you can but don't over exert yourself," Kakashi mumbles.

Kurenai smiles and places her palm on Kakashi's broken jaw and begins to channel some chakra to start mending the broken bones. As she is doing this, she muses over the fact that Kakashi is more worried about Kurenai depleting more of her chakra then getting himself healed. It was a typical macho male act in itself, but she also found it kind of sweet in a way. Kurenai could sense the bones in his jaw realigning into its proper shape, this wouldn't take much longer she thought. Kakashi could feel the pain in his jaw lessen with each passing second. He looked at Kurenai and marveled at her abilities and once again began to lose himself in her beauty. Suddenly, her voice snaps him back into reality.

"There that should take care of it," Kurenai says as she begins to rise.

However, her legs begin to give way and she begins to fall.

'I guess I hadn't replenished enough chakra yet,' she thought, as she was about to hit the floor. Suddenly, two arms shot forth and caught her with a strength that they shouldn't possess at the moment, lifting her up.

"I told you not to over exert yourself," Kakashi growled with annoyance and a small hint of concern for her.

"No need to be concerned for little old me Kakashi, my condition isn't life threatening. You can put me down anytime." Kurenai innocently said. Kakashi quickly set her down turning his head away from her. Kurenai noticed this and began to wonder if Kakashi was blushing underneath his mask, she wanted to believe he was.

"Alright my old rival, now that you can talk in a coherent voice again, would you mind telling all of us what's been going on?" Gai bellowed in his usual high volume voice.

"Yes of course, everyone gather round I'm only going to tell this once and no questions while I'm talking. I'll answer any questions afterwards if I can." Kakashi solemnly says.

Meanwhile, across town while Kakashi begins his tale, Sakura is in her room trying on different dresses trying to decide which one Sasuke would like best? She had heard that Shikamaru and the others had returned from their mission to bring Sasuke back. She wanted to look her absolute best for Sasuke, since she was sure that Ino pig was probably fawning all over him already. She had felt a strong chakra pressure earlier towards the hospital, and she was sure that had to be her beloved Sasuke. She finally decided upon a black flower printed kimono dress, and combed her long pink hair out past her shoulders. She had spent months regrowing her hair since the Chunin exams and her battle with the Sound ninja. She had heard once that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. She took a quick look at the clock and yelped.

"I can't believe I took this long to get ready," as she threw her shoes on and sprinted out the door heading towards the hospital.

"I found Naruto in the Valley of the End, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I saw how grave Naruto's wound was and brought him back here. And that pretty much brings you all up to speed of what happened, any questions?" Kakashi asks.

"I have a question," Gai says.

"Of course you do," Kakashi groans and rolls his eyes.

"The Valley of the End is far from Konoha, even with my miraculous speed it would take half a day for me to traverse back to here. How were you able to do it in less than an hour?" Gai inquires.

Kakashi took a deep breath and said.

"I received some additional chakra from the Kyuubi demon imprisoned within Naruto. That was the intense chakra pressure you all felt as I entered Konoha. Without it, I could not have made it back in time to save Naruto. If I even did?" Kakashi repentantly says.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox," Ino gasps.

"I thought the 4th Hokage killed that demon?" Shikamaru says.

"No," A loud voice echo's in the room as a large white haired man appears in a cloud of smoke astride a very large toad. Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin had arrived.

"What do you mean no old man," Kiba says.

"Quiet you young whelp, you address the fabulous and most legendary Sannin and Sensei of the 4th Hokage himself, Jiraiya the Toad Sage Master Extraordinaire!"

"Oh give me a break," Shikamaru sarcastically says.

"Shut up Shikamaru." Asuma angrily says glaring at his student.

One look into his Sensei's eyes made Shikamaru realize that this old man was exactly who he said he was. He immediately decided his best course of action was to keep quiet and listen for the time being. Ino on the other hand wasn't as smart and immediately shot her mouth off.

"Whatever, back to the original question, what do you mean the Nine-Tailed Fox wasn't killed by 4th Hokage Yondaime?"

Jiraiya was a bit annoyed at the tone of her question but let it slide as she was a fairly pretty kunoichi and would probably fill out quite nicely as she got a little bit older. He was about to explain when Kakashi interrupted him.

"Master Jiraiya, is this the time would should reveal this?"

"Yes Kakashi, this secret needs to be revealed if for nothing else to relieve some of the pain and heartache Naruto has been put through. It was bad decision on the 3rd Hokages part to try and keep this buried."

"I agree," Kakashi says.

"Now as for the rest you be quiet and listen and I'll explain." Jiraiya speaks.

"As powerful as the 4th Hokage was, and I should know I trained him. Even he was not able to destroy the Kyuubi demon that attacked the Leaf village 14 years ago. However, he knew of one jutsu that could contain or trap the demon but at a severe cost. This forbidden jutsu is known as the "Demonic Soul Seal" jutsu. At the cost of his own life Yondaime was forced to sacrifice himself using the Demonic Soul Seal technique, and he then sealed the Kyuubi's soul into Naruto."

A silence hung over the room as everyone who didn't know about this attempted to come to grips with what had just been said. Finally a voice spoke up and asked the question everyone wanted too.

"But why Naruto?" Rock Lee asked.

Jiraiya walked over to Rock Lee and put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Because Lee, Yondaime was a noble man and he wouldn't imprison the demon in another family's child. He chose to seal Kyuubi away into his one and only child."

An audible gasp was echoed by the majority of people in the room.

"Yes its true, Naruto is Yondaime the 4th Hokages only son. In a way, this village owes its past and current existence to both Yondaime and Naruto," Jiraiya says proudly.


	3. Sakura's Fall From Grace

**Chapter 3 Summary:** As everyone thinks about what they have learned about Naruto, all of them anxiously await the outcome of his surgery. While waiting, Sakura appears looking for Sasuke and gets more than she bargained for from her visit.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 3 "Sakura's Fall From Grace"**

As Jiraiya left the waiting room to help Tsunade with Naruto's operation, he left behind a very stunned group of people. They were all silent as each one attempted to come to terms with what the toad sage had just told them. The Jounin present had known what the true demise of the Kyuubi demon had been, but not of Narutos true heritage, all save one Kakashi. He had suspected being a student of the 4th Hokage, which made him wonder even more why he didn't foster a better relationship with Naruto? Silently, he cursed himself again for his failings and vowed to rectify his mistakes with Naruto if given another chance. The Chunin in the room had never known about the imprisonment of the Nine-Tailed fox into their friend. They had always been told that the 4th Hokage had sacrificed his own life to destroy Kyuubi. Even more shocking to them was to learn that Naruto was a direct descendant of the Leaf villages' greatest hero. They had been told their whole life by their parents to avoid and stay away from Naruto, but never given a valid reason as to why? But, honoring one's parents is a long-standing shinobi tradition and they followed their parent's wishes. Now many of them were regretting this action and how they themselves had treated Naruto in the past. Finally, Rock Lee broke the silence and asked his Sensei.

"Gai Sensei, why would our parents not tell us any of this and why were they so adamant that we should stay away from Naruto, it isn't right?"

"Your right Lee, it isn't right but your parents in fact everyone was bound by the 3rd Hokages decree not to divulge any of what you have just heard to the next generation.

This decree was punishable by death to those who broke this law. As for your parents telling you to stay away from Naruto, you must understand. The Kyuubi demon killed many people in the Leaf village before it was stopped by Yondaime and many people stupidly saw Naruto as the Kyuubi and not for what he really is, the cage that keeps the demon at bay. So, instead of honoring Naruto, as people should have, they shunned him and made him an outcast. In my opinion Lee, it has been the great shame of this village for the past 14 years."

Shikamaru unable to contain his anger any longer shouts.

"Why would the 3rd Hokage create such a stupid law, didn't he know the hell Naruto went through growing up! I remember as a kid, I was with my mother in the market and a mob had formed and they were throwing stones at this little blonde haired boy trying to drive him away! I remember I asked my mother why were people throwing rocks at this kid? She just said that he deserved it, and then I watched her pick up a stone and throw it at him! She then told me to throw a rock as well and I, I did! Will somebody please explain to me why he deserved that and all the other crap he went through his whole life? Please will somebody tell me why?" The despair in his voice cutting through the room like a knife, as he dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Asuma walked over to where his student was and lifted him back to his feet. He didn't know what to say to alleviate the pain Shikamaru was feeling, but he knew he had to say something.

"Shikamaru, he didn't deserve any of that. The 3rd Hokage thought his decree would protect Naruto not harm him. Instead people looked upon the law as Sarutobi trying to appease the Kyuubi and not kill it as they felt he should. They failed to realize that the demon couldn't be killed, only contained. It was a bad decision the 3rd Hokage made, but he tried his best. If its any consolation, Lord Sarutobi carried through his sentence on many a person who attacked or hurt Naruto in any way."

"But don't you see Sensei, if all people had known the truth then that decree would not have been necessary." Shikamaru mournfully says as he wipes his tears away.

Asuma merely looked down and said.

"It was a mistake Shikamaru, one that the 3rd Hokage regretted to his dying day. You have to remember, Hokages are human beings as well. They are not all knowing no matter how much we may wish that they were."

"To be the next Hokage, that's Narutos dream isn't it?" Neji Hyuga spoke startling everyone in the room to see he had been standing in the doorway of the next operating room listening to everything.

"Yes Neji, it is" Kakashi says.

"Now I know where Naruto gets his incredible strength from and no I'm not talking about the Kyuubi. To grow up going through what he had too and not hate the world is a strength and a resolve I could never attain. I thought I had it bad growing up, but its nothing compared to him. I truly feel like an idiot with the crap I said to him during our match in the Chunin finals. If he lives, I hope he can forgive my stupidity and I would be honored to fight along his side in the future." Neji says with determination in his voice.

"As will I," Rock Lee shouts.

"As will we all," Shino says as well.

Gai, Asuma, and Kurnai all look at one another and all of them realize what a special group of students they have been blessed with. Their pride in them never stronger than it was at that moment. They look over to Kakashi who also has been absorbing what's been said and he is proud of them and of his fellow Jounin as well. But he is more ashamed of himself and his failure to instill this sense of honor into his own students. One is a traitor, and one is a lovesick kunoichi fool pining away for that scum. Only Naruto has this sense of honor, and Kakashi had been a blind fool not to see it sooner. Just as he comes to this realization, Sakura comes bursting in and says, "Where's Sasuke?"

As Sakura reached the waiting room, she could barely contain her excitement at seeing Sasuke again. As she entered the room, and asked about Sasuke she saw all of her friends there and thought they must be here to welcome Sasuke back as well. And why not, he's such a great guy, it's no wonder he has so many friends not like that nuisance Naruto. As she scanned the room looking for Sasuke, she failed to notice the glares many of the people were giving to her. Not seeing Sasuke anywhere, she asks the closest person to her in the room again, "Where is Sasuke?"

Shikamaru being that said person in the room says.

"Don't know, don't really care, he can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned!"

This immediately brought Sakura's famous temper to a boil. Nobody talks about Sasuke-Kun like that with her around, and she shouts at Shikamaru.

"You take that back, you lazy good for nothing jerk! Hey Ino, are you just going to sit there and let your dobe of a teammate talk about Sasuke-Kun like that?"

Ino lifted her head and looked directly at Sakura and said.

"Sit down and shut up Sakura! No one here is in any mood to listen to your bullshit right now!"

It was then that Sakura looked around the room and noticed the glares being sent her way by everyone in the room. Confused as to what was going on, she turned to Kakashi Sensei who was also leveling a cold stare her direction and stammers.

"What, what's going on?"

Just then, a Medic Nin pushing a gurney with Hinata on it came through the doorway of the operating room. Shizune pushing another gurney with Tsunade on it followed this.

"Hinata," Kurenai shouts as she rushes over to check on her student's condition.

"Don't worry about Hinata, she's fine. She gave everything she had during the operation and she's completely spent right now, but she will recover. You were right Kurenai she has incredible chakra strength and control for one so young." Tsunade says in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, we've got to get these two to the recovery room right now the operation was more dire than we expected." Shizune states and they immediately wheel the two away.

"Operation, is Sasuke-Kun ok?" Sakura asks in a panicked voice.

The doors swing open once more with Jiraiya pushing a gurney containing Naruto. He looks around and chuckles, "Hey kid, there's some people here who want to say hi to you, don't pass out just yet." Naruto with great effort lifts his head and says, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Everyone in the room, except Kakashi and Sakura make their way over to the gurney to check on Naruto. Kakashi not moving out of a sense of guilt, Sakura not moving because no one has told her anything about Sasuke yet?

"Hey knucklehead, you look pretty damn comfortable there. How long are you going laid up and missing all that fun Shinobi training?" Shikamaru says in a laughing sarcastic way.

"I don't know Shikamaru, they say at least 3 weeks but I hope its sooner than that. I'll go crazy not being able to train that long," Naruto in a weakened voice says.

"Oh man Naruto," Shikamaru says, slapping his hand to his forehead. "3 weeks of bed rest with no training, Man I have fantasies about such things and here you are complaining about it," as the entire group laughs.

"Yes Naruto, get well quickly. Lady Tsunade thinks she might be able to mend my arm and leg and when she does, I want to spar with you as soon as possible to test my skills against some of your new jutsu's." Lee interjects.

"As do I Naruto, you are a worthy opponent." Neji says as he extends his hand to Naruto.

A somewhat surprised Naruto takes Neji's hand and shakes it, though it took all the strength he could muster to do it and says.

"Sure thing Neji, no problem and you too Lee."

"Excellent," Lee exclaims.

"Hey pervy sage, where's Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto says as he scans the people around him.

Kakashi upon hearing his name immediately moves over to the gurney and looks down on Naruto and says in a soft voice.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok Sensei, I understand I have you to thank for saving my life. I'm sorry I let you down." Naruto says in a mournful voice.

In a voice crackling with several emotions Kakashi says.

"Naruto, You didn't let me down, just the opposite I feel I've let you down. I've never been more proud of you than I am right now. You just get some rest and heal, and then I'll give you some training like you wouldn't believe."

"That sounds great Kakashi Sensei, um is Sakura here Sensei?" Naruto anxiously asks.

"She's here Naruto," Kakashi says as he turns to her to call her over.

Sakura walks over to the gurney, still confused as to what is going on? She looks over to Naruto and says.

"Hi Naruto."

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Naruto asks in a strained voice.

"I don't know how I am Naruto, nobody here will tell me anything? Where is Sasuke-Kun Naruto?"

Naruto once again crushed that the first thing Sakura says is about Sasuke, looks down timidly and says.

"I'm sorry Sakura, we or should I say I couldn't bring Sasuke back. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you, he's gone."

Sakura just stood there staring at Naruto her body slightly quivering, before she finally spoke.

"Naruto, you idiot! I ask you to do one thing in my life and you can't even do that right! Gaa, I don't know what I was thinking believing you could actually accomplish something! I mean Sasuke always called you a loser but I never really believed that until."

"That's enough," Jiraiya yelled. "This loser little girl has already passed out so thankfully he can't hear anymore of this garbage your spewing out of you mouth. Please handle this Kakashi as I may go too far if I deal with it." And with that Jiraiya wheeled the gurney out of the room towards the recovery wing.

"What does he mean handle it Kakashi Sensei," Sakura asks before a hand strikes her across the face knocking her down. Sakura looks up to see her Sensei standing over her his body shaking with rage.

The rest of the people in the room took a step back wondering where this was going to go? They were already stunned by Sakura's vile treatment of Naruto. Kakashi's reaction was also stunning if not deserved in and of itself. As Sakura struggled to get to her feet, she heard Kakashi say in a vengeful voice.

"If you get up Sakura, I will knock you down again! You will sit there and shut up and listen to what I have to say right now!"

Sakura looked down and quietly said, "Yes Sensei."

"I said shut up! I don't want to hear your voice again, do you understand?" Kakashi says with vengeance.

Sakura afraid to look up at her Sensei slowly nodded her head.

"Now listen up and listen well, because I'm not going to repeat myself. In case you didn't notice, Naruto was nearly killed trying to keep his promise to you. And the individual who nearly succeeded in killing him was your precious Sasuke-Kun." Kakashi angrily informs her.

Sakura eyes grew wide upon hearing this and she lifted her head to Kakashi and was about to say something when the look in her Sensei's eye told her this would be a mistake.

"Furthermore, Sasuke and his new friends also nearly killed Neji, and Chouji as well as severely injuring Shikamaru and Kiba. Sasuke has chosen to betray everything and everyone in the Leaf village in his insatiable quest for power! So the sooner you realize this in that bubblehead you call a brain, the sooner people will quit looking upon you as a lovesick idiot to this villages greatest traitor since Orochimaru! Whom by the way Sasuke has now allied himself with! Its time for you to grow up Sakura! Perhaps there is still hope for you to become a decent respectable Shinobi, I don't know? But after witnessing what you said to Naruto, who has done everything he can to be your friend, to no avail I might add. I can't stand to look at you any more! You are now nothing more to me than a reminder of what a failure I have been as a Sensei not only to Naruto, but also to you and Sasuke as well, judging by both of your recent actions. As my last official act as Sensei of Team #7, I hereby dissolve this team and resign as its Sensei effective immediately! Kakashi announces as he turns to leave the room.

Sakura and everyone else in the room are shaken beyond words at Kakashi's final statement. As Kakashi begins to walk away he stops and says.

"I apologize to all of you who have just witnessed what has just transpired, both in my words and actions. But it needed to be done, my failure as a Sensei to my three students is absolute in this matter and I can offer no defense for that. Sakura, if you are wise, you will see if any of these other Jounin would be willing to carry on your training as a Shinobi. Looking upon their students, you could find no better no matter which one trained you. They are by far more qualified than I to be a Sensei to anyone. Goodbye Sakura, I hope you've heard what I've said and I wish you well," as he turns once again to leave.

Sakura with tears streaming down her face calls out, "Wait Kakashi Sensei."

Without turning to look back, Kakashi dejectedly says.

"Haven't you heard anything I've said Sakura? I'm no longer yours or anyone's Sensei."

And with that Hatake Kakashi, the "Copy Ninja," one of the Leaf villages greatest and strongest Jounin walks out of the room and into the unknown.


	4. Kakashi, The Drunk Copy Ninja

**Chapter 4 Summary: **Upon leaving the hospital, Kakashi attempts to plan what his next course of actions will be. A great deal of sake will be involved in the decisions he will come too, and quite possibly his life as well.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 4: "Kakashi, The Drunk Copy Ninja"**

It has been several hours since Kakashi dissolved Team #7 and left the hospital. Upon leaving he realized that he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do next? He hadn't really thought things out when he decided to end his days as a Sensei to his 3 students. It was a spur of the moment action precipitated by what he had witnessed and heard watching the other people who were with him at the hospital. Under normal circumstances Kakashi would usually consult with the Hokage for counsel, but rubbing his recently mended jaw, he knew right now a conversation with Lady Tsunade was impossible until she cooled down. Kakashi didn't regret what he had done, but the realization that he had no plan for afterwards annoyed him greatly.

"Another brilliant move on my part," Kakashi grumbled as he walked down the street, oblivious to everyone except his own thoughts.

After walking the streets of Konoha seemingly forever, Kakashi found himself in the seedier part of the village standing outside of a very shady and ominous sake bar.

'Well, I could use a drink or several at the moment, and for the mood I'm in, this place is perfect to handle that chore.' Kakashi mused as he entered the establishment.

Late into the night, one drink became two, then two drinks became four, and so on into the late evening. Soon it became pointless to measure Kakashi's sake consumption by the glass, you were better off counting the empty bottles, which were numerous by then. As Kakashi blurry vision scanned his surroundings he observed what dive this place was. Which probably explained its lack of customers. The bar was dark and dank and being fairly empty matched Kakashi's current state of mind exactly. The sake was of questionable quality as well as potency, but if you drank enough of it, it got the job done, so one could overlook its shortcomings. Kakashi chuckled to himself when he thought of this. As far as he was concerned when it came to the Jounin of the Leaf village, he was this sake he was drinking. He was quite amused with his analogy of the two, when the doors of the bar flew open and four already inebriated Chunin stumbled in. Kakashi didn't recognize any of them, which didn't surprise him. One quick look at these four and even a novice would recognize their utter lack of talent for being quality shinobi. He surmised that they were probably some of the weaker Genin the Leaf village had quickly promoted after the Kyuubi demon had decimated so many of the Chunin and Jounin 14 years ago. The 3rd Hokage had needed to replenish the village's ranks quickly before a rival nation might attack in their weakened state. So, at that time the restrictions for attending and graduating the shinobi academy had temporarily been reduced until they had recovered their strength and numbers. Another decision he thought the 3rd Hokage probably regretted, but Sarutobi had little choice at the time. The door swung open once more and the obvious leader of this motley group of Chunin swaggered in. However, Kakashi did recognize this one and he hoped he would go unnoticed by him. Not out of fear, but Kakashi wanted to avoid any potential confrontation. For you see, the drunken Chunin who had just entered to join his friends was none other than Taro Haruno, Sakura's father.

Unfortunately, fate would not be kind to Kakashi tonight as Taro did spot him in the corner and grabbed a bottle of this bar's poor sake and sauntered over to him. As Taro approached, Kakashi thought.

'This is going to end badly, no doubt about it.'

"Kawashi," Taro said in a slurred voice.

"Taro," Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

"Tis is a surprise, I neber seen you here before?" Taro said as he slammed the bottle of sake onto the table and clumsily grabbed a chair to sit down not waiting for an invitation.

"No Taro, this is my first time in here, are you a regular at this place?" Kakashi asked.

"Youb know it, it's one of the few places that nagging bitch I have for a wife won't track me down at." Taro spat, as he lifted the bottle to his mouth to greedily drink, not bothering with a cup, and spilling a great deal down his chin as he drank.

'Of course of all the places to choose from, I chose to come in here. I just keep making great decisions.' Kakashi sarcastically thought as he watched Taro finish the bottle and yell and the innkeeper for another, he failed to notice the cloaked figure outside staring at them through a small window in the door.

The innkeeper quickly brought over another bottle as he had all night. He had never seen a Jounin in his establishment before, and certainly not one of Kakashi's reputation. He certainly didn't want to get on the bad side of any Jounin, let alone one of Kakashi's stature. As Taro popped open the bottle and was about to drink he paused and extended the bottle to Kakashi. Kakashi realized that Taro must not have known what had transpired earlier today. Maybe he could get through this without any trouble? Kakashi merely held his cup up still filled with sake and politely declined. Even bad sake should be drank properly, and not straight from the bottle like a common rogue. Taro merely shrugged his shoulders and began drinking again straight from the bottle as before. He put the bottle down and lisping badly jokingly said to Kakashi.

"Looks ike youb been hitting it pretty good tonight Kawashi, hope it doesn't interfwere with you training of my bootyful girl Sakuwa or of Sasake. She really wikes him, and boy it woud be great if those two got married. I woud love to get my clan connected wid dere's. Anyting you can doo to help out wid dat, I woud appweciate Kawashi. I mean Sakuwa amd Sasake such gwood kids, not like that little mwonster on their team. That was the wrong thing to say to Kakashi. In a stern voice now filling with a rising anger, Kakashi asked Taro.

"To whom do you refer Taro."

"Youb know Kawashi, that Nanuto kid. Iw'll tell youb something Kawashi, youb shood do da villwage a favor and take dat kid out. Youb know; make it wook like an accidwent dwuring training. Dat little shit deswerves don't he", as Taro began to laugh and drink from the bottle again.

Kakashi drunkenly knew right then that Taro was about to have a really bad night. He slowly rose from the table and leaned down to Taro and whispered.

"First off Taro, you need not worry about my drinking interfering with Sakura or Sasuke's training. You see Sasuke betrayed the Leaf village and is now with Orochimaru, so I wouldn't plan a wedding anytime soon. Secondly, your daughter is just like her mother, a pampered snotty little bitch, whom I refuse to train anymore, so I resigned today as her Sensei. And thirdly Taro, and this is most important for you to remember. If I ever hear you speak about Naruto like that again or you attempt to harm him in any way in the future, I'll kill you!"

And with that, Kakashi using some Taijutsu he had learned long ago from Gai, backhanded Taro across the face sending him crashing into the far wall. The other four Chunin saw what had happened and ran over to check on Taro, who was quite unconscious and bleeding from his mouth. They angrily turned towards Kakashi and the largest one in the front slurring said.

"You goona pay for dat, mister high and mighty ninja."

The Innkeeper behind the bar pleaded with the Chunin not to fight inside his place, but was immediately struck by one of them and told to shut up if he knew what was good for him. Then all four charged at Kakashi with bloodlust in their eyes kunai's in their hands. The fight if one wants to call it that lasted about 30 seconds. In that brief amount of time, a drunken Kakashi letting his rage take over, had left all four on the floor yelling in agony as each one clutched a various body part in obvious pain. Kakashi hadn't even bothered to use his Sharigan eye, as these opponents were beneath him in every way. Simply using the speed and Taijutsu he had learned from Gai, he crippled each one in a different way, insuring that they would never again be Chunin shinobi for the Leaf village. A sober Kakashi would have taken half that time to complete the fight and left them reasonably intact. However, these four fools had chosen to fight a drunk Kakashi. And with Kakashi in this state, the quality of mercy had left his being the moment Taro said what he did about Naruto. Kakashi then quietly walked over to the bar where the Innkeeper was shaking in fear as he approached. When Kakashi got there, he pulled out his wallet and said.

"I'm sorry about the damages good keeper, this should cover it and if it doesn't, I'm sure my friends over there will make up the difference." Kakashi then turned and stumbled out of the bar and into the cool Konoha night.

However, because of Kakashi's inebriated state, he failed to sense a figure hiding in the shadows outside the bar, waiting for him to exit. He did notice that something was amiss when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and he reached up to pull out a dart. He stared at the dart for a moment until he was overwhelmed by a sense of grogginess and fell to his knees no longer having the strength to support his weight. He looked up to see the figure step out of the shadows and walk towards him. He recognized this Chunin and realized that whatever drug she had injected into him, had left him in a bad state to defend himself. This was trouble and Kakashi knew it, because the Chunin advancing towards him with a murderous look in her eyes was Ishi Haruno, Sakura's Mother.

**Authors Note: **First, I want to thank everyone who's been reading and enjoying the story so far. Secondly, I apologize for the clichéd cliffhanger and the end of this chapter. It wasn't my original intent when I starting writing this chapter, however I didn't want to turn this into a 12 page chapter either. So, this seemed like the perfect spot to end it. Chapter 5 will probably be posted within the next 7 to 10 days. All my best to everyone, and take it easy when you can.

**Kingkakashi**


	5. Hidden Feelings Surface

**Chapter 5 Summary:** A drunken Kakashi is ambushed and drugged outside a bar he had just come from, and the ensuing fight isn't going well for him. The situation looks dire for him unless he can get some help, perhaps from an unexpected source?

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 5: "Hidden Feelings Surface"**

'This is very bad,' Kakashi thought as Ishi Haruno moved steadily closer to him. He struggled with all his might to lift his arms into a defensive stance, but to no avail. They merely hung at his side, useless to him. Whatever drug or poison, she had injected him with was doing a fine job of incapacitating completely. As if reading his mind, Ishi finally spoke in a voice filled with hatred and bile.

"You needn't worry you bastard, it wasn't poison that I gave to you, though I was sorely tempted after what you did to my daughter today. But you've already seen what a pathetic wretch her father is, so I can't kill you much as I would like, and have the ANBU Black Squadron hunt me down to the ends of the earth. I can't afford to die and leave my Sakura to be raised by that idiot, but that doesn't mean I still can't punish you for what you've done Kakashi!"

"I've done nothing to your daughter other than resign as her Sensei," Kakashi said defiantly.

"Liar!" Ishi screamed as she stuck Kakashi across the face with the blunt end of a kunai she was holding, tearing his mask and causing a cut and some blood to form in Kakashi's mouth.

**(Flashback Earlier that Day)**

Sakura was an emotional wreck as she watched her former Sensei walk out the hospital doors. She didn't know what to do or think? Her Sasuke-Kun a traitor, Naruto almost killed by him. And now her Sensei, so disgusted with her he quit as her teacher. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes searching for answers from her friends in the room. In return all she received were icy visions of anger or pity directed her way. Slowly, the people in the room began to leave through various exits. As Ino walked by, Sakura called out to her. Ino paused, and then turned around to glare at her and sarcastically said.

"Go home Sakura, your of no use to anyone right now! Oh yeah, by the way Sakura, you win! Sasuke is all yours now! I wouldn't go out with that murderous scum if you paid me! But looking at you now, I can see you two are the perfect couple!" Ino then turned back and left the room with Sakura crying still on the floor.

Slowly, Sakura picked herself up off the floor and looked around the empty room. She realized that Ino was right in a sense. Nobody wanted her around and she was of no use at the moment. All she could do was go home and she did as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face the entire way. Upon reaching her house, she collapsed in a heap, the weight of the day's events crushing her spirit. When Ishi Haruno returned later that day, she found her daughter in a dark corner of their home quietly weeping. After much effort to find out what had happened to her precious little princess to bring her to such a state? Eventually, Sakura broke down and told her mother what had transpired earlier that day.

**(Return to Present)**

"How does it feel you Son-of-a-Bitch," Ishi sneered looking down upon Kakashi and seeing the blood begin to trickle from his mouth.

"Well its not nearly as painful as having to listen to that screeching voice of yours you bitch," Kakashi calmly stated as he looked up and spit some blood into Ishi's face.

Ishi stepped back aghast at what just happened. She furiously wiped the blood from her face and then kicked Kakashi in his ribs in retaliation. She was about to strike him again when she heard a noise up the street that startled her. She realized that she couldn't continue to beat on Kakashi out in the open without some onlooker witnessing it. Fortunately, she had just the plan to hide what was going on from everybody. Stepping back from Kakashi, she began a series of hand movements to activate a Genjutsu, as was her specialty. Before completing the activation she viciously cursed at Kakashi.

"I think we need a little more privacy you Piece-of-Shit, This Genjutsu will use up all of my chakra, but I'm not done with you yet! I'll make you pay for slapping my baby and dismissing her team as her teacher! Why Kakashi? All for that demon brat Naruto, who should have been put down the day he was born! He's nothing compared to my angel! Before I'm through you Kakashi, I'll make you wish you were dead!" And with that she finished the final hand sign and said.

"Gokuangyou no Jutsu," (Bringer of Darkness Technique)

After that, Kakashi and Ichi were enveloped by an illusion of darkness within a 5-meter radius around them. Kakshi couldn't see, but he heard Ishi collapse on the ground. Kakashi couldn't help but be impressed with this Genjutsu. It had the ability to create total darkness. Only the user is able to see through the darkness, making it the perfect illusion and time to attack. This was a high level technique, developed by the first two Hokages though theirs were much larger in scope. For Ishi to pull this off, Kakashi was beginning to understand where Sakura got her strength and control of Genjutsu from. If Kakashi could just get his arms to work he could use his Sharigan to combat this. However, though some feeling was beginning to return to his extremities, he still couldn't lift his arms to lift his Hiate up and expose the Sharigan eye. Frustrated, he heard Ishi begin to stir and pick herself up off the ground. She must have passed out for a short time, she wasn't lying, she probably did exhaust every bit of chakra she had for this technique. Kakashi resigned himself to the fact that while he didn't have to worry about anymore Genjutsu or Ninjutsu attacks from her. He was probably going to be on the receiving end of a nasty Taijutsu beating, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ishi slowly got to her feet, she had done it, she had actually pulled this Genjutsu off she thought to herself. She knew she could only maintain this for a few minutes, but that would be enough time to give Kakashi a world of pain. She laughingly said to Kakashi through the darkness.

"Are you ready Kakashi? Because I am, and I'm going to enjoy this!"

As Ishi moved in, Kakashi braced himself for what was to come when a voice rang out surprising both of them

"Jubaku Satsu Jutsu," (Tree Binding Technique)

Ishi suddenly found herself unable to move and looked down to see a tree growing beneath her feet, with its roots and branches binding her to it. The voice rang out a second time and said.

"Kai no Jutsu," (Dispel or Release Technique)

And with that the darkness Jutsu began to dissipate and Kakashi found himself staring at Ishi lifted off the ground and bound to a tree. Ishi was trying to scream but a branch was covering her mouth preventing this. In front of Ishi stood the Genjutsu Mistress of the Leaf village, Yuuhi Kurenai and she didn't look happy.

Ishi recognized the Genjutsu Mistress and her eyes grew wide with shock and fear. The coldhearted stare Kurenai was directing towards her sent a chill throughout her body. 'Even if I had all my chakra and was at full strength, I wouldn't stand a chance against her,' Ishi thought to herself and began to weep in defeat.

Kurenai for her part continued to stare at her defeated opponent. Under normal circumstances when she used the Jubaku Satsu technique on an enemy, Kurenai would appear from inside the tree and stab her target with a kunai. However upon looking at Ishi weeping like a little child, Kurenai took a small amount of pity on her. She would live, but Kurenai decided that she needed to be punished for her transgressions. Beginning another series of hand signs and voice activation, Kurenai called out.

"Narakumi no Jutsu." (Hell Viewing Technique)

Kakashi recognized the hand signs and shut his eyes tightly before the voice activation of this Jutsu. This was a punishing Genjutsu that he himself had learned from Umino Iruka long ago. It caused the target to see a horrifying vision, in Ishi's case she saw herself being led to the gallows and saw Taro in the crowd smiling with a bottle of sake in his hand toasting his soon to be dead wife. She also saw her daughter Sakura dressed like a whore being led away by 3 disgusting old men. Ishi began to scream as the rope was placed around her neck and the trapdoor beneath her feet gave way and then everything went black.

As Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted with the vision of Ishi lying unconscious, her body quivering in the street with Kurenai looking down upon her with contempt. Kurenai then turned around and walked over to Kakashi. When she got there she looked at Kakashi on his knees with his arms hanging useless at his sides looking utterly helpless and couldn't help be let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked obviously annoyed at this.

"I'm sorry Kakashi," Kurenai said with a giggle.

"I just find it amusing that one of the elite Jounin of the village was brought down so easily by a mere Chunin. Maybe you should ask Gai if he'd be willing to give you some extra training to brush up on your skills? As Kurenai said this, she began to laugh again at the whole situation.

"Very funny Kurenai," Kakashi said the irritation in his voice quite pronounced especially after Kurenai's last statement.

"There were other factors involved in my current situation. And besides, this hasn't been one of my better days." Kakashi said trying to muster up any kind of defense for his predicament.

"I'm sure there were, and no it hasn't," Kurenai said still slightly giggling as she knelt down to check on Kakashi's condition. Just then three ANBU Black Op's arrived at the scene. The lead captain began to speak and said.

"Hatake Kakashi sir, Lady Tsunade has requested your presence in her office tomorrow morning at 10:00 am, will you comply?"

"Yes Captain, inform the Hokage I will be there," Kakashi said wearily.

"Thank you sir, if I may ask what is going on here?" The Captain said as he looked at the quivering body of Ishi Haruno.

"A private matter gentlemen that has already been dealt with," Kakashi said with authority.

"Very good sir, we were fortunate to run into you. We had been sent to check on a report of five Chunin causing problems here in the lower district," the Captain said.

"Yes Captain, very fortunate indeed. The five Chunin of whom you speak are inside that bar across the street. They too have been dealt with, but you may take them away anytime you wish, they're not going anywhere for a while," Kakashi said bluntly.

"Yes sir, we will take care of the matter from here. Is there anything else we may do to assist you?" The Captain politely asks.

"No Captain, thank you for your assistance, I have everything else handled. Kurenai stated.

"As you wish." The Captain said bowing before the two Jounin before he and his squad leapt across the street to go inside the sake bar.

"You have everything else handled?" Kakashi asks, as he cocks an eyebrow while he says it.

Kurenai's reply was to smack the back of Kakashi's head and said.

"Shut up Kakashi, unless you want the entire village to know you got your butt kicked by a Chunin no less.

"Point taken," Kakashi states as he struggles to get up onto his feet. Kurenai reaches down to help him up to a standing position and asks in a concerned voice.

"Can you move Kakashi?"

"Not very well, the drug Ishi hit me with is starting to lose its effect. But it will still be a little while before I can move freely on my own. Plus all the sake I've had isn't helping matters either," Kakashi says dejectedly.

"Well come on, lean on me. My apartment is a couple of miles from here. You can rest and regain your strength as well as sober up there, before your meeting with the Hokage tomorrow." Kurenai says with determination in her voice.

"I don't know Kurenai, what will your neighbors say or think bringing me to your home at such a late hour?" Kakashi asks.

"My neighbors an I are private people who mind their own business. You need not worry about my reputation Kakashi," Kurenai replies.

"You misunderstand Kurenai, it's not your reputation that I'm worried about but mine," Kakashi playfully says.

Kurenai's response for the second time tonight was to give Kakashi a resounding slap to the back of his head again and says.

"Another remark like that, and whatever Ishi had planned to do to you is nothing compared to what I'll do, you got that."

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi says as contritely as he can, as they begin to slowly walk to Kurenai's place.

A little less than hour later, Kurenai arrived at her apartment with Kakashi in tow leaning on her for support. As she opened the door and brought Kakashi in, he surveyed the décor of Kurenai's home. Kurenai was a very private person and Kakashi realized that he was probably one of the few people in the entire village to ever see the inside of her apartment. Kakashi was pleasantly surprised by what he saw, it was simple yet elegant and it blended together to create a very peaceful atmosphere.

The living room to the right consisted of a simple futon with two ornately carved wooden trunks on the sides, which functioned capably as tables as well as storage pieces. A floral decorated oriental rug with gold accents covered the majority of the floor. In one corner of the room was a simple side table with a mosaic serving tray, upon which sat a beautiful porcelain tea set and a bottle of shochu along with some drinking glasses. In another corner was a small yet functional fireplace, with a simple but comfortable looking floor mat and pillows in front of it. A small wooden bookcase containing several books sat next to the fireplace. Kakashi took a quick look, but didn't see any books with the colorful binding indicative of his favorite read the Icha Icha Paradise series. 'Too bad,' Kakashi thought to himself. 'I can't discuss novels with her I guess?' The centerpiece of the entire room had to be the wood framed glass doors with bamboo curtains pulled to the side, leading to a balcony which had a magnificent view of Konoha and especially of Hokage Mountain. To the left of the apartment was a traditional kitchen with a small clay kamodo stove above which hung some pots and pans. A single setting table and chair was next to this. The cabinets, counter, and food storage bins finished off the small area. In between the two rooms was a hallway, which Kakashi surmised, led to the bathroom and bedroom area of Kurenai's place. Kakashi was still viewing his surroundings when Kurenai's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"All right Kakashi, lets get you fixed up," as she began to lead him down the hallway.

Upon entering the bedroom Kakashi suddenly started to feel nervous. He didn't know why, it was a standard looking bedroom. The bed was of simple design consisting of a wood frame with flared legs and a bamboo canopy. On top of the frame was a mattress and pillows. To the side was a small table with a carefully pruned bonsai on it. A handmade piece of Japanese calligraphy hung on the wall. In the corner next to the bathroom door was a shoji screen upon which hung a very alluring kimono. Kakashi heart started beating a little faster when he saw this and his imagination started taking over. Kurenai's next words didn't help with relieving Kakashi's anxiety at that moment.

"Get on the bed Kakashi," as she turned to go into the bathroom.

Kakashi inwardly groaned when he heard those words, as made his way over to sit on the bed. He didn't know if it was the previous day's events or the sake or even the drug Ishi had given him, but he wasn't feeling any better? In fact he was actually starting to feel worse, as the blood in his body was beginning to rush to places where he didn't want it to go. And as unintentional as it was, Kurenai was not helping matters at the moment.

"I think I'm dying," Kakashi grumbled as he was trying his best to ignore the pain and pressure building below his waist.

"What did you say?" Kurenai asked, as she reentered the room and sat down next to Kakashi holding a tray of bandages and medicine.

"I said, I think I'm dying," Kakashi nervously repeated.

"Your not dying Kakashi, your just in some pain, I'll help you with that right now." Kurenai said in a concerned voice, as she turned around to place the tray next to her.

"God, I think I am going to die," Kakashi silently mused as he began to stare at the long slender legs of Kurenai leading up to one of the most voluptuous bodies and beautiful faces he's ever seen in his life.

As Kurenai turned back, Kakashi quickly turned his head away hoping he hadn't been caught and quickly said.

"That's a very nice bonsai tree you have," as he began to silently curse at himself.

'Damn it Kakashi, get a grip. She's your friend and comrade, not some floozy for you to leer and ogle at like some pervert!'

Kakashi was beginning to wonder if all these years of reading Icha Icha Paradise was starting to turn him into some kind of sex fiend? If he made it out of this alive, he was going to have a long talk with Jiriaya in the near future.

"Thank you Kakashi, and thank you for noticing it," Kurenai said in a soft voice, smiling as she said it, looking at him.

Inwardly, She had caught Kakashi and knew that he had been "noticing" something else. But for some reason it didn't bother her. Had it been anyone else looking at her like that, she'd have knocked them into next week, but not Kakashi. She actually felt pretty good knowing that she had this affect on him. However, as good as she felt, she was also feeling a bit nervous being this close to him. It didn't help her thought process either when she felt a rising warmth being generated between her legs. Kakashi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright Kurenai?" Kakashi asked concerned about her.

"I'm fine Kakashi, let's get you taken care of," Kurenai quickly said, her face turning slightly red as she began to fumble for the bandages and medicine and said.

"First off Kakashi, remove your shirt so I can take a look at those ribs Ishi kicked."

Kakashi crossed his arms and began to pull the shirt over his head revealing a very muscular chest and abdomen that nearly took Kurenai's breath away when she saw them. She quickly tried to focus her eyes on the black and blue bruise that had formed on the left side of his ribs. She quietly put some medicinal salve on her hands and said.

"Nothing looks broken Kakashi, that's good. Keep your left arm raised while I apply this. It's going to sting a little bit but it will alleviate the pain until we can get a Medic Nin to check it tomorrow."

Kurenai then began to rub the salve into the bruised area. She couldn't help but marvel at the feel of her hands on his well toned body. The warmth that had been rising earlier was now becoming very distracting, as it seemed to be coursing throughout her entire body now while she applied this medicine. Kakashi was not faring any better. The soft and supple feel of Kurenai's hands on him was driving him to the depths of either unconsciousness or the death he had predicted earlier. He was thankful that he hadn't sustained any injuries below the waist. It would have been impossible to hide what he was feeling at that moment from her. If she had known what was going on down there, he probably would have ended up in the hospital infirmary for 6 months. 'God, this is worst than any torture Orochimaru could put me through,' Kakashi thought. Kurenai finally stopped, when she realized that her hands had been roaming in an ever-widening circle from the bruised area where she was applying the salve and stammering said.

"O, ok, I think that's taken care of it?"

"It hasn't," Kakashi thought. But he knew she was talking about his ribs, and not what he was thinking about.

Kurenai feeling a bit disheveled grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around Kakashi's torso. She did this quickly because any more contact of her hands to his body was going to drive her insane. After doing this, she grabbed the ointment to use on his face and tried to compose herself and said.

"All right Kakashi, take off your mas- oh!" Kurenai stopped and put her hand to her mouth, embarrassed. She knew Kakashi rarely took his mask off and never in front of people if it could be avoided. In fact she didn't know anyone who had actually seen Kakashi's face without it. She quickly began to get up and stammered.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I di-didn't mean too, I'll leave the room and."

Kakashi deftly caught her hand mid-sentence as she was getting up and said.

"Its alright Kurenai, I don't mind you seeing my face. Please sit down you did nothing wrong." As Kurenai began to slowly and nervously sit back down.

"Besides, Ishi already tore it with her kunai earlier this evening." Kakashi said trying to reassure her that everything was ok.

Kakashi raised his hands and began to remove the Leaf village forehead protector and laid it down on the table next to him. Looking down, he then began to slowly peel away the torn mask from his face and placed it on the table as well. Once removed, his head began to rise and look directly at Kurenai. When Kurenai finally saw his face, she offered no outward reaction to it. However, her brain was doing cartwheels and screaming at her.

'My God, this has got to be the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life! His face is gorgeous! Aside from the slight cut by his mouth and the vertical scar above and below his left eye there isn't blemish anywhere? Even that scar doesn't detract from its beauty, if anything it enhances it and gives character and meaning to his face! Why in the world does he hide it from everyone?'

"Disappointed?" Kakashi asks questioningly.

"God no Kakashi, you have a lovely face. Why do you hide it from the world?" Kurenai says with loving sincerity, as she applies a dab of ointment to his cut.

Kakashi looks down for a moment, and softly says.

"I have my reasons, but I am glad that you like it."

Kurenai turns her head away blushing badly to what he just said. She reaches for a vial of medicine and again tries to compose herself before turning back to him and says.

"Here Kakashi, drink this. It taste awful, but it will help counteract any remnants of the drug Ishi used. It also has a strong sedative in it to help you sleep off your sake binge. By the way, what in the world were you thinking drinking that much sake?"

"Well, I thought it would help me figure out what I'm going to do next, since I no longer have a team to train." Kakashi said wearily, as he then drank the medicine.

"So, did you figure anything out?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes, as soon as Naruto is healed, I'm going to help Master Jiraiya train him. At least that's what I want to do if Naruto will still have me?" Kakashi says with concern.

"Of course Naruto will want you Kakashi, you're an excellent Sensei." Kurenai says while she takes hold of his hand.

Kakashi while enjoying the feeling of Kurenai's hand in his, slowly pulls it away, drops his head down and mournfully says.

"No Kurenai, I'm not. The actions and results of my last team bare that fact out."

Kurenai, wishing to change the subject divertingly says.

"So Kakashi, do you still think your dying?"

Kakashi lifts his head to look at the beautifully stunning face that asked that question and says a bit groggily, as the sedative was beginning to kick in.

"I hope not, I owe it to Naruto. Besides, I guess I have a few dreams left that I would like to see if I could attain before I go."

Kurenai, turns not facing Kakashi and begins cleaning up the medical supplies. While doing this she asks.

"And what dreams would those be Kakashi?"

"Well, I can only think of one at the moment." Kakashi says as he leans towards her.

Kurenai feels the mattress shift slightly turns her head back asking.

"And what dream would that be?"

Kurenai's eyes suddenly grow wide as she unexpectedly finds her face a mere inch or two away from his.

"This," Kakashi whispers as he gently cups her chin in his hand and softly places his lips upon hers in a deep soulful kiss.

Kurenai's eyes grow even wider upon this action, but she doesn't pull away. In fact after a few seconds, her eyes flutter a moment and then close as she instinctively brings her hand up to softly grip the back of Kakashi's head and return his kiss with a passion she didn't know she had. After a minute, Kakashi agonizingly pulls away leaving Kurenai breathless and whispers in her ear.

"Thank you Kurenai, if I do die tonight, I'll die a happy man."

And with that said, Kakashi lies back on the bed, bringing his right forearm up to his forehead above his eyes, with a shocked Kurenai still sitting next to him, and trying to figure out what just happened and what it means? After a moment she begins to say.

"Kakashi, I think I lo - -," until she hears a quiet snoring sound coming from the man beside her. She looks down at him somewhat irritated and thinks.

'I can't believe it, he fell asleep, I'll kill him! But wait, I'm the one who gave him the sedative to sleep. But I didn't know he was going to, I mean had I known I would have, what would I have, what was I about to say to him? I mean what am I thinking, aaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh! God, this all so crazy!'

Finally, Kurenai resigns herself to the fact that she has a lot of thinking to do now. She lifts Kakashi's legs onto the bed and covers him with a blanket. She sees him sleeping so peacefully and gives him one more longing look, before blowing out the candles in the room and leaving to go sleep in the living room. As she lays down on her futon, she begins to dwell upon what happened. After a while, she can come to only one conclusion and mutters to herself.

"Damn you Kakashi, now I need a drink!" As she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	6. Hangovers, Meetings, & Shocking Visions

**Chapter 6 Summary: **Kakashi awakens the next morning with huge hangover and scattered memories of the past 24 hours. As Kakashi attempts to reconstruct his memories, he's been ordered to a meeting with Lady Tsunade, who may kill him recalling their last encounter. Not to mention, this will be a life-changing day for many people.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 6: "Hangovers, Meetings, and Shocking Visions"**

As the morning sun shines through the window onto Kakashi's face, he begins to stir and groaning, slowly opens his eyes to face the day. Staring upwards, he realizes that this is an unfamiliar ceiling he's looking at. Confused, Kakashi sits up and begins to survey his surrounding and finds that it's not just the ceiling, but the entire room is also a mystery to him.

"Where the Hell am I?" Kakashi says to himself.

He swings his legs over the side and begins to rise out of the bed rubbing his forehead, as he attempts to remember how he ended up here? As Kakashi begins to move about, he slowly begins to piece together the fragments of the previous days events in his mind. However, the pounding headache he was currently enduring was not helping the process in any way.

'Damn it Kakashi think!' He silently mused as he walked over to a small table to retrieve his shirt, which was neatly cleaned and folded to put it on. He then entered the adjacent bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face, and began to remember.

'Alright, I remember disbanding Team #7 and leaving the hospital afterwards. I then walked around the village for a while until I stopped in at that sake bar. The sake bar, oh man, that explains why my head feels like a bowl of soggy ramen. I seem to remember something about a fight in the bar? Who did I fight? Oh yeah, it was Sakura's father Taro and his buddies. Ok, after that I left the bar and something about another fight? What was it? That's right it was with Ishi, Sakura's mother. She drugged me, and was kicking my ass pretty good judging by my mouth and ribs.' As he surveyed the damage of both injuries in the mirror.

"What happened after that?" Kakashi said to himself as he racked his brain for the answer. The solution to where he was finally dawned on him, as he said to himself.

"I seem to remember something about Kurenai?" Yes, that's it! This is Kurenai's apartment. She brought me here after she took down Ishi, to help me with my injuries. But where is she?"

Kakashi then exited the bathroom and ventured forth into the living room and kitchen area of Kerenai's home, looking for the owner. As he looked around, he realized that he was all alone in the apartment. He spied his mask, which had been expertly mended next to a bottle of sake with a note attached to it, sitting on a small table in the kitchen. Kakashi walked over to the table and unfolding the note began to read.

**Kakashi,**

**I figured I'd better leave you a reminder of your meeting with Lady Tsunade in her office at 10:00 this morning. I've cleaned your shirt and mended your mask so that you can be halfway presentable to her. Take this bottle of sake as a gift to the Hokage, it's a very good vintage and hopefully it will help to smooth things over with her. I had an early morning training session with my team, so we'll have to talk later at some point. Good luck with your meeting and try to stay out of any more trouble if you can?**

**Kurenai**

'Well, that explains the shirt and mask, and Damn it, I had forgotten about that meeting!' Kakashi thought to himself, as he looked to the clock to see what time it was.

"Shit, I only have 15 minutes to get to the Hokages office!" Kakashi exclaimed, as he grabbed the bottle and began to head towards the front door.

'I wonder what Kurenai meant about talking later?' Kakashi thought, as he reached for the doorknob, when suddenly he froze as one more memory came crashing to him.

'The Kiss! Oh my God, I kissed Kurenai last night! Why am I still alive, I don't know?' Kakashi in a panic thought to himself, as he slowly exited the apartment. The shock of his last remembrance sapping what little energy he had to begin with. As he began his trek to the Hokage's office all he could think about was one thing?

'What am I going to say to Kurenai?'

As Kakashi was heading out the door pondering his future conversation with Kurenai, a certain hyperactive knuckle headed ninja was awakened by Konoha hospital nurse and told he had some visitors. Naruto slowly sat up in his bed, and shaking his head to drive away the remaining cobwebs he waited to greet his yet unknown guests? He hoped it was Kakashi Sensei and maybe Sakura, although he wasn't entirely sure about the latter? He was very surprised to see Shino Aburame and Kiba with Akamaru walk in. Hinata, holding some flowers and being slowly pushed into the room by her Sensei Kurenai, followed them. Masking his slight disappointment he flashed his trademark grinning smile, and cheerfully greeted his guests with his usual phrase upon meeting his friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey yourself goofball, you look to be in good spirits." Kiba jovially says.

"Greetings Naruto, you do look much better than the last time I saw you." Shino says in his usual calm and monotone voice.

"Thanks guys, I do feel a lot better, hopefully they'll let me out of here soon, so I can get back to training," Naruto replies with glee in voice.

"Yeah, we just finished up with a training session, if you want to call it that." Kiba moaned.

"What do you mean Kiba?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Well me getting my butt kicked by Shino, while Hinata and Sensei watch isn't my idea of training, if you know what I mean. Man, I haven't been this sore since I fought you in the Chunin exams." Kiba complains while rubbing his shoulder.

Upon hearing Hinata's name, Naruto looks past Kiba and spies Hinata still in the doorway in front of Kurenai holding flowers and says.

"Hey Hinata, I can barely see you all the way over there, can you come a little closer?"

A gentle push from Kurenai gets Hinata moving over towards the bed, as Kiba steps aside to allow his teammate to get by and next to Naruto.

"H, H, Hi Naruto, how are you feeling?" Hinata stammers in a soft voice.

"I'm doing fine, you know me, you can't keep me down for very long." Naruto laughingly says, until a jolt of pain coming from his chest brought on by his laugh makes him wince slightly.

"Oh, Naruto, are you sure your all right?" Hinata asks, the concern evident in her tone.

"Well, I guess I still need to heal up a little bit more, but I'll be ok." Naruto says with a determined voice.

"A little bit more! Jeez Naruto, that prick Sasuke puts a hole in your chest a day and a half ago and you say that? Man, you've got a lotta guts!" Kiba says, as Akamaru barks in agreement.

Naruto face becomes very stoic for a moment. He's not ready to talk about Sasuke and what happened just yet, and quickly tries to change the subject. Turning to Hinata he asks.

"Are those for me Hinata?"

Hinata slightly blushes and realizes she's still holding the flowers she had gotten for Naruto in her hands and quietly says.

"Y, Yes, Naruto, I hope you like them? She then gently lays the bouquet upon his lap.

"I do Hinata, they smell real nice, and are pretty just like you, thank you." Naruto says as he closes his eyes and sniffs the bouquet.

"Your, your welcome." Hinata says, blushing even worse than before at Naruto's compliment.

'The kid's a charmer even if he doesn't know it.' An amused Kurenai thinks in the back of the room watching the entire scene.

'I wonder if Kakashi taught him that? God, what am I thinking! Kurenai get a hold of yourself, Damn it! You've had Kakashi on the brain all morning!' Kurenai silently berates to herself and shakes her head, trying to drive the thoughts away. Naruto's voice brings her back to reality.

"Hinata, I know this isn't much but please take this," as he takes a single flower from the bouquet and puts it in her hair, and places a friendly kiss upon her cheek, eliciting a small yelp from Hinata as he does this.

"I want to thank you for helping Lady Tsunade and Shizune save my life. I understand you might have gotten seriously hurt doing what you did. Don't scare me like that. I'm very happy to see that you're ok. But please don't ever do something like that again, not for me. Your way more valuable to the village than I am." Naruto says with sincerity and concern ringing throughout his statement, as he leans back into the bed.

'Oh my God, Hinata you had better snatch this boy up quick, because in a couple of more years, every girl Konoha is going to be after this kid, if this is how he truly is!' Kurenai silently thinks, as she looks upon her student who has gone rigid with shock.

Just then, a nurse walks into the room, pushing a cart filled with bandages and medicine. She announces that it's time to redress Naruto's wounds but if his visitors wish too, they may stay in the waiting area until completed and visit again afterwards.

"That's alright, we have to be going anyway, and we'll come back again another time." Kurenai says, as she signals Kiba and Shino to exit the room, helping Hinata along as they go.

"Nurse, might I have a few more minutes with the patient before you begin, there is something I need to talk to him about?" Kurenai sternly states.

"Just a few minutes please, I'll go and check on some of my other patients." The nurse replies as she leaves the room.

Naruto stares quizzically at Kurenai as she approaches his bed.

"Naruto, I just wanted to let you know that my team made a request to me and took a vote this morning and it was unanimous. As soon as you are healed and can begin to train again, I do hereby offer you a spot on Team #8, if you so desire with my blessing." Kurenai says with vigor.

Needless to say, Naruto is a bit shocked at this offer, he thinks a moment before answering and says.

"I'm honored Lady Kurenai, but I don't think Kakashi Sensei would be too happy with me if I left him and my teammates on Team #7 to go join another team. Thanks for the offer but I'll just stay with Team #7, if that's ok?"

Kurenai looked at Naruto confusingly, before realizing that he hadn't been told yet what had happened. Saddened by the fact that she was going to be the one to tell him, she thought a moment that maybe she should say nothing. Kurenai quickly rejected this, after everything he's been through he deserved to know.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but there is no more Team #7." Kurenai informs him as best she could.

"What do you mean?" Naruto bolts up and asks in a panic stricken voice.

"Naruto, with Sasuke's defection, Sakura's attitude, and your injuries. Kakashi felt it was in everyones best interest to disband Team #7 and he resigned as Sensei yesterday." Kurenai replies in a solemn voice, as she takes his hand to give him comfort.

Naruto stunned beyond belief at this news silently stares out the window for a minute before asking in a choked voice.

"Will I ever see Kakashi Sensei again?"

"Yes Naruto, don't be sad, you will, I guarantee it!" Kurenai says with confidence, as she remembers what Kakashi had told her the night before.

"Now lay back and get some rest, you've earned it." Kurenai says, as she lets go of his hand to brush some hair away from his eyes.

Th, Thank you Lady Kurenai, I'll try?" Naruto says in a shaky voice, as she leaves the room.

While Naruto was being given the news of his teams demise, Kakashi finally arrived at the Hokage's office, bottle in hand and with barely a minute to spare. Not that it mattered, as Shizune let Kakashi into the office they both were greeted with the sound of snoring and Lady Tsunade face down upon her desk with an empty sake bottle still clutched in her hand.

"Not again!" groaned Shizune, as she and Kakashi entered the office.

As Kakashi takes a seat, he looks to Shizune and asks a simple question.

"Why don't you just wake her up?"

Shizune, looks back annoyingly at Kakashi and says.

"Because Kakashi, the only thing more dangerous than pissing off Lady Tsunade when she is sober, is trying to wake her up when she is drunk! She tends to have a little kill the messenger complex, when she's like this. Besides, you're a big tough Jounin, why don't you wake her up?"

Kakashi looks at the sleeping Hokage for a moment, but then remembering his last encounter with Lady Tsunade as he absently rubs his jaw, turns back to Shizune and says.

"No thank you, I'm in no condition myself for a S-ranked mission right now. Besides you're her friend and assistant, aren't you paid to handle these types of things?"

"There isn't enough money in the village to get me to - -," Shizune began to say before she was interrupted by a puff of smoke in the office and a loud voice saying.

"All right you brave Shinobi of the village, I guess it takes one legendary Sannin to wake up another one? Shizune, take this balloon and fill it with water and bring it back to me. Jiraiya says with a snicker in his voice.

Shizune quickly followed his orders, not entirely sure what he had planned but she knew one thing for certain.

"Better him than me!" She giggled to herself, as she filled the balloon with water and returned to the office.

As she gave the water filled balloon to Jiraiya, he told Kakashi and Shizune to step back to the far wall. Both Kakashi and Shizune quickly complied. Jiraiya using his chakra to suspend the balloon directly over the Hokage's head then began to churn the water inside at an ever-increasing rate.

"I haven't done this since Naruto's Rasengan training," Jiraiya says to the other two Shinobi snickering even more now. Just then the balloon explodes and a torrent of water comes splashing down upon Lady Tsunade.

The response was immediate as the Hokage leapt up out of her chair her blonde hair wet and stringy as it fell in front of her face and screamed.

"Shizune, I'll kill you for this!"

Lady Tsunade then brought her fist down upon the desk, breaking it in two upon its impact. As she pulled her hair away from her eyes to find out where her assistant was at, she saw Shizune cowering behind Kakashi in the far corner of the room pointing to something and shaking her head from side to side. She turned to look where Shizune was pointing at and immediately began to grind her teeth at what she saw. A lazy, good for nothing perverted old man sitting in a chair, trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"Jiraiya! You had better have a good reason for being here and doing this to me, because your about 5 seconds away from being nothing more than a bad memory!" Tsunade angrily says, as she began to step through the destruction that was once her desk to get to the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya immediately leapt up and holding his hands in front of him palms forward said.

Whoa Tsunade, slow down. I'm here because you asked me to be here for a 10:00 meeting. Now, as for the way you were awakened, I just couldn't think of another way to do it. Funny, I don't remember you getting so upset when Sarutobi Sensei used this method to wake you up?

"I was a child and he was an adult, I've grown up since then you idiot!" Tsunade growled, as she slumped back into her chair.

"You could have fooled me." Jiraiya muttered under his breathe as he too sat down again.

"What was that!" Tsunade shouted towards Jiraiya her anger beginning to boil again.

"Nothing Tsunade, just agreeing with you that you have grown up. In fact it's never been more apparent to me than right now!" Jiraiya lasciviously says, as he begins to leer at Tsunade's drenched blouse.

Lady Tsunade looks down to see what Jiraiya is staring at and quickly realizes the objects of his vision. She grabs the empty sake bottle and hurls it towards him missing his head by mere inches and shouts.

"You old pervert, I may kill you yet. Even if I do need you for this mission!"

"What mission is that and am I involved with it?" Kakashi asks, as he pulls up a chair to sit down in.

"Oh yes, Kakashi I forgot you were here, as for your question, I don't know yet? Please sit down; I wanted to discuss it and some other things with you. However, first things first, Shizune bring me a towel and one of the spare desks from the other room in here." Tsunade says her voice beginning to lessen in intensity.

Shizune quickly wheels in another desk, pushing the remnants of the previous one out of the way, and hands Tsunade a towel. Who quickly uses it to dry out her hair and then to cover her wet clothing, much to the disappointment of Jiriaya. After a couple of minutes, Tsunade finally says.

"Well Kakashi, how is your jaw? No permanent damage I hope?"

No, thank you Lady Tsunade, it's been tended to." Kakashi politely replies, as his thoughts begin to drift towards Kurenai. Suddenly, Tsunade's voice snaps him out of his deep daydream.

"Kakashi, Kakashi! Are you sure you're alright? You kind of spaced out there for a moment. Maybe I should have the Medic Nins check you out after this meeting. I might have hit you harder than I thought? Even if you did somehow manage to block a portion of it."

"Really Kakashi, you managed to block one of Tsunade's haymakers, that's impressive my boy, not many people have done that!" Jiraiya says with amusement.

"Shut up Jiraiya!" Tsunade says, annoyed both at the fact that Kakashi had blocked her punch and at the fact that Jiraiya was complimenting him on the feat.

"Anyway Kakashi, I apologize. I overreacted without having all the facts, which I tend to do when it comes to my Naruto-kun. Please forgive me?"

"I've completely forgotten about it Lady Tsunade, please don't trouble yourself anymore in regards to it." Kakashi calmly states.

"Right, now that that's out of the way, let's talk about what an interesting day you had yesterday." Tsunade says in an official tone, as Kakashi begins to squirm a little bit in his chair.

"I understand you disbanded Team #7 and resigned as Sensei yesterday, tell me Kakashi what are your plans now? If kicking the crap out of the Haruno clan is your new vocation, I've got to tell you I don't think there are that many left. I think there might be a couple of cousins and possibly a grandmother you haven't met yet. I can get you their addresses before you leave if you wish?" Tsunade says, trying to stifle a giggle as she says it.

"That won't be necessary Lady Tsunade, I am sorry if any of my actions yesterday caused you any problems? In fact, I've brought you this bottle of sake as a token of my apology, and I would be happy to try and explain my actions in full if you would like?" Kakashi replies in as polite a tone as he can muster.

Lady Tsunade accepted the bottle and looked at the label, her eyes grew wide in surprise and said to Kakashi.

"You apologize well Kakashi, this is a very fine vintage of sake, let's get some glasses," as she yells to Shizune to bring some in. Tsunade's mouth was almost watering in anticipation of drinking this sake. Shizune entered with a tray and 3 porcelin cups and sets it down upon Tsunade's desk before leaving again.

"As for explaining your recent troubles shall we say with the Haruno clan, there is no need. Jiriaya has already told me what happened in the Sakura incident, as for the rest, the ANBU reports I've been reading give me a pretty good idea as to what transpired. Now, let's crack open this bottle and discuss your future shall we." Tsunade said with a gleam in her eye and voice.

As Kakashi watched Lady Tsunade open the bottle and begin pouring the sake into the cups, his thoughts once again drifted back to Kurenai.

'Smart and beautiful, you're the whole package Kurenai. Your sake probably just saved my ass from a very uncomfortable situation.' Kakashi quietly thought to himself.

"A toast, to the speedy recovery of one Naruto Uzumaki!" Jiraiya bellows, as he drains his cup in one gulp.

"I'll drink to that!" Tsunade says, as she clinks cups with Kakashi and they both down their own sake.

"You'll drink to anything Tsunade!" Jiraiya laughingly says, as he downs another cup of sake in one quick motion.

"I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself Jiraiya, I still haven't decided yet if your gonna make it out of this office alive or not?" Tsunade annoyed once again at her fellow Sannin says, before downing another cup of sake in quick succession herself.

"Now Kakashi, since you've dissolved Team #7, I can't have one of my best Jounin sitting around all day with nothing to do. I have a job in mind for you, but I want to hear your thoughts first about what you have planned? Tsunade states, while pouring sake into everyone's cup for another round of drinks.

Kakashi quickly drinks his cup of sake before answering the question, in somber yet hopeful tone says.

"I've given this a great deal of thought and with your permission Lady Tsunade and yours as well Master Jiraiya. I wish to help in completing Naruto's training on a full time basis. The powers and skills he has developed in such a short amount of time, lead me to believe he could become one of the greatest shinobi this village has ever produced. I also believe that we are going to need his strength and skills in the future for the Leaf village to continue to exist."

Kakashi quietly puts down his cup and crosses his arms, as he anxiously awaits a reply from both Sannin. After waiting what seemed like an eternity, Tsunade finally spoke.

"Ok Kakashi, that answers my question of what you want to do. Now I want you to tell me why you want to do this?"

Kakashi gives pause a moment, as he unfolds his arms and places his right hand under his chin before saying.

"I don't know if this is a satisfactory answer to your question Lady Tsunade, let's just say I owe it to Naruto, and leave it at that."

"No Kakashi, I can't leave it at that, I need more." Tsunade says, before drinking another cup of sake.

"The truth of the matter Lady Tsuande is this. Naruto has a dream of one day becoming Hokage. I believe that it is a dream worth having. I failed him as a Sensei, wait that's not quite right. I failed all of my students as a teacher. But, I feel I failed Naruto most of all and I want to rectify the mistakes I've made. It is a selfish reason I realize Lady Tsunade, but my one hope or goal in life now is to help Naruto achieve his dream, if I'm given the chance to do so? I will abide to whatever you and Master Jiraiya decide my fate to be, but what I've told you is what I desire most." Kakashi states with sincerity and determination, as he looks to the Hokage for her answer.

Lady Tsunade finishes another cup of sake before setting it down to look directly at Kakashi. After a moment, a wry smile begins to spread across her face and she says.

"A good answer Kakashi, and I concur with your thought process. In fact it makes the job I had in mind for you that much easier. Jiraiya approached me last night and requested that I assign to him a high level Jounin to help him complete Naruto's training. He stated that he needed someone with exceptional skills for Naruto to train with and against for him to reach his maximum potential. Jiraiya suggested you, since Naruto holds you in such high regard already. And as much as it pains me to say, were going to need Naruto to improve a great deal for the battles I fear are coming our way. Between Orichimaru and Sasuke, not to mention the Akatsuki, the Sound village and God knows what else? I'm afraid the Leaf village is heading towards a dark period in its history and Naruto may be our only hope to survive? So Kakashi, have another drink. I do hereby grant your request, but remember this. If you screw up again with Naruto, there's going to be Hell to pay from me you got that! Now, finish your drink and go see your student, I've got some things to discuss with the pervert sage in private."

Kakashi quickly downs his drink and bows before the two legendary Sannin and says.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, and thank you Master Jiraiya for the opportunity to help Naruto and perhaps redeem myself as well." With that said, Kakashi begins to leave the office before Tsunade voice stops him.

"Wait Kakashi, I almost forgot. There is still one matter we need to discuss, Sakura."

Kakashi pauses upon hearing this and without turning back says in a stern voice.

"Lady Tsunade, I've already said everything I wish too on that subject. I will no longer be her Sensei and that is final!"

"But Kakashi, I've already heard about what she said to Naruto yesterday, and I'm pretty pissed off about it myself. However, the fact of the matter is, she also possesses a great deal of skill and strength and could develop into a very powerful shinobi one day as well. And as we've already discussed, this village is going to need as many talented shinobi as we can produce for the days that we fear are coming. Tsunade expertly states, waiting for Kakashi to answer, after a brief pause Kakashi looks back and says.

"I understand your concern over Sakura's development. However, my feelings towards this matter dictate that I can no longer be her Sensei, and it goes much deeper than what she said yesterday. I already suggested to the girl that she seek out Gai, Asuma, or Kurenai to continue her training. But as far as I am concerned, my relationship with Sakura Haruno is finished!"

"Very well Kakashi. I won't force anything upon you. You may leave; I'll deal with the Sakura situation at some point in the near future. On your way out, tell Shizune I'm not to be disturbed for the next couple of hours."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I shall." Kakashi politely says, as he exits the office closing the doors behind him.

As Kakashi shut the doors behind him, he leans back and breathes a sigh of relief. Shizune sitting at her desk noticed this and decided to poke a little fun at him.

"So the mighty Kakashi managed to survive, I'm very impressed!" Shizune said laughingly.

Kakashi looked over at Shizune and rolling his eyes sarcastically said.

"Thank you Shizune, you have no idea how much it means to me knowing that I impressed you. For you see, it's every Shinobi's dream in this village to impress the all-powerful Secretary of the Hokage. Now that I've achieved it, I can mark it off my life's list of goals to attain."

Shizune, looking slightly annoyed upon hearing Kakashi's reply, responds in like fashion with a smirk on her face.

"Keep it up mister, and I'll send you back into the office for the butt kicking, I'm sure you were expecting to receive today."

"That would not be wise, Lady Tsunade asked me to tell you she isn't to be disturbed for the next two hours, and she seemed quite earnest in that request. Besides, I need to go see Naruto right now." Kakashi replies in a serious tone, as he turns to leave.

"Damn, I still need Tsunade to sign off on some of these reports, maybe I'll sneak in and have her do it right now before her two hour hiatus begins." Shizune says, as she grabs some reports off her desk and heads towards the Hokage's office. Before entering, she stops and calls out to Kakashi before he exits the room.

"Kakashi, can you do me one small favor when you see Naruto, please give him my love, I, I mean tell him I'm thinking of him." Shizune says, in a soft yet sad tone of voice.

Kakashi, a bit confused at the tone of her request answers as sincerely as possible.

"I shall Shizune." He then leaves the room to head over to the hospital.

'Thank you Kakashi.' Shizune silently thinks to herself, as she wipes a tear away from her eye and begins to open the door to the Hokage's office. The sight she beheld would forever be burned into her memory. The vision Shizune's eyes were fixated on in total shock was of Lady Tsunade leaning against her desk, her eyes screwed shut clutching Jiraiya's face to her ample naked chest quietly moaning in pleasure. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was making very distinctive sucking and slurping noises while attempting to remove his own clothing. Shizune stifled her scream, as she covered her eyes in blatant horror and attempted to retreat to whence she came, silently closing the door behind her. The image she witnessed and what it meant would haunt her for the rest of her life.

**Authors Note:** My apologies to my readers who received notifications of already posted chapters last week. I was attempting to fix some minor errors in those chapters but the edit feature in this site sucks, so I ended up having to repost some of the existing work. I've taken care of all of that and any future postings should be of new chapters. I don't know when I'll have chapter 7 ready to go, it might be a few weeks, as I am in the process of moving at the end of the month. So I wanted to get this chapter completed before then. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and your more than welcome to shoot me any thoughts or ideas you have about it in a review. I can't promise that I'll use it, but it will definitely be looked at. Thanks again!

**Kingkakashi**


	7. Difficult Talks & Painful Realizations

**Chapter 7 Summary:** Naruto and Kakashi have a talk that is long overdue. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Jiraiya finally have a conversation that has been brewing for 35 years. In which both reach painful conclusions about themselves and their relationship.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

Chapter 7: Difficult Talks & Painful Realizations"

It was start of the lunch hour at Konoha hospital when Kakashi arrived. Upon leaving Lady Tsunade's office, he had walked the streets of the Leaf village for a bit trying to think of what he was going to say to Naruto. Eventually, he came within the vicinity of Naruto's favorite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen. Kakashi knew that Naruto would certainly enjoy some takeout, as opposed to the food he would receive at the hospital. So, after purchasing a large quantity of Naruto's favorite ramen dishes, he set off for the hospital and a conversation with his student that was long overdue. Before Kakashi even reached Naruto's room, he could hear him arguing with the nurse about the quality and taste of the food they were serving to him.

"I don't care what you say; I'd sooner starve than eat that stuff! Take it away; the smell alone is going to make me puke!" And with that said, Naruto folded his arms and grimaced his face into the most stubborn look he could achieve.

"Fine Naruto, we'll just see what the doctor has to say about this." The nurse replied as she took the tray and began to leave.

"Well give him this message about the food from me, thwpppppppp!" As he stuck his tongue out and gave the raspberry to the exiting nurse.

Kakashi had just reached the door at this point and narrowly avoided bumping into the obviously annoyed nurse. He stepped through the doorway and announced.

"Ichiraku Ramen to the rescue!"

When Naruto heard those five words, he began to grin from ear to ear and began to say.

"Kakashi Sen - -'" before pausing a moment as his smile lessened and in a more subdued tone said.

"Kakashi, is that really Ichiraku's Ramen?"

Kakashi's heart sank a little bit at Naruto's greeting. It was the first time he had ever addressed him without the title Sensei. He knew right then that Naruto must have already learned about what happened yesterday. He wasn't upset at Naruto; he had no right to be. However, the sting he felt upon hearing his greeting hit Kakashi harder than he had ever imagined it would. Kakashi only hoped that Naruto would be far more understanding with him, than he had ever been with Naruto. Quickly shaking off his angst, he pulled up a chair next to Naruto and said.

"You bet it is all your favorites and some vegetables too."

"Uggh, you just had to include some vegetables?" Naruto said with a groan.

"You can't become the next Hokage on ramen alone Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"I can't become the next Hokage without a teacher either, so what's the point?" Naruto dejectedly says.

Kakashi winced when he heard this. There would be no easing into this conversation with Naruto. True to his nature, Naruto was as blunt and direct to the point as ever. Kakashi slowly got up while Naruto quietly ate and locked the door to the room. This was going to be a private talk with Naruto. He then came back and sat back down by Naruto before taking a deep breath, as he began to speak.

"Naruto, I take it you've heard about me disbanding Team #7 and resigning as Sensei. I want to apologize to you for hearing about that from anyone but me. It's one of the many things I came here today to talk to you about. I'll try to explain my reasons for that decision, and I only hope that you understand?" Kakashi says in a penitent voice.

Naruto stops eating and looks at his former Sensei and quietly says.

"I already understand the most important mission I've been assigned to and I failed it, because I choked. I could have completed it, but I couldn't follow through. If I were in your position, I wouldn't want to train a traitor, his fan girl, or a loser either. You don't have to explain anything Kakashi Sensei, I, I, mean Kakashi." As Naruto drops his head in shame, he hears Kakashi ask him to look at him.

The sting Kakashi had felt earlier was nothing compared to the hurt he felt at that moment. As Naruto slowly lifted his head to face him, Kakashi said.

"Your wrong Naruto, I do need to explain this to you and some other things as well. But first, I need to know what happened out there? Why do you think you failed, I don't?" I've read the reports from the others, I know everyone and especially you were put into an almost impossible situation to succeed. Why do you blame yourself?"

"Because it is my fault that the mission failed in the end. You see I could have brought Sasuke back. I'll tell you what happened and then you'll realize that fact." Naruto replies in earnest, and then begins his tale.

"The fight with Sasuke was tooth and nail the whole way. As hard as I fought to bring him back and keep my promise to Sakura, he fought just as hard to leave and join up with that snake bastard. I tried and I tried to talk him out of doing this during the battle, but he just wouldn't listen? In the end, he began charging up his Chidori to a level I had never seen before and said he was going to kill me. He said he had no choice, it was the only way he could attain the Mangekyou Sharigan. I responded by charging up my Rasengan, and then he charged at me screaming the whole way. I then charged at him and when we met is when I choked and doomed the mission to failure."

"What do you mean you choked Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"I mean I had charged my Rasengan up to a point where I could have taken him out, maybe even killed him? I had a direct bead on his chest, but at the last possible instant, I pulled up at hit him in his forehead protector instead. I just couldn't go through with it and possibly kill him? I really thought he was my friend and I believed that he would pull up as well. Well, you saw the results of that brilliant belief on my part. So, now do you understand, you always taught us that the mission comes first. If I had followed through like a true shinobi would have, instead of the failure I am, the mission would have been completed. Then you wouldn't have to be ashamed to be the Sensei of this team anymore, or of me." Naruto finishes saying, the regret evident in his voice.

Kakashi sits in muted shock trying to absorb everything Naruto has just told him. Finally after a minute, he lifts his head and in a voice filled with pride says.

"Your wrong Naruto, I'm not ashamed to be your Sensei. In fact after what you've just told me, I can't begin to describe how proud I am of your actions on this mission"

"Pr, proud Kakashi Sensei, but why I failed the mission?"

"You failed nothing Naruto, I did teach you that the mission comes first, but didn't I also teach you that that those who don't care about their comrades are worse than those who don't follow the rules." Kakashi says with determination.

"Yeah you did Kakashi Sensei, it was during the bell test right? I guess I forgot about that?" Naruto replies.

"Naruto, you may not have consciously remembered it, but in the end your actions proved you understood it. No, the only people who failed to remember that principle were your teammates. I need you to understand and believe this when I tell you that I feel no shame towards you or how you conducted yourself on this mission. The only shame I feel is in your teammates and in myself for failing to instill into them what you already know. The only failure in this room right now is me. I didn't disband Team #7 to stop being your Sensei Naruto. I did it because I wanted to be your Sensei on a full time basis. You're the only student I have whose nindo is both worthy and honorable. I'm going to do all I can to help you become stronger and be the next Hokage. I didn't do a very good job in helping you in the past, but I'm going to make up for that now, if you'll let me?" Kakashi states emphatically with hope in his voice.

Naruto sat in his hospital bed staring at his Sensei in disbelief. He had been so sure that he had failed Kakashi that it had to be the reason why he would dissolve the team and resign. He didn't know what to say; to hear his teacher tell him how proud he was of him was something rare in Naruto's life. Only Umino Iruke had ever expressed any pride towards him before in the past. After a moment, Kakashi's final words began to sink in and Naruto began to smile again and gleefully asks.

"Do you mean it Kakashi Sensei? You really want to train me alone, full time?"

"I do Naruto more than anything, but I have to tell you, we won't be alone. In fact I'll be more like an assistant Sensei and training partner for you. We'll both be under the tutelage of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya." Kakashi replies.

"Pervy sage, is he really that good?" Naruto asks.

"I know you have a hard time believing this Naruto, but Jiriaya is one of the greatest shinobi to ever live. I truly believe that with his guidance, you can one day even surpass your father and also become a legendary shinobi in your own right." Kakashi says with confidence.

"My father, you know who my father is Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto bolts up asking.

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto hadn't been told this yet. He didn't realize that his fellow Jounin had instructed their students not to discuss this matter with Naruto until he was informed of his true heritage.

"Yes Naruto, Jiraiya and I decided yesterday that it is time for the truth to come out. Your father was both a student of Jiraiya and my very own Sensei. He was the greatest shinobi this village has ever produced and its bravest Hokage. Naruto, you are the only son of Yondaime, the 4th Hokage and savior of the Hidden Leaf village."

Naruto had always dreamed that his father was a legendary ninja, but upon hearing who he actually was, he literally fainted.

'I guess I should have eased him into that a little bit better.' Kakashi thought, as he adjusted the pillow under Naruto's head and sat down waiting for him to wake up with the myriad of questions he was sure to ask upon hearing this news.

Meanwhile, back at Hokage tower, two legendary Sannin lay on the floor of Lady Tsunade's office, panting and exhausted from their private meeting. As Tsunade rested her head on Jiraiya's chest she says appreciatively.

"Well you might a lazy degenerate fool in everything else, but you're still a master at one thing. You still know how to push all the right buttons with me."

Jiraiya smiled and lovingly kissed the top of her head before reaching into his satchel to retrieve a very small box and says with sincerity.

"Only you bring out the best in me my lady, and I would be happy to make this a full time effort on my part, if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He then opened the box and presented to Tsunade the largest diamond ring she had ever seen in her entire life.

Tsunade was captivated for a moment by the sheer brilliance and beauty of the ring before she closed the box and handed it back to Jiraiya and groaning with frustration said.

"Damn it Jiraiya, not again! Why can't you accept the way things are?"

Jiraiya angrily got off the floor and walked over to the entrance of the balcony to gaze at Hokage mountain, before finally speaking, the hurt evident in his tone.

"Accept what Tsunade? Am I supposed to accept being some sort of sex toy whom you secretly fuck for your own pleasure and amusement! Well, I've grown weary of this. We've been doing this dance for 35 years now, and I want more! I've always wanted more! Tell me something, do you have any love in your heart for me at all?"

Tsunade upon hearing this rose to her feet her body quivering and a tear streaming down her cheek to angrily say.

"How can you even ask me that? I bore you a son 35 years ago! Isn't that enough to prove I have love for you?"

"Yes, you gave me a son, a son you never told me about. A son I didn't get to meet until he was 10 years old. A magnificent son, so honorable and brave, that he would sacrifice his life in saving this village. We had a magical night 35 years ago the first time I made love to you. But in all honesty Tsunade, the fact that we produced such a wonderful child as Minato is not a testament of your love for me? It is only the biological results of that special night so long ago." Jiraiya says with despair.

"You can't lay all of that on me Jiraiya, you're the one who left 35 years ago not me!" Tsunade replies, her voice still ringing with anger and sadness.

"What choice did I have, I asked you to marry me that night and you rejected me! I had nothing left to keep me here! No family, not the girl I loved, my training with Sarutobi was done, nothing! Besides, someone had to keep an eye on your childhood boyfriend after he betrayed us all!" Jiraiya responds with resentment.

"Damn you Jiraiya, I was 16 when you first asked me to marry you, a child practically. I didn't know what I wanted! As for not telling you about our child, I'm sorry but you were gone, and I was alone and scared and I didn't know what to do, and I certainly didn't know what you would do either. And you know damn well that Orochimaru was never my boyfriend! It was just a simple crush that's all." Tsunade pleadingly says.

"Those are convenient excuses my dear. We stopped being children the night we made love and conceived our child that first time. The reason you just gave for not telling me about our son is rather insulting to me don't you think? You were all alone by choice! You knew if you told me about him, I would have come back in a heartbeat, and not just for him, but for you as well. Yes, I believe you were scared, but it wasn't from not knowing what to do. You were scared to face me! That I would insist upon marriage for us! It's sad now that I think about it. For you to believe that I would ever force anything upon you without your consent just proves how little you understand how deep my love is for you. And I know it was a crush, but it was a crush that I had to endure all those years growing up. Always finishing second in your eyes to him, always giving my love to you and never having it returned, until that night. Then, when I asked you to be my wife and you said no, it was the final straw I guess. I just couldn't take the pain anymore of loving you so much, only to be rejected time and time again. So, yes I did leave, but the funny thing is, the love I have for you never went away, nor did the pain." Jiraiya replies in an anguished voice, as he puts away the ring and slowly begins to put his clothes on.

Tsunade sank into her chair in a heap, she knew deep down that everything Jiraiya had said to her was the truth. All she could do was stare at the father of her only child as he finished dressing and quietly say to him.

"You could have come back, I wouldn't have minded."

Jiraiya paused for a moment and looked at his lifetime love before saying.

"I did come back my love. I came back after the death of your little brother Nawaki to help and comfort you. We ended up making love again and I asked you to marry me once more. And again you rejected me, don't you remember? I also came back a few years after that to try once more to win your heart? However upon my return, I found you had fallen in love with a Jounin named Dan. I saw the two of you together with a little boy whom I could only guess was yours and his child. The pain of seeing you was unbearable and I cursed myself and swore never to return to the Leaf village again. I went to pay my respects to Sarutobi Sensei and it was he who finally broke his promise to you and told me the little boy I saw was not Dan's son but mine. He asked me to stay and foster a relationship with the child, but I couldn't."

"You hated us that much Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned angrily.

"You misunderstand my lady, I saw how happy you were and I loved you too much to interfere in that happiness. Perhaps I could have stayed, but the pain would have been torture, seeing you so happy and knowing I could never be a part of your life and give you that happiness that I had so longed to do. It cost me my son for a number of years, but Sarutobi had told me that Dan was a decent and honorable man and would raise my son with great care and affection. So, I left you to your happiness and me to my despair and vowed never to return." Jiraiya replies trying to hold back his own tears.

Tsunade looked up, and saw the tears in his eyes begin to flow. She had never realized how much he placed her happiness above his own. Even at the cost of his son. She didn't know what to say and then remembered something and said stammering.

"But, but, you did return again, I remember."

"Yes Tsunade, I did return once more. Sarutobi had contacted me after the death of Dan and pleaded with me to come back. He was growing concerned with how his death was affecting you and in turn affecting our child. I thought a long time about doing this and what it might mean. I didn't relish the idea of being the second choice once again, first to Orochimaru and now to Dan. Eventually, I decided that I wanted to make sure that the only two people I truly loved were alright. So, I swallowed my pride and pain and did come back. If you recall, I stayed for several months before you finally reached out to me. I was so happy when you did, and we ended up making love once more. Foolishly, I believed that you did truly love me and I asked you again to be my wife. When you didn't reject my proposal straight off and said you would give me your answer in the morning, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. I was so sure that you had finally opened your heart to me and we could be the family I had always dreamed of. Imagine the pain I felt when I awoke to a note pinned on your pillow with two words written on it, I'm Sorry. I suppose the only positive out of your leaving was that it forced me to stay and take care of my son, even if he didn't know who I was. I couldn't very well leave the boy who had now lost his mother as well as his father figure within a span of a few months. Eventually, Sarutobi told him the truth about who I was and we were able to develop relationship. The common bond of that relationship by the way was how much we both loved and missed you!"

Tsunade sat in her chair quietly weeping. There was nothing she could say to Jiraiya to justify her actions, or how badly she had hurt him over and over again through the years. She slowly began to put her clothes back on, her head hanging down, to ashamed to even look at Jiraiya anymore. As Jiraiya leaned against the wall and watched his love get dressed in silence, he finally spoke once more.

"I guess there isn't anything left to say. I'm sorry Tsunade this was my fault. I foolishly let my dream take hold of me again, when I asked you to be my wife once more. I should have realized that you reached out to me for comfort in response to almost losing our grandson. It seems to be the pattern in our lives, but it ends today. You need not worry about me proposing marriage to you anymore. I will give up that dream."

As Jiraiya slowly turned towards the balcony to leave the office, he heard Tsunade speak in a choked voice and ask.

"You, you, don't love me anymore?"

Jiraiya paused and without looking back quietly replied.

"Of course I still love you Tsunade. I love you as much today as I did 35 years ago, and I'll always love you till the day I die. I've just come to the realization that no matter how much I love you, your heart will never be mine. I only hope Naruto doesn't take 35 years to reach this conclusion with Sakura. He's been through so much in his short life, he deserves someone whom he can give his love to and have it returned. I don't want my grandson wasting the prime years of his life chasing after a hopeless dream like I did."

"You're comparing me to Sakura!" Tsunade says defensively.

Jiraiya turns to look back at Tsunade, and in a stern voice he says.

"I don't mean it to be an insult my love, but yes! The parallels are too strikingly similar when you think about it. Deep down, I think you know it as well. If I've hurt you by saying this, I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, you at least recognized with his betrayal what an evil being Orochimaru truly is. I don't however believe Sakura will ever accept this fact about Sasuke. I almost shudder to think what it will take for that girl to finally come to that realization. But for her sake, it had better be sooner than later. Goodbye Tsunade."

As Jiraiya turns back to exit the room via the balcony, Tsunade pleading, calls out to him.

"Wait Jiraiya, please don't go!"

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but there's no reason for me to stay. I'll be in the village periodically to help train Naruto with Kakashi. Once that is completed, I'll go and you won't have to deal with this lovesick fool anymore. I love you Tsunade, may you finally find someone you can love and get the happiness you deserve."

And with that Jiraiya leapt off the balcony and into the streets of Konoha, leaving a visibly shaken Hokage clutching her arms to say to herself still weeping.

"I do love you Jiraiya. I've just never known how to say it to you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Authors Note: **I'm sure some of my readers are surprised to see chapter 7 posted. I really didn't think I'd be able to complete it before my move at the end of the month. But the move has gone exceedingly well so far. Unfortunately, though I was able to get this chapter done. It will definitely be a couple of weeks at least before I might have chapter 8 ready to go. Thanks again to all the people who have sent me reviews. Take it easy!

Kingkakashi


	8. Tsunade Advises Sakura

**Chapter 8 Summary:** The morale in Konoha has seen better days as many Shinobi of all ages deal with various issues in their lives. One kunoichi is having a very difficult time as of late and seeks out the Hokage for advice. Whether she listens no one knows yet?

**Naruto vs. Sasuke the Aftermath**

**Chapter 8: "Tsunade Advises Sakura"**

It had been over a week since Naruto's return to the village after his near death at the hands of Sasuke. Since then, the mood for many Shinobi both young and old was dark and full of strife. In particular for the young, the "Rookie Nine" class was having difficulty in dealing with what they had learned about their friend Naruto and with their own anger towards their parents or guardians in regards to it. Their anger didn't stem from their parents not telling them about the actual fate of the Kyuubi demon and it's relation towards Naruto. They begrudgingly understood that their parents were bound by the 3rd Hokage's decree not to divulge what had happened 14 years ago to their children. What angered and upset Naruto's friends so greatly was the hateful attitude and treatment of Naruto by their parent's generation, and why some of them tried to instill those same attitudes into their very own children as well? Shikamaru for instance had gotten into a very heated discussion with his mother on this topic. And being the strategic genius he is, he expertly defeated every single argument of defense she could come up with for justifying her past actions. So much so, that after an hour of fierce debate between mother and son, she was unable to think of anything else to say and remained quiet for the rest of the evening. This was a rare moment in the Nara household, as Shaikamaru's mother was well known in Konoha for years as "The voice that never ends."

Things were even worse at the Hyuga compound as Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the clan had gotten into a violent argument with Hinata with regards towards Naruto in front of several members of the clan both main and side in the courtyard. Hiashi was very upset at what he perceived being judged by his own daughter for his past actions. He had also learned that Hinata had been visiting Naruto everyday at the hospital and angrily ordered her to cease anymore contact with the "Demon Child" as he put it. Hinata's responded with a word Hiashi rarely heard in his life, "No!" In fact, Hinata had said this with such a defiant tone in her voice that Hiashi became enraged and openly raised his hand to strike Hinata for her disobedience. As he was about to deliver the blow, he noticed Neji and several other members of the Hyuga side branch studying the entire scene with great interest. For several years, the relationship between the main and side branches had been deteriorating and was beginning to reach a point of open resentment and defiance by the side branch towards the main. Hiashi decided that showing conflict within the main branch would do nothing more than embolden the side branch members even further. So, he merely lowered his arm and stormed out of the courtyard leaving a shaken but still defiant Hinata behind.

Other parents of the "Rookie Nine," such as Shino, Chouji, Kiba, and Ino's had never openly directed or taught their kids to avoid Naruto growing up. No, their sin lay in the fact that they had never given or even offered any help or guidance to boy during that time. For many, this was a bitter truth to face, but they accepted the criticism of their children on this subject, partly out of guilt and partly because they knew their kids were right. However, it wasn't just the young Shinobi who were upset, but several high-ranking older Shinobi were also in foul moods for various reasons as well. Lady Tsunade was upset with herself over her last encounter with Jiraiya, and was taking her frustrations out on everyone around her. She also was growing concerned about some disturbing ANBU reports she had been receiving on Orochimaru and Sasuke, as well as the Akatsuki. In fact, some of these reports were very troublesome to her because they lacked any hard factual information only rumor as to what was going on. She finally decided that she needed more concrete information and sent Kakashi out on a covert mission several days ago to see what he could learn. What Tsunade didn't realize in ordering this mission was the frustration it caused Kurenai, as she had been unable to see or talk to Kakashi since the night she mended his injuries. Jiraiya had left the village after visiting Naruto to gather research for his novels, as he was apt to do. However, the truth of the matter was he needed some space away from Tsunade to think and reflect upon a great deal of things. In an ironic twist, the happiest Shinobi in the village or out at the moment was Naruto, who was still basking in the glow of learning who his father was and of the advanced training he would soon be learning. The news also seemed to help speed up his recovery time, as he was beginning to heal at an astonishing rate considering the severity of his injury. Naruto wasn't fully out of danger quite yet, but if he remained stress free he could be released within a matter of weeks.

As for Sakura, the past week had been a nightmare that she was unable to awaken from. Since the disbanding of Team #7, she spent most of her time in her room or aimlessly walking the streets of Konoha in a daze since she had nothing to do. She had spoken to no one since talking to her mother about what had happened that terrible day in the hospital. Since that day, Sakura's parents Taro and Ishi had been arguing constantly about which one was to blame for their demotions in rank by the Hokage. So, talking to either of them would be even more futile than usual. It was also pointless to try and talk to her former friends in the "Rookie Nine" class, as they were avoiding or just ignoring her presence whenever she was around. Sakura finally decided she had to speak to someone or go insane from loneliness as she slowly made her way towards Hokage tower and Lady Tsunade.

"Shizune, bring me another bottle and be quick about it!" Tsunade yells to her assistant.

Shizune merely sighed as she got up from her desk and retrieved another bottle for the Hokage. She looked up to see the time and shook her head. Everyday this past week Lady Tsuande had started earlier and earlier in her drinking. Shizune knew something was bothering her friend and mentor, but Tsunade would not divulge what it was. She suspected the Hokage's recent foul mood that Shizune had bore the brunt of the past several days, had something to do with Jiraiya? Her suspicion was reinforced by the fact that one of the reports she had left for the Hokage to review regarded Jiraiya leaving the village. As she approached the door to Lady Tsuande's office she took a deep breath and with a strained smile entered the office with the bottle and approached the Hokage. Shizune set the bottle down and noticed that the file Tsunade was looking at was indeed the file about Jiraiya. She then stood and quietly waited to see Lady Tsunade required anything else? She received her answer in a hurry from the Hokage.

"Took you long enough Shizune, now get out! I don't want to be disturbed for anything or anyone right now, you got that!" Tsunade says to her friend her voice filled with anger.

Shizune stares at the Hokage for a moment, her smile lessening with each passing second before calmly replying in a voice tinged with disgust and pity.

"Very well Lady Tsunade, I shall lock the door behind me and take an early lunch so you may indulge once again in your favorite pastime these last several days." Shizune turns to leave the office, as she is going, she hears Tsunade say.

"Don't get flippant with me Shizune, I can have you easily replaced if I want to!"

Shizune whirls around and places her hands on her hips, her smile gone as she responds in a voice now filled with derision and anger.

"Don't threaten my job status Tsunade, you and I both know that you couldn't find anyone else to take this job and deal with the way you've been acting this past week! But if you think you can, by all means fire me! Let someone else wait on you hand and foot and be your personal whipping boy for your drunken abuse! I can certainly use the rest!"

Shizune then turned around and stormed out the office door, slamming and locking it behind her, as she made her way outside and away from Tsunade as quickly as possible. Lady Tsuande sat in her chair in silence as she watched her friend leave, before taking a drink and grumbled to herself as she reflected upon what Shizune said.

"Damn it, the girl is probably right. I couldn't find anyone else to put up with my bullshit right now. God, if I don't figure out some things, I'll just end up driving her away just like everyone else I care about in my life. Just like I did to you Jiraiya," as she gazes upon his file on her desk and slowly takes another drink.

Lady Tsunade begins to pour herself another drink when she hears someone knocking on her office door. Tsunade, still angry and disgusted with herself over many things, shakes her head and annoyed replies.

"Whoever you are go away! I'm not seeing anyone right now. Come back later and set up an appointment with my assistant." As she begins to take another drink she hears a small weeping voice begging call out.

"Lady Tsunade, its me Sakura Haruno. I really need to talk to you if you would be willing to do so? No one else I know will. Please Hokage-Sama, I really need to talk to someone or I think I may go mad!"

'Sakura, I really don't need this right now! I have no idea what to do with this girl yet? But I can't turn her away. Well, this day just keeps getting better and better.' Tsunade thought to herself as she got up and made her way towards the door to let the distraught kunoichi in.

As Tsunade unlocked her office door and let Sakura in, she couldn't help but notice that Sakura's face and walk reminded her of a defeated soldier walking off the battlefield. Her face bore the look of someone in complete and utter defeat in one's self. She watched as the young kunoichi slowly sank into the chair in front of the Hokage's desk, with her head hanging low and solemnly waited for Lady Tsunade to take her own seat and speak. Tsunade took her chair and after a minute to let the girl compose herself finally spoke.

"Alright Sakura, what seems to be troubling you?"

Sakura slowly lifted her head to look at the Hokage and in a choked voice replied.

"Everything Lady Tsunade, I don't know who or what I am anymore? I'm completely lost since my Sasuke-Kun left and with the ending of Team #7, I don't know what to do anymore? Normally, I would talk to my friends or Kakashi Sensei whenever I had a problem in the past and they would help me. But they all have abandoned me now and won't speak to me. I've tried looking for Kakashi Sensei to try and apologize and hopefully talk with him again, but I cannot find him anywhere. I feel so tired and alone anymore Hokage-Sama. I never realized before how important being on a Shinobi team was until it was gone. Without it, I feel as though I have no purpose in life anymore. If that's the case, what is point of continuing to exist? I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I know you're a busy woman and I shouldn't be burdening you with this. But I needed someone to talk to and advise me or I don't think I could stand living like this anymore." And with that Sakura dropped her head again and began to quietly weep.

Tsunade stared at Sakura and didn't say anything for several minutes as she tried to absorb what she had just heard from the young kunoichi sitting across from her. She could tell that mentally Sakura was on a precipice metaphorically speaking, and Tsunade's response would have a great deal of impact on which way this young girl fell. Inwardly, Tsunade hated situations like this; her own view or grasp on life was tenuous for herself at times. Now here she is facing a young girl with eyes pleading towards her for some sort of answers or guidance before she loses it completely. Finally after what seemed an eternity to Sakura, Lady Tsuande spoke.

"First off Sakura, you need not apologize for seeking my counsel. Part of a Hokage's duties is to always try and help the people of this village. Even if it is nothing more than lending a ear to listen or giving advice when asked."

"Th, Thank you, Hokage-Sama." Sakura softly replies.

"Secondly Sakura, if I ever hear you refer to Sasuke as Sasuke-Kun in my presence ever again, I will expel you from the academy and you can work the streets of Konoha for the rest of your life. I won't give a damn! Tsunade says with a vengeance.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and her entire body stiffened upon hearing this. Her lips began to quiver as she sank a little lower into her chair in fear over the Hokage's last statement.

"I know that was harsh thing to hear Sakura but prepare yourself. I have a few more things to say that you may consider harsh as well, but you need to hear them." Tsunade says to the girl, the intensity in her voice dropping down. Sakura slowly nodded her head in response and waited to hear what the Hokage was going to say next.

"Now, Sasuke didn't just leave, he consciously chose to betray the Leaf village and everyone in it including you Sakura and ally himself with a being of pure evil. He did this all for the solely selfish reason of gaining power to kill with. I know you think you love Sasuke, but he has no love for you or anyone else other than himself. You need to get your head wrapped around this fact Sakura, because if you ever do see Sasuke again, run for your life! It won't be a joyous reunion for you. He will kill you without hesitation if you impede his maniacal desire for more power. I tell you this for your own sake girl. Do not trust Sasuke in anything. Besides, even before Sasuke went psychotic, he never expressed to you any kind of feelings that one might even remotely consider as love. You have a crush on Sasuke, which is harmless as a little girl, but your not a little girl anymore Sakura. You need to start seeing things as they actually are in life and not as you wish them to be. Sasuke is gone both mentally and physically; he has demonstrated his capacity to kill without mercy or forethought. Quite simply, Sasuke is a traitor to everyone and everything the Village Hidden in the Leaves stands for. You need to understand and accept this Sakura and move on with your life."

"But Lady Tsunade, I'm sure that Sasuke is being controlled by Orochimaru somehow? I know he would never do on his own the things that have been said about him? He's a good person; he's just going through a difficult time since his brother injured him a few months ago. It's not a crush I have either Hokage-Sama, I truly do love Sasuke with all my heart, and I know Sasuke cares about me, I just do." Sakura pleadingly says.

"God Damn it Sakura, listen to yourself! Even now you attempt to defend that bastard after everything he's done! What is wrong with you girl? Have you not heard a single thing that I have said? Sasuke and his new friends almost managed to kill four of your friends and Sasuke himself tried to murder Naruto, all for the sake of gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan to kill with! And he did all of this willingly Sakura! My God, what is it going to take for you to see and accept the truth about him? It's this kind of fairytale wishful thinking on your part about him, that causes your friends to abandon as you put it! Which they haven't by the way, they're just upset with your insistent fan girl loyalty to that killer and traitor, as am I! In fact, it absolutely galls me that you can sit there and attempt to defend the things he's done! He tried to kill Naruto, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Sakura couldn't say anything as she hung her head in shame and began to openly weep before stammering out a weak "I'm sorry." Tsunade stares at her for a moment before saying in a stern voice.

"Stop your crying Sakura, tears are not going to solve any of your problems. You need to grow up and face your difficulties as a Shinobi. You have a great many things to think about and some hard decisions to make about your life Sakura. And you're the only one who can make these choices in regards to your future. You're at a crossroad my dear, and which road you take only you can decide?"

Sakura merely nodded her head and wiping her tears away quietly said, "I understand Lady Tsunade."

"I hope so Sakura, I really do. I don't say these things to you to be hurtful or cruel. But I pray that the power of my words is enough for you to understand the reality of things. As I said, not I or anyone else can help you with the decisions you have to make. However, I can help you in one way. I know its been difficult for you this past week in regards to no longer being part of a team. But one's purpose in life is not solely based upon whether or not they are a part of a Shinobi squad. It is an important facet of your life, but it shouldn't be the only reason for you to live as opposed to just existing. I promise you as Hokage that your training will continue in some form or fashion. I will speak to the other Jounin team leaders this afternoon and see about getting you placed with one of them. You're too strong a Shinobi and have so much potential Sakura, that it would be a crime on my part to let that go to waste." Tsunade says reassuringly.

Sakura lifts her head and looks at the Hokage, her eyes still puffy and red from crying, but also with a glimmer of hope that hadn't been there before she came into the office. She sniffles once more before saying.

"Th, Thank you Lady Tsunade." Sakura then rises from the chair and bows to the Hokage.

"Now Sakura, I want you to go home and get some rest, and I want you to think very hard about what I've said to you today. I'll let you know as quickly as I can where your training can resume and with whom." Tsunade, says with confidence.

"Yes Hokage-Sama, I shall." Sakura politely says as she heads towards the door.

"By the way Sakura, how is Naruto doing? I been so busy, I haven't been able to see him the last couple of days." Tsuande asks.

"I, I don't know how he is Lady Tsunade, I haven't seen him since the day of his surgery." Sakura meekly says.

Suddenly, Sakura is jolted by the impact of two palms slamming down onto the Hokage's desk, shaking the whole room from the impact before a voice echoes loudly in her ears.

"Sakura, I don't have the time or the patience to tell you how upset and disappointed I am in you that you haven't even bothered to visit and see how Naruto is doing, but that ends right now! Before you go home, I as Hokage am ordering you to go see Naruto and try and make things right with him! Because, if you don't, I'll solve your problem of merely existing another way! Now go!" Tsunade says with vigorous anger as Sakura hurriedly leaves the office in absolute terror.

Shizune was returning to Hokage tower with some lunch she had purchased for herself and Lady Tsunade. When she was almost bowled over by Sakura, as she burst through the front doors running with a look of panic upon her face. As Shizune watched the pink haired kunoichi run towards the general direction of the nearby hospital, she wondered what could have put the girl into such a state? After a moment, she realized only one person could be responsible, Tsunade. Shizune then made her way to the Hokage's office to find the office door wide open and Tsunade sitting at her desk looking very despondent as he hands cupped her cheeks. Shizune quietly closed the office door behind her and asked.

"Lady Tsunade, are you ok? May I be of assistance to you?"

Tsunade looked up and slightly turned her head towards her friend and quietly said.

"No thank you Shizune, I'll be alright. Please come in and sit down, I wish to talk to you for a moment."

Shizune walked over and took the chair Sakura had been sitting in, and set the food off to the side as she waited for the Hokage to speak again. Lady Tsunade looked at her longtime friend for a moment and said.

"Shizune my friend, I wish to apologize to you for the way I've acted this past week. I took some of the frustration and anger I have been feeling towards myself and taken it out on you. It was terribly wrong on my part. You are my closest friend in the world and I would be utterly lost without you. Your loyalty and friendship is one of my greatest assets, and I'm sorry I haven't expressed my gratitude for you more often. Even now, after treating you so badly earlier, I suspect you still brought me lunch in that bag over there. I truly don't deserve you Shizune, please forgive this old fool's transgressions." And with that said, Tsunade bowed her head towards her assistant.

"Of course I forgive you my friend and Sensei. We've known each other too long and have been through too much together over the years. I would never abandon you over something as trivial as an argument." Shizune reassuringly replies.

"Abandon, that's the second time I've heard that word in this office today. Sakura believes all of her friends have abandoned her." Tsunade states, as she leans back in her chair.

"Yes, I was nearly knocked over by Sakura as I was entering the building. She looked panicked or terrified as she ran towards the hospital. Did something happen between the two of you while I was gone?" Shizune asks.

Lady Tsunade looked towards the ceiling and made a very long drawn out sigh before saying.

"Yes Shizune, the girl came to me in a frightful state seeking my counsel on some issues she's been trying to cope with this past week. I think or at least I hope that I was wise in the advice I was giving her. I'll admit I was a bit harsh with some of the things I said, but I felt a strong approach was needed to get through to her. I think I was doing a pretty good job with Sakura, up until I blew it at the end."

"What happened?" Shizune asks.

As Sakura was leaving, I asked her about Naruto's condition? To which she informed me that she didn't know because she hadn't visited Naruto. My response of course was to lose my temper and order the girl under my authority as Hokage to visit Naruto and make things right with him immediately. I also let it be known that failure to do so would be looked upon quite negatively on my part, and I might have implied that it could also impact Sakura's health as well. I'm such an idiot Shizune! I just got so angry towards her because I know Naruto cares for her a great deal. So, because I didn't control my anger and lashed out at the girl, she's probably scared to death of me and will forget everything else I told her." Tsunade replies, as she silently curses herself.

"Would you like me to go find her?" Shizune says.

"No, I'll speak with her again, but right now I don't think it would do any good. But I can keep my promise I made to her. Shizune, I need you to go find Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai and have them in my office in the next 30 minutes." Tsunade tasks her assistant to complete.

"As you wish Hokage-Sama." Shizune says, as she leaves the office to bring the three Jounin back as quickly as she can.

**Authors Note: **My apologies to all my readers for the delay between chp 7 and chp 8. I've had some difficulties in getting my Internet reestablished at my new home. I had to borrow a friend's computer and access to get this chapter posted. But I haven't wasted my time; I should have chapters 9 and 10 both ready to go within the next couple of weeks. My thanks to everyone who have kept my story on their alert listings. Have a great 4th, and take it easy!

**KingKakashi**


	9. Sakura Visits Naruto & Hinata Erupts

**Chapter 9 Summary:**Sakura finally visits Naruto at the hospital, which has deep ramifications on their relationship as well as Naruto's health. Hinata learns of the visit and reacts in a way that shocks everyone. Her reaction also has ramifications towards Naruto's relationship with her?

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 9: "Sakura Visits Naruto and Hinata Erupts"**

As Sakura reached the front entrance to the Konoha hospital, she finally stopped running and tried to catch her breath. Her heart was racing at a great pace, and not just from the sprint to the hospital, but also in fear of the Hokage. The look Lady Tsunade leveled on her when she told the Hokage of her failure to visit Naruto sent a chill down her spine. It reminded her of many of the looks she got from her friends the day Naruto was brought back after his fight with Sasuke. She wished she could have explained to Lady Tsunade, that it wasn't from indifference why she had not visited Naruto; it was more out of a sense of shame. Sakura realized she had said some very hurtful things to Naruto that day in the hospital. She had no valid reason as to why she did it? She had said to herself that she was just upset over Sasuke and of what had happened, but that was no excuse for saying what she had to Naruto. Since that day, Sakura had remembered all the times Naruto had stood by her and saved her from countless dire situations, all in the act of trying to be her friend. However, she had never reciprocated those same feelings to Naruto, even though deep down she did consider him one if her closest friends. Sakura realized that the reason she hadn't visited Naruto was borne solely out of the one emotion she had been feeling this past week, fear. Or to be more specific, the fear of the unknown within her life and future, and of what might happen when she and Naruto finally spoke again. Sakura took a deep breath before entering the hospital. She felt this was one of the hard decisions Lady Tsunade had spoken to her about. Sakura had decided that she wanted to keep Naruto as a friend and anxiously hoped that he would still feel the same about her, as she approached the nurse's reception desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said to the nurse behind the desk.

"Ah yes, I believe he is finishing up lunch. If you'll follow me, I'll tell him he has a visitor." The nurse replied as she motioned to Sakura to follow.

As they reached the door of Naruto's room, the nurse asked Sakura to wait a moment while she collected his lunch tray, and inform him of her visit.

"Hello Naruto, I see you've made good progress on finishing your lunch. You see, it's not so bad once you get use to it." The nurse cheerfully said as she gathered up his tray.

"Actually, it's still pretty bad, but if eating this slop will get me out of here that much sooner, then I'll do it. No matter how bad it taste." Naruto replied.

"Well, whatever it takes to get you to eat is fine with me, I'll be bringing you dinner in a few hours, but until then you have a pretty girl waiting outside to visit you." The nurse said as she exited the room.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed with glee in his voice.

'Hinata?' Sakura thought to herself, as she paused a moment before entering the room and stammering slightly said.

"Um no Naruto, It's me Sakura. Hi, how are you feeling?"

The smile that had been ear to ear on Naruto's face disappeared when he saw his former teammate enter the room. He slowly laid back into his bed and turned his head to look out the window before coldly answering.

"Hey Sakura, I'm alright I guess? Why are you here?"

Sakura had seen Naruto's smile disappear when she entered the room, and when she heard the tone of his reply, she suddenly felt sick to herself. Naruto always had a smile for her in the past, and his voice was always one of warmth and friendliness. Now the smile and happy voice, she had always secretly enjoyed from him was gone. The fact that Naruto wouldn't even look at her as he spoke was like a kunai to her heart. Sakura masked her pain as best she could and answered.

"I'm here to see you Naruto, I'm glad your ok."

Naruto continued to stare out the window and didn't respond to Sakura. After several minutes of silence, Sakura nervously asked.

"You are ok aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto finally turned his head from the window and looked directly at his ex-teammate before saying.

"No Sakura, I'm not ok. But I am getting better. Not that I believe you actually care."

"Of course I care Naruto, I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you." Sakura replies in a voice that is beginning to quiver with anxiety.

"Don't lie to me Sakura. If you cared it wouldn't have taken you over a week to visit me. I guess I'm suppose to feel grateful that you finally did is that right? I seem to remember hearing when your precious Sasuke-Kun was brought in after his fight with Itachi, that you practically stayed by his side day and night. But then he is the magnificent Sasuke Uchiha and not some how did you put it last week, an idiot who can't do anything right. Well Sakura, you've done your duty, your conscience is clear. You made your pity visit to your former dobe of a teammate. You can go home now and continue planning out your fantasy life with Sasuke, just like you always do. Actually, you should feel pretty happy. Since Team #7 is gone, you won't ever have to deal with me anymore after this caring visit." Naruto sarcastically replies as his anger is beginning to rise within him.

"Naruto, I'm, I'm sorry about what I said to you and I meant to visit you sooner. I've just been upset over Sasuke." Sakura meekly says in a remorseful tone.

"Same typical Sakura, always with the one track mind and always about Sasuke! Everything and everyone be damned, especially me! Is that what your saying?" Naruto sharply replies, the tone in his voice rising in intensity.

"No Naruto, I'm truly sorry about what happened, especially to you. I was just confused that day in the hospital because I didn't know what was going on. So I lashed out at you, but I didn't mean any of it I swear!" Sakura pleadingly says.

"Yeah right, your sorry! The only thing your sorry about is that it's not Sasuke here with you right now instead of me! And don't tell me you didn't mean any of those things you said, it's not like I haven't heard them before from you!" Naruto responds angrily.

"Please Naruto." Sakura says, as tears are beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Please what Sakura? Are you still confused? You still don't know what happened? Fine, go ahead ask me a question about what happened out there! I'll be happy to tell you what that bastard Uchiha and his new friends tried to do! Although knowing you, you won't believe any of it! You just want to know so you can begin to make up excuses for him just like you always do!" Naruto replies even more angrily, as his blood seems to be boiling, and unbeknownst to him his recently mended wound is beginning to softly glow red underneath his hospital robe.

N, N, Naruto I don't want to do this. You're getting upset, please Naruto stop this." Sakura says almost begging in her tone.

"No Sakura! I know your just dying to hear about your beloved Sasuke-Kun! Go ahead ask me something! I want to hear it right now!" Naruto says as his voice is beginning to rise in decibels, and his wound is glowing even more pronounced than before, as he repeated.

"Now Sakura, right now!"

Sakura didn't know what to do? Naruto's voice had taken on an angry and menacing tone the past few minutes and it was beginning to scare her a little bit. She was so suddenly taken aback when Naruto shouted for a response again, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Was Sasuke being controlled by Orochimaru when you attacked him Naruto?"

Naruto's body became rigid with shock or anger when he heard this. He blankly stared at Sakura, as his face showed no reaction to her query. However, internally Naruto's body that had been building up in stress and anger seemed to kick into overdrive upon hearing this. After a moment, Naruto began to shake with rage and his wound was beginning to not only to glow red, but also to slowly leak red chakra. Finally, in a stammering voice filling with rage, Naruto said.

"Wa, was Sasuke being controlled by Orochimaru when I attacked him? When I attacked him! That's what you think I did! I went out and attacked Sasuke, your unbelievable Sakura you know that! My mission along with the others was to retrieve Sasuke, not attack him! But that didn't stop your boyfriend and his new buddies from attacking us! No Sakura! That snake bastard wasn't controlling Sasuke. Sasuke was more than happy to try and kill me and the others all of his own free will! And he did all of this for the sake of gaining more power! He doesn't give a damn about honor, loyalty, or even friendship! In fact, as I stupidly let Sasuke plunge his hand into my chest, I came to the realization that Sasuke only cares about one thing, Sasuke! And in case you still haven't figured it out yet Sakura, he doesn't care about you either!"

"Please Naruto, don't say that. It can't be true?" Sakura woefully wails as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Watching Sakura cry was the last straw for Naruto. He bolts up in bed and begins to shout at Sakura, as his wound is leaking chakra at an even faster rate.

"That's real nice Sakura, no tears for me, no tears for your friends that almost died! But mention that your traitor teme of a boyfriend doesn't give a damn about you and look at the waterworks flow! You're so pathetic Sakura, it makes me sick! You want to know something Sakura, as I laid there in the Valley of the End bleeding to death. I actually believed that you would feel bad about my death even though I wasn't able to bring Sasuke back to you like I promised. Now I realize, you wouldn't have cared if I had died trying to keep that promise, if it meant your precious Sasuke-Kun was alive and well!" God, I'm such an idiot for believing that you ever gave a damn about me!"

"That's not true Naruto. I care about you a lot. It's just different with Sasuke. You and I are friends, why would you say such hurtful things?" Sakura asked through her tears.

"Friends, friends? Yeah I foolishly believed once that both you and Sasuke were my friends. But one of the benefits of laying in a hospital bed 24 hours a day is that it gives you time to think about many things. Tell you what Sakura, let's take a trip down memory lane of our supposed friendship and of how much you care about me!" Naruto shouts, as he clutches his hand to his chest in discomfort.

So upset is Naruto, he ignores the pain and says to Sakura with contempt.

"First off, how many times growing up and on Team #7 did you verbally abuse me every time I tried to be friends with you. And if you weren't satisfied with insulting me, how many punches to the head did you deliver to me during that time. Yeah, that's real friendly, you really care about me. Let's think back to our team's first mission together in the Country of the Wave, protecting Tazuna the bridge builder. Right after Sasuke and I battled Haku, did you ever check or even ask how I was? No, all you could do was run by me to check on Sasuke. You didn't give a crap that I was all torn up and bleeding from the fight! All you cared about was his condition! Oh yeah, how about all the times I saved your life like when Gaara was crushing you with the Shukaku sand demon! Tell me my good friend Sakura, who was the first and only person you thanked for saving you, even though he didn't do a damn thing! Would you like me to cite more examples of your friendship and of how you care so much about me Sakura? I can give you dozens of more if you like. But why don't I give you a more recent one. How about when Master Jiraiya and I brought Lady Tsunade back and she healed Sasuke. Did you show me any kindness or even gratitude for doing that, even though I almost died on that mission as well? I don't know why I thought that you might care whether or not I died on this mission, you didn't then, why should it be any different now!"

Sakura couldn't even look at Naruto as he spoke. Everything he was saying was true and it cut her like a knife with every word he said. All she could do was hang her head low in shame and guilt crying. Naruto just stared at the young kunoichi that he use to care about with all his heart, and felt nothing at the moment. However his rising anger had not subsided and he spoke once more.

"Nothing to say Sakura? That's fine, I'm sure if you said anything it would be nothing more than some lame excuse or reason to justify yourself of how you've treated me! In fact, now that I look upon our friendship over the years, I now realize we never had one. I did everything I could to prove to you that I was worthy of your friendship, only to be rejected time and time again. But no more, it ends now! I was just deluding myself into believing that you did care about me like I cared about you, but it was just a stupid fantasy on my part. However, for you to sit there and tell me were friends is insulting Sakura. In fact, I would have more respect for Sasuke if he was here right now, because he certainly wouldn't lie to my face and call me a friend."

Sakura looks up at Naruto, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces at his words and openly crying stammers out.

"It, it isn't true, I'm not lying Naruto. I am your friend and so is Sasuke!"

"Oh yeah! Would a friend to do this!" Naruto screams as he rips open his robe and bandage.

Sakura is appalled as she sees an ugly jagged scar running 6-7 inches vertically on Naruto's chest, a mere couple of inches from his heart. She can see the chakra sutures that have closed the wound, but the sutures appear to be glowing red and a red mist is emanating from the wound. As Sakura is looking, one of the sutures burst and blood shoots out and splashes onto her dress as Naruto screams in agony. Sakura is mortified as Naruto writhes in his bed in pain and she sees another suture give way and more blood begin to leak around Naruto's hand, as he clutches it to his chest. A shocked Sakura watches this in horror for a moment, before in a panic stricken voice says.

"Hold on Naruto, I'll get help!"

"Ju,u,ust go Sakura, I don't care anymore. Look at it this way; at least I've given you something to talk about with Sasuke. The life and death of that loser teammate Naruto, who actually believed we were all friends. What an idiot he was!" Naruto replied, the pain evident in his voice before he screamed once more as another suture gave way, and he passed out from the pain. As Sakura saw her friend collapse, she screamed.

"Naruto No!"

Just then a Medic Nin and two nurses came rushing into the room. They immediately went by a shaking Sakura to check on Naruto. After a moment, the Medic Nin shouted.

"He's gone into shock and is barely breathing! The chakra sutures are being eaten away by this red chakra and he's bleeding to death! I've got to try and re-suture and strengthen the remaining ones or he's going to die!"

Sakura gasped when she heard this and began to silently pray that Naruto would be okay. As she watched the Medic Nin begin to channel his chakra and attempt to restitch Naruto's wound, she heard him shout again.

"It's not working? I'm barely slowing the damage down and my chakra isn't doing anything to repair the broken sutures! This red chakra is too strong for me, and the existing sutures are resisting my additional chakra to strengthen them! We need one of the original Nins who created the sutures to fix this, or this boy will die in half an hour maybe less! Nurse, who was the Nin who originally created these sutures?"

"I believe it was Lady Tsunade who worked on this patient and perhaps her assistant as well?" The nurse quickly replied.

"That makes sense, only her chakra infused sutures could possibly hold up against this strange red chakra. Where is the Hokage? I can't keep this boy from dying without her help! Nurse, call for more medic support and find the Hokage! I need as much chakra as we can get to keep him alive!" The Medic Nin says in a frustrated voice.

"I know where the Hokage is." Sakura says from the back of the room.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Go get her! I'll do my best to keep your friend alive in the meantime, but you need to hurry!" The Medic Nin said, as he turned his head to look at Sakura.

"Right!" Sakura answers, as she bolts out the hospital room door to retrieve Lady Tsunade.

Meanwhile, a cheerful Hinata had just entered the hospital for her daily visit to Naruto which always brightened her day, when she noticed several medical personnel run by her towards the direction of Naruto's room. She then saw Sakura who had tears in her eyes and what looked like blood on her dress, race by her and out the main doors of the hospital. Hinata began to feel very uneasy as to what was going on and she immediately began running towards Naruto's room to see if he was ok? When she reached the doorway of his room, she nearly cried out at the horrific sight that beheld her. Naruto was surrounded by several Medic Nins and nurses, who were frantically attempting to halt the blood that was spewing forth from Naruto's chest, in ever increasing amounts. She then heard the lead Medic Nin says in a panicked voice.

"It's no good, we can't stop it! It's taking all of our combined chakra just to maintain the remaining sutures. The ones that have already given way are causing this boy to bleed out!"

"Can't you do any repairs on the broken sutures?" Another Nin asks.

"No I can't! Without knowing the pattern Hokage Tsunade used in creating these sutures, I would just be wasting my chakra and time that this patient doesn't have!" The lead Nin answers in disgust.

When Hinata heard this she shouted at the doctors,

"I know the pattern Lady Tsunade used, I assisted her in the operation! Please let me through, I can reseal the broken sutures if you can continue to maintain the remaining ones!"

"What do you think? She's only a kid." One of the Nins said to the leader.

"We don't have much choice! I'd hoped our combined chakra could slow the rate of bleeding until the Hokage arrived. But it hasn't worked and this boy will be dead in a matter of minutes, if we don't try something? Let the girl through!" The lead Nin says, as Hinata rushes over to Naruto.

Hinata showed no noticeable emotion as she began to channel her chakra into a ruptured suture to repair it. The pain she felt inside at seeing Naruto like this again was almost too much to bear. However, she knew that if she didn't keep it together, Naruto would die and she simply refused to let that happen. As she began to pour more of her chakra into the broken sutures to repair each one, the lead Nin who was helping her noticed the increased chakra flow from the young girl and said.

"Please be careful miss, you are depleting a great deal of your own chakra in making these repairs."

Hinata glanced up a moment and glared at the Nin before saying in a very stern voice.

"I'll do what I have too, to save Naruto's life! You just mind what your doing and don't get in my way or you'll be sorry!"

The lead Nin was about to reply, when something in the tone of the girl's voice and the look on her face, told him she was deadly serious in what she said. However, after a few minutes, he noticed that this young girl had managed to re-suture the majority of the broken ones and the bleeding was lessening with each repair she made. After a moment, Hinata was working on the last broken suture and when she had finished, the remaining red chakra had dissipated from the wound. In fact, after the suture was tightened, the wound seemingly began to seal itself, to the shock and awe of the Nins watching. They didn't know that once again the power of the Kyuubi was in effect to help heal Naruto. The lead Nin checked on Naruto's vitals and to his amazement found they had virtually returned to normal, though he was still unconscious from the ordeal. He then turned to look at the young kunoichi who had saved this boy's life, and found her shaking as she stared at the blood on her hands. Out of concern, he placed his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Are you all right miss? Perhaps you should lie down, you used up a lot of your chakra."

Hinata barely registered the doctor's touch and words, as she continued to stare at the blood on her hands when something snapped in her mind, and she pushed the Nin's hand off her shoulder and angrily said.

"No, I'm not alright, and I don't want to lie down! I want to know how this happened?"

"I'm not sure I'm authorized to discuss this patients medical treatment with you miss? The Nin replied.

"I'm authorizing doctor, I am the first born and future head of the Hyuga clan, and a personal friend of the Hokage! You will tell me what's going on, unless you would like to explain to Lady Tsunade, why you withheld the information from me!" Hinata said in a voice filled with anger, but also with authority.

While the lead Nin silently debated what to do, the nurse next to him spoke up and said.

"We don't know what happened? A young pink haired girl was here visiting with Naruto, when we heard a scream and came in to find him unconscious and bleeding badly."

"The pink haired girl, where did she go!" Hinata asks in a voice teeming with rage.

"She went to go get the Hokage for assistance." The lead Nin answered.

"That's all I need to know!" Hinata replied, as she raced out of the room hot on Sakura's heels.

As Sakura arrived at the doorway of Lady Tsunade's office, she paused a moment to catch her breath. Her legs were on fire from the sprint to the office, and felt as though they could give way at any moment. Ignoring the pain, Sakura began reaching for the doorknob to enter when she froze at the sound of her name being shouted by the Hokage speaking to someone.

"None of you is willing to accept Sakura as a student on your team?"

"Hokage-Sama, it is not that I am not willing to accept Sakura. The girl indeed has great potential as a Shinobi. However, your predecessor asked me to develop a cohesive fighting team that is able to maximize their abilities with one another. The addition of another person into my team would disrupt all the training I have done to achieve that cohesive unity and weaken their fighting ability as a unit." Gai Maito solemnly says.

"And you Asuma, what reason do you have?" Tsunade asks.

"My team was specifically chosen by Hokage Sarutobi to become as formidable strike team as their fathers team was. If you recall Lady Tsunade, all three of my student's fathers formed one of the most deadly three man attack squads this village has ever seen. The addition of a fourth member would be like Gai said with his team. It would ruin all the training they have gone through to work effectively together as a fighting unit. Besides, I already have one spoiled diva on my squad in Ino, I have no desire to add another in Sakura." Asuma calmly replies.

"You damn men are such a pain-in-the-ass at times! What about you Kurenai?" Tsunade asks the lone Jounin kunoichi.

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, I too must decline. I fear that there are extenuating circumstances involved with my team that would prevent Sakura from being accepted as a member." Kurenai politely says.

"Extenuating circumstances, what the hell are you talking about?" Tsunade demandingly asks.

At that moment, Sakura remembered why she was there and cursed at herself for pausing while she overheard this conversation. Immediately, she burst into the office to the shock of everyone inside and frantically shouted.

"Lady Tsunade, you must come quickly! Naruto is in trouble!"

"Sakura calm down. What are you doing here? What did you say about Naruto?" Tsunade says to the panicked kunoichi.

"I apologize Hokage-Sama, I was visiting Naruto and his wound reopened. The Medic Nin sent me to get you. He is unable to repair the sutures and Naruto is bleeding to death right now!" Sakura quickly replies, the fear and panic evident in her voice.

"Oh God No! Tell me quickly Sakura, what happened? Tsunade asks in a voice teeming with anguish.

"I, I, don't know Lady Tsunade? It seems to have something to do with this strange red chakra that is leaking from his wound? The doctors were unable to do anything to combat it and sent me to find you! Please Hokage-Sama, you must hurry! They said he doesn't have much time without your assistance!" Sakura answers, her voice laden with desperation.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Sakura grab that medical bag by the door and bring it to me. We'll leave at once, the rest of you this meeting is adjourned." Tsunade anxiously says.

As Sakura picks up the bag and begins walking towards the Hokage, a certain white-eyed indigo colored hair girl appears at the doorway a few feet behind her and shouts with murderous rage.

"Sakura!" Which was quickly followed by another shout of "Byakugan!" as she charged at the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura automatically turned around at the sound of her name, only to see a chakra filled hand heading directly towards her chest. She barely twisted her body in time to prevent the blow from hitting her heart chakra line. Even so, when the strike impacted her chest, the right side of her body immediately went numb from head to toe and she crumpled to a heap on the floor. As Hinata raised her arm to deliver another crushing blow, Yuuhi Kurenai appeared behind the Hyuga princess and pinned the girls' arms behind her back and shouted.

"Hinata, what are you doing? Stop this! Control yourself, you could have killed Sakura!"

"Let me go Sensei! This whore did something to Naruto! He was fine yesterday, and one visit from her and he almost dies again! I don't care if she dies, if I wasn't so drained of chakra from saving Naruto, my first blow would have done the job! She deserves what she has coming!" Hinata screams with vengeance for everyone to hear.

Sakura could barely look up, but what she saw scared her immensely. The look on Hinata's face told her that this girl was ready to kill her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Needless to say, the other Jounin, Tsunade and Shizune were shocked beyond words that this was the same sweet Hinata that they knew, who was saying and doing what they had just seen. Lady Tsunade finally gathered herself enough to order the young kunoichi to cease and explain how Naruto is?

"Naruto isn't going to die Lady Tsunade!" Hinata answers, as she glares at Sakura while still struggling to break free of her Sensei's grasp.

"I was able to re-suture his wound and the red chakra that was leaking from it is contained again. He's unconscious, but I think he'll be all right. No thanks to this slut! Hinata says with venom as she turns back towards Sakura and continues.

"What did you do to Naruto, Sakura? What was it? Did you decide that since your scumbag traitor of a boyfriend couldn't kill Naruto, that you would finish the job for him! I hate you Sakura! You were so lucky to have someone as good and kind and loving as Naruto to care about you! But all you could see was that unfeeling Uchia bastard who never did anything for you, and not who was right there by your side always! All Naruto's ever done is love you and try to be your friend! You on the other hand have done nothing but insult, bully and abuse him whenever you could. Tell me Sakura, how many times has Naruto saved your life? In return, did you ever show him any gratitude or kindness for risking his life for you or your teme boyfriend? No, you didn't you selfish bitch! The only thing you ever cared about was you and Sasuke! I wish Naruto would show me the kind of love and caring he gave to you, because I certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to throw it away over some traitor who never gave a damn about you anyways!"

"Hinata, if you feel this way about Naruto, why haven't you told him?" Kurenai shouts at her student.

Hinata stopped struggling after hearing her Sensei's words and looked up towards her teacher with tears in her eyes and said.

"Your right Sensei. I've waited too long and been too afraid of doing that, but I can't wait any longer. Naruto needs to know how I feel. I won't watch him almost die anymore without him knowing!"

Hinata then deactivated her Byakugan, and Kurenai slowly released her arms and Hinata quietly bowed to the Hokage and apologized before making her way towards the door. As she was about to leave, she turned around and glared at Sakura once more before saying.

"Stay away from Naruto Sakura, you've done enough to hurt him! I swear if you ever hurt him again in anyway, I'll kill you!"

Hinata then exited the room leaving a stunned group of people behind in her wake trying to grasp what they just experienced. After a moment, Kurenai spoke up and said to Lady Tsunade.

"Does that qualify as an extenuating circumstance Hokage-Sama?"

Yeah Kurenai, I guess it does." Lady Tsunade replies as she secretly revels in the fact that someone cares about and loves her grandson as much as she does. Her attention then turns back to Sakura, who is still on the floor, paralyzed on the right side of her body. Tsunade turns to her assistant Shizune and says.

"Shizune please help Sakura, and reverse the chakra point Hinata struck on her, so she can move again."

"No I will not!" Shizune angrily answers back, as she looks at the Hokage with disdain.

"Shizune, what do you mean you won't help her?" Tsunade asks, surprised at her assistants response.

"You know exactly why I won't help her! I can't believe you would dare ask me to do such a thing! As far as I'm concerned, I'm sorry the Hyuga girl wasn't able to finish the job!" Shizune says with malevolence, as she storms out of the office leaving the Jounin's and Hokage even more stunned than before.

As Lady Tsunade watched her friend leave, she silently berated herself as she remembered the reason why Shizune would refuse her request. She would apologize to her assistant later for her stupid forgetfulness. But right now, everyone seemed to need a cooling off period. She looked back to Sakura and sighed before saying.

"I need a drink!"

"Here! Here!" Asuma exclaims.

"Who said you were invited Asuma, get out and go train your expert fighting team!" Tsunade sarcastically says to the bearded Jounin.

"Yes Hokage-Sama, we'll leave immediately." Asuma replies, as if speaking for all the Jounin in the room.

No Asuma, Gai and Kurenai may stay, you leave now!" Tsunade annoyed at his response says, as she slumps down into her chair.

"As you wish Lady Tsunade." Asuma quietly replies as he exits the room.

"I appreciate the offer of a drink Hokage-Sama, but I refrain from alcohol as I feel it would hinder my dynamic energy." Gai says to Tsunade.

"Not to worry Gai, you weren't going to be staying either. Take Sakura to the hospital and see that the Medic Nins take care of her." Tsunade replies.

"Consider it done, Lady Tsunade! Come young kunoichi, you're in for a treat, as you get to experience the legendary speed of Gai Maito! I'll have you at the hospital in no time!" The green clad Jounin says, as he picks Sakura up in his arms and speeds out the door.

"Sit down Kurenai, while I get us something to drink. I don't feel like drinking alone, and quite honestly you didn't annoy me nearly as much as your fellow Jounin did." Lady Tsunade says to the Genjutsu master.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, I am honored." Kurenai replies as she watches the Hokage leave to retrieve the refreshments.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital Naruto has awakened to learn from his doctor what happened? After the Medic Nin spoke to him, three visitors came knocking on the door as all of Team #10 has come to see their friend. They were taking advantage of the absence of their Sensei to take the afternoon off and visit Naruto. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji knew something was amiss as they saw some nurses cleaning up the remnants of some bloody bandages from around Naruto's bed. They all looked at one another nervously before Ino asked.

"Are you ok Naruto? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I got a visit from Sakura and I kind of lost it when she asked if Orochimaru was controlling Sasuke, when we attacked him. Or I should say when I attacked him." Naruto solemnly replies.

"That ungrateful bitch!" Shikamaru angrily says.

"Don't let it get to you Shikamaru, or you either Naruto. Billow board brow isn't worth the effort you guys." Ino says to both of them.

"So what happened Naruto, what's with all the bandages and blood?" Chouji asks.

"According to the doc, my wound reopened and they were having a hard time stopping the bleeding. He said they finally did with the help of this young Hyuga girl who re-stitched the wound by using a lot of chakra. It had to be Hinata! I can't understand why she would risk her life doing such a thing when I told her not too!"

"You still can't figure it out Naruto? God you're dense!" Ino says with frustration.

At that moment, Hinata arrived at the doorway of Naruto's room. She saw Naruto was awake and immediately began walking towards him with a determined look in her eyes. Naruto saw her coming towards him and said.

"Hey Hinata, What do you think you were doing, risking your life for me again? I thought I told you never to do that again!"

Hinata for her part reached the side of the bed and silently stared at Naruto, not hearing anything that he was saying. As Naruto droned on attempting to scold Hinata, she suddenly grabbed both sides of his face and pulling his head towards hers, kissed him fiercely, much to the shock of everyone in the room including Naruto himself. After a moment, she broke off the kiss and while Naruto was gasping for air, she turned to her friends in the room and said.

"I apologize to all of you, but if you could please leave. I need to talk to Naruto in private."

The Team #10 members just looked at one another and at the Hyuga princess unsure of what to do, before she followed up her request with a resounding.

"NOW!"

"Um sure thing Hinata, we, we got to go. Come on guys!" Ino stammers, as she begins to quickly push her teammates out the door.

Hinata then turned back to a stunned Naruto who was looking at her with puzzlement and said.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

**Authors Note: **I want to thank everyone who has sent me reviews of the story. I'm pleased that everyone seems to be enjoying it. Chapter 10 and Chapter 11 will be posted in the next 2 to 4 weeks. I have the general outline of the chapters in my head; I've just got to get it written down. To all of you out there, take it easy!

**Kingkakashi**


	10. Naruto's Decision

**Chapter 10 Summary:** As Hinata finally reveals her feelings to Naruto, he must decide whether to accept or reject them. His choice will not only affect his life, but also the lives of Hinata and Sakura as well.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 10: "Naruto's Decision"**

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"Um, ok Hinata? What's up?" Naruto nervously replies to the Hyuga princess.

Hinata stared for a moment at the boy she loved, before bursting into tears and throwing her arms around him to hug him as tightly she could while she buried her head into his shoulder and weeping said.

"Oh Naruto, I was so scared when I saw you earlier, all that blood and the doctors talking about you dying. Please Naruto, don't ever frighten me like that again. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Naruto suddenly felt extremely guilty for scolding this girl who had saved his life not once but twice in the past several days. Hearing her voice echo with concern and seeing tears over his well being, he knew right then and there he'd rather face a thousand enemy ninja's than see and hear Hinata like this again. As he stroked her hair and continued to hold this girl in his arms, he began to say with remorse.

"Please don't cry Hinata, I'm alright. You saved me again, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I didn't mean it; I just don't want to see you get hurt. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you Hinata, not over me. Please stop crying and look at me, I really am sorry, believe it."

Hinata reluctantly began to loosen her embrace on Naruto, even though she loved the feeling of him being so close to her. She sniffled once and tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes before looking up into his face and saying.

"I, I, believe you Naruto. You don't have to be sorry about anything. I'm just relieved that you're ok." Hinata then smiled for the first time since Naruto's near death.

Naruto looked at the girl sitting across from him and began to notice for the first time how truly beautiful she is and how very lucky he was to have her in his life. He returned Hinata's smile with his own trademark grin before asking Hinata a question.

"Hinata, why did you kiss me?"

Hinata began to blush profusely at Naruto's inquiry, before softly stammering an answer.

"I, I. kissed you for two reasons Naruto. The first reason is that it seemed a good way to keep you quiet while you were talking. The second reason is be, because I wanted too."

"You, you wanted too? But why?" Naruto stutters.

"Why, because I like you Naruto." Hinata replies.

"I, I, like you too Hinata." Naruto says, not understanding yet what Hinata is trying to tell him.

"No Naruto, I like, like you." Hinata replies.

"I'm not sure I understand Hinata? You mean like boyfriend girlfriend like?" Naruto asks.

"Y, yes, Naruto, like boyfriend girlfriend. Did, did, you ever think about us like that Naruto" Hinata anxiously stammers with hope in her voice.

"No, I never thought about us that way." Naruto absently replies.

"Oh." Hinata softly says her voice now tinged with sadness. Hinata feels her heart breaking as she slowly begins to rise to leave.

Naruto immediately saw the pain and disappointment on Hinata's face and realized he had inadvertently hurt her. He sat up in bed and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving before saying.

"Hinata please don't go. You don't understand. Please sit down let me explain."

Hinata paused a moment as she held Naruto's hand, unsure of what to do? Finally, much to the relief of Naruto, she slowly sat back down and waited to hear what Naruto was going to say.

Naruto took a deep breath, before trying to explain what he meant in his response. He nervously began to speak and hoped he was smart enough to convey to Hinata what he felt inside.

"I'm, I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to hurt you. I, I, never thought about us like that, because I never in my wildest dreams believed a girl like you would ever want a guy like me. In my mind, that just seemed crazy."

"What, what do you mean, a girl like me?" Hinata asks.

"C'mon Hinata, you know what I mean. You're kind and smart and beautiful, not to mention you're also a princess of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Why would I ever think that a girl as classy and as special as you would have anything to do with a loser like me?" Naruto dejectedly says while looking down towards the ground.

"Naruto, how can you say that about yourself. You are not a loser! That's Sakura and Sasuke talking. You're one of the bravest and strongest Shinobi we have in this village. You've saved all of us countless times. You save us everyday by keeping the Kyuubi at bay. You're also kind and loyal and always willing to help those in need. Your nindo is both honorable and noble and you give confidence to those around you. I know you do with me. In my opinion, that doesn't make you a loser. I swear Naruto, if I ever hear you say something as dumb as that again, I may have to hit you." Hinata quickly responds, annoyed at Naruto's assessment of himself.

Naruto was taken aback by the Hyuga girl's response. He never before had anyone defend him as vehemently as she just had. He stared at Hinata not quite sure of what to say, before he finally asks.

"You, you really believe all of that Hinata?"

"Of course I believe it Naruto, and I mean every word. Everything I've said to you is true whether you believe it or not." Hinata replies.

I believe you Hinata, you're too nice to lie to me." Naruto answers back.

"So you see, it's not so crazy that a girl like me as you put it, would care about you." Hinata softly says.

"You really do care about me don't you?" Naruto says as he squeezes her hand.

Ye, yes, Naruto, I care about you a lot." Hinata lovingly stammers blushing slightly as she also squeezes Naruto's hand.

Needless to say, Naruto was shocked that a girl like Hinata would truly care about him. He thought back to all the times in the past he had been around her, and those memories made him angry with himself. How could he not have seen or known how she felt right in front of his eyes. Naruto couldn't understand why this wonderful girl would care about him so deeply, when he had failed to notice her time and time again. He looked down, as tears began welling up in his eyes. Hinata saw this and concerned asked him.

"What's wrong Naruto? Why are you sad?"

"I, I, just don't understand Hinata? Why? Why would you care about me so much? I'm such a fool! I never saw or knew how you felt. Why would you want to be with someone as dense as me? I was no different with you, than Sakura was with me. I ignored you and didn't even realize I was doing it. I'm no better than Sakura; in fact I'm worse!" Naruto said in a choked voice looking up before a hand slapped him across his face. And an angry Hyuga princess began to say.

"How dare you say something like that Naruto!"

"You, you hit me Hinata? Naruto says stuttering and rubbing his cheek.

"I warned you I would if you said anything dumb about yourself again!" Hinata angrily replied, as she stood over Naruto by his bed and continued.

"I can't believe you would say that about yourself! You've never abused, insulted or treated me badly in anyway. You didn't purposely ignore me! I never expressed to you how I felt because I was always nervous and shy around you. But that wasn't your fault but mine. When you did talk to me, you were always friendly and kind and caring. You never treated me like I was nothing. Not like Sakura did to you."

"Hinata." Naruto meekly says.

"Quiet Naruto, I'm not done yet. I'm so angry with you right now for saying something like that, I can barely think. Did you not hear anything I've said to you?"

"Hinata!" Naruto says a little louder.

"I said be quiet Naruto, I'm doing the talking right now!" Hinata sternly replied.

Suddenly, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Hinata before she could say anything else and kissed her as fiercely as she had him, if not more. Hinata's eyes suddenly grew wide at this action and her body went rigid for a moment, before succumbing to the wonderful sensations she was feeling and began kissing him back passionately. After a blissful minute, Naruto slowly pulled away and a breathless Hinata looked into his eyes and asked.

"Why, why did you kiss me Naruto?"

"I kissed you for three reasons Hinata. The first reason, like you is that it seemed a good way to keep you quiet while you were talking. The second reason is because I wanted too."

"What, What is the third reason Naruto?" Hinata asks.

"Well, it's not really a reason but more of a request I guess." Naruto replies.

"What would that be Naruto?" Hinata says.

"I want to kiss you some more, a lot more" Naruto sheepishly answers and blushing looks into Hinata's eyes waiting for a response.

It took all of Hinata's self control to keep from fainting upon hearing Naruto's request, before smiling as her heart was filled with joy and quietly said.

"O, ok."

This time Naruto lovingly wrapped his arms around Hinata, and she returned his embrace as they kissed once more. Each moaning the others name in unison as they truly kissed one another for the first time.

Outside the room, a certain pink haired kunoichi had heard the majority of Naruto and Hinata's conversation. Gai Maito's legendary speed had lived up to its reputation and Sakura had arrived at the hospital a mere couple of minutes after Hinata had. The Medic Nin on duty had reversed the chakra point that had been struck on Sakura, but told her to wait, as full sensation would not be restored for a while. While waiting, she saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji walk by and overheard Ino saying.

"Geez guys, I've never seen Hinata act like that! She was almost scary!"

"What do you mean almost! Do you think Naruto will be alright?" Chouji asks.

"Of course he'll be alright Chouji. Hinata loves Naruto. She wouldn't do anything to hurt him, not like Sakura!" Ino replied, as Team #10 rounded the corner of the hallway and disappeared.

Sakura whole body bristled at Ino's last statement. However, she wanted see Naruto and make sure he was ok, and maybe try to salvage anything that was left of their relationship. Slowly she left the medical office and shuffled her way towards Naurto's room. When she got there, she froze when she heard Naruto ask.

"Hinata, why did you kiss me?"

The rest of the conversation had been nothing more than an affirmation of what Sakura already knew. When she peeked her head around the doorway and saw Naruto and Hinata engaged in a passionate kiss, her heart and mind finally shattered. She knew at that moment that she had lost Naruto as a teammate, as a friend, and as a possible love. In short, she had lost him completely. As much as she wanted to cry out in grief, she found she had no voice left, and no more tears to give. All she could do was slowly walk away and reflect on what could have been.

As Naruto and Hinata got to know one another a little bit better. Tsunade and Kurenai were slowly but surely finishing off a very fine bottle of sake. Kurenai recognized the bottle she and the Hokage had been drinking from as the one she had given to Kakashi. She thought about it a moment and decided that complimenting Tsunade on it might be a way to find out about Kakashi's whereabouts.

"This is a very good vintage of sake Lady Tsunade, you have excellent taste."

"Thank you Kurenai, I wish I could take credit for it. I got this from Kakashi as an apology for his drunken melee a while ago. Pretty smart of him I must say. I was ready to put him through a wringer that day, but he was so polite and spoke so sincerely about Naruto, that I couldn't go through with it. Plus, between you and me, I've always secretly suspected that he's a hottie underneath that mask of his. I wouldn't mind seeing what he's got under there and having a taste of that as well." Tsunade says while laughing and pouring herself another drink.

'You have no idea.' Kurenai silently thought to herself, as her mind travels back to the night she and Kakashi kissed. After a pause, she snaps out of her revelry and cautiously says.

"Speaking of Kakashi, I haven't seen him since then Lady Tsunade. Do you know where he is?"

"Kawashi, er, I mean Kakashi, yeah I had to send him out on a very important mission." Tsunade answered slightly slurring.

"Important mission?" Kurenai says. "Nothing too dangerous I hope." Her voice edged with concern.

"I really don't know? I've been getting some rather disturbing reports about Orochimaru, Sasuke, and the Akatsuki. But its all been rumor and conjecture, so I sent him out to see if he could find out anything more substantial. I won't lie to you; it could be very dangerous when dealing with that motley assortment of characters. But I can't think of anyone better who could handle themselves against whatever is thrown at him than Kakashi. So, I wouldn't worry too much. Why do you ask Kurenai? Is something going on between the two of you?" Tsunade asks the Jounin kunoichi.

Kurenai began to blush slightly, and shifted in her chair upon hearing the Hokage's question, before quickly stammering a reply.

"N, no, Hokage-Sama. There's nothing going on between us. He, he's just a friend and I was just concerned because I hadn't seen him in awhile."

Tsunade noticed the blush in Kurenai's face and change in her demeanor. She had made her remark of "something going on between the two of you?" as an innocent joke. Now she was beginning to wonder if something was going on between them? After thinking about it a moment, she laughingly brushed it off in her mind and began pouring another drink. When it came to men, Kurenai was well known as the "Ice Queen of Konoha." The idea of her and Kakashi just seemed to absurd to consider. After downing another drink, Tsunade put her cup down and said.

"Well Kurenai, should we go check on Naruto and Hinata right now?"

Kurenai looked up at the clock and said.

"Let's give Hinata another hour before we check on them Hokage-Sama. I want to give her ample time to tell Naruto how she feels."

"Yeah knowing Naruto, she'll have to spell it out for him in big bold letters before my grandson would figure it out." Tsunade absently says, as she downs another cup of sake.

"Grandson, Lady Tsunade??" Kurenai remarks.

Now it was Tsunade's turn to blush slightly and squirm in her chair upon realizing her slip of the tongue before nervously answering.

"Grandson, grandson, did I say that? I, I, meant Naruto. I guess I sort of look upon Naruto as a grandson, if, if I had one you know."

As Kurenai watched the Hokage quickly pour and down another drink, she pondered Tsunade's reply. For the first time, she noticed that there were similarities between Naruto and Tsunade. The most obvious being that both had blonde hair, and a hair trigger temper. Kurenai also remembered that while the woman across from her appeared no older than herself. In actually, her true age could conceivably make her a grandmother. Finally, Kurenai shook off the notion of Tsunade and Naruto relations. The whole idea seemed too preposterous to even consider. However, as she extended her cup to get another drink, a small remnant of the thought would not budge from the back of her mind.

As Kurenai was musing over Naruto's heritage, her student Hinata was loss in a world of rapture as Naruto held her in his arms. She had always fantasized what it would be like to hold and kiss Naruto. Now that it was a reality, it was far better than anything she had ever imagined. As much as she never wanted it to end, she began to feel very tired and light headed, as she began to collapse in his arms. Naruto felt her swoon and using all the strength he had left, as he too was feeling very weak eased her down into the chair by his bed and in a voice teeming with concern asked.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm alright. I guess I'm just weakened by the all the chakra I used earlier. Please don't worry I just need some rest. I'll be fine in awhile." Hinata replies softly.

"I'll always worry about you my ritoru hana (little flower) it's just my nature, believe it." Naruto says with care.

Hinata began to blush at Naruto's pet name for her. As she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his face, she said.

"Naruto, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well I mean every word, believe it! In fact I almost forgot! I haven't given you your flower yet today!" Naruto exclaimed, as he reached for the flowers on the side table Hinata had given him to put one in her hair. It had become a private ritual between the two during Hinata's daily visits, one that she secretly loved because it always ended with a kiss on the cheek afterwards. However, this time it wouldn't be a mere kiss on the cheek as Naruto leaned forward once more to kiss his new found love on the mouth. Once again, as they kissed each moaned the others name before fatigue claimed them both and they slumped down. Hinata was the first to speak afterwards.

"Naruto, I think you need some rest?

"You too Hinata, but I don't want you to leave." Naruto replied weakly.

"I won't leave Naruto, I promise." Hinata said as she laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his as if hugging a pillow.

As sleep began to overtake them both, Hinata was the first to go. As Naruto stared at the Hyuga princess with drooping eyes, he heard her softly murmur "My Naru-Kun," and clutch her arms around his a little tighter. Naruto smiled upon hearing this and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he drifted off to sleep with a feeling peace and love that he had never experienced before.

A little more than an hour later, Lady Tsunade and Kurenai slowly stumbled their way down the hallway towards Naruto's room. They had stopped off first to get the report on Naruto's condition and speak to the lead Medic Nin who had helped in saving Naruto's life earlier. After that, as they made their way towards Naruto's room, both of them silently wondered what they would find when they got there. Kurenai prayed that Hinata had finally gathered the courage to tell Naruto how she felt about him. Tsunade hoped that her grandson would see how much Hinata cared about him and be smart enough to accept it. Something she herself hadn't been able to see and do with Jiraiya in her own life. She didn't want Hinata to go through what Jiraya obviously had in his life. When they reached the door and opened it, the sight of Hinata curled around Naruto's arm and both of them asleep peacefully with contented smiles on their faces, nearly brought them to tears. After taking a moment to gather themselves, Kurenai spoke first and whispered.

"Should we disturb them Lady Tsunade? They both look so at peace."

"They really do don't they." Tsunade whispered back. "As much as I hate to wake them, I really should check on Naruto's wound, even if the Medic Nin said that Hinata did an excellent job."

"Ahem!" Tsunade coughs.

Hinata begins to stir slightly, but there is no movement on Naruto's part yet.

"Ahem!!" Tsunade coughs a little louder.

This time, Hinata begins to slowly rub her eyes and to look about the room before her eyes fall upon Tsunade and Kurenai standing in the doorway. Like being shot out of a cannon, she abruptly let's go of Naruto and quickly stands, her face turning red as she nervously begins to bow and stammer.

"Ho, Hokage-Sama, Kur, Kurenai Sensei, welcome. How, how may I help you."

Naruto feeling the loss of Hinata on his arm begins to stir and groggily sits up while calling out.

"Hinata, what happened, where are you?"

"It's alright Naruto, I'm still here. Please wake up. You have some visitors." Hinata replies while taking his hand into her own.

Naruto shakes his head to loosen the cobwebs and looks around before his gaze falls upon the Hokage in the doorway.

"Oh geez Hinata, it's only baa-chan (granny) Tsunade. The way you were talking, I thought it was somebody important" Naruto groans, as he flops back down into his bed.

Kurenai being slightly inebriated, couldn't stifle her giggle at Naruto's remark before a cold glare from the Hokage made her tremble a bit. Tsunade for her part turned her attention back to Naruto and grinding her teeth was about to let loose with a torrent of obscenities toward him when Hinata's voice suddenly rang out.

"Naruto, that's not nice! That is the Hokage, be respectful! You apologize right now!"

"Huh, what, your kidding right Hinata?" Naruto asks while sitting back up.

"No Naruto, I'm not kidding! You apologize to Lady Tsunade." Hinata sternly replies.

"C'mon Hinata, don't make me do this." Naruto pleads.

"I mean it Naruto! Right now!" Hinata says with authority.

"Grrrrrrrrrr, ok fine! I'm sorry Hokage Tsunade, please forgive my rudeness." Naruto says with penitence through clenched teeth. He then looks to Hinata for approval and she nods her head slightly and squeezes his hand.

Tsunade, absolutely floored by this series of events, turns to Kurenai and whispers.

"Oh I am liking this girl more and more, Kurenai."

She turns back to Naruto and Hinata and knowing this will drive Naruto up the wall says.

"Thank you for your greeting Hinata, and I accept your apology Naruto. You could learn a lot from this girl on how to speak to your elders if you're smart enough to listen."

Naruto could only glare at the Hokage while slowly grinding his teeth before he says.

"Why are you here baa, I mean Lady Tsunade. If you're here to see me I'm fine."

"Who says I'm here to see you brat! Maybe I'm here to see the first born and future head of the Hyuga clan, and a personal friend of the Hokage." Tsunade scoffs causing a slight yelp to be uttered by Hinata as she remembered what she had said to the doctor earlier that day.

As Hinata quickly looked down and began to chew on her lower lip nervously, Tsunade saw the apprehension in her and quietly said.

"Hinata, please come here."

As the Hyuga princess slowly walked over to the Hokage, Tsunade knelt down on one knee and hugged Hinata much to the surprise of everyone including Hinata herself and said.

"Hinata, I'm not upset about what you said. In fact I would be honored and very happy to be your friend."

After the initial shock wore off, Hinata returned Tsunade's embrace and replied.

"Th, thank you Lady Tsunade, I too would like that very much."

After a moment they both released one another and Tsunade still kneeling in front of the girl, said.

"However, that being said, I can't have you punching out other Shinobi whenever you feel like it Hinata without some sort of punishment."

"Huh? Hinata, you hit somebody?" Naruto curiously asks.

"You haven't told him yet Hinata?" Tsunade remarks.

"N, no, Hokage-Sama." Hinata nervously replies.

"Don't you think you should? It would be better if he heard it from you." Tsunade says to the nervous girl.

"Hai." Hinata quietly remarks as she turns and timidly walks over to Naruto.

"What's going on Hinata? You hit somebody, are you ok? Naruto asks.

"I'm, I'm ok Naruto. Yes, I did hit someone." Hinata anxiously answered as she shifts her feet on the floor.

"So, what happened Hinata?" Naruto says.

"Um, well Naruto, I, I, was very upset when I saw you earlier bleeding and unconscious. Af, after I helped the doctors save you, I found out that Sakura had been here when your wound reopened. I, I, got very angry Naruto. I'm sure she had something to do with what happened to you. So, I tracked her down at the Hokage's office and I, I, hit her." Hinata meekly says as she nervously attempts an explanation.

"You, you, punched out Sakura?" Naruto replies, in a monotone voice.

Hinata could only nod her head, as she looked to the ground, fearful of what was about to happen. She was sure this was the moment; Naruto would tell her he hated her and never want to see her ever again. Hinata also knew the moment he told her this she would die, she was sure of it. As the Hyuga princess waited for the axe to fall from Naruto, The response she heard shocked her completely.

"You (giggle) punched out Sakura! (giggle, giggle)" Naruto repeated, trying his best to stifle his laughter. After a moment, he realized he couldn't and he began to laugh uncontrollably while saying.

"You, (ha, ha, ha,) hit Sakura! (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha) Oh God, Hinata, (ha, ha, ha,) that's the funniest thing I've ever heard! (ha, ha, ha, ha) Oh man Hinata, your making my sides hurt! (ha, ha, ha)"

As Naruto flopped down onto his bed still laughing hysterically while clutching his side, a confused Hinata stammered.

"You're, you're not mad at me Naruto?"

"(Ha, ha, ha,) huh? Mad at you? No, why would I be mad at you? I always figured someone would punch out Sakura one of these days. I just can't believe it was you who did it! (ha, ha, ha, ha)" Naruto, still laughing replies.

"You don't hate me then?" A hopeful Hinata asks.

Naruto laughter slowly subsided when he heard this and said.

"Hate you? No, I don't hate you. I may not be the smartest guy in world, but I'm not about to start hating my girlfriend the first day she is my girlfriend. (ha, ha, ha, ha)"

"Girl, girlfriend!" A suddenly wide-eyed Hinata says.

Naruto stopped laughing when he heard this and sitting back up and rubbing the back of his head looked directly at Hinata and sheepishly said.

"Um, yeah, I guess I should have asked you about that first, huh?"

Tsunade and Kurenai both slapped their foreheads in unison upon hearing this. As Naruto began to speak again, he said.

"Um, Hinata would you, I mean do you want to be my girlfriend? If, if you don't I understand. But, but I would be honored if, I mean? Oh man this is hard; I don't know how to do this right. Please Hinata, help me out on this; I don't want to screw this up with you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say-mmmmph?"

Naruto's last word was suddenly smothered by Hinata jumping into his arms and embracing him, while planting fervent kisses on his mouth and face. After about a minute of this, Naruto finally pulled away and touching his forehead to hers asks.

"Does this mean yes?"

Hinata squinted and giggled upon hearing this and quickly answered.

"Yes Naruto, I would love to be your girlfriend very much!"

"That's so awesome!" Naruto replies as he leans down to kiss Hinata once more before hearing a loud cough from Tsunade letting the new couple know that there were other people in the room.

"Grrrrrrrr, leave it to baa-chan to ruin a good time." Naruto remarks.

"Naruto!" Hinata playfully says.

"Sorry Hinata. I meant Hokage baa-chan. Is that better?"

Both Hinata and Kurenai giggled at hearing this, which prompted a very annoyed Lady Tsunade to shout.

"That's it! I give up! If you've got enough energy to piss me off brat! Then your doing fine! I'm going back to the office to drink some paperwork! Damn it, I mean finish some paperwork. Kurenai, I'll leave handling the punishment for Hinata in your hands."

After Lady Tsunade left the room with an unseen smile on her face, Kurenai looked to Naruto and Hinata and sighed. She really didn't want to hand out a punishment to Hinata. The truth of the matter was she was as close to Hinata as Gai was to Rock Lee. Kurenai had grown over the years to look upon Hinata more as a little sister than as a student. The smile on Hinata's face right now brought a sense of joy to Kurenai and she didn't want to ruin the moment. As she was about to call Hinata over, Naruto suddenly spoke up and said.

"Lady Kurenai, please don't assign a punishment to Hinata, it was my fault she got upset, and did what she did. I'll complete whatever punishment you give as soon as I get out of here in her place, believe it!"

'Damn, why did he have to go and do that for? Like I really want to do this.' Kurenai thought to herself.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and could see his blue eyes pleading towards her to accept his offer. As much as she wanted too, she knew she couldn't disobey the Hokage. It pained her to reject his offer to take Hinata's place, but she knew she must and said.

"I appreciate your offer Naruto, that's very noble of you, but I'm sorry to say I must refuse it. Hinata must learn that there are consequences to her actions."

Naruto was about to argue with Jounin Sensei when Hinata squeezed his hand and said.

"It's alright Naruto, I knew I would have to face some sort of punishment for my actions. I'll take whatever I have coming, because I don't regret a single thing I've done."

"Are, are you sure Hinata?" Naruto replied in a voice filled with anxiety and concern.

"I am Naruto, thank you for trying to protect me." Hinata softly remarks.

"I'll always protect you Hinata, believe it!" Naruto says with confidence, as he smiles at Hinata and she smiles back.

Kurenai looked at the two and a sly grin came across her face as she thought of a way to follow Lady Tsunade's orders, without causing any grief to Hinata or Naruto. After a moment she spoke.

"Hinata, I've decided upon a fit punishment for your actions. When you are not training with your team, you will spend the next two weeks of community service here at the hospital helping in the ICU ward. You will help to take care of all the patients in that ward, do you understand."

Hinata smile grew even wider than before, as she rushed over and hugged her Sensei while quietly whispering.

"Thank you Sensei."

Naruto was confused at this. Unlike Hinata, he hadn't realized yet that he was the only patient in the ICU ward. When Hinata came back to his side and whispered in his ear what Kurenai had done. He hugged Hinata to him and mouthed a "thank you" to the Genjutsu master as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Kurenai smiled and nodded her head before turning and closing the door behind her. As she walked away, she thought to herself.

'You've got yourself a keeper there Hinata, hang onto him they're rare indeed.' I only hope I can find one in my life, as special as the one you have in yours.'

**Authors Note: **Wow, 10 chapters! I'm not even close to reaching the ending I have planned for this story yet. Once again thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy discussing the story with the people who really seem to enjoy it. I've got maybe 3 pages written for the next chapter. I hope to have it ready to go by the end of the month at the latest. Thanks again to everyone, and take it easy!

Kingkakashi 


	11. The Price Hinata Pays

**Chapter 11 Summary: **As Naruto and Hinata continue to revel in their feelings towards one another. A certain individual attempts to destroy their relationship along with their lives and Hinata pays a terrible price for her love of Naruto. For one person, the day also brings about an end of being a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 11: "The Price Hinata Pays"**

The next few weeks were uneventful in Konoha, other than the newfound status of Naruto and Hinata's relationship. After Naruto's second life threatening crisis at the hospital, he began to heal at a remarkable rate. The Medic Nin's were amazed at what could be the cause of this miraculous healing. Tsunade joked that Hinata had something to do with it, as Naruto's blood and chakra flow seemed to increase whenever she came to visit for their talks, which usually didn't involve very many words spoken. After three weeks, Naruto had mended enough to be released. After that, very few people saw him or Hinata, as they spent most days together away from everyone. Eventually, some of their "Konoha 12" classmates had tracked them down at Ichiraku Ramen and set up an informal sparring session between Naruto and some of them for 10:00 am the following day. The next morning as Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba with Akamaru, and Shino patiently waited for the couple to arrive, Neji grumbled.

"Where are those two, they're late!"

"Take it easy Neji, they'll be here. You know how much Naruto loves to spar and train." Tenten replied.

"Besides, knowing those two, their morning make-out session probably ran late. The only times people have spotted them together, they were usually kissing." Ino chirped to the others.

"What a waste of valuable time!" Neji remarked much to the frustration of Tenten.

Suddenly, Akamaru barked and Kiba looked over to see in the distance the couple walking towards them. Their arms wrapped around one another kissing as they approached the training grounds. Kiba then said.

"It looks like Ino was right, here come the lovebirds now."

As Naruto and Hinata arrived, they stopped kissing much to the disappointment of both and greeted their friends.

"It's about time! If you could pry yourself away from my cousin's lips Naruto, I'd like to begin!" Neji annoyed growled at them, as Hinata blushed furiously.

"Well Neji, kicking your butt again isn't as much fun as your cousins lips, but I guess it will have to do." Naruto replied eliciting laughter from everyone save Neji, as he gave Hinata one last kiss before she went over to sit with Ino and Tenten.

"So how do you guys want to do this, one on one or all together?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean all together?" Kiba asks.

"Well to make it fair, I should probably go up against 3 or 4 of you at the same time." Naruto remarked.

"A bit cocky aren't you Naruto! You may have gotten stronger training with Master Jiraiya, but we haven't been sitting around doing nothing. We're a lot stronger as well since the last time you faced off against us. And you just got out of the hospital a couple of weeks ago; don't you think you should take it easy a little bit." Kiba says with arrogance.

"I am Kiba, that's why I said only 3 or 4 of you. I'm not back to full strength yet to take on all of you." Naruto calmly says.

"Fine whatever, let's just get started! We've wasted enough time on this!" Neji scoffs annoyed at everyone at the moment.

"That's ok with me Neji; you guys decide who's going to spar." Naruto says while stretching his arms and legs.

"I'll be one of your opponents Naruto, who else?" Neji asks

"I'm in!" Kiba remarks.

"As shall I." Shino replies.

"Me too, what about you Shikamaru?" Chouji says.

"No thanks, it's much too troublesome." Shikamaru says, as he lies on the ground staring at the clouds in the sky.

"I wish I could participate Naruto, but I don't think you would have too much difficulty with me in my current state." A dejected Rock Lee says from the sidelines, still crippled from his battle with Gaara at the Chunin exams.

"Then it's settled, are you ready to begin Naruto?" Neji impatiently asks, as all five Shinobi begin moving into the training area ring.

"Hinata, is Naruto really strong enough to take on all these guys at once?" Tenten asks the Hyuga princess.

"He is!" Hinata replies with great confidence and a large smile on her face.

"Go get them Naru-Kun!" Hinata jumps up and shouts before realizing what she just did, and quickly sat back down again blushing even more than before.

"Yes Naru-Kun, come get us." Kiba mockingly says as he makes kissing sounds towards Naruto.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Naruto growls in response.

As the girls watch the five combatants square off in the training ring, Ino quips to Hinata.

"Okay Hinata, spill it! Give us the dirt on you and Naruto. We want to hear all the details."

"What, what do you mean Ino?" Hinata innocently asks.

"Well for starters, how good a kisser is he?" Ino says as she playfully pokes Hinata in the ribs.

Hinata begins blushing even worse than before at Ino's question before softly stammering.

"He's, he's fine Ino."

"Come on Hinata, you can do better than that. Tell us what you really feel?" Tenten chimes in.

"He's wonderful you guys! I feel so happy and content when were together, and when he kisses me, I, I, never want it to end! Hinata answers with vigor.

"Well, let's see the evidence. Let's take a look under this sash your wearing around your neck." Ino says as she slips a finger behind the sash and begins to pull it back, much to Hinata's distress.

Tenten slaps Ino's hand away from the sash and begins to scold her.

"Stop that Ino! That's not nice. Besides if you cause Hinata to blush anymore, her head is going to explode."

As the girls continue to grill Hinata about her new boyfriend, Kiba bellows to the other male Genin facing off against Naruto.

"Alright guys, I got first crack at him! Time to show Hinata her golden boy isn't that golden, (ha, ha, ha). You ready Akamaru?"

"Bark, bark." Akamaru responds.

"Bring it Kiba!" Naruto confidently says.

"You got it! Let's start off with an improved jutsu of my own and a trick I learned from you. Try this on for size Naruto!"

"Beast Human Bushin no Jutsu," (Transformation Technique)

Akamaru is suddenly transformed into an exact duplicate of Kiba.

"I've seen this one before Kiba, what's so new about it?" Naruto asks.

"This!" Kiba growls.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," (Shadow Clone Technique)

In an instant, Naruto suddenly found himself facing five Kiba's in the ring.

"Nice move Kiba, I'm impressed. One of you is real, three of you are Shadow clones, and one of you is Akamaru. That's a nice little posse you have there, your pulling out all the stops aren't you." Naruto says.

"I won't underestimate you again like I did at the Chunin exams!" All the Kiba's say in unison.

"Well since you've used one of my moves Kiba, I think I'll use one of yours and call out a partner to help out like Akamaru does with you." Naruto replies.

Naruto then begins a series of hand movements and a quiet chant, before biting his thumb to draw out a little blood. He then slams his palm to the ground and shouts.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," (Summoning Technique)

A flash of smoke and light appears on the ground where Naruto struck. After a moment the smoke begins to dissipate to show a small orange toad, which looks up and jumps onto Naruto's shoulder before saying.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Gamakichi asks.

Suddenly boisterous laughter erupts from all the Kiba's as they say in unison.

"That's your partner Naruto? (ha, ha, ha) What's he going to do gum our ankles? (ha, ha, ha, ha)"

Gamakichi looks over to the Kiba's laughing and turns back to Naruto and says.

"Hey kid, are they laughing at me?"

"Yeah Gamakichi they are. I called you in to help me take them down, are you interested?" Naruto asks.

"Oh yeah, I think I'll enjoy this! There are actually only two of them you know that right kid?" Gamakichi says.

"Yeah, I know. You take out the dog, I'll take out the dog boy and the clones will fold up after that." Naruto replies as he and Gamakichi stare at the five Kiba's who are still giggling.

"No way kid! I want the finishing shot on the dog boy! He's really the only one who's laughing at me!" Gamakichi remarks.

"Alright you can have it. But let's make this quick, we've other opponents to deal with after them." Naruto replies.

Suddenly Gamakichi jumps off Naruto's shoulder and when he hits the ground another flash of smoke and light appears. Except this time when the smoke dissipates Gamakichi has grown into a 10ft tall toad dressed in battle armor and gauntlets. Needless to say, the laughter from the Kiba's abruptly ended, as they all stared on in shock.

"Let's go Gamakichi!" Naruto roars.

Suddenly, Gamakichi tongue flies out and wraps itself around one of the Kiba's pulling it away from the others. The real Kiba freezes at the sight of this, his concentration broken and the clones disappear. A mistake on his part as Naruto appears behind him at incredible speed and applies a sweeping leg kick, knocking him onto his back. As Kiba groans, he looks up to see Gamakichi in the air above him with Akamaru in his mouth descending directly towards him. When Gamakichi lands on Kiba, he drives his entire body nearly a foot into the ground. This fight is over, as both Naruto and Gamakichi stare down at the unconscious bodies of Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto turns back to a stunned Shino, Chouji, and Neji while announcing.

"Ok guys, who's next? How about you Shino?"

Shino looks at Naruto and his very large toad ally before calmly stating as he walks off the field.

"No Naruto, I withdraw from this match. Bugs and toads do not mix well together."

"Darn it, I thought I was going to get a free lunch." Gamakichi grumbles.

Suddenly Hinata's voice rings out tinged with concern as she says.

"Naruto, Is Akamaru hurt? He's not waking up?"

Naruto ran over to Hinata holding Akamaru in her lap. Gamakichi quickly followed him. As he shrank down again to his original size, he said.

"Please don't worry pretty lady. The doggy isn't hurt. I just put him to sleep for a little while. He'll wake up soon as good as new I promise."

"Thank goodness, I was worried about him." Hinata quietly says as she pets Gamakichi head.

"Hey Hinata! How about worrying about me!" Kiba groans as Shino struggles to pull him out of the ground.

"It serves you right Kiba for laughing at Naruto's friend." Hinata answers as she holds and pets Gamakichi while she and Naruto head back towards Ino and Tenten. Leaving behind a sleeping Akamaru on his defeated masters chest.

As Hinata sits back down with Ino and Tenten while holding Gamakichi, he looks up to Naruto and asks.

"Hey kid, who is this pretty lady? She has the softest hands I've ever felt."

"Gamakichi this my girl Hinata! Hinata, this is my friend Gamakichi." Naruto replies.

Gamakichi looks at Naruto and then looks back at Hinata before looking at Naruto again and laughingly says.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's a good one kid. But seriously, who is she?"

"She's my girlfriend you stupid toad! Why's that so hard to believe! So you better treat her with respect!" Naruto angrily growls back.

"Naruto be nice!" Hinata remarks.

"Yeah Naruto, be nice, thwppppppp." Gamakichi says with a smirk as he sticks his tongue out and gives Naruto a raspberry, as all the girls giggle at this.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto growls even louder.

"Ok, ok kid, don't blow your top. Actually, I'm impressed that any one of these babes would be your girl." Gamakichi replies.

"That's so sweet." Tenten says, as she too begins to pet Gamakichi.

"He's so cute." Ino remarks, while she begins to pet the toad as well.

"Ooooh, I'm in Heaven!" Gamakichi softly coos as all three kunoichi are petting him simultaneously.

"Hey Naruto, you still have a match here unless your planning on forfeiting?" Chouji yells.

"In your dreams Chouji!" Naruto shouts back before giving Hinata a quick kiss and running back onto the field.

"Wow, you really are his girl." Gamakichi remarks whiles he looks up to Hinata and she nods her head in affirmation.

"That's nice, I pick on the kid, but he's really a good guy." Gamakichi says.

As Naruto returns, Chouji turns to Neji and says.

"Hey Neji, how about we both hit Naruto at the same time, instead of one on one?"

"Bah, I don't need any help from you to take down Naruto!" Neji scoffs at his fellow Genin.

"Fine you stuck-up jerk! I'll take him down myself!" Chouji shouts, followed by another yell of.

"Ninpou Spiked Meat Bullet Tank no Jutsu," (Body Expansion w/Kunai's Technique)

Chouji's body expands to a huge sphere with kunai's protruding all around it. He then begins to roll at an incredible speed towards Naruto; the kunai's gripping the ground for increased traction and power. As Naruto saw this he knew he must act quickly. He immediately slammed his fist into the ground causing a wide and long fissure to form, that Chouji unable to stop in time immediately fell into wedging himself completely. Naruto then walked over to Chouji who was desperately trying to free himself and knowing Chouji's one weakness said.

"Chouji my friend, I could end this right now but I really don't want to want to expend the chakra to do it. I'm probably going to need all of it for Neji over there. If you concede, I'll take you out next week to that all you can eat ribs joint you're so fond of. What do you say?"

"All you can eat ribs!" Chouji remarked as his mouth watered. "Ok you got a deal!"

"It's about time you finished them off Naruto! Are you now ready for an opponent who won't fall for your tricks or be bribed and who will give you a true test of your strength?" Neji says in a voice brimming with confidence.

"Geez could Neji be anymore smug!" Ino remarked.

"He's not being smug Ino, he's just confident that this time he'll beat Naruto. He's been training like a madman just for the opportunity to take him down since he lost to Naruto at the Chunin exams!" Tenten replies the excitement in her voice very evident.

'Please be careful Naru-Kun' Hinata thought to herself as a very worried and pensive look came across her face. Gamakichi whom Hinata was still holding saw the change on her face and looking up said.

"Don't worry pretty lady, that kid is tough as nails believe me. I can sense the chakra pressure of both those guys out there. Even if the kid is only at one quarter of his strength right now, he's got enough to take care of that guy out there."

"What!" Tenten exclaims in disbelief.

"Alright Neji, you've been pushing for this for awhile now. Let's not mess around. You fire up your Kaiten and I'll fire up my Rasengan and we'll just go power versus power. What do you say?" Naruto remarks.

"An excellent idea Naruto. But I must warn you. I've increased the strength of my Kaiten's technique significantly since the exams. You might get hurt and I do not wish to cause my cousin any distress." Neji replies.

"Well Neji, I've also increased the power of my Rasengan, and you might get hurt. I know Hinata cares about you she's just nice like that. I really don't want to cause her any distress either, so be warned. Naruto says as he begins to channel chakra into his hand to power up his Rasengan.

"Fair enough Naruto." Neji responds, as he then begins his spinning defensive technique known only to the Hyuga clan and speeds towards Naruto.

Naruto then began to charge towards the Hyuga prodigy as everyone in the training area held their breath and looked upon the scene with apprehension and excitement. As Naruto approached he saw the direction Neji was rotating and churned the chakra building in his hand in the opposite direction. When the two Genin met they both struck and shouted at the same time.

"Kaiten!" Yells Neji.

"Rasengan!" Yells Naruto.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The ensuing explosion sent both Genin flying through the air in opposite directions before both hit the ground and skidded to a stop. Tenten and Hinata both rushed onto the field to check on the condition of each one. Tenten reached her intended target first and knelt down trying to help Neji up. While attempting this, Neji pushed her hands away and growled.

"Be still woman! I'm fine! What is the condition of Naruto?"

Both Neji and Tenten looked across the training field to see Hinata kneeling down on the ground with Naruto's head in her lap stroking his face and saying.

"Oh Naruto, you promised me you wouldn't overdue it in this sparring match. Now look at you, you're a mess and you could have gotten hurt again."

"Geez Hinata, not in front of the guys! I'm ok, stop acting like a fishwife."

"Fishwife!" An irritated Hinata said. As she abruptly rose to her feet, causing Naruto's head to slip from her lap and hit the ground with a thud. Before walking off with a very aggravated look on her face. Naruto knew immediately that he was in hot water at the moment and pleading called out.

"C'mon Hinata, you know I was only kidding. I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

Hinata did not stop or even turn around to acknowledge her boyfriends attempt at an apology. She did halt when she heard a familiar phrase uttered by him of.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Hinata then found herself surrounded by several Naruto clones kneeling on one knee with their hands clasped together extended in front of them and saying in unison.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease…!"

Before she could react, two arms encircled her waist from behind and the real Naruto began nuzzling her neck and planting soft kisses, as well as nibbling on her earlobe while quietly whispering.

"I'm sorry ritoru hana, (kiss, kiss) please forgive me? (nibble) I won't say that again. (kiss) Believe it."

Hinata's arm instinctively rose to grasp the back of Naruto's head and she softly cooed.

"Ohhhhh Naruto, stop that, mmmmmmmmmmm, that's not fair. Oooooooooooh, you know that makes me crazy when you do that, mmmmmmmmmmm."

"I know. (nibble, nibble) It's my new technique. (kiss) I call it my get out of trouble with Hinata jutsu, and you're powerless against it. (nibble, kiss) I won't stop until you say you forgive me?" (kiss, kiss) Naruto replies.

As much as Hinata hated to admit it, this technique of Naruto's had succeeded in driving away any irritation she had towards her boyfriend. And as much as she would have liked for him to continue, she realized that there were other people around them. Reluctantly, she turned her head towards Naruto and whispered.

"I'll forgive you Naru-Kun on one condition." She then kissed Naruto on the lips, which ceased his loving assault on her neck and ear.

"Anything." Naruto softly moaned into her mouth as they kissed.

Hinata broke off the kiss and said.

"You have to take everyone here out to lunch, your treat."

"Huh, everyone, even Chouji?" Naruto moaned, as he pictured his fat froggy wallet deflating in his mind.

"Yes Naru-Kun, even Chouji." Hinata replied as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Okay." A defeated and dejected Naruto answers as they both made their way back towards their snickering friends. Suddenly Ino pumped her fist into the air and shouted.

"That my girl Hinata! When a guy screws up make him pay through the nose!" (ha,ha,ha)

Ino then quickly ducked down, as several kunai's impacted the back of the bleacher seat she was sitting on, thrown by the majority of the male Genin present.

"So, is anyone else going to spar today? How about you and I have a match Hinata?" Tenten smugly asks.

"I wouldn't be too confident Tenten, Hinata has improved a lot over the past several weeks. I bet she could give Neji a run for his money if she wanted." Kiba says.

"Hmmph" Neji scoffs.

"Well I've got one condition for that match. Neji has to wear this throughout the fight." Kiba announces as he reaches down into a bag and tosses a pink wig towards Neji, as everybody there breaks out in hysterical laughter, including Neji. While Hinata hugs Naruto close to her and blushes slightly, but also with a slight grin on her face.

Meanwhile on a faraway hill overlooking the training grounds, a lone kunoichi steps from behind a tree and gazes down at Naruto and her friends. Strapped to her back is a small backpack. In about an hour, she would unofficially become a "Missing Nin" of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Before that happened, she wished to take one last look upon her former friends and teammate. She could hear them laughing, which made her feel glad. But being so far away, she could not really see what brought on this revelry. As she turned to begin her new life as a criminal, she looked back and in a choked voice says.

"Good, goodbye my friends, I wish you all happiness." She then turns her attention to Naruto and sees him and Hinata in a loving embrace. As a single tear rolls down her cheek, she begins to say.

"Nar, Naruto, I, I, lo-." However she finds she is unable to find the words to say what she feels. To say them would be an admission to herself that she isn't strong enough to accept right now. Turning quickly, she speeds off into the forest before she breaks down completely, leaving behind everything and everyone she once knew.

"If were not practicing anymore, I'm hungry!" Chouji shouts.

"Alright guys, before Chouji faints from starvation, let's go eat. Ichiraku Ramen here we come, my treat!" Naruto laughingly says.

As the group of young Shinobi begin their trek back to the village. Naruto and Hinata encircle an arm around each other and smile as they walk. When they near the exit of the training area, the entire group is suddenly hit with a wave of killer intent. However, none of them more so than the new couple, and a shout is heard filled with hate and rage.

"Hinata, how dare you defy me? Get away from that demon spawn right now and come here!"

Hinata's heart is suddenly gripped with terror, as she clutches to Naruto a little tighter while the entire group look up to see an enraged Hiashi Hyuga staring back at them, his Byakugan flaring in and out.

"Come over here Hinata, right now!" Hiashi bellows.

"Y, yes, father." Hinata timidly replies as she reluctantly let's go of Naruto and nervously begins walking over towards the leader of the Hyuga clan. Naruto is about to follow when a hand comes down onto his shoulder and voice from behind says.

"No Naruto, do not interfere. This is a Hyuga matter. I shall go." And Neji releases his shoulder and strides forth following behind Hinata.

Hiashi does not take immediate notice of Neji as his steely gaze is directed solely at his approaching daughter. When Hinata reaches her father she looks back to Naruto and sees no fear registering on his face as he levels an icy gaze towards her father. She is constantly amazed at the strength and confidence Naruto exudes, and in return it gives her hope as well. She turns back and looks upon the hardened face of Hiashi, and in a voice now filling with strength and defiance says.

"I'm here father, what do you want?"

Hiashi is taken aback by the tone of his daughters greeting. Neji stands to the side of the two and begins to smile, as he has waited for years for Hinata to show some backbone in regards to the Hyuga leader. Hiashi now takes notice of his nephew and the grin on his face, which only serves to anger him further towards Hinata. He decides he'll deal with Neji later and turns his attention back towards Hinata and angrily says.

"Do not take that tone with me Hinata! And you will heed my orders!"

"I don't know what you're talking about father?" Hinata replies.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. I forbade you weeks ago to have anymore contact with that monster! I will give you one more chance to obey my wishes and cease seeing that creature anymore! What is your answer, but be warned, I will brook no further acts of defiance from you! It ends right now!" Hiashi announces with venom.

Hinata stood before her father shaking, which Hiashi mistook as fear but in actuality it was anger for what her father has said and is trying to do. Looking him square in the eyes and with no trepidation or stutter in her voice, Hinata gives her answer.

"He is not a monster or a demon; he is a hero to this village. If you are too blind to see that or what a good and decent person he is father, I pity you! Instead of being angry with me, you should feel happy that I'm with someone who is kind and caring and treats me respect. I love him and am proud to be his girlfriend. So no father, I will not stop seeing Naruto. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I don't care! When it comes to Naru-Kun, your opinion means nothing to me! I hope you can underst - - -aaahhhh!"

Hinata's last sentence was cut short by a vicious blow to the face from Hiashi knocking her to the ground. As Hinata coughs some blood out of her mouth an enraged Naruto shouts.

"Are you insane old man? She's your daughter, why would you hurt her like that?"

"If my daughter is in any pain, it's your fault monster not mine!" Hiashi growls.

Suddenly there is a flash of light and smoke appearing between Hiashi and Hinata; Gamakichi is once again in battle mode. Hiashi then finds himself gripped around the throat and raised off the ground as Gamakichi brings his face towards his and says.

"How come you hit the pretty lady? I like the pretty lady. I don't like you!

As Gamakichi raises his other arm to strike Hiashi, a voice from beyond suddenly booms forth in his mind and says.

"Gamakichi, you are meddling in matters that do not concern you, only the mortals! Return home at once! Gamabunta, the King of Toads orders.

Gamakichi winces at his father's orders. However, as much as he wanted to stay and punish the human currently in his grasp, he knew it would not bode well for him to defy Gamabunta. Reluctantly, he threw Hiashi to the ground and turning towards Naruto he says apologetically.

"I'm sorry kid, I wish I could stay and help you with this fool! But apparently, I'm not allowed? Take care and I hope I can see you and your pretty girlfriend again real soon."

In another flash of light and smoke, Gamakichi disappears leaving a coughing Hyuga leader struggling to get to his feet. And with a murderous look in his eyes, he says with malevolence.

"Damn you Hinata and your demon mate! For putting me through this, (cough, cough) I'll make you both feel pain before you die!"

"I think it's time for you to feel some pain, you crazy old bastard!" Naruto yells as he begins to stride forward and come to the defense of Hinata, before another voice rings out and says.

"Naruto, stay your hand! I told you this is a Hyuga matter! Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino hold him back!" Neji orders his fellow Genin with authority.

Hiashi turns towards his nephew and in a voice filled with contempt sneers.

"You are correct Neji, it is a Hyuga matter! A Hyuga matter within the main branch! It is of no concern to you or anyone within the side branch. Your opinion in this matter means nothing to me!"

"I disagree Hiashi-Sama. You attacking the princess and future head of the clan involve all Hyuga members no matter which branch they come from." Neji calmly states.

"Hinata will never be the head of this clan! Under my authority as clan leader, I will grant that honor to her younger sister Hanabi when the time comes. I would never leave the clan in the hands of one so weak or who apparently loves monsters." Hiashi proclaims with loathing.

"So be it!" Hinata shouts as she is standing again. "I have no desire to ever head the clan if it means I must give up Naruto! I don't care what happens to me, but you ever threaten to kill Naruto again father, I swear I'll kill you!"

Hiashi is so furious at this threat to his being from his oldest daughter, he screams with fury and lashes out to strike Hinata, before Neji appears and expertly blocks the killer blow, then quickly turning activates his Byakugan and performs a palm strike sending Hiashi reeling back on his feet.

"You, you, dare to interfere and attack me Neji! You will pay for breaking Hyuga law and tradition for your actions!" A maniacal Hiashi shouts.

"This is not interference Hiashi-Sama. It has been my sworn duty since I was a child to protect the heir of the clan leadership from all threats. Also it is not I who shall pay for breaking Hyuga law and tradition, but you Hiashi-Sama. You have bypassed Hyuga law by denying the rightful successor to the leadership of the clan. Also you've attempted to attack and possibly kill that rightful heir and clan member which is strictly forbidden under Hyuga law and tradition as well. You've overstepped your authority as clan leader, the Hyuga council and the Hokage herself shall hear of these transgressions!" Neji confidently responds, still holding a battle stance towards the Hyuga leader.

"They can't hear of anything if you're dead" Hiashi shrieks as he activates the "Caged Bird Seal" on Neji. Neji falls to the ground screaming in intense pain. Hinata attempts to shield her cousin and activates her Byakugan in an attempt to block the jutsu seal her father is using. Hiashi views this action by his daughter with disgust before saying with contempt.

"Foolish daughter, if you wish to throw your life away to protect a mere side branch member, you can die with him as well!"

As Hiashi strives forth to kill the two young Hyuga's, a cry rings out and an intense chakra pressure appears.

"No!" Yells Naruto, as a huge red chakra flare erupts from his body throwing Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino away from him. Screaming in rage, Naruto leapt forth to attack Hiashi. Seeing Naruto charge towards him, Hiashi laughs and in voice filled with malice says.

"Yes demon, come forth and meet your doom with these traitors. I shall be happy to end your shameful existence monster! It should have been done long ago!"

However, before Hiashi can carry through on his threat, he is suddenly encased from the neck below in a sand coffin. As he struggles to get free, a dark voice is heard, and everyone turns to see Gaara the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand standing with his sister Temari.

"So, old man, you think Naruto is a demon and a monster? I would be more than happy to show you what a true monster and demon is! And right now, he is calling out for blood!" Gaara announces with a wicked grin on his face.

Before Gaara can activate his sand coffin and end the life of one Hyuga clan leader, Kakashi appears behind Hiashi and holding a kunai to the Hyuga's throat says.

"Kazekage Gaara, while your assistance is appreciated. I did not bring you here to create a diplomatic incident that would most surely arise from you killing a leading citizen of Konoha. This is a Konoha matter; please allow us to handle it ourselves."

Gaara stares at the silver haired Jounin for a moment before releasing his hold on Hiashi and says.

"Very well Kakashi! It matters not to me whether I kill this fool or your people do!"

"Thank you Kazekage Gaara. We will bring this fool with us to the Hokage's office if you don't mind." Kakashi asks respectfully.

"Whatever?" Gaara coldly answers.

"You've overstepped your bounds Kakashi; I'll kill you along with that demon student of yours if you don't release me immediately!" Hiashi threatens.

"I think not Hiashi-Sama. I suggest you stay quiet until we get to the Hokage's office, or Gaara won't have to follow through with his actions. For that threat on Naruto alone, I could kill you for breaking Sarutobi's decree you miserable old man!" But I won't kill a man in front of his own child, no matter how much he may deserve it. Kakashi replies the tone of his voice indicating the seriousness of his statement.

"Kakashi Sensei, you're back!" Naruto exclaims.

"Hey Naruto. Go check on Hinata and Neji. You and I will catch up later. Right now Gaara and I have an appointment to see the Hokage. We'll be taking Hiashi with us so he won't cause you all anymore trouble."

"Release me Kakashi! What I have done does not concern Konoha in anyway it is a Hyuga matter. I was merely defending myself from those two treacherous Hyuga traitors over there. My own daughter has threatened my very life, I have done nothing!" Hiashi argues.

"You lie Hiashi-Sama! You have attacked your own daughter without provocation and threatened to kill not only her, but also Naruto and myself. You've broken both Hyuga and Konoha laws with your actions today. And you need not worry about Hinata killing you; I would never allow her to stain her hands with your blood. If you attempt to bring harm to Hinata ever again, I'll kill you myself." Neji angrily says.

Hiashi once again enraged at his life being threatened by Hyuga clan members no less, looks to Hinata and Neji before saying with vengeance.

"Hinata, Neji, for your actions and defiance against me today! I hereby cast you both out of the Hyuga clan for the rest of your lives. Hinata, you are no longer my daughter I do not care what happens to you from this day forward. Go live your life with that monster! It no longer concerns me! That is the price you shall pay for your crimes against me! Neji you are no longer my nephew! In addition Neji, you will no longer receive anymore training in the Byakugan or the Hyuga style of fighting. That is the price you pay for your crimes!

Neji looks at Hiashi before he laughs and says with sarcasm.

"(Ha, ha, ha, ha,) You old fool! I've already achieved levels in the Byakugan you never knew even existed! And I have already learned all I could from you with regards to the Gentle Fist Style over a year ago! I've merely been humoring you during our training sessions. The truth is I have already far surpassed you in the Hyuga Style of fighting, and if not for this cursed Caged Bird Seal, I could defeat you anytime I want!"

"Impossible!" Hiashi sneers.

"If you don't believe me remove this seal and we can find out right now if I speak the truth or not!" Neji confidently says.

"What an excellent idea, I'm sure we all would like to see who the true master of the Hyuga fighting style is? How about it Hiashi?" Kakashi asks.

A bead of sweat rolls down the Hyuga leaders face as he ponders what to do. After a minute of silence from Hiashi, he lowers his head to look at the ground. Upon seeing this, a discouraged Kakashi says.

"I thought as much. Come on mighty Hyuga leader; let's go see the Hokage now. Kazekage Gaara, are you ready?"

Gaara did not immediately respond to Kakashi's query, as his attention was momentarily focused on a green clad Genin on a crutch slowly hobbling away from the training grounds. After a moment, he turns to Kakashi and replies.

"Yes, let us go. Temari, I shall not require your services for my meeting with the Hokage. Feel free to do what you wish for the afternoon. I shall find you later on when I am finished."

Before Temari has a chance to voice a protest. Gaara is whisked away in a flurry of sand with Kakashi and his Hyuga prisoner close behind. Temari is fuming at her brother's brush-off and anxiously thinks to herself.

'That's just great Gaara, what am I suppose to do now? It's not like I'll have free reign in this village, and you leave me in the company of several of Konoha's most talented Shinobi. Most of whom probably still hate us for our role in Orochimaru's attack!'

While Temari is pondering her current situation, Naruto sprints over to Hinata and kneeling down cups her chin and raises her face to look him in the eyes. As Hinata looks up, he can see her bloody lip along with tears in her eyes and it breaks his heart knowing he is the cause of her pain. In a choked voice Naruto softly says.

"Hinata, are you alright? I'm, I'm so sorry. You didn't have to do that, I don't want you to lose your family, not for me."

As Hinata hears the pained tone in Naruto's voice and sees the concern look etched in his face over her well being. She embraces Naruto as they slowly rise to their feet before she quietly says.

"I'm ok Naru-Kun. You have nothing to be sorry for; I didn't do that just for you, but for me as well. I can't lose what I never had in the first place."

Naruto hugs his girlfriend a little closer to himself before saying.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a rain check on lunch. I don't think Hinata - - - - -."

"No Naruto. I would like to be around my friends right now. I still want to go and you're still buying." Hinata interrupts and says as she playfully pokes Naruto in the chest.

Naruto smiles a little as he and Hinata along with the others begin to leave the training area to go to lunch, leaving behind one lone sand kunoichi. Temari doesn't know what to do before a voice rings out catching her by surprise and says.

"Hey Temari, are you coming or what?" Shikamaru asks as he stands at the exit.

Temari is stunned for a moment before saying.

"Shikamaru, are you asking me to lunch?"

"No, I'm asking if you would like to join us to get something to eat? Shikamaru annoyed at the whole situation replies.

"What's the difference?" Temari angrily says.

"I don't know! Fine, do you want to get some lunch?" Shikamaru laments as he looks to the sky.

"You can't ask me any nicer than that!" Temari growls as she marches over to him.

Shikamaru looks Temari straight in the face before saying with a smirk.

"No, I cant. To ask any nicer would be much too troublesome."

Temari stares at Shikamaru and much to her surprise can't decide whether or not to punch his face or kiss it. After a moment she quietly replies.

"Yes Shikamaru, I would like to go to lunch."

"Good." A grinning Shikamaru says. "Let's go catch up with the others." As they both begin to quicken their steps out of the training area.

As Naruto and the others are walking towards the village, he has been racking his brain trying to think of something he can do for Hinata to make her feel better. Finally, he comes upon an idea and says to his girlfriend.

"Hey Hinata, I know what would make you feel better. How about I take you out for dinner tonight to that really nice fancy restaurant you've been talking about?"

"That would be nice Naruto. I would like that very much. Are you sure though? You're already buying lunch; can you afford to do that?" Hinata asks.

"Well I figure I'll probably have to limit Chouji and myself to three bowls of ramen each at lunch. But I should have enough after that to take care of dinner for you and me." Naruto replies.

"Three bowls! I can't live on just that, I'll never make it you guys!" Chouji wails as everyone laughs.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Authors Note:** Oh man, these chapters just seem to get bigger and bigger on me. But I definitely think that the next chapter will be shorter. I hope anyways? Thanks again to everyone for all of the reviews. Everyone seems to like the story so much I never expected to have any pressure when I write the chapters. But now I do! (lol, oh well?) Due to the unexpected size of this chapter, it will be at least three weeks before I might have Chapter 12 ready to go. Then comes the very dark and foreboding Chapter 13 which I know is going to take a little bit of time to get right. Thanks again to all, and take it easy!

Kingkakashi


	12. A Day of Strife in Konoha

**Chapter 12 Summary: **The day began with turmoil for Naruto and Hinata, and it has continued for them and many of their friends. Even the Hokage is feeling the strain of the day. And for one kunoichi she believes all her dreams will be fulfilled by one man.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath **

**Chapter 12: "A Day of Strife in Konoha" **

Sakura holds her breath and reduces her chakra levels to a minimum as a Shinobi guard patrol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves goes by. After they have passed, she steps out from her hiding place behind a tree and pauses a moment to breathe again. For the last half hour, she has become a "Missing Nin" of the village. She looks to the map she has in her hand and then to her surroundings. It will take another 10 to 12 hours to reach her objective. Sakura puts the map away and takes one last longing look at Konoha before sprinting off again. As she is running, she silently hopes that her friends and family will understand that this is something she had to do. Meanwhile, Naruto and the rest of his friends arrive at Ichiraku Ramens for lunch and are blissfully unaware that their friend and former teammate has gone rogue and deserted the village. Also unaware of what has happened, Kakashi and Gaara arrive at the Hokage's office dragging a very upset Hiashi Hyuga along with them. As they enter, Kakashi unceremoniously throws Hiashi to the ground in front of Lady Tsunade's desk. Hiashi immediately rises and turns towards Kakashi and Gaara, his face flushed red with rage as he shouts with vengeance.

"Damn you Kakashi! How dare you treat me like some sort of criminal! I swear I'll make you pay for this insult to my person! I'll see you in prison or dead before this day is through!"

"No one is going to be imprisoned or die until I find out what the hell is going on?" Tsunade yells for everyone to hear.

Kakashi ignores Hiashi's threat and bows to Lady Tsunade before saying.

"My apologies Hokage-Sama, I know you were expecting Kazekage Gaara and myself to your office. But unfortunately, we've had a situation arise with Hiashi Hyuga and Naruto with regard to Sarutobi's decree that I feel you will want to deal with first."

Upon hearing this, Tsunade immediately begins grinding her teeth as her famous temper begins to slowly rise and she looks to Gaara before politely saying.

"Forgive me Kazekage Gaara. I'm sorry to have to keep you waiting, but I must deal with this matter first before we can discuss why you are here. If you would like, you can wait outside until we are through. I promise to be as quick possible."

"Kazekage Gaara is actually one of several witnesses to Hiashi's crimes Hokage-Sama." Kakashi remarks.

"I have committed no crimes Kakashi, you have! Tsunade I demand that you arrest Kakashi immediately for his slanderous insult and physical assault upon my being!" Hiashi yells in defense.

Tsuande slams her palms onto her desk causing the entire room and it's contents to vibrate before angrily saying.

"Shut up Hiashi! You are in no position to demand anything of me! And you will address me as Hokage now and in the future or you will pay a heavy price for your insult against me! Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Hiashi says through gritted teeth.

"Alright Kakashi, please give me your testimony with regards to Hiashi Hyuga's possible involvement in breaking Sarutobi's decree." Tsuande asks.

"Yes Hokage-Sama. As I was escorting Kazekage Gaara from Suna to your office, when we entered Konoha, we felt an extreme chakra pressure begin to rise from the training area. The pressure was beginning to reach disturbing proportions. With the Kazekage's permission, we deviated our route and went to investigate the cause of this disturbance. Upon reaching the training area, we witnessed and heard Hiashi Hyuga threaten and attempt to kill Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga, two of the villages most promising Shinobi. Hiashi then threatened Naruto and invited him to join in the death of the aforementioned Shinobi, before Kazekage Gaara and myself intervened. Also, in the process of stopping Hiashi's rampage, he has also threatened me more than once with death as well Hokage-Sama."

Lady Tsunade looked over to Gaara who was sitting in the back of the room on a throne of sand. The Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand merely nodded his head to the Hokage to confirm everything Kakashi has just said. She then turned her gaze towards the accused Hyuga leader and her eyes narrowed as a small amount of killing intent was directed his way making him squirm where he stood. Tsuande in a voice tinged with anger and disgust says.

"You attempted to murder your own daughter and your dead brothers son? What kind of monster are you Hiashi Hyuga?"

"The only monster in this village is that demon scum Naruto!" Hiashi replies with venom in his voice.

Hiashi is then blasted with killing intent from Tsuande, Kakashi, and Gaara before an enraged Tsunade says.

"Hiashi, one more remark like that in regards to Naruto, and I'll have Kakashi slit your throat from ear to ear! You got that?"

Hiashi feeling the killing intent all around him, nervously nods his head in confirmation. Tsunade seeing this takes a moment to calm herself down before asking.

"Alright Hiashi, I've heard Kakashi's side of what transpired. Do you wish to say anything on your behalf in defense?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama, I do wish to speak. I admit I may have made some disparaging remarks towards the Kyuubi container. But I did not threaten or attack the boy whatsoever. He however did threaten and attack me over matters that did not concern him."

"To try and save Hinata and Neji's life!" Kakashi interjected.

"That was and is a Hyuga matter that neither you nor the boy have any right to get involved with Kakashi!" Hiashi proclaims with indignation.

"Still breaking all the rules and hiding behind Hyuga privilege after all these years Hiashi, how cowardly and pathetic you truly are!" Tsunade comments with disgust before saying.

"I've heard enough! Hiashi, you are indeed a fortunate man. I've no doubt that I could have you killed for violating Sarutobi's decree. I'm also quite certain that I could imprison you for the assault and attempted murder of Neji and your daughter Hinata."

"I've told you already, she is no longer my daughter." Hiashi coldly replies.

"Be that as it may Hiashi. You will walk out of here alive because the people you broke Sarutobi's decree with already know of Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship. Also you won't be going to prison, because I doubt that any of the victims of your assault will file charges against you for a variety of reasons." A frustrated Tsuande states, as she looks over to Kakashi who nods his head in frustration as well.

Kakashi heard everything the Hokage said and begrudgingly agreed with her logic. He knew the case against Hiashi was not strong enough to overcome the power he had in the Konoha Council. As much as he and Tsunade would like to string Hiashi up from the nearest tree, they would have to bide their time and wait for another day. To kill him would pose a great deal of political problems for Lady Tsunade. Kakashi also knew that the Hokage had bigger problems to deal with at the moment regarding the Akatsuki and what he had learned of their plans to capture all the Jinchuuriki (Demon Host). Hence Kazakage Gaara visit as he along with Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki were in mortal danger from this threat. Tsunade wished to discuss this and a new peace treaty with Gaara, one that would offer mutual benefits between the Fire and Wind nations. An alliance between them would greatly increase the protection of the two countries and it's citizens. Not to mention the economic and social boom a new treaty might achieve as well. Kakashi broke out of his train of thought when he heard Lady Tsunade speak again.

"Now Hiashi, in terms of your banishment of Hinata onto the streets of Konoha. Is it your position that you relinquish all rights and obligations towards her and she now becomes a ward of the village? If so, you need to sign a parental-clan release form authorizing to legally do this."

"Fine, whatever. I could care less. I wish to wash my hands of the whole affair." Hiashi remarks.

"Your concern for your daughter's future well being is touching Hiashi, sign at the bottom if you would." Tsuande sarcastically says as she hands the form to Hiashi.

After Hiashi signs the document absolving him of any rights or claims to Hinata, he hands it back to the Hokage. Tsunade looks at the document for a moment and a wry smile appears on her face as she affixes the Hokage's stamp of approval to it. She then pulls another document from a file and approves that one as well before looking at Hiashi and saying.

"Alright Hiashi, it's official now. Hinata Hyuga is now a ward of the village until she reaches the legal adult age of 16. However, if any legal adult party wishes to become guardian to Hinata until she reaches that age, they may file an application to do so, and with my approval claim Hinata into their own family or clan."

Hiashi had not realized this when he banished Hinata and fearing that the secrets of the Hyuga fighting style might be learned outside of the Hyuga clan, he quickly attempted to rescind making Hinata a ward of Konoha.

"I'm sorry Hiashi. I'm afraid you're too late. Hinata has already been legally placed with another guardian with my approval." Tsunade replies with a smirk on her face as she holds up a document with her seal of approval on it.

"That's impossible! What is this some sort of trick?" Hiashi angrily says.

"It's no trick Hiashi. My office has had on file since Sarutobi was Hokage an application for guardianship of Hinata, if she were to become a ward of the village. Apparently, they had the foresight that one day you would toss your daughter onto the streets like a piece of trash." Tsunade calmly states.

"Who, who is now the guardian of my daughter?" Hiashi bellows.

"Oh, now she's your daughter again. Well let's see, ah yes the applicant is one Yuuhi Kurenai." Tsunade answers her enjoyment at Hiashi's frustration evident in her voice.

"This is an outrage! I will not stand for this!" Hiashi shouts.

"You will stand for it, because the matter is legally done and closed. If you wish, you may file an application to resume guardianship of Hinata if she becomes a ward of Konoha again. But as of right now, per your wishes and your signature. Hinata is no longer your responsibility. Lady Tsunade fires back.

"So if anything dire were to happen to Ms. Kurenai, I could resume guardianship of Hinata?" Hiashi deviously asks in a very dark tone of voice.

Before Hiashi has a chance to hear an answer. A hand grabs the front of his robe and lifts him into the air before slamming him down onto Lady Tsunade's desk. A sound of a thousand birds chirping then filled the room and a Chidori lightning blade is held to the Hyuga leaders throat before an enraged Kakashi says.

"Hiashi Hyuga, you have made several threats veiled or outright against many people today, that was the last one! I'm here to tell you that if any harm befalls Kurenai while she is Hinata's guardian! Whether you are directly involved or not, I will kill you!"

Hiashi feeling the electric charge tingling on his throat and the sound of Kakashi's voice knows this is no idle threat and he quickly nods his head to the furious Jounin. After a moment, Kakashi slowly releases his grip on Hiashi and deactivates his Chidori jutsu before stepping back. Tsunade is a bit taken aback by Kakashi's display of emotion. Even Gaara who has largely ignored what's been going on with Tsunade and Hiashi lifts his head in mild surprise. Granted he has only known Kakashi for a short amount of time. But in that time, Gaara had deduced that Kakashi is a true Shinobi who always kept his emotions in check during any situation. After a brief pause to reflect on Kakashi's actions, Lady Tsunade clears her throat and says.

"Ahem, Alright Hiashi, I think were through here. You've made enough friends today. You may go now. Oh, by the way, I want you to remember this date. It's the day you blew your shot at getting a Hyuga into the Hokage's office." Tsunade announces.

"What are you talking about?" A perturbed Hiashi asks.

"Oh, you'll find out along with everyone else when Yondaime's message is released on the 16th anniversary of his passing. I will enjoy the look on your face then." Tsunade replies with a devilish grin on her face.

Hiashi angrily storms out of the room silently cursing many people before thinking to himself, as a wicked smile spreads across his face.

'All of this is that demon–brats fault. They all love him so much. I may not be able to kill him, but I can still hurt him and them as well!'

"Kakashi please stay a moment, I need you to brief me on what you've learned concerning the Jinchuuriki situation and the Akatsuki." Tsunade says.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the gang were enjoying the lunch he was buying for them at Ichiraku Ramen. The mood was very jovial as Naruto and Neji discussed their sparring match. Hinata, Ino and Tenten were talking about the latest clothing fashions. Kiba was at the front counter attempting to hit on Ayame the daughter of Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku's. Shino was acting as a lookout for Ayame's father. Shikamaru and Temari were lost in their own conversation. While Chouji was complaining to anyone who would listen that three bowls of ramen was not enough and he was still hungry. At one point during lunch, many of Naruto's friends were taking turns wearing the pink wig they had and doing their best impersonations of Sakura. Much to the laughter of everyone there. It abruptly came to an end when it was Chouji's turn and he proceeded to do his impersonation of Sakura verbally abusing Naruto. He ended this rather quickly as he felt a great deal of killing intent directed his way by several people, but most noticeably by Hinata. The intent she was giving off towards him was enough to make him momentarily lose his appetite, a very rare occurrence without question. Suddenly a slap was heard in the restaurant followed by an irate Ayame yelling, "you creep" at Kiba who was rubbing his cheek. Ayame stormed off into the kitchen, a moment later Teuchi came out with a meat cleaver in one hand and blood in his eyes. Fortunately, Kiba and Shino saw him first and bid a hasty exit from the restaurant. Stopping only briefly to thank Naruto and run out the door, nearly knocking down Asuma Sarutobi as he was entering. Ino spied her Sensei and quickly ducked under the table to hide. As Asuma approached the table he said to his team.

"There you are, I've been looking all over the village for you, where's Ino?"

"I don't know Asuma Sensei, I think she might have gone shopping?" Shikamaru answered, trying to cover for his teammate.

"Why am I not surprised?" Asuma groaned in frustration before saying.

"Well no matter, she's of no use during practice anyways. Come on Shikamaru, Chouji we have some training to do."

"But Sensei, were a three man team. We really can't train with only two of us can we?" Shikamaru asks, hoping not to train but to spend more time with Temari.

"Please Shikamaru, you and Chouji have been a two man squad even with Ino present for the last several weeks. She certainly hasn't been an asset to the team lately, more of a detriment." Asuma coldly replies.

"That's not fair Asuma Sensei. All the Genin teams have been a little distracted with what's been happening the past few weeks. Ino is a good team member and we're a stronger team with her than without her." Chouji defensively says.

"A stronger team Chouji, (ha, ha, ha) you must be joking? Ino would be the weakest kunoichi in your class if it weren't for Sakura. I thought Ino was the luckiest Genin at the Chunin exams, when she drew Sakura as an opponent. Hell, I figured that she was the one person Ino could defeat. And she couldn't even do that only tie her." Asuma says while laughing.

"Asuma Sensei, Ino gave everything she had at the exam. Just because she didn't win her match doesn't make her weak." Shikamaru remarks.

"No Shikamaru, what makes Ino weak is her attitude. She barely trains at all and she relies solely on her family's bloodline jutsu's to get her by. All she is concerned with is shopping, fashions, and drooling over pretty boys like Sasuke. Ino is a spoiled little diva that cares about no one but herself and certainly not about becoming a quality Shinobi. But if you two are so concerned about training today without a third team member. Why don't we ask Temari-San to join us for practice? It will be a pleasant change to have a strong kunoichi to train with as opposed to Ino." Asuma states, rather annoyed at his two students for arguing with him.

"Um, I really don't think that Shikamaru and Chouji want to train with someone other than their teammate Asuma-Sama." Temari nervously says.

"What they want is inconsequential. I'm their Sensei and I would be honored if you would help in their training. It would do these two good to see what a talented kunoichi can do." Asuma proclaims.

"Uh, ok I guess?" Temari hesitantly replies as her eyes dart to their table that Ino is under and then to Shikamaru who reluctantly nods his head in approval.

Chouji, Shikamaru, and Temari rise from the table and thank Naruto before leaving to follow Asuma to the training grounds. Leaving Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten to silently ponder how Ino is feeling under the table at that moment. Both Naruto and Hinata could well understand her pain in hearing her own Sensei speak so poorly of her. Naruto at times had felt a similar pain in the past with Kakashi. Hinata could sympathize as she had lived a lifetime of verbal disdain from her own father. Both were concerned for their friend when she did not immediately rise from her hiding place. After a moment, Hinata softly calls out with concern.

"Ino, are you alright?"

Ino heard her friend call out to her and quickly wiped away the tears that had been welling in her eyes. She did not want her friends to see how hurt she was, and masking her pain, she planted a goofy smile on her face and rose from under the table laughing and saying.

"(Ha, ha, ha, ha,) boy that was a close one! Sensei almost caught me there."

As Ino looked around at her remaining friends, she could see the somber expressions on their faces and the looks of pity coming from their eyes. She did not want her friends feeling sorry for her and attempted to change the mood and subject of her well being by saying.

"Hey Hinata, have you decided what you're going to wear for your big date tonight?"

"Oh no, I hadn't even thought about that. All of my clothes are still at the compound. I, I, don't think my father will allow me to get them today if ever?" Hinata dejectedly answers.

"Well this sounds like a job for Ino Yamanaka! Come on Hinata, you can borrow one of my dresses. We'll also ask my parents if you can stay with us until we can figure out your new living accommodations." Ino says with vigor as she tugs on Hinata's jacket.

As Hinata gets up to leave with Ino, she quickly kisses Naruto on the cheek and reminds him to meet her at the restaurant at 8:00 p.m. As Naruto watches Hinata go, he suddenly realizes that he doesn't have anything nice to wear for the date tonight. He quickly says goodbye to Neji and Tenten and paying the bill, dashes out to try and find something.

It was late in the afternoon as Kakashi leapt from rooftop to rooftop heading back to the Hokage's office. He was grateful that Lady Tsunade did not require his presence for her treaty talks with Gaara, and had sent him home for a few hours of rest. She was pleased with the information he had obtained with regard to the Akatsuki's plans for the Jinchuuriki. However, she was not pleased that he had failed to learn anything about what Orochimaru and Sasuke might be plotting. As much as she hated to do it, Kakashi was to resume his previous mission as soon as he had safely escorted the Kazekage back to the borders of the Wind country tonight. Tsunade felt that though the Akatsuki were a problem that needed to be dealt with at some point. Orochimaru and Sasuke were a more clear and present danger to Konoha and possibly to Naruto as well. The urgency at which Kakashi sped towards the Hokage's office also had to do with the fact that he had overheard Tsunade order Shizune to bring Kurenai and Hinata to her office for a 5:30 meeting. No doubt to discuss Kurenai's recent acceptance as Hinata's new guardian. He hoped he would be able to spend a few minutes with Kurenai, as the two of them had not spoken since the night of their kiss. Kakashi had spent a lot of time while on his mission thinking about what he would say to the Genjutsu mistress. He had some important matters to discuss with her, and now seemed the only opportunity he would get, before he would have to leave again. As Kakashi entered the business district of Konoha, he spied a familiar orange jumpsuit sitting alone on a park bench adjacent to the stores. Kakashi hadn't seen Naruto in over six weeks due to his mission. As important as it was to talk to Kurenai, he remembered he had promised Naruto this morning that the two of them would catch up. And the days of Kakashi letting Naruto down stopped at the Valley of the End. He quickly deviated his route and landed next to his forlorn looking former student and said.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?"

"Hi Kakashi Sensei, I'm ok I guess?" Naruto replied in a very somber voice. Kakashi could tell immediately that something was amiss and sitting down on the bench next to Naruto asked.

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem pretty down about something? What is it, maybe I can help?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, and leaning back breathed a heavy sigh before saying.

"Well I've got a big problem for my date tonight with Hinata and I don't know what to do about it. I think I might have to cancel, which I don't want to do. She's had a pretty crummy day, and I really wanted to do something nice for her to cheer her up."

"My, my, you and Hinata are dating now. I guess I have been away for a long time. You'll have to tell me how that came about sometime. I'm sure it's an interesting story. Congratulations Naruto, she's a wonderful girl, I'm sure she'll make you very happy. Now, what's this problem that's got you so down?" Kakashi asks.

"She is wonderful and I never thought I could be this happy, as I am when I'm with her. Which is why it kills me to disappoint her in anyway. My problem is that I promised to take her to this really fancy restaurant that she's wanted to go to. But I'm not going to be able to because I don't have any nice clothes to wear." Naruto replies.

"Well that's easy enough to solve, let's go buy you some clothes." Kakashi remarks.

"We can't." Naruto says after a long pause, before stating "no one will sell me anything."

Kakashi inwardly berated himself for not remembering the trials Naruto has to go through just to get the basic necessities of life. He then silently cursed the villagers who do this to Naruto before saying.

"Come on Naruto, I buy my clothing from that store over there. Let's go get you something nice to wear for your date."

"But Kakashi Sensei, I already tried that store and they threw me out!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, I know the owner and I'm one of his best customers. Leave everything to me." Kakashi replies as he and Naruto head over to the store.

As they enter the store, the storeowner recognized Kakashi immediately and cheerfully greeted him with a smile on his face, before he saw Naruto following behind and scowling began to say.

"I thought I told you once already, we don't serve your - - -." The owner stopped speaking mid sentence as a kunai impacted the wall next to his head. Kakashi told Naruto to go to the back and start looking for something he might like, while he and the owner had a chat about some things. As Kakashi approached to retrieve his kunai and speak to the shopkeeper, the owner could feel the killing intent radiate off the Jounin as he got closer and stammering began to speak.

"Now, now, see here, how dare you, I will not be treated like - - -." The owner stopped mid sentence once again when Kakashi pulled the kunai out of the wall and quietly growled.

"Shut up!"

A fearful nod from the storeowner confirmed to Kakashi that he had the man's attention, as he began twirling the kunai in his hand before calmly saying.

"You know, you really shouldn't be upset with me. You were about to break Sarutobi's decree at which point I would have been forced to kill you. Instead, you should be thanking me for saving your life. How about it, come on let's hear it."

"Th, th, thank you." The man nervously said.

"Oh there's no reason to thank me kind sir, but you can do me a favor. You see that young man over there. He has a very special occasion to attend tonight and he needs some nice formal clothing to wear. I told him I knew the best tailor clothier in the entire village and I was sure that you would be able to help him out. Was I wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no sir. You, you weren't wrong. I, I, can help." Replied the frightened owner.

"Good, I knew this was the right place and that I could count on you. Let's get him fixed up right now and you can charge it onto my monthly bill. In fact, if he needs any clothing in the future, you will be glad to help him and you can put that on my tab as well. You don't have a problem doing that do you?" Kakashi asks.

"No, no sir, I will be hap happy to serve his clothing needs from now on." The owner stammered.

"That's fantastic, I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much. Imagine if I didn't. (ha, ha, ha,) I'm sure Naruto will have nothing but wonderful things to say about you and your store in the future." Kakashi proclaimed before leaning in and whispering in a cold and menacing tone to the owner.

"Because if I hear otherwise, I will go from being your best customer to your worst nightmare. In fact, you may want to pass this along to your fellow shopkeeper friends. The days of refusing to sell anything to that young man, or charging him a ridiculous price in doing so are over. For if I, or any of my Shinobi associates hear of anything different, we will be quite upset. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes sir, I understand." The owner quickly answered as the killing intent coming from Kakashi nearly made him pass out.

"Excellent, let's get him taken care of now shall we." Kakashi says in a pleasant tone as he and the shopkeeper begin walking over towards Naruto.

About an hour later, Naruto and Kakashi are walking to Naruto's apartment, their arms laden with several boxes and bags of clothes, as Naruto is telling the story of how he and Hinata became a couple. Kakashi nearly dropped what he was carrying from laughter when he heard that sweet little Hinata had cleaned Sakura's clock while he was away. He looked over to Naruto and saw the smile on his face and heard the laughter in his voice once again and felt genuinely glad he had been able to help him today. Kakashi glanced at his watch and thought he might still have time to try and see Kurenai today before he had to leave. As he and Naruto rounded the corner laughing, they suddenly stopped as both of them looked on in horror as Naruto's apartment building was engulfed in flames.

While Naruto and Kakashi were watching the destruction of Naruto's home, Lady Tsunade and Kurenai wait patiently at the Hokage's office for Hinata to arrive. Tsunade who's had a long day looks at the clock which read 6:05pm and grumbles.

"Where is that girl, she's over 30 minutes late?"

"Well she is homeless, so the ANBU don't exactly know where to go look for her?" Kurenai says.

Just then a soft barely audible knock is heard on the door, as both Kurenai and Tsunade look at one another smirking before Tsunade says.

"Come in Hinata."

The door slowly opens and Hinata nervously enters the office and quickly bowing says.

"Hokage-Sama, Kurenai Sensei, you wished to see me?"

"Yes Hinata, this won't take too long. Earlier today, your father filed the necessary paperwork making you a ward of the village. And since you're not old enough yet to be an independent citizen of Konoha. You need to be placed with a foster guardian until you reach legal age. Do you understand Hinata?" Tsunade asks.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Hinata softly replied. Saddened by the fact that her father has followed through with his banishment.

"Well you're here because a suitable Konoha citizen has filed an application which I have already approved, to become your new legal guardian." Tsunade states, as she waits for a reaction from Hinata.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Hinata softly replies again, as she looks to the ground before asking.

"When do I have to meet my new guardian?"

"You can meet them right now Hinata." Tsuande replies, with a grin on her face. This momentarily confuses Hinata, until she sees a smile on Kurenai's face before stammering.

"Kur, Kurenai Sensei, are you my new guardian?"

"Hai, Hinata, I am." Kurenai happily replies.

Needless to say, Hinata is overjoyed at this turn of events. So much so it is all she can do to keep from running over and hugging her Sensei. Which she would have done if not for the esteem eminence of her surroundings. Hinata again bowed to the two women and cheerfully said.

"Thank you Kurenai Sensei and you as well Hokage-Sama."

As quickly as Hinata's smile had appeared on her face from hearing this news, it quickly disappeared as a look of worry and concern replaced it. Tsunade and Kurenai noticed this dramatic change and Kurenai asked.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"I'm worried about my father Kurenai Sensei. My father is very upset with me, and he doesn't like you very much. He always considered you weak and foolish for accepting me as a student. I'm fearful he might hurt you trying to get at me?"

"I appreciate your concern Hinata, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Kurenai replies.

"(Ha, ha, ha,) I wouldn't worry about your father hurting Kurenai. Kakashi made it quite clear to him, that would be a grave mistake on his part if that were to happen." Tsunade laughingly assures the young girl.

"Kakashi, he, he's back?" Kurenai exclaimed, as her demeanor changed which did not go unnoticed by either Tsunade or Hinata. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow slightly at the change before saying.

"Yes, he's back, but only for a brief time. He has to escort Kazekage Gaara back to the Wind country tonight, and then resume his previous mission."

"Oh, I see. You say he intervened on my behalf with Hiashi, but why?" Kurenai asks.

"I don't know Kurenai? I was hoping you could tell me. It was quite the display of emotion shall we say from the most stoic ninja I know. I've got a Hiashi size dent in my desk that I need fixed because of Kakashi actions earlier today."

"I, I, have no idea Hokage-Sama." Kurenai quietly said as she looked to the ground.

This was very strange behavior on Kurenai's part Tsunade thought to herself as she stared at the young Jounin. She was sure that nothing was going on between Kurenai and Kakashi, but something was definitely amiss between the two. Tsunade decided that this mystery could wait as she had more pressing issues to deal with. She turned back to Hinata and said.

"Hinata you need not concern yourself about your father hurting you or your friends anymore. I'm going to have the ANBU keep a closer watch on him from now on."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama, thank you very much." Hinata replied as she began to smile again.

"Good now that's out of the way, I have a question. Hinata, why are you using a Henge right now to disguise your true appearance?" Lady Tsunade asks.

"Well Hokage-Sama, when the ANBU messenger found me to inform me of this meeting. I was at Ino Yamanaka's home borrowing a dress for my date tonight with Naruto-Kun. I did not have time to change, as I was already late for the meeting, and I didn't think what I was wearing was appropriate for your office." Hinata replies.

"Well, that seems reasonable, but now you have me curious? Let's see what you have on to drive the knucklehead crazy." Tsunade jokingly says.

Um, I, I, don't know? It, it really isn't appropriate for your office Lady Tsunade." Hinata stutters.

"Consider it an order from your Hokage, young kunoichi." Tsunade says with a smirk.

Hinata gives a small sigh and drops the Henge revealing her in a very tight and low cut bluish gray dress that stopped mid thigh. The dress had two thin single shoulder straps that came together on the back The dress also appeared to be at least one size smaller than what she required for her body. However because of this it hugged her body tightly and accentuated all of Hinata's womanly curves, and it showed a fair amount of cleavage due to the pressure around her upper torso. If that was not enough, Hinata was also wearing some sheer black stockings that barely rose above the hem of her dress. The entire ensemble was finished off with a pair of peat black open toed high heel shoes, which seem to add three inches to Hinata's height. As well as showing off her lovely well toned legs. For a final touch, Hinata also wore a lavender colored see-through shoulder wrap that matched the color of her eyes. As she nervously stood in the office, she looked to the other two women in the room and saw them staring at her wide-eyed and with theirs mouths open. Hinata immediately thought something was wrong with her attire and asked.

"Lady Tsunade, Kurenai Sensei, is something wrong? Do you think Naruto will like what I am wearing?"

Both women simultaneously got over their initial shock of seeing Hinata look so beautiful and closed their mouths at the sound of her voice. Kurenai was at a loss for words, but Tsunade finally spoke and clearing her throat said.

"Ahem, no Hinata nothing is wrong. You look absolutely beautiful, stunning actually. Naruto will absolutely love what you're wearing. Don't you agree Kurenai?

"Hai, Lady Tsunade. He's a man isn't he!"

Hinata smiled at the compliments she received until a jolt of pain from her jaw where Hiashi had struck caused her to wince. Tsunade saw this and called the young kunoichi over and applied a medical jutsu to relieve the swelling and mend her jaw. After this was done, Tsunade had Hinata sign off on the paperwork making her Kurenai's ward. Tsunade then excused Hinata to go finish getting ready for her date, and the Hyuga girl quickly left. Lady Tsunade turned to Kurenai and remarked.

"I always knew that girl was lovely, but I had no idea that she could look, well so damn hot! Every male above the age of 12 will be after her if she continues to look like that. You've got your hands full the next two years Kurenai, no doubt about it."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama. I'm afraid I do." Kurenai replies with a sigh.

As Kurenai left the Hokage's office to begin moving into her new two-bedroom apartment, Kakashi was walking over to an ANBU Officer to inquire about the circumstances of the fire. The young officer recognized the legendary ex ANBU captain approaching him and immediately snapped to attention and waited for Kakashi to speak.

"What's going on here lieutenant? What is the nature of this fire?"

"Sir, the nature of the fire was arson. Apparently five individuals evacuated the few residents of this apartment building, and then proceeded to set it ablaze." The officer replied.

"Do you have a description of the perpetrators? Is the ANBU squad searching for them right now? Kakashi asks.

"No need sir. We already have the suspects in custody." The lieutenant stated as he pointed over to a group of ANBU surrounding five men sitting on their knees with their hands bound behind their backs. Kakashi noted of special interest the appearance of the criminals, which made him cringe slightly. The color of their eyes, they were white. He turned back to the young officer and asked.

"How were they captured, and have they said anything as to why they did this?"

"Sir, that is the odd part of this crime. They were captured here at the scene. It was almost as though they were waiting to be arrested. They have admitted that they are responsible for the arson, but they refuse to say anything else. Also of note Kakashi-Sama, they are all members of the side branch of the Hyuga clan." The officer stated.

"Take them to the interrogation squad if you would lieutenant. We'll see if Ibiki can loosen their tongues and find out why they did this?" A disgusted Kakashi coldly orders.

Kakashi turns back to check on Naruto and see him sitting on the curb of the street with his head hung low. As Kakashi walks back over to Naruto, he feels responsible for this horrible event. He is positive this arson was retaliation on Hiashi Hyuga's part for what transpired in the Hokage's office earlier today. When Kakashi reaches Naruto, he sits down next to the dejected Shinobi and says in a choked voice.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, this is all my fault."

"No it isn't Kakashi Sensei, it's mine. All the villagers hate me because of the Kyuubi. This isn't the first time that people have trashed my home. Usually though, they just break in and vandalize my stuff. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that someone finally decided to set fire to it. It's actually shocking that it hadn't happened before now. No big loss, it's not like I had a lot of nice things to lose. You want to know something funny, I will gladly give up everything I had in that rat hole, if it meant I could live one day without everyone hating me." Naruto laments

"This isn't your fault Naruto, it never has been. You've had the most difficult life I can imagine. Your father would be ashamed of the ordeals many of the people of Konoha have put you through. But there are people here who do care about you a great deal. And I know this is of little comfort, but I promise you that it will get better. Naruto, I need you to brace yourself for what I'm going to tell you. The people who committed this cruel act against you are from the Hyuga clan." Kakashi says.

"Is, is, this because of me and Hinata?" A wide-eyed Naruto asks.

"No Naruto, it isn't and you must believe that. I think this was done as retribution for me attacking Hiashi Hyuga in the Hokage's office. Hiashi chose to hurt me by hurting you. And if I could prove that he was the one behind this, I would kill him this very night. Naruto, I deeply regret that my actions have caused you more pain. I hope you can forgive me?" Kakashi replies the sorrow evident in his voice.

"There's nothing to forgive Kakashi Sensei. I doubt that you were the sole reason why Hiashi-Sama did this. Remember, I am dating his oldest daughter, which he is not exactly thrilled about. Naruto says while chuckling.

"Speaking of which Naruto, you've only got about an hour and a half to get ready and meet Hinata at the restaurant. Come on; let's grab your stuff. You can stay at my place while I'm away on my mission. When I get back, we'll figure out something then. You should also be fully healed by the time I get back and then we can get down to some serious training with Master Jiraiya. How does that sound?" Kakashi proclaims.

"Hai, that sounds pretty good Kakashi Sensei." Naruto replies as they begin walking towards Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi and Naruto arrived outside the restaurant with a few minutes to spare. Which gave Kakashi a chance to advise Naruto on the finer points of fine dining as well as on dating in general. Unbeknownst to both of them, that same scene had played ten minutes earlier between Kurenai and Hinata in that very same spot. Hinata was already seated in the restaurant and was nervously waiting for Naruto to arrive. When Kakashi had finished giving pointers to Naruto, they both poked their heads inside and scanned the dining area looking for Hinata. When they both saw her, Kakashi's eyes grew wide and Naruto fell apart. Kakashi quickly ushered Naruto back outside and attempted to calm the very panic stricken Shinobi down. Naruto was on the verge of hyperventilating as Kakashi knelt down and gave a paper bag to breathe in. Kakashi had never seen Naruto in such a state before, and knew he had to think of something drastic to overcome the panic attack he was experiencing. A wry smile spread across Kakashi's face, as he thought of something that he was sure would work. Helping Naruto back onto his feet, Kakashi said to him in a stern voice.

"Naruto, I'm assigning you a mission!"

"What do you mean Kakashi Sensei, right now?" A bewildered Naruto asks.

"Yes Naruto right now! Your mission is to calm down and march into that dining room, act like a gentleman, and have a pleasant dinner with Hinata. You've eaten with her before, you can do it again." Kakashi orders.

"I, I, can't do it Kakashi Sensei! Sure I've eaten with Hinata before, but she's never looked like that. I mean I always thought Hinata was pretty, but I had no idea that she could look this beautiful. She could have any guy in the village she wanted right now. Why subject her to being with a dobe like me?" I should just go!" Naruto exclaims.

"Hinata doesn't want any guy in the village, she wants you. She doesn't consider you a dobe, and neither do I. And you're not going anywhere! Aside from the fact that you would hurt Hinata deeply if you stood her up, you do not have the option of refusing this mission. For if you do, I can guarantee you won't like the consequences." Kakashi says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto nervously asks, as he did not like the sound of Kakashi's last statement.

"Well to put it simply Naruto. If you try to back out of this mission, I'll have the Hokage give a paid one-month vacation to Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku and close down their restaurant for that entire time. Tell me Naruto, is failure to complete this mission worth not having ramen for thirty days?" Kakashi confidently replies.

'Thirty days without ramen! I can barely go three hours without ramen. There's no way I could survive that long without ramen. I've got to do this. Plus Kakashi Sensei's right, I would hurt Hinata if I didn't show up tonight.' Naruto silently thought to himself before saying.

"Ok Kakashi Sensei, I accept the mission. I don't want to hurt Hinata."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he watched Naruto march into the restaurant and over to Hinata. He wondered what was the motivating factor behind his change of heart, the loss of ramen or hurting Hinata. Kakashi decided to give Naruto the benefit of the doubt and go with the latter. He smiled as he watched the two embrace in a hug, and then Naruto deftly kiss her hand. At least Naruto had remembered some of the things he had advised him to do. Kakashi glanced at his watch and saw that he only had an hour of time left before he had to escort Kazekage Gaara back to the border. He decided that he would make a quick run over to Kurenai's apartment and with any luck catch her there. Before he leapt away, he turned back to look at Naruto and Hinata and saw how happy they appeared and quietly said to himself.

"Good luck you two, you both deserve as much happiness as you can get."

True to his word, Naruto was a perfect gentleman in the restaurant and Hinata was having a wonderful time as they ate and talked. The only blemish to the evening seemed to be their waiter, a young man by the name of Sai. Who seemed to be paying an inordinate amount of attention to Hinata. Which was starting to cause a small amount of killing intent to slowly build in Naruto. Hinata saw and felt the rise in tension with Naruto and attempted to diffuse the situation by informing Sai that they had everything they required and didn't need his services anymore. Sai bowed to Hinata and walked to the back of the restaurant. There he pulled a drawing pad out and proceeded to sketch a detailed portrait of Naruto's face. When finished he put the pad away and took one last look at Hinata before returning to work with an evil smirk on his face. Meanwhile, two other Shinobi were attempting to conceal themselves outside a window that looked into the dining room of the restaurant. After a moment one of them said in an irritated voice.

"What are we doing here Kiba? This is pointless!"

"Hey just chill out Shino. We're just checking to make sure that Hinata is alright? I mean she's like our little sister, you know."

"Of course she'll be alright, she's with Naruto. He would never do anything to hurt her." Shino answers.

"Then its no big deal if we see for ourselves now is it?" Now quit your complaining and help me look for those two." Kiba remarks, as he and Shino begin scanning the dining room.

"There's Naruto, but I don't see Hinata anywhere? She must have left already. That's good, because I'm going to kick Naruto's ass! Hinata's gone and he's still here chatting up some hot babe in the corner! Oh I'm going to make him pay when I see him again! How could he do this to Hinata?" Kiba angrily states.

"That is Hinata you idiot!" Shino replies.

"Your crazy, that's not Hinata. That's just some hot chick with really big knock - - Holy shit that is Hinata!" Kiba exclaims in mid sentence of his original statement, as he looks closer at the young girl. After a pause he says.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! Is that what she's been hiding underneath her jacket all these years? Damn, I think they're bigger than Sensei's?" Kiba remarks.

"You may be right." Shino says, when suddenly the two of them are blasted with a huge wave of killing intent and a very angry voice rings out and says.

"To what of Hinata's are you two referring that are bigger than Sensei's!"

Kiba and Shino are shaking as they apprehensively turn around and see their Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai standing behind them with her right eyebrow twitching a mile a minute and slowly grinding her teeth. They both know pain is coming as she raises her fist towards them and let's loose another blast of killing intent. Both Hinata and Naruto feel the wave of killing intent and Hinata activates her Byakugan to scan the area. After a moment, she focuses in on her Sensei dragging the unconscious bodies of her two teammates away for the window of the restaurant. She giggles to herself, but decides not to tell Naruto, as Kurenai seemed to have the situation well under control. Hinata would find out later exactly what had been going on, all she wanted to do now was continue this wonderful date with Naruto.

Back at the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade finished reviewing the last report she had, and threw it onto the other reports that rose over a foot high on her desk. She flopped back into her chair and sighed heavily. This had been a very tiring and frustrating day for the Hokage. The news she had learned about the plans of the Akatsuki was very troubling, as well as having to deal with the growing Hiashi Hyuga problem. Those were the low points of day. The high points of the day were being able to place Hinata into a loving home. And her meeting with Kazekage Gaara with regards to a new treaty between the two nations had gone well, albeit nothing had been formalized yet. The Kazekage was going to recommend to the Suna council that they initiate formal treaty discussions between the Wind and Fire countries. As a show of good faith, Gaara had named his sister Temari as Suna's representative in Konoha for said treaty talks and would not be returning with him this evening to the Wind nation. Tsunade looked at the clock, which read 8:44pm and then at the pile of mail sitting on her desk that she had yet to go through. She sighed and thought to herself.

'Well if there isn't anything too damn important in this mess, maybe I can get out of here at nine o'clock when Kakashi arrives to escort Gaara back?'

Tsunade then began to sort through the mail until she came across two envelopes and stopped. One was addressed to herself, while the other was addressed to Naruto, but both in the same handwriting. She set Naruto's envelope aside and opened hers and began reading. Tsunade's eyes suddenly grew wide and her face became flushed as she bolted from her chair and cried out.

"Sakura, you stupid little fool! Shizune, I need every available Jounin, ANBU, and Hunter-Nins we have right now in the conference room in the next 15 minutes!"

"Why Lady Tsunade, what has happened?" Shizune hurriedly asked as she rushed into the room.

"I'll inform you along with everyone else shortly. Right now release every single messenger falcon into the village to alert all the Shinobi. This is a Class A security alert, now go!" Tsunade shouted to her assistant.

As Tsunade watched Shizune run out of the room, she slumped back down into her chair, and stared at the mysterious letter she was holding in her shaking hand and said to herself.

"Why Sakura, why didn't you listen? God help you Sakura, because I fear you're going to need it!"

**(Time Skip 3 Hours Ahead)**

Sakura was physically exhausted from long trip to her desired location. Mentally, all she could think of was reaching the one person who would make everything in her life better again. This one thought seemed to give her a boost of energy, as she made her way through the forest. Suddenly, she broke through the trees into a small clearing and stopped. Their sitting on a log on the other side was a young man with onyx colored hair in a blue shirt and white shorts. Sakura could almost swear her heart skipped a beat as she gazed upon him with loving tear filled eyes. There he was, there was the man she loved and who loved her. There was the one who was going to bring joy back into her life again. Sakura thought to herself as she threw off her backpack and began running towards him. Her voice was so choked with emotion all she could cry out as she ran was.

"Sasuke!"

**Authors Note:** A pretty rough day for Naruto and the gang huh? Up next, the long awaited ominous Chapter 13. A lot of the fans of this story have PM me about when was Sasuke going enter the picture. Well here it comes, and if you're a fan of Sasuke you're probably not going to like it! Be prepared for one of the most darkest, twisted, and evil portrayals your ever going to read. Of course now that I have said this, I've got to deliver it. So expect at least a 3-week wait on it. Between work and life in general, it's hard to find the time to work on the story. But most of the readers have been patient and I thank you all for that. Once again, thanks for all the great reviews both from the old and new fans of the story. If anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with the readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. To everyone, take it easy!

**Kingkakashi**


	13. Sasuke!

**Chapter 13 Summary: **Sakura has made many mistakes in her life recently, but her reunion with her childhood crush may prove to be the biggest and most costly mistake she will ever make. Sakura will learn some harsh truths and face some cruel realities from this reunion. In the end, it may also cost Sakura her life.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke the Aftermath**

**Warning This chapter is for mature readers only. It features descriptions of language, extreme violence, rape, torture, and human degradation. If you are not of age to view this per this sites rules and guidelines, you read at your own peril.**

**Chapter 13: "Sasuke!"**

Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke in a loving embrace and cried tears of joy. As she buried her face into his chest, she failed to notice that the embrace was not returned and while sobbing she said.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun, I'm so happy were together again. You have no idea how hard it's been in the village since you've been gone. The things people have said about you have been horrible. I'm so glad you contacted me. Please Sasuke, let's go back to the village. I'm sure once you explain everything, you'll be forgiven, and then we can be together forever."

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's face with loving tear filled eyes, expecting to see his face flushed with the love she always knew he had for her. Instead, all her gaze fell upon were cold and lifeless eyes and his face showed no sign of emotion other than a smirk. It was then that Sakura realized that Sasuke's arms remained motionless at his side, not moving an inch to return her embrace. She was about to ask if something was wrong before he called out in a taunting voice.

"You see Kabuto, I told you she would come. You owe me $1000 Ryo's."

Kabuto and a couple of dozen Oto Sound village Nin's stepped out of the forest surrounding the pair. Kabuto then walked over to the log where Sasuke had been sitting and sat down while saying.

"Yes Sasuke, I owe you $1000 Ryo's. I thought for sure the girl would still be in mourning over the death of her teammate Naruto. I guess she is the selfish self-absorbed bitch you always said she was."

"Don't forget stupid and annoying as well Kabuto." Sasuke callously replied while tearing himself away from Sakura's grasp.

Sakura became very nervous and confused, as she looked around at all the men surrounding her and Sasuke before stammering.

"Sas, Sasuke-Kun, I, I don't understand, what's going on?"

Sasuke turned back upon hearing Sakura's question and began walking towards the apprehensive pink haired kunoichi and with a sneer says.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll explain everything to you before the night is through."

As Sakura watched Sasuke approach her, she began to feel something about him she never would have imagined she could in her life, fear. She attempted to overcome this growing feeling inside her mind and said with as much courage as she could muster.

"Sasuke-Kun, why are all these enemy Nin's here with you? You said in your message that you had escaped and wanted to come back to the village to be with me. Were you recaptured before I got here?"

"I guess you can add gullible to her description as well Sasuke." Kabuto remarked as he looked at Sakura with disdain.

"Yeah you can Kabuto, but only when it involves me (ha, ha, ha)." Sasuke laughingly replied before turning back to Sakura and saying.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you still confused? Well, to answer your questions, no I wasn't recaptured because I was never a prisoner in the first place. These enemy Nin's are your enemy Sakura not mine, and they're here because I ordered them here. And as for wanting to return to Konoha to be with you, I had to say something to get you out here now didn't I."

"But why Sasuke-Kun, it can't be true what everyone is saying about you back in the Leaf village." Sakura exclaimed.

"What are they saying Sakura? That I turned traitor and defected from Konoha and that I'm now working and training under the SS class Missing Nin and legendary Sannin Orochimaru, and my new allegiance is to him and Otokagure. Are they saying that my new comrades are responsible for the deaths of many Konoha Shinobi, including several of my former classmates? And finally, are they saying that I am personally responsible for the murder of one blonde dobe of a teammate? Well you know what Sakura, everything you've heard is true and I make no apologies for any of it!" Sasuke ruthlessly says to her.

Sakura is in a state of shock as she listens to Sasuke and realizes her dreams of the future are crashing down around her. She stares at Sasuke for a moment before saying in one last desperate attempt to save her fantasy.

"It can't be true Sasuke, you would never do that to Naruto on your own. Orochimaru must still be controlling you somehow?"

Sasuke and Kabuto look at one another before they both erupt in laughter simultaneously before Sasuke says while still laughing.

"(Ha, ha, ha) Oh God Sakura, that is so classic from you. I wondered what excuse you would come up with to defend me for killing Naruto to everyone. That was the one thing I could always count on you for. No matter what I did, you could always come up with some reason to justify my actions, even if it was complete bullshit most of the time. Truth be told Sakura, Orochimaru isn't controlling me. I joined him willingly because he can give me the power I need to kill Itachi and anyone else who gets in my way. And he didn't order my Oto comrades or me to kill Naruto and the others that was just a bonus (ha, ha, ha). In fact, Orochimaru didn't want to kill Naruto at all. He thought the dobe might be of use to him in the future, but he relented when I made it a condition of joining him. No Sakura, that losers death is completely on me and no one else."

Sakura just stood silently in front of Sasuke wide-eyed and trembling as she listened to his words. Her mind was going into shock as she tried to comprehend everything she had heard. Sasuke's cruel voice spoke out once more and said.

"What's wrong Sakura? You're awfully quiet right now. Usually, it's impossible to get your annoying voice to shut up about anything. If I had known all it would take to keep you quiet was to kill Naruto, I would have done it a long time ago. You should have seen the look on his face when I happily plunged my Chidori into his chest it was priceless. By the way, if you see Kakashi again, thank him for teaching me that technique. Tell him it's the perfect method for getting rid of obnoxious blonde dobe's (ha, ha, ha). Maybe you should have him teach it to you to use on Ino. What am I saying, you don't have the talent to learn something as advanced as that jutsu."

"You, you really did that to Naruto?" Sakura asks in a choked voice.

"You seem upset that I did that? Well, if it's any consolation to you, Naruto's last words as I pulled my hand out of his chest were I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke coolly states, with no remorse whatsoever.

Upon hearing those three words, Sakura's mind snapped and any love she once held for Sasuke died at that moment. She looked up at Sasuke's smiling face and a rage began to well up inside her. How could she have been so stupid and foolish to ever love this boy? Then suddenly and without warning, she struck Sasuke across his smirking face with all the strength she had and screamed.

"How could you do that Sasuke, Naruto was our teammate and more than that our friend you bastard!"

Sasuke was surprised at Sakura's reaction, but more than that he is angry that she would dare to lay her hands upon him without his permission. He quickly regains his composure and backhands Sakura across her face with such force, it knocks her down and she begins to spit out some blood. He stares down at his former teammate and says with sarcasm.

"Sakura, is that anyway to speak or treat the love of your life?"

Sakura slowly rises from the ground and looks at Sasuke while still spitting a little blood and says.

"You're not the love of my life! I could never love someone who's done the things you've just said you monster!"

"Oh Sakura, I'm so hurt that you feel that way. I really don't understand why you are so upset about what I did? Naruto was never our friend and you hated him even more than I did." Sasuke replies the sarcasm still evident in his voice.

"I never hated Naruto! I love Naruto! I, I mean as a friend and teammate." Sakura vehemently stammers.

"You loved Naruto as a friend. Please Sakura, who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? If you loved Naruto, you had a funny way of showing it to the dobe. Hell, you treated him worse than I ever did. In fact, that was the only thing enjoyable about being on Team #7 with you losers was watching Naruto try to be your friend. Then watching you physically and verbally abuse the idiot until he was nothing. But everyday he kept coming back for more; I guess he was some sort of masochist? I've never seen anyone offer up their heart to someone so many times only to have that person stomp on it time and time again. So let's be honest here Sakura. I may have hated the dobe, but when it came to actually inflicting pain both physical and emotional onto him. No one could touch you in that aspect. So explain to me how that is being a friend?" Sasuke says.

Sakura's only reply to Sasuke was to hang her head low in shame, as she knew everything Sasuke had just said was true. As Sakura reflected on his words, she honestly hated herself right then and there. All Naruto ever did was be nice and caring towards her, never deserving the ridicule and scorn she heaped upon him for his efforts. How could she have been so stupid and selfish to do that to Naruto? She was so fixated on Sasuke, and too blind to see how much Naruto sacrificed for her. Even at the cost of his own happiness and well-being. And all because of how much he had loved her. After a moment, she looked up with tears in her eyes and said.

"You're right Sasuke, you and I were both terrible friends to Naruto. But he still considered us his friends and what you tried to do is unforgivable."

"Unforgivable, Oh Sakura, ever the one to overreact as usual. So upset that I tried to kill, wait a minute, what do you mean tried? Naruto's dead isn't he?" Sasuke asks in a voice slightly tinged with fear, as he remembers how close Naruto had come to defeating him at the Valley of the End.

Sakura saw the change in Sasuke's demeanor and heard the desperation in his voice and smiled. She knew exactly how to hurt Sasuke before saying and laughing.

"No Sasuke, Naruto is alive and well. You failed as usual against him. In fact, his skills and power have surpassed you so much, that I heard the legendary Sannin Jiraiya has accepted him fulltime as a student. Something he hasn't done since he trained the Fourth Hokage. Face it Sasuke, the dobe as you like to call him has beaten you once again (ha, ha, ha.)"

After hearing Sakura's mocking words, Sasuke became enraged and his Curse Seal activated to the first level. He quickly struck the laughing kunoichi again. Only this time with the advanced power of the Curse Seal coursing through him, it sent Sakura slamming into a nearby tree back first. As Sakura slumped to the ground, she spit some blood and teeth out of her mouth and looked over towards Sasuke and became very afraid. Sasuke's entire body was covered with those strange curse seal patterns, and a purplish black colored chakra swirled around him causing everyone present to step back from its power. Meanwhile, Sasuke violently ranted about Naruto in a verbal temper tantrum.

"God damn it! What do I have to do rid myself of that loser? I put a fucking hole in his chest and yet he continues to live! Why can't I kill that bastard? I'm an Uchiha damn it, one of the elite! Naruto is nothing compared to me, a nobody! How does that idiot continue to surpass me and grow stronger? It's not fair! I should be the one to receive advanced training from a Sannin not him!"

"Sasuke, you need to calm down. You forget you too are receiving advanced training from a legendary Sannin as well. You shouldn't be surprised that Naruto still lives. We suspected as much when your Mangekyou Sharingan hadn't activated yet. Just relax, we'll take care of Naruto in due time." Kabuto says, trying to keep Sasuke and the Curse Seal under control. Slowly, the black chakra begins to recede back into Sasuke's body, as he begins to relax after hearing Kabuto before saying.

"You're right Kabuto. I shouldn't waste my time thinking about that loser. I don't care how much training he receives, his power will be nothing compared to mine. I'll kill him when the time is right. I swear it upon the Uchiha name! Now, what are we going to do about the pink haired bitch over there?"

"Well since we now know that Naruto is still alive, why don't we stick to the original plan and use her as bait to lure him out here. With any luck, you may yet be able to kill him before the night is through?" Kabuto answers.

Sakura silently wept when she heard this and the realization hit her that she had been nothing more than a pawn in Sasuke's vicious game to try and get Naruto. She began to tremble as Sasuke began moving towards her. When Sasuke reached her, he grabbed her arm and painfully yanked Sakura to her feet as he said.

"I agree Kabuto, but knowing that dobe, he'll probably get lost trying to find his way out here. So it might be a few hours before he arrives. But I don't think Sakura is presentable enough to receive him yet. What do you think Kabuto?"

"I don't know Sasuke, I'll leave that up to you." Kabuto replies as he sits back down on the log.

"Well let's see if we can't improve her appearance for him." Sasuke says with a wicked smile on his face as he stares at the frightened kunoichi.

"What, what are you going to do Sasuke?" Sakura apprehensively asks, as Sasuke leans his head next to her ear and whispers with a hint of malice.

"Nothing bad Sakura, I'm just going to make your fondest dream come true."

At which point Sasuke grabs the front of Sakura's dress as she screams and tears it open exposing her bra-covered breast. He then violently rips the bra off of her body, revealing her small yet pert breast for everyone to see. Sakura uses one arm in a vain attempt to cover herself, and lashes out with the other arm to strike at Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke caught her arm and twisted it behind Sakura's back who screamed in pain before he slammed her face into the tree breaking her nose. As Sasuke kept Sakura's arm pinned behind her, his other hand snaked around to her front and grabbed one of her breast while cruelly twisting her nipple and he said with a sneer.

"I'm mildly impressed Sakura. Your tits are bigger than I expected them to be. Nowhere near the size of Ino's ample tits, but I guess they'll have to do."

Sasuke then gives Sakura's nipple another twist causing her to wince and yell out in pain once again. Sakura attempted to turn her body and strike out at Sasuke with her free arm. But before she could complete this maneuver, Sasuke mercilessly pulled her pinned arm further up her back and smashed his fist into it, causing her arm to break and her shoulder to separate. Sakura's scream as he did this seemed to echo for miles in the forest. As Sakura sobbed uncontrollably from the pain, Sasuke dropped her lifeless arm and pulled a kunai out and made a long vertical gash down her back to cut away the remnants of her dress. When he pulled the garment away, he noticed that his cut had been a little too deep as blood began to flow down Sakura's back. He took the kunai, which still had blood on it and licked the surface before saying.

"Wow Sakura, you taste pretty damn good. Here, do you want a taste?"

Sasuke then takes his hand and dips his fingers over the cut on Sakura's back before bringing them up to her face. Sakura turns her head away in disgust before Sasuke wipes the blood onto her cheek and says.

"Oh well, your loss. You don't know what you're missing."

Sakura couldn't say anything as she sobbed from the pain and heartache of what was happening to her. Sasuke stared at his crying ex-teammate clad now only in her black shorts and chuckled before he took the kunai in his hand and began to cut away the last article of clothing on Sakura. Sakura could feel what he is doing and still sobbing, she begs to Sasuke in a choked voice.

"Wh, why Sasuke? (sob) Why are you doing this? (sob,sob) Please stop. (sob) I thought you loved me?" (sob,sob)

As Sasuke tore the remaining fabric of Sakura's shorts away from her body, he heard Sakura asking about his love for her and laughed out loud before saying.

"Love you, where did you ever get such a stupid idea from? I told you the first day I met you that I thought you were annoying, and you've never done anything to change that opinion. I don't know why you thought I ever cared about you? It wasn't me saving your ass on all those missions we had, but Naruto. You're not even from a Shinobi clan; it would be beneath me and a shame to my own clan to be with the likes of you. No Sakura, I don't love you, I loathe you with every fiber of my being. You and that damn obnoxious blonde dobe that you now all of a sudden care about."

"Then why Sasuke? Why do this to me?" Sakura screams out of anguish at his words.

"Why Sakura, you're asking me why? Well, I can't think of any better way to get back at Naruto than to take the one thing he's fantasized about since he's known you. Plus, I'm bored and I need something to do to kill the time. But Sakura, I don't understand? Are you not enjoying yourself? Isn't this your dream come true to be with me?" Sasuke tauntingly replies.

"Not, not like this Sasuke. Please don't do this, I'm begging you." Sakura pleads.

Sasuke ignores Sakura's pleas as he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. He smears some blood from Sakura's back onto it and begins to stroke himself to a full hardness, while leaning into Sakura and saying.

"Yes Sakura, exactly like this! And as for begging, please continue. I enjoy it!"

"You sadistic bastard! How could I have ever fallen in love with you instead of Naruto? You're nothing more than a sick twisted weak little boy, compared to a real man like Naruto. He will kill you the next time he sees you for this and everything else you've done! And while you're rotting in Hell, I want you to remember how truly pathetic you are in comparison to him!" Sakura angrily shouts, the venom in her voice clearly evident.

Sasuke didn't like to be compared and told he was inferior to Naruto and his response to Sakura was to smack the side of her head. He then grabbed a fistful of her pink hair and pulled her head back to his before saying with malevolence.

"I really don't care what you have to say or think about me Sakura, but I can promise you one thing. Naruto isn't here to save you this time!"

Sasuke then thrust his now hard cock to the hilt into Sakura, ripping through her hymen as she screamed once more. Sasuke was reveling in the feeling coursing through his body. However, it wasn't the sex that made him feel so good, it was hearing Sakura's cries of agony interlaced with her choked breathing and sobbing. As Sasuke looked down to see his cock plunging in and out of Sakura bathed in her blood, he laughed out loud once again and cried out.

"Scream for me Sakura, I want to hear you scream!"

Sasuke then took a handful of her pink locks once again, and yanked her head back with such force, her hair ripped out into his hand eliciting another very audible scream of pain and agony from the young kunoichi. As Sakura's head fell forward, she felt Sasuke place a hand behind her head and force the side of her face against the tree. The pressure of Sasuke's fucking was so violent and savage; the bark of the tree was causing deep lacerations onto Sakura's breasts and face. Sakura's vision began to grow dark and there was one fleeting thought that went through her mind before she blacked out from the pain and blood loss of her ordeal.

'Naruto, I'm such a fool, it should have been you.'

And with that, Sakura succumbed to the pain and fell unconscious against the tree, while Sasuke continued to laugh and thrust himself into her lifeless prone body.

**(Flashback 3-4 Hours Earlier)**

Tsunade was growing increasingly concerned about the whereabouts and safety of Sakura as she watched various Shinobi enter the conference room. Time was not on her side, as she had no way of knowing how much of a head start Sakura had or even which direction she may have gone. All she could do was pray that they find her in time. As Tsunade scanned the room, all she could do was shake her head in disbelief. The Oto village attack during the Chunin exams several months ago had certainly taken a heavy toll on Konoha's forces. Of all the ninja's she had requested, the once strong Village Hidden in the Leaves could only produce a little more than 50 available Shinobi at her disposal. The rest of her forces were either away on various missions or not of sufficient strength or skill for a threat of this caliber. Tsunade saw Kurenai arrive with two of her students and watched as she instructed them to wait outside. Knowing that she needed every available body for this search mission. Tsunade motioned to Kurenai to include Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka in this meeting, much to the surprise of everyone. She had no choice in this situation as both Kiba and Shino had the best tracking skills of anyone in the "Rookie Nine" class. As Kurenai took her students to the back to be seated, she spied Kakashi standing behind the Hokage and next to the Kazekage of Suna. They exchanged a fervent glance with one another before Tsunade's voice brought everyone in the room to attention.

"Shinobi of Konoha, you are gathered here because I have just learned we may be facing an A Class security threat to the village. There is also a strong possibility that this threat level may increase to an S Class security threat."

This announcement by the Hokage sent a shockwave through the room, and many Shinobi began murmuring with one another in a buzz of apprehension. Suddenly, there was a flash of smoke and light at the doorway and when the smoke cleared; everyone in the room could see Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha astride a large toad. His appearance caused the entire room to go silent as the whispering in regards to the Hokage's announcement ceased. As Jiraiya leapt off of the toad, it disappeared and he strode confidently forth into the room exchanging a quick glance with Tsunade before taking a seat behind a heavy wooden desk near the doorway. The tension in the room seemed to lighten considerably with Jiraiya's appearance. He had been away for several weeks, and many of the Shinobi felt more at ease knowing not one but two legendary Sannin were now present. Tsunade began to speak once again to explain the nature of the threat.

"The threat we are facing is the possible defection of a Leaf village Shinobi to the forces of Otokagure the Sound village. The subject in question is one Sakura Haruno, a top Genin from this year's rookie class. You will find a description and all pertinent information about this Shinobi in the packets Shizune is passing forth, are there any questions?"

"You said this is a possible defection Hokage-Sama, what do you mean?" Asuma asks.

"The information I received in a letter from Ms. Haruno stated she was leaving in an attempt to secure the return of the A Class Missing Nin Sasuke Uchiha. She also indicated that if she were unable to achieve this, she would be joining him. If so, this will change her status and she would also become a Missing Nin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade states.

"So why is this such a high class security alert Hokage-Sama? She's just a Genin." A young Jounin Shinobi curiously asks.

"The high classification of this alert is due to the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is an A Class ranked criminal who is now the prodigy of the SS Class ranked criminal Orochimaru. And this may be a prelude to another attack by him and his Oto forces on the village." Tsunade answers.

"So what type of mission is this anyway?" Kiba questions from the back of the room much to the ire of Kurenai.

"The type of mission this is young Genin is two-fold. In its present form it is a search and rescue operation to safely retrieve Sakura Haruno and possibly Sasuke Uchiha. If it is learned that neither individual is willing to return to Konoha, the mission automatically upgrades to a search and destroy scenario." Tsunade coldly says.

"However, under no circumstances is any search team to engage either Missing Nin if they are with Orochimaru and his forces, unless you have sizable and sufficient back-up from our own Konoha Shinobi." Tsunade strictly orders.

"Hokage-Sama, do you have any additional information in the letter or in general as to Ms. Haruno's possible whereabouts?" Kurenai asks.

"No, nothing in the letter addressed to me." Tsunade answers.

"In the letter addressed to you, is there another letter Hokage-Sama?" Asuma remarks.

After a pause, Tsunade answers.

"Yes Asuma, there is another letter addressed to Naruto Uzumaki. I have not opened it, but I do not believe it will contain any pertinent information that can help in this mission."

"Pardon me Hokage-Sama, but can we afford to take that chance?" Asuma says.

Tsunade glares at Asuma for a moment before she realizes that he does have a valid point and replies.

"No Asuma, you are correct, we cannot."

Tsunade then motions to Shizune to bring her the letter, which she then opens and begins reading before crushing the document in her hand and with a look of despair on her face says.

"There is nothing in this to help us."

"What does it say Hokage-Sama?" Asuma questions.

After a long pause and in a choked voice Tsunade replies.

"It says, I'm Sorry."

As Lady Tsunade said those two words, a flood of memories comes crashing forth in her mind, and her eyes begin to well with tears. However, she is not the only individual in the room with whom those two words and the method by which they were delivered has affected. There is suddenly a large crash surprising everyone as they all turn to the source, to see Jiraiya stand up after he has smashed the desk he was at in two with one blow of his fist. There is a pained look to his face as he begins to leave before angrily saying.

"Bah Tsunade, this is a waste of time and resources to search after one lovesick idiot fan girl of a traitor to this village! I'll not waste my time on this useless endeavor!"

"Jiraiya please, I need, we need you." Tsunade pleadingly says.

"Fine Tsunade, I will check the most logical areas where an attack on this village might come from, but no more! And keep Naruto out of this mess if you would! I don't want him wasting his time or possibly his life on this farce either!" Jiraiya replies in a voice still tinged with anger but also sorrow as well.

"Jiraiya wait, shouldn't you take some ANBU with you? What if you run into Orochimaru out there?" Tsunade says in a concerned yet sad tone of voice.

Jiraiya turns his head to Tsunade and she can see the pain etched in his face before he says in a vengeful voice.

"Then I'll do what I should have done 35 years ago. I'll kill him!"

After Jiraiya leaves the room, many of the Shinobi are shocked by the behavior and attitude of the Sannin towards the Hokage. However as they look to Lady Tsuande, her head is hung low as she stares at the podium in front of her before saying without looking up.

"If there are no more questions, you may pick up your search assignments from Genma after this meeting. Gai Maito, Anko Mitarashi, you two will assist Kakashi in escorting the Kazekage of Suna back to the border of his country. Afterwards, you may then join in the search efforts. Please remain after this meeting for additional instructions."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" Both Jounin say in unison as they stand to attention.

"Are you sure you should be sending a former protégé of Orochimaru as an escort for the Kazekage is wise Hokage-Sama? There are more qualified Jounin available whose loyalties aren't in question." Asuma remarks.

"I don't question her loyalties, Anko has proven herself loyal to Konoha time and time again since Orochimaru's defection. If I don't have a problem with her, why should you Asuma? Or perhaps there is another reason you would like to share, as to why Anko shouldn't be given the respect you give to other Jounin?" Tsuande sternly asks as she glances at both Anko and Kurenai who are leveling icy glares towards Asuma.

"No Hokage-Sama, I did not mean to question your decision. I meant no disrespect to you or Ms. Mitarashi." Asuma politely replies.

"Very well then, you are all dismissed." Tsunade orders.

As the Shinobi file out of the room, Anko glances at her friend Kurenai who turns her head away from her much to Anko's anguish. Soon the only people left in the room are Tsunade, Gaara, Kakashi, Gai, and Anko. Gaara is the first to speak and announces.

"Lady Tsunade, while I appreciate your offer of escort back to my homelands border, it would seem to me that you need every available Shinobi right now for your search mission. I am perfectly capable of returning to Suna on my own."

"Thank you Kazekage Gaara for the offer, but no. It is our sworn duty to provide safe conduct to all foreign dignitaries within our country. I know you are indeed a very talented and powerful Shinobi in your right Kazekage. But even with your great strength and skill, if you were to encounter Orochimaru, Sasuke and Oto's forces by yourself. I fear even you would face defeat to them. Which is why I've increased your escort protection to safely return you to Suna. Kakashi whom you already know and Gai are two of Konoha's most skilled and powerful Jounin. And as you heard earlier, Anko is a former student protégé of Orochimaru and is familiar with his tactics and strengths and is quite strong and skilled in her own right. So should you encounter Orochimaru and his forces, I am confident this group will still get you back to the Wind nation, even if it costs them their lives." Tsunade diplomatically remarks.

"You speak well Lady Tsunade, but I feel you underestimate my power and skills. I've heard of the Snake Sannin, and while I have no desire to seek him out in battle. I am confidant were that to occur, I could stand my ground with him on an equal basis." Gaara casually replies.

"That may be Kazekage Gaara. And I mean no disrespect to you, but as I've said before if Sasuke were to attack you along with Orochimaru, even you would fall at their hands." Tsunade sternly says.

"The Uchiha brat, his power is nothing compared to me or even Naruto for that matter. I'll crush him as easily as I would have at the Chunin exams if not for Naruto's intervention." Gaara confidently remarks.

"The situation has changed significantly with regards to the Uchiha. He is no longer the same individual you faced at the exams Kazekage. Orochimaru's Curse Seal gives him immense power; enough to even rival that of Naruto. So if you were to face such power combined with the power and skills of a Sannin, I fear even you would not be able to overcome such obstacles in battle Kazekage." Tsunade advises.

There is a long pause as Gaara ponders what Lady Tsunade has said to him. Finally, he looks up and says.

"Very well Hokage Tsunade. I will heed your words and accept your escort detail for my safe return to Sunakagure. However, I expect you to be just as diligent in the protection of my sister within your country as you are with me. If anything were to happen to her while she is here, it would not bode well shall we say for our two countries relations."

"You have my word Kazekage Gaara. Teamari's safety will be an utmost priority to me while she resides within our lands." Tsunade contritely answers.

"I shall hold you to that Lady Tsunade. If there is nothing else, we should leave now. The sooner I get back home, the sooner you shall have three more additional Shinobi to help search for your wayward kunoichi." Gaara says.

As Lady Tsunade watches from her office balcony Gaara and his escorts leave Hokage Tower. She can also see the various search teams for Sakura bounding off in various directions. Turning back to sit at her desk, she pulls a bottle of sake out of a drawer and pours herself a drink. As she reflects upon the events of the last hour, a single tear runs down her cheek as memories of the past haunt her. She remembers the pained look in Jiraiya's face as he left earlier, and of the terrible pain she caused him and their son so many years ago. Tsunade hopes that one day Jiraiya may forgive her, but she doubts it because she can never forgive herself, as she begins to softly weep in her darkened office.

**(Return to Present)**

As Sakura gradually regained consciousness, she felt a warm, sticky, and foul smelling liquid hitting her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke urinating on her while saying.

"Wakey, wakey Sakura, time to rise and shine."

Sakura wept as she watched Sasuke tuck his cock back into his pants and zip himself up. While unconscious, she had the worst nightmare she could ever conceive about Sasuke. Now looking up into his cold lifeless face, she realized that it hadn't been a dream but a horrible reality. Sakura cringed in terror as Sasuke knelt down beside her and grabbed her hair pulling her head up from the ground. He looked at her battered face and with a cruel smirk on his own he said.

"So Sakura, was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Sakura said nothing as she turned her head away from Sasuke and began coughing, as she attempted to purge the sickening mixture of blood, dirt, and urine from her mouth. Sasuke merely giggled at this before casually throwing her head back to the ground and stood up while saying.

"What do you want to do Kabuto? We've been here a few hours and the dobe still hasn't arrived yet. I'm beginning to wonder if he is going to show up at all?"

"You may be right Sasuke, but Orochimaru-Sama left us specific instructions to wait here until he arrived. So we'll wait a little longer as monotonous and boring as it is." Kabuto lazily answered, as he lay stretched out on a log.

"Well if you're bored Kabuto, you can have a turn at Sakura if you want?" Sasuke offered.

"Thank you for the offer Sasuke, but no. I prefer my women to be a little more seasoned age wise, as well as someone who isn't as pathetic as she is." Kabuto replied.

"Don't tell me, you still got a thing for the Ice Queen Kurenai don't you?" Sasuke asked while smirking.

"Well I don't know if I would call it a thing, but I definitely would like to have a private meeting with her shall we say in the future." Kabuto answered with a grin on his face before adding.

"But don't let me stop you Sasuke. We have time, and you're more than welcome to have another round with the girl if you wish?"

Sakura's body shook in fear as she listened to this conversation and at the thought of Sasuke resuming his rape of her. She then heard Sasuke reply.

"No, I'm done with her. It wasn't that good and not much fun after she passed out and couldn't scream for me anymore."

"I agree Sasuke-Kun, the screaming is the best part." An evil lisping voice said as everyone turned to see the source and then immediately bow as Orochimaru had arrived.

"Rissssssse Sasuke-Kun, that's no way for my favorite pupil to greet his Sensei. Come over here and give me a proper greeting." Orochimaru hissed to the Uchiha boy.

"As you wish Orochimaru Sensei." Sasuke happily replied as he skipped over to the Snake Sannin and hugged him fiercely, before Orochimaru leaned his face into his and they shared a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling with one another for supremacy.

Sakura nearly threw up watching this scene play out in front of her eyes. She silently cursed her own stupidity as she realized that she had never truly known Sasuke at all. As Orochimaru pulled away from Sasuke he said.

"Now Sasuke, I already know that Naruto is still alive. But, why hasn't he arrived yet to save that kunoichi whore over there? I thought you said he loved her. This was your plan if he was still alive, to lure him out here so you could finally kill him and gain that lovely Mangekyou Sharingan for your beautiful eyes." Orochimaru questions.

"I apologize Orochimaru Sensei. I know Naruto loves the pink bitch over there, but I can't understand why he hasn't come to save her? In fact, I'm surprised that no one from Konoha has come looking for her. She is pretty weak; I suppose that maybe the Hokage felt it wasn't worth the effort to find her. But that still doesn't explain why Naruto isn't here? He loves her so much; I know he would defy a direct order from Tsunade herself to try and find Sakura if he had to. Perhaps if we give the dobe a little more time, my plan may yet succeed? We are pretty far away from Konoha right now." Sasuke politely explains to the Snake Sannin before everyone hears a labored laughing from Sakura, before she says in a rasping voice.

"As usual Sasuke, when it comes to Naruto you've failed once again."

"What do you mean you stupid bitch? Answer me!" Sasuke angrily says as he walks over to Sakura and viciously kicks her in the ribs breaking several of them, as she cries out once more in intense pain.

"Sasuke, the girl can't answer you if you kill her." Kabuto points out to the enraged Uchiha prodigy.

Sakura attempted to gather as much strength as she could through the pain and defiantly says to her ex-teammate.

"Naruto isn't going to come, he hates me thanks to you. He has Hinata now. He isn't going to waste his time or his life coming for me anymore. And although it hurts that he doesn't love me anymore. For the first time I'm grateful that he doesn't, since it means ruining your plans once again."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's smug face and kicked her once again before saying in a voice dripping with disdain.

"So the dobe finally wised up about you and cut you out of his life. I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't think he'd ever do that since he loved you so much. And now he's with the Hyuga bitch huh, that's even more impressive. It's quite a step up from you in quality that's for sure. I've always wondered what kind of Kekkai Genkai would be produced in the offspring of an Uchiha and a Hyuga? Because of that, I'd already planned on making her my first conquest to restore my clan. Now that she is Naruto's woman, that will make it that much sweeter when I do."

"I thought she was your first conquest in restoring your clan Sasuke?" Kabuto inquires while pointing towards Sakura.

"With her, please. I pulled out long before I might give her the gift of my seed! I only want to sire children from strong kunoichi's with talent. Not weak and useless ones like this wretched example before you. Shit Kabuto, if it wasn't for her always holding our team back, we might have become as legendary as Orochimaru Sensei's Team #7 squad was. Hell, even the dobe pulled his weight more than she ever did in a fight. In fact, all we ever did was put her on guard duty, not that it mattered. We all knew if the enemy ever got past Kakashi, myself, or Naruto on a mission, the person or product we were protecting would be lost." Sasuke replied with contempt.

What little remained of Sakura's spirit was crushed upon hearing Sasuke's assessment of her Shinobi abilities and her contribution to the success of their team. She glanced at Sasuke's emotionless face while softly crying before he exclaimed with glee.

"Now the Hyuga bitch, that's another story! I'd like to strap her to a table right now and have her churn out Uchiha's for the next twenty years! Orochimaru Sensei, please oh pretty please, may we go get the Hyuga girl and do just that?

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke giving him puppy dog eyes and a pouting bottom lip before he chuckled and hissing said.

"Yeeeeesssss Sasuke-Kun, we can get the Hyuga girl. I can't refuse anything to you when you give me that face. Besides, I too am curious to see what would arise from the combining of the Sharingan with the Byakugan as well. Kabuto, I want you to take twenty Nin's with you and make your way to Konoha and secure the girl. Instruct your men she is not to be touched or harmed in anyway. I don't want my present to Sasuke-Kun damaged, is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama, what should we do about the girl here?" Kabuto asks as he bows towards his master.

"Leave a few men here, there is still a chance that Sasuke-Kun is right and Naruto may yet arrive. If so, merely hold her hostage to control him and then bring the both of them back to Oto. If he doesn't arrive, kill her. She's of no use to us anymore. Now come Sasuke-Kun, let us return to Oto ourselves. You have some new jutsu's to learn as well as some duties to perform with me." Orochimaru states, as his tongue licks his lips while staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke utters a girlish squeal, and nods his head towards his Sensei before leaning down and saying to Sakura in a sarcastic tone.

Sakura, if you somehow manage to live through this, I want you to deliver a message to our classmates. Tell the girls, oh yeah and the sand bitch from Suna too, I'll be coming for them soon to grant them the honor and privilege of helping to restore my clan. As for the guys, tell them I'll be coming to grant them the honor and privilege of a painful death. Goodbye Sakura, I know this reunion didn't go quite as you had planned, But just so you won't get lonely while I'm gone, I give permission to Kabuto to have the men he assigns to guard you keep you company the rest of the night."

Sasuke then spits in Sakura's face, before rising and walking back over to Orochimaru who pulls him close to his body and licked his cheek, much to Sasuke's pleasure, while they strode off into the night together.

As Kabuto watched them disappear, he commanded the remaining men to pack up and begin heading forth towards Konoha. As ordered, he left one of his top Oto lieutenants behind with three other Nin's to watch over Sakura and wait to see if Naruto arrives. After Kabuto and his Nin's leave, Sakura looks over to the remaining Nin's and sees them coming towards her and begins to weep as their hands fumble with the buckles on their belts. A few minutes later, the forest echoes once again with the sound of her screams in the night.

As dawn broke over the forest, the Oto lieutenant groaned as he stirred from his drunken slumber of the night before. Still groggy, he began to rise from the forest floor before the sound of moaning caught his ears. The officer looked over to see one of his men humping furiously between Sakura's lifeless legs before he uttered with satisfaction.

"Oooooooh Yeeeaaaaah." As he emptied his load into Sakura's unconscious body, before he rolled off of her with a contented smile on his face. He spied his commanding officer looking at him and said.

"Hey lieutenant, you're awake. Do you want to have another go at her? I'm done."

The lieutenant looked over at the dirty bloody naked heap that was Sakura and smirked before saying.

"No thanks, I've had enough as well. Besides, she's been unconscious the last few hours, and I like my women to have a little life in them while I fuck them."

"Yeah, I hear that. She was a lot more fun when she was struggling." The Oto Nin replied, as he rose from the ground next to Sakura and began putting his pants back on. While he was dressing, the other two Nin's began to awake and stumble around trying to get their bearings. As they searched for their clothes amidst the empty sake bottles scattered around them. One of the men coughed and then looking at his officer asked.

"So what are we going to do lieutenant? I don't think this Naruto guy is going to show or anyone else for that matter for this slut. How much longer do we need to stay here?"

"I don't know? We'll stay a little bit longer to sober up, and then we'll kill her and head back to Oto." The officer replied.

"Good, that will give me time to have one more round with the bitch!" One of the men sneered as he began stumbling towards Sakura.

"God, don't you ever get enough?" One of his comrades jokingly asks before a blood-curdling scream erupts from the Nin who was advancing towards Sakura.

As his comrades turn towards him, they see him drop to his knees grasping at his groin trying to remove a kunai that was deeply impaled into him. A brief moment later, another kunai sails through the air impacting his forehead and he fell dead to the ground. The lieutenant saw this and shouted while running towards his weapons.

"We're under attack, be on your guard!"

"What the fuck?" One of the Nin's shouted before a green blur appeared behind him and snapped his neck like a twig, before disappearing again in a green flash. The Oto officer quickly looked to the other Nin and gasped as he saw his man encased inside the coils of a very large snake being crushed to death. In a panic, the lieutenant began doing hand signs to activate a jutsu, before the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air behind him. Turning quickly around, he saw a flash of electric blue before it swung down and decapitated both of his hands as he screamed in agony. The officer looked up to see the same electric blue charge arcing towards his head before a hand shot forth and grabbed the arm to which the charge was attached and a voice rang out.

"Kakashi, we need this one alive! We need to know who did this?" Gai Maito shouted at his friend and rival.

"We already know who did this Gai, what's the point?" Kakashi angrily asks.

"Kakashi, we need confirmation of what happened for evidence to produce to Tsunade and the council." Gai answers in a more subdued tone.

After a long pause, Kakashi began to calm down and discharged his Chidori before saying.

"You're right Gai. I forgot my duties as a Konoha Shinobi for a moment, I apologize."

"There's no reason to apologize my friend. I would react the same way if that was Tenten over there." Gai replied, as both men look toward the battered naked body of Sakura.

Anko walked over to where they were and struck the Oto officer behind his head knocking him unconscious, before all three Konoha Jounin moved over to Sakura to check on her condition. As they got closer, they were able to truly see what had happened to the young kunoichi. It was all any of them could do to keep from being sick at the sight that beheld them. Silently Kakashi stood, as his body slightly quivered while he watched Gai kneel down to check for a pulse on the girl. He looked up to his friend and said.

"She's alive Kakashi, but her pulse is very weak. We need to get her medical attention as quickly as possible."

Kakashi gazed at the broken body of his former student and paused a moment before quietly saying.

"Anko let me have your coat."

Anko removed her coat without argument and handed it to Kakashi, as he knelt down and gingerly wrapped Sakura in it before rising with her in his arms and says.

"Anko, please escort our Oto friend over there back to Konoha and deliver him to Ibiki. Then you and he work your magic to find out what happened here and get confirmation of who is responsible. Gai, I need you to track down the other search teams and recall them back to the village. Even though Anko no longer senses Orochimaru's chakra signature, that doesn't mean he still isn't around. With so many of our forces deployed right now, the village is vulnerable to an attack. I will take Sakura back for medical treatment."

"Hai Kakashi." Anko replies.

"A good plan my friend, but shouldn't I be the one to carry Sakura back to the village? I am the fastest one here, and she does need medical attention as quickly as possible." Gai remarks.

"No Gai, though she is no longer my student, she is still my responsibility as is everyone from my former team. Gai, reach into my top pocket and get the vial I keep there." Kakashi solemnly says.

As Gai retrieves the vial, he opens it to discover red food pills and understands what Kakashi is planning. These pills increase one's chakra levels and strength greatly, but with a price, as the after effects are very harmful to the health of its users. As Gai pops a pill into Kakashi's mouth, he puts the vial back into his pocket and says.

"God speed my eternal rival and friend. Be careful and watch your back."

"Thanks Gai, you too, and you as well Anko."

Kakashi then begins to channel chakra into his legs and in a flash explodes forth at incredible speed towards Konoha. As Gai and Anko watched their comrade speed away, they nod to one another and set about to do the tasks before them. Kakashi looks down at the barely recognizable face of his former student as he accelerates through the woods. He cannot believe that for the second time in as many months he is racing back to the village to try and save the life of one of his students. All the more crushing is the fact that another of his students is responsible for the pain and injuries inflicted upon the others. A student he had favored over the others, and he hates himself for this. He growls in anger and swears for God to hear.

"If I ever see you again Sasuke Uchiha, you will die!"

**Authors Note:** First off, Happy Halloween to everybody! It seemed appropriate to release this chapter on such a date. The dark theme of this chapter definitely coincides with this holiday. Well as I promoted in the last chapter, be prepared for one of the most dark, twisted, and evil portrayals of Sasuke you're ever going to read. I guess it's up to my readers to decide if I delivered on that promise or not? I don't want any personal attacks or flames from any Sasuke lovers or anybody out there in general, as you all were given several warnings about the subject and nature of this chapter. In case you're wondering, Sasuke is the villain in this story, and that's not going to change. What will change is probably going to be the length of my future chapters. I'm definitely going to pair it down some, as 20+ page chapters are very exhausting to write. As always, I want to thank everyone out there who enjoys this story, and to the people who send me reviews on it as well. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter ready to go. I haven't even done an outline yet for it. But please be patient, I'll try to do the best I can time wise. Life in general however does tend to slow things down, as I'm sure you all are aware. To everyone, take it easy, and thanks again for all the great reviews. They definitely help in giving motivation to a writer.

**Kingkakashi**


	14. Friendships

**Chapter 14 Summary:** As the dawn breaks on a new day, most of the Konoha 12 are blissfully unaware of what has transpired the past several hours with their former classmates and friends. As they begin what seems to be a normal mundane day, they are oblivious to the fact that once they learn what has happened. It will forever change their views on people and on life in general.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 14: "Friendships"**

As the early morning dawn broke through the window in Ino's bedroom, it shone on the smiling face of one Hinata Hyuga as she slowly began to awaken. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked across the bedroom at Ino who groaned and buried her head under a pillow to block out the morning rays. Hinata giggled at this as she began to rise and get dressed for the day's activities. In her whole life, Hinata could not remember feeling as happy and content as she did at that moment. Memories of her date the night before with Naruto were still fresh in her mind, as she looked over towards the picture of the two of them they had gotten last night at the restaurant. Smiling, she picked up the photo and kissed the image of Naruto, before heading downstairs to make breakfast for the Yamanaka clan to thank them for allowing her to stay the night. Hinata's mood was also upbeat due to the fact that she was moving in with her new guardian and Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai today. Hinata began to hum to herself as she prepared breakfast for Ino and her family and for the first time in a long time, she actually looked forward to what the day would bring her.

Meanwhile, back at Hokage Tower, the mood of one Hokage Tsunade was not as positive as Hinata's currently was. As Tsunade began to stir, her reaction to the morning sun hitting her face was much like Ino's, as she groaned and wearily lifted her head from her desk. Still groggy, Tsunade accidentally knocked over an empty sake bottle on her desk, which shattered upon hitting the floor. This action prompted Shizune to come rushing into the office to check on the Hokage. The sight she beheld was nothing new to Shizune, as she watched her friend and mentor struggle to get her bearings. However, Shizune did notice that Tsunade's eyes were very red and puffy. Indicating this had not been a normal drinking binge on her part, as she could tell that her friend had spent a great deal of the night crying. Shizune knew that Tsunade was upset about the Sakura situation, but she suspected that her mentor's sorrow stemmed more from the incident with Jiraiya the night before rather than the missing kunoichi. Over the past several weeks, Shizune had noticed that whenever the subject of Jiraiya was brought up to the Hokage, her mood and demeanor would be affected greatly. As Shizune knelt down to clean up the broken shards of the sake bottle, she heard Tsunade ask in a dry voice.

"Any word on Sakura from the search teams yet?"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but no. A few of the teams have returned already, but they found no signs of the girl. But the majority of the teams are still out searching, so there is still hope that we'll have some good news before the day is through." Shizune answered trying to sound as upbeat and positive as she could.

"I hope you're right Shizune and that it will be good news, but I doubt it. When it comes to that bastard ex-teammate of mine Orochimaru and those around him, the outcome is rarely good news." Tsunade laments to her friend.

In another part of Konoha, Naruto slowly began to stir as he opened his eyes to view his new surroundings. He had been surprised at the sparse living conditions of Kakashi's apartment when he first saw it the day before. But he quickly surmised that the life of a ninja was fleeting at best and did not require a great deal of personal luxuries that most people did. In fact, Kakashi's lone personal luxury was an entire wall with shelves containing every single volume of the Icha Icha Paradise series to date. Even more amazing was the fact that he owned not one but two of every volume, as one of every book was still sealed in its original wrapping, while the other had been opened and read at some point. Kakashi obviously took great pride in his collection as he had several potentially deadly traps and jutsu barriers surrounding it. As Naruto gazed upon some of the covers adorned with images of very beautiful and sexy women, his mind drifted back to Hinata and how beautiful and sexy she had looked the night before. After a moment, his eyes suddenly snapped open as a growing feeling began to emerge in his lower body and he shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom frantically saying.

"Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Cold shower, cold shower!"

Kakashi's neighbors were awakened seconds later by a shrill scream followed by a heavy sigh, as Naruto began to bathe and get ready for the new day.

Meanwhile, Hinata had just finished preparing breakfast for the Yamanaka's when Ino's parents walked through the door looking very tired. They were pleasantly surprised to see a hot meal waiting for them as they both were starved. Hinata immediately bowed to them and said.

"Inoichi-Sama, Keko-Sama, I did not realize that both of you had been out. I hope you don't mind, but I made breakfast for you all."

Inoichi and Keko looked at the very appetizing spread before them and smiled before Keko replied.

"We don't mind at all, this is a wonderful surprise. Thank you very much Hinata."

"There is no need to thank me Keko-Sama, Inoichi-Sama. I wanted to thank you both for allowing me into your home to spend the night, I am most grateful." Hinata politely said.

Just then Ino came stumbling downstairs and grumbled some sort of greeting to everyone as she sat down at the table and immediately began eating. After her first bite, Ino's droopy eyes suddenly shot wide open and she exclaimed.

"Mom, what happened this food is awesome. Dad, did you have any of this yet?"

Inoichi immediately sat down and began loading his plate with food. After he took a bite, he too remarked as Hinata and Keko took their seats.

"You're right Ino, this is the best meal we've had in years in this house, it's delicious."

"It's more than delicious, it's amazing. I can't believe Mom made this!" Ino replied without looking up, as she and her father seemed to race to see who could eat the most.

"I didn't make it!" Keko said with an edge to her voice as she let loose a tiny bit of killing intent towards her husband and daughter. Both Ino and Inoichi froze as they realized they were in trouble before Ino finally asked.

"If you didn't make it Mom, who did?"

"Well, this is the best meal we've had in years in this house, was prepared by your friend Hinata-Chan. Keko said as she shot a glare at her husband before adding.

"It was very sweet of her to do this, something if I recall correctly you've never attempted to do Ino." Keko then shot Ino a glare as well, while Hinata sat quietly to the side feeling slightly uncomfortable with a mild blush on her face.

"Um well, I um love you and Dad so much, that I would never subject you to my terrible cooking." Ino responded with a sheepish grin on her face before she added.

"Besides, we shouldn't be surprised that Hinata knows how to cook this well. She was probably trained by some of the great chefs they have over there at the Hyuga compound."

Ino then looked to Hinata with pleading eyes as if silently saying to her to please back me up on this.

Hinata choked on her food when Ino said this, as she knew it wasn't true. Hinata had self taught herself over the years how to cook and had received very little help from the chefs her family had. She looked at Ino and saw the desperation in her friends eyes before stammering.

"Ye, yes, it's true. I have received training from some of the skilled chefs we have at my family's household. I'm sure Ino would be just as good a cook as I if she had received some lessons from a great cook as well."

Both Inoichi and Keko smile upon hearing this, as both of them know Hinata is lying through her teeth. But she is doing it to help and protect Ino. They realize what a good friend Hinata could be to their daughter and hope Ino discovers it as well. Inoichi then laughs and absently says.

"It's a good thought Hinata, the only problem is we don't know any good cooks who could train Ino?"

Inoichi immediately wished he pull those words back, as he was hit with a substantial amount of killing intent from his wife as she leveled an deadly glare towards him. Ino saw this as an opportunity to escape and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up towards the stairs to her room while saying.

"Well we would love to stay and talk some more, but Hinata and I have to get ready. I'm helping Hinata move today into her new apartment with Lady Kurenai. We'll see you all later."

As both girls run upstairs, Inoichi realizes he is now all alone with Keko and looks over to see she is advancing towards him with an empty frying pan in her hand. Inoichi quickly begins to stammer out an apology before the entire household is greeted with the loud clanging sound of a frying pan meeting a head. As Keko left her husband face first in his plate of food unconscious, she sat back down and thought to herself.

'How dare he say we don't know any good cooks who could train Ino? I'm a good cook, even if my husband and daughter don't recognize or appreciate it yet.'

Keko then took another bite of the food Hinata prepared and quietly said after swallowing.

"I'm good, but not as good as this."

When Ino and Hinata got to Ino's room, she quickly shut the door and leaned against it breathing a sigh of relief before saying.

"That was close, I forgot what a maniac my mother is about cooking. She thinks she's great at it, but the truth of the matter is it's a wonder my father and I haven't starved to death over the years trying to live on her meals, (ha, ha, ha)."

Ino looked over to Hinata who also giggled at her statement before asking.

"Hinata, did you receive cooking lessons from your family's chefs?"

Hinata began twiddling her fingers nervously and looked to the floor before shaking her head no in response and said.

"No Ino, I taught myself how to cook in secret. My father felt it was beneath a Hyuga from the main branch to cook for themselves and forbid anyone from learning how."

Ino was shocked when she heard this, she had assumed what she had said to her parents was the truth. Now after hearing from Hinata that it wasn't, Ino realized the Hyuga princess had just lied to her folks to protect her. She tried to think if any of her other friends would have done that for her. Sakura certainly wouldn't have, she would have just left Ino twisting in the wind and then laughed about it later on. Looking at Hinata, Ino recognized that was a big thing for the girl to do just to cover for her. Ino suddenly felt very bad for putting Hinata into that position, unintentional as it was. She knew that Hinata was uncomfortable telling a lie, even if it was just a little white lie. Ino sat down on the bed next to Hinata and said.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you Hinata. I didn't mean to put you into a position to have to lie to my parents just to cover my butt from getting into trouble because of my big mouth."

"It's alright Ino, isn't that what friends are suppose to do, protect one another? You are my friend aren't you Ino?" Hinata hesitantly asks.

"Well of course I'm your friend Hinata. You're acting like you don't know what it's like to be friends with someone?" Ino questions.

Hinata looked to the floor again and after moment quietly said.

"I, I, don't know Ino. You're the first friend I've had in my life."

Ino was stunned upon hearing this from Hinata. Why would she say something like that? Hinata had lots of friends. Ino thought the Hyuga girl must be joking with her and laughing she said.

"(Ha, ha, ha,) quit kidding around Hinata, you've got lots of friends and you know it."

Hinata's face saddened at Ino's words and her eyes began to tear slightly as she softly said.

"No Ino I don't."

Ino saw the sad expression on Hinata's face and put her arm around Hinata's shoulder to comfort her and said.

"Of course you have friends Hinata. Besides me, there's Naruto and your teammates Shino and Kiba. Plus I'm sure you've got lots of friends back at the Hyuga compound. Why would you think you don't have any friends?"

Hinata still looking to the ground sighed heavily as she listened to Ino before woefully saying.

"It's not true Ino. Naruto is my boyfriend and that's different from a friend. And we weren't friends before we started seeing one another, just comrades I guess. Shino and Kiba I love dearly, but they are more like older brothers to me than friends. Back at the compound, the only kids around my age were in the side branch of the family. My father forbade me from associating with them. Even when I secretly defied my father and tried to play with them and be their friend, they shunned me because I was the heir of the main branch. They were told to stay away from me by their parents for fear of bringing my fathers wrath down upon them. I know it may seem hard to believe, but you are the first friend I've ever had."

Ino's heart nearly broke as she listened to Hinata. She had no idea how oppressive a life Hinata had under her father's rule. She looked at the Hyuga heir and then hugged her much to Hinata's surprise and said.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I had no idea. But I'll tell you, since I'm your first friend, that makes me your best friend, and you're mine."

Hinata was astonished beyond words as Ino said this and released her hug. Hinata stared at the girl wide-eyed before stammering.

"But, but, Ino you already have a best friend in Sakura. Why would you say that I'm your best friend?"

"(Ha, ha, ha,) forehead girl. Yeah, I guess she was my best friend when we were little, but we haven't been that close the past few years. We pretty much drifted apart after the whole Sasuke competition between us. I'm not really sure were even friends anymore, let alone best friends. Besides, it's my choice who I want as a best friend and you're it! Unless you don't want to be my best friend Hinata?" Ino playfully says to the Hyuga princess with a pout on her lips and puppy dog eyes blinking.

Hinata saw the look Ino was giving her and giggled at her expression before saying.

"I would be honored to be your best friend Ino, thank you."

"No Hinata thank you, the honor is all mine." Ino replied as the two girls hugged once more before they stood up and Ino remarked.

"Now let's hurry up, we can't sit around here all day. We've got to get you moved today remember?"

"Hai" Hinata answered, as the two of them began to get ready for the new day.

Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten arrived at the hospital to visit their friend and teammate Rock Lee, who was still crippled from his match with Gaara at the Chunin exams. As they entered his room, Lee was sitting in a darkened corner staring out the window onto the village. Tenten noticed the depressed look on her teammates normally exuberant face and cringed slightly. Both she and Neji had started to worry about Lee the past few weeks as his positive attitude towards life seem to lessen a little more each day. Masking her concern, Tenten bounded over to Lee and kissed him on his cheek before saying.

"Hey Lee-Kun, what are you doing sitting here in the corner all by yourself? Why don't you join Neji and I for breakfast and then you help us train afterwards."

Lee just stared blankly out the window before saying in a monotone voice.

"Help, you mean watch you and Neji train don't you?"

Tenten winced at Lee's reply and the room seemed to grow deathly quiet, before Neji's voice broke through the silence and said.

"No Lee, you can help us. You know my own and Tenten's Taijutsu is very bad. We were planning on training on that today and you can point out what were doing wrong."

Lee turned his head to look at his two teammates and friends before grinning slightly and said.

"You're a terrible liar Neji Hyuga, but I thank you for the effort. Yours and Tenten's Taijutsu is far from bad and you know it. In fact, of our classmates the only people who might be on par with either one in Taijutsu are Naruto and perhaps Hinata. We are the students of Maito Gai, the greatest Taijutsu master our village has ever seen. There is no way he would ever allow any of his pupils to not be properly trained in that fighting style."

"You forgot one person who is also an expert in Taijutsu, you. Isn't it your dream to be a splendid Shinobi in Taijutsu alone? Surely your flames of youth will help you to achieve that." Tenten cheerfully remarks trying to lift her teammates spirits.

Lee's grin disappeared after hearing this and he looked to the ground before lamenting.

"Yes, that was my dream, but that is all in the past Tenten-Chan. Now, all I am is a Shinobi warrior trapped in a broken body. And even my flames of youth aren't going to change that fact. Which is why this difficult for me to say, but it must be said. I appreciate your visits, but the two of you should forget about me and move on. It does neither one of you any good to be burdened by a useless wreck such as I anymore. I'm just holding you both back. The two of you should request a new teammate and continue on to become the splendid Shinobi's I always knew you would be."

Tenten's eyes began to well with tears hearing Lee say this, and even Neji noticeably stiffened as he heard his teammate and friend speak, before he regained his composure and replied with a grin.

"Stop talking such foolishness Lee. We don't want nor need a new teammate. You know as well as everyone that Lady Tsunade will discover a treatment to heal you and you'll be back with the team in no time. Besides, it would be impossible to find another teammate who could annoy me as much as you do."

Lee uttered a soft chuckle after hearing this before it faded away and he quietly said.

"I appreciate yours and Tenten's optimism. But even if what you say might happen, it could be years before it does. I cannot allow my situation to impede the two of you in your development as Shinobi. You must get another teammate and move on."

"Well Lee-Kun that just isn't going to happen. So I guess you're just going to have to get better soon, so you won't hold us back anymore!" Tenten sternly says.

Lee doesn't reply as he just stares at the floor, and another uneasy silence envelopes the room. After a moment he says.

"The two of you should go, I'm interrupting your training."

"You're not interrupting anything Lee. We were just going to train for a little bit and then go out and try to find Neji a place to live." Tenten answers.

"I can help you with that if you want Neji?" Lee calmly replied, as he grabbed his crutch and struggled slightly getting up from his chair. He then limped over to the side table by his bed before grabbing a set of keys and then tossing them to Neji before saying.

"I may not be able to be a teammate anymore, but I can still be a friend. Take my apartment Neji; I obviously don't need it anymore. Gai Sensei has kept the rent up on it in the hope that I would be returning to it. But I know the only way I'm ever going to leave this hospital if a treatment isn't found is feet first."

Tenten gasped when she heard this prompting Lee to say to the distraught girl.

"It's just a metaphor Tenten-Chan. Don't read anything into it."

Neji is stunned at the generosity of his friend. He wonders silently to himself if the situation had been reversed would he had been as generous or as good a friend to Lee as he is to him. After a moment, he says.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you Lee. I'll accept your offer, but only under the condition that when you are better, it is yours again when you return."

With a slight smirk on his face as if he knew that was not going to happen, Lee replied.

"I accept your condition Neji. By the way, I'm very sorry to hear about what happened to your brethren in the Hyuga side branch yesterday."

"What are you talking about Lee?" Neji quickly asked.

"I apologize Neji, I thought you knew. Several members of the Hyuga side branch were arrested yesterday and are currently being held by the ANBU. I overheard a doctor and a nurse talking about it, as they were treating one of the Hyuga's for injuries he suffered during his questioning by Ibiki and the Interrogation squad." Lee replied.

"Arrested! Arrested for what?" Neji asks in anger.

Lee looked down to the ground before he quietly said.

"I'm sorry Neji, I heard they were arrested for attempting to kill Naruto by burning his home to the ground."

Neji's eyes grew wide in shock and his breath seemed to catch in his throat before he stammered.

"I, I'm sorry Lee, I have to go. I must speak to the Hokage immediately. Tenten stay with Lee, I'll talk to you later."

Before either Lee or Tenten could reply, Neji had already bolted through the door and was speeding towards Hokage Tower. As Neji raced to see Lady Tsunade, Hinata and Ino bounded down the stairs at the Yamanaka home and were greeted with the sight of Keko holding an ice pack to the back of Inoichi's head, as he sat at the table groaning. Ino tried to stifle her amusement upon seeing this before she noticed her parent's clothing and asked.

"Mom, Dad, how come you guys are dressed in full field gear right now? Are you two going on a mission?"

"No dear, we're returning from a mission to try and find your - - - Keko!" Ino's mother began to say before Inoichi sternly interrupted her by yelling her name before adding.

"I'm sorry Ino, we are not allowed to discuss the mission. It is a Class A Security mission that is still ongoing."

Ino was about to press the issue further in response, before Hinata spoke up and bowing her head said.

"Hai Inoichi-Sama, we understand."

"Yeah, ok I guess? Well, we have to go. I'll be back in time for dinner." Ino remarked.

"Ino, Hinata, you may want to check and see if Lady Kurenai is available. She too was involved with this mission and may not be back as of yet?" Inoichi states.

"Thank you for letting us know Inoichi-Sama. We will stop by her home to check before we head over to my family's compound." Hinata politely replied, as the two girls headed out the door.

As the Yamanaka's watched their daughter and Hinata leave, Keko said to her husband.

"Inoichi, shouldn't we have told them about their friend Sakura?"

"No Keko, it's still a Class A mission. I'm sure they'll hear about it soon enough. Besides, I don't think Ino really considers Sakura a friend anymore. We've hardly ever seen the two of them together the past few years. As for Hinata, a rumor I heard about an incident at the Hokage's office several weeks ago between her and Sakura leads me to believe they are most definitely not friends." Inoichi replies with a chuckle.

"I suppose your right dear. Still, even though Ino and Sakura are no longer friends. I still hope we find Sakura soon and that she'll be alright?" Keko says with concern.

"I hope so as well Keko, but unfortunately whatever happens to the girl she brought it upon herself. This may sound selfish, but I'm actually grateful that Ino and Sakura are no longer friends. I don't want my daughter dragged down into her mess in anyway." Inoichi coldly states, before Keko says.

"Its not selfish dear, you're just being a concerned father who looks out for his daughter."

"Thank you Keko." Inoichi replied as they shut the door behind them and walk back to the dining room.

Back at Hokage Tower, Neji arrived at Lady Tsunade's office and saw an ANBU Shinobi from the Interrogation squad guarding her doorway. As Neji approached, the guard said with a sneer.

"What do you want Hyuga?"

"I've come to speak to the Hokage about an incident that involved some of my clansmen yesterday. It is most urgent that I speak to her at once." Neji answered.

"The Hokage has no time for the likes of you, and is already currently discussing that matter with Ibiki-San. Be gone Hyuga child, and let the adults handle things." The ANBU growls to Neji.

As Lady Tsunade and Ibiki are talking, her office door is suddenly torn off its hinges as the ANBU guard comes crashing through it. Neji stepping through the debris in the doorway with his Byakugan blazing follows him, as he says with venom.

"Be mindful to whom you speak you worm! Never insult the Hyuga name or me ever again! For if you do, I promise you will live to regret it!"

"What the Hell is going on?" Tsunade yells as the ANBU guard quickly rises to his feet and says.

"Forgive this intrusion Hokage-Sama. This Genin wished to speak to you and when I refused he attacked me. Please allow me to remove this Hyuga scum from your presence."

This was the wrong thing to say as Neji suddenly appeared in front of the ANBU guard and delivered a series of palm strikes to the man's chest causing him to drop to his knees and cough blood profusely. As Neji stood over the guard he growled.

"I told you ANBU pig never to insult me or my family's name in my presence. Maybe now you'll realize the mistake you have made in ignoring my warning and making me angry!"

"I'll warn you Neji Hyuga that it is a grave mistake on your part to piss me off, which you're starting to do if you don't explain yourself right now!" Tsunade shouts at the Hyuga prodigy with authority.

"I apologize Hokage Tsunade, it was not my intention to cause an incident at your office when I came here. But it is urgent that I speak to you in regards to find out what happened yesterday with some of my clan." Neji contritely says while bowing.

"Well, since you're not the first Hyuga to cause an incident in this office, I'll accept your apology." Tsuande replies, remembering Hinata's thrashing of Sakura several weeks ago before adding.

"I had planned on sending for you today anyway Neji, take a seat and I'll discuss what happened with you in a moment. Ibiki, take your man to the hospital for treatment, and I must say I'm a little shocked that he was so easily defeated by a mere Genin."

"Yes Hokage-Sama, he is young and only recently promoted to the ANBU. It is obvious his over confidence in his own ability and in under estimating his opponents led to this embarrassing defeat. I can assure you he will never have a lapse in judgment like this again!" Ibiki states with disgust in his voice as he helps the guard out the doorway and to the hospital.

"Now Neji, I want some answers as to why five members of the Hyuga side branch would attempt to kill my Naruto-Kun by setting fire to his home, and I want those answers now!" Tsuande asks, the anger very evident in her voice.

"I have no idea why this has happened Hokage-Sama, I only learned of this incident a little while ago. I was hoping you could tell me why this happened?" Neji says.

"I wish I knew Neji? But all we have ascertained even with Ibiki's influence is that they admit to setting the fire but refuse to say anything else. I know they're hiding their motives as to why they did this. But unless they tell us their reasons behind this crime, I'll have no choice but to order their execution for the attempted murder of a Leaf village Shinobi." Tsunade stoically replies.

"Please Lady Tsunade, before you pass that sentence let me talk to them. I will learn the truth as to why they did this. I have no proof, but I'm positive that Hiashi Hyuga is behind this terrible crime. I can assure you that the Hyuga side branch holds no animosity towards Naruto to perpetuate such a cowardly act. I humbly ask that you allow me to speak to them and resolve this mystery." Neji pleads as he bows his head.

"Very well Neji. I suspect you are correct about Hiashi's involvement, but unless your clansmen are willing to testify to that, suspicions are meaningless. I shall accompany you to the ANBU jail and you will be allowed to speak to them. But I warn you, if they still refuse to explain themselves. I will pass judgment and they will be executed immediately for their crimes. Is that understood?" Tsuande says.

"Hai Hokage-Sama, I understand. I swear upon the Hyuga name, we will learn the truth behind these crimes! Thank you for allowing me the chance to do this." Neji politely states.

"You are most welcome Neji. Now please wait downstairs, I have some work I need to finish first before we head over to the prison." Tsuande orders the young Genin, who nods in acceptance and quietly leaves the room.

As Kurenai returned to her apartment she felt exhausted. The search for Sakura had encompassed many miles for herself and her team. So much so that she ordered both Kiba and Shino to go home and get a few hours of rest as they may be needed to resume the mission later on. When she opened the door to her home, she was greeted to the sight of Hinata and Ino asleep in her living room. She then noticed that the entire apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Kurenai then looked back to the two girls and smiled. She realized they must have spent a great deal of time this morning cleaning the new apartment. Which she was most grateful for as she did not have the strength or desire to do after spending all night on the mission. Kurenai decided she would let them sleep and began to silently move to her bedroom to get some as well when Hinata was suddenly awakened by a loud crash from the street below. This was followed by several people shouting which seemed to echo in the apartment through the open door of the balcony. Hinata quickly scanned her surroundings and saw Kurenai standing in the living room smiling. Hinata immediately jumped up and nudged Ino who was still asleep in an adjacent chair and nervously said.

"Gr, greetings Kurenai Sensei. Please forgive our intrusion into your home. I thought you might have forgotten that we had planned on getting my things from my father this morning to move in."

"Hinata, there is nothing to forgive, this is your home too. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have sent word to you that I was ordered on a emergency mission last night and that we should postpone getting your things until this afternoon." Kurenai replied.

"Yeah, my father mentioned something about that mission to us earlier. Can you tell us what's going on Lady Kurenai?" Ino groggily asks as she begins to awaken.

"I'm sorry Ino, I cannot. It's a Class A Security mission which is still in progress, and I'm not allowed to talk about it." Kurenai answers to the young kunoichi.

"Yeah, that's the answer my father gave us as well. It must be pretty important to have so many high ranking Shinobi involved." Ino quips.

As much as Kurenai wants to tell Hinata and Ino about what has happened, she knows they will learn of it soon enough and decides to try and change the subject by saying.

"The apartment looks wonderful you two, thank you for cleaning it."

"You can thank Ms. Good Housekeeping over there for that idea. She decided that since we needed to wait for you, we could get something accomplished until you arrived. She seems to have a lot of pent up energy from the night before, if you know what I mean?" Ino says with a giggle as Hinata blushes and glares furiously at her.

"Well ladies, I've been up all night and need to get a few hours of sleep. Hinata if you don't mind, let's get your things this afternoon. Can you two keep yourselves occupied until then?" Kurenai asks while yawning.

"You don't need to help in the move Kurenai Sensei. Ino and I can handle the moving since you're returning from a mission, you should get some rest. Hinata politely says.

Kurenai thought about this for a moment before quickly deciding that she did not want the girls there at the Hyuga compound alone with Hiashi Hyuga without sufficient support. From what Lady Tsunade had told her yesterday about Hiashi, there is no telling what he might do to Hinata and Ino if they were by themselves. Kurenai looked directly at Hinata and sternly said.

"I appreciate that Hinata, but no. I don't want you anywhere near your father unless I am present, do you understand?"

"Hai, Kurenai Sensei." Hinata softly answered.

"But, we are going to need some help this afternoon. Why don't the two of you see if you can rustle up some of your male counterparts to do just that." Kurenai remarks.

"That's a great idea Hinata! Why don't you round up Kiba and Shino, and I'll go get Shikamaru and Chouji and we'll knock that move out in no time this afternoon." Ino exclaims.

"Not Kiba and Shino, they were on the same mission as I was last night and need some rest as well." Kurenai states.

"Um ok, well how about Naruto? I'm sure he would be more than willing to help us." Ino says.

"No!" Hinata says with force, shocking both Ino and Kurenai before softly adding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want my father anywhere near Naruto. I'm afraid of what he might try to do to him. I don't want Naruto-Kun hurt in anyway because of me."

Both Ino and Kurenai saw the concerned expression on Hinata's face before Ino threw her arm around Hinata's shoulder and laughingly said.

"That's ok Hinata, Naruto's probably still trying to recover from the sight of you in that dress last night (ha, ha, ha)."

Hinata began to blush even worse than before as she said.

"I need to return that dress to you Ino."

"That's ok Hinata, you keep it. Besides, the front of the dress is all stretched out now anyway." Ino replied while snickering.

"Ino!" Hinata exclaimed, her face turning redder and redder by the second.

"I'm just teasing you Hinata. You look way hotter in that dress than I ever did. Plus you told me Naruto only complimented you on it about a hundred times last night. I wouldn't want to deprive him of seeing you in it again in the future." Ino says with a grin on her face.

"Th, thank you Ino." Hinata replied with a smile on her face as memories of the night before resurfaced.

"Well then, let's get out of here so Lady Kurenai can get some rest. You can help me track down my teammates and Shanghai them for the move this afternoon." Ino stated as she pulled Hinata towards the door.

Kurenai inwardly laughed at watching the two young girls interact with one another. It reminded Kurenai of her younger days with Anko when the Snake Mistress used to poke fun at her. Kurenai remembered that Anko had been instrumental in helping her overcome her shyness when they were that age. She hoped that Ino's friendship with the Hyuga heir might do the same thing for Hinata and help her to become more open with people. However, she also hoped for Hinata's sake that their friendship wouldn't end like Kurenai's and Anko's had. Shaking her head to drive away that unpleasant memory, she turned and headed towards her bedroom to try and get the sleep she desperately needed at that moment.

A little while later, as Lady Tsunade and Neji approached ANBU Headquarters, they heard a shout of "Hey Baa-Chan" ring out and both turned to see Naruto running towards them. When he arrived, he was promptly met with a punch from Tsunade knocking him into a nearby wall followed by Tsunade shouting.

"Brat, if you ever call me that again in public, you'll be working nothing but D ranked missions the rest of your life, you got that!"

"Geez baa- I mean Hokage Tsunade, you're in a great mood this morning. What happened, you lose your skirt again at the track?" Naruto replied while extricating himself from the wall and then narrowly ducking another punch from the Hokage. As Neji watched on, he was thoroughly confused at the interaction between the Hokage and Naruto. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tsunade saying.

"I don't have time to play with you today Naruto. Neji and I have important matters to deal with right now. What do you want?"

Naruto turned and leveled an icy gaze towards Neji causing the Hyuga prodigy to squirm a little before Naruto turned back to Tsunade and said.

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a twist. I just wanted to know where Pervy Sage and Kakashi Sensei were? I was suppose to start my training with them today, but I can't find them anywhere."

Tsunade decided to let slide the panties comment, as the brat would probably duck another of her punches before she said.

"I'm sorry Naruto, both Jiraiya and Kakashi are out on important missions right now, they won't be back until later on today. Consider this a day off for you, why don't you go out and have some fun. Or better yet, why don't you go help your girlfriend move into her new home. I believe she's doing that today."

"What, she never told me that last night! Sorry baa-chan, I've got to go!" Naruto shouted as he sped away to try to find Hinata. Leaving behind one very aggravated Hokage and one very confused Hyuga. After a moment, Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself while nearly giving Neji a nosebleed in doing so, before she motioned him to follow her as they entered ANBU Headquarters to hopefully get the answers that both of them seek

Meanwhile, it had been a couple of hours since Neji had left his two teammates at the hospital. To pass the time, they were playing cards albeit Tenten's mind wasn't focused on the game. Her thoughts had been preoccupied with what Neji must be going through, as the pained look she saw on his face when he heard about his clansmen she had never seen before. She desperately wanted to be with him right now to support and comfort him.

"Gin." Lee quietly said, as he laid his cards out onto the table interrupting Tenten's thoughts.

"Well you win again Lee." Tenten replied with a fake smile on her face to try and hide the concern she had for Neji. Lee knew his teammate quite well and wasn't fooled by her smile. He knew whom she wanted to be with, and he said.

"Go be with him Tenten-Chan."

"Wh, what Lee-Kun?" Tenten stammered.

"Go be with him. I know you're worried about Neji. You don't have to wait here visiting with me." Lee states.

Tenten dropped her head in guilt, as she knew she hadn't fooled Lee at all. She looked up at Lee's stoic face as he gazed out the hospital window once again and she said.

"I'm sorry Lee-Kun. I guess I haven't been very good company for you this morning."

"It's alright Tenten-Chan, I understand you are concerned about Neji and want to be there for him. May I ask you a personal question, you don't have to answer if you do not wish too." Lee says.

"Um, ok." Tenten replies.

"Do you love him?" Lee asks.

Tenten's eyes grew wide momentarily, as her face began to blush before she looked down to the floor and nodded her head and softly said.

"Yes Lee I do, very much."

Lee smiled at his friends' response, he already knew that Neji loved her and was genuinely happy that they both had found one another to give their hearts to. But, he also felt a twinge of sadness, as he had been unable to find someone in his life to share his heart with. However, he refused to let any aspect of his life interfere with his friend's lives and said.

"Then go Tenten-Chan. I do not mind if you wish to be with him right now."

"Thank you Lee-Kun!" Tenten replied, as she threw her arms around Lee and hugged him fiercely.

"You are most welcome Tenten-Chan. I hope Neji realizes how very lucky he is to have you. You are a good woman, had I not already given my heart to Sakura-Chan, I could see myself very easily giving it to you." Lee remarked as he released Tenten from her hug.

"That's very sweet of you Lee-Kun. I'm sorry Sakura never saw what a good man you truly are. But I'm positive that one day some lucky girl is going to discover that and she will be very happy for the rest of her life." Tenten said as she wiped a tear from her eye and stood to leave.

"One day perhaps." Lee replied, though the tone in which he said it seemed to lack any conviction.

Tenten saw the depressed look on Lee's face and her heart seemed to tighten in response to his loneliness. After a moment, she finally said.

"It will Lee, you just have to believe. Neji and I will come visit you tomorrow. You take care and get some rest."

"Please don't. As I said before, I do appreciate both of you coming to visit me, but you both have full and rich lives to experience with one another. You need not waste your time to see me. Both of you go and live your lives to its fullest. I do not want my life to be a burden to the both of yours." Lee solemnly replied.

"Lee-Kun, we don't feel were wasting our time when we see you, and we don't consider you a burden in our lives. You're our teammate and even more important you are our friend. I'll even let you in on a little secret; I know deep down Neji considers you his best friend. Even if his stuck-up tight-ass Hyuga attitude would never allow him to openly admit it." Tenten remarks.

"Well you'll just have to help Neji change that attitude won't you Tenten-Chan." Lee says as he and Tenten hug once more before they exchange goodbyes and the young kunoichi leaves.

Lee stands leaning against the closed door for the longest time, before breathing a forlorn sigh as he grips his crutch to move over to his bed. Suddenly, the crutch slips on the floor and Lee comes crashing down onto it. In a moment of frustration and rage, Lee screams out in anguish and smashes the crutch against the bed frame breaking said crutch into several pieces. As he pulls his body up and leans against the side of the bed, a single tear rolls down his face as he quietly says to himself in despair.

"God, I cannot live like this anymore."

Upon saying this, Lee drops his head down and a cloud moves in front of the sun darkening the once bright room, but matching the darkness Lee currently feels in his life.

Meanwhile, many miles away from the village, a certain silver haired ninja stops for a moment and attempts to catch his breath. He carefully lays his former student down on the ground before reaching into his pocket to retrieve another red food pill to ingest. Kakashi knows to take another pill is a very dangerous thing to do. It may even cost him his life, as very few people have ever taken more than one red food pill on the same day and lived to tell about it. But Sakura's condition has been deteriorating the past several hours and they are still far from Konoha. Kakashi feels he has no choice in the matter. If Sakura is to live she must receive medical treatments for her injuries as quickly as possible. As he swallows another pill, he once again feels the immense enhancement of chakra begin to flow throughout his body. He kneels down and softly picks up Sakura and begins speeding through the forest once again. Silently, he prays the sacrifice he's making will not be in vain. If he can just get Sakura back in time to save her life, he'll gladly accept the consequences of his actions later on.

"Just hang-on a little bit longer Sakura. I'll bring you home, I promise. Kakashi says as he races on.

**Authors Note:** I wasn't really sure what to make of this chapter after I wrote it. I knew when I started I wanted to ease back from the intensity of the previous chapter. I also wanted to advance and introduce some more side storylines to this tale. But not to worry, once Kakashi and Sakura return, the intensity level will be ratcheted up once again! (lol) Thanks again to everyone who sent me a review from the last chapter. I found many of them to be very insightful and I tried as best I could to answer any questions you all had about that chapter or the story in general. I don't know if I'll have Chapter 15 ready to go by Christmas or even New Year's for that matter. The holidays really chew up a lot of time in my life. I might be able to get something updated, but if I do it may be short. If I don't, I'll just say to everyone, have a great holiday and thanks again for taking time out of your life to read this story. As always reviews are welcomed and if you have any questions about anything in the story, I'll do my best answer them.

Take it easy!

Kingkakashi 

P.S. Give me a "Hell Yeah" in your review if you're as pissed as I am to Kishimoto Masashi killing off one of the greatest characters in the Naruto world in the current manga. I won't say who so as not to spoil it for anyone who doesn't know. But if you do know whom I am talking about let me know if you hate it as much as I do.


	15. The Evil of Hiashi Hyuga

**Chapter 15 Summary:** As the day progresses, Neji and Hinata learn the disturbing truth of how far Hiashi Hyuga's anger and hatred towards them and their friends will reach. And no one in Konoha is prepared for the coming storm of Sakura's return.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 15: "The Evil of Hiashi Hyuga"**

As Lady Tsunade and Neji wait for the Hyuga prisoner to be brought before them in the interrogation room at ANBU Headquarters, a myriad of thoughts raced through Neji's mind. Why did members of his branch of the family attack Naruto? It made no sense. The Hyuga side branch bears no animosity towards Naruto. Neji had only recently learned that the side branch are some of the few people in all of Konoha who actually respected the Yondaimes wishes that Naruto be viewed with honor as the jailer of the Kyuubi demon. But they were forbidden to ever help or support the young boy growing up, per command of Hiashi Hyuga and the main branch of the family. Hiashi Hyuga, Neji was positive he is the one responsible for this attack, but he needed to hear it from his clansmen and find out the reason why. Just then the Hyuga prisoner arrived flanked by two ANBU guards. He carried the usual Hyuga arrogant gait to his walk and his head was held high as befitting a Hyuga clan member. However, once he caught sight of the glare Neji was directing towards him, his head dropped down in shame and he quietly sat down in front of the Hokage and Neji. Tsuande ordered the guards out of the room and once they left, she turned her attention back to the shackled Hyuga prisoner and looking at a file said with authority.

"Alright prisoner #1472-H, you and your co-conspirators are charged with arson and the attempted murder of a Leaf village Shinobi. You and the other defendants have already confessed your guilt in these crimes, and I am ready to pass judgment. The penalty for your atrocious acts is that you and your cohorts are to be executed forth with. However, per Neji-Sama's request. I have delayed passing this sentence to learn the reasons behind your crime. If you divulge why you committed these criminal acts, and I find there are extenuating circumstances to your crimes. I am willing to commute your sentence to prison time rather than the death penalty. As of right now, you and your co-defendants have refused to reveal your motives behind these crimes. This is your last opportunity to tell the truth. Why did you and your brethren attempt to kill Naruto Uzamaki?"

The Hyuga prisoner sat silently in his chair staring at the floor, before an enraged Neji leapt up from his chair and slammed his fist onto the table and shouted.

"Answer the Hokage's question Sulu, I command it! And look at me when I'm speaking to you! You're a Hyuga damn it, show some pride in yourself and quit staring at the floor like an idiot!"

Sulu looked up towards Neji and his lips quivered as he stammered out a response.

"Pl, please forgive me Neji-Senpai. You don't know what you ask of me. If I tell you the truth of why we committed these crimes, it could mean the death of several branch family members, including yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Neji asks, the anger still evident in his voice.

"I, I, cannot answer Neji-Senpai."

Neji walks over to Sulu and strikes him across his face before saying with disgust.

"You dare refuse a direct command from your clan leader! I don't care what orders you are under from the main branch. I want to know why you and the others tried to kill my comrade and the aibo (love) of Lady Hinata! And I want to know now, damn the consequences to myself!"

Sulu sat in the chair looking at Neji for a moment and shook his head no, before he dropped his head in shame and guilt. Neji was about to strike him again, when Tsunade caught his arm and sternly said.

"Enough, this is getting us nowhere. Neji, please sit back down. Now, Sulu is it? I give you my word as Hokage; any information you divulge today will only be known by the people in this room. Please, both my office and Neji-Sama here only wish to help you and your clansmen. But we have to know the truth about why you did this?"

Sulu looked up to the Hokage and then over to Neji who nodded his head in approval before he sighed heavily and said.

"Very well Hokage Tsunade, Neji-Senpai. I shall reveal everything to you both, but what I tell you must never leave this room. If it does, I'll deny I ever said it. Do you agree?"

Both Tsunade and Neji nodded their heads in assurance and Sulu began to tell his tale.

Early yesterday afternoon, Hiashi-Sama returned to the compound enraged. For over an hour he violently ranted in the courtyard about traitorous Hyuga's and one-eyed and red-eyed Jounin's and then about demons and demon loving whore Hokage's."

Sulu paused a moment as both he and Neji felt extreme killing intent emanate from Tsunade who's cocked eyebrow twitched repeatedly upon hearing that last sentence before she ordered Sulu to continue.

"Um, as I was saying, Hiashi-Sama was in a violent fit of rage about several people. After a while, he ordered Kato, Chow Yung, Yusuke, Toshiro, Ichigo and myself to appear before him in the main chamber. When we arrived, he ordered us to track down where the demon child lived and set fire to him and his home. We initially refused Neji-Senpai you must believe that. However, he was angered at our refusal and activated the Caged-Bird Seal on us for our defiance. Upon releasing us he tasked us to do as he commanded. Again we refused, and said we bear no grudge against the Kyuubi container and would rather die than kill the person who brought life back to Lady Hinata. Hiashi then shouted that he would test that conviction."

"Just a moment Sulu. I show no record of an Ichigo being arrested along with you and the others. Did he escape capture by the ANBU?" Tsunade asked. After a brief pause, Sulu solemnly replied.

"No Hokage-Sama. Ichigo didn't escape. As I was about to say, when Hiashi-Sama said he would test our conviction at refusing his request. He activated the Caged Bird Seal once again on Ichigo. The rest of us had to watch in horror as Ichigo writhed in agony for several minutes before he moved no more."

"Ich, Ichigo is dead!" Exclaimed Neji in a choked voice.

"Yes Neji-Senpai, and there was nothing we could do to stop it." Sulu said with sorrow.

After a couple minutes of silence, Tsunade spoke and said.

"I'm very sorry for your family's loss, do you feel up to continuing?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama, I will continue." Sulu answered, as he once again began to tell his story.

"After we watched Hiashi-Sama kill Ichigo, he turned back to us an asked if we had changed our minds about following his commands. We again refused and resigned ourselves to our fate that we would die on that day. However, Hiashi signaled another main branch member who left the room. A minute later several main branch members returned escorting our wives and children. Hiashi then said this would be our last opportunity to comply with his orders, unless we wanted another demonstration with our family's After witnessing what he had done to Ichigo, we knew we had no choice but to submit to his demands. The rest you already know."

It was now Neji's turn to silently unleash a massive amount of killing intent from his body within the room. After a moment it began to subside and he asked.

"Why Sulu? Why would you not tell us this from the start?"

"Because Neji-Senpai, Hiashi-Sama made it quite clear that if any of this information were to be told, our family's would pay the price for our treachery." Sulu replied.

"Hokage Tsunade, surely this testimony must be enough reduce their sentence for the crimes they committed to prison time rather than the death penalty?" Neji pleads.

"I suppose Neji, if Sulu and the others are willing to testify before the council and repeat what he has told us here today to them, then yes their sentence would be commuted to prison confinement."

"No!" Sulu shouted before adding.

"You cannot do that! The others and I will never testify in public what you have learned here today. Don't you understand, the lives of our family's are at stake. And if Hiashi-Sama found out I told you this, I fear he would kill you as well Neji Senpai. Please, we resigned ourselves the moment we committed these crimes that we would submit to our fate even if it meant our death!"

"Then there is nothing I can do Neji, if they refuse to give testimony. I now understand and even sympathize with their reasons of why and how they were forced to commit these acts. But in the end, it all boils down to the fact that they attempted to kill Naruto, and nothing can change that."

"No we did not." Sulu said.

Both Neji and Tsunade turned back to Sulu and looked at him before Neji said.

"What do you mean Sulu?"

"I mean Neji-Senpai, we did not try to kill Naruto. When we arrived at his home, we made sure he was not there. We then gathered all of his personal belongings and made sure the apartment building was evacuated before we set fire to it. We then waited for the ANBU to arrive and take us into custody. Neji-Senpai, I have a request to make. If you would, please return Naruto's belongings to him and please ask him and Lady Hinata to forgive us for what we have done. Please let them know that it was not something we ever wished to do."

After hearing this, Neji suddenly came upon a brilliant idea and turned to the Hokage and asked.

"Lady Tsunade, is the sentence for arson the death penalty?"

"No Neji its not. The sentence for arson is imprisonment, the length of which to be determined by the Hokage."

"Then without using Sulu's testimony, could we not say that the ANBU deduced that since the perpetrators of this arson made it a point to break into the targeted victim's home to retrieve his personal affects. That in doing so they would discover that the victim was not home, so there was not intent to kill. Then this is nothing more than arson rather than attempted murder. Could you not simply pass judgment on arson alone?" Neji inquirers.

"Yes Neji, I believe we could do that. I'll need to speak to Ibiki and we may need to alter a few reports, but I believe it could be done. But you do realize that Sulu and the others will have to be imprisoned for a significant amount of time for this to work."

"I understand Hokage-Sama, but at least they and their family's will live, provided we make it a point that none of the perpetrators ever spoke or gave testimony and that all of this was deduced by the ANBU. I believe this will satiate Hiashi from seeking retribution against them or their family's."

"Agreed." Tsuande replied to the Hyuga prodigy.

Sulu looked up and thanked both Neji and the Hokage several times before he said with a chill in his voice to Neji.

"Neji-Senpai, I must warn you of this. Hiashi-Sama is insane, and the hatred he now holds for you and Lady Hinata is staggering. Please be careful Neji-Senpai, in the state of mind he is in, there is no telling what he might do? Please warn Lady Hinata and the both of you be on your guard."

"Thank you for telling me Sulu, I'll take care of everything. I'll also let your family know that you and the others are alive and well." Neji answered.

"Thank you Neji-Senpai." Sulu said as he was escorted out the room leaving Neji and Tsunade to ponder what they have learned. After a moment Tsunade turned and asked Neji.

"Neji, why does Sulu refer to you as Senpai? When exactly did you become the new clan leader of the Hyuga's?"

"What I have to tell you must remain a secret if I am to live Lady Tsunade. Several months ago in a covert meeting of the elders of the Hyuga side branch, I was chosen to be the unofficial leader of the side branch. In over two hundred years Hokage-Sama, the side branch has never defied the main branch in such a manner. If Hiashi and the other main branch members learn of this election, it will mean a clan civil war which we are not prepared for, yet!" Neji coolly replies.

"What do you mean yet?" Tsuande asks.

"A Hyuga clan civil war is approaching Lady Tsunade. The only thing preventing it is the Caged Bird Seal that the main branch employs to keep us under their heel. However, I can assure that once we have found a way to remove that cursed seal. The war for ultimate clan leadership will begin. And it will only end with a complete side branch victory, or the death of the side branch." Neji coldly says

Tsunade could tell by the look in Neji's eyes and the tone of his voice, that he meant every word he said. Tsunade assured Neji that what he had told her, she would share with no one. As they exited ANBU Headquarters and went their separate ways, Tsunade could help but feel a sense of trepidation, as she feared that the civil war Neji described would soon be coming. And when it did, the streets of Konoha would run red with the blood of Hyuga's and innocents alike. The very thought of this made Tsunade shiver as she made her way to the hospital and she silently wondered why she ever agreed to become Hokage in the first place?

"This is much too troublesome, how did I let myself get talked into doing this on my day off?" Shikamaru complained, as he was walking towards the Hyuga compound with Chouji, Ino, and Hinata.

"You're doing this because Hinata is our friend, you lazy good for nothing jerk!" Ino shouted to her reluctant teammate, as she smacked the back of his head.

"Ino, be nice. Shikamaru, Chouji, I want to thank you again for helping me move my things today. It's very kind of you to do." Hinata said to her male comrades.

"Hey it's no problem Hinata. You were nice enough to buy us lunch today, so it's the least we can do." Chouji replied.

"Yeah, I guess, it's still troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled earning a glare from Ino.

As the four of them rounded the corner to the street where the Hyuga compound was located, they could see Lady Kurenai had already arrived with a horse drawn wagon to help facilitate the move. As they approached, the Genjutsu Mistress spotted them and leapt down from the wagon before saying.

"You're right on time Hinata and you brought help too. That's good, I'm sure you want to get this done as quickly as I do."

When the small group of Shinobi approached the main gate to the compound, they were escorted inside to the courtyard and ordered to wait until Hiashi-Sama arrived to oversee everything. Hinata grew nervous upon hearing this, as she had hoped to avoid having to see her father. Kurenai was also apprehensive and wondered why Hiashi wished to supervise something as mundane as this. She felt the Hyuga clan leader must be up to something and knew she had better be on guard not only for her sake but everyone else's as well. After several minutes, the doors leading from the courtyard to the main chamber opened up and several Hyuga clan members both main and side branch began filing out into the courtyard. A few minutes after this, Hiashi Hyuga exited the main chamber and swaggered over to where Kurenai and the others were waiting. When he arrived, he looked upon the entire group with disdain before turning to Kurenai and saying with contempt.

"So, you are my former daughter's new guardian. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you always did have a soft spot for that failure. In fact, I believe you've helped contribute to her weakness and inability to ever be a strong and skilled Shinobi for this village."

Hinata showed no visible sign that her father's harsh words of her abilities had affected the Hyuga heir in anyway. However, Kurenai knew that the girl was deeply hurt by what her father had just said. Trying to control the rising anger within her, Kurenai instructed Hinata to bid farewell to the Hyuga clan members she wished to, as she would not be returning to the compound after this day. As Kurenai and Hiashi watched the young girl walk off, the Genjutsu Mistress turned her attention back to Hiashi and said with confidence.

"Your former daughter as you put it is neither weak nor a failure as a Shinobi. In fact of her kunoichi classmates, she is the strongest and most capable by far. Her Shinobi skills have increased dramatically over the past few months. So much so Hiashi-Sama, I fully expect her to pass the Chunin exams this year. And if she continues to improve at the rate she has been, I believe she will become the youngest kunoichi Jounin this village has ever produced."

Hiashi merely scoffed at this notion before saying with derision.

"Forgive me if I don't give credence to your assessment of Hinata's abilities. I fear you are blinded to her true skills by your emotions you have for the girl."

"We shall see then won't we Hiashi-Sama." Kurenai replied, before she noticed Hiashi's eyes shift for a moment to the side. Looking over towards that direction she viewed a clan member shake his head before he gripped it as if he were in pain. Turning back to Hiashi, she saw he had his Byakugan activated directed at that same clansman. She looked over again and saw the man suddenly take off in a sprint while charging chakra into his hand. Kurenai then looked to see where he was running to and saw it was towards Hinata. The Hyuga heir was blissfully unaware of the attacking clansman as her back was turned to him. As Kurenai was about to leap to intercept the clansman, two hands suddenly gripped her shoulders preventing her from moving. All she could do was look on in terror as the clansmen rapidly approached Hinata from behind and Kurenai yelled.

"Hinata behind you!"

Hinata heard the shout of her Sensei and turned around only see one of the side branch members of her clan about to strike her with his chakra filled hand. Hinata had no time to even defend herself and closed her eyes in expectation of what was about to happen. When suddenly an orange blur appeared in front of her and a voice rang out for all to hear of.

"Rasengan!"

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru froze where they were, as they had been running towards Hinata when they heard and saw Naruto suddenly appear in front of Hinata and drive a ball of chakra directly into the Hyuga clansman's chest. Hinata opened her eyes to see the clansman begin to spin rapidly before he was sent flying backwards across the courtyard crashing into a wall of the main house, before slumping down unconscious.

"Nar, Naru-Kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Stay behind me Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouted as he charged up two more Rasengan, one in each hand and glared at all the Hyuga clan members within the courtyard, silently daring anyone of them to try that again.

Kurenai exhaled in a sense of relief at Naruto's intervention, before she tore herself away from Hiashi Hyuga's grasp and whipped a kunai out a second later and held it to the Hyuga leaders throat and angrily said.

"The Hokage warned me of your treachery Hiashi, but I never thought you would stoop so low as to order an attack on your own daughter!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kurenai, and I defy you to prove otherwise. I cannot control the actions of a few rogue branch members. And as you are well aware, Hinata is no longer my daughter." Hiashi replied with an evil smirk on his face.

Kurenai unable to control her anger any longer applied pressure to the kunai at Hiashi's throat and drew some blood before saying with vengeance.

"I warn you Hiashi Hyuga, from this day forth if any clan member main or side I don't care attacks Hinata in the future. I will see you dead before that day is through!"

"You overestimate your abilities you red-eyed bitch if you think you can kill me all by yourself!" Hinata angrily growled towards the female Jounin.

"Who says she'll be all by herself!" Naruto said as he walked up to stand next to Kurenai with Hinata standing behind him and their friends standing behind her. Now it was Kurenai's turn to smirk as she saw the Hyuga leader visibly squirm under the intense pressure of the killing intent being directed towards him by Naruto and herself. After a moment, she withdrew the kunai from Hiashi's throat and said with authority.

"You've been warned Hiashi Hyuga, I suggest you remember it."

Hiashi was furious and glared at Kurenai as he wiped the trickle of blood from his neck. Looking at the blood on his hand, he began to take a step forward as if to physically confront her, before he paused as he heard a distinctive crackling sound and looked over to see Naruto slowly charging up another Rasengan. Infuriated even more, Hiashi turned towards the boy and spat with malice.

"Why are you here you monster?"

"I'm here Hyuga to help my hime (princess) move her things to her new home and to make sure nothing happens to her." Naruto coolly answers.

"She is no longer a hime, I cast her out of this clan! Now she is nothing more than peasant trash just like you!" Hiashi cruelly remarks.

"Hinata may no longer be a hime to you Hyuga, but she'll always be my hime." Naruto replied with a smile on his face, as Hinata turned beet red and her heart melted at Naruto's sweet words of affection.

Both Kurenai and Ino nearly swooned as well from hearing Naruto's words and both of them silently thought that Hinata had done well for herself finding someone as special as Naruto. Hiashi also saw his daughter's reaction and in a voice filled with bile and disgust said.

"I want you all out of here now! You have five minutes to collect Hinata's things and leave! If you are still here after five minutes, I shall have my guards throw you out!"

"Five minutes, that's unreasonable Hiashi, we need a little more - - - Five minutes is fine!" Kurenai began to protest before Naruto interrupted her and agreed to the five-minute time limit. Naruto then made a series of hand signs and shouted.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique)

In a flash of smoke and light, the entire Hyuga courtyard was suddenly filled with 500 Naruto Shadow Clones. A second later Naruto yelled.

"Charge!"

Then, like a huge Naruto freight train all the clones charged forth into the main house and up to Hinata's room. They then began grabbing and hauling every single item in that room, and quickly exiting began loading said items onto the wagon. Every single person who watched this looked on in shock as in every direction several orange blurs went by carrying something. Kurenai and the rest of Naruto's friends looked at the young Shinobi in awe as he stood there in the center of the courtyard with a grin and Hinata hanging on his arm smiling as she gazed upon his face. Even Hiashi Hyuga was stunned at what he was witnessing as the amount of chakra it was taking to maintain all of these clones was staggering. After four minutes, the entire wagon was filled with all of Hinata's furniture and things, when Naruto looked to his watch and said to the Hyuga leader with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, were all done and with a minute to spare. Thank you so much for granting us enough time to do this. I guess we'll be going now."

Hiashi was furious that this demon child had bested him and he said to the young Shinobi.

"Instead of helping here you brat, shouldn't you be out looking for a place to live?"

Everyone but Naruto was confused at this statement, but he did not want to let his friends or Hinata know what had happened the day before and he said.

"Don't worry about me Hyuga, I'm fine. But I do have a message to give you from Kakashi Sensei. He says he looks forward to having a conversation with you when he gets back."

Hiashi Hyuga's entire body stiffened after hearing that. There were only a few Shinobi in the entire village that Hiashi genuinely feared to face in battle. Kakashi was most definitely on that list after what had happened in the Hokage's office. In an attempt to hide his fear, he shouted to the departing Shinobi.

"I don't want to see any of you around here ever again! If I do, you shall regret it!"

After hearing this declaration from the Hyuga clan leader, Naruto sitting in the back of the wagon as it slowly pulled away with his arm around Hinata flipped Hiashi the "Bird" as did all 500 clones. Hinata's face turned crimson in color again and she gripped Naruto a little tighter while the rest of the people in the wagon erupted in laughter. Hiashi stood at the main entrance his entire body shaking in absolute rage, before he slammed the doors and stormed off.

It was early in the afternoon when Tsunade slammed shut the medical book she was reading in frustration and rose from her seat in the hospital library. She had spent the last two hours researching a way to heal Rock Lee from his injuries. Unfortunately, she had yet to find anything that would help increase Lee's chances for survival from the surgery she would have to perform. As Tsunade walked out of the library to find Shizune, she knew she would have to endure more pressure from Lee and Maito Gai to attempt the risky medical procedure. But Tsunade was resolute in her decision. She would not risk the young Shinobi's life on a procedure that had less than a 50 percent chance of survival for the patient. She knew both Lee and Gai were disappointed in her refusal to perform the surgery per their wishes. And while Tsunade was a devout gambler, she would not gamble with Lee's life no matter how much they begged. When Tsunade reached the main desk, she saw Shizune speaking to one of the Jounin assigned to the Sakura retrieval mission. As he left, Tsunade walked over to her assistant and asked.

"Any news yet Shizune?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama but no. A few more of the search teams have returned since this morning, but none of them found any signs of the girl. We still have over half the teams out on the extended pattern of the search, but they are all due to return at various times throughout the day." Shizune dejectedly replied.

"So, basically the odds of success are decreasing with the return of every team." Tsunade laments.

"I'm afraid so Lady Tsuande." Shizune quietly says.

"Well all we can do is wait. Have there been any injuries to anyone of the search teams that have returned?" Tsunade asks.

"A few cuts and scrapes, but nothing too serious. In fact, the most current pressing injury appears to be a tooth on Kiba Inuzuka that needs to be reattached. I was just going over to take care of that when you arrived." Shizune remarked.

"I guess that's some good news, I certainly don't feel like having to deal with any major medical crisis today. Let's go get the Inuzuka boy taken care of and then we'll head back to the office." Tsunade states, as she and Shizune walk to the examination room Kiba is in.

When they arrive, they spy Kiba sitting on the examination table holding his hand to his cheek, while Akamaru sits in his lap and his teammate and friend Shino Aburame silently standing in the corner of the room watching him. Kiba looks up and groaning in pain says to the two medical specialists.

"It's about time, I've been in agony the last hour waiting for someone to take care of me!"

"Shut it mutt-boy or I'll tell Shizune to wait another hour if you continue to complain!" Tsunade sternly says to him as she lifts Akamaru off of his lap and the dog happily snuggles into her chest while Tsunade pets him. After a moment, Shizune looks up from the file she is reading and says.

"Kiba, I'm not seeing anything in Kurenai's mission report about you getting hurt. How did this happen?"

Kiba grew nervous after hearing Shizune's question. He did not want to reveal that he received his injury from a right cross delivered by his Sensei the night before, or the reasons behind it. Struggling to come up with a plausible explanation, he heard Shino speak up and say.

"He did not get injured on the mission Shizune-Sama, but rather from a sparring match during training last night right before the mission."

"Well Kiba you must have taken one heck of a shot for this tooth to become dislodged." Shizune replied as she shined a light into his mouth.

"Yes it was Shizune-Sama. I guess I don't know my own strength?" Shino answered, figuring if he was going to lie to cover for their escapades, he might as well make himself look good in front of the Hokage in the process. This earned a small growl and glare from Kiba towards his teammate.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow in disbelief of this statement, as the Aburame clan was not known for either their hand-to-hand combat skills or physical strength like the Inuzuka clan was. She knew the two of them were hiding something, but at the moment she didn't really care, as there were more pressing issues on her mind. She watched with a sense of pride as Shizune expertly reattached the tooth using an interlocking chakra jutsu to hold it in place. Shizune then applied a tissue regenerative chakra jutsu to mend the gums around the tooth and seal it permanently. With a few days rest and no strenuous exertion on the mended tooth, Kiba would be good as new. After finishing up with Kiba, Shizune and Tsunade walked back out to the main desk, when they saw Ochio the man in charge of the Konoha Lottery walk through the hospital entrance and approach them carrying an envelope and saying.

"Greetings Hokage Tsunade, I've been looking for you this morning. I have some wonderful news. You hit the Pick 3 Lotto yesterday here are your winnings 10,000 Ryo's, congratulations." Both Tsunade and Shizune stared at the money contained in the envelope and then looked at one another wide-eyed and in shock before Tsunade shouted out to the medical staff.

"Get the ICU ready for incoming trauma patients, and get every available Emergency Medical Nin to the hospital at once!"

One of the doctors already there questioned Tsunade about the number and the nature of the injuries of the incoming trauma victims, to which Tsunade replied.

"I don't know? Be prepared for anything!"

Lady Tsunade then leaned against the main desk and closed her eyes while muttering to herself. She had earned the nickname "Legendary Sucker" over the years for her inability to win at gambling no matter how hard she tried. Even worse, when she did win it always foreshadowed something terrible was about to happen in her life. Tsunade silently hoped that for once her good fortune wouldn't lead to misfortune later on. But the sinking feeling in stomach told her this would not be the case. A small bark interrupted her thoughts as she opened her eyes to see Kiba with Akamaru and Shino walk towards the hospital doors to leave. When suddenly the doors flew open and a sweat soaked Kakashi was standing at the enterance panting while carrying a large bundle in his arms. In a dry raspy voice, Kakashi managed to choke out and gasp.

"It's Sakura Lady Tsunade, she's badly hurt."

"Bring her this way now Kakashi, Shizune help him!" Tsunade shouted as she rushed into the ICU ward followed by a staggering Kakashi being steadied by Shizune as the walked. Both Kiba and Shino were taken aback by what they had just seen. Even though Sakura was completely wrapped up in a long coat. There was still a significant amount of blood on the floor where Kakashi had just been standing, and then leaving a trail towards the ICU. After a moment Kiba said.

"Oh man I couldn't tell, but judging by the amount of blood Sakura's in real bad shape. I wondered what happened to her?"

"We could find out if you really want to know." Shino replied.

"How?" Kiba questioned.

"With this little guy right here." Shino answered as he brought his hand up towards Kiba's face to show him the insect on it. Kiba looked at the bug and then said.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's the same insect I used during the written part of the Chunin exam. We can leave it here and it will gather information and relay it back to me when I call for it." Shino remarked.

Kiba thought about this a moment before a slight grin spread across his face and looking back at his teammate he said.

"Ok, let's do it!"

Shino then mentally sent instructions to the bug, which then flew off his hand and into the ICU ward. The two young Shinobi then exited the hospital, with Shino telling Kiba that he'll recall the bug tomorrow morning during their planned training session with their classmates. Kiba laughed and thought this will be a to impress everyone of their Shinobi skills, especially the kunoichi's.

Meanwhile, Naruto dropped to the ground outside of Kurenai and Hinata's new apartment exhausted. He had used his Shadow clones to move everything of Hinata's into her new home. However the strain of maintaining the clones for such an extended period of time wore down even his immense chakra reserves. Hinata for her part had remained silent throughout the move, which made Naruto feel uneasy. He thought that maybe he went too far with his goodbye gesture to Hiashi and that Hinata was upset with him because of it. Standing up, he nervously walked over to Hinata and said.

"Hin, Hinata-Chan, you've been awfully quiet. Are you mad at me or something?"

Hinata turned and saw the forlorn look on Naruto's face and her eyes softened as she took his hand into hers and replied.

"I'm not mad at you Naru-Kun. I've just been thinking about a lot of things. Why would you think I was upset with you?"

"Um, well I thought maybe you were mad at me about what happened between me and your father earlier." Naruto sheepishly answered while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"But none of that was your fault Naru-Kun. I'm not mad about anything you did, I thought you were wonderful today. I can't think of anyone who would stand up to my father the way you did. It, it makes me feel proud to be your girlfriend. Hinata said while blushing as she pulled Naruto to her and hugged him with all her might.

"I hate to break up this special moment between you two lovebirds, but this move has worn me out. So, I'm going to take off unless you need my help with anything else?" Shikamaru said.

"Help! Help with what? All you've done all afternoon is watch Naruto and his clones do all the work you worthless bum!" Ino screeched to her teammate.

"Yes, but watching them was very tiresome, I need to get some rest. I'll see you all tomorrow morning at the training field. Naruto, Hinata, you two take care. Chouji remember to come get me in the morning." Shikamaru remarked as he began to slowly walk away.

"What! You can't even say goodbye to me!" Ino yelled at her departing teammate. Turning around to look at the fuming blonde kunoichi, Shikamaru replied with a smirk on his face.

"To say goodbye to you Ino would be much too troublesome. You'll just continue to talk and that's not only troublesome, but painful as well."

Ino was ready to pounce on her teammate and beat the lazy Shinobi within an inch of his life for that remark. But Chouji was holding her back and doing his best to try and calm her down. He reminded Ino that she was needed at her family's flower shop later on, and the two of them bid farewell to Hinata and Naruto and walked off in the opposite direction of their teammate. Hinata reluctantly released her embrace on Naruto and told him she needed to help Kurenai upstairs. Naruto understood and kissed her before reminding Hinata that he would be back at 6:00pm to pick her up for their date that evening. He then dashed off towards Kakashi's apartment across town to get cleaned up for that date. As he was running, he hoped that Kakashi had returned from his mission, for if he had, they could finally begin their training with pervy-sage tomorrow.

As Kakashi laid Sakura down on the examination table, he staggered off into the a corner of the room and looked on as a Medic Nin and a nurse began to unwrap Sakura from the coat she was in, while Tsunade and Shizune hurriedly washed their hands off to the side. After the final flap of the coat was lifted to reveal Sakura, the Medic Nin gasped in shock and the nurse shrieked before turning her head away from the gruesome sight before her. Upon hearing this, Tsunade moved quickly over to the table and saw Sakura first time and cried out in anguish.

"Oh my dear God no!"

Tsunade eyes began to well with tears immediately as she gazed upon Sakura. The lacerations on Sakura's face and body were so bloody and severe, if not for the young girl's pink hair, she would be unrecognizable to anyone who knew her. Tsunade and Shizune began charging chakra into their hands and then waving them up and down the girl's body began to scan her and determine the nature of Sakura's injuries. As the extent of Sakura's injuries became clear to the two medical specialists, Tsunade turned her head and with tears streaming down her face screamed at Kakashi.

"What the Hell happened? Who did this to her Kakashi?"

Kakashi began to speak only to find that nothing came out of his mouth, as for some reason he was unable to catch his breath. He then suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest and his legs began to shake uncontrollably, as they were no longer able to keep him upright and he collapsed in the corner clutching his chest. He tried once more to speak, but all anyone heard was a sickly gurgling sound from him. Sweat was pouring out of his body soaking his clothes, and his vision began to grow very blurry and dark. Kakashi thought he vaguely heard Tsunade shouting something, but the pounding in his head made it impossible for him to understand. In a last desperate act and taking all of his remaining strength, Kakashi lifted his arm towards Tsunade as if reaching out to her before it dropped to his side and his world went black.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, speak to me!" Tsuande shouted as she watched him collapse in a heap on the floor. She then heard a raspy gurgle come from him and saw as he attempted to lift his arm towards her before it fell limp to the ground. Tsunade immediately ordered Shizune to go check on him while she and the doctor tended to Sakura. As Shizune approached Kakashi, his entire body began to violently spasm on the ground. It was then a couple more Medic Nins arrived and she ordered them to hold him down so she could examine him. After a moment, Shizune looked up and yelled to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, I can't find any visible wounds on him, but his tongue is swelling and restricting his breathing! He may also be in Cardiac Arrest and is going into Anaphylactic Shock, what should we do?"

Just then an artery gave way on Sakura and blood sprayed forth like a fountain as the Medic Nin frantically tried to pack it and shouted.

"Hokage-Sama, a rib has punctured this girls lung and cut an artery! She's quickly bleeding out, what do we do?"

"Lady Tsuande!" Shizune shouted.

"Hokage-Sama!" The doctor shouted.

Tsunade stood rigid in the center of the room, her eyes darting back and forth between Shizune and the doctor. Her forehead began to bead with sweat, as she listened to her assistant and the Medic Nin scream at her for guidance. Unfortunately, at that moment she was paralyzed with fear and was utterly uncertain of what to do for either Kakashi or Sakura, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**Authors Notes: **Well, to all the fans of this story consider this chapter my Christmas gift to you all. I seriously did not believe two weeks ago, I would be able to get another chapter in before the end of the year. But so many of you in your reviews and pm's asked me to do one more before Christmas, I said I would try. And lo and behold this is it. I hope you all like it. However, I'm currently having a severe case of writers block after this for the next chapter. So I won't have it ready until well after the New Year, sorry. I may do a shout out chapter midway to all of you who have read and reviewed my story before I post Chapter 16, to thank you all for your support.

I'd like everyone to take a moment of silence for the passing of Jiraiya in the current manga. Then I would like you all to curse the pricks that decided to kill him off. I hope they all die very painful deaths very soon. I know, not very Christmassy on my part, but consider that they did kill him during the Christmas season, so I don't feel too guilty. I have to say this probably ranks at least in my top 3 of things that I truly dislike about the 2nd arc to the Naruto manga. I'll give everyone advanced notice now, that when I begin the 2nd arc to my story, it's hardly going to resemble the original in anyway. I may keep a few things, but it's pretty much going to be brand new from my perspective.

Merry Christmas to everyone and have a Happy New Year!

**From KingKakashi**

Ps: Yes, the Sulu character was a little homage on my part to the original Star Trek series. I'll give anyone a cookie if you can figure out who and where the others are from. I'll even give you a hint; they're not all anime characters.


	16. Unexpected Heroes Emerge

**Chapter 16 Summary:** As Shizune and Tsunade struggle to save the lives of Sakura and Kakashi, Naruto is still unaware of what has happened to them. However, his mind is soon occupied with a crisis in his relationship with Hinata.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 16: "Unexpected Heroes Emerge"**

As Shizune yelled at her mentor, she quickly realized that Tsunade had gone into a panic attack, which left her immobile and useless. Unknown but to only a select few is that Tsunade had suffered for years from Hemophobia, a paralyzing fear of the sight of blood. To Tsunade's credit, she had battled this psychological phobia to the point where she could function at the sight of blood, provided the person bleeding was not someone she deeply cared for. The sight of blood spraying forth from Sakura had obviously triggered this attack, for underneath her gruff exterior Tsunade did care about Sakura a great deal. Jiraiya had been correct many weeks ago when he compared Sakura to Tsunade. Though she wouldn't admit it openly, the girl did remind her of herself at that age. Even worse was the fact that many of the mistakes Sakura had made in her life reminded Tsunade of similar mistakes she had made in hers. These aspects had created a bond Tsuande felt for the girl, and seeing Sakura in such a state had taken a heavy toll on Tsunade's psyche. Shizune knew she must act quickly and rising from the floor she quickly made her way over to the petrified Hokage and doing the only thing she could to snap Tsunade out of her stupor, slapped her across the face and yelled.

"Tsunade! Snap out of it! We need you right now!"

"Shi, Shizune, wha, what?" Tsunade stammered while rubbing her cheek.

"Tsunade, I need you to get hold of yourself. Go help Kakashi, and I'll work on Sakura." Shizune ordered with authority.

Tsunade shaking her head to clear her mind quickly looked to Kakashi and then to the still bleeding Sakura before saying.

"Ye, yes Shizune, thank you."

Tsunade rushed over to where Kakashi laid, his convulsions had stopped but he was unconscious and barely breathing. She quickly inserted a depressor to keep Kakashi's swollen tongue from choking him, while she ran a scan over his body. Tsunade realized that the symptoms Kakashi was suffering from were chemical based. She ordered the two Medic Nins with her to search Kakashi's pockets. They soon found the vial of Red Food pills and showed them to the Hokage. When Tsunade saw what was in the vial she cursed to herself. She knew that Kakashi had most likely overdosed on these pills in an effort to get Sakura back as quickly as he could. She then ordered the two Medic Nins to take Kakashi into the next room. As they were doing this, Tsunade then ordered a nurse to send out a messenger to Chouza Akimichi and order him to the hospital at once with all knowledge he has available about Red Food pill overdose. As Tsunade was about to exit into the adjoining room where Kakashi had been taken, she looked over once more to Shizune who was working frantically to halt the bleeding coming from Sakura. As much as Tsunade wanted to go over and help, she knew she would only be a hindrance to Shizune and quietly said to herself as she turned to leave.

"I'm so sorry Shizune."

As Shizune and Tsunade worked feverishly on their patients the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, Naruto was unaware that his former teammate and Sensei were currently fighting for their lives when he came to pickup Hinata for their date that evening. Walking hand in hand with Hinata they laughed and smiled the entire time as they made their way to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. Along the way they passed by the main gate and noticed Maito Gai and Mitarashi Anko enter the village, both looking very tired as they were carrying a Otokagure Sound ninja with them. After Gai had finished recalling the search teams all night, he had doubled back to help Anko transport the captured Nin back to the village. Naruto being curious as was his nature, decided to run over to the two Jounin and find out what was going on, dragging a reluctant Hinata behind him as they ran. Upon reaching the Jounin, they had flopped the prisoner down onto the ground to take a breather. Naruto looked at the prisoner a moment and then asked.

"Hey Gai-San, Anko-San, can I help you with this guy? You both look pretty beat."

Anko just looked at Naruto like he was crazy. While Gai smirked momentarily before flashing his trademark smile and striking a nice guy pose before saying with flare.

"Thank you for the offer of assistance young Naruto. It is good to see that your flames of youth are burning bright as always. In fact in fills my heart with a renewed strength and vigor. I believe we will be able to complete our endeavor because of it. Don't you agree Anko-San?"

"What?" Anko replied with a look of utter confusion on her face as she stared at her green clad counterpart. Anko then turned her head back towards Naruto and noticed for the first time a young girl with lavender eyes peeking her head around Naruto's shoulder staring at the Oto Nin on the ground. He was currently moaning in pain as Hinata stared at the bloody burnt stumps of his arms where his hands use to be. Anko, having listened to this moaning for the last several hours, kicked the Oto prisoner and ordered him to shut up or she would shut him up permanently. Hinata winced as she did this and in a stammering voice said.

"Ank, Anko-San, do, do you need to be so cruel to the man? He's, he's tied up and in great pain, I, I, don't think he can help moaning?"

Anko looked to the young Hyuga heiress and gave a throaty laugh before saying.

"Cruel, I don't think I'm being cruel considering what this piece of garbage did to your - - - Anko!"

Anko stopped speaking and looked over to Gai who had interrupted her by yelling her name and saw him shake his head, before she turned back to Naruto and Hinata and said.

"No Ms. Hyuga, I'm not being cruel. There are times as a Shinobi where one is required to inflict pain on their enemy. Believe me when I tell you this prisoner deserves nothing but pain in his life for the things he's done."

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand gently and she looked at his face as he gave her a reassuring nod as if to indicate what Anko had said was correct. Hinata smiled and slightly nodded her head in understanding of Naruto's silent message before Gai's boisterous voice broke the silence and said.

"So Naruto, I see the rumors are true about you and Ms. Hinata. Are you two fine examples of youthful energy out on a date this evening perchance?"

"Yeah Gai-San, we are. Hinata and I are heading over to Ichiraku's for dinner. I'd invite you and Anko-San to join us, but it looks like you two have your hands full already." Naruto replied as he glanced at the Oto Nin.

"Thank you for that kind offer. It does my heart proud that your youthful energy in life has not diminished your generosity towards people. But you are correct, Anko-San and I do have more pressing matters to attend to." Gai answered with zeal, while Anko once again, stared at him with complete confusion on her face.

Naruto and Hinata also stared at Gai with equal confusion, before Naruto finally spoke up.

"Um, yeah ok, well we better get going. We don't want to keep you, but it was nice seeing you two."

"And you as well young Naruto and Ms. Hinata. You young Genin keep your fires of youth burning bright, but don't let it overwhelm the two of you when it comes to passion." Gai replied while winking an eye towards the couple.

Hinata began to blush, as she understood the veiled meaning of Gai's statement while Naruto remained unaware of what the Jounin was implying. Waving goodbye, he turned to leave with Hinata before turning back and asking.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Gai-San have you seen Kakashi Sensei today?"

"I saw my eternal rival early this morning Naruto, but I haven't seen him since, I'm sorry." Gai nervously remarked.

"That's ok, nobody's seen him, so I guess he is still on his mission baa-chan told me about. If you do see him Gai-San, please tell him I'm looking for him." Naruto stated, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"I shall Naruto, now the two of you go and enjoy your evening together and keep those flames of youth burning bright!" Gai stated as he flashed another smile and struck a pose giving the thumbs up to the two departing Shinobi.

Gai watched the young couple sprint away, and as soon as they were put of sight his smile became a frown and turning to Anko said in a tension filled voice.

"We have to leave right now! Let's get this Oto scum to Ibiki as quickly as possible!"

"What's the rush? We can rest a little bit longer, were back in the village were safe." Anko absently replied.

"No we can't wait any longer. Did you not hear Naruto; no one has seen Kakashi! He may have run into trouble and still be out there." Gai answered, the concern etched in his tone.

"I hadn't thought of that. Ok Gai, what do you want to do?" Anko asked.

"Can you get the prisoner to Ibiki by yourself?" Gai inquired.

"Of course I can, I carried him most of the way here before you met up with me to help finish the job. I'm not some weak willed kunoichi you spandex wearing jerk!" Anko angrily answered.

"I wasn't implying that you were Anko-San. If you can take of our friend here, I can head to the hospital. If Sakura is there, than at least I know Kakashi made it back to the village. If she isn't there, the Hokage more than likely will be and then I can speak to her about forming a search team to look for them." Gai explained.

"I apologize Gai, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just tired I guess?" Anko wearily said.

"Think nothing of it Anko-San. Your flames of youth are just burning hot tonight. Wish me luck that our comrades are safe." Gai stated with a thumbs up and a smile before disappearing in a swirl of leaves towards the hospital.

As Anko picked up the Oto prisoner and began her trek to ANBU Headquarters, a couple of thoughts raced through her mind.

'What the Hell is flames of youth and what does he mean mine are burning hot tonight? Was he hitting on me?' The last thought sent a shiver down Anko's spine and she quickened her pace to deliver her present to Ibiki and the ANBU Interrogation Unit.

Meanwhile, it had been over four hours of intensive surgery by Shizune and the doctors assisting her, but they had managed to halt Sakura's bleeding and stabilize the young girl. Shizune was exhausted from the ordeal and had depleted much of her own chakra to keep Sakura alive. As much as Shizune wanted to lie down and sleep for the next 24 hours, she knew her work was far from finished. Forcing herself to move, Shizune made her way to the adjacent room to check on Tsunade and Kakashi and see how they were doing. Upon arriving she found Kakashi awake, but still sweating profusely and obviously in great pain. Tsunade was off to the side of the room frantically reading the results of the latest medical scan done on Kakashi. Shizune knew something was wrong by the look on her mentors face and in a weary voice asked.

"May I be of assistance Hokage-Sama?"

Tsunade looked up from the scan and saw her assistant and closest friend leaning against the doorway looking very tired and smiled briefly before saying.

"Thank you Shizune, but no. Right now there isn't anything you or any of us can do until Chouza Akimichi arrives. How is Sakura doing?"

Shizune lowered her head to stare at the floor after hearing Tsunade's question. The Hokage recognized that reaction and steeled herself for the answer to her query about Sakura. After a moment, Shizune lifted her head and said.

"We managed to stop the internal and external bleeding, but she lost so much blood that it put her entire body into shock. We almost lost her a couple of times during the surgery, but we're able to bring her back. She's going to require additional surgeries to mend the many fractures and lacerations she received, but it's too dangerous to attempt right now in her present condition. Sakura's stable at the moment, but I want to get her vitals to more acceptable levels before we proceed any further. I'm giving her blood transfusions to bring her blood level back to normal, and I'm also keeping her unconscious for the time being to help facilitate her healing. Her prognosis is much improved from where it was a few hours ago, but right now it's 50/50 whether or not she'll live through the night. All we can do is wait and hope for the best."

"I see, tell me Shizune wa, was Sakura - - -?" Tsunade tried to ask in a choked voice as she looked to Shizune with tears in her eyes before her friend said.

"I'm afraid so Lady Tsunade, multiple times from what I can tell. I don't know how much damage was done, but the Medic Nin who worked on those injuries said it was severe. We'll know more after he's finished reviewing the Rape Kit and has compiled his report."

Shizune saw her mentor slump in defeat after hearing this news and heard a small weep come from the Hokage. Wishing to change the subject, she looked over to Kakashi and then back to Tsunade and asked.

"How is Kakashi doing? You said a moment ago that you're waiting for Chouza Akimichi to arrive. Why is that? He's not a Medical Nin from what I know."

"Yes that's true, he isn't a Medic Nin, but he does have knowledge of how to treat what Kakashi is currently suffering from. Tsunade answered as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"What is he suffering from Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asks.

"Red Food Pill overdose." Tsunade replied.

Shizune immediately recognized the seriousness of that condition, and that the survival rate for people who have overdosed on that drug were bleak. Looking again towards Kakashi and seeing him grimace in pain, she asked.

"He seems in terrible agony Lady Tsunade, can we not do anything to help alleviate his suffering?"

"I don't know Shizune, maybe? Kakashi's vitals have stabilized and perhaps we can give him something to help him rest. Let's try it! Shizune prepare and administer 10cc's of Thiothixene, while I go up front and check if Chouza has arrived yet." Tsunade ordered.

At that moment, the aforementioned Chouza Akimichi the Head of the Akimichi clan and Chouji's father arrived at the entrance to the hospital. Barely a second later, a green blur appeared behind him and a booming voice rang out saying.

"Chouza my old friend and comrade. It is good to see you, what brings you to the hospital, are you injured?"

Chouza turned around to see Gai Maito standing before him with his trademark smile and nice guy pose before answering.

"It's good to see you too Gai. No, I'm not injured, the Hokage requested me to come to the hospital at once. It seems someone has overdosed on Red Food pills and she needs my assistance to help treat them."

Gai's smile immediately disappeared and he quickly ushered Chouza into the hospital while saying.

"It is good that you are here my friend. I fear the person Lady Tsunade is speaking of is Kakashi. We must hurry if we are to see that the flames of youth do not burn out within my eternal rival!"

As the two Jounin enter the hospital and make their way to the front desk, they spy the Hokage hurriedly approaching them. Upon reaching them, Tsuande says.

"Thank goodness you've finally arrived Chouza. It's Kakashi and he's overdosed on Red Food pills. Can you help?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama. The first thing I need to know is Kakashi still conscious?"

"Yes, he's still conscious, but in terrible pain. I just ordered a sedative to be given to him to help alleviate his suffering and let him get some rest." Tsunade replied.

Chouza's eyes grew wide with fear upon hearing this, and he gripped Tsunade's shoulders with both hands and said in a panic filled voice.

"Lady Tsunade, you must rescind that order at once! If that sedative is given to Kakashi, he will die!"

Tsunade dropped the file she was holding in shock and a frightful look came over her face, before she turned and began sprinting back from whence she came followed by Gai and Chouza while she shouted.

"Shizune stop!"

As this was going on, Naruto and Hinata had just finished eating dinner at Ichiraku's and were currently walking through the park holding hands. Hinata smiled as she listened to Naruto while he excitedly talked about the advanced training he was going to be receiving from Kakashi and Jiraiya. She still couldn't believe how fortunate she was to finally be with Naruto as a couple. It was her dream come true, and she prayed that nothing would ever happen to spoil this dream. When she thought of Naruto's actions earlier that day, she couldn't help but blush at how he made her feel. Naruto noticed the red tint to his girlfriends face and smiled. He always loved it when Hinata blushed as she looked so cute and adorable when she did. Pulling Hinata close to him, he leaned his head down to kiss her when a voice called out of "Naruto!" Both he and Hinata turned towards the direction of that sound and found themselves facing Neji and Tenten standing before them.

Back at Kakashi's room, Shizune had just finished measuring out the proper dosage of the sedative she was about to give to Kakashi. As she knelt down to administer the drug, she paused as she thought she heard a distant yelling. She decided she would go and investigate after she got Kakashi sedated. As she knelt back down again, the hospital room door suddenly flew open and Gai appeared knocking the syringe out of her hand as it flew across the room and smashed into the wall. Shizune was surprised ant this sudden entrance and action on Gai's part, and was about to say something when Tsunade and Chouza arrived both out of breathe. Tsunade then asked in a labored voice if Shizune had given Kakashi the sedative yet. Shizune told her no, she was about to when Gai appeared and knocked it out of her hand. Lady Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief, before turning around and asking Chouza.

"Alright Chouza, do you mind telling us how we almost killed Kakashi with a sedative?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama. I do not know the medical reasons why, but Kakashi must remain awake to live."

"That doesn't make any kind of sense Chouza, please explain." Tsunade remarks

"I'll try Lady Tsunade. But first I need some questions answered before I can explain. First off, how many pills did Kakashi take and over what time period did he take them in?" Chouza asks.

"My eternal rival took the first pill a little after dawn this morning. I don't know when or how many pills he took after that?" Gai responded.

Looking at the clock and then asking what time Kakashi arrived at the hospital, Chouza knew how many more pills Kakashi had ingested and stated.

"He took one more pill."

"You seem certain of this Chouza, why?" Tsunade asked.

"By my calculations from what you all have told me, Kakashi took two Red Food pills in a 6 to 8 hour time period. If he had taken more than that during that time, he would already be dead." Chouza cryptically replied before asking.

"Hokage-Sama, has Kakashi suffered any type of heart attack or failure since he's been here?"

"When he first collapsed, we discovered he had suffered a mild heart infarction. Which seemed to throw his heartbeat out of rhythm, but it only lasted a moment before it resumed its normal rhythm." Tsuande answered.

"That's good, Kakashi must be in excellent physical condition. Most overdose cases of this drug suffer severe Cardiac Arrest and of those people over half usually died because of it. This is actually good new for Kakashi, it means his body ahs already progressed to Stage 2 of combating the overdose." Chouza remarked.

"Stage 2, I don't understand any of this Chouza? What can we do right now to help heal Kakashi?" Tsunade asks in frustration.

"Nothing!" Chouza calmly replies.

"Naruto, I'm glad I found you. I wanted to apologize to you for the actions of my clan and try to expl - - - oomph!" Neji began to say before Naruto hit him. In a daze, Neji felt Naruto's hand grip him by his throat and slam him back first into a tree and shout with rage.

"Apologize, that's what you have to say! Your clan tried to kill Hinata and you think a simple apology is going to fix everything! You smug arrogant jerk! I'll pound you into paste before this night is over!"

Neji's eyes grew wide as he felt Naruto's hand grip his throat tighter and he saw Naruto raise his arm to strike him once more. The lack of air was causing Neji to see stars as he desperately tried to pry Naruto's hand off his throat. As his vision started to become blurry, he waited for the next blow to come when suddenly Naruto released him. Gasping for air as he slumped down, Neji looked over to see Naruto being pulled away by a frightened Tenten and a tearful Hinata begging him to stop. Hinata then threw herself in front of Naruto and hugged him as tightly as she could, while still pleading as tears rolled down her face. Naruto looked at his sobbing girlfriend and felt horrible that he was the one causing her to cry. In that instant, he forgot all about Neji and returned Hinata's tight embrace while whispering apologies to her and stroking her hair. Tenten ran over to Neji to check on his condition, as he struggled to get to his feet. It was then that Neji remembered what Naruto had said and in a raspy coughing voice asked.

"Nar, (cough), Naruto, what are you (cough, cough) talking about? I don't know (cough) anything about an attack on Hinata (cough) by my clan."

Naruto heard this and while still cradling Hinata in his arms, looked up and said with skepticism.

"I don't know if that's true or not Neji. All I do know is that one of your side branch members tried to kill Hinata earlier today, and if I hadn't gotten there when I did to stop him, Hinata would be dead right now!"

Neji's eyes grew wide once again, only this time from shock as he heard the news about the attack on Hinata for the first time. He looked over to his weeping cousin still entwined in Naruto's arms and began to say.

"I'm, I'm sorry Hinata, Naruto. I swear to you both I had no knowledge of an attack on Hinata. I was only trying to apologize to you Naruto for my clansmen burning your home to the ground yesterday and try to explain why they did it."

"You lied to me Naruto."

"Nothing!" Both Tsunade and Shizune shouted in unison.

"Please calm down Hokage-Sama, Shizune-San. I'll explain why we can't do anything for Kakashi at the moment." Chouza said to the very agitated women.

"According to my family's historical records of our use of Red Food pills. There is no miracle remedy or treatment we can use to help Kakashi survive this overdose. Only he can save himself." Chouza stated as everyone in the room stared at him in confusion before he continued.

"A Red Food pill overdose has three distinct stages to it. The first stage, which Kakashi has already survived, is the initial symptoms stage. It consists of full body fatigue; pronounced sweating, periodic spasms, heart complications, and a swelling of the tongue restricting breathing. By the way, you can remove the depressors from Kakashi's mouth to keep his tongue down. The swelling is only a temporary condition and is usually gone by the second stage."

Shizune immediately went over and removed the depressors earning a weak 'thank you" uttered by Kakashi before Chouza continued on.

"The second stage is the most difficult for the patient to endure, but they must if they are to survive. Essentially, the body must purge the drug from its system on its own. The problem is that the body's cells, which have been enhanced by the person's own chakra via the drug, does not react favorable to the loss of the increased chakra. This in turn causes intense pain for the individual as the cells begin to constrict from the loss of chakra."

As if on queue Kakashi suddenly grunts and spasms in violent pain. Had he not been strapped down in the bed, Kakashi is positive he would have attempted to knock himself out to try and quell the feeling of the fire burning within his body. After a minute, the spasm subsided and his body relaxed once more. Kakashi then realized that Chouza had stopped speaking and he looked around to see everyone staring at him with concern. Kakashi nodded his head slightly to Chouza to signal his comrade to continue. Once more Chouza began to explain what was happening.

"As you just witnessed, the second stage is punctuated by numerous violent spasms of almost indescribable pain, as the cells of his body begin to revert back to normal. The deaths attributed to this stage are usually due to the patient being unable to endure the pain for very long. The length of time that the second stage will last is dependent on how many pills were taken and over what time period they were taken in."

"So, do you have any idea Chouza how long this second stage is going to last for Kakashi?" Tsunade asks. Chouza pauses a moment, and looks to the ground before saying in a mournful voice.

"I estimate Lady Tsunade that Kakashi must endure this second stage for another 36 to 48 hours, give or take a few hours."

"You lied to me Naruto." Hinata tearfully repeated as she pulled away from Naruto.

"N, no Hinata I didn't." Naruto stammered.

"Wh, what do you mean you didn't? Wh, when I asked you earlier today what my father meant about you finding a new home, you said it was nothing." Hinata remarked.

"Because it is nothing Hinata-Chan. I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want you to get upset or worry about it." Naruto hurriedly replied.

"How, how can I not get upset. My, my clan burned your home to the ground because you're with me. How, how can you even want to be with me? I bring you nothing but more pain in your life." Hinata said while looking down and sobbing.

"Hinata, that's just crazy, you haven't done anything to cause me pain!" Naruto remarked as he reached out towards the Hyuga princess.

Hinata stepped back from Naruto's reach before looking up with tears streaming down her face and said.

"I, I'm so sorry Naru-Kun. I love you with all my heart, but if being with me cause you to be hurt. I, I shouldn't be with you anymore. Pl, please forgive me."

Hinata then turned and ran off sobbing as she went, with Naruto calling out to her as she sped away.

"Another 36 to 48 hours! Can Kakashi even survive that long in such pain?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I don't know Hokage-Sama, according to the records no one has before. All I know is that he must endure the pain for that long if he is to live!" Chouza answers.

"But why can't we give him anything to help alleviate the agony he must be going through?" Shizune asks.

"I don't know the reasons why Shizune-San, but I do know from our records that if the person succumbs to the pain and loses consciousness it will trigger a heart attack from which they won't recover. That is why any sedative or pain killer given will kill him." Chouza replied.

"In how many cases according to your family's records did this occur to people who fell unconscious?" Tsunade asks.

"In all of them Hokage-Sama. The fact of the matter is if Kakashi lapses into unconsciousness he will die, of that I am certain." Chouza grimly states.

The room is silent for several minutes as everyone ponders what Chouza has just said, before Tsunade speaks once more and says.

"Alright, let's say Kakashi makes it through the second stage of withdrawal, what can we expect from the third stage?"

"If Kakashi can make it to the third stage, the worst will be over. The third stage only involves the patient losing bodily fluids at a rapid rate. Provided we keep Kakashi sufficiently hydrated, he should be able to weather the third stage without complications and make a full recovery after that." Chouza answered.

"Ok, so all we have to do is make sure that Kakashi remains awake and conscious for the next couple of days until he reaches Stage 3." Tsunade remarked.

"Yes Lady Tsunade. My family has created an all natural stimulant that we have been able to use without any dire effects that can help Kakashi, but it takes over 12 hours to make. I can get started on that at once and bring it in tomorrow morning. I also suggest that someone remain with Kakashi at all times to help prevent him from lapsing into sleep." Chouza states.

"I shall remain by my eternal rivals side to prevent that from happening. I won't allow Kakashi's flames of youth to be extinguished before their time, this I swear, yosh!" Gai announced, as he struck another pose and flashed a smile that seemed to glow in the room.

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi who's visible eye was wide with fear, as he frantically shook his head to indicate his displeasure at the thought of Gai keeping him company for the next couple of days. A wicked grin appeared on Tsunade's face, as she had always harbored some resentment towards Kakashi about his treatment of Naruto in the past. Cocking an eyebrow, Tsunade said with a sweet voice just tinged with sarcasm.

"I think that's an excellent idea Gai. I know you and Kakashi are close friends and comrades, and I think he would much rather have you watching over him than some random doctor or nurse he doesn't' know. Don't you agree Kakashi?"

Kakashi began to speak to voice his opinion on that, when another spasm of pain shot through his body. After a moment it began to subside and he struggled to catch his breath to speak once more before Tsunade interrupted him and said.

"Save your strength Kakashi, don't try to speak. There's no reason to thank me for this, just consider it my way of thanking you for all the care and attention you gave to Naruto while he was part of your Genin team."

Kakashi's head dropped to his chest in defeat after hearing that, as he realized Gai was going to be his roommate for the next couple of days no matter what he said. But deep down he also felt that he deserved such a cruel fate, as the Hokage's veiled statement reminded him of how he had failed as Naruto's Sensei.

As Tsunade, Shizune, and Chouza left the room, they could already hear Gai recounting to Kakashi a story of a mission his Genin team had successfully completed over a year ago with flying colors. Chouza bid farewell to the two medical specialists and promised to return as soon as possible with the stimulant for Kakashi. As Tsunade and Shizune watched him leave, Shizune spoke up and asked.

"I don't mean to question your choice of assigning Gai to watch over Kakashi, but Gai is a handful to be around when one is at full strength. Do you think it's a good idea given Kakashi's weakened state to subject him to Gai for two straight days?"

"I do Shizune, if for no other reason Gai is the only person I know who's attitude and energy levels run so high, that he himself can remain awake for two days without problem. Plus, as a bonus, it's a nice payback to Kakashi for his lousy training of Naruto when he had him." Tsunade answered with a small amount of mirth to her voice.

"But I thought you already forgave Kakashi for that Lady Tsunade."

"I did Shizune, and Kakashi is trying to make up for his past transgressions with Naruto. But just because I forgave Kakashi, doesn't mean I forgot what he did!" Tsunade replied before adding.

"It will be alright Shizune, trust me. Now, let's go check on Sakura."

As Neji and Tenten watched on in shock as Hinata ran off in tears, they turned back to look at Naruto who stood alone with his head hanging low as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Tenten was about to say something to the obviously hurting young Shinobi when Neji beat her to it and yelled.

"What are you standing there for Naruto? Go after her!"

Naruto just stood there unmoving before he looked up towards Neji and Tenten and they could see the tears in his eyes as he dejectedly said.

"I don't think I should, I think she's right."

Tenten gasped when she heard this and shouted at Naruto.

"How can you say that Naruto? She's not right! You heard her; she loves you more than anything! How can you even think that she shouldn't be with you anymore?"

"You think I like any of this Tenten! She is right in what she said, except us being together isn't causing me to be hurt but her!" Naruto angrily shot back.

"What are you talking about Naruto? You're not making any sense." Tenten said.

"Fine, you want me to spell it out for you guys than I will! Since Hinata and I have gotten together, she's lost her family by being banished! She's lost her home because of me! And worst of all, there are people trying to kill her for no other reason than because she is with me! Don't you see I only bring pain and misery into her life, not the other way around like she thinks! I love her more than anything as well, but I should let her go! Because I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already has been by being with me!" Naruto shouted in a choked voice trying to hold back his tears.

After that, there was an uneasy silence for several minutes between all three Genin as each one thought about what had happened and what had been said. Neji then slowly walked over to Naruto who was staring aimlessly at the ground and said to him.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up expecting to see Neji's face, but instead all he saw for a fleeting moment was a fist before it impacted his face and knocked him to the ground. He then heard Neji shout at him.

"You idiot!" Never have I heard such stupidity come from someone in my entire life! And if Hinata hadn't run off, I would tell her the exact same thing!"

"Watch it Neji!" Naruto growled in response.

"Oh my, Naruto's getting angry because I think Hinata is just as stupid and foolish as he is. Well why do you care, you're no longer with Hinata because you only bring misery to her life remember." Neji sarcastically says while Naruto glares at him before continuing.

"Tell me Naruto you've been with Hinata what 2 to 3 months and you think you know about her life in the Hyuga clan. You know nothing of her life in our clan! Well listen up and see if that dense rock you call a brain can comprehend what I'm about to tell you!"

Naruto didn't move and just continued to glare at the Hyuga prodigy before Neji spoke once more.

"You say Hinata lost her family because of you. Well, let me tell you Hinata hasn't had a family since her mother died giving birth to her sister Hanabi. The main branch led by her father felt that Hinata was a disappointment as a Hyuga. They thought she was too kind and weak to ever lead the clan, so they belittled or just outright ignored her as she grew up and focused all of their attention on Hanabi. The side branch much to our shame, shunned her out of fear of her father and the main branch. Can you imagine Naruto, growing up in a household with over a hundred relatives and still be utterly alone. She wasn't banished because of you. Hiashi has been looking for a reason for years to get rid of Hinata. You were just a convenient excuse to allow him to do just that. Now, since I've explained some of the aspects of how Hinata's home life has been, do you honestly believe that she is now miserable because she is no longer there? Hinata is ecstatic to be out of that oppressive home and living with Lady Kurenai. So, if you want to blame yourself for Hinata losing her home and family, then look at it from the standpoint that it is one of the best things that could have happened to her."

"What you say may be true Neji, but it doesn't change the fact that Hinata's life is in danger because of me." Naruto replied, the sadness evident in his voice.

"My, my, we are so full of ourselves today aren't we Naruto. Hinata's life is in danger everyday, as are all of ours with the life we have chosen to be Shinobi. Now, as for the my clan trying to kill her because of you, I don't know what happened earlier today but I will find out. But I can guess that it was her father behind the attack on Hinata. Hiashi is insane Naruto. He fears Hinata being out from under his control, and that the Hyuga bloodline will be passed on outside the clan. He would much rather see his daughter dead than allow that to happen. And he fears you Naruto because you have the power to shield Hinata from him. It is Hiashi Hyuga's extreme paranoia that puts Hinata's life at risk, not you. However, you are one of the few people who can protect her from this madman. Well, not anymore since you have now abandoned her." Neji coldly states.

"I haven't abandoned her, I'll still be there for her as a friend!" Naruto shouted at Neji, visibly agitated by the Hyuga's last comment.

"God, you really are a baka (idiot). It doesn't work that way Naruto. Once you've been in a relationship with someone, when it ends there is no going back to the way things were. And as much as it pains me to say this Naruto, do you remember when I said earlier that Hinata getting away from her family was one of the best things to happen to her." Neji asks

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Well the best thing to happen to Hinata in her entire life is being with you!" Neji reluctantly remarks.

"Wh, what do you mean Neji?" A confused Naruto asks.

"I mean since she's been with you, Hinata is finally breaking free of the emotional and psychological wall she surrounded herself with over the years. She's more outgoing and confident with herself and is no longer the timid wreck she once was around people. Even her Shinobi skills have greatly improved since she's been with you. You give her strength and support and you believe in her Naruto. I fear if you are no longer around, she will slip back into her old self and she will never recover. So, the question now is, what are you going to do Naruto?" Neji asks, his concern echoing in his question.

Naruto sat on the ground trying to absorb everything Neji had said. He truthfully never realized that he had as great an impact on Hinata's life as she had in his. After a moment, he got up and brushed himself off before looking Neji directly in the eye and saying with determination.

"I've got to get her back!"

Neji grinned upon hearing this and said to Naruto with a smirk.

"Then what are you standing here for, go do it. Because Naruto if you don't show up tomorrow morning for the planned training session with Hinata by your side. I will personally kick your ass from one end of the field to the other, take a short break, and then do it all over again."

"You wish!" Naruto said in amusement before he took off running to track down Hinata.

Tenten walked over to Neji after Naruto had left and kissed him lovingly. After minute, Neji broke off the kiss and asked.

"What was that for?"

"That was for being the kind, considerate, and thoughtful man I fell in love with, and not the mean, inconsiderate, and arrogant asshole most people think you are. Tenten answered.

"Thank you I think?" Neji replied, as the young couple begins walking hand in hand out of the park

Ino Yamanaka was pissed off, and the current subject of her wrath was one Naruto Uzumaki. For the last couple of hours, Ino had been systematically destroying every single Naruto Shadow clone she came across. And with each clone's destruction, her anger only intensified because it wasn't the real Naruto she was hitting. It also served as motivation for her, because as soon as she did find the real Naruto, he was going to get the beating of a lifetime for making her friend cry. Ino had run into a distraught Hinata earlier that evening and tried to find out what had happened to put her friend in such a state. All she could gather from Hinata through her sobs and tears was the name Naruto and that she wanted to go home, before she ran away. That was enough evidence for Ino, who was always a hit first ask questions later kind of girl. Naruto had obviously done something to hurt Hinata and Ino was going to make him pay dearly for it, as soon as she found the real Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki was pissed off, and the current subject of his wrath was one Ino Yamanaka. After Naruto had left Neji and Tenten in the park, he dispersed several Shadow clones throughout the village in an effort to try and find Hinata. He inwardly cursed at himself for teaching Hinata how to mask her chakra signature as she had learned it quite well. So, the only way he was going to locate the Hyuga princess was visually hence the clones. However, his efforts to do this were being impeded by Ino's rampage through whichever clone she came across. Naruto could sense every clone's destruction and with the loss of another pair of eyes to help him search for Hinata, he grew angrier. Naruto didn't know why Ino was doing this, but it was not helping him to find Hinata, so it had to end. Looking down, he checked on a large object covered with a sheet, as he patiently waited for Ino to round the corner and face him. As soon as Ino turned the corner and saw another Naruto down the street leaning against a lamppost, she sprinted straight at him with her fist cocked and yelled with vengeance.

"You're a dead man Naruto!"

As soon as Ino swung and missed her target, she realized this was the real Naruto and attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Unfortunately, none of them connected as Naruto quite easily blocked or dodged every single blow. After a few minutes of this, Ino grew very tired and frustrated and shouted while throwing another punch.

"What did you do to Hinata you jerk?"

Naruto caught Ino's fist in the palm of his hand and held it as his facial expression went from amusement to concern and he said.

"Hinata, you've seen Hinata, where is she Ino, I've got to know!"

"Like I'm going to tell you! You're the one to make her cry!" Ino answered as she wrenched her fist out of Naruto's hand.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ino! I need to know where Hinata is right now!" Naruto angrily replied.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ino defiantly said, as she stood before Naruto with her hands on her hips and nose in the air.

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto said as he signaled several clones that appeared around Ino and began tying up her arms and legs, despite the resistance they were getting from the young kunoichi. After Ino was finally bound, Naruto walked over to her kneeled down and said.

"I'm only going to ask nicely one more time, where is Hinata?"

Ino just glared at him and stubbornly refused to answer. Naruto sighed and ordered one of his clones to remove Ino's shoes. This action confused Ino greatly and she began to grow concerned as to why Naruto was doing this. However, when she saw Naruto produce a large feather, her eyes went wide with fear and she nervously stammered.

"You, you wouldn't dare Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto only smirked when he saw the fearful expression on Ino's face and said to her with amusement.

"I seem to remember Sakura once telling me about a certain kunoichi having the most sensitive and ticklish feet in the world. Shall I test that out Ino, or are you going to tell me where Hinata is?"

Fifteen minutes later, Kurenai answered her door to see Naruto standing before her along with several clones carrying a bound and gagged Ino and something covered with a sheet, directly behind him. Kurenai had returned home an hour ago, only to find Hinata holed up in her room crying. But since then, Kurenai had been unable to find out what was wrong with her student and thought that maybe Naruto would have better luck than she's had and let him and the others in. Naruto asked if he could speak to Hinata, and Kurenai readily agreed and watched the young man head down the hallway, while she untied a very aggravated Ino.

"Hinata-Chan, I know you're in there, please let me in so we can talk."

Silence was the only response Naruto received. Growing frustrated, Naruto banged on Hinata's bedroom door again and said.

"Hinata, I'm not leaving until you open this door and talk to me. Please Hinata-Chan, I just want to talk to you."

"G, go away Naruto. I, I, told you I can't be with you anymore." Hinata said with despair, while clutching a fox plushy stuffed animal close to her chest that Naruto had won for her at a carnival.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Please let me in, I want to see your face when I talk to you, not a locked door." Naruto pleadingly says.

Once again, all Naruto received was silence, but as he leaned in he could hear soft crying coming from inside the bedroom. After a few minutes of this, Naruto patience was at an end and turning around to look at Kurenai and Ino, who were standing at the end of the hallway watching him, he said.

"I apologize Lady Kurenai. Please send me the bill for this."

"For what?" Kurenai asked.

"For this!" Naruto said as he turned back around and kicked Hinata's door in shattering the lock and doorframe holding it.

The moment Hinata's door burst open, Hinata squeaked and threw her bedcovers over her head in some sort of vain attempt to hide herself from Naruto. Naruto for his part signaled his clones to follow him as they brought the sheet covered item they were holding and all of them marched into the bedroom. Ino was about to charge down the hallway to kick some ass, when Kurenai held her back and told her to wait, while the two of them slowly made their way down the hallway to see what was going on. When Naruto entered the bedroom, he could see a shivering lump underneath the bedcovers on Hinata's bed. Shaking his head, he sent the clones to the far end of the room, while he went over to the side of the bed and sat down while exhaling a heavy sigh. Meanwhile, Hinata was about to have a panic attack as one thought permeated her mind at that moment.

"Naru-Kun is on my bed! Naru-Kun is on my bed! What do I do? What do I do?"

Hinata lost her train of thought at the sound of Naruto's voice as he said with sadness.

"Hinata-Chan, I know you think what you're doing is suppose to keep me from being hurt, but you're wrong. You don't cause me pain by being with me, just the opposite. I've never been happier in my entire life than when I'm with you. I wasn't lying to you when I said what happened to me yesterday meant nothing. In fact, the only thing that has happened that's caused me pain, is you leaving because you think you're hurting me by being with me."

Ino gasped a little bit after hearing that and felt guilty for assuming Naruto had done something to hurt Hinata. It hadn't occurred to her that Hinata was upset with something she herself had done and not Naruto. Naruto's voice broke her train of thought as she heard him say.

"Hinata-Chan, please say something, and let me look at you. I really don't like having a conversation with a lump on the bed."

Hinata didn't know what to think as she lay under the covers. She desperately wanted to believe what Naruto was saying to her. The one thing she did know is she wouldn't survive if she had to look at his beautiful face one more time. It was all she could do to keep herself from leaping up and hugging Naruto with all her strength and never letting go, just from the sound of his sweet voice. But no, she had to remain strong. This was for Naruto's own good, no matter how much it was breaking her heart. A soft sob escaped her lips, as she forced herself to remain steadfast in her decision to let Naruto go.

Naruto and the others heard the sob Hinata had uttered and it was breaking their hearts as well. After a couple more minutes of silence, Naruto grew frustrated once more and finally said.

"Hinata you have one minute to come out from under those covers and talk to me. If you don't, I'm going straight to baa-chan Tsunade and request the most dangerous SS ranked mission she has on the books. I mean it Hinata!"

About 30 seconds went by before a soft yet sad voice said from underneath the covers.

"You're bluffing, you could get hurt doing that."

"Hurt, I'll probably be killed. But it doesn't matter, it's not like I have anyone who cares about me anymore. Naruto replied with sorrow.

Another 30 seconds went by with no sound coming from Hinata, Naruto sighed and said.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Lady Kurenai, do you think baa-chan is still sober this late? Oh well. It doesn't matter, if she isn't that will work out better for me. She'll be easier to convince to give me the mission if she's drunk anyways. Goodbye Hinata-Chan, if I don't see you ever again, please remember that I'll always love you."

As Naruto began to rise from the bed, he heard a shout of "no" come from behind him and a pair of arms threw themselves around his torso holding him tightly as a tear stained face buried itself into his back and he heard Hinata say in a choked voice.

"Don't, don't you dare do that Naru-Kun. I would die if anything happened to you."

Naruto turned around and lifted Hinata's chin so he could look into her eyes. As he did this, he wiped some tears away from her face with his thumb and said.

"And I will die my hime if I can't be with you anymore."

Hinata looked into his blue eyes and saw nothing but love in them and couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around him once more and buried her face into the crook of his neck and tearfully said.

"I, I'm, so sorry Naru-Kun, please forgive me. I just don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"Shhhh, there's nothing to forgive my hime. So long as I am with you, I can never be hurt ever again." Naruto quietly reassures her.

It was then that Hinata noticed the clones in the room and the strange sheet covered object they were standing by and asked.

"Naru-Kun, what is that?"

Naruto turned around and saw what Hinata was looking at, and replied with a grin on his face.

"Oh that is a surprise I was planning on giving you on our anniversary, but I think I should give it to you now considering the rough couple of days you've had."

Helping Hinata off the bed, they walked over to the object and Naruto told Hinata to close her eyes and asked if she was ready. Hinata nodded and Naruto ordered the clones to pull the sheet away before he dispersed them. Naruto then told Hinata she could look now and the sight she was greeted with nearly caused her to faint from happiness. Standing before her was a portrait of Hinata and her mother that had been painted when Hinata was only 4 years old. She hadn't seen the picture in years because her father kept it locked away in her mother's bedroom. Hinata turned around to face Naruto with the biggest smile on her face and stammered.

"H, h, how?"

"Well, when I was moving your stuff earlier today from the compound, I remembered you telling me once about that picture and of how much you missed seeing it. So I kind of stole, errrr, I mean liberated it from your father. I figured you would appreciate it much more than he ever did considering he had it locked away." Naruto sheepishly replied, while he rubbed the back of his head. It was then he thought he heard a small growl come from Hinata.

Hinata could only stare at Naruto with undying love before something seemed to click in her mind and she uttered a small growl before tackling Naruto onto the bed and captured his lips with her own. So surprised was Naruto by this, that he didn't have time to react when Hinata slammed into him knocking the air out of his body. As he struggled to catch a breath, Hinata was not helping matters by straddling his chest and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Soon Naruto's world due to a lack of oxygen became such a haze, that he didn't even notice when Hinata ripped his shirt open revealing a surprisingly well toned chest and abdomen for a 14 year old male. As soon as Hinata crossed her arms to lift her own shirt off her body, a shout rang out of.

"Hinata!"

Kurenai and Ino were shocked beyond words as they saw with eyes the size of dinner plates Hinata tackle and attack Naruto onto her bed. Their jaws were practically scraping the floor, as they couldn't believe this was the same sweet but shy girl they had come to know. When they saw Hinata rip open Naruto's shirt and then reach for her own, Kurenai finally snapped out of her shock and yelled Hinata's name.

Something clicked once more in Hinata's mind and she came back to reality upon hearing her name and suddenly realized what she was doing. Blushing worse than she ever had in her life, she leapt off Naruto and stood to the side staring at her feet and twiddling her fingers nervously. Naruto was practically catatonic, as he slowly began to breathe again, but was still in a daze over what happened. Finally, Hinata spoke up in a soft caring voice and asked.

"Kurenai Sensei, can Naruto spend the night here?"

After hearing this, Ino vaulted backwards onto the hallway floor. Kurenai just stood in the doorway and stared at Hinata with a look of amazement on her face, before saying with authority.

"I'm sorry Hinata, with what I just saw, There's not a chance in Hell of that happening."

"But, But, you don't understand, my clan burned Naru-Kun's home to the ground yesterday. He has nowhere else to go." Hinata pleads.

'That's what Hiashi meant earlier with that remark he made.' Kurenai thought, as she watched Naruto attempt to get out of the bed only to fall directly onto his butt as his bearings were still out of focus. She looked at him and asked.

"Is that true Naruto, do you have nowhere else to stay?"

"Huh, what, to stay where? No, um Kakashi Sensei is letting me stay with him, yeah, umm, I mean no, I umm have no place to stay. Naruto babbled until he got one look at Hinata and the memory of what had just happened flooded his brain.

"Yeah right." Kurenai said before she turned around to speak to Ino and say.

"Ino, can you see to it that Naruto gets back to Kakashi's alright. He still seems a little bit out of it."

"Sure, I can do that Lady Kurenai, no problem." Ino replied as both she and the Genjutsu Mistress looked back to Naruto to him sitting on the bed with Hinata in his arms kissing each other furiously. Kurenai began to rub her forehead in response to this before saying.

"Ino, please break that up and get Naruto out of here before Hinata loses herself completely."

Ino then walked over and smacked Naruto's head, bouncing it off the wall knocking him out. She then grabbed Naruto by the collar and starting dragging him down the hallway and out the front door, despite Hinata's vehement protests. Kurenai thanked her before closing the door to deal with Hinata. As Ino stared down at the unconscious body of Naruto, an evil grin spread across her face. She hadn't forgotten about being hogtied earlier that evening by him, and giggled to herself as she thought of a way to extract her revenge. She then hoisted Naruto onto her shoulder, as her idea gave her renewed strength and she exited the building.

While this was going on, Tsunade and Shizune had spent the last few hours in Sakura's room monitoring her condition. Fortunately Sakura's vital had slowly but surely been improving, and they discussed the possibility of attempting to wake the injured girl tomorrow morning. They finally decided to head back to the office for a nightcap and some rest. As they were walking back to Hokage Tower, Tsunade in a contrite voice said.

"Shizune I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. If you hadn't taken charge at the hospital when I had my attack, we could have lost both Kakashi and Sakura. I know it wasn't easy for you to work on Sakura considering your personal feelings towards the girl."

"You trained me better than that Lady Tsunade. I would never let my personal feelings interfere with saving a life as a medic. It could have been Orochimaru on that table and I would have worked just as hard to save him as I did with her. I may dislike the girl for the pain she's given my Naruto-Kun. But I would never sit idly by and watch her die without doing all I could to save her." Shizune quietly replied.

"Well, in my opinion the work you did on saving her life is nothing short of miraculous. And I am honored to be your teacher and your friend." Tsunade says while bowing.

"And I am honored to be your student and friend Lady Tsunade. But let's not get ahead of ourselves with Sakura. She's not out of the woods yet. Sakura's got a long night ahead of her and all we can do is pray that she'll still be with us in the morning." Shizune stoically says.

Tsunade nods her head in agreement, as the two medical specialists enter Hokage Tower for the drinks both of them need and deserve after a day like today.

**Authors Note: **Oh man, I thought this chapter would never end. Some of you may be wondering how I came up with my biggest chapter yet, after telling you I had some severe writers block in the last chapter. Well that's easy, I cheated. Or I should say that my original intent was to focus this chapter on Kakashi and Sakura's medical ordeals and the reactions of the Konoha 12 to what has happened. The writer's block, which I still have by the way, is in regards to the reactions of the Konoha 12. Which I know several of you have been patiently waiting for. Well I promise it is coming in the next chapter along with one or two other surprises, possibly. So, the Hinata and Naruto relationship crisis just sort of came to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks to all of you for taking time to read this story. Once again, thanks for all the great reviews both from the old and new fans of the story. If anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with the readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. To everyone, take it easy!

**Kingkakashi**


	17. Sakura's Return Revealed

**Chapter 17 Summary: **As Sakura and Kakashi continue to struggle for their lives, the news of their return and of what has happened is slowly filtering throughout the village. The Konoha 12 soon learn of what has happened to their classmate, and the ramifications of this news will be felt by most of them for years to come.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 17 "Sakura's Return Revealed"**

It had started out as a good day for Tsunade when she awoke this morning. Both Sakura and Kakashi had survived the night, and the prognosis for the both of them had improved greatly since the night before. Unfortunately, there are very few good days in the life as Hokage and today was no exception. After learning about the status of Sakura and Kakashi, Tsunade had received a message from the council demanding an emergency meeting with her. Apparently they had heard, no doubt through Danzo's spy network of what had happened and of course were in a panic about it. Anything that even remotely involved Orochimaru tended to strike fear in even the most die-hard council member. So Tsunade had spent a good deal of the morning attempting to assuage the council's frightened concerns and assure them that everything was under control. However, due to the lack of information, the council was demanding that the Haruno girl be awakened from her medically induced sleep and interrogated to see if she had any information in regards to the Snake Sannin. Tsunade objected most strenuously, saying to awaken the girl to soon might put Sakura's life in jeopardy. After arguing for most of the morning, Tsunade finally agreed, but only under the stipulation that the council rescinds the death penalty for the Haruno girl when her trial for treason began. The council led by Danzo and Hiashi readily agreed. They could care less about the life or death of one insignificant kunoichi. They only wanted to know if she had any information they could use to their advantage. It was a small victory for Tsunade over the council, as she made her way over to the hospital. Unbeknownst to them, she and Shizune had already planned on attempting to awaken Sakura this morning. But since the council had been so insistent, Tsunade decided to use it to her advantage to help Sakura as much as possible for her trial. When Tsunade entered Sakura's room, she saw that Shizune and a Medic Nin and nurse were just finishing up preparations to awaken Sakura. Shizune looked up to see her mentor enter the room and asked.

"Hokage-Sama, did everything go alright with council this morning?"

"It's the council Shizune, rarely does it ever go right with them. But it did go better than I expected; I'll fill you in later. So, are we ready to wake up our wayward kunoichi?" Tsunade asks.

"Hai, I believe so Lady Tsunade. We just finished final preparations and her vitals are stable. We were just waiting for you to return as per your orders." Shizune replied.

Tsunade just nodded her head as she gazed upon the heavily injured girl. Sakura practically looked like some sort of incomplete mummy, as only one half of her face was still visible and not covered with bandages. In fact the entire upper half of her body was wrapped in bandages as, along with her broken arm being held in a sling in front of her.

"Alright Shizune, let's do this." Tsunade says.

Shizune nodded her head and began to administer the medication to awaken Sakura and then everyone patiently waited for the drug to take effect. After a few minutes, Sakura's lone visible eye began flutter, and she inhaled a deep breath before it opened fully. The pupil of Sakura's eye began to move about in a rapid manner, as if trying to ascertain where she was. Tsunade leaned forward to let Sakura get a better look at her in the hope that seeing a recognizable face would help ease Sakura's obvious confusion to her surroundings. Sakura's eye then fixated on Tsunade, and the Hokage smiled thinking that Sakura recognized her. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, because as Sakura stared at the Slug Sannin, the only face she saw was that of Sasuke. Then the memories of what had happened to her came forth like a tidal wave in her mind and in Sakura's disoriented state, she let loose a terror stricken scream and began to violently thrash about. Tsunade immediately attempted to hold the screaming girl down for fear Sakura would reopen her wounds and shouted an order to knock the girl out once more. While Shizune hurriedly measured out a sedative into a syringe, Tsunade and the Medic Nin desperately tried to keep Sakura still while listening to her frantic screams and sobbing pleads for help

"Nooooooo! Stay away from me Sasuke! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Please Sasuke, why are you doing this? Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh! "Oh God it hurts, it hurts! Naruto! Where are you? Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Make him stop, please Naruto make him stop! He's hurting me; oh God Sasuke's hurting me! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Please Naruto, please save me!"

Shizune finally got the sedative injected into Sakura and after a couple minutes her body began to relax and her screams and pleading started to die down. Soon Sakura began to drift off to sleep once more, but not before saying in a drowsy sorrowed filled voice.

''I'm, I'm, so sorry Naruto, it should have been you. Please, please save me Naruto, I love, I love you Narutoooooo"

With those final drifting words said, Sakura once more fell into unconsciousness while Tsunade relinquished her hold on the girl. After taking a moment to catch their breath, Tsunade and Shizune examined Sakura to see if any damage had been done to her. Surprisingly, they found nothing which in its self was a miracle considering how violent her outburst had been. Tsunade decided to give Sakura another 24 hours of rest before they would attempt to reawaken the young girl once more. Shaking her head sadly, Tsunade looked at the sleeping kunoichi and sighed. She knew deep down that while they could mend Sakura's physical damage in a short amount of time, the psychological damage done by Sasuke's attack might take years to heal.

Meanwhile, as Sakura's awakening was taking place, her former classmates had gathered for another training session with each other. However, like the last time, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino were waiting patiently for their other classmates and friends to arrive. As they were waiting for Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino to arrive, this gave Ino ample opportunity to tell Neji, Tenten, and Temari about what had happened at the Hyuga compound the day before.

"And then Naruto said to Hinata's father, she may no longer be a hime to you Hyuga, but she'll always be my hime." Ino said in her best imitation of Naruto's voice.

"Oh my god, that is so sweet!" Tenten squealed.

"And very romantic too." Temari added.

"Why can't all guys speak and act like that about their girlfriends?" Tenten lamented while Temari nodded her head in agreement.

Then the two kunoichi's shot disapproving glances towards the respective males each was sitting by. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and looked up to the clouds, while Neji muttered something unflattering about Naruto under his breath. Then lno finished telling the story ending it with a description of Naruto's 500 Shadow clones flipping off Hiashi Hyuga as they left. Needless to say this brought about more gushing from the kunoichi's present about how romantic Naruto is to stand up to Hinata's father like that. Both Shikamaru and Chouji were still amazed that Naruto had done that to arguably one of the most powerful men in the entire village. Neji's reaction was the most surprising of all, as he shocked everyone present by doing something he rarely ever did, he laughed. The image of 500 Naruto's giving Hiashi Hyuga the "Bird", and Hiashi's probable reaction filled Neji's mind and he thought that was the funniest thing he's ever heard in his life. After Neji's laughter finally died down, Ino motioned for Tenten and Temari to come with her as she had another story to tell them about Hinata and Naruto from last night, but didn't think the guys should hear about this one. As Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji looked on with curiosity, they would periodically hear from one of the girls in between giggling of.

"No way!" "Naruto did what?" "Hinata did that?" "Oh my God!" "I didn't think she had it in her!"

As the girls still giggling headed back over to the guys, Naruto appeared giving Hinata a piggyback ride as they greeted everyone. When Ino saw them she smirked, as now was the time to get some payback on Naruto for tying her up like a calf and tickling her last night. Unknown to everyone but Ino, she had stopped by her home and gotten some specialized ink from her father's den. It was unusual ink similar to invisible ink that was used for secretive messages or documents. When applied, nothing would appear until the document was fully exposed to direct sunlight. Ino had used it to paint a little message onto Naruto while he was unconscious last night. Now, all she had to do was to get Naruto to remove his shirt, for her revenge to come to fruition. Fortunately she had just the plan to do that and bounded over to Naruto and Hinata with a can of soda she had been vigorously shaking this morning. When she reached the young couple, she smiled sweetly and in a very contrite voice said.

"Hi Naruto, Hinata. Naruto I just wanted to apologize to you about last night. I was wrong for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry. I know it's not much, but I got you a can of your favorite soda, and you look pretty thirsty right now."

"No, I'm ok right now. But thanks Ino, I'll have some later on, and don't worry about last night; I know you were just looking out for Hinata. So I really can't be mad at you for that." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh, alright I guess." Ino answered the disappointment in her voice evident because her plan was failing.

Hinata heard the disappointment in Ino's voice and thought it was because Naruto had refused to take a drink of the soda and said.

"Naruto-Kun, you must be thirsty, you carried me all the way here. Go ahead and have a drink."

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment and smiled before agreeing and taking the soda from Ino. Ino slyly stepped back a little bit taking Hinata with her and began to talk aimlessly to the Hyuga princess before a loud fizzing sound erupted and everyone looked over to see Naruto getting sprayed with the soda he had just opened. Ino feigning concern immediately apologized and grabbed a towel for Naruto to use. His shirt was completely drenched and Ino said he should remove it and let it dry out in the sun, to which Naruto agreed and began taking off the soaked garment. Hinata began to blush a little bit at the sight of Naruto without his shirt. However, her revelry was short lived as she began to hear a few snickers from her classmates and Ino had stepped back and was laughing. Turning back to an equally confused Naruto, Hinata was mortified when in big bold letters a message had appeared on Naruto saying "Property of Ino Yamanaka."

At this point Ino was clutching her sides and doubled over laughing hysterically. Naruto saw the shocked look on Hinata's face, and following her line of vision to his chest, looked down to see Ino's message sprawled across it. His blood immediately began to boil and he let loose a massive amount of killing intent before shouting.

"You are so dead Ino!"

As Naruto began to march forward and take apart Ino piece by piece, Hinata stopped him and looking into his eyes said.

"No Naruto-Kun I can't let you beat up Ino, she's my friend."

"Yeah Naruto, thwpppppp!" Ino remarked, while pulling her bottom eyelid down, and sticking her tongue out giving Naruto the raspberry.

"But, but Hinata-Hime, I can't let her get away with this!" Naruto pleads.

"I know what Ino did was mean Naruto-Kun. But it's not your job to make her pay for it."

Naruto just scowled and growled in disappointment, before hearing Hinata say in a very dark voice.

"It's mine!"

Ino's smile immediately disappeared after hearing this and she looked at Hinata's face, which bore a very scary and determined look to it, and this was before she activated her Byakugan. As Hinata advanced towards Ino, the blonde kunoichi realized that she hadn't thought her plan for revenge on Naruto all the way through, and began to stammer.

"Uuh, come, come on Hinata. It was just a joke to pay him back for tying me up and tickling me last night. You're not, not really mad about this are you?"

Hinata just continued to move towards the nervous kunoichi before saying in a voice filled with anger.

"Naruto-Kun only did that Ino because he was worried about me and wanted to find me! You however did this out of spite! So to answer your question, yes Ino I am very mad at you about this!" Hinata then lashed out with one of the Hyuga clans most prized fighting techniques and yelled out.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigrams 64 Palms), two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty-two hands!"

Ino crumpled to a heap onto the ground after taking the multiple strikes from Hinata effectively closing her main chakra points. Hinata had been merciful to her friend and only used half the normal strikes of that technique as she stood over Ino breathing heavily, her attack having used quite a bit of energy. Ino came to one conclusion about her new best friend; do not fuck around with Naruto anymore now that he is her boyfriend. Hinata knelt down and put Ino's arm into a painful Taijutsu arm lock and said.

"What do you have to say for yourself Ino."

"I'm, I'm sorry Hinata, Naruto. It was a stupid prank and I'll never do it again." Ino replied while wincing in pain before she added.

"Are we cool now Hinata?"

"Not quite." Hinata replied before adding a little more pressure to the arm lock and shouted for everyone to hear.

"Whose property is Naruto?"

"Your, yours." Ino quietly stammered in response.

"What was that, I can't hear you!" Hinata yelled

"Yours, yours! Naruto Uzumaki is the property of Hinata Hyuga and no one else's!" Ino cried out for all to hear, as the pain in her arm was becoming unbearable.

Hinata smiled and released her friend's arm. She then knelt down and reopened all the chakra points on Ino she had closed and helped her off the ground before quietly saying in a saddened voice, because she feared she had lost Ino as a friend over this.

"I'm sorry Ino, I didn't want to do that. But I won't let anyone humiliate Naru-Kun while I'm around, not even you. I hope we can still be friends."

Ino looked at the forlorn Hyuga princess while rubbing her arm to bring some feeling back to it. After a moment, she realized that she had been the one at fault in this entire ordeal and said.

"No Hinata, I'm the one who's sorry. I was wrong in doing this and I had that coming. I still want to be your friend if you'll still have me?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide in relief of hearing that and she smiled and nodded her head before they embraced in a hug. Ino then whispered into Hinata's ear.

"I know a way I can make this up to you Hinata if you're interested. Do you know that medical jutsu that allows you to remove topographical poisons or chemicals from the skin?"

Hinata released the hug and looked at her friend in a confused manner before answering that she did know that jutsu. Ino then smiled and whispered once more into her ear.

"Well I'm pretty sure that jutsu would work in removing my message, but it would require you to move your hands all over Naruto's chest, if you want to that is?"

Hinata's face blushed slightly, and she began to chew on her bottom lip a little bit, before turning around to look at the shirtless Naruto and then back again at Ino. A wicked grin spread across Hinata's face and she nodded her head in approval to her friend. Hinata then walked over to take Naruto's hand and lead him to the bleachers before he stopped her and said.

"Hinata-Chan, I'm not sure I like being called the property of anyone."

Hinata just looked at Naruto's face a moment before she grasped the back of his head and devoured his lips in a kiss earning a muffled gasp from Naruto. After getting over the initial shock when she did this, Naruto quickly succumbed to the pleasurable feel of her lips and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist to pull her closer to him and returned the kiss with a ferocious passion. Their friends looked on in amazement at the two kissing, and the other kunoichi's present felt their faces get flushed, as the scene before them was very romantic as well as hot. After a minute, Hinata finally broke off the kiss, and seductively said to a now breathless Naruto.

"So Naru-Kun, do you still mind being called my property?"

"Huh?" Was Naruto's dazed reply, which caused Hinata to giggle and say.

"That's what I thought. Come on Naru-Kun and I'll get that message removed from you."

As Hinata and Naruto sat down at the far end of the bleachers, Hinata charged some chakra into her hands, activated the jutsu, and slowly began rubbing her hands over Naruto's chest to remove the chemicals of the ink, when Kiba and Shino finally arrived.

"It's about time you guys showed up, now can we get some training done?" Neji says with annoyance to Kiba and Shino.

"Well you can't expect two of Konoha's most valuable Shinobi's to be worried about showing up on time for a training session with some mere Genin. Kiba answers with a swagger to his voice.

"Most valuable Shinobi, you've got to be kidding. Shino perhaps but you dobe, don't make me laugh." Neji replies with derision.

"Yeah me you arrogant prick! I didn't see the Hokage assigning you an A ranked mission like we got the day before yesterday!"

Neji was about to reply when he was interrupted by Ino, asking if Shino and Kiba were on the same mission as her parents and Lady Kurenai. Kiba just grinned widely before flexing his biceps at Teten and answering with a smirk.

"Yeah they were on the same mission as us. In fact all of the Leaf villages top Shinobi were on that mission. I guess that answers why you weren't included Neji."

"Hmmph, the Hokage must have been truly desperate to include you in such a high ranked mission. What could have been so important that it required your minor skills Kiba?" Neji asked with sarcasm.

"How about the betrayal and defection of a Leaf village Shinobi! Is that important enough for you!" Kiba growls with anger.

Everyone turned their attention to Shino, and stared at the Aburame prodigy as if silently asking if what Kiba was saying was correct. After a moment, Shino adjusted his sunglasses and uttered two words.

"It's true."

Needless to say everyone was a little stunned to hear about another defection of a Shinobi from the village. It hadn't been that long since Sasuke's defection and his betrayal was still fresh in everyone's mind. Ignoring his classmates surprised reactions; Kiba went on to say that because of his teams' exceptional tracking skills. They were sent out along with all the other top Shinobi to track down the traitor and bring them back or kill them outright if they refused to return, hence the high ranking of the mission. The news that this was a search and destroy mission shocked everyone even more than hearing of another defection. After a minute of silence while everyone absorbed what they had just heard, Tenten finally spoke up and said.

"Wow, you guys were really on such a high ranking mission, that's incredible!"

"We sure were Tenten-Chan. How about I take you out to dinner tonight and I'll tell you all about it." Kiba replied before taking Tenten's hand and kissing it, much to the kunoichi's embarrassment.

Suddenly, a massive amount of killing intent was felt by everyone, but especially Kiba who quickly turned around to come face to face with Neji, who said in a voice dripping with malevolence.

"How about you tell us all about it now dog boy, and step away from Tenten before I'm forced to put you down!"

''I'd like to see you try it white eyes. Besides, what do you care about Tenten for, she's just your teammate!" Kiba growled back.

"I'll show you what Tenten is to me you mangy mutt!" Neji shot back before quickly pulling Teten up from her seat and smashing his lips onto hers in a soul searing kiss right in front of the bewildered Inuzuka heir. Tenten was momentarily shocked when Neji did this, but quickly returned the kiss with a passionate fervor that only angered Kiba even more. After a minute, Neji broke the kiss off while holding a now breathless Tenten in his arms and said to Kiba while activating his Byakugan.

"Now back off from my woman before you get neutered dog boy!"

An enraged Kiba was ready to attack Neji, before Shino and Akamaru pulled him back away from Neji. Kiba was too blinded by anger at the moment, but they both knew that were he to fight Neji, he would be on the losing end of that outcome. After a minute or two, Kiba finally calmed down due to some coaxing from Akamaru and Shino before he said while looking at Temari and winking an eye.

"Whatever branch member, you're just lucky I'm in such a forgiving mood. There are plenty of other girls out there who would love have me as their boyfriend."

A chill went through Temari's spine; as the thought of Kiba pursuing her made Temari feel very nervous. She needed to squelch any hopes that Kiba might have of being with her right now. If they had been in Suna, she could have just beaten the Inuzuka to a pulp and been done with the matter. However, she wasn't in Suna, but Konoha as a duly appointed ambassador for her country. And she was pretty certain that were she to give a beating to the heir of one of Konoha's most prominent clans, this would cause serious problems politically in the new but fragile alliance between the two nations. After quickly assessing her options, Temari decided there was only one thing she could do to curb Kiba's attention. Taking a cue from Neji's earlier actions, she turned to Shikamaru and grabbed his face before crushing her lips onto his in as passionate a kiss as Neji had given to Tenten.

"What the Hell?" Kiba and several others either said or thought.

Shikamaru attempted to push the sand kunoichi off of him, but her grip was too strong for him to overcome. He finally gave up, and wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with fervor while thinking.

'Damn troublesome woman, I didn't want to let the others know about us this soon. We only had our first date last night. Damn it, how do I get myself into these troublesome situations.'

Temari finally broke the kiss off, and saw the annoyed look on Shikamaru's face and knew she would hear an earful from him later on about this, but she didn't care. She knew how to deal with Shikamaru if she wanted too, as she laid her head onto his shoulder and smiled contently while staring at Kiba. At this point, Kiba was fuming, as he was now 0 for 2 with the kunoichi's present. It seemed every kunoichi that he knew was pairing off with someone else. That left only Ino, as he looked over to her and grinned while cocking an eyebrow. Ino saw this look and rolling her eyes said with conviction.

"Don't even think about it, I'll go out with bug boy before I'll ever go out with you!"

'"Thank you for the offer Ino-San, but I'm currently in a relationship with a girl from another insect clan. Besides, you're not really my type anyway." Shino calmly stated.

"What do you mean I'm not your type, I'm every man's type!" Ino shouted feeling very insulted by Shino's statement.

"I meant no offense lno-San." Shino replied.

At this point, Kiba said while laughing boisterously.

"Ha, ha, ha, looks like I'm not the only one getting shot down today. Care to change your mind about you and me Ino?"

"Grrrrrrrrr, in your dreams Inuzuka." Ino growled in response.

"Enough of this, are the two of you going to tell us about this traitor who betrayed the village or not?" A still aggravated Neji asks.

"Yeah we'll tell you about it, but we should really wait until Naruto is here." Kiba answered.

"Naruto is here, he's with Hinata over there." Tenten replied, as everyone turned to look to the far end of the bleachers at the couple. The sight that greeted them caused many of the Konoha 12 to blush, except for Neji who developed a facial tick, as he watched the scene before him. The message on Naruto's chest had long since been removed, though this had been oblivious to Naruto and Hinata along with everything else happening around them. At some point, Hinata had ended up in Naruto's lap with her eyes closed and her head lying on Naruto's shoulder while she continued to slowly rub her hand over his chest and abdomen. Naruto for his part also had his eyes closed, as he held Hinata close to him while his hand slowly moved up and down the side of her body. Finally, Neji could take no more of this and shouted.

"You can stop now Hinata, the message bas been removed already!"

Hinata heard her name being shouted and quickly realized her current position and actions before turning bright red and jumping off Naruto, much to his disappointment He stood up and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist from behind causing her to blush even more, before groaning in annoyance.

"What the Hell is so important you have to interrupt us?"

"Be grateful that's all I'm doing to you Naruto!" Neji replied, before adding.

"I'm interrupting you because Kiba and Shino say you need to hear about this Shinobi who betrayed the village and defected."

"What do I care, I'm already dealing with a traitor from my own team. I don't need to another one to deal with." Naruto casually replied as he rested his chin on Hinata's shoulder.

"Well you should care Naruto considering this traitor is also from your team." Shino stated.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's right Naruto, the Shinobi who betrayed and left the village two days ago is one Sakura Haruno!" Kiba announces for everyone to hear.

Before Kiba could blink, Naruto had grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground. Naruto had his fist cocked back, while his other hand held Kiba, and shouted with fury.

"If this is a joke Kiba, it isn't funny! Sakura would never betray the village, never! She, just wouldn't do something like that, she wouldn't!"

"Well she did Naruto, if you don't believe me ask Shino! Kiba spat while wrenching himself from Naruto's grasp. Naruto turned and looked at the insect master who lowered his head slightly and said.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid what Kiba has said is correct."

"It, it, can't be true? Sakura couldn't do this, she, she, couldn't?" Naruto stammered.

It was at this point that everyone had gathered around them, and Shino and Kiba began to inform them of everything they knew from the start of the mission to witnessing Sakura's return in the hospital. When the hospital was mentioned, Ino spoke up and asked.

"Why did she have to go to the hospital? Is Sakura alright?"

"I don't know Ino-San, the extent of her injuries looked pretty severe, the brief moments that we saw her. But if you would like to wait a few minutes, I can give a more detailed account of what happened to her." Shino replied.

Shino then gave a mental command to one of his insects, which immediately flew off, towards the hospital to retrieve his insect brethren. While waiting, everyone was silent as each one wondering about their classmate and friend. The silence was suddenly shattered by a mirthless laughter and everyone turned to the source, which happened to be Naruto. After a moment, he stopped laughing and said in an angry and pain filled voice.

"So she really deserted and betrayed all of her friends, family, and the village just to be with that teme. I don't know why I'm so surprised; Sasuke always came first to her over everything and everyone else. She probably didn't give one thought about how this would affect everybody around her, including me."

"That's not true Naruto." Shino says.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Sakura did think of one other person Naruto, she thought of you. I already told you about the letter she sent to the Hokage. She also left one for you as well. It was opened during the mission briefing to see if it contained any information about her whereabouts, sadly it did not." Shino stated.

"What, what did it say?" Naruto asked.

"It said, I'm sorry." Shino stoically replied.

Upon hearing this, Naruto closed his eyes and dropped his head down before dejectedly saying.

"Yeah, that's about the extent of Sakura's vocabulary with me. She's either calling me a baka, or apologizing to me about something."

Hinata put her arms around Naruto and hugged him close to her. She absolutely hated seeing Naruto in any kind of pain. And the fact that once again it was Sakura, who was causing his pain, infuriated the Hyuga heir to no end. Hinata didn't think she could hate Sakura anymore than she did that day in the Hokage's office, but she was wrong. At this moment she hated Sakura with every fiber of her being. Not long after this, Shino's insect spy returned and crawled inside Shino's head through his ear to deliver all the information it had learned while at the hospital. Taking a moment to process some of the information he was getting, Shino spoke up and said.

"What I'm about to tell you is straight from the initial medical report on Sakura. I'm still processing much of it as I speak, but I can tell you what I know so far. Patient #02389, Haruno Sakura, age 14, Gender female, Shinobi status Genin, Parents Haruno Ishi mother, Haruno Taro father."

"Grrrrrrrrr, enough Shino, we already know this about Sakura! What about what's wrong with her?" A very irritated Ino angrily said.

"I already told Ino-San, I can only relay the information to you all in the order I receive it. Please be patient, I will get to the extent of her injuries in a moment. Ah, here it comes right now."

Everyone present leaned in a little bit, as Shino began to speak of Sakura's injuries.

"The patient was admitted to the hospital suffering from blunt force trauma and severe lacerations on over 50 percent of her body. The patient was also suffering from severe blood loss and had gone into shock before medical procedures were initiated. Once the patient was stabilized, a cursory physical examination was given to ascertain the extent of the injuries the victim was suffering from, and is as follows.

Blunt force trauma to the cranium resulting in at least one major concussion possibly more.

Several fractures to the face including the left eye orbital bone, cheekbone, jawbone, and nasal cavity. Also several teeth had been dislodged due to the BFT. The patient also had deep lacerations on the left side of her face, which will require Orbital-Craniofacial surgery (Head & Facial Reconstruction) in the future.

Contusions around the throat, consistent with strangulation.

The left shoulder of the patient was dislocated as well as the left elbow.

The left arm of the patient also suffered fractures to the Humerus, Radius, and Ulna bones

Fractures were also discovered throughout the patient's ribcage, 4 fractures on the victim's right side and 3 on her left side.

Numerous deep lacerations on the front of the patients body causing severe damage to the breasts and abdominal area of the victim.

A single laceration was found down the patients back as if caused by some type of sharp implement. This differed from the lacerations on the front of the victim, as there cause was more indicative of something organic. Possibly the jagged bark of a tree as traces were found within the wounds both in the face and chest area of the victim.

Severe contusions were found in numerous amounts throughout the body.

It also appears though not confirmed as of yet that the patient was sexu - - -."

Shino stopped speaking at this point and became deathly silent. After a minute he finally spoke once more and informed everyone that was all the information his Kikaichu insect was able to gather. However, someone who knew him quite well recognized that this was false, and a soft voice said.

"Shino-Kun, wa, was Sakura, - - - - -?" Hinata hesitantly tried to ask the question every other kunoichi was afraid to. Shino looked to the ground a moment before quietly saying.

"Repeatedly."

All the kunoich's present visibly tensed upon hearing this and many of them held onto the hand or arm of their respective boyfriend a little bit tighter. The moods of everyone present dropped like a stone after hearing what Shino had said. Kiba however did not understand why Shino had stopped talking or what he meant when he said repeatedly. He began to openly question his teammate about what he meant but was receiving no answer from the bug master. After about a minute of this, most of the people present were wishing Kiba would just shut up, but it was Temari who finally lost her patience with him and answered his question by yelling.

"She was raped you idiot!"

Hearing it said out loud brought everything to a standstill, and no one would say anything as each one tried to come to grips with what they had learned. The reactions of each one of the remaining Konoha 12 was varied, as each person had different thoughts or feelings about what had happened to Sakura.

Tenten felt saddened for Sakura as belied her giving nature. True while she hardly knew the girl and of what she did know she didn't particularly care for. She wouldn't wish that fate upon her worst enemy, let alone a fellow Leaf kunoichi. But Tenten also felt a little afraid as well. Although not so much for Sakura, but rather she was afraid for herself. If Sasuke could do this to his own teammate, would the same fate be in store for her, if not worse were they to ever meet again? Tenten also felt ashamed for caring more about herself than of Sakura's well being, but she couldn't help it. What had happened to Sakura was the one common fear that every kunoichi in the world shared to the depths of their souls. She gripped Neji's arm a little bit tighter, and looked to his face and wondered what thoughts were going through his mind about this.

Neji felt his girlfriend grip his arm a little tighter and he gazed upon her frightened face and attempted to smile to reassure her that she was safe. When she smiled backed he brought her head to rest upon his shoulder, while his thoughts returned to the subject at hand. He had never liked Sakura, but even she didn't deserve the fate that had befallen her. But as much as he wanted to sympathize for the girl, he found that he couldn't. The truth of the matter was that Sakura had brought this down upon herself of her own choosing. And though he did feel badly that she was hurt, he wondered if she finally realizes her utter stupidity in forsaking all others in pursuit of that Uchiha bastard. Neji's thoughts then turned to how this event might affect the Hyuga clan. And as morbid as this act was, it could prove to be very beneficial to the clan. Sasuke's betrayal and now his committing of this heinous crime against a Leaf village Shinobi would effectively end any power the Uchiha clan had within the council. Even Danzo the Uchiha's most diehard supporter would not be able to save their clan seat on the council after this. So, in the vacuum of that removal, the Hyuga clan could fill the void and become the undisputed most powerful clan in Konoha. This was all contingent upon Hiashi recognizing and quickly filling that void left by the expulsion of the Uchiha clan. But for all of Hiashi's faults, politics was not one of them. In fact, on the council he was a political genius and would never let such an opportunity pass to increase the power and stature of the Hyuga clan. And all of this would come about from the actions of one idiotic lovesick fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha. The absurdity of the whole political power shift was almost comical, if its foundation hadn't been based upon such an evil act. Neji's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bag being crinkled, as he looked over to see Chouji closing the bag of potato chips he was eating.

Chouji to his surprise found he wasn't hungry anymore, as he closed his bag of chips. He didn't know why he had lost his appetite, he rarely ever did. He suspected that hearing the news about Sakura had something to do with it. But this too was a mystery to him, as he didn't have any type of relationship with the girl other than she was a fellow classmate. Sakura had never treated him badly, in fact she had treated him like most girls did and ignored him for the most part. The few times they did have to interact growing up, she had been polite and cordial with him, but there was never any type of genuine feelings between them. Which is why he was surprised he was feeling as badly as he did. Chouji could only guess that what had happened to her he wouldn't wish upon anyone, and this alone was causing his feelings of sadness, rather than any actual fondness for the girl. The only memories he had of Sakura was when she was with Naruto and she usually treated him like dirt, which never sat well with Chouji. But Naruto always stuck up for his crush or made excuses for her treatment of him. In truth, Chouji understood Naruto's crush on Sakura better than anyone else, for he too had fallen in love with his own kunoichi teammate. The only difference being that while Naruto was brave enough to express those feelings to his crush, Chouji kept his bottled away because he knew he had no hope of those feelings ever being returned by Ino. He looked over to his teammate and worried about how she was handling the news of what had happened to her former best friend. He could see that her entire body was slightly shaking, as she stared off into the distance. Chouji wanted badly to go over and hug the young kunoichi to comfort her, but he knew he could not. His relationship with Ino, much to his despair was very similar to Naruto's with Sakura. All he would ever be to her was a teammate and nothing more.

Ino was sick to her stomach over what had happened to Sakura. Confusion was running rampant in her mind as countless thoughts and emotions grappled with one another. How could this have happened? Why didn't Sakura talk to someone, anyone before doing something as foolish as to try and bring that traitor back to the village on her own? Was she really willing to go with him if he didn't come back? The more she thought about these and other things, the angrier she got. She was enraged at Sasuke for committing such a twisted and evil act against her former friend. She prayed that she would be able to see him brought to justice and if left up to her, killed as painfully as possible for doing this. Ino was even angrier with Sakura, for being so stupid and foolish as to continue to chase after that bastard Uchiha after everything he has done. Though she was ashamed to admit it, at one time she herself had been a rabid fan girl for Sasuke. But even she had realized his true nature, when her friends and comrades had been brought back that horrible day in the hospital months ago. Why couldn't Sakura recognize the truth about Sasuke when everyone else did? It was beyond Ino's understanding, how could one girl be so book smart yet life retarded all at the same time? But the person that Ino was angriest at most of all was herself. She hadn't been a friend to Sakura since that day her teammates were almost killed trying to retrieve her precious Sasuke-Kun. Actually, that wasn't true, she and Sakura hadn't been friends for a long time before that. And even though it was Sakura who ended their friendship so long ago over that stupid scumbag Uchiha. Ino always believed that they would one day resolve their differences and resume their friendship. As Ino thought this to herself, she looked at a red sash she had pulled out of her pocket. Ino was angry with herself because if she hadn't been so vindictive with Sakura these past few months, they may have already repaired their friendship and none of this would have happened. Sasuke had hurt her friends, and since she was powerless to hurt him, hurting his number one obsessive fan girl was the next best thing. Sakura had tried many times to reach out to Ino since that day in the hospital, but to no avail. Ino always felt that Sakura never really did value their friendship. So when Sakura reached out to her, Ino refused to have anything to do with her anymore. Even going so far as to tell the girl to go find her traitor teme of a boyfriend and go talk to him, before slamming the door on Sakura. In a way, because of her actions towards Sakura, she had practically pushed the girl into going after him. That's when it hit Ino, the anger she was feeling towards herself was nothing more than an attempt on her part to hide from or ignore the one true emotion that was filling her mind and heart, guilt.

Shikamaru glanced over to his teammate and watched her quickly wipe a tear out of her eye and shove a red sash back into her pocket. He knew Ino and Sakura had been the closest of friends growing up, and as much as Ino would pretend that it didn't bother her when their friendship ended, it did. Shikamaru recognized the significance of that sash, as it marked the day Sakura decided to willingly throw her best friend aside, all in pursuit of a boy. And that act alone had hurt Ino more than Sakura could have ever imagined. Shikamaru sighed, as once again Sakura's actions had struck a chord with his teammate and he knew that dealing with Ino for the next few days was going to be troublesome. That troublesome aspect of Sakura is the main reason Shikamaru distanced himself from her growing up. The only thing they had in common was Sakura came the closest of his classmates to matching his academic scores while at the academy. Shikamaru had witnessed a few interactions between Sakura and his friend Naruto in the past. But those usually didn't end well, especially for Naruto who would end up with a lump on his head. But Naruto never seemed to mind, so if he didn't, why should he. In the end, Shikamaru was sorry that Sakura had been so badly hurt by Sasuke, but was apathetic about the rest of the situation except for two points, politics and Naruto. Shikamaru closed his eyes and made his trademark hand sign, which always signified when he was in deep contemplation. This attack on Sakura would have deep ramifications within the Konoha Council. Danzo who had been voting for the Uchiha's seat in their absentia would lose that seat because of Sasuke's crimes. Once this happens, the Hyuga clan will swoop in and claim an additional council seat for themselves, which would make their clan the most powerful in the entire village. This increase of political power and prestige for the Hyuga's would place them upon nearly equal ground as the Hokage. This would not bode well for Lady Tsunade in the future and would be most troublesome for Konoha in the long term, Shikamaru surmised. Now when it came to Naruto, even Shikamaru's incredible brainpower was unable to deduce what reactions his friend may experience, as one of Naruto's greatest strengths is his unpredictability. But, when it came to matter of emotions his unpredictability is also his greatest weakness. A frustrated Shikamaru finally gave up and opened his eyes to scan for Naruto, when his vision fell upon his new girlfriend Temari who was staring intently at his face. He gave a slight smile and a squeeze of her hand before turning his head skywards and lying down on the grass.

Temari looked at her newly acquired boyfriend as was perplexed. He had been in deep meditative thought for several minutes before he awoke and smiled at her while squeezing her hand. She could tell he was bothered about something but didn't think it was solely about what had happened to his female classmate, though what had happened probably did play some part in it. Temari didn't know this Sakura girl at all and the only thing she could recall about the girl was she had been fortunate to tie Shikamaru's teammate Ino in the Chunin exam. Other than that it was just the normal girl gossip, and the prevailing opinion of most people was Sakura was a "Grade A #1 Bitch." Especially where Naruto was involved. This did not endear Sakura to Temari at all; as she owed Naruto a debt of gratitude for giving her little brother back to her after he had been gone for some many years. It was a debt she felt she could never repay Naruto no matter how much she tried. So, while Temari did feel badly about what had happened to the girl, for it was the one fearful act all kunoichi's shared. It sounded like the girl had brought it down upon herself. As far as Temari was concerned, if that were true she wouldn't reward stupidity with sympathy from her, only indifference. A small growl from Kiba drew Temari's attention to her former would be suitor.

Kiba was stunned to hear the news about what Sasuke did to Sakura. Kiba always felt if you could get past Sakura's large forehead, she had a slamming little body. Sasuke, he never had liked that pampered arrogant piece of shit growing up, and now learning that asshole was capable of doing something like this. He disliked him even more now. Kiba thought Sakura was supposedly that prick's friend, and she definitely was his number one obsessed fan girl. Hell, all Sasuke had to do is ask, and Sakura probably would have given it up to him in a heartbeat. Why rape her? He just ruined the girl for no reason. Kiba couldn't even date Sakura now if he wanted to, because of his clans laws about prospective mates being pure and not used. Kiba thought to himself. Shaking his head in disgust and growling in disappointment, Kiba looked over to his friend Shino and wondered what he thought about this whole situation.

Shino had very little to say about what happened to Sakura, but Shino very rarely had much to say about anything. He was sorry that such a horrendous act had befallen the girl, as it was something no one should have to experience. However, on a personal level he felt nothing for her. The truth of the matter was he did not know Sakura at all. Shino had always stayed clear of Sakura while growing up. There was something about the frequency and pitch of her voice, which always caused him and his insect's discomfort. He did know that this girl had caused his teammate Hinata great pain and heartache over Naruto throughout the years, and this did bother him. Hinata, as well as Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru had been the first people outside of his clan his age to accept him as he is without judgment. Shino was unable to openly express this to his friends, but he felt a great loyalty to all of them, but especially when it came to Hinata. She had been the first girl outside of the clan who didn't shriek or run away from him because of his insects. And even though he never had any romantic feelings towards Hinata, being her teammate over the years, she had become a surrogate sister to him, which he greatly appreciated being the sole heir of his family's clan. In the end, the only emotions Shino felt towards Sakura at that moment was apathy, and great concern for Hinata, and how she is handling all of this. Shino turned to look Hinata, and saw her standing alone with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering slightly even though it wasn't cold outside.

Hinata thought her whole world was crumbling down around her, when Naruto released his embrace from her and walked a short distance away from everyone after hearing the news of what had happened to Sakura. Subconsciously, Hinata had wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying in some vain attempt to mimic the feel of his arms around her. As this was happening, her mind was flooded with numerous emotions each one in conflict with the other seeking dominance of her thoughts. When she first heard the news, the first emotion she felt was one of sorrow. No woman should ever have to endure something as horrific as what Sakura went through. But then that emotion was quickly replaced by one of anger. Hinata was angry that Sasuke would do something like this, and she was even angrier that Sakura had willingly put herself in a position for this to happen. Anger soon gave way to hatred, both of Sasuke and of Sakura. Hinata hated Sasuke for his betrayal of Naruto; by someone he once called a friend and a brother. And she hated Sakura even more for the pain she was causing Naruto from her own selfishness in seeking out that monster to join him in his betrayal. The two people who Naruto had once considered his most precious in life, had each stabbed him in his back without a care or forethought of what this would do to him. Hinata thought briefly that maybe she should carry out her warning she made to Sakura that day in the Hokage's office. But after hearing what Sakura has already endured the past few days, Hinata knew she wouldn't have the heart to carry out her threat, no matter how much she might want to. The last emotion that was overpowering the others that Hinata was feeling was one of fear. The fear Hinata felt wasn't of Sasuke as one might think, but rather that what he did to Sakura would drive Naruto straight into her arms or hers into his. No matter how many times Naruto had expressed his love to Hinata, deep down she always carried the terrifying notion that one day he would leave her for Sakura. Hinata has always known that Naruto at one time considered Sakura his one true love in life. And even though he had purged himself of those feelings, Hinata knew that he would always carry a remnant of that love he felt for Sakura throughout his life. This vile crime committed by Sasuke, is something that could act as a catalyst for that remnant to grow into something harmful in Hinata's relationship with Naruto. Hinata found herself wishing that Sakura had never returned or even died out there by the hands of her precious Sasuke-Kun. She felt horribly ashamed for thinking such thoughts, but she couldn't help it. The heart gripping terror she felt at the prospect of losing Naruto was too overwhelming to ignore. The love Hinata felt for Naruto was so immense, if he were to leave her, she truly believed she would not survive. Hinata wiped away the tears welling in her eyes, and lifted her head to gaze at Naruto a few yards away from her. She desperately wanted to go over to him and say something, anything that would help take away the pain he was surely feeling. But Hinata found she couldn't move and had no words to say to try and comfort Naruto with. This last realization on Hinata's part hurt most of all. Because of her inability to help Naruto with his pain when he needs someone the most, Hinata felt like the failure her father always said she was.

Naruto's mind and body seemed to go numb on him after hearing the news of what Sasuke did to Sakara. He had walked a short distance away from his friends; fearful they would ask him questions, which he had no answers for right now. At the moment, his brain was on overload, as it seemed a thousand memories, thoughts, and emotions filled his head at once. So overwhelming was this, he thought he might pass out from the sheer pressure inside his head. He wanted to cry out in anguish, but found he had no voice to make a sound. All he could do with his arms folded in front of him was look to the sky with his eyes screwed shut to keep back any tears. But no matter how hard he tried, a single tear did escape and slowly rolled down his cheek. Naruto knew that his life would forever be changed after today, and what the future held for him, he couldn't even begin to imagine.

**Authors Note:** I know, all of you are saying this can't be all there is to Naruto's reaction to the news on Sakura. Well you are correct, but Naruto's reaction or should I say reactions will encompass quite a bit of writing. If I were to attempt to include them in this chapter, it probably would have made the chapter even longer than the last one. So the title for chapter 18 will be "Naruto's Reactions" unless I come up with something catchier. Sorry I wasn't able to include it into this chapter, but I'm guessing the massive length of the last chapter turned a lot of people off judging by the number of reviews I received. (The lowest I've gotten in about 6 or 7 chapters.) So I made a promise not to subject you all to 10,000 plus word chapters anymore. Also if anyone was bored with my detailed look at Kakashi's Food Pill overdose, I understand. It was something different I wanted to try and I hadn't seen any other author attempt to write anything on that subject. I took some chances on various things in the last chapter, some worked and some didn't, so overall I know it wasn't the best work I've done. But hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter, and as always, thanks for all the great reviews both from the old and new fans of the story. If anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with the readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. To everyone, take it easy!

**Kingkakashi**


	18. Naruto Reacts

**Chapter 18 Summary:** As Naruto attempts to come to terms with what Sasuke did to Sakura and her betrayal; he is hit with the news of Kakashi's battle for life. All of this pushes Naruto to the edge emotionally and it will take the effort of two of his most precious people to subdue the fury rising within him.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 18 "Naruto Reacts"**

As Naruto took a few more shaking steps away from the others, the weight of everything he had just learned became too much and he collapsed to his knees on the ground. With his head sunk low, he desperately tried to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. The emotions running through Naruto's mind were spinning out of control and he felt himself slipping into a world of darkness and despair. And just when Naruto felt that he would be completely lost in his misery, a pair of arms embraced him from behind and he heard a soft and loving voice say to him as if it were a beacon to lead him away from this darkness.

"I'm here Naru-Kun, I'll always be here. It will be alright, I promise."

Naruto turned around to see the soft comforting face of Hinata filled with love and concern for him and he finally let go of his tears. Hinata hugged him once more as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and began to softly weep as he held onto her as tightly as he could. As the others looked on at the couple a short distance away, all of them felt deeply saddened about what Naruto must be going through after hearing this horrible news. They couldn't even begin to fathom how he was feeling knowing that a girl he once loved so completely had been assaulted by a boy he once thought of as a brother. All the more painful was the fact that these two people who Naruto had once cherished more than anyone else had betrayed him most callously. If there was one common reaction everyone felt about what had happened to Sakura, it was a feeling of sympathy for their classmate and friend currently being held by Hinata. As Hinata held him, she quietly whispered to Naruto caring assurances that he would be all right. After a few minutes, Naruto's tears began to lessen and he quietly said.

"Thank you my hime. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you?"

Hinata held him a little bit tighter and kissed the top of his head in response to his declaration before saying.

"I feel the same way Naru-Kun, I love you too with all my heart and soul."

As the two continued to hug one another, Hinata inwardly sighed to herself in relief. It had taken all the courage she could gather to walk over to Naruto and give him the comfort and support he desperately needed at that moment. She still felt the paralyzing fear that what had happened could drive Naruto and Sakura together. But she would not let it rule her thinking or in doing what is right. Which at the moment was to be there inall facets for Naruto. Hinata did not know what the future held in store for the two of them after this. All she could do was hope and pray that the love they had for one another would be strong enough to see them through it all.

"I, I just can't believe this has happened. Kiba and Shino have got to be wrong. Maybe they're lying or this is some sort of twisted joke they're doing? There's no way Sakura would desert the village, not for that teme. Would she? I mean to betray everyone just to be with, with him. She couldn't do that could she Hinata?" Naruto hesitantly asks.

Hinata felt so sad for her boyfriend that moment as she held Naruto while listening to his questions. She already knew that everything they had heard from her teammates about Sakura was true. She also knew that deep down Naruto knew that it was true as well. Right now his mind was in a state of denial about Sakura because of his heart. Hinata realized that Naruto was grasping for any assurance that Sakura wouldn't do this. It wasn't her betrayal of everyone that had upset Naruto so much. It was her betrayal of him that was causing him pain. Hinata knew she could lie to Naruto and agree with him, but that wouldn't help him in the long run. As painful as this was for Naruto, he had to come to terms with she had done. Hinata answered her boyfriend's plea with the truth, but it saddened her in doing so because she knew it wouldn't alleviate his suffering right now, and she quietly said.

"I'm sorry Naru-Kun. I know it's hard and painful for you to accept what she has done. But Kiba and Sbino aren't lying and this isn't a joke on their part. I know it hurts Naru-Kun, but I think deep down you know what they said is true."

Naruto remained silent as he continued to embrace Hinata; until he finally let go and looked into her eyes before be dropped his head down and said with regret.

"You're right Hinata-Chan, I know they're telling the truth about Sakura. It's just so hard to accept that she would do something like this to her family and friends and to me."

Hinata took hold of his hand and kissed it softly, before saying with compassion.

"It's alright Naru-Kun, I understand you're just hurting right now, but it will get better, you just have to believe it will."

Naruto nodded his head and gave a small smile to Hinata, before they heard Kurenai shout out Kiba and Shino's name in a very angry tone. Both Hinata and Naruto hadn't even realized that Kurenai had arrived, but with one look at her, they both knew she was upset about something. Naruto helped Hinata get to her feet before they went over to see what was going on with her teammates and Sensei.

As Kurenai approached the training grounds, she expected to hear the normal sounds of sparring matches or training exercises, but as she strained her hearing to listen more closely, she heard nothing. When she finally arrived, the sight she beheld was surprising to her. All of the rookies present along with Neji, Tenten and Temari were strewn about the field in a daze, as an eerie silence seemed to hover over the training grounds. Off a little ways from the others Hinata was embracing and giving comfort to Naruto who seemed very distraught over something. Shikamaru was lying on the ground along side Temari who was resting her head on his stomach, as both of them stared aimlessly skyward. Neji was sitting in deep contemplation as Tenten had her arm wrapped around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ino sat alone hugging her knees to her chest. Chouji also sat alone, but shockingly was not eating anything. And finally Kiba and Shino sat silently together, while Akamaru was lazily chewing on a stick in between them. Kurenai knew that something was amiss, as this was not the normal behavior when this group of people got together. Clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention she said with authority.

"Ahem, if this is a new training method you all are doing, I have to say I'm not impressed. I might expect this kind of lazy behavior from the rookies, but I'm surprised to see this lack of effort from a team with Gai Maito as its Sensei."

"Were sorry Lady Kurenai, we all just heard the news about Sakura and what Sasuke did to her. Nobody seemed to feel like training after that." Tenten contritely replied.

Kurenai's eyes grew wide in shock that they had heard of what had happened. She herself had only learned about it that very morning along with all the other Jounin who participated in the Sakura retrieval mission. Kurenai grew angry at the thought of a Jounin blatantly discussing a Class A mission with Genin, and knew there would be some Hell to pay for that individual once she found out who it was. In a stern voice tinged with anger, she asked.

"How is it all of you know what has happened? Who would be so foolish and stupid to disclose information about a classified mission with you? I want to know, and I want to know now!"

Nobody said anything, but a few eyes shifted towards Kiba and Shino which Kurenai immediately noticed and turned her attention to her two students. The both of them were staring at the ground and fidgeting slightly and she knew right then they were responsible for divulging the information to the others. Now she needed to know how they had learned of what had happened. Letting loose a small amount of killing intent towards her students, Kurenai ordered in a booming voice as Akamaru slowly skulked away.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, front and center now!"

Both Kiba and Shino snapped to attention immediately and appeared before Kurenai, each one shaking slightly as they knew when she referred to them by their full names, they were in deep trouble. Kurenai glared at the two for a minute as she attempted to curb her anger to deal with them before saying in a voice dripping with malice.

"Am I to assume that we have you two to thank for discussing information about a classified A ranked security mission without authorization to do so?"

Both Kiba and Shino looked sheepishly towards the ground before each one nodded their head in admission to what their Sensei had just asked. This caused another blast of killing intent from Kurenai towards the two, as the rest of the people present backed away a little more from them. After taking a moment to calm down, Kurenai ordered the two to explain to her how they knew what had happened, and what they had divulged so far. After a few minutes of stammering explanation of how they learned and what they had revealed to the others, Kurenai was furious and shouted with rage.

"Enough!"

This immediately shut up the two Genin, as they both nervously waited for what might happen next. Kurenai looked at her two students with disgust, before angrily saying.

"Well you two have done a exceptional job of pissing me off the last couple of days, but this by far is the worst. I cannot believe the two of you would be so reckless and stupid as to actively seek and divulge classified information about a Class A mission. I'm especially disappointed in you Shino. I might expect something this foolish from Kiba, but I never would have imagined anything like this coming from you. I hope it was worth it, what you've done could be considered an act of treason by some, which is punishable by imprisonment. At the very least I could have you both stripped of your Shinobi status and expelled from its ranks. Now, do either one of you have anything to say?"

This caused Kiba's head to jerk upward with a panicked look on his face, which did not go unnoticed by his teammate. Before Kiba could say anything, the normally silent insect user spoke up surprising everyone and said to Kurenai.

"I deeply regret our actions Kurenai Sensei. What we did was indeed foolish and quite stupid. The only defense of our actions I can offer is one of ignorance. We didn't realize that we couldn't discuss the mission with our fellow Shinobi. And we only discussed the mission because it involved one of our friends and classmate. I thought the mission was over when Sakura was brought in yesterday to the hospital. But ignorance is no excuse for our transgressions. However, I do ask that you spare Kiba-San from any penalties that arise from this matter. It was my idea to commit this act and it was done through the use of my Kekkai insects. Kiba's only crime in this is guilt by association. I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit for what we have done, but please spare Kiba-San of any sanctions."

"What, that's bullshit! What the Hell is up with you Shino? Did you really think I would let you take the rap for this by yourself! Don't listen to him Kurenai Sensei. I'm every bit as guilty of this crime as he is. I could have stopped what we were doing at anytime, but I didn't. Any punishments handed down to Shino, I deserve as well. In fact, I should be the one go down because of this, not Shino" Kiba growled in defense of his friend to his teacher.

"Kurenai Sensei, I feel I too must be included to receive any penalties from this matter. Although I had no prior knowledge of what my two teammates were doing. They are my teammates as well as my friends, and I will not allow them to be sacrificed alone. If any successes we have are celebrated as a team effort, then so to must our failures be punished as a team. If Shino-Kun or Kiba-Kun were to suffer penalties from this, then so shall I. Even if it means I must give up my Shinobi status along with them." Hinata announced to her Sensei with no hesitation or stutter in her voice.

This proclamation by Hinata stunned everyone there who heard it, and all eyes turned to the fuming Jounin to see what her reaction to all of this would be. As Kurenai stared at her three students, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in all of them. And as angry as she was with Shino and Kiba, the fact that each one was willing to sacrifice himself for his teammates well being was the truest test of teamwork and loyalty. Even more shocking was the fact that Hinata, who had nothing to do with what her teammates had done, was willing to go down with them for the sake of their team and their friendship. Kurenai didn't exactly know what she had done to instill this bond within all of them, but it made her feel good that her students were as strongly committed to one another as any team Gai Maito would have taught. She realized to break up such a team would be a mistake and a waste of all the training they had gone through. The strength and resolve her team was showing her today, gave Kurenai the confidence that they may yet become one of the strongest three man cells Konoha has seen in over a generation. Shaking her head, she exhaled a heavy sigh before saying.

"Well I must say I'm very proud of all of you for your loyalty to one another even in times of crisis. It's obvious the bond you have formed as a team will serve you all greatly over the years. But I hope you all now recognize the seriousness of this matter, and though I am well within my rights to do, I will not have any of you stripped of your Shinobi status."

All three of her students breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly before Kurenai pointed and said directly to Shino and Kiba in a stem voice.

"I'd wipe those smiles off of your faces in were you two and you should both thank Hinata for saving your Shinobi careers. I cannot allow her to sacrifice her own career over you two knuckleheads. Plus the fact that if I got rid of you two, she would be saddled with two brand new academy Genin, which would set her training back months while they caught up. However, that's a moot point considering she'd rather go down with you two idiots than for that to happen. But I swear if either one of you pulls a stunt like this again, even Hinata won't be able to save your butts! You got that?"

"Yes Kurenai Sensei." Kiba and Shino say in unison, before Kurenai ads.

"But don't think that this is the end of things. The two of you are still going to be punished for what you did. I just haven't figured out yet what I want to do. And Hinata that was very noble of you to offer yourself up for punishment along with your teammates, but you will not be punished. I happen to have a sense of fair play and justice and I will not let an innocent person suffer the fates of the guilty, no matter how willingly you volunteer for the sake of your teammates and friends. Do all three of you understand what I've just said?"

Hinata, Kiba and Shino nod their heads solemnly in understanding, when Chouza Akimichi suddenly arrived at the training grounds interrupting everyone's train of thought as he ­called out to.

"Naruto, I need you to come with me to the hospital, it's about Kakashi."

"What about Kakashi Sensei? The hospital is he alright Chouza-San?" Naruto hurriedly asks.

"No Naruto, he's not alright. In fact he's gravely ill, that's why I'm here. Gai asked me to inform you of his condition and thought you may want to see him, while you still can. Chouza somberly replies.

Both Naruto and Kurenai stiffened upon hearing this from Chouza. Naruto's face bore a look of shock on it, as it felt like someone had punched him in the gut for the second time that morning. Kurenai's face remained calm, as befitting a Jounin Shinobi who knew how to keep their emotions in check. However while her outside appearance remained placid, her insides were in turmoil. Kurenai was struggling and had been for the past several weeks trying to sort out what her feelings were towards Kakashi. And to now suddenly hear that he was possibly dying, nearly caused her to fall to her knees in shock. A jumble of questions went through her mind seemingly all at once, as she attempted to regain her focus. What happened? How was he hurt? Who injured him? When was he hurt? Where had he been? Kurenai didn't even know that he had returned from his escort mission of the Kazekage of Suna back to his homeland. Why didn't she know about any of this?

Unbeknownst to Kurenai, Tsunade had purposely omitted this fact at the Jounin meeting this morning when she briefed them all on the status of the retrieval mission. There still existed a few people inside Konoha who bore resentment towards Kakashi over the actions his father took in the Third Great Shinobi war. And while they would never dare seek revenge against a healthy Kakashi, they might try something against a weakened and incapacitated one. Kakashi also had some powerful enemies outside of the village who may also attempt to end his life if they learned of his current condition. So Tsunade thought it best to keep Kakashi' s health status as confidential as long as she could.

"Dad, is that who the stimulant is for that I helped you prepare last night?" Chouji asks.

"Yes son, it is." Chouza grimly replies.

Chouji's face went ashen in color and after a moment he turned to Naruto and said with remorse.

"You should go with my father Naruto and see Kakashi-San."

Naruto saw the change in Chouji's face, and heard the intensity in his voice and asked his friend nervously.

"What is it Chouji? Is it really that bad."

"Kakashi-San is suffering from an overdose of the Akimichi Food pills, and yes that's very bad Naruto. I don't want say anymore because I'm not as knowledgeable about it as my father is. He can tell you everything about it Naruto better than I can." Chouji states.

Naruto and Chouji look over to the elder Akimichi who nods his head and says he will explain everything to Naruto while they travel to the hospital. Naruto begins to walk over to the large Jounin when he notices that Hinata has not followed him. Turning around he sees she is still standing in the spot they were in and he calls out inviting her to go with him. Hinata fidgeted a bit as she stared at the ground. She was certain that once Naruto got to the hospital to see Kakashi, he would also more than likely visit Sakura. And Hinata wasn't sure if she was strong enough to handle witnessing that reunion. The fear that she would lose Naruto to Sakura was still lurking in the back of her mind; no matter how hard she fought to drive it away. But she knew that Naruto needed to go to the hospital for both Kakashi and Sakura and more importantly for himself. Hinata would not cause problems or stand in the way of that and forcing a smile onto her face she looked up and said.

"It's alright Naruto, you don't want me there, I'll just be in the way. You go on and see Kakashi-San and Sakura too. I'll just stay here, it will be ok."

"You're right Hinata-Chan, I don't want you there." Naruto replied as he saw her face become crestfallen before adding.

"I need you there my hime! And for future reference, when you're with me Hinata-Chan, you are never in the way."

Hinata's face lit up, as she heard Naruto's caring words, while the other women present all blushed slightly at how sweet and affectionate Naruto could be. Before some of them shot disapproving glares at some of the males present. Hinata began to walk towards Naruto and noticed Kurenai looking nervous. Hinata asked Naruto if it would be all right for Kurenai Sensei to also come with them, as she would feel better with her teacher present. Kurenai looked at her student a moment and gave a slight smile to the girl. She had been racking her brain to come up with a plausible reason why she should go as well to see Kakashi, and Hinata had presented the answer to her on a silver plate. Naruto easily agreed and politely asked to the female Jounin if she would accompany them to the hospital. Kurenai humbly accepted the offer and thanked Naruto for it before she made her way over to him. Before they all left to go to the hospital, Kurenai turned back to the group of young Genin and said to her two pupils.

"Kiba and Shino, as part of your punishment for your errors in judgment. You two are going to have a most painful workout today. Akamaru is excused from this, but as for you two. First, you are going to run 100 laps around the training grounds and you only have an hour to complete it in. I suggest you try to do it as quickly as you can, so you can rest up as much as possible, because in exactly one hour the second phase of your workout will begin."

"But Kurenai-Sensei that's a five mile run, and what is this second phase of our workout?" Kiba asks with trepidation in his voice.

"The second phase Kiba is a no holds barred battle royal sparring match with you and Shino against everyone else here. In fact I'm ordering all of you except you Temari-San, you may participate only if you wish to. But none of you is to hold back in your spar with my two students, is that clear?" Kurenai says with authority.

"How far may we go Lady Kurenai?" Neji asks with an evil gleam to his eyes as he stares intently at Kiba.

"You can't kill them." Kurenai said with a smirk before she jumped away with Chouza, Naruto, and Hinata towards the hospital.

As they all watched the two Jounin and their friends leap away, Neji began cracking his knuckles which did not go unnoticed by Kiba and Shino, who began running their laps around the training grounds as quickly as they could. While the others waited for them to finish their laps, no one was saying a word and the silence was palpable, as they thought about everything they had learned that morning. After a few minutes of this uneasy silence, it was Ino who finally attempted to change the subject of everyone's thoughts by saying.

"Did anyone else notice how cut Naruto looked without his shirt on?"

"Oh my God, I know! His chest looked like it had been chiseled out of stone!" Tenten exclaimed with glee.

"And you could crack walnuts on that six pack of abs he has!" Temari lustfully said.

The three girls then walked away from their stunned male counterparts, still giggling and talking about Naruto's physique as they went. Both Neji and Shikamaru stared at the group of kunoichi's in disbelief, as both of them subconsciously began to examine their own body's muscularity, before they each caught the other doing so. Straightening up immediately, Neji and Shikamaru wouldn't make eye contact with the other, as each one desperately searched for something to say. Neji eventually spoke up and said in a defensive tone, while Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"It doesn't matter, were both still smarter than Naruto."

"That may be, but then why aren't the girls talking about the size of your brains, instead of the size of certain anatomical features on Naruto?" Chouji stated with a smirk and a chuckle, while Neji and Shikamaru glared furiously at him as he walked away.

When Naruto and the others finally arrived at the hospital, they all paused a moment to catch their breath as each one attempted to absorb everything Chouza had told them about Kakashi's condition. Naruto was visibly shaken at the prospect of Kakasbi's health from what he had learned from Chouza. The look on Kurenai's face was passive, but inside she was experiencing a confusing mix of several emotions about Kakashi. But through all the turmoil she was feeling, one thing she knew for certain, she did not want to lose him. Hinata could see that the two people she cared for most of all were in pain over this revelation about Kakashi. And it frustrated her not to be able to help them more. All she could do right now is be there for each one of them when they were ready and she was needed. As they entered the hospital, and made their way over to the ICU wing of the hospital, Naruto was growing anxious. The barrage of news he had heard about his former teammate and his Sensei was beginning to take a heavy toll on his psyche. His stress level was already at the breaking point and it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge. Hinata could sense the tension rising within him and taking his hand into hers she softly said.

"It will be ok Naruto, just try to calm down."

The feel of Hinata's hand and the sound of her voice produced the desired effect and Naruto did relax a little bit. It always surprised Naruto how the smallest gestures on her part towards him, always made him feel good no matter what situation he was in. He smiled at her and felt even better when she returned her own smile. Naruto brought her hand he was holding and kissed it softly, as they reached the doorway to Kakashi's room and Chouza knocked on the door. A weary looking Gai answered and saw everyone there and motioned for them to wait while he informed Kakashi they were there.

Kakashi was desperately fighting off another agony filled spasm when Gai approached him to let him know that Naruto, Kurenai, and Hinata were there to see him. Kakashi's eyes grew wide when he heard this, and he bit down on the mouthpiece Chouza had given him to help endure the pain. A feeling of happiness washed through his body, as the three people he had come to care for deeply over the past few months were there to see him. Unfortunately, that feeling was short lived as another spasm racked his body. He had hoped that he could survive his ordeal without them knowing about it or having to worry about him. As much as he wanted to see all three of his visitors, he vigorously shook his head at Gai indicating not to let them in before he mumbled in anguish through the mouthpiece.

"N, no, not like this."

Gai nodded his head in understanding before exiting the room as Chouza went in to give Kakashi the Akimichi stimulant. Gai looked at the three worried faces of Kakashi's visitors and knew they would be hurt by his refusal to see them, even though he understood his rival's reason. As he informed them, he saw a very pained expression spread across the faces of both Naruto and more surprising on Kurenai. Although her expression lasted only a moment before it reverted back to the placid look most Jounin carried to mask their emotions. Naruto however had not learned how to do this, and the look of hurt on his face broke the heart of the Taijutsu master as he looked upon him.

However, Kurenai while masking her pain from the others, felt like she would go to pieces at any moment. She inwardly cursed at herself for feeling like this; it's not as though she and Kakashi were in any type of relationship. They were friends and had shared a kiss, nothing more. But then why did his refusal to see her hurt so much? It was then that Kurenai realized that while she may try to fool herself into believing that there is nothing going on between her and Kakashi. Deep down she had developed strong feelings for the man and had secretly hoped that maybe, he had feelings for her as well. Obviously with his refusal to see her, that hope had been crushed. Kurenai almost laughed at the absurdity of her feelings. She didn't know how or even why she had come to care about Kakashi so much. She hadn't even felt like this when she and Asuma were together, but for some unexplainable reason she did for the masked Jounin. Now knowing that he didn't feel the same about her left Kurenai feeling like a lovesick fool. As much as she wanted to be angry with Kakashi for this, she found that she couldn't. It wasn't his fault that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did for him, but that didn't lessen the pain she felt. Fearful that she wouldn't be able to maintain her calm facade for much longer, she knew she had to get away from there. Making up some flimsy excuse about checking on Kiba and Shino, Kurenai bid a hasty farewell to Gai, Naruto, and Hinata who had her Byakugan activated for some reason, before she exited the hospital. Once outside, Kurenai dropped her emotional mask and clutched her sides, as small sob escaped her mouth and tears began flowing down her face. Anko who had been approaching the hospital to deliver a report she and Ibiki had compiled of the information they had obtained from the Oto nin prisoner to Tsunade, saw her friend in pain and ran over to her. Putting her hand on Kurenai's shoulder, she asked what was wrong before Kurenai slapped her hand away and spat with venom.

"Like you care about my feelings!"

A look of deep hurt spread across Anko's face and she looked to the ground before Kurenai leapt away from her. Anko stood where she was for a moment and then wiped a tear away from her eye, before turning and dejectedly walking back towards the hospital.

Meanwhile, still inside Naruto was still trying to understand why Kakashi didn't want to see him. What had he done? Was the bond he thought he and Kakashi had been developing the past few months been nothing more than a stupid wish on his part? Gai could see the hurt, confused, and frustrated expression on Naruto, and said to the young Genin.

"Naruto, please don't think ill of Kakashi for not seeing you, he has his reasons."

Naruto heard the green clad Jounin and looked at himwith a stoic expression on his face before he replied.

"It doesn't matter Gai-San. He's just someone else who said they cared about me when they didn't. It's happened before to me, so I'll survive." Naruto replied with stoicism before turning to walk away with Hinata when he heard Gai say.

"That's not true Naruto. I happen to know that Kakashi cares a great deal about you which is why he doesn't wish to see you right now."

'"That doesn't make any sense Gai-San! If he cares about me so much, why wouldn't he let me see him?" Naruto replies with frustration.

"It's because he cares about you that he doesn't want you to see him in such a fragile and weakened state. He doesn't want you to worry about him Naruto, that's why he's doing this." Gai answered.

"That seems pretty dumb to me Gai-San. I already know he's hurt and in pain. I don't understand why seeing me should be a problem?" Naruto says.

"Oh really Naruto, pretty dumb you say. Well let me ask you this. If you're hurt and in pain, would you want Hinata to see you like that knowing there was nothing she could do to help you? All she would be able to do is worry about you, and all you could do is see her concern and sadness. Now, does my eternal rival's refusal to see you seem so dumb now?" Gai asked.

"No Gai-San, it doesn't." Naruto begrudgingly agreed.

"Naruto, I promise you the moment he is willing to accept visitors, you shall be the first to know. I know it's hard, but try not to worry about him and remain positive. Kakashi's flames of youth are indeed strong and I swear I will do everything in my power to see that they are not extinguished before there time, yosh!" Gai announced with fervor before giving a thumbs up to Naruto and heading back into the room.

Naruto remained rooted to the hospital floor, rigid and quiet before Hinata spoke to him and said.

"Gai-San is right, there's nothing we can do for Kakashi-San right now. From what Chouza-San told us, this is a fight he must endure himself. If having people that he cares about around him would hinder that fight, the best thing we can do is respect his wishes and pray that he will win Naruto-Kun." Hinata says to her disheartened boyfriend.

The doctor who had assisted Tsunade earlier during Sakura's awakening overheard Hinata say Naruto's name as he was walking by the young couple, when he stopped and asked.

''I'm sorry, did I hear this girl call you Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm Naruto." The blonde Genin soberly replied.

"Ah, you must be here to see Sakura Haruno. I'm very sorry about what has happened to your girlfriend. This is such a terrible thing to happen to one so young, a tragedy without question. But I want you to know she loves you very much." The Medic Nin stated with compassion.

"What are you talking about?" A very confused Naruto exclaimed.

"I, I just meant I know she loves you because when we attempted to awaken Ms. Haruno this morning from her medically induced coma, she was extremely disoriented and cried out several times for you to save her and that she loved you. We finally had to put her under again for fear she might injure herself." The doctor stammered, as he was momentarily taken aback by Naruto's response.

Naruto was shocked beyond comprehension after hearing what the doctor had just told him. So stunned was he by this revelation, he wasn't even aware that the doctor had begun escorting him away from Hinata towards Sakura's room.

When Hinata heard what the Medic Nin said, she felt as though her life had just ended at that moment. The fear she had battled so desperately to control that morning seemed to erupt within her and take control. All she could do is stare wide-eyed at Naruto as the doctor was leading him away from her towards Sakura, and seemingly out of her life forever. Hinata wanted to cry out in anguish as the thing she feared most in her life was happening right before her eyes, but found she could not utter a sound. When Naruto rounded the corner and out of view, is when Hinata broke down as the tears cascaded down her face. She quickly turned and ran out of the hospital, her only thought as she ran was to get away.

Naruto who was still trying to process everything finally snapped out of his daze when he heard the doctor say.

"Here we are young man."

"Where are we?" Naruto still confused asked.

"Why were at Ms. Haruno's room. I've already sent word for Hokage Tsunade to join us. As soon as she arrives, we'll attempt to reawaken Ms. Haruno again and then you can visit with her." The Medic Nin replied.

"No!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The bewildered doctor asked.

"I said no! I don't want to see Ms. Haruno, you got that!" Naruto coldly says, as his anger is building within him.

"What do you mean you don't want to see her? Do you have any idea what that girl has been through young man!" The doctor said the disgust evident in his tone.

"I'm know what she's been through, but I'm not ready to see her yet." Naruto replied.

"You selfish little punk! How dare you refuse to see this girl if you know everything that happened to her! This girl needs you right now! I'm sure she has supported you during times of trouble, the least you could do is be there for her now." The doctor said with anger and contempt to the young blonde Genin.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Naruto angrily responds as some killing intent emanates from him towards the Medic Nin.

"That poor girl, to think she has given her love to someone as pathetic as you. I shouldn't be surprised, the girl is human and not a monster like you - - argggh!" The doctor began to say before a hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him off the floor. As the doctor struggled to get a breath, he looked down into the enraged face of the Hokage who shouted.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing doctor?"

The Medic Nin attempted to explain in between choked breaths the situation to Tsunade. Near the end of his statement, he made the grave error of almost referring to Naruto as a demon before a swift punch from the Hokage sent him flying down the hallway unconscious and with a shattered jaw. Tsunade then turned her attention to Naruto who was still giving off a massive amount of killing intent and was shaking with rage, as he stared at the ground. She spoke softly to Naruto to find out why he was there and what had happened, before Naruto replied with anger.

"I'm here Hokage-Sama because I found out what happened to Kakashi Sensei and I came here to see him. But Kakashi-Sensei didn't want to see me. The next thing I know is that asshole doctor is dragging me off to see Sakura and spewing some crap about her loving me! Then when I told the jerk I didn't want to see Sakura, he got all pissy with me and called me a monster and all sorts of other vile crap before you came along."

Tsunade knew Naruto was definitely upset when he referred to her by her title and not his usual greeting of baa-chan. As she listened to Naruto, Tsunade realized the doctor had done an excellent job of upsetting him and she made a mental note to kick the shit out of that doctor some more later on. Inside, she felt horrible that Naruto had learned of what had happened to Sakura and Kakashi. Even worse thanks to the doctor, Naruto now knew of Sakura's bedside confession of love for him. And one look at the orange clad Genin before her, she could tell he was having difficulty dealing with that piece of news. The killing intent coming from Naruto had not abated and was actually rising within him. Tsunade was struggling to say something that would help to calm him down, before she finally said.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun. I had hoped to spare you a little while longer about the news of Sakura and Kakashi until they were better physically. I apologize that you had to find out about it from anyone but me. But there's nothing you can do for either one of them right now. I know you're upset but please try and calm down."

"Upset, you think I'm upset Hokage-Sama! I'm not upset! I'm way beyond upset, I'm furious!" Naruto shouted with rage.

Tsunade realized that to pursue this conversation might be a risky for all involved. But Naruto needed to recognize and vent the anger he was feeling. Naruto's demeanor and the way he spoke seemed to suggest that he wasn't angry at any one thing or person. But that his anger appeared to be without direction and that was dangerous for everyone and everything with the ever-present threat of Kyuubi taking over his mind and body. However, while Naruto's anger seemingly looked directionless, Tsunade suspected otherwise. In a calm and caring voice Tsunade began to ask Naruto a series of questions.

"Naruto, who are you angry with? Are you angry at that doctor?"

"Yes!" Naruto hissed.

"Are you angry at me?"

"Yes!"

"Are you angry at Kakashi?"

"Yes!"

"Are you angry at Jiraiya?"

"Yes!"

"Are you angry at - - -."

"Stop!" Naruto yelled interrupting Tsunade before adding.

"I'll save you time baa-chan! I'm angry with everybody!"

Tsunade stared at her grandson a moment before her hand shot forth and administered a resounding smack across his face, stunning Naruto completely, before she looked into his face and said with authority.

"Bullshit!"

Naruto could only stare at the woman in front of him, unable to formulate a response, when he heard her ask.

"Who are you really angry with?"

Naruto turned his head away as some tears leaked out of his eyes and he mumbled.

"Everyone."

Tsunade gripped his head with her hands and forced Naruto to look at her and asked once more.

"Who are you really angry with Naruto?"

"Ev, everyone." Naruto stammered.

"Who!" Tsunade shouted.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and wrenching his head from hands and her gaze screamed back.

"Sakura! I'm angry with Sakura! Are you happy now baa-chan?"

With that said, Naruto fell back against the hallway wall and slumped to the ground, his head hung low as he quietly wept and said.

"I'm angry with Sakura. I just can't help it. I know what Sasuke did to her and I know she's suffering and in pain. But right now when I think of her, all I feel is a rage building inside me. I just can't get it out of my mind that she was willing to betray everyone, willing to betray me just to be with that teme. I'm sorry baa-chan, you probably think I'm a terrible person, but I can't see Sakura right now, not like this."

Tsunade knelt down and embraced Naruto in a hug as he wept into her shoulder. After a few minutes, his tears subsided and as she helped him wipe the remaining few away she said.

"I don't think you're a terrible person Naruto-Kun. You have every right to feel the way you do. Please don't let the anger you're feeling right now consume you. That's what happened to your friend Sasuke, and look where that path has taken him. It's ok to be angry with Sakura, what she did hurt you deeply, I understand. You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

"Thanks baa-chan. I'm sorry I said I was angry at you and the others, I'm not."

"I know Naruto-Kun, you were just upset. But you need to remember; there are a lot of people who care about you and always will, never forget that." Tsunade said with a smile as she helped Naruto to his feet before adding.

"In fact I wish a certain lavender eyed girlfriend who cares very deeply for you had been here. From what I've heard, she's pretty good at keeping you from getting upset."

"Hinata, she's here. Hey Hinata where are you?" Naruto asked he looked about the hallway before realizing she wasn't there.

Naruto then sprinted down the hallway and rounded the corner to look where he last remembered seeing her, but saw nothing. Dashing back to Tsunade, he said with a little bit of panic in his voice.

"She's not there. I don't know what happened to her?"

Tsunade grew uneasy and took a guess at what would cause Hinata to leave without saying anything to Naruto. Taking a moment to calm the boy down, she asked.

"I'm sure she's fine Naruto, when was the last time you saw her?"

"I don't know, I think, yeah that's right. She was with me when we came to visit Kakashi Sensei, then that stupid doctor came along spouting that garbage about me being Sakura's boyfriend and how Sakura was in love with me. Then he dragged me off to see her. I thought Hinata was following us, but I can't be sure? Do you think Hinata is upset with me baa-chan?" Naruto replied with worry.

Tsunade inwardly winced and realized that damn doctor had probably upset Hinata greatly with what he had said. Tsunade remembered a conversation she had a couple of weeks ago with Kurenai about the young couple, and Kurenai had shared with her that Hinata suffered from a inferiority complex and a deep seeded fear of losing Naruto to Sakura. The Medic Nin telling Naruto about Sakura's love confession and calling her Naruto's girlfriend had probably hurt Hinata deeply. Tsunade felt that Naruto needed to find the girl as soon as possible and alleviate her fears. Turning back to Naruto, she answered with tentative assurance.

"No Naruto, I don't think Hinata is upset with you. She probably thought you would want to visit with Sakura by yourself, and wanted to give the two of you some privacy. I'm sure she's ok, but you should go find and talk to her and make sure everything is alright."

"Thanks baa-chan, I'll go look for her right now. I'll see you later." Naruto hastily answered before racing away from the Hokage and out of the hospital.

It took Naruto awhile to locate Hinata, as she had masked her chakra signature once again. Landing atop the fourth's head on Hokage Mountain, he found Hinata with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head hidden in her lap. Naruto took a step forward and called out

"Hinata-Chan."

Hinata was startled at the sound of her name and quickly turned her back to Naruto to hide the fact that she had been crying. She quickly tried to wipe away any remnants of tears when she heard Naruto say.

"Hinata-Chan, I need to talk to you."

Hinata winced at this, as she was sure this was the moment Naruto was going to leave her for Sakura. She thought to herself that she had been a fool to think that she could ever overcome the feelings Naruto held for Sakura. And now with Sakura finally revealing her true feelings of love for Naruto, something he had dreamed of for years. She knew there would be no way he could reject those feelings, not for someone like her. Hinata didn't feel any anger or hatred towards Naruto because of this. She loved Naruto more than anything or anyone and wanted nothing but happiness for him. And if Sakura could provide the love and happiness he had craved for so long from her. Hinata decided she would bow out gracefully and be grateful for the time she had with her one true love. Sniffling once, Hinata tried to muster enough courage to speak in a confident voice and with her face still turned away from him said.

"It's alright Naruto, you don't need to say anything, I understand. I won't cause any problems for you. You won't have to see me anymore."

Naruto gasped when he heard this and he dropped to the ground, as he suddenly lost the strength in his legs to keep him upright. His breathing increased rapidly as panic and sorrow were beginning to grip his body and mind. Staring at the ground before him, he fought to hold back the tears welling in his eyes and asked in a choked voice.

"Are, are you leaving me Hinata? Why? What did I do, please tell me? I, I don't want to lose you."

Hinata heard the saddened pain filled plea and quickly turned around to see Naruto on his knees with tears streaming down his face. Forgetting everything at that moment she rushed over to him and hugged him close, as her own tears erupted from her eyes and she said in a stammering voice.

"N, no Naruto, I'm not leaving you. I, I thought you were breaking up with me. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please don't be sad anymore."

"Why? Why would you think I would breakup with you ritoru hana? I never want to be without you. You mean everything to me Hinata." Narnto replied, as he hugged his girlfriend tightly fearful if he let go she would disappear forever.

"You, you are my world as well Naruto. I'm so sorry. I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore now that Sakura has admitted she loves you. I, I know it is something you have dreamed of for a long time. I didn't want to interfere with that dream. I only want you to be happy Naru-Kun. And if you could be happy with Sakura, I was just going to step aside. I, I know you've loved her for a long time and I didn't want to interfere with that." Hinata explained the trepidation evident in her voice.

Naruto finally released his embrace and looked into Hinata's tear filled eyes before he kissed her forehead and rested her head on his chest before saying.

"My hime, you don't understand, you've already interfered. You interfered the day I fell in love with you."

Hinata uttered a small sob of happiness when she heard this, and tearfully mumbled, "I love you too," as she buried her face into his chest, before Naruto continued.

"I won't lie to you Hinata. Six months ago, I would have done anything to hear those words from Sakura. But that was before I knew what love really is. I have you to thank for that my hime. I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I'm not going to leave the one person who taught me what true love is over a fantasy that I held onto for much too long."

Hinata looked up into Naruto's cerulean eyes and saw nothing but love as he gazed back at her before she asked.

But, but Naru-Kun, are you saying you don't love Sakura anymore?"

"I don't know what I feel for Sakura anymore Hinata-Chan. It seems to change on me minute by minute and I just can't get a grip of how I feel towards her. I suppose a small part of me will always love her, but it's nothing compared to the love I feel for you." Naruto replied as leaned down and gave Hinata a loving kiss.

"Thank you Naru-Kun, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that." Hinata softly says.

"Well don't just hear it my hime, believe it. Because I meant every word I said." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata a little closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I do believe it Naru-Kun, now and forever." Hinata replied as she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in feel of his arms around her.

Eventually, the stress of the day caught up with the young couple, as they fell asleep in each other's arms. Each one dreaming of the person they were holding, and that tomorrow would be a better day.

As the sun began to set on the Leaf village, Kabuto swatted away a fly buzzing around his face and grumbled to himself in annoyance. For nearly two days, he and his squad of Otokagure nin's had been unable to get any closer to the Leaf village due to a substantial increase of Konoha security patrols around the village. Because of this, they had been forced to hide themselves away in an obscure valley a few miles outside of Konoha, less they are discovered. As Kabuto waited inside of his tent for the return of a scouting mission he had ordered in the hopes that the Leaf village's security had lessened, he pondered how pointless this mission truly was and thought to himself with disgust.

'All of this so Orochimaru-Sama can give his new bedtime playmate a present. What a waste of time and resources and all for that spoiled brat of an Uchiha.'

Kabuto's musings were interrupted when he heard a request from the officer he had assigned to the scouting mission ask for permission to enter and give his report. The news he brought did nothing to improve his mood, but rather the opposite, as he was now frustrated with his current situation more than ever. The officer reported that Konoha had not reduced their security precautions, and even worst was the fact that the legendary Sannin Jiraiya had nearly discovered his scouting patrol. Apparently he was patrolling theouter boundaries of the Leaf village as well along with the Toad boss summons Gamabunta.

Kabuto cursed his luck, it would be difficult enough going up against the Kyuubi container if they had too. But to now learn that Jiraiya was also present within the village, Kabuto realized his chances of successfully completing this mission had just decreased dramatically. Kabuto surmised that he could probably go toe to toe with either Naruto or Jiraiya if be had to, but there was no way he could fight the both of them and live to tell about it. Kabuto decided right then and there that this foolish mission was not worth his life, angrily sat down and began to write furiously. What he was writing was a request to Orochimaru that this mission to capture the Hyuga girl be aborted due to the increase of Konoha's security, and the presence of the Sannin Jiraiya actively patrolling the Fire country's lands. Because of these factors, the odds of successfully completing this mission had diminished substantially. Kabuto sealed the document and ordered that it be delivered to Orochimaru-Sama and that he would wait for the Snake Sannin answer before preceding any further. As Kabuto watched the messenger race off to Otokagure, all he could do was hope that his master would see the futility of this mission and order him back home. Surely Orochimaru would see the wisdom of this, if he didn't, than Sasuke Uchiha was proving to be far more troublesome than he was worth. Kabuto thought with irritation, as he lay down on his cot for some much-needed sleep.

**Authors Note**: Wow, another chapter done. Thanks for all the great reviews both from the old and new fans of the story. As for the next chapter, I'll try to get it out as quickly as I can. But the company I am working for may be filing for bankruptcy, so I may have to find another job. Just keep my alert active and I'll do my best. To everyone, take it easy!

**Kingkakashi**


	19. Battle for Naruto's Soul: Kakashi vs Gai

**Chapter 19 Summary:** As Kakashi fights on in his battle to live, his resolve is beginning to crumble. However, Gai refuses to let that happen and provides a unique motivation for Kakashi to continue on. Unfortunately the motivation he gives will also more than likely end their friendship.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 19 "The Battle for Naruto's Soul: Kakashi vs. Gai"**

Kakashi strained against the straps holding his arms and legs to the bed, as another agony filled spasm shot through his being. It had been a little over 36 hours since his illness had reached stage 2, and according to Chouza's estimation Kakashi still had another 10 to 12 hours of intense pain to endure before he moved on to stage 3. Kakashi exhaled wearily and flopped back down onto the bed as his current spasm subsided. It had been an excruciating 36 hours for him to weather in more ways than one. Kakashi had nearly succumbed several times to the pain almost to the point of losing consciousness. The only thing that had prevented this was Gai' s incessant ramblings of flames of youth or about how great he and his Genin team are. Even worse, if Gai droning on and on hadn't been sufficient to keep Kakashi awake. The green clad Jounin was not opposed to giving a chakra filled slap across his rivals face to keep him alert, as the unseen welts on Kakashi's cheeks would attest to.

Unfortunately, this last spasm had sucked the remaining reserves of energy Kakashi had to fight with. His strength and will to continue on was gone and no amount talking or physical encouragement from Gai to remain awake would change that. Kakashi was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and rest, even if it meant he might never open his eyes again. He looked over to his comrade who was sitting in a chair staring at him intently. Even more unnerving to Kakashi than Gai's gaze was the fact he had been unusually quiet for the last hour. Unable to stand the look and silence Gai was projecting towards him, Kakashi let loose a heavy sigh and said with resignation in his voice.

"Gai, I don't think I can continue on, the pain is too much. I think you should go get Naruto and the others before it's too late."

"No." Gai replied in an icy tone surprising Kakashi before he stammered.

"Wh, what do you mean no?"

"Just what I said Kakashi! No, I will not bring Naruto and the others who care about you here just so they can watch you give up and die."

"That's not your choice to make Gai!" Kakashi fired back in annoyance at the Taijutsu Master.

"I don't care Kakashi. I already saw the hurt and disappointment in Naruto face yesterday when you refused to see him. And while I know you're not opposed to hurting him judging by your past actions, but I've no desire to see that boy in pain again because of you." Gai replied with disgust.

A blast of killing intent hit Gai, and he looked over to see Kakashi's lone visible eye glaring holes into him before Kakashi angrily said.

"You're out of line Gai!"

Gai merely smirked at his friend's response before he slowly got up from his chair and moved over to Kakashi and looking at him square in the face said.

"No Kakashi, you're out of line with Naruto and have been since the very day he became your student."

"Shut up Gai! I care a great deal about Naruto! You don't know what you are talking about!" Kakashi furiously spat out.

"Whatever, if you care so much about him, then why do you want him here just to see you quit and die?" Gai stated before walking away from Kakashi to look out the window. Kakashi was unable to formulate a response before Gai spoke once more and said.

"Go ahead and give up Kakashi, we'll have a nice funeral for you. And don't worry about Naruto anymore. I've already put in a request with Lady Tsunade that Naruto be placed onto my team so I could train him should you not survive your current ordeal."

"Looking for Lee's replacement are we?" Kakashi replied with spite.

"There is no replacing Lee!" Gai shouted back as he glared at Kakashi who was now being bombarded with a massive amount of killing intent from his fellow Jounin comrade.

"You're right Gai, there is no replacing Lee with regards to you. Just like there is no replacing Naruto when it comes to me." Kakashi stated.

Gai only continued to glare at his long time rival before he replied sarcastically.

"Naruto huh, don't you mean Sasuke?"

Gai was then hit with such an incredible amount of killing intent it filled the entire room. Just then a nurse entered the room and immediately passed out, overwhelmed by the pressure of the intent both Jounin were producing. Gai turned his attention away from his fuming rival for a moment, and carried the nurse out of the room before returning and said to Kakashi who was still glaring daggers at him.

"You can glare at me all you want Kakashi, but you and I both know that if the Uchiha brat hadn't betrayed the village. You would still be playing favorites and training him while you ignored Naruto. So don't even try to compare your relationship with Naruto to what I have fostered with Lee."

Kakashi turned his head away from Gai and stared out the window. As much as he wanted to refute what Gai had said, he realized his friend was probably correct. With this harsh realization to himself, Kakashi's killing intent began to lessen and he said with remorse.

"I made mistakes in my training methods for my team, I'll admit that. But at the time I thought I was keeping a promise to an old friend by concentrating more on Sasuke's training than in my training of Naruto and Sakura."

Gai stared stoically at Kakashi before saying with derision.

"What training of Naruto and Sakura, is that a joke? I remember countless times, I passed by your training sessions with your team and would see nothing more than you teaching a new jutsu or sparring with Sasuke yourself. Sakura didn't care; she was too busy swooning over the traitor while she would watch the two of you. Naruto on the other hand was another story. He would be off to the side, training by himself. But even from a distance I could see the fire of his youth and his determination to improve himself. It saddened me when I saw him make common mistakes that a Genin fresh out of the academy wouldn't make because their Sensei would have actually taken the time to teach them how to do it correctly. And for you to sit there and invoke Obito's name as a defense for your neglect of your other students, I find insulting to his memory. Tell me something Kakashi, do you honestly believe that Obito would approve of you favoring Sasuke over the rest of your team, if he were here today?"

Kakashi sat silently as his anger began to rise again. He didn't know if he was angrier with Gai or with himself, but he lashed out and said before grimacing in pain as another spasm rocked his body.

"No Gai he wouldn't, is that what you want to hear? I already know about the sins of my past Gai. I don't need you to stand there and list them all out for me! Arrrrrgh!"

Gai stood silently by and watched his friend writhe in agony through another spasm. He knew by the tone of Kakashi's response that his comrade was getting extremely upset and angry. His plan was working better than he could have hoped for Gai mused, as he looked at Kakashi. Gai had watched his friend's resolve slowly start to crumble over the last several hours as he battled through his pain. It had been a magnificent struggle, worthy of the strength of Kakashi's flames of youth. But he could see that this strength was waning and fatigue was beginning to take hold of Kakashi's mind and body. Gai realized that he needed to provide a reason for Kakashi to continue to fight on if he were to live through this ordeal. And though it pained him greatly to hurt his friend, Gai set forth to bring Kakashi's anger to a boil. He knew that great anger within the masked Jounin could provide a boost of energy and give him motivation to survive. Even if that motivation or goal was something as basic as killing Gai once this was over. Gai hoped it wouldn't come to that, but he did resign himself to the fact that he was probably ending their friendship by doing this. But Gai knew he had to press on with his verbal attack for his plan to succeed and said with sarcasm.

"I'm surprised Kakashi. You're actually being honest with yourself when it comes to Obito. Too bad you were never that honest with yourself when it came to Naruto."

"Shut the Hell up Gai! I'm sick of listening to you!" Kakashi spat with venom, as his anger and killing intent were rising by the second.

"Well too bad Kakashi, because I'm not done speaking yet. Do you want to know what sickens me the most about your actions or should I say lack thereof with Naruto?" Gai asked with contempt.

"No Gai I don't! In fact I never want to hear you speak again!" Kakashi shot back with fury.

"What disgust me the most is that you knew Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's legacy. Your very own Sensei's one and only child whom he sacrificed his life for, and the man you revered over all others after your father passed away. I would have thought you would move Heaven and Earth to take care of his son. I would have been honored to be Naruto's Sensei and try to teach him to become as great a man as the Yondaime was. You however were granted that honor and you chose to view it as an annoyance. Tell me, what do you think Minato would say to you today if he knew neglect was all you ever gave to his son?" Gai responded ignoring Kakashi's demand.

"Shut up! Shut up! I swear to Kami (God) if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you Gai! I suspected Naruto might be Minato's child, but I never knew for sure!" Kakashi full of guilt shouted back with rage.

"Even if that's the truth and not just another rationalization you're telling yourself. Rather than give the benefit of doubt of Naruto's heritage and train, teach, and take care of the boy. You chose instead to ignore him in favor of a spoiled Uchiha brat! Whose psychopathic nature by the way had been evident to everyone else but you. You even taught that little monster your most prized technique the Chidori. And look what he's done with it, almost killing our greatest hero's living legacy, you must be so proud." Gai stated with scorn.

The sound of metal creaking could be heard in the room, as Gai looked down and saw that Kakashi was exerting such force against the straps holding him, the steel bed frame they were attached to was beginning to bend. The killing intent Kakashi was exuding towards Gai had also reached epic proportions. Gai smirked at all of this and calmly said.

"Well you're right Kakashi, I should shut up. This is all a moot point since you say you can't continue on. So just go ahead and close your eyes, and be assured that once you are gone, Naruto will receive the proper care and training he's so desperately wanted and deserved these past few years. This I swear, yosh!"

Before Kakashi could respond, his hospital room door flew open and a very angry Hokage Tsunade entered the room followed closely behind by Shizune. Tsunade took a quick look at the two Jounin before yelling at them in annoyance.

"What the Hell is going on in here? I've got patients and medical personnel dropping like flies all over the hospital because of the killing intent pressure coming from this room"

"I apologize Hokage-Sama. My eternal rival and I were having a frank discussion about his training and care of his Genin team when things became overheated between the two of us." Gai politely replied while giving a bow to Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade looked over to Kakashi and could see his glare fixated on the green spandex wearing Jounin, while wave after wave of killing intent flowed out from him. Tsunade sighed at this and said.

"Well knock it off both of you! I've got enough crap to deal with and I really don't need dozens of people hospitalized because they were overcome by the two of you idiots not being able to play nice anymore. You got that?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Both Gai and Kakashi said and grunted in unison.

Tsunade could feel the pressure in the room slowly begin to dissipate as she watched Kakashi sink back down into his bed. She took a quick look at his medical chart and sighed once more as she saw that Kakashi was still in the throes of stage 2 and realized there was still nothing she could do for him at that time. Tsunade then remembered that a young Chunin artist named Sai had dropped off a package earlier, and it was addressed for Gai. She sent Shizune out of the room to retrieve it, who quickly returned, and gave the wrapped package to Gai, whose eyes widened in enjoyment as he tore it open. Seeing the glint in Gai's eyes, Shizune asked what was in the package. As Gai finished unwrapping the item, he gazed upon it and he smiled from ear to ear before looking at the woman and replying with glee.

"This Shizune-San is my dream for the greatest three man Taijutsu specialty squad this village has ever seen. I commissioned a young artist yesterday to create this, and it is my fervent hope that one day this team will come to pass."

Gai then turned the item around to show everyone in the room. The item he was showing was a color drawing of himself, Rock Lee, and a third individual posing in "Nice Guy" stances with all of them giving thumbs up and with huge smiles on their faces. Both Shizune and Tsunade gazed upon the picture in shock, while Kakashi viewed the drawing with a look of absolute horror upon his face. For you see the third individual in the picture was Naruto dressed in the exact same fashion as the other two. Even more mortifying to everyone in the room save Gai was the fact that the artist had given the exact same haircut to Naruto as well as the excessive eyebrows both Gai and Lee wore proudly upon their heads. The only discernable difference in the picture of the three people was that the artist had maintained Naruto's blonde hair color. At the bottom of the picture, the title "The Green Beasts of Konoha" was emboldened in large letters. Both Tsunade and Shizune were at a loss about what to say in response to what they were seeing, before everyone heard a loud growl from Kakashi, and they all turned towards the masked Jounin as he said with conviction.

"You can hope and dream all you want Gai, because that is never going to happen! I won't let you do to Naruto what you did to Lee! Even if I have to physically kick your ass to stop you!"

Gai's face scowled slightly at rival's statement, before he turned around and took down a picture hanging on a wall across from Kakashi and hung up the drawing in its place. The drawing had been Gai's ace in the hole for driving Kakashi over the edge in anger, but he did not appreciate his rival's verbal response to him about it. He then turned back towards his friend and with some killing intent coming from him directed at Kakashi, he leant down and with his face a few inches from his, said in a voice dripping with malice.

"Who are you to judge what I did or didn't do with Lee? At least I did something with my student. Tell me Kakashi, just what the Hell did you ever do for Naruto, hmmm?"

The sound of creaking metal filled the room once again as Kakashi strained against the straps holding him down with all of his might. At that moment, Kakashi wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Gai and wipe that smirk off of his face. Finally relenting against the straps keeping him at bay, Kakashi stated with malevolence.

"I suggest you get used to this hospital Gai. Because as soon as I get out of here, I'm putting you back in here, and I promise after I'm done with you. You will be in here a longtime!"

Gai's response to this was to stand upright and laugh at his rival's threat before he looked at him once more and said.

"Talk is cheap is Kakashi, I'm not hard to find. I'll be waiting for you to see if you can back up what you say. That is of course if you survive the next 12 hours?"

"I'll be around Gai, don't you worry. Just make sure you are once I get out of here!" Kakashi quickly responded.

"Oh I will be, don't concern yourself about that! You just make sure are my eternal rival!" Gai quickly shot back.

Kakashi was about to reply once again to Gai, when Tsunade shouted out to the both them.

"Will the both of you shut the Hell up! My God, you could choke a horse on the amount of testosterone in this room right now. You men always puffing your chests out and bragging about how tough you are! Neither one of you is as tough as me, but you don't see me bragging about it. You two are both idiots if you ask me!"

Upon hearing what Tsunade had just stated, the perverted side of Kakashi came to life for a moment. Kakashi knew what he was about to say was probably a mistake, but he couldn't let what Tsunade just said go without a response and he replied.

"I apologize Lady Tsunade, but aren't you being a bit hypocritical? I mean the only person in this room with their chest puffed out and talking about how tough they are is you."

Both Shizune and Gai giggled and chuckled at what Kakashi had just said, before an intense wave of killing intent erupted from Tsunade, as strong and possibly even stronger than the intent Kakashi and Gai had been exuding a few minutes earlier. Tsunade turned her head to glare at her assistant and Gai, both of whom covered their mouths in an attempt to stifle their laughter. The Hokage then turned her attention towards Kakashi and leveled an icy gaze to him before saying in a sweetly sickening voice and with a smile that would scare the Devil himself.

"Gai, why don't you take a break from watching over Kakashi, I'm sure you could use it. In fact Shizune, why don't you take Gai upstairs to visit Rock Lee, I'm sure he would like some company. I'll be happy to watch over Kakashi for the next few minutes while you're away."

Shizune agreed and Gai bowed to Tsunade and thanked her for the kind offer of assistance before he and Shizune shot Kakashi a nervous look, as if telling the masked Jounin he was on his own before they exited the room.

As soon as they were gone, Tsunade began cracking her knuckles before she grabbed a chair and sat down next to Kakashi. She still bore that evil looking smile and her voice still maintained its sweetened tone as she said.

"Now that they're gone Kakashi, why don't you and I discuss some things shall we?"

Kakashi uttered a small groan before another spasm took hold once more within him. However, as fought through the pain, he was sure of only one thing at that moment. As excruciating as what he was going through is, he was positive it wouldn't be as painful as what Tsunade was going to do to him in the next few minutes.

Tsunade watched intently as Kakashi battled through the torment of his spasm. It was difficult to watch as she could see he was in intense pain, but even more amazing to her was the fact that he hardly made a sound as he fought through it. After a minute, Kakashi's body began to relax, as the spasm relented. Kakashi then gazed at Tsunade with a look of concern on his face, a tad afraid of what may come. Tsunade saw the fearful look in Kakashi's eye and smirked slightly. She decided she would let slide for the moment Kakashi's perverted observation given what he's had to go through, and said with sincerity.

"Not to worry Kakashi, as much as I may want to knock you out for that comment you made. It would defeat the purpose of keeping you awake and alive the past 36 hours or so, don't you think?"

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and was about to say something, when Gai appeared back in the room in a swirl of leaves and with a panicked look on his face. He immediately picked Tsunade up and flung the surprised Hokage over his shoulder and shouted.

"You need to come with me immediately Lady Tsunade, it's Lee!"

Gai and Tsunade then disappeared in another swirl of leaves, leaving a bewildered Kakashi to ponder the look of terror he had seen on Gai's face. It was a look Kakashi could not recall ever seeing before on his jovial comrade. And that worried Kakashi, because he couldn't even begin to imagine what would cause Gai to be that afraid.

A few hours later, a group of four young Shinobi is walking towards the hospital to visit their friend Rock Lee. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari had just finished having a nice lunch at Ichiraku Ramen paid for by Neji, courtesy of losing his sparring match against Naruto that morning much to his annoyance. While at the restaurant Tenten thought it would be nice to bring some takeout to Lee, as she had heard from Naruto how terrible the hospital food is. She had invited Naruto and Hinata to join them, but they politely declined. Apparently neither one of them had a particularly good visit at the hospital the day before, but they wouldn't elaborate as to what had happened. As the group got closer to the hospital, Neji was still grumbling about his empty wallet and his loss to Naruto when Shikamaru finally spoke up and said.

"Geez Neji would you give it a rest already. I mean did you think you were going to kick Naruto's ass as badly as you did Kiba's yesterday?"

Neji smirked a little as he thought back to his spar with Kiba the day before. He had followed Kurenai's orders to the letter and thrashed Kiba pretty good. Although, he hated to admit it, the Inuzuka heir put up a better fight than he had been expecting. But in the end, the superior Hyuga genes had prevailed, and had left Kiba nursing several injuries hence why he was not there at today's training session. Unfortunately, today's outcome had been far different in his match with Naruto. Snapping out of his thoughts Neji replied.

"No, I didn't think I would kick Naruto's ass as badly as what I did to Kiba as you so eloquently put it. But I also didn't think he would take me down in under a minute either. I can't understand what happened? I mean it wasn't that long ago that Naruto and I sparred to a draw. But today, his Rasengan cut through my Kaiten defense like a hot knife through butter."

"Yeah, well Naruto wasn't using his full strength back then. Actually, he wasn't using his full strength today either, but it was stronger than what he had in that previous spar." Shikamaru stated.

"Of course he was at full strength. You don't know what you're talking about Nara." Neji replied with irritation.

"Umm, it's true Neji-Kun. That little orange toad friend of Naruto's said he was only at ¼ strength when you guys fought to a draw, I'm sorry." Tenten sheepishly said.

"What! That's impossible!" Neji exclaimed.

"Nothings impossible for that knucklehead, you should know that by now Neji." Shikamaru said with amusement.

A look of astonishment spread across Neji's face, as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew that Naruto was powerful and that his Shinobi skills had increased significantly over the last year. But Neji always believed that he was on equal ground with Naruto. Now to hear that he was actually behind Naruto was definitely a blow to his pride. Right then and there he silently vowed to himself to train even harder and eradicate that gap between them. Neji gave a sigh as if signaling to the others his acceptance of what he heard before he complained.

"Well, even if that's the case, he still didn't have to humiliate me by defeating me so quickly."

"What, you mean like the humiliating defeat you gave to Kiba yesterday. Hinata was pretty upset with you doing that to her teammate. I'm sure she probably asked Naruto to take you down a peg today because of it. You should just be thankful that Naruto isn't vindictive and did take you down so quickly and not drag it out like a certain Hyuga did to an Inuzuka yesterday." Shikamaru commented.

"That was pretty mean what you did to Kiba yesterday Neji-Kun. I know you were upset with him hitting on me, but he's harmless and actually a good guy when you get to know him. You should apologize to him, I know Hinata would feel better if you did, and so would I. Because I don't want to spar with Hinata again when she's upset about something." Tenten sternly said to her boyfriend.

"What does this have to do with you?" Neji asked.

"Are you kidding, did you not watch our Taijutsu match this morning. I figured with all the Taijutsu training I've gotten from you, Lee, and Gai Sensei, I thought that Hinata and I would be equal when it came to a Taijutsu fight. Boy was I wrong. Hinata may not have taken me down in under a minute, but it was pretty clear that she's way ahead of me in Taijutsu. I use to be the best kunoichi Taijutsu fighter in our age group, but after what I experienced today, not anymore and I've got the bruises to prove it." Tenten stated regretfully.

"Her Taijutsu skills were impressive. I don't know of any kunoichi in Suna including myself who could match up with her in a Taijutsu battle." Temari added to the conversation.

"She always had the skills, just not the confidence in herself to use them. It took Naruto to unlock Hinata's true potential." Shikamaru chimed in.

"Well whatever the reason for Hinata's sudden improvement, I'm going to try and get back my unofficial title from her. I plan on asking Lee for some help today in devising a Taijutsu strategy to beat her. Nobody is better than Lee in coming up with a battle plan against an opponent in a Taijutsu fight." Tenten proclaimed with pride about her teammate.

"I still don't see what I've done that I have to apologize to Kiba for?" Neji asked.

"Because Neji, it's one thing to beat fellow comrade in a spar, it's another to purposely humiliate a comrade in spar. That's something I would expect from Sasuke, not you." Shikamaru replied with disgust.

Neji stopped walking and spun around to glare at his comrade and let loose some killing intent. Shikamaru to his credit didn't flinch or move, but merely cocked his eyebrow to the Hyuga prodigy as if silently saying, tell me I'm wrong. After a moment, Neji realized that the Nara heir was indeed correct. Turning back around, he and the others began walking again and Neji spoke up and said.

"I'll stop by the Inuzuka compound later on today."

Tenten kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and smiled as the group came around a corner and saw the hospital just up ahead. As they were about to enter, Gai came storming out of the hospital nearly knocking them down. Both Neji and Tenten looked at their Sensei and saw an expression on his face they had never seen before. The only way the two of them could describe that expression was that it seemed to be a cross between great anger and great pain. Their thoughts vanished when they heard the icy tone of their Sensei ask.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Hai, Gai Sensei, we came to visit Lee and bring him some lunch." Tenten nervously answered.

"Lee isn't taking visitors today, nor will he be for the next several days. So you best turn around and go home." Gai coldly stated.

"But, but why Gai Sensei? Did something happen to Lee?" Tenten stammered.

"Nothing either one of you should be concerned with. In fact I'm considering putting in a request with the Hokage to get a new member for our team to replace Lee." Gai informed them.

"We don't want a new member for our team Gai Sensei." Neji stated with Tenten nodding her head in agreement.

"I don't care what you two want! This is my Genin team and I will choose who is or who isn't on that team! Do you understand?" Gai angrily shouts to his two pupils.

"Hia, Gai Sensei." Both Neji and Tenten softly say in unison.

"Good, now go home!" Gai orders with authority before storming off away from the hospital.

As Neji and Tenten watch their Sensei walk away, neither one knew what to say. After a moment, Shikamaru spoke up and asked.

"Has Gai-San ever acted like that before?"

"No, I've never seen Gai Sensei talk or act like that before in my life." Tenten answered, the hurt evident in her voice.

"I agree, something must have happened with Lee for Gai Sensei to be behaving this way. But with him in such a state, we would be foolish to go against his orders right now. We'll wait until he cools down to find out what is going on. If we cannot visit Lee today, we'll try again tomorrow." Neji says with frustration.

Tenten nods her head in agreement before she takes Neji's hand into her own and they silently begin walking away from the hospital followed closely behind by Shikamaru and Temari.

As Tsunade flopped into her office chair, she exhaled a heavy sigh as the day's events had drained her energy. Turning her gaze towards the clock on the wall, she saw it read 10:03pm and shook her head in displeasure. She had been up and on the move for over 16 hours that day, but felt she had little to show for it in terms of accomplishing anything. Frustrated about that and many other things, she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake with a cup and set them down on her desk. Pouring herself a drink and downing it quickly, she thought about the day's events with disappointment. It seemed the day had been nothing more than a series of catastrophes, one after another all day long.

First there was that inept conflict between Kakashi and Gai. Tsunade thought to herself that she should have known right then that her day would be long and tiresome after dealing with those two morons first thing in the morning. Because once she got those two relatively settled down, the crisis with Rock Lee came to the forefront. Even now she did not know what to do about that situation, Tsunade pondered to herself as she took another drink. After taking care of Lee, then had come another failed attempt to awaken Sakura from her medically induced coma. Once again Tsunade was forced to put Sakura back under for fear the girl would injure herself further, as she once again seemed to be reliving her attack in her mind while crying out for Naruto to be her savior. After that, the rest of the day and into the evening had degenerated into nothing more than continuous battles with the Konoha Council, hospital patients, Shinobi's, citizens, and paperwork. Tsunade couldn't remember the last time she had felt as defeated as this.

About the only bright spot to the day Tsunade mused was that Kakashi had survived stage 2 of his Akimichi Food Pill overdose a couple of hours ago. By doing so, the danger to his life had passed and he would make a full recovery in about 24 hours according to Chouza. Although, while it appeared Kakashi would physically live, Tsunade did wonder about his mental state from the ordeal. According to Chouza, who had come to watch over Kakashi the last few hours after Tsunade had sent Gai home. Kakashi had been in almost a catatonic state of mind as all he did the final few hours of his withdrawal was stare at Gai's drawing hanging on the wall and would mutter over and over again.

"Must stop Gai. Must save Naruto."

Tsunade took another drink as she thought about this and shook her head in frustration. She really didn't need another one of her elite Jounin going off the deep end mentally. In fact, Tsunade was beginning to question the mental stability of all of her elite Jounin. Even Kurenai had surprised her today by requesting a D ranked delivery mission that was well below her talents. When Tsunade questioned the red-eyed kunoichi about why she would want such a low level and low paying mission? Kurenai's only reply was that she wished to get out of the village for a few days. Tsunade could tell that the young woman was upset about something, no matter how well she tried to hide it. But Kurenai refused to divulge anything more and Tsunade decided not to press the issue. However, Tsunade hoped that whatever was bothering Kurenai would work itself out with this trip. Because as far as Tsunade was concerned, Kurenai was one of the few people she knew whose sanity was never a problem she would have to deal with.

As Tsunade downed another drink, she looked at the label on the bottle and sighed to herself. It was a very good vintage and Tsunade hated to drink it alone. She immediately thought of Jiraiya and wished he were there to share this sake with. He might be a lay about and a pervert, but he was also a close friend who always made her feel better about herself. And he was one of the few people Tsunade felt she could honestly talk to. And Tsunade really needed someone to talk to after the past few days she's had. But Jiraiya had not returned to the village since he left the night she had assigned the Sakura retrieval mission, much to Tsunade's regret. The image of the look on his face as he left that night still haunted Tsunade days later, and it brought a tear to her eye as she thought about it. She never realized how much she missed that old fool's smiling face and the sound of his voice and laughter, until he had been gone these past few days. She didn't even know when he might be returning, and this saddened her deeply. He had sent word through a messenger toad that he found nothing to indicate an invasion force from Orochimaru was poised to strike Konoha. However, he would widen his search area to cover the borders of the Fire nation and would contact Tsunade if he discovered anything. But he made no mention of how long this might take. All Tsunade could do was pray that he was safe and would return to her soon, as she took one more drink then put the bottle away. Stretching her arms and yawning, Tsunade leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. The fatigue of the day finally taking its final toll on her as she began to drift off to sleep. But not before vowing to herself that anymore days like the past few, and she would install Naruto as Hokage, kill the Council, and raid the Konoha Treasury and Brewery before disappearing to some remote land far, far away.

**Authors Note:** Wow, two chapters released in 3 weeks from me. What's going on? Too much time on my hands I guess? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again thank you for all the great reviews both from the old and new fans of the story. I'll try as always to update again ASAP. If anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with the readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. To everyone, take it easy!

**Kingkakashi**


	20. The Mystery of What Happened to Lee

**Chapter 20 Summary:** The mystery of what happened to Rock Lee is still unknown by virtually everyone. However, to the few people who do know, it has affected them greatly, and none more so than Gai. It will take two comrades of both Lee and Gai to help the both of them recover from this ordeal. And restore once again the bond that had made them the fabled "Green Beasts of Konoha."

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 20: "The Mystery of What Happened to Lee"**

It was mid afternoon when Kakashi awoke from his deep slumber after struggling the past few days to survive his food pill withdrawal. Kakashi looked over to the clock on the wall and saw he had been asleep for over 36 hours since that ordeal ended. He absently stretched his arms over his head to work out the kinks, when he suddenly realized he was no longer strapped down. A sense of relief washed over him, as the joy of being able to move freely once more was a welcomed change after several days of literally being tied down. Kakashi swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down onto the floor, where he immediately collapsed into a heap much to his annoyance. As Kakashi struggled to climb back up into his bed, he silently cursed at himself for not realizing that his race to save Sakura and his subsequent medical ordeal because of it had left the muscles in his legs atrophied and quite useless at the moment. However, as he continued to try and pull himself up off the floor, the strength in his arms were also severely weakened as they too gave way and he slid back down to the ground. It was then he heard a shout.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

Looking over towards the door, Kakashi saw Naruto running over towards him to help him off the floor and back into his bed. Hinata followed closely behind holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands as she watched Naruto help Kakashi. Once settled into the bed again, Kakashi exhaled a heavy sigh, before facing his student and saying.

"Hello Naruto, what's up?"

"What's up, what's up? That's all you have to say? I've spent the last few days worried sick about you, that's what's up!" Naruto angrily replies.

"Naru-Kun, please don't get upset. You know Kakashi-San didn't mean for you to worry about him." Hinata softly says trying to soothe her agitated boyfriend.

Naruto's demeanor immediately became relaxed, as the tension he was feeling seemed to evaporate after hearing Hinata's calming words. Kakashi looked upon this scene in amazement that just the sound of Hinata's voice could cause such a change in his normally hyperactive student.

"Well I was worried." Naruto mumbled quietly.

"I know you were, and I want to apologize Naruto for not seeing you. It had nothing to do with you, I just didn't want you to see me in that condition." Kakashi replies with remorse. Unfortunately, Naruto still bore a grim look on his face. Kakashi wishing to change the subject looked over to Hinata who was still holding a bouquet of flowers and says.

"Hinata, did you bring those flowers for me?"

"Hai Kakashi-San, I hope you like them?" Hinata replies as she hands the bouquet over to him.

''They're lovely Hinata, almost as pretty as you." Kakashi answers as he places the flowers into a vase sitting on a table by his bed, while Hinata blushes furiously.

"Hey, are you trying to hit on my girl?" Naruto growls in jealousy.

"Naru-Kun, be nice! Kakashi-San was doing no such thing; he was just being polite. Something you are not being right now." Hinata sternly reprimands to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto humbly says as he looks to the ground.

Kakashi merely chuckled at this and says.

"It's alright Naruto, you're just being protective of Hinata. If I were in your shoes, I'd be doing the same thing. Now, since I've been incapacitated the past few days, why don't you fill me in on what's been happening with you two and everyone else?"

Naruto and Hinata look at one another knowing how stressful the past few days have been, before they each pull up a chair and Naruto says while rubbing the back of his head.

"You want to know everything, this may take awhile."

Almost two hours later after Naruto and Hinata inform Kakashi of what's been going on. The silver haired Jounin is shocked at some of things he learned. It was almost incomprehensible to him that these two young kids had endured all that they had, yet still had the compassion to visit him. Looking upon the two of them, Kakashi could see that they were a little downcast after conveying to him everything that had occurred the past few days. In a voice filled with sympathy, Kakashi says.

"Naruto, Hinata, I'm so very sorry about what you two have gone through the past few days. I wish I could have been there to help you both. No one should have to endure all of that by themselves."

"We weren't by ourselves Kakashi-San. We had each other, so it wasn't so bad." Hinata replies with love as she grasps Naruto's hand and they smile at one another while Naruto nods his head in agreement.

Kakashi smiles underneath his mask at this before saying with conviction.

"You're right Hinata and it's good that you each have one another to lean on, but perhaps I should follow through on Naruto's promise of having a conversation with your father about several things when I get out of here later today."

"Oh please don't do that Kakashi-San. I, I, don't want you to be hurt because of me." Hinata exclaims in a voice tinged with fear.

Kakashi immediately picked up on the scared tone of Hinata's voice and was about to say something to calm the girl down when Naruto's voice rang out and said.

"Don't worry about your father Hinata-Hime. I'm pretty sure he got the message from me and Lady Kurenai about messing with you anymore."

"It's alright Hinata, I won't say anything to your father when I get out." Kakashi assures the nervous young kunoichi before asking.

"Speaking of Kurenai-Cha, - - San, she didn't come with you today?"

"N, no Kakashi-San. Kurenai-Sensei accepted a document delivery mission a couple of days ago and has not returned from it yet." Hinata quietly replies.

"Oh, I see. She hasn't said anything about me has she?" Kakashi hesitantly asks.

N, no Kakashi-San, I haven't heard her say anything." Hinata meekly answers.

"What are you talking about Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto questions.

"It's nothing Naruto, just forget I said anything." Kakashi replies in a somber tone, as he leans back into his pillow and closes his eyes while thinking to himself.

'Kakashi you are a fool. Why should Kurenai be here or even talk about me? It's not as though she and I were in any type of relationship. We are friends and had shared a kiss one night, nothing more. But why does her refusal to see me hurt so much? I guess that kiss meant more to me than it did to her. Face it Kakashi, you're nothing more than a lovesick fool believing that she would have as strong of feelings for me, as I feel for her over one kiss. I can't blame her or even be mad about it. It's not her fault that she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do for her. A lady as smart, beautiful, and special as she is could have any guy she wants with the snap of her fingers. She would have to be an idiot to consider someone like me. A man whose failed at every type of relationship imaginable from personal and family to even the very students I was charged to train and help grow. I'm not even from a respected clan like Asuma is. Why did I ever think I stood a chance of being anything more than just a friend to her? I just wish realizing this would lessen the pain I'm feeling.'

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted breaking Kakashi out of his thoughts, as he looked over to Naruto and Hinata who had her Byakugan activated for some reason. Kakashi shook his head a moment to clear his thoughts and says.

"I'm sorry Naruto, what were you saying?"

"I was asking when you were getting out of here? Maybe we could get some training in today. But you kind of zoned out there for moment." Naruto answers.

"Sorry about that Naruto, I was just thinking about something. I won't be able to train you today, because Tsunade won't release me until this evening. She says I've got to build my chakra levels up a bit. But we can train tomorrow, I promise."

"That would be great, I like Gai-Sensei and all but his training sessions can be brutal at times." Naruto absently replies.

"Gai-Sensei?" Kakashi openly questions with a little bit of ire to his voice.

"Umm yeah, with Lady Kurenai still away on her mission and his team still short a member because of bushy-brow's injuries. Gai-Sensei has been training team #8 and myself along with Neji and Tenten the past couple of days. But I think there's something wrong with him Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto states, his concern evident in his tone.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"Well, he's acting different for some reason? He doesn't talk about the flames of youth anymore and I haven't seen him smile once, have you Hinata?" Naruto replies.

"No Naru-Kun I haven't. But Kiba said he was- - -." Hinata answers and begins to say before stopping herself mid sentence. Naruto was confused by this and asks his girlfriend.

"What is it Hinata? What did Kiba say about Gai-Sensei?"

"I, I, don't know if should say anything. It's only a rumor Kiba heard." Hinata softly remarks.

"It's alright Hinata you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But I promise that whatever you tell us won't be repeated. Do you agree Naruto?" Kakashi proclaims.

"Yeah, of course, not a word to anyone, I swear." Naruto quickly agrees.

"Well, both Kiba and Akamaru say that Gai-San smells of sake when he's around. And Kiba heard that Gai-San has been spotted in the lower district drinking heavily into the night the past few evenings. I don't know if it's true or not, but that's what he heard." Hinata hesitantly says.

"Wow, I never would have thought that about Gai-Sensei, but now that you've mentioned it. I have picked up a similar scent on him that I've smelled on baa-chan before, I just never knew that was the smell of sake." Naruto comments before asking.

"What do you think Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Oh I'm sure Gai's fine, nothing for you kids to worry about. Besides, I'll be seeing Gai as soon as I'm released. We made plans to get together to resolve some things that we discussed a few days ago. And I've been looking forward to that get together since then, so I'll know if anything is wrong." Kakashi replies with an evil smirk hidden under his mask.

"Ok, well Hinata and I want to go see Lee before we head off train this afternoon. I'm really glad that you're all better Kakashi-Sensei, and I can't wait to start up training again." Naruto joyfully remarks, the glee ringing in his voice.

"I'm looking forward to it as well. Now you two kids take care and don't overdue it on the training. And one more thing Naruto, I better not hear that you and Hinata have been alone at my place un-chaperoned the past few days. Do you understand? Kakashi sternly says.

"What's that suppose to mean? Like I could ever take Hinata there, not with all that perverted Icha, Icha memorabilia and books all over the place! Hinata's a lady, and I would never subject her to an environment like that!" Naruto slightly angered at Kakashi's insinuation replies.

"Well that's good to hear. By the way Naruto, I have about 100 ryo's in the top right drawer of my desk at home. I want you to use it and take Hinata out somewhere nice to eat tonight. I'm sure she's probably tired of ramen by now." Kakashi orders to his pupil.

"Man everyone always picking on ramen. What did ramen ever do to you?" Naruto grumbles in annoyance before Hinata kisses his cheek and says.

"Kakashi-San wasn't insulting ramen Naru-Kun. He was just thinking of me, and besides I know a very lovely little restaurant I've been dying to tryout, so this is very nice of Kakashi-San to offer. Thank you very much Kakashi-San, I to am very glad you are feeling better."

"Yeah, thanks Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto politely says.

"Thank you Hinata I appreciate that. And think nothing about dinner, I'm sure you've earned it helping keep Mr. Hyperactive there out of trouble." Kakashi contritely states, with mild amusement.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto growls in irritation before a giggle and another kiss from Hinata calms him down. As the two young Shinobi begin to leave the room, Hinata turns back to Kakashi and asks.

"Umm, Kakashi-San is there any message you would like me to give to Kurenai-Sensei?"

Kakashi pauses a moment, before shaking his head sadly and quietly says.

"No Hinata, no message."

"Oh, ok." Hinata softly replies, saddened by Kakashi's response to her question.

As Kakashi watched Naruto and Hinata exit his room, he began to wonder about what was going on with Gai? He then remembered once more that he and Gai had made plans to settle things between them as soon as he was out of the hospital. Kakashi then laid back into bed and began to stretch his arms and crack his knuckles in anticipation of that meeting.

Kiokure smiled weakly as he served another bottle of sake to his green clad customer sitting in the comer of his bar. As he hurried back to the counter, Kiokure silently wondered why a Jounin of such high caliber and reputation as Maito Gai was even in his establishment in the first place. Elite Jounin were a far cry from the usual drunks and riff-raff that he normally served to. In fact the last time an elite Jounin had come into his place, it did not bode well for Kiokure or his bar. He shuddered as he remembered that evening when Hatake Kakashi had been a patron of his business. It had taken a couple of weeks to repair the damage he and those Chunin had caused that night from their brawl. Kiokure could only hope and pray that nothing like that night would happen again. But so far, Gai Maito had bothered no one and merely sat in the comer peaceably drinking bottle after bottle of sake in silence. Kiokure was appreciative of this and thought that maybe this night would be uneventful, as he returned to wiping down the counter when the bar's front door flew open and a group of 20 Root Anbu sauntered in. The leader of this loud and unruly mob of Shinobi slammed his fist onto the counter and ordered a particular brand of sake from Kiokure. Unfortunately, that brand of sake the Anbu leader was ordering was the same brand Gai had been drinking the past several hours, and Kiokure had just sold the last bottle of that sake to Gai only moments before. When Kiokure nervously informed the Root Anbu leader of this, the man turned and glared at Gai before walking over to him and angrily asking.

"Hey are you the asshole that drank up all of my favorite sake?"

Gai barely glanced at the man as he finished another cup of sake. Without even acknowledging the Root commander, he began pouring himself another cup, before saying in an icy tone.

"If you're referring to this cheap swill, you should be thanking me for drinking it instead of you. It's flames of youth died out a long time ago."

"Flames of youth? What the Hell are you talking about? All I know is you've got some nerve drinking up our favorite sake! And because of that, I think you owe us all some compensation!" The Root leader said with a smirk.

Gai merely ignored the man as he downed another cup of sake and then poured himself another, which infuriated the Root commander even more before hissed with venom.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? I know where I've seen you before, you're one of the whorekage's Jounin aren't you?"

Gai nearly leapt out of his chair after hearing that disparaging insult about Lady Tsunade before he remembered the lecture she gave to all of the Jounin awhile back about causing trouble in civilian establishments after Kakashi's incident with the Chunin. Maintaining his composure, Gai looked towards the smirking Root Shinobi and calmly said.

"Your flames of youth are burning very hot tonight my friend to refer to Lady Tsunade in such a manner. If you don't watch yourself, they may end up burning you."

The Root commander's response to that statement was to grab a handful of Gai' s shirt and pull him up to stand face to face with him before he spat out with malevolence.

"You know I'm getting tired of listening to your crap about flames of youth. And as for the whorekage, I'll refer to that old bitch anyway I see fit. So fuck you, fuck her, and fuck your flames of youth!"

Gai's eyes narrowed upon hearing this and he brought his hand up to grasp the Root Shinobi's wrist that was still holding onto Gai's shirt and said to the man in a deadly tone of voice.

"Never insult the flames of youth in my presence, dynamic grip!"

Gai then began to squeeze the wrist he was holding and a sickening crunch was heard by everyone in the bar as the Root commander screamed in agony. The remaining Root Shinobi were about to attack Gai in defense of their comrade before Gai whirled around and threw their leader into them knocking the majority of them down. As they picked themselves up off the floor, they all drew various weapons but did not attack immediately due to the substantial killing intent radiating off of the green clad Jounin keeping them momentarily at bay. Taking a moment to collect themselves, the Root Shinobi slowly advanced on Gai with murderous intent before a shout rang out for all to hear from the doorway of.

"Hold it! I get first crack at him, I owe him!" Kakashi commands.

Some of the Root Anbu immediately recognized the masked Jounin and held back the others. As they all watched Kakashi walk slowly past them towards Gai, they figured who cares who kicks the crap out of that bushy brow Jounin who injured their comrade. They would just sit back, watch the show, and then finish him off afterwards.

As Kakashi stopped in front of Gai, he looked his friend square in the eyes and said.

"Gai, for what you did and said to me in the hospital, I've got one thing to say to you!"

"Thank you."

Gai smiled slightly and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder who also returned the same gesture, and he said to his masked comrade

"Anytime my eternal rival."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Kakashi asked.

"They're not friends of mine Kakashi, just a pack of Danzo's dogs who had the audacity to insult the flames of youth in my presence." Gai answered while glaring at the group of Root Shinobi.

Kakashi exhaled a heavy sigh and shook his head while he to stared at the Root Anbu before stating with annoyance.

"You idiots just had to say something about the flames of youth."

At this point, the group of Root Anbu were furious and out for blood. One of them spoke up and said with hatred.

"I don't give a shit who you are Mr. copy ninja! If you don't want to get your ass kicked, I suggest you move out of the way now! We got a score to settle with that spandex wearing freak next to you!"

"Funny thing, I don't take orders from a little pissant like you! And if you have a problem with my friend over here, then you also have a problem with me." Kakashi announces with conviction.

"Big fucking deal! There are 19 of us and only two of you! What do you have to say about that?" Another Root Shinobi said with a sneer.

"I only have one thing to say about that." Kakashi calmly replied.

"What's that?" The man asked.

"You should have brought more men." Kakashi answered before he and Gai look to one another and then back towards the Root Anbu, as they both shout in unison.

"Dynamic entry!"

At that moment both Kakashi and Gai leapt into the group of startled Root Anbu and began to systematically take them apart piece by piece. Kiokure who had been in the far corner of his bar with his arms covering his head looked on in disbelief at the melee. All he could see were the bodies of the Root Anbu flying in every direction and brief glimpses of green and silver blurs racing around the room. And while his eyes attempted to focus in on what was happening, his ears were greeted with the sounds of bones breaking and the screams of pain coming from the Root Anbu members. Closing his eyes and covering his ears to try and block the horrendous sounds he was hearing, Kiokure prayed to Kami for all of this to end, when suddenly everything stopped and he heard nothing more. Hesitantly opening his eyes, all Kiokure could see were unconscious Root Shinobi strewn about all over his bar. Most of them had one or two of their limbs contorted at various angles, which looked painful to even look at, let alone experience. Kiokure then saw Gai and Kakashi at his counter without a scratch on either one of them, laughing about something as they rifled through several wallets they had collected. Kiokure nervously approached the two Jounin, before Kakashi spotted him and handed the timid owner a wad of money and politely said.

"Ah, my good inn keeper. I must apologize once again for the damages your establishment has suffered once more due to my activities. Please take this as compensation for your troubles and repairs. And if there is anything either my comrade or myself can do for you in the future, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Th, there's one thing y, you both c, can do." Kiokure stammered in fright.

"What's that my good man?" Gai asked.

"Pl, please don't come here anymore, either one of y, you." Kiokure softly answered.

Kakashi was about to say something when both he and Gai felt several strong chakra signatures heading their way. They looked at one another a moment before Gai states.

"Anbu,"

"Yeah, real ones this time, we need to go." Kakashi replies.

"Yes, let us take our flames of youth elsewhere. But we shall need additional refreshments to celebrate the fires that burn within us properly! Come Kakashi, let us show this village what it means to embrace the flames of our youth, yosh!" Gai exclaimed, as he grabbed several more bottles of sake and started heading towards the backdoor.

Kakashi heard his friend's declaration, saw Gai grab the additional sake, and sighed before he gave the remaining money he had to Kiokure. He then grabbed a couple more bottles of sake for himself, and quickly followed Gai out the backdoor and into the night. About 30 seconds later, a contingent of six Konoha Anbu arrived at the bar and surveyed the devastation around them. The Anbu officer in charge approached the owner and jokingly asked what tornado went through his place to cause so much destruction. Kiokure, still clutching all the money Kakashi had given him, looked up to the officer in a daze, before collapsing to the floor in a nervous breakdown while mumbling.

"Two, two tornadoes, one was green and one was silver. Ple, please, don't let the tornadoes come here anymore. I beg you, no more tornadoes; I can't take any more tornadoes. Please keep the tornadoes away. No more tornadoes, no more."

The Anbu officer watched as his medic attempted to help the incoherent bar owner and wondered to himself what the man meant by green and silver tornadoes?

Several hours later, the aforementioned tornadoes landed atop of Hokage mountain drunk off their Asses and giggling like schoolboys. They had just narrowly escaped the wrath of two of the more deadly kunoichi's of the village in one Anko Mitarashi and Yugao whom Kakashi had spotted going into the Konoha Hot Springs. Surprisingly, when Kakashi had suggested to Gai that they take a little peek at their fellow female Jounin in all their glory, the Taijutsu Master didn't object. Unfortunately, Gai had never peeped before in his life and when got one look at the two lovely ladies he immediately fainted due to blood loss. However, when Gai collapsed he accidentally crashed into the fence they were peeking through, alerting the two kunoichi of their uninvited audience. It was all Kakashi could do to escape with Gai on his shoulder while dodging kunai's, shurikens, and snakes thrown at them by the two very angry kunoichi's. Fortunately, Kakashi was reasonably sure neither Anko nor Yugao had gotten a good look at them before the two drunken Jounin had retreated back into the night. As their giggling slowly subsided, it was Gai who finally stated with a smile.

"That is still a most un-youthful thing to do, but I have to admit, it was also a lot of fun."

Kakashi stared at his friend in wonderment. It had been fun hanging out with Gai on this night, more fun than Kakashi had ever expected. But Kakashi knew this behavior wasn't normal from his comrade and as much as Kakashi would have liked to continue this festive evening, he knew he had to find out what was wrong with Gai.

"Gai, this isn't like you. What's going on?" Kakashi asks.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on. I'm merely enjoying the flames of my youth and have discovered that sake enhances that enjoyment even more." Gai exclaims before taking another swig of sake.

"Well that's true Gai. Alcohol in moderate amounts can enhance one's enjoyment at times. But the amounts I've seen and heard about you drinking the past few days leads me to believe you aren't trying to enjoy the flames of youth, but rather dull the pain of what's bothering you." Kakashi calmly states.

"Ha, ha, my eternal rival, why are you so serious all of a sudden? There's nothing bothering me. My flames of youth are burning just as brightly as ever!" Gai announces before he lifts his sake bottle to his lips to take another drink. As Kakashi watches him finish off the bottle of sake, he takes a deep breath before saying.

"I know what happened to Lee."

The next sound heard was the empty bottle of sake Gai had been holding shattering on the ground as Gai glared daggers at Kakashi and released some killing intent. Kakashi for his part stood silently by; standing firm against the intent he was being bombarded with. After a few tense moments, the killing intent began to subside and Gai sat down and opened another bottle of sake before replying in a voice tinged with pain.

"If you know what happened to Lee, then you should know better than to mention his name to me, he is no longer my student."

"That's disappointing to hear Gai, especially from you. I never would have expected you to cast aside a student so callously over a mistake the boy made." Kakashi says with disgust.

"Mistake! Mistake! If you know what happened how can you even call that a mistake! Gai fires back in a rage, as he bolts up from the ground to face his masked rival.

"Because it was a mistake Gai. A mistake I'm sure the boy deeply regrets. And it's going to take some time for Lee to recover from it. But you shunning the boy over it isn't going to help him do that. Quite frankly Gai, your actions in regards to Lee the past few days are very un-youthful as well as insulting of being his Sensei." Kakashi states.

"You're one to talk after seeing your un-youthful actions in regards to Naruto!" Gai replies with a spiteful voice.

"You're right Gai. My past un-youthful actions with Naruto do leave me little room to judge another Sensei's treatment of their student. But then who better than I to point out when I see a friend neglecting their student when they need you the most, as I once did with my own." Kakashi says with regret.

Gai continued to glare at Kakashi for a moment before he slumps back to the ground and says with resignation.

"Perhaps what you say is correct my eternal rival. I just don't know anymore? I never in my wildest imagination believed a pupil of mine could disregard the flames of their youth in such a manner. For Lee to have done this, it's obvious that I am nothing more than a failure as a Sensei. He doesn't need me."

"You're wrong Gai, Lee needs you now more than ever. He's hurting right now and knowing how close the two of you are, he probably thinks you hate him because of what he did." Kakashi states, to his green clad comrade.

"Hate, I could never hate that kid. I care about that boy as if he were my own son. But, I am hurt and disappointed and that's something I never thought I would be with him." Gai replies with defeat.

"Well Gai you need to swallow your hurt and disappointment and focus on what's truly important, and that's Lee. He's not perfect, and neither are you for that matter. But he needs to know that you still believe in him if he's going to get through this ordeal. So, suck it up and forget about what you're feeling. That's nothing more than your wounded pride showing. It's your duty as a Sensei to teach, help, and support your student at all times both good and bad. And to do otherwise would be most un-youthful of you and your flames of youth." Kakashi announces with authority.

"I don't know Kakashi? I essentially abandoned Lee after this happened and I haven't been back to see him since. He may no longer even wish to see me, and I don't blame him one bit. My reaction and subsequent behavior these past few days were most un-youthful towards him. I can't even forgive myself for what I've done, why should I expect him to?" Gai openly questions.

"I don't know Gai, but I have faith he will. Lee is like Naruto in that aspect, and if Naruto can forgive my past transgressions and accept me back into his life both as a teacher and a friend. Then I'm sure Lee will forgive your lone transgression and accept you back into his life." Kakashi says with confidence.

"I hope you're correct my eternal rival, I really do." Gai somberly replies.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Get up Gai, it's time to go see Lee." Kakashi orders to his comrade.

"But it's nearly midnight, the visiting hours are long passed being open." Gai says with concern.

"Gai, with everything we've done tonight, if the one thing we get in trouble for is visiting a patient after hours, we should be so lucky." Kakashi replies in amusement before he kneels down and helps Gai to his feet, and they nod to one another before both of them disappear in a swirl of leaves towards the hospital.

Naruto could see the Chunin guard standing outside of Rock Lee's hospital room, as he peered through the crack of the doorway of the medical supply closet he was hiding in. It was after midnight and most of the hospital staff had gone home, so it hadn't posed a problem for Naruto to sneak in to visit Lee. However, the Chunin guard did present an obstacle, and Naruto knew he had to think of a way to get rid of him so he could see his friend. Looking around, he spied a hospital cart full of medical supplies near where the Chunin was stationed, and after a moment of contemplation, an idea sprang forth that would make Jiraiya proud. Naruto quietly created a shadow clone and then combined his Sexy no jutsu to it creating a very lovely young girl in a revealing nurse uniform. He instructed the clone to retrieve the cart of medical supplies from down the hallway before stopping and asking in a sexy voice if the Chunin could help her put those supplies away in the closet he was hiding in. Naruto smirked as he watched his clone shamelessly flirt with the Chunin who quickly agreed to help the young nurse and followed closely behind her as they headed towards the closet he was in. If the Chunin was expecting to have a fun time in the closet with the nurse, he was going to be very disappointed Naruto thought to himself, as he prepared for the guard's arrival. Upon entering the darkened closet, the nurse clone disappeared in a puff a smoke confusing the Chunin guard before a blow to the back of the man's head ended his confusion at that moment. Naruto quickly gagged and hog-tied the unconscious guard before throwing a sheet over the man to cover him. Peeking outside the closet, Naruto saw no one else was around and he quickly made his way to Lee's room before quietly entering.

Lee heard the creak of his hospital door opening and the light from the outer hallway shone on his face momentarily before he called out and asks.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly the lamp on his bedside table snapped on and Lee could see Naruto sitting by his bed with a grin on his face. After the initial shock subsided, Lee stammered to his friend.

"Nar, Naruto how did you get in here? I'm not allowed any visitors, what happened to the guard outside my room?"

"Oh him, he's umm indisposed at the moment." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Lee noticed the smirk on Naruto's face and knew he must have done something to the guard to get in there. Closing his eyes and shaking his head Lee said in a very despondent voice.

"You shouldn't have done whatever you did to the guard Naruto. You could get into a lot of trouble, you shouldn't even be here."

"Bah, the guy was only a Chunin, and I'm not about to let some Chunin keep me from visiting one of my friends." Naruto stated with zeal.

Lee looked over to Naruto and smiled slightly at him. If there was one trait Lee greatly admired about his comrade was Naruto's tenacity to accomplish whatever task was set before him regardless of the possible consequences. Lee didn't want his friend to get into trouble because of this and said with regret.

"I appreciate that Naruto, but you should go. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me, I'm not worth it."

"What do you mean you're not worth it? Of course you are, why would you say something like that? What's going on Lee? Why can't you have visitors and why is there a guard on your room?" Naruto asked, the concern evident in his voice as he peppered Lee with questions.

"I, I don't want to talk about it, just go Naruto" Lee answered.

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's going on? So you might as well tell me Lee because I'm not budging!" Naruto replied in defiance, as he gripped Lee's arm before he felt something attached to Lee's arm underneath the covers.

Quickly standing up and letting go of his friend's arm, Naruto looked over to Lee who said nothing and merely stared off into space. Naruto slowly pulled the bed cover back to reveal a large leather strap wrapped around Lee's wrist and tied off onto the bed frame. Naruto pulled the covers back a little more and saw that Lee's legs were bound in the same manner. Naruto dropped the bedcover and stammered in confusion.

"Wha, what's going on Lee? Wh, why are you tied down to your bed?"

Lee turned his head away from Naruto as a single tear rolled down his cheek and he answers in a monotone voice.

"Its standard hospital procedure to physically immobilize a patient who has attempted suicide Naruto."

Upon hearing this Naruto stared wide-eyed at Lee in muted shock, his mouth agape as if trying to say something but unable to utter sound. Finally he fell backwards into his chair in a heap, his face a bearing a look of confusion as he looked at his friend in disbelief. Lee saw the look on Naruto's face and inwardly sighed, as he had seen that same look on the faces of Gai, Tsunade, and Shizune when he had been revived from his attempt. However, Lee mistook this look as one of disgust, as he unknowingly projected his own feelings about himself and what he had done onto others. Seeing that Naruto was trying to speak, Lee said to his stunned comrade in a voice filled with resignation.

"It's alright Naruto you don't have to say anything. I know you're as disgusted with me as Gai Sensei and everyone else who knows about what I tried to do. I thank you for visiting me tonight, but I'm sure you don't want to see me anymore after this, and I don't blame you at all. I wouldn't want to associate my self with a coward anymore than you do."

Naruto continued to stare at Lee before finally blinking as if to signify he had finally absorbed everything his friend had just said, and in a calm and caring voice asked.

"Why do you think you're a coward Lee, I don't? And I'm not disgusted with you either. You're my friend and I'm just glad you're ok."

This was not the response Lee was expecting from Naruto. In fact, Lee suddenly found himself growing quite angry with his comrade for not reacting the way Lee thought he should to the news and shouted at Naruto with vigor.

"How can you ask me that? Of course I'm a coward! I purposely tried to extinguish the flames of my youth! How can you just sit there and tell me you aren't disgusted about what I did?"

Naruto didn't flinch as Lee suddenly began shouting at him, and in the same calm and caring voice replies.

"Well I'm not disgusted with you and you aren't a coward. I've always considered you one of the bravest guys I know, and what you tried to do doesn't change that whatsoever as far as I'm concerned."

Lee looked at Naruto in complete confusion. He couldn't understand why Naruto would still feel that way about him after knowing what he did. Shaking his head in frustration, Lee says in a subdued voice.

"You are a fool then Naruto and I don't understand you at all? What I tried to do proves I'm nothing more than weak willed coward. How can you not see this?"

"Well if you're a coward because of this, then I guess I'm a coward too about a dozens times over." Naruto replied while looking down in morose tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asks in confusion.

"Do you think you're the only person in this room who has tried to kill himself?" Naruto quietly stated, as he continued to stare at the ground.

Lee was shocked to hear this revelation from Naruto and was at a loss for words for a moment before he finally spoke and said.

''I'm sorry Naruto, you are not the fool, I am. I had no idea. Perhaps you are someone who can help me understand why I tried to end my life."

"Of course I understand Lee. You were in a lot of pain and you wanted to make the pain go away."

Lee chuckled a little bit upon hearing this and asked his orange clad friend.

"Is it really just that simple?"

"Yeah pretty much. Oh sure the doctors will shoot all sorts of fancy big words and psychological theories to you about why you did it. But in the end, it all comes down you wanting to make the pain stop. And that's something I understand all too well." Naruto replied, as he stood up and adjusted Lee's pillow.

"I don't understand Naruto? The flames of your youth always burned so brightly. Why did you try to end your life?"

"Not try, but tried, several times actually over the past few years. But that damn fox inside of me kept healing me before the death that I welcomed could ever claim me." Naruto answered as he slumped back down into his chair.

"How, how many times did you try Naruto?" Lee stammered.

"I don't know Lee, at least a dozen times, probably more. I can't really remember?

''I'm sorry Naruto, I never knew. You always seemed so happy and care free in your life. I never would have suspected that you were hurting that much on the inside." Lee states with remorse.

"There's no reason to apologize Lee for not knowing. Only the Hokage and a few other people knew. As for my happy attitude, it was just an emotional mask I wore for years. I mean if I didn't, then the few people who did acknowledge me probably would go away if they knew how much I was actually hurting." Naruto replied.

"But you don't feel that way anymore?" Lee asks.

"Not as much as I used to, not since I found Hinata. I mean it still hurts that so many people in the village hate me and treat me badly because of the fox. But so long as I've got Hinata to care about me and give me strength and support along friends like you. I realized that it doesn't matter what the rest of the village thinks of me. The only thing that matters is the people that I consider precious. And I'll do everything in my power to help and protect those people, believe it" Naruto announces with authority.

"That is a very positive and benevolent attitude you have towards life Naruto, I commend you for it. I believe that is why your flames of youth are strong. But I don't have someone special like Hinata in my life to care for me and give me such strength and alas I fear I never will. And the few precious people I had in my life, now hate me for what I tried to do." Lee states with a heavy heart.

"That's not true Lee, you have a lot of people who care about you, Tenten, Neji, Gai-San and I can't imagine any of them hating you because of this." Naruto replies

'Well you would be wrong Naruto. Both Neji and Tenten couldn't even be in the same room with me when I told them earlier today what I had done. And as for Gai-Sensei I, I, - - -." Lee states before his voice choked up about Gai.

"What about Gai-San Lee? Surely you don't think he hates you because of this. He cares so much about you, there is no way he would ever hate you about anything."

"But he does, and I don't blame him. I willingly chose to end my life and snuff out the flames of my youth. I went against everything he has ever taught me about life by attempting such an act. The look of disappointment on his face when I regained consciousness was a look I had never seen before and when I called out to him, all he could do was walk out of this room without saying a word, and he hasn't been back."

"He'll be back Lee. I'm sure he was just upset about what happened and didn't know what to say to you. As soon as he calms down you'll be seeing him again in no time. The bond you two have with one another is way too strong to be ended by this." Naruto reassures his friend.

"I hope you are right Naruto, I really do. But you wouldn't understand. The pain and disappointment I saw on his face as he looked at me. I know what I did is something he could never forgive. I hope you never have to experience the pain of knowing that your Sensei feels nothing but contempt for you." Lee laments in a mournful tone.

Naruto stared at Lee with an incredulous look on his face before he angrily says.

"I wouldn't understand, are you kidding me Lee? The look of disappointment and feelings of contempt you speak of is all I ever received from Kakashi-Sensei when Team #7 existed. You sit there and moan about Gai-San being hurt by what you did, and you're probably right. But you know if he is hurt by it, it's because he cares about you enough to be hurt. I never saw any pained expressions on Kakashi-Sensei' s face towards me over anything I did, because he didn't care what I did! So don't sit there and say to me I wouldn't understand the pain of knowing my Sensei feels nothing but contempt for me. Contempt is only reaction I ever got from Kakashi-Sensei."

"Naruto, I, I, - - -." Lee nervously stammered.

Naruto heard the apprehension in Lee's voice, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before softly saying.

''I'm sorry Lee. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just being here at the hospital and learning what happened to you and what's going on between you and Gai-San brought back the memory of the last time I attempted suicide."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lee asks.

"There isn't a whole lot to say. It was right after Ero-Sennin and I brought back Tsunade to become the fifth Hokage. When we arrived back to the village, I took her over to the hospital to heal Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei. Back then, 1 still stupidly believed that Sasuke was my friend and brother. I foolishly thought that once they both were revived and heard about my mission to retrieve Tsunade, I would gain Sasuke's respect and Kakashi-Sensei would finally acknowledge me with pride instead of disdain. Well, I couldn't have been more wrong about that if I had tried." Naruto solemnly states.

"What happened?" Lee asks.

"When Sasuke woke up and heard about what I did, he didn't respect me for it. All he wanted to do was fight me and prove he was still the top dog of the Rookie Nine class. I didn't want to fight, but he kept on pushing me and pushing me and finally I said yes and we went to the rooftop. The fight was intense but we were evenly matched which pissed Sasuke off even more. He then charged up a Chidori, Kakashi-Sensei' s signature jutsu. A jutsu by the way he never bothered to teach me. But anyway, Sasuke came at me with the Chidori so I created a Rasengan to counter it. Just as we were about to collide, Kakashi-­Sensei appeared between us and deflected both attacks away. I remember, I was actually excited when I saw him, I thought he would be so proud that I was able to learn an A ranked jutsu. That day would finally be the day he would praise me for my efforts. Well, he didn't praise me but admonish me for using such a deadly technique against a teammate. Never mind that Sasuke attempted to use a similar deadly technique against me first, I was the one at fault in his eyes, never Sasuke, never his most favored pupil."

Naruto took a deep breath before continuing as Lee listened intently.

"So I went home after that with Sensei's disapproval of me still ringing in my ears. When I got there, I found someone had broken into my apartment once more and trashed everything I had. I guess that was the straw that broke my back that day. I don't really even remember drinking the gallon of cleaning fluid I had. I just remember thinking that no matter what I did I would always be hated and I would never gain the respect and admiration of my teammates or my teacher, or of anyone, so what was the point of continuing on. But, it was a futile effort on my part as the Kyuubi kept me alive once again. I remember I woke up in the hospital; apparently Iruka-Sensei had found me unconscious and covered in blood and vomit and rushed me here. I was pretty much healed by the next day, but baa-chan wanted to keep me there one more day to make sure I was ok. While I was there, I happened to look out my window and see Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke and Sakura trailing behind them coming towards the hospital. For a moment I actually believed they were coming to visit and that they did care about me. Well, that belief was quickly put to rest as I saw them approach the hospital and then continue on by it, heading for the training grounds, forgetting I even exist once again. So there you have it Lee, another wonderful story about my time with Team #7 and Kakashi­-Sensei. I have a bunch more similar tales, but I don't feel like talking about them anymore right now."

Both Naruto and Lee remained silent for several minutes before Lee spoke and said.

''I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean for you to relive such a painful memory."

"It's alright Lee, I actually feel a little bit better getting that off my chest." Naruto replied, as he rose from his chair and took a kunai out and began to cut the straps holding Lee down. This action surprised Lee who stammered.

"What, what are you doing Naruto?"

"What does it look like I'm doing bushy-brow, I'm cutting you loose from these straps. I mean it's not like you're going to try and off yourself again are you?" Naruto replied.

No Naruto, I'm not. I feel so much guilt and regret over what I attempted, I could never do it again. You have my word."

"That's good enough for me!" Naruto says as he cuts through the final strap freeing Lee from his bed-ridden confinement. Naruto answers.

Lee stares at Naruto a moment while he rubs his wrist for circulation and is grateful for the trust his friend was showing in him. Reflecting upon what Naruto has shared with him the past few minutes, Lee commented with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I can't believe how poorly you were treated by Kakashi-San and your teammates. Gai-Sensei has always spoken about his eternal rival in such high regard. It's hard to imagine Kakashi-San ever acting like that towards you, especially after seeing the two of you get along so well the past few months."

"Well Kakashi-Sensei and I had a long talk about a lot of things after he brought me back from the Sasuke retrieval mission. He said to me that he knows he made a lot of mistakes with Team #7 and especially with me. But he promised that was going to change and become the teacher and friend he should have been to me in the past and so far he's kept that promise, but sometimes I do wonder."

"You doubt his sincerity." Lee asks.

"No, I believe Kakashi-Sensei is sincere about that. I just wonder if his prized pupil Uchiha hadn't deserted the village and I wasn't the fourth's son, would he still be trying to forge a relationship with me? Or would I still be cast aside in favor of the teme? I don't want to be a replacement for Sasuke, and I don't want to suddenly matter to him because he's learned I am the last living legacy of his Sensei either. You want to know what's funny Lee. For the longest time I was jealous of you and the bond you and Gai-­San had with one another. And now that I feel like I'm beginning to have a similar one with Kakashi-­Sensei, it's not the sincerity of his promise that I doubt, but his reasons behind it I sometimes question to myself." Naruto replies stoically.

"I wish I had an answer for you on that question Naruto. I guess all you can do is have faith that Kakashi-San is doing this for the reasons he gave, and not out of a sense of loss for the Uchiha or guilt for the neglect he gave to his Sensei's son." Lee states to his friend.

"Yeah you're right Lee, I guess I just have to have faith in Kakashi-Sensei and try to forget about the past. Thanks bushy-brow, I hadn't thought of it like that before. Naruto said.

"You are most welcome my friend. I wish both you and Kakashi-San well in your endeavors to forge a bond with one another as strong as the bond I once had with Gai­-Sensei." Lee replies with a touch of regret.

"You still have that bond with Gai-Sensei Lee."

"I don't think so Naruto, not after what I did. I'm afraid my time with Gai-Sensei has ended, and I don't think I'll be seeing him anymore. " Lee states with regret.

"Why is that Lee? Are you planning on going somewhere?" Came a reply from the doorway startling both Lee and Naruto, as they looked over and saw Gai standing there with Kakashi behind him.

G, G, Gai-Sensei! Wh, wh, why are you here? Lee stammers.

"What do you mean why am I here? I'm here to see how my most youthful student is doing." Gai answers with zeal.

"I, I, thank you Gai-Sensei, your visit is appreciated very much, but you need not have come. I know my most recent actions have brought shame to you and everything you stand for, and I most humbly apologize for that. I've insulted not only you, but also the very flames of youth themselves. A great man such as you should not have to associate with someone as weak and cowardly as myself. I shall tender my resignation from your squad at once, and you need not ever deal with me anymore." Lee says with sorrow and contrition.

Gai merely shakes his head sadly and walks over to Lee as Naruto vacates the chair he was in to allow Gai to sit and speak to his student. Naruto moves over to Kakashi and they nod to one another in greeting before Gai exhales a deep sigh and says with remorse.

"Lee, you have nothing to apologize for and you have not shamed me. I'm the one who owes you an apology for not seeing the pain and anguish you were experiencing more closely, and how it was affecting the flames of your youth. And the only shame I feel is in myself. I am ashamed of my response to your cry for help, and in my failure to you not only as a teacher, but also more importantly as your friend. I'm sorry Lee and I hope you can forgive me, because upon the flames of youth I shall never fail you again, this I swear yosh!" Gai exclaims.

Both Lee and Gai looked at one another with tears in their eyes before each one said in uOlson.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

The two Shinobi then embraced into a fierce hug as an image of the sun setting and waves crashing upon the shore appeared behind them. Both Naruto and Kakashi had their eyes screwed shut and both were shouting "kai" and attempting to release the Genjutsu, but to no avail. Naruto then said to Kakashi in a voice tinged with fright and filled with confusion.

"Oh Kami, I can still see it even with my eyes closed! What's going on Kakashi-Sensei? What kind of Genjutsu is this? Why won't it release?"

"Nobody knows Naruto. I heard even Kurenai has been unable to dispel this Genjutsu. Just try to ride it out, it should be over soon." Kakashi answers with frustration.

Kakashi's words seemed prophetic, for as soon as Gai and Lee released their embrace, the image behind them disappears. Both Naruto and Kakashi exhale a sigh of relief before the silver haired Jounin says to his pupil.

"Come on Naruto, let's get out of here. These two have a lot to talk about."

"Ok, but before I go, Lee you haven't smiled once since I've been here and I kind of miss seeing it. Can you give me one trademark Rock Lee smile before I go?" Naruto asks.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I haven't smiled like that in months, not since I sustained my injuries at the Chunin exams. I don't think that smile even exists within me anymore?" Lee states with sadness.

"It's still there Lee, in fact I'll make a bet with you. I'll bet you lunch at Ichiraku's that I can get you to smile like that again when the sun comes up, and I won't have to say a word or even be here to do it." Naruto replies with confidence.

Lee looked at the confident face of his friend and then looked to both Gai and Kakashi who both shrugged their shoulders before Lee turned back to Naruto and said.

"Alright Naruto, I'll accept your wager. But I do not believe you shall be successful, especially with the obstacles you've placed upon it."

"You let me worry about that Lee. When the sun comes up in the morning, you just look out your window towards the village and Hokage Mountain, ok." Naruto answers.

"Agreed, and Naruto I want to thank you for coming here tonight, it meant a lot and I'm proud to be able to call you a friend." Lee says with gratitude.

"Me to bushy-brow, me to. I'll see you around. Naruto replies with a grin and a wave of hand before striding out the door followed by Kakashi.

When Naruto and Kakashi exited the hospital, Naruto announced with a smirk as he began to walk away.

"Well guess I better get started on Operation get Lee to smile. If I can pull it off, they'll be talking about this prank for years. I'll see you later Kakashi-Sensei. If you're feeling well enough, maybe we could get some training in later on?"

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi called out to his departing student.

Naruto stopped and turned around before stomping back and saying with slight annoyance.

"Come on Kakashi Sensei, you're not going to tell me not to do this are you? I made a promise to bushy-brow and I never go back on my word, believe it!"

"N, no Naruto, I wasn't going to tell you not to do it. I was just wondering if I could help?" Kakashi asks while looking sheepishly towards the ground.

Needless to say, Naruto was utterly shocked at his teacher's request to help him do a prank. Shaking his head momentarily in disbelief, he answers back stammering.

"You, you, really mean it? You, you really want to help me Kakashi-Sensei? You could get into a lot of trouble because of it if were caught."

"Yes Naruto I would very much like to help if you'll allow me to? I don't care about any trouble that may arise because of it. I know you're doing this to help make Lee feel better, and some things are were the risk of trouble if you're doing it for the right reason like you are." Kakashi says with conviction.

''Thanks Kakashi-Sensei, I'd love to have you help me. But first I ought to tell you what I have planned, after you hear it, you might want to change your mind? Naruto says before whispering into Kakashi's ear his plan. After hearing what Naruto has in mind, Kakashi chuckles before he says in all seriousness.

"You know if we are caught Naruto, Tsunade's going to skin us alive."

"Yeah, this will probably send baa-chan over the edge, but it will be worth it to help Lee smile and laugh again." Naruto calmly states with determination.

"Well, we better get started. We have a lot of work to do before sunrise." Kakashi remarks.

"Hai" Naruto replies before he and Kakashi leap away into the night.

As the dawn broke over the Leaf village announcing the start of a new day, the light shone through the window of Rock Lee's room onto the young Shinobi's face awakening the young man. Rubbing his eyes to fully awaken, he looked over to the side to see his· Sensei peacefully asleep in a chair. It was then that the memories of the night before filled his thoughts. He and Gai had spoken about many things into the wee hours of the morning before sleep claimed them both. However the lack of sleep had been worth it, as he and Gai had renewed their bond with one another even stronger than it had been before after having their heartfelt discussions throughout the night. Lee had Naruto to thank in helping to repair the bond he had with Gai-Sensei he thought to himself before he remembered the wager he had accepted from his friend.

Looking around, Lee spied his crutch leaning against the wall a few feet from his bed. Stretching out to grab the crutch, Lee found it was just out of his reach. Straining even more in his attempt to retrieve it, Lee began to fall out of his bed before an arm shot forth and propped him up. Lee looked up to the smiling face of Gai who reached over and grabbed the crutch before handing it to Lee and helping him out of bed. The green clad Jounin and his student made their way over to the window to gaze upon Hokage Mountain as per Naruto's instructions. When they got there and looked upon the great monument, their jaws literally dropped in stunned amazement.

For you see the stone artisans of Konoha had begun to carve Lady Tsunade's face into Hokage Mountain signifying her place as the 5th Hokage a few months ago. The work had progressed rapidly, and the artisans had completed the eyes, nose, and lips of the Hokage with great detail. The monument still had much to be done before it was completed, but it was far enough along that one could see the facial features of Tsunade quite clearly even though the ears, hair, and the depth of the statue still needed to be carved out. However, on this morning Tsunade did have hair. Jet-black hair as a matter of fact painted into a very unique bowl cut style that before today had only been seen on two citizens of Konoha previously. Tsunade's monument also sported two very thick eyebrows of the same color on this morning as well. And for the final touch of alterations to Tsunade's face, a pop-up bubble came from the mouth as if the Hokage was saying something. Inside said bubble in gigantic bold letters was the phrase.

**"MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU ALL!" **

Taking a moment to register what they were seeing, both Lee and Gai spied two figures standing atop the 4th Hokages monument. One figured appeared to be dressed in orange and was jumping up and down while waving in the direction of the hospital. The other figure while slightly taller was dressed in green and black was also waving in the same direction. Almost simultaneously, both Lee and Gai began to snicker before they both in unison flashed their trademark smiles and the sun reflected off their teeth, alerting the two painters atop the monument that their artistic efforts had been a success. Lee and Gai took one more look at the mountain before the two of them erupted into hysterical laughter as they both dropped to the floor in a giggling heap. Their laughter was so boisterous and loud that Shizune had come rushing into the room to see what was going on. Seeing the two Shinobi on the ground laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes, Shizune wondered what could have caused this before she looked out the window and her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. She suddenly found herself laughing at what she saw before the realization hit her of who could have done this. Turning around and sprinting out of the room, Shizune began to race towards Hokage Tower. The only thought going through her mind as she ran was.

'Naruto, Tsunade may kill you for this!'

Meanwhile, Tsunade awoke and stretched her arms above her head before she groggily arose from her bed and made her way to get a cup of coffee. Pouring herself a freshly brewed cup into a stainless steel goblet, she topped it off with a touch of sake before walking out onto her balcony to gaze upon the village, as was her morning ritual. Upon stepping out onto the balcony, she began to take a drink before her eyes fell upon Hokage Mountain and she immediately spit the liquid out in absolute shock at what she beheld. Staring at her beautifully carved face in abject horror, as her eyebrow twitched and she gritted her teeth. Tsunade crushed the goblet in her hand before taking a deep breath and shouting so loud that Gaara probably heard it in Suna, the name of the individual she was sure had done this.

"NARUTO!"

**Authors Note: **So the mystery of what happened to Lee has been revealed. I have to admit, the number of readers through the reviews and PM's surprised me, who were anxious to learn of what had happened. I hadn't really intended on this being a major focal point for the overall story, just one of the many side-stories that fill this tale. But I'm glad to see there are a lot of Rock Lee fans out there, (myself included) who like his character. So I didn't want to drag his story out of what had happened over several chapters. Hence, the extended length of the chapter, which I hope, doesn't turn a lot of you fans off from the story. As I was telling a writer/colleague of mine, when I sit down to write a chapter, I never say to myself "ok I'm going to make this 7,000 words in length." I just start writing until I reach the ending that I had envisioned for that chapter. So, I was more surprised than anyone when I saw final tally of length. But as I said, I didn't want to drag Lee's story out over 2 or 3 chapters. So you get it all in this one. I hope everyone enjoys it; I realize it does focus on a depressing subject, but I did try to incorporate a little bit of humor in at places. As well as trying to slightly advance other side-stories still going on. But I guess I will find out from your reviews if I succeeded or not? Once again, thanks to everyone who took the time to review this story. I know it sounds corny, but reviews are the motivation that helps keep a writer going on. And right now I need all the motivation I can get. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with the readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Thanks again to everyone, and take it easy!

**Kingkakashi**


	21. Tsunade's Wrath

**Chapter 21 Summary:** While Naruto's prank had the desired effect for his friend Rock Lee. It had a completely opposite affect on Tsunade, who was infuriated by the prank. Sending out her Anbu to capture the culprits of this artistic makeover, Tsunade has no idea that her entire morning is about to go to Hell in a Handbasket. And what has Naruto done to Hinata to cause people to shout for his death, or at the very least to experience a lot of pain.

**Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 21: "Tsunade's Wrath"**

"NARUTO!"

Meanwhile in Suna, Gaara was sitting at his desk going through the endless paperwork that was the bane of every Kage's existence. When his jinchuuriki enhanced hearing picked up on a faint but recognizable sound of his only friend's name. Gaara smirked slightly, as there was only one person in Konoha with the lung capacity to achieve such a feat. And he silently wondered what Naruto had done now to upset his fellow Kage in Konoha.

Back in Konoha, one Hinata Hyuga had already risen from her bed to get ready for the new day. Hinata threw on her robe and walked out onto the balcony of the apartment she shared with Kurenai to gaze upon the village. When she looked upon Hokage Mountain and saw what had been done to Tsunade's monument, she began to giggle, as it was one of the funniest sights she had ever seen. Her amusement quickly vanished when she thought she heard the name of her love carried on the wind. It was then that she realized there was only one person with the audacity to do such a prank. Hurrying back inside, Hinata quickly began to dress, as she needed to get to Hokage Tower as soon as possible. It had taken Hinata practically her whole life to be with Naruto, and she wasn't about to let the Hokage kill him, no matter what he did.

Tsunade stormed into her office seething in anger. She hit a button on her desk and 30 seconds later a contingent of four Anbu appeared awaiting her orders. A couple of the Anbu giggled as they looked upon their Hokage before a blast of killing intent froze them in place. Tsunade turned to the lead Captain and said through gritted teeth.

"Captain I want you to go to Hokage Mountain and apprehend the artists who decided to give my beautiful face a makeover and bring them before me immediately."

"Yes, Hokage-Sama. Do you happen to know who they might be?" The Captain inquires.

"I've no doubt that one of them is a orange clad loudmouth gaki (brat) with little brains and a lot of attitude. As for the second artist, I suspect a perverted one-eye silver haired Cyclops with an equally big mouth and irritating attitude is probably with the other. Do not kill them, but I want them here in front of me now!" Tsunade orders, as she brings her fist down onto her desk breaking it in two and scattering all of the paperwork that sat upon it onto the floor, much to her annoyance.

"Y, yes Hokage-Sama." The Anbu Captain nervously stammers before he and his men leaped out of the office. It was shortly after that when Shizune arrived and saw the smashed desk and the look of fury on her mentor's face, before she sighed and says in a soothing voice.

"Please calm down Lady Tsunade. You know he didn't do this out of malicious intent. He's just being, well you know, Naruto."

Tsunade merely sat in her chair staring out over her demolished desk before a low but audible growl was heard from her at the mention of Naruto's name. She looked over to her longtime friend and assistant who had begun gathering the scattered paperwork from the floor and orders.

"Shizune, bring me a bottle of sake and the report on last night's activities in the village. And one more thing, I don't want to hear that gaki's name again until he is here. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama, I understand. I'll bring in your breakfast and the report along with another desk right away." Shizune replies in an exasperated tone.

A short time later after Tsunade had reviewed the report on the previous night's activities within the village, she ordered Shizune to find and bring Maito Gai from the hospital to her office at once. She then downed another cup of sake and silently wondered why her Anbu squad had not returned with the gaki and his perverted teacher yet? Suddenly she heard a fierce commotion outside of her office. But before she could get up to see what the ruckus was, her Anbu squad along with Kakashi, Naruto and several shadow clones crashed through her door in an all out no holds barred brawl. Which from the appearance of her Anbu, they were losing. Tsunade patience had long since disappeared this morning, bolted up from her chair and in voice filled with anger shouts.

"Enough!"

The sound of the Hokage's voice and the sheer magnitude of the killing intent coming from Tsunade made all of the combatants stop and move off into separate comers with Kakashi holding back a very agitated Naruto. As Tsunade looked on, she could see one of the Anbu Shinobi had lost his mask and was glaring daggers at Naruto and Kakashi who returned their own glares with equal ferocity. Taking a moment to calm herself, Tsunade asks in a voice tinged with irritation.

"What the Hell is going on? I said to bring them here, not have a brawl inside my office with them!"

"Forgive us Hokage-Sama, but Hatake Kakashi and the demon child resisted your request for their presence before you and we had to use physical force to make them comply to your wishes." The unmasked Anbu states, as his voice was dripping with venom.

"That is a lie." Kakashi says in response.

The unmasked Anbu turned towards the silver haired Jounin and looked as though he was about to resume the fight, before his Captain held him back. The Anbu Captain who normally would be the one giving the report to the Hokage, except a roundhouse kick from Naruto on Hokage Mountain had broken his jaw. Struggling to keep his subordinate at bay, he heard the Hokage say with authority.

"Silence Kakashi, you'll have your turn to speak after I hear the report from my Anbu."

The unmasked Anbu smirked at Kakashi before continuing his report.

"If I may continue Hokage-Sama, when we arrived at Hokage Mountain we found Hatake Kakashi and the demon child passed out drunk with several empty bottles of sake strewn about them along with cans of paint and brushes as well. When we attempted to awaken them, the demon child was slow to respond and required some physical incentive from me to get moving. It was at this point that Hatake Kakashi attacked me, and when my fellow Anbu comrades attempted to assist me, the demon child then attacked us all with shadow clones. The result of which was a fight between my squad and them all the way here."

Tsunade walked around her desk and stood before the smirking Anbu before saying in a calm and serene voice.

"I think I understand what happened. But tell me again, how did you refer to that orange clad Shinobi over there?"

"Demon child." The Anbu answers curiously.

"That's what I thought you said." Tsunade sweetly says before rearing back and punching the Anbu through the wall and into the waiting area of her office. Turning back to the now fearful Captain, she orders with righteous fury.

"Captain, you and the rest of your squad are dismissed! Go to the hospital and tend to any injuries you might have! But before you go, take that worthless piece of shit laying in my waiting room to Ibiki! Tell him your man needs an education on how to refer to fellow honored Shinobi! He'll know what you're talking about!"

The Captain nervously nods, as he and the rest of his squad retrieve their unconscious comrade and quickly exit from the Hokage's presence. Tsunade turning back towards Kakashi and Naruto says to the Copy Ninja.

"Alright Kakashi, why don't you tell me what really happened?"

"Well, umm, ok. First off Naruto and I weren't passed out, but merely asleep after having an exhaustive battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto after we discovered them vandalizing your beautiful monument. Unfortunately, they had already committed their act of vandalism before we arrived. But we bravely fought them throughout the night to prevent them from committing any more vile acts against your personage. Isn't that right Naruto?"

"Yesssss, (hic) Hokage-Sama. That'ssss, exactly (hic) what happened." Naruto slurringly answers, before Kakashi continues on.

"As I was saying, after the grueling battle to try and defend your honor. We fell asleep and then later on were awakened by your Anbu squad and we were told to accompany them to your office. As we attempted to comply, one of the Anbu, the Shinobi I believe you just introduced to your fist decided that Naruto wasn't moving fast enough and his form of motivation was to sucker punch Naruto from behind. I took great offense to this and attempted to explain my position to the man when his comrades decided to join in on the discussion I was having with him. This in turn caused Naruto to also join in on the discussion as well. Unfortunately, the debate took longer than we anticipated and we were unable to make our final argument before we arrived at your office. That pretty much sums up everything, can you think of anything else to add Naruto?"

"Yeahhhhh, (hic), I like sssssssake. (hic)"

"Not helping Naruto." Kakashi states as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Tsunade walks over to the swaying figure of Naruto and cups his cheeks in her hands and looks into his bloodshot eyes before asking with concern.

"Have you been drinking Naruto-Kun?"

"Heh, heh, just a little (hic) Hokage-SSSSSSSama."

'Great, the only time the brat addresses me properly and gives me respect, he's got to be piss drunk to do it.' Tsunade thinks to herself before asking Naruto.

"Why have you been drinking?"

"Whyyyyyy not Hokage-SSSSSSSSama? Old enough to kill, (hic) old enough to drink, that's what Kakashiiiiii Sensei says." Naruto replies much to Kakashi's discomfort.

"Oh you poor boy!" Tsunade exclaims as she envelops Naruto in a motherly hug while glaring and releasing killing intent towards Kakashi. Suddenly a shout rang out from doorway of.

"Please Hokage-Sama, don't hurt Naru-Kun!"

Tsunade releases her hug and turns around to see Hinata with a fearful look on her face. Standing behind the frightened girl were her teammates Kiba and Shino, whom Hinata had run into on the way to Hokage Tower. Upon reaching the office and seeing all of the destruction, Hinata instantly became worried and when she saw Tsunade hugging Naruto and felt her killing intent, Hinata feared the Hokage was squeezing the life out of him.

"I'm not going to hurt Naruto-Kun Hinata, see he's fine." Tsunade says to the distraught young kunoichi.

"Yeah, (hic) I'm fine, (hic) nothing to worry about baaaaaaby." Naruto drawls.

'Baby? Naru-Kun never calls me baby. Something's not right?' Hinata thinks to herself as she makes her way over to Naruto.

Naruto suddenly pulls Hinata into a hug causing the young girl to audibly squeak and then blush a deep shade of crimson in embarrassment of having Naruto show such a display of affection within the office of the Hokage. While hugging Naruto, the smell of sake reaches her nose, and she is about to say something when Naruto beats her to it and says while slurring.

"You smell pretty (hic) Hinata-Hiiiiiiiiime."

Hearing this caused Kiba to openly snicker before a glare from Hinata shut him up. Turning her attention back to Naruto, Hinata replies to her boyfriend's unusual compliment.

"Th, thank you Naru-Kun. But you don't smell pretty, you smell of sake. Have you been drinking Naru-Kun?"

"Heh, heh, heh, old enough to kill, old enough to drink. Believe it! (hic)" Naruto announces as he pulls away from Hinata's embrace.

"I wish he would stop saying that." Kakashi grumbled in annoyance, as he pinched the bridge of his nose once more.

Hinata looked at her swaying boyfriend and saw he was about to fall over before she quickly grabbed hold of him once more in a hug and Naruto rested his head on her shoulder. Stroking the back of his head, Hinata shot Tsunade an angry glare before saying in a voice laced with disapproval.

"How could you do this to Naruto-Kun, Hokage-Sama?"

Tsunade was a bit peeved at Hinata's accusation before she realized that sitting on her desk in clear view of everyone was an open bottle of sake. Tsunade immediately threw her hands in the air and says.

"Don't look at me Hinata, I didn't do it. Blame the one-eyed Cyclops he has for a Sensei over there."

Hinata turned her hard gaze over towards Kakashi, who sweat dropped, before Hinata asked the boy in her arms.

"Is this true Naru-Kun?"

The only response to reach Hinata's ears was the sound of light snoring. Hinata let go of Naruto who immediately fell to the ground in a heap, asleep and oblivious to everything around him.

"Oh man, he is wasted!" Kiba says with a snicker before another hard glare from Hinata quieted the Inuzuka heir.

"Alright, seeing as Naruto is obviously to incapacitated to handle any type of punishment right now. Hinata why don't you take the gaki with you and let him sleep it off. I'll deal with him later." Tsunade says.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama. I most humbly apologize for my earlier accusation." Hinata contritely replies while bowing.

''Think nothing of it Hinata, I might have jumped to the same conclusion if I were in your shoes." Tsunade says to the young kunoichi with a smile.

Hinata then kneels down and attempts to lift Naruto off of the floor but is having difficulty, before Kakashi steps forward and offers his help. Unfortunately, Tsunade was not done with the Copy Ninja yet and sternly says.

"You're not going anywhere Kakashi. We still have some things to discuss. Kiba can help Hinata with Naruto."

"What, why do I have to help?" Kiba moans with irritation.

"Please Kiba-Kun." Hinata pleads looking at her teammate with doe like eyes and a sad expression, which Kiba in all the time he had known her has never been able to resist.

"Damn it, give him to me!" Kiba growls, as he hoists Naruto onto his shoulder and he, Hinata, and Shino begin to exit the office before Hinata pauses and walks over to Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin looks at the girl in front of him with curiosity, as he waits for her to say something. Suddenly and without warning he is the recipient of a Jyuukan strike to his stomach knocking the air out of him and causing him to double over. He then hears Hinata angrily shout at him.

"That was for getting my Naru-Kun drunk!"

Hinata then whirls around and storms out of the office followed by her visibly stunned teammates. As Tsunade watches the young kunoichi leave, her heart is filled with a sense of pride. For Hinata to care so much about her grandson that she willingly attacks a high level Jounin with no hesitation in defense of him is definitely a girl Tsunade could grow to love as her future granddaughter and wife of the gaki. Turning back to Kakashi who was coughing and struggling to regain his breath, she asks with a smirk.

"So Kakashi, what do you think of Naruto's girlfriend?"

"I think I liked her better when she was bringing me flowers Hokage-Sama." Kakashi haggardly replies while rising to his feet.

"Well, I leave that between the two of you. But I think that girl is perfect for Naruto­Kun." Tsunade says with absolute certainty.

"I agree completely Hokage-Sama." Kakashi replies without a hint of hesitation.

"Now Kakashi as for your fairy tale of Orochimaru and Kabuto defacing my beautiful monument. It might have been more believable if both you and the brat weren't covered in black paint stains. Don't you think?" Tsunade questions.

"I suppose, and maybe Orochimaru and Kabuto is a stretch of the imagination. Would you believe it was a group of angry unpaid casino owners who did this?" Kakashi asks.

"Enough of your smart-ass comments Kakashi! You may think this is all a joke, but I can assure you I don't. It's bad enough you and Naruto deface my monument for whatever reason. But for you to allow my Naruto-Kun to drink and get drunk, I'm tempted to let Ibiki play with you for a few hours for doing that. You have any other cute remarks you'd like to say before I hand out yours and the brat's punishment?" Tsunade shouts.

"Yes Hokage-Sama I do. Naruto had nothing to do with vandalizing your monument. I did that alone and will accept full responsibility for my actions. As for Naruto drinking, I firmly believe if he is old enough to kill. Then he is also old enough to drink. And while it wasn't my intention to get him drunk, I do not regret anything of the previous night. Naruto and I were able to talk about several things, and I feel I can now be a better Sensei and friend to him because of it. So I will accept full responsibility for that as well." Kakashi calmly states.

"Be that as it may Kakashi, is it your testimony for the official record that you and you alone vandalized my monument?"

"Hai." Kakashi answers.

"Very well Kakashi. I don't what could have possessed you and Naruto to do this, or what reason you two may have had for doing it, but I cannot allow it to go unpunished." Tsunade solemnly says.

"They did for Lee! And quite possibly for me as well Hokage-Sama." Gai proclaims from the shattered doorway of Tsunade's office.

"What do you mean they did it for you and Lee?" Tsunade questions the green clad Jounin as he enters her office.

"They did it because Naruto wanted Lee to smile and laugh once more, and Kakashi wanted to help me to repair the bond I had once shared with my student. And their efforts on both counts were a resounding success, even if it did come at the cost of incurring your wrath." Gai acknowledges with gratitude.

Tsunade looks over to Kakashi who says nothing but slightly nods his head. Rubbing her forehead, Tsunade slumps into her chair and says with resignation.

"Alright, I'm tired of dealing with this at the moment. It's not why I requested your presence here anyway Gai. Let's move onto some other issues, like the reports I received of two highly skilled and very drunk Jounin raising Holy Hell in the village last night. You two wouldn't happen to know who those individuals might be now do you?"

Both Gai and Kakashi looked at one another and both of them sweat dropped before Kakashi spoke up and asks.

"That depends, do you have eyewitnesses of these Jounin you speak of Hokage-Sama?"

"Why yes I do Kakashi. In fact in one particular incident I have several severely crippled Root Anbu who are quite positive to whom the individuals were who injured them. Let's talk about that incident now shall we." Tsunade replies with a smirk, as both the Jounins standing in front of her drop their heads in defeat.

About an hour later after hearing the exploits from the night before of her two elite Jounin, Tsunade poured herself another drink and quickly downing it turned her attention back to them and says.

"Quite the little adventures you two had last night. I just have a few questions."

"I understand the incident at the bar. They insulted me and you took action albeit a drastic one to defend me." Tsunade remarks.

"No ma'am." Gai replies.

"What do you mean no ma'am?" Tsunade questions.

"What I mean Hokage-Sama is the fight did not begin after the Root insulted you. I remembered your orders about Shinobi not causing disturbances in civilian establishments, so I refrained from hitting the man, though it did pain me to do so." Gai states.

"So why did you start the fight then?" Tsunade asks.

"The Root commander and his men insulted the flames of youth, Hokage-Sama." Gai says with conviction.

Tsunade is stunned upon hearing this revelation and it takes her a moment to absorb what she just heard before saying in a monotone voice.

"So, let me see if I understand this. The Root commander and his men insulted me and you did nothing, as per my orders. But when they insulted the flames of youth, that is when you hit the man correct."

"Uhh, well, it was a matter of honor Hokage-Sama." Gai nervously replied.

"A matter of honor, yes I can see that. Now let me explain to you my views of honor." Tsunade sweetly says before slugging the green clad Jounin in front of her into the wail and shouting with vengeance.

''The honor of your Hokage should matter more to you than the honor of the flames of youth! And you would be wise to remember that in the future! Do you understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Gai weakly replies, as he picks himself up off the floor.

"Now as for the rest of your juvenile antics from last night, most of it is pretty minor. I will say that TP'ing Danzo's compound was a stroke of genius by you two. I thought Danzo was going to explode, he was so mad when I briefly saw him before you arrived Kakashi. However, Danzo is demanding that the two of you be sent to Ibiki for the altercation you both had with his Root Anbu, but I'm not going to do that. Personally, you two have done me a favor by reducing the number of Root Anbu he has at his disposal. So both of your punishments will be to clean and restore my monument to the way it was before you would be artist got to it. And I want it done by the end of the day." Tsunade sternly orders.

"But Hokage-Sama, the message your monument proclaims about the flames of youth is such a positive one. I was hoping we could at least keep it up for a few days." Gai pleads.

"He has a point Hokage-Sama. That and the fact it might take a few days to restore the monument. Removing paint is much more difficult than applying paint." Kakashi chimes in.

"Well you two baka's don't have a few days. You have until tonight to remove and restore all of it. But perhaps the two of you need some incentive." Tsunade says with a hint of sarcasm before calling for Shizune and asking her to bring in Anko and Yugao from downstairs.

Both Gai and Kakashi glanced quickly at one another, as each one sweat dropped before Tsunade says.

"Of all the adventures you two had last night, which correspond to the report I read this morning. There is a peeping incident at the Konoha Hot Springs that is in the report yet not mentioned by either one of you, care to explain?"

"A peeping incident, I'm shocked Hokage-Sama. My comrade Gai is a well-known and most respected gentleman of the fairer sex. And I merely dabble in reading fine literature on occasion and would never stoop so low as to peek upon ladies at a bathhouse. Frankly Hokage-Sama, I'm saddened that you would think that of Gai or myself." Kakashi replies with sorrow.

It was at that moment Shizune returned with both Anko and Yugao in tow and they entered the office. Gai saw them momentarily and could already feel the blood begin to pool in his sinuses. Immediately closing his eyes he waited for someone to speak when he heard Anko say.

"You called for us Lady Tsunade."

"Yes Anko, I have a minor mission for the two of you to do. Your fellow Jounin there have been assigned to remove the paint and restore my monument to it's rightful glory, and I need the both of you to watch over them and make sure they complete the task by this evening." Tsunade states.

"No offense Lady Tsunade, but that mission sounds pretty lame for kunoichi's of Yugao-­San and my skills to be doing don't you think?" Anko complains with annoyance.

"Well I thought it might interest the two of you considering those two baka's are the chief suspects of the incident at the hot springs last night. Although Kakashi vehemently denies it." Tsunade answers with a smirk.

Both Anko and Yugao narrow their gaze upon Kakashi and Gai who both can feel the killing intent radiating off the two kunoichi's towards them. Taking a moment to collect himself, Kakashi speaks.

"I must object Hokage-Sama. Unless you have eyewitnesses that say we are the perpetrators of such a heinous act. I will state once more that both Gai and myself are too much of a gentlemen to ever commit such a deed."

"Well, you are correct Kakashi. I don't have any eyewitnesses, as neither Anko nor Yugao were able to get a solid look at the perverts before they escaped. But before I go apologizing for accusing the two of you, why don't we hear what Gai has to say. Gai, open your eyes and please give your statement." Tsunade contritely orders.

Gai hesitantly opens his eyes, but one look at Anko and Yugao and his mind immediately recalled how they looked the previous night. Unable to contain it, he rocketed backwards into the wall as blood gushed from his nose like a geyser, confirming for all the ladies present that indeed it had been he and Kakashi at the hot springs last night. Kakashi merely pinched his nose once more in frustration and thought to himself.

'Maybe I should have followed my original promise and just killed him when I had the chance?'

Meanwhile as Kakashi was currently pondering his fate. A certain red-eyed kunoichi came over a hill and saw her home village in the distance for the first time in days. It had been a relatively easy yet boring delivery mission she had been on, but it did give her time to think. Unfortunately, it had been a wasted effort, as she was just as confused about Kakashi and her feelings as she was before she left. Sighing in frustration, she resumed walking once more towards Konoha, when she spied what had been done to Tsunade's monument on Hokage Mountain. Taking a moment to let the image and message sink in, Kurenai suddenly found herself in a fit of uncontrolled laughter at what she saw. It was a welcomed emotion on her part, as she had not smiled or laughed in several days. As her laughter slowly subsided, she wondered whom would that brave and or stupid as to do something like this. Quickly going through the list of candidates in her mind, there was only one person she knew who fit that category. Smiling as she began walking, Kurenai thought to herself.

'I hope Hinata doesn't need a new boyfriend after Tsunade gets done with Naruto.'

Back at the Hokage's office, Kakashi was attempting to revive Gai while listening to Anko and Tsunade argue about how much incentive Anko and Yugao would be allowed to use on him and Gai to help complete their punishment. Anko was frustrated because she wanted to use much more deadly force than Tsunade was willing to allow. Finally a compromise was reached and Tsunade announces.

"Alright Anko I'll allow you to do that to Kakashi, but not to Gai."

"That seems rather unfair Hokage-Sama." Kakashi objects.

"Shut it Kakashi! Consider it additional punishment for getting my Naruto-Kun drunk! I can't believe you allowed him to drink, he's just a child!" Tsunade scolds.

"Oh get off your high-horse Tsunade and give it a rest. If I remember correctly, you were the same age as Naruto when you first had sake and got drunk. So why don't you cut Kakashi some slack, its not like he forced Naruto to drink." Jiraiya proclaimed as he shimmied into the room seemingly out of thin air.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade exclaimed in a voice filled relief, as she had not heard from him in several days and had been very worried about him because of it. She wanted to throw her arms around her fellow Sannin and hug him, but the duties of Hokage come first and masking her joy at his return says in an irritated voice.

"When I want your opinion you old pervert I'll ask you for it. Besides, I don't remember Sarutobi Sensei being a drinking partner of mine. Unlike Kakashi over there was to the knucklehead. Sarutobi Sensei was too noble and decent of a man to ever allow a minor to drink."

"Sarutobi Sensei and I drank together when I was Naruto's age. It wasn't often, but we always tipped a few when he would go out with me on my research missions. Sarutobi Sensei was a great man, but you always did put him on a pedestal that he never wanted to be on in the first place Tsunade." Jiraiya states as he walks over to Kakashi.

Tsunade was a little unnerved upon learning that her Sensei not only drank with her teammate, but also actively participated with him on his perverted peeping missions. Growling in annoyance she says.

"Why are you here Jiraiya? Is it to see me?"

"No," the Toad Sannin's coldly replies.

Inwardly, Tsunade was hurt by the tone of Jiraiya's voice, when she then heard him say in the same icy tone.

"I came here looking for Naruto so we could get some training in like I've promised him the last couple of months. That is the only reason why I am here."

"Well as you heard, the gaki is in no shape for anything right now!" Tsunade quietly says.

"Bah, he'll be alright after a few hours. We can still get some training in this afternoon. I'm just relieved the brat hasn't been pestering me more about the training." Jiraiya comments.

"You probably have Hinata Hyuga to thank for that Master Jiraiya. Naruto's free time is usually occupied with her." Kakashi replies to the Toad Sannin.

"Oh yeah, I'd heard he'd gotten himself a girlfriend, and the Hyuga princess no less. Wow, she's a real looker and I'll bet she's a feisty one too when they're alone together. The quiet ones usually are. The brat is just like his father heh, heh." Jiraiya says with a giggle, as he and Kakashi high-five each other in agreement.

Suddenly Jiraiya and Kakashi are bombarded with a massive amount of killing intent from the kunoichi's in the room. It was so intense that Gai, who had regained consciousness only moments before, fell to the floor once again, out like a light once more. Jiraiya merely shrugged off the killing intent in annoyance and began speaking to Kakashi once more ignoring Tsunade and the other kunoichi's, which infuriated Tsunade to no end. The Hokage shouts at Jiraiya in a rage.

"If you have nothing to report, than get the Hell out of here! I don't have time to deal with an old pervert giggling like a schoolboy!"

"Fine Tsunade, you want a report, here it is. After spending nearly a week patrolling the Fire nation and its borders, I could find no trace of your ex-boyfriend or the Uchiha teme anywhere. I then learned yesterday through one of my contacts that the two of them were spotted in Otokagure. Seeing no need to continue a pointless search for them and their forces, I returned to Konoha, the end." Jiraiya says with much irritation.

Tsunade visibly flinched at Jiraiya's remark of ex-boyfriend, but decided to let it pass and asks.

"Did you find out anything of what Orochimaru might be planning?"

"Didn't you listen Tsunade? There is nobody out there for me to learn anything from. What information has the Haruno girl given you?"

"H, how do you about her? You've been gone since she returned." Tsunade stammers in surprise.

"You seem surprised Tsunade, did you think my spy network only existed outside of Konoha? I know all about the Haruno girl's return as you call it, which reminds me." Jiraiya replies with sarcasm before he slaps the back of Kakashi's head rather soundly and then shouts at the masked Jounin in furious anger.

"Baka! Just what the Hell were you thinking risking your life by overdosing on Akimichi Food pills just to save that girl! Do you have any idea how Naruto would have felt if you had died because of that, especially over her? It would have crushed him, as for some reason he still considers you one of his precious people!"

Kakashi could only look to the ground and stand silently as he listened to Jiraiya's admonishment of him. Jiraiya saw he would get no argument from Kakashi over this and relented in his verbal barrage of the masked Jounin and says in a more subdued voice.

"Alright Kakashi, I won't say anything more about this. Just realize that you are important to Naruto and to others as well. Think before you go throwing your life away to save a worthless lovesick fan girl of a traitor, who would be with that Uchiha bastard right now if the boy had just been a little bit more gentle shall we say with the girl during their reunion."

Jiraiya then whirled around and caught Tsunade's fist in the palm of his hand before it struck his head. Looking at her face, he could see she was very upset and also shocked that he had stopped her from striking him. As that was something he had never done before. Tsunade tore her fist away and angrily says.

"The girl has a name Jiraiya! And you making snide comments about what happened to her I find insulting!"

"Oh she has a name alright, but because I'm a gentleman and out of deference to the ladies currently present I've chosen not to use it! But you are correct; my comment about what happened to her was in poor taste. Nobody, man or woman should have to suffer such a vile act in their life, and for that I do apologize Tsunade. But now back to my original question, what information have you learned from the girl?"

"We haven't learned anything. Sakura is still in a medically induced coma because of her injuries and is in a fragile state of mind right now. The girl is still reliving the nightmare of that night and is suffering horribly. I don't think she could handle an interrogation right now." Tsunade replies with sadness.

"That's just great! I don't give a damn how fragile her state of mind is right now. That girl could have vital information about what Orochimaru and Sasuke might be planning for the village and everyone in it, including Naruto or did you forget about that! You not wanting to interrogate the girl because she's suffering right now is truly pathetic Tsunade!" Jiraiya exclaims in a fury.

"I've put up with a lot from you this morning, but no more! Don't you dare try to tell me when I should hand someone over for interrogation. I'm telling you from a medical standpoint Sakura is in no shape mentally or physically to handle any type of questioning right now and that's final! Don't you ever question me when it comes to a medical decision on one of my patients! And for future reference, when you are in my presence, you shall refer to me as Hokage-Sama and nothing else. You got that?" Tsunade responds with equal fury.

"Oh forgive me my most majestic Hokage-Sama. Please allow this unruly peasant to remove himself from your regal presence at once." Jiraiya sarcastically replies, as he bows down and sweeps his arm in front of him before rising and adds.

"Fine Hokage-Sama, coddle the Haruno girl all you want! But it's a big gamble on your part. Let's hope it doesn't cost any lives because you're more worried about her than about any information she might have which could save lives in the future. I'm out of here!" Jiraiya spits with disgust before shimmering away into the air.

Tsunade could only stare at the spot Jiraiya was just standing in muted silence before she realized that Kakashi, Gai, Anko, and Yugao had still been present for that entire exchange she had with Jiraiya. Turning around, she walked back to her desk and sat down before issuing an order to all four Jounin.

"None of you is to repeat what you have seen and heard in this office today. Is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama." All the Jounin say in unison.

"Good you're all dismissed." Tsunade quietly says.

And with that said, all four Jounin bow and then leap off towards Hokage Mountain. Tsunande sits silently at her desk, as her mind is a jumble of emotions right now about her and Jiraiya. She has missed seeing the old fool greatly over the past few months. And now the first chance she's had to talk to him again, it degenerates into an ugly fight between the two of them. How did that happen? It's not what she wanted at all. Sighing to herself, she did realize that the pervert was right about one thing. She did need to question Sakura about what she might know in regards to Orochimaru and Sasuke, and she needed to be questioned soon. But so far every attempt they had made to awaken the girl had failed miserably. Due to the fact that every time she awoke, Sakura seemed to relive the attacks she suffered and was oblivious to everything else around her. Tsunade knew she must try something drastic to break Sakura out of her psychological prison. And when it came to the recesses of the human mind, there is only one person in Konoha to call for help in that area. Shouting for Shizune, she waited for her assistant to come in and says.

"Shizune, bring me Inoichi Yamanaka."

It was mid afternoon when Hinata had finished her training session with the rest of the Konoha 12. She had left Naruto asleep underneath a tree next to the training grounds and made her way over to join him. Sitting down and leaning back against the tree, Hinata cradled Naruto's head in her arms while he rested his head upon her chest. Sighing in contentment, Hinata closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of holding Naruto. Suddenly, her eyes shot open in astonishment and she audibly yelped drawing the attention of the rest of the Konoha 12 who were relaxing around the field. Quickly looking down at Naruto, Hinata's face became beet red before she fainted from shock.

A few minutes later, Naruto began to stir from his slumber. He had no desire to awaken, as he was perfectly comfortable lying on the softest pillow in the world. It was only the shouts of what sounded like Neji's voice through the haze saying.

"I don't care if he is the fourth's son, I'm going to kill him!"

Eventually, Naruto groggily awoke from this shouting and looking out saw his friends and classmates staring at him intently. Neji had a murderous look to his eyes, while being held back by Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Tenten, Ino, and Temari all sported deep blushes as they stared at Naruto as well. Confused, Naruto asked with irritation.

"What are you all staring at? Haven't you ever seen a person asleep on a pillow before?"

"That's not a pillow Naruto." Shikamaru replies with a smirk.

'Not a pillow, what the Hell is he talking about?' Naruto thought to himself, as he turned his head to look at his pillow. The sight he beheld nearly made him pass out. For you see Naruto's head had been snuggled up and resting upon Hinata's left breast. But even worse was the fact that Naruto's left hand had somehow worked it's way underneath Hinata's blouse and was currently cupping Hinata's right breast. Looking up to Hinata's face, Naruto saw that her complexion was cherry red and that she had passed out at some point. What Naruto couldn't figure out was why she had a grin on her face as she slept? Turning back to his friend's, Naruto began to stammer.

"I, I, didn't know. I was asleep. You, you, guys know I'm not a pervert."

"Well, you're awake now, so why is your hand still inside Hinata's blouse Naruto?"

Naruto cringed at the sound of this voice and began to feel some rising killing intent directed towards him. Slowly turning his head to the right, Naruto found himself looking up into the face of one agitated Yuuhi Kurenai. And by the look on her face and the ever-growing killing intent he was feeling from her, Naruto could think of only one thing to say with fear gripping his soul.

"Oh crap!"

**Author Notes: **Wow, two chapters from me in two-week time span. My longtime readers know this is damn unusual and are probably wondering what's going on? Well, after receiving over 1400+ hits on my last chapter but only 16 reviews, I've come to the conclusion that "People don't like to read anymore!" I know the last chapter was big, 12,000+ words big. And I did try to explain my reasons for the huge enormity of the last chapter. But I guess in the end, it did turn a lot of people off judging by the lack of reviews. However, the reviews I did receive on it were very positive, so I wanted to thank those people who did review and that I can acknowledge who read that massive chapter. As a way of saying thank you, I thought I would give you all some PR for your own creative stories.

VFSNAKE **"Naruto: Rise of the Lord of Foxes"**

Silver Warrior "Ultimate Martial Arts Tournament"

spazzgirl **"A Naruto and Sakura Valentine"**(I know Naruto/Sakura, but it's a cute one-shot and I don't limit myself.)

DarkRavie No story written, but an incredible anime fan with several useful anime links.

lightshadow33 No story written, but is one of my oldest readers and reviewers of this story.

KunoichiDreamer "A New Beginning"

Lady Laran "A Touch of Human Kindness"

Dragon Man 180 **"A Dream is a Wish"**

roboguy45 No story written, but a great reviewer of my story.

Millen Stryker "Crossbound"

kunaithower3000 No story written, but I thank him for reviewing.

nocontact **"New Moon Rising"**

Akina no Hashiriya **"Blood of the Snake, Blood of the Fox"**

Frozen-Tundra88 "Icha, Icha: Conception"

Kagaku **"A Father's Love"**

jcogginsa "Ultimate Naruto Saga"

The **bold type** highlighted stories I've read and can personally vouch for and recommend.

The listings of these readers signify nothing more than the order by which their reviews were received.

I'm sure there are other people who did read the last chapter, and I do thank you for taking the time to do so. Without knowing who you are, I obviously couldn't include you above and I'm sorry for that. This by the way will not become a regular occurrence in my chapters. This was just something special I wanted to do considering how enormous the last chapter was.

Anyway, this chapter is about 5,000+ words less and is a comedy for the most part. I hope everyone enjoys it; I had a lot of fun writing it. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with the readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. To everyone, take care and take it easy!

**Kingkakashi**

PS: This chapter in no way is meant to condone underage drinking. It is simply a funny premise used for comedic purposes and valid considering the timeline period of the story. And I do firmly believe in the Naruto universe, that if you are asked to kill, you should be allowed to drink.


	22. Mistakes, Apologies, and a Party?

**Chapter 22 Summary: **As Naruto finds himself in deep trouble with Kurenai, Hinata comes to his defense. Unfortunately, Hinata soon finds herself on the defensive for recent actions she has taken. Meanwhile Hokage Tsunade and Inoichi Yamanaka make a desperate attempt to awaken Sakura from her endless nightmare. Also, Tsunade has an epiphany on what or who can actually save Sakura from her ordeal. And how does a party for the remaining Konoha 12 members factor into Sakura's recovery?

**Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 22: "Mistakes, Apologies, and a Party?"**

"Oh crap!"

Naruto immediately withdrew his hand from inside Hinata's blouse and pulled away from her while stammering out apologies to Kurenai and anyone who would listen. Hinata still asleep felt the loss of Naruto and subconsciously reached out and pulled Naruto head back into her chest much to the chagrin of Kurenai and everyone else present as she mumbled with a smile on her face.

"My Naru-Kun."

Naruto for his part suddenly found his face smashed into the ample chest of his girlfriend and forgetting his surroundings couldn't believe how soft and comfortable she felt as he snaked his arms around her and sighed. Kurenai who was watching the entire scene had developed a facial tick, and could put up with what she was seeing no more and shouted.

"Naruto remove yourself from Hinata at once!"

"Do I have to?" Naruto absently replied.

"That's it!" Kurenai shrieked before letting loose a blast of killing intent, which blew Naruto away from Hinata. She then began a series of hand signs and directed it towards the blonde Genin before angrily saying.

"**Narakumi no Jutsu!"** (Hell Viewing Technique)

Naruto was suddenly frozen to the spot he was in and found himself in a dark and hazy world. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he found he was tied to a post in front of a mountain of packaged ramen all bearing the name of Ichiraku. Naruto began salivating at the scrumptious banquet before him and struggled mightily to break free of the ropes keeping him from it. Then without warning, Sasuke appeared with his ever trademark smirk next to the ramen mountain. Naruto growled at the sight of his hated rival and shouted at the Uchiha in furious anger. Sasuke merely scoffed before turning his head towards the ramen and flashed some hand signs before saying.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu." **(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)

Suddenly a massive fireball erupted from his mouth setting the ramen ablaze as Naruto looked on in horror as his beautiful ramen bounty was being viciously destroyed. With tears streaming down his face, he roared in frustration as he struggled against his ropes. Sasuke merely laughed at Naruto's plight and disappeared. In the outside world, Naruto was letting loose a string of obscenities that would make a sailor blush. All of Naruto's friends recognized the Genjutsu technique and wondered what hellish sight Naruto was witnessing to cause him to erupt in such a rage. After listening to all of this, Ino finally spoke up and said.

"I bet whatever Naruto's seeing involves Hinata."

"No way, I bet it's about that asshole Uchiha? It's got to be about him." Kiba argued.

"Well, it could be something about Sakura considering what's happened the past few days." Tenten stated

"I don't think so. Kurenai-San might be angry right now, but I don't think she would create or use an illusion involving that or her. Knowing Naruto as I do, I have a pretty good idea what's riled him up so much. And I have 25 ryo's that says I'm right. Any takers?" Shikamaru asks.

"I'm in, it's got to be about Hinata." Ino says as she pulls 25 ryo out.

"Me too. I think it's about Sakura." Tenten replies as she to extracts 25 ryo.

"Why not." Kiba says while getting his 25 ryo out before adding.

"Alright smart guy, you've heard all of our picks. What do you think is driving Naruto nuts right now?"

Shikamaru merely collected all of the money and looking up with a slight grin on his face said one word to everyone.

"Ramen."

Suddenly a strangled cry came from Naruto and he collapsed to the ground weeping. For you see inside the Genjutsu illusion he was in, the last remnants of the ramen mountain had burned away leaving nothing behind but a smoldering pile of ash. Naruto having been unable to escape his confines had only been able to watch as his precious food source went up in flames. And the fact that he had been unable to save any of it mentally broke him. In the real world all he could was lie on the ground and softly weep. About this time, Hinata was slowly reawakening and looked around before she spied Naruto on the ground in a heap crying. Standing a few feet away, she noticed her Sensei Kurenai in a familiar pose of executing a Genjutsu. Realizing that Naruto was trapped inside a Genjutsu illusion, Hinata didn't hesitate to gather a substantial amount of chakra within her before releasing it to free Naruto with a shout of.

"Kai!"

Upon this being said, the illusionary world Naruto was in disappeared and he was back in the real world. But the images he saw of all that ramen destroyed was still fresh in his mind as he sat up and quietly wept before Hinata rushed over and cradled his head on her shoulder and tried to soothe Naruto by quietly saying.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright Naru-kun, I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore."

"Everyone's always picking on ramen Hinata-chan. I don't understand why? What did ramen ever do to them? You'll never pick on ramen will you Hinata-chan?" Naruto says while sniffling and holding onto Hinata for dear life.

"No Naru-kun, I promise never to hurt or pick on ramen, I swear." Hinata stated loud enough for the people around them to hear before she glared at Kurenai.

A collective groan came from Ino, Kiba, and Tenten while Shikamaru chuckled and pocketed the money from the wager.

Hinata helped Naruto back over to the tree and leaned him against it. After getting him settled down, she kissed his cheek before turning around and marching over to stand in front of Kurenai and angrily said to her teacher.

"What in the world possessed you to do that to my Naru-kun?"

Kurenai was taken aback by the tone and abruptness of Hinata's question. Also the determined look on Hinata's face and the fierceness in her eyes as she glared at Kurenai actually made the Genjutsu Mistress slightly afraid of Hinata for the first time in her life.

"Well!" Hinata shouted with authority, as she waited impatiently for an explanation.

Taking a moment to collect herself and subdue her nervousness and fear of her student. Kurenai cleared her throat and said with as much authority as she could muster in her voice.

"Ahem, I was merely protecting your honor and virtue Hinata. While you were asleep Naruto had his hands inappropriately on your person, and as you know I have strong distaste for perverted behavior."

"I think Kurenai-san was justified in what she did Hinata, considering where Naruto had his hands on you." Neji says in support of Kurenai.

Hinata whirled around and shot a deadly glare towards her cousin before saying in an icy tone.

"Nobody asked your opinion Neji, and you shouldn't utter a word about this! Unless you would like me to inform everyone here where I've heard you've had your hands on a certain weapons mistress!"

The smirk on Neji's face dropped like a stone and Tenten turned beet red in embarrassment as the two of them looked to one another before they each took a step back away from the agitated Hyuga princess. Hinata then turned back to Kurenai whose nervousness had not lessened before she heard Hinata say to her in the same icy tone.

"And as for you, you know very well that Naruto was not being a pervert. He was asleep when he accidentally touched me and didn't even know he was doing it. Naru-kun is and always has been a perfect gentleman with me. You all seem to think that I'm incapable of protecting myself from perverted behavior, which this wasn't! I'll have you all know I'm perfectly capable of handling myself and of letting Naruto know when he may or may not grope me."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"Wait, that didn't come out right." Hinata remarked, as she sported a slight blush now.

It was at that moment giggling could be heard from the foliage in the tree branches above them. And then a voice whispering, "gold, this is pure gold." Naruto growled as he recognized the voice and turned around to apply a chakra enhanced punch to the tree. A second later one Toad Sannin came crashing to the ground with notebook and pencil in hand, landing in between Hinata and Kurenai causing both of them to jump back in surprise. Naruto with his arm around Hinata shook his fist at Jiraiya before angrily shouting.

"Ero-Sennin, what do you thing you're doing?"

"Oh hey kiddo, I wasn't doing anything, just looking for you that's all."

"Well you found me so what do you want?" Naruto says with irritation.

"What I want is what you've always pestered me for, some more training. But if that's how you're going to act, I can always find something else to do." Jiraiya replied in a huff.

"No, no, I'm sorry Ero-Sen, I mean Jiraiya-Sensei some training would be awesome. Please get up off the ground so we can start." Naruto contritely pleads.

"Actually kid, I'm kind of enjoying the view at the moment." Jiraiya states lasciviously.

It was then that Kurenai realized that from the position Jiraiya was laying on the ground in, he could practically look directly up towards her. Kurenai's facial tick returned and she brought her heel down with great force toward the Toad Sannin's face, but as she connected there was a puff of smoke and in his place was a log. Jiraiya appeared directly behind Naruto and Hinata causing the girl to squeak in surprise and clutch at Naruto a little tighter. Jiraiya then slapped Naruto on his back and boisterously asked.

"So kiddo, are you going to introduce me to this lovely young girl in your arms?"

"Umm yeah sure, this is Hinata Hyuga my girlfriend. Hinata this is Ero-Sennin, Ero-Sennin Hinata." Naruto casually states.

"Baka, how many times have I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya says with annoyance as he slaps the back of Naruto's head.

"It's, it's both an honor and a pleasure to meet you Master Jiraiya." Hinata softly says while bowing.

"And it's a great honor and pleasure to meet you Ms. Hinata Hyuga." Jiraiya replies while giving a sweeping bow to Hinata causing her to giggle slightly and blush. As Jiraiya rose, he looked over to Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head and said to his young pupil.

"Well Naruto I have to say your girlfriend is very pretty, cultured, and well mannered. How did you end up with her?"

Naruto just looked at Hinata and smiled before he put his arm around her and said with all honesty.

"Just lucky I guess?"

"I should say so. Well come on Naruto, I'm sure you and this lovely lady have plans for this evening, so we need to go now if you want to keep them. We can still get a couple of hours worth of training in if we hurry." Jiraiya states.

"Ok, ok, but shouldn't we wait for Kakashi-Sensei before we go? Naruto inquires.

"Sorry kiddo, Kakashi won't be joining us today. Tsunade's got him cleaning off the artistic makeover you guys gave her monument last night." Jiraiya answers.

"But, but that's not right! I should be helping him to do that. That was my idea not his, he just helped me!" Naruto hollered.

"That may be, but Kakashi took the rap for both of you for it with Tsunade.

"Kakashi-kun. I mean Kakashi-san survived?" Kurenai asked with a touch of hope in her voice.

"Yeah, he lived, don't ask me how after pulling a stunt as dumb as he did. It's a wonder he's not still in the hospital?" Jiraiya replied.

A sense of relief seemed to wash over Kurenai's face that went unnoticed by everyone but Hinata. Keeping this to herself, Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by Kiba announcing.

"He might be back at the hospital after the number Hinata laid on him this morning."

"Huh, what are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto asks.

"Well, you were passed out at the time. But our little Hinata here didn't take to kindly to Kakashi-san getting you drunk."

"What happened?" Naruto questioned as his sight darted back and forth between Kiba and Hinata.

"Nothing much, Hinata just expressed her displeasure with Kakashi-san with a punch to his gut which dropped him to his knees. Remind me never to get you wasted in the future Naruto. I think I'd rather take a punch from Tsunade-sama than be on the receiving end of the haymaker Hinata put on Kakashi-san. (Ha, ha, ha.)" Kiba explained with laughter in his voice.

Naruto turned to look back at Hinata who was glaring daggers at her snickering teammate before she caught sight of Naruto's face. Her gaze immediately dropped to the ground and she began to chew on her bottom lip nervously. Naruto saw his girlfriend's apprehension and rubbing his temple while he approached her and said in a voice filled with resignation.

"Hinata-hime, I wish you hadn't done that."

Hinata didn't like the sound of Naruto's statement, as it seemed to her to carry a tone of disapproval of what she had done. Lifting her head slightly but not looking directly at Naruto, she defensively stated.

"I was angry Naruto-kun. You were drunk and then you passed out on me and I didn't like seeing you in that condition. I even blamed the Hokage at first for you being drunk Naruto-kun. So when Lady Tsunade said Kakashi-san was responsible. I didn't think about it I just reacted. Plus because of your condition, you called me baby and I especially didn't like that."

Naruto froze a moment as he let what he heard sink in before he started to slightly giggle and said.

"I called you baby? (giggle) I never call you baby. (giggle)"

Hinata finally looked up to her boyfriend's face and saw the mirth he was trying to contain and she too began to giggle a bit while playfully slapping Naruto's arm and saying.

"It's not funny Naru-kun. (giggle)"

"It's a little bit funny Hinata-hime. (giggle) Let me see if I got this straight? I got drunk, called you baby, and then passed out. You then proceeded to accuse baa-chan of getting me hammered, learned it was Kakashi, and then proceeded to punch his lights out. Does that about cover it? (giggle)"

"Hai, it does Naru-kun. (giggle)" Hinata answered while trying to stifle her own giggles at the absurdity of what Naruto had just said.

"I call girls baby all the time. What's wrong with calling chicks baby?" Kiba asks everyone in wonderment. This earned him a death glare from all the kunoichi's present save Hinata who was too busy erupting into laughter with Naruto triggered by Kiba's confused question. After a minute, their laughter finally subsided and Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug before releasing her slightly while looking at her face and saying.

"I love that you always look out for me my hime. But Kakashi-Sensei didn't get me drunk; I did that all on my own. So if you need to be mad at someone, you need to be mad at me. But I don't regret getting drunk last night. Kakashi-Sensei and I were able to talk and share a great many things with each other while we were busy redecorating baa-chans monument. I actually feel a lot better about Kakashi-Sensei now, than I ever did in the past. So while getting drunk is not something I plan on doing on a regular basis. I think some good did come out of it for Sensei and me last night. I'm sorry I called you baby, and I'm sorry I passed out on you. But don't blame Kakashi-Sensei; blame me its all my fault. So I'm really the one who deserves to be hit not him, ok?"

Hinata nodded her head in understanding before softly saying.

"I don't ever want to hit you Naru-kun. I'm sorry I hit Kakashi-san, can you forgive me?"

"You don't need to apologize to me hime. You've done nothing wrong to me, so you don't need any of my forgiveness."

"Thank you Naru-kun." Hinata replies as she and Naruto embrace once more before she adds.

"I do need to apologize to Kakashi-san. Do you think he'll forgive me Naru-kun?"

Naruto releases his hug of Hinata and answers in a playful tone and giggle.

"I'm sure he will Hinata-hime, because if you took him down with one punch. I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei is going to want to stay on your good side from now on, . . . . . . . baby. (giggle)"

Hinata's eyes narrowed when she heard this, and with a slight edge to her voice asks Naruto.

"Naru-kun, remember when I said I don't ever want to hit you?"

"Hai."

"I've changed my mind, Byakugan!" Hinata announces as she activates her bloodline and goes chasing after her laughing boyfriend as they run around the training grounds. The sight itself is quite comical to see and everyone seems amused by it until Kiba pipes up once more and states.

"I still don't see what the big deal is about calling a chick baby?"

It was at this point that Ino, Tenten, and Temari decided to show Kiba what the big deal is and they began to chase him all over the training grounds. And while Naruto could feel relatively certain that if Hinata caught him, she would do no serious bodily harm to him. The Inuzuka heir did not have that luxury, if he was caught by the three kunoichi's chasing after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, as Kiba was running for his life, an even more desperate scene was taking place in Sakura Haruno's hospital room. Lady Tsunade was monitoring the biological life signs of one Inoichi Yamanaka with growing concern. For the last hour they would fluctuate wildly for indeterminate amounts of time before returning to normal. However some of these fluctuations had reached levels that did not bode well for the Jounin's health. Tsunade was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake in seeking Inoichi's help in mending Sakura's broken mind. Tsunade had discussed the Sakura's case and subsequent mental breakdown with Inoichi earlier that day and he suggested to her the use of an ancient Yamanaka bloodline technique called a Mind Walk, that might help the girl escape her psychological nightmare. Reluctantly, Tsunade agreed to allow Inoichi to try the technique. And although Tsunade understood the risks of the technique as explained by the elder Yamanaka, she did not want him to be injured trying to save the young kunoichi. Too many people had already been hurt already over this matter. But Tsunade also realized that Inoichi might very well be Sakura's last hope to recover her sanity and health. Tsunade let loose a deep breath she had been unknowingly holding in relief as Inoichi's life signs once again returned to normal. She then heard Inoichi inhale a deep breath and open his eyes from the chair he was sitting in by Sakura's bed. Tsunade was startled when Inoichi suddenly bolted up and hurriedly made his way to the adjoining bathroom where the unmistakable sounds of retching could be heard. A few minutes later Inoichi stumbled out of the bathroom wiping his lips with a wet towel before slumping into a chair in the corner of the hospital room. Tsunade pulled up another chair beside him and took his wrist to check his pulse and was relieved that it was returning to normal before she heard him utter in a defeated tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I've failed you."

"What do you mean Inoichi-san, what happened inside Sakura's mind? Why were you so sick when you returned?" Tsunade asks.

"That, that punk Uchiha bastard! I, I saw everything that little monster did and had done to Sakura. I swear Hokage-sama if I could get my hands around his throat right now, I would strangle the life out of him without a second thought! The Council and their wishes to keep the Sharingan alive be damned! I can only imagine what the girl's parents are going through right now. If what happened to Sakura had happened to Ino, I would be insane with anger and grief." Inoichi proclaimed in a mix of fury and concern.

"Actually Inoichi-san, you've shown more concern about Sakura with that statement than anything I've heard from her parent's. They haven't even been bothered to visit their daughter or even check on her condition since she was brought in." Tsunade replied with disgust.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Even if Sakura recovers which is doubtful in my opinion. She would need the support of a loving and caring family to help her in the days to come." Inoichi solemnly says.

"Enough about them, they're of no concern to me at the moment. Why do you say that Sakura won't recover Inoichi-san?" Tsunade asks in a desperate voice.

"Because Sakura herself is preventing her own recovery Hokage-sama." Inoichi replies in a voice etched with resignation.

"I, I don't understand?" Tsunade confusingly pleads.

"I'll try to explain Hokage-sama. Sakura's case is much more complex than I would have guessed. I encountered several obstacles and dangers that I've rarely seen in the human mind. The Mind Walk technique allows me to traverse the vast corridors of one's mind. The most prevalent danger of using this technique is that there are so many corridors, one could easily become lost and find themselves trapped within that person's mind. That is why this technique is only passed down from Yamanaka clan head to clan head throughout history. But over the years each clan head has mapped shall we say the mind's pathways, so I was able to find Sakura's memory core and move through it relatively unimpeded. I was able to see a great many things as I traveled through her memories growing up. I even learned that it was Sakura who ended her friendship with Ino over Sasuke. I had always wondered what caused them to break apart. I do know their friendship ending was something that hurt my Ino very deeply for a long time. But it didn't seem to affect Sakura all that much from what I could see. The majority of Sakura's memories I saw were always fixated upon the Uchiha brat!

"You're getting off track here Inoichi-san." Tsunade points out to the blonde Jounin.

"Hai, I'm sorry Hokage-sama, let me continue."

"Eventually, I was able to reach the memory of that horrible night and I encountered a rarely seen but even greater threat to myself. This second and even more powerful danger to a Mind Walk user is that the subject has inadvertently created a manifestation within his or her own mind that assumes control psychologically. And I encountered this particular danger when I reached the memory of what happened to her that night"

"And what danger is that? " Tsunade questions.

"Monsters." Inoichi stoically answers.

"M, monsters!" Tsunade cries out in disbelief.

"Well in this case Hokage-sama one monster, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Please explain you are talking about Inoichi-san! I don't understand what you mean by monsters?"

"What I mean by monsters Hokage-sama, is the patient has created a mental image or entity shall we say within their mind of someone or something that has injured the person seriously on a psychological level."

"Ok, that makes sense. After the things Sasuke did to her, I'm sure even Sakura now views him as the monster the little bastard truly is!" Tsunade stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That may be Hokage-sama, but in this case, Sakura had already built up an image of Sasuke in her mind before the attack and it's the power she's given to this entity that is causing all of her problems."

"Damn it Inoichi, you're not making any sense? Just tell me what the Hell is going on!" Tsunade spat in frustration.

"Forgive me Lady Tsunade, I'm weary and I apologize for not explaining things better." Inoichi replies humbly.

"No Inoichi-san, I'm sorry. You've been nothing but helpful in this matter. I'm just frustrated and worried about Sakura and I let me temper get hold of me once more. Please continue." Tsunade apologizes with a small bow.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. From what I could glean from Sakura's memories is that over the years she has created a manifestation within her mind of Sasuke Uchiha as some sort of perfect male specimen with no flaws and imbued it with incredible almost God-like powers and skills."

"Alright, I'm sure that's something all young girls do with their imagination of their first crush on a boy." Tsunade states.

"Yes, that is true. But in Sakura's case her fanaticism and devotion towards Sasuke within her mind was literally off the chart in my opinion. And when Sasuke did what he did to her, it shattered her mind completely. However this manifestation of Sasuke simply didn't vanish when Sakura's mind broke down, it merely took on a darker persona." Inoichi grimly replies.

"Ok stop, let me see if I understand this correctly. Over the years Sakura had created an image of Sasuke as this perfect person within her mind. But with Sasuke's attack on her, this was a contradiction of the fantasy she had created for herself about Sasuke. Basically what you're saying is when reality Sasuke didn't live up to fantasy Sasuke, her mind couldn't handle it. Does that sum it up Inoichi-san?" Tsunade queries.

"More or less Hokage-sama."

"But that doesn't explain why she continues to re-live the attack over and over again?" Tsunade gripes in confusion.

"It's because of Sakura's second personality Hokage-sama."

"Sec, second personality, what on earth?" Tsunade gasped in shock.

"Yes, apparently over the years Sakura had developed a second personality within her mind." Inoichi reveals.

"Like, like a split personality?" Tsunade stutters in confusion.

"It's not really a split personality in the general sense. Most people who develop a split personality, that personality will manifest itself into the real world from time to time. That's not the case here. Sakura's split personality if you will is more like a second entity of herself within her mind, an Inner Sakura you might say." Inoichi explains.

I', I don't understand?" Tsunade stammers, completely baffled by what Inoichi is telling her.

"This Inner Sakura is a second extension of herself in her mind that she periodically has conversations with. It's a rare psychological disorder, but not really dangerous to the individual who has created it. We all talk to ourselves from time to time Lady Tsunade; Sakura has merely taken that up a notch and actually created a second Sakura within her mind to have those conversations with. As I said earlier, this is one of those complexities about Sakura's case that I was not expecting." Inoichi laments.

"So what does this Inner Sakura as you call it have to do with why Sakura is re-living her attack over and over again?" Tsunade questions.

"I don't believe she's is re-living the actual attack again Hokage-sama. When I arrived at the corridor of this memory stream of that night, I saw what had happened to her. But I also saw that the Sasuke manifestation was continuously raping the Inner Sakura manifestation over and over again. And I believe it is this that Sakura is experiencing in her waking hours." Inoichi remorsefully states.

"So your telling me that Sakura is actually feeling these attacks happening to her Inner Sakura by another manifestation of her own creation of Sasuke! My God, how is all of this even possible? And is there nothing we can do Inoichi?" Tsunade growls in anger and bewilderment.

"That's why I said earlier that Sakura herself on a psychological level is preventing her own recovery. As for how all of this is possible? I can only theorize that her Inner Sakura entity is so interwoven into the psychology of her mind, Sakura may actually sense and or feel what is happening. I don't know for sure and we may never know how or why this is happening Lady Tsunade, I'm just guessing at this point. The only thing I know for sure, if Sakura is to recover her sanity, the Sasuke manifestation must be destroyed. Which I tried to do several times, but it was just to powerful for me no matter what person I henge into. I'm so sorry I've failed you Lady Tsunade, but I don't know of any other way to help Sakura." Inoichi groans with disappointment and defeat, as he leans forward to rest his forehead on his hands.

"What do you mean Inoichi-san, no matter what person you henge into?" Tsunade asks with curiosity.

"Well I theorized that destroying the Sasuke entity would free Sakura's mind. So I thought if I battled the Sasuke entity under the guise of someone Sakura believes could defeat him, he could be more easily killed, but I failed. I tried several times, I henge into her father and then her mother, but that was a mistake as those battles took mere seconds before I was forced to retreat. I then henge into others Asuma, Gai, Kurenai and those battles lasted longer but in the end to no avail. All of them were defeated and I had to retreat again each time. The power Sakura has given to this image of Sasuke is extraordinary." Inoichi complains with irritation.

"I see, that explains those readings I was receiving on the monitors. I'm guessing when you engaged in battle is when your life sign readings became erratic. However, as that was going on, I noticed Sakura's life sign readings stabilized. But this happened more than a few times Inoichi-san." Tsunade remarks to the Yamanaka clan head.

"Yes, I also henge into her Sensei Kakashi and fought a fierce battle but again even he was defeated. I even took your image Hokage-sama and that battle lasted a long time, but even you were beaten as well. Sakura has built up in her mind over the years an image of Sasuke being the all powerful and perfect Shinobi. And unfortunately, in her mind that image becomes a reality. Hell, I even henge into Konoha's greatest hero the Yondaime Minato Namikaze, and while he fared better in battle than everyone else had, even he was defeated. I'm sorry Hokage-sama if this girl has given this image the power to defeat a Namikaze, I don't know who else we could try?" Inoichi groaned in frustration.

'I think you had the right idea Inoichi-san, just the wrong Namikaze.' Tsunade silently thought to herself before formulating plan and then saying.

"Inoichi-san, I'm going to assign you a mission. I want you to throw a party this evening for our Konoha 12 brats and their Sensei's. Do it under the guise of Ino throwing the party for her friends. Buy as much food, drink, whatever you need for the party and send the bill here. Oh yeah, I'll be attending this shindig as well. Tsunade orders.

"Uh, ok Hokage-sama, my daughter has been bugging me for months to let her have a party. But is that the extent of the mission?" Inoichi curiously asks.

"No, your mission is to observe and study one particular individual at that party this evening. I want you to learn as much as you can about his personality, mannerisms, and skills. How he walks, talks, everything. I believe this person is the key to helping free Sakura from her nightmare. Once you've learned all that you need, you will return tomorrow and Mind Walk Sakura once more and battle Sasuke under the guise of this Shinobi. If I'm right, I'm certain you will defeat the Sasuke entity and in turn free Sakura. I'll explain in greater detail to you my theory tonight at the party, any questions?"

"I understand Hokage-sama. I just have one question, who am I to observe?" Inoichi respectfully inquires.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade replies with a grin and a gleam in her eye, before Inoichi nods and disappears in a swirl of leaves to find his daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Inoichi searched for his daughter, he was fearful about going back into Sakura's mind and facing that Sasuke entity once more. He hadn't told Lady Tsunade, but the truth of the matter is he almost lost his life a couple of times while battling that thing. Inoichi had his suspicions of why the Hokage would want him to study and use the image of Naruto the next time he battled. However, that did little to alleviate the trepidation of going back into Sakura's mind once more. A short time later Inoichi arrived at the training grounds to see his daughter engaged in a Taijutsu spar being supervised by Kurenai. It appeared that Hinata and Ino were pitted against Tenten and a Suna kunoichi. Hinata and Tenten were very skilled in Taijutsu and were going at each other with full force. They appeared to be evenly matched but upon closer examination, Inoichi could see that Hinata had the upper hand in the match. Turning his attention to his daughters match, Inoichi was somewhat disappointed in the Taijutsu skills Ino was displaying. The Suna kunoichi's Taijutsu skills were not much better than Ino's, but they were adequate enough to give the blonde pig-tailed girl the upper hand in their spar. Kurenai spotted Inoichi and called a halt to the spar as he approached the group of females. Ino saw that it was her father and said.

"Hi dad, what brings you out here? Is everything ok at the shop?"

Yes Ino-chan, everything's fine. I was just looking for you to say I've decided to let you have a small party this evening if you're interested?" Inoichi replies.

"Really, that's great! How many people can I invite?"

"Let's keep it relatively small say your classmates and their Sensei's. Tenten your team and Sensei are invited as well. And I don't know this young lady but if she is sparring with you all, I assume she's your friend so she may come as well."

"Thank you Inoichi-san." Tenten says while she and Temari give a small bow.

"Well Ino-chan, we don't have any supplies and I just got back from a mission so I'd like to get a little rest before the party. Can I trust you and your friends to handle getting everything for the party?"

"Of course you can dad, you know me." Ino quips.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. Lady kurenai, I hate to impose, but could you supervise their shopping escapade please. I would be eternally grateful." Inoichi pleads to his fellow Jounin.

"Hai Inoichi-san, I'd be glad to help. Is there a budget I need to follow?" Kurenai questions.

"Actually, there isn't. But I don't want Ino going overboard on spending. I trust your judgment Lady Kurenai as to what's reasonable and what's extravagant." Inoichi answers.

"Thank you for the compliment Inoichi-san. We'll have everything ready in a couple of hours I assure you." Kurenai stated with a smile.

"Well I'll be off then. Oh and Ino, be sure to get plenty of food and drink. I'm going to invite Shikamaru and Chouji's parents over tonight and you know how much your Uncle Chouza likes to eat. In fact, you'll probably want to round up some help to bring everything to the house." Inoichi announces.

"We have it covered for the moment daddy, and we'll round up the guys later after were done shopping." Ino says with a smirk as she jerks her thumb over her shoulder. Inoichi looks that direction to see a bruised, battered, and beaten Kiba Inuzuka hanging upside down in a tree, unconscious to the world. Inoichi looks back to his daughter and the other girls and they all seem to be trying to stifle their giggles. Inoichi just shakes his head and says.

"I'm not even going to ask, I'll see you all party.

As Inoichi turns to leave, he turns back and calls Ino over before embracing her in a hug and saying.

"You know I love you very much my little tenshi (angel)."

"Dad, you're embarrassing me. I love you too daddy." Ino quietly whispers into her father's ear.

Inoichi smiles and kisses his daughters forehead before disappearing in a swirl of leaves once again.

"Where did the rest of the guy's go while we were pounding on dog-boy?" Temari queries.

"I overheard Neji, they went off to spy on Naruto's training session with Master Jiraiya. Neji's been dying of curiosity to see what kind of training Naruto's been getting from a Sannin. Tenten answers.

"Well ladies, as Ino said we'll round them up later. Let's cut Kiba down and get to work on this party. We don't have a lot of time." Kurenai points out to all the kunoichi's present.

"Hai." They all reply in unison before turning around to free the Inuzuka heir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later, four young dejected Shinobi were walking back into the village from the training grounds. They had walked in silence for the longest time before one of them finally spoke up and commented.

"Well watching Naruto's training was certainly illuminating."

"Illuminating, more like depressing Shino." Neji groused.

"Naruto has gotten a lot stronger that's for sure. Hey Shikamaru you're a Chunin, what level do you think he's at? I mean I know he's still ranked as a Genin, but I've never heard of any Genin going toe to toe with a Sannin before." Chouji asks his teammate.

"In my estimation he's at a Jounin level. Maybe even close to upper Jounin?"

"How can that be? I heard he was dead last in your class." Neji grumbles in annoyance.

"To be fair, that's not a true assessment. Most of the teachers in the academy purposely neglected Naruto's education because of the tenant he keeps imprisoned. Iruka Sensei was the only one I can remember to take an active role in Naruto's education. Besides, it's really not that surprising that Naruto is so strong or has improved so much. He is after all the son of the greatest and strongest Shinobi our village has ever produced, the Yondaime. As well as being trained by the same Sannin who trained him." Shikamaru lazily states.

"Well I don't care how strong he gets, he's a good guy and my pal so I'm happy for him." Chouji announces with certainty.

"True enough." Shikamaru agrees.

"Yes, Naruto is a splendid comrade." Shino declares while the group continues to walk. After a few seconds' three heads turn to stare at the Hyuga prodigy, before he finally sweat drops and he begrudgingly stammers.

"Yessssssss, Naruto is a fine Shinobi and a fr, fr, friend."

Shikamaru trying to supress his laughter added.

"It's good you feel that way Neji. After all you're going to be the uncle of blonde headed Hyuga's nieces and nephews before you know it."

Neji suddenly got a mental picture of several mini-Naruto's running around with Hyuga eyes calling him uncle and a shiver went up his spine before he said with irritation at the Nara heir.

"Never say something like that to me again!"

Shikamaru and Chouji erupted in laughter at the Hyuga prodigy's discomfort and even Shino chuckled at the whole scene before the group spotted the girls and Lady Kurenai with Kiba following close behind pushing a large cart filled with many boxes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7:00 p.m. when guests starting arriving at the Yamanaka household, and by 7:30 nearly everyone had arrived. Everybody seemed to be having a wonderful time, as the festive affair was being held in the spacious backyard of the Yamanaka home. Ino was busy playing one of her favorite roles as hostess and was constantly rushing about from person to person making sure everyone was comfortable and happy. Chouji was doing his level best to keep up with her and would help out whenever necessary. Kiba was throwing a Frisbee to Akamaru who would do some acrobatic jumps to catch it and return it to him. Neji was sitting on a bench with his eyes closed as Tenten sat on his lap and they silently held onto one another. Naruto was pushing a laughing Hinata on swing and would steal a kiss from her from time to time when the swing arced back to him. Shikamaru and Shino were wrapped up in a heated game of Shogi much to the annoyance of their dates Temari and Tourou. The kunoichi's were downright steaming and glaring at the two players, while alternating jealous looks at Hinata wishing that their boyfriends would show them the kind of attention Naruto was giving to the Hyuga princess. Jiraiya was off to the side watching this scene and scribbling in his notebook. Kurenai was sipping her drink and having a conversation with Shizune who had arrived earlier with copious amounts of sake, signifying Tsunade's contribution to the party favors. Unbeknownst to the red-eyed Genjutsu mistress was the fact that she was under the intense gaze of one of her fellow Jounin. Asuma glare never left Kurenai and he had begun drinking quite heavily and brooding off in a darkened corner the moment she had arrived. The original Ino-Shika-Cho Trio were standing around a huge barbeque pit drinking sake and swapping stories while watching Chouza barbeque large quantities of pork and ribs. Their wives were off in the kitchen preparing the many side dishes to go with the barbeque. Lady Tsunade finally arrived and everybody stopped what they were doing to go and greet the Hokage, save Jiraiya who did stop writing but remained in the background. Giving a respectful bow Keko Yamanaka greeted Tsunade by saying.

"Welcome Hokage-sama, you honor us with your presence. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Thank you Keko, you have a lovely home. Yes, I am in desperate need of one thing at the moment."

"Sake!" Nearly everyone said in unison causing Tsunade to leak out a small amount of killing intent.

Keko quickly returned with a cup and bottle while commenting.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for your compliment of my home."

"Please Keko enough with the Hokage-sama honorific, it makes me feel old. Lady Tsunade is fine and that goes for all of you."

"But you are old baa-chan." A voice rings out for everyone to hear.

Turning to the source of said voice, who currently was standing behind his Hyuga girlfriend with his arms wrapped around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder while he grinned at the fuming Hokage. Tsunade let loose an even greater amount of killing intent, enough to cause Hinata to squeak and move herself behind her boyfriend. Trying to compose herself after seeing Hinata flee, Tsunade asked through clenched teeth to the orange clad Genin before her.

"Care to repeat that brat?"

Naruto merely smirked; causing everyone else including Hinata to take a few steps back, while Naruto cleared his throat and replied.

"Ahem, I said calling you Hokage-sama shouldn't make you feel old because you're already old baa-chan."

"I'll show you old you little brat!" Tsunade shouted in outrage as she swung a fist which Naruto nimbly ducked before he added.

"Did I mention that you're slow as well?"

Tsunade let loose a roar of anger and then began chasing Naruto all over the Yamanaka backyard much to the shock and amusement of everyone present. It indeed was a comical sight of seeing the well-endowed Hokage running after and swinging her fist wildly at the young Genin. Truly it was a memory that would forever be ingrained in the minds of the people witnessing it. But in her effort to catch Naruto, Tsunade slipped on a loose stone and was about to crash head first into a brick enclosed flowerbed. Suddenly a pair of powerful arms caught her before she hit and pulled her away. Opening her eyes, Tsunade gazed into the painted face of her fellow Sannin. Tsunade found herself swept away at that moment, as she silently stared into the handsome face of her longest love and reveled in the feel of the immense power in his arms before he set her down and asked.

"Are you alright Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Jiraiya, thank you. You don't have to call me Hokage-sama." Tsunade softly says.

"I was ordered to, remember." Jiraiya grimly answered, causing Tsunade's face to lower crestfallen at his reply.

"Nice catch Ero-Sennin!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up to the two Sannin breaking up the moment.

"Thanks kiddo. Naruto enjoy the rest of the party, I've got some things to do. So I'll see you tomorrow for some more training." Jiraiya announces to his young pupil.

"Oh, ok Ero-Sennin, I guess I'll see you later then?" Naruto replied, wondering why his teacher was leaving?

"Jiraiya, you don't have to leave." Tsunade states with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm afraid I do Tsuna, I mean Hokage-sama." Jiraiya answers with equal sadness in his voice before shimmering away, and leaving a dejected Hokage and a confused young Genin who finally spoke up and commented.

"That was weird? He didn't even get mad when I called him Ero-Sennin."

Before Naruto could add anything further, he heard someone clear their throat and he turned around to find a very annoyed Hinata Hyuga glaring at him. Who then began to admonish him for almost causing the Hokage to be hurt because of his foolishness and demanded that he apologize to Lady Tsunade at once. Naruto looked around and saw everyone staring at him and dug his heels into the ground and steadfastly refused. However, Hinata would not back down either, and the two bantered back and forth with one another for several minutes, much to the secret delight of their audience. It wasn't the fact that Naruto and Hinata were arguing that was so entertaining to people, it was the uncertainty of who would be victorious in the squabble. As everyone watched on in silence, all the males at the party were pulling for Naruto and all the females were rooting for Hinata. After a few more minutes, Hinata could see that Naruto would not budge an inch because of his stubbornness. It was at that moment Hinata decided to try a new jutsu that Ino had taught her with the assurance that there was no male who could resist it, the Puppy Dog Eyes jutsu. When Hinata unleashed it on Naruto, he stood no chance. Inoichi Yamanaka recognized the jutsu immediately, as it had been used countless times on him by Ino and Keko. After a few seconds under such a gaze, Naruto was defeated and dropping his head he turned around and gave the most sweet and contrite apology he had ever uttered to Tsunade, earning a collective groan from all the other males present. Afterwards, Hinata took Naruto's hand in hers and kissed him on the cheek to which the women present gushed in unison by exclaiming.

"Awwwwwww."

"Well the kid put up a decent fight, but it looks like we going to have a new member in the loss of all hope society known as the married man before we know it." Shikaku Nara stated as he took another drink.

"I'm afraid so, but not just Naruto." Inoichi replied as he pointed over towards Shikamaru who had won his Shogi game, but was currently being chastised by his Suna girlfriend and apologizing profusely to Temari for ignoring her in an effort to get the girl to stop yelling at him. Shikaku could only look at his beleaguered son and sigh in despair at what he was seeing before saying.

"I don't know how he did it, but I think Shikamaru found the one girl who complains more than his own mother does."

"What was that?" Came a shout from Yoshina Nara from the kitchen.

"Nothing dear." Shikaku quickly responds much to the amusement of Inoichi and Chouza.

Meanwhile, Shizune had gone to get herself another drink leaving Kurenai by herself when somebody tapped her shoulder from behind. Turning around she came face to face with the one person she had no desire to see, Asuma Sarutobi.

"I want to talk to you." Asuma announced as he swayed slightly due to all the sake he had consumed.

"You're drunk Asuma, and I have nothing to say to you!" Kurenai spat in disgust.

"I don't want to make a scene Kurenai, but I will unless you talk to me now!" Asuma ordered.

Kurenai knew he would make good on his threat to disrupt the party unless she spoke to him. Growling in frustration at being in this position, she angrily replied.

"Fine, but not here! Let's go over there!"

The two Jounin then moved over to a more secluded part of the backyard away from the rest of the guest. A few minutes later, Kakashi arrived surreptitiously at the back entranceway of the yard. No one had noticed him yet as he took in all the merriment before him. When his gaze fell upon Kurenai with Asuma, his heart sank and he nearly dropped the Crimson Lily he held in his hand. Taking a moment to collect himself, he looked over towards the two Jounin and uttered a mirthless chuckle while thinking to himself.

'Kakashi, you're a fool.'

Turning around to leave, Kakashi had hoped to make his escape unnoticed, but Kami was not on his side this evening as he heard a shout of.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

Looking back, he spied Naruto running up to him holding Hinata's hand as she followed. Knowing he had been spotted Kakashi sighed as he turned around to greet everybody with a wave, but trying desperately not to look in Kurenai's direction. It was then Naruto arrived in front of him and Kakashi asked.

"Hello Naruto, are having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's been awesome! You're going to have great time!" Naruto gleefully answered.

"I wish that were the case Naruto, but I have some other duties to attend to so I won't be able to stay." Kakashi lied, but knew in his heart there would be no way he could stay and watch Kurenai with Asuma the rest of the evening.

"Do you have to go Kakashi-Sensei? It really is a fun party." Naruto appeals to his teacher.

"I'm afraid so Naruto, but I'll tell you what I'll speak to Jiraiya and we'll put in a full training session tomorrow. How does that sound?" Kakashi asks.

"That sounds good to me!" Naruto cheers.

"Umm, Kakashi-san." Hinata says.

Kakashi playfully pulled Naruto in front of him as a shield and replied.

"Yes Hinata."

"I, I, just wanted to say that I've spoken to Naruto and I wish to apologize for striking you this morning. I, I, hope you can forgive me." Hinata softly stammers.

"Of course I forgive you Hinata, and I hope you can forgive me? I shouldn't have allowed Naruto to get drunk, but at the time it was sort of a guy thing I guess? I know your actions this morning were because you care so much about him. And might I add your Taijutsu skills and power have greatly improved. Who knew one as pretty as you could pack such a wallop? Kakashi stated as he patted his stomach with his hand.

Hinata blushed at the compliment and she and Kakashi exchanged a hug before she moved back to Naruto's side. Kakashi was about to say goodbye when his ever-observant student asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what's with the flower?"

Hinata immediately recognized what kind of flower it was and knew it was Kurenai's favorite. It was at this moment that she knew something was developing between Kakashi and her Sensei. Hinata was extremely happy at this prospect when she caught Kakashi give a quick glance to where Kurenai was. Looking over there Hinata spied her teacher with Asuma. Turning back she could see the disheartened look to Kakashi's demeanor, and then she heard him say to Naruto.

"Well because of our antics last night I suspected you didn't get Hinata a flower like you normally do in the morning. So I got this for you to give to her."

"Oh Kami, you're right! I did forget I'm such a baka! Hinata-hime I am so sorry, can you forgive me?" Naruto begs.

"There's nothing to forgive Naru-kun, I hadn't even thought about the flower today. Just being with you is enough for me." Hinata softly states.

"Man, you are the best girlfriend in the world!" Naruto loudly announces with pride, as he puts the flower in Hinata's hair and places a soft kiss on her lips.

This loving scene is witnessed by all the guests at the party and seems to tug at everyone's heartstrings. Even Kakashi is moved by the moment until he glances once more towards Kurenai and his own heartache resurfaces. Then in a swirl of leaves Kakashi disappears leaving behind Naruto still lip locked with Hinata, as the two young Genin were oblivious to the world around them at that moment.

Kurenai had barely registered a word Asuma had been saying to her the moment she realized Kakashi had arrived. She'd been frozen to the spot the entire time he had been there, unsure of what to say or do? She had caught sight of a few hurried glances from the silver haired Jounin towards her. But the looks had always been fleeting, as if he was trying to avoid looking at her. This act alone caused Kurenai to feel great heartache and sadness. She couldn't understand what would cause him to react to her in such a manner. And then she remembered his refusal to see her at the hospital, and her heart began to ache even more, as tears began to well in her eyes. Asuma had been frustrated the past few minutes as Kurenai seemed to be ignoring everything he was saying and wouldn't even look at him. Anger began to rise within him, helped along by the abundant amount of sake he had already consumed. Grabbing Kurenai roughly by the arms he whirled her around to face him, it was then that all the guests attending the party were greeted to the resounding sound of a slap echoing throughout the yard. When everyone looked to the source of this sound, all they saw was Asuma clutching the side of his face, and a tearful Kurenai storming off into the Yamanaka household. As all eyes bore down on the drunken Jounin, he stopped rubbing his cheek and hissed with a sneer.

"Well what the Hell are you all looking at?"

When he received no reply other than the stern or shocked looks of everyone around him, Asuma to disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hinata then rushed into the house to check on her guardian and teacher. The party slowly returned to its festivities and about an hour later the food was ready to be served. But before everyone could begin eating, Naruto said to wait as he had suddenly realized that not everyone was there yet. Flashing some hand signs, Naruto suddenly Shunshin'd away to the shock and awe of everyone present that he knew how to do such a high level jutsu. A couple of minutes later Naruto returned while propping up next to him one Rock Lee. The rest of the Konoha 12 jumped up with glee to happily welcome the young Taijutsu master as he took a seat. All the girls came over and each one hugged and kissed Lee on the cheek, earning a deep blush on the Genin. Ino then playfully scolded Lee by saying.

"I'm so glad you were able to come to my party Lee. Naruto told us what happened to you. How could you do something so reckless and foolish?"

Tenten and Neji suddenly got very apprehensive looks to their faces, and Lee face became down trodden before they heard Ino add.

"I mean seriously Lee, you're in the hospital to get better and you go sneaking off into the night to train and hurt yourself even more, you baka. Naruto said they had to put a guard on your door just to make sure you don't do anything like that again."

Lee's face brightened upon hearing this and he gave a quick look of gratitude towards Naruto who just slightly nodded his head in understanding. Neji and Tenten saw this brief exchange and then looked towards Naruto as his stature as a friend grew by leaps and bounds at that moment with both of them. Their thoughts were interrupted by Lee agreeing with Ino.

"You're right Ino-chan, it was foolish of me to attempt what I did. I've already promised Naruto that I won't do it again, and like him I never go back on my word."

"The guard will be permanently removed in the morning Lee." Tsunade announced with a smile.

"Well what are we eating for, let's eat! I'm starving!" Naruto shouts with excitement.

The barbeque dinner was a resounding success, and Chouza had so expertly prepared the meat, that a barbeque-eating contest soon developed between all the males present. Shikaku was the first one to drop out muttering that if it were a sake-drinking contest he would have won for sure. This earned the Nara clan head a derisive snort from Tsunade. Shikamaru soon followed with his ever-classic line of "troublesome." Shino lasted a bit longer, but bowed out saying the barbeque flavor while good was agitating his insects. No one really wanted to know how or why that was happening. Inoichi followed suit with the reason of having a mission tomorrow morning, which technically was the truth. After that Neji threw in the towel with the excuse that the spices were bothering his eyes. It took awhile longer but eventually Kiba collapsed under the strain of the contest, and was dragged off by Akamaru and Shino. Lee followed a short time later saying something about his flames of youth could take no more. That left just three contestants Chouza, Chouji, and Naruto, and none of the three appeared to be slowing down.

After an hour and a half of fierce eating, something happened that would mark this day as extraordinary in the annals of Konoha history, Chouza Akimichi surrendered and could eat no more much to the shock of everyone present. For you see in Chouza'a entire life there had been only one person who could out eat him at barbeque and that was his own son Chouji. Whether Naruto would end up the winner of this contest or not, Naruto had unknowingly added to his ever growing and soon to be legendary reputation by defeating the Akimichi clan head. A half hour later both Chouji and Naruto were beginning to waver and their vision was getting fuzzy. Shikamaru had done a quick estimate and stated that they each had consumed roughly 12 pounds of barbeque in two hours time. When two more plates piled with barbeque were presented to the two remaining combatants, Naruto stared at the mountain of meat on his place and smiled to everyone before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he face planted directly on to the plate. Chouji's entire body shook as he grabbed a fork and stabbed a healthy quantity of meat onto it. In the background he could hear the shouts of his father of "family honor" and "avenge me" as he brought the fork to his mouth, his hand shaking the whole way and bit into the meat. Using all the strength he had left to force his mouth to chew, Chouji eventually swallowed much to the delight and cheers of his parents. Standing up and pumping his fist in the air, Chouji shouted with pride.

"Akimichi's rule barbeque!"

It was right after this Chouji's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards unconscious onto the lawn. Chouji awoke a few minutes later to his mother helping to clean up the barbeque sauce on his face and to his father congratulating him and letting him know how proud he was. As Chouji looked over to Naruto, he was receiving similar treatment from Hinata who was cleaning the barbeque sauce off of his face and hugging him while saying how proud she was of him. Chouji just sighed, he appreciated what his parents were saying and doing, but in his heart he would gladly give up his victory to have someone like Hinata care for him like she does for Naruto. His gaze then traveled over towards Ino who saw him and smiled before giving a thumbs up to her teammate. Chouji weakly smiled and waved back before Ino turned back around and resumed her conversation she was having with Kiba. Chouji just sighed once more, before closing his eyes and thinking.

'It will never happen, but I guess I can dream.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Anko entered the apartment, she took her long coat off and threw into the corner in frustration. She then flopped onto the couch and heaved a heavy sigh, as it had been a long day. She had cut loose Kakashi nearly three hours ago so he could attend the Yamanaka party, but had paid a heavy price in doing so. Kakashi hadn't finished the cleaning job on Tsunade's monument yet, but Gai had volunteered to stay behind and finish it up. He felt that since Naruto and Kakashi had done this for Lee's well being it was the least he could do. But had Anko known that he would spend the final three hours of cleaning giving her a dissertation on the flames of youth, she would never have agreed to stay behind. Actually, Anko knew that wasn't true. She to had been invited to the same party along with Kakashi and Gai according to the message they had received earlier in the day from Tsunade. But Anko knew she couldn't attend due to a certain individual who would also be there, and it broke her heart. As she leaned back with eyes closed and thought about this person, a small tear trickled down her face. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders and began massaging the muscles within them, as a male voice whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong my kouhi (queen), why are you so sad?"

"It's, it's nothing I'm fine. I've just got something in my eye is all." Anko stammered as she wiped the tear away.

"You don't have to lie to me Anko-chan. I know when something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is so I can help."

"I wish you could help, but you can't, no one can. I'm just a little bit sad is all. I actually feel better being here with you than I did a little while ago." Anko quietly states.

"Well if your sad, I know of a party we could go to, that might cheer you up?"

"The Yamanaka party." Anko says in a quivering voice.

"Hai."

"Thank you, but no. I wouldn't be welcome by some people at that party. And I don't want to ruin everyone else's good time because of it." Anko replies with sadness.

"By some people at the party, you mean Kurenai don't you?"

"Hai." Anko softly answered.

"I hate seeing the two of you like this, because I know how much it's hurting you."

"Maybe I deserve it?" Anko questions.

"No you don't deserve it, you did nothing wrong no matter what she thinks. I've tried talking to her about this on your behalf, but she won't even listen!"

"You shouldn't have done that, promise me you won't do that anymore. Maybe one day Kurenai will view me as a friend again, but until then all I can do is wait and hope that she will." Anko pleads.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan, I just wanted to help. I just don't like seeing you in pain over this. But I promise I won't speak to her about it again. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Just hold me." Anko replies.

"For as long as you want my kouhi."

Anko exhaled a heavenly sigh as she snuggled into the chest of the man she had fallen in love with, while he softly held her in his arms. Closing her eyes she wondered, why Kami had blessed her with such a loving and caring person to be with? She didn't understand it and probably never would she thought to herself. But one thing she was sure of, she would be eternally grateful to Kami for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after 1:00am when the party finally died down and everyone began making their way to their respective homes. Inoichi and Tsunade were sitting on the back porch and having a nightcap while discussing what Inoichi had learned about Naruto.

"So Inoichi, what were your observations of Naruto?"

"Well Lady Tsunade, he's quite the character that's for sure. He's brash, reckless, headstrong, and is supremely confident he can complete any given task with relative ease. He's also outspoken and egotistical, but not in an arrogant sort of way. He breaks the rules and enjoys being the center of attention at times. As far as intelligence goes, he's not stupid. But nor is he a genius by any stretch either. And while he may not always perform the best, he does tend to bring out the best in everyone around him."

"Anything else?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade he also possesses a trait that very few people truly have, he is honest in everything he says and does. He also has a fierce loyalty to the people he cares for and is willing to set aside his own feelings to see that they are happy. But I think the most important trait Naruto has is a relentless determination to care and protect those people with his very life without hesitation if necessary. In short no matter how great the odds, or how powerful the opponent is in front of him. If they mean to do harm to his precious people, he never gives up until the battle is either won or he is dead. I've not seen a person with that kind of indomitable spirit in over 14 years. He truly is Minato Namikaze's son."

"Yes he certainly is, wait you knew?" Tsunade carelessly replied.

"I do now." Inoichi answered with a grin.

"Grrrrrrrr, you know Inoichi, it's not advisable for one's health to trick their Hokage!" Tsunade growled through clenched teeth.

"Ha, ha, ha, I apologize Lady Tsunade. In truth, we of the Ino-Shika-Cho group have suspected for several years that the young boy might be the legacy of Minato. But after hearing the stories about Naruto the past couple of years and seeing how he looks more and more like Minato did with every passing day. It virtually confirmed for us the truth about him. I'm just sorry we didn't make the realization earlier on in his life. Maybe we could have helped make his life growing up a little bit easier?" Inoich lamented with remorse.

"There are a lot of people who share that sentiment. Inoichi, I need you and your comrades to keep this to yourselves for the time being. The truth will come out, as Hokage I swear to this. But right now it still must remain a secret."

"We've not shared our suspicions with anyone yet, and will not until you give the word Hokage-sama." Inoichi politely acknowledges.

Tsunade bows her head slightly in gratitude to the Yamanaka clan head. Wishing to change the subject, Tsunade takes another drink before asking in all seriousness.

"Inoichi, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I believe so Lady Tsunade. I have a very good grasp and understanding of who Naruto truly is now. Also, Master Jiraiya provided to me the jutsu's, fighting techniques, and styles Naruto uses or is most proficient at earlier this evening. Using this information Shikaku and Master Jiraiya developed a battle strategy that they believe will be the most successful for me in my fight. I hope they're right? Because as I said, Naruto's fighting spirit is one where retreat is simply not an option. And Sakura knows this about him, so if she truly believes in her mind that Naruto is the only one who can defeat Sasuke and save her. When I engage her version of Sasuke, there will be no turning back. It will be a fight to the death."

"Wh, what will happen if you are killed within her mind Inoichi?" Tsunade nervously stammers.

"I don't know for sure Lady Tsunade? But the probability is high that I will also die in real world." Inoichi stoically answers.

"I see, I did not know this. I won't order you to do this Inoichi-san, I cannot. I want you discuss it with Keko and give it serious thought. I'll await for you in Sakura's room at 10:00am tomorrow. If you do not arrive, I completely understand and will hold no ill will towards you about it. As much as I want to save Sakura, I have no wish take away a loving husband and father from Keko and Ino." Tsunade says with concern, before bowing to the blonde haired Jounin and walking away back to Hokage Tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Lady Tsunade and Shizune sat waiting in Sakura's room with the Hokage periodically glancing at the clock. When it struck 10:00am and Inoichi had not appeared, Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh both in frustration and relief. In truth she didn't know whether to be happy or sad at this turn of events. She had meant what she said last night to Inoichi. Tsunade did not want to lose one of the finest Jounin the Leaf village had in it's ranks. Of even more importance, she didn't want to deprive Keko and Ino of a husband and a father. But as Tsunade looked over towards the heavily bandaged pink haired Genin lying in bed and locked within an internal nightmare. Sadly, she knew that Inoichi was that girl's last hope of having a sane and normal life. As Tsunade began to rise from her chair, she heard the door creak open and Inoichi strode into the room. Bowing before the Hokage, he turned to gaze at the broken girl before him with a grim look on his face. Turning back to Tsunade and Shizune, he announced with conviction.

"I'm ready to begin when you are Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gave a brief smile to the Yamanaka leader before walking over and grasping his hand before saying.

"I am glad to see you Inoichi-san truly I am. But I have to ask, are you sure? I meant what I said to you last night. As much as I want to save Sakura I don't want you to sacrifice your life needlessly and make a widow out of Keko and leave Ino without a father. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Want has nothing to do with it Hokage-sama. I need to do this, not just for Sakura but for myself as well. I don't think I could have lived with myself knowing that I had condemned a girl Ino once considered almost like a sister, to a never ending nightmare because I was too scared to help. You know as well as I do, Sakura's only chance at having a normal life again is through this procedure. And whether or not I live or die from doing this? If I can succeed in freeing her mind from the torture she is going through, then it's a worthy sacrifice to make." Inoichi states with determination and pride.

"Thank you Inoichi-san. You bring both honor and nobility to the Yamanaka name." Tsunade says with reverence.

A short time later, Inoichi is sitting by Sakura's bed and both of them are heavily monitored for any changes within their life signs. Both Tsunade and Shizune closely watch for any signs that Inoichi's battle has begun. After several anxious filled minutes of waiting, the monitors suddenly spring to life with wildly fluctuating readings. Shizune looked over to her mentor and saw a grim visage furrowed upon her face before Tsunade said two words in foreboding tone.

"It's begun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Note: **Wow, what a chapter huh? A word of advice to any fellow authors. If you get the wild idea like I did to write a party scene, think of something else. I had no idea when I started how difficult it is to write a scene like that and try to incorporate all the characters with significant time within the scene. Between that and my unique take on the current cause of Sakura's mental nightmare, both my mind and my fingers were numb by the time I was finished.(lol) What's going to happen next? So many questions still abound. Will Sakura recover? Will Inoichi survive? Are those crazy kids Kakashi and Kurenai, ever going to figure things out? The same can be said for Jiraiya and Tsunade as well. Who is the mysterious man in Anko's life? And will Chouji ever find love? I can only say that this and the past couple of chapters have lightened the mood of the story quite a bit. But I assure you, that's merely the calm before the storm. Get ready for a heaping dose of angst, drama, and darkness as some of you have called it to return with a vengeance. Maybe not next chapter, but soon.

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter? It was a lot of work, but also a lot of fun to write. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with the readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. As far as updates, my apologies that this one took so long. I'm still in search mode of finding a job and it hasn't gone well. I'm about to the point where I'm going to have to stop looking for the "right" job and just find a job. I swear you hear people say that this country is in a recession, but I'm beginning to wonder if were not spiraling into a depression? It seems like everyday someone I know is getting laid off or losing their job. Sorry, I don't mean to bum people out. I'll try to update again as quickly as I can, but the Job hunt is pretty much taking precedent over everything else in my life right now.

On another note, it has come to my attention from several of my readers and other authors over the past few months that the **Naruto Fanfiction Readers Choice Awards**, presented by FF author **Jesse Briceno** was a scam. I received a PM from another nominated author saying the guy had given like half the awards to himself and his stories. (Imagine that!) Sorry to all of those people who took their time to vote for my story and the stories from the other authors I recommended. I admit it, I'm an idiot and I got played. I'll be removing all references to that bogus awards scam from my previous chapters in the next few days. However, the stories I did recommend from other authors I still urge you to check them out if you have a chance.

To everyone, take care and take it easy!

**Kingkakashi**


	23. Freedom

**Chapter 23 Summary: **As Inoichi struggles to survive while attempting to save the life of Sakura. He receives help from the most unlikely of sources. Meanwhile, Iruka has his hands full trying to keep two of the most stubborn, temperamental, and all around pain-in-the-ass Konoha Shinobi from killing one another on a mission he's been assigned to. And no one knows about the impending storm from the north that will soon cause pain and heartache for many people within the village.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 23: "Freedom"**

Kioshi nervously waited to see Lord Orochimaru to deliver Kabuto-sans message. It had taken him several days to return to Otogakure due to the Fire country's increased security patrols coming from Konohagakure. In fact he had nearly been spotted by the legendary Toad Sannin Jiraiya only a couple of days ago, and had to lay low until he was positive he could make it across the border unnoticed. Needless to say this simple message delivery mission had ended up being the most harrowing mission the young Oto Shinobi's had experienced in his brief career. Kioshi was tired and desperately wanted to see his family. But he knew that it would be a grave mistake on his part not to deliver Kabuto-sans message as soon possible to the supreme leader of Otogakure no matter how much the man scared him. Finally, two large wooden doors creaked open and Kioshi was escorted towards a pale man with slits for eyes sitting on a gold encrusted throne ornately decorated with snakes. The man was currently looking down into a large battle arena. Inside said arena a young man with black hair and onyx eyes was engaged in battle with a captured Lightning country Shinobi. A young woman holding a crying baby was off to the side in arena looking up towards Orochimaru and begging that he spare their lives. Kioshi could only guess it was the Lightning Shinobi's family by the way the woman pleaded. Suddenly the young man who Kioshi recognized as Orochimaru's prodigal student Sasuke Uchiha made a series of hand seals and shouted.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu."**(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)

Kioshi visibly winced as a massive fireball erupted from the Uchiha's mouth setting his opponent ablaze while the man and his family screamed in agony and despair. Kioshi tore his gaze from the burning corpse and shut his eyes wishing he could do the same to his hearing as the screams from the Shinobi's wife and child filled the air. He snapped back into attention when he heard the lisping voice of the man in front of him say.

"Ku, ku, ku, am I to assume my Oto Shinobi did not like the show young Sasuke-kun just provided? I expect my warriors to be of ssssssstronger ssssssstock if you are to ssssssserve me, do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru I understand. I, I just had never seen that jutsu in use before and was momentarily surprised by the sheer power of it." Kioshi hastily answered.

"Hmph, a common jutsu from my former home country. I can assure you that young Sasuke-kun will learn much more powerful techniques than that. Now why are you here, my time is preciousssssss to me."

"Ye, yes my lord, I bring a message from Kabuto-san for you." Kioshi stammered as he bowed to one knee and handed the parchment over to the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru studied the document before him and grim look came over his face. Looking back at the still kneeling Shinobi before him he asked with annoyance.

"Thisssssss request was made several dayssssssss ago by Kabuto-kun, why did it take you so long to bring thisssssssss to me?"

"Pl, please forgive me my lord. I traveled as quickly as I could. But Konohagakure has stepped up its security patrols throughout the Fire country in the last several days. They are even using the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, whom I narrowly avoided a couple of days ago from being captured."

"Yessssss, Kabuto-kun makes mention of my former teammate's presence in his request. Wait a moment while I think, which I find difficult to do with that ssssssscreeching woman and her whelp crying! Ssssssssasuke-kun why have you not silenced that incessant noise yet from my ears!" Orochimaru angrily shouts to his pupil.

"Forgive me Orochimara-san, I was merely waiting for your permission to do so. I shall take care of it at once." Sasuke replied with a smirk as he pulled a kunai out of his holster and slowly began walking towards the woman while she begs for the life of her baby. A moment later, both her pleading and the child wails are silenced forever.

"Ahhhh, that's much better. Sasuke-kun come join us. This Shinobi before me brings word from Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru announces as the Uchiha makes his way out of the arena to stand by his master and asks with excitement.

"What is it Orochimaru Sensei? Did Kabuto-san get me my Hyuga toy yet?"

"I'm afraid not Sasuke-kun. It appears that our former village is on high security alert and patrolling the fire country's lands very heavily. They have even enlisted the sssssssservices of my fellow Sannin Jiraiya in this matter. Kabuto-kun wishes to abort this mission for another time. What do you have to ssssssssay?"

Sasuke began to pout and looking up to his Sensei with a sad look to his eyes, and he answered in a sickly sweet voice.

"But, but I really want my Hyuga toy to play with Oro-kun. And didn't you want to find out if we can crossbreed the Uchiha and Hyuga Kekkei Genkai's together? Can't you pleeeeease get me my Hyuga bitch? I'll be ever so grateful if you did."

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke giving him puppy dog eyes and a quivering bottom lip before he chuckled and hissing replied

"Yeeeeesssss Sasuke-Kun, we can still get the Hyuga girl. I just can't refuse anything to you when you give me that face."

Orochimaru then grabbed a parchment and wrote out some orders to be delivered back to Kabuto. Looking down towards the still kneeling Shinobi before him he asks.

"You there, what is your name?"

"Kioshi, Lord Orochimaru." The young Shinobi replied.

"Kioshi, how many Shinobi does Kabuto-kun have in his command right now?"

"Upon my return Lord Orochimaru, 21 including Kabuto-san sir."

"Take this message and an additional dozen Shinobi back with you to Kabuto-kun at once. Now begone, Ssssssssasuke-kun and I have important matters to discussssssss." Orochimaru orders as he licks his lips with an extended tongue, while Sasuke giggles slightly.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kioshi quickly replied as he receives the document and hastily makes his way out of the room trying not to imagine what those "important matters" might be?

Once outside, Kioshi breathes a sigh of relief. If he hurries, he might be able to spend a short time with his wife and child while the Oto Shinobi assigned to return with him are ready to depart. Kioshi then thinks of the captured Lightning nin and his family and he shivers, as he remembers the gruesome way they were dispatched. As he runs to see his own family, he silently prays to Kami that he never runs afoul of either Lord Orochimaru or his new student. Because if he does, he knows there will be no mercy given to him or his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tsunade looked at the monitor showing Inoichi Yamanaka's life signs she was growing more concerned by the minute. Inoichi had Mind Walked Sakura's psyche over an hour and a half ago, to engage the Sasuke entity. And for the first hour it had appeared that Inoichi was winning the battle. His life signs had remained stable and Sakura's had improved greatly. But in the past half hour the situation had slowly turned for the worse. Inoichi's life signs were beginning to fluctuate badly and Sakura's life signs were dropping as well. If something didn't change soon, Tsunade was seriously considering stopping this procedure. Even if it meant Sakura would never recover. Tsunade looked over to the masked Jounin with silver hair standing in the corner with his arms folded staring at his former student. She was surprised Kakashi didn't have his head buried in one of those perverted books her fellow Sannin writes like he normally does. But even Kakashi knew this was not the time nor the place for his usual hobby.

Kakashi had learned from Jiraiya during a training session with Naruto that morning of the procedure Inoichi and Tsunade were attempting to use to save Sakura. Kakshi felt he needed to be there, even if Sakura was no longer his student, he still felt responsible for the young kunoichi. He spied through the corner of his visible eye Lady Tsunade looking at him and noted the worried look on her face. From that look, Kakashi knew that the procedure was not going well and sensed the turmoil Tsunade was grappling with in making a very difficult decision. Suddenly Inoichi's body experienced a violent spasm and the readings on his monitor went crazy for a moment. After taking note of the readings, Tsunade looked back at Kakashi with tears welling in her eyes as if silently pleading with the Jounin and said in a choked voice.

"Kakashi, I, I, can't let this go on."

"I understand Lady Tsunade, do what you must. No one shall bear you any animosity for it." Kakashi solemnly replied.

As Tsunade motioned to Shizune to begin the procedure to bring Inoichi back from his Mind Walk his body experienced another violent spasm. Suddenly Sakura bolted upright in her bed with eyes wide open and let loose the most blood curdling scream the three people in room had ever heard in their lives. She then just as suddenly collapsed again into unconsciousness. Tsunade and Shizune quickly checked the young girls monitor and were shocked to see that all of her vitals were rising and stabilizing. But before the two medics could celebrate, an alarm went off on Inoichi's monitor. Both medics rushed to Inoichi to find his vitals were dropping at an alarming rate. Tsunade shouted to her assistant.

"Shizune, he's gone into Cardiac Arrest, administer .05 mg of adrenaline diluted with normal saline in a syringe and apply the stimulant to release Inoichi from Sakura's mind while I begin to send chakra pulses to resuscitate his heart. Kakashi, take this breather bag and keep Inoichi's lungs ventilated."

"Wha, what?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Just squeeze the bag Kakashi to simulate normal breathing!" Tsunade ordered with force

After a couple of frantic minutes, everything the medic specialist had tried was to no avail. Inochi heart had not started beating again, nor was he breathing on his own. Finally, Tsunade cussed in frustration.

"Damn it, it's no good! My chakra pulses aren't strong enough to get his heart going again, we need a stronger stimulant!

"Like what Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asks.

"I don't know Shizune, perhaps an electrical charge to shock the heart might work? Tsunade answers.

"An electrical charge you say Hokage-sama, how strong of a charge?" Kakashi questions.

Tsunade looks at the masked Jounin in confusion before her eyes grow wide as she realizes what Kakashi is thinking and cries out.

"The Chidori, that's brilliant Kakashi! Can you create a low level charge and send as a brief pulse to his heart, but without damaging the tissue of it?"

"I can try Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi then began building a Chidori in his hand, but instead of the normal sound of a thousand chirping birds filling the air. There was just a low level crackling noise as little blue arcs of light danced around in the palm of Kakashi's hand. With nod of Tsunade's head as she pointed to the placement of the charge on Inoichi's chest, Kakashi slammed his hand down and released the charge as Inoichi's entire body convulsed. Tsunade quickly checked for a pulse while Shizune continued with Kakashi's previous job on the breather bag. Unfortunately, Tsunade looked up and shook her head before ordering Kakashi to send a slightly stronger pulse again. Once more Kakashi built up a charge and slammed his palm onto the chest of the Yamanaka clan leader. Tsunade checked once more for a pulse and a smile spread across her face and she said with glee.

"I have a pulse and it's getting stronger. Shizune stop the breather bag and see if he's breathing on his own?"

Shizune removed the breather bag ventilator and knelt down towards Inoichi's face and she began to smile as she could feel his breath tickling her ear. Soon after that, everyone present could see a noticeable rhythmic swelling of Inoichi's chest. At that moment, Tsunade, Shizune and most especially Kakashi exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. Tsunade gazed at Kakashi a moment before saying.

"Kakashi, I don't know what to call it, but you may have just developed a completely new and innovative medical technique for resuscitating a heart."

"Well I must admit, it's not the usual way I've applied the Chidori to another person's heart. But it does please me to know that me technique can also be used to save someone's life, instead of just ending a life."

Tsunade smiled once again after hearing Kakashi's words before ordering some nurses to get Inoichi situated into a private room and for Shizune to supervise the transfer, while she and Kakashi stayed to check on Sakura and make sure she was all right. After Shizune left the room with Inoichi, Kakashi watched Tsunade check all of Sakura's vitals before she turned around and said with relief.

"All of Sakura's life signs are good and getting stronger. I think she's going to make it, thank Kami. Right now the poor girl is simply exhausted due to the mental strain she's been under since you brought her back. What she needs right now is rest more than anything else."

"Well that is good news. I'm sure Naruto and the rest of Sakura's friends will be relieved to hear that." Kakashi states.

"No!" Tsunade sternly orders.

"Wh, what do you mean no?" Kakashi stammers in disbelief.

"I mean no Kakashi. You are not to discuss her present condition with anyone. I don't want anyone to know about Sakura right now. As soon as she is physically able, we need to question her to find out what she knows of Sasuke and Orochimaru. That is now our main focus for Sakura the next couple of days, do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I understand. But surely you don't want to keep Naruto in the dark do you? He and Sakura shared a close bond for a long time. I'm sure he would like the opportunity to see her."

"I especially don't want Naruto to know or to visit Sakura right now. Tell me Kakashi, have you spoken to Naruto recently about Sakura?"

"No Hokage-sama, I have not."

"Well I have, and I can tell you that Naruto is not in a good mindset right now when it comes to the subject of Sakura, not that I blame him. He's struggling with a lot of emotions about the girl, and until he can get a handle on them. A face-to-face meeting between the two will not do either one of them any good right now. In fact, to assure that doesn't happen, I'm assigning Naruto to a diplomatic mission in the Wave country for the next few days."

"I see do you wish me to accompany him? With Sasuke and Orochimaru plus the Akatsuki still lurking about, at the very least a Jounin should be assigned to accompany him."

"I agree that's why I'm assigning both an upper level Chunin and a Special Jounin to go along with him. And as much as I would like you to go as well, I want you here when we begin our questioning of Sakura. Just inform Naruto to be at my office at 2:00 pm today."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tsunade and Shizune returned to Hokage Tower and walked into the Hokage's office, a mountain of paperwork four feet high lay stacked on her desk. After letting loose a torrid of obscenities that lasted for 15 minutes, Tsunade flopped into her chair and began working upon the bane of her existence while waiting for Naruto and the others to arrive. The time went by quickly and it seemed Tsunade had hardly made a dent upon the paperwork when her office door flew open and Naruto came strolling in with his arm around Hinata and gave the Hokage his normal greeting.

"Hey baa-chan! Kakashi Sensei said you wanted to see me what's up?"

Before Tsunade could bounce a stapler off of Naruto's head, Hinata nudged Naruto in the ribs with her elbow and gave him a disapproving look. Naruto took one glance at his girlfriend and just rolled his eyes before sighing and says.

"I mean how may I be of service to you Hokage-sama."

Both Hinata and Tsunade smiled at this before the Hokage spoke up and said.

"Thank you for the proper greeting Naruto and thank you Hinata for trying to teach this gaki some manners."

"Douitashimashite (You are welcome) Hokage-sama." Hinata replied while bowing.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What did you say brat!" Tsunade snapped at him.

"Nothing Hokage-sama, I'm just wondering why I'm here?"

"You're here Naruto because I'm assigning you a mission. You are to leave this evening and are travel to the Wave country as a diplomatic liaison to further our two countries relationship."

"Diplomacy! You've got to be kidding me baa-chan. what do I know about diplomacy?" Naruto shouts in disappointment.

"Well you have a point, but the people love you there so you shouldn't have any problems unless you open up your big mouth! Besides Naruto, what do you suggest? Tsunade shot back.

"Can I bring someone with me to help me out?

"Who did you have in mind?" Tsunade asks with her eyebrow cocked.

"Well, how about Hinata-hime? Being the Hyuga heir, she knows all about diplomacy, politics, manners, and all that junk. She could help me out so I don't screw things up. What do you say?"

Tsunade merely stared at Naruto a few moments before clearing her throat and saying.

"Ahem, I'm impressed Naruto that's a well thought out arguement at least for you to have Hinata join you on this mission. I commend you."

"So she can come?" Naruto pleads the hope evident in his voice.

"Not a chance." Tsunade quickly answers with a smirk.

"But why not? You said I made a good argument for her to come with me." Naruto grouses.

"You did Naruto. But my counter argument is the fact that your current relationship with Hinata might lead to some extracurricular activities shall we say between the two of you on this trip. And I don't need one of my best kunoichi's coming back to me with a little Shinobi in the oven."

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed at Tsunade's implied statement before Naruto stammered out in a shaky voice.

"I, I, would never do anything like that to Hinata. Were too young and besides I'm a complete gentleman with her. You wouldn't have to worry about me trying something like that."

"Who said I was worried about you gaki. Tsunade replied before turning her gaze towards Hinata and added with a grin. "I know all about the night of the Naruto clones."

Hinata went wide-eyed and audibly squeaked in embarrassment before turning around and burying her face into Naruto's chest while trying to pull his jacket back around her head. It was at that moment that Iruka came into the room and bowed before Tsunade before turning his gaze towards his two former students and wondering why Hinata was attempting to hide herself inside Naruto's jacket. He then heard the Hokage chuckle at the sight before them and said.

"Ah Iruka-san, thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm assigning you on a diplomatic escort mission to the Wave country. I want you to educate the Konoha liaison you will be going with in the fine arts of diplomacy as you travel. Please see to it that he doesn't screw up and cause a political incident between our two nations won't you."

"Umm, yes of course Hokage-sama. May I ask who the liaison is I will be teaching?" Iruka calmly asks.

"A good question Iruka. The representative you will be helping is one Naruto Uzumaki."

When Iruka heard this, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before saying in a voice filled with resignation and a little sarcasm.

"So, I take it this is a Class A mission."

Tsunade erupted in boisterous laughter at Iruka's statement, while Naruto just glared at his first Sensei. Naruto was about to respond to his Hokage and former teacher when a smoke bomb exploded in the room startling everyone. A woman with purple hair and wearing a long coat over some revealing fishnet clothing then appeared out of the smoke and made a sweeping bow to everyone present while loudly announcing.

"May I introduce the most beautiful, deadly, and sexiest kunoichi in all the Fire country if not the world! The one the only Mitarashi Anko at your service!"

"Anko must you always introduce yourself in such a theatrical way to you comrades on every mission I assign to you?" Tsunade grouses to the Special Jounin.

"It's no fun to do it any other way Lady Tsunade, you know that." Anko replied with a grin before asking.

"So what is this mission and who am I going with?"

"Anko you'll be traveling with Naruto and Iruka here on a diplomatic mission to the Wave country. Your job is to make sure they get there and back in one piece." Tsunade stated with exasperation.

"Oh just great. One obnoxious brat and a goody two shoes school teacher, this mission should be a barrel of laughs." Anko says with bitter sarcasm.

"Then don't come you crazy snake lady! I still remember you threw a kunai at my head for no reason during the second part of the Chunin exams. We'd be safer if just Iruka Sensei and I went on our own than to have you with us!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Don't piss me off brat! Even if I did throw a kunai at your head it's not like it would have hurt you. It's so dense it just would have bounced off." Anko fired back in with equal rage.

Naruto and Anko then engaged in an all out insult war for the next few minutes before Tsunade could take no more and slamming her palms onto her desk with such force that it shook the entire office she screamed.

"ENOUGH!"

Anko, Naruto, I'm only going to say this once. You two had better figure out a way to get along because both of you are going on this mission and that's final. Iruka you'll be the mission leader on this. I know I've given you a difficult task on this mission, and I haven't exactly assigned to you the best personnel for it. But do your best, and I swear I'll make it up to you when you get back." Tsunade laments to the Chunin leader.

"But why is Iruka Sensei mission leader? I'm the diplomat on this mission, shouldn't I be the leader?" Naruto complains.

"Please brat, I'm the highest ranking Shinobi on this mission, so if anyone should be the leader it should be me." Anko fires back.

"You're both wrong!" Tsunade states.

"WHY!" Anko and Naruto shout in unison.

"Because one, I'm the Hokage and I said so! And two, I deem it necessary that the mission leader be an adult. And since Iruka is the only one of you three who qualifies under that guideline he's the leader and that's final! Now all of you get out of my office, you leave for the mission in two hours I suggest you get ready!" Tsunade angrily ordered.

As Tsunade watched everyone depart her office, the fatigue of the day's events was catching up with her, as one thought entered her mind.

'Kami, I need a drink.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later, Iruka patiently awaited the arrival of his traveling companions by the east gate of Konoha. He silently wondered to himself if he would survive this trip with Anko and Naruto. If the interaction he witnessed between the two of them in the Hokage's office was any indication, he had serious doubts. At that moment, Anko landed before him and greeted the Chunin instructor.

"Good evening Iruka-san."

Iruka just gave Anko an annoyed look before curtly saying.

"Good evening to you Anko-SAN, judging by your actions earlier, you're still playing the role I see."

"A kunoichi must maintain her reputation, it's best for everyone. You understand that don't you?" Anko quietly replied.

"No I don't understand it? And I never will! Besides, you laid it on pretty thick in the Hokage's office don't you think."

"Whatever gets the job done, because that's the way I want it!" Anko hissed back through clenched teeth.

"Whatever." Iruka says in discouragement before adding. "Here comes Naruto right now."

As Naruto walked hand in hand with Hinata towards his traveling partners he was a bit nervous. After greeting Iruka he leveled a hard gaze onto Anko before calmly saying.

"Anko-san may I speak to you a moment."

Anko for her part cocked an eyebrow at the subdued tone of Naruto was using and merely nodded her head, as she and Naruto met a few feet away from Iruka and Hinata. Taking a deep breath and still using a calm voice Naruto said.

"Anko-san I just wanted to apologize for calling you a crazy snake lady. That was cruel and uncalled for on my part. I just got angry when you insulted Iruka Sensei. Me, I'm use to it, but I tend to lose my temper when someone is disrespectful to one of my precious people. But that's no excuse for saying what I did. So I hope you will accept my apology and we can become friends or at least umm, get along ok?"

Anko stared incredulously at the young blonde Genin before her in wonderment. After a moment she erupted in laughter and said.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh that's rich gaki! You baka, you and me become friends get real! Ha, ha, ha, what happened to the knucklehead I know? Ha, ha, ha, did your little girlfriend over there put you up to this? I'll admit you almost had me convinced. Ha, ha, ha!"

Naruto just stood rooted to the spot where he was standing and looking towards the ground, his body shaking in rage. His head finally shot back up and he declared with anger, pain and frustration echoing in his voice.

"You're right Anko-san, you and me as friends what a stupid idea on my part! You just hate me or think I'm a fool just like everyone else does in the village! I don't why I even bother to try anymore! I thought you might different, but I guess I am the baka you say I am!"

Naruto then leapt away from everyone, as he needed to compose himself before returning. Anko stood staring at the spot he had been standing in her eyes wide with shock and her mouth slightly open. Turning around to look at Iruka and Hinata, she was leveled a cold glare from the Chunin while Hinata was staring at the ground with a tear rolling down her cheek. Anko finally worked up the courage to ask and stammered.

"He, he, wasn't serious was he? It, it was all just a joke by him wasn't it?"

"It didn't sound like a joke to me." Iruka spat in disgust.

"It wasn't a joke Anko-san. Naruto-kun felt very badly about what he had said to you and practiced on that apology for over an hour just to make sure he got it out right. I didn't ask him to apologize to you, he decided to do that on his own and I supported him. Kurenai-Sensei use to talk about you in such high regard, I never imagined you would look down on Naruto-kun and insult and consider him a fool. But I guess Naruto-kun is right, you are no different than the rest of the villagers!" Hinata angrily proclaimed before running off to try and find her hurting boyfriend.

After a few minutes, a somber Naruto with Hinata returned to the gate. Anko couldn't even look Naruto in the face because of how badly she felt. Hinata exchanged a quick goodbye kiss with Naruto and he promised to be back as soon as he could. The trio then began heading out towards the Wave country. Off in the far horizon to the north, a storm could be seen brewing and heading towards Konoha. Little did anyone know the omen it represented, of what would be coming to certain people within the village in the next couple of days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto, Iruka, and Anko began their journey towards the Wave country, Tsunade strolled into Inoichi Yamanaka's room. She was greeted much to her amusement to the sight of Inoichi's wife Keko feeding him his dinner by hand while simultaneously scolding him for getting hurt in the first place. Quickly spying the Hokage, Inoichi motioned his wife to stop and politely greeted Tsunade.

"Good evening Hokage-sama and welcome."

"Hai." Keko also said.

"Good evening to you Inoichi-san, Keko-san. I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner, I just wanted to check and see how you were feeling?" Tsunade warmly replied.

"I'm feeling much better Hokage-sama. So much so, I'd like to leave here if I could and go home." Inoichi answered.

"Well all of your vitals are good, but I still want to keep you overnight for observation. If your vitals are still the same tomorrow, I think I can release you then." Tsunade cheerfully stated.

"Has my daughter and her team returned from their mission yet Lady Tsunade?" Keko inquires.

"Not yet Keko-san, but she should be back soon. I've left word at the northeast gate to have Ino come directly to the hospital the moment they arrive."

"Oh good, then I can have two women admonish me at the same time about getting hurt. Thank you so much Hokage-sama." Inoichi groans sarcastically.

Tsunade just chuckled and pointed out to Inoichi that while the women in his life may be critical of him for getting hurt. It's only because they care so much about him. Tsunade then politely asked Keko to leave the room as she had some important matters to discuss with Inoichi. After Keko left, Tsunade pulled a chair up next to Inoichi and asked with concern.

"Inoichi-san, what happened inside Sakura's mind? We almost lost you this morning. If it wasn't for Kakashi's quick thinking, we might not be having this conversation right now."

Inoichi inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as he contemplated how to explain what had happened. He then looked towards Tsunade, and in a sober tone of voice began to speak.

"It's, it's difficult to explain Hokage-sama, but I will try. As you know, I did a Mind Walk on Sakura's psyche once again and encountered the Sasuke entity she had created. I henge into Naruto's persona and engaged the entity in battle. You were right, when the Sasuke entity saw a Naruto step out from the shadows, I glimpsed for a brief moment a look of fear spread across his face. We then engaged in battle and using the techniques and strategies I learned from Shikaku and Master Jiraiya, I was slowly but surely winning the fight."

"All right, that coincides with the readings I saw. It appeared during the first hour or so that your life signs were stable and Sakura's were improving. However, during the next 30 to 40 minutes, that trend was reversing and your vitals began to fluctuate severely over that time span. What happened during that time period?" Tsunade questions.

"The Sasuke entity recognized or realized I wasn't the true Naruto Uzumaki. He then started speaking to me, which surprised me a great deal as it had not done that before. It was at this point I started losing the fight."

(Flashback within Sakura's Mind)

**"****I don't know who you are, but you are not Naruto Uzumaki."**

_'Do not say anything Inoichi do not give yourself away. If it learns who you truly are, he can use that knowledge against you. How in Kami's creation is this creature speaking to me.'_

**"****Not talking huh? Well it doesn't matter who you are, you'll soon be destroyed anyways. Then I can go back to having my fun with that useless bitch over there."**

_'Looking over to where he pointed, I see huddled in a corner the battered and naked body of the inner Sakura entity. I can see her tears flowing out of blackened eyes, and her bruised face has a look of utter pain and despair to it. At that moment I knew I must defeat this evil thing no matter the cost.'_

**"****I can see your upset by my handy-work on her. Well come on Naruto or whomever you are? Punish me if you can, ha,ha,ha."**

_'I will do more than punish you, I will destroy you!'_

(Back to Present)

"I then leapt into battle, and for those next 30 to 40 minutes, I attempted to do just that. But in the end it was hopeless Lady Tsunade." Inoichi laments

"What do you mean Inoichi-san?"

"I mean Lady Tsunade there was a serious flaw to our plan. One of which I could not overcome which meant my defeat and death was all but guaranteed."

"What flaw could we have overlooked?"

"As I told you before, Sakura had created a manifestation within her mind of Sasuke Uchiha as some sort of perfect male specimen with no flaws and imbued it with incredible almost God-like powers and skills. The flaw was we concentrated so much on defeating the physical and skillful powers of this creature with our plan. We failed to realize that Sakura had also granted this entity with superior intelligence. As you know for every strategy, there is a counter strategy to defeat it. And for those next 30 to 40 minutes I fought with a vengeance using the strategies we had devised. But, the Sasuke entity devised and used those counter strategies against me until finally I took a Chidori to the chest and I knew I was defeated and dying."

"But, but Inoichi you didn't die. Does that mean we got you out in time, but that the Sasuke entity is still alive within Sakura's mind?" Tsunade asked, her voice laden with fear for Sakura.

"No Hokage-sama, I can assure you the Sasuke entity within her mind is destroyed. Sakura is safe, I just wasn't the one who saved her."

"If not you then who Inoichi-san?"

"Naruto."

(Flashback within Sakura's Mind)

_'Not good Inoichi, I don't think I'm going to get out of this one alive.'_

"**Well I missed hitting your heart, but judging the size of that hole in your chest, you should bleed out soon enough. I'll give you credit; you put up a decent fight whoever you are. But you were too quiet to be the real Naruto, and you actually fought with too much strategy behind your attacks instead of charging forward head first like he would have. It doesn't matter, you should have realized I rule this mind now, and in here I'm a God! Nothing can defeat me! Ha, ha, ha!"**

_'I can't believe (cough, cough) I've been killed by a being created from a 14 year old girls overactive imagination! And now I have to sit and listen to its rant about being a God and unbeatable, ….wait what's Inner Sakura doing? She's shaking her head to me, and pointing towards that shadowed corridor. Why didn't I ever notice that corridor before? (cough, cough) What's that at the end of it? It looks like door chained shut with a heavy lock in the center. Now that I think of it, the Sasuke entity always did keep the fight away from that area. (cough, cough) Maybe there's something behind that door he doesn't want to see. Well, I've got enough energy to create one more Rasengan, I might as well put my theory to the test. (cough, cough) Get up Inoichi Yamanaka, this is your last shot!'_

"**So, you still have some fight in you, good. See if you can hit me with that Rasengan, I bet you won't! Ha, ha, ha!"**

_'Kami, (cough, cough) it even hurts to run. Just a little bit closer Inoichi, and veer off . . . . now!'_

**What? No, Nooooooooooo! Stay away from there!**

'_Well he sounds like he's about to piss himself (cough, cough). Good, I hope whatever is behind here works?' _

(Back to Present)

"What happened next Inoichi-san?"

"Well Hokage-sama, I slammed my final Rasengan into the lock and smashed it open with the Sasuke entity screaming bloody murder behind me. As the lock and the chains dropped to the ground the door suddenly flew open and a golden flash came through the doorway and streaked down the corridor impacting the Sasuke entity immediately. I took a moment to get my bearings and looked down the corridor to see a most welcome sight. I couldn't see his face, but I saw a blonde haired youth sitting on the Sasuke entity's chest and raining down one crushing fist after another into the entity's face while it screamed out in agony. I then began to make my way down the corridor when I saw the blonde youth grab the Sasuke entity by the throat and throw him into a nearby wall. The entity's face looked like a blood filled piece of raw meat at this point. Then what shocked me most is that this blonde youth suddenly formed two extremely powerful Rasengan's, one in each hand and charged towards the battered Sasuke entity. Upon reaching him, he thrust one Rasengan into his chest and the other one into his mouth. I can't tell you the satisfaction I got Lady Tsunade from watching both the head and upper torso of the Sasuke entity explode and be completely obliterated right before my eyes. I live for the day we can do that to our Sasuke Uchiha."

"I long for that day too, but where does Naruto come into all of this?"

"As I made it to the end of the corridor I decided to risk speaking aloud and asked."

(Flashback within Sakura's Mind)

**"****Who, who are you?"**

**"****Who me? The blonde youth said as he turned to face Inoichi.**

**"****I'm Naruto Uzumaki and apparently so are you?"**

_'I can't believe what I'm seeing, it is Naruto but in a way it isn't. This boy looks more like a cross between Naruto and Minato. He has the same hair as Naruto albeit a little bit longer. He carries those same facial whiskers though they seem a little more pronounced. This boy is definitely taller and a little more muscular than our Naruto. He wears a long cloak similar to what the Yondaime wore but it's infused with the trademark orange color Naruto loves, just not as much. This boy is an enigma to me right now. Please Kami, let me live a bit longer to understand who this is before me?'_

**"****Uh, no I'm not Naruto Uzumaki, this is a henge I used to battle that Sasuke creature you just destroyed."**

**"****The teme, yes I've been waiting a long time to get out and take care of that problem. I take it I have you to thank for my release; I'm eternally grateful Mr. uhh . . ."**

**"****I'm sorry let me dispel this henge, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka. (cough, cough)"**

**"****Ah yes Ino's father, a pleasure to meet you sir."**

**"****You know me?"**

**"****Well I know of you sir from Sakura-chan's memories. You're wounded, let me heal that for you." Naruto exclaimed before he pressed his palm over the Chidori wound and his hand glowed green for a few moments.**

**"****How, how did you do that?"**

**"****I just channeled some chakra into my hand and closed the wound while reanimating the damaged tissue. Quite simple really, injuries are virtually unknown in this realm. Here, there are only two states of being life or death."**

**"****That's amazing! Now, you say you're Naruto Uzumaki, but I know Naruto and while you share many similarities to him you also have some significant differences. I don't mean to discount your claim, and I mean no offense, but can you tell me who or what you are please?"**

**"****Ha, ha, ha! I take no offense Inoichi-san and I understand your confusion. But I am telling you the truth I am Naruto Uzumaki. The Naruto Uzumaki of Sakura Haruno's mind."**

**"****I think I'm beginning to understand. You're another entity created by Sakura's psyche, like the Inner Sakura entity over there and the Sasuke entity you just destroyed aren't you?"**

**"****Very good Inoichi-san, you are indeed correct."**

**"****But I don't understand, why are you so different from the Naruto in my reality? The Inner Sakura entity and the Sasuke entity were the same as their real life counterparts, why aren't you? And for that matter why do any of you exist at all?"**

**"****How do I explain our existence? A difficult question to answer Inoichi-san, but I'll attempt to do so. The first entity was created by your realms Sakura shortly before she met your daughter. Initially she was to be nothing more than a mental defensive mechanism to help her cope with her insecurities. But then she met Ino, and saw how vibrant and confident the girl was and she looked up to your daughter. When they eventually became friends it was one of her happiest days. Sakura tried to emulate herself to be as vibrant and as confident as Ino, so what started off as a simple coping mechanism evolved into Inner Sakura as you call her. Inner Sakura is where Sakura developed her strength, vitality and confidence. Soon for reasons which I cannot explain, ****Inner Sakura became a second extension of Sakura within her own mind."**

"**This is only a theory Naruto. But from what you've told me so far, Inner Sakura sounds more like a second personality of Sakura rather than an extension. For you see the Sakura of my reality rarely exhibited signs of ********strength, vitality and confidence within herself." **

**"****If what you say is correct, it does explain a great many things to me. I had always thought that the Sakura of your realm was the same as the Sakura of my realm. But it appears I was incorrect with that assumption. Inner Sakura is not an extension of Outer Sakura as I'll call her, but a distinct and separate personality carved out of Outer Sakura's psyche, interesting. Going on that premise, I can surmise that they must have shared some sort of symbiotic connection on a psychological level. You say Outer Sakura ****rarely exhibited signs of ********strength, vitality and confidence within herself in your realm, but she did at times correct? Which means she drew upon these qualities from Inner Sakura, fascinating!"**

**"****I don't believe this?"**

**"****What is it Inoichi-san?"**

**"****Well I just realized I'm discussing the psychological creation of an entity within Sakura's own mind with another psychologically created entity of that same mind."**

**"****Ha, ha, ha, A conundrum without question isn't it Inoichi-san"**

**"****Yes it is Naruto, let me see if I can piece together all of this. Essentially what we think is that on a conscious level Outer Sakura ruled and called upon Inner Sakura from time to time as needed. That does explain some what the conversations I saw in her memories of the two of them speaking to one another. However, on a subconscious level Inner Sakura ruled this realm. In an abstract kind of way it makes sense. And it would have continued to work if not for. . . . . . "**

**"****If not for the creation of the Sasuke entity is what you were going to say wasn't it Inoichi-san."**

**"****Hai Naruto."**

**"****I suspected that might be the case, but since I still didn't exist yet when the teme was created. I had no way of knowing for sure? I have my own theory as to the reason for the teme's creation. But I would like to hear your theory first Inoichi-san to see if we differ on anything?"**

**"****Well my theory as to the reason for the Sasuke entity creation, I don't believe is nearly as complex as Inner Sakura's creation. ****From what I could glean from Sakura's memories is that over the years she created a manifestation within her mind of Sasuke Uchiha as some sort of perfect male specimen with no flaws and imbued it with incredible almost God-like powers and skills as well as superior intelligence as I learned today.**

"**I concur with your analysis so far Inoichi-san, please go on."**

"**The problem with this Sasuke entity is Sakura's fanaticism and devotion towards Sasuke within her mind was nothing more than a fantasy construct on her part. And when the Sasuke of my reality did what he did to her, it shattered her mind completely. However this manifestation of Sasuke simply didn't vanish when Sakura's mind broke down, it merely took on a darker persona."**

"**I agree with you Inoichi-san except on a couple of points. It wasn't her mind that shattered when that despicable incident took place between Sakura and Sasuke in your realm. What shattered was the entity behind me. But perhaps that's too simplified since we've already discussed how interwoven Inner Sakura is into Outer Sakura's psyche. So in essence, you might be right in saying her mind shattered completely. However you theorized that the Sasuke entity took on a darker persona after the incident, and that's not true. I can tell you when I existed with the Sasuke entity in this realm; he always had a dark side to him if you will. Remember who and what we are as entities are solely based upon what Outer Sakura gave us. So she must have on some level recognized or saw the darkness within your realms Sasuke and much to her detriment infused some of that darkness into his personality here."**

"**That makes sense, Sasuke never did treat her very well in our realm. Now that I think about it, Lady Tsunade's summation of what happened to Sakura was more accurate than I originally thought."**

"**I know of this Tsunade you speak of from Sakura's memories. Like your daughter at one time, Sakura thinks quite highly of this woman. What did she say?"**

"**She said that over the years Sakura had created an image of Sasuke as this perfect person within her mind. But with Sasuke's attack on her, this was a contradiction of the fantasy she had created for herself about Sasuke. Basically, when reality Sasuke didn't live up to fantasy Sasuke, her mind couldn't handle it."**

"**A bit simplified, but concise and to the point. And I can find no error with that statement."**

"**Alright, so now we know or at least theorize how Inner Sakura and the Sasuke entities came into being, all that's left is . . . . . "**

"**Me!"**

"**Hai Naruto."**

"**Where do I begin?"**

"**Well, let's start off with why you were created Naruto?"**

"**That's easy Inoichi-san, I was created because of one word, desire!"**

"**Desire?"**

"**I'm afraid so Inoichi-san. Unfortunately I was created for the same reason as the Sasuke entity, I too am nothing more than a fantasy construct as you put it. My sole existence tied into nothing more than Sakura's hope or longing for love in your world. Not the most noble or glorious reason to exist, but its not like I had a choice in the matter."**

"**But why are you so different from the others Naruto in everything physically, emotionally, intellectually, all of it?"**

"**It's not that I'm different Inoichi-san. I started off as the Naruto you know in your realm. I've just been enhanced shall we say."**

"**I don't understand?"**

"**Let me explain, though when you hear of my creation you'll realize how superficial it truly is. For starters, the reason Sasuke looks the same here as here as he does in your reality is because Outer Sakura already viewed him as perfect not only from a physical standpoint, but in everything. I look different from my counterpart in your reality because she didn't view Naruto the same way from a physical standpoint or in pretty much anything. So in her mind she would periodically upgrade me. I grew in height, muscularity, and definition. My hair, face, voice would undergo changes. The Naruto in your world wasn't smart enough for her, so hence I'm a freaking genius in here. Your Naruto wasn't skilled enough for her in your world, in this realm I can pretty much do any ****Fuuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu you can think of, observe.**

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu."**

**'As I watched this Naruto entity verify his statement by incinerating what little remained of the Sasuke entity using a jutsu the Naruto I knew did not possess, something occurred to me that I had to ask.'**

"**If that's the case Naruto, why did your fight end so quickly? It seems to me from what you've said that you are the perfect Naruto in Sakura's mind and that pile of ashes over there use to be the perfect Sasuke in her mind. Shouldn't you both have been of equal power, skill, and intelligence"**

"**Well after Outer Sakura's enhancements, whether she meant to or not. In this realm especially from a physical standpoint, but pretty much in everything, I was just always better than the Sasuke entity hands down. It's the primary reason why I was locked up. Plus between you and me, while Sakura does like all types of jutsu's, deep down she's got a secret fetish for Taijutsu. And after witnessing what the Sasuke entity did to my Sakura. I thought she would enjoy seeing me turn his face into hamburger before I killed him."**

"**I think she did, I saw her smile before she passed out. And I think my world's Sakura did mean to make you superior to the Sasuke of your realm because she does love the Naruto of my world and not Sasuke, even if she can't admit it to herself. As you said earlier, who and what you are as entities are solely based upon what Outer Sakura gave you. Truth be told, if it wasn't for your Sakura cluing me in to free you, we wouldn't be speaking right now. But why were you locked up in the first place Naruto?"**

"**When Outer Sakura began to develop feelings for the Naruto of your realm hence my creation. It began to cause strife and discord for her in her mind here. You see the Naruto before you is the fantasy of what Outer Sakura wanted Naruto to be in your world. The difference between the Sasuke entity, and myself is that both Inner and Outer Sakura believed him to already be perfect in both realms. While only this Naruto was deemed worthy to be with Sakura in here. There was a time that all three entities coexisted within this realm. However when Outer Sakura would have doubts about Sasuke or her feelings towards your Naruto would grow, it incited conflict here between the Sasuke entity and myself. Eventually, Inner Sakura had to make a choice between the two of us for peace within Sakura's subconscious mind. She decided that Sasuke was her true love, in part because that is how your Sakura felt about your Sasuke. So I was cast out, into a deeper realm or level of Sakura's subconscious never to exist on this level again."**

"**Does that mean you can't stay on this level of Sakura's subconscious anymore Naruto."**

"**No Inoichi-san, I could stay but I won't."**

"**But why Naruto? I think your Sakura is going to need as much help as the Sakura of my world is going to need in the future."**

"**You don't understand Inoichi-san, look at the damage caused to your Sakura's mind when one person in your world didn't live up to the fantasy construct she had created of that person within this realm. As you pointed out earlier, I'm like perfect Sasuke, except I'm perfect Naruto. What happens when the Naruto of your realm Kami forbid doesn't live up to Sakura's expectations or hurts her in some way. Don't you see, I wouldn't be helping Sakura by staying, only hurting her in the long run. But you are right about one thing Inoichi-san my Sakura does need my help."**

"**What will you do?" Inoichi asks as he watches Naruto wrap his cloak around Inner Sakura before picking her up bridal style and walking back to Inoichi.**

"**I'm going to take her my realm Inoichi-san, a deeper level of Sakura's subconscious. I'm going try and help her to heal. Perhaps in a sense we can actually build a life together, I don't know but I can hope."**

"**You love her that much Naruto?"**

"**How can I not Inoichi-san. I was created to love her, that is my existence."**

"**Nar, Naruto-kun." A soft voice says from the cloak as battered green eyes look up into blue ones. **

"**I'm here Sakura-chan."**

"**Naruto-kun (sob) I'm, I'm so sorry, (sob) pl, please forgive me? (sob)"**

"**Shhhhh, of course I forgive you Sakura-chan. Just close your eyes and get some rest."**

"**You, you won't leave me will you Naruto-kun? (sob) You, you'll take care of me? (sob)"**

"**I won't leave you Sakura-chan I promise, and I'll always take care of you ok?"**

"**Th, thank you Naruto-kun, I love youuuuuuu." Sakura replied before drifting off to sleep once again.**

"**I love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto replies as he kisses her forehead before turning his attention back to Inoichi and asks.**

"**Inoichi-san, may I ask you a personal question about the Naruto of your world? You don't have to answer if you don't want too."**

"**What is your question Naruto?"**

"**Is there any chance or hope that your worlds Sakura and Naruto will be together?"**

**Inoichi paused a moment to consider wheter or not to answer this question before he finally said.**

**"I'm sorry** **Naruto, perhaps as friends but nothing more. The Naruto of my reality has fallen in love with another and she loves him."**

"**That's a pity. I've seen Sakura's memories of your Naruto and he appears to be decent and caring person. I wish your Sakura would have looked past the superficial faults she felt he had and given him a chance."**

**"Unfortunately Naruto when puberty hits, the superficial is all most boys and girls seem care about at that age."**

**"It's a wonder any of you get through it unscathed Inoichi-san."**

**"Who says any of us do Naruto?"**

**"Ha, ha, ha, you have a point. I must go now Inoichi-san, but I want to thank you for everything you have done. Not only have I been able to have a most stimulating and interesting conversation with you. But you've granted me my freedom by your actions and allowed me to save someone very special to me. I hope your actions have the same effect in your world as well."**

**"Naruto, may I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."**

**"You may ask Inoichi-san, it's only fair you answered my question."**

**"Is the Sakura of my world crazy?"**

**"Ha, ha, ha a valid question I suppose considering our conversation. No I don't believe your Sakura is crazy, I would say she's . . . . . . . complicated, and leave it at that. But then again, what do I know? You're asking that question to a creation of the very mind you are wondering about. Quite the paradox isn't it?"**

**"Yes, I suppose it is. Goodbye Naruto it was a pleasure to meet you."**

**"And I you Inoichi-san. I do need to tell you something with regard to your realms Sakura. Once I leave to the deeper realm or level of her subconscious with Inner Sakura, the door will reseal and your Sakura will not be able to access Inner Sakura anymore. Which is going to leave your realms Sakura devoid of her strength, vitality and confidence in herself, until she learns to believe in herself once again."**

(Back to Present)

"And with that Hokage-sama, I watched him walk through the door I had freed him from carrying Inner Sakura in his arms. Once through the door, it shut behind him and the lock and chains reappeared sealing them into that deeper level of Sakura's subconscious."

"That's the most amazing tale I've heard in my entire life Inoichi-san." Tsunade replied while slumped in her chair literally dumb-founded by everything she had just heard.

"I can hardly believe it myself Lady Tsunade."

Before any further discussion can continue, the door to Inoichi's room flew open and a cry of "daddy" rang out as a purple and blonde blur engulfed Inoichi in hug. Keko Yamanaka followed quickly behind as she said to Tsunade.

"I apologize Hokage-sama, I tried to stop her but the girl is quite headstrong as you know. Please forgive her for interrupting your meeting with Inoichi."

"It's fine Keko, Inoichi-san and I had just finished before Ino arrived. I must be going anyway, so I'll let the three of you spend some quality time together. Inoichi-san, thank you again for the successful completion of your mission. I am sorry it did cause you injury, but I'm listing it as an A ranked mission and you will be compensated as such under that ranking. I'll be back tomorrow, and if everything goes well you should be released in the morning"

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

As Tsunade left the hospital, she exhaled a sigh of relief. It had been a long and taxing day and she was looking forward to getting back to Hokage Tower and sitting down with a bottle of fine vintage of sake. The sun was just beginning to set as she made her way through the streets of Konoha. A stiff breeze from the north hit Tsunade's face as her gaze drifted to the northern horizon and she noticed some dark storm clouds developing and thought to herself.

'It looks like we have a nasty storm brewing to the north and heading this way. I hope it doesn't cause too much damage?"

Little did Tsunade that her hopes would soon be dashed. And the high cost of the damage that would be caused to many people in the village would not come from the storm she was seeing, but by the one she didn't see.

**Authors Note:**Well this ending up being an interesting chapter for me to write. I hope you all enjoy it? I know some of you were hoping for an epic psychic battle between Inoichi and the Sasuke entity. But I just had a difficult time writing a battle scene between imaginary characters of imaginary characters. And the idea of "Naruto" of sorts coming to Inoichi's aid and their in-depth conversation afterwards just came to me for some reason? But not to worry, as I've alluded to with my "coming storm" analogy. This story is about to blow up once again in the next few chapters with a lot of angst, drama, and suspense. Not to mention fight scenes galore involving Naruto, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Neji, Kabuto, Several Oto nins, Kiba/Akamaru, Shino, Jiraiya and many others as well. So for all of you jonesing for some fight action, rest assured it's coming.

As for the next update, as always I'll try my best to do it asap. But I'm still looking for employment so hence I didn't have a real fun holiday because I couldn't afford to. So I spent a lot of time writing this chapter during that time. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with the readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

I do have a question, as I attempted to write the scenes in Sakura's mind under a different font to set it apart. But everytime I uploaded it into FF net, it always reverted it back to the font you see. It's not even the original font I write my chapters in but it's always what appears. I don't believe I'm doing anything wrong, but I don't know? So all I could do was bold face those scenes, sorry but I did try.

On a side note, I'd like to recommend some stories from some fellow author's to check out if you have a chance.

**"A City Built on Bones"** from Grey Goose 74: One of the most creative and original stories I've come across on this site. It's a dark Naruto harem tale, in which Naruto leaves Konoha in an attempt to save Sasuke from Orochimaru, but things go wrong and he never returns. Now years later a new Naruto with the ability to control peoples minds emerges to set his master plan in action.

**"Family Ties, Truth Be Told"**from SakuNarHina: It's a good story and is the 2nd part of a 3 part trilogy, with Naruto/Hinata as the main pairing and it deserves more than 15 reviews to it, 9 of which are from me.

**"Doesn't Take Much to Mess Things Up" **from Adiji-Sensei: A really creative and original story with a unique take on Kurenai/Kakashi as the main pairing. It's a very emotionally charged story and it touches upon a disturbing subject. But a subject I feel is overlooked by the media, when it shouldn't be. Warning if you like Asuma, this is not the story for you.

Take it easy everyone and be good!

**Kingkakashi**


	24. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 24 Summary:** As things begin to calm down for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. No one is prepared for the coming dangers from the north, as a brewing storm seems to be a harbinger of things to come over the next 24 hours for many people within Konoha.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 24 "The Calm before the Storm"**

As Tsunade grumbled to herself while she waded through the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk. She wondered why Kami was so cruel as to saddle her with such a thankless job as Hokage? A knock on her door brought Tsunade out of her stupor, as she looked up and saw her longtime student and friend Shizune enter the office with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy this morning Shizune? Did you finally get laid?"

"Tsunade!" Shizune shouted as she blushed in embarrassment of her Sensei's words.

"Well, why are you grinning?"

"I'm not grinning Hokage-sama for myself, but for you. I have some good news for you, but now I don't know if I even want to tell you after what you just said to me."

"I could use some good news Shizune after what's been going on the past few days. I'm sorry for teasing you, you're just so easy to fluster when it comes to that subject."

"I forgive you Sensei, so I suppose I'll tell you the news. Sakura woke up a little bit ago."

"Thank Kami; I was beginning to wonder if she would ever wake up? She's slept for two days straight since Inoichi did his mind walk with her. Has she said anything?"

"Only that she was hungry Hokage-sama."

"Well that's a good sign. Let's get her fed and help get the girl's strength back. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day for Sakura when we question her. Tell me Shizune, have her parents visited or checked on Sakura since she's been in the hospital?"

"I don't believe so Hokage-sama."

"Damn them, what is up with those two? That's going to end right now! Shizune send a messenger to the Haruno household. I want Taro and Ishi Haruno in this office as soon as possible."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Tsunade then flopped back down into her chair, as she watched her assistant scurry away. Glancing out the open balcony of her office, she noticed the dark storm clouds moving closer to the village from the north. Tsunade didn't know why, but it gave her an eerie feeling as they crept closer and closer. Shaking off her angst, she resumed her battle with the bane of her existence sitting on her desk while she waited for Sakura's parents to arrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long and uneventful trip to the Land of Waves, which surprised Iruka considering who his travel companions were. Both Naruto and Anko had remained relatively silent throughout the trip, as well as distant from each other. Although, Iruka surmised their reasons for acting this way were vastly different from one another. Iruka knew that Naruto was still angry and hurt by Anko's reaction to his offer of friendship, as the explanation to the normally boisterous blonde's change in behavior. As for Anko, he suspected that the Special Jounin was feeling both guilty and embarrassed by her words and actions towards Naruto. As much as he enjoyed the silence, it was a little unnerving for Iruka to see two of the most vocal and excitable people he knew so bottled up, and knew he needed to put an end to this. It was then that Iruka spotted a small clearing with a stream running along its edge just off the road they were on. Signaling everyone to stop, he cheerfully announced.

"Naruto, Anko, let's stop here and take a bit of rest and get a bite to eat. We should arrive at the Land of Waves by early this evening at the rate were going. We can take a short break for now."

Anko merely nodded her head in approval, while Naruto grunted in acceptance as they all sat down under the shade of a large tree. Anko began breaking out the food rations while Iruka checked the water supply in their canteens. Shaking each of the canteens, Iruka asked Naruto if he could go and refill them at the stream.

"Hai Iruka Sensei." Naruto mumbled as he took the canteens and made his way to the stream.

After Naruto was a good distance away, Iruka turned to his other traveling companion and stared while cocking an eyebrow towards the Snake Mistress. After a couple of minutes under Iruka's gaze, Anko finally broke and groused in annoyance.

"What?"

"You know what."

"No I don't Iruka-SAN."

"Fine you want to play that game Anko-SAN! How long are you going to let this silence go on with Naruto?"

Anko dropped her head and remained quiet for a moment before she softly said.

"I don't know, I really did think he was just joking with me. I don't know what to do?"

"Kami Anko, you're the adult here, of course you know what to do."

"You're right, I do. I'll apologize to him as soon as he gets back."

A few minutes later, Naruto came trudging back with full canteens. As he was putting them down, Anko nodded to Iruka and walked over to Naruto before saying.

"N, Naruto."

Turning around to face the voice that had just uttered his name, Naruto began to say.

"What is it Anko-sa….mwwumph?"

It was at that moment Naruto felt two hands grip the sides of his head and a pair of soft lips come crashing down onto his. Naruto was too stunned by this action to even move, while Iruka stared at the scene wide-eyed and in shock. After a minute, Anko released her lip lock of Naruto and stepped back from the young genin with a smile, as the look on his face was quite amusing to her. After an extended pause, Naruto's brain seemed to kick back on and he stammered.

"What, what was that for Anko-san?"

"It's just my way of apologizing to you kid for what I said to you back in the village."

"That's, that's some apology Anko-san."

"It works for me, although I very rarely apologize for anything. But in your case, I owed you one."

"I accept your apology Anko-san, but may I ask you question?"

"Sure, I guess so?"

"Why did you think I was lying or joking with you about being friends?"

Anko gave a heavy sigh and motioned Naruto to sit down next to her before asking.

"Do you know the story about me kid?"

Naruto shook his head as he gazed intently upon the purple haired Jounin before him.

"Well it's not a pleasant tale. My first Sensei after I graduated the academy was one of the legendary Sannin, the worst one Orochimaru. But back then he was my world, and I was so proud to be a student of a Sannin. But then things changed, about a year before you were born, Orochimaru defected from the village and I went with him. I didn't know at the time that we were becoming missing nin, he lied and told me we were going on a long-term mission. Eventually, I would learn the truth, but not before he did some things to me."

"Anko-san, you, you don't mean?"

"No kid, thank Kami I discovered Orochimaru prefers his side of the fence so to speak. Although what he did to me might be worse? I learned the bastard never cared about me in the slightest. He only brought me along because he thought I was a good candidate for a curse seal he had been working on. So after several months of experimentation and pain that he inflicted on me, my Sensei, the man I once would have done anything for marked me with this seal."

Anko pulled the neckline of her fishnet shirt to the side to show Naruto the black tome marks of a curse seal implanted at the junction where her shoulder blade and neck meet. Once Naruto got a good look, she quickly pulled the shirt back to cover the mark to try and hide her shame.

"I've seen something like that before Anko-san. It was on my teammate the teme Sasuke Uchiha, but yours looks different?"

"Yeah, I know all about the Uchiha brat's mark. It's a fully functional curse seal, mine isn't."

"Wha, what do you mean Anko-san?"

"I mean I'm what my Sensei referred to as, a failed experiment. The curse seal I got was incomplete and didn't work the way he wanted it too. I couldn't activate its dark powers no matter how hard I tried, not that I was trying very hard at that point. In the end the seal was nothing more than a control device he could use to inflict pain upon me, much like the Caged Bird seal does in the Hyuga clan."

"I hate that seal, and so does Hinata-chan. We both made a vow to get rid of it someday and free her clan from it."

"That's a good goal for both of you to have kid. You'll have to let me know if you succeed, maybe if you do you can get rid of this damn thing for me?"

"It's a promise Anko-san. But I still don't understand why you didn't trust me and thought I was lying to you?"

"Trust is a hard thing for me to give Naruto. After Orochimaru deemed me a failed experiment, I was no longer of any use to him so he cast me out. After a couple of months of wandering, I finally made it back to the village. I told the third and newly crowned fourth Hokage what had happened. They both took pity on me I guess and didn't punish me for being a missing nin. In fact I have the Yondaime to thank for creating a suppression seal and placing it over this curse mark, which allows me to function as a normal person. So after I was released from the hospital, even though the Hokage had exonerated me my former friends and most everyone in the village weren't so forgiving. I found that all the people I once considered friend's now shunned me like the plague. Soon after that, the name calling began with such wonderful terms like traitorous bitch, snake whore, crazy snake lady and about few hundred more insults people could say to me."

Naruto winced when he heard Anko mention crazy snake lady and felt bad once again that he had used such a term on her. Anko noticed his discomfort and put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Hey kid, don't feel bad anymore about what you said to me. You already apologized for it, and I was the one who stupidly threw the apology back into your face. You want to know something funny; you're actually the first person who has ever apologized to me for something they called me."

"I'm still sorry I ever said it."

"I know you are Naruto and I'm just as sorry for not believing your apology. As I said trusting someone is a hard thing for me to do. When I was younger a few people pretended to be my friend by gaining my trust and I foolishly let them in only to be hurt by them later on. After awhile, I just got fed up with being hurt by people. So I decided no one was ever going to hurt me again. So I quit trusting people and adopted this hardcore attitude I'm famous for and you know what Naruto, it worked but at a terrible price. People didn't bother me anymore, but it also meant I was always alone with no friends."

"You don't have any friends Anko-san?"

"I have a few Naruto, some people like your Sensei over there and a few others slowly chipped away at me and were just too damn stubborn not to leave me alone. I'm glad now they didn't, but it took me a longtime to lower my defenses to them. But with you, I don't think I need to wait so long and if your offer is still good Naruto, I would like to be your friend."

As Anko waited for an answer, she was stunned when Naruto embraced her in a hug and used a different suffix with her name as he said with sincerity.

"I'm sorry about all the pain you've experienced growing up; I think I understand it better than anyone. I'll be your friend Anko-chan and I promise never to hurt you, believe it."

After a moment, Anko returned the hug and thanked the young Genin. Naruto then leapt up and announced he was hungry and would prepare a special lunch for all of them, some Ichiraku takeout ramen he had brought along. As Naruto hurriedly prepared a fire to heat up his favorite food, Anko went over to sit by a grinning Iruka who said to the Special Jounin.

"You have an interesting way of apologizing Anko-san."

Anko merely glared at him before saying in a voice filled with dread.

"What you just saw and heard here, you are not to repeat to anyone you got that! And you are never to bring it up again, because if you do I promise you a lifetime of pain."

"Ok, ok, I won't say anything about it, you have my word, Anko-CHAN."

Iruka then left to go help Naruto with lunch leaving behind one fuming purple haired Jounin grinding her teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto was preparing lunch for his comrades, a worn out Team #8 entered a restaurant back in Konoha and sat down for some much needed refreshments after a hard morning of training. It had been a good training session as far as Kurenai was concerned. She had worked her team vigorously the past couple of days, and their teamwork was never better. Although, for some reason at times, Hinata was not as focused with the training as she had been the past few months. This did not go unnoticed by her teammates either. It was Kiba who brought the subject up in his usual tactless fashion by saying.

"Man Hinata, you really stunk out there this morning. What gives? I mean it seemed you were in outer space at times. Is this because the dobe is gone…Arghh?"

"Don't call Naruto-kun a dobe!" Hinata snapped at Kiba as she retracted her hand from his chest after delivering a Jyuuken strike there. Hinata then rose and stormed off to the bathroom.

Shino merely shook his head at the scene before saying.

"Will you never learn Kiba? You know Hinata is very protective of Naruto and won't take anyone insulting him lying down. Do you actually even think before you speak?"

"Knock it off Shino!" Kiba growled at his teammate while rubbing his chest.

"Enough you two, when Hinata returns you're going to apologize to her Kiba and then we are going to have a quiet and peaceful lunch, any questions?" Kurenai stated with authority.

"Hai Kurenai Sensei." Shino and Kiba replied in unison.

Hinata returned a minute later, and after a contrite apology from Kiba, a waiter came by to take their orders. The young waiter seemed to paying an inordinate amount of attention to Hinata while the food was being prepared. After coming by a third time to refill Hinata's glass of water but no one else's, Kiba growled.

"You're going to drown her if you give her anymore water. How about sharing some with the other people at the table you jerk!"

"Kiba!" Kurenai shouted at her student before turning to the waiter and glancing at his name badge before saying.

"I apologize for my student's rude behavior Sai; he will be reprimanded for it LATER!"

"No need to apologize Madame, the gentleman was correct. I have been deficient in my duties to the rest of you. I was merely captivated by this young girl's beauty. Please accept my apologies. I shall return with your orders momentarily."

The young man turned to leave but not before winking at Hinata who began to blush, which elicited a growl from both Kiba and Akamaru who was hidden inside his coat. Even Shino appeared somewhat agitated by the waiter, as his Kikai insects were audibly buzzing from within him. Kurenai noticed the change in behavior in both her male students and asked.

"What's gotten into the two of you? Kiba you had no reason to be so rude to that young man."

"I'm sorry Kurenai Sensei, but there's something about that guy that pisses me off. Even Akamaru doesn't like him; he says he smells of snakes, whatever that means?"

"I have to agree with Kiba Kurenai Sensei. My Kikai insects are also sensing something disturbing about that waiter as well."

"Well, I think you two are just upset that the boy was flirting with Hinata and nothing else." Kurenai commented with a smirk.

"Even if that is the case which it isn't, so what. Naruto is a pal of ours and Hinata's our teammate. Were going to lookout for the two of them especially Hinata when it comes to any sleazebag's hitting on her."

"Really, so Naruto has both yours and Shino's approval now to be with Hinata is that right Kiba? Funny, I seem to remember two Genin I know spying on the two of them at a restaurant not so long ago."

Both Kiba and Shino attempted to shrink into their coats after hearing that. Finding that they were unable to do so, Kiba meekly spoke up.

"Yeah well, we just wanted to make sure Hinata was ok is all."

"I appreciate that Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I really do. But Naruto-kun would never hurt me, and you don't need to be mean and rude to a boy who was just flirting. It's not as though anything would come of it. I love Naruto-kun and would never do anything to hurt him." Hinata stated to her well-meaning teammates.

"We know that Hinata, and while that waiter flirting may have played a part in us being upset. I can assure you a boy flirting with you would not upset my insect brethren. There is something not right about our food server, of that I am sure."

Kiba nods his head and Akamaru yips in agreement of their teammate's statement. Kurenai finally decided she needed to change the subject, as she thought this whole incident might have been brought upon by the relentless training she had put the team through the past two days. Obviously everyone was wound up even Hinata judging by her earlier actions with Kiba Kurenai thought to herself. It was at that moment the subject of the past few minutes had returned with everyone's food order. While the young man distributed the food, Kurenai announced to her team.

"Shino, Kiba I'm giving you a day off tomorrow from training. You both have been working hard and deserve a break. We'll resume again the day after."

"What about me Kurenai Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well Kiba was right with his assessment of your training the past couple of days. You have been a little distracted and unfocused Hinata. So I'm going to ask the Hokage for permission to leave the village and visit our private training spot tomorrow. We haven't been there in awhile, so we'll just make it a girl's only training session for the two of us. How does that sound?"

It was at that moment a loud thunderclap erupted over the village and a deluge of rain began to pour. Momentarily surprised by this, Hinata turned back to her guardian and Sensei and replied.

"That sounds wonderful Kurenai Sensei. I hope it stops raining by then? This looks like a really bad storm."

Kiba then proceeded to sniff the air and after a moment stated.

"You should be ok for tomorrow Hinata. It smells like the storm is mostly going to dump on us today."

It was then that Kiba noticed their waiter was still standing by the table and growled.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Just making sure your meals are satisfactory sir, is there anything else I can do for you all?"

"Thank you Sai, the food is fine and we have everything we need right now." Kurenai replied.

"Very good, I hope you all enjoy your meals and on behalf of the restaurant I thank you for your patronage."

With that said, Sai excused himself from their table. As Team #8 continued to talk and eat, they failed to notice Sai remove his apron and slip out the backdoor into an alleyway. Looking about to make sure he was alone, the young man smirked and began making his way back to Root headquarters where his Sensei Danzo was waiting for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the early afternoon when Ishi and Taro Haruno arrived soaking wet at Lady Tsunade's office. Taro was looking very nervous as Shizune escorted the couple in and closed the doors behind her. He remembered the last time he was in this office was to receive a demotion in rank for his drunken behavior and excursions in the village. Ishi demeanor was the exact opposite of her husbands as she radiated a cold confidence about herself. Ishi was a striking woman for her age, but her attitude and the never ceasing smug look she always bore upon her face screamed nothing but bitch to the rest of the world. Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork and motioned them to come forward. As the two recently demoted Chunin stood waiting for their Hokage to address them, Ishi grew impatient and with a sneer said.

"What do you want Hokage-sama?"

Without looking up Tsunade replied in a deadly tone of voice.

"What I want Ishi Haruno is for the two of you to stand there and shut up! And I would lose that tone of voice Ishi if I was you, or I'll lose it for you!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Ishi answered through clenched teeth.

After a minute, Tsunade put her pen down and leaning back into her chair, leveled a cold and deadly stare at both of Sakura's parents, making them squirm slightly under her intense gaze before Tsunade said.

"I called you both here to let you know that your daughter woke up this morning and she should make a full recovery in the next few weeks. You do remember Sakura don't you?"

"Thank Kami for that." Taro softly said.

"Yes, yes whatever, of course we remember our daughter." Ishi sniped to the Hokage.

"Well, I was just wondering considering neither one of you have bothered to visit or even check on Sakura's condition since she was hospitalized?"

"Yes, well Taro and I have discussed this matter and we feel it would be better if we made new arrangements for Sakura in the future."

"What exactly do you mean Ishi?" Tsunade asked in puzzlement.

"I mean Hokage-sama we wish to invoke the banishment act of our daughter from the Haruno clan."

"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted as she leapt from her chair before adding.

"You can't be serious?"

"Of course were serious why wouldn't we be?" Ishi responded.

"First off, there is no recognized Haruno clan! You have what five or six people who bear the Haruno name in this village and that does not make a clan so banishment is out of the question."

"Fine Hokage-sama be that way, whether you officially banish our daughter or not it doesn't matter to us. Sakura is no longer welcome in our home and we refuse to recognize, associate or take care of her any longer." Ishi declared smugly as she leaned forward on Tsunade's desk and looked her in the eyes.

Tsunade for her part could only stare at the cold and emotionless face before her in shock. She fought hard to subdue the rising anger within her and punch the woman standing before her into the next country. Taking a moment to calm herself, she glared and Ishi and in voice laced with astonishment asked.

"Why would you do this to Sakura? Don't you know what that poor girl has gone through?"

"Of course we know what she's gone through! It's for that very reason why we no longer want her anymore!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Ishi Haruno?"

"Hokage-sama, you might consider us cruel for taking this action, but look at it from our point of view. We had dreamed of Sakura one day becoming a high-ranking Shinobi and of marrying into a prestigious clan that our family could one day join. But her recent action of defecting from the village and attempting to join up with a Bingo listed S ranked criminal has brought nothing but shame upon our household. Imagine the embarrassment we will have to endure when her criminal trial begins. And even if by some miracle Sakura is acquitted and can resume her Shinobi career. The incident shall we say Sakura went through has made it impossible for her to find and marry into any type of respectable clan now. No decent man will want her; she's used, damaged goods, no better than a whore. I doubt even that demon teammate of hers would even want Sakura now? In fact a common street whore would have a better chance of finding and marrying into a respected family or clan than she does. You say Sakura is going to fully recover, that's a shame. It would have been better if she had just died, then we wouldn't have to worry about anymore shame she could inflict upon our family."

It took Tsunade a moment to truly process everything Ishi Haruno had just uttered about her own daughter. However once that process concluded Tsunade immediately lashed out with a chakra filled hand and slapped the Haruno matriarch right across her smirking face knocking her into the far wall. As Tsunade watched Ishi crumple in a heap onto the floor, she marched around her desk towards the battered woman and screamed with a vengeance.

"YOU EVIL SELF-SERVING BITCH!"

Ishi attempted to muster up some courage and respond back as she clutched her swollen cheek and bloody lip. However the next sentence out of the Hokage's mouth quickly dispelled any notions of her speaking further, as Tsunade raised her hand causing Ishi to curl up into a ball and shiver as she heard.

"If you say one more word Ishi Haruno, I swear by Kami I will kill you here and now!"

Tsunade then turned her attention to Taro Haruno who hadn't moved a muscle since entering the room. As Tsunade gazed at the Haruno patriarch who could do nothing more than stare at his feet, she snorted in disgust before turning back to Ishi and said with venom.

"I might consider you cruel for taking this action? Ishi the word cruel doesn't begin to cover yours and Taro's abandonment of Sakura. And for the reasons given to me as to why you are doing it, I would have you taken to the center square of this village and publicly stoned to death if it were in my power to do so. You two make me sick! You act as though what happened to Sakura was her fault. Need I remind you that she merely chased after the boy she thought she was in love with. The very boy you Ishi Haruno pushed Sakura to pursue for so many years. And what did Sasuke Uchiha who you duly anointed as Prince Charming for Sakura do to your daughter; Sasuke didn't commit an incident as you called it. HE VICIOUSLY AND BRUTALLY RAPED HER! For you to wish your own daughters death for being a victim of rape is one of the most disgusting, vile, and reprehensible things I've ever heard in my entire life. You speak of the shame your family has to endure because of what happened to Sakura. I'm here to tell you that's impossible, because one can only feel shame if they have honor. But from what I've seen and heard from you today, honor does not exist within your family and never has. If anyone in your family has the right to feel shame, it's Sakura for having two truly loathsome and abominable people as her parents."

"All your daughter is to the two of you is an object you attempted to whore out into a clan with the hopes of riding along her wedding dress train. I would have thought you would have learned a lesson from your own experiences Ishi? For you to compare Sakura to a street whore is laughable. I remember you back when you were Sakura's age. You would snap your legs open at the drop of a hat if the boy was from a clan. And plenty of them took you up on the offer didn't they Ishi. But they all threw you to the side as soon as they were done with you. Eventually, you convinced that weak-minded fool over there to marry you when you found no one would come near you anymore. From what I can see, there has been only one whore that bears the Haruno name, and I'm looking at that evil slut right now! You two want to absolve your rights and responsibilities to Sakura, fine I'm going to grant your request. I had hoped that Sakura's loving family would help in her recovery, both emotionally and physically. It's a shame Sakura never had a truly loving family to begin with. But I see now the worst thing I could do to Sakura would be to leave her in the care of you two wretched people."

Tsunade then turned and walked over to her desk to get the necessary forms to officially remove Sakura from the Haruno's care, thus making her a ward of the village. She then ordered Taro and Ishi Haruno to affix their signatures onto the document. Once they did this she slammed her stamp of approval onto it and ordered the two of them to get out of her sight. As the Haruno's were leaving, Tsunade spat to both of them.

"I hope you two enjoy D ranked missions, because that's all you're going to be receiving for a long time."

"I don't care Hokage-sama. Soon I won't have to do anymore missions and I'll retire from being a Shinobi of this village." Ishi replied with defiance as she strode out of the office.

As Taro was leaving he turned back to Tsunade and quietly said.

"I'm, I'm sorry Hokage-sama for everything. Please tell Sakura I do love her."

"TARO!" Ichi screeched from the outer hallway making the man wince as he closed the door behind him and exited the office.

After Taro left, Tsunade stared out at the storm currently battering the village. She then abruptly turned around and smashed her fist onto the desk in frustration and anger causing the piece of furniture to crash to her feet while paperwork flew about the room. Shizune heard the destruction of another desk and came into the office to survey the damage. One look at her mentors face, and Shizune knew something had upset Tsunade greatly and asked.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade couldn't even answer her longtime friend and merely held up the document the Haruno's had signed for Shizune to look at. As Shizune gazed at the paper in her hands, she audibly gasped when she realized what it was and remarked.

"That poor, poor girl, hasn't she been through enough? What's going to happen to Sakura now Lady Tsunade?"

"I don't know Shizune, I just don't know?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't believe this?" Kabuto exclaimed in frustration as he read the orders he had just received from his subordinate Koishi sent by their lord and master Orochimaru. Crumpling the document and throwing into the campfire in disgust, Kabuto turned to look at the setting sun while Koishi nervously waited for his orders. Heaving a heavy sigh, Kabuto turned back to the apprehensive Oto nin and asked.

"Did Orochimaru-sama leave with you any verbal instructions that weren't covered in that message?"

"No sir Kabuto-san. All he did was send an additional dozen Oto nins for your use in completing this mission sir."

"Wonderful, I ask that he cancel this pointless mission, and he sends me 12 more men to complete it. What does he expect me to do? Lead an invasion of Konoha with an army of 32 men and all to capture one insignificant girl for his new bedtime toy. I truly wonder which head Orochimaru-sama is thinking with these day?" Kabuto sarcastically laments to himself in disgust.

"Sir?"

"Never mind, Koishi see to it our new forces are sufficiently bivouac and report back to me afterwards."

"Yes sir Kabuto-san."

As Kabuto watched Koishi leave he turned back around to watch the final rays of sunshine disappear over the horizon, he thought about his current situation.

_'I cannot believe Lord Orochimaru is kowtowing to that spoiled brat of an Uchiha in such a manner. It's disgusting and beneath a man as great as he to be doing. This mission just to appease that child is a foolish waste of my talent and our forces. I grow weary of this idiotic endeavor. I've been stuck here for Kami's sake I don't know how long? I'm cold, tired and now wet thanks to that storm that rained down upon us all day long. I fear if I don't get some good news to help me in this, I may go mad trying to complete this mission for you my Lord Orochimaru.'_

Kabuto was interrupted from his train of thought by Koishi suddenly returning with a message from Oto's top agent within the walls of Konoha. As Kabuto read the document before him, a sly and devious smile spread across his face and he muttered under his breath.

"Yuuhi Kurenai how interesting."

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Koishi call our forces together for a meeting in half an hour. If this information is accurate we may be able to wrap this mission up as early as tomorrow."

"Yes sir Kabuto-san. As far as the accuracy of the information, our agent said it came from his own top operative and swears to its validity."

"That's just what I wanted to hear. Go now Koishi and gather our men for the meeting."

A short 30 minutes later, a group of 32 Oto Shinobi stared intently at their white haired, glasses wearing commander and waited for him to speak. Kabuto looked around to make sure that all of his forces were present before announcing.

"Oto warriors, I have good news for you all. I've just received word from our top operative within the Village Hidden in the Leaves that our target will be leaving Konoha for a short period of time tomorrow to train at an undisclosed location outside of the village. If you perform your duties properly in capturing the target you may soon be returning to your families and loved ones back in Otogakure."

This brought a welcomed buzz of excitement to the Oto forces before Kabuto continued on.

"Now we don't where this location is so I want one observer at each gate to look for our targets leaving the village. Once they are spotted, you are to follow them to their location. DO NOT GET CAUGHT! Once you have established their location you will immediately report back here. When we know the whereabouts of the targets, I will recall the other observers to return. Upon their return, we will converge upon the targets location en masse and subdue and capture them. Any questions?"

"Kabuto-san Sir, you said targets. It was my understanding that our only target was the Hyuga girl has something changed?" An Oto nin questioned."

"Yes, I've received word that our initial target will be traveling with her Jounin instructor, a woman by the name of Yuuhi Kurenai. We are to capture this person as well."

"The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, I've heard she's hot as Hell! Maybe we'll get to have some fun on the way back to Otogakure boys…ha, ha, ha." One of the nin's remarked while laughing.

"Under no circumstance is either woman to be touched or harmed in anyway per Lord Orochimaru's orders! Failure to comply with those orders will lead to a slow and painful death, which I will oversee personally! So you had best keep certain appendages within your pants until we return to Otogakure. For if you don't, I promise it will be the first thing cut off during your punishment for disobeying orders. Are we clear?" Kabuto stated with malevolence.

"Hai Kabuto-san!" All the nin's fearfully shouted in unison.

"Good, all of you get some rest tonight. Commanders, pick out our best infiltration observers for the mission. I want them in place at the gates of Konoha by dawn. All of you are now dismissed."

Kabuto then made his way to his tent, quickly followed by Koishi. Upon entering, he flopped down onto his cot and said to his subordinate.

"I won't require anymore of your services this evening Koishi, go get some rest and wake me in the morning for breakfast."

"Hai Kabuto-san. Uhh sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"Uhh well Orochimaru-sama left no such orders with regards to capturing Yuuhi Kurenai? I, I was just wondering if he will be displeased with us taking her as well instead of just the Hyuga girl?"

"Wondering can get you killed Koishi! It would be in your best interest to remain ignorant in this situation. I will deal with Lord Orochimaru with regards to Ms. Yuuhi Kurenai! Is that understood?" Kabuto coldly replied as he twirled a kunai on his finger towards the Oto nin.

"Hai, hai Kabuto-san, plea, please forgive my mention of it. I, I shall never speak on the matter again." Koishi nervously stammered to his commander.

"See that you don't! Now leave me Koishi, I wish to rest."

As Kabuto lay down on his cot and closed his eyes, he thought to himself.

_'I don't think I'll get into any trouble with Lord Orochimaru by returning with both the Hyuga girl and her Sensei. Worst case scenario, if he gets upset I'll just say we brought her along to help control the Hyuga girl into doing our bidding by holding her teacher as a hostage. Besides, this mission has been a nightmare from the start. Surely Lord Orochimaru wouldn't begrudge me giving myself a bonus so to speak. And what a bonus it is! Ahh Yuuhi Kurenai, the things I'm going to do to you when we get back to Otogakure should be illegal. Now that I think about it, in most countries they are! Ha, ha, ha!'_

And with that final thought, Kabuto drifted off to sleep to dream about the red-eyed beauty he would soon have within his grasp.

**Authors Note: **Well things aren't looking too good for Hinata or Kurenai at this point. What's going to happen to them and everyone else? Only I know for sure, but you're most welcome to take a guess. How about Sakura's parents, talk about brutal. Even the most hardcore Sakura hater has got to feel some sympathy for the girl after this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter? Not a lot of action to it, but it was vital to set-up for many of the stories in the upcoming action chapters, which are sure to follow. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just leave a Review or shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with the readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a few stories that I hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**Your Love Is A Lie****" **by MizuKitsune10: A short but well written one-shot which involves Naruto dumping Sakura via a karaoke machine. I thought it was very creative and original. If you're a fan of Sakura this is not the story for you. But if you like to see Sakura get some harsh retribution brought down upon her, then you'll love this story.

"**Echo of a Ghost"** formally titled **"Where Do I Belong?"** by AzureEmpire: This is an incredible fan fiction writer who I fear may have given up on writing fan fiction, but all of his stories are amazing. So I hope some reviews from people might re-ignite him to pick up his story once again. He's a diehard Naruto/Sakura fan, so you know he must be good if I'm recommending him even though he uses that pairing.

**"Gone"** by Hefster: An interesting tale, which involves Naruto leaving Konoha after a harsh betrayal by Sakura. As Naruto journeys take him far and wide, Sakura follows and attempts to redeem herself numerous times for Naruto, but keeps screwing up in my opinion. The funny thing is this is another Naruto/Sakura pairing I'm recommending? What the Hell is wrong with me?

"**My Purpose? What is my Purpose?" **by NeonZangetsu & Kingkakashi: If you didn't already know, I am now co-writing an amazing story with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The story involves Naruto leaving the village in pain and despair as he now searches for a new meaning to his life. However, some friends and foes aren't ready for Naruto to disappear from their lives, and want him back at any cost. Chapter 13 should be ready in the next few days.

Anyway, I hope everyone out there gets a chance to R & R these stories when you have a chance. Take it easy and be good!

**_Kingkakashi_**

**School time: **

en masse

Definition: In a mass; All together; As a whole

Etymology: French 1795

Part of Speech: Adverb


	25. A Enemy Revealed and Lives in Peril

**Chapter 25 Summary:** The day has finally come for Sakura to tell the tale of what happened to her that fateful night when she reunited with Sasuke. Unfortunately, some truths will be revealed that will have a dire affect upon many people around her. And as this is happening, Hinata and Kurenai have left the village for the day, neither one realizing they may never see Konoha or their loved ones ever again.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 25: "A Enemy Revealed and Lives in Peril"**

It was a bright sunny morning as Kurenai and Hinata walked towards the northeast gate of Konoha to leave the village for the day. Kurenai inwardly chuckled to herself as she looked at the wide smile planted upon Hinata's face, while they walked. The two of them were heading to a secret grotto Kurenai had discovered a few years ago while on a mission. It was a beautiful spot with a small clearing flanked by a small stream, which fed into a natural hot spring. The clearing itself was speckled with a variety of lovely flowers and was surrounded by a deep thick forest. All in all it was the perfect private training spot that she and Hinata used from time to time. As they exited the gate, she heard Hinata humming to herself and Kurenai commented.

"You seem in better spirits today Hinata."

"Hai Kurenai-Sensei I am. We haven't gone to the secret grotto in a long time for training and I'm looking forward to seeing it again."

"Well it's good to see you smile again."

"I've just been missing Naru-kun is all Kurenai-Sensei."

"I know you have Hinata, but he'll be back in a few days and you can't let Naruto being gone affect your training. That's why I thought going to the grotto would help break you out of your doldrums and you can focus more closely on your training."

"Hai, Kurenai-Sensei I shall. I think it is a wonderful idea to go there and I think today is going to be a great day!"

"I think so too Hinata."

However, both Kurenai and Hinata were so engrossed in their conversation; they failed to notice a faint shadow 200 yards behind them paralleling their movements through the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade looked up from her desk to view all the people in her office and she sighed to herself. Shizune was busy trying to organize some files at a nearby cabinet. Kakashi was seated in a chair with his face buried into another Icha Icha novel. Periodically, Kakashi would give a compliment of a particular passage he had just read to the author of that perverted smut and the final individual within the office, her friend and fellow Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. As Tsunade glanced over to the Toad Sannin leaning against a far wall with his arms folded their eyes met briefly for a moment, before Jiraiya averted his gaze from her to look to the side.

Things had been difficult between her and Jiraiya since she had once again refused his proposal of marriage and their subsequent conversation afterwards. It hurt Tsunade deeply that he could no longer even look at her or when he did all she could see was the pain etched in his face caused by her. Tsunade wished things could go back to the way they were between the two, but her last rejection of Jiraiya had finally broken his resolve towards the Slug Sannin. Jiraiya, a man whose determination was only surpassed by their grandson Naruto had finally reached his limit and given up, and she had no one to blame but herself. This is what she wanted she kept trying to tell herself, to have Jiraiya stop pursuing her like he had for the last 35 years. And now she had her wish, but what Tsunade couldn't explain is why it hurt so much now that he had? Tsunade was startled when she heard the cold monotone voice of her thoughts ask.

"Why have you called us here Hokage-sama?"

"Ahem, yes, Jiraiya please have a seat. Shizune stop what you're doing and take one as well, and Kakashi put away that damn book!"

As Shizune and Jiraiya seated themselves, Kakashi begrudgingly slipped his novel into his vest and waited for Tsunade to speak once again.

"I've called you all here, because shortly the four of us are going over to the hospital to question Sakura about what happened to her and what she might know about Sasuke and possibly Orochimaru."

"It's about damn time." Jiraiya muttered in disgust.

This earned the Toad Sannin a swift glare from Tsunade. Another cause of the deterioration of Tsunade and Jiraiya's relationship had centered around the aforementioned Sakura, or more specifically of Sakura's past relationship and treatment of Naruto. Their relationship was eerily similar to what the two Sannin's relationship had been like with one another at that same age so long ago. Jiraiya disliked the girl for all the heartache and pain she had given Naruto, as it served as a reminder of what he had gone through with Tsunade. And Jiraiya did not want his grandson wasting his life like he did with Tsunade. Chasing after a girl he loved, but one who would never love him back. As for Tsunade, she in many ways saw herself in Sakura at times, and felt a kinship to the young kunoichi. Tsunade vowed to try and help the girl not make the same mistakes she had made within her own life.

"Your disagreement with my scheduling of Sakura's interview is duly noted Jiraiya. But as Hokage, that's my call not yours! Do you understand?"

"Hmmph." Jiraiya snorted before adding.

"I understand Hokage-sama, but what I don't understand is why I'm here?"

"You're here Jiraiya because I need your help. We already know our ex-teammate Orochimaru is up to something, and you know more about how that snake bastard thinks, better than anyone else alive. You may be able to provide some insight into what his plans might be from any information we get from Sakura. The same reasoning with you being here Kakashi, you spent more time with the Uchiha brat on Team 7 than with anyone else, you to could provide some insight as well about that little bastard!"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi solemnly replied, while reflecting upon how much time he had foolishly wasted on Sasuke when he could have been helping Naruto and Sakura.

"Shizune, you're here because I need you to take the most accurate notes you can of this interview. Your notes will probably be used at Sakura's trial in the coming weeks."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"This is a mistake Tsunade! You are not a trained interrogator and are too close to the situation to be objective when it comes to questioning the Haruno girl. You should let Ibiki handle her interrogation." Jiraiya angrily states with conviction.

"I don't want Sakura interrogated! I want to question the girl about what she might know and I want to do it in as peaceful a setting as I can for her. I don't want Sakura lapsing into a mental breakdown, which is precariously close to happening considering what she has been through. And for the last time, as Hokage that's my call to make not yours!"

"Hmmph!" Jiraiya snorted once more in contempt at his fellow Sannin's reasoning before looking away.

Tsunade felt a sharp stab of pain in her chest when Jiraiya refused to look at her once more. However, she didn't have the time to reflect on it. Clearing her throat and turning her attention back to the others she announced.

"Now there is one more thing I need to mention. I don't know if you Kakashi or you Jiraiya have heard about this? But yesterday that bitch Ishi Haruno and her spineless husband Taro filed papers with me to have Sakura become a ward of the village."

"You, you mean they abandoned her, but why?" A clearly stunned Kakashi stammered.

"For all intensive purposes Kakashi you're correct they abandoned her. As to the why, rather than get into the specifics of what Ishi said, as it pisses me off every time I think about it. Let's just say Ishi was displeased with how the Haruno name was being tarnished by what Sasuke did to Sakura."

"That heartless evil fucking bitch!" Kakashi growled through clenched teeth.

"That sums up Ishi Haruno perfectly. What I can't understand is where she came up with the idea of disowning Sakura? She actually had the audacity to come into my office and claim the Haruno's as a clan and use the ancient banishment act that all the noble clans still use. But the banishment act is an ancient law that only applies to them and is kept very secretive by all of the clans. How the hell did Ishi know about it?

"Cough, cough," came from Shizune, as Tsunade looked over to her assistant and while cocking an eyebrow asked.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of us Shizune?"

"Well umm, it's only a rumor, something I heard; perhaps I shouldn't say anything?"

"Out with it Shizune, I know you're tuned into gossip grapevine better than anyone else I know."

"Well Lady Tsunade, there's a rumor about Ishi spending a great deal of time around the Hyuga compound lately in the company of Hiashi Hyuga. But I don't know the reason as to why?"

"He's fucking her, has been since Kakashi kicked the shit out of Taro." Jiraiya stated with aplomb.

"Shit, knowing Ishi she probably had her feet pointing to the ceiling within five minutes the first time she entered the compound." Tsunade remarked, causing Shizune to blush at her mentor's words before saying.

"Well, it would explain how she came up with the idea of using the banishment act Hokage-sama."

"You're right Shizune it does. Damn it, I have enough problems dealing with that Hyuga bastard and Haruno whore separately, I don't want to even think what kind of problems they're going to cause for me in the future now that they're together." Tsunade cursed in disgust.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Lady Tsunade. Hiashi has an image to uphold to the Council and the village and Ishi is still a married woman. I'm sure he's going to keep her in the shadows for quite awhile before they make their relationship public. At least until Ishi divorces Taro, which I assume is coming?" Kakashi commented.

"Ha! You were too young to remember Hiashi back in the day Kakashi but I do. I never saw anyone who treated women more poorly or with such contempt than Hiashi Hyuga. To him Ishi is nothing more than a body to keep him warm on a cold night. As soon as he tires of her, she'll be thrown to the curb, it's what he does. Because if Ishi Haruno ever thinks that Hiashi will deem her worthy of becoming his next wife, she's even more deluded than her daughter was in thinking Sasuke would ever give a damn about her." Jiraiya derisively spat.

"Enough talk about Ishi and Hiashi!" Tsunade forcefully shouted, clearly irritated with Jiraiya's final remark with regards to Sakura. Clearing her throat and taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Tsunade then stated.

"My point in bringing up Sakura's abandonment by her parents is that I don't want the girl to learn about it right now. Nor do I want the rumor with regards to her mother to be learned by Sakura either. The girl has gone through some serious psychological trauma recently and there's only so much she can take! Are you all clear on this?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi and Shizune said in unison, while Jiraiya merely nodded his head.

"All right, let's all go and see what Sakura has to say." Tsunade ordered, as everyone stood and made their way out of the office and towards the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sakura pushed the luncheon tray away from her, she stared out her hospital window onto the village. It appeared to have taken a beating from the storm that had blown through the day before. Sakura shifted slightly in her bed and winced in pain while doing so. Taking a moment to survey her injuries, Sakura could only shake her head in sadness at how grotesque she thought she must look. Sakura's severely broken left arm was encased in a cast, and practically the entire left side of her body from head to toe was wrapped bandages. Her face was the worst off as the only visible features showing from the bandages was her right eye, cheek and lips. Lady Tsunade had assured Sakura that they would commence with her facial reconstruction surgery as soon as possible. And soon Sakura would be back to looking as she did before. However, as she gazed upon the destruction Sasuke had done her, that assurance seemed hard to believe. Sakura thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door of her hospital room swing open. Looking up she saw a smiling Tsunade enter the room followed by Shizune, Kakashi, and Master Jiraiya. Sakura smiled a bit, as she welcomed the company for she hadn't had any visitors since she awoke a few days ago. She watched as Tsunade pulled up a chair next to her and asked with sincerity.

"How are you feeling today Sakura?"

"I'm much better today Hokage-sama, thank you for asking."

"Enough with the Hokage-sama Sakura, just call me Lady Tsunade, ok?"

"Hai Hokage-sa ……. Lady Tsunade."

"Well judging by your chart Sakura, your vitals are getting stronger everyday, looks like we'll be scheduling your surgery pretty soon. I'm sure you're tired of all these bandages?"

"Hai Lady Tsunade, I am."

"Well don't you worry; soon you'll be able to show your pretty face once again to all your friends."

Sakura's expression became downcast, as she looked down and softly said.

"I don't have any friends Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade placed her hand on top of Sakura's and gave the girl a reassuring squeeze before saying.

"Of course you have friends Sakura."

"I, I don't think so, at least not anymore, not after what I've done. You all are the first visitors I've had since I awoke. Even Naruto hasn't come by, although I have no right to expect him to, not after all the pain I've caused him. I don't deserve his friendship, ……perhaps I never did." Sakura replied, the sadness in her voice echoing throughout the hospital room.

Tsunade could tell the girl was on the verge of breaking down into a depression and stated.

"Sakura that's not true, your injuries were so severe that I didn't allow you any visitors. So your friends couldn't come and see you. But one of them did try, your knuckleheaded teammate Naruto did come to visit you several days ago. He visited Kakashi first then came by to try and see you, isn't that right Kakashi."

"Hai Lady Tsunade, he did." Kakashi hesitantly answered.

Sakura lifted her head and for the first time gave a genuine smile, as she stammered with hope.

"Nar, Naruto really came to see me. But why hasn't he been back?"

"Sakura, I had to send Naruto out on a mission, that's why he hasn't been back. But I'm sure when he gets back, he's going to come by and see you."

Jiraiya and Kakashi shot each other bewildering looks at what Tsunade was telling Sakura or more to the point lying to the injured girl.

"I hope it's soon! I don't know why, but it feels like I woke up from a never-ending nightmare and for some reason I feel as though Naruto saved me from it?"

Tsunade harkened back to the amazing story she had been told by Inoichi Yamanaka of the freeing of Sakura's mind. In a way, Naruto did save Sakura, but it would be impossible to explain to the girl everything that had transpired. Eventually, Tsunade decided that if it helps Sakura to recover mentally in believing that Naruto helped to save her, the details weren't necessary for Sakura to know and the blonde Hokage stated.

"Well Sakura there were a lot of people who saved you. Kakashi for one, getting you back to the village so quickly, Shizune for healing your injuries, and Inoichi Yamanaka with some help from Naruto to bring you out of your coma."

Sakura looked over to Kakashi and Shizune and bowed her head before saying.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sen ….I mean Kakashi-sama, Shizune-sama for saving me, I'm most grateful. Kakashi-sama, I understand you were badly hurt in rescuing me and bringing me back. I'm very sorry for that."

"It was nothing Sakura; don't give anymore thought to it. I'm just glad that you're going to be ok."

"Th, thank you Kakashi-sama."

Jiraiya cleared his throat to silently announce that they needed to get started with why they all were there in the first place. Tsunade exhaled a deep sigh, as she knew her fellow Sannin was correct, and turned back to Sakura before saying.

"Sakura, there's another reason why were all here today. You committed a serious act of treason against the village when you defected. Sakura, we need to know why you did it, and we need to know what information you might have learned from Sasuke while you were with him? I know this is going to be hard for you do, but we need you to remember as much as you can and answer any questions we have. Do you understand?"

"I, I understand Lady Tsunade."

"Alright Sakura, let's begin with why you deserted the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Sakura took a deep breath, as she now was about to tell the tale of the most foolish thing she had ever done in her short life. Exhaling, she looked up to Lady Tsunade and with nervousness began to tell her story.

"I received a message from Sasuke saying that he had escaped from Orochimaru and that he wanted to return to the village to be with me. The message also said he was afraid of Orochimaru recapturing him or of what might happen to him when he returned and he asked me to come get him."

"Sakura, do you still have this message from Sasuke? It could help in your defense at your trial." Kakashi asked.

Sakura shook her head sadly before saying.

"No, Sasuke told me to destroy the message before I left."

"Smart little bastard!" Jiraiya muttered.

"Why did Sasuke only contact you Sakura, and why didn't you tell anyone that he had contacted you? Tsunade asked.

Sakura sniffled a little bit; as she thought about her utter stupidity in believing what she is about tell everyone had been the truth from Sasuke.

"He, he told me he cared about me and that I was the only one he could trust, and to not tell anyone about this. He was fearful of the Anbu and would only come back to the village with me or not at all."

Tsunade looked to Sakura and could see answering these questions was already starting to put a strain on the young kunoichi's mind, but she also knew they must press on and asked.

"Sakura, in the message you left for me, you said if Sasuke wouldn't come back with you, you would not be returning either. Did you mean that?

An audible sob came from Sakura as tears began welling in her eyes, before she nodded her head and in a choked voice replied.

"I, I did Lady Tsunade. You, you have to understand, I really believed I was in love with Sasuke and that deep down he loved me too. If Sasuke decided he didn't want to go back after I got there, and if I couldn't change his mind, then I was going to go with him no matter where he went. But, but, you have to believe me Lady Tsunade, my first choice was to just bring Sasuke home."

Tsunade reached to squeeze Sakura's hand in comfort before saying.

"I believe you Sakura. I don't know if it will help at your trial? But I believe that you wanted to return Sasuke back to the village. Well, we know the circumstances of why you left the village, but now we need to know what happened when you found Sasuke?"

Sakura began to shake a little bit at the memory of that horrific night she was now going to have to talk about. Tsunade sat down onto the bed and cupped Sakura's hands into her own. Sakura nodded to her Hokage and began speaking once more, but with a renewed strength, as her next sentence was filled with anger and spite.

"When, when I arrived at the location where Sasuke was at, I learned everything Sasuke had told me was a lie!"

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I mean Lady Tsunade everything he said to me was a lie. He never wanted to come back to the village to be with me! He's perfectly happy with being Orochimaru's apprentice among other things. All Sasuke cares about now is gaining power from the Snake Sannin to and I quote."

"**He can give me the power I need to kill Itachi and anyone else who gets in my way."**

"Then why did he want you Sakura" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked down again in before saying in a soft voice.

"I was to be used as bait to lure Naruto to Sasuke."

"What does Sasuke want with Naruto Sakura?" Tsunade asked, her voice laden with fear.

"Sasuke thought he had killed Naruto at the Valley of the End, but he wasn't sure because his Mangekyou Sharingan hadn't activated yet. I was to be used as bait to lure Naruto out so Sasuke could finally kill him and gain his precious Sharingan." Sakura spat with disgust.

"What is this Mangekyou Sharingan Kakashi?"

"The Mangekyou Sharingan is a legendary doujutsu and is considered the ultimate form of the Sharingan Hokage-sama. The person who gains this level of Sharingan will have varying but incredible levels of strength and power."

"But why does Sasuke want to kill Naruto for it?"

"It's not that Sasuke wants to kill Naruto for it Hokage-sama. He feels he has to kill Naruto to obtain it. You see the easiest way to gain the Mangekyou, is to kill your closest friend. And although it was but for a short time, Sasuke and Naruto were the best of friends once." Kakashi solemnly replied.

"You're wrong Kakashi-sama! Sasuke does want to kill Naruto, getting the Mangekyou is simply a bonus. Sasuke is insane about Naruto. When I told him that Naruto was alive and that Master Jiraiya had accepted him fulltime as a student, Sasuke became enraged. He activated his curse mark and went on this wild tantrum about how Naruto is nothing compared him because he's an elite Uchiha. Sasuke was ranting and raving about how come he couldn't kill Naruto, but swore upon the Uchiha name that one day he will. It's no longer about gaining the Mangekyou Kakashi-sama. Sasuke wants to hurt and kill Naruto for no other reason than he's jealous of him." Sakura exclaimed with certainty for everyone to hear.

The room grew deathly quiet as everyone absorbed what Sakura had just said. After a few minutes of contemplation, Kakashi spoke once more and asked.

"Did Sasuke say anything else Sakura with regards to Naruto?"

"No, not directly about Naruto, but he did want me to relay a message to you Kakashi-sama. He told me to tell you thanks for teaching him the Chidori technique; he said it's the perfect method for getting rid of obnoxious blonde dobes."

Everyone in the room could hear the leather stretch on Kakashi's fingerless gloves, as he balled his hands into fists and his killing intent began to rise in the room. After a moment, Kakashi regained control and it began to subside. Tsunade then turned back to Sakura and said.

"So, Sasuke's entire plan was to lure Naruto out using you, so he could kill him and gain this Mangekyou Sharingan. What happened next Sakura?"

Sakura breathing began to rise at an incredible rate almost to the point of hyperventilating, as she tried to answer in a quaking stammering voice.

"It, it was then that Sas, Sasuke decided I needed to look different for Naruto when he arrived. He, he then came towards me and, and he, he….." Sakura suddenly slumped forward, and her hand flew to the side of her head as she remembered.

"Oh Kami no, please stop Sasuke, don't do this, stop! Please stop Sasuke, stop!"

Sakura had begun screaming the last few words as tears erupted from her eyes before Tsunade grabbed the girl in a hug and attempted to assure her that she was safe, while Sakura cried into her chest. After several minutes, Sakura finally began to calm down and Tsunade released her embrace and laid the now unconscious girl back down onto her bed. Slowly rising, Tsunade stood up and stated.

"I think we've done enough today. We learned what we needed to, let's let Sakura get some rest."

"What, are you serious Tsunade?" Jiraiya growled in disbelief.

"Of course I'm serious Jiraiya, Sakura needs some rest, what's wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me; it's what's wrong with you! I knew this was a mistake you handling the questioning!" Jiraiya angrily shouted before marching over to the foot of Sakura's bed and shaking the girl awake before asking.

"Sakura, was Sasuke alone when you met up with him?"

Sakura shrank back slightly afraid of Toad Sannin, as his tone of voice was very menacing and demanding before she answered.

"N, no Master Jiriaya, Ka, Kabuto and several Otogakure Shinobi were there as well."

Jiriaya shot a disgusted glance at Tsunade before continuing.

"How many Otogakure Shinobi were present Sakura? I need you to be as accurate as possible!

"I, I'm not sure? May, maybe 15 to 20 I think? More when Orochimaru showed up."

Everyone in the room audibly gasped at hearing Orochimaru's name. Tsunade sat down in a chair in shock upon hearing the news that her former teammate and Konoha's greatest threat had also been present. She looked over at her fellow Sannin grilling Sakura and now realized Jiraiya had been right. She had been deficient in her questioning of Sakura, more worried about the girl's state of mind than about any information they might learn. Jiraiya's voice rang out once more interrupting Tsunade's thoughts.

"Why was Orochimaru there Sakura?"

"I, I don't know? I think he came to see Sasuke kill Naruto and gain his new Sharingan, before they returned to Otogakure. I, I do remember he seemed a little annoyed at Sasuke that Naruto hadn't arrived yet, before the two of them left together to return home."

"So Orochimaru and Sasuke left together to go back to Otogakure, is that correct Sakura?"

"Y, yes Master Jiraiya, Sasuke wanted to wait a little bit longer for Naruto to arrive. But when I told Sasuke Naruto would never be coming, and that he had failed, they left."

"That doesn't make sense Sakura? Those were Otogakure nin's we rescued you from, why were they there?" Kakashi interrupted in confusion, before Jiraiya turned back to Sakura and angrily asked.

"What exactly did you say to Sasuke when you told him that Naruto wouldn't be coming?"

"I, I told Sasuke that Naruto isn't going to come because he hates me now thanks to him. I, I, told him Naruto has Hinata now, and, and isn't going to waste his time or his life rescuing me anymore."

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FOOL!" Jiraiya roared, as he advanced upon the frightened kunoichi, before a hand gripped the front of his cloak and slammed the Toad Sannin back first against a wall. Never releasing her grip, Tsunade shouted in righteous fury.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jiraiya? You're scaring the girl to death!"

Jiraiya's patience in this whole affair that morning had reached his limit. Slapping Tsunade's hand off of his cloak, he glared fiercely at Tsunade and pointed at Sakura before saying with rage.

"I don't give a damn if she's scared to death or not! You don't have any idea what's she's done do you Tsunade?"

"Explain it to me Jiraiya!"

"Apparently I must, that scared to death kunoichi over there just painted a big old bulls-eye onto Hinata for Sasuke to go after! You heard her yourself earlier, Sasuke wants nothing more than to hurt and kill Naruto in anyway possible! What better way for him to hurt Naruto than to go after Hinata!"

"I, I hadn't thought of that." Tsunade replied as her face took on an appearance of fear.

"OH KAMI!" Sakura screamed, before adding in a desperate scared tone of voice, as tears ran down her face.

"Master Jiriaya is right Lady Tsunade! I remember now, Sasuke decided that he wanted Hinata to breed with and asked Orochimaru to get her for him. Orochimaru agreed and assigned Kabuto and several Otogakure Shinobi to come to the village and kidnap Hinata. I'm, I'm not sure how many men they took? They left a few men behind in case Naruto did show up for me, while the rest went off to go and get Hinata! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! Oh Kami please forgive me!"

"So you mean to say there is a force of at least 20 Otogakure Shinobi led by Kabuto within the Fire nation and they're targeting Hinata Hyuga! And you're just now remembering it!" Jiraiya spat out in outrage.

Sakura couldn't even look up and merely nodded her head, as she continued to weep.

"We have to find and make sure Hinata is safe and secure, while we send out the Anbu to hunt down these Oto Shinobi. Do you know where Team #8 is assigned today Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked with urgency.

Tsunade thought about Kakashi's question before her eyes grew wide with terror and she stammered.

"They, they have the day off today. Kurenai requested a day pass for her and Hinata to leave the village and go to a private training spot they use outside the village. They will be gone all day!"

"Oh no!" Shizune who had been silent suddenly cried out.

"Don't panic, they should be alright. I can't imagine this training spot is too far away from the village. And we still have our Anbu doing increased and extended security patrols around the village from when Sakura first deserted. We just need to inform the patrols to find Hinata and Kurenai and escort them back. Everything will be ok." Jiraiya stated, as he attempted to reassure everyone in the room before asking.

"Where is this training spot Tsunade?"

Tsunade's hands suddenly shot to her mouth and she slumped down into the chair once more before answering with trepidation.

"Jiraiya, I, I recalled and reduced the security alert and patrols when Kakashi brought Sakura back, and I don't know where Kurenai's training spot is? She never told me."

"Are you telling me Tsunade that with everything that has been going on, you lowered our security just because Sakura had been brought back? Don't you think it might have been prudent to find out first if she had any information with regards to the safety of this village and its citizens before you made that decision! Jiraiya stated in utter disbelief.

"So, Kurenai and Hinata are out there by themselves with an armed contingent of Oto Shinobi hunting them!" Kakashi shouted with alarm.

"Y, yes." Tsunade softly replied, as her eyes began to well with tears.

"I'm going after them!" Kakashi declared without hesitation, before leaping out the hospital window, ignoring the shouts and pleas of Jiraiya and Tsunade to stop.

"Damn thick-headed fool! Doesn't anybody think around here anymore?" Jiraiya groused in annoyance.

"What, what are we going to do?"

"Well the first thing we need to do Tsunade is find Naruto, he might know from Hinata where this elusive training area is? Plus this might all be a ruse on Orochimaru's part and Naruto may still be the target for him and Sasuke. Where is our gran …….where is Naruto?"

"Oh Kami, I sent Naruto on diplomatic mission to the Wave country with Iruka and Anko a few days ago!" Tsunade exclaimed in horror.

"Damn it Tsunade! Reduced security, day passes to leave the village, assigning missions using Shinobi who may very well be the target of that snake bastard and his new apprentice! All these things could have been avoided had we known before today the information we learned from Sakura!"

"I, I didn't know?"

"Exactly Tsunade, you didn't know but you should have! I warned you that girl could have vital information about what Orochimaru and Sasuke might be planning for the village and everyone in it including Naruto, but you wouldn't listen to me! You were more worried about Sakura than about any information she might have which could possibly save lives in the future. Well congratulations Tsunade, this village may pay a high price because of you not wanting to interrogate this girl sooner because she was suffering! Now all we can hope for is that your coddling of Sakura hasn't cost anyone their life!"

Tsunade sat quietly with her head hung low and offered up no defense to Jiraiya's verbal beating of her recent actions and decisions as Hokage. Everything the Toad Sannin had said was true and as Tsunade reflected upon his words, she was aghast at the decisions she had made recently. Tsunade had let her personal concern for Sakura override her judgment in other matters concerning the village. As Hokage, the needs of the village outweigh the needs of the few or of any one individual. What she had done was inexcusable, and this verbal admonishment from Jiraiya she deserved ten times over as far as Tsunade was concerned. The sound of her name broke Tsunade out of her self-loathing.

"Tsunade are listening to me?"

Tsunade looked up towards Jiraiya and with a tear rolling down her cheek softy replied before lowering her head once more.

"I've heard every word you've said, and you're right about everything."

Jiraiya's heart tightened when saw the sad and pain filled face of the woman he loved, knowing he was the cause of it. The tone of her voice once so full of life and energy now rang out with despair and resignation. Tsunade was the strongest woman he had ever known, not just physically, but also her spirit. It was one of the many things he truly loved about her. Jiraiya knew he had hurt her deeply with what he had said. And though he did regret hurting the woman he loved, Tsunade needed to hear what he had to say. Jiraiya could only hope that he hadn't pushed Tsunade to the edge for they were going to need her strength and spirit in the coming days he feared. Kneeling down, he took her hands into his and looking up into her tear stained face said.

"Tsunade-chan, I know you're hurting right now because of what I've said and of what has happened and for my part, I'm sorry. I don't regret what I said because you needed to hear it. But I am sorry for how I delivered my message. It wasn't my intent to hurt you, I just let my anger over many things between us get the better of me. But right now neither one of us can dwell on that. We need to regroup and deal with the situation before us immediately. I need you to cast aside any doubts you may have about yourself and resume control. It won't be easy, but I'll be here to help if you'll let me? Can you do that Tsunade-chan?"

"You'll help me Jiraiya-kun."

"Hai Hokage-sama I will."

Tsunade gave a small smile and wiping her eyes rose from her chair. Taking a moment to collect her self, she hesitantly announced.

"As I see it, the two most important things we need to do is to secure the safety of both Hinata and Naruto as quickly as possible. I'll send Gai and his team to the Wave country immediately. Meanwhile, I'll order the Anbu to begin a search and rescue operation for Hinata and Kurenai right away. Do you have any suggestions Jiraiya?"

"Hai Tsunade I do, keep Gai and his team here, I'll go after Naruto. I can have him back here within the village in less than 24 hours, much faster than they could do it in."

"But, but how Jiraiya? The Wave country is over three day's journey from here. How can you traverse that much distance in such a short amount of time? And why do you need to go?"

"I'll have bunta take me to the Wave country Tsunade. And the reason I need to go is the same reason I feel you should head out with the Anbu in search of Hinata and Kurenai. There's the possibility that our ex-teammate and his new teme sidekick are lurking about out there. Or they could be in the vicinity of the Wave country? Either way, we need to have a Sannin at the forefront of both operations in case one of us runs into them. We already know for certain his current apprentice is slithering about, and Kabuto is on par with Kakashi in strength and skill."

Tsunade nodded her head in acceptance and agreement of what Jiraiya had suggested. As she watched him make his way to the window, she rushed over and took his hand in hers and squeezed it before softly saying.

"Bring Naru-kun back safely, and please be careful out there."

"I'll bring him back in one piece, don't you worry Tsunade-chan. You be careful as well and pray that Hinata is alright, because if she isn't we may all be doomed."

"What do you mean by that Jiraiya?"

"What I mean Tsunade is the seal on Naruto keeping Kyuubi at bay is weakened when the boy goes through emotional turmoil. And I can't think of a worse emotional trauma for Naruto, than if the girl he loves has been hurt or killed. It just may be the trigger that allows Kyuubi to escape his confinement. And if that happens, Kami help us all."

Jiraiya then leapt out the window while biting his thumb. As he landed, Jiraiya slammed his palm to the ground while releasing a massive amount of chakra and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

A brilliant flash of light and a massive amount of smoke appeared on the ground where Jiraiya struck. After a moment, the smoke began to dissipate to show Jiraiya standing upon the head of a gigantic crimson colored toad with a battle scar over its left eye and smoking a pipe as it towered over the hospital, Gamabunta, the Boss King of Toads had arrived. Gamabunta looked about in confusion, before his eyes then traveled upward to spy the figure standing upon his head. Growling in annoyance, as his webbed hand glided lazily upon the hilt of the Wakizashi strapped to his side, Gamabunta's deep resonating voice suddenly erupted and demanded an explanation.

"JIRAIYA! You perverted geezer! I see no enemies for me to crush! Why have you summoned the great Gamabunta-sama?"

"Bunta I need you to get me to the Wave Country as soon as possible!"

"WHAT! You summon me to be a taxi service! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't squash you like a bug for this insult Jiraiya?"

"Please almighty Gamabunta-sama, Jiraiya meant no disrespect! He needs to get to Wave country to possibly save Naruto from our former teammate and Sannin Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouted as she leaned out the window looking up towards Gamabunta.

"Who speaks to Gamabunta-sama with such respect? Ah, Tsunade the Slug Queen, I see you're still looking as lovely as ever! How is Katsuyu doing? Now what is this about the Snake Sannin after my number one henchman?"

"Thank you for the compliment Gamabunta-sama, you honor me! Katsuyu is doing well, I'll tell her you said hello! Orochimaru had taken on a new apprentice and is teaching him all of his dark arts! It is this apprentice with the Snake Sannin's blessing who wishes to kill your henchman Naruto! We need for Jiraiya-sama to get to and protect Naruto from them, can you please help us?"

"Of course I shall help you! That pale-faced yellow-eyed vermin and his new protégé dare to go after my top henchman who is under my protection! I shall make them pay if I ever run into them!"

"Thank you o'great and mighty Gamabunta-sama!" Tsunade said with reverence, as she gave a small bow while leaning out the window a little more.

"Careful Tsunade, you've always been a little top heavy and I don't want you falling out of the window and hurting yourself." Jiraiya commented with a leer, as he gazed down at the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade quickly leaned back and saw the perverted leer on Jiraiya's face before realizing that from his vantage point he could see down her blouse unobstructed. A facial tick quickly developed on her face and Tsunade shook her fist in anger at the Toad Sannin before yelling."

"You lecherous old fool! I would think after all those beatings I've given you for peeping on me you would have learned your lesson!"

As Gamabunta began gathering chakra to his legs Jiraiya let loose a hearty laugh at Tsunade's statement, before declaring with zeal.

"One thing I've never told you about those beatings my hime. They were worth itttttttttttttttttt! Jiraiya's voice echoed as Gamabunta shot into the air carrying them over the eastern wall of the village in one incredible leap, leaving in their wake one Hokage blushing with embarrassment after hearing Jiraiya's comical declaration to her. But also a blushing Hokage, who now sported a wry smile upon her face as well.

Quickly dismissing her smile to hide her amusement from others, Tsunade turned around and ordered Shizune to prepare a contingent of Anbu to accompany them out into the field to search for Hinata and Kurenai. Tsunade also wanted a full medic nin team put together for this mission to go along with them as well. As Tsunade watched Shizune nod and run out the door, she turned her attention to Sakura. The sight she beheld was of Sakura clutching her arms around her body with her head sunk low and quietly weeping. Tsunade walked over and sat on the bed while pulling Sakura into a hug and attempted to comfort and reassure the distraught young kunoichi by saying.

"Shhh, Sakura everything will be alright. This isn't your fault what has happened. If anyone is to blame it's me. Nothing bad has happened, we'll get Naruto and the others back safely, don't you worry about it."

"That, that's not true Lady Tsunade, it is my fault. If, if I hadn't said anything to Sasuke about Naruto being with Hinata, they wouldn't be in danger right now! I don't want anything to happen to Hinata or anyone else because I was stupid. Nar, Naruto would hate me if something happened to her. And if anything were to happen to Naruto-kun because of what I've done, I, I don't think I could live with myself."

"Shhh, don't talk like that Sakura. I've told you this isn't your fault. Sasuke would have learned about Naruto and Hinata soon enough whether you had said anything or not. And nothing bad has happened to either of them and nothing will. You just have to believe that ok? Now I want you to get some rest, as soon as I return from the mission I'll check in on you."

Sakura nodded her head meekly, as Tsunade laid her back onto the bed and adjusted the covers. Giving Sakura's hand a reassuring squeeze and smile, Tsunade left the room. As Sakura lay in her bed staring at the ceiling a lone tear streaked down her cheek and she softly uttered a plea.

"Oh Kami, what have I done. Please Kami please let them be alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi landed on a rooftop in the middle of Konoha and came to a stop. Looking about frantically, he then smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand while thinking to himself.

'_You're a damn idiot Kakashi! You have no idea where to go to look for this secret training area of Kurenai's. Think man think, who might know where it is? Tsunade said Kurenai had requested a day pass for her and Hinata to leave the village, but just those two, not the rest of her team. That's it, Shino and Kiba must still be around, and maybe they know where that training spot is at? But where to go to look for them, Tsunade said Kurenai had given them the day off. I can't afford to search the entire village for them, where might they be?'_

After a few minutes of deep thought, Kakashi's visible eye grew wide in realization as he proclaimed.

"Akamaru, that's the key to finding them!"

Kakashi then bit his thumb to draw some blood onto his hand before slamming his palm onto the rooftop and shouting.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

As the smoke from Kakashi's summoning disappeared, standing before the one-eyed Jounin was a small light brown pug of a dog with droopy eyes and a sharp witted tongue, who looked up and said.

"What's up Kakashi?"

"Pakkun, you know Akamaru's scent don't you?'

"The Inuzuka familiar, yeah we've sniffed butts in the past."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at that statement before Pakkun added with annoyance.

"What, it's the equivalent of your humans handshake!"

"Never mind about that Pakkun, I need you to locate Akamaru right away and lead me to him!"

Pakkun grumbled in irritation, but did as he was asked and closed his eyes and began sniffing the air. After a minute of this, his eyes shot wide open and he exclaimed.

"I've got it, follow me!"

Pakkun then began leaping from rooftop to rooftop followed closely behind by Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Shino walked along the market avenue listening to his friend Kiba with his dog Akamaru perched on his shoulder, he exhaled a heavy sigh. Kiba had done nothing but complain for the last hour about having nothing to do. What was most annoying to the Aburame heir was the fact that Kiba had shot down every suggestion he had made to rectify that situation. Shino's patience was at an end when he finally told his Inuzuka companion to come up with something for them to do. After a moment Kiba spoke up and said.

"Well, it's lunchtime, why don't we get something to eat? Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!

"Not again, Kiba the only reason you want to go to Ichiraku's is so you can hit on Ayame and we never get anything to eat!" Shino groused in irritation.

"What do you mean Shino?"

"I mean we go there, you use some lame or insulting pickup line on Ayame, she gets mad, slaps you, and then tells her father. Who then chases after us with some very sharp or very blunt instrument to use on us. I haven't been able to eat a meal there in weeks when I'm with you!"

"Oh Ayame is just playing hard to get, she'll come around."

"Face it Kiba, Ayame would sooner go out with Akamaru than with you."

Akamaru gave a happy bark in agreement which earned both he and Shino a glare from Kiba. Just as Kiba was about to respond, a small dog landed in front of them followed quickly by Kakashi who immediately asked.

"Shino, Kiba where is this training area Kurenai and Hinata have gone to today?"

"We, we, don't know where that training area is Kakashi-sama." Kiba sputtered in response.

Kakashi thinking the Inuzuka heir was lying grabbed the front of Kiba's shirt and lifted him off the ground to look Kiba directly in his face and said with authority.

"Look Kiba I know it's a private training spot for Kurenai and it's suppose to be a secret, but her and Hinata's life may be in danger! I need to know where they are at and I need to know right now!"

"I, I swear we don't know where ……" Kiba began to say before Shino interrupted by stating.

"They're at an enclosed grotto about five to six miles northeast of the village. There's a small clearing surrounded by a deep thick forest. The grotto has a small stream running through it, find the stream and follow it heading north and you should find them."

"Thank you Shino. Now I need the two of you to gather some of your Shinobi comrades and follow me to that grotto as soon as possible!" Kakashi ordered as he let go of Kiba and was about to leap away before Shino asked.

"What is going on Kakashi-sama? Why are Kurenai-Sensei and Hinata in danger?"

"It's Sasuke, he's after Hinata!" Kakashi quickly replied, before leaping off towards the northeast gate of the village.

Both Kiba and Shino's eyes grew wide with shock and fear at what Kakashi had just said, before they glanced at one another and quickly turned around to race down the avenue in search of anyone they knew who could help them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Troublesome'_

That was the lone thought going through Shikamaru's mind as he sat and attempted to ignore his girlfriend Temari and Neji's girlfriend Tenten drone on and on about Kami knows what, as they all sat in the patio area of the restaurant they were eating at. Shikamaru inwardly cursed himself for not coming up with an excuse to be anywhere but there when Temari had announced to him that they were going on a luncheon double date with Tenten and Neji and then shopping afterwards. Looking over towards the Hyuga prodigy, the only consolation Shikamaru took from his predicament was that Neji looked absolutely as bored as he did. Shikamaru exhaled a heavy sigh, as he heard the girl's squeal about something? What it was he didn't know, as it was much too troublesome to listen to them. All he knew is that it would take either a miracle or a catastrophe to escape from this most troublesome situation. It was at that moment when Kiba and Shino came skidding to a halt by their table, a small fence being the only thing that separated the two groups. Shikamaru heard Kiba say in a panicked voice.

"You guys, I'm glad we saw you! You need to come with us right now to go and get Hinata and Kurenai-Sensei!"

"And why do we need to do this mutt-boy!" Neji snidely remarked.

"Look you stuck up emo asshole! As much as I'd like to trade insults or just kick your ass, we don't have the time. It's Sasuke and he's after Hinata RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone eyes grew wide with horror upon hearing that name. A moment later Neji and Shikamaru leaped over their table and the fence followed closely behind by Tenten and Temari. However, as soon as the two kunoichi's landed Neji turned around and looked directly at Tenten before asking with irritation.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Wha, what? Why with you to go and help Hinata." Tenten stammered.

"I think not! I, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba will handle this matter without your assistance!"

"You forgot about me Hyuga!" Temari chimed in.

"No he didn't, because you're not going either." Shikamaru calmly stated.

"What did you say to me Shika, we may be going out, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me where I can or can't go! I'm not some weak unskilled kunoichi, and you guys need all the help you can get if it's the Uchiha asshole you're going up against!"

"Look Temari, I never thought you were a weak unskilled kunoichi, and yes we could use your help! But this is a Konoha matter and you are not a Shinobi of this village, so you going with us is totally out of the question."

"Why!"

"So troublesome, I can't believe I have to explain this to you. Temari you are the duly appointed ambassador of Sunagakure to our village. As such your safety while within our borders is our responsibility. If you were to get injured or killed while under our protection especially during a mission or affair that was strictly a Konoha matter. It would cause a political incident or fracture between our two villages that could lead to war between our nations. So while under normal personal circumstances you're correct, I don't have the right to tell you where you can or can't go. But in this case as Konoha's appointed liaison to you, I do have the right to tell you you're not going and that's final! Besides, you need to stay here and take care of Tenten."

Tenten and Neji who had been having a similar argument as Temari and Shikamaru both turned their heads to the Nara heir when he said Tenten's name. Shikamaru shot Neji a quizzical glance, which the Hyuga prodigy quickly understood. Activating his Byakugan, Neji quickly lashed out and struck several key Tenketsu points on his girlfriend's neck causing Tenten to go unconscious. Before she could drop to the ground, Neji caught her and then suddenly flung the weapons mistress into the arms of Temari. The surprised Suna kunoichi barely had time to catch Tenten and could do nothing else as she watched her boyfriend and his comrades go sprinting down the street and out of sight. Grinding her teeth in anger and frustration, all Temari could think about was the various ways she was going to hurt Shikamaru the moment she saw him again. However, her mood quickly changed to worry and concern, as the realization hit her that she might not see him again if he was going up against Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, as Shikamaru and company raced towards the northeast gate of Konoha, Kurenai and Hinata disengaged from what had been a strenuous Taijutsu spar. As they both attempted to catch their breath, Kurenai commented to her kunoichi pupil while Hinata deactivated her Byakugan.

"Your Taijutsu skills have improved dramatically the last few months Hinata, well done. You've incorporated some unusual techniques into your Gentle Fist style. Where might I ask did you learn those moves?"

"Thank you Kurenai-Sensei. As for the techniques, Naru-kun has been helping me with improving my Taijutsu."

"I should have guessed, some of those moves were rather unorthodox but effective. Only Naruto could come up with a technique like that and make it work."

"My Naru-kun is full of surprises; it's one of the things I love about him!" Hinata stated with a giggle, as she ran her hand through her hair. It was then that Kurenai noticed the Hyuga girl didn't have a flower in her hair and asked.

"Hinata, how come you don't have a flower in your hair?"

"Well, it may seem silly, but a flower in my hair represents something special between Naruto and me, so I'll only wear a flower when Naruto is around. When he is gone on a mission or something like he is right now, I won't wear a flower in my hair. It's for him and no one else. I haven't worn a flower since the night of Ino's party."

"That was a beautiful Crimson Lily Kakashi-san got for Naruto to give to you that night." Kurenai stated while her thoughts drifted to the masked Jounin.

"Don't be silly Kurenai-Sensei; Kakashi-san didn't get that flower for Naruto to give to me that night. He got that flower to give to someone else himself."

"Who?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata for her part merely cocked an eyebrow at her teacher and stared directly at Kurenai as if silently saying, _"you know who!"_

Kurenai saw the look Hinata was giving her and began to wilt under her gaze, as she seemed to understand the silent message Hinata was conveying to her. Just as Kurenai was about to respond, she stopped as she noticed the forest around them had gone deathly silent. There was not an animal, bird, or insect making a sound which set off an alarm in Kurenai's mind. As Kurenai turned back to Hinata, she quietly said.

"Hinata, I want you to activate your Byakugan and scan the forest around us. Whatever you discover make no facial expression about it, and calmly tell me what you find?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan as she was instructed and took in a near 360° view of their surroundings. After a moment, she deactivated her Kekkei Genkai and quietly stated with apprehension.

"Kur, Kurenai-Sensei, I sense 33 chakra signatures in the forest. Most of them are Chunin level with a couple of low level Jounin signatures, and one very high upper level Jounin signature. But that's not the worst news Kurenai-Sensei."

"What is it Hinata?"

"They have us surrounded."

**Author Note: **Well it's looking pretty bleak for Hinata and Kurenai right now, and I don't think it's going to get better. But on the plus side, you readers will be getting both a Kurenai and Hinata battle scene which are fairly uncommon in most stories in the next chapter. Talk about monumental screw-ups on both Tsunade and Sakura's part, good thing Jiraiya was there to step-up and take charge for a bit. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter? It was a lot of work and I fought through a couple of small bouts of writers block on it, and overall I think it came out well. But I will let you readers be the judge of that. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a few stories that I hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**Looks Can Be Deceiving"** by Hefster: An interesting tale, which involves Naruto and Sakura leaving Konoha and joining up with the remnants of the Akatsuki. Naruto with Sakura and others by his side, journeys in search of his mother Kushina. However, Konoha is unwilling to let Naruto and Sakura go and will do anything to ensure their return to the village or their death. A bit darker portrayal of Naruto and Sakura than you'll see in most stories, but it's well written nonetheless. It is a Naruto/Sakura pairing but try your best to overlook that glaring error in sanity as I do.(lol) On a personal note, I wish to thank Hefster for his thoughts on my story as well as pushing me forward to get this chapter done during my writers block.

"**Naruto: Swordsman of 9 Lonesome Stances"** by smithjohn2020: An amazing tale of which I can't do justice to even attempt to describe the story, there is so much going on within it. But smithjohn2020 pulls it all together beautifully and the storyline itself is one of the most creative and original I've ever seen.

"**All because of a dress" **by maverick9871: An interesting tale with a really good Naruto and Ino pairing, but the story is so much more than just that. It also explores the psychological nature of Naruto after a horrible betrayal committed by Ino. While having as a backdrop Naruto learning to become one of the most specialized Shinobi in the history of Konoha. As he receives training from Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki and others who help out as well. With all this training, Naruto soon starts to carve out a legendary reputation within the Shinobi world.

"**The Yondaime's Legacy Revealed" **by J.A Jasper: I list this story simply because this is a great writer who quit writing for a long time due to ruthless flamers attacking him. He just released this story on 11/19 and is the first work I've seen from him after his long hiatus.

I'd also like to give a shout out to a fellow fan fiction author Naruto's overseer, who literally took two days out of his life to read my story from chapter one to its current chapter while reviewing every single one. At over 170,000 words, that's a lot of reading and reviewing in two days and I thank him for it. He beat the old record of another ff author Hektols who I also wish to thank, who had read and reviewed every chapter of my story over a four-day period. Naruto's overseer has his own story, which is a romance/humor pairing of Naruto and Hinata called "**My Heart's Lavender Eyes." **And Hektols has a very popular story, which is a romance/adventure tale of Naruto and Hinata(romance) and Naruto and Minato(adventure) called **"New Chance."** I urge all of you to check out both stories if you ever have the chance.

I hope everyone out there gets a chance to R & R these stories as well as my own when you have the time. Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Aplomb

Definition: Self-confident assurance; poise

Etymology: French 1823

Part of Speech: Noun


	26. Fight for your Life

**Chapter 26 Summary: **As Kurenai and Hinata fight for their lives against Kabuto and his Oto forces, help is on the way, but can they reach the two kunoichi's in time? And even if help does arrive in time, how high may be the cost of their rescue?

**Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 26: "Fight for your Life"**

"They have us surrounded."

Those four words nervously uttered by Hinata seemed to echo inside of Kurenai's mind for a moment before her Jounin instincts kicked in, as she silently began to assess their situation.

'_This isn't good. An unknown and possibly hostile Shinobi force surrounds us. We're at least six miles from the village, and no one knows were here, so the possibility of reinforcements is nonexistent. Our only options are fight or flight. However, the odds of the two of us surviving against such a sizable force are low at best. Flight seems the only viable course of action for us, but I doubt that the enemy will allow that to happen, at least not for the both of us.'_

"Hinata, do you still have your smoke grenades from your weapons pack?"

"Hai Kurenai Sensei."

"Good, so do I, here is what we are going to do. Get those grenades ready, when the enemy reveals themselves to us and upon my signal you and I will release them and blanket this clearing in smoke.

"Hai Kurenai Sensei, then what do we do?"

"We don't do anything. You Hinata will activate your Byakugan to navigate through the smoke and make your escape back to the village to get reinforcements, while I keep our friends occupied and delay them long enough for you to get away."

"N-no Kurenai Sensei, I won't leave you here by yourself!" Hinata stammered, the fear ringing in her voice.

Kurenai could hear the panic in Hinata's voice and appreciated her student's concern for her safety. But Kurenai knew she would have to be forceful with Hinata for the young girl to comply with her orders. In as stern a voice as she could muster Kurenai stated with authority.

"Damn it Hinata, this is not up for debate! I'm not asking you to leave me here; I'm ordering you to! I'm your Sensei and your guardian and you will do as I say! Is that clear?"

"H-Hai Kurenai Sensei." Hinata reluctantly replied, as her heart seemed to sink inside of her.

It was then that Kabuto and 32 other Otogakure Shinobi jumped into the clearing from the canopy of trees and surrounded the two kunoichi's. The leader, a gray hair colored young man wearing glasses step to the forefront and said with a smirk.

"My, my, what two lovely ladies do we have here? Why it's Yuuhi Kurenai and Hyuga Hinata, fancy meeting the two of you out here."

"Yakushi Kabuto, you're awfully far from home and your snake master Orochimaru. What brings you back to your former village traitor?" Kurenai spat in contempt, as she kept Hinata close to her.

"Kurenai-chan I'm hurt by the tone of your voice. Can't a former son of Konoha visit the village of his childhood?"

"Why yes, you may visit Kabuto-san. If you and your friends would follow me, I'll be glad to give you all a grand tour of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"That's most kind of you Kurenai-chan, but I'm afraid we don't have the time. However, allow me to reciprocate your kind offer and extend to both you and Ms Hyuga an invitation to join us in Otogakure."

"Thank you Kabuto-san for the invitation, perhaps another day. As with you, Hinata and I also don't have the time, we must be returning to the Konoha, we're expected." Kurenai contritely answered before she and Hinata turned to leave.

"I'm sure you are expected Kurenai-chan, but I'm afraid I must insist." Kabuto stated with certainty, as he motioned all of his men to move towards the two kunoichi's

"I see." Kurenai quietly said before turning her head to Hinata and nodding slightly.

In the blink of an eye, Kurenai and Hinata whirled around and stood back to back with one another, while unleashing several grenades in all directions around them. Kabuto and his men jumped back in reflex before all the grenades exploded and covered the clearing in a shroud of dense smoke. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan and began weaving her way through and around several blinded and coughing Otogakure Shinobi. Upon reaching the last Oto Shinobi before her, Hinata quickly drew out kunai and stabbed the nin directly in the throat, killing the man before he could scream. As Hinata saw his body drop, she then dashed off into the forest heading towards Konoha and help as fast as she could.

As the smoke began to dissipate, Kabuto looked around before his sight fell upon Kurenai expertly slicing the jugular of one of his Chunin Shinobi, as the man was seemingly wrapped up in a tree. Not far from this scene were the bodies of two other Oto nin's who had shared the same fate. Laughing out loud, he stated with admiration to the Genjutsu Mistress.

"Ha, ha, ha, very good Kurenai! You are indeed as talented a kunoichi as you are beautiful. In less than a minute you managed to dispatch four of my Shinobi, I compliment you on your skill."

'Four Shinobi, I only got to three?' Kurenai thought to herself before looking across the field and spotting another Oto Shinobi with a kunai protruding from his throat.

"Well done Hinata." Kurenai murmured before turning her attention back to Kabuto and the rest of his forces. After a moment of waiting, Kurenai watched Kabuto walk slowly over to where a frightened looking Hinata was standing. A wry smile spread across the crimson eyed Jounin's face as she looked on.

"Well, well Ms Hyuga, you appear quite upset at the sight of those bodies. I can promise you there will be no more killing if you and your Sensei will come along peacefully with us."

As Kabuto stood and waited patiently for the Hyuga heiress to reply, he noticed something odd about the girl, she wasn't breathing. Growling in anger, Kabuto pulled out a kunai and viciously thrust it into Hinata who immediately turned into a log.

"A **Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique), very clever of you Kurenai. But I grow weary of these games and I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to. I have very special plans in mind with regards to you."

"Well that's the difference between you and I Kabuto, I'm not playing games and whatever plans you may have can die right along with you in this field!" Kurenai confidently threatened to the Oto commander, as she began a series of hand seals.

Being a proficient Genjutsu user himself, Kabuto's eyes grew wide with fear, as he watched Kurenai begin to disperse into a shower of flower petals. Recognizing one of Kurenai's most prized Genjutsu techniques, he shouted out to his men to shut their eyes and fall back away from the petals, which were now flying around the field they were in.

Unfortunately, three of his Oto Shinobi failed to heed Kabuto's warning and seemed rather amused at the flower petals floating about them. So caught up were the Nin's in what they considered a harmless technique, they failed to notice that some of the petals were attaching themselves to their bodies. A moment later, one of the Shinobi let loose a blood curdling scream, as he stared at his hand in absolute horror. His two comrades quickly turned to see what the matter was and the sight they beheld was the man's hand and arm dissolving away before their eyes. However, before they could contemplate what was happening, they too screamed out in agony as the flower petals covering their own bodies began consuming them as well. A minute later, the only things that remained of the hapless Oto Nin's were a few bits of clothing nothing more. They literally had dissolved away into nothingness.

Kabuto could only sigh in disgust as he watched three of his Shinobi drop to the ground; their faces bore looks of unmistakable terror upon them. Kabuto didn't know if they were alive or dead, but judging by the bloodshot and dilated pupils of their eyes. Whatever they had seen inside of Kurenai's Genjutsu had at the very least destroyed their minds. Such foolishness and stupidity of those men, as far as Kabuto was concerned, they deserved death for being such idiots. However, he also realized that he needed to put a stop to this, as in a matter of a few minutes he had already lost nearly 20% of his forces to the Genjutsu Mistress of the Leaf Village. As Kabuto made the necessary hand seals and released the Genjutsu, he also took notice of the fact that the Hyuga girl was no longer there. Kabuto watched Kurenai reappear onto the battlefield, as her technique began to fade away. He stepped forward while clapping his hands and stated with praise.

"As I said earlier Kurenai, most impressive you are indeed a very beautiful and deadly Shinobi. You've managed to inflict severe damage to my forces all the while buying precious time for the Hyuga girl to escape back to Konoha and retrieve reinforcements. A very clever strategy on your part, I commend you. But it all ends right now!" Kabuto commented in a deadly tone of voice before barking out an order to one of his Jounin.

"Sub-commander Masashi, take 14 men with you and intercept and capture the Hyuga girl before she reaches the Leaf village. The rest of the men and your counterpart Sub-commander Takeo shall remain here with me to deal with the Genjutsu Mistress, now go!"

"Hai Commander Kabuto!" Masashi said with a bow before he and his squad jumped out of the clearing and into the forest.

As the men were jumping away, Kurenai leapt into the air behind them and unleashed a volley of shuriken at them. Unfortunately, the shuriken were intercepted by several kunai and knocked off their course. It was then that Kabuto suddenly blurred in front of Kurenai while she was airborne and delivered a vicious backhand to the Leaf Jounin, which sent her plummeting down to the ground. As Kurenai rose to one knee and wiped the blood from her swelling lip, she heard Kabuto say as he landed nearby.

"As I said Kurenai, all of your planning and strategy ends right now! A pity I had to damage such a lovely face. I can heal that for you if you would like?"

Kurenai merely held a kunai up and pointed it towards the glasses wearing snake apprentice, as if silently saying _"try it if you dare."_

Kabuto sighed heavily before saying in a voice filled with resignation.

"I can see you're going to be difficult about this. I have no desire to hurt you Kurenai-chan. No, in fact my desires with regards to you are focused on other of your attributes shall we say. So you do have a choice, you can return with me to Otogakure relatively unscathed, or you can go to the Sound village damaged. But you will accompany me one way or the other!"

Kabuto quickly moved his head to the side, as a kunai went whizzing by his ear and he glared at the hostile Leaf kunoichi before saying with irritation.

"Very well Kurenai-chan, you've made your choice. Sub-commander Takeo, you and your men take her down, but I want her alive and damaged as little as possible."

Kabuto then signaled his Oto Shinobi to converge onto their target.

Kurenai eyed the Oto nin's moving in on her warily, as she took a defensive Taijutsu stance and waited for them to attack. Armed with kunai's in both hands, Kurenai noticed most of men advancing on her had put on heavy flak jackets over their chest and torso's. The Flower Petal Genjutsu she used had taken quite a bit of her chakra to pull off and she needed some time to recover. This would be a Taijutsu and weapons fight now, although the flak jackets would prove difficult for Kurenai to inflict a killing blow. No matter, Kurenai could see the smirks on some of the faces of the men approaching her. She knew they were underestimating her Taijutsu skills, and that little mistake would cost them dearly. Maybe not with their lives, but she would see to it that they would never forget this fight of that she swore.

Suddenly, one of the Oto Shinobi rushed in on her, ignoring his commanders warning to stop, his mistake. As the Oto nin made a wild sideways slash at Kurenai, she dropped to the ground in a perfect leg split making his attack miss completely. Kurenai then thrust her kunai forward directly into the groin of the attacking Oto nin and twisted it, as the man made a high-pitched scream. A wicked smile spread across the Genjutsu Mistress face, as she withdrew the kunai and the enemy nin fell backwards screaming in agony, as he writhed on the ground and clutched at his nether regions.

All the other Shinobi including Kabuto had involuntarily jumped back and covered their own groins with their hands in response to what they had just witnessed. Kurenai smirked at this sight, she had to admit when she and Anko were friends and the Snake Mistress had taught her that little maneuver. Anko had promised that it would put the fear Kami into any man attacking her.

Kurenai had little time to celebrate her psychological message, as the Oto commander Takeo ordered in two of his men to attack her. The crimson-eyed Jounin quickly pirouetted on one hand and kicked her attackers back with amazing force. Kurenai then jumped vertically into the air and back flipped behind another Oto Shinobi while delivering a kick that sent him sailing into two of his comrades.

Suddenly, the Oto Jounin Takeo appeared in front of her and completed a series of hand signs, before striking the ground with his hands and saying.

**Doton: "Dorou Doumu no Jutsu."** (Earth Element: Earth Dome Prison Technique)

At which point Kurenai saw a wall of earth erupt from the ground before her and snake around to entrap her in a prison of dirt. Before the wall could complete its containment, Kurenai attached an explosive tag onto one of her kunai and threw it behind her before deftly rolling through the hole in the hardening dirt the tag had made before her earthen prison had been completed.

Rolling to a stop, Kurenai quickly unleashed another volley of shuriken in all directions causing the Oto Shinobi to scatter and give her time to catch her breath. It was at that moment she heard someone shout from behind her.

**Doton: "Doryuu Katsu no Jutsu!" **(Earth Element: Earth Style Split Technique)

Quickly turning around, Kurenai again spied Takeo slamming his hand to the ground, which caused the earth to rise up and split apart, as a chasm raced towards her position.

'_This Oto commander Takeo is a Doton user, that's who's been hitting me with these earth element attacks. I need to take him out quickly, or I don't stand a remote chance of surviving this.'_ Kurenai thought to herself, as she immediately began back flipping away from the chasm while unleashing another explosive tag kunai at the Oto Jounin. Knowing the only way for her to stop this jutsu was to cause the man to remove his hand from the ground, as this will end the parting of the earth.

As Kabuto watched Kurenai back flip away from danger while simultaneously disrupt his Sub-commander's earth jutsu, he could only marvel at her talent and beauty. She was a fighter he silently mused to himself. Something he would definitely need to break her spirit of, but he had time. Kabuto smirked, as he watched Takeo release his jutsu but was unable to clear himself completely in time from the explosion of Kurenai's explosive tag and was rendered unconscious.

When Kurenai looked back and saw the Oto Jounin down for the count, she breathed a sigh of relief. However, the physical strain of this fight was beginning to wear her down. Kurenai gazed out onto the field, she could see there were still 10 enemy Shinobi to deal with including Kabuto, as she silently cursed to herself.

'_Damn it, I burned away most of my chakra from my spar with Hinata and from my initial Genjutsu attacks in this fight. So all I can rely on is hand-to-hand Taijutsu and weapons. I've done well so far, but only because Kabuto has stayed out of the fight for the most part. I'm sure he's waiting for me to exhaust myself before he steps in. It's a good strategy, because I don't know how much longer I can keep this up? I know I can't win, but while I still have some strength left, I need to take down as many of these Oto bastards as I can before Kabuto does step in and finishes me off. I just pray to Kami I've bought Hinata the time she needed to get away?'_

Kurenai watched as the remaining Oto Shinobi took up various attack positions and advance towards her. One of the Shinobi began going through a series of hand signs to activate a jutsu before an order rang out from Kabuto.

"No justu's, I don't want my prize damaged! There are nine of you, more than enough to take down one exhausted Leaf kunoichi by physical means."

A shiver went down Kurenai's back at being referred to as "my prize" by Kabuto and didn't want to dwell on what that meant. Quickly checking to see what weapons she had left to fight with, her hopes were dashed with what she discovered. One kunai and one exploding note was all she had left in her arsenal. Kurenai looked back up to see the Oto Shinobi had bunched up and were looking to overpower her thru sheer numbers and strength. Assessing the situation and the resources she had left to fight with, Kurenai knew there was only one option left, she had to either take out the enemy all at once or be captured. Standing up to face the Shinobi coming towards her, one lone remorseful thought went through the crimson-eyed Jounin's mind, as she prepared to launch her attack.

'_I'm sorry Hinata. I know I promised I would always be there for you. I hope one day you can forgive me for what I'm about to do.'_

Kurenai gripped the kunai she had tightly in one hand and kept hidden the explosive note in the other. Suddenly, Kurenai let loose a bloodcurdling war cry, something else Anko had taught her, before hurtling her kunai directly at Kabuto and then leaping directly into the group of Oto nin's advancing on her.

Kabuto barely dodged the kunai thrown at him before looking up in amazement as he watched Kurenai unleash a maelstrom of kicks and punches onto his Oto Shinobi. Surprisingly, she had them all on the defensive, but Kabuto knew she wouldn't be able to maintain this attack rate for very long and wondered what she was doing? It was then he noticed Kurenai put one of his Chunin into a hammerlock and slap an explosive tag onto his back that he realized what she was planning. Kabuto quickly Shunshin'd over into the battle and kicked the Chunin away from Kurenai and his men. Unfortunately, the unlucky Oto Shinobi did not travel very far before the explosive tag went off. The subsequent explosion obliterated the man and the shock wave knocked all of the combatants to the ground.

As a stunned Kabuto and his men rose from the ground, he noticed Kurenai was also on her feet. He then saw the Genjutsu Mistress deliver a powerful punch and kick onto two of his dazed Shinobi knocking them back down once more. Seething with anger, Kabuto quickly formed a chakra scalpel and precisely sliced through the back of Kurenai causing her to fall to a heap. Kurenai tried to move but found her legs unresponsive, as she looked up to Kabuto and heard him say.

"Don't bother struggling Kurenai, I've severed the L5 nerve in your spinal cord, your legs are quite paralyzed at the moment. But not to worry, it's something I can easily fix. However, your stubbornness in refusing my gracious invitation to return with me to Otogakure has hurt me deeply. I don't plan on fixing anything until we get back to the Sound village and you and I reach some sort of understanding."

Kabuto then flipped Kurenai over onto her back and sat on top of her straddling her hips, as he leaned in and stole a kiss while keeping the Leaf Jounin's hands pinned above her head. After he was finished, Kurenai spit directly into his face causing Kabuto to laugh, as he wiped the spittle from his face then lick it off his fingers before saying.

"You taste sweet Kurenai-chan. I wonder what other delicacies you have to offer that will taste just as good as this?"

Kabuto then swooped in once more and licked some blood off of Kurenai's face from the bloodied lip she had received during her fight. Rising back up, Kabuto commented with praise, as he licked his lips.

"Delicious, a pity we can't stay here longer so I can sample more of your delectable treats, but we will have plenty of time for that once we get back to Otogakure."

Suddenly a voice roared out dripping with unbridled rage and vengeance.

"You'll be going nowhere because soon you will all be dead!"

Kabuto looked up and his eyes bulged with fear, as he saw Kakashi burst through the canopy of the forest surrounding them and rocket downward towards him with a Chidori lightning blade erupting from each hand and his Sharingan eye blazing. In a panic, Kabuto rolled off of Kurenai and screamed out to his men.

"St-Stop him!"

As Takeo shook his head while regaining consciousness, he suddenly heard a vengeful shout followed by a panicked scream and looked over to see a Leaf Shinobi hurtling towards his commander Kabuto-sama. Takeo acting on pure instinct to protect his superior officer, immediately Shushin'd in front of the attacking Leaf nin.

"Fear not Kabuto-sama I shall take care of him!" Takeo shouted, as he appeared in front of everyone and flashed some hand signs and striking the ground with his hands and saying.

**Doton: "Doro Gaeshi no Jutsu!"**(Earth Element: Mud Overturn Technique)

At that moment a large wall of earth rose from the ground separating the Oto forces from the incoming silver haired Leaf Jounin. The Oto Jounin smirked before his face took on a look of frightened shock, as Kakashi shot through the wall like a bullet. Takeo didn't even have a chance to scream before his head rolled off his body as Kakashi flew by him.

Tucking into a roll as he landed, Kakashi knocked aside several-surprised Oto Shinobi like a bowling ball scattering pins before skidding to a stop in front of one stunned Chunin. Before the man could react, Kakashi from his crouched position swung one his Chidori blades upwards and eviscerated the man from his crotch through the top of his head.

The sight of their comrade cleaved in half and his bloody organs spilling out of his body as he fell sent the remaining Oto nin's into a panic. However, Kakashi would not allow them time to recover their senses as he quickly jumped up and roundhouse kicked another Chunin while simultaneously thrusting a Chidori straight through the heart of another.

Kabuto cursed under his breath as he watched Kakashi rip his Chidori out of the chest of one of his Shinobi. In less than a minute, Kakashi had killed his Jounin Sub-commander and two of his upper-level Chunin with ease. Kabuto only had six Shinobi left to fight with and ordered them all to fall back to him. Kakashi for his part took up a defensive position between Kabuto and his forces and Kurenai and waited for them to attack.

As Kabuto stared at the Leaf Jounin before him, he shivered slightly. Under normal circumstances, Kabuto could stand toe-to-toe in a fight against the Copy nin. However, today was not a normal circumstance, as the killing intent radiating off of Kakashi was stifling. He was out for blood or more specifically Kabuto's blood.

'_Damn you Kakashi, I'm not foolish enough to fight you alone when you're in this state, but I will kill you today! It will mean sacrificing the rest of my men, but who cares just so long as you die!'_ Kabuto silently thought, as he created another chakra scalpel and ordered his remaining men to attack all at once, while he waited for his opportunity to strike.

Kakashi smirked as he saw the Oto Shinobi rush in on him. With his Sharingan activated, all of them seemed to move in slow motion as they approached. One Oto nin unleashed a Windmill shuriken at Kakashi who caught the instrument of death and whirled around throwing it back to its owner who was sliced in half instantly. Kakashi then spied another nin attempting to activate a jutsu, as he and his comrades raced towards him. However, before the Oto nin could finish Kakashi Shunshin'd in front of him and drove his Chidori blade through the man's mouth and out the back of his head.

Turning quickly, Kakashi was able to parry a Katana thrust from another Oto nin, before applying a vicious front kick to the man's throat crushing his windpipe. As he whirled back around, Kabuto's three remaining nin's cautiously surrounded Kakashi while moving around him. All three of them were armed with some form of Katana or sword. Kakashi eyed his opponents carefully, as he deactivated one of his Chidori blades due to chakra loss and pulled out a Kunai. These Oto nin's before him were all upper ranked Chunin. They had to be at least that skilled to have avoided Kakashi's murderous rampage the past few minutes.

Suddenly, one of the Oto nin leapt at Kakashi, his Katana slicing through the air in a murderous arc. Acting quickly, Kakashi brought the blunt end his kunai down sharply onto the nins' wrist, forcing his arm downward and driving the Katana blade into the ground. This left his attacker wide open, as Kakashi in a savage sweeping blow with his active Chidori sliced through the nin's stomach and watched, as the man's intestines fell to the ground in a bloody clump.

Kakashi then saw through the periphery of his Sharingan another nin move in. Taking the kunai and throwing it at the man who easily dodged it, but not before Kakashi completed the necessary hand signs and said.

**Katon: "Goukakyu no Jutsu."**(Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

Kakashi then blew a stream of fire which erupted into a large sphere of flames which incinerated the man. Turning back quickly to face the last Oto nin, Kakashi was momentarily blinded, as the nin had angled his sword blade to reflect the sun directly into Kakashi's eyes. This was the moment Kabuto had been waiting for, as he swooped in and delivered a quick strike to Kakashi's chest with his chakra scalpel. Unfortunately for Orochimaru's apprentice, he was unable to clear himself completely from Kakashi's wild sweeping strike of his Chidori, which cut through the sword and head of the last Oto nin, as well as slicing through the throat of Kabuto.

As Kakashi's vision returned, he saw the Oto nin with half a head drop to the ground. Hearing a gurgling sound behind him, Kakashi turned to see Kabuto stagger off, his hands glowing green as they clutched at his throat in an attempt to heal himself. Kakashi's cut had been deep, but not deep enough as it had missed Kabuto's jugular, but did slice through his vocal cords. Kakashi took a step forward to finish off the Konoha traitor, when a sharp pain from his chest stopped him in his tracks. Covering his Sharingan eye and deactivating his Chidori, Kakashi hesitantly took another step before he grabbed his chest in pain and coughed up some blood. It was then that he fell straight backwards and hit the ground with a resounding thud.

Kabuto smirked slightly as he watched Kakashi fall before he staggered off into the forest. This mission for the Uchiha brat was over as far as he was concerned. If Kakashi was here, then other Leaf village reinforcements might be around as well. And though it pained Kabuto to leave Kurenai behind, he would not risk his capture by trying to bring her with him. He needed to get back to Otogakure and his master as soon as possible.

Kurenai had watched Kakashi's fight in utter amazement and how quickly and viciously her fellow Jounin had dispatched Kabuto's remaining forces. However, the look of wonderment on her face changed to a look of terrifying fear the moment she saw Kakashi fall to the ground, unmoving. Tears began to well in her eyes, as she struggled to drag herself across the clearing to reach him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kakashi leapt down to attack Kabuto and his Oto forces, a few miles away and breathing heavily, Hinata could feel the panic of the situation, as she hastily jumped from branch to branch. The rustlings of the trees and the sound of footfalls behind her left no room for doubt; the Oto nin's were closing in.

'_No!' _Hinata thought worriedly after activating her Byakugan. _'I have to make it back to the village!'_

Leaping off another tree branch, Hinata had reached a clearing. Landing in stride, she continued running at top speed through the grassy field when out of nowhere she jumped back to avoid an Oto nin who came bursting out of the ground in front of her, swinging a kunai at her neck.

Doing a back flip, she landed safely on one knee, but still had a small cut on her neck. Standing back up, she gazed into the eyes of her attacker, an Otogakure Jounin by the name of Masashi.

Masashi smiled evilly at the young woman before him, as his group of 14 other Oto Shinobi surrounded Hinata.

"End of the line girl!" Masashi snidely remarked, as he smirked while eyeing the cut on Hinata's neck.

He looked down and saw his kunai had a little blood on it. Licking his kunai, he grinned maliciously before saying.

"I'll have to be more careful, I almost forgot, Orochimaru-sama ordered us not to kill you."

Stepping forward with the bloody kunai still in hand Masashi asked.

"So are you going to come along peacefully? Please say no, I love it when they try and struggle."

"There's no way out of this?" Hinata muttered under her breath.

Activating her Byakugan, Hinata knew the odds were against her. She slipped her body into the Jyuuken fighting stance, thus giving Masashi his answer.

"Excellent!" he grinned. Glancing at his men, "Take her!" The 14 other Shinobi moved on command, darting towards the girl they had circled.

'_Not good!' _Hinata thought, seeing that she was vastly outnumbered.

But that wouldn't stop her from trying. She had to get back to the village at all costs. Not just for herself but for all the people counting on her as well. Flying through hand seals, she slammed her hands on the ground, as she stared at three oncoming Oto nin's and shouted.

"**Binshou-Suna Kangoku no Jutsu!" **(Quick-Sand Prison Technique)

Masashi and the rest of his men jumped back instinctively, thinking the girl had released a Doton element jutsu. They were puzzled when nothing had happened, when suddenly the three nin's that had been closest to Hinata began flailing their arms and legs about and screaming for help that they were being buried alive. After a moment, all three nin's fell to the ground in a heap, their eyes wide with terror, but unconscious nonetheless. As the rest of the nin's wondered with confusion what was going on, Masashi finally figured out what Hinata had done and angrily spat.

"Genjutsu!"

Looking up, Masashi saw Hinata disappear from her spot, as she went to engage the Oto nin's who had escaped her Genjutsu. She reappeared in front of one of them and threw her palm forward striking the man in his chest and shutting off the main Tenketsu point to his heart killing the man instantly. However, before Hinata could plan her next move she heard a shout of.

**Katon: "Okibi Hebi Dageki no Jutsu!" **(Fire Element: Blazing-Fire Snake Strike Technique)

Suddenly, Hinata was hit from the side by a stream of flames that blasted her away. She only stopped flying through the air for a moment, when Masashi appeared in her path and landed a kick that sent her in the other direction.

Hinata eventually came to a stop when she crashed into small stream. The Oto ninja regrouped, as she struggled to get to her feet. Looking at her enemies, Hinata put on a fierce face and went through some hand seals and shouted.

**Suiton: "Suiton Tama Kyodan no Jutsu!"** (Water Element: Water Bullet Projectile Technique)

It was then that several spheres of water rose from the creek Hinata was standing in. Hinata then thrust her arms forward and all the spheres were launched at incredible speed towards Masashi and his men. The spheres flew so fast that they tore the ground beneath them, as they raced towards the enemy ninja.

"Benso!" (Defense) Masashi cried out.

Two of the Oto ninja quickly stepped up and performed a series of hand seals before and shouted.

**Doton: "Doryuu Heki no Jutsu!"** (Earth Element: Earth Style Wall Technique)

Immediately the Oto nin's began spewing a line of mud onto the ground in front of them. The mud quickly began to grow and harden into a large mud wall to defend against Hinata's incoming attack and shield them from the bullets. The water was no match for the thick layer of earth and smashed against the shield wall doing very little damage to it.

After the attack, four Sound ninja jumped out from behind their earthen shield and charged at Hinata. One of the nin's leapt at the Hyuga girl and threw his right fist forward, which Hinata ducked under and quickly sidestepped. She would have countered, but had to do a hurried battle roll in order to avoid the barrage of shuriken that came from two of the other nin's.

As she recovered, the last of the four Oto nin's appeared behind her doing a leg sweep, which Hinata jumped to avoid. But this left her vulnerable to a roundhouse kick by the same nin that sent her crashing into the stream once more. With Hinata still in the creek recovering, Masashi and two of his men appeared high in the air above her. Going through the necessary hand seals, they each shouted.

**Katon: "Goukakyu no Jutsu."**(Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

As Hinata looked up, she saw the three Oto Shinobi blow a stream of fire, which erupted into a very large sphere of flame heading directly towards her. Quickly running through a series of hand signs, she shouted in defense.

**Suiton: "Mizu Tatsumaki no Jutsu!"** (Water Element: Tornado of Water Technique)

It was then that a spinning water vortex erupted around Hinata and shot upwards extinguishing the flames and knocking two of the Oto nins unconscious, but missing the Oto commander.

Masashi landed on the ground and stifling a laugh, said with amusement.

"I'm impressed girl! I must say for one so young and pretty, you certainly put up one Hell of a fight. A pity Sasuke-sama wants you all for himself, or I wouldn't mind having a go with you.

After using the Suiton jutsu, Hinata fell to her knees exhausted. Trying to catch her breath, she heard what the Oto Jounin had said and began to realize the truth.

'_This is all Sasuke's doing, that bastard! I'd rather die than be with him.'_

As Hinata watched the eight remaining Oto Chunin Shinobi regroup with their Jounin commander Masashi, she shook her head in disgust as she thought to herself.

'_There's just too many of them.'_

Hinata was confident that if it were just one and one, that she could beat any of these guys save perhaps Masashi. But she was so terribly outnumbered that it seemed hopeless.

'_There has to be a way.'_ Hinata inwardly cursed.

Looking around at her surroundings, she was suddenly struck with an idea.

'_That's it!'_ Hinata thought, finding a glimmer of hope.

Focusing her attention on the battle again, she realized the Oto nin's had her completely encircled again.

"No way out, Hyuga!" Masashi taunted, as he slowly began walking towards her. Hinata knew what she had to do and going through some hand seals.

"Not this time." Masashi quickly threw several kunai that implanted themselves right into Hinata's body, stopping her from making the seals. Masashi was grinning until a smile crossed Hinata's face, and in a poof of smoke her body turned into a log completely covered in explosive tags.

"Shit, get away!!!" Masashi yelled, as a large explosion took place, covering the battlefield in a thick layer of dust and debris.

Hinata immediately emerged from the cloud of dust, and went running into the forest once more heading in the direction of Konoha. As the dust died down, Masashi could see Hinata getting further and further away and angrily shouted.

"After her, and don't let her get away! Lieutenant Kioshi, go release those three idiots under the Genjutsu and see if you can awaken those other two. Apparently we are going to need them back on their feet, since the rest of you morons can't take down one 14 year old Leaf Genin Kunoichi! Well what are you idiots still standing around for, go get her!"

Trying to recover from the explosion, the group of seven Oto nin's immediately scrambled after the runaway Hyuga.

Racing through the forest, Hinata jumped from tree to tree with her Byakugan active.

'_They're getting closer...'_ she thought, as one of Oto Shinobi started gaining ground.

'_It's now or never.' _Hinata mused, as she jumped off another tree branch and landed on solid ground.

She turned around to face the oncoming enemies just as the first Oto nin arrived. He landed on the ground in front of her and threw a punch, which Hinata blocked and pushed him off to the side a bit. Focusing her Byakugan, she took a step forward and quickly struck the enemy nin in his stomach, followed by a fatal Jyuuken palm strike to the heart.

The Oto Shinobi fell to the ground dead, as Hinata ran off just seconds before the other Oto ninja's got to the battlefield. Wasting no time, they ignored their dead comrade and continued their pursuit.

Hinata ran for another minute until the Oto nin's began to gain ground. Hopping down from her branch, she only had to wait a few seconds until the first Oto nin arrived. He began going through some hand seals but Hinata didn't give him time to finish, striking him in the face, and then finishing him off with a Jyuuken palm thrust to the chest. Moments after that nin fell to the ground dead, Hinata then had to jump back to avoid several shuriken and kunai.

Seeing that she was now outnumbered once again, as more Oto nins began arriving, Hinata turned around and continued running through the forest once more.

"Damn her! That little coward!" shouted one of the Oto Shinobi, as they chased after her.

With the enemy hot on her trail, Hinata jumped off one branch and did a 360° spin in midair, throwing several kunai laced with explosive tags, as she faced her enemy's direction.

"Look out!" One of the nins yelled, as they all scattered to avoid being caught up in the blasts.

Hinata continued jumping through the trees but was beginning to get slower as the fatigue of the battle was taking its toll.

'_I have to do this! I can't give up now!'_ she thought with determination.

She knew that she had to make it back to her village no matter what it took. Thanks to her Byakugan, she could see that her pursuers were beginning to catch up once again. She figured those explosive tags wouldn't slow them down for long.

One of the Oto nins was breaking away from his group and quickly catching up to Hinata. Going through a series of hand signs, he leapt into the air and yelled.

**Katon: "Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**(Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

Hinata landed on the ground and instantly started spinning around in place, performing the Hakkeshou Kaiten in the process. She was releasing chakra from her entire body creating a whirling shield of charka. When the fireball attack collided with the vortex, the flames were sent flying in all directions. For one unlucky Oto nin, that was an unexpected result of the fire attack, as he was suddenly caught up in the flames and incinerated.

Keeping up her fast pace, Hinata darted upwards high in the air and met the Oto Shinobi who had launched that last fire attack. Hinata landed two deadly strikes, one to the nin's stomach and one to his heart. Her enemy hit the ground dead and she took into the trees once again mere seconds before the other Oto nin's made it to her location.

"We can't let her get away or Orochimaru-sama will have our heads!" yelled one of the ninja.

It was then that Commander Masashi, Lt. Kioshi, and the five Oto ninja he had revived rejoined the last three surviving Oto nins of the original seven who had begun this chase. One of the remaining three nin's of the original chase group angrily groused.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get her when she just keeps attacking and then fleeing?"

"_Of course!"_ Masashi thought, as he had a revelation.

"Everyone stay together!" Masashi ordered.

He pointed to a couple of his Oto nins who were about to break away in pursuit of Hinata and shouted.

"You guys get over here! I want everyone to get back in formation right now and don't break rank!"

"What's wrong, boss?" asked an Oto nin who appeared next to him.

"I know what she's doing." Masashi replied, as his remaining forces were coming back together.

As soon as his men were in formation, Masashi explained while they all pressed forward.

"She's using a hit-and-run tactic. When we were in the field she used that log with explosive tags to make her escape, and to get us all scattered and confused. She knew we would make capturing her our top priority and wouldn't even think to get back in formation since we'd be too busy recovering from the blast and trying to keep up with her before she could escape."

"I still don't get it." One of the nin's stated with confusion, before Masashi continued on.

"She realized that every Shinobi has a different top speed, so she kept running knowing that the fastest Shinobi would get to her first. She quickly disables him and then keeps running. Then, the next fastest ninja eventually catches up, she disable him and keeps running. She just keeps repeating that process to pick us off one by one. Those kunai with explosive tags that she threw while you guys were chasing her was to add more confusion to the group and make sure we would stay separated."

One of the Oto ninja had a surprised look on his face, "That's a smart plan." he said somewhat impressed.

"But not smart enough!" Masashi replied, in a dark tone of voice.

The rest of Masashi's men inwardly shivered at the tone of their commander's voice, as they could almost taste in the air the annoyance and rage he was feeling. Masashi hated being played like a fool. The Hyuga girl wasn't going to slip away from him, especially not after this.

Further along in the forest, Hinata had been running for several minutes with no signs of the Sound ninja.

'_Where are they?'_ She wondered, as she started scouting the area while still running at a quickened pace.

'_Oh no!'_ As Hinata realized the horrible truth, as her Byakugan enhanced eyes allowed her to catch sight of the Oto Shinobi.

The Oto nin's were very much back in formation and catching up quickly. Hinata was moving as fast as her body would allow but she was just so tired. Her legs were burning like never before and her lungs felt like they were about to explode. The tragic flaw of a long hit-and-run strategy is that is requires an unbelievable amount of stamina. Naruto had warned Hinata of this when he first taught her this strategy.

Hinata's worst fears were realized when the Oto nin's had caught up enough to catch her in their sights. Masashi took a huge leap through the air and fired a powerful shockwave of concentrated sound waves from his hand.

'_It's too fast!'_ Hinata thought as she leaped off a tree branch.

She couldn't dodge in the air and the blast hit her square in the back. Aside from knocking the wind out of her, the force of the attack also sent her slamming face first into the ground.

Slowly lifting her head, Hinata could see she was surrounded once more. Masashi walked over to her as she tried to get back to her feet. Putting his foot on the back of her head, Masashi pushed down causing her face to smash back into the dirt. He looked at the girl with contempt, as pushed his heel into her head, forcing Hinata to wince in pain.

"You cocky little bitch!" Masashi stated the anger clearly evident in his voice, before turning Hinata over and lifting the girl by the front of her jacket to face him, he spat right into Hinata's face and sneered.

"Did you really think you could outsmart me?"

Masashi then viciously punched Hinata in the stomach causing her to cough up some blood before he dropped the Hyuga heiress in a heap back onto the ground.

"Commander Masashi, remember we can't kill her and Orochimaru wants her damaged as little as possible." Lt. Kioshi said to remind the enraged Oto Jounin.

Masashi waved his hand and began walking away from the girl.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Tie her up and let's get out of here."

However, before any of the ninja could carry out the order, Hinata had slowly gotten to her feet and yelled.

"Byakugan!"

Masashi slowly turned back around and eyed at the Hyuga angrily, as all of the remaining Oto nin's prepared themselves for battle once more. Hinata looked around at her enemies while in her Jyuuken fighting stance, trying desperately to catch her breath. She knew she couldn't run, not anymore. She was too exhausted and they wouldn't give her the chance to run anyways. Hinata knew she would have to make her stand right here and right now. Just as Hinata was about to move forward to attack Masashi, one of the Shinobi cut her off.

"Oh no you don't!" The Oto ninja shouted.

He pulled out a kunai and disappeared from his spot. He reappeared behind Hinata who instantly ducked under the kunai swing he made. She grabbed his arm and expertly snapped his wrist causing him to cry out in pain. Just as Hinata was about to finish him off with a couple quick Jyuuken palm strikes, she had to jump away to avoid several kunai's that were thrown from behind her.

Landing onto a tree branch, Hinata didn't know how much longer she could last? Her chakra was severely depleted, and her remaining strength was waning, but one thing was certain. She was going to take as many of them down with her as she could. Hinata jumped from the branch just in time to avoid being hit by a Kunai

Appearing in the air above all the Oto ninja, Hinata brought out her last remaining Kunai and drove it into the forehead of one of the Oto Shinobi as she landed. Unfortunately, before she could retract the weapon, two of the man's comrades appeared behind Hinata and each landed a chakra-induced kick that sent her sailing back to the ground. She landed hard, but quickly rose and tried to figure out her next move, but her foes weren't giving her the time to think. Dodging a punch and then catching the nins' arm, Hinata flipped him over her shoulder into another Oto nin who was approaching using a Taijutsu maneuver Naruto had taught her.

Jumping back to get distance from the other Oto Shinobi, Hinata prepared herself for another attack, as she slipped into her Jyuuken stance. But just as she did this, Hinata felt a sensation of pain in her back. Her Byakugan let her see it without having to turn around. Masashi had pierced her back with a kunai from about 50 yards away. Falling to her knees, Hinata turned her head slightly to see Masashi's complacent grin on his face.

"Give it up girl; this is the end for you. You're coming with us to Orochimaru-sama." Masashi declared with a smug look.

"No!" Hinata angrily declared, as she reached around and pulled the kunai from her back.

Rising to her feet and turning to face Masashi, Hinata proclaimed with defiance.

"I can't give up, I won't give up! For Kurenai-Sensei and Naruto-kun, I will never give up!"

Activating her Byakugan once more, Hinata focused on Masashi and sprinted towards the Oto Jounin.

"I don't think so!" Masashi shouted, as he threw several kunai's at the onrushing Hyuga.

Masashi was stunned when Hinata deflected all the kunai's away using her own and continued to charge forward. Masashi took a step back with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Stop her!" Masashi yelled and his men all threw shuriken and kunai, but to no avail, as Hinata either deflected or dodged the incoming weapons while she closed the distance between her and Masashi. Hinata was bleeding profusely from the wound on her back and her blood was staining the ground as she ran.

But it didn't matter.

The look in her eyes showed her resolve clearly, nothing was going to stop her now. When she got within striking distance of Masashi, he began to panic at the fierce look in her eyes. He pulled out a kunai and swung at her. Hinata sidestepped his attack and pulled her arm back. Thrusting it forward with all the strength she had left, Hinata drove the kunai directly into Masashi's chest and through his heart and watched with satisfaction as the Oto Jounin fell to the ground...dead.

There was dead silence as Hinata looked at the dead Jounin commander while struggling to remain conscious. Turning back around Hinata slowly stumbled forward towards the remaining Oto nin's who looked scared after seeing her kill their leader.

A smile graced Hinata's face, as she looked around at the Oto Shinobi before she stopped and began to fall forward in what seemed like slow motion. As she fell down and hit the ground face first, lying there motionless Hinata thought of two people before losing all consciousness.

'_I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei.'_

'_And I'm sorry... Naruto-kun, I, I love you.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai had finally managed to crawl over to where Kakashi's prone body lay on the ground. Propping herself up onto her elbows, she could see his lone visible eye was closed. In a panic, Kurenai frantically called out Kakashi's name, begging the silver haired Jounin to wake up. A sense of relief went through Kurenai, as she saw his eyelid flutter before slowly opening to look at her. After a moment, in a coughing and scraggily voice Kakashi said.

"What's up Kurenai, (cough.)"

"What's up Kurenai? What's up? Is that all you have to say Kakashi?" Kurenai stated, slightly annoyed at the frivolous nature of his greeting given their current situation.

"No, (cough) it isn't. Are you hurt Kurenai?" Kakashi softly replied, the concern for her evident in his tone.

Kurenai felt guilty at getting annoyed with the man who had most certainly saved her from a fate worse than death. She reached up to pull Kakashi's mask up over his mouth to help him breathe better. Kurenai nearly burst into tears when Kakashi coughed up some blood which spilled over his face, as she answered in a choked voice.

"I'm, I'm alright Kakashi. A few cuts and bruises and Kabuto did something to paralyze my legs, but he said it wasn't permanent. So I should be fine."

"I'm sorry you were hurt Kurenai. (cough) It's my fault; I should have gotten here sooner (cough.)"

"Stop talking such nonsense, I'm grateful you arrived when you did, if you hadn't, I might be dead or something worse. But, but, I don't understand, how did you even know I was in trouble in the first place Kakashi?"

"It's, it's a long story Kurenai (cough.) I'll let Tsunade and the others tell you when they arrive (cough.) Tell me, where's Hinata?"

"I sent Hinata back to the village to get reinforcements when Kabuto and the Sound Shinobi attacked us. I, I, hope she made it, but I don't know? Kabuto sent several Oto nin's after her that I was unable to stop. She could be dead right now for all I know! Kurenai exclaimed, as tears began streaking down her face.

Kakashi saw the tears start to flow from Kurenai's eyes and reached up to squeeze her hand and comfort and reassure the Genjutsu Mistress about Hinata's fate.

"Don't worry, Hinata is alright Kurenai. (cough) Kabuto and his Oto forces were sent to capture Hinata, not to kill her. Of this I am certain."

"I'm, I'm not sure that's a better fate for Hinata." Kurenai replied with sorrow.

"I know Kurenai, but we have to have faith in her. (cough) Hinata is the strongest kunoichi of her generation and was taught by one of the best Jounin Konoha has, (cough) I'm sure she got away. But even if she didn't, (cough) Hinata won't go down without a fight. So capturing her will not be an easy task, and reinforcements are coming; I made sure of that (cough, cough, cough!)"

Kurenai quickly looked up to see Kakashi coughing up some more blood. Taking solace in Kakashi's words about Hinata and knowing there was nothing she could do for her at that moment. Kurenai's attention became focused on Kakashi's condition, as she asked.

"Oh Kami Kakashi, how badly are you hurt?"

"Me, (cough, cough) I'm dying." Kakashi nonchalantly replied.

A look of shock spread across Kurenai's face and it felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach, as she stammered out in disbelief.

"Wha-what are talking about Kakashi, you, you can't be dying?"

"Well, (cough, cough) I'm pretty sure I am. I, I, don't know what Kabuto did to me? (cough) But knowing him, I'm quite sure that it's fatal (cough, cough.)"

"But, but even if that's true Kakashi, you said Tsunade is on her way. So, so you just need to hang on until she gets here and she can reverse whatever Kabuto did to you and save you ok." Kurenai asserted in a panicked voice.

"That, that may be true Kurenai, but I don't think I'll make it before she gets here (cough, cough.)"

Kurenai screwed her eyes tightly shut, as fresh tears began spilling forth. A feeling of rage and despair began to wash through her body at knowing that Kakashi had sacrificed his life in saving her. Even more infuriating to Kurenai was the fact that he was so calm about dying. Lashing out in anger, as she pulled her hand away from his and slammed it to the dirt, Kurenai asked in frustration.

"What is wrong with you, how, how can you be so calm about this Kakashi?!"

"I'm not happy about it Kurenai, (cough, cough) but knowing that you're going to be safe and ok, I'm at peace with it. If I die, it was for a good cause as far as I'm concerned (cough.)"

"But why Kakashi, why? You threw yourself into that battle with Kabuto and those Sound nin's without hesitation to save me, and now it's cost you your life! Why did you do that?" What makes me so important that you would sacrifice everything and not even care that by saving me, you've been killed because of it?" Kurenai pleadingly asked while sobbing in sadness.

"(Cough, cough) why I did it and why you're important to me is the same reason Kurenai. It's because I…….I love you." Kakashi tenderly confessed, as he reached up to cup Kurenai's cheek in his hand and brush a tear drop away with his thumb before adding.

"It's, it's because I love you, that I don't mind or even care if I have given up my life in order to protect you, you're worth any sacrifice to me (cough, cough.)"

Kurenai mind and heart seemed to shatter simultaneously upon hearing Kakashi's admission of love for her. She felt his hand cup her cheek and brush away the tears that were now flowing like a river from her eyes. Countless thoughts raced through Kurenai's mind, as she attempted to come to grips with everything she had been feeling with Kakashi and herself over the past few months. Finally in a voice crackling with heartache she softly asked.

"Why, why have you never told me this before Kakashi?"

"Why? (cough, cough) Well, I guess you could say that Hinata wasn't the only one afflicted with doubt about sharing their feelings with the person they fell in love with (cough.) In fact, it was hearing about Hinata overcoming her fear and then seeing her with Naruto and how happy they were that finally gave me the courage to admit my feelings for you, (cough, cough) not only to myself, but to you as well. And now that I have, (cough, cough) Kur, Kurenai, do, do you have any feelings for me?" Kakashi nervously asked, as he wiped away some more of her tears.

As Kurenai gazed at the pleading look on Kakashi's face, her mind began screaming for her to say.

'_I do love you Kakashi! ……………… Say it, say it! Damn it! Why can't I say it?'_

Unfortunately, the speech center of Kurenai's brain seemed to malfunction at that moment, as all that came out of her mouth in a hesitant and sputtering reply while her head dropped down.

"I, I, I,"

Kakashi took note of Kurenai's hesitation and inability to answer his question, as her answer. A single tear slowly rolled down his cheek, before he grinned and said.

"It's alright Kurenai, (cough, cough) I understand. I didn't really expect someone as special as you to feel the same way about me. It was just a foolish dream on my part (cough, cough.) You deserve someone much better than a rogue like me. I'm, I'm, (cough, cough) just happy that I finally (cough, cough, cough) was able to share my feelings with you. Even if you don't love me Kurenai, (cough, cough) know that I will always love and care about youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

When Kurenai heard Kakashi's final drifting word and felt his hand fall away from her cheek, her voice returned, as she looked up to the heavens and screamed in anguish and misery.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

For Kurenai knew without even looking, that Hatake Kakashi had just …… died.

**Author Notes:** Well let's see Kakashi's dead, Kurenai is paralyzed and emotionally devastated, and Hinata is captured, unconscious, and bleeding to death. I guess there is only one thing I can say about all of that? **Merry Christmas Everyone!** (lol) Seriously I do wish everyone a happy holiday and I apologize that this dark and rather bleak themed chapter had to come out during the holidays. But timing in life is everything and the story just happened to reach that point during this festive time. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter? I promised you all some action packed fights with Kurenai and Hinata, and hopefully I delivered. One thing I learned as I wrote this chapter is how incredibly difficult it is to write a believable fight scene using Kurenai as the main protagonist. I searched and searched to see if I could get an idea on how other writers have written a fight scene using Kurenai, but I couldn't find anything, so I gave it my best shot. And overall I think it came out well, but I will let you readers be the judge of that. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a few stories that I hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**A Clear Tomorrow"** by **Senzairu:** I'd like to give a special shout out and thanks to this author, as he graciously helped me to co-write the Hinata battle scene in this chapter. I'd say the scene was probably 75% his inspiration and 25% my own inane ideas for the scene.(lol) The jutsu's, the brilliant strategy Hinata came up with, and much of the action sequences the credit goes to him. His story is a Naruto/Hinata developing romance centered around a very original storyline of Konoha finding itself at war with the Mist Village and the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It's got a lot of drama, suspense, and action to it. In my opinion Senzairu is very imaginative with the fight scenes he creates, but more than that his scenes are also believable. And his story is chock full of some amazing fights involving many characters. Between that and the storyline itself, I think you all will enjoy it.

"**Forever Darkness"** by **violent werewolf:** This story centers on which path or destiny Naruto will choose for himself growing up, light or dark, good or evil? Don't let the title sway into thinking that it's a "dark" Naruto tale; the story is still in its infancy so to speak, just 5 chapters so far. The story is well written and has a lot of angst, emotion, drama, and action in it. The story's character development is well thought out and spot on in their mannerisms. If you're looking for a good Naruto introspection story to read, this is it.

"**Lone Wolf"** by **Narutoenthusiast:** This story centers around a successful retrieval of Sasuke by Naruto. The Council and a certain Haruno blame him for almost killing their precious Uchiha. Because of this Naruto changes dramatically, dropping his emotional mask, he puts on a new mask, an Anbu mask. As Naruto strives to become one of the Anbu elite, he also becomes involved in a growing relationship with the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Kurenai. An unusual pairing, but this author pulls it off well in this story.

"**No Mercy"** by **VFSNAKE:** I can't even begin to describe how good this story is. Probably one of the best "Dark Naruto seeking retribution upon Konoha" stories you will ever read. The writing is amazing, and the storyline itself is very creative and original. If you are a fan of a darker side to a Naruto portrayal, you won't find anything better than this. VFSNAKE has written several stories about many different anime genres, and in my opinion is one of the very best fan fiction writers on this or any other site.

I hope everyone out there gets a chance to R & R these stories as well as my own when you have the time. Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Nonchalant

Definition: Having an air of easy unconcern or indifference

Etymology: French 1734

Part of Speech: Adjective


	27. Tears and Sacrifices

**Chapter 27 Summary:** With Kakashi dead and Hinata captured and bleeding to death, all hope seems lost. Will help reach Hinata in time to save the Hyuga heiress from a fate worst than death? And what desperate maneuver is Kurenai attempting on Kakashi that may end her life? In the end, will someone step-up to save the Genjutsu Mistress, and if they do, what price will they pay?

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 27: "Tears and Sacrifices"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kurenai screamed to the heavens, as she felt Kakashi's hand fall away from her cheek. Her cry of anguish echoed throughout the forest, before she gazed down at his placid face and in a choked voice with tears rolling down her cheeks, she pleaded in desperation with the masked Jounin.

"Pl, please Kakashi, you can't die! I, I do love you! Pl, please don't die, I, I need you!"

Neither seeing nor hearing any kind of response from Kakashi, Kurenai tore open his shirt and placed her ear to his chest hoping beyond hope that she could hear a heartbeat no matter how faint it might be? After a moment or two of listening, a grief stricken sob burst forth from her throat, as she realized the only sound coming from Kakashi was silence. It was at this moment that Kurenai's sadness turned to anger and she spat with frustration.

"Damn you Kakashi, you lazy bastard. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get away with telling me you love me, and then dying. I love you too damn it, and no way in Hell am I going let you get away with this!"

Kurenai's left hand began to glow with a pulsing soft green light, as she moved her head to the side and rested it in the crook of Kakashi's neck. She then placed her glowing hand onto Kakashi's chest directly over his heart and closed her eyes, as her thoughts drifted to a memory from one year ago.

_**(Flashback)**_

As Kurenai entered the large conference room at the Konoha hospital, she noticed the entire room was filled with virtually every Kunoichi the Leaf village had. Kurenai then heard a voice call out and spied Hinata waving to her. Making her way over to her student, Kurenai sat down next to the Hyuga heiress and asked.

"Hello Hinata, I see you got a message from the Hokage as well about this meeting. Do you know what it is about?"

"N, no Kurenai-Sensei I do not. But it seems like every Kunoichi in the village is here for this."

"Yes, I noticed that too when I first entered. I wonder what Lady Tsunade has in store for all of us?"

"I don't know Kurenai-sensei, but whatever it is apparently we are in the same group." Hinata replied, as she pointed to a large blackboard, which had her name and Kurenai's along with a few others written under the title Group 1.

It was then that Hokage Tsunade followed by Shizune and several medic nin's entered the room pushing several carts filled with small animals in cages. The medic nin's then began moving around a series of tables and distributing the cages onto them. They then assigned a number to each table, and when they were finished, they moved to the front of the room behind the Hokage. Tsunade then stood before a podium and the room quieted down to let her speak.

"Kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, you are all probably wondering why I have called you here today. Today you all will be learning a valuable medical technique that could help to save the life of a fallen comrade if a medic nin is not available."

The crowd of kunoichi's began to murmur upon hearing this before Tsunade continues on.

"Now this medical procedure is called a Directed Chakra Heartbeat Simulation."

A look of bewilderment and confusion spread across the face of many of the women in the room before Tsunade spoke once more.

"Now I know that procedure sounds complicated, but I assure it's not. In fact, I expect that most of you will master it in a few hours. You all will be learning this technique under my supervision along with my assistant Shizune and these medic nin's behind me. Now save any questions for the instructors at your assigned tables and please go to your designated table, as indicated by the number upon it."

A few minutes later, Kurenai and Hinata found themselves at table #1 along with their friends Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Anko. As all the kunoichi talked and stared at a small white rabbit in a cage on their table, Tsunade strolled over with a smile on her face and said.

"Good to see all of you, now I'm sure you have some questions about this procedure, so let's have them."

"What exactly is a Directed Chakra Heartbeat simulation Hokage-sama?"

"Straight and to the point, I like that Kurenai. Well, a Directed Chakra Heartbeat Simulation is exactly how it sounds. I will be teaching you all how to send directed chakra pulses into the heart of someone whose heart has stopped beating. These chakra pulses will simulate the heartbeat, so essentially you will be taking over control of keeping the heart beating when the brain of that person has stopped doing so."

"I don't understand Hokage-sama, what's the point? If someone's heartbeat has stopped, that means they've died. Is this procedure going to bring them back to life or something?"

"No Anko, it won't bring them back to life, but it will keep them alive enough for a trained medic nin to hopefully resuscitate them."

"I want to make something perfectly clear to all of you!" Tsunade shouts for the entire room to hear before continuing.

"This procedure is merely a stop-gap technique for you to use to help keep a fallen comrade alive until a trained medic arrives. It should only be used if a medic nin is not available to buy the patient some time until one is available."

Tsunade then turned her attention back to the table, as Ino raised her hand and asked.

"Hokage-sama, how come it's only the kunoichi's who are learning this stuff and not the guys too?"

"Well Ino, most of the guys as you put it don't have the chakra control needed to learn and master this or any other medical technique. It's just another talent that makes the female far superior than the mere male." Tsunade replied, earning a chuckle from all the girls around her.

"Is there any danger to this technique Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"For the most part no Sakura, however you must never use the technique if you yourself are severely low on chakra."

"Why is that Hokage-sama?"

"The reason Tenten is that the human body requires a certain amount of chakra to survive. You see physiologically everyone has a set limit of chakra that one should never go below. For if you push past that limit is when chakra exhaustion can set in. And severe chakra exhaustion is one of the leading killers of shinobi. So, if one exhaust all of their chakra trying to save someone else, the only result by doing that will two dead people instead of one."

Tsunade paused a moment, as she saw grim looks upon all the young kunoichi's faces before adding with comical flair.

"Unless of course one of my fabulously trained medic nin's arrives in time to save both people, as they are expected by me to do."

This lightened the mood of all the kunoichi's. It was then that Tsunade reached over to the cage and removed the rabbit from it, while simultaneously pulling out a syringe filled with a lime green liquid. This action caused Hinata to gulp and nervously ask.

"Ho, Hokage-sama wh, what are you going to do with Floppsy?"

"Floppsy, who is Floppsy Hinata?"

Hinata hesitantly pointed to the rabbit on the Hokage's arm, which caused Tsunade to look from the rabbit to Hinata a couple of times, before she stated in utter bewilderment.

"Hinata, you've been here less than five minutes, and you mean to tell me you've already given a name to this rabbit?"

Hinata began blushing and meekly nodded her head, which caused most of the girls present to giggle at how sweet and innocent their friend could be. Even Tsunade was quite amused with the girl, before she cleared her throat to answer the Hyuga heiress question.

"Ahem, well Hinata to answer your question _Floppsy_ here is the test subject to help teach you all this technique. I'll be stopping her heart with this drug and it will be up to each and one of you to restart and maintain Floppsy's heartbeat again. Failure to do so will result in her death."

"Eeep!" Hinata exclaimed in alarm.

"Well thank you Hinata, I was going to ask for a volunteer to go first, but you seem very anxious to get started so why don't you go first." Tsunade stated with a little mirth.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_'Ha, ha, poor Hinata, she was so nervous that day, but more for the rabbit than for herself I think. But that didn't stop her; she learned and mastered that technique quicker than any of the rest of us that day. She even stayed behind to help Anko and Ino who struggled a bit with the technique just to make sure that they learned it and that Floppsy survived. Hinata, I'm so sorry and I hope you can understand why I am doing this. Tsunade might be right and that I'm doing nothing more than throwing my life away by doing this. But if Kakashi's love for me means he was willing to sacrifice his life to save me, the love I feel for him means I refuse to do no less for him. If keeping Kakashi alive long enough for Tsunade to arrive and save him costs me my life, those terms are acceptable to me.'_

While Kurenai fought to stay conscious, as the onset of chakra exhaustion began to set in. She could only pray to Kami that Tsunade would arrive soon so that her sacrifice to keep Kakashi alive would not be in vain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, four young Leaf village shinobi were sprinting through the forest at a furious pace, when a shout rang out from one of them to.

"Stop!"

Immediately the Inuzuka, Nara, and Aburame heirs halted and turned to stare with confusion at their Byakugan blazing comrade who had ordered them to stop. Kiba growled in anger and annoyance.

"What the Hell Neji, we don't have time to stop! Hinata could be in danger right now! If you're too tired and can't keep up, we'll just leave your ass behind!"

"Shut the fuck up mutt-boy before I bury you where you stand! I didn't say stop because I needed a break, I said it because we are going the wrong way! I can see several chakra signatures about a mile to the northeast of us. And one of the signatures is Hinata's and it is fading!"

"What, that's a load of crap! No way can you see that far away, and I don't give a fuck how great your Byakugan supposedly is! The grotto is three to four miles north of us according to Shino, and we're just wasting time listening to your bullshit right now!"

"Look you mangy cur, I don't give a damn whether you believe me or not, but I'm telling you that is where Hinata is and we need to be heading there right now!"

As Shikamaru watched Neji and Kiba argue, he noticed some small rivulets of blood were beginning to leak from the corners of Neji's eyes. It was then he remembered something Neji had boasted to Hiashi the morning the Hyuga patriarch had attacked Hinata.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, you old fool! I've already achieved levels in the Byakugan you never knew even existed!"_

Seeing the fierce contorted look on the Hyuga prodigy's face, as the young mans Byakugan seemed even more intense than normal. Shikamaru silently wondered if it wasn't just a mere boast and that perhaps Neji truly had achieved new levels to the Byakugan. If any Hyuga were capable of doing so, Neji would be the most likely candidate Shikamaru concluded, as he ordered with authority.

"Alright, change of direction, we're heading over to where Neji says Hinata is and we're leaving right now! Neji, you take the point and we'll follow behind you!"

"What! Who died and made you the leader Shikamaru?" Kiba openly complained.

'_Troublesome.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself before turning around and angrily stating.

"No one died to make me the leader Kiba, but the Hokage did! Or need I remind you that out of all of us, I'm the only officer here. So Kiba, you will follow my orders and keep that big mouth of yours shut or I'll turn your butt in for insubordination so fast that you'll be Genin for the next 10 years you got that!"

Kiba growled in anger and started to advance upon Shikamaru when a hand clasped his shoulder stopping him. The Inuzuka heir turned his to see his teammate holding him while shaking his head before Shino said in his usual calm and monotone voice.

"Shikamaru is right Kiba, he is a Chunin officer and does outrank us, and we are bound by Shinobi code to follow his orders. If he deems it necessary for us to move to the location where Neji says Hinata is I trust the Nara's judgment. And Neji has no reason to lead us astray; he wants to find Hinata as much as we do. If he swears Hinata is no longer at the grotto but northeast of us, I trust him as well."

As Kiba pondered his friend and teammate's words, Shikamaru commented to the Aburame heir with amusement.

"Damn Shino, in all the years I've known you that's the most words I've ever heard you say in one breath."

"Like you Shikamaru, I only speak when it is necessary or when I have something important to say."

"That's a good philosophy to have on speech. Maybe you could come by sometime and teach it to my teammate Ino."

"I think not Shikamaru. The last time I saw your teammate she was still upset with me for my comment of her not being my type of girl to date."

"I'm not surprised, if there is one thing Ino excels at above all others is holding onto a grudge."

"Fine!" Kiba growled in irritation, before adding with malevolence.

"We'll go to this spot where white eyes says Hinata is at, but I swear to you Nara and Hyuga! If you guys are wrong and something happens to Hinata because of it, me and Shino are going to kick your Asses, and that's a promise!"

"Hmph, if I'm wrong which I'm not, the two of you are welcome to try. And while a fight with the Aburame might prove challenging, a battle with you dog boy will be about as strenuous as a morning calisthenic." Neji snidely replied to Kiba's threat.

"Save it both of you, we need to get going right now, let's move out!" Shikamaru ordered, before he and the others leapt away following closely behind Neji, his Byakugan leading the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't understand Lieutenant Kioshi, why are you helping that little Hyuga bitch?" One Oto Shinobi grumbled to his acting commanding officer, as he rubbed his wrist.

"Shut the fuck up and let me concentrate! Be glad I healed your wrist she had snapped like a twig first. Kioshi spat at his subordinate, while he worked feverishly to close and heal the kunai wound on Hinata's back.

"I, I appreciate you doing that for me Lieutenant, I really do. But I still don't understand why you're helping her? That little whore killed seven of our comrades including Sub-Commander Masashi! I say let her bleed out!"

"Well fortunately Private, your opinion means shit to me in this matter! Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I'm healing this girl as much as I can because we were under direct orders from Lord Orochimaru and Commander Kabuto to do as little damage as possible in capturing her."

"You didn't seem too worried about her condition when the Sub-Commander was kicking the shit out of her, why now?"

"Masashi was a sadist and a fool! I warned him about hurting the girl, but because of his insane bloodlust he refused to listen. I didn't care about the damage he was doing to the girl because I figured Commander Kabuto would kill him for disobeying Lord Orochimaru's orders, as he is known to do to those officers stupid enough to do so. But since that psychotic idiot Masashi went and got himself killed by this _little Hyuga bitch_ as you called her, his command has now been thrust onto me. And I'm not about to take this girl in her present condition back to Commander Kabuto without doing all I can to clean and heal her up, lest he take his anger out on me since Masashi is no longer available."

"Ok Lieutenant Kioshi, I understand. How much longer is it going to take to heal the girl?"

"Well, I've stopped the bleeding and closed her wound, she's lost a lot of blood but I think she'll be alright. Give me a few minutes to heal some of these cuts and bruises on her and then we'll head out."

"That's good to hear, I want to get back to Otogakure as soon as we ca ……"

"What did you say Private?" Kioshi asked, before the body of the aforementioned Oto nin Private fell to the ground beside him with a kunai firmly implanted in his forehead.

Jumping up in shock, Kioshi whirled around to see four young Leaf Shinobi burst through the forest and charge straight for him. The lead ninja was obviously a Hyuga and judging by the fierce flaring Byakugan upon on his face, as Kioshi realized he was out for blood and vengeance. Kioshi barely had time to bark out an order to his men to pair up and that each two man team engage a Leaf Shinobi, before he was frantically blocking and dodging Jyuuken strikes from the enraged Hyuga male before him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Kioshi was battling for his life against Neji, two Oto nin's landed near Kiba and Akamaru. Seeing as it was only a boy with a small white dog, they smirked and one of them mockingly offered in overconfidence.

"Give up now kid, you're outnumbered and if you do, I promise we won't hurt you or your puppy too much, ha, ha, ha."

Kiba merely growled in response, before tossing a Soldier pill into Akamaru's mouth and ingesting one himself. Almost immediately, both Kiba and the Inuzuka canine familiar's appearance took on a more feral look, and Akamaru's fur turned red in color. Kiba then performed a quick series of hand seals and shouted.

"**Juujin Bushin no Jutsu!" **(Beast-Man Clone Technique)

And in a flash of smoke, Akamaru had transformed into an exact copy Kiba.

"It doesn't look like we're outnumbered anymore." Both Kiba's in unison before adding.

"And if you thought that was cool, watch this!"

"**Gatsuuga Style!" **(Dual Piercing Fang Taijutsu Technique)

It was then both Kiba and his familiar began a spinning rapidly and leapt to attack both of their surprised opponents. The Oto nin's were ill prepared to combat the fast rotation of their two attackers, as they were bombarded by multiple impact claw strikes to their bodies. Kiba and Akamaru heightened their confusion by repeatedly switching off opponents and striking from multiple angles. Then in an instant the rotating duo stopped, as Kiba had thrust with full force his right claw deeply into one Oto Shinobi's chest. While the Akamaru/Kiba clone had sunk his teeth into the other Oto nin's throat. As Kiba tore his arm out of his enemy's chest, and Akamaru ripped out the others throat, they both were showered in a spray of blood before the Oto nin's fell to the ground in a heap.

Meanwhile, Kiba's teammate and friend Shino was engaged in a Taijutsu battle with two Oto Shinobi. Unfortunately, his opponents had not given him the time to call upon his Kikai insects to help him and he was losing his fight. As his two foes delivered a simultaneous round kick to Shino's chest and drove him back several yards, they ceased their attack. Shino looked up and realized this was a mistake on their part; he would make sure of that. It was then he heard one of the Oto nin say with contempt.

"You see brother; I told you the Aburame clan is worthless when it comes to hand to hand combat."

This insult raised the ire of Shino, as he stood up and stretched his arms forward and a multitude of bugs began flowing out from inside his coat sleeves. However, both Oto merely smirked at this display before one of them said with derision.

"We know all about your bugs and how they eat an opponent's chakra. Well guess what you little punk we don't have any chakra! We are the Sato brothers of Otogakure and even though our bodies won't produce chakra, we're still the best Taijutsu fighters in the entire Sound village. So go ahead and send over your little bug buddies, it won't matter because they will have nothing to eat. What do you have to say about that bug boy?"

"I have two things to say. One, it is a pity my comrade Rock Lee is not here to show you who a true Taijutsu master is. And second, while it is true that my Kikai brethren do prefer to feed on chakra. If there is none available, they will gather their sustenance from other . . . . . proteins shall we say."

It was then that Shino's insects burst forth like a rocket into the mouths of the Sato brothers. Both Oto nin's fell to the ground and began writhing in agony. They attempted to scream, but found their mouths, throats, and lungs completely congested with insects. As Shino turned around and began walking away, little fountain like geysers of blood began erupting all over the bodies of the Sato brothers, as the Kekai insects consumed them from the inside out.

As Shino's insects were busy having lunch of the Sato brothers, Shikamaru was battling an Oto Shinobi. The Nara heir had managed to get the drop on the man's partner and used one of his clan's prized jutsu's the Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu or Shadow Neck Bind Technique. Shikamaru was still trying to shake loose the memory of the sheer look of terror the nin had on his face, as the shadowed hand Shikamaru had created crept up the nin's body to his neck, and strangled the man without mercy. However, his partner was proving most troublesome, as Shikamaru had been unable to capture him so far in the same manner. Trying once more to ensnare his opponent, the Nara boy formed the necessary hand seals and called out.

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Imitation Technique)

Once more Shikamaru's shadow extended out to capture his foe and freeze him in place. And once again his opponent jumped backwards to avoid his shadow coming in contact with the Nara's. Shikamaru made note of this, as he dodged a shuriken and thought to himself.

'_All this guy does is jump straight backwards whenever I send my shadow jutsu towards him, never to the sides. Once he lands, he immediately retaliates by throwing a shuriken or kunai at me forcing me to dodge and breaking my concentration on the jutsu. I can't seem to get my shadow to him, which means I must bring him to my shadow. Yes, that should work, but the timing has to be precise.'_

Covertly attaching a long burning explosive note to a kunai, Shikamaru threw the kunai at his Oto opponent who smirked, as he watched the weapon sail over his head and impact the ground several yards behind him. Turning back he saw Shikamaru charging him and once more making some hand seals and calling out.

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Imitation Technique)

Once more the Oto Shinobi began leaping backwards until he noticed that the Nara boy had stopped. Landing on the ground, he pulled out several kunai and was about to show this Leaf village fool the proper way to throw kunai's although it would be the last lesson he ever learned. Just as he was about to unleash his volley of kunai, the Oto Shinobi heard a sizzling sound behind him. Turning his head quickly, he spied the explosive note attached to the kunai he thought his opponent had errantly thrown only moments before. The Oto nin's eyes grew wide with shock before the note exploded and blew him forward several yards, as he skidded along the ground. Coughing to dislodge some earthen debris from his mouth, the Oto Shinobi attempted to rise but found his body unresponsive. It was then he realized that he was lying directly in the center of his Leaf Shinobi foe's shadow jutsu. As he watched Shikamaru move closer to him, the smirk on the young man's face told him everything before he heard the boy say.

"**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu."** (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)

It was then that the Oto Shinobi felt the constriction upon his neck, as the air was being choked out of him. As his vision grew hazy and the light of the day grew dim, he thought he heard the young man say . . . . .

"Troublesome."

. . . . . before the darkness claimed his vision, now and forever.

The Oto Lieutenant Kioshi was panting heavily and desperately trying to reopen some of the Tenketsu points his Hyuga foe had closed on his body. It was proving difficult, as he had used up the majority of his chakra in healing the Hyuga girl. What little chakra Kioshi did have left he had wasted by using some Katon element jutsu's, which the boy had easily blocked by using the Hyuga clans famous Hakkeshou Kaiten in defense. Kioshi looked around to see he could call upon any of his comrades to help him. To his horror he saw all them either dead or in the process of being killed. Kioshi couldn't believe he and his fellow Otogakure Chunin were being slaughtered by four Konoha Genin's. Looking back to his Hyuga opponent, he stared across at the young man's smirking face and realized that the boy had merely been toying with him in this battle. Kioshi then saw the smirk disappear, as it was replaced with a look of pure hatred and he heard the Hyuga male say in a voice dripping with loathing.

"I grow bored of this Otogakure scum and will end this fight, as you are now within my field of divination. For daring to attack and then placing your filthy hands on the first lady of the Hyuga clan, you will now die!"

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Shou!"** (Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigrams 64 Palms)

"Two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty-two hands, sixty-four hands!" Neji cried out, as he delivered in a blur a series of Jyuuken strikes all over the Oto officer's body.

Kioshi dropped to his knees and his arms hung lifeless at his sides, as his body was seemingly numbed to the core. He could only watch helplessly, as Neji pulled a kunai out and stalked towards him with a murderous glint in his eyes. When Neji raised the Kunai above his head, Kioshi closed his eyes and thought of his wife and little girl, while he waited for the final killing blow from the Hyuga that would end his life. After a few moments, Kioshi tentatively opened his eyes because the death stroke form the kunai had yet to be delivered. Standing in front of him immobile yet struggling to move was the Hyuga boy still holding the kunai above him. It was then he heard Neji shout in rage and frustration.

"What are you doing Shikamaru? I demand you release me from your shadow binding jutsu at once!"

"I can't do that Neji, unless you promise not to kill him. We need at least one prisoner to take back to the village and find out what the Hell has been going on?"

"Fine, but not this one Nara, he dared to have his filthy hands upon Hinata when we arrived and for that alone he dies now!"

"Sorry Neji, but he's the only one left alive. I guess that will teach to play with your opponents, if you had wanted to kill this guy so badly. Besides, I checked Hinata, she has a bad stab wound on her back, but it looks like this guy here is the one to close and heal it. I don't know why he did that, but that's why he was touching her."

Neji vision narrowed upon the paralyzed Oto nin before him, as he asked with scrutiny.

"Is this true Oto pig, did you attempt to heal Hinata?"

"Y, y, yes." Kioshi nervously stammered, in a choked voice.

After a moment or two of contemplation on Neji's part, he finally spoke up and said.

"Alright Shikamaru release me. I swear upon the Hyuga name this man will not die today by my hands." Neji swore, as Kioshi exhaled a sigh of relief.

Shikamaru nodded to the Hyuga prodigy and deactivated his jutsu. Neji turned back to Kioshi and declared with certainty.

"You should consider yourself most fortunate today Oto! That one act of kindness on your part is the only reason you're not meeting a Shinigami right now!"

"Neji, go check on Hinata with Kiba and Shino, I'll get this guy secured with some chakra wire."

Moments later, Neji along with Kiba and Shino were helping Hinata to her feet. Kiba asked with worry and concern, as he noticed the numerous injuries his teammate had.

"Are you sure you're ok Hinata?"

"I'm, I'm alright, thank you Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Neji-kun, and Akamaru for coming to my aid."

"Hey, I helped a little bit too Hinata." Shikamaru playfully commented, as he approached them dragging his bound and unconscious Oto prisoner behind him.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru-kun, I thank you as well."

"No problem Hinata, let's just get you and this guy back to the village as soon as possible."

"No!" Hinata exclaimed, before adding.

"We, we can't go back to the village yet! We must go and help Kurenai-sensei right now!"

"That's right Shikamaru, we've got to go and save Kurenai-sensei, she could be in trouble!" Kiba shouted in agreement.

"I don't know guys; the logical move is to get Hinata back to the safety of the village. If we try to press on and rescue Kurenai-san, we jeopardize doing that and risk losing the both of them. Plus we've got this Otogakure prisoner to deal with as well. I'm sorry guys, but the best and safest course of action for us is to head back to the village now." Shikamaru stated with hesitancy.

Just as both Hinata and Kiba were about to protest most vehemently against going back to the village. Shino surprisingly spoke up first and voiced his disapproval of returning to Konoha without his Sensei.

"Shikamaru, I agree that getting Hinata and the prisoner back to the village is the wisest course of action. But this is our Sensei we are talking about trying to save. I don't even wish to contemplate Kurenai-sensei suffering the same ordeal that Sakura went through, because we chose the safest course of action for us. Tell me Shikamaru, if it was Ino out there, would you still be so intransigent about going back to the village?"

"That's a low blow Shino." Shikamaru said with disgust, before slamming his fist into the palm of his hand and asked.

"Hinata how big is the force Kurenai was facing?"

"A, about 12 to 14 mid to upper level Chunin, one low level Jounin, and one upper level Jounin, it, it was Kabuto guys!"

"Damn it, that is most troublesome! Well there's nothing we can do about that, we just have to hope that Kakashi-sama and Kurenai-san have managed to reduce those numbers a bit before we get there. Alright, so we don't lose any speed or time, we'll leave the prisoner here. Neji's closed off his chakra pathways and he's bound with chakra wire so he won't be going anywhere. Kiba, I need you to send Akamaru back to the village with this message I'm writing down letting them know what we're doing and requesting backup. Can Akamaru find you again Kiba and lead help back to us?"

"Damn straight he can, Akamaru can find me anytime anywhere no problem." Kiba proclaimed with confidence.

"I'm counting on it Kiba. Shikamaru stated, as he affixed his message to Akamaru's collar and then watched the dog sprint back towards Konoha. Turning back to the others, he then announced with authority.

"Neji, you have the point again. Shino and I will be the center, and you Kiba carry Hinata and watch our backs. Does anyone have any questions?" Shikamaru inquires, and after receiving no reply he says.

"Alright, then let's head out."

With that said, all five Shinobi leapt off into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later, Shizune and several medic nin's looked on nervously, as one Hokage Tsunade impatiently paced the ground outside the northeast gate waiting for her Anbu search teams to report back in with any news. Growling in frustration, Tsunade punched a nearby boulder, pulverizing the once might stone into bits and dust when an Anbu Commander landed next to her and bowed.

"Report!" Tsunade harshly commanded.

"Hokage-sama, my Anbu teams have done a one mile search radius of the village and have found nothing as of yet."

"I see, Commander I want you to take your teams and concentrate your search areas to the north, northeast, and northwest of Konoha. Our records show that Kurenai and Hinata left the village this morning through this gate."

"It shall be done at once Hokage-sama." The Anbu officer replied, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Shizune walked over to her mentor and asked.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure it's wise to limit the search area?"

"I don't know Shizune? But what I do know is time is working against us right now, and we need to find Hinata and Kurenai as soon as possible. So I'm going to assume that they went north because they exited the village from here. I just pray to Kami that my gamble is correct by doing this."

"That had better be one doozy of a prayer Lady Tsunade considering your track record when it comes to gambling." Shizune absently replied, before realizing what she had just said and turned to see her Hokage leveling a deadly glare her direction. It was then a small dog whose white fur was tinged crimson burst through forest barking before jumping into the arms of one surprised Hokage.

"Ak, Akamaru!" Tsunade said with shock, as she struggled to control the writhing barking dog in her arms. Tsunade saw the note attached to Akamaru's collar and thrust the squirming animal into Shizune's arms while taking the message out and reading it. After a moment, Tsunade looked up and shouted out a command to one of her Anbu guards.

"Send out the recall signal to all the search teams at once! We are heading out immediately!"

"What is it Hokage-Gama, what did the note say?" Shizune quickly asked, as she set Akamaru down on the ground.

"It's a message from Shikamaru, apparently he, Neji, Shino, and Kiba have found and rescued Hinata about three miles to the northeast of us. They have left an unconscious Otogakure prisoner at their current location and are proceeding north to try and rescue Kurenai. Shikamaru says because of the potential size of the enemy forces they may have to face, he's requesting both Anbu and medic nin's for backup and support. He also says to follow Akamaru, as the dog will lead the reinforcements to their exact location."

When two full Anbu teams suddenly appeared, Tsunade ordered one team to go and fetch the Otogakure prisoner, while the other team was to accompany her and the medical staff to Kurenai's location. Any other Anbu teams that arrive were to follow them immediately. And with a bark from Akamaru, he dashed back into the forest followed closely behind by Tsunade and her makeshift squad of medical nin's and Anbu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Shikamaru and the other neared the area where Hinata had left Kurenai, a strong breeze came from that direction that made Kiba ill, as he shouted out with a little trepidation in his voice.

"Guys, I just caught a scent of blood coming from up ahead of us . . . . . . a lot of blood."

"Damn, that's most troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself, before raising an arm and signaling everyone to stop.

"Why are we stopping Shikamaru-kun? Kurenai-sensei needs our help! Hinata pleaded to the Nara heir.

"I know Hinata, but I would like to see what's ahead of us first. Neji, can you see what's up ahead?"

Neji hesitantly reactivated his Byakugan and peered off towards the direction in front of them. A moment later, he shouts out in pain and brings his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata cries out in concern.

Shaking his head and removing his hand from his eyes, Neji quickly replied to his cousin.

"I'm fine Hinata."

Before he turned around and stated to his comrade in a solemn and remorseful tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, but I've severely taxed my Byakugan today and I can't see anything right now."

It was then that Shikamaru noticed even more blood leaking from the corners of Neji's eyes. Sighing in frustration, as he realized that Neji had probably injured himself somehow with his Byakugan, he said with sympathy.

"It's alright Neji; you've done more than your fair share on this mission. Give your Byakugan a rest right now. I just wish we knew what was ahead of us?"

"Let me take a look Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said, and before anyone could stop her, she activated her own Byakugan and began pumping as much chakra into her eyes as she could. A few moments later she too cries out in pain, as she brings her own hand up to her eyes. Hinata then looks up and everyone notices a little bit of blood leaking from the corners of her eyes. Neji is stunned at seeing this, but before he or anyone else can inquire about her condition, Hinata frantically exclaims.

"It's Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sama about half a mile ahead of us. Their chakra signatures are very faint and getting weaker each passing moment. No one else there is alive and the field they are in is littered with bodies. We need to hurry and get to them now!"

Hinata then leaps away from everyone and starts racing towards Kurenai at a breakneck speed. Neji quickly catches up to Hinata and hands the Hyuga heiress a handkerchief and tells her to wipe her eyes. Hinata does this and then notices the blood smears she left upon the cloth. Looking back to Neji, she nervously hands the handkerchief back to him, which he pockets before turning and saying to his cousin.

"We shall talk about this later."

A couple of minutes later, all five Leaf Shinobi burst forth onto the field where Kurenai lay motionless with Kakashi. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino immediately ran over to check on the condition of their Sensei, while Shikamaru and Neji surveyed the death and destruction of the battlefield. The sight the two young Shinobi beheld was something they had never seen before and they were shocked at the carnage around them. This once idyllic lush field that had been so full of life now resembled something straight out of one's worst hellish nightmare. All around them torn to shreds lay the various dismembered bodies of several Otogakure Shinobi. The stench of blood and the rotting decaying corpses baking under the afternoon sun was stifling, and it was all they could do to keep from puking. The entire clearing almost seemed to be stained a sickly crimson color, as swarms of flies buzzed about the dead in an excited frenzy. As Shikamaru kicked the decapitated head of one Oto Shinobi away from him, he stated in astonishment.

"Man, remind me to never piss off Kurenai or Kakashi in the future!"

"Indeed, they exacted a heavy toll on these Oto scum, but I wonder what it cost them to do so?" Neji replied, as he looked over to Hinata and her teammates tending to their Sensei.

As Hinata knelt down and activated her Byakugan to check on Kurenai and Kakashi, what she saw terrified her, as both Kurenai and Kakashi barely had any chakra left. Kakashi's chakra line to his heart had been severed, and Kurenai was barely conscious and was pumping what little remained of her own chakra into him to keep his heart beating using a technique Hinata recognized immediately. It was then Hinata remembered Tsunade's warning about using this technique if you were low on chakra. In a panic, Hinata shouted to her two teammates.

"Kiba, Shino, pull Sensei off of Kakashi and lay her down next to him at once!"

Both Kiba and Shino looked at each other with confusion, before they heard Hinata yell once more.

"NOW!"

Both the Aburame and Inuzuka heirs had never heard that tone of voice from Hinata before and quickly complied with her wishes. As they were pulling Kurenai away from Kakashi, they could hear the faint and barely coherent voice of their Sensei ordering them to stop, before Kurenai finally succumbed to her chakra exhaustion and fell unconscious. Once the two male members of Team #8 had maneuvered Kurenai next to Kakashi, Hinata placed herself between them and had taken over Kurenai's task of keeping Kakashi's heart beating.

"What else can we do Hinata?" Kiba apprehensively asked.

"Give me a soldier pill Kiba!" Hinata quickly answered, as the hard edge tone of her voice was still evident.

"Wh, what?"

"I said Kiba; I need you to give me a soldier pill right now! Without it, I'm not sure I can save them!"

Kiba hesitated a moment before handing over a pill which Hinata ingested immediately. Looking up at her teammate and friend, Hinata gave a small mile and said.

"Thank you Kiba-kun."

"Sure, sure thing Hinata. Is there anything else we can do?"

Yes, Shino-kun can you use your insects to keep the flies away from me and Sensei?"

"Consider it done Hinata." Shino replied, as raised his arms above his head and his Kekai insects erupted from them and flew all around the field at an incredible rate. In mere moments, all the flies that had been inundating the clearing had seemingly vanished. While Shino's Kekai insects now hovered twenty-five feet above everyone and moved around in a sort of roving patrol, Hinata spoke once more and said.

"Thank you Shino-kun. Now if you and Kiba could leave me alone, I need to concentrate on healing both Kurenai-sensei, and Kakashi-sama."

"Wait a minute Hinata, you're still pretty busted up and probably low on chakra. Are you sure it's safe for you to be doing this? Maybe we should just wait until Akamaru gets back with the reinforcements." Shikamaru inquired, as he walked over to them.

'_Damn it Shikamaru, I should have known I couldn't sneak this by him. Well, all I can do is bluff and hope for the best?' _Hinata silently thought to herself, before answering the Nara boy in the softest and sweetest voice she could muster.

"Don't worry Shikamaru-kun, that Oto Shinobi healed most of my injuries, and I just took a soldier pill to replenish my chakra. So, I'll be fine."

"I don't know?" Shikamaru questioned while cocking an eyebrow.

"Please Shikamaru, I promise I'll be alright! Besides, Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sama won't make it if we wait on the reinforcements. And we don't even know if there will be medics with them? If I don't do this right now, they will die. Shikamaru-kun, please let me try to save them!" Hinata pleaded to her Chunin classmate.

"Ugggh, you troublesome woman, fine! Just please be careful and don't over exert yourself. The last thing I need is Naruto looking to take a bite out of my ass because I let you get hurt." Shikamaru stated with annoyance, before walking away to join the others.

As Hinata watched the Nara heir stroll away her hands glowed green, as she began to dump massive amounts of chakra into Kurenai, while simultaneously maintaining Kakashi's heartbeat and pumping increased volumes of chakra into him as well.

'_Thank you Shikamaru, I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but it was the only thing I could think of to let you allow me to save Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sama. If you knew the truth of what I'm attempting, you would never let me do this and Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sama would surely die and I refuse to allow that to happen. These two people are precious to both me and Naruto-kun and I will do whatever it takes to save them!' _

A single tear rolled down Hinata's cheek as she thought of Naruto.

'_If I do get hurt or worse by doing this, I hope Naruto-kun will understand and not hate me for it?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later, three Anbu appeared in the clearing with weapons drawn and ready for a fight. Seeing no enemy left alive, one of them disappeared and a scant few moments later Tsunade, Shizune, and several medic nin's arrived upon the scene. Tsunade spied Shikamaru and the others and quickly inquired about any injuries they may have. Upon learning that Kakashi and Kurenai were severely injured and that Hinata who was tending to them was also hurt, Tsunade and the others looked over in time to see Hinata collapse in the distance. Immediately rushing over to check on all three of them, Tsunade ordered Kiba to pull Hinata away while she and Shizune began medical scans on both Jounin. Tsunade immediately discovered that Kakashi's heart chakra line was cut and that he was on the verge of death, as she outwardly cussed at the masked Jounin.

"Damn it Kakashi, you're late for everything else, why the hell do you have to be on time for your own death?"

Tsunade began pumping chakra into Kakashi's heart and ordered gurneys to be brought over. She also gave orders to the medic nin's that the moment they get back to the village that Kakashi was to be prepped immediately for surgery. Looking over to Shizune, Tsunade asked with concern.

"How is Kurenai doing?"

"She barely has any chakra left Hokage-sama and she also appears to be paralyzed."

"Hokage-sama." Kiba calls out.

"Paralyzed, damn we'll need to prep her for surgery too. But first we've got to get her chakra levels back up. Tsunade announced, before barking out orders to the medic nin's around her.

"I want chakra transfusions to be started at once on this woman! I also want . . . . ."

"Hokage-sama!" Kiba called out much louder interrupting her.

"Not now Kiba, Now, as I was about to say, I also want both Kakashi and Kurenai cross matched with available blood donors, as soon as we get back and also ……."

"DAMN IT YOU FUCKING OLD HAG LISTEN TO ME! ITS HINATA, SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Kiba roared, as tears started streaking down his face.

Everyone's face took on an appearance of stark horror after they heard Kiba's angry and desperate statement. Tsunade ordered two medic nin's to take over for Shizune, as her longtime apprentice raced over to check on the Hyuga heiress. The Slug Sannin's gaze darted back and forth from maintaining Kakashi's heartbeat and watching Shizune frantically running a medical scan on Hinata. When Tsunade saw Shizune lower her head and her arms drop to the sides of her body, she immediately ordered two more medic nin's to take over for her with Kakashi and rushed over to her protégé and asked in a panicked voice.

"What is it Shizune? What's wrong with Hinata?

Shizune looked up and Tsunade could see a torrent of tears rolling down her face, before her apprentice replied in a quivering voice filled with despair.

"She's completely out of chakra Ho, Hokage-sama."

"You mean she's low on chakra don't you Shizune?"

Shizune shook her head frantically, before saying in the same despaired filled voice.

"No Hokage-sama, I can detect no traces of chakra at all within Hinata."

"That, that's impossible, if she truly had no chakra left that would mean Hinata is, is ……" Tsunade stammered, before Shizune screamed in a wail and finished her mentor's sentence for her, as fresh tears flowed down her face.

"Is dead Lady Tsunade, Hinata is dead!"

**Author Notes: **First off I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter and helped to set a new personal record of 44 reviews for one of my chapters. Apparently, the secret to getting a lot of reviews for a chapter is violence, blood, and death (lol). So I hope you all enjoyed your serving this chapter. For my next chapter, I'm thinking about running over Akamaru with a bus (lol). And all you fans, who were worried about Hinata getting raped, see she didn't, all that worry for nothing. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it was heavy on the angst and drama, but I did warn you in chapter 23 that the story was going to _"__blow up once again in the next few chapters with a lot of angst, drama, and suspense.__"_ I'll try to update as quickly as I can, and as always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a few stories that I recommend and hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**The Interrogator" **by **adrien skywalker: **A well-written and very creative story that begins after the graduation incident with Mizuki. A depressed Naruto runs into Ibiki by accident. Impressed with the man, Naruto decides to become the newest interrogation and torture expert of Konoha. He joins the ANBU after graduation and learns the ropes from Ibiki himself.

"**To Live is So Much Harder" **by **Lord Talon: **A gut-wrenching story involving the ultimate betrayal of Naruto by Sakura and Sasuke. The emotional intensity is through the roof in this story. The story is well written, creative, and original. If you are a fan of Sasuke or Sakura in anyway, this story is most definitely not for you. However, if you are a fan of all of Naruto's "precious people" seeking revenge and retribution onto those two for what they did to Naruto, you will love this story.

"**The Demon Hatake" **by **SuperRedXIII: **A nice creative story which involves Naruto being adopted and raised his entire life by Kakashi who is trying his very best to give his son a normal life. This is a fun story to read, with some really amusing interactions between Naruto and Kakashi, as they live their lives.

"**Hinata's Dream Come True" **by **Wandering Letters: **This story is just a cute and romantic one-shot involving Naruto and Hinata. I recommend this only to readers who truly like that pairing.

I hope everyone out there gets a chance to R & R these stories as well as my own when you have the time.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Intransigent

Definition: Refusal to compromise or to abandon an extreme position or attitude.

Etymology: Spanish 1879

Part of Speech: Adjective


	28. Tsunade Takes Charge!

**Chapter 28 Summary:** As Shizune and the rest of the medic nin's work to save the lives of Kakashi and Kurenai. Tsunade attempts a dangerous procedure to bring Hinata back from the throes of death. However, she has never attempted this before and if it goes wrong, it could mean her own death as well as Hinata's. Also watch as a certain lazy Chunin has probably the most troublesome day he's ever had.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 28: "Tsunade Takes Charge!"**

"Is dead Lady Tsunade, Hinata is dead!"

Pure pandemonium erupted onto the field after everyone heard Shizune's anguished declaration. Kiba roared out in fury and had to be restrained by Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu, as he begged Tsunade and Shizune to do something while Akamaru howled in despair. Neji had dropped to his knees, as his whole body shook in disbelief. The look he bore upon his face a strange mix of anger and heartache. Shino stood off to the side his face maintaining its impassive appearance as always. At first glance, one would think that the news about Hinata had not affected him at all. However, if you looked to the sky where Shino's Kekai insects which had been moving around in an organized roving patrol were now flying about in a chaotic frenzy, as they could sense the unbearable pain and turmoil their host was going through at that moment. Shikamaru was in a state of muted shock, as he struggled to maintain control of his trademark jutsu on his hysterical Inuzuka comrade when he heard the Hokage shout in vehement denial.

"NO, NO, NO! I SWEAR UPON MY LIFE THIS GIRL WILL NOT DIE TODAY!"

Tsunade turned her head to look at her still weeping apprentice and shouted at her in annoyance.

"Shizune quit your damn bawling and help me!"

"Wh, what?" Shizune replied, as she looked up in confusion.

Tsunade grabbed the front of Shizune's Jounin vest and pulled her forward to look the weeping woman in the face and angrily said through gritted teeth.

"Damn it Shizune get hold of yourself! I expect my apprentice to be made of stronger mettle than this! Now, I want you to administer .10 mg/kg of adrenaline diluted with normal saline in a syringe into Hinata and then begin CPR at once!"

"You there, get over here and assist Shizune by keeping this girls lungs ventilated with a breather bag." Tsunade shouted to a medic nin.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade then turned to the four medic nin's working on Kakashi and Kurenai and ordered with authority.

"You four, I want Kakashi and Kurenai stabilized and prepped for immediate transport back to the village. I want to be out of here in 15 minutes!"

Hai Hokage-sama!" The medic nin's shouted in unison.

Turning to another medic nin, Tsunade commanded.

"You, go and get me a chakra brush and ink immediately!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"What, what are you planning on doing Lady Tsunade?"

"Shut up and concentrate on what you're doing Shizune!" Tsunade snapped at her assistant, before she turned and furiously yelled in colossal irritation.

"Kiba, if you and that damn mutt don't shut up, I'll have the both of you sedated right now! I can't concentrate on Hinata with the two of you wailing behind me!"

Both Kiba and Akamaru immediately fell silent, as their heads dropped down to look at the ground below them. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief, as he released his jutsu when he heard Tsunade yell out once more.

"Shino, get your bugs under control immediately!"

Shino shook his head momentarily, as if coming out of a trance before nodding his head to Tsunade and his Kekai insects began returning to him. The Nara heir watched amazement, as the swarm of bugs flew into his classmate's coat and disappeared when he heard his Hokage shout to him.

"Shikamaru I want you to coordinate and lead the return of the medical staff I leave behind, as you and your team will be escorting them back to the village. I can't spare any of the Anbu here right now to leave with you because I need them to help get Hinata and the others back as quickly as possible. So the medic nin's I don't take with me, their protection is your responsibility!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

It was then a medic nin returned to Tsunade holding a chakra brush and some ink. Tsunade took the brush and ink before tearing Hinata's shirt open and revealing her bare torso. As Tsunade began to paint an intricate seal upon Hinata's abdomen, Shizune recognized it and said in a panic.

"No Lady Tsunade, please don't do this!"

Tsunade merely glared at her apprentice, as she began to paint the same seal on the palm of her hand before growling in response.

"There's no other way to save her Shizune! And I'm not entirely sure this will work either?"

"Exactly Lady Tsunade, the risk is too great to the both of you! Please, I can't let you don't do this!"

"Damn it Shizune, I'm the Hokage not you and I am doing this! I'll not bring Hinata back to Naruto just so he can watch her get lowered into the ground! Not when there is a chance, a small one that I can save her! Now either help me Shizune or get the Hell away from me, what's it going to be?"

Shizune lowered her head to stare at the ground before she softly replied.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will help you."

"Good, now take this brush and draw a spiral line up my right arm, neck and face and connect it to my Infuuin (Secret Mark) seal. Make sure you paint a solid line with no breaks anywhere Shizune."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

A minute later, Shizune had finished her task and Tsunade ordered her and the medic nin's who had been maintaining CPR and ventilating Hinata's lungs away from both her and the Hyuga girl. Shizune walked over to where Shikamaru and the others were standing, as both of her hands were clutching tightly the front of her Jounin vest in concern. Shikamaru could see the worried look on Shizune's face and asked the Hokage apprentice.

"What's going on Shizune-san? What is the Hokage going to do?"

Shizune turned to look at the Nara heir and noticed he and the others were all staring intently at her waiting for an answer. After a moment's hesitation, Shizune sighed, as she said with some dread in her voice.

"Lady Tsunade is going to perform the Infuuin Kai no Jutsu (Secret Mark Seal Release Jutsu)."

"What is that exactly Shizune-san?"

"The Infuuin Kai no Jutsu is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by Lady Tsunade that allows her to use the Souzou Saisei technique. Over a period of time, Tsunade has focused and built up chakra in the seal mark you see on her forehead. The release command she gives will disperse the seal and allow the stored chakra to pump back into her body."

"Well what's this Souzou Saisei thing?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"The Souzou Saisei (Creation Rebirth) Kiba is a Ninjutsu technique also developed by Lady Tsunade. As I said, over time Tsunade has concentrated chakra to that spot on her forehead that takes the form of a diamond. When she releases the seal on the jutsu using the Infuuin technique, the chakra disperses and stimulates the proteins of her body to increase the speed of cell division and reconstruction of cells. This allows her to recreate all organs and tissues. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, but rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division."

"And this helps Hinata how?"

"Lady Tsunade is going to release the seal on the Souzou Saisei Kiba, but instead of the chakra dispersing and stimulating the proteins within her own body to increase the speed of cell division and reconstruction of cells for herself. Tsunade is going to channel the chakra through a seal on the palm of her hand and into Hinata in one massive charge."

"I, I, still don't understand?" Kiba says in puzzlement.

"Kiba, the Hokage is jump start Hinata's chakra network using her own chakra. Think of this way, it's like jump starting a battery, correct Shizune-san?"

"Crude, but accurate Shikamaru, I'm impressed."

"So then what's the big deal? Tsunade jump starts Hinata and everything will be ok, right?"

"Kiba, what happens when you force too much of a charge into a battery cell." Shino asked his teammate.

"Well, it blows up." Kiba answered, as he noticed all the grim looks on everyone's faces before the realization hit him and he yelled out in bewilderment.

"You, you mean the Hokage's going to blow up Hinata!"

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru muttered, as he pinched the bridge of his nose before saying.

"No Kiba, the Hokage isn't going to blow up Hinata, at least we hope not. But Lady Tsunade has to determine how much of her chakra to boost into Hinata. But if she doesn't get the amount right, then there is the possibility of that happening, which would mean the end for Hinata."

"It would also mean the end of the Hokage Shikamaru." Shizune solemnly added.

"What do you mean Shizune-san?"

"If the Hokage doesn't determine the correct amount of chakra to use and does pump too much into Hinata. The resulting chakra explosion will also take out Lady Tsunade as well."

With that said, everyone's attention turned back to their Hokage, as they all waited with bated breath for her to revive Hinata.

Tsunade placed her palm with the seal on it over the seal she had painted onto Hinata's stomach, and taking a deep breath much to the delight of many of the males there. Tsunade exhaled before she touched the diamond seal on her forehead and murmured.

"**Infuuin Kai no Jutsu."** (Secret Mark Seal Release Jutsu)

Almost instantly, the diamond seal dissolved away and spread out in a coalescing pattern across Tsunade's face. And with a painted chakra line attach to the seal, the chakra being released also traveled down Tsunade's arm and into the palm of her hand where she concentrated and built up a heavy enough charge for instant release. A lone bead of sweat rolled lazily down the blonde Hokage's forehead, as she fought to maintain control of the chakra building within her hand. A moment later Tsunade shouted out with vigor.

"Kai Sonomama!" (Release Now)

A blinding flash came from Tsunade's hand and a second later Hinata's entire body violently convulsed off the ground and seemed to levitate in the air for a few seconds before it came crashing down with a thud. Shizune immediately rushed over to check on Hinata and her mentor. Upon her arrival, Shizune could hear various sizzling sounds and watched as what can only be described as chakra vapors rising from Hinata's various injuries. Even more amazing the various cuts and bruises the Hyuga girl had suffered were now closing and disappearing right before Shizune's eyes. The Hokage's apprentice was broken out of her stupor when she heard Tsunade shout to a medic nin.

"You there, get back here and resume ventilating this girls lungs! Shizune, resume CPR on Hinata while I run a scan over her."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Both nin's answered in unison.

After Tsunade finished her scan, her face grew pale, as she asked Shizune to stop CPR and check for a pulse in Hinata.

"Hokage-sama, you did it! She has a pulse, but it's so weak and erratic. I don't understand it should be stronger than this?"

"Damn it, that's what I was afraid of Shizune! Her heart is barely beating because she loss so much blood. There isn't enough in her to keep the heart beating properly. And if the blood isn't flowing properly, that affects her chakra flow as well; Hinata needs a blood transfusion at once!"

"But Lady Tsunade we don't have any Hyuga blood to give her. Hiashi has repeatedly denied our requests to keep a supply of Hyuga blood at the Konoha blood bank. We have normal blood, but if we give it to Hinata, she runs a huge risk of losing her Byakugan."

'_Then we need a Hyuga.' _Tsunade silently mused, before she remembered they had one and quickly called out.

"Neji, get over here right now!"

Neji for his part had not moved or uttered a sound since hearing Shizune's cry of Hinata being dead. The sound of his name snapped him out of his shock and he quickly got up and ran over to Hinata. Tsunade saw the distressed look on the Hyuga prodigy's face, as he stared down at his cousin before he heard his Hokage say.

Neji, we need to start a direct blood transfusion at once between you and Hinata. So you'll be returning with us to the village, do you understand?"

"Hai, hai Hokage-sama, take as much as you need to save Hinata." Neji quickly replied in earnest.

Shizune, get Neji on a gurney next to Hinata and get him prepped and started on the transfusion immediately!"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

A short 15 minutes later, Kakashi, Kurenai, Neji, and Hinata were prepped and ready for transport back to the village. Both Kakashi and Kurenai's conditions had been stabilized for the journey. However, Hinata was still in dire straights, as Tsunade's hands glowed an ethereal green color while she continued to keep the chakra she had recently given to Hinata flowing inside the young Hyuga girl. Suddenly, Tsunade doubled over in pain, but she still maintained her concentration on Hinata and called out to Shizune.

"Shizune, bring me my cloak and mask at once!"

Shizune unsealed a scroll and retrieved a simple green cloak and a geisha type mask, which she quickly put on the Hokage. After that was done, Tsunade ordered a single medic nin to watch over each patient, while she and Shizune would care for Hinata on the trip back to Konoha. The few remaining medic nin's along with Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba watched as all the Anbu along with Tsunade, Shizune, and their friends sped off into the forest racing to get to the hospital. As Shikamaru and his two comrades oversaw the medic nin's begin to repack their medical supplies, Kiba asked a question out of curiosity.

"How come the Hokage threw that cloak and mask on?"

"If I had to guess Kiba, It's probably because of the after effects of the jutsu's she used on Hinata." Shikamaru answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we all know from Naruto that the Hokage is over 50 years old but she looks like she's in her late twenty's or early thirty's. Did you ever wonder why that is Kiba?"

"I just figured it was some sort of super Genjutsu she was using, she is a Sannin after all."

"No one can maintain a Genjutsu for 24 hours a day 7 days a week and 365 days year, not even a Sannin. I'm pretty sure our Hokage is using some sort of cellular manipulation on herself to look younger than she actually is."

"Why does she do that, and what does it have to do with the after effects of the jutsu's she used on Hinata?"

"To answer your first question Kiba, she does it because our Hokage is extremely vain. As for what it has to do with the jutsu's she used on Hinata. It's only a theory but from what Shizune-san told us about the jutsu's, I would say the Souzou Saisei jutsu she used probably disrupts or weakens the normal cellular manipulation Tsunade maintains on herself. Actually, now that I think about it, our Hokage just made a huge sacrifice to her health in bringing Hinata back to life. Shikamaru stated, with astonishment.

"How so?" Shino stoically asked, as he had been silently listening to Shikamaru's and his teammate's conversation.

"Well it's like Shizune-san said, the Souzou Saisei technique disperses chakra and stimulates the proteins of Tsunade's body to increase the speed of cell division and reconstruction of cells. Unfortunately a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime. By speeding up this process Tsunade is shortening her life by speeding up its natural lifespan."

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked in perplexed confusion.

"It means Kiba that Lady Tsunade just sacrificed a portion of her own life in saving Hinata." Shino replied, as Shikamaru nodded his head in affirmation of the Aburame heir's statement.

All three shinobi stood in silence and deep thought, while the medic nin's finished repacking their supplies. Shortly thereafter, they began their own return trek to the Leaf village with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino in a triangle formation surrounding them, as they escorted the medical personnel back to Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small group of shinobi waited anxiously by the northeast gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves for the return of their friend's and comrades. Ino and Chouji were currently worrying about their longtime teammate and friend Shikamaru, while Temari was also worried about the Nara heir, but for much different reasons.

The Suna kunoichi didn't know why, but the thought of never seeing the Shikamaru again terrified her. Temari inwardly cursed at her self for feeling this way and couldn't understand why she did. She and Nara heir had only been going out for a short time and initially Temari had viewed their relationship as nothing more than casual in its basis. There wasn't a boy in Suna who would come within a hundred yards of Temari thanks to the reputation her brothers had in protecting her virtue. They were still picking up the pieces of the drunk who made the fatal mistake of groping Temari in the Suna Marketplace after Gaara got through with him. So, it was nice to be able to go out with someone without them being terrified of her brothers as was the case back in Suna. And sure it didn't hurt that Shikamaru was cute and had the most clever and strategic mind she had ever come across, one that could easily match her own. There were other cute and smart guys in the world, so why did the thought of never seeing Shikamaru again bother her so much?

'_It's not as though I love the lazy bum . . . . . . Do I?' _Temari silently pondered, as she waited for said bum to return.

While Temari was currently wrestling with her feelings about a certain Nara heir, Tenten's feelings were flip-flopping between concern and anger about a certain Hyuga prodigy. Worried because Neji might be up against Sasuke Uchiha, and pissed off for what Neji did to her in leaving the weapons mistress behind. Depending upon how he looked when he returned would determine whether she kissed the Hyuga boy in relief or turn him into a walking pincushion. It was at that moment when the Hokage emerged from the forest surrounded by a full entourage of Anbu, patients, and medic nin's tending to them. Everyone looked on in horror as they saw both Hinata and Neji side by side on stretchers go by them while Tsunade and Shizune worked fervently on Hinata. This procession was quickly followed another with Kakashi and Kurenai laid out upon stretchers while medic nin's worked on both Jounin. Ino looked to be on the verge of tears, as she saw her best friend be spirited away to the hospital. While Tenten had quickly dismissed the idea of using Neji as a target for shurikens and kunai's and now wanted nothing more than to chase after him to the hospital. She was broken out of her train of thought when she heard Chouji say.

"Ino, you and Tenten are closest to Hinata and Neji. Why don't the two of you head to the hospital to check on them, while Temari-san and I wait here for Shikamaru and the others to get back."

"Are, are you sure Chouji?"

"Yeah Ino it's alright, go see Hinata. As soon as the lazy genius gets back, we'll meet you there."

As Chouji watched his crush and the weapons mistress run off together towards the hospital, he exhaled a heavy sigh which Temari noticed and remarked.

"You're in love with Ino aren't you?"

"Wh, what ever gave you that idea?" Chouji stammered in response.

"Oh not much, just the look of joy and contentment I saw on your face, as Ino hugged you before she left that's all."

"Hmmph, you're seeing things Temari-san." Chouji replied, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head to the side. Temari was amused by his reaction and decided to tease the Konoha Genin a bit more by saying.

"Ahhh young love, it's so sweet to see. I don't know why you just don't tell Ino that you love her Chouji-_kun_?"

Chouji looked at the Suna Chunin and smirked before saying.

"Tell you what Temari-_chan_, I'll tell Ino, if and when you ever tell Shikamaru that you're in love with him."

Temari's face blushed red in embarrassment, as she indignantly stammered out.

"M-me, in love that lazy excuse for a shinobi, don't make me laugh. He's an unmotivated good for nothing lay-a-bout, who would rather stare at clouds all day than improve himself as a shinobi. The only reason I'm with him is because Lady Tsunade assigned him as your village's liaison to me! Please, I'd sooner fall in love with that freaky green spandex wearing eyebrow kid from the Chunin exams than with Shikamaru."

"Well I could be wrong I guess? I mean you've been waiting here for the past 40 minutes staring off into the forest with a worried look on your face. I suppose you could be worried about Shino, or I know you're worried about not being able to go out with Kiba. That's good; Shikamaru's my best friend so I'd rather not see him get hurt by getting into a long-term relationship with you only for you to leave him later on for Kiba. I'm glad you've chosen to breakup with Shikamaru sooner rather than later and that you have no feelings for him. It won't hurt him as bad, and now he can go out and find a better kunoichi to be with." Chouji commented with his eyes closed as he leaned against the gate.

Chouji didn't even have to open his eyes before he felt the extreme killing intent coming from the Suna kunoichi. A moment later a hand grabbed a handful of the Akamichi heir's white scarf and pulled him forward. Chouji opened his eyes to stare directly into the enraged crimson colored face of the girl he had been talking with. Temari's eyes had a murderous glint to them, as she spat with venom dripping from her voice.

"Listen, I never said I was breaking up with Shika-kun, and I certainly wouldn't do it just so I could start dating dog-boy! Furthermore, I never said I didn't have any feelings for him either. And for your information, there isn't a better kunoichi for Shika-kun to be with in all of Suna or Konoha and he knows it. You got that potato chip boy!"

Chouji's response to the rage filled kunoichi in front of him was merely to cock an eyebrow and say.

"Shika-kun?"

Temari face flushed red once again with embarrassment, as she realized her slip of the tongue during her tirade towards her boyfriend's teammate. Letting go of Chouji, she stepped away from him and turned her head to hide her blush. Chouji decided not to torment the girl anymore about her feelings for his best friend. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out and opened a bag of his favorite barbeque flavored chips. Chouji held the open bag in front of Temari as a peace offering. After a moment, the Suna kunoichi took a chip from the bag and ate it. As both shinobi leaned back against the gate, Chouji took chip and ate it but not before giggling.

"(giggle) Shika-kun."

"GRRRRRRRR, SHUT UP CHOUJI!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was staring blankly out onto the courtyard through the window of her hospital room. The lunch that had been brought to her earlier had remained untouched, as after her morning questioning by Lady Tsunade and the others and what had been revealed had left the pink haired kunoichi with no appetite. At that moment, nothing else mattered to her other than knowing that Naruto-kun was safe and back in the village. Sakura had been silently praying to Kami for everyone's safety since Lady Tsunade had left her room a while ago. However, it seemed Kami had not heard her prayers, as Sakura's breath hitched in her throat when she saw the Hokage and several medic nin's arrive at the hospital and were administering aid to four people on stretchers. As Sakura watched the procession hurry across the courtyard, she was able to get a better look as to who the people were on the stretchers. When her eyes fell upon the lifeless form of Hinata with Neji by her side an anguished sob escaped Sakura, as she watched Tsunade and Shizune frantically work on the young Hyuga heiress.

'_Oh please Kami no, not Hinata, please not Hinata!' _Sakura silently pleaded in her mind.

After Tsunade, Hinata and the others had passed by, they were quickly followed by more medic nin's who were tending to Kakashi and Kurenai.

'_No Kami no, not Kakashi-Sensei and Lady Kurenai too!' _Sakura thought with despair, as fresh tears began streaming down her face.

After several minutes of weeping, Sakura slowly lowered her head to her pillow and said to herself in a choked guilt ridden voice.

"It's, it's my fault, it's all my fault they're hurt because of me. Lady Kurenai, Kakashi-Sensei, and, and Hinata all of them because of what I've done. Nar, Naruto is going to hate me forever, and I deserve it! So help me Kami, I deserve it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru arrived at the waiting room of the ICU of the hospital to find both Ino and Tenten nervously pacing about. When Ino saw her teammates, she ran over and embraced them in a group hug.

"What's wrong Ino, has something happened to Hinata, is she alright?" Shikamaru asked his distraught teammate.

"That, that's just it, we don't know? Nobody will tell us anything? All we know is Lady Tsunade has been working on Hinata nonstop and that Kakashi-san and Kurenai-san are being tended to by Shizune." Ino said with frustration.

"Don't forget about Neji!" Tenten snapped to everyone.

"Oh yeah, we don't know anything about him either."

"Neji's fine Tenten, the Hokage needed him for a blood transfusion for Hinata, that's why he was on a stretcher when they came back. As for Hinata and the others, I'm sure Lady Tsunade will let us know about them when she can. So it's of no use getting so worked up, let's all just sit down and try to relax and wait. There's really nothing else we can do right now." Shikamaru earnestly stated.

A little over an hour later, Shikamaru was ready to go through roof with anxiety. Everyone in the room had remained silent since they all sat down and waited for news on their friends. The Nara heir had taken that time to go over every detail of the rescue mission in his mind. This had been the second mission he had ever led, and once again just like the Sasuke retrieval mission people had been brought back to Konoha on stretchers. Shikamaru was determined to find out what mistakes he made on the mission to cause this. Across the room, Shikamaru had spotted a small desk and pulling out a mission report he was required to fill out, he stood up and said.

"I need to fill out this mission report for the Hokage. I'll need to get both of your statements Kiba and Shino as well. So when I call you over do your best to remember every detail of what you did on the mission."

"You need to do this now?" Kiba complained.

"Yes Kiba I do! I need to know what mistakes I made on this mission!" Shikamaru sternly replied with authority.

A few hours later, Shikamaru had gotten his comrades statements of the mission and had written and examined his report thoroughly. Slamming his fist down onto the desk in disgust, Shikamaru now felt he knew the mistakes he had committed to make this mission such a costly one. Folding up the report and sticking it inside his Chunin vest, the Nara boy rejoined his friend's and sat back down in silence. It was then that Ayame Ichiraku arrived at the waiting room carrying several bags bearing her family's restaurant logo on them. Kiba immediately sprang up to help relieve the young woman of the cargo laden in her arms. As Kiba did this, he gave a mischievous wink to Ayame who merely rolled her eyes in response and ignored the Inuzuka heir before addressing everyone else in the room.

"Hi guys, my father and I thought you all might be hungry so we put this together for you to eat."

Nearly everyone looked to the clock on the wall and realized it was well past their normal dinnertime, as their grumbling stomachs would attest to after smelling the delicious aroma of the ramen dishes.

"Thank you Ayame, but how did you know we would be here?" Ino asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's no secret; you know how fast news can travel the grapevine in this village. Practically everyone knows that the Hyuga heiress was attacked outside the village and brought back by Lady Tsunade injured. And I know all of you are close to Hinata and Naruto, so I figured you would be here waiting. Speaking of Naruto, where is he?"

"Naruto is out of the village on a diplomatic mission in the Wave Country right now. Hinata told me about it a couple of days ago." Ino replied, as she helped Ayame pass out the ramen dishes to everybody.

"Oh I see, how is Hinata doing?"

Ino shook her head sadly before sitting down and said.

"We don't know yet Ayame?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I wish I could stay with you, but I've got to get back to the restaurant. I'll say a prayer for Hinata; I don't know what Naruto would do without her. You all take care and let me know if I can help in anyway?"

"Thanks Ayame, you've done plenty just with the food alone." Shikamaru replied, as he reached for his wallet along with several other people to theirs to pay for the food.

"No, no, the food is on the house from me and my Dad."

Everyone bowed and thanked Ayame for her family's generosity and just as the young woman was about to leave, Kiba bounded over to her and asked.

"Hey Ayame-chan, if I told you that you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

About one second later echoing through the corridors of the hospital was a resounding clanging sound of a head meeting a frying pan that had magically appeared out of thin air in Ayame's hand. While Kiba lay at her feet groaning and nursing a large bump on his head, as he heard the Ichiraku girl scream with anger.

"PERVERT!"

Ayame then stormed out of the hospital leaving behind all the males in the waiting room snickering at their friend's misfortune. While all the females were grinding their teeth and staring daggers at the Inuzuka heir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, as his friend's were just now starting to have dinner back in Konoha, Naruto had finished dinner over two hours ago. Since finishing his meal, Naruto had spent all of his time dancing with one Wave Country girl after another. He couldn't refuse according to Iruka since the festival celebration had been presented in his honor. Unbeknownst to Naruto and his companions before their arrival, Naruto's status and popularity with the people of the Wave Country since the last time he had been there had grown to now near legendary heroic proportions for his efforts in helping to overthrow the evil crime lord Gato's regime. Upon the Konoha teams arrival to the Wave Country that morning, they had been treated like royalty culminating in a festival honoring Naruto being held in front of the great bridge named after the honoree. Iruka almost felt like a proud father, as he watched Naruto dance with yet another starry-eyed girl in the center square. To think the one student he had spent so much of his time with to nurture and teach would go on to inspire the people of an entire nation was gratifying to see. As Naruto politely bowed to the girl he had just danced with, he trudged back to the main table where Iruka and Anko were seated and flopped down into a chair beside them. A slightly inebriated Anko noticed the unhappy and disinterested look on the young Genin's face and asked.

"What's wrong gaki? You should be the happiest guy your age on the planet right now. You've got a mob of pretty girls here tonight all of who want nothing more than to dance and be around you, why are you so glum?"

Naruto took a quick glance to the hordes of girls standing within the crowds of people waving and blowing kisses at him. He only groaned and turned back to his two Jounin comrades and said with annoyance.

"Yeah, they're pretty I suppose? But none of them are as pretty as my Hinata-chan."

"Kami kid, you act like the Hyuga girl is the prettiest girl on the planet. She's pretty, I'll give you that, but she's not even the prettiest kunoichi in the Leaf village." Anko casually replied, as she took another drink of sake.

'_Damn it Anko, why did you have to say that?'_ Iruka thought to himself, as he rubbed his forehead in frustration when he saw the angry look appear on Naruto's face.

"Whose prettier than Hinata-chan in the Leaf village?"

"Well me for starters kid."

"You (giggle) you! (giggle, giggle)" Naruto repeated, trying his best to stifle his laughter. After a moment, he realized he couldn't and he began to laugh uncontrollably while saying.

"You, (ha, ha, ha,) the prettiest kunoichi in the village (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha) Oh Kami Anko-san, (ha, ha, ha,) that's the funniest thing I've ever heard! (ha, ha, ha, ha) Oh man Anko-san, your making my sides hurt! (ha, ha, ha)"

Iruka slapped his hands over his eyes and shook his head from side to side after hearing that. Before he took a peek through his fingers at the Jounin kunoichi sitting beside him. What he saw sent a shiver down his spine, as Anko's eyes appeared glazed over white and the amount of killing intent she was releasing could make a Kage go weak in the knees. Naruto of course was oblivious to the enraged snake mistress, as he continued to roll around on the ground in a never-ending fit of laughter. Just as Anko was about to pounce upon the giggling Genin on the ground, Iruka grabbed her around the waist to hold her at bay. As Anko struggled to get out of her fellow Jounin's grasp, she spat with fury.

"Yes me you little gaki! Name one thing your little girlfriends got that I don't?"

Naruto finally stopped laughing after he heard Anko's question and paused a moment to think before answering.

"Well let's see, Hinata is kind, considerate, polite, smart, classy, has smooth skin and silky hair and a sexy figure. Whereas you most of the time are kind of mean, impolite, inconsiderate, not as smart or as classy, your skin looks kind of rough and so does your hair. Your figure in nice but not in the same league as my hime's"

As Naruto closed his eyes and began to daydream about Hinata after describing her he failed to notice Anko's renewed attempt to pulverize him, as Iruka tightened his grip on the struggling kunoichi and said to the enraged Jounin.

"Anko, please just try to calm down. The kid's in love so of course he's going to think his girl is the prettiest of all. Try and remember, were on a diplomatic mission and the people here worship Naruto. It wouldn't look good for you to kill this town's hero in front of all of them."

After a moment or two of contemplation, Anko finally relaxed and stopped struggling, as she turned her head to the Jounin holding her and whispered.

"Fine, I won't kill him here. I'll just do it on the way back to the village."

Anko then turned her attention to Naruto and said with vigor, as she cupped her breast in her hands for added emphasis to her statement.

"Just so you know gaki, I have more than just a nice figure, I have a drop dead gorgeous figure!"

Naruto merely opened one eye and stared at Anko for a moment before he absently replied.

"Hinata's are bigger."

"That's it, he dies now!" Anko screamed, as she was about to leap at Naruto before a huge impact tremor shook the ground violently knocking most everyone at the festival down to the ground.

It was then many people started screaming and running around in a panic, as a gigantic crimson colored toad with a battle scar over its left eye and smoking a pipe towered over the entrance to the bridge, Gamabunta, the Boss King of Toads had arrived. Gamabunta looked about in amusement, as he watched all these mortals scurry about like mice before his eyes then set upon a blonde haired youth he knew so well. Gamabunta's deep resonating voice suddenly erupted and called out.

"Naruto-Sama, your presence is needed back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I, your faithful servant Gamabunta will take you there at once!"

Naruto looked up at the Boss King of Toads in shock and was even more surprised with how Gamabunta was addressing him. Suddenly, a lone figure was seen jumping down from atop Gamabunta's head and landing on the ground by Naruto, before rising up and announcing to the panicked crowd.

"People of the Wave Country, this is Gamabunta, the Boss King of Toads and the personal summons of Naruto Uzumaki. I am the Sage of Mt. Myoboku and one of the legendary Sannin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am also the personal Sensei of Naruto Uzumaki, behold me in awe for I am Jiraiya the Toad Sannin extraordinaire!"

"Oooooooh, he's the Sensei of Naruto-Sama and that creature is under Naruto-Sama's command as well." Many people in the crowd murmured in various ways while Jiraiya face planted onto the ground, as the people had ignored everything else in his title introduction. Gamabunta blew a huge plume of smoke out of his mouth and his eye twitched at being referred to as a creature and under the command of his henchman.

"Umm pervy sage, how come you're here?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya shouted, as he leapt to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you still haven't told me why you're here?"

"I'm here because Tsunade has ordered you back to Konoha at once."

"How come?"

"I'd rather not explain right now, let's just say it involves . . . . . .Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his face took on an appearance of grim determination upon hearing that name, as he said in an icy tone of voice.

"Let's go!"

"Master Jiraiya, are we to return with you as well?" Iruka asked, as he and Anko walked over to the Sannin.

"Ah Iruka, Anko, Tsunade didn't give me any orders about you two. No, you both stay here and complete the diplomatic mission and then return back to Konoha when finished. Jiraiya then turned his attention back to the crowd and announced.

"People of the Wave Country, I'm sorry but your guest of honor is urgently needed back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and must leave immediately."

"Awwwwwww!" Most of the citizens groaned, especially the younger females before they heard Jiraiya continue on.

"However, Iruka-san was Naruto's first Sensei and Anko-san was a Procter during his first Chunin exam. They shall be remaining and I'm sure they both can regale you all with magnificent tales about their time with Naruto."

This seemed to brighten the mood a bit of the people, as they watched Jiraiya and Naruto wave to them all from atop Gamabunta's head before the gargantuan amphibian took a mighty leap and shot out of sight into the nighttime air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after nine o'clock when Neji walked out of the ICU and into the waiting room and was immediately glommed by Tenten. Once the Hyuga boy got her settled down, Neji was immediately bombarded with questions in regards to how Hinata and the others were doing. Sadly, he could offer little information as he had fallen unconscious during the transfusion, and had awakened in a separate room later on. A few minutes later, Shizune entered the waiting room pushing a wheelchair carrying the still masked Hokage. A grim silence held pall over the room and Tsunade could see the anxious looks on all the faces of Hinata's friends and family about the Hyuga girl's condition. It pained the Hokage greatly not to have better news with regards to Hinata to give them. Ino finally couldn't take the silence anymore and jumped up and was about to ask about Hinata when Tsunade's spoke.

"Hinata is alive, but in critical condition. We've done everything we can for her at the moment, but we won't know anything more until the morning. If Hinata can make it the next 10 to 12 hours, she has a good chance of surviving after that."

"You said "if" Hokage-sama, what are Hinata's chances right now?" Ino hesitantly asked.

"Less than 50/50 right now Ino."

Tsunade saw the ashen crestfallen looks appear on everyone's face when she said that, before she added.

"But I feel confident she's going to make it. Hinata's a strong girl, she has to be to put up with Naruto as a boyfriend."

This brought a small smile to most of the people in the room before Kiba spoke up and asked.

"What about Kurenai-Sensei, is she going to be alright?"

"Kurenai is stabilized and out of danger. But we've got to get her chakra levels up a bit more before we can operate Kiba."

"Operate, I thought you said Kurenai-Sensei was out of danger?"

"She is Kiba, but at the moment she is also . . . . . . . .paralyzed."

The mood in the room sank once more upon hearing that news.

"What about Kakashi-san?" Shikamaru quietly asked.

"Thanks to the efforts of both Kurenai and Hinata, Kakashi is going to live. It was touch and go for a while, but I was able to reattach the chakra pathway to his heart. But I wouldn't have gotten the chance to do so, if Kurenai and Hinata hadn't kept him alive long enough for us to retrieve him." Shizune replied.

"Anyway, I suggest you all go home and get some rest. As I said, we won't know anything more about Hinata until the morning."

The remnants of the Konoha 12 all looked around at one another before Ino spoke up and said.

"If it's all the same Lady Tsunade, I'd like to stay."

"We all would Hokage-sama." Chouji added.

"Alright, if that's what you want to do. Shizune, see if you can scrounge up some pillows and blankets for them. Oh, and after that make sure that messenger falcon got sent off to Jiraiya informing him of everything."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Shikamaru, I'd like to have a mission report from you for me to look at by the morning."

The Nara heir pulled the requested report out of his Chunin vest and handed it over to a surprised Hokage who commented.

"Well I'm glad you don't take after your father in everything. Getting him to file a report in a timely fashion is like trying to pull teeth."

Shikamaru said nothing and stood at attention before the Hokage, as she read his report while everyone else sat back down in the waiting room. After a few minutes of reading, Tsunade put the report down and called out to Neji, Shino, and Kiba to join Shikamaru in front of her.

As the three Genin stood at attention next to their Chunin comrade when Tsunade spoke.

"Well, I've read Shikamaru's report and it speaks quite highly of all three of you. This was a difficult mission but according to Shikamaru you all handled yourselves as professional Shinobi of the Leaf village. Kiba Inuzuka, the report says you were calm and collected during the mission. An effective fighter when you encountered the enemy. And your idea of using Akamaru as a messenger and guide to lead reinforcements back to your position was a brilliant strategy on your part."

"Th, thank you Hokage-sama." Kiba stuttered in confusion.

"Neji Hyuga, the report says you also were calm and collected during the mission. The report also says you were the one directly responsible for engaging and capturing the Otogakure officer we're currently interrogating back at Anbu Headquarters. I'm pleased you recognized the importance of taking prisoners so we are able to gain vital information from our enemies."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Neji replied while shooting a guilty glance at Shikamaru.

"Shino Aburame, the report says you too were calm and collected during the mission. That's not surprising, I've yet to hear of an Aburame who didn't keep a cool and level head while on a mission. The report also states your use of your insects provided many needed roles in the mission ranging from combat, surveillance, and tactical support. In fact Shikamaru has recommended for a battlefield promotion to Chunin to replace him.

"I respectfully decline such a promotion under those pretenses Hokage-sama. Shikamaru was an able commander during this mission and the success of it is in no small part due to the decisions he made out in the field." Shino calmly stated.

"Yeah, Shino's right Shikamaru was a great commander, there's some things in that report that……."

"Shut up Kiba!" Shikamaru snapped at the Inuzuka heir.

"I'm afraid I must concur with Shino and Kiba Hokage-sama. Shikamaru proved to be superior officer on this mission and while I don't dispute his assessment of Shino's conduct on the mission. I do think he embellished a tad about my conduct on the mission." Neji declared.

"Mine too Hokage-sama." Kiba added.

"Thank you all for your honesty. All three of you can go, I wish to have a word with Shikamaru."

"You have some good and loyal friends Shikamaru, and they all seem to think the mission was a success, do you agree?

"No Hokage-sama, I do not."

"Why?"

"I made mistakes in the decisions I made, to which the end result were Leaf Shinobi being brought back to the village critically injured."

"To what mistakes are you referring? Because I can find no decisions you made out in the field Shikamaru that were incorrect."

"First off Hokage-sama upon Hinata's rescue, I should have brought her back immediately to the safety of the village and not pressed on in an attempt to save Kurenai-san."

"While I agree bringing Hinata directly back upon her retrieval may have been the safest and most prudent course of action. But if you had it would have been the wrong decision, because the result of that decision would have meant the deaths of both Kakashi and Kurenai. But aside from that, the Leaf Shinobi has always maintained a code of never leaving a comrade behind. So you lived up to that code like a true Shinobi of this village. Strike one Mr. Nara, you made the correct call."

"I allowed a critically injured Shinobi to administer medical aid and deplete her chakra to life threatening levels."

"That's true, but it's my understanding from talking to Neji a few hours ago that Hinata had told you and everyone else that she was not that badly injured. Also that she had taken a Soldier pill to replenish her chakra. I also understand she told you if she didn't administer aid to Kakashi and Kurenai immediately they would die. Is all of this true?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Strike two Mr. Nara, you made the correct call again with the information provided to you. Just to let you know, both Kakashi and Kurenai would have died if Hinata hadn't provided medical aid to them. And you cannot be held accountable if a Shinobi lies to you with regards to the extent of their injuries. Hinata indeed was very low on chakra and had lost a lot of blood before you rescued her. You could not know that the Soldier pill Hinata took to replenish her chakra wasn't for her benefit, but for Kurenai and Kakashi's. Hinata willingly chose to use that chakra to save both of them while sacrificing herself at the same time. You got anything else Mr. Nara?"

Shikamaru was flustered, as he had been positive those had been the reasons why the mission in his mind had been a failure. He quickly attempted to stammer out a third reason for the mission's failure.

"If, If we hadn't stopped and changed directions to go after Hinata we could have gotten to the grotto and…….."

"And watched Kurenai and Kakashi die while Hinata would be captured and on her way into the clutches of Orochimaru and Sasuke back in Otogakure." Tsunade firmly stated, as she finished Shikamaru's sentence for him before adding.

"Strike three Mr. Nara you're out. You made all the right moves and decisions on this mission and the outcome could not have been any better than what it was. You're just going to have to hang onto that Chunin vest awhile longer."

"But, but it has to be my fault, I had to have done something wrong? I've led two missions in my life and both times the results have been people critically injured or dying!"

"Is that what this is about? Shikamaru I hate to break this to you, but most missions you're going to have are going to end here at the hospital. That's just price we pay for being Shinobi. And you better get used to that fact, because you're going to receive missions in the future that are infinitely more difficult than this one was. But if you are so Hell-bent on looking for a mistake that you've made, there is one. Don't embellish mission reports to cover the mistakes or failings of your team. If they're not pointed out to them, than they will never learn to correct their errors. Which may end up costing them their lives on a mission in the future. And that Mr. Nara you can take the blame for. But as for what happened on this mission, you performed splendidly." Tsunade stated with pride, before she wheeled herself out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru had stood silent and unmoving for several minutes after Tsunade had left before turning on his heels and storming out of the hospital. Taking a seat on a bench in the courtyard, the Nara heir took off his Chunin vest and stared at it a moment before tossing it away in frustration. Shikamaru leaned back on the bench and tilted his head to stare at the stars in the sky while thinking to himself.

_'Man, I wish these were clouds; clouds are much more interesting, they come in all shapes and sizes. Stars are just dots of light on a dark canvas, they're so boring.'_

"You're not out here to cry again are you crybaby?" Temari asked, as she knelt down to pickup and brush off Shikamaru's Chunin vest.

_'Damn troublesome woman!'_

"I'm in no mood for your witty banter right now Temari!"

Temari merely ignored her boyfriend's curt statement and sat down next to him before quietly saying.

"What are angry about Shika-kun? Are you pissed off that the Hokage called the mission a success when you thought it was a failure? Or are you pissed that you couldn't argue your way out of being a Chunin with her?"

"You heard?"

Temari nodded her head and Shikamaru exhaled a weary sigh before saying.

"Truth be told, I don't know what I'm angry about Mari-chan?"

"Well Shika-kun is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Temari sexily cooed into Shikamaru's ear, as she began to lick and nibble on his earlobe.

"I guess I can think of one or two things." Shikamaru replied with a smirk, before he leaned down to attack the sweet spot on Temari's neck that only he knew about with his mouth.

Suddenly, a large crashing sound was heard interrupting the couple, as they saw Neji come flying out the doors of the hospital and land in the courtyard a few feet away from them. Stomping out of the doors following Neji was one very upset weapons mistress wearing a pair of knuckle busters minus the blades on her hands, as she stalked her way over to where the Hyuga prodigy had landed. It was then everyone in the courtyard heard Tenten shout.

"I'm not done with you yet Neji Hyuga! You are going to pay for what you did to me back at the restaurant before you left to go save Hinata!"

Neji was in a daze and clutching his chest in pain, as he attempted to rise and defend himself. Fortunately for him, the lights in the courtyard provided enough illumination to make shadows and before Tenten could land another blow, Shikamaru caught her in his jutsu as he yelled.

"Stop!"

"Let me go this instance Shikamaru! Neji's got this beating coming to him for what he did!" Tenten spat with rage.

"Troublesome, you two are made for each other you know that! If I'm not stopping him from killing someone, then I'm having to stop you from doing the same. Tell me Tenten, did you stop and think why Neji didn't want you on that mission?"

"Yeah, I know why, because Mr. High and Mighty over there thinks I'm weak just like he does with everyone else!"

"Is that the reason Neji?" Shikamaru asked the Hyuga boy.

"Then why Neji why? You tell me right now why you did that to me!"

"I did it because I, I, . . . . . . "

"Because he loves you Tenten." Shikamaru stated for his stammering comrade.

"I, I don't understand?" Tenten replied in confusion.

"Troublesome, Tenten Neji didn't want you on that mission because there was the possibility we might be going up against Sasuke and he didn't want to see you get hurt or have what happened to Sakura happen to you."

"Is this true Neji-kun?"

"Y, yes." Neji quietly replied, as he looked sheepishly down towards the ground.

Shikamaru released his jutsu and Tenten dropped the knuckle busters out of her hands and walked over to hug Neji, while they both softly apologized to one another. Shikamaru turned around to flop back down onto the bench next to Temari, as he watched Neji lean down to kiss Tenten. Temari kissed her boyfriend's cheek before softly saying.

"Let's go back inside and give them some privacy Shika-kun."

"Fine." Shikamaru grumbled, as Temari took his hand in hers and they walked back to the waiting room and sat down.

A few minutes later Neji and Tenten came walking into the waiting room hand in hand much to Shikamaru's annoyance when he heard Temari ask.

"What brings the two of you back, we left you alone for some _private time _with one another?"

"Well we felt kind of bad when we realized we had interrupted yours and Shikamaru's _private time_ so we decided to come back. You guys can head back out now."

Temari looked to Shikamaru and cocked an eyebrow.

"No!" Shikamaru stated.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean Temari that we've been getting up and sitting down and then getting up again for the past 10 minutes and I'm tired of it. It's much too troublesome to go outside again, so either we suck face here or not at all." Shikamaru stubbornly declared.

Temari just stared dumbfounded at Shikamaru, as she couldn't believe he was doing this. However, Kiba interrupted her thoughts on the matter when the Inuzuka piped up and said.

"I'll go outside and suck face with you if you want Temari?"

For the second time that evening, Kiba found himself groaning on the floor and clutching his head in pain, as he now nursed another large bump on his head. Temari stood over him shaking with rage her battle fan in hand, as she screamed at the Inuzuka heir with righteous fury.

"PERVERT!"

Temari then turned around and pointed her fan at Shikamaru and ordered with equal fury.

"YOU, OUTSIDE, NOW!"

Shikamaru dropped his head in defeat and slowly rose from the chair he was sitting in. He had gotten to know Temari moods well enough to know that he either could join the Suna kunoichi outside or share the same fate as Kiba. Truthfully, Shikamaru was quite tired, as it had been a long and exhausting day for him in many ways and all he wanted to do right now is rest. But with Temari worked up into such a frenzy thanks to Kiba, he realized he would not be getting any sleep for a while. There was only one thought going through Shikamaru's mind, as he trudged out the hospital doors.

_'This day has been most troublesome.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a little after 8:00am when Shizune wheeled the still masked Tsunade into the waiting room after having come from examining Hinata. Between using the Souzou Saisei jutsu to revive Hinata and all the subsequent chakra Tsunade had used the previous day to keep the Hyuga girls chakra pathways flowing. The Slug Sannin had not yet recovered enough to use her cellular manipulation technique to bring back her youthful appearance as of yet. This irritated Tsunade greatly, as she was not comfortable showing her true age. But this was not what had put the Hokage into such a depressed state of mind this morning. As Tsunade looked up and saw the remaining members of the infamous Konoha 12 all sleeping peacefully in the ICU waiting room, she gave a small smile at the sight before her. All the girls in the room were currently snuggled up and using a boy as a pillow to sleep on, Tenten with Neji, Temari with Shikamaru, and even Ino was using Chouji as a bed rest. Kiba was snoring soundly on the floor with Akamaru tucked away under one arm. While Shino was standing in a far corner of the room and if you didn't see the rhythmic movement of his chest you would think he was awake.

_'Hmm, I never knew the Aburame could sleep standing up? Kami, they all look so peaceful and content. I hate to wake them especially just to be the bearer of this news, but they all want to know about Hinata as soon as possible.' _ Tsunade thought to herself before clearing her throat to awaken everyone.

As everyone one in the waiting room groggily opened their eyes to find source of the disturbance that had awakened them. Their gazes fell upon Tsunade and Shizune waiting on all of them to rise and give their attention to the Hokage. A swift kick to the butt from Ino finally roused the still snoring Kiba from the floor, as he quickly jumped to his feet when he saw Tsunade. Everyone nervously waited with bated breath for Tsunade to speak. Tsunade saw all hopeful looks are their faces, and her stomach tightened a bit, as the news she was about to give pained her greatly.

"Hinata has stabilized and made it through the night and is out of critical condition."

This brought smiles to almost everyone's faces, as several of them danced around and hugged one another in joy and relief after hearing the news. However, Shino and Shikamaru had not taken part in the celebration, as they had noticed the pensive and saddened tone to which the Hokage had given the news. It was Shino who spoke up first, which caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing, as it was rare to hear the Aburame heir speak.

"There is more isn't there Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade dropped her head a bit before looking up and answering in a somber voice.

"I'm afraid so Shino, due to the amount of chakra and blood loss Hinata suffered and of her chakra circulatory system being shut down for a period of time. This all put an enormous strain on Hinata's body and mind. Because of all these factors Hinata has slipped into a . . . . . . . coma."

A grim silence filled the room upon hearing that, as everyone tried to understand the ramifications of what Tsunade had just said. It was Ino who spoke up, as tears were welling in her eyes and stammered out.

"But, but Hinata's going to wake up again isn't she? I, I mean how long is she going to be in a, a coma?"

"I don't know Ino, I really don't know? Hinata could wake up today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, or she may never wake up. We just don't know?" Tsunade replied with heartache, as she shook her head.

"Can, can we see her?" Kiba asked in a choked voice.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. But I warn you, you might not like what you see."

About 10 minutes later, everyone returned to the waiting room depressed and in shock of what they had seen. The sight they beheld of Hinata was horrific to them at seeing their friend hooked up to seemingly every life support and medical device possible. There was a feeding tube snaked down Hinata's throat and several intravenous drips going into the Hyuga girls arms providing her with fluids and medications. Hinata was also under total parenteral nutrition and was receiving through more tubes various nutritional formulas containing salts, glucose, amino acids, lipids, and added vitamins. A mechanical ventilation machine was by her bed and humming, as it was systematically delivering oxygen to and removing the carbon dioxide waste from Hinata's lungs. The Hyuga girl was also nearly surrounded by several monitors connected to her body by wired leads with sensors on the ends. Hinata had so many tubes, wires, monitors, and equipment attached to her body, it was difficult to know where the machinery stopped and Hinata began? Ino couldn't stand the sight of her best friend looking as she did and broke down and wept, as she buried her head into Chouji's chest. Tsunade tried her best to explain the function of each device and why they were necessary to try and calm the panicked youths down. But in the end, all she had succeeded in doing was making them more depressed, as they now had a better understanding of how morbid a condition Hinata was in.

A ghastly silence filled the room that was only broken periodically by a muffled sob from Ino, as everyone attempted to come to grips with what they had seen and now know about Hinata's condition. Suddenly the whole hospital was violently shaken for a moment by a huge impact tremor from outside. Everyone jumped up to look outside and see an enormous crimson colored webbed foot covering the courtyard. Tsunade face grew pale under her mask, as she knew whom that foot belonged to and that meant only one thing.

Naruto was back!

**Authors Notes: **Wow, what a chapter, I am beat! This actually a pretty quick update for me 19 days, because I've got to tell you it's not easy cranking out 10,000+ word count quality chapters. At least I hope this was quality, I guess you all will be the judge of that. But with everyone so distressed about the ending of the last chapter. I did my best to get this chapter up as soon as I could. First off I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter even those people who took shots at my lineage, ahem. For everyone who was worried about a certain Hyuga girl remaining dead, come on?? Have a little faith in me please. I mean all you had to do is look at the filter to see Naruto and Hinata listed as the main pairing. What did you think I was going to do, turn Naruto into a necrophiliac or something? Ok back to Hinata, she is alive yay!!! She's not doing well, but she is alive. Now before I get bombarded with reviews to awaken her, I'll tell you now she's going to remain in a coma for a chapter or two. Why, because it's necessary for the story. Also, as to why Gamabunta was speaking to Naruto in such a formal way will be explained next chapter in a flashback scene.

Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple stories that I recommend and hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**Naruto The Barbarian" **by **Trexek: **A really well written and clever combining of the Naruto universe with the classic Robert E. Howard stories of the 1930's. While it may seem that combining these two fictional worlds wouldn't work. Trust me when I say Trexek has done a masterful job making his story not only fun to read but more importantly also make it believable.

"**Icha Icha Conception"** by **Frozen-Tundra88: **This is an original and well written one shot, which examines the conception of Naruto. More of a romantic piece involving Minato and Kushina which in and of itself is very rare, as there a very few stories out there written specifically about those two characters. But FT88 did a quality job on this AU tale.

I hope everyone out there gets a chance to R & R these stories as well as my own when you have the time.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Glommed

Definition: To grab hold of.

Etymology: English derivative 1907

Part of Speech: Transitive verb


	29. Naruto Must Be Stopped!

**Chapter 29 Summary: ** Naruto has returned to the Leaf village and learns of what has happened to Hinata. His reaction to it is quite severe, and if Jiraiya and the remnants of the Konoha 12 don't stop him. The consequences for themselves and the rest of the elemental nations if not the world could prove most devastating.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 29: "Naruto Must Be Stopped!"**

Naruto jumped down from Gamabunta followed closely behind by Jiraiya and they rushed into the hospital at breakneck speed while the King of Toads disappeared in a plume of smoke. It had been a few hours since he and his Sensei had received word via a messenger falcon that some of his friends had been hurt in an attack. However, Naruto didn't know who had been injured, as according to Jiraiya the message didn't say. As the blonde Jinchuuriki raced towards the ICU wing of the hospital he silently prayed that all of his precious people would be safe. Upon reaching the waiting room he skidded to a stop, as he saw several of his friends in there along with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Guys, what happened, is everybody alright?"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto with saddened faces before their heads bowed once again in sorrow. Their silence and the depressed mood that seemed to permeate the room were starting to unnerve Naruto who asked again in a more frantic tone.

"Guys, what happened, is everyone alright? Somebody say something?"

"You didn't tell him." Tsunade angrily questioned, as she glared at Jiraiya.

"Didn't tell me what baa-chan? H-hey, where's Hinata?" Naruto asked, as he realized she wasn't in the room.

"Naruto, you and Jiraiya come with me." Tsunade ordered, as Shizune pushed the Hokage out of the room and down the hall followed closely behind by Naruto and Jiraiya.

Tsunade didn't want to break the news about Hinata and the others in front of Naruto's friends, as there was no reason for them to hear the news twice. Finding an unused room, the blonde Hokage and the others entered. Before Tsunade could even turn around, she heard a desperate plea from behind her ask.

"Please baa-chan; tell me what's going on? Where's Hinata-hime?"

It was breaking Tsunade's heart to have to be the one to give the news to her grandson about the girl he loved. Screwing up as much courage as she could muster, Tsunade asked Naruto to sit down and then said in a calm voice.

"Naruto, yesterday Hinata and Kurenai were attacked by a force of Otogakure Shinobi outside the village."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, as he leapt out of his chair and began firing off questions at warp speed, before Tsunade raised her hand to quiet and calm the boy down before saying.

"Yes Naruto they were attacked, but Kakashi along with Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and Kiba were able to rescue them before they were captured. In fact, they along with Kurenai and Hinata were able to kill all of the Otogakure forces sent to capture them. However, both Kakashi and Kurenai were severely wounded during the rescue mission."

"Ka, Kakashi-Sensei was hurt, is he going to be alright?"

"Yes Naruto, he's going to be fine and so is Kurenai. Thanks to Shizune and Hinata they both are going to recover."

Naruto's face lit up upon hearing Hinata's name, as he said with relief in his voice.

"So that means Hinata is ok!"

Tsunade looked down a moment before taking Naruto's hand in her own and squeezed it slightly before saying.

"Naruto I need you to be strong right now. Hinata is alive, but she too was injured in the attack and she used her remaining chakra to save the lives of both Kakashi and Kurenai. However, by doing that she's now fallen into a coma because of it."

Naruto stiffened slightly and pulled his hand away from Tsunade, as a myriad of thoughts and feelings were racing through his mind. Staring at the ground in silence for a minute, Naruto finally looked up, as a tear rolled down his face and in a monotone voice quietly asked.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course Naruto, Shizune please take him to Hinata's room, I need to have a word in private with Jiraiya."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

The two Sannin's watched with sorrow their grandson walk out of the room and as the door closed behind him, Tsunade snapped at Jiraiya with fury.

"Damn you Jiraiya! How could you not tell him about Hinata? I sent you word about her and everyone else in that message!"

"Word, what word? Oh yes I remember, Kurenai and Hinata were rescued, but Kakashi, Kurenai and Hinata were gravely injured in the process, the end. You didn't give a whole lot of details to the message Tsunade, like if any of them would even be alive by the time we got back."

"You have a point Jiraiya, but in my defense I was kind of busy at the time." Tsunade begrudgingly admitted before she heard him say.

"I didn't tell Naruto for two reasons Tsunade. One, I'm no good at breaking news like that, and I apologize for making you be the one to give the news to Naruto. But being a doctor, you're much better at giving that kind of news than I am. The second reason is I didn't want the little gaki screaming in Bunta's ears for the last five hours for the King of Toads to hurry up and go faster. Bunta is already a little annoyed right now with mortals, and I didn't want to piss off one of the most powerful summons in all creation any further by Naruto screaming at him like a jockey on a horse when I knew Bunta was going as fast as he could."

"What happened?"

"Well, it's a little bit my fault I guess, but I was just trying to do something nice for the kid."

_**(Flashback)**_

"Hey Bunta, we're already coming up to the Great Naruto bridge linking the Fire Country to the Wave Country you made really good time."

"Hmph, as if you should expect anything less from me Jiraiya!" Gamabunta snorted in derision before adding.

"I'll have you reunited with my number one henchman in a few minutes!"

"Speaking of which Bunta, I was wondering if you might like to help your number one henchman out when we get to the Wave Country."

"Help him out how Jiraiya?" Bunta asked, while cocking an eye as he approached the bridge.

"Well the people of the Wave Country really like your henchman and I thought if you were to let him be the, the . . . . "

"The what Jiraiya?"

"IwasjustwonderingifyouwouldbewillingtoletNarutobethebossandyoubethehenchmanwhenwearriveintheWaveCountry?" Jiraiya asked in rapid succession while covering his ears in preparation for the King of Toads response.

"WHAT!" Gamabunta exclaimed, both in anger and amusement before adding.

"Why should I be so inclined to grant such an honor to my henchman for?"

"Come on Bunta, it would only be for a few minutes, just long enough to grab the kid and say goodbye. You know how the kid was treated growing up in Konoha. Well they love the little gaki in the Wave Country and if you acted subservient to him being such a powerful being and all. It would just raise the stature of Naruto in the eyes of the Wave Country immeasurably. It would make the kid feel good Bunta if only for a little bit. I'll be acting the same way Bunta if that helps any?"

"IT DOESN'T!" Gamabunta fired back in response. After a couple of minutes of contemplation, The King of Toads grumbled and said.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I won't prostrate myself to any great lengths!"

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Well then what happened?" Tsunade asked again.

"It was going well at first. All the people in the Wave country were in awe of Bunta and me and. . . . . ."

"Wait a minute; they were in awe of you?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Yes Tsunade they were! My legendary status is known far and wide in this world. Now stop interrupting me and let me finish." Jiraiya declared with pride and annoyance.

"My apologies o'great and mighty Toad Sage, please continue."

"Anyway, as I was saying, the people were in awe of us and when we addressed Naruto with the honorific Sama and introduced ourselves as the personal Sensei and Summons of Naruto-sama, the people thought the little gaki was akin to a God."

"It sounds like it was all going fine Jiraiya until?"

"Until the people started referring to Bunta as a creature or monster, but that they weren't afraid or concerned about him because he was under the control of Naruto-sama."

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm sure Gamabunta didn't like that at all. Leave it to you Jiraiya to tick off one of the most powerful summons in the whole world, ha, ha, ha." Tsunade commented while laughing.

"It's not funny Tsunade; Bunta is really pissed at me right now. He wouldn't say a word to me the entire trip back, only to Naruto."

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but I needed a good laugh after the last 24 hours I've had."

"Glad I could help Tsunade. Speaking of good laughs, care to explain why you're dressed like roadside bandit and in a wheelchair for?"

Tsunade's mood turned somber, as she exhaled a mournful sigh and said.

"When we found Hinata and the others, Hinata had used up all of her chakra to keep alive Kurenai and Kakashi. She died Jiraiya, right before my and everyone else's eyes. I refused to let happen, Naruto needs that girl as much as she needs him. So I did the only thing I could think of to bring her back. I initiated the Souzou Saisei technique within myself and channeled my chakra into Hinata in one massive charge to effectively jump-start her chakra network. It worked thank Kami, but between that technique and all the chakra I had to use on Hinata and everyone else, my chakra has been severely depleted. So I don't have enough right now to renew my cellular manipulation jutsu to restore my youthful appearance."

"And Kami forbid anyone having to see you at your true age" Jiraiya snorted sarcastically.

Tsunade just leveled a deadly glare at the Toad Sannin before Jiraiya raised his hands in front of him defensively, palms forward and said.

"Ok, ok, I didn't come here to renew an old argument between us about your vanity. Tell me, what are the conditions of Hinata and everyone else?"

"Well Kakashi made it through surgery and will live. Kurenai is currently stable, but also paralyzed and will need surgery to restore movement to her legs. As for Hinata, she's stabilized, but in a coma and we don't know when she may wake up if ever? I feel so badly for her and Naruto-kun, I hope he is able to keep it together" Tsunade stated, the sadness etched in her voice.

"It won't be easy for him, but I'm confident he'll have the strength to weather this. It will help him knowing that all the ones responsible for this are dead." Jiraiya commented solemnly.

"That's incorrect Master Jiraiya!" Morino Ibiki stated, as he appeared in a swirl of leaves inside the room.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, as she stared at the Jounin Commander of the Leaf villages Interrogation unit of her Anbu forces.

"I'm sorry to inform you Hokage-sama, but after reviewing the Anbu reports of the battle sites and having a conversation with our Oto prisoner. It appears the Commander of the Otogakure forces that attacked our Shinobi was the Leaf village traitor Yakushi Kabuto. Regrettably, he has managed to escape death or capture by our forces, as we have found only 31 bodies out in the field none of which were he. But our prisoner confirmed that Orochimaru had assigned a total force of 33 Oto Shinobi Kabuto included to capture Yuuhi Kurenai and more importantly the young Hyuga girl."

"Damn, I should have guessed that the apprentice of that snake bastard of an ex-teammate would figure out a way to slither back to Otogakure!" Jiraiya angrily spat with disgust.

"You said more importantly the young Hyuga girl Ibiki. Are you saying that Hinata was the main focus of the attack?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hai Hokage-sama, the Hyuga girl was the primary target of the Oto forces, and Ms. Yuuhi was the secondary."

"But why?"

"According to our Oto guest, it seems that another Leaf village traitor Uchiha Sasuke wanted the Hyuga girl captured so he could breed with her in an attempt to create a new Kekkei Genkai by crossing the Sharingan with the Byakugan Hokage-sama."

Everyone in the room heard an audible gasp, as they turned around to see the source and found Shizune standing just inside the room with a fearful look on her face. Tsunade looked at her apprentice with confusion before she and everyone else felt an oppressive killing intent begin to fill the room. Shizune then stepped to the side to reveal a wide-eyed Naruto standing in the doorway and starting to shake with unbridled rage. Jiraiya and Tsunade's breath hitched in their throats when they saw Naruto's whiskers looking more feral and his eyes turn red, while his pupils became vertical slits. Naruto's hair became bushy, while his incisors and fingernails grew longer and sharper, as a red chakra began to envelope him. Then in a deep, resonating, and growling voice Naruto exclaimed with fury his words echoing as he spoke.

"_**Sasuke is the reason Hinata is in that condition!"**_

"Nar, Naruto pl, please try to calm down." Tsunade stammered in fear.

"_**Calm down baa-chan, you ask me to calm down when my hime looks like that! Just tell me one thing, are you going after him?"**_

"Please try to understand Naruto there's nothing we can do right now, but I promise you that in the future we . . . . . ."

"_**NO, SASUKE WILL DIE TODAY!"**_ Naruto roared, as the entire hospital began to vibrate from the sheer power Naruto began exuding. While the red chakra surrounding Naruto began to boil and bubble and take on the shape of a fox with long ears and a tail.

The chakra coalescing chaotically around Naruto created a vortex of wind, which blew the hospital door shut separating him from the Tsunade and the others in the room.

"Damn, this is bad! Hearing that Sasuke is the one responsible for all of this has just triggered a Kyuubi Event. Ibiki, I need you to take command of the all the Anbu in this sector of the village and evacuate and cordoned off a six block radius around the hospital. I've got to stop Naruto from escaping; even with the Kyuubi's chakra he's still not strong enough to face both the Uchiha brat and Orochimaru by himself. They will kill him if he does!" Jiraiya stated with certainty before he shunshin'd away.

Ibiki looked to Tsunade for confirmation, as she ordered without hesitation.

"Go, do as he says!"

Ibiki nodded briefly before he too shunshin'd away and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Lady Tsunade, what is a Kyuubi Event?"

"There's no time to explain Shizune, let's just say the Nine-Tails is currently making an attempt to break loose. I need you quickly prepare the most powerful sedative we have in a 3cc syringe with a 25g x 1 needle at once!" Tsunade commanded to her apprentice.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shikamaru what's going on?" Ino asked her teammate in a panic, as they felt the hospital shake around them.

"How should I know Ino?" Shikamaru replied while he and Temari held onto one another for support.

"It's Naruto, and his chakra is skyrocketing!" Neji exclaimed, while his Byakugan flared upon his face.

At that moment Jiraiya appeared in the waiting room and looked around quickly before yelling.

"Nara, Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi! I need all of you out in the courtyard right now to help me subdue Naruto! He's about to go after Sasuke for revenge of what happened to Hinata, but we have to stop him!"

"Screw that, let's go with him and help Naruto kill that bastard!" Kiba declared with fervor.

"Baka!" Jiraiya groused, as he smacked the back of the Inuzuka heirs' head before adding.

"That pressure you're all feeling is Naruto tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra. But even harnessing that power, it still won't be enough chakra for Naruto to fight both Sasuke and Orochimaru and live. And he isn't trained far enough yet to access even more power, because if he does Naruto runs the risk of losing himself to the Kyuubi. Which will mean the end of everything, if the Nine-Tails breaks loose!"

"I understand Master Jiraiya, what can we do to help?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just get down to the courtyard to back me up! Mr. Nara, I also need you to come up with a strategy for all of you to help me stop Naruto in case I can't do it alone?"

"Hai Master Jiraiya!" The five young shinobi shouted in unison before leaping out the window and into the courtyard. Leaving behind three irritated kunoichi's one of whom shouted at Jiraiya just as he was about to leave.

"What about us, we can help too you know!"

The Toad sage turned around to look at the fuming kunoichi's before him and sighed before somberly saying.

"I'm sorry Ino but you, Tenten, and Temari can't help in this situation."

"Why is that Sannin? Is it because you consider us weak unskilled kunoichi?" Temari snapped with indignant anger.

"No that's not what I think. I know you all have amazing skills and abilities, but in this situation there are reasons why none of you can help us in subduing Naruto."

"What reasons?"

"Sabaku no Temari, you are appointed ambassador of Sunagakure to our village, and as such your safety is our responsibility. If you were to get injured or killed while under our protection during an affair that was strictly a Konoha matter. It would cause a political incident between our two villages that could lead to war between the Wind and Fire Country."

"But Gaara wouldn't care, as long as he knew I was trying to help out Naruto Jiaiya-sama."

"That may be Temari, but your Daimyo and the Suna Council would care. I'm sorry, as much as I would like you to help us out with this. I'm afraid I must order you not to interfere in a Konoha matter." Jiraiya stated with authority.

"Well what about us? We're not ambassadors or anything, there's no political ramifications to us helping." Tenten exclaimed, while Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"Tenten, you're a weapons specialist, your abilities are meant to kill not to capture an opponent. Ino, your skills are completely based upon your clan's mind manipulation techniques. And Ino, trust me when I say you don't want to be jumping into Naruto's head when he is in this state of mind. If you two want to help, just stay here and help out Tsunade." Jiraiya curtly replied, before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jiraiya reappeared in the hospital courtyard he found Shikamaru sitting on the ground with his eyes closed and his hands configured in a strange way in front of him. The Nara heir was clearly ignoring the bickering between the Hyuga and Inuzuka, while the Aburame and Akimichi heirs stood off to the side in silence save for the occasional crunch of a potato chip from Chouji. As Jiraiya approached the young Shinobi, Chouji nudged Shikamaru to gain his attention and the Nara heir stood up asked.

"What do you want us to do Master Jiraiya?"

"Hopefully, nothing at all. The five of you just hang back and if all goes well, I'll take down Naruto myself. But incase I don't, have you come up with a backup plan Mr. Nara?"

"It's troublesome, but I have a few strategies in mind if you can't handle him by yourself."

Jiraiya merely nodded and watched, as the Nara heir and the others took up positions behind him in the back of the courtyard. While he himself stood in the center and faced the heavy oaken doors of the entranceway of the hospital. After a minute, Jiraiya's eyes squinted in recognition of the immense chakra pressure that was quickly heading towards him. The Toad Sannin then began summoning a Rasengan into his hand and once it was finished he held it to the side of his body, ready to thrust it forward at a moments notice. As Jiraiya stood his ground and waited for Naruto to arrive, a small tear leaked from his eye, as he realized he may have to hurt his only grandson in order to save him and silently asked.

'_Minato my son, please forgive me for what I'm about to do.'_

A moment Naruto crashed through the doors of the hospital as though they were made of paper and rushed directly towards the Toad Sage. Jiraiya's eyes grew wide in amazement and apprehension of Naruto, when he saw his pupil had not formed not one but two Rasengan, one in each hand. As Naruto swiftly approached him, only one thought was running through the Sannin's head.

'_Oh shit!'_

When Jiraiya and Naruto collided in the center of the courtyard, The Toad Sage thrust his Rasengan forward which was met by one of Naruto's Rasengan. The resulting tremendous explosion of the two Rasengan blew both combatants away in opposite directions. But not before Naruto had driven his second Rasengan into Jiraiya's chest propelling the Sannin even faster into the stone wall which surrounded the courtyard. Shikamaru and the others barely dodged the incoming Sannin missile before he crashed into the wall bringing the majority of it down on top of him. Naruto on the other hand had shot through the exterior wall of the hospital and into the ICU waiting room, where three kunoichi's were huddled in the corner after having narrowly avoided being struck by the incoming Naruto bullet. As Ino, Temari, and Tenten looked up, they saw Naruto slowly rise and they noticed a strange red chakra surrounding Naruto in the shape of a fox. Ino hesitantly called out to her friend.

"Nar, Naruto."

Naruto turned his head to face the kunoichi's and all of them gasped at the visage they saw. The feral look upon Naruto's face with blood red eyes and slitted vertical pupils along with the fearsome claws and teeth he now sported and the killing intent emanating from him filled them with a sense of terror. Naruto for his part merely growled in his deep resonating voice to the three-scared kunoichi's.

"_**Stay out of it!" **_

As they watched Naruto slowly stalk his way back outside, all three girls seemed to exhale at the same time the breath each one had been holding within themselves. Taking a moment to calm down, it was Temari who spoke up first and said.

"Kami, I haven't felt anything like that since Gaara in his Shukaku form, and that was when he was in his complete form. I can't even imagine what Naruto is like in the Kyuubi's complete form?"

"Well, all I know is the guy's are going to need our help in stopping Naruto no matter what Master Jiraiya says!" Ino exclaimed.

Temari and Tenten looked at one another before nodding their heads in agreement of the Yamanaka girl's statement, as all three of them slowly and with trepidation began to follow Naruto out of the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was currently being unburied and tended to by the five young Shinobi he had enlisted for backup. As Shikamaru checked on the Toad Sannin's condition, he rose and said in a shaky voice to his comrades.

"Master Jiraiya's alive, but unconscious. He won't be able to help us stop Naruto."

"Stop Naruto, stop Naruto are you freaking nuts? How are we supposed to be able to stop Naruto when he just took out a Sannin in under 30 seconds?" Kiba yelled in a panic.

"If you want to run away with your tail tucked between legs, feel free to do so and let the real Shinobi handle things." Neji spat at Kiba with contempt.

Kiba snarled with fury and was about to attack the Hyuga prodigy when both he and Neji suddenly found they couldn't move before they heard Shikamaru shout with fury.

"Enough the both you! Quit acting like you're both still in preschool and grow up! We've got a fight on our hands to stop and save our friend or did you two forget about that?"

Both Kiba and Neji stood in silence, before Kiba finally spoke up and said.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but what are we going to do?"

"I apologize as well Nara; I assume you have one of those backup strategies in mind to deal with the situation." Neji commented.

"It's most troublesome, but I don't. Every strategy I had thought of had been under the premise of having an active Sannin available to help stop Naruto, not just the five of us. I need some time to formulate a new strategy."

"I'm afraid you don't have the time Shikamaru." Shino stated, as he looked towards the hospital.

Shikamaru and the others turned and followed the gaze of their sunglasses wearing comrade and saw the Kyubified Naruto emerging from the hole he had created into the hospital only minutes earlier. Shikamaru exhaled a heavy sigh and uttered with irritation, as he watched Naruto slowly walk towards them, his single chakra tail swaying behind him.

"Damn it, this is most troublesome!"

Snapping out of his malaise, the Nara heir gathered up as much strength, confidence, and authority as he could to his voice and proclaimed.

"All of you listen to me and do what I say when I say it and we have a chance to stop Naruto. But only if you all follow my orders to the letter, is that understood?"

"Hai!" All four Genin replied in unison to their Chunin commander.

"Ok. Shino, you take up a flanking position to the left of Naruto and get your Kikai insects ready to go when I give the word."

With a quick nod of the head to Shikamaru, the Aburame heir leapt away to take up his ordered position.

"You Kiba and Akamaru do the same to the right of Naruto. Kiba, I want you and Akamaru to use your Juujin Bushin no Jutsuin combination with yourfamily's Gatsuuga Taijutsu Style and don't hold back."

"You got it Shikamaru!" Kiba stated with zeal, before jumping away with Akamaru to their designated position.

"Neji I want you to hang back here with Chouji and guard the courtyard gate. When I give the order, you hit Naruto with your clan technique the Hakke Rokujuyon Shou and close off his 64 tenketsu points."

"Shikamaru, I have recently mastered the Hakke Hyakunijuuhachi Shou and can now close off 128 tenketsu points on Naruto if necessary."

"Even better, because Naruto is only going to reopen them anyways, but that combined with my jutsu will buy us some time while he does that." Shikamaru stated with certainty, before turning to his lifelong friend and teammate and asking.

"Chouji, I'm going to need you to use your Chou Harite Taijutsu technique in combination with your clans Chou Baika no Jutsu when I tell you. Chouji, in terms of sheer power, you're the strongest one here and you are the anchor to my plan. Do you think you can pull it off?"

"I can do it, I won't let you down Shikamaru!" The Akimichi heir nervously exclaimed.

"You've never let me down Chouji. By the way do you have your Akimichi Food pills with you?"

"Hai Shikamaru." Chouji replied, as he pulled out a small box containing three different colored pills.

Shikamaru then took the box from his friend and pulled the red colored pill out before dropping on the ground and crushing it under his heel, much to the astonishment of Chouji who stammered.

"B-but, Shikamaru, wh-why?"

"Because you almost died the last time you took the red pill. You're just going to have to make do with the other two, and that's an order."

Chouji nodded his head and Shikamaru clasped his friend's shoulder to give him support before a deep ominous voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

"_**What are you guys doing here?"**_Naruto asked with irritation, as he watched his five comrades take up different positions surrounding him.

"We just want to talk to you about what you're planning to do Naruto." Shikamaru contritely stated, as he stepped forward holding his hands in the air.

"_**There's nothing to talk about, I'm just going to go kill the teme and that snake bastard he's following that's all! You guys can come watch if you want, just don't get in my way!"**_ Naruto growled in a menacing tone.

"We can't let you do that Naruto. You're not strong enough to take on both Sasuke and Orochimaru at the same time. Not to mention all the Sound forces they have at their command." Shikamaru politely argued.

"_**Not strong enough, would you all like to see how strong I am right now?" **_

"No Naruto we don't. But we also don't want to see you throw your life away in some suicidal attempt for revenge. What do you think Hinata would say if she saw you acting like this?"

"_**HINATA, HINATA! YOU DARE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME WITH HINATA IN THE CONDITION SHE IS IN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HINATA WOULD SAY SHIKAMARU, BECAUSE HINATA ISN'T SAYING OR DOING ANYTHING ANYMORE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT UCHIHA BASTARD! SO EITHER YOU ALL HELP ME, OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! I'M GOING TO KILL SASUKE FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE, THIS I SWEAR, BELIEVE IT!"**_Naruto roared with vengeance, as he released even more killing intent.

"I'm sorry Naruto, like I said before we can't let you do that. If you don't stand down, we'll have to stop you!"

"_**Give it your best shot guys!"**_

"So be it! Shino, Kikai swarm, let's reduce some of that chakra of his down!" Shikamaru shouted to the insect specialist.

Instantly, a massive swarm of Kikai insects exploded from the Aburame heir and flew across the courtyard before engulfing Naruto from head to toe. Unfortunately, after a few minutes, Shino suddenly clutched his head and cried out in pain while dropping to his knees. A moment later, all the bugs fell away from Naruto. Engorged beyond their capacity on the demonic chakra coming from him and quite dead from its poisonous effects.

'_Damn it Shikamaru, think! You should have seen that coming!' _The Nara heir inwardly cursed to himself.

Shikamaru looked towards Shino and could see his comrade was still down on the ground and clutching his head in apparent great agony. Although he didn't know the specifics, the Nara heir knew that the Aburame clan had some sort of symbiotic relationship with their Kikai insects they hosted within their bodies. The mass destruction of so many of Shino's insects at once was probably like taking a sledgehammer shot to Shino's psyche. He was out of this fight now that much was for certain. Shikamaru looked quickly over to Naruto and saw his friend shaking his head and swaying slightly as he stood. Apparently, the Kikai bugs had managed to drain away some of Naruto's chakra, but paid the ultimate price in doing so. However, Shikamaru knew there was no time to dwell upon that now and quickly shouted out another order.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru hit him now while he's still disoriented from Shino's attack!"

Kiba nodded to his Chunin commander before tossing a Soldier pill into Akamaru's mouth and ingesting one himself. The Inuzuka heir then performed a quick series of hand seals and shouted.

"**Juujin Bushin no Jutsu!" **(Beast-Man Clone Technique)

And in a flash of smoke, Akamaru had transformed into an exact copy Kiba. They then leapt at Naruto and simultaneously yelled.

"**Gatsuuga Style!" **(Dual Piercing Fang Taijutsu Technique)

Naruto was still trying to shake off the affects of Shino's chakra draining attack when he suddenly screamed out in agony, as a series deep lacerated claw slashes appeared on his back and torso. Turning around Naruto saw two rapidly spinning projectiles hit him once more and again he cried out in pain, as more multiple impact claw strikes impacted his body from various angles. As Kiba and his canine familiar turned in midair to deliver yet another series of strikes to the blonde Jinchuuriki, Naruto roared out in a rage.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

A moment later a huge chakra flare erupted from Naruto's body. So powerful was the blast that it knocked everyone standing in the courtyard off their feet and shattered all the windows of the hospital that faced the courtyard. It also sent both Kiba and Akamaru spinning wildly out of control and heading rapidly towards the outer wall of the courtyard. However, before they hit, a mammoth gust of wind caught the two and buffered them enough to keep them from striking the wall at the tremendous speed they had been traveling at. As Kiba and Akamaru slid down the wall to the ground in obvious pain from the impact, Shikamaru looked over and saw Temari standing outside the hole in the hospital with her fan out. She obviously had been the one to save Kiba and Akamaru from any serious injury. Just as he was about to say something to his girlfriend, he spotted Ino and Tenten run past her towards Naruto and Ino shouted.

"Don't worry guys, we got this! Hey Naruto, over here!"

Naruto turned around, as Yamanaka heiress raised her hands up to perform the necessary hand signs and activate her trademark jutsu when Shikamaru cried out.

"No Ino, don't do it!"

But it was too late, as Shikamaru saw Ino's body collapse into the arms of Tenten. Ino had unleashed her clan's most treasured attack on Naruto, the Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Exchange Technique).

'_Damn it Ino, you troublesome woman! Do you really think it's such a good idea to project your spirit and attempt to inhabit and control the mind and body of Naruto when he's in this state?' _Shikamaru thought to himself while racing over to help Tenten with Ino's body.

Ino for her part suddenly found herself in a dark dank corridor and was standing in ankle deep rancid water in the recesses of Naruto's mind. Looking around, she shivered at the thought of what could have happened to Naruto in the past, to subconsciously create such a dreary and desolate mindscape. Ino then heard a loud clanging sound and could see a red colored hue in the distance coming from the far end of the corridor she was in. Ino took off in a sprint towards that light and as the water began to recede beneath her feet, she rounded the corner of the hallway and came to an abrupt halt.

The sight Ino beheld was amazing, as she gazed upon a set of massive cage doors with some type of intricate seal placed over its lock. Red chakra was flowing out in between the bars at the bottom of the cage, but the blonde kunoichi couldn't tell what was inside due to a pitch-black haze that dwelled within. Ino took a hesitant step forward before jumping back with a shriek, as gigantic monstrous flaming fox slammed into the cage doors from the inside. Ino realized this was the imprisoned Kyuubi no Youko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) within Naruto. She watched in absolute horror, as the Kyuubi threw itself again and again against the doors and Ino silently prayed to Kami for it to hold. After slamming itself once again into the cage doors, Kyuubi took notice of the spirit intruder within his host mind. Turning his head and gnashing his teeth at Ino who was now rigid with fear. Kyuubi's voice erupted, as he let loose a roar filled with malevolence and evil at the girl.

"_**GET OUT . . . . . . !"**_

Ino's spirit was then forcibly driven out of Naruto's mind. Moments later, she awoke back in the real world in her own body and let loose a bloodcurdling scream, before falling unconscious in Tenten's arms. At that moment Shikamaru arrived and checked on his teammate and friends condition. Turning quickly around to see Naruto shaking his head to clear his mind, the Nara heir angrily glared at his comrade and asked.

"What did you do to her Naruto?"

"_**I didn't do anything to her Shikamaru, I don't know what happened to Ino! I'm sorry if she was hurt, but I did warn her to stay out of it! Just like I'm warning you all right now, I don't want to hurt any of you! So all of you just leave me alone and let me go and kill the teme!"**_

Naruto turned back around and took a step towards the gate of the courtyard when he heard Shikamaru call out from behind him.

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Imitation Technique)

Suddenly, Naruto found that he couldn't move and realized he had been captured by Shikamaru's shadow binding jutsu and snarled with annoyance to his friend.

"_**Release me Shikamaru, right now!"**_

"Sorry Naruto, no can do, Neji, hit him now!"

A second later Neji appeared directly in front of Naruto.

"I apologize for this Naruto, but you are now within my field of divination." Neji stated before crying out.

"**Hakke Hyakunijuuhachi Shou!"** (Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigrams 128 Palms)

"Two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty-two hands, sixty-four hands, one hundred-twenty eight hands!" Neji called out, as he delivered in a blur a series of Jyuuken strikes all over Naruto's body before leaping back and grimacing in pain."

"What's wrong Neji?" Shikamaru shouted out while trying to keep Naruto still subdued under his jutsu. Which was proving difficult for the Nara boy to do considering the ever-increasing chakra pressure Naruto was exuding to break it.

"It's Naruto's tenketsu points; they feel like they're red hot and have burned all the fingertips on my hands." Neji answered in a choked voice while staring at his shaking hands, as red chakra vapors rose in the air from the tips of his fingers.

"_**Let me go Shikamaru, this is your last warning!"**_ Naruto growled.

Shikamaru stiffened at Naruto's veiled threat, as sweat was beginning to drip off his chin from maintaining his Kage Mane no Jutsu on Naruto. The amount of chakra pressure Naruto was using to break through his jutsu and reopen his tenketsu points was staggering and the Nara boy knew he had to implement the last part of his strategy right now, his teammate Chouji.

"This is it Chouji, hit Naruto with everything you have and don't let up until I say so!" Shikamaru called out to his friend.

Chouji nodded and then ingested the blue Akimichi Food pill he had on him. Almost instantly, the Akimichi heirs' chakra began increasing to monumental levels. Chouji then performed the necessary hand seals and shouted out with vigor.

"**Chou Baika no Jutsu!" **(Super Multi-Size Technique)

Everyone watched in astonishment, as Chouji began to grow to gigantic proportions right before their eyes. Soon Chouji towered over fifty feet in the air and stood directly over Naruto. When the Akimichi heir began channeling visible chakra into the palms of his huge hands, the blonde Jinchuuriki released even more of his own chakra in a desperate attempt to escape from Shikamaru's jutsu and to reopen his tenketsu points. In truth, Naruto could have accomplished either task a few minutes ago, but the combination of the two had proved most difficult for him to overcome at the same time. Unfortunately, Naruto knew he was too late in escaping when he saw Chouji's gargantuan chakra filled palms descending upon him and heard Chouji's thunderous voice boom.

"**Chou Harite" **(Super Open Hand Slap Taijutsu)

Naruto let loose an agonizing scream, as Chouji drove the Jinchuuriki through the stone pavement of the courtyard. The Akimichi heir then rose up and slammed his palms into Naruto again with even greater force, as Naruto cried out once more in atrocious pain. Again and again Chouji brought his hands raining down one devastating blow after another onto Naruto, driving him further and further through the pavement and into the ground below. Shikamaru and Neji had managed to retrieve Jiraiya while Chouji was unleashing his brutal attack upon Naruto. While Shino who had semi recovered managed to help Temari with Kiba and Akamaru, and Tenten had taken care of Ino who had awakened again. They all retreated to inside the smashed entranceway of the hospital where Tsunade and Shizune now stood, as they all watched Chouji pound Naruto further and further down. Tears were falling from most of the people there, as the only sounds that came from the courtyard besides the crushing blows from Chouji were the terrifying screams of pain coming from Naruto as they hit him and the occasional loud pop or snap which Tsunade and Shizune recognized as his bones being broken.

However, they weren't the only ones who were watching this heartbreaking beat down of Naruto. Sakura was sobbing uncontrollably, as she had been standing and watching the entire fight from her shattered hospital room window since Jiraiya had gone down. She too could hear Naruto's screams of agony, as Chouji smashed him over and over again. Every scream he released felt like a kunai being plunged into her heart. All Sakura could think to herself, as she watched the horrific scene before her.

'_This is my fault, all of it my fault! I'm sorry Naruto; all I've ever given you is pain. Please Kami, make this stop, make all of this stop!'_

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when Chouji administered another punishing blow to Naruto. Which elicited another pain filled cry from Naruto, which caused Sakura to wince and shriek.

"Stop it, for the love of Kami stop it!"

Sakura's shout caused Chouji to pause before he delivered another blow, as he looked over to see the crying Sakura standing in a window. Sakura opened her eyes and looked directly at Chouji and could see the anguish on his face with tears flowing freely, as the guilt of having to hurt his friend filled Chouji with a sense of shame and self-loathing. Unfortunately, Sakura's cry that had interrupted Chouji's attack would prove most costly to the Akimichi heir, as it was just the reprieve Naruto was looking for. In that moment, two bloody arms shot upward out of crater Naruto was lying in and the chakra surrounding them extended into arms, which grabbed Chouji around his neck. Before Chouji could even react, he suddenly found his colossal form being flipped and thrown in the air behind Naruto and being slammed back first onto the ground, which drove all the air out of the Akimichi boy.

"Chouji!" Both Shikamaru and Ino cried out with concern, as they attempted to rush to their teammates aid only to be held back by Tsunade and Shizune.

"The two of you wait, Naruto's still not out of action yet!" Tsunade sternly ordered.

Everyone's gaze then fixated on the crater Naruto was in when they saw a red glow coming from it. Everyone looked on in stark horror at the grisly and cadaverous condition Naruto appeared in, as he rose to his feet and staggered out of the crater. From head to toe Naruto was covered with blood with several compound fractures jutting out from various positions all over his body. The gruesome deathlike visage of Naruto so mutilated and broken was a testament to the truly shocking strength and power of Chouji's devastating attack. As Naruto stumbled past Chouji who had reverted back to his normal size, he paid no mind to his friend, as his body lurched forward towards the courtyard gate. Chouji saw the ghastly condition Naruto was in and his heart sank with guilt knowing he was the cause. Tsunade and the others could already see some of the fractured bones beginning to recede back into Naruto's body and resetting thanks to the regenerative properties of the Kyuubi's chakra. Tsunade realized that within a few minutes Naruto would be completely healed and back to full one-tail strength if not more powerful. She needed to act quickly, as this would be their last chance to stop Naruto and turning to her apprentice, Tsunade asked.

"Shizune, is the sedative ready?"

"Hai Lady Tsunade it is, but I'm worried about the amount you told me to prepare. To administer that large a dosage will kill a person."

"You're correct Shizune, under normal circumstances it would, but Naruto isn't a normal circumstance. We need to make the dosage large enough that the Kyuubi won't be able to filter all of it and render the sedative useless before it takes effect. Now Shizune, give me the sedative, I need to give it Naruto right now before he recovers anymore."

"No Lady Tsunade, you still haven't recovered enough of your chakra yet. And if Naruto turns on you before the sedative kicks in, you could be injured. I will give Naruto the sedative."

"Shizune, we don't have time to argue about this, give me the syringe!"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but I cannot do that." Shizune replied, before she shunshin'd away only to appear behind Naruto a moment later and drive the syringe into Naruto's neck and inject the sedative.

Naruto felt a stabbing pain from behind him and whirled around while bringing his claw like hand up ready to deliver a vicious strike to whoever was behind him. At the last instant he stopped his hand mere inches from impaling Shizune's frightened face. Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock, as he realized how close he had come from seriously injuring or possibly even killing one of his most precious people. He stood in front of Shizune unmoving other than the shaking hand he held in front of her face. Naruto finally lowered his hand and turned around to leave when he suddenly found himself getting dizzy and stumbled. Turning back to gaze harshly at Shizune, as the red chakra surrounding him began to fade away and his appearance reverted back to normal, he asked in a stammering and drowsy voice.

"Wh, why oneesan, why won't all of you just let me go?"

Before Shizune could respond, Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he fell forward into Shizune's arms unconscious while she lowered the both of them to the ground. As Shizune cradled Naruto's head to her while tears streamed down her face, she softly answered Naruto's question.

"Because we all love you otoutosan, that's why."

Meanwhile, Sakura was slowly slipping into unconsciousness herself, as she had finally figured out a way to make all the pain, guilt, and shame she was feeling finally go away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh; as she watched Naruto and Jiraiya being wheeled on gurneys go by her and into the ICU ward of the hospital. Everyone else had relatively minor injuries which Shizune and the rest of her medical staff could take care of while she looked after Jiraiya and Naruto. All in all, it was actually quite surprising to the blonde haired Hokage that no one had been hurt worse than they were.

Shino had suffered some type of injury from the fight, but it was not medical as it involved the mysterious relationship the Aburame's have with their insects. The Aburame heir assured Tsunade that he would receive the proper care from his clan when he returned to his compound. Kiba had suffered a couple of fractures to his ribs while Akamaru had twisted a leg, but aside from that both were relatively unscathed. Neji had received some first to second-degree burns to the fingertips of his hands. Shikamaru was afflicted with a mild case of chakra exhaustion, but had no physical injuries from the battle. Lastly, Chouji was injured the worst, yet it wasn't a physical trauma he was suffering from but a psychological one, as the Akimichi boy was beside himself with guilt and shame for what he had done to Naruto. Ino and Shikamaru were doing their best to console their friend from his grief. As Tsunade looked at the scene with pity, she could only hope that they would be able to make Chouji understand that we he did had to be done to save Naruto. Just as Tsunade turned to go into the ICU ward and tend to Naruto and Jiraiya a panicked nurse came bursting through the doors yelling.

"Hokage-sama we need you at once, it's the Haruno girl!"

'_Sakura, oh Kami, what has happened now?' _Tsunade wondered, as she rushed through the doors and down the ICU hallway to Sakura's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author Notes: **Well, just another typical calm and uneventful morning for Naruto and the gang huh. (lol) Anyway, I hope you all liked the mega-fight, because let me tell you it was a pain-in-the-ass to write. Here I thought writing a fight scene using Kurenai was difficult. I never even imagined writing one involving so many characters in the same fight would prove so challenging. And before anyone asks why I didn't use any death dealing jutsu's in the battle, bear in mind that everyone was just trying to stop and subdue Naruto not kill him. I do hope everyone enjoyed the chapter from the humorous reason as to why Gamabunta and Jiraiya acted the way they did in the Wave Country, to the ending of the angst ridden and action packed super-fight. It was a difficult chapter to write and there were plenty of times I just wanted to drive my head into the monitor while doing it. What's going to happen next chapter? Your guess is as good as mine. Well, actually my guess will be better since I'm writing it, so that sort of gives me a leg up over the rest of you. (lol) Oh yeah, sorry about the lame cliffhanger this chapter.

I would like to say thanks to everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review this chapter and or story. Reviews are the motivation that helps give a writer the will to continue on with their tale. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a few stories that I hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**IchaIcha Zamrok: The Pervy Jutsus" **by **Zamrok: **The sequel to Zamrok's ever famous story **"The Bet" **It involves Jiraiya leaving Naruto a scroll that allows him to use any existing jutsu, but only if he adapted it and used the jutsu in a perverted way. It is lemon based story but written in a very humorous way.

"**Minato and his Fox Children" **by **King Hawke: **A very creative and original story where Orochimaru experiments and kills a Fox demon kit. Which causes Kyuubi and her clan attack to Konoha seeking revenge. Just as the Yondaime is about to seal all of attacking Fox demons into the Rookie Nine, Sarutobi sacrifices himself in Minato's place. Now Minato must not only handle being the Hokage, but also help Kushina and Yoshino raise Naruto and his 8 new siblings.

"**Naruto's True Nindo" **by **Kyuubi123: **A creative tale where Naruto has failed the Genin exam for the second time, when he then meets a mysterious man who gives him some advice that will change the future of Naruto as we know it. Like my story, he does use the canon as the basis, but he also throws in enough twists and turns that it does make the story both interesting and enjoyable to read. The main pairing of this story is Naruto/Hinata, as any quality tale should be. (lol)

Finally, this isn't a recommendation but more like a shout out to Naruto/Hinata fans to vote on a poll for a story called "Am I worthy to love you?" to have Hinata included in a multiple pairing with Naruto in that story. Right now Naruto/Sakura leads the poll tally. But if you actually read the story, then you will know that pairing Naruto with only Sakura would be just too unbelievable to comprehend considering what she has done to him in the tale. But also how weak and pathetic Naruto would look in taking her back after a lifetime of abuse from her. I actually want to see the multiple pairing if for no other reason than the author who's writing style I do enjoy, has already written several Naruto/Sakura stories and I would love to see him branch out and do something different. Plus a little Hinata never hurts any story. (lol) If you could, please check it out and vote, it would be much appreciated. I would have listed the link, but you're unable to do so on a story update for some reason? But you can pm for the link if you want. Thanks in advance!

Anyway, I hope everyone out there gets a chance to R & R these stories, as well as my own when you have the time.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Prostrate

Definition: To put oneself in a humble and submissive posture or state.

Etymology: Latin to Middle English 14th to 15th century

Part of Speech: Transitive verb

**Translations**

"Oneesan" Honorific for Older Sister

"Otoutosan" Honorific for Younger Brother


	30. A Time to Heal

**Chapter 30 Summary: **Tsunade is dealing with many crises at the moment, the least of which is getting several of her Shinobi healed and back on their feet. Some injuries will heal quickly, while other wounds may take a longtime to mend, if they ever do? Meanwhile, what does the future hold for Naruto now because of his Kyuubi Event?

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath:**

**Chapter 30: "A Time to Heal"**

Sakura softly groaned, as her eyes fluttered open irritated by the sunlight now cascading into her room from behind the curtain a nurse had pulled aside. Sakura attempted to bring her arm up to shield her eyes from the morning sunlight, when she suddenly discovered that she was unable to move it due to the arm being strapped to the bed. Sakura then attempted to move her legs, only to discover that they too were strapped down as well. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, Sakura wondered what was going on before the memory of what she did came flooding back into her mind. It was then that the Konoha nurse noticed that Sakura had awakened and said.

"Ah Ms. Haruno, I see your awake. That's a relief; you put quite a scare into us. The Hokage herself worked tirelessly to bring you back. I'll inform Lady Tsunade at once that you've awakened."

As Sakura watched the nurse scurry out the door a lone tear rolled down her cheek, while she stared up at the unyielding ceiling before murmuring to herself in a voice filled with disappointment and despair.

"Kami, I can't do anything right."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tsunade sighed heavily, as she made her way down the ICU hallway followed closely behind by Shizune. It had been a couple of stressful days for the Gondaime since Naruto's Kyuubi Event. The Council was demanding answers about what had transpired at the hospital, and Tsunade was doing her best to stall them under the pretense of having several medical emergencies to deal with at the moment. Which wasn't far from the truth considering how many injured Shinobi she was currently tending to, but Tsunade knew she would have to deal the Council very soon. However, Tsunade hoped that before that happened, she would be able to come up with something that would keep Naruto out of the Councils crosshairs. Because sadly, she still had no idea what to say to explain what had happened that would keep her grandson out of trouble.

As Tsunade and Shizune entered Kurenai's room, they saw the Genjutsu Mistress was sleeping peacefully in her bed. It was a far cry from the day before when Kurenai had awakened and immediately asked about Kakashi and Hinata. Tsunade had been surprised at the smile that lit up Kurenai's face when she heard that Kakashi was alive and would recover. However, that smile soon vanished when Kurenai learned of Hinata's fate. When Tsunade wheeled the still paralyzed Jounin into Hinata's room to visit her, Kurenai broke down into hysterics upon seeing the Hyuga girl's condition and had to be sedated. Shizune pulled the curtains covering the window aside and the room was quickly illuminated in sunlight. This action caused Kurenai to stir from her slumber and groggily sit up, while slowly rubbing her eyes and look about the room before her gaze fell upon Tsunade standing in the doorway who smiled and said.

"Good morning Kurenai, how are you feeling today?"

"Good morning Hokage-sama, I'm feeling better." Kurenai quietly replied, as her head hung low.

"Oh please Kurenai, stop with the formal Hokage-sama crap, it makes me feel like an old bureaucrat."

Kurenai merely nodded her head in acceptance before looking up and saying.

"La, Lady Tsunade, I wish to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I know, as a shinobi we are to keep are emotions in check at all times. I can offer no excuse for my deplorable breakdown upon seeing Hinata's condition. But I can assure you that it will not happen again."

"Kurenai, there's nothing for you to apologize for. I know how close you and Hinata are, and to be honest I'd be more worried if you hadn't had an emotional reaction to what you saw. Many people have shed tears the past few days over Hinata's condition, myself included."

"Has, has there been any change in Hinata's condition Lady Tsunade?"

"I'm sorry Kurenai there hasn't, but when there is a change, you will be the first to know I promise you."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Kurenai softly said.

Tsunade could see how depressed the Jounin kunoichi was and decided to change the subject and focus on Kurenai's condition seeing as nothing else could be done for Hinata. Clearing her throat, Tsunade stated with mirth.

"Ahem, well now let's see what we can do about getting you back on your feet Kurenai. After all, you've got an Aburame and an Inuzuka running wild out in the streets of Konoha you need to look after. We already know what kind of trouble they can get into when you're not around to reign them in."

A small smile appeared on Kurenai's face, as she thought of her other two students before she then heard Tsunade state with concern.

"Your chakra levels are back to full strength Kurenai. So we'll get you prepped and scheduled for surgery to restore movement and feeling back to your legs. I just wish we knew what Kabuto did to you to cause your paralysis? I don't like poking around a person's spinal cord looking for the damage. There's always a chance of causing even further harm to the vertebrae or nerves that aren't damaged."

It was then that Kurenai remembered what Kabuto had said to her after he took her down and said to the blonde Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, Kabuto told me during the battle that he had severed the L5 nerve in my spine to cause my paralysis."

"Well thank Kami for Kabuto's big mouth, that information is exactly what I needed to know. We'll get you scheduled for surgery immediately and by the end of the week, you'll be walking around again as good as new." Tsunade announced with a smile before adding.

"You just lie back and rest for now Kurenai. We'll come get you when we are ready."

"Hai Lady Tsunade and thank you." Kurenai replied, as she leaned back and watched Tsunade and Shizune exit her room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kakashi was happily giggling at a passage he was reading in the latest Icha Icha novel he had when he suddenly felt a large amount of killing intent directed his way. Looking up from his book, he spied Tsunade and Shizune standing in the doorway of his room glaring at him or more specifically at the book he held. Exhaling a heavy sigh, Kakashi put away the novel before turning his attention back to the ladies in his room and flashing his trademark eye smile waved and said.

"Hello Hokage-sama and Shizune-san, what brings you two lovely ladies to my room this morning?"

"We're just here to check on your condition you one-eyed pervert and make sure you haven't taken anymore unauthorized vacations from your bed like you did a couple of days ago." Tsunade stated with annoyance.

Kakashi face tensed slightly, as the memory of what Tsunade was talking about entered his mind.

_**(Flashback)**_

Kakashi's eyes snapped open the minute he felt the chakra pressure running through the hospital and a shudder went down his back. He immediately recognized the Kyuubi's chakra and realized something must have happened to Naruto. It was then Kakashi heard a tremendous explosion from the courtyard of the hospital. Struggling to get out of bed, the silver haired Jounin efforts were thwarted by several intravenous tubes going into his arms, which were providing him with fluids and medications. Ripping the IV's out of his arms in frustration, Kakashi swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down onto the floor, where he immediately collapsed into a heap. Kakashi grimaced, as he attempted to get his legs to work properly but it was no use. His recent brush with death and the subsequent medical treatments because of it had left the muscles in his legs atrophied and quite useless. But Kakashi could still feel the Kyuubi chakra pressure slowly heading towards the courtyard outside his window. Knowing it was Naruto; Kakashi forcibly and quite painfully crawled across the floor dragging his useless body towards the window. Using what remaining strength he had, Kakashi pulled himself up off the floor, and gripped the windowsill before peering out onto the courtyard.

Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat, as he saw Naruto in his one-tailed Kyuubi form slowly stalking his way over to Shikamaru and his other friends. Who by the look of them had taken up a battle formation to stop Naruto. Kakashi realized they had no hope of stopping a Kyuubified Naruto if he went all out on them in battle. Bringing his hands together, Kakashi attempted to make some hand seals to create a jutsu when the strength in his arms which also had been severely weakened the past couple of days gave way and he fell back down to the floor. Kakashi tried once more to pull himself upright, but found all of his strength was gone and that his vision was getting hazy. Slumping against the wall beneath his window; Kakashi uttered in a pained and choked voice before passing out from exhaustion.

"I'm, I'm sorry Minato-Sensei, I've failed you and Naruto once again."

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, what did you say?" Kakashi asked, as he realized he hadn't heard a word Tsunade had said the past few minutes.

"I said if you had been listening, that if your recovery continues to progress at the pace it has been, we should be able to release you at the end of the week." Tsunade answered in annoyance.

"That is good to hear, thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Don't mention it." Tsunade stated, as she and Shizune turned to leave his room, before Tsunade popped her head back into the room and with an evil smirk on her face added.

"Oh and Kakashi, if I catch sight of that perverted book in my hospital again, I'll burn it right in front of your eyes."

After the door closed behind Tsunade, Kakashi pulled the said novel out from under his covers and began rubbing it against his cheek while saying in a soothing hissing voice.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok, I won't let the mean old big breasted Hokage do that to you my precious. My precious o'my precious. You and I will always be together won't we my precious."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After stopping to check on Naruto who was still sedated and physically restrained to his bed, Tsunade told the two Anbu guarding him that if he awakens, she is to be notified at once. It was then the nurse who had been in Sakura's room came running up to Tsunade and Shizune to inform them about Sakura's awakening. A dismissive nod from Tsunade was the only response the nurse received before the Hokage ordered her to resume her duties. As Tsunade and Shizune resumed their trek down the hallway, she turned to her lifelong mentor and asked.

"Do you want to go and check on Sakura now Hokage-sama?"

"No!" Tsunade curtly replied, the anger tinged in her voice as she said it, which Shizune picked up on and said.

"Are you really that angry with her Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade stopped walking and turned around with an incredulous look on her face that Shizune could ask such a question before tersely answering.

"Yes Shizune I am! Is there any reason why I shouldn't be?"

"Only that being angry with the girl isn't going to help her get through this. We were lucky you know, because her left arm is still in a cast from Sasuke's attack. Sakura wasn't able to grip the shard of glass very well to cut deep enough. If she had, she would have bled out faster and we wouldn't have been able to save her." Shizune calmly stated.

"I know all about that Shizune, and I'm sorry you disapprove of me being angry with the girl, but I am! I know Sakura has been through a lot recently and I can sympathize with what she has been feeling. But she didn't even try to deal with her pain and suffering like a true Shinobi would, but instead tried to take the easy way out."

"You're right Lady Tsunade, at the very least Sakura could have waited until she was healed and then left the village for 20 some odd years while developing a drinking and gambling addiction to help deal with her pain and suffering."

Tsunade stopped walking abruptly and spun around to glare at her apprentice and let loose some killing intent. Shizune to her credit didn't flinch or move, but merely cocked her eyebrow to the blonde Hokage as if silently saying, tell me I'm wrong. After a moment, Tsunade realized that the Shizune was indeed correct. Turning back around, Tsunade began walking again, before she spoke up and said.

"That's was a low blow Shizune, but you're right. I have no right to pass judgment on what Sakura did considering my own track record of dealing with pain. I will go see the girl later on today, I just don't know what I'm going to say to her yet?"

"I'm sure you will think of something Lady Tsunade, you always do."

Checking to see who was next on her list of patients to see, Tsunade groaned when she saw it was her perverted Sannin teammate Jiraiya. As Tsunade and Shizune approached the door to his hospital room, they heard the unmistakable sound of female giggling coming from inside the room. Tsunade gritted her teeth in rising anger, as the thought of Jiraiya with another woman irritated her greatly, as she swung the door open to his room.

The sight Tsunade beheld was of Jiraiya sitting up in bed with his arms wrapped around the waists of two young and pretty nurses standing by his bed while he finished the punch-line to one of his perverted stories or jokes.

"And then the Scotsman looked under his kilt and said, lad I don't know where you've been, but I see you've won first prize!"

Both nurses blushed and giggled uncontrollably, while Jiraiya erupted in boisterous laughter while he pulled both young girls closer to him. It was then all three of them suddenly felt an enormous amount of killing intent being directed towards them. The young girls shivered under the pressure and nearly collapsed, while Jiraiya looked over to the doorway to see Tsunade grinding her teeth and glaring at the laughing trio before saying in an icy tone of voice.

"If you ladies have nothing better to do but listen to this old perverts jokes, I'm sure I can find something else for you to do!"

"N, no Hokage-sama, we were just leaving, th, thank you Hokage-sama." One of the nurses replied, as she and her associate immediately dash past Tsunade and Shizune out the door much to Jiraiya's disappointment who commented.

"You can't ever let me have a little fun can you Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade blushed slightly at her teammate's suffix for her name, before clearing her voice and stating with authority,

"Ahem, not when your fun involves keeping my nurses from doing their duties. Besides which, I can't believe you were flirting with those young girls, they weren't even half your age you perverted old goat!"

"Well Tsunade-hime, just because there may be snow on my roof, it doesn't mean the fire has gone out in my furnace." Jiraiya replied with a grin and a wink of his eye.

Shizune giggled at Jiraiya's response, before a sharp glare from Tsunade stifled her apprentice amusement. Tsunade then turned back to Jiraiya and snapped with annoyance.

"Be quiet you old fool and stop flirting with me, now take off your hospital gown!"

"Well you've already scolded me for flirting with beautiful young girls, so I thought I would take a shot with an beautiful old girl, and if you wanted to see me naked my hime, all you had to do is ask." Jiraiya replied with a smirk, as he started to slip out of the gown and pull it below his waist before Tsunade shouted out with a blush on her face.

"I'm not old, and just strip to the waist you adolescent pervert! I just need to check on your Rasengan wound!"

"Bah, you're no fun." Jiraiya stated with a pout, as he leaned back into his bed.

Shizune giggled once again at Jiraiya's antics. Even though the man was a little perverted, she enjoyed his company, as he always knew how to make her laugh. Shizune also knew that this banter between her mentor and the Toad sage had a much deeper meaning than most people realized. A slight blush formed on Tsunade's face when Jiraiya removed the top portion of his hospital gown and Shizune tried to distract Jiraiya from noticing by commenting.

"You seem to be in high spirits today Master Jiraiya."

"Oh yeah Shizune-chan! These pain meds you've got me on are awwwwwwwwesome!"

While Jiraiya and her apprentice spoke, Tsunade stared at Jiraiya's torso and upper body and felt herself get flustered a bit. Though she loathed admitting it, her fellow Sannin had a very muscular chest and abdomen despite his 51 years of age. Tsunade gaze then went to the spiraled wound in the center of his chest. Charging up some chakra into her right hand until it glowed green, Tsunade began to rub the wound in a circular pattern all the while marveling at the feel of her hand on Jiraiya's well-toned body. Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jiraiya ask.

"How is Naruto doing?"

"Still sedated and under guard by some Anbu, but the injuries he received have all healed quite nicely thanks to the Kyuubi's regenerative powers." Tsunade somberly answered.

"Why do you have him under guard?"

"I didn't want to Jiraiya, but I had to placate the Council and that little concession bought me some time to try and figure out what I'm going to tell them to explain what's happened the past few days without getting Naruto-kun into trouble."

"So, what have you come up with?"

"Nothing I'm afraid." Tsunade softly said in a defeated tone of voice while dropping her head slightly.

"Don't worry my hime, we'll think of something." Jiraiya assured his distraught Hokage, as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Umm Tsunade-sama."

"Yes Shizune what is it?"

"You're not really applying the chakra treatment to Master Jiraiya's wound anymore."

"What the Hell are you talking about Shizune?" Tsunade questioned, before she looked down and suddenly stopped, when she realized that her hand had been roaming in an ever-widening circle from the wounded area on Jiraiya's chest and stammering said.

"Wh, why didn't you say something Jiraiya?"

"Why would I Tsunade-hime, it felt damn good and you seemed to be enjoying it as well."

"PERVERT!" Tsunade screamed, as she punched Jiraiya and nearly drove the Toad Sannin through the bed, before getting up and storming off towards the door when she heard Jiraiya shout back with laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, how am I the pervert my hime? When it was you doing the groping this time and not me!"

"UGGGH!" Tsunade yelled out in frustration with a furious blush on her face, as she stomped out of the room followed by a giggling Shizune closely behind her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Are you sure about this Shikamaru? We can get into a lot of trouble if we're caught you know that don't you." Tenten stated with concern.

Shikamaru didn't say a word, as his gaze drifted over everyone standing before him. The Nara heir had called for a meeting at a secluded training ground of all of his fellow shinobi and kunoichi who were involved in the fight to stop Naruto. Also present was his Suna girlfriend Temari who stood off to the side writing out something on a sheet of paper. What it was he didn't know, but Shikamaru had more urgent matters to deal with like answering Tenten's question. Exhaling a sigh, Shikamaru looked up to view a particularly interesting cloud for a moment before muttering the word "troublesome" and then lowering his head back down and saying.

"Yes Tenten, I do know that. That's why I said this is an all or nothing type deal. Each one of you will have to decide on your own whether to do this or not? But if we don't do this, the Konoha Council is going to do something drastic to punish Naruto. You know as well as I do, they've had it in for Naruto his entire life because of the burden he carries. If they learn the truth of what happened at the hospital that may provide them with the ammunition they need to banish, imprison, or even execute Naruto."

Shikamaru's final statement gave pause to everyone present, as each person pondered what he had just said. After a couple minutes of contemplative silence, it was Neji who spoke up and asked.

"What do you need us to do Shikamaru?"

"It's quite simple Neji. I've written two mission incident reports about what happened at the hospital with Naruto. One report is factual and tells exactly what happened to Naruto, why it happened, and our involvement in it. The other report is more creative so to speak with regards to what happened, why it happened, and our involvement in it. This is the report I've decided I want to turn into the Hokage and the Council. Because if I turn in the report of what actually happened at the hospital; I will have sealed Naruto's fate into the hands of the Council.

Taking a moment to let that statement sink in, the Nara heir continued on.

"What I need each one of you to do is sign off on the statement you gave me about what happened."

"But we haven't given you any statements Shikamaru."

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, while virtually everyone else looked at Kiba with annoyance or disbelief before the Inuzuka heir growled.

"Well he hasn't!"

"Kiba, we all know this. Shikamaru has already crafted our statements in the report. He merely needs our signatures to attest to the veracity of what he has written." Shino explained to his teammate.

"Huh?" Kiba replies.

"He needs our signatures as our testimony of saying that everything in the fake report is the truth Kiba!" Ino snapped with irritation at her classmate.

"Ok, I understand, but I don't know? Tenten is right we could get into a lot of trouble if we do this."

"Kiba, if it helps you make your decision, I made you look like a badass during the fight in the report." Shikamaru stated to his Inuzuka comrade.

"Really, cool I'll sign off no problem."

Most of people present groaned and rolled their eyes in derision of how easily Kiba was swayed in making his decision before Shikamaru spoke up once again.

"Alright, Kiba is in and so am I. The rest of you look over both reports and make your decision. But remember, if any one of you decides they can't sign off on the fake report, then we all sign off on the factual one. We have to be unified with no dissenting testimony on either report. The only difference between the two reports is one will hang Naruto, while the other one may save Naruto."

Shikamaru watched intently as everyone studied each report that he had spent all night writing. About 15 minutes later, Neji brought both reports back and stared at the Nara heir silently for a moment, before taking the pen and affixing his signature underneath Shikamaru's. Kiba bounded up to Shikamaru with a grin on his face and signed his name next. Shino then quietly walked up and signed off without a word spoken. After that Chouji got up from sitting and held his hand out to Ino who took it and rose from the ground, as they both made their way over and signed the fake report exchanging a smile with their teammate and author of the report. That left only one person who had yet to sign Tenten, who fidgeted nervously trying to decide what to do. After a couple of minutes of indecision, Neji spoke up and said.

"What's troubling you about signing it Tenten-chan? Do you not wish to help Naruto?"

"Of course I want to help Naruto, but it's not as easy for me to do as it is the rest of you. All of you are from respected noble clans in the village, but I'm not. If we get caught lying on a mission report, you all would probably just get a slap on the wrist because of who you are. Whereas I would most likely be discharged from the shinobi ranks, and being a shinobi is all I have in my life."

Neji walked over to his worried girlfriend and pulled her into a hug before whispering in her ear.

"You'll still have me in your life Ten-chan, and I promise you I will always be by your side to face whatever troubles may come our way."

Tenten sniffled and quickly wiped a tear away, as she hugged Neji even tighter before releasing him to walk over to Shikamaru. Just as she was about to sign the doctored mission report, Shikamaru stopped her and said with sincerity and assurance.

"Just so you know Tenten, I would never let you or anyone else who signs this take the fall by yourself if we're caught."

Tenten smiled at the Nara heir and nodded her head before signing her name to the document and then walking back over to Neji. Shikamaru looked over the report one last time and at all the names on it before declaring.

"Alright, that should do it; I'll turn this in . . . . ."

"Not quite Shika-kun, add this to your report, it should help you out in convincing the Council of its legitimacy." Temari stated interrupting Shikamaru's sentence, as she handed the sheet of paper she had been working on earlier over to her boyfriend.

Shikamaru looked quizzically at his girlfriend, as he took the sheet and read it before looking up and exclaiming.

"This is a witness statement and it's a complete fabrication!"

"Excellent, so then does it support what you wrote in the report ok?"

"Yeah it does, really well as a matter of fact. But Mari-chan, I can't let you get involved in this!"

"I've told you before Shika-kun, we may be going out, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what I can or can't do. Besides, you guys need all the help you can get to pull this off. And the Konoha Council wouldn't dare to question the truthfulness of the Suna Ambassador's statement, not if they know what's good for them." Temari proclaimed with a fire in her voice.

Shikamaru merely pinched the bridge of his nose once more in frustration, as he knew there would be no talking Temari out of doing this and he muttered under his breath.

"Why are blondes so damn troublesome?"

"What was that?" Temari yelled out.

"Nothing, nothing at all Mari-chan." Shikamaru quickly replied, as if by reflex before adding.

"Alright, I'll turn this report into Tsunade this afternoon.

Shikamaru then held his hand out in front of him palm down and waited. Chouji and Ino both recognized this gesture of trust, as they placed their hand over each other's and Shikamaru's. Soon everyone else followed their example and walked over to do the same. It was then when everyone was grouped in a circle that Shikamaru quietly said.

"After today we are never to speak about this to anyone ever again, is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their head in silent agreement, as Shikamaru added.

"Remember, we're doing this for one reason and one reason only, to save Naruto.

"To save Naruto!" All eight shinobi said in unison before breaking apart and going their separate ways.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Just as Tsunade and Shizune exited Hinata's room they heard a repetitive clacking sound followed by a heavy footfall inside the ICU hallway. Looking up, Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger and her blood pressure went up, as she spied Danzo moving towards them at a steady, hobbling pace, his cane clicking along the floor as he went. The crippled old war-hawk elder councilman was followed closely behind by two other decrepit waste of councilmen, as far as Tsunade was concerned, Homura and Koharu. While Tsunade waited for this feeble trio to reach her, she knew it wouldn't be a pleasant meeting, as these three were always at the forefront of the anti-Naruto segment of the council and the general population. Upon them finally reaching Tsunade, Danzo was the first to speak.

"Tsunade, we have been quite patient with you the past few days, but are patience is at an end and we demand that you answer our questions right now!"

"Here, here!" Homura stated in agreement.

"Quite right!" Koharu followed suit.

However, the three councilmen had chosen the worst time to approach their Hokage and attempt to exert their influence upon her. Tsunade was already in a foul mood still saddened that there hadn't been any change in Hinata's condition, and was still blaming herself for what had happened to the girl. Handing her clipboard over to Shizune, Tsunade grabbed the front of Danzo's robe and before the crippled old man could do anything, he was slammed back first into the hallway wall. Tsunade then released a massive amount of killing intent before shouting at the other two councilmen who were protesting her treatment of Danzo.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Tsunade then turned her attention back to Danzo and spat with malice at the councilman.

"First off Danzo, now and in the future when you are in my presence, you shall refer to me as Hokage-sama and nothing else! Or you won't need your cane anymore, as your butt will be permanently planted in a wheelchair for the rest of your miserable life. And second, I already told the Council that I would address all of their concerns at tomorrows meeting. I still have many injured Shinobi that require my assistance at the moment. Now, this is a restricted area of the hospital and only medical personnel, or friends and families of the patients are allowed here. And seeing as you three relics are none of those, Shizune will help all of you find the exit!"

Tsunade then released Danzo who inwardly was seething with fury, but held back his anger and merely bowed slightly to Tsunade before saying.

"I apologize Hokage-sama for any lack of respect you perceived from my initial address to you. That was not my intention. We shall wait until tomorrow's meeting to get the answers we seek. I eagerly look forward to hearing your explanations and reasons for all these injured Shinobi, including the suicide of one of our brightest young kunoichi, and the all the destruction caused by the Kyuubi vessel. I also look forward to discussing with you what measures the Council may have to implement in the future to deal with certain matters ever occurring again. But we shall not keep you from your medical duties any longer Hokage-sama and bid you good day."

As Tsunade watched Shizune escort the three councilmen down the hallway and out of the hospital. She pondered Danzo's veiled threat about "certain matters" to herself.

'_Damn it to Hell, it sounds like Danzo's going to come at me full bore with regards to Naruto and I still don't know what I'm going to say yet? Please Kami, grant me some divine wisdom before the day is through, so I can save my grandson from those evil bastards!'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A short time later, Tsunade entered Sakura's room only to find the girl staring blankly at the ceiling above her. The blonde Hokage walked over to check the wound and the bandage on the young kunoichi's wrist. Tsunade saw the stitches had held up and there had been no further blood loss around the cut. Sakura said nothing as this was going on, and Tsunade was still at a loss for what she could say to the girl. Deciding she would talk to Sakura tomorrow, Tsunade fluffed up the pillows the young girl rested upon, before turning to leave the room. It was then she heard Sakura ask in the most morose tone of voice Tsunade had ever heard.

"Why did you do it?"

Tsunade turned around to see Sakura gaze was still affixed on the ceiling when she answered her question.

"Why did I do what Sakura?"

"Why did you save me Lady Tsunade?"

"What a silly question Sakura, I'm a doctor and it's my duty to save people. If I hadn't, this village would have suffered a terrible loss of one of its most promising kunoichi's and your friends would have suffered greatly from your passing."

Sakura gave a desperate and mirthless chuckle before stating with resignation.

"I highly doubt that they would suffer Lady Tsunade and you must have me confused with another kunoichi like Tenten or Ino-pig or especially . . . . . Hinata, as a most promising kunoichi. Me, I'm nothing more than an abject failure who willingly threw away everything that was good, kind, and decent in my life to chase after a murdering, rapist, traitor to the village. I'm not worth saving and you should have realized that Lady Tsunade before you saved me."

Tsunade was shocked at what Sakura had just said and felt about herself. That and the fact that the girl was actually upset with her for saving her life caused Tsunade's famous temper to boil over, as she lashed out and asked.

"Is that why you did it Sakura? You committed such an act because you feel sorry for yourself!"

"No." Sakura softly replied.

"Then why Sakura, and look at me damn it when I'm talking to you!"

Sakura turned her head away from the ceiling and with tears starting to fall from her eyes gazed at Tsunade and said.

"I, I just wanted to make it stop, and I realized everything and everyone would be better off if I was gone."

Tsunade looked at Sakura with confusion, before asking in a more subdued tone of voice.

"You wanted to make what stop Sakura?"

"Everything, all the pain, guilt, heartache, and misery I bring to people. When I saw you return with Kakashi-Sensei, Kurenai-san, and, and Hinata. I knew they had been hurt because of me! And when Naruto-kun was battling Shikamaru and the others, I, I just wanted to die! Naruto-kuns screams of agony while Chouji and the others attacked him were more than I could bear. I, I, just wanted the screaming to stop Lady Tsunade, that's all I wanted, for Naruto-kuns screams to stop!"

Tsunade could see that Sakura was in near hysterics and on the verge of a complete breakdown when pulled the young kunoichi into a hug and allowed the girl to cry into her chest. After a few minutes, Sakura began to calm down and Tsunade did her best to comfort and assure the girl by saying.

"Shhhhh, don't talk like that Sakura, I've told before you this isn't your fault what has happened. If anyone is to blame it's me. Kakashi and the others were hurt because of poor decisions I made as Hokage, not from anything you think you've done. And Naruto having to fight his friends certainly wasn't your fault. Naruto just lost control when he learned about . . . . . . ."

"When he learned about Hinata." Sakura sadly interjected.

"Yes." Tsunade softly said.

Sakura felt a small twinge of jealousy, as she realized that Naruto had nearly gone Kyuubi in response to Hinata being hurt, but not when she herself had been so seriously hurt. But Sakura quickly pushed that feeling aside, as she realized she had no right to harbor such feelings when it came to Naruto and Hinata. Sniffling, she looked up to Tsunade and asked with concern.

"Are Hinata and the others going to be alright Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes Sakura they are. Kakashi and Kurenai are on their way to making full recoveries and Shikamaru and the others were not terribly injured in their battle with Naruto, so they will recover as well."

"What, what about Naruto-kun and Hinata Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh, as she didn't want to break the news to Sakura due to the girl's delicate emotional state. But she knew Sakura would find out eventually and it would probably be better to tell the girl herself, as she said.

"Naruto is fine, but under sedation and Anbu guard at the moment. As for Hinata, she's in a coma and we don't know when she might wakeup if ever?"

"Oh Kami!" Sakura exclaimed, as fresh tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Sakura, that's not your fault either and I need you to believe me when I tell you that. Right now Sakura, I need you to get some rest and we'll talk again later, ok."

"I'll, I'll try Lady Tsunade." Sakura stammered in response.

Before Tsunade left the room, she took one last glance back at the gaunt, pale young girl and realized it would take a long time for Sakura to heal from not only the nightmarish ordeals she had endured, but also from the oppressive guilt the girl felt about what her actions had caused to hurt other people so greatly.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tsunade was sitting silently at a desk in her hospital office, her forehead furrowed in deep thought, as she watched through her window a work crew repair the damage that had been done to the courtyard days earlier. Looking at the clock, Tsunade groaned when she saw it was only 4:00pm. It had been a trying day for the Hokage up to this point. Its lone bright spot being the successful surgery she and Shizune had performed on Kurenai to restore the function of her legs. Thankfully, Kabuto had been truthful to what he had done to Kurenai making the surgery less difficult and dangerous for the Jounin. A little bit of physical therapy for the Genjutsu Mistress and she would be as good as new. But Tsunade's encounter with Sakura had shaken her badly and she began to wonder if Sakura would ever be able to completely heal from what had happened to her. However, Tsunade couldn't dwell on that right now, as she needed to come up with something to tell the Council about Naruto in the morning. The Hokage was in such deep thought, she had failed to notice that someone had entered her office when a voice rang out and said.

"You shouldn't furrow your forehead so much in thought my hime that can lead to premature wrinkling."

"Ha, ha, very funny Jiraiya, why aren't you in your bed recovering?"

"Well, the pain meds have worn off and I haven't seen any pretty nurses in the last few hours, because apparently someone scared them all away!" Jiraiya answered while leveling a small glare towards his fellow Sannin.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your lack of perverted research material being available to you right now. But I have more pressing concerns on my mind at the moment, than to deal with that!" Tsunade groused with irritation.

"Those pressing concerns wouldn't happen to coincide with a visit by three ancient fossils to the hospital today now would it?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk on his face.

Tsunade gave a small chuckle before she stated with amusement.

"Nothing gets past your spy network in this village does it Jiraiya."

"Nothing of importance Tsunade. So they're lining up to take their shot at Naruto. Have you decided yet how you're going to defend him?"

"No Jiraiya I haven't and truthfully I don't know what I can say to save Naruto-kun? I need a miracle from you Kami, and I need it now!" Tsunade pleaded while looking up.

Just then there was a knock on the door startling both Sannin, as Tsunade hesitantly answered.

"Come, come in."

As Shikamaru entered the office, he was surprised to see both Sannin present, as he made his way over to Tsunade and said.

"Hokage-sama, here is my mission incident report with regards to Naruto from a few days ago. If there is nothing further, I'll take my leave Hokage-sama."

"Just a moment Shikamaru, I would like to review your report before you depart."

'_Troublesome!' _Shikamaru thought to himself, as he stood and watched the Hokage read his report.

After a few minutes, Tsunade chuckled once again, before turning to Jiraiya and saying with mirth.

"Well, if you ever decide to quit writing your perverted novels, I've found your replacement in the literary world."

"Huh, what are you talking about Tsunade?" Jiraiya questioned in confusion.

"Here, take a look for yourself. It's one of the finest fictional stories I've ever read. You're the expert, tell me what you think?" Tsunade answered, as she handed over the report for Jiraiya to read, before turning back to Shikamaru and asking with a smirk on her face.

"So where are the rest of your conspirators Shikamaru?"

"Con, conspirators, I don't know what you mean Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru stammered, as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Well, let's just see about that Shikamaru." Tsunade stated, before pressing a button on her desk and seconds later three Anbu appeared in her office in a swirl of leaves and announced.

"How may we be of service Hokage-sama?"

"I need Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Sato, and the Suna Ambassador Subaku Temari in this office ASAP."

"At once Hokage-sama, but we have no authority over the Suna diplomat. What if she refuses to comply? The lead Anbu questioned.

"Just tell the Ambassador that if she doesn't comply, the next time she wants to see her boyfriend she can talk to him through the bars of his jail cell."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The three Anbu said in unison before disappearing.

Tsunade then turned her attention back to the nervous Chunin in her office and said with amused assurance.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I have no intention of throwing you in prison . . . . . yet! I want to hear what the rest of your cohorts have to say about this report before that happens. Who knows, maybe you'll have some company joining you?"

"Hokage-sama, if you have a problem with my report, I alone take full responsibility for it." Shikamaru defiantly announces.

"We'll see Mr. Nara."

"Hold on Tsunade, let's not be too hasty. This is exactly the miracle you were looking for or as close to one as you're likely to get." Jiraiya declared to the blonde Hokage.

"What are you talking about Jiraiya?"

"This report Tsunade, yes it might be a work of fiction, but it's brilliantly written and also believable to explain to the Council what happened several days ago."

"I hadn't thought of that!" Tsunade exclaimed, as she grabbed the report from Jiraiya and began reading it once again.

Over the next few minutes each Anbu returned with a couple of the people Tsunade had asked for. First to arrive was Neji with a nervous Tenten on his arm, who both looked at Shikamaru who could only shrug his shoulders, as the lead Anbu left once again. Next to arrive were Chouji and Ino, who exchanged a hesitant glance at Shikamaru before he signaled them to stand with Neji and Tenten. A short time later, Shino and Kiba arrived along with Akamaru and stood off with the others away from Shikamaru. Finally, a clearly upset and agitated Temari arrived in a gust of wind riding her fan through the window. As Tsunade signaled the Anbu to depart, Temari marched right up to the desk and slammed her palms down before shouting in anger.

"What the Hell is this crap about Shikamaru going to jail if I don't come here at once! Who the Hell are you to do that to him or order me around!"

Shikamaru head dropped in resignation, as he thought to himself.

'_Damn troublesome woman, what are trying to do, get me killed?'_

"Who the Hell am I! I'm the Hokage you pampered little sand princess and I can do whatever the Hell I want with my shinobi in this village, as I see fit!" Tsunade angrily shouted back while standing up face to face with the blonde kunoichi across from her, as they glared at each other with murderous intent. It was then that Kiba oblivious to his impending demise for making this comment said out loud.

"Cool, a big-chested blonde catfight! Hey Ino, why don't you join in and make it a threesome!"

Jiraiya's eyes lit up after hearing Kiba's statement, as he quietly began writing in his notebook and doing his best to suppress a giggle.

However, the room had grown deathly quiet, as the three blondes whose eyes suddenly glazed over white slowly turned their heads towards Kiba before advancing upon the Inuzuka heir, as their anger with one another was suddenly forgotten. Akamaru immediately jumped down from Kiba's head and jumped up into the arms of Tenten shaking and whimpering. Kiba realized he had made an error in judgment and looked around for support but noticed that all of his friends had stepped away from him. Turning back to the blonde horde coming towards him he tried to stammer out an apology. Unfortunately, before he could a battle fan came crashing down upon his head knocking him down to the ground, as a hail of fists and kicks rained down upon him.

A few minutes later, the bruised and battered body of Kiba lay unconscious on the floor, as Tsunade called Shizune into the office and ordered her apprentice to begin healing the Inuzuka heir. While Shizune was doing that, Tsunade turned her attention back to the matter at hand and announced.

"I've called all of you here to discuss this mission incident report about Naruto from a few days ago."

Nobody said a word, although some people shot Shikamaru a few quick and nervous glances before Tsunade continued on.

"It's a magnificent report and is just what I need to keep the Council from getting their claws into Naruto. But the Council is going to try and dispute this report and come after you all to recant your statements. What I need to know is how strong your resolve is to handle the pressure and stand by your testimony?"

Hokage-sama, we know all of this already or we wouldn't have signed off on Shikamaru's report. We will stand by are statements no matter what the Council threatens to do to us because to do otherwise will doom Naruto." Neji calmly stated.

Tsunade looked around the room, as everyone nodded their head in agreement. The blonde Sannin smiled at the fact that her grandson had so many loyal friends. Tsunade cleared her throat before she gratefully announced with sincerity ringing in her voice.

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you all very much for helping Naruto and don't worry, I'll do my best to keep the Council off your backs."

"You don't have to thank us Hokage-sama, Naruto is our friend and we all owe him anyways. I know if the situation was reversed, he would help any of us without hesitation." Shikamaru stated, as everyone once again nodded their head in agreement.

"Well Shikamaru, Tsunade is correct, you are an excellent writer. Perhaps I should take you on as an apprentice to my Icha, Icha novels." Jiraiya jovially complimented.

Jiraiya was then blasted with a fair amount of killing intent from all the kunoichi's in the room. Shikamaru noticed this and stated with certainty.

"Thanks but no thanks Master Jiraiya, it would be much too troublesome. Unless you want to make me a Sannin so I have the right to leave the village anytime I want. I doubt I could escape the wrath of the kunoichi's in this village not being able to leave like you can."

"That's a pity Shikamaru. If you can write love scenes as well as you can battle scenes. Then the literary world has truly lost a very promising and talented future author." Jiraiya commented with sadness.

"There's nothing fictional about the battle in the report. That is exactly how everything went down, we were just lucky that your theory about Naruto was correct when you sent us to stop him Master Jiraiya."

"You knew Mr. Nara?"

"I suspected, but it wasn't confirmed in my mind until I saw how Naruto was fighting us."

"What are you guy's talking about? I didn't notice anything about the way Naruto was fighting us. It was all we could do to survive and then kick his ass to win that fight." The recently revived Kiba announced to everyone in the room.

"You're wrong Kiba, the only reason we won is because Naruto wasn't trying to hurt any of us during the fight." Shikamaru said to his fellow clan heir.

"What's he talking about Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

"Tsunade, the reason I chose Shikamaru and the others to help me stop Naruto and not the Anbu is because I felt Naruto would not fight them at his full capacity out of fear severely injuring any of his friends. If I had used Anbu forces, he would have fought them at full capacity, and we would have lost and Naruto would be gone."

"So you guys are saying we only won that fight because Naruto let us." Kiba said in dejection.

"No Kiba, Naruto didn't let you win, he just didn't battle you at his full strength or skill. Naruto was fighting to leave the village and go after Sasuke. The victory you all achieved was well earned, because if you hadn't stopped Naruto, he more than likely would have been killed by Orochimaru and your former classmate Sasuke." Jiraiya assured the Inuzuka heir and everyone else in the room.

"I can't believe it?" Kiba muttered.

"Think about it Kiba, we've seen Naruto go toe-to-toe with Master Jiraiya in a spar for over half an hour without using the Kyuubi's chakra. We probably couldn't last 10 minutes against a Sannin even if we combined our forces like we did against Naruto. So if Naruto is that strong and skilled without tapping into the Kyuubi's power. Then how much stronger do you think he is when he does use the Kyuubi's chakra." Shikamaru stated with reason.

"Well then if Naruto is so strong, wouldn't he have been able to take down Orochimaru and Sasuke?" Kiba asked in earnest.

"No Kiba, because even as strong as Naruto is in his one-tail state, he's still not as strong as Sasuke is in his level two curse seal form. And Naruto isn't trained far enough yet to access even more power because if he does, he runs the risk of losing himself to the Kyuubi." Jiraiya solemnly replied.

A chill went down everyone's spine at the thought of the Kyuubi escaping from Naruto and reeking havoc upon the world once again. They were startled out of their thoughts by Jiraiya re-soundly vowing.

"But it won't be this way forever. I swear I will train Naruto to be able to go well beyond the one-tail form and still remain in control. And when that day comes, I suggest you all get ready for an Uchiha funeral!" Jiraiya spat with malevolence.

An eerie silence gripped the room after Jiraiya's declaration, as everybody was lost in their own thoughts about everything that had been said. Tsunade eventually spoke up and said to everyone in the room.

"I don't think there is anything more to discuss right now. Thank you all once again, but I have a Council meeting to prepare for so everyone is dismissed. Jiraiya if you could, please stay a moment."

As the two Sannin watched everyone depart the office, as soon as Shizune closed the door Tsunade turned to her teammate and asked.

"Jiraiya, did you really have to say that Naruto is going to kill Sasuke. I mean he did make that promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back to the village."

Jiraiya glared at Tsunade for a moment upon hearing Sakura's name mentioned before he turned his gaze to look out the window and said stoicism.

"Naruto will keep his promise, but there was no mention in that promise that Sasuke would be alive when he brought him back!"

Jiraiya then began walking towards the door to leave the office when he heard Tsunade exclaim.

"You seem so certain that Naruto is going to kill Sasuke the next time he sees him Jiraiya! Why are you so sure about that? Our grandson isn't a murderer!"

Jiraiya paused with his hand on the doorknob before turning his head and looking back at Tsunade and saying.

"I'm so sure Tsunade, because it's exactly what I would do if what happened to Hinata had happened to you when we were their age."

Jiraiya then opened the door and closed it behind him. Tsunade slumped into her chair a tear rolling down her cheek, as she pondered what Jiraiya had just said. Meanwhile, outside the door Jiraiya leaned against it and thought to himself.

_'And I would still do for you Tsunade, even if you'll never realize it.'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kabuto slowly stirred from his slumber, as his eyes slowly opened to see an Otogakure medic nin hovering over him. The medic turned to another and told the man to inform Lord Orochimaru that Kabuto-sama had awakened. The Snake Sannin apprentice had stumbled back into the Sound village before collapsing in exhaustion, his escape from the Fire Country having taken a heavy toll on him physically. Kabuto reached up to feel the bandages that covered his throat from the near fatal wound he had received from Kakashi. It was then that Orochimaru entered the room followed closely behind by his newest protégé Sasuke Uchiha. Kabuto silently wondered what his fate would be to his master, as he had failed in his mission to capture the Hyuga girl. Looking up, he saw the Snake Sannin give a sickly sweet smile to him before saying in a lisping voice.

"Ku, ku, ku Kabuto, I am most pleassssssssssed that you are among the world of the living once again."

"Th, thank you L, Lord Orochi . . . . . . . " Kabuto weakly stammered in a gravelly voice before his master interrupted him and said.

"Don't try to speak Kabuto-kun. Our medics say you have suffered a seriousssssssssss wound to your throat and vocal cordssssssssss."

"My, my voice." Kabuto haggardly asked.

"Your voice is shot to Hell Kabuto. That's what happens when you end up on the wrong end of a Chidori." Sasuke announced with boredom.

"Sssssssssilence Ssssssssssasuke-kun, you should be more understanding of Kabuto-kun's plight! After all, he was injured in attempting to get the Hyuga girl for you." Orochimaru snapped with irritation to the Uchiha.

"Which he failed to do Orochimaru-sama! So I see no reason to feel sorry for the damage to Kabuto's once melodious voice."

Kabuto turned to the medic nin that he himself had trained and looked quizzically at the man who nodded his head sadly and said.

"It's true Kabuto-sama; the wound caused by the Chidori had cauterized your vocal cords where they had been sliced. We did the best we could to restore your voice, as it once was Kabuto-sama. But the damage was so severe it would have taken someone with yours or the legendary Tsunade's medical skills to do the job properly. I'm sorry Kabuto-sama, but how your voice sounds now is how it is going to sound for the rest of your life."

Kabuto sat up in his bed, as he attempted to come to grips with what he has just learned. After a minute, he turned back to the medic and smiled at the man. The medic nin returned the smile before his face suddenly grimaced in pain and shock, as Kabuto had shoved a chakra scalpel directly through the man's neck, crushing his windpipe. Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke watched with amusement, as the medic nin dropped to the ground and suffocated in his own blood. A raspy gurgle all he could utter in his final death throe.

As he watched the man die, Kabuto turned his attention back to Orochimaru and attempted to explain about the mission's failure. When Orochimaru held up his hand and announced.

"There's no need to explain Kabuto-kun. I received earlier today from our Konoha associate a packet containing the information he had gathered about what had happened. I was just about to review it, when I was informed you had awakened from your ssssssssssleep."

Kabuto and Sasuke watched in silence, as the Snake Sannin studied the information their Konoha agent had sent to them. After a few minutes, Orochimaru threw down the report in anger while openly threatening Tsunade.

"Damn that Slug princess of an ex-teammate! I swear I will make her pay before I am through!"

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"That blonde headed bitch managed to send out a rescue party consisting of your former Sensei and a few of your classmates to save the Hyuga girl. They along with the girl's Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai and the Hyuga herself managed to kill the entire force I had sent for the girl's capture. 32 brave and loyal Otogakure Shinobi forever lost to me in an effort to capture one 14yr old Genin Kunoichi, how pathetic!" Orochimaru spat with disgust.

"What were their losses Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked in amazement that a few of his classmates could actually kill that many shinobi.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and the little Hyuga were gravely injured."

"Kabuto you dobe, I wanted the Hyuga bitch alive not dead!" Sasuke shouted with fury at the injured Oto Jounin.

Kabuto glared angrily at the Uchiha boy and released some killing intent. While Sasuke merely glared back and released some of his own.

"SSSSSSSSSTAND DOWN BOTH OF YOU!" The Sanke Sannin roared, as he released his own killing intent towards his two protégés.

Both Sasuke and Kabuto quickly lowered their heads in submission, before Sasuke finally spoke up and said.

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama, the loss of so many Otogakure Shinobi is indeed troubling. But if your forces were able to eliminate two of Leaf village's strongest Jounin and the heir to one of its leading clans. Then isn't this a victory for you?"

"I said they were gravely injured not dead Sasuke-kun."

"Th, that cannot be, I myself mortally wounded Kakashi. There is no way he should be alive!" Kabuto exclaimed, before grimacing in pain.

"Well he is and so are Kurenai and the Hyuga girl. It would seem Tsunade's medical prowess hasn't diminished in her advancing yearssssssss. Orochimaru hissed, as he had picked the report back up and examined it further. A moment later he commented with curiosity.

"Ku, ku, ku, this is most interesting. It appears the injuries the Hyuga sssssssssuffered has left the girl in a coma, which triggered a remarkable occurrence with your former teammate Sssssssssssasuke-kun."

"Naruto, what did that dobe do when he heard the news? Choke on the ramen he was eating."

"No Sssssssssssasuke-kun, nothing so comical. Apparently the dobe as you call him tapped into the chakra of the Kyuubi no Youko."

"What, why would he do that?"

"Apparently the boy blames you for the Hyuga girl's condition and was trying to leave the village in an effort to find and kill you my dear Ssssssssssasuke-kun."

"Hmph!" Kabuto snorted with satisfaction.

"Nar, Naruto wants to kill me." Sasuke stammered in disbelief.

"Yesssssssss, he does and according to this information it took that fool of a Toad Sannin Jiraiya and several of your classmates to subdue him."

Sasuke was clearly stunned to hear that Naruto wanted him dead, as he thought to himself.

'_That idiot, I'm one of the last of the Uchiha's, the elite in comparison to the rest of lowlife mongrels that inhabit the planet. Doesn't the dobe know it would be a crime against humanity for me to suffer death? I'm an Uchiha damn it, certainly Kami wouldn't let my life end at the hands of a mere orphaned peasant like Naruto!'_

Sasuke was brought out of his musings when he heard Orochimaru say.

"Well, if the Kyuubi brat is willing to go to that extreme to get at you Ssssssssssasuke-kun, we'll need to step up your curse seal training."

"I wouldn't worry about the dobe Orochimaru-sama. He's a loser and will never be able to beat me no matter how hard he tries. Besides, my other ex-teammate Sakura would never allow Naruto to hurt me. If he did, she would never forgive him and he won't risk that." Sasuke replied, while trying to sound as confident as he could.

"That may have been the case in the past Ssssssssssasuke-kun, but I have some unfortunate news for you. Apparently the girl didn't appreciate your recent reunion with her and took her life during the Kyuubi bratssssssss battle to leave the village."

"Sak, Sakura is dead!" Sasuke softly exclaimed, nearly choking on the words as he said them.

A myriad of thoughts and memories went racing through Sasuke's mind in regard to both Naruto and Sakura at that moment. All the time they spent together on Team 7, during missions, training, and their lives within the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto his onetime brother and friend and Sakura the only girl who loved him unconditionally, truly he had now severed his bonds with them completely. A dull pain was starting to develop inside Sasuke's head the more he thought about everything. Then suddenly that dull pain erupted into a sharp stabbing torture within his eyes, as Sasuke screamed out in agony and fell to the floor. Orochimaru immediately called out for aid, as two medics rushed into the room and help Sasuke into a bed. The Snake Sannin gasped in surprise, when his newest protégé opened his eyes and he saw a distinctive kaleidoscope form take shape in boy's Sharingan. Orochimaru didn't know how it had happened, but Sasuke had achieved his greatest desire, he had attained his very own Mangekyou Sharingan.

A short time later Sasuke opened his eyes to find Orochimaru sitting by his bed holding his hand. Sasuke groggily sat up, while slowly rubbing his eyes and looked about the room before and asked.

"What happened to me Orochimaru-sama? The last thing I remember was this sudden agonizing pain in my eyes and then nothing."

"Ssssssssssomthing marvelous has happened Ssssssssssasuke-kun. You've gained the means to avenge your family on this day and have unlocked the ultimate level of your Sharingan."

"You, you mean I've achieved the Mangekyou!" Sasuke stammered in astonishment.

"Yes, Ssssssssssasuke-kun you have, so with my training and you now possessing that unbeatable Kekkei Genkai. You will soon be powerful enough to kill your brother and fulfill your lifelong dream!"

Sasuke immediately jumped up to look in a mirror and activate his Mangekyou Sharingan. When Sasuke saw it reflected back to him, he grinned from ear to ear before turning around and stuttering asked with joy and confusion.

"But, but how did this happen Orochimaru-sama? I, I don't understand how this could be possible?"

"I do not know for certain Ssssssssssasuke-kun. The only known hypothesis of how an Uchiha gains the Mangekyou is through the death of someone close to their heart by their hands. The grief or remorse they feel for committing that act awakens the next level of the Sharingan."

"But I haven't killed anyone close to me? That dobe Naruto survived our fight at the Valley of the End." Sasuke commented in puzzlement.

"Yessssssss, but perhaps his wasn't the only death you needed to seek. Remember, you had just received word about your other teammate's demise before you collapsed. Perhaps the news that she took her life because of what you did to her, you felt grief or remorse for it, because you were the reason she is now dead. Apparently Ssssssssssasuke-kun, on some level you did care for the pink sssssssssslut after all." Orochimaru surmised as he spoke.

The room remained silent for several minutes, as both the Snake Sannin and his pupil contemplated what had happened. The silence was broken when Orochimaru heard a faint laughter that grew in intensity until it reached a maniacal level. He watched as Sasuke walked over to the window and threw it open before shouting with malevolent glee.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, that pink-haired whore wasn't as useless as I thought she was! I've done it Itachi! I now possess the means to your destruction! Ha, ha, ha, your death will soon come at my hand brother! And as for you Naruto, ha, ha, ha! You want to kill me, then come forth and meet your demise as well, ha, ha, ha! Because I vow to kill you and everything you hold dear, for the honor and the glory of the Uchiha name!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Iruka arrived at the hospital the next morning to visit Naruto after having returned the night before with Anko from the Wave Country. They had informed Tsunade upon their arrival that the diplomatic mission had been a success and that the Wave Country renewed their treaty and support of the Fire Country. After that meeting, is when Tsunade briefed Iruka on everything that had happened the past few days. Needless to say, Iruka was saddened to hear the news about Hinata and knew how much Naruto must be hurting right now. When Iruka got to the hospital, he was pleasantly surprised to see the remnants of the Konoha 12 were already there.

After exchanging greetings with everyone, Iruka had learned they all had come to visit Hinata, Naruto, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Rock Lee. It pleased Iruka to know that Naruto's friend's had remained loyal to him even when having faced the adversity of fighting him. After a short yet heartbreaking visit to Hinata's room, the entire group made their way to Naruto's room. Upon entering the room Iruka nodded to the two Anbu guarding the boy, as they all found Naruto sleeping quite peacefully. However, after a few minutes of watching Naruto sleep in serenity, Iruka sensed something was wrong. Having known Naruto longer than anyone else, Iruka knew that the blonde Genin never slept like this and was constantly plagued with nightmares. It was at that moment he put his hands together and released a massive amount of chakra while yelling.

"**Kai no Jutsu!"** (Dispel or Release Technique)

It was then that the entire room seemed to shimmer a moment before revealing an empty bed and the two Anbu guarding Naruto tied up and unconscious in a corner of the room. Neji immediately delivered a Jyuuken strike to one of the Anbu guards he was standing beside, while Shikamaru stabbed the other with a kunai and both Anbu disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow Clones!" Nearly everyone shouted in unison.

At that moment everybody froze, as a realization hit them like a slap to the face.

Naruto was gone!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Authors Notes: **Congratulations to all of you who survived Chapter 30 or as I like to call it _the_ _dreaded filler chapter._ Mwahahahahaha! Actually, I hadn't intended on this being a filler chapter and maybe it isn't, I don't know? I know all stories need to have a few filler chapters, but I had held onto the fantasy that I would be able to write a story without one. But then I realized that I had written myself into a corner by having so many characters injured and out of action from the last chapter. So finding the drive to write this chapter was very difficult, as an evil case of Writers Block infected my mind. I'd like to thank fellow ff net author Kyuubi123 and a few others in encouraging me to keep going on and fight through the block.

I would like to say thanks to everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review the previous chapter and or story itself. You all almost set a new record with 43 reviews, just 2 shy unfortunately. Please remember, reviews are the motivation that helps give any writer the will to continue on with their tale. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to give you a little bit of everything, some drama, angst, humor, suspense, etc, etc. As always, if anyone wants to discuss the story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a few stories that I hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**Different Destiny"** by **Senju-HiMe: **This is a very original and creative story where Sarutobi has ordered both Tsunade and Jiraiya to become the surrogate parents for Naruto following Minato's sacrifice. Read as they go through life trying to raise Naruto as best they can while seemingly fending off an endless array of enemies. Also watch as Tsunade and Jiraiya's relationship slowly develops into perhaps something more than mere teammates.

"**The Legendary Mercenary Student"** by **Kaden-san:** A very original story where Naruto is trained from an early age by a mercenary of legendary status known as the Saw Tooth Shinigami. Years later he returns to Konoha to become an elite shinobi of the Leaf and face the demons of his past. What skills has Naruto learned while he's been away, and will a certain lavender-eyed beauty capture his heart?

"**The Fourths Legacy"** by **AvalonNakamura: **An interesting story that shows Naruto has achieved everything he desired after many years of struggle, a home, family, and the title of Hokage. The story is an AU interpretation about how Naruto was able to obtain all of this through the trials and tribulations of his life. It is a multiple pairing story, but that's not the story's focus or purpose.

I hope everyone out there gets a chance to R & R these stories as well as my own when you have the time.

BTW, you get a **Gold Star** if you know the reference of Kakashi's lament after Tsunade left his room AND that you know the joke of that punch line Jiraiya used.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Incredulous

Definition: Disinclined or indisposed to believe.

Etymology: Latin 1579

Part of Speech: Adjective


	31. The Defense of Naruto

**Chapter 31 Summary:**As the mystery of Naruto's disappearance is revealed, Danzo and the Konoha Council make their move against him. While Tsunade and the rest of his precious people mobilize to defend Naruto. Also, Sakura makes an important decision in her life.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath:**

**Chapter 31: "The Defense of Naruto"**

"What the Hell was that?" Ino shouted in confusion.

"That was a Genjutsu, but not one that I recognize." Iruka replied to his former student.

"I recognize it Iruka-Sensei." Shino stated, before continuing.

"It's a concealment jutsu. Kurenai-Sensei created it and attempted to teach it to us a few months ago. But only Hinata was able to learn it, and even then she could only sustain it for a few minutes due to immense chakra it took to maintain the illusion. But, I don't think even she would be able to disguise an entire room in a Genjutsu due to the massive amount of chakra it would take."

"But Hinata's still in a coma and Naruto doesn't know how to use Genjutsu." Ino remarked.

"Well he does now, and I'm guessing Hinata taught it to him. Besides, judging by what Shino said, Naruto is the only person I know who has the chakra capacity to keep this Genjutsu going for an extended period of time, as well as maintaining his Shadow Clones along with it." Shikamaru commented.

"The how and the why are unimportant right now. The fact is Naruto is gone and what are we going to do about it?" Neji asked.

"You, you don't think he went after Sasuke again do you?" Tenten hesitantly stammered.

"I hope not Ten-chan; you heard what Master Jiraiya told us yesterday if he did."

It was at this moment that Akamaru who had been sniffing and milling about on Naruto's bed started yipping and barking to everyone in the room. Kiba listened intently to his canine familiar's outburst before he turned and announced to the people in the room.

"Akamaru says he has his scent and knows where Naruto is at!"

"Where is he Kiba?" Iruka anxiously asked.

Akamaru then jumped from the bed and scampered out the door followed closely behind by everyone. After a moment the canine skidded to a stop in front of Hinata's room and began frantically scratching at her door. As everybody came to a halt in front of Hinata's room, Ino groaned with annoyance and said.

"I think your pooch's nose is broken Kiba! We just came from here and Naruto wasn't in there!"

Kiba bent down to pickup Akamaru who barked at Ino with indignation before the Inuzuka heir spoke up and growled.

"There's nothing wrong with Akamaru's nose, and if he says Naruto is in there then he is!"

"Only one way to find out." Shikamaru stated, while swinging the door wide open, as he and everyone else heard a solemn voice say.

"Hey guys."

Everyone gaped in shock, as they saw Naruto seated quietly by Hinata's bed and gently holding her hand. As everybody slowly made their way into Hinata's room, it was Iruka who finally broke the stifling silence by saying.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hey Iruka-Sensei, I see you're back from Suna."

"Yes, Anko-san and I got back last night."

"That's good; I was kind of worried with everything that has been happening that you guys might run into trouble on the way back."

"No, no, we're fine, umm Nar, Naruto was it you who created that Genjutsu in your room and knocked out the Anbu while replacing them with Shadow clones?" Iruka hesitantly and stammering asked.

"Yes, I did that."

"But how? Everyone knows you suck at Genjutsu!" Kiba stated with bewilderment.

A small chuckle greeted the ears of everyone in the room coming from Naruto, before he said.

"Yeah, you're right, I do suck at Genjutsu. Actually, that's the only one I know and it took my hime over a week to teach it to me. She said I needed to know some Genjutsu and thought that was the perfect one for me because of large amount of chakra needed to keep it up."

"But why have you done this Naruto?"

"I did it Iruka-Sensei because I was looking to get out of here and go kill Sasuke-teme."

"Then why are you here Naruto?"

"Well Ino, I wanted to see Hinata-hime one more time before I left. But after I got here, I suddenly found that I couldn't leave her. I want to be here when she wakes up" Naruto replied, his voice tinged with hope.

But, but we were just in here Naruto and you weren't around? Ino questioned with confusion.

"I was here, I had sensed you guys coming and henge into one of these medical scanners attached to Hinata. I mean she has so many of these damn machines around her, it's not like you guys would notice an extra one."

"How long have you been here Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"About a couple of hours I think, I'm not really sure?"

Iruka, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino all stifled a gasp as they realized the enormity of Naruto having so much chakra to be able to pull off what he had with the Genjutsu and Shadow Clones for such an extended period of time. It was Shikamaru who finally spoke up once more.

"Naruto, I'm glad you didn't go after Sasuke again, but I need to know, are you still planning on going after him? Because if you are, we have to try and stop you again and quite frankly that's much too troublesome."

Naruto gave a mirthless chuckle once more before promising his longtime friend.

"No, as much as I want to after the teme and rip those damn bloody eyes that he's so proud of out of his head, you guys were right. I'd probably end up dead if I try to take him and that snake bastard of a Sensei he has on at the same time. I promise you Shikamaru and everyone else; I don't plan on going after them until Hinata is awake once again."

"That's good enough for me." Both Shikamaru and Iruka answered at the same time, before they heard Naruto add with a laugh.

"Besides, I have no desire to go up against all of you again for a longtime. I'm still having nightmares of giant hands hammering me into the ground, ha, ha."

Chouji winced when he heard this and he dropped his head in guilt, as he stared at the floor below him. Naruto noticed this and quickly said.

"Chouji, I'm sorry, that was meant to be a joke. You have nothing to be ashamed of for doing what you did to stop me, none of you do. If you all hadn't kicked my ass, I'd probably be six feet under in Otogakure right now."

"Well, the only reason we kicked your ass Naruto is because you let us." Kiba groused, still feeling that their victory over Naruto wasn't legitimate.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kiba?" Naruto stated, perplexed at his friend's attitude.

"Drop the innocent act Naruto. We already know the only reason we won is because you weren't trying to hurt any of us during the fight." Kiba openly griped.

Naruto grimaced at the tone of Kiba's accusation and he sat silently for a minute before looking up to the Inuzuka heir and replied.

"You're right Kiba, I did fight against you guy's with the hope of defeating you without having to hurt any of you. But if you think I threw that fight, you're sadly mistaken. The truth is I underestimated you all and paid the price in thinking I could take you down without hurting you. You all have gotten so much stronger since the Chunin exams, that it was foolish of me to try and battle all of you that way. You guys earned your victory against me and don't think otherwise."

After a moment, Kiba finally nodded his head in understanding to Naruto and flashed a quick grin to his friend before Naruto added with a chuckle.

"Besides, if I had hurt any of you Hinata would have kicked my ass from one end of the village to the other."

The brought a smile to everyone's face and the mood in the room lightened a bit, before everyone's vision fell upon the unconscious Hyuga girl in the bed before them. The sight of their friend in such a deplorable state immediately brought the atmosphere of the room crashing down once more. It was then that an Anbu officer arrived to the room and announced.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all, but Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Sato, and Ambassador Subaku Temari. The Konoha Council who are currently in session has called forth your presence at once to give testimony to what transpired here at the hospital a few days ago. If you would all follow me please."

"What, what's going on?" Naruto stammered in confusion.

"Nothing for you to worry about Naruto, we've got it covered. Just stay here and keep Hinata company. We'll be back as soon as we can." Shikamaru assured his friend with a grin on his face; before he and everyone else save Iruka left the room and were escorted by the Anbu to the Konoha Council chamber.

"I don't like this Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto commented with concern.

"I don't either Naruto, but trust in your friends. They say you shouldn't worry and that they have it under control and I believe them, so should you."

"I guess so." Naruto quietly replied, as he gripped Hinata's hand a little bit tighter in apprehension of what his friends were about to face.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she watched Kiba exit the Council chamber, while Danzo threw a report down onto a table in disgust. Most of the Shinobi clans were doing their best to stifle their laughter, as the last 30 minutes had been most amusing. For you see the Inuzuka heir had woven a heroic tale to the Council of his involvement with the Kyuubi Event of a few days ago. If one were to believe everything Kiba had said, he almost single handily defeated Naruto and kept the Kyuubi no Youko at bay. Unable to control his amusement any longer, Shikaku Nara turned to his fellow clan leader Tsume Inuzuka and stated jovially.

"Damn Tsume, I never knew Kiba was so strong and talented. I think we've found our next Hokage after Lady Tsunade!"

This declaration had caused the rest of the clan heads who had been trying to contain their enjoyment to explode in raucous laughter. While Tsume could only groan and put her head down on her desk, all the while thinking of the long talk she was going to have with her son about exaggerating his deeds on the battlefield.

Tsunade took in the sight of the chortle coming from the Shinobi clan leaders and a smile spread across her face. Her smile wasn't just from seeing the hilarity Kiba's testimony had brought forth, but in watching Danzo and the rest of the Civilian Council get frustrated that yet another witness had backed the official incident report 100%. For you see, while Kiba may have enhanced his own role in the Kyuubi Event. He still nonetheless had supported Shikamaru's report, as had everyone else involved in the incident so far. Tsunade could see the frustration on Danzo's face, as every attempt or threat he had made towards the witnesses had failed completely to cause any of them to recant their statements. Now there was only one person left for Danzo and his cronies to grill and Tsunade could only gloat, as she knew this was the one individual they would never break, the author of the said incident report, one Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru entered the Council chamber and slowly walked over to the witness box, before flopping down in obvious irritation of having to be there at that moment. Danzo took a moment to compose himself before hobbling over towards the Nara heir, his cane clicking along the floor. Upon reaching Shikamaru, Danzo opened a folder and asked with authority.

"Nara Shikamaru, you were the only Shinobi officer present during the Kyuubi incident at the hospital a few days ago, were you not?"

"I was."

"Can you please tell the Council what occurred on that day at the hospital?"

"Why, what occurred is all in my report." Shikamaru lazily replied.

"The Council would like to hear your account of the events in person Mr. Nara."

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru uttered with annoyance causing several members of the Council to openly laugh, as they had heard that word said on many occasions by Shikaku Nara in that chamber.

After the laughter died down, Shikamaru spoke up.

"There's really not that much to tell, I and several of my comrades from the Konoha 11, as we've been labeled were at the hospital waiting to receive word about the conditions of some of our friends and Sensei's who had been injured recently in an attack by Shinobi from Otogakure. While waiting, several of us decided to relieve some stress and increase our training by having a spar in the courtyard."

"And it was during this spar that the Uzumaki boy lost control and unleashed the Kyuubi no Youko upon you and your comrades. Is that correct Mr. Nara?"

"No, it's not Danzo-san."

"What do you mean that isn't correct?" Danzo shot back with rising anger in his voice.

"Exactly what I said, that isn't what happened."

"Then explain what did happen Mr. Nara!"

"Fine, as I said we all decided to have a spar against one another. It was then that we were honored by the presence of Master Jiraiya the Toad Sannin who offered to give us guidance during the training session. Master Jiraiya suggested that five of us have a spar against his apprentice and our comrade Naruto Uzumaki, as he was the strongest Shinobi from our graduating class."

"Sasuke Uchiha is the strongest Shinobi from your graduating class, not the Uzumaki!" One of the Civilian Councilmen shouted out in protest. Shikamaru merely smirked and replied with a chuckle.

"Sasuke, please he might have been the top graduating student from our class, but Naruto surpassed him a long time ago in power and skill. Why do you think Sasuke went chasing after the traitor Orochimaru to train him? It's because he is jealous of Naruto and how far he has progressed since graduation."

"That's a lie, the reason the Uchiha left is because the Kyuubi demon spawn Uzumaki clouded his mind and . . . . ."

That was as far as the Civilian Councilman was allowed to speak, as a snap of Tsunade's fingers was heard before an Anbu appeared in front of the Councilman and immediately drove a kunai through his neck. Tsunade then stood up and announced.

"Need I remind you that Sarutobi's decree is still in effect! So, under the Sandaime's law, that fool just forfeited his life! Anbu, please remove that trash from the Council chamber at once!"

The Anbu operative nodded his head in affirmation before picking up the corpse before him and then disappearing in a swirl leaves, as Tsunade resumed her seat once more at the head of the room.

Danzo cursed under his breath at the stupidity of that Councilman, as it was one less vote he now had at his disposal to use against the Kyuubi vessel. The old war-hawk knew there was nothing he could do right now and turned his attention back to the Nara heir sitting in the witness chair and resumed his questioning.

"You were about to explain how I am wrong that the Uzumaki boy did not lose control Mr. Nara, please continue."

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, Master Jiraiya suggested that five of us have a spar against his apprentice Naruto Uzumaki, under his supervision of course. During the spar, my comrades and I went a little overboard in attempting to defeat Naruto. To which Naruto was forced to tap into the Kyuubi no Youko chakra to defend himself less he suffered a serious injury from our combined attacks against him."

"Aha, so the Uzumaki boy did lose control and unleashed the Kyuubi no Youko upon you and your comrades."

"No, Naruto was in full control of the chakra he tapped into Danzo-san. He even carried on conversations with us during the spar." Shikamaru nonchalantly retorted.

"That's preposterous! Once the Kyuubi no Youko's power is unleashed, there is no controlling it!" Danzo exclaimed with vigor.

"You're wrong Danzo as usual." Jiraiya stated, as he seemed to appear out of thin air in the Council chambers.

"What are you talking about Jiraiya?" Danzo spat with fury.

"That's Jiraiya-sama you lowly worm Danzo, lest you forget I am one of the honored Sannin of the five elemental nations. As such you will address me with the due respect I have earned or you will suffer the consequences."

Danzo was about to retaliate when a quick side-way glance from Hiashi Hyuga caused the old war-hawk to cease what he was about to say to the Toad Sannin. Though the look Hiashi had given was quite subtle and missed by most everyone in the room. Jiraiya did notice and made a note in his mind to discuss this with Tsunade after the Council meeting. It was then that Hiashi spoke up and asked.

"Jiraiya-sama, are you saying that the Uzumaki boy has full control of the Kyuubi no Youko's chakra?"

"My apprentice can control up to one-tail of the Kyuubi no Youko's power."

"Then how is it you were injured by the Uzumaki brat during this spar Jiraiya-sama?" Danzo asked with contempt.

"I was injured Danzo because I underestimated my student and he did exactly what I have told him to do when we spar. And that is to go full out to his current abilities when fighting me. Most of the time, I win theses matches, this time however I lost. It's rare, but it just goes to show how talented my apprentice is becoming. Now Danzo, if you refer to Naruto as a brat again in my presence, you'll be carried out of these chambers on a stretcher. And don't think your Root Anbu you keep hidden in the shadows like bugs will be able to save you from that fate!" Jiraiya sternly warned the Councilman, while shooting a fervid glance to Shikaku Nara."

A slight nod from Shikaku to his fellow clan heads and teammates was all that was needed before all three leapt from their seats and each shouted out their trademark jutsu's simultaneously.

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" **(Partial Multi-Size Technique)

"**Shinranshin no Jutsu!" **(Mind Derangement Technique)

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Imitation Technique)

"**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Neck Bind Technique)

Chouza Akimichi's right arm suddenly stretched across the Council chamber while his fist grew to a mammoth proportion before it slammed into a darkened corner of the room where a sickening crunch was heard by all. The Akimichi clan leader smirked, as he pulled his enormous fist back to reveal the bloody and crushed body of a Root Anbu stuck to it, before he unceremoniously flung the body to the feet of Danzo at the front of the room. For many of the Civilian Councilmen, this was the first time they had seen the famous Akimichi clan Bubun Baika no Jutsu used. This technique allows the clan member to alter the size of their body and with this skill the clan member will enlarge one of their limbs. This allows them to stretch and cause a more powerful impact against their targets, as they all had just witnessed.

Meanwhile, as Chouza was squashing one Root Anbu like a bug, from another darkened corner of the Council chamber, a second Root Anbu screamed and stumbled forward while clutching his head with his hands. Tearing off his mask, the Root operative looked wide-eyed at Inoichi in terror before he walked over in front of Danzo and pulled a kunai out and drove it directly into his own forehead in front of the stunned Councilman. Much to the shock of the Civilian Council, they had also now just witnessed the equally famous Shinranshin no Jutsu of the Yamanaka clan. This technique allows the clan member to send their spiritual energy into an enemy to confuse the targets body into attacking whatever the clan member desires. Though the opponent is mentally aware of his actions, he is unable to stop his body from carrying out the attack.

Not to be outdone by his teammates, Shikaku Nara looked on with amusement as at the same time of the two Root Anbu deaths, a gargled scream came from a third Root operative, as he desperately struggled to escape from the shadowed corner of the Council chamber he had been in. Those who had never seen the infamous Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu of the Nara clan looked on in horror, as the Root Anbu's mask fell away and they could see his eyes bulging from their sockets and his face turning a ghastly blue color. A moment later, the Root operative's arms fell to his side unmoving, before the shadow stretched out carrying the Anbu towards Danzo and dumping him at his feet alongside his two dead Root comrades. For you see this technique allows a Nara clan member to bind their target using the Kage Mane no Jutsu technique. Once the target can no longer move, the clan member forms the needed hand seal to initiate this technique. In which the clan member uses the shadow to form a hand that will creep up their opponent's body to their neck. Once the hand reaches the neck, it will constrict in such a manner so as to strangle the target.

"I think that takes care of all the bugs in the room." Shikaku stated with certainty.

"Not quite Dad!" Shikamaru countered before flashing some hand signs and shouting out.

"**Kage Nui Yari no Jutsu"** (Shadow Sewing Spear Technique)

Seconds later, a tendril shaft of black shot up from the Nara heirs shadow next to Danzo into a darkened corner of the ceiling in the Council chamber, before a resounding grunt and thud was heard by everyone as the shaft impacted the wall. A moment later, another Root Anbu appeared from the shadowed corner of the room and began sliding down the black shaft while dripping blood the whole way, as he had been impaled straight through his chest. One Councilman threw up, as he watched the dead Root operative slide by him and be deposited at the feet of Danzo with the rest of the deceased Root Anbu.

"Well done Son, I see you've mastered that technique, I'm proud of you." Shikaku beamed with pride before asking.

"But how did you know about the fourth Root insect?"

"It just stood to reason Dad that if he had Root operatives stationed in three corners of the room, he more than likely had all corners of the room covered."

"That is most troublesome, why didn't I think of that? I guess I just need some sleep. Hokage-sama, is this meeting going to take much longer, it's already well past when I usually take a nap!" Shikaku commented with irritation.

"You can sleep all you want when you're in prison!" Danzo shouted with immense rage and malevolence before adding.

"Hokage-sama, I demand you arrest Shikaku Nara, his son, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Chouza Akimichi for the brutal murders of my Root Anbu at once!"

"Actually Danzo, if anyone is going to be arrested it might be you for having unauthorized personnel within a closed Konoha Council meeting." Tsunade replied with authority.

"These, these men had every right to be here, as they functioned as my personal guard for my protection." Danzo stammered in defense.

"Exactly who do you need protection from inside a secured Council meeting Danzo!" Tsunade fired back in anger.

Danzo seethed with rage but couldn't come up with a response to Tsunade's question when Hiashi Hyuga spoke up once more and said.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sure Councilman Danzo now realizes the error in judgment he made in having his Root Anbu stationed within the room. I am sure it will never happen again."

Danzo gulped from the glare he got from the Hyuga clan leader before he stammered once more.

"I, I apologize Hokage-sama. I did make a mistake and it will not happen again."

"It had better not Danzo! Now, are you done with this witness, so we can end this sham of a meeting?"

Danzo shook his head and turned his attention to the smirking Nara heir sitting on the witness chair and his rage built up once again, as he spat.

"Nara Shikamaru, is it your testimony that what occurred at the hospital and the potential release of the Kyuubi no Youko stemmed from nothing more than a sparring practice gone wrong?"

"A little simplified, but yeah that about sums it up." Shikamaru lazily affirms.

"THAT IS AN OUTRIGHT LIE BOY! Danzo shouted with fury.

A second later, a kunai came flying through the air and cut Danzo's cane in halve causing the Councilman to fall to the floor in a heap. As he looked up, Danzo saw Shikaku standing up and twirling another kunai while exuding a monstrous amount of killing intent toward him before he heard the Nara clan leader say with venom.

"You dare to insult my clan by accusing its chosen heir of giving false testimony. Choose your next words carefully Danzo, as they may be the last ones you speak!"

"This is why I needed protection Hokage-sama!" Danzo pleaded to Tsunade, as he struggled to get up.

"Actually, if you just kept your big mouth shut and didn't make false accusations you wouldn't need protection. But try not to soil yourself Danzo; you won't be dying today unfortunately. Shikaku, please return to your seat, I'll handle this. Now Danzo, do you have any proof that Shikamaru Nara has given false testimony?"

"No I do not, but it's quite obvious that he and the other witnesses are lying to protect the Uzumaki boy from judgment by this Council!"

Suddenly, four more kunai's whizzed through the air and impacted around Danzo's feet, as everyone looked over to see standing one Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame and Tsume Inuzuka who spoke up for the group and said with anger.

"These other witnesses who are lying Danzo, I assume you are referring to our kids and the appointed heirs to all of our respective clans!"

All Danzo could do was glare back at the four clan leaders, as he remained silent before Tsunade stood up and shouted.

"Enough of this! Danzo you have wasted this Council's time, as you have no proof that anything occurred other than what was reported by Shikamaru Nara and the other witnesses. And seeing as all their testimony correlates with one another, I see no reason to continue this farce of a meeting. Do I have a second for this motion?"

"I second the motion." Hiashi Hyuga stated, shocking everyone in the room.

"Umm ok, if there is nothing else then this meeting shall come to a clo . . . . . " Tsunade started to say, before Hiashi interrupted her and said.

"Actually, I do have a motion that I feel needs to be addressed at the next Council meeting. While it is true that the Uzumaki boy is able to control a small portion of the Kyuubi no Youko's power. The village still runs the risk that if he uses more power than what he can control, then all of our lives would be imperil. We need to discuss how we can prevent this from happening. Do I have a second for this motion?"

"I second the motion." Danzo eagerly replied.

"Fine, if there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned!" Tsunade announced through clenched teeth.

As Tsunade watched most of the Council exit the chambers, she stopped Danzo and signaled an Anbu who had entered and was holding a mop and bucket. Handing it over to the confused Councilman, Tsunade ordered with derision.

"They're your men and your mess Danzo, you clean it up!"

With that said, Tsunade closed the Council chamber door leaving behind the war-hawk Councilman who was literally shaking with unbridled fury.

* * *

Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh, as she poured another cup of sake and then drank it in one fell swoop before slamming the cup back onto her desk in disgust. Standing up to walk out onto her balcony and gaze over the village in the setting sun. She could only shake her head in frustration, as she relived the day's events in her mind. Turning around and going back to her desk, Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle once more and began pouring another cup of her most treasured elixir, when a voice rang out behind her startling the blonde Hokage.

"I'll take a cup of that if you don't mind Tsunade-hime."

"Jiraiya you old fool. I should knock you into next week for sneaking up on me like that!" Tsunade snarled with anger.

"Tsunade it's been a long day and frankly I'm too tired to have snuck up on you. If you didn't sense me, then your mind must have been elsewhere." Jiraiya curtly replied.

Tsunade glared at her fellow Sannin for a moment before the anger drained away from her face, as she flopped down into her chair and admitted.

"I'm sorry, you're right, my mind has been elsewhere. I guess I'm just frustrated about what happened earlier today at the Council meeting."

"Actually, I thought the meeting went quite well considering we along with Naruto's friends got him off the hook for what happened at the hospital." Jiraiya absently commented.

"All we did Jiraiya is postpone the inevitable for a few weeks. Danzo is going to take Hiashi's motion and attempt Kami knows what against Naruto. Damn it, I wish there was a way to get rid of that crippled old fool. But it's a moot point, even if we did get rid of him, one of his civilian crony Councilmen would step-up a resume control of the Civilian Council."

Danzo doesn't control shit on the Council. He's just a puppet figurehead for the man who really controls the civilian side of the Konoha Council." Jiraiya stated with antipathy

"Well, if it's not Danzo, then who does control the civilian side of the Council?"

"I'm surprised Tsunade-hime, I thought you would have figured that out after today's meeting. The real power who controls them is none other than Hiashi Hyuga."

"But that doesn't make any sense? Why would the 10 members of the Civilian Council, well nine members now, follow one of the Shinobi clan leaders? The clan side and the civilian side of the Council have diametrically opposed to each other for years."

It's not so hard to imagine or believe, not after what I've learned today. Frankly, Sarutobi-Sensei was quite foolish and should have seen this coming since it happened under his watch." Jiraiya lamented about his former teacher.

Since what has happened? What exactly did you learn to say something like that about Sensei?" Tsunade questioned in earnest.

"I learned today, that next to you Hiashi Hyuga is the most powerful political figure in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And that he completely controls the Civilian Council, as well as Koharu and Homura your so-called advisors to the Hokage. But he has attained and exerts this power over the Civilian Council from behind the scenes."

"I, I, don't understand, how did he do this?"

"The good old fashioned way my dear…. money."

Tsunade looked at her teammate with confusion, before Jiraiya spoke up once more.

"Hiashi is able to control the Civilian Council because he either owns outright or had a sizable financial stake in all the businesses run by each civilian Council member."

"That's not possible, Sensei enacted those laws years ago to prevent any clan from having a stake in a business owned by any serving civilian Council member. This was to prevent what you have just described of a clan holding sway within the Council, as it would be a conflict of interest." Tsunade affirmed.

"That's true Tsunade and publicly, Hiashi is not connected to any of these businesses. But to use one of Kakashi's favorite sayings, _look underneath the underneath_, and when you do you'll find Hiashi's greedy fingers all over the Civilian Council."

"But how is that possible?"

"Well, Hiashi might be a cruel and evil bastard, but when it comes to business he's a fucking genius!" Jiraiya declared before continuing on.

"What Hiashi has done is setup several dummy corporations which the Hyuga clan has created over the years to serve as a front or cover for one or more legitimate companies. Such as all the businesses owned on paper by our illustrious Civilian Council. It can have the appearance of being real but lacks the capacity to function independently. The sole goal of this dummy corporation is to conceal the true ownership of the legitimate companies and it's a good tax dodge as well for Hiashi and the clan."

"I'm still not sure I understand what you're saying Jiraiya?"

"Think of it like this Tsunade. Take a length of chain, the first link is a legitimate business say Councilman Akito's restaurant. Now publicly he is the owner or front man of the business. However, on paper he recently became a minority share holder of the restaurant and the majority share holder or true owner is a company called Perception Industries which represents the second link to the chain. Now upon closer examination of Perception Industries, you'll find it is dummy company and is owned by an outfit called Visions Inc. which represents the third link in the chain. Now Tsunade, imagine this scenario happening half a dozen or more times and when you reach the final link of the chain, you'll find Hiashi and the Hyuga clan."

"That devious bastard, but how was he able to slip all of this by Sarutobi- Sensei?"

"To put it simply Tsunade, Hiashi put so many of these buffer dummy companies between his clan and the actual legitimate business at the front. That unless you were specifically looking for a connection and willing to dig deep enough. You wouldn't have given it a second thought which is probably what happened with Sensei."

"So Hiashi and the Hyuga clan has done this to all the businesses owned by the representatives on the Civilian Council?"

"The majority of them he has and those companies he hasn't, the Hyuga clan does such a huge amount business with them. That if the clan's patronage was to suddenly disappear, it would cripple them financially. So in essence by one means or another, Hiashi has control of every single current member of the Civilian Council. And as far as Koharu and Homura go, Hiashi just pays them off in bribes."

Tsunade sat silent in her chair, as she pondered everything Jiraiya had just told her before she looked up and asked.

"How do you know all of this Jiraiya?"

"Umm, well, tomorrow you're going to receive a report about a break-in at the Konoha village records office. Do me a favor and don't investigate too deeply into who the perpetrator was." Jiraiya sheepishly replied.

Tsunade just shook her head in amusement before pouring herself and Jiraiya a drink before commenting with remorse.

"If everything you have said is correct, this is bad news for Naruto-kun at the next Council meeting. If Hiashi has total control over the Civilian Council, he can push through almost anything against Naruto-kun and I'd be powerless to stop it."

"We have a few weeks before that happens Tsunade-hime. So we have a little time to come up with something to prevent that."

"I pray to Kami that you're right Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade replies, as she and the Toad Sannin each slam another drink of sake.

"Well, it has been a long day so I think I will take my leave of you my hime and get some rest. You have a wonderful evening Hokage-sama." Jiraiya announced, as he made his way to the balcony before Tsunade's voice called out softly.

"Jiraiya-kun wait."

"What is it my hime?" Jiraiya turned around and asked.

"Do you have to go? I mean you could stay the night here with . . . . . .me."

Jiraiya gazed at the woman he loved since he was a wet-nose Genin at the academy, as his heart and a certain part of his anatomy screamed out to take the blonde goddess before him up on her offer. But sadly, his mind told him otherwise, as he turned his gaze away from her to hide the tear rolling down his cheek while he replied with saddened voice.

"I'm sorry my hime, but I can't do that . . . . . .not anymore."

"But, but why Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asked, the hurt evident in her voice.

"We already talked about this months ago and nothing has changed since then. As much as I would dearly love to stay and be with you. It just hurts too much knowing that no matter how much I love you, your heart will never be mine, unless you can tell me otherwise. Can you tell me otherwise my beautiful hime?"

Tsunade could only stand there in silence unable to speak the words her oldest friend longed to hear. As Tsunade gazed at him her eyes desperately seemed to cry out for him to stay. But that was not enough, as she heard the sorrowful and dejected voice of the Toad Sannin remark.

"I thought so . . . . . .goodnight Hokage-sama."

Jiraiya then quickly leapt off the balcony and into the night, never hearing the anguished sob come from the blonde Hokage, as tears streamed down her face.

Sakura heard the door of her hospital room creak open and looked over to see Tsunade enter the room. The young kunoichi smiled a bit, as she watched her Hokage make her way over to Sakura's bedside. Inwardly, Sakura was relieved that Tsunade had shown up to visit her once more. She had grown concerned that the blonde Hokage had forgotten her promise to the young girl of visiting and talking on a daily basis with her. As Tsunade took her seat beside the bedside, Sakura could see that the woman's eyes were quite red and puffy, evidence that she had been crying. But before the pink haired kunoichi could inquire about it Tsunade said.

"I'm so sorry Sakura about visiting so late. It's been a most trying day for me and several matters occupied my time for most of the day."

"That's alright Lady Tsunade, I'm just glad you didn't forget about me like everyone else."

"Sakura, no one has forgotten about you. Because of what happened with Naruto and your actions because of it. I've needed to place a guard on your door and restrict visitation. I'm sorry for that, but for several reasons it must be that way right now. However, it won't be that way forever, I promise."

"I, I don't understand Lady Tsunade, but I trust you. La, Lady Tsunade have you been crying?"

Tsunade quickly brushed away any remnants of tears still in her eyes and quickly replied.

"I have, but it's nothing for you to be concerned about. The more important question is how are you feeling today?"

Sakura face took on a grim appearance before she said in a serious tone of voice.

"I feel the same, but I came to a realization. If you could Lady Tsunade, I need to speak to everyone of the Konoha 11 and their Sensei's about what happened when I saw Sasuke. Would you please set that meeting up for me Lady Tsunade."

"Are you sure about this? Facing all those people at once may be quite stressful for you. Wouldn't like to wait until you're fully healed and then talk to each one on an individual basis?"

"No, I need to speak to them all at once. Because I don't think I would have the strength or the resolve to tell the story over and over again, it must be all at once!" Sakura exclaimed with vigor.

"Alright, I'll setup a meeting as soon as Kakashi and Kurenai are released from the hospital in a few days. You're positive you want to talk about what happened with Sasuke with all of your friends and comrades?"

"I'm positive Lady Tsunade."

"Even Naruto."

Sakura head dropped a bit, as a tear rolled down her cheek before saying in a slightly choked voice.

"Especially Naruto."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Well, first off I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter and helped to set a new personal record of 53 reviews for one of my chapters. I'd love to see that record broken again, but I doubt this will be the chapter to do it. I realize it wasn't the most exciting of chapters, but consider it more of a prelude for the serious angst and drama coming from the Konoha 12/Sakura confrontation next chapter. Also I fully admit I was not a business major in college, so please no reviews flaming Jiraiya's explanation of how Hiashi is able to control the Civilian Council through devious business means. I did do some research for what I wrote, but if any of you out there are business savvy and know what I was going for with the explanation. If you can write the explanation better and have it make sense to the most laymen of people. I'd be glad to use it and give you credit. Virtually everyone picked up on the LOTR Gollum reference from Kakashi's lament last chapter. And some of you also knew of the Scotsman joke as well. If you knew both, give yourself a pat on the back. Several of you asked for the entire joke to be told, so here it is.

**A kilted Scotsman was walking down a country path after finishing off a large amount of whisky at a local pub. He felt quite sleepy and decided to nap against a tree.**

**As he slept, two lasses came walking by and heard his loud snoring. When they found him, one said, "I've always wondered what a Scotsman wears under his kilt."**

**She boldly walked over to the sleeper, raised his kilt, and saw that he wore nothing at all. Her friend said, "Well, the mystery is solved! Let's thank him for sharing!"**

**She took off her pretty blue hair ribbon and gently tied it around the Scotsman's endowment. A while later, the Scotsman was awakened by the call of nature. He raised his kilt and was bewildered at the sight of the neatly tied blue ribbon. He stared for a minute, then said, "I don't know where y'been laddie... but it's nice ta see you won firrrst prrrize!"**

On a sadder note the fan fiction world recently lost a gifted writer. His name was Hefster, and though he suffered from the crippling mental disorder of thinking Sakura was a good character and pairing for Naruto. I believe the technical medical term for the disorder being _Idiotswholuvsakura_. But even with that horrible handicap plaguing his mind, he was still able to produce some quality fan fiction while he was alive.

Sadly, but not surprising due to recent events in his life he was found dead in a Hamburg German nightclub last night. His body bloated with alcohol and drugs, as the music of David Hasselhoff (an artist he dearly loved) blared in the background of the club. Police aren't sure as to the cause of death yet? They suspect it was the recent influx of money from his job and the constant sex from his girlfriend that finally caused his heart to give out. Police also suspect that Hefster may have been distraught over Hamburg's loss in the semi-final of the UEFA Cup might have led to his gluttonous intake of the alcohol and drugs which combined with the other factors may have ultimately sped him to his death. If you were a fan of Hefster's works and I know many of you were. Or you would just like to leave a PM condolence for his loved ones, I'm sure they would appreciate it. His account is still active and the link is listed below, but it won't upload properly, so cut/paste and add the "dots" where necessary.

http:/www fanfiction net/u/1611718/Hefster

In closing all one can say is the following.

R.I.P. Hefster, you will be missed.

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories that I recommend and hope you all will check out when you have the time.

**"It Started With a Dinner"** by **Jeymi: **A nice little romantic story involving Jiraiya who convinces Tsunade to go on a date, and the unexpected happens. This AU story is set in the younger days of our two favorite Sannin. If you don't mind Jiraiya/Tsunade fluff, this story is for you.

**"True Path of a Jinchuuriki"** by **DemonicLove555: **An original story that features Naruto returning after five years, but during a mission he is placed on the verge of death, with a new power awakening within him as a result. Meanwhile, Sasuke begins releasing the forbidden seals within each country to unlock a horrendous power that can destroy the world, unless a certain blonde haired Jinchuuriki can stop him.

Anyway, I hope that all of you can R & R these stories when you have a chance.

Take it easy and be good! And to all those who observe it, have a great holiday!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Raucous

Definition: Rowdy, boisterous and disorderly

Etymology: Latin 1769

Part of Speech: Adjective


	32. Heartbreak, Warnings, and Resignations

**Chapter 32 Summary: **As two of Konoha's finest Jounins deal with heartbreak, the day has come for Sakura's meeting with the other members of the infamous Konoha 12. However one member has chosen not to attend which crushes Sakura's spirit, while another member chooses to end not only a friendship, but also their career as a Shinobi forever.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 32: "Heartbreak, Warnings, and Resignations"**

Shikamaru was lying under a tree and gazing upwards towards the sky. Engrossed as usual with his favorite pastime cloud watching, the Nara heir was waiting for the remaining members of the Konoha 11 to arrive. The group aptly renamed from the Konoha 12 due to the Uchiha's betrayal and defection to Otogakure and the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. A slight breeze blew a waft of blonde hair into Shikamaru's face, as he looked down to see his girlfriend Temari still peacefully asleep, her head resting upon his chest. About a minute later, he heard the familiar crunch of a potato chip being eaten and Shikamaru looked over to see his teammates Chouji and Ino approaching him. They were followed closely behind by Tenten and Neji. Shikamaru nudged the Suna princess awake, as they both rose to greet everyone.

"How's it going guys?"

"We're all fine Shikamaru, but are we really going to do this?"

"I'm not any happier than you are Tenten, but Tsunade didn't give us a choice in the matter. Today is the day we all are to appear and listen to what Sakura has to tell us."

"I could care less what the Haruno bitch has to say!" Neji groused with annoyance.

"I concur." A voice behind everyone stated in agreement, startling everyone but also signifying that Shino had arrived.

"Hey Shino, good to see you, where's Kiba?"

"He'll be along shortly Shikamaru, his punishments from his mother finally ended today."

"Yeah, well it serves the mutt-boy right, saying what he did to the Council last week!" Ino declared with venom, while Tenten and Temari nodded their heads in unison. While everyone's memory harkened back to what had angered the present kunoichi's so much about the Inuzuka heir.

**(Flashback one week ago)**

Shikamaru left the Council chambers after having successfully testified on Naruto's behalf, to meet up with the other witnesses of the Kyuubi Event to let them know that the case against their friend had been dismissed. Upon his arrival at the training field, he relayed the good news much to the relief of everyone before adding.

"Even though none of us were allowed to hear each other's testimony on the witness stand, it's my understanding all of our testimonies correlated with one another perfectly. So, Tsunade was able to get all the charges dismissed against Naruto because of it."

"Yeah, I bet the Council was totally rocked by my testimony!" Kiba exclaimed while pumping a fist in the air.

"Oh yes Kiba, your testimony left a lasting impression on the Council, of that you can be sure!" Tsume Inuzuka stated in a very irritated tone of voice to the group, as she appeared before them in a swirl of leaves along with her wolf familiar Kuromaru.

"M, Mom!" Kiba stammered nervously under the stern glare the Inuzuka clan matriarch was leveling on him. Before she turned to everyone else and stated.

"I must say I am surprised Ino, Tenten, and Temari-san. I figured the three of you would be in an all out fight right now for whom gets the privilege of offering up their virginity to my son first?"

"WHAT!" All three kunoichi's shouted in unison.

"Well, I mean after all according to his testimony, Kiba so heroically protected all three of you during the fight against Naruto while you were petrified with fear. I figured I would be getting a daughter in law very soon after hearing from Kiba, how did you put it son? Oh yes, I remember now."

"Even though I was wounded and a mess after helping to subdue Naruto, all the kunoichi's present couldn't help but gaze at me with love and admiration for how bravely I had fought off Naruto to save them." Tsume stated in her best imitation of her son's voice, before continuing on in her own voice.

"So, I just assumed you three kunoichi's would be at each other's throats by now for the honor of becoming a bride to the heir of the Inuzuka clan. Well, I'm here to tell you not to worry and to please not fight over that. Since all three of you hold Kiba-kun in such high esteem. I'll talk to Lady Tsunade to see if we can get an amendment for all four of you to have a polygamist marriage. How does that sound?"

There was an eerie silence that fell over the training grounds like a shroud, as everyone could feel the killing intent rolling off of Ino, Tenten, and Temari was increasing to staggering levels before the sound of snickering and stifled laughter could be heard. As much as they wanted not to laugh, Shikamaru, Chouji, and even Neji were having troubles containing their amusement at Kiba's predicament. Even Shino seemed to crack a wry smile over his teammate's dilemma, until Tsume saw this and in a voice ringing with derision said.

"I don't know what all four of you are so amused about? According to Kiba if it wasn't for his inspirational leadership during the fight, you all might not have stopped Naruto. I'm especially disappointed in you Hyuga, since if it wasn't for Kiba's impassioned speech, you might have left the battlefield out of fright."

The killing intent from Ino, Tenten, and Temari was nothing to the intent that suddenly spiked in Neji who yelled out.

"BYAKUGAN!"

However, before the Hyuga prodigy could attack his Inuzuka comrade, he suddenly found himself being restrained by Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino, whilst Kiba stumbled backwards in a panic. Tsume looked on as the three young men struggled to keep Neji under control and exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Why Kiba-kun, your friends appear quite upset with you, I wonder why? Could it be that you perhaps exaggerated your role in helping to subdue Naruto?"

"M, maybe." Kiba replied with a hint of guilt to his voice.

"Grrrrrrrrr, that's what I thought. KIBA INUZUKA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tsume roared out causing everyone to freeze from the killing intent she was now producing.

Kiba hesitantly shuffled over to his mother like a condemned man walking to the gallows. Upon his arrival in front of her, he refused to look at her and kept his head down in submission. Tsume lashed out and grabbed one of Kiba's ears and gripped it like a vice before giving it a nasty twist. Kiba immediately yelped in pain and was forced to look up and the clan matriarch while kneeling down onto one knee. Tsume maintained her painful hold on her son's ear while slightly bowing her head to look him in the eye and with a wicked feral grin on her face stated in a vengeful tone of voice.

"Now listen up my little pup! You are the heir to one of the oldest and most respected clan within the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As such I expect no demand that you carry yourself with dignity and respect for the clan you will one day lead. As such exaggerating your deeds from the battlefield is not and will NEVER be tolerated. You embarrassed not only the proud name of Inuzuka in the Council chamber today, but more importantly you embarrassed ME!"

Tsume then gave her son's ear another painful twist, as to put emphasis on what she was about to say next.

"Now, I could leave you here with your friends and let them merit out their own brand of justice for what you've done, but I fear they will be too lenient with you. For you see after your _rocking_testimony today, my fellow clan leaders laughed at me. I don't like to be laughed at Kiba-kun! So you are coming home with me right now and I am going to teach you why it is so inadvisable for you to disgrace not only yourself and the clan, but me as well! And I guarantee that by the end of this week, you will never consider doing something like this ever again!"

As the remnants of the Konoha 11 watched their comrade get dragged away by his mother, most of them felt a hint of sympathy for the Inuzuka boy. However, Ino was not one of those people and openly complained.

"Damn it, that's not fair, I wanted to get some shots in on dog-boy! I can't believe he just got saved by his mother!"

"Kiba didn't get saved Ino, that's for sure. I know he would gladly take a beating from all of us right now, than face a week's worth of punishment doled out by his mother. Next to the Hokage and my own mother, there isn't a meaner old bitch in the entire village than Tsume Inuzuka." Shikamaru declared with certainty.

"Thank you for the compliment Nara-san! I'll be sure to let your mother Yoshino-san know you hold her in such high regard and company!" Tsume shouted back to the group, although she and Kiba were a great distance away. Shikamaru dropped his head down in defeat and muttered to himself.

"Most troublesome, I forgot about that damn Inuzuka hearing."

Later on that day, Shikamaru entered his house to find his father silently trying to shoo him out the door once again, before a voice rang out and asked.

"Is that you Shika-kun?"

"H, hai mother." Shikamaru replied with trepidation, as there was an unfamiliar sweetness to the sound of her voice.

"Good, NOW GET YOUR ASS INTO THIS KITCHEN RIGHT NOW! THIS MEAN OLD BITCH WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!"

**(End of Flashback)**

Shikamaru shivered while he tried to drive away the memory of the Hell his mother had made of his life for the next several days after that kitchen encounter. Just then, Kiba arrived with Akamaru in tow at the training grounds and trotted over to his friends.

"Oh look, the conquering hero has arrived. Thank Kami, I don't know what I would do if Kiba-kun wasn't around to protect little old me." Ino griped with sarcasm.

Kiba winced upon hearing this before he straightened up and apologized with sincerity.

"Look guy's, I want to apologize to all of you. I just got caught up in the moment being around all those great and legendary Shinobi in the Council and I wanted to look good in front of them. I'm sorry now that I did that and I hope you all can forgive me?"

Everyone stood silent for a minute and gazed at the Inuzuka heir before Shikamaru finally spoke up and lazily said.

"Ahh forget about it Kiba. It's much too troublesome to carry a grudge with you about it. At least you stuck to the plan and your testimony corroborated with everyone else's. Even if you did make try and make yourself look good in front of the clan heads. You still helped in getting Naruto off the hook and that was our main goal anyways."

With that said, everyone else present seemed to agree with the Nara heir and Kiba was begrudgingly forgiven by all of them.

"Shikamaru, what time were we supposed to go and see Sakura?"

"We've got a little over an hour in time Ino, before we all are to report to her hospital room."

"I wonder what Sakura has to say?" Tenten asked with curiosity.

"Who knows, I guess we'll find out when she tells us." Shikamaru lazily answered.

"Hey, I know let's go visit Hinata and Naruto before we have to go to this meeting!" Ino exclaimed.

"Might as well, maybe we can cheer Naruto up a bit? He seems to be getting more and more depressed with each day that goes by." Shikamaru commented with concern.

"Or angrier, I made the mistake of mentioning Sasuke's name while visiting yesterday and his killing intent went immediately through the roof. Ino stated with a shiver.

"I can't say that I blame him for his depression, I know he truly cares about my cousin a great deal. What I don't understand is his sudden rage against Sasuke? It's almost as though he blames the Uchiha for what happened to Hinata. But, Sasuke wasn't anywhere around when Hinata got hurt."

"Perhaps we will learn some of the answers to our questions after this meeting. I am quite certain we haven't been given the full details of what exactly has happened as of yet." Shino commented in logical fashion.

"You may be right Shino, well, let's get going then." Shikamaru stated, as he and his fellow comrades began their trek to the Leaf Village hospital.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As Kakashi signed off on the forms releasing him from the hospital, his mind was on other matters than the paperwork before him. The current focus of his attention was the upcoming meeting in half an hour with his former pupil Sakura and what she had to say about another student of his Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi dreaded what the girl was going to say, as it would only confirm to everyone what a failure he had been as a Sensei to his previous Genin team. Trying to shake loose his musings on that subject is when another anxiety filled subject invaded his thoughts, Yuuhi Kurenai. Kakashi knew he was going to have to talk to the Genjutsu mistress soon because of what he had said to her after the Kabuto fight. But the famous Copy-nin did not have a clue, as to what to say to the woman. Kakashi realized that his admission of love to Kurenai had irrevocably changed their relationship forever. As sad and as painful as it was to know, Kakashi understood that Kurenai did not have any feelings for him. Her discomfort and inability to speak to him after his confession was testament to that, as he thought to himself while exiting the hospital.

'_I just need some time to sort things out before I speak to Kurenai. I don't want her feeling uncomfortable around me in the future.'_

A few seconds later, as if Kami was laughing at the silver-haired Jounins plight, a soft voice called out behind him.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi's head dropped a bit while a faint sigh escaped from his mouth, as he immediately recognized the voice that had called to him. Inhaling deeply before turning around and flashing his famous closed eye smile he replied.

"Konnichiha (Hello or good day) Kurenai-san!"

However, when Kakashi opened his eye, he found himself once again transfixed by the beauty walking towards him. His gaze wandered momentarily to Kurenai's angelic face with her deep crimson colored eyes providing a stark contrast to her alabaster white cream like skin. Kurenai's long dark brunette hair framed her gorgeous face like a dark silk curtain. His vision then traveled to the sensual curve of her slim feminine hips and her supple breasts, which were firm and thrust out proudly before him nearly took Kakashi's breath away. Before the Copy-nin even realized it, she was suddenly standing before him and asking.

"Are you alright Kakashi?"

Snapping out of his self induced stupor, Kakashi stammered.

"Gomen (Sorry) Kurenai-cha . . . . . . san, I'm, I'm fine. I just got lost in a thought for a moment."

"Well, I'm very happy to see you up and about again. You look much better than the last time I saw you."

"Arigato (Thank you), I too am glad to see that you've recovered from your injuries, you look lovely as well."

Kurenai turned her head to the side in an effort to hide her small blush. Unfortunately, Kakashi mistook this action as one of discomfort at what he said and silently berated himself.

'_Nice going Kakashi, you tell yourself you don't want to make Kurenai uncomfortable around you, but then you go and say something like that to her. What an idiot you are Kakashi!'_

"Gomen-nasai (I'm sorry) Kurenai-san, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Kakashi said with a sad and penitent tone of voice while looking down.

Kurenai heard the regret in Kakashi's voice, but before she could reply and assuage his feelings that he had just done something wrong. The red-eyed kunoichi suddenly found an arm draped around her shoulder, as Asuma appeared in a swirl of leaves and greeted them.

"Hey Kakashi-san, Kurenai-chan, are you two here for the meeting with Sakura already?"

Kakashi took notice of Asuma's arm wrapped around Kurenai and the suffix he used to greet her and for a brief moment a hint of sorrow flickered in his lone visible eye, before he eye-smiled once more and hastily said while turning to walk away.

"Yes, in fact and need to go and check on her now, I'll see the two of you later at the meeting."

"Wait Kakashi, I want to talk to you about what happened after Kabuto ran off!" Kurenai shouted to the retreating silver-haired Jounin.

Kakashi turned his head back to glance first at Asuma and then at Kurenai before he gently replied to his kunoichi comrade.

"There's nothing to talk about Kurenai-san, I understand. Like I told you, it was just a foolish dream on my part. You need not worry, I won't bother you anymore, I'm just glad that you're happy."

Kakashi then flashed another quick glance at Asuma then at Kurenai before sadly closing his one visible eye and disappearing in a swirl of leaves. As Kurenai watched Kakashi vanish, her eyes grew wide in realization at what he said and what Kakashi must think seeing Asuma with her. Growling with absolute rage, Kurenai grabbed Asuma's arm draped around her and pulled it around behind his back into a hammerlock. While taking her other hand and grabbing a mane of the bearded Jounin hair and slamming the side of his face into the hospital wall. Leaning forward, Kurenai hissed into Asuma's ear in a voice of pure malevolence.

"You fucking pig Asuma, don't you ever touch me again! You gave up that privilege a longtime ago. Go to your stinking snake-whore if you want touch a kunoichi! From now on you will only speak to me if it's about official Shinobi matters and nothing else. And if you ever touch me again, I promise you it will be the last time you touch anything ever again! Do you understand?"

When Kurenai didn't get an immediate answer, she applied some additional pressure to the painful arm lock that caused Asuma to grimace in pain, as he heard the Genjutsu mistress say once more.

"I said do you understand?"

Asuma nodded his head frantically and said with a choked and stuttering voice.

"I, I understand."

Kurenai applied one more painful tug on Asuma's arm before releasing it and storming off away from the cigarette smoking Jounin who glared furiously at her retreating form. As Kurenai walked away, a single tear rolled down her cheek while she clutched her arms around her, as she thought to herself.

'_Damn that bastard Asuma! Between this and the night of the Yamanaka party, Kakashi probably thinks that drunken pig and I are still together. Even if I told him that isn't the case anymore, it doesn't matter. Because I can't seem to speak the three words he wants to hear and that I'm unable to say to him . . . . . . . . no matter how much I dearly want to.'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakura was very nervous as she waited for everyone to arrive. Actually, the pink-haired Genin was more than just nervous, she was terrified of facing all of her former classmates and friends and wondered what their reactions were going to be like, when she toldthem about what had happened with Sasuke. Even if her injuries prevented her from doing so, Sakura would have loved nothing more than to runaway at that moment, but the young kunoichi knew she couldn't do that. She had to warn all of her friends about Sasuke and the dangers they now faced because of him. Sakura heard the door creak open into her hospital room and looking up saw her former Sensei walk dejectedly into the room. As Sakura watched Kakashi amble over to the wall in front of her bed, his entire body language seemed to scream defeat, as she heard him exhale in resignation while staring at the ceiling above him.

"Ka, Kakashi-Sensei, I, I mean Kakashi-san, are you ok?"

Kakashi quickly shook his head and looked down towards his former pupil and flashed his eye-smile to the girl before saying in a mournful voice.

"Sorry Sakura, I've been better. I'm just coming to terms and acceptance that something I want I will never have, and to be honest, that's probably best for everyone involved. Thank you for asking Sakura, that was very kind of you."

"You don't have to thank me, you are. . . . . . . . I mean you were my Sensei."

"I may have held the title of being your Sensei Sakura, but I was never a teacher for you or Naruto. And that is something I deeply regret and apologize to you for. I hope one day you can forgive me for my failure in being the teacher that I should have been to you two."

"There's nothing to apologize for or forgive Kakashi-san, you were wonderful teacher."

"No Sakura, I wasn't, but thank you for the compliment even if it isn't deserved."

Just then the hospital door opened once again and in strode Tsunade followed by her apprentice Shizune, the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, and Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko. The blonde Hokage made her way over to Sakura and said with a smile.

"How are you holding up Sakura?"

"I'm, I'm fine Lady Tsunade."

"Sakura, I wanted to let you know that besides your classmates and their Sensei's. I've asked Jiraiya-san and Anko-san to sit in on this meeting, as they know more about Orochimaru then anyone else alive. I'm sorry that I have to do this, as I know this meeting will be tough enough for you. But I need them here in an official capacity for the safety of the village, do you understand?"

"I, I understand Lady Tsunade."

The door to Sakura's hospital room opened yet again and Asuma nursing a bruise on his face came walking in followed closely behind by his students Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. The killing intent immediately rose from Anko when she caught sight of Asuma and glared daggers at the bearded Jounin. A scant few seconds later the Suna Ambassador Subaku no Temari entered the room. Looking about, she saw Tsunade standing by the bed with Sakura and walked over and bowed before she politely inquired.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure you want me here? I realize this in a Konoha matter and more important perhaps a personal one for Haruno-san. I do not wish to overstep my bounds as Ambassador or on a personal level with Haruno-san and have my presence cause her discomfort."

"I asked Lady Tsunade to invite you to this meeting Temari-san. The information I have may be of value to Sunagakure, but I know it is something that you personally need to listen to." Sakura stated with certainty.

Temari merely nodded to Sakura and the Hokage before standing next to Shikamaru in the room. A few minutes later, Team #9 entered the ever increasing crowded room. Neji marched into the room and grabbed a chair before the Hyuga prodigy shot an irritated glance at Sakura, while he, Gai, and Tenten helped Rock Lee get situated into the chair. A short time later, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru atop his head strolled into the room followed closely behind by Kurenai.

The Genjutsu mistress noticed Anko in the room and shot a hateful glance at the Special Jounin, who bore a look of deep hurt, as she turned her head away from her fellow kunoichi's glare. Kurenai then shot the same odious glare at Asuma, before her gaze fell upon the forlorn looking Kakashi leaning against the far wall with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low while staring at the floor below him. Kurenai's stomach tightened in grief at the sight before her, as she turned her head away with sorrow.

Looking up to the clock on the wall, Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose before she inhaled and exhaled a heavy sigh, which nearly caused every male in the room to have a nosebleed by doing so.

"Alright, I think that is everyone who is willing to come, let's get this started." Tsunade announced, while silently contemplating the absence of one blonde-haired knuckleheaded Genin. Unfortunately, the Hokage was not the only one to notice that Naruto wasn't there and Ino piped up and exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, we can't get started Naruto isn't here yet! I'll go get him, we were just with him earlier."

Ino then poked her head outside the door and saw Naruto walking down the hallway and she commented.

"There he is I'll go get him for the meeting. With everything going on with Hinata, he probably just forgot about it."

Ino then left the room leaving the door slightly ajar while Tsunade attempted to call out and stop her, but to no avail. Ino grabbed the unsuspecting orange clad Genin from behind and began dragging him towards Sakura's room and got within about 15 feet of the door before Naruto escaped her clutches and with annoyance yelled out.

"What are you doing Ino? Hinata's room is in the other direction!"

"I know where Hinata's room is you idiot. Did you forget about the meeting Sakura wanted to have with all of us about Sasuke? Come on, we're all waiting for you to arrive so it can get started."

Naruto's demeanor immediately went from annoyance to a mounting anger when he heard the names of his ex-teammates and he growled out.

"Well then you all are going to be waiting a longtime, because I'm not going to any damn meeting that Haruno called for and I already told baa-chan this!"

'_Haruno?' _Everyone in the room thought with confusion upon hearing the way Naruto now referred to Sakura. Ino was taken aback by Naruto's address of Sakura and of his refusal to attend the meeting. Regrettably, her famous quick and fiery temper exploded, as she snapped at her orange clad classmate.

"What the Hell is wrong with you Naruto, what's with this Haruno crap? Its Sakura were talking about here, your teammate and friend!"

"Hah! Teammate maybe, friend . . . . . . . . . . never!" Naruto scoffed in a dismissive tone of voice.

Sakura felt sick to herself when she heard Naruto's reply and the tone in which it was given. The pink-haired kunoichi could feel tears welling in her eyes as she remembered Naruto's voice in the past had always been one of warmth and friendliness when speaking with or about her. Now that kind and happy voice, she had always secretly enjoyed from him was gone. Sakura could only stare blankly at the covers on her bed while her heart was breaking when she and everyone else heard Naruto scornfully say.

"If there's nothing else Ino, I'd like to go see Hinata now rather than stand here and waste anymore time talking about Haruno's meeting. Which I'm sure is either a pity party for herself or just an event so she can defend and make up excuses about how her traitor teme of a boyfriend is still a great guy!" Naruto spat with vicious sarcasm before adding.

"Sorry Ino, but I've already sat through enough passionate defenses in the past from Haruno about her precious Sasuke-kun and endured countless punches when I disagreed with her about him to last me a lifetime. I don't need nor have the desire to sit through another one of those sessions ever again! Been there, done that! Hell Ino, you know as well as I do Sakura wouldn't even be here anymore if the teme hadn't rejected her . . . . . . . . again!"

As Naruto turned around to walk away, when he felt Ino grab his arm and spin him around to face her and suddenly felt a stinging slap delivered across his cheek. Ino then grabbed a handful of Naruto's jumpsuit and pulled him forward to stare at her enraged visage, as she screamed at him with unbridled fury.

"You bastard Naruto! You know what that pig did to her and what she has been through! How can say such things? I know you're upset and angry about what has happened to Hinata, but you're acting like it's somehow Sakura's fault!"

Naruto stared at the blonde kunoichi before him, as the pink handprint was already fading from his face. Before his eyes briefly flashed red when he heard Ino's last sentence and he released some killing intent while saying in an icy tone of voice.

"I'm going to give you a pass on hitting me Ino because you're Hinata's best friend, but don't ever do that again."

Ino released Naruto and took a couple steps backwards, as she felt the killing intent directed towards her, before it receded and Naruto's voice became calmer, but still retained its cold bearing as he continued on.

"I know what the teme did, and what she has been through. I do feel sorry for her, as no human being should ever have such a vile and cruel act happen to them. But let me ask you one question Ino and if you can answer it I'll attend the meeting."

"O, ok?" Ino hesitantly stammered in puzzlement.

"How did the Oto nins know to go after Hinata to get at me?"

"Wh, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Ino, it's a simple enough of a question. How did the Oto nins know to target Hinata to try and hurt me?"

Inside Sakura's room several of the remaining members of the Konoha 11 were suddenly pondering that question as well. Shikamaru had already deduced the answer to Naruto's question a longtime ago, but was ordered by Tsunade not to divulge it. However, when Sakura winced slightly after hearing Naruto ask Ino the question, this was noticed by both Neji and Shino. In an instant they too now knew the answer of Naruto's question, as both their killing intent rose and they leveled harsh glares at the pink kunoichi before them. It was then everyone in the room heard Ino attempt to answer the question.

"I don't know Naruto, I guess Sasuke told them?"

"But how Ino, Hinata and I didn't get together until after the teme had already deserted the village?"

The Yamanaka heir stood silently, as she realized that Naruto was right about that and racked her brain to try and think of the correct answer. After a minute of waiting, Naruto sighed and commented.

"And you called me an idiot."

Ino shot Naruto an irritated and angry glare for that before she heard him state, as he turned around and started walking away.

"Come talk to me when you figure it out Ino, then maybe you'll understand my anger. Don't feel bad about not getting it right away. I didn't want to believe the answer myself when Ero-Sannin first told me, but it's the only way the teme could have known."

Tsunade's head whipped around to level a hard glare at Jiraiya whose face remained impassive like granite, as he returned his own defiant stare to the blonde Hokage before stating unapologetically.

"He had a right to know."

A few seconds later, Ino came shuffling back into Sakura's room while her face bore a look of deep contemplation. After a moment she looked up and announced.

"I'm sorry Sakura; Naruto didn't want to leave Hinata to come here."

"It's alright Ino, I understand." Sakura softly replied, the anguish evident in her voice, as she continued to keep her head down and gaze at the covers on her bed.

Tsunade looked down towards Sakura and knew the young kunoichi's heart was broken by what Naruto had just said. As much as the blonde Hokage wished to comfort the girl, she also knew that if Sakura were ever to recover, then she needed to face her friends about what had happened. Placing a comforting hand upon Sakura's shoulder Tsunade leaned down and quietly whispered into the girl's ear.

"Sakura, I know you're hurting right now about Naruto. But you need to deal with that for another time. The rest of your friends are here and you need to talk to them about what happened. I got them all here because you told me what you had to say to them was important. So I need you to be strong right now and talk to them, we'll worry about Naruto later, ok."

Sakura didn't say any or move for a minute until she finally lifted her hand to wipe away the tears in her eyes, before looking up to Tsunade and softly saying.

"You're right Lady Tsunade, thank you."

Sakura then turned her attention to the people in her room, as all of their eyes were focused on her. Exhaling a sigh and mustering up as much courage as she could Sakura began to speak.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here today. I know it wasn't easy, as some of you probably hate me because of what I did and what has happened. But I do appreciate you giving me the chance to speak to you. And I do hope that some of you, if not all of you can forgive me for what my action have wrought."

"Stop right there Haruno-san! If you did ask us here for a pity party for yourself like Naruto said, then I have better things to do than listen to you wail about poor me!"

"That's enough Neji, let Sakura-chan speak before you judge her!" Lee sternly criticized his friend and teammate in defense of the girl.

Neji could only stare with pity at the determined look in his friends face before shaking his head with disgust that Lee still harbored his foolish crush for the pink-haired girl in the hospital bed. Knowing it was pointless to argue with his friend and teammate about it, Neji turned back towards Sakura and nodded to the girl to continue.

"Th, thank you Lee-san, no Neji-san I didn't ask you here to give me pity, because I deserved everything that happened to me. I wanted you all here because I needed to tell you about what happened and to warn you all about Sasuke."

Both Tsunade and Kakashi grew worried upon hearing Sakura say that what had happened to her was justified or somehow deserving in the young girls mind. Tsunade was deeply concerned about this admission from Sakura and made a mental note to talk to Inoichi Yamanaka about this as soon as possible. The Hokage was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Sakura state.

"Let me start at the beginning. A few weeks ago I received a message from our former classmate Sasuke. The message from Sasuke said that he had escaped from Orochimaru and that he wanted to return to the village to be with me. The message also said he was afraid of Orochimaru recapturing him or of what might happen to him when he returned and he asked me to come get him."

Sakura took another deep breath before continuing on.

"Sasuke said in the message he cared about me and that I was the only one he could trust, and I, I believed him. He told me to not tell anyone about this, because he was fearful of the Anbu and would only come back to the village with me or not at all."

Several of the people in the room silently wondered how Sakura could have been so gullible as to believe what the Uchiha had told her. As if reading their minds Sakura stammered with remorse to all of them.

I know some of you must think how stupid and foolish I was in believing Sasuke and you're right. But you, you have to understand, I really thought I was in love with Sasuke and that deep down he loved me too. I believed this so much that if Sasuke decided he didn't want to return to the village after I got there, and if I couldn't change his mind, then I was going to go with him no matter where he went. But, but, you have to believe me, my first choice was to just bring Sasuke home."

It was then Ino remembered Naruto's words to her.

'_Hell Ino, you know as well as I do Sakura wouldn't even be here anymore if the teme hadn't rejected her.'_

Ino's memory was interrupted when she heard Kurenai ask.

"I believe you Sakura, but what happened when you found Sasuke?"

Sakura began to tremble a little bit, as she was now going to have to reveal what had happened that horrific night when she reunited with Sasuke. Tsunade sat down onto the bed and cupped Sakura's hand into her own to reassure the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura nodded to her Hokage and began speaking once more, but with a renewed strength in her voice, as her next sentence was filled with anger and spite.

"When, when I arrived at the location where he was at, I soon learned everything Sasuke had told me was a lie! He never wanted to come back to the village to be with me. He never cared about me. Sasuke is perfectly happy with being Orochimaru's new apprentice among other things. All Sasuke cares about now is gaining power from the Snake Sannin to kill his brother and anyone else who gets in his way."

"Then why did he want you Sakura?" Tenten asked in confusion.

Sakura looked down again in before saying in a soft voice.

"Sasuke wanted me as bait to lure Naruto to him, so he could kill him."

An audible gasp was released by several people in the room upon hearing that. After getting over the initial shock of Sakura's statement, it was Lee who spoke up and asked.

"But, why does the Uchiha wish to extinguish the flames of youth within Naruto?"

"Sasuke thought he had killed Naruto at the Valley of the End Lee, but he wasn't sure because his Mangekyou Sharingan hadn't activated yet. I was to be used as bait to lure Naruto out so Sasuke could finally kill him and gain his precious new Sharingan." Sakura spat with disgust.

"What is this Mangekyou Sharingan Gai-Sensei?"

"The Mangekyou Sharingan Lee is a legendary doujutsu of the Uchiha clan and is considered the ultimate form of the Sharingan. The person who gains this level of Sharingan will have different but incredible levels of strength and power."

"But, but why does Sasuke have to kill Naruto for it Gai-Sensei?"

The easiest way to gain the Mangekyou is to kill your closest friend Lee. And although it was but for a short time, Sasuke considered Naruto his best friend once." Kakashi interrupted and solemnly answered.

A pall of silence fell over the room like a shroud before Sakura spoke up once more.

"Sasuke is completely and totally insane. He wants to kill Naruto to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, but even if he had his prized Sharingan he would still want to kill Naruto because he is jealous of him. When I told him that Naruto was alive and that Master Jiraiya had accepted him as a fulltime student, Sasuke became enraged. He activated his curse mark and went on this wild tantrum about how Naruto is nothing compared him because he's an elite Uchiha. Sasuke was ranting and raving about how come he couldn't kill Naruto, but swore upon the Uchiha name that one day he will. But I need to warn all of you that Sasuke wants to kill you as well."

"He said that!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well, of the guys yes, of the girls he has other . . . . . . . . intentions in mind." Sakura replied with trepidation in her voice.

"What intentions for the girls do you mean Sakura?" Tenten asked with anxiety.

Sakura took another deep breath, and with a shaky voice stated.

"Sasuke told me to tell you he will be coming for all of you soon to grant you the honor and the privilege of helping to restore his clan."

"Is, is that what happened to you Sakura?" Tenten asked with concern.

Sakura breathing began to rise while tears began to stream down her face, as she answered in a quaking stammering voice.

"N, no Tenten that's not what happened to me. Sasuke ra, raped and tortured me because he was bored and he thought it would anger Naruto seeing me in such a condition when he arrived. Sasuke also informed me that he only wants to sire children to restore his clan from strong kunoichi's with talent, not weak and useless ones like . . . . . . . . me."

"He, he mentioned all of us by name?" Tenten stuttered with alarm, as she squeezed Neji's hand a little tighter.

"No, not by name, Sasuke just said his female classmates. The only kunoichi he mentioned specifically was Hinata and you as well Temari. At least that is what I assume by his term of the sand bitch from Suna. But I don't think it really matters, if Sasuke deems you a strong and talented kunoichi, then you're not safe from him!"

Sakura looked around the room and could see the anxiety filled faces of many of her friends, as they all were pondering what they had just heard when Sakura continued on.

"Kurenai-san, I need to warn you as well. When I regained consciousness after Sasuke's attack, I overheard him and Kabuto speaking about you. Kabuto is targeting you as well in the future for himself."

Kurenai visage took on a grim appearance after hearing this. While Kakashi's head shot up and his killing intent spiked for a moment. The silence in the room was over whelming and was only broken when Temari snarled with fury.

"If that fucking Uchiha asshole thinks I'm going to become a wife and sire children for him he's got another thing coming! I'd sooner cut my own throat before I let that bastard try and make me into some sort of sex-toy for his pleasure and amusement!"

"You misunderstand me Temari-san. Sasuke isn't looking for wives, only vessels to bear his children. He views women as nothing more than a means to restore his clan. And as for being a sex-toy for him, you need not worry. Sasuke's sexual preferences are more towards the masculine side of people."

"You, you mean!" Kiba stammered with dread.

"That's right Kiba. I already told you guys he wants to kill all of you. So when I say watch your asses, I mean that both literally and figuratively when it comes to Sasuke!" Sakura warned in earnest.

Every male buttock in the room involuntarily clinched at the same time after hearing Sakura's warning to them about Sasuke.

An eerie pall of silence fell over the room like a shroud once more, as everyone attempted to come to terms with what they had learned. After a few minutes, it was Kiba who finally broke the silence by asking.

"So Hinata and Kurenai-Sensei were attacked because Sasuke wanted to kidnap Hinata to breed with her?"

"Yes, . . . . . . . . and to hurt Naruto-kun." Sakura replied, before mumbling the last part to herself.

"What do you mean and to hurt Naruto-kun?" Kiba asked with confusion.

"It, it's nothing Kiba."

However, Sakura could feel a growing killing intent being directed towards her and looked over to see Ino glaring with rage at her, before the blonde-haired kunoichi asked with malevolence.

"Sakura, how did the Oto nins know to go after Hinata to hurt Naruto?"

Sakura merely kept her head down and did not want to answer the question, but Ino would not allow that and roared.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Be, because I told Sasuke about Naruto and Hinata." Sakura replied in a choked voice, as new tears spilled down her face.

"Let me see if I understand all of this. Your psychotic boyfriend is out there running around wanting to make bastard Uchiha babies with any kunoichi he can find. And you put Hinata on the top of his hit-list because Sasuke knows that if he hurts her, he'll be hurting Naruto as well."

Sakura could only meekly nod her head before Ino then asked in accusation.

"Why'd you do it Sakura? Were you jealous that could have been you with Naruto instead Hinata! Or did you just figure that with Hinata out of the way, this would give you a clear shot at Naruto since your Uchiha fantasy dumped you again!"

"No, no that's not what happened Ino. I would never do that to Naruto and Hinata on purpose. You have to believe me, it was an accident!"

"How is it an accident Sakura?"

"Sas, Sasuke hurt me Ino, he hurt me bad. The things he said, the things he did to me. I, I just wanted to hurt him back that's all. So when I saw Sasuke trying to explain to Orochimaru that his plan to lure Naruto to him could still succeed, I laughed at him. I laughed at Sasuke and told him when it comes to Naruto he had failed once again. I told that Uchiha bastard that Naruto wasn't going to come and that he isn't going to waste his time or his life coming after me anymore because he has Hinata now. I'm, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to hurt Sasuke anyway I could. And, and I knew throwing Naruto back into his face would do just that. I didn't know that Sasuke would then target Hinata and ask Orochimaru to capture her for him. You have to believe me, I'm so sorry that Hinata got hurt, I know it's my fault and I hate myself for it! I hate myself for it so much I just want to die, just die!"

Sakura had begun screaming the last few words as tears erupted from her eyes before Tsunade grabbed the girl in a hug and attempted to calm the girl down, while Sakura cried into her chest.

As everyone watched Sakura breakdown in front of them, most of them felt a pang of sympathy for what the young girl had gone through. They realized that while the girl and made serious errors in judgment and in her life recently. Sakura had paid a heavy price for those mistakes and nearly everyone hoped that the young kunoichi would be able to recover from this, both in mind and body. However, one person in the room now no longer cared whether or not Sakura would recover, as she had made up her mind to break all bonds with the girl. After a few minutes, Sakura's sobs began to lessen and Tsunade released her embrace of the girl. Sakura looked up with pleading eyes to her former best friend and hoped she would find forgiveness. Instead all she found was recrimination glaring back at her as Ino coolly announced.

"Naruto is right, I am an idiot. But not because I didn't figure out sooner that you were the cause of Hinata getting hurt. No, I'm an idiot for letting you into my life and actually calling you at one time my best friend."

Ino then reached into her pocket and pulled out red sash and Sakura's eyes grew wide when she saw it and then heard Ino say.

"I kept this with the hope that one day we could resume our friendship that YOU chose to end over that Uchiha bastard. But now after hearing you, I've now decided a friendship with you just isn't worth it anymore."

Ino then crumpled up the sash in her hands and callously threw it into the trash can by Sakura's bed before saying with a cold and indifferent voice.

"You want forgiveness for what you've done, go to a priest. Because you'll get none from me while my true best friend lays in coma down the hallway all because of you. I'm done with you Sakura now and forever, as far as I'm concerned you can go to Hell!"

"That's enough Ino!" Asuma yelled at his student.

"Or what Asuma-Sensei, are you going to no longer train me anymore? Please, it's not like you've trained any of us the past few months Asuma-Sensei. Sensei, what a joke calling you that is!"

"You little bitch, how dare you talk to me like that!" Asuma spat with rage, as he advanced upon his kunoichi student before both Gai and Kakashi stepped in front of the bearded Jounin.

"How dare I talk to you like that! How dare you call yourself my Sensei! You hardly trained any of us on Team # 10 in months. Or when you have graciously decided to train us, you and my teammates have conveniently neglected to inform me of those training sessions." Ino exclaimed while shooting a glare at Chouji and Shikamaru.

"We wanted to tell you Ino, but Asuma-Sensei ordered us not to." Chouji meekly replied with guilt.

"Shut up Chouji!" Asuma barked at his pupil.

"It's alright Chouji, I understand. I'm not mad at you or Shikamaru; I figured it was something like that. At least Asuma-Sensei respects the two of you enough to still train you when he feels like it. As far as I'm concerned, in his eyes I'm nothing but a detriment to the team."

"He's wrong about that you know." Shikamaru stated, while Asuma glared fiercely at him.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, I don't know anymore? All I do know is that my own Sensei thinks I'm the weakest kunoichi of our class next to Sakura, and maybe I am. I mean he's right, I couldn't even beat her at the Chunin exams."

"He's wrong Ino, you gave your all in that exam and there is no shame that you ended up tied with Sakura."

"Thanks Chouji, but what if he is right about me? I mean what was it that you said about me being a Shinobi a few weeks ago Asuma-_Sensei?"_

"I don't remember Ino!" Asuma said through gritted teeth, while Gai and Kakashi remained between him and his student.

"Well I do, you declared in front of everyone that."

"**What makes Ino weak is her attitude. She barely trains at all and she relies solely on her family's bloodline jutsu's to get her by. All she is concerned with is shopping, fashions, and drooling over pretty boys like Sasuke. Ino is a spoiled little diva that cares about no one but herself and certainly not about becoming a quality Shinobi."**

Virtually everyone in the room was now casting angry or disapproving glares towards the bearded Jounin, who seemed to visibly wilt under their harsh and silent judgment. Before Asuma could even offer up any kind of explanation or defense, Ino spoke up once more and announced.

"Well Asuma-Sensei, you don't have to pretend anymore that you care whether or not I do become a quality Shinobi. As of right now, I hereby resign from being a member of Team #10."

Chouji and Shikamaru looked up in shock and stared with pleading eyes at their now former blonde teammate before Chouji asks in a choked voice.

"Ino, you don't mean that about quitting?"

I have no choice Chouji. I mean I'd rather have a Sensei who actually wants to teach me to become stronger than one who doesn't care whether I do or not. Besides, Sensei had already replaced me weeks ago with the Suna princess over there because after all according to Asuma.

"**It will be a pleasant change to have a strong kunoichi to train with as opposed to Ino."**

"Ino, I swear I'm not a replacement for you on Team #10!"

"It's alright Temari-san, I'm not angry with you either. You are a strong kunoichi and Team #10 is probably better off with you than with me." Ino stated with a hint of sadness, as she turned to leave the room.

"But, but Ino, you can't do this. You have to continue on with your Shinobi training to get stronger. What would happen if Sasuke got a hold of you?" Chouji pleaded to the Yamanaka heiress.

Ino just shrugged her shoulder with resignation and said in a monotonic voice.

"Well, Sakura said Sasuke only wants strong and skilled kunoichi's to restore his clan with. And since according to my _former_Sensei that I'm no better than Sakura is and Sasuke rejected her, I figure I'm safe for the time being."

Just as Ino was about to leave the hospital room; Chouji's voice rang out once more and asked.

"What are you going to do Ino?"

Ino turned her head back from the doorway and stated with a joyless voice.

"First, I'm going to go down the hall and apologize to Naruto and then visit with Hinata for awhile. After that Chouji, I have no idea."

Everyone in the room watched in muted shock, the door close behind Ino as she left. No one knew what to say as they looked over to both Shikamaru and Chouji who had their heads held down in sorrow. It was then Tsunade's growl punched through the overwhelming silence that had gripped the room when she stated with fury.

"Asuma, I'm too angry to deal with your sorry ass right now, but I want you in my office at 9:00am tomorrow morning sharp. And if I were you, I would not be late! Do you understand me?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Asuma sheepishly replied.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It has been several hours since Ino resigned from Team #10 and left the hospital. After spending some time with both Naruto and Hinata, upon leaving the Yamanaka heiress suddenly realized that she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do next? Ino hadn't really thought things out when she decided to end her days with Team #10. It was a spur of the moment action precipitated by what she had heard from Sakura and what she had been feeling for the past several weeks. Under normal circumstances she would talk to her parents, but they had been so proud of her when she became a leaf Shinobi. That right now Ino didn't want to have a conversation with them about how she had just flushed her Shinobi career away. Ino didn't regret what she had done, but the realization that she had no plan for afterwards annoyed her greatly.

After walking the streets of Konoha seemingly forever in a daze, the blonde-haired kunoichi suddenly found herself at one of the training grounds. Looking around the grounds, Ino spied a pink clump of something over near the wooden posts used for Taijutsu practice. Hiking over to see what this unknown object was, upon her arrival Ino discovered it was the pink wig Kiba had brought to the training grounds as a joke. Now that she thought about it that was the same day Sakura deserted the village to go find Sasuke. A sense of anger began rising within Ino, as she placed the wig on top of the wooden post and then lashed out with a vicious strike. Ino followed up this strike with a leg kick to the post as well. Soon the blonde kunoichi was raining blow after blow onto the wooden post, ignoring the pain shooting through her arms and legs like fire. All Ino could picture in her mind while she pummeled the post was that it was Sakura that was standing in front of her, as she screamed out while punching and kicking.

"You fucking selfish bitch! It was always about Sasuke with you always! You threw away our friendship over him! You treated the one guy who worshiped you like a queen like garbage because of him! And now you've hurt Hinata because of him! But now you have the nerve to come crying and begging to all of us for forgiveness. And why is that Sakura, because of what Sasuke did to you, sorry bitch not good enough! Naruto is right; you wouldn't even be here and would have happily become a traitor to the village and betrayed all of us if Sasuke had asked you to. Damn you Sakura, I hate you, I hate you so much I wish you would die, Arrrrrrrrrrgh!"

The sound of wood splintering echoed through the training ground, as Ino finally dropped to her knees and cried out in obvious pain. Her hands and legs were covered with deep bruises and bleeding lacerations which now marred the Yamanaka heiress once pristine skin. As Ino lay crumbled to the ground with her eyes screwed shut in intense and throbbing agony. She had failed to sense a figure that lay hidden in the trees watching her, while she turned the once sturdy Taijutsu post into firewood. As Ino attempted to calm down and control the pain she was feeling, one thought of wicked delight went through the mind of her mysterious observer.

'_Yes, this girl will do, this girl will do nicely indeed.' _

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author Notes:**Well, there you go another happy, lighthearted, optimistic, and angst free chapter that I'm famous for writing. Don't you just feel like you can go run a marathon now after reading this? Anyway, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I have to say I was stunned that it nearly set a new personal record for reviews of one of my chapters. Not to say I wasn't proud of the chapter, but I felt it really didn't have any particular significance in comparison to some of the other chapters I've written. Now this chapter has significance. So I would be most appreciative to not only see a new review record set, but to see the old record smashed. The current record stands at 54 reviews. Come on people; give me some love like you give to the lord of the land of fire.

To all Naruto/Hinata fans take heart. I found the recent manga #453 to be a positive sign in seeing a Naruto/Hinata pairing come to life in Kishimotos tale like it should be. Why you may ask? Well, when Sakura broke down and started crying (wow, what a shock) when asked the question of "What's Sasuke to you anyway?" The look Naruto gave to Sakura to me looked like a realization or epiphany on his part that he finally knows that Sakura will never love him, like she loves the teme. Now if he wises up and opens his eyes to a certain Hyuga heiress, he can finally have the girl that he deserves and one who will truly love and care for him. Instead of one who might say she loves him, but deep down in her heart will always pine away for the traitor.

**Warning * Warning * Warning**

As most of you know it was my sad duty to give you the news of the passing of the ff author Hefster last chapter. However, since then German authorities have informed me that Hefster has risen from the grave and is currently devouring the brains of all Naruto/Hinata fans. This _Zombie Hefster_as officials have dubbed him is wreaking havoc in the German countryside as you read this. Hamburg is close to falling and authorities fear Bremen may be next. Now how can one Zombie be creating such chaos? Scientist cannot explain it, but apparently after _Zombie Hefster_has eaten the brain of a Naruto/Hinata fan. The victim's hair turns pink and they too rise up as a Naruto/Sakura loving zombie. Who then goes out alongside their master Hefster to devour more brains of the Naruto/Hinata fans. It should also be noted that because _Zombie Hefster _is spending so much time feeding, there will no longer be any updates to his stories.

The German military _Bundeswehr_is at a loss at how to defeat this zombie army ravaging their land. They've tried shooting the zombies in the head only to find that the bullets rattle around inside the skulls are there is nothing to damage. They have also tried shooting the zombies in the heart only to discover that they don't have one. There has been talk at the highest levels of German government of calling upon NATO to help deal with the problem, as a tactical nuclear strike may be the only thing that stops them. There has also been talk that if the zombie leader Hefster were to be somehow defeated or destroyed, that to may stop this horrible catastrophe and save the world.

As such German officials have released the following description of _Zombie Hefster _to the general public. Male (they think?), 5'11 in height, weight unknown as it is dependant upon how many brains he has consumed at that point. Pink hair (of course) wears and listens to an Ipod featuring all the songs and musical stylings of David Hasselhoff, Nena of 99 Luftballoons fame, and the 80's pop super-duo Wham. Witnesses have also stated that _Zombie Hefster _tends to wear a bright yellow replica jersey of his favorite Brazilian football player Kaka and is said to be the #1 fan of the Brazil national football team.

So to any of my readers in Germany or Europe in general, be on the lookout. If you do spot _Zombie Hefster_ or one of his undead, unholy minions, do not attempt to talk to, reason with, or subdue the individual.Just shoot them in the face and be done with it. As one reviewer 'I'm Solo' so wisely pointed out last chapter in his review. "(It's like killing zombies...kill them before they turn you into one as well)" There is good news to this tragic occurrence, well for some of us anyway. Because the world population is estimated to be 6,763,557,000 people, of which I figure 6,763,507,000 are Naruto/Hinata fans. _Zombie Hefster _and his army have a lot of people to eat before we should be concerned here in the states. This is one of the benefits of having two massive oceans bordering us.

***End of Warning***

Back to more pleasant things, I've created a poll in my profile/bio page with regards to lemons for the story. Please check it out and vote when you have a chance, thanks! As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a few stories that I recommend and hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**Naruto: The Lost Ninja" **by **EdStargazer: **This is a future AU story with a timeline set 10 years after current manga. A scarred blue-eyed blacksmith is found after many years of searching. He knows nothing of his past and his future looks bleak until some ninja come for him. Watch as he struggles not only to regain his former life, but also save all those who are precious to him from a great evil known as Sasuke.

"**Kitsune and Vixen: story series" **by **MehaandIruka: **This actually a set of three stories beginning with **Kitsune: Assassin for Hire **which involves Naruto and Hinata leaving the village and becoming two of the Elemental nations most skilled and proficient assassins. Read as they attempt to not only build a life and family for themselves, but also reconnect with the home and friends they had left years earlier. This is just a fun little series to read and is not overly complicated in anyway.

"**My Purpose? What is my Purpose?" **by **NeonZangetsu & Kingkakashi:**If you didn't already know, I am now co-writing an amazing Bleach/Naruto crossover story with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The story involves Naruto leaving the village in pain and despair as he now searches for a new meaning to his life. However, some friends and foes aren't ready for Naruto to disappear from their lives, and want him back at any cost. If you're a fan of the angst, drama, suspense, surprises, and romance I've done with my story. Then you should enjoy reading this tale as well. NZ and I alternate on writing the chapters. He has the even numbered chapters, and I have the odd beginning with chapter 11 when I began co-writing with him.

I hope that all of you can R & R these stories when you have a chance.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Visage

Definition: The face, countenance, or appearance of a person.

Etymology: Latin to Anglo-French to Middle English 14th Century

Part of Speech: Noun


	33. Changes

**Chapter 33 Summary: **Ino learns what fate has in store for her after her resignation from Team #10. However, Ino's life is not the only one that will change, as many of her friend's lives will be forever different after today.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 33: "Changes"**

As Ino waited at the training grounds, she anxiously fidgeted with the bandages wrapped around her hands. Needless to say, she was quite surprised when she woke up this morning and her parents informed her she was to meet her new Sensei at the training grounds. Ino was relieved that her parents weren't upset with her decision to resign from Team #10. But they also weren't going to let their daughter throw her entire Shinobi career away because of one bad teacher, hence their swift action of getting Ino a new Sensei to take over her training. Ino wondered who they could have gotten for her, as her mind starting going through the possible candidates.

'_Could it be Kurenai? Maybe they're looking for me to replace Hinata? I hope not, because I won't do that to her whether my parents like it or not. It can't be Kakashi, he's already disbanded his Genin team, but maybe they're thinking of reforming it? Well, they would have to be nuts to place me on any team with that billboard browed pink-haired bitch! Oh Kami, I guess that just leaves Gai's team with all that hideous green clothing of his and those eyebrows, not to mention his screaming about flames of youth. Uggh, please somebody kill me now!'_

However, before Ino could contemplate the dreadful ramifications of being placed onto Team 9, an angry shout broke her train of thought.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

Ino looked over and inwardly cringed, as she saw Asuma Sarutobi marching towards her followed closely behind by a pensive looking Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino sighed, as she knew this reunion was not going to go well. It was then she heard Asuma growl out in a rage.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve Yamanaka to show your face around me after yesterday! Because of that little stunt you pulled, that old hag Tsunade has personally assigned me nothing but D ranked missions for the next three months!"

Asuma then pulled a flask out of his vest and downed its contents before ranting on.

"Me, a Jounin of my caliber having to paint fences, pick up trash, or chase that damn cat around for the next three months and all because of one spoiled little diva who whined that she wasn't getting any training!"

Ino's quick temper rose to the forefront, as she spat with malice to her former Sensei.

"Nice breakfast, nothing like an 80 proof meal to get the day started. Perfect for painting those fences, picking up that trash, or chasing that damn cat around you're whining about!"

Asuma stopped drinking, as his hardened gaze fell upon Ino defiantly staring back at him. Before anyone could act, the bearded Jounin suddenly threw his flask down and charged at the Yamanaka heiress while screaming in a murderous rage.

"You little fucking bitch! You want some training, how about a Taijutsu lesson right now!"

Both Chouji and Shikamaru were caught by surprise at their Sensei's action and could not reach him before he got to their former teammate. Ino herself was taken aback by the sudden charge and didn't have the time to use her Shintenshin no Jutsu technique to stop the enraged Jounin. Just as Asuma was about to reach Ino and deliver a crushing blow to the girl, the ground between them erupted in an explosion of dirt and dust. A moment later, Asuma suddenly found himself encased in the coils of 25ft python, as a voice rang out with malevolence causing everyone to turn their head and grow wide-eyed at the figure approaching them.

"You loathsome piece of shit, how dare you try to attack my new student and protégé!"

Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino could only look on in shock and awe, as the infamous Snake Mistress of the Leaf village Mitarashi Anko approached Asuma with a homicidal glint in her eyes. When she arrived, her summons hissed in response.

"Mistressssssssss, may I eat him now?"

"Normally I would say yes Slitheren, but judging by the smell coming off this worthless baka, you'd be crocked off your scales for the next two days and I might have need of you later on."

"Anko you fucking whore, release me now!" Asuma spat with fury.

Anko merely snapped her fingers and Slitheren tightened his coils around Asuma causing him to grunt in pain before he heard Anko state.

"I would choose your next words carefully you drunken asshole. A little more pressure from my pet and you'll be pushing up daisies. Because the only reason you aren't dead is because of the love and respect I had for your father! Now, be a good little boy and keep your mouth shut while I go talk to my pupil and her friends."

Ino suddenly snapped out of her stupor when she heard Anko once again refer to her as the Jounin kunoichi's student and stammered.

"But, but I thought after last night, you didn't think any better of me than Asuma does."

"Ha, ha, ha, please that sack of crap over there couldn't recognize talent if it bit him in the ass. And it's because of last night as to why I've decided to grant you the privilege of becoming my protégé and student.

**(Flashback 12hrs ago)**

Ino sat on the ground and softly blew on her bleeding knuckles as tears continued to stream down her face from the intense pain she was in. A moment later she heard a voice declare with sarcasm.

"Well, it's good to know the Leaf village is safe in case we're ever attacked by an army of Taijutsu posts."

Ino looked up and nervously gulped as she saw Konoha's Queen of Snakes the Tokubetsu (Special) Jounin Mitarashi Anko jump out of the canopy of trees and land on the ground. Anko bore her renowned smirk, as she approached the still weeping kunoichi and stated with annoyance.

"Kami, more freaking tears; I thought I was going to drown in them earlier today from your pink-haired friend. Now I come along to find you doing the same thing. Maybe Asuma is right and you are no better than she is."

"She's not my friend and Asuma can go to Hell!" Ino spat through clenched teeth in rising anger.

"Well, that's at least one thing we can agree on, but that doesn't mean he's wrong though. I've watched you for the last five minutes turn this post into kindling, when it should have only taken a quality Shinobi five seconds to do like this!"

Anko then whirled around and snapped off a chakra infused kick to another Taijutsu post that seemed to explode on contact, as wooden chunks of shrapnel fell about the training grounds like rain falling from the sky. Ino could only look on in amazement before her visage became disconsolate and she glumly asked.

"Why are you here Anko-san?"

"I was looking for you to see if I could talk you out of throwing your career away. There aren't that many quality kunoichi's in this village and I didn't want to see another potential one get lost. But after seeing what I have maybe it is for the best that you quit. From what I can tell you're right, your skills aren't any better than pinky's. But at least that girls not a coward and has some heart and isn't quitting to go run a hide because of what some guy did to her like you are." Anko replied, before turning around to walk away. Anko had gone about three steps when she heard a voice behind her say.

"What did you say to me bitch!"

Anko turned around and leveled a hard glare at the blonde kunoichi now standing before her and stated in a deadly tone of voice.

"I said you're a weak willed coward who has no heart because she let one chain-smoking asshole convince her that she's worthless as a Shinobi. I also said at least the Haruno girl has some heart because she isn't going to let what happened to her make her quit and runaway like you are. Now, I would advise you for your health in the future to watch who you call a bitch, as not everyone will give you a one-time pass like I'm doing right now!"

"I only call them as I see them!" Ino countered, before dropping into a Taijutsu stance.

A notorious grin appeared on Anko's face as she thought to herself.

'_Good, I knew this one had fire, I just had to push the right buttons. Now let's see how much heart she has to go with it?'_

"You're pushing the limits of my patience little girl. I'm telling you right now go home to mommy and daddy before you get seriously hurt."

"Why don't you shut up and fight you snake bitch! Or are nothing but talk and tits underneath that coat of yours?"

Anko let escape an ominous chuckle before declaring.

"Alright girlie, if that's the way you want it; show me what you've got!"

Ino then rushed the purple-haired Jounin full-bore and unleashed a series of punches and kicks, which Anko was blocking and dodging effortlessly, as she thought with disgust.

'_Kami, her Taijutsu is horrible! It's nothing but that basic academy crap that they teach. Asuma you son of a bitch, her Taijutsu should be much more advanced if you had done your job as a Sensei!' _

Ino was growing incredibly frustrated as the kunoichi before her was blocking all of her attacks with ease. Breathing heavily, Ino threw a wild off balance punch that completely missed, but left her wide open to Anko who spun around and delivered a vicious side-kick to Ino's gut. The force of the kick was so strong that it drove the Yamanaka heiress tumbling back about 20 feet before stopping, as Ino clutched her stomach and gasped for air. Anko looked at the blonde kunoichi in front of her on her knees and gasping before shaking her head sadly and turning to walk away when Ino wheezed.

"We're not through yet!"

Ino then quickly flashed some hand seals and held her hands up while calling out.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu" (**Mind Body Change Technique)

Anko's smirk became even more pronounced as she dodged the slow moving straight-line spirit technique which then caused Ino to crash to the ground in a heap unconscious. A couple of minutes later the blonde kunoichi came to as her spirit returned and saw Anko sitting on the ground still 20 feet away from her with that same annoying smirk planted on her face as she commented.

"That's a pretty stupid maneuver to use on someone with my kind of speed and agility. At the very least you should have tried to immobilize me first before using your clan's famous jutsu. That way I couldn't have dodged such a slow moving jutsu. Because you should know better than anyone that if you miss with that jutsu, you're completely vulnerable to your enemy until your spirit returns to your body. Not very bright are you, I guess pinky has you beat not only in heart but in brains as well."

Ino could only glare daggers at Anko who got up and dusted off her jacket before turning and walking away while saying.

"Well, it's way past your bedtime little girl. Why don't run on home and let mommy tuck you in while daddy reads you a bedtime story."

A second later a kunai whizzed through the air and landed in front of Anko who turned back around to see Ino pull out another one and ordered the Jounin kunoichi with venom dripping from her voice.

"Pick it up, I told you before we're not through yet!"

Anko stared at the girl before her in silent amusement while thinking to herself.

'_This girl definitely has heart I'll give her that. She knows she's totally outclassed yet she still wants to fight on, I like that. Now to just give her one more test.'_

"Sorry little girl but we are through. I see no need to waste my time or skills taking care of a runt like you. So I'll just let a friend of mine do it and be on my way."

Anko then slammed her palm to the ground while releasing a massive amount of chakra and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

A second later in a brilliant flash of light and a massive amount of smoke appeared on the ground where Anko had struck. After a moment, the smoke began to dissipate to show a massive 25ft purple and black striped python, which reared its body up to the height of his summoner who whispered to the mammoth serpent.

"Slitheren, I don't want you to hurt the girl over there, just scare her alright."

The python nodded his head in acceptance and turned to face the blonde kunoichi, as Anko pointed at Ino yelled out while turning and walking away.

"DINNER!"

Slitheren then lunged forward with astonishing speed, which belied his massive girth. Anko heard Ino let loose a shriek from behind her and figured the girl was running to the hills, when suddenly the purple-haired Jounin heard the padded footsteps of someone fast approaching behind her. Turning back around, Anko was caught with a glancing punch to her chin, as shockingly Ino was now there in front of her.

'_Damn, I don't believe it; she actually landed a hit on me!' _

Unfortunately, Ino had put some much effort into the wild swing; it once again left her unbalanced and vulnerable. As the blonde kunoichi stumbled forward to try and regain her balance, Anko dealt a vicious chop to the back of Ino's head knocking her unconscious. Anko then caught the Yamanaka heiress before she hit the ground and hoisted the girl over her shoulder while turning back to see what had happened to Slitheren. The huge serpent was currently writhing on the ground with a kunai embedded into its mouth. Anko knelt down and removed the weapon and asked in bewilderment.

"What happened to you Slitheren?"

"I don't understand it Mistresssssssss? Every mortal female I've ever encountered in my life other than you have always runaway screaming in terror from me. But thisssssssss one when I charged suddenly charged back at me while screaming. I was so stunned by this that before I could react, she had driven that object into my mouth and run past me. I apologize to you Mistresssssssss; she should never have gotten by me to attack you."

"It's alright Slitheren; the girl caught me by surprise as well." Anko commented while rubbing her chin before adding.

"Thank you for your assistance Slitheren, I won't require your services anymore tonight, you may go."

"As you wish Mistresssssssss." The powerful serpent replied before disappearing in a flash of light and smoke.

Anko then readjusted Ino on her shoulder and began her trek to the Yamanaka home, as she said to the unconscious young girl.

"Well princess, you are full of surprises. Now let's go talk to mommy and daddy and see if they're willing to let you become my protégé?"

**(End of Flashback)**

"So, so our fight last night was some sort of test you were giving me?" Ino stammered in astonishment.

"You could say that, I needed to know if you had the fire and the heart to become my student. Because if you do decide to become my protégé, I'm telling you right now it won't be easy. I will work you so brutally hard that within a week you'll hate my guts. But if you do everything I say without argument and take this training more seriously than anything else you've ever done. I promise you will become one of the most badass kunoichi's this village has ever produced. Ino stood there in muted silence for several seconds before shaking her head and exclaiming.

"Oh, this is just crazy, even if I did agree my parents would never allow it!"

"They already have girl." Anko stated, as she held out a piece of paper for Ino to read which had both her parents' signatures on it. Ino looked up from the document with shock and disbelief plastering her face as she asked.

"How in the world did you convince them Anko-san?"

"Well……."

**(Flashback 11hrs ago)**

Anko shifted on her feet restlessly as she stood on the porch of the Yamanaka residence and inwardly debated with herself about how to handle this. She had worked with Inoichi a few times in the interrogation department and he seemed to be a decent enough guy. But still Anko doubted he would be prepared for the sight of his unconscious and beaten daughter in the arms of the infamous Snake Mistress of Konoha. Not to mention how the girl's mother may react, as Keko Yamanaka was a high caliber Chunin kunoichi in her own right. Swallowing nervously and shifting Ino off of her shoulder and into her arms, Anko rapped on the door with her foot and waited for the inevitable bedlam to ensue.

The porch light suddenly flicked on illuminating both kunoichi's, as the front door opened to reveal Inoichi Yamanaka who grew wide-eyed at the sight before him.

"Good evening Inoichi-san, I believe I have something that belongs to you." Anko apprehensively announced. But before Inoichi could respond another voice feminine in nature called out from behind the clan leader.

"Inoichi-koi, who is at the door at this time of night?"

"Keko Yamanaka then peered around her husband's shoulder and she too grew wide-eyed in shock of seeing her unconscious daughter in the arms of Mitarashi Anko, before she shrieked.

"My baby!"

Keko immediately snatched Ino from Anko's arms and scurried upstairs with her daughter leaving behind one bewildered clan head and one uneasy Special Jounin kunoichi. Taking a moment to calm down and collect himself, Inoichi turned to his purple-haired comrade and said with a rational voice.

"Would you like come in for some tea Anko-san? I'm quite certain we have many things to talk about."

"Hai Inoichi-san, we do indeed."

As Anko sipped her tea and engaged in small talk with the Yamanaka patriarch, she wondered when the subject of his daughter would be asked. A short 15 minutes later it was, but not by the clan leader. Keko Yamanaka came storming down the stairs with a fire in her eyes and a voice filled malevolence as she yelled.

"Are you the one responsible for the condition my daughter is in?"

"Umm, no, yes, I mean kind of, it's hard to explain?" Anko stammered as she searched for the correct answer that would keep Keko's wrath from crashing down onto her.

"Keko calm yourself and please sit down. Let Anko-san explain herself before we make any rash judgments." Inoichi calmly suggested to his enraged wife.

Taking a minute to compose herself, Keko finally sat next to her husband who lovingly took hold of her hand, before turning his attention back to their guest and stated.

"Please explain Anko-san why you are returning our daughter in such a deplorable state?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning Inoichi-san, Keko-san. As I'm sure both of you already know, Ino attended a meeting today requested by her classmate Sakura Haruno."

"Yes, we know about the meeting, we don't know what it was about or its outcome, but that meeting was several hours ago. We were starting to grow concerned that we hadn't seen or heard from Ino since then."

"Well, what the two of you don't know is during the process of that meeting, your daughter officially resigned from Team #10 and gave up being a Shinobi."

"She did what!" Inoichi exclaimed.

"But why would my baby do that, she loved being a Shinobi?" Keko asked with confusion.

"I won't go into all the reasons why your daughter did this, I'll let her explain that to the two of you if she wishes. But the main reason why she did it is because her Sensei was purposely neglecting her training, because he felt she wasn't worth training."

"Asuma Sarutobi did that; I'll kick the crap out of that drunken piece of shit!" Inoichi roared, as he leapt up from his couch.

"Actually Inoichi-san, I can assure you that Lady Tsunade will be dealing with Asuma and his deficiencies of being a Sensei to his Genin team in the morning. Anko stated while holding her hand up to calm down the furious father.

Once Inoichi settled down and returned to his seat, Anko stated with concern.

"However, it wasn't Asuma's inattention to training or lack of care about your daughter that caused the most damage to Ino. I'm afraid because of it and some of the things he's said, Ino now believes she was nothing more than a detriment to her team. She now views herself as weak and ineffective at being a Shinobi."

Anko could feel the killing intent rise in both of Ino's parents before Keko finally inquired.

You still haven't answered our original question yet Anko-san. Why is our daughter in the shape she is in?"

"I found your daughter at one of the training grounds about an hour ago Keko-san. Where the girl was in such a rage she reduced a Taijutsu post into firewood without using any chakra to enhance and protect her hands and legs, which is where the majority of her injuries stem from."

Inoichi glanced over to his wife who nodded her head indicating that was correct.

"However, the bump on the back of your daughters head is courtesy of me from our fight."

"Wait a minute; you challenged my baby to a fight!" Keko exclaimed with rising anger.

"Actually Keko-san, your daughter challenged me. I did give her more than one opportunity to walk away. But to my surprise and approval she did not."

"Your surprise and approval, what are you talking about?" Keko asked before Inoichi held up his hand to calm her as he said.

"Anko-san, you stated earlier that you found my daughter which implies that you were looking for her, is that correct?"

"Hai."

"You also said that Ino challenged you to a fight. Now my daughter may not be as smart as her Nara teammate, but she isn't a fool either. I have a hard time believing that she would challenge one of the strongest kunoichi's in the entire village to battle without a reason."

"Hai, that is true as well Inoichi-san. I did sort of goad your daughter into making the challenge, but I needed to test her."

"To test Ino for what purpose Anko-san?"

"To see if your daughter has the fire, heart, and motivation to become the first ever protégé and apprentice of one Mitarashi Anko."

"You, you wish to take our daughter on as a pupil Anko-san!" Keko stuttered with trepidation.

"Why have you chosen Ino Anko-san?" Inoichi questioned while cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, both the Third and then Tsunade have been bugging me for years to take on a student, but quite frankly I never found anyone I felt could handle being my pupil until today. I chose your daughter because she initially sparked my interest when even after everything that prick Asuma did to destroy her confidence as a Shinobi. Ino still had the fire and guts to tell him off in front of everyone at that meeting. I became even more impressed with the girl when she continued to fight me even though she knew she was totally outclassed. You should be proud of her; she wouldn't give up and showed me a lot of heart in our battle. Ino even managed to down one of my summons and land a hit on me as well. Asuma is an idiot to not see the potential in your daughter, because I do and I think I can bring out that potential if you and Keko-san will let me?"

A pall of contemplative silence fell over the room, as both of Ino's parents pondered handing their daughters future as a Shinobi over to the Jounin kunoichi sitting across from them. After several agonizing minutes of waiting in Anko's mind, Keko finally spoke up.

"Anko-san, we appreciate your kind offer of taking Ino as your student, but I don't think . . . . ."

"We accept your offer Anko-san." Inoichi calmly stated interrupting his wife.

"Inoichi-san I know I can help your daughter if you just give me a . . . . . . wait, wait a minute, did you say yes?"

"Hai, Anko-san I did. Now I assume you have some paperwork for us to sign."

"Hai, Inoichi-san." Anko replied while reaching into her coat to retrieve the official document she had gotten from Tsunade earlier that day to take on a student for training. Inoichi affixed his signature to the document before passing it over to his wife to sign. Keko had been in muted shock since she heard her husband agree to Anko's proposal. Snapping out of her reverie, she looked at her husband with doubt.

"Keko, do you love me?"

"Hai, you know I do."

"Do you trust me Keko?"

"Hai, I do."

"Then please believe me when I say this is best for our daughter and sign the document."

Keko hesitated a moment before exhaling a heavy sigh and scratched her name next to her husband's. She then shakily handed the paper over to Anko who pocketed it and rose from her chair. Bowing politely and in honor of the Yamanaka's, the purple-haired Special Jounin contritely said.

"Arigatou (Thank you) Inoichi-san and Keko-san, I promise you will not regret this decision. I will do everything in my power to make your daughter into one of the strongest and most skilled Shinobi of this village if not all of the elemental nations."

"I expect nothing less than that from you Anko-san, make it happen."

As the Yamanaka's watched Anko leap off into the night, Inoichi stepped inside and winced when he heard the front door behind him close a little harder than normal. Turning around, he gazed at the hard look Keko bore on her face as she complained.

"Are you out of your mind Inoichi?"

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do, but, but Mitarashi Anko!"

"Yes Keko Mitarashi Anko, one of the most skilled and strongest kunoichi's we have in the entire village. Quite frankly, I can think of very few people who would be better suited at training and turning Ino into a very fine Shinobi."

"Yes, yes I know she's very strong and skilled Inoichi, but her reputation."

"Is undeserved Keko, and is made up mostly by closed-minded idiots who distrust her because of her association with the traitor Orochimaru, which by the way she had no control over. You forget, I've known Anko since her escape from that madman and she has proven time and time again to be one of the most loyal Shinobi this village has despite all the vile crap that gets said about her. I've worked with Anko on several occasions in the Anbu interrogation department and the fact that she feels Ino has talent and is offering to help mold it says a lot about the woman."

"Why are you so adamant about this Inoichi?"

"Because I want Ino to be as strong and as skilled as she possibly can be and I don't want what happened to Sakura to happen to her. I saw the things that bastard of an Uchiha did and had done to that girl. And I would rather die than to imagine our daughter having to experience that same thing because she wasn't strong or skilled enough to stop it. And right now, Ino would be unable to stop it at her current level of training."

"But Inoichi, what you speak of is a fear we kunoichi's have always carried in the backs of our minds. Ino training under Anko doesn't guarantee that what happened to Sakura couldn't happen to her in the future Kami forbid."

"No Keko it doesn't, but at least training under someone as skilled and powerful as Anko does give our daughter a chance to fight back were that to occur Kami forbid."

"I suppose it does Inoichi-koi. It has been a long day husband, let's go to bed."

"Hai Keko-koi, that sounds like a good idea."

**(End of Flashback)**

"Well……. let's just say your parents are two highly intelligent people who recognize my brilliance and talent and felt deeply honored that I would be willing to impart some of that onto to you and leave it at that."

Anko answered while grinning mischievously before asking.

"So how bout it princess? Do you think you have what it takes to become the apprentice of infamous Snake Mistress of the Village Hidden in the Leaves? Because I think you do."

Ino took a minute to digest everything she had just heard before looking up and smiling at the purple-haired Special Jounin then bowing and stating with sincerity.

"Thank you Anko-Sensei, I would be honored to become your apprentice. I promise you, I will never let you down."

"Anko-Sensei, I like the sound of that!" Anko commented while throwing her arm around Ino's shoulder and giving the young girl a squeeze. She then turned her attention to the wide-eyed and flabbergasted ex-teammates of the Yamanaka heiress and said with authority.

"Now as for you two, you're both being reassigned per Lady Tsunade's orders."

"Re, reassigned!" Shikamaru and Chouji exclaimed with shock in unison.

"Yeah reassigned, you two are to report to Lady Tsunade right now to find out where you both will be going. And if I were you two I'd get over to Hokage Tower ASAP, as Lady Tsunade isn't in a very good mood right now. As for you apprentice, you're coming with me to the hospital so we can get your hands and legs healed. After that, then your training starts to become sexiest and deadliest kunoichi in the whole village . . . . . . . next to me of course, ha, ha, ha."

As Chouji and Shikamaru watched there now ex-teammate and the purple-haired Jounin walk away, they suddenly heard her shout.

"Slitheren, release and return!"

The powerful viper hissed loudly in understanding before disappearing in a flash of light and smoke, leaving behind Asuma now laying on the ground and clutching his chest while heaving for air. As the Nara and Akimichi heirs watched their former Sensei writhe on the ground, Shikamaru asked in curiosity and concern.

"Should we help him Chouji?"

"Screw him Shika; because of that jerk we've now lost Ino as a teammate forever. Let's just go see the Hokage like Anko-san told us to" Chouji answered, the disgust and anger evident in his voice, as he turned around and started walking away. Shikamaru could only shrug his shoulders and mutter "troublesome" before quickly following after his best friend.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Kakashi was staring at the memorial stone, which honored all of Konoha's fallen heroes of the past. He had been there most of the morning as in truth he had nowhere else to go and nothing else to do. The silver-haired Jounin had visited the hospital earlier to see the remaining members of his former Genin team still in the village and both encounters had left him shaken to the core. Both Sakura and Naruto's attitude and demeanor had changed so much in such a short amount of time. Sakura was now a shell of her former self and in such a depressed state that Tsunade had reinstated a suicide watch on the girl. The pink-haired kunoichi had barely acknowledged his presence while he was there and just seemed to have shutdown emotionally. Kakashi knew the girl had been destroyed by the words of Naruto the day before and to a lesser extent the words and actions of her former best friend Ino. But it was Naruto's refusal to even acknowledge Sakura anymore that had done the most damage to the girl's psyche.

It saddened Kakashi that Naruto felt such rage against Sakura to be mad at him about it. Kakashi remembered how he felt after the deaths of his father, Obito, Rin, and finally his Sensei Minato had driven into such a rage he soon became a legend in the Shinobi world during his time in the Anbu black ops. Truth be told, Naruto had every right to feel the way he did about Sakura. Learning that Sakura was the one to inadvertently put a target onto Hinata for Kakashi's greatest mistake Sasuke to go after was the final straw that broke Naruto's back when it came to his ex-kunoichi teammate. In actuality, the destruction of Sakura and Naruto's relationship wasn't their fault at all, but his own the silver-haired Jounin mused to himself. If he hadn't focused all of his energies on training Sasuke and taken the time to break Sakura out of her fan-girl mode for the Uchiha, he could have shown her the loyalty, strength, and value of her other teammate. Instead, Kakashi ignored the girl's outbursts and abuse of Naruto to try and gain favor in Sasuke's eyes, thinking if Naruto didn't seem to mind it, then why should he?

'_What a monumental error in judgment that was Kakashi, just one of many I made with all of you.' _Kakashi stoically thought to himself.

After Kakashi had left Sakura's room he traveled the lonely corridor to Hinata Hyuga's room where he knew Naruto would be. His normally hyperactive pupil was also a shell of his former self. And while Naruto hadn't completely shutdown emotionally, the only two emotions that ever surfaced anymore with the boy were feelings of sorrow or feelings of rage. The grief he felt was in seeing the first girl to ever acknowledge and love him in such distressful state. And the fury he felt was in knowing that both of his former teammates, people he once considered precious to him were indirectly responsible for Hinata's present condition. Everyone had learned by now not to mention either name of his ex-teammates in Naruto's presence anymore. Kakashi had offered to take Naruto out for some training this morning to try help the boy focus on something other than Hinata, but it was to no avail. Naruto swore that when Hinata woke up he wanted to be the first person she would see because he knew if the situation was reversed that is what she would do. Taking one last look at the two young Genin, Kakashi shook his head in sadness that two people so in love with one another are now so tragically torn apart.

'_I pray to Kami that Hinata wakes up soon for you Naruto. In a way, I'm envious of you kid that you've been able to find something that has eluded me my entire life.' _

So engrossed in his thoughts, Kakashi didn't even sense a presence coming up behind him until a deep voice asked with curiosity.

"Have you given any thought to what I discussed with you yesterday Kakashi?"

"I have Jiraiya-sama."

"Well, what is your answer? I mean I know it's a long time to be away from the village, but it's not like you have anyone here you'll be leaving behind."

An image of Kurenai's face flashed in Kakashi's mind before it was quickly replaced by an image of Kurenai with Asuma, as the one-eyed Jounin closed his eye and said with a hint of dejection in his voice.

"No, I have no one I'll be leaving behind. You're right Jiraiya-sama; I have nothing to keep me here. So I accept, but we'll never convince Naruto to go along with it."

"I know the boy is hurting, but we have to convince him it's for the best. Between the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and now that punk Uchiha bastard after him, if we don't train Naruto to his full potential pretty damn fast, his days on this planet are numbered."

"I agree with you Jiraiya-sama, but I've seen Naruto and it will take an army to pry him away from Hinata's side anytime soon."

"I know he loves that girl dearly. We need to check with Tsunade about the girl's condition and we need to convince her as well to do this. Because our adorable Hokage loves Naruto just as much as he is in love with the Hyuga girl."

"I know, though she would never admit it, I think Lady Tsunade loves Naruto like he was her very own grandson at times."

'_You've no idea how right you are Kakashi'_

"So who do we persuade first Jiraiya-sama?"

"Tsunade, if we can get her to agree then that will be one more person to help us sway the little gaki."

"I agree, because I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get to convince Naruto to do this."

"I'm afraid you're probably right Kakashi."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shizune exhaled a disgruntled sigh at seeing Tsunade asleep at her desk, as she let Shikamaru and Chouji into the Hokage's office. Clearing her throat loudly in an attempt to awaken the blonde Hokage proved to be useless, as the woman kept snoring away. Shizune finally resorted to the age old trick only she knew to bring the Slug Sannin out of her slumber, as she yelled at the top of her voice.

"Lady Tsunade, there are collections officers at the front door!"

Tsunade immediately shot up out of her chair and bolted for the balcony while yelling as she jumped over it.

"Shizune, grab Tonton and our belongings and meet me in the back alley in an hour!"

Shizune, Shikamaru, and Chouji all sweat dropped at the scene they had just witnessed. A few seconds later Tsunade jumped back into the room with a homicidal look on her face, as she leveled such a harsh glare at her apprentice, it caused the young woman to squeak and exit the room immediately slamming the door behind her. Tsunade walked over to her desk and fell slumping into her chair, as she turned her attention to the two young men in her office and said in a deadly tone of voice.

"You two are never to repeat to anyone what you saw just now!"

Both Shikamaru and Chouji could feel the killing intent rolling off of their Hokage and quickly nodded their heads in understanding. Taking a moment to calm down, Tsunade folded her hands while she rested her chin upon them and asked.

"What's going on with Asuma Sarutobi?"

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"I mean Shikamaru what has caused Asuma to go in less than a year's time from being a sober and dedicated Sensei to his pupils, to being a drunken louse who doesn't give a damn about whether or not he trains you?"

"It's not for me to say Hokage-sama."

"What about you Chouji, do you have anything to say?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Alright, I can't force either of you to tell me, so until further notice you both are being reassigned, as I've decided to suspend Asuma from his duties at being a Sensei for the time being. You Shikamaru will report to Team #8 under Yuuhi Kurenai to replace Hinata. Your chakra control due to your family's use of shadow jutsu's is quite good. So I believe Kurenai can teach you some useful Genjutsu techniques to add to your arsenal. Chouji, you will be reassigned to Team #9 to replace Rock Lee. You are probably the strongest in a physical sense out of everyone in the Konoha 11. But your stamina is woefully lacking and I believe Gai can help to increase that so in the future, your endurance can match your strength."

"May I ask a question Hokage-sama?"

"Of course Chouji, what is it?"

"Are breaking up the Ino-Shika-Cho group to punish us for what Asuma has done?"

Tsunade sat silently in her chair and stared at the Akimichi heir, before replying with assurance.

"No Chouji, it may seem like I am, but I'm not. I know both you, Shikamaru, and even Ino were proud to carry-on the tradition of your fathers' famous assault squad. And as much as I would like to keep your group intact, circumstances have forced me to make these changes. I have to do what I think is best for the village. Because right now I don't have a single Genin team I can truly count on and not worry about getting their missions accomplished. At one time I had four such teams I could rely on without concern. But with Team #7 implosion, Team #8 down a member because of Hinata's injuries, Team #9 the same with Rock Lee, and your team's resignation of Ino and Asuma's failure of his duties as your Sensei. I need to get at least two of those four teams up and running again. We are getting backlogged with missions that we couldn't proceed on because all four of those Genin teams were out of action."

"Will this be a permanent transfer Hokage-sama?"

"No Shikamaru it will not. It will only last until Hinata and Lee have been cleared medically to resume their duties on those teams."

"So does that mean Ino will be returning to our team as well in the future?" Chouji hastily exclaimed, the hope apparent in his voice.

Tsunade paused a moment before answering in a soft voice.

"I don't know Chouji, perhaps, but that will be her decision to make alone. Right now she has officially resigned from your team and been assigned to train under the tutelage of Anko and learn all she can to improve her skills as a Shinobi. The same as you two will be doing under your new teams and Sensei's."

Chouji's face took on a dejected appearance, as he nodded his head slightly in acceptance.

Tsunade took notice of the look on Chouji's face and sympathized with the boy, but knew there was nothing she could do. Handing a piece of paper over to both young men, she stated with authority.

Those are your official transfer orders and the locations of where Team #8 and Team #9 will be meeting this afternoon. I want you two to get yourselves acquainted with your new teams and Sensei's as quickly as possible. Now if there is nothing else on your minds, you two are dismissed. As Tsunade watched the Akimichi heir slowly shuffle out the door followed by Shikamaru, the Nara heir stopped at the doorway and turned around before saying.

"We really don't know what happened to Asuma-Sensei Hokage-sama. I can only tell you that his decline started about a year ago and I think it involves both Kurenai-san and Anko-san in some way, but I have no idea in what way?"

"Thank you Mr. Nara, I appreciate your honesty."

As Tsunade watched Shikamaru close the door behind him, she leaned back in her chair and shook her head in frustration while silently wondering if this week could get any worse than it already had been, and it was only Tuesday.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

It was the late in the afternoon when Inoichi Yamanaka arrived at the Hokage's office per her orders. When he arrived, he notice Shizune was standing at her desk while doing some paperwork. Peeking around the brunette assistant to Tsunade, he noticed her chair had been smashed to bits. Shizune looked quite weary when she finally noticed the blonde Jounin in her reception area and escorted him into Tsunade's office. Inoichi offered to take one of the chairs inside the office out to Shizune's desk, but a glance from her to Tsunade who shook her head and the Hokage's assistant politely declined and exited the office. The blonde-haired Hokage then motioned for Inoichi to sit down before she began her explanation of why she had called for him.

"Inoichi-san, I called for you because I need you to setup some counseling sessions between you and Sakura. She's had a relapse recently and fallen into a deep depression. It's so bad that I've got her under a suicide watch once again."

"I don't understand Lady Tsunade what happened? I mean just last week you had told me that Sakura had improved enough psychologically that you had lifted the suicide watch order on her.

Tsunade exhaled a weary sigh, as she leaned back in her chair and sadly stated.

"That's true; Sakura had improved somewhat for me to do that. But I learned at yesterday's meeting that Sakura actually believes she deserved what happened to her at the hands of that bastard Uchiha."

"That is not a good sign Lady Tsunade."

"Unfortunately, the results of yesterday's meeting also had some unforeseen and dire consequences for Sakura's mental stability as well. You see two people who Sakura cherished dearly effectively broke their bonds with the girl at that meeting and cut her out of their lives seemingly forever."

"May I ask who the two people were?"

"The first person and the one I think affected Sakura the most judging by her demeanor was Naruto. The other person was . . . . . . . . Ino."

"I see, I was afraid that is who you were going to say." Inoichi cooly stated while his face bore a look of deep concern.

"Please don't be upset with the girl Inoichi-san, Ino did nothing wrong."

Inoichi's head popped up in surprise, as he quickly stated to Tsunade.

"No, no, you misunderstand me Lady Tsunade. It wasn't Ino who I was worried that you were going to say, but Naruto. I'm sure whatever happened between Sakura and my daughter affected the girl to some degree. But truthfully, they had already severed the majority of their bonds with one another years ago over the Uchiha brat. No, what troubles me for Sakura is if Naruto has cut all ties with her, she may never recover."

"What do you mean she may never recover?"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade I'm not saying that's a certainty, but with what I learned when I was inside Sakura's mind, then her recovery will be most difficult to achieve."

"Refresh my memory Inoichi-san, what exactly did you learn?"

"Well Lady Tsunade, from my conversation with the Naruto entity within Sakura's mind. I learned two vitally important things that I fear will hamper her recovery if what you have said about Naruto is correct. The first is that on a subconscious level Sakura loves Naruto every bit as much if not more than she loved the Uchiha. I believe that love of Naruto which Sakura had kept buried in her subconscious surfaced into her conscious mind after Sasuke's attack on her. So, if Naruto no longer wishes to be a part of Sakura's life that is a crippling blow to the girl's already fragile psyche."

The Yamanaka clan leader took a deep breath before continuing on, his voice laden with anxiety.

"Because another thing I learned from the Naruto entity is when he left with the Inner Sakura entity to a deeper realm or level of Sakura's subconscious. The girl will no longer be able to access Inner Sakura entity anymore as she did in the past. As you already know Lady Tsunade the Inner Sakura entity is what Sakura had developed to help her draw upon her strength, vitality and confidence in herself. And that strength, vitality, and confidence won't return until Sakura learns to believe in herself once again. Now imagine the one person you have always loved and who has always believed in you now decides they've had enough and no longer wish to be a part of your life. In effect it says that if they no longer have any faith, trust, or even love for you any longer, then why should you believe in yourself anymore?"

Tsunade sat in petrified silence, as the last two sentences of Inoichi's statement seem to echo inside her mind. While thoughts of her and Jiraiya's recent relations with one another had suddenly left the blonde Hokage feeling very alone and very scared at that moment. Tsunade was finally roused from her disturbing thoughts by Inoichi.

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade, you're trembling?"

Tsunade quickly shook her head and cleared her throat, as she threw up the facade that everything was fine with her and attempted to answer as calmly as she could.

"Yes Inoichi-san, I'm fine. I was just a little taken aback by your prognosis for Sakura. Let me ask you this Inoichi-san, can you help Sakura through counseling or not?"

"I cannot Lady Tsunade."

"Are you giving up on the girl Inoichi?"

"No Lady Tsunade, but I'm not the right person to be counseling Sakura. Because so many men have hurt Sakura both emotionally and physically recently, she would never open up or trust another male, not in her present state of mind. I believe my wife Keko would be best suited to counsel Sakura. The girl knows her and because she is a woman, Sakura won't feel threatened or frightened like she would with a man."

"That sounds logical, is there anything I can do to help?"

"The best thing you can do Lady Tsunade is to completely heal Sakura physically before she begins her counseling. We don't want any visible reminders of what happened to her to present setbacks during her counseling sessions."

"Well, Sakura is scheduled for her final surgeries in a few days. I don't foresee any complications and if there are none, the normal recovery time to heal is about 4 to 6 weeks. We could plan on starting her counseling sessions then."

"That sounds reasonable Lady Tsunade. Keko and I will discuss scheduling and other issues about Sakura with you next week." Inoichi replied, as he rose from his chair and gave a small bow before departing the room.

As Tsunade watched the Yamanaka patriarch leave she spied Shizune still standing at her desk. Tsunade rose from behind her own desk and grabbed the chair Inoichi had been sitting in and took it out to Shizune. The brunette apprentice blinked in surprise at this, as Tsunade trekked her way back to her office before stopping and turning her head to the young woman and said.

"Don't ever wake me up like that again."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The sun was starting to set in the horizon, as Shikamaru finished off his friend Chouji in their last game of Shogi for the evening. Opening up a new bag of barbeque potato chips, Chouji asked before popping a chip into his mouth.

"So how was your first day as the new member of Team #8?"

"Troublesome, Shino is alright and keeps pretty much to himself. Kiba on the other hand is giving me the cold shoulder and complaining that I was stealing Hinata's place on their team. Kurenai-Sensei finally ordered him to run five laps around the village just to shut him up and let him cool down about me coming onto the team."

"So Kurenai-san is alright."

"Yeah, from what I can tell she's a decent Sensei. But I swear Kami must have it in for me Chouji. My entire life now is nothing but troublesome women telling me what to do. I mean when I'm at home my mother and during my free time Temari. Now I've got another woman telling me what to do when I'm out on missions now, it's all so troublesome."

"Well it could be worst Shikamaru. At least you didn't have to sit and listen to a four hour dissertation on the history and meaning of the flames of youth by your Sensei."

"So what are the flames of youth?"

"I still have no idea Shikamaru."

"This is all so damn troublesome. I can't believe the second the coming of the Ino-Shika-Cho team is broken up because Asuma-Sensei can't seem to crawl out of the sake bottle he's put himself into."

"I can't believe Asuma-Sensei tried to attack Ino this morning."

"What did you say Chouji?" A voice rang out in anger.

Both Shikamaru and Chouji turned around to see their fathers standing in the entrance way of the Nara compound. However, the voice that had asked that question belonged to neither one of them, as Inoichi Yamanaka stepped in between them from behind and marched over to the two young clan heirs with a fierce visage upon his face as he angrily repeated his question.

"Answer me Chouji, what did you just say about Asuma attacking my daughter!"

"Umm, well Inoichi-sama me and Shikamaru along with Asuma-Sensei accidentally ran into Ino-chan at the training grounds this morning. And umm, Asuma-Sensei then picked an argument with Ino-chan over her resignation from our team. Asuma-Sensei blamed her for the punishment Lady Tsunade handed to him. Ino-chan then made a comment about Asuma-Sensei's drinking which he didn't like and then tried to attack your daughter. Fortunately, Ino-chans new Sensei arrived and stopped him."

"I see, thank you for telling me Chouji-kun." Inoichi calmly replied, as he turned around to leave the room, before Shikaku Nara's voice cried out.

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Imitation Technique)

The Yamanaka clan leader suddenly found he couldn't move and glared at his approaching friend and fellow clan head who asked.

"Where do you think you're going Inoichi-san?"

"I think I'm going to go out and find Asuma Sarutobi and turn his brain into sushi, as soon as you release me Shikaku-san!" Inoichi answered through clenched teeth.

"He's the son of the honored Third Hokage Inoichi-san. If you kill him, it will prove most troublesome for you and your clan in the future."

"I don't give damn Shikaku! If that drunken piece-of-shit thinks he can try and attack my daughter and get away with it, he is mistaken and I don't care who he is!"

"Troublesome, I can see that it isn't just Keko-san where Ino-chan gets her quick temper from. I'm sorry Inoichi-san, but I'm afraid we can't allow you to go out and commit murder. Chouza, if you we be so kind and do the honors."

Chouza Akimichi merely nodded before he delivered a Taijutsu chop to the back of his blonde-haired teammates head and knocked the Yamanaka clan patriarch unconscious. Shikaku released his jutsu and Chouza caught Inoichi before he fell to the floor and placed him into a chair. Both Shikaku and Chouza then turned to their stunned son's, as the Nara clan leader ordered with authority.

"Sochi (Son) you and Chouji-kun get some wire and bind your Kyoufu (Godfather) to that chair good and tight. I want to see Inoichi-san still in that chair when we get back. If he causes too many problems for you, bring your mother in to help. Do you two understand?"

"Hai!" Both boys said in unison before Shikamaru inquired.

"But where are you and Chouza-sama going otousan (father)?"

"It is most troublesome Sochi, but it is for the best that you two do not know."

As both Shikamaru and Chouji watched their fathers leave, they set about the task of getting Inoichi secured to the chair he was in. After they had finished and tested the strength of their work, satisfied it would be sufficient to hold the Yamanaka clan leader in place, Chouji asked his friend a question.

"Do you know where our otousan's went to Shikamaru?"

"No I don't Chouji, but I can tell you one thing, I wouldn't want to be in Asuma's sandals right now."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Asuma winced in pain while he made his way through the red-light district of Konoha, as he still hadn't fully recovered from Anko's attack earlier that day. Heading for a local dive where the sake was cheap and the women even cheaper. Asuma failed to notice a large hand come out of a darkened alleyway he had just passed and grab the bearded Jounin before pulling him in. Before he knew what was happening the oldest son of the Third Hokage was suddenly flung down the alleyway and landed in some trash illuminated by a lantern hanging on a wall. Asuma cussed fiercely, as he emerged out of the trash and brushed himself off when he heard a jutsu get called out.

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu." **(Shadow Imitation Technique)

An instant later, the chain-smoking Jounin found he could no longer move, as Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi stepped out of the shadows to face the entrapped man. Asuma recognized the two men and snarled with annoyance.

"Nara, Akimichi, what the Hell are you two doing? Release me from this jutsu at once!"

The reply Asuma received from the two clan heads he was not expecting, as Chouza slammed his fist into the bearded Jounins face breaking his nose with a sickening crunch that seemed to echo in the alleyway. Asuma groaned in pain as he could feel and taste the coppery liquid that was his blood flow down his face and soak his beard. Looking over to his two assailants, he could see a satisfied smirk planted on the Akimichi clan leader's face, when Shikaku spoke up.

"This is most troublesome Sarutobi, but you're about to take a very painful beating right now and you have no one to blame but yourself."

"But, but why, I've done nothing to deserve this?"

"You call attacking our goddaughter this morning nothing you drunken bastard!" Chouza spat with fury.

Asuma's eyes grew wide in fear and realization of whom these two men were talking about. When he heard the Nara Clan leader speak once more.

"I see you now know of what we are talking about it. Now, tonight we had physically restrain our fellow clan head and teammate from tracking you down and liquefying that alcohol soaked pea-size organ you call a brain. The reasons we stopped him are two-fold Sarutobi. The first reason is out of honor and respect that we hold for your departed father. The second reason is your death would cause many problems and be most troublesome for the Yamanaka clan. But still we can't allow you to get away with attacking our goddaughter, so Chouza and I came up with a compromise to your actual death."

Asuma gulped in dread and would have run by now if the Nara's jutsu didn't hold him in place like a living statue. He was about to start pleading for mercy when Shikaku held up his hand signaling the man to be silent before saying.

"As I said earlier, you're going to take a very painful beating tonight. You'll live, but you won't be attacking anything but a hospital food tray for the next few weeks. Now I suggest when the Hokage asks who did this to you, that you develop a case of amnesia as to who your assailants were."

"Why would I do that Nara?"

"Most troublesome, because if you don't Sarutobi we're going to let our hot-headed blonde teammate carryout the execution he had planned for you tonight. And as you know, he can turn your brain to mush from a distance and you would never see it coming. So, my advice is to take this beating you deserve and keep your mouth shut afterwards. Also, in the future if you ever try something like that again with Ino-chan, the original Ino-Shika-Cho team will come down on you in full force. And though it will be troublesome, I promise you they will never find your body."

Asuma trembled upon hearing Shikaku's final statement before his gaze fell upon Chouza who stepped forward and announced.

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu." **(Partial Multi-Size Technique)

The Akimichi Clan leader fists and forearms suddenly tripled in size, as he stalked his way over to the shaking bearded Jounin. Who could only close his eyes in preparation of what was to come.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Author Notes: **Yes, it's true, no cliffhanger this chapter. Any of the one's that I had potentially thought of just seemed really lame to me. So, throwing one of them in would have been for nothing more than shock value rather than contributing to the story. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews helped this story to achieve a milestone of 1000+ reviews, hip-hip-hooray! I thought it was a very important and poignant chapter to the story and I really appreciate all the thoughts given to me on it by you all. Sadly, although it came close, it did not set a new personal record for reviews of one of my chapters, as I expected much to my disappointment. I was feeling a little down about that, but then I got a review from a new reader and writer by the name of **scorpiowarrior**, which lifted my spirits greatly and inspired me to finish this chapter about 10 days sooner then I had planned. Thank you very much SW and if any of you enjoy Kakashi/Kurenai stories, SW has several that are worth reading.

I have nothing to say positive about the last two issues of the Naruto manga. I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto in 20 issues. And now Danzo with the Sharingan is absolutely laughable to me. What's next Kishi, Akamaru with the Rinnegan? Now I know some people like the whole Danzo with the Sharingan twist. I do respect your opinion and your free will to make that choice. So please, no flames or pm's to me about it just because I don't.

***News on the Zombie Hefster War***

I recently received a pm from _Zombie Hefster _and it is my sad duty to report that it stated and I quote.

"**lol. ****Germany**** is all mine now!"**

To any Naruto/Hinata resistance fighters still remaining in Germany do not give up hope. Several reviewers have offered up suggestions and or are getting personally involved to combat the evil menace of _Zombie Hefster_ and his minions.

**THE HEE-HO KING** – "The zombies shouldn't be a problem just dismember them with a flame thrower and blast some metal music it should do the trick."

**violent werewolf-Dark Prince**– "I'm already in the midst of creating a NARUHINA with a hint of SHIKATEMA animetomic bomb to stop the Hefster zombies! Don't worry, it's almost complete, and already sure to work!"

**I'm Solo **– "So Germany is in the grip of Zombie chaos eh?(must be the work of the Necronomicon...damn you Knoby)...looks like I have no choice but to put on my riped shirt,long pants,grab my boomstick(bought at S-mart $199.95...shop smart...shop S-mart)and Chainsaw,find my copy of "Evil Dead" and my book of Bruce Campbell quotes and my "I love NaruHina!!"keychain and nip this Zombie problem in the ...Oh yeah it good to be the King baby!"

**jcogginsa – "**If the head and heart are no gos, have the germans aim for the lungs."

These are all quality suggestions and actions being taken by noble Naruto/Hinata fans to the scourge that is _Zombie Hefster_.

To my reviewer **Bloxham **in the UK I sympathize with your plight. I have also learned of a means to battle the evil ZH army. I have found out that the use of romantic imagery involving Naruto with Hinata causes intense pain to the zombies when viewed by them. Kind of like what religious symbols do to vampires. The more loving and romantic the image, the more agony it brings them. Several fans of the story from the last chapter have avatars that will accomplish this for you. The most effective ones coming from **Rose Tiger, Kage Bijuu, MarineWolf1994, narutos vixen, and shkamaru15**. Display these images around your home and make sure all of your loved ones always keep an image with them at all times. It should ward off any pink-haired zombie attacks and keep you all alive and well. Don't give up; we will win the war for Naruto/Hinata supremacy.

***End of Zombie Hefster War News***

Back to more pleasant things, I've created a new poll in my profile/bio page. Naruto/Hinata won the previous poll by a huge margin. As I said it may or may not be the first lemon you see in this story. You'll just have to wait and see. Now the new poll does have significance and will be up for several weeks. I am rapidly approaching the end of the first arc to my story. And if you hadn't already figured it out from this chapter, Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya will be leaving Konoha to train Naruto over the next several years. What I would like to know is the following.

Would everyone like to see a few totally A/U original and creative chapters showing their adventures while out on the road? As well as a few totally A/U original and creative chapters, showing what has been going on with the other characters in the village while they are gone? Or do you want me to ignore writing about the time-skip and bring them back immediately?

I will say that I do have some interesting and innovative ideas for original chapters for all of the characters, but I'm curious as to the opinion of you all. Please check it out and vote when you can, thanks!

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple stories that I recommend and hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**NILF"** by **EroslackerMicha:** What can I say; it's just a really funny and lemony story we have all come to expect from this writer.

"**Closer"** by **Lynns:**A wonderfully written story which takes place after Pein's attack on the village and Hinata's confession to Naruto. This story has been a breath of fresh air and a very good read if you are as sick of Kishimoto's inattention to that storyline as I am.

I hope that all of you can R & R these stories when you have a chance.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Glumly

Definition: Broodingly morose, dreary.

Etymology: Middle English 1547

Part of Speech: Adjective


	34. Dates, Deals, & Drunkenness

**Chapter 34 Summary: **The responsibilities of being the Hokage weigh heavily on Tsunade, as she is forced to make some difficult decisions to preserve the life and safety of Naruto and to protect the Leaf village. Meanwhile, life and relationships go on with the Konoha 11, as Shikamaru is learning the ups and downs of dealing with Temari.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 34: "Dates, Deals, & Drunkenness" **

It was a stressful time in the Village of Konoha for many of its citizens, but none were more strained than Gondaime Hokage herself Tsunade Senju. Exiting a hospital room which held the oldest son of her childhood Sensei, Tsunade could only shake her head in disgust. It had been almost three weeks since a bloodied and brutally beaten Asuma Sarutobi was found in an alleyway. Unfortunately, he had been unable to identify his attackers to the Anbu assigned to solving this crime. So severe was the beating that the honorable son of the Third Hokage would be spending another few weeks in the hospital before he would be fully healed and able to return to active duty. This annoyed Tsunade greatly, but not for the fact that Asuma had been attacked and that his assailants were still a mystery. The Slug Sannin had a sneaking suspicion whom it was that administered the beating and the reasons behind it. No, what annoyed Tsunade was the fact that it was yet another Shinobi within her ranks she could no longer use for the service of the village.

Fortunately, her reorganization of Gai and Kurenai's teams had far exceeded her expectations in a very short amount of time. Those two teams had nearly cleared her docket of backlogged D and C ranked missions in three weeks time that would have taken some of the lesser Genin teams she had out in the field three months to accomplish. After a couple of uneasy days mostly due to Kiba complaints about having Shikamaru take over Hinata's spot on the team. Team #8 was now functioning very efficiently, as Shikamaru's genius of coming up with effective strategies on the fly had proved quite beneficial when a merchant transport they had been assigned to protect had been attacked by 20 bandits. The young Chunin according to Kurenai had almost instantly devised a counter-attack plan. Which was so successful the red-eyed Jounin kunoichi didn't even have to enter the fight, as Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were able to defeat the bandits within minutes.

Team #9 had clicked almost from the first day Chouji had been added to their squad. Neji and Tenten weren't pleased that Lee's spot on their team was being filled, but they held no grudge against the Akimichi heir for it. And while both Team #9 members missed their boisterous green clad teammate, Chouji's quiet nature was an immediate hit with Neji because it belied his own silent attitude. And Tenten enjoyed his company because when Chouji did choose to talk she found him to be both pleasant and fun to carry on a conversation with. The three of them proved to be just as effective a team on missions as Kurenai's revamped team. Also, thanks to Gai's brutal training regiment, the Akimichi heir was actually starting to look quite svelte and his stamina in the field had improved dramatically. Unfortunately, this increase in stamina due to Chouji's reduction in weight had also caused a slight loss of his physical strength and prowess. And Gai was having a difficult time trying to find the optimum balance between strength and stamina for the Akimichi boy.

According to Anko's reports, Ino was coming along quite nicely as her apprentice and pupil. This surprised Tsunade a bit considering the purple-haired Tokubetsu Jounin kunoichi was bringing the Yamanaka girl into the hospital every evening to get her wounds and injuries healed from Anko's training. However, Tsunade did note that yesterday Ino hadn't been brought into the hospital so maybe that was a good sign that the girl was finally getting used to Anko's methods of teaching. Either that or the blonde heiress might be dead, Tsunade made another mental note to check on that later. All in all, Tsunade was becoming very proud of the seven functional members of the Konoha 11. Now if she could only find a way to heal the four absent members of that group.

There had been little to no change in Hinata's condition other than the girl had gotten strong enough to breathe under her own power and no longer required a breathing tube snaked down her throat. But other than that nothing else had changed which was a crushing blow to the blonde Hokage. Because Tsunade knew if Hinata could reawaken, that would also heal Naruto's heart and mind as well. For everyday Hinata remained in her coma was another day that Naruto was slowly losing himself to despair. Tsunade remembered Jiraiya approaching her a few weeks ago with some idiotic notion of taking Naruto away to help and train the boy after she had told the Toad Sannin that Hinata's condition remained the same. She of course dismissed the idea immediately and didn't even give her teammate a chance to discuss the matter with her. There were too many people who needed Naruto here in the village to even contemplate letting him leave for that long a time.

Sakura had finished with her final reconstructive surgeries and was well on her way to recovering physically. However, psychologically the girl was now a mere ghost of her former self. Nothing seemed to work to bring the pink-haired kunoichi out of her depression. Tsunade realized that a few kind and caring words from Naruto to the girl would help the situation. But she also knew that no such words were to be found in Naruto with regards to his former teammate. All Tsunade could hope for is that the therapy sessions she, Inoichi, and Keko Yamanaka had scheduled for Sakura in three more weeks could help the girl?

Finally there was Rock Lee who from a physical standpoint would require the most masterful and complicated surgery she had ever done to heal the crippling injuries dealt to him by Gaara at the Chunin exams. So severe were the wounds that Tsunade had refused up until this point to even consider surgery out of fear it would result in nothing more but Lee's death. However, Tsunade was reconsidering this position after receiving a visit yesterday from the Suna Ambassador Subaku no Temari who was returning from two weeks in Sunagakure to visit her family.

**(Flashback)**

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama of Konoha."

"Good afternoon to you Subaku no Temari of Suna, did you enjoy your visit with your family?"

"Yes I did Lady Tsunade and my brother the Kazekage wishes to thank you for the updated information you had me bring to him about Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

"Tell Gaara-sama think nothing of it. We are allies after all and I'm more than willing to share information about any potential threats to either one of our countries and villages."

"I shall." Temari replied before reaching into her courier bag and pulling out several large files filled to the brim with various documents and placing them on the blonde Hokage's desk in front of her.

"What is all of this?"

"This Lady Tsunade is all the research and different healing techniques we have used on patients who have been injured by Gaara's Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin) jutsu over the last 10 years. My brother hopes it can be of use to you to help heal the injured Konoha Genin he used it upon back at the Chunin exams."

Tsunade began going through the files and folders examining each one quickly before moving onto another. After a couple of minutes, she looked towards the Suna kunoichi and stated with astonishment.

"There are quite a lot of files here."

"There, there were quite a lot of … incidents between my brother and the villagers while he was growing up."

Tsunade could see the pensive look on Temari's face and could hear the guilt-ridden tone of her response. Truthfully, the girl had nothing to feel guilty about, as Tsunade surmised that Gaara probably grew up living a very akin life to what Naruto had. The blonde Hokage guessed only Kami knows what it was that kept Naruto from developing a similar outlook to life and death as to what Gaara formerly believed in.

"Well no matter, I thank you and your brother very much for this. I must say these files and research are very well organized and detailed. Who was it that put all of this together?"

"All the research and subsequent techniques we've used to treat Sand Coffin injuries were headed up by Sunagakures greatest medical specialist Chiyo-baasama."

"Chiyo-sama! Why would she turn over all of her research to me? That old crone has hated me since I developed an antidote to every poison she concocted during the Second Shinobi World War!" Tsunade exclaimed in confusion.

"That may be true Lady Tsunade, but the threat of Gaara's Sabaku Kyuu is still an efficient means of getting people to do as he orders."

"I understand Temari-san, it will take me several weeks to go through all of this, but with any luck maybe it can be of help to Lee."

"I hope so, that would please the Kazekage greatly. If there is nothing else to discuss Lady Tsunade, I'll take my leave." Temari contritely stated, as she bowed to the woman.

"No, there is nothing else, you may go. Oh, in case you are wondering Shikamaru is out on a mission, but will be returning this evening with his new team.

Temari blushed slightly before nodding her head in understanding and exiting the office.

**(End of Flashback)**

As Tsunade gazed out a hospital window at the village slowly coming to life in the morning hours she wondered to herself after recalling her meeting with Temari.

'_I hope I can find something of use in Chiyo's research, because at this point it may be Lee's last hope of ever being a Shinobi again.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, across town Inoichi and Keko Yamanaka were sitting at the breakfast table and staring at their daughter in shock and awe, as Ino was shoveling food into her mouth like an Akimichi does with barbeque or Naruto with ramen. After a few minutes of watching this gluttony Keko finally spoke up and asked.

"Ino slow down, you're going to choke on something eating that much food that fast. What happened to your diet you were always going on about?"

"I can't slow down; I'm already running late to meet up with Anko-Sensei for training. As for my diet, it's a thing of the past. Yesterday, Anko-Sensei couldn't understand why I wasn't getting stronger and asked what I had been eating. When I told her about my diet, she got very…. irritated. She told me to forget that stupid diet because any calories I gain from eating won't be there very long after her training sessions."

"Well I don't think she meant you to eat this much food?"

"Oh I know this is just a onetime spree on my part because I have been starving myself for so long. After today I'll just eat a normal breakfast the same as you and daddy from now on. Well, I've got to go, bye mom, bye dad!"

As Inoichi and Keko watched Ino run out the front door in amazement of their daughters change in attitude, the blonde clan leader looked over to his wife with a smirk on his face. Keko only scowled back at her husband before saying with annoyance.

"If the words **I told you so **leave your mouth about your decision to let Anko become Ino's Sensei, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Inoichi knew this was no idle threat and remained silent, as he continued to eat his food. He was still hard-pressed to hide the smirk that still bore upon his face.

* * *

"No, no, no, I refuse to agree to this Jiraiya! Damn it you old fool, why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because Tsunade it needs to be done for Naruto's sake and the villages!"

Kakashi and Shizune looked to one another nervously, as they had watched the two legendary Sannin argue for over an hour with one another in regards to the issue of Naruto leaving the village to train. Both Sannin had made logical points in their opposing arguments with one another, but now emotions were starting to get the better of the two.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but Naruto is needed here in the village and too many people would miss him if he were to be gone for that long a time."

"I know people would miss him Tsunade, but I think they'll miss him even more if he's dead, don't you think?"

Tsunade's grew pale upon hearing this and she slumped back down into her chair from where she had been standing and arguing nose to nose across her desk with her teammate. After a moment of silence, Tsunade spoke up once more and stated.

"So you're saying that Naruto would be safer out on the road with you and Kakashi, than if he stayed here and trained under the protection of the village and all of our shinobi."

"Yes he will be, because if the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Sasuke all know that Naruto is here in the village. Then they can plan and attack anytime they want because they know where their quarry will always be. So not only does Naruto staying here threaten his own life, but also the lives of everyone here in the Leaf village. Whereas if Naruto is constantly on the move and with both myself and Kakashi to train and protect him. Then our enemies can't prepare an attack on him because they won't know where Naruto is located."

Tsunade pondered everything Jiraiya had just said and though she hated to admit it, what the Toad Sannin had said made perfect sense. However the thought of Naruto being gone for so long tore at her heart. Tsunade also realized how much Naruto meant to other people and heedlessly replied.

"I don't know, I'm still not sure if I should agree to this? I mean a lot of people will miss him and Inoichi told me that Naruto may be integral in helping Sakura to recover and …"

Tsunade was interrupted by the sound of a fist smashing down onto her desk which broke it in half and sent papers and documents flying in the air. Stunned, the blonde Hokage looked up to see a visage she had never encountered before with Jiraiya, as his face bore a look of pure rage. She then heard him say through clenched teeth.

"Kakashi, go help Shizune find and bring in a new desk for Tsunade, and take your time while doing it!"

"H, hai Master Jiraiya." Kakashi stammered slightly before he and Shizune exited the office and closed the door behind them.

"Who the Hell do you think you are, I've got a good mind to …"

"Tsunade, SHUT UP!"

Taken aback by Jiraiya's outburst, Tsunade shocked to the very core of her being at the tone of voice he was using sat in her chair silent and unmoving.

"Good, now that I've got your attention, you're going to sit there and listen to what I have to say and not say a word until I am finished!"

Jiraiya waited to see if Tsunade was going to respond and seeing that she didn't continued on.

"Now, I am sick and tired of you placing that girl's well being above your own grandson and even that of the village. I would have thought the mistakes you've made in doing just that in the past would have knocked some sense in you by now, but I see I was wrong. I don't give a damn whether or not Sakura is able to recover because it's got nothing to do with the issue at hand, which is Naruto's safety and the safety of Konoha!

Let me point a few things out to you Tsunade. Naruto currently has our fellow bastard ex-teammate and his new psychotic Uchiha playmate after him for Kami knows what? Not to mention the Akatsuki, a criminal organization made up of nine of the most powerful S-ranked missing nin's in all the elemental nations are also after him for the Kyuubi no Youko. Which if they get their hands on will not only mean our grandsons death, but also the deaths of everyone in the world. And your reasons why Naruto shouldn't go are because people will miss him and that one foolish wayward kunoichi needs him to recover her sanity! Well that's too damn bad, Sakura is just going to have to suck it up and try to live again on her own, or just give up and die, I don't care which! And yes, people will miss Naruto and he will miss them, but it is not like he will never return.

"Tsunade, your reasoning for keeping Naruto here isn't based on logic but on emotion. I'm sorry, but as Hokage that is a luxury you cannot have when making decisions."

Jiraiya walked around the desk before kneeling down and taking Tsunade's hand into his own before asking.

"Do you remember hime what Sarutobi-Sensei said what the number one rule of being a Hokage is when he first took office? He said."

"The needs of the many outweigh..."

"...the needs of the few..." Tsunade softly answered.

"...Or the one." Jiraiya finished.

Taking a moment to wipe away a tear rolling down Tsunade's face, Jiraiya continued on.

"That one rule Sensei taught to us is what a Hokage must base any and every decision they make for the protection and safety of the village and its citizens."

After of few minutes of contemplative silence, the blonde haired Hokage finally looked up and said with sorrow.

"Alright Jiraiya, I'll let you and Kakashi take Naruto away to train him."

"Thank you my hime, I know this is a difficult thing for you to agree to, but it's for the best of everyone concerned. Now all we have to do is figure out how to convince the Council in a couple of days to agree to it. Do you have any ideas in regards to that Tsunade?"

"I wish I did, but I don't. I've been trying to think of anything that can stop that Hyuga bastard at the next meeting, but everything I've thought of will not work. All I know is from what you learned, Hiashi has enough votes to disallow you taking on Naruto as a student and leaving the village to train him and I can't stop him!"

"Perhaps you're looking at this the wrong way. You have been racking your mind to find a way to stop him from doing that through normal political means. But you've exhausted that method with nothing to show for it. Now I think you need to approach the problem from another direction."

"What do you mean?"

"Cut him a deal."

"A, a deal, what sort of a deal?"

"That my hime is what you will have to figure out. But what is it that Hiashi craves most in life?"

"I don't know? The man is a vain power hungry monster, nothing more!"

"Exactly, so let's use that to your advantage. Is there anything Tsunade you can think of that Hiashi craves or desires?"

The blonde haired Hokage face scowled in deep thought as she considered the Toad Sannin's question. A moment later, her eyes grew wide with an epiphany and she called out to her assistant.

"Shizune, you and Kakashi can come back in now!

The office doors swung slowly open and Shizune and Kakashi entered rather sheepishly pushing a new desk for the Hokage to use.

"Shizune, I also want you to send a messenger to Hiashi Hyuga stating that I request his presence here in my office tomorrow morning at 10:00am and Kakashi you're dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Do you have an idea?"

"I do, but its success or failure is dependent upon Hiashi's vanity and of his jealousy and hatred of the Uchiha clan for it to work. Jiraiya close the door while I reactivate the silencing seals and sit down while I tell you what I have in mind. Hopefully, between the two of us we can come up with a strategy to use."

* * *

Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh, as he walked nervously to the small Sunagakure embassy where a certain blonde-haired kunoichi resided. They hadn't seen each other in over two weeks and of all days, the Nara heir had chosen today to accidentally fall asleep while looking at clouds and was now late for his date with the young woman. Knocking on the door to her room, Temari quickly answered and looked at him in a scary way.

"You're late!" The Suna ambassador snapped at him before adding with her hands on her hips.

"What were you doing, sleeping as usual?"

Shikamaru stared at the angry face of his girlfriend and knew that the truth would not set him free of her wrath before answering.

"No, I was doing an important mission for the Hokage."

"Sure you were, come on you lay about, it's late and I'm hungry." Temari brusquely replied with skepticism, before ushering the Nara heir out the door and closing it behind her.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Temari inquired after a few minutes of walking down the main street of Konoha.

"I figured we'd go to the Akimichi barbeque restaurant."

"Again, you're always taking me there, can't we go somewhere different?"

"Why, the food is great and the Akimichi's let me have the meals on the house."

"So that's why we always go there, so you don't have to spend any money on me."

"Yeah, pretty much." The Nara boy absently replied before he felt the killing intent rise with his date, as he heard her say.

"So, I guess you're saying that I'm not worth you spending your precious money on somewhere else?"

Shikamaru winced at the tone Temari had asked her question and quickly stammered.

N, no that's not what I was saying, of course you're worth me spending money on. I mean I like Chouji's family restaurant and so do you, so I didn't think it would be a big deal if we ate there again."

"I do like eating there on occasion, but a place like that it's not really a good romantic restaurant to eat at." Temari stated, as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I wasn't planning it to be romantic, just free."

"Well, this is a date isn't it, or is it just one of your missions?" Temari asked angrily which caused Shikamaru to groan and look down while mumbling

"It feels like a mission."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Temari." Shikamaru quickly replied, as if by reflex before adding.

"Alright, it's much too troublesome to argue about this. Where would you like to go?"

"How about Ichiraku's, we haven't been there in a long time and it's a quiet and secluded little place off the beaten path."

"And clear over on the other side of the village, it will take us an hour just to get there!" Shikamaru groused in annoyance.

Temari merely glared at him and the Nara heir dropped his head in defeat.

"Fine, Ichiraku's it is, let's go."

When they finally arrived at the restaurant the two Chunin were greeted by Ayame Ichiraku.

"Shikamaru-san, Temari-san, welcome back to our restaurant, it's good to see you again!"

"Thank you Ayame-san, it's good to see you as well." Temari happily replied.

"So, are two here on a date?"

"A mission actually." Shikamaru replied with subtle sarcasm earning a smack to the back of his head from his Suna girlfriend.

"S-ranked as you can see." The Nara heir stated while rubbing the back of his head and ducking another blow.

Watching this exchange, Ayame nervously and quickly ushered her two customers over to a secluded booth and seated them before lighting a candle on their table and asking with a smile on her face.

"What can I get for the two of you?"

"What do you suggest Ayame-san?"

"Well, seeing as you two are here on a date. I would recommend the Naru/Hina romance special we've come up with."

"Naru/Hina romance special?" Both young Chunin questioned in unison.

"Yeah, my Dad and I came up with it after watching Naruto and Hinata eat together. They were always hand feeding one another from their orders and it was quite sweet and romantic to see. So instead of two separate orders placed in smaller bowls, my Dad ordered in some larger ones big enough to accommodate an order for two people. That way it would be easier for couples to feed one another and they don't have to worry about the food slipping out of the chopsticks and falling onto the floor. If that happens, it will fall back into the big bowl."

"Oooooh, that sounds lovely, let's order that Shika-kun!"

Shikamaru nodded his head lazily in approval when Ayame then asked.

"Ok, one Naru/Hina romance special coming up, what kind of meat would like in it?"

"Shrimp!"

"Beef!"

Both Chunin gazed at one another with annoyed looks on their face before Temari stated.

"But I really like shrimp, don't you Shika-kun?"

"I like beef better." Shikamaru as he leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand.

"I don't like beef that much"

"Well, I don't like shrimp that much."

"But I'm the person you asked on a date; shouldn't you get what I want to eat?"

"Well since I'm paying for it, I think you should get what I want to eat!" Shikamaru fired back in an irritated tone of voice, which matched that of his blonde companion.

"I, I, can come back after a few minutes to let you two decide." Ayame nervously stammered.

Shikamaru began opening his mouth to say something when Temari slapped her hand over it and said with conviction.

"That's not necessary Ayame-san, we will the Shōyu (soy sauce) ramen with shrimp and some steamed white rice on the side please."

Ayame quickly nodded her head and scurried away leaving a grinning Temari who let go of Shikamaru's mouth and sat with a smirk on her face. Shikamaru briefly glared at his girlfriend before shaking his head and closing his eyes. After a few minutes of ignoring her, the clearly aggravated blonde kunoichi finally snapped and angrily asked.

"Are you just going to sit there and pout the whole evening and ignore me?"

Shikamaru opened one eye and looked her for a moment before saying with cynicism.

"I hadn't thought of that, but now that you've mentioned it, it's not a bad idea."

Before Temari could utilize her chopsticks as a kunai on the smirking male sitting across from her, Ayame returned carrying a large bowl and their side orders. Shikamaru immediately started eating the rice, vegetables, and bamboo shoots anything that wasn't shrimp. He also made no attempt to hand feed any of the food to his date either. Frustrated, Temari grabbed a piece of shrimp with her chopsticks and moved it towards the Nara boy's mouth while saying.

"Here, maybe if you tried some you will actually like it."

"I have tried shrimp before, and I don't like it!" Shikamaru sternly said, as he resumed eating some rice.

"Well, I can't eat all of these shrimp by myself."

"You're a big enough girl, I'm sure you can." Shikamaru carelessly replied, before an alarm bell sounded in his brain and he looked up just in time to see a rather large piece of shrimp smack him right between the eyes. Looking back over to his girlfriend, the Nara boy winced as he could almost swear he saw steam shooting out of her ears. Knowing there was only one way out of this mess he quickly said while picking up a piece of shrimp with his chopsticks.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded Temari and I will eat some of the shrimp."

"Will you feed some to me Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru could only sigh and admit that if he wanted to calm his girlfriend down and salvage what was left of this date, he was going to have to acquiesce to every demand Temari might make the rest of the evening. No matter how troublesome the demand might be?

"Yes Mari-chan I will."

After that the rest of the meal was uneventful, as both Chunin strolled down the street side by side. Shikamaru was still trying to ignore the troublesome shrimp taste he still had in his mouth when he looked over to Temari grabbed her hand lovingly. The Suna princess blushed a bit before scooting closer him and resting her head upon his shoulder, as they walked down the street holding hands.

"Where are we going next Shika-kun?"

"Well, you wanted some romance this evening, so I thought I would take you to a spot Naruto recommended to me."

"Naruto, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure; trust me I think you will love it as much as Hinata does according to Naruto."

A short time later, the young couple find themselves at the base of Hokage Mountain.

"Well, where is this romantic spot Naruto recommended?"

"Patience Mari-chan, just close your eyes and hold my hand and don't open them until I tell you to."

Temari complied and Shikamaru quickly shunshin'd them to the top of the Yondaime's monument.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

"It's beautiful!" Temari exclaimed, as she gazed upon the lights illuminating the Leaf village in the night sky.

"Very beautiful." The Nara heir replied, when Temari turned to him and noticed he wasn't staring at the village below but directly at her. The Suna kunoichi felt her cheeks heat up and blushed furiously before Shikamaru leaned in slowly to kiss her which Temari returned in earnest. After a few minutes of heated passion, the two Chunin sat down. Temari in the front with Shikamaru behind her, his arms wrapped around the girls waist while he rested his head upon her shoulder and she snuggled deeply into his embrace. A few minutes and some chaste kisses later, Temari hesitantly asked as she reflected upon her relationship with the Nara heir.

"Shika-kun, umm why did you ever ask me out?"

Shikamaru turned his head to gaze at his girlfriend with a puzzled expression when she continued on with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I mean, I'm not really girlfriend material that guys like? I'm bossy, I have a temper, and I don't care about being pretty all the time. So why did you ask me out?"

"Well it's true you are bossy, but I just chalk that up you wanting to be heard in the male dominated society of being a Shinobi. And your temper is in a class with my mother and Lady Tsunade which at times gets on my nerves and makes me crazy, but that's just the way you are. And it's also a fact that you would rather train or spar then set foot in a beauty parlor. But that just means you're comfortable with how you look."

You still haven't answered my question, why did you ask me out? And more importantly, if I'm all those terrible things, why do you still want to be with me?"

"Because, I just told you, you're different."

Temari's nose crinkled and her face bore a look of confusion, as she was trying to decide whether to be flattered or insulted at Shikamaru's answer.

"I mean that in a good way Mari-chan. When I say you're different, I mean you're unique, distinctive...special, at least to me you are."

The Suna kunoichi felt herself start to blush again, as her boyfriend spoke some more.

"I don't mind that you can be bossy at times just so long as it isn't 24/7 I can accept it. As for your temper, while it can be troublesome I've learned to deal with it. And when it comes to beauty, I appreciate that you're not like all those girls who spend hours upon hours worrying about their looks or what to wear because it's in fashion or not. Or obsess about which products to use on their hair and what style it needs to be in to make it the prettiest. None of that matters or is important to you."

"So are you saying I'm not pretty?"

Shikamaru began nibbling on her ear lobe and placing feather-light kisses upon Temari's neck, which caused her to moan in pleasure. The Nara heir then whispered huskily into her ear, as the Suna princess shivered in response.

"No Mari-chan, what I'm saying is you don't have to worry about any of that stuff the other girls do. Because the moment you roll out of bed in the morning you're already the most gorgeous woman in the whole world."

Temari's lips suddenly crashed down upon Shikamaru's, as his eyes grew wide with surprise at the strength, ferocity, and passion of the kiss. After a couple of breathless minutes, Temari suddenly broke away and asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"When have you ever seen me roll out of bed in the morning?"

Shikamaru merely smirked before his lips descended upon hers once more and after a minute he broke away and whispered in her ear.

"I haven't … yet, but I hope one day when you're ready you will grant me the privilege of seeing that sight with my own eyes."

Temari blushed once more at the veiled meaning of Shikamaru's answer and hugging him tightly, she softly whispered back into his ear.

"One day Shika-kun, I promise."

Shikamaru smiled and placed a gentle and loving kiss on Temari's forehead while the two of them snuggled into each other's embrace and gazed out onto the village and the world before them.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga was feeling quite pleased with himself as he strolled to Hokage Tower with a confident gait to his steps. Tomorrow was going to be a glorious day, as he had finally attained complete control over the Civilian Council by covertly purchasing majority ownership of Councilman Akito's restaurant a month ago. The Hyuga leader didn't know why Tsunade had requested his presence for a meeting this morning, but he suspected it had to do with tomorrow's Council session. Hiashi was looking forward to that meeting, as he could finally do away with the Kyuubi-brat once and for all from his life. For with Naruto gone, he could deal with his traitorous daughter as he saw fit and not have to worry about any retribution befalling him and his clan from an enraged Kyuubi no Youko container. But now that the boy had slipped up and released some the Kyuubi's chakra within the village walls. Hiashi could now unleash the majority control he held on the Council to enact whatever measures he saw fit.

'_And there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me you blonde bitch Tsunade!' _Hiashi thought to himself, as he entered Hokage Tower and made his way to the Hokage's office.

"Lord Hyuga is here to see you Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Shizune, please show him in and close the door behind you as you leave."

As Hiashi took a seat across from Tsunade, she did some hand signs to activate the silencing seals around her office to unsure their subsequent conversation would be private.

"Silencing seals Tsunade, are you that afraid of someone else hearing our conversation?"

Tsunade silently took note of the lack of any honorific the Hyuga clan leader used in addressing her, but would let the insult pass since she needed his cooperation for the Council meeting the next day.

"Well one can't be too careful nowadays of unauthorized ears listening in on private conversations. A prime example would be what Councilman Danzo did at last month's Council session by having Root operatives present in the Council chamber."

"Yes, Danzo was quite stupid and foolish with his actions last month." Hiashi contritely commented while thinking.

'_If the fool had been smart enough and presented a better case to the Council, we could have taken care of the Kyuubi-brat last month. Instead of me being forced to step in and postpone his demise until tomorrow's meeting.'_

"I agree with you completely, but I did not ask for this meeting to discuss what transpired at last month's Council session. I would like to discuss a proposal I plan on bringing forth at tomorrow's assembly and I would like your full support on it Hiashi-san."

"You intrigue me Tsunade, to what subject is your proposal about?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"The Kyuubi no Youko container how interesting, for you see I also plan on introducing a proposal in dealing with that subject to the Council as well."

"If I may be so bold to ask, what proposition were you planning on presenting to the Council?"

"I see no reason not to tell you, as I am certain either measure will pass. As I see it, the Kyuubi-brat presents a clear and present danger to the safety of the village and its citizens. The Kyuubi no Youko is simply too powerful an enemy to be allowed to walk freely within Konoha."

"The Kyuubi no Youko isn't walking around free, the Bijuu is imprisoned, sealed away within Naruto by the sacrifice of the Yondaime."

"Can you guarantee that the Kyuubi demon won't escape from his prison?"

"Do you doubt the Ninjutsu sealing abilities of the Namikaze clan? They were after all one of the most illustrious and skillful clan's of that art and Minato was the greatest Fuuinjutsu master of them all."

"Perhaps the Kyuubi no Youko is so powerful that it was even too much for the renowned Yondaime Namikaze to have handled completely. Because I can make a case that if a simple spar was enough to push his vessel to release the demon. What could happen if his vessel is put into a life and death situation and he releases even more of the Kyuubi no Youko to preserve his miserable life!"

"First off Hiashi, you insult the talent, memory, and sacrifice Minato Namikaze made to save this wretched village and its people! And secondly, the Kyuubi no Youko was never released as you say. All Naruto did was inadvertently draw upon some of the demons power because he was physically and emotionally distraught over Otogakures attack and of them severely injuring several of our shinobi, your own daughter included I might add."

"Tomato's, tomatoes Tsunade, and if you are speaking about that useless pathetic whelp Hinata that I once called a daughter, I could care less about her. If she was so weak as to be injured by Oto's forces, so be it"

It was taking all of Tsunade's self control to keep herself from reaching across the desk and throttling the very life out of the Hyuga patriarch. Taking a moment to compose herself, she looked over and calmly asked again.

"So what proposal are you presenting to the Council Hiashi-san?"

"As I see it Tsunade, to end the threat to Konoha we must force the removal of the Kyuubi no Youko vessel from the village if not the entire Fire nation by one of three means death, imprisonment, or banishment."

"You can't be serious!"

"I most certainly am, however I've already ruled out death for the boy, as the risk is simply too high. We don't know if his death would also result in the Kyuubi's or would just be a means for it to escape and wreak havoc upon the village once again. So which do you prefer for the brat Tsunade, imprisonment or banishment?"

"Neither one Hiashi."

"I'm afraid Tsunade that you will have to decide at tomorrow's Council meeting, you'll have no choice. Because I'm quite certain my measure will pass."

Tsunade could feel her rage boiling inside of her while staring at the smug grinning Hyuga clan leader sitting across from her, as arrogance of the man knew no bounds. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Tsunade gave a pleasant smile before she spoke once again.

"Actually your measure won't pass, as I will invoke my right as Hokage to cast two votes under the ancient by-law 'For the best interest of the village.' So at best your measure will only garner a 10-9 simple majority in your favor, not a 10-7 clear majority, as I'm sure you were counting on, which would have automatically enacted any law or measure you introduce for the village. You see the removal of that civilian councilman during Naruto's trial for breaking Sarutobi's decree reduced the number of votes you had available to gain a clear majority win even with me voting agaisnt it. Now, as I said Hiashi, I won't support either of those options for Naruto because I have a third option to present to which I would like yours and every civilian council member you control to support my measure 100%."

The grin that had adorned Hiashi's face quickly vanished when he heard Tsunade say she was now going to start exercising her right to cast two votes within the Konoha Council from now on. She apparently knew of his control of the civilian council members. He also wondered if she knew about his bribery of Koharu and Homura as well. Hiashi didn't know what Tsunade had up her sleeve, but feigned innocence at the control she accused him of having.

"Tsunade, I feel you overestimate my influence within the Council."

"Cut the crap Hiashi, I know all about your financial dealings with the civilian council members and of your purchase of my two corrupted advisors I inherited from Sarutobi-Sensei. What if I was to make this knowledge public to the Council and the civilian populace?"

"I would say Tsunade that you would be a fool seeing as you have no proof to any of these allegations. And even if you did go ahead and divulge what you think you know, it would only plunge the economic infrastructure of the village into chaos."

"You're right, it would do just that. Which is why I'm willing to overlook what you have done provided I get your support on the measure I introduce tomorrow?"

"And what measure is that?"

"Jiraiya the Toad Sannin has officially made Naruto Uzumaki his student and protégé and wishes to take him from the village and train the boy in all the Shinobi arts and more importantly to control the chakra he is able to receive from the Kyuubi no Youko."

"How long is this training journey for the brat supposed to last?"

"Jiraiya estimates that it could take as long as 5 to10 years for the boy to master the Kyuubi no Youko's chakra. Which I believe is a long enough time period to satisfy your concern over the Leaf village's safety. So in the end Hiashi you get exactly what you want the removal of Naruto from Konoha. What say you Hiashi, do you agree to my proposal?"

After a few minutes of contemplation by the Hyuga lord, he looked up with his cold pupil-less eyes and with a sneer on his face announced.

"No, I agree to nothing."

"But, but why, you don't lose anything by doing this?"

"I also gain nothing by agreeing to it. But I can tell you desperately want this to happen and the satisfaction I get from denying you this is something I do gain Tsunade."

"I'll release the information Hiashi, I swear I will!"

"Go ahead; I'm calling your bluff. Release the information and plunge the village into economic ruin. As for my dealings with your advisors, since you have no proof of any wrongdoing Koharu, Homura, and I will denounce you as unfit to be Hokage for making false accusations against our persons. And we will initiate steps within the Council to have you removed from office and charged with defamation and slander of our good names."

Tsunade slumped into her chair as her head hung low in resignation. Hiashi enjoyed the sight of the blonde Hokage so utterly defeated before him. The Hyuga clan head let out a sadistic chuckle, as he reveled in Tsunade's misery before announcing.

"If we have nothing else to discuss, I will take my leave of you. See you at tomorrow's Council assembly, I have a feeling it's going to be a disappointing one for you and the demon brat!"

Just as Hiashi was reaching for the door handle Tsunade's voice rang out behind him and asked.

"What if I sweeten the deal for you?"

Intrigued by this, Hiashi turned around and walked back to the chair he had been sitting in and sat down in a regal pose and said.

"Exactly what did you have in mind?"

"Something you have always wanted Hiashi, the removal of the Uchiha seat on the Council and the stripping of their noble clan status within the village."

Hiashi's eyes grew wide in astonishment upon hearing this offer from Tsunade. He has hated the Uchiha clan and their popularity with the villagers for years. It infuriated the Hyuga patriarch to no end that the peasants of this village always viewed the Uchiha as the strongest and most noble clan to reside in the Leaf village. Hiashi could barely contain his excitement in his voice at the possibility of eliminating them from their lofty and honored status, when he asked.

"I would very much like to see the Uchiha with their bastardized version of the Byakugan put in their proper place as the trash they truly are. But how would you accomplish this Tsunade, and aside from their removal as a one of the noble clans, what do I gain from it?"

"Well as you know, instead of the normal clear majority votes within the Council needed to enact any measure or law for Konoha, it requires a unanimous vote in the Council to remove a clan from it and strip away all of its noble rights and privileges. I can guarantee you that the rest of the noble clans will support the measure of their expulsion, especially after hearing your very moving and impassioned speech when you present the proposal."

"My, my speech, what speech?"

"That is the second part I was coming to Hiashi and is what you and your clan will gain by doing this. If you agree forgo your proposals with regards to Naruto and support along with the rest of your cronies on the Council unanimously my proposal for the boy. Then I will present privately to you the most brilliant dissertation ever written denouncing the Uchiha clan, while also extolling the virtues of the Hyuga clan to such soaring heights you would not have dreamed it possible Hiashi. The speech you give Hiashi will be so magnificent, it will lead to a standing ovation led by me personally within the Council chambers. Your oratory will be so glorious; I will have it released for viewing by the general populace of the village. To which the Hyuga clan will be hailed and celebrated in the eyes of everyone within Konoha if not the whole of the Fire nation as the strongest and most honored noble clan to ever reside within the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

As Tsunade stared at the Hyuga clan leader, she noticed a little bit of drool start to form at the side of his mouth while he stared blankly back at her. It was all the blonde Hokage could do to keep from giggling at the sight before her. Using Hiashi's pride and vanity about himself and the Hyuga clan in combination with his jealousy and hatred of the Uchiha clan had most certainly been the best plan to use to broker a deal to save Naruto. Tsunade just hoped she would be able to stomach all the praise she was going to have to heap upon the Hyuga leader tomorrow. After a minute, Hiashi finally snapped out of his dazed internal revelry and stammering asked.

"How, how long did you say Jiraiya-sama would be taking the boy away from the village for again?"

"Naruto will possibly be gone for as long as 10 years."

The Hyuga leader could hear the sorrow in Tsunade's answer and quickly activated his Byakugan to check her vitals and see if the woman was lying to him. Recognizing the biological signs a person gives when attempting to lie, Hiashi could see that indeed the woman before him was truthful in her answer, as he thought to himself.

'_10 years is quite a long time and with any luck, the Kyuubi-brat could die while he is away. And if he doesn't, with proper planning I can regain majority rule of the Council once again and the Hyuga clan should be in total control of the village by the time he returns and we will just kill him then. I'll accept Tsunade's proposal, it gets rid of the blight of the Uchiha and elevates my clan to new heights. And in the end, it does nothing to affect the command I have in the Council.' _

"I accept your terms Tsunade. I will support the measure you introduce for the Kyuubi-brat, as will the Civilian Councilmen and your advisors. However, I wish to review my speech before I give it to make sure that it's everything you claim it to be."

"I promise you Hiashi it will meet with your approval."

"Very well then, I will take my leave of you and go home to prepare for the ascension of the Hyuga clan as the new revered clan of this village."

Tsunade smiled sweetly while she watched the Hyuga patriarch exit her office and close the door behind him, before her smile disappeared and uttered with disgust.

"Arrogant self-righteous asshole!"

"Yes he is my hime." Jiraiya replied as he shimmered into the office out of thin air before he added.

"But still you played him perfectly."

"Only because of your strategy of giving him a victory over me and inflating his ego at seeing me defeated before I then used his vanity and his hatred of the Uchiha against him."

"Well, I had hoped I would be wrong and that Hiashi would be swayed into doing what you wanted by your bluff. But I had a feeling anyone as cunning, devious, and evil as he is wouldn't be frightened by it. You do know once the euphoria wears off after a few months of people blowing smoke up Hiashi's ass about how glorious the Hyuga's are, he's going to start flexing the power he holds in the Civilian Council. He's going to look for a way to circumnavigate you now voting in the Council and try to regain majority control again to pass all of his and Danzo's measures. What are you going to do then Tsunade if he succeeds?"

"I know Jiraiya and I'll deal with that... if the time comes."

"Well then I guess I need to come up with this literary masterpiece you promised him."

"Not you, at least not by yourself. We need a speech written for the ages not a perverted tome written by only you."

"I'm hurt my hime, what other people do you know who can help with this?"

The blonde Hokage merely smirked before yelling out to her assistant. A moment later Shizune entered the office and Tsunade ordered.

"Shizune, bring me Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara to my office immediately."

A short time later both the Nara clan leader and his son were standing inside Tsunade's office, while Shikaku Nara vehemently protested and pleaded to his Hokage.

"Ok, coming up with something to denounce the Uchiha's is not a problem. But please Hokage-sama, don't make us write this! I can't stand that stuck-up prick Hiashi or his stick-up-their-ass clan. And you want us to write something that makes them seem like angels sent by Kami to grace us with their presence. I can't do it, we won't do it!"

"Damn it Shikaku I'm not giving you a choice on the matter but an order! You and Shikamaru will write this and it will be a literary work of genius from the both of you and you'll do it for two simple reasons. One, I've closed the case on the assault and battery of Asuma Sarutobi, but I can easily reopen it again. And two, if we don't do this, that stuck-up prick as you call him Shikaku is going to use his control of the Civilian Council to deny Naruto the training he needs from Jiraiya to save not only himself, but probably all of us in the future!"

Taking a couple of minutes to absorb everything Tsunade had just said, both Nara men exhaled heavy sighs at the same time and muttered.

"Troublesome."

"We understand Lady Tsunade, but if I may suggest, to do this properly we're going need sake, a lot of it."

Tsunade hit a button on her desk and a sliding panel on a nearby wall opened up to reveal several cases of unopened sake. Nodding his head eagerly in approval, Shikaku turned to his son and announced with energy and glee.

"Let's get started!"

Shikamaru could only pinch his nose in embarrassment in how easily his father's mood can change just from the sight of unopened sake bottles.

"I'll send a message to Yoshino that you two are currently working on an important mission for me Shikaku."

* * *

It was nearly 11 o'clock when Yoshino Nara answered her door to find her son's fuming Suna girlfriend standing on her porch.

"Temari dear you look upset, what's the matter?"

"I am upset Yoshino-san, because your son was take me to a movie tonight and I've been standing outside the box office for the last two hours waiting for him."

Oh I'm so sorry Temari; he must have forgotten about you that lazy idiot. A messenger came by earlier today and said he and his father were working on an important mission for the Hokage."

"That's the same excuse he used on me when he showed up almost two hours late for our date last night! You don't suppose he's making that up just to go and goof off somewhere do you Yoshino-san?"

"I don't dear but if he is then his father is in on it as well. Come on Temari, let's go to Hokage Tower and see Lady Tsunade to find out if those two lazy good for nothing slackers are really on a mission for her or not."

Upon reaching the Hokage's office a short time later, both Temari and Yoshino could hear singing emanating from inside Tsunade's office. Opening the door slowly, the sight the two women beheld left them speechless. Strewn about all over the office were crumbled up pieces of paper and empty sake bottles. Tsunade was currently passed out in her chair clutching a sake bottle in one hand and a document in the other. While Jiraiya, Shikaku, and Shikamaru were standing at the back of the room their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders as they swayed to and fro while singing perverted limericks.

"**Said Old father William I'm humble,  
and getting too old for a tumble,  
but produce me a blonde,  
and I'm still not beyond,  
an attempt at an interesting fumble!" **

As all three men broke down laughing, it was then that Jiraiya noticed the two women and stated with surprise.

"Wow, we sing a song about producing a blonde and one appears! I've got to remember that one."

Jiraiya was then blasted with a wave of killing intent from the two women that backed him into the far wall shivering.

"Huh, a blonde, where?" Shikamaru still swaying unsteadily mumbled, as he peered about the room through half-lidded eyes before he spied Temari and slurring exclaimed.

"Mari-channnnn, hey sweet-cheeks, what are doing here? I'm glad you came because I'm not like Old father William and I could go for a good tumble!"

A second later, this is exactly what the Nara heir did, as he fell forward face down in a heap unconscious. Shikamaru never saw the tick mark appear on Temari's face with her right eyebrow twitching a mile a minute before she growled through clenched teeth.

"Sweet-cheeks, could go for a good tumble, I'll show him a good tumble!"

Just as Temari was about to march across the room and end the existence of her boyfriend she felt a hand pulling on her shoulder stopping her. Turning around she saw Yoshino shaking her head sadly at her before the older woman stated.

"If you beat him up now Temari dear, he won't feel anything because he's so drunk. Let's get him and my slacker husband back to the Nara compound. In the morning after they've sober up, we'll find out what has been going on and then administer their beatings. Trust me dear, this is best way to handle this situation.

Temari nodded her head in understanding, as Yoshino shot her trembling husband an evil glare before ordering with authority.

"Shikaku, pick up that lazy sod we call a son and get both of your asses back home right now!"

The Nara Clan leader quickly complied with his wife's order and knelt down to pick his inebriated son all the while thinking to himself.

'_Tomorrow morning is going to be most troublesome.'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Argh, I've lost the ability to write cliffhangers anymore! What is wrong with me? That's two chapters in a row now! Anyway, enough about that, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I have to say I was shocked that it set a new personal record for reviews of one of my chapters. 70 reviews for the chapter just blew me away. I can't figure you readers out? Chapters I think will set new records don't and ones I didn't give a second thought to do. So I don't have a clue as to how this chapter will be received by you all? I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, albeit not the most exciting one I know. I'm just trying to get some issues in the story wrapped up before the end of the first arc. But hopefully you all liked the bit of Shikamaru/Temari romance fluff I had in the chapter.

I have very little positive to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga.

#457 Well, I don't think Kishimoto could have done a better job of making Naruto look like a completely pathetic loser blubbering on and begging the Raikage to forgive Sasuke and lift his execution order on the emo Uchiha. It's manga issues like this one that make me believe that if Kishimoto could go back in time he would rename and rework the entire story and call it Sasuke!

#458 A little bit better the Kage meeting was ok and it was nice that someone finally pointed out to Sakura that she causes Naruto nothing but pain.

#459 Back to Kishi's undying love of Sasuke, as now he has Naruto mooing in a room about emo-boy. Ino going to pieces upon learning he's with the Akatsuki. I mean seriously, I thought she had moved on unlike Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, did anyone else want to reach into the issue and choke the life out of her when she arrogantly stated "the fool's (Naruto) in love with me." The only positive is hopefully Sakura now realizes all the pain she's given Naruto and the mistakes she's made and stays the Hell away from him! Thus allowing Naruto to hook-up with Hinata, who actually loves him and doesn't use him like a tool.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 23 issues.**

***News on the Zombie Hefster War***

I recently received a pm from _Zombie Hefster _informing me he was taking a vacation to Greece a couple of weeks ago. Perhaps my readers **I'm Solo** and **Naruto the Highlander** were getting too close to finding him in Germany, we'll never know? However the mayhem _Zombie Hefster_ brought forth during his time in Greece has left the country shattered. It is my sad duty to report that NATO has quarantined the nation and has it under Martial Law. On the plus side, upon _Zombie Hefster's_return to Germany, he took ill. I guess the combination of Naru/Hina brains and tzatziki sauce doesn't mix. As Grecian citizens yet to fall under his demonic Nar/Sak zombie army have been painting their homes with the sauce and keeping some with them at all times. Perhaps tzatziki sauce which is made of strained yogurt, milk, cucumbers, and a good amount of garlic, salt, olive oil, and pepper is another weapon that can be used in the war? Scientists around the world are examining the possibility even as I write.

However, authorities still recommend the use of romantic imagery showing Naruto and Hinata together, as most effective means of protecting yourself from any pink-haired zombies you might run into.

**Warning * Warning * Warning**

Zombie Hefster also informed in his pm that he would be invading the United States in November during our Thanksgiving holiday. Somewhere in the state of Florida but he would not reveal where. He's taunting us people! So to all my Floridian readers, be on guard in November for pink-haired Naru/Hina brain eating zombies roaming the streets and beaches of your great state.

***End of Warning***

To the loyal Naruto/Hinata fans and soldiers on the battle lines in Europe I salute you. **I'm Solo** and **Naruto the Highlander **I hope you two were able to link up in Germany and coordinate your attacks upon the zombies? Your last review Solo painted a bleak picture of the situation on the front lines, so hopefully some reinforcements were able to help you out. Some of my other reviewers have made additional suggestions on how to help to defeat the zombies.

**shkamaru15**– Suggests the writing of more Naruto/Hinata stories by everyone and more artwork to be created of the two together. (These are good ideas even without the zombie threat.)

**BetahimeTsukiko – **Suggests, I don't know how you attract them, maybe a NaruSaku picture or something, but you lure them to a condemned building, lock them in and surround the place in NaruHina paraphernalia then (to Quote Lucy Barker, Sweeny Todd's poor unfortunate wife) Se'iht on fiah, se'iht on fiah. (Set it on fire, set it on fire) And of course at the same time that's happening you blast the most appropriate NaruHina songs you can find. I kinda like Sk8r boi, just cause Naruto is the sk8r boi, Saku is the snobby ballerina and Hina is the rocker girlfriend.

**Kage Bijuu – **Suggests using nukes.

**OutlawKnight – **Suggests, to blow them apart with high levels of sound, a metalica or def-leopard concert should do or to freeze them and have at their stomachs with sledgehammers and frozen rubber chickens, as everyone knows Zombies have a phobia of rubber chickens and Americans.

**THE HEE-HO KING – **Changed his avatar to a Naru/Hina image to protect himself from the zombies and the one he picked is quite funny and damaging to the zombies.

**Jcogginsa**– Suggests, if the imagery hurts the ZH's ,then I know an amv on 's naruto and hinata pics set to far away by nichel could help on the war ,why not recruit some other pairing fans to help /tema would probably be glad to help,as would kaka/kure.

**Razeblaze** – Suggests, I say immobilize every zombie u see and put em all in a super protected cave^^ with super boiling heat inside! YOU WILL ALL MELT UNDER THE FLAMES OF HEAT...AND MORE HEAT! MAUAUAAHAHAHAHAAH!

You'll have to let me know if any of these ideas work **I'm Solo** and **Naruto the Highlander**. Good luck to you both in the war. **I'm Solo **I do have an incoming message listed below for you from reader **violent werewolf-Dark Prince**who was working on an animetomic bomb for your use in the war.

"_The bomb is complete! However, it still needs to be fully tested. Damn, time is running short and I've only finished one! (lol, the bomb is actually a chapter in my story! Only one part...) Solo, and anyone else, I need you to CAPTURE as many zombies as you can and bring them to my research facility! I will test half of the bombs power!"_

***End of Zombie Hefster War News***

Back to more pleasant things, I've created a poll in my profile/bio page. And I wanted to clear up some misconceptions about the type of chapters I would be writing about the time-skip. Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya will be leaving Konoha to train Naruto over the next several years. However, the chapters I plan on writing are not simply on training but more of the escapades those three get into while out on the road. Rescuing damsels in distress, running from the law, getting into all sorts of mischief, …..adventures. I will be including some training aspects within the chapters but it won't be the sole focal point. The same with the characters left back in Konoha on the chapters I will be writing about them.

I will say that I do have some interesting and innovative ideas for original chapters for all of the characters, but I'm curious as to the opinion of you all. Please checkout the poll and vote when you can, thanks!

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple stories that I recommend and hope you all will check out when you have the time.

"**Naruto's Big Secret" **by **Final Knightmare: **This is a harem story involving Naruto, but what sets it apart from other harem tales are the amazingly well written lemons this writer does. And according to the author this is their first attempt at writing lemons for a story. Truly this author is a talent at writing the lemony goodness we all secretly enjoy.

"**The Gentle Fist of the Akatsuki" **by** Khain255: **A gripping tale about Hinata who was left dying on the battlefield three years ago on purpose. The Hyuga heiress was subsequently rescued by the Akatsuki and trained the last three years. Now Hinata has returned to seek vengeance on the one who betrayed her. And the only Shinobi powerful enough to stop Hinata is Naruto who is wrestling with whether or not he should or even wants to stop Hinata from seeking her justified revenge.

I hope that all of you can R & R these stories when you have a chance.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Brusquely

Definition: Blunt in manner or speech often to the point of ungracious harshness

Etymology: Medieval Latin to Italian to French 1651

Part of Speech: Adverb


	35. Emotions

**Chapter 35 Summary: **A myriad of emotions are racing through many people within the Leaf village causing turmoil. Also time is becoming critical for one blonde Jinchuuriki who may be forced to make a choice about leaving the village when he doesn't want to. Or the choice may be made for him by the very reason he's chosen to stay.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 35: "Emotions"**

It had been five days since the Council meeting where Hiashi Hyuga had given his impassioned speech with regards to the removal of the Uchiha clan from the Council and nobility status within the Leaf village. Tsunade had kept her word and openly praised the Hyuga clan leader in the Council chambers much to her revulsion and released the speech he had given to the general public. The mind numbingly simpleton villagers acted exactly as Tsunade had expected and had spent the last five days treating the Hyuga patriarch like royalty. Hiashi of course soaked up the acclaim and admiration he was getting from the villagers like a sponge. However, not everyone in the village was enraptured with Hiashi as most of the villagers were. As Shikamaru and Temari watched while casting disapproving glares at the Hyuga clan leader while he strutted through the village like a peacock, the Suna kunoichi commented with disgust.

"I still can't believe you helped write the speech that made that preening asshole into a celebrity Shika-kun."

"Damn it Mari, didn't we go through this already, it's not like I had much of choice."

**(Flashback 5 Days)**

Both Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara were currently sitting side by side on a couch in the Nara compound living room. Each one holding an ice pack to their head and trying desperately not to melt away from the withering glares of Temari and Yoshino.

"Well, care to explain yourselves!"

"Ohhhhh, explain what troublesome woman?" Shikaku said with a groan.

"Explain why Temari-chan and I find the two of you in the Hokage's office drunk off your asses and singing lewd songs with that perverted Sannin Jiraiya. When Shikamaru should have been taking this lovely girl to the movies like he promised and you should have been home with me like any decent husband would have been!"

"Oh that, well….um we were working on an important mission for the Hokage, that's all Yoshino."

"Yes, that's what the messenger from Lady Tsunade's office told me yesterday afternoon. But that didn't look like any damn mission to me Shikaku; it looked more like some sort of party!"

"It wasn't a party okaasan (mother) the mission was a troublesome and distasteful one we had to accomplish. The sake was needed to help us to complete our task, nothing more."

"That's right Yoshino-kun."

"Riiiiiiiight, Temari dear maybe things are different in Suna, but can you recall any mission you've been on or have heard of any that requires a Shinobi to get hammered to complete?"

"No I can't Yoshino-san. It sounds like a flimsy excuse from a lazy, lay about slacker of a boyfriend and his father!" Temari snarled in response, as she and Yoshino began cracking their knuckles and advancing while glaring at the two Nara men.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute!" Shikaku stammered in a panic before desperately checking the pockets of his Jounin vest in search of something. A moment later, he exhaled a sigh of relief, as he pulled a document out of a pocket and held it up to the two fuming women before saying.

"Look, look, our official orders from the Hokage about this mission. Believe us when we tell you that were not lying or making up some excuse about us not being with either one of you two lovely ladies last night."

"Cut the crap Shikaku and give me that!" Yoshino growled, as she snatched the piece of paper out of her husband's hand before she and Temari examined it with scrutiny. A minute later the Nara matriarch looked over and asked with confusion.

"Shikaku, I don't understand? This isn't even an official mission but a personal one authorized by and for Lady Tsunade herself. Just what exactly did you and Shikamaru have to do for the Hokage?"

"I don't want to go into all the details Yoshino-koi, it's much too troublesome. All I can say is in about two hours at the Council session today; Hiashi Hyuga is going to make a motion for the removal of the Uchiha's noble clan status and their removal off the Council. At that time he is going to give an impassioned speech denouncing the Uchiha while also extolling the virtues of the Hyuga clan. The speech is going to be commended by Lady Tsunade and released to the general public. And knowing that the majority of the people in this village are simple-minded buffoons they will then blindly give their love, praise, and admiration to that white-eyed son of a bitch!"

"But what does that have to do with you and Shika-kun Shikaku-san?" Temari questioned.

"If I tell you, both you and my wife must swear never to reveal to anyone what I'm about to say. Do both of you agree to that?"

Both Yoshino and Temari nodded their heads in understanding to the Nara clan leader before he spoke once more and stated.

"Our involvement is both I and Shikamaru along with Master Jiraiya are the authors of the speech Hiashi will give today."

Both Yoshino and Temari shrank back wide-eyed in surprise at hearing this, before the Nara matriarch stammered out with confusion.

"But, but why would you do such a thing Shikaku, you hate that Hyuga asshole?"

"You think I don't know that, why else do you think we had to get drunk to write that piece of Hyuga propaganda bullshit!"

"We had to write the speech to save Naruto okaasan. Hiashi was going to go after him at the Council meeting today. And since he controls the majority of the Council, he could attempt to do whatever he wanted against Naruto." Shikamaru stated with regret.

Shikaku looked over to his son before saying with shock.

"You knew Sochi."

"I figured it out otousan when I observed how easily Hiashi seemed to hold sway over Danzo and the rest of the civilian council members at the session last month. I don't know how he gained control over all of them, but command of all of them he does possess. And that does not bode well for any of us in the future, especially Naruto."

"Indeed son, it is most troublesome."

"So you see okaasan, mari-chan yes we got drunk, but we had a damn good reason to do so!" Shikamaru defiantly proclaimed to the two women in front of him.

Both women nodded their heads sheepishly at one another before extending their arms to hug their respective men. Both Shikaku and Shikamaru exhaled a sigh of relief, as they rose to hug the women in their lives. After a minute they pulled back smiling before they noticed an evil glint in both women's eyes. One second later, both Nara men were flying across the living room and crashing into the far wall courtesy of two right hooks delivered by Yoshino and Temari. As both men held their jaw in pain and slid down the wall to the floor, Shikaku exclaimed.

"What in Kami's name did you do that for? I thought you understood about the mission and everything was forgiven!"

"I do understand about the mission and you are forgiven about it Shikaku. But that doesn't absolve you from the fact you let my precious underage Sochi drink and I do not forgive you for that!" Yoshino angrily replied before storming off into the kitchen.

"And what did I do to deserve such loving treatment Mari-chan?" Shikamaru sarcastically asked, as he rubbed his cheek.

"That is for calling me sweet-cheeks last night! And if you ever refer to me by that name again, I promise you will experience a lot more pain then what you're feeling right now!" Temari screeched in anger before following Yoshino into the kitchen.

As Shikamaru watched his girlfriend stomp out of the room, he turned to his father and asked.

"Otousan, why is it the women we care about are so…"

"….Troublesome?" Shikaku said finishing his son's thought before adding.

"I wish I knew Sochi, they just are."

**(End of Flashback)**

Shikamaru absently rubbed his jaw at the memory of that fateful morning and scowled at the Hyuga clan leader across the way. Temari saw this and lovingly kissed his cheek before saying with love.

"I'm sorry Shika-kun; I know you didn't have any other choice but to write that speech. You did it to save Naruto and there is nothing nobler then saving a comrade and a friend."

"Funny, I didn't feel so noble after I helped to write it, but thanks Mari for trying to cheer me up."

"Well, I don't want you moping around all day before our date this evening. Now, I have a meeting with Lady Tsunade I need to attend. What do you have planned for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Nothing much, Kurenai-Sensei gave her team the day off. So, I'm meeting Chouji and Ino for lunch to catch up with them. After that, probably cloud watching and a nap."

"Kami, you're such a lazy slacker Shika-kun. I can't believe I've fallen for a Shinobi as unmotivated as you. I'll see you later on tonight, don't be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be on time troublesome woman." The Nara heir replied, as he kissed Temari's cheek and they both went their separate ways.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Byakugan eyes flared as the Hyuga prodigy scanned the surrounding forest of the training area for his opponent. A wry grin spread across his face, as he stared directly at a certain spot within the forest and announced.

"Found you!"

A scant second later, a figure launched herself out of the canopy of the trees. Before she even touched the ground, a quick snap of her wrists and a swipe of her bloodied thumb, a scroll unfurled and sent dozens of kunai and shurikens streaking through the air towards the young Hyuga male. Who immediately fell into his trademark stance and yelled out.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!" **(Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin)

Instantly, he pushed his body into spin and began releasing a large of amount of chakra from his tenketsu points. Spinning like a top the Hyuga boy was creating a whirling vortex of chakra that can nullify almost any attack. The incoming weapons ricocheted off the shield of chakra that surrounded him and were sent flying back at his female adversary. Who quickly pulled out two more kunai one in each hand and skillfully deflected each inward weapon before they had a chance to injure her. After the last kunai was turned aside, the panting girl called with exhaustion.

"Hey, Neji, let's stop okay, we've been training for almost five hours without a break."

Neji nodded his head in approval and both young Shinobi walked wearily to a nearby tree and sat down under the shade of its branches and leaves. As the Hyuga boy leaned back against the tree, Tenten snuggled up next to him and rested her head upon his chest. Exhaling a pleasant sigh, the weapons mistress closed her eyes.

"The breeze feels so good." Tenten lazily commented, as she felt the wind on her face.

Neji looked down and gazed at the young girl in his arms and smiled. He was always amazed at how beautiful she could look even after hours of arduous and sweaty training. As Neji wondered how he had gotten so lucky to end up with this girl in his life, he found he couldn't stop staring at Tenten until she opened her eyes and caught him. Which caused the normally stoic Hyuga to suddenly look away while blushing. Tenten smiled brightly as he did this and reveled in the fact that she could affect her boyfriend like this before she asked.

"Are you hungry Neji-kun? I brought a picnic basket for just the two of us since Chouji was going to meet with his old team today."

"That was very wise of you to do Tenten; I could do with a bite to eat."

Tenten quickly retrieved her bag and pulled out a picnic basket and began the task of setting up their lunch in front of them.

"It looks and tastes wonderful Tenten thank you." Neji remarked, as he finished off an omusubi (rice ball).

The brunette kunoichi beamed with pride at Neji's compliment and laughed with glee as she too grabs a rice ball and takes a bite. Neji then reached into the basket and pulled out a medium sized bowl and lifted the cover while peeking inside before exclaiming.

"You made Chirashi-zushi with shrimp, that's my favorite!"

"I know it's your favorite Neji-kun, that's why I made it."

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to make?"

Tenten merely shook her head, as she thought about how easy it was to prepare the dish which consisted of sweetly seasoned shiitake mushrooms along with briny shrimp, pea pods, green peas, and cucumbers strewn over sushi rice.

Tenten smiled as she saw the joy in her boyfriends face as he broke apart some chopsticks for each of them and they shared the sumptuous meal. After finishing off the Chirashi-zushi and downing it with some sweet green tea, the two Genin resumed their former positions under the tree. As Tenten snuggled up to Neji once more she asked with curiosity.

"Neji-kun, you've really taken your training up another level recently and have been beating yourself up because of it, how come?"

Neji's visage took on darker appearance and he scowled before saying one name laced with venom.

"Sasuke!"

Tenten shivered slightly at the sound of that name before she heard the Hyuga boy continue on.

"All of us in the Konoha 11 need to get stronger if we are to face that Uchiha scum in the future. Especially me since that twisted bastard has targeted Hinata for his perverse schemes. It is my sacred duty given to me by my father to protect her from any and all threats. And if I have to, I will give my life to perform that duty just to keep Hinata safe and out of harm's way!"

Tenten lifted her head and kissed her boyfriends cheek causing the Hyuga prodigy to blush slightly before saying.

"I'm glad you've let go of the anger you had of your clan and Hinata and now care for her as much as you do now."

"My anger is still there towards the main branch Ten-chan, but I never should have felt or directed it at my cousin all these years. She was innocent and I have much to atone for in how I treated her most of our lives."

"But Neji-kun, Hinata has already said she's forgiven you about all of that."

"Yes, Hinata has forgiven me, which only goes to show what a kind heart she has. But while she may have forgiven me of my past sins against her, I haven't forgiven myself."

"Well, its sweet you want to protect her, but you shouldn't work yourself to death while training. Besides, Hinata has Naruto to protect her now."

"That is a mistaken way to think about the situation Ten-chan. Yes, Hinata has Naruto now in her life and I've no doubt that he would without hesitation give up his own life to protect her, but what if Naruto isn't around to save her?"

Naruto's always going to be around to save Hinata or any of us, that's just who he is Neji-kun." Tenten flippantly says.

Neji glances down at his girlfriend and with slight irritation in his voice responds to her glib remark.

"I've noticed that since we learned of Naruto's true heritage and the power he possesses due to the burden he carries. You and the rest of our comrades are coming to expect Naruto to always arrive and save the day. But, we cannot continue to rely upon Naruto to always be the one who rescues any of us."

"But Neji-kun, Sasuke is way beyond our level now to fight against because of that curse mark he got from Orochimaru. Naruto is probably the only of our generation who can fight him and survive!"

"Ten-chan this isn't like you, I never would have expected the fiercest, bravest and most independent kunoichi of our generation to rely on someone else to face an opponent. Are you saying all of us should step aside and let the Uchiha be dealt with by only Naruto?"

"Yes...no …I don't know!" Tenten exclaimed in frustration, as she pulled away from Neji and sat up before continuing on.

"I don't know Neji-kun what we should do. It's just from listening to all of our Sensei's along with Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade talk about how powerful Sasuke is becoming and then learning what that Uchiha pig has planned for us, it all just seems futile and a little bit frightening. You heard from Master Jiraiya that because of Sasuke's curse seal, he's stronger than Naruto right now. Meanwhile, all of us were barely able to defeat Naruto at the hospital and he was holding back on us. So tell me Neji-kun what chance do any of us really have of surviving if we encounter Sasuke and have to fight him?"

"There will always be an opponent you may have to face who is stronger and more skilled than you are in the future. I learned that lesson on the Uchiha retrieval mission and my battle against Kidoumaru of the Sound Four. But you cannot let fear of dying rule your thinking Ten-chan."

"Baka, I'm not scared of my own death! I came to terms with the possibility of dying when I chose to become a Shinobi of the Leaf village. I'm not a coward, if I have to face Sasuke I will fight him and I will die one way or another and I accept that. Because I will kill myself before I let that Uchiha scum try to turn me into some sort of baby making machine to revive his evil clan. No, what scares me Neji-kun is the possibility of losing you or any of our friends to that psychotic freak!"

"You're being rather presumptuous Ten-chan."

The weapons mistress face became flushed with anger as she glared at her boyfriend before rising and storming off into the woods. After a few minutes, the Hyuga prodigy heaved a long sigh while activating his Byakugan to locate his wayward love. Fortunately, Tenten had not traveled very far and he spotted her standing by a nearby stream. As Neji approached Tenten, he spotted a Bird-foot Violet flower with stunning lavender and deep purple petals intermixed with one another. Reaching down Neji plucked the flower before continuing on to see Tenten. Approaching her silently from behind he reached around and presented the lovely blossom to the young kunoichi, who smiled slightly before turning around to face the Hyuga boy who then placed the flower in her hair. Tenten reached up to feel the flower tucked securely behind one of her trademark hair buns and said.

"You stole that move from Naruto."

"Perhaps, but in talking to Shikamaru we've discovered that Naruto can be quite adept when it comes to romancing Hinata not that it's necessary with my cousin. I think Naruto could belch the alphabet to her and Hinata would find it adorable."

Tenten giggled upon hearing that statement and playfully slapped Neji's arm before saying.

"That's not nice Neji-kun; give Hinata a little more credit than that."

"Perhaps."

After a minute of silence between the two Genin, Tenten finally spoke and asked.

"Well, don't you have something to say to me?"

"Like what Ten-chan?"

"Like an apology for what you said earlier."

"I've nothing to apologize for, I merely spoke the truth."

"Grrrrrrrr, you're such a jerk Neji!"

Before the brunette kunoichi could storm off once more, the Hyuga boy wrapped her in a hug and asked the girl to listen to him for one minute or he wouldn't let go. Tenten struggled but found she couldn't break out of his embrace and after a moment finally relented.

"Ten-chan, you said you've come to terms with the possibility of dying being a Shinobi. Well don't you think possible that I and the rest of our friends and comrades have also come to terms with that?"

"M, maybe." Tenten meekly replied

"So if that is possible, then don't you think it's possible that the rest of us are equally as worried about their friends as you are?"

"I suppose."

"Then Ten-chan, please don't be so rash and think you are the only one who is scared of losing your loved ones to that Uchiha bastard. In battle, all any of us can do is protect one another. This is why all of us should be striving right now to increase our strength and skills as much as we possibly can. Because, if that Uchiha scum has truly targeted us for death. I want to go down fighting him to the maximum of my ability. I've not reached that point yet, but I will and that is why I'm pushing myself so hard when it comes to training."

Tenten silently pondered everything Neji had just said before nodding her head in agreement. Neji smiled and embraced Tenten in a hug once more before declaring with sincerity.

"Please do not fear the Uchiha and what might happen? Because when I said it is my sacred duty to protect Hinata from any and all threats and that if I have to, I would give my life to perform that duty just to keep her safe and out of harm's way. I vow that same sacred duty to you as well Ten-chan, because I love you and I will always protect you."

Tenten looked up into the face of her love and tears started welling in her eyes before lowering her head and crying softly in his shoulder because she was so happy for his love. As Neji stroked her hair and held his girlfriend tightly he heard her gently say.

"I love you too Neji-kun."

The two Genin pulled away from the hug and stared at each other until Neji moved his hand to wipe some tears from her face. Tenten smiled brightly, as she gazed into his eyes before they both moved closer and kissed with a passion they only had for one another.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Chouji, have you lost weight? You're starting to look pretty good!" Ino exclaimed, as she hugged her former teammate in the lobby of his family's barbeque restaurant. When another voice rang out behind her and addressed the blonde kunoichi.

"I see you're still as loud as ever Ino."

Ino turned to see her other ex-teammate standing in the entranceway of the restaurant with a smirk on his face.

"Shikamaru, I'm so glad you could make it! I didn't think Temari's leash would stretch far enough for you to join us today."

Chouji let out a boisterous laugh upon hearing that from Ino, while Shikamaru only grumbled something under his breath about "troublesome blonde females" as he hugged Ino before all three sat down at a table to catch up with one another. This had been the first time in almost six weeks that the former Genin Team #10 members had gotten together since Ino's resignation and Tsunade's reassignments. As all three former teammates sat and smiled at each other, it was Chouji who spoke up first and said.

"Well, to answer your earlier question Ino, yeah I have lost some weight. It's pretty much impossible not to do being on Gai-Sensei's team."

"Yeah, when I heard you got assigned to his squad I asked Anko-Sensei about him.

"So what did the psycho snake lady say?"

"Don't call my Sensei a psycho snake lady Chouji, she's not a psycho!" Ino snapped, as she punched the shoulder of the Akimichi heir.

"Really?" Shikamaru commented while cocking an eyebrow at Ino.

"Ok, maybe she's a little psycho, but Anko-Sensei is a really strong kunoichi and I'm learning a lot from her."

"I'm sorry I called her a psycho snake lady Ino. What did she have to say about Gai-Sensei?"

"Well, she said if you can overlook his peculiar views on life and his atrocious fashion sense he's actually one of the strongest Shinobi in the Leaf village."

"I have to say she's right, as the physical conditioning he's been putting me through to increase my stamina has been killer."

"No, what's been killer for you Chouji are his lectures on the flames of youth! Ha, ha, ha!" Shikamaru stated with a laugh.

"That's true Shikamaru, but fortunately Neji and Tenten have taught me some techniques which help to endure those speeches."

"So how do you like working with Neji and Tenten?"

"They're alright, and I get along with them well enough, but I would still rather be part of the second coming of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

Ino winced slightly upon hearing the saddened tone of Chouji's statement and felt guilty, as she was the one to facilitate the breakup of her former team. Wishing to change the subject, she quickly turned to her other ex-teammate and asked.

"So how's life on Kurenai-Sensei's team Shikamaru?"

"It hasn't been too troublesome. Shino is an excellent opponent at playing Shogi with and Kurenai-Sensei has helped to refine my chakra control and taught me some interesting Genjutsu techniques. But I have to agree with Chouji, I'd much rather be part of Ino-Shika-Cho then a member of Team #8."

Ino dropped her head a bit and stared down at the cloth covered table before her. Exhaling a soft sigh, she sat back up and said in a quivering voice.

"I'm sorry guys; I know it's all my fault that Ino-Shika-Cho isn't around anymore. I wish it still existed too. But I just didn't know what else to do?"

Both Shikamaru and Chouji looked to one another and nodded as they gazed at their former kunoichi teammate on the verge of tears.

"We're sorry Ino; we weren't trying to make you feel bad. You don't need to apologize about our team breaking apart, it wasn't your fault." Shikamaru stated with sincerity.

"Yeah Ino, don't feel bad, if it was anyone's fault it was Asuma-Sensei's!"

"You, you guys really don't hate me for our team being disbanded?"

"We could never hate you Ino." Chouji replied with earnest, as his hand covered hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Chouji-kun, Shika-kun that means a lot to me. By the way, I heard he got beat-up pretty badly. You two didn't have anything to do with that did you?"

"Us, no way that would have been much too troublesome to do."

"I heard it was nothing more than just a simple mugging."

Ino stared at her two former teammates and knew both of them were hiding something and said with sarcasm.

"A simple mugging Chouji, riiiiiight. A high level Jounin is taken down by some muggers and is beaten so badly he ends up in the hospital for a couple of months, that's believable. You two know something don't you? Come on spill it, tell me what you guys know!"

"We, we really don't know anything Ino." Chouji stammered in defense.

"Please Chouji-kun."

"Ino stop being troublesome and drop it! Believe me when I tell you it's much better that you don't know anything."

"But Shika-kun!"

"I mean it Ino, if you don't drop it I'm going to tell Kiba tomorrow that you're secretly attracted to him and would like to go out on a date."

"You wouldn't dare do that to me Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed with indignation.

"Try me troublesome woman."

After a two minute long glaring contest between the Nara and Yamanaka heirs, Ino finally blinked and flopped back into her seat while pouting and complaining.

"Fine, I won't ask anymore about it you lazy good for nothing jerk of a friend."

Chouji wishing to diffuse the situation and lighten the mood attempted to change the direction of the conversation by asking.

"So Shikamaru, has Kiba finally let up on you about joining Team #8 yet?"

"It's troublesome because he's still a little pissed off about it. But he's not nearly a bad as he was the first few days after I joined the team. I think it's finally sinking into that thick skull of his that it wasn't my choice or fault being added onto the team. Actually, he's not a bad guy to work with most of the time. He's hot-headed, but he just cares for Hinata, in a way he reminds me a lot of how Naruto used to be."

A pall of silence fell over the table like a shroud upon the mention of Naruto and Hinata's name. As all three people sat and thought with sadness about their blonde-haired friend and comrade and the girl he loved. After a couple minutes of silent contemplation Chouji spoke up and asked.

"Have any of you visited Naruto and Hinata lately?"

"I haven't Chouji, but that's mainly because of all the missions the Hokage assigned Team #8 to get done these past few weeks."

"It's the same for me on Gai-Sensei's team as well Shikamaru."

"I see Hinata and Naruto everyday." Ino softly stated in a desolate tone.

"So how are they doing Ino?"

"The same, Hinata just lays there unmoving with and Naruto seems to withdraw a little more with each passing day. I usually only stay few minutes because I can't stand seeing Hinata hooked up to all those damn machines, especially with that constant beeping of her heart monitor. It just drives me crazy listening to that relentless sound."

"I don't see how Naruto is able to endure it all day long?"

"I asked him about it a couple of weeks ago Chouji and he answered."

"_**I don't mind the sound at all because every time it beeps, I know that's a heartbeat from my hime and that she's still alive."**_

"I'll be glad when Hinata wakes up; I miss both her and Naruto." The Akimichi heir declared before hearing a choked sob from Ino and asked with concern.

"What's wrong Ino, you know Hinata is going to wake up don't you?"

"I'm glad you're so optimistic Chouji-kun, but you know my okaasan (mother) had to go to medical school to become a mental therapist."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Well I spoke to her about Hinata's condition a couple of days ago and asked her to be truthful with me about it no matter how painful it might be for me."

"What did Keko-san have to say Ino?" Shikamaru inquired with interest.

"She said in past cases like this of complete chakra depletion most patients never wake up and that the body will begin breaking down and deteriorate within a few weeks. Well, Hinata has been in her coma for almost six weeks."

"What are you trying to say Ino?"

"What I'm saying Chouji-kun is that I don't think it's a question of when Hinata will wake up anymore, but now a question of when Hinata is going to………..die!"(Sob)

Both Shikamaru and Chouji grew wide-eyed upon hearing this heartbreaking revelation from their weeping friend. After a moment, the Nara boy pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the blonde kunoichi sitting across from him and said with regret.

"All any of us can do is pray to Kami that it doesn't happen, because of Hinata dies, Naruto will die as well. If not physically, but mentally, spiritually, and emotionally he'll be done for."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As Tsunade gazed out of her office window at the hospital to view the late afternoon activities of the village below her, she exhaled a weary sigh. The blonde Hokage was waiting for the arrival of one of her most trusted Shinobi to help her complete a task she really didn't want to do, to try and convince Naruto to leave the village on a training mission for several years with Jiraiya and Kakashi. Officially, it would just be listed as Jiraiya taking his newly appointed apprentice away for training. Kakashi she would overtly be listing as having gone on a separate mission. Tsunade did not want word to leak out to Konoha's enemies that both a Sannin and one of her most skilled and powerful Jounin were no longer available for the village's protection. So she had purposely kept that information Hiashi and the rest of the Council. A knock on her door brought the Slug Sannin out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

"Iruka Umino reporting as ordered Hokage-sama."

"Yes Iruka, thank you for coming. I have a task that requires your assistance to complete."

"Of course Hokage-sama, how may I be of service?"

"Well first, enough of the Hokage-sama, Lady Tsunade will do just fine."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

"Iruka, please take a seat. What I'm about to tell you is an A ranked directive and you are not to discuss the matter with anyone until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

"Good, as you know Jiraiya the Toad Sannin has officially made Naruto Uzumaki his student and protégé. What you don't know is he wishes to take Naruto from the village and train the boy in all the Shinobi arts and more importantly to control the chakra he is able to receive from the Kyuubi no Youko."

"H, how long will Naruto be gone Lady Tsunade?"

"Jiraiya doesn't know for sure, but he estimates at least 5 years for Naruto to complete his training, possibly longer."

Needless to say Iruka was stunned that Naruto would be away from the village for such a longtime. However, the Chunin academy instructor also realized the honor of training under one of the Sannin as well as the importance of Naruto learning to control the awesome chakra power he has available to him. Looking towards Tsunade, he stated with sincerity.

"That's quite a longtime for Naruto to be gone, I'll miss him. But Lady Tsunade, I still don't understand why you called me here?"

"I called you here Iruka because you are essentially my last hope."

"Last hope Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes Iruka, my last hope in helping to convince Naruto to accept and leave on this journey with Master Jiraiya. Right now the gaki is stubbornly refusing to even entertain the idea of going until Hinata wakes up from her coma."

"So Lady Tsunade, can't we wait until Hinata wakes up before he leaves?"

"Iruka, I won't lie to you, after this long a time period I'm not sure if Hinata is ever going to wake up. In fact the chances of her outright dying are higher than her chances of simply breaking out of her coma. I don't want Naruto around to watch Hinata die. It would destroy him and I fear may illicit a much more powerful Kyuubi Event then what we experienced at the hospital several weeks ago."

"I see Lady Tsunade that saddens me greatly. Am I to understand you've already brought the matter of the training journey before to Naruto?"

"Hai Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and I have attempted to talk to Naruto several times about the subject and explain to him why it best for him to go on the journey. However, he is obstinate and simply refuses to listen to anything we have to say."

"I'm not surprised Lady Tsunade, Naruto is one of the most tenacious headstrong students I've ever had in a classroom and that hasn't diminished in all the years I've known him. Once he gets a thought planted in his head Naruto can be quite intractable to deal with and change his mind. I'll do my best to help Lady Tsunade, but I know how much he cares about Hinata. So I'm not sure we'll ever be able to convince him?"

"We have to try Iruka, not only for his sake but for everyone's if Hinata passes on while he's still here."

"We can't reveal that to him Lady Tsunade. If I know Naruto like I do and he finds out about Hinata's prognosis, he will most definitely never leave her."

"I agree with you Iruka. Well, let's hope you and I can get through to Naruto before it's too late."

With that said Tsunade rose from her chair as Iruka rose from his and followed the blonde Hokage out of the office walking towards the ICU of the hospital.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Meanwhile, as one Sannin was making her way to try and convince Naruto that he should begin his advanced training. Another Sannin was currently overseeing the advanced training of Naruto's former teammate and rival Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru licked his lips, as he watched with excited fascination how ruthless and vicious the Uchiha was in dispatching the latest group of prisoners the Snake Sannin had provided to the boy for training purposes. In particular of the prisoners Sasuke was slaughtering, Orochimaru took note of was of a young man with blonde hair. At the start Sasuke had attacked and incapacitated that man immediately, yet left him alive but in great agony while he went about killing the other prisoners. Periodically during the battle he would return to the blonde prisoner and torture the boy cruelly before returning to kill off some more of the other prisoners. Finally when only the blonde boy was left alive, Orochimaru watched in awe as Sasuke strung the boy's hands above his head before slicing open his stomach and began pulling out the blonde's intestines one at a time at a very slow rate. The screams coming from the prisoner was like a crescendo of beautiful music to the Snake Sannin ears.

"Quite sadistic isn't he Lord Orochimaru."

"He brings new meaning to the word Kabuto. Now, how goes the progress of Sssssssasuke's training?"

"Quite well Lord Orochimaru, through the use of his Sharingan, the Uchiha is able to learn several new jutsu's a day before the strain of over usage of the Kekkei Genkai forces him to cease. However my lord, I fear we may have a problem in regards to this practice for his training."

"How so Kabuto?"

"To be blunt sir, while Sasuke does learn the jutsu through the use of his Sharingan, he takes no time to master it afterwards and merely moves on to try and copy another jutsu for his arsenal. The Uchiha has no refinement or strategy when it comes to his attacks and only relies on brute force and power to overwhelm his opponents. Essentially, he is nothing more than a mad dog pumped up on steroids and he lets his emotions and bloodlust consume him in battle. I fear if we don't somehow break him of this habit, you will have nothing more than another Juugo on your hands."

"You make a valid point Kabuto, but in the end it doesn't matter. Remember, all we are doing is preparing the next vessel to contain my genius in the future. Just concern yourself with training the boy over the next five years to the utmost of his potential with jutsu, physically, and his lovely Kekkei Genkai."

"Five years Lord Orochimaru, I thought you would need the Uchiha's body in three years?"

"I've made some slight advances in my research of the Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation) jutsu and can now maintain my new body for up to five years before it deterioratessssssss."

"I see Lord Orochimaru that is wonderful news. Do you think you will be able to increase the time limit even further in the future and make it a permanent reincarnation?"

"Perhapsssssss, this is what I desire the most. If I am able achieve that Kabuto then Ssssssssasuke may end up being the final body I shall ever require."

"Please let me know if I may be of assistance to help you achieve that goal as always Lord Orochimaru."

"I shall my ever faithful apprentice. Now what word does my agent in Konoha bring?"

"Apparently a measure was introduced Hiashi Hyuga and passed in which the Uchiha seat on the Leaf village Council was removed and their noble clan status was also abolished. Our associate wanted to vote against the measure, but was persuaded otherwise."

"A problem when you serve two mastersssssssss, go on!"

"Another measure was also introduced and approved by the Council allowing your former Sannin teammate the Toad Sage Jiraiya to take his newly appointed apprentice Naruto Uzumaki away from the village for training purposes. According to our source, they won't be returning for several years."

"Sssssssso that fool Jiraiya thinks he will be able to teach the Kyuubi vessel and make him strong enough to defeat my new apprentice Sasuke-kun, how absurd! Well, at the very least I won't need to deal with him or that brat for awhile. Is their anything else?"

"Of minor note my lord apparently our associate did not confirm that Sasuke's former teammate the Haruno girl had actually been successful in her suicide attempt in his report several weeks ago. Which as you know the girl's death possibly precipitated the Uchiha gaining his Mangekyou Sharingan. Apparently my lord, your other former Sannin teammate and the current Hokage of Konohagakure Tsunade managed to save the girls life."

"It's of little consequence if she lived or died from her pathetic attempt, Sasuke already managed to unlock the Mangekyou because of it."

"Should we inform Sasuke of this or of his loss of his clan status in the Leaf village Lord Orochimaru?"

"I see no reason to, I doubt that the Mangekyou would disappear upon his learning that the sssssssslut is still alive. As for the loss of his noble clan statussssssss, we'll save that nugget of information for the right moment. Right now I want him focused solely on his training and nothing else!"

"As you wish my lord."

"Kabuto, after the losses we suffered from the failed Oto/Suna invasion of Konoha during the Chunin exams. How much time would we need to build up our Otogakure forces sufficient enough to mount another campaign against them?"

"I would estimate Lord Orochimaru we could possibly launch a successful campaign against them in 8 to 10 months."

"Excellent, let's start planning a return trip to my old homeland around that time then shall we. Because, if it's true that Jiraiya and the Kyuubi brat will really be gone from the Leaf village, then that will be a perfect opportunity for us to conquer them."

"As you wish my lord, I shall start the planning and preparations for the campaign at once." Kabuto contritely answered before bowing and leaving the room.

Orochimaru then turned his attention back to Sasuke, as the screaming from his lone remaining prisoner had ceased a couple of minutes ago. Calling out to his young protégé who was covered from head to toe in blood the Snake Sannin said with a devious and lustful smile.

"Come Ssssssssasuke-kun, you've been training hard and deserve a break and a reward."

Sasuke looked up from the training pit he was in and noticed that his master's vision darted towards the door that led his bedchamber. Returning his own leering grin and with a slight giggle, the Uchiha boy replied with glee.

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama, but I should go and get cleaned up first."

"Don't be silly Sasuke-kun, you know it's always much more fun when blood is involved."

Sasuke giggled once more before leaping out of the pit and taking Orochimaru's hand into his own, as they both walked towards the aforementioned doorway.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Both Tsunade and Iruka could hear a muffled voice behind the door that led into Hinata's room. Looking at one another quizzically, they tentatively opened the door a bit and heard Naruto say.

"Here's a good one Hinata, it kind of reflects the power you have over me.

"**Thou art my life, my love, my heart,**

**The very eyes of me:**

**And hast command of every part**

**To live and die for thee."**

"What's he doing Lady Tsunade?" Iruka asked in a whisper, as the blonde Hokage peered around the door to look into the room.

"It's so sweet Iruka; Naruto is sitting by the bed and reading romantic poetry to Hinata. I remember now. Kurenai told me Naruto had requested several weeks ago to borrow some of Hinata's favorite books so he could read to her. I'm guessing that poetry book was one of the book's he borrowed."

"Maybe we shouldn't intrude and come back another time Lady Tsunade?"

"We can't Iruka, I don't like doing this anymore than you do, but it has to be done."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

Both adults took a deep breath before they opened the door fully and entered the hospital room. The first thing Iruka noticed was all the machinery surrounding his former kunoichi student. Most of them were silent all except Hinata's heart monitor which droned out a monotonous beeping sound every few seconds. Iruka was interrupted from his observations when he heard Tsunade say.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I've brought someone who wants to see you."

Naruto who had been sitting with his back to the doorway slowly turned his head around to look at Tsunade and Iruka. The Chunin instructor withheld a gasp when he saw the gaunt and dreary visage Naruto bore upon his face. And his heart sank when he heard the blonde Genin greet him in the most morose tone of voice he had ever heard.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei, are here to visit Hinata-chan?"

"W, well yes Naruto, I do wish to visit with her. But I'm also here to see you because I want to talk to you."

"Talk to me Iruka-Sensei, what about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this training mission the Hokage and Master Jiraiya want you to go on Naruto."

"Oh Kami not this crap again! How many times do I have to tell you baa-chan that I'm not going on any damn trip until I know Hinata is alright? What, did you think dragging Iruka-Sensei into this to talk to me was going to make me change my mind? You've been hitting the sake way too much if you thought that was going to work baa-chan!"

"Listen you little brat! You are going to listen to what Iruka and I have to say! Put that book away and get out into the hallway right now. I don't want your outbursts to disturb Hinata."

"Fine baa-chan, have it your way and you're right. I can yell at the both of you much louder out there than I can in here."

Upon that declaration, Naruto put the poetry book aside and defiantly marched right by both the exasperated Hokage and stunned academy instructor out the door and into the hall. Tsunade and Iruka glanced at one another and both rolled their eyes to follow the orange clad Genin into the hallway, as both of them knew they were in for one nasty argument. Focused solely on Naruto's stubborn attitude, both adults had failed to notice they had left the door ajar when they exited Hinata's room.

"Listen gaki, I'm getting sick and tired of your selfish attitude. You need to go on this training mission with Jiraiya and you need to leave at once!"

"Get bent baa-chan! I'm not going anywhere until I know Hinata is alright!"

"Why you little …….!" Tsunade began to say as she advanced upon Naruto before Iruka interrupted her by stepping in-between the two arguing blondes and said.

"Lady Tsunade please, let me talk to him."

"Fine Iruka, see if you can talk some sense to that thick-headed gaki!" Tsunade snapped, while glaring daggers at Naruto.

Iruka turned around from the fuming blonde to see the younger fuming blonde glaring just as deadly back at the older one, as Iruka thought to himself.

_'Kami, you would think they were related to one another judging by the identical looks on their faces and quick tempers.'_

"Naruto, could you calm down and listen to me for a moment, please."

Naruto didn't move and continued his glaring contest with Tsunade. After a minute, he finally turned away and stated.

"Alright Iruka-Sensei, I'll listen to you, but it's not going to work you know. There's nothing you can say to me that I haven't already heard from baa-chan, Pervy sage, and Kakashi-Sensei that will make me change my mind. Until I know Hinata-chan is safe, I'm not going to go anywhere."

"I understand how you feel Naruto and I know it hurts to see Hinata like this. But her safety is at risk if you stay Naruto."

"Huh, what are you talking about Iruka-Sensei."

"I mean Naruto that you already know that Sasuke has targeted Hinata to use to get to you. If they know you're here in the village, he and his master Orochimaru could launch another attack just to try and get at you again. So by staying, not only are you putting Hinata in danger but also your friends and the entire village at risk as well. But if they know you're no longer present in the village, then it lessens the chances of Sasuke and Orochimaru attacking the village and coming after you."

"Not to mention the Akatsuki too Naruto." Tsunade interjected, before slapping her hand to her mouth."

"The Akatsuki, what is the Akatsuki Lady Tsunade?"

"Damn, you weren't suppose to know about them yet Iruka. I'll have to brief you about the Akatsuki later. Now Naruto, Iruka makes a valid point, have you listened to him?"

"I've listened to him, but I don't agree with him. I don't think that three of the strongest Shinobi Konoha has leaving would lessen the chances of the teme and the snake bastard attacking the village. If anything, I'd say it increases the chances because three of your strongest Shinobi are no longer here to help protect the village baa-chan! So if anything, I should be staying even more now in case something like that happens to help protect Hinata-hime, my friends, and the Leaf village."

"Naruto, leave the strategic thinking to the adults!" Tsunade replied with derision, as she was irritated that Naruto had turned Iruka's argument around on the Chunin instructor.

"Naruto is there anything we can say to convince you to go on this training excursion?"

"I'm not opposed to the training trip Iruka-Sensei. But if I were to leave with Hinata in her present condition, it feels like I would be abandoning her, and I just can't do that. I promise, I'll go with Pervy sage and Kakashi-Sensei, but only after Hinata wakes up and is going to be ok."

"DAMN IT NARUTO, HINATA MAY NEVER WAKE UP!" Tsunade shouted in frustration before slapping her hand to her mouth for a second time.

Naruto's face turned ghostly white and he started to shake, as he stammered with fear ringing in his voice.

"What, what are you talking about baa-chan? Of course Hinata is going to wake up!"

"Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. But you have to face the truth, there is a possibility she might not wake up ever again." Tsunade said while placing a hand on the quivering blondes shoulder. After a moment, Naruto knocked the hand away and shakily backed away from the two adults standing before him and shouted.

"YOU'RE WRONG BAA-CHAN! HINATA IS GOING TO WAKE UP! AND UNTIL SHE DOES I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry, please calm down. I didn't mean to upset……" Tsunade began to say before a sound pierced the air around the trio causing all of them to grow rigid with terror.

The heart monitor in Hinata's room which had been droning on in intermittent beeps during their entire conversation in the hallway was now only sending out one long and shrilling continuous ……beep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author Notes: **Ok, I'm sure many of you are asking why? Well I could say that I grew weary of people asking me when Hinata was going to wake up? Or that I wondered could I get away with Hinata dying a second time in the same story? I've never seen that done in a story before. But no, the real person to blame is Zombie Hefster for this possible tragedy occurring. Somehow that evil undead bastard found out where I live and sent a zombie agent out to deal with me. He might have gotten the information from **Frozen Tundra88 **whom I've suspected of being a Naruto/Sakura agent in this country for years and would have eliminated a long time ago, if she didn't leave such damn good reviews. Now many of you are saying, "C'mon Kingkakshi, you can handle one zombiefied agent?" Under normal circumstances I would agree with you, as I could handle several zombie agents at once. However, that devious zombie lord realized this and sent out his one agent that could do me in. Being that Zombie Hefster's home base is Germany, he apparently captured and zombiefied the German Supermodel Joanna Krupa.

Now if you don't know who that is, go check out my bio page and the link I have on it for some of her pictures and you will get the idea of the dilemma I am in. Page #2 alone is an absolute killer! Even with Ms. Krupa now sporting pink hair this woman is smoking hot! And she's making certain promises to do some very naughty things with me, if I were to join the dark-side that is the Naruto/Sakura lover's side of the universe. So the cliffhanger with Hinata is sort of an act of good faith she's putting me through. I've got to tell you all that my mind is willing to hold off her seductive charms and advances, but the body is weak and screaming at me to give in. Right now, the only thing holding her off from entering my home is some romantic imagery of Naruto with Hinata. What should I do? Please go to my new poll to help me resolve this issue. And please take into account how unbelievably cool it would be for me to hook up with Ms. Krupa, even zombiefied.

Well enough about that and onto other matters such as the mind-blowing responses I received about the last chapter. Needless to say I'm stunned, but I'm also most grateful that it set a new personal record for reviews of one of my chapters. 80 reviews for the chapter is just awesome and I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Some of you were annoyed with the way Tsunade dealt with the situation of Hiashi and how she essentially handed control of the Council over to him. In defense of her all I can say is first off, he already had the control. Plus, I don't find it so unbelievable that she would go to those extremes to save her only grandson. And secondly, when Hiashi gets off of the cloud he is currently riding on and starts to flex his muscle within the Council. Just trust that Tsunade will come up with a plan to deal with the Hyuga dictator. Also a lot of you freaked out about the training trip lasting 10 years, that's not the case. Remember Jiraiya just made an estimate of how long he thought it might take Naruto to learn everything, which was 5-10yrs. But Naruto being Naruto will learn at an even faster rate then the Toad Sage thought and all of them will be returning in 3yrs. Btw, kudos to all of you who picked up on my little homage to Mr. Spock

Now, I don't have a clue as to how this chapter will be received by you all? I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, albeit not the most exciting one and with the ending such as it is. I did receive a lot of nice responses with regards to the Shikamaru/Temari date fluff last chapter. So I thought I would take another crack at some more fluff with Neji/Tenten this chapter. I added a lot more seriousness to their interaction simply because of Neji's stoic personality. I didn't want their date to be a carbon copy of Shikamaru and Temari's date. Hopefully I succeeded in that endeavor? And it just added in some more candidates for the super awesome lemon that may be coming next chapter or no later than the one following it. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you're curious, the poem was by Robert Herrick, a 17th century English poet.

**I have very little positive to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

#460 - Besides being two weeks late. It essentially was nothing more than Kishimoto showing off how powerful he's made his favorite character Sasuke. I mean come on he killed like 30 chakra enhanced Samurai in one felled swoop. Madara also shows up to begin a conversation with Naruto about Nagato and Sasuke. White Zetsu gets killed by the Raikage, who then storms off to find and kill Sasuke.

#461 - This chapter was more of Sasuke fighting the Raikage on an equal basis of course, thanks Kishi! Meanwhile the rest of the Kage's are trying to figure out what to do not only about Sasuke but also the current Hokage Danzo and his treachery. Juugo decides to jump into Sasuke's fight and take on the Raikage himself.

#462 – I did enjoy this issue. Juugo gets his butt handed to him by the Raikage and Sasuke steps in once more to fight. Meanwhile and the part I really did like was Madara telling Naruto about Sasuke's freewill to choose the path he did. But of course Naruto refuses to believe it and calls him a liar. Naruto just can't handle the truth about Sasuke, period. I also enjoyed the history lesson Madara gave of the Senju and Uchiha clans being descendants of the first true Shinobi the Rikudo Sage.

#463 – More of the fight between Sasuke and the Raikage who uses one of his best moves on the Uchiha who of course comes out of it without a scratch. Kishimoto does love his little Sasuke-kun. Back at the Inn with Madara and Naruto, the Akatsuki leader informs Naruto that it is his destiny to fight Sasuke. Madara then vanishes and escapes before Naruto and the others can learn about his plans for all the bijuu. Meanwhile Sasuke is using Amaterasu left and right to protect himself so much to the point that the Raikage sacrifices his left arm to the black flames just to get a shot in on Sasuke.

#464 – OMG! How much of a hard on does Kishimoto have for Sasuke. He gets hit with the combined power of Gaara and his siblings plus one high level Jounin guard of the Raikage, but comes out without a scratch by whipping out the "Double Mangekyou Sharingan" and activating it's Susanoo defensive shield. Great, another power-up given to Sasuke by Kishimoto. Before all of this happened, Gaara interfered in the Sasuke/Raikage fight and probably saved the Raikage's life. Gaara then went into "Dr. Phil" mode and attempted to talk the Uchiha out of the darkness. He failed, so the fight began anew.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 28 issues.**

***News on the Zombie Hefster War***

It's looking pretty bleak actually. I mean with the whole Ms. Krupa camped outside my door. Besides that my #1 field General in Germany **I'm Solo **did not leave a review last chapter. So I fear he has been either killed, captured, or has gone over to the dark-side. My other field General in Germany **Naruto the Highlander **I'm thinking about bringing up on charges for treason, as he has been reading and reviewing several of Zombie Hefster's Naruto/Sakura stories lately. Now I too have left a review for his latest and best story "Gone" but I knew _Zombie Hefster_ before he died so I'm allowed. In a way I probably should just give up on ZH, but I am Naruto to his Sasuke and I still hold out hope that he can be brought into the light that is Naruto/Hinata. So, while several of you readers made some very credible suggestions to help fight the Naruto/Sakura zombie hordes in the last chapter. It seems we no longer have any leadership to send them to in Europe. Also, while I do like the suggestions I don't want them to constitute the entire review sent in. Please in the future give me a little input on the chapter as well. It can be nothing more than "Great Chapter!" just so long as I know whether or not you enjoyed it?

***End of Zombie Hefster War News***

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a story that I recommend and hope you all will check it out when you have the time. Actually, this story is one that I have recommended before. But it is so good, for the first time I'm giving a second shout-out recommendation for it.

"**Naruto's True Nindo" **by **Kyuubi123: **A creative tale where Naruto has failed the Genin exam for the second time, when he then meets a mysterious man who gives him some advice that will change the future of Naruto as we know it. Like my story, he does use the canon as the basis, but he also throws in enough twists and turns that it does make the story both interesting and enjoyable to read. The main pairing of this story is Naruto/Hinata, as any quality tale should be. (lol)

I hope that all of you can R & R these stories when you have a chance.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Intractable

Definition: Not easily governed, managed, or directed.

Etymology: Latin 1531

Part of Speech: Adjective


	36. Rejoice

**Chapter 36 Summary: **The lives of many Shinobi will forever be changed before the dawn of a new day rises. For some the changes will be special and for others heart-breaking. For after today, life will be drastically different in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 36: "Rejoice"**

"Oh Kami No!" Tsunade exclaimed in horror before rushing past both Naruto and Iruka who were still rigid with terror. Before Tsunade entered Hinata's room, she frantically shouted to Iruka.

"Iruka, keep Naruto here!"

The sound of hearing his own name seemed to shock Naruto back to reality, as he took a step towards the door to Hinata's room before two arms encircled his chest tightly and pulled him back.

"Let me go Iruka-Sensei! That's Hinata in there, I've got to help! Please let me go, I want to see her!" Naruto cried out in a panic while red chakra was starting to seep out of the seal of the tear-stricken blonde Genin.

"I'm, I'm sorry Naruto I can't let you in there! Please calm down and listen, you can't help Hinata right now only Lady Tsunade can!" Iruka pleaded while gripping Naruto tighter as he could feel the heat of the red chakra rising but would not let go of his former student.

"I don't care; I want to see Hinata!"

At that moment, the long and shrilling continuous beep that reverberated throughout the hallway coming from Hinata's room suddenly ceased and Tsunade called out.

"Let him go Iruka, there's nothing more for me to do."

The Chunin academy instructor hesitantly released Naruto from his embrace and the red chakra began to recede. Iruka put his hand on the blondes shoulder to show support, as the two of them approached the door and opened it. The first sight they beheld was of Tsunade's back which was blocking their view of the bedside before she stepped aside to reveal Hinata sitting up in bed while the Hokage was helping her to drink a glass of water.

"Hin, Hinata-chan." Naruto called out with trepidation, fearful this was all nothing more than a dream.

Hinata turned her head and gazed at the boy she loved with happiness and replied in a fatigued voice.

"Nar, Naruto-kun……eeep!"

The Hyuga princess barely had time to squeak, as she was suddenly enveloped in a fierce hug from her orange clad boyfriend. As Naruto kissed her cheek before burying his face in the crook of her neck, Hinata could feel the tears flowing down his face and wondered why he was reacting this way?

"Naruto-kun, why are you crying?"

Naruto lifted his head to gaze into his girlfriend's lavender eyes and said in a voice choked with relief and joy.

"I'm, I'm crying Hinata because I'm so happy you're finally awake and here with me once again!"

"I, I, don't understand Naruto-kun? What do you mean finally awake?"

"Hinata, what is the last thing you remember?" Tsunade asked in curiosity.

"Umm, the last thing I remember was finding Kurenai-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei injured and depleted of chakra before I……….oh Kami, Kurenai-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei are they alright?"

"Yes Hinata, both Kurenai and Kakashi survived thanks to you and what you did. Which by the way, we will be discussing about in the very near future." Tsunade stated with a slight scowl directed towards the young kunoichi before pressing a button by the bed and then adding.

"But we'll talk about that later, do you remember anything else after that Hinata?"

"N, no Lady Tsunade, nothing until I heard Naruto-kun's voice shouting about me waking up. He sounded very upset and in pain, so I just wanted to find him and make sure he was alright. That's when I awoke and found myself here hooked up to all of these machines. I could still hear Naruto-kun shouting so I tried to unhook myself and get to him. But for some reason my arms and legs are numb and I can barely move them. I only managed to get a couple of things removed before that machine over there started blaring and then you came rushing into the room Lady Tsunade."

"Damn, if I had known pissing off the gaki would get you to awaken, I would have done it weeks ago." Tsunade commented in sarcastic amusement.

"We, weeks ago, I don't understand what you're talking about Lady Tsunade?"

"Hinata, the reason your arms and legs don't function very well at the moment is because the muscles in them have been weakened by atrophy. When you used that technique to save Kurenai and Kakashi it completely depleted you of all of your chakra. And the result of that Hinata is you've been in a coma for almost six weeks because of it."

The Hyuga girl's eyes grew wide with astonishment upon hearing that before turning her head to look at Naruto who nodded his head in sad affirmation before adding.

"I, I was afraid you were never going to wake up and that I was going to lose you my hime."

Tears started to well in Hinata's eyes when she heard the heartrending tone of Naruto's admission, as the two young shinobi hugged each other once more.

"I'm sorry for making you worry like that Naru-kun, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Hina-hime, I'm just happy you're alright."

As Tsunade and Iruka watched this tender moment, an orderly arrived at the room to which Tsunade ordered that a messenger be sent to Kurenai at once to inform the Jounin kunoichi of Hinata's awakening. Turning her attention back to the young couple sitting on the bed, Tsunade noticed the Hyuga girl's nose crinkle slightly as she pulled away from Naruto and said.

"Naru-kun."

"Yes, Hina-chan."

"You stink!"

"Hinata!"

"I'm sorry Naru-kun but you do."

Tsunade then inhaled sniffing the air and nearly giving Iruka a nosebleed in the process before she commented in agreement.

"You do smell a little ripe gaki. When was the last time you had a bath?"

"I don't know baa-chan a week ago maybe, I don't remember?"

"Well that's going to change right now. Iruka, take Naruto somewhere and get him hosed off and cleaned up and then bring him to my office in an hour."

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

"But I don't want leave Hinata!"

"Well too bad gaki because you are. I've got some tests to run on Hinata and they will go much quicker without you stinking up the place and then the girl needs some rest."

"Rest, she's been asleep for six weeks baa-chan!"

"Baka, there's a difference between being asleep and being in a coma! You'll have all day tomorrow Naruto to spend with Hinata. Now get out before I knock you out!"

Naruto barely had time to give Hinata a goodbye kiss before Iruka was dragging the wailing blonde Genin out of the room by the back of his collar. Tsunade then turned to the Hyuga girl and stated in a sickly sweet tone of voice that made Hinata cringe slightly.

"Now Hinata, I'm just going to give you a quick checkup, but while I'm doing that we are going to have a little talk about the Directed Chakra Heartbeat Simulation technique. And we're going to go over the dangers of why you must never use the technique if you yourself are severely low on chakra. Because you've obviously forgotten about those dangers since the first time I told you about them."

"Hai Lady Tsunade." The Hyuga princess replied in a dejected tone of voice dreading the lecture she was about to receive.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

A soft sob escaped Hinata's lips as she sat in bed with her legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them with her chin resting on her knees while staring out into the darkened hospital room. The Hyuga girl was shivering, as a tear drop rolled down her face. Suddenly, the sound of a window sliding open jolted the girl out of her despair, as she called out in a frightened stammering voice.

"Who, who's there?"

"It's me Hinata-chan, don't be scared."

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? Visiting hours are long over and you could get in trouble with Lady Tsunade for being here so late." Hinata stated, relieved to hear Naruto's voice, but also concerned about him.

"Ahhh, don't worry about baa-chan Hina-hime. She did say I could spend all day with you, so I'm just getting an early start." Naruto replied with his trademark grin plastered to his face.

"I don't know Naruto? I don't want you to get in trouble for this."

"You don't want to see me Hinata-chan?"

"No, no it's not that Naru-kun, you know I'm always happy to see you."

"Well that's good; I'd hate to think my girlfriend doesn't want to see me." Naruto replied, as he plopped down on the bed beside the young Hyuga girl before adding.

"Besides, I'm been sneaking in at night for the past six weeks just so I could be here in case you woke up during the night. But, I wasn't expecting you to still be awake when I got here tonight, how come you're not asleep Hina-hime?" Naruto asked, as he took hold of Hinata's trembling hand.

Confused by this, Naruto took a closer look at Hinata's face while his eyes got adjusted to the darkened room and he noticed the streaks of tears that had fallen down it and exclaimed.

"Hinata-chan, you're shaking and crying! What's the matter, are you hurt or in pain?"

"I'm alright Naru-kun." Hinata quickly answered while attempting to wipe away the remnants of her tears from her face.

"Come on Hina-hime, you're not alright if you're still awake, shivering, and crying in the middle of the night. You can tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help?"

"I'm, I'm scared." Hinata barely whispered.

"What was that Hina-chan?"

"I'm scared Naru-kun! I'm scared if I go back to sleep I won't ever wake up again!" Hinata exclaimed, as she threw her arms around Naruto and began sobbing into his chest.

Naruto held onto Hinata tightly and stroked her hair while whispering assurances and waited patiently for the girl to calm down. After a few minutes, Hinata's sobs began to lessen and Naruto lifted her chin from his chest to look at the frightened Hyuga girl and said.

"It's going to be alright Hina-hime, I promise. Why would you think that you would never wake up again?"

I, I don't know Naru-kun? I know it sounds silly and that I'm being foolish, but after listening to Lady Tsunade, Kurenai-Sensei, and others tell me how lucky I am for waking up, then admonish me for doing what I did that put me here. I'm just know that if I go back to sleep, I won't wake up and everyone will be hurt because of it. I don't want to hurt anyone Naru-kun, especially you."

Naruto used his thumb to wipe away some remaining tears on Hinata's cheek before stating in absolute certainty.

"Hina-chan, you don't have to be afraid to go back sleep. I make to you the promise of a lifetime or in this case of the night that you will awake in the morning, believe it!"

"How, how can you be so sure about it Naru-kun?"

"Because I'm going to be right here with you as you sleep." Naruto replied, while sliding under the covers of the bed bringing Hinata along with him who blushed furiously and squeaked.

"Naruto-kun!"

"What is it Hina-chan?"

"You, you want to sleep in the same bed as me!"

"Well I can't very well hold onto you if I don't."

"But, but Naru-kun?"

"Hina-chan, didn't you once tell me that you feel safe when I'm holding you."

"Hai Naru-kun."

"Well I promise I will hold onto you all through the night and we'll both wake up together in the morning got it."

"You, you won't let go of me Naru-kun?" Hinata questioned, as she held on tight and began to snuggle into her blonde boyfriend's chest while he pulled the covers of the bed over them.

"I'll never let go of you my hime, not in a million years."

"Th, thank you Naru-kun, I, I love you."

"I love you too Hina-chan, now try and get some rest." Naruto said while kissing the top of the Hyuga girl's head, as both of them drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade's face twitched in agitation as she gazed upon the scene before her of finding Naruto in bed with Hinata both asleep the next morning. The Slug Sannin had a myriad of emotions going through her head about the sight in front of her. On one hand seeing Hinata cuddled up into Naruto's chest was one of the most adorable things Tsunade had ever seen and she was pleased and comforted in seeing her grandson with the girl he loved. But on the other hand she was also annoyed and angry that the boy had disobeyed her once again and Kami save his soul if he tried anything perverted with Hinata during the night. However, the mixed feelings of the blonde Hokage were nothing compared to the specific feeling or to be more precise the killing intent flowing into the room coming from both Neji and Kiba.

Word had spread quickly to the remaining members of the Konoha 11 that Hinata had awakened. Tsunade had barred them from visiting their Hyuga friend and comrade last night, but they all arrived first thing the next morning along with Kurenai, Gai, Temari, and Shizune to visit Hinata as soon as they could. So after collecting Lee from his room the entire entourage was escorted by the blonde Hokage herself to Hinata's room. So it was quite a shock when Tsunade opened the door and entered followed by everyone else who all seemed to freeze simultaneously at the sight before them. All the kunoichi's in the room blushed crimson red at seeing Hinata in such an intimate setting with Naruto. While all the males looked on in shock and with a little admiration of their orange clad comrades daring. However, the sound of a camera whirring and a sudden flash of light illuminating the room brought everyone out of their stupor. Everyone turned to see Ino tucking a camera back into her pocket before she noticed everybody staring at her and said in defense.

"What, that's one of the cutest things I've ever seen, plus it will make prime blackmail material to use on Hinata if I ever need too."

"Give me the camera Ino!" Kurenai sternly ordered.

"Umm, if you let me keep it Kurenai-Sensei, I'll give you a copy of the picture."

The red-eyed Jounin stared intently at the young blonde kunoichi in silence before sticking her hand out and saying.

"Deal."

As the two kunoichi's quickly shook hands, Kurenai told Ino to take another picture before Hinata and Naruto woke up. When the flash of the second picture went off, both bedmates began to stir from their slumber. A pair of obsidian blue eyes and a pair of lavender colored eyes seemed to open at the same time, as Naruto and Hinata gazed at one another, oblivious to anyone else in the room, as they softly spoke.

"Good morning Hina-chan."

"Good morning Naru-kun."

"You see, you and I woke up, just like I promised."

"(Arigato) Thank you Naru-kun for being here with me last night." Hinata stated with love and affection, as she lifted her head and placed a chaste kiss upon Naruto's lips.

"Aww come on Hina-chan, can't you give me a better kiss than that?" Naruto asked while giving a mock pout. This caused Hinata to giggle before leaning in and giving her blonde boyfriend such a sensuous kiss, it caused everyone in the room watching it to become very hot and flustered at that moment. As Naruto's embrace tightened around Hinata's back he began pulling the Hyuga girl closer, while she passionately combed through his sleek blonde hair with her hand, Tsunade finally spoke up and cleared her throat to alert the couple in bed of everyone's presence.

"Ahem (cough, cough!)"

Hinata heard the sound and broke off the kiss leaving both her and Naruto gasping before turning her head to see everyone in the room staring at them. The Hyuga girl's eyes bulged from their sockets and her face lit up fire-red, as she squealed in embarrassment and threw the bedcovers over her head in utter and complete humiliation of having been caught like that. Naruto for his part finally broke out of the daze Hinata's kiss had left him in and looked over to the contingent of people staring at him before grumbling.

"Great timing as always baa-chan, you sure know how to ruin a good time."

"Gaki, I'll ruin more than a good time for you if you don't tell me why I found you in Hinata's bed this morning!"

Before Naruto could answer the infuriated blonde Hokage, Lee spoke up and asked.

"Naruto I know your flames of youth burn brightly, but aren't you the least embarrassed to be caught doing such an un-youthful act as what we just witnessed?"

"What do you mean bushy-brow? Oh, you mean me kissing Hinata, why should I feel embarrassed about that? If anything, I feel lucky and proud to be kissing the prettiest girl in the whole village. And that's not something I'm ever going to feel ashamed about, believe it!"

Every kunoichi in the room silently swooned upon hearing Naruto's affectionate words about Hinata, before Neji interrupted their thoughts by saying with malicious intent.

"I don't care how lucky and proud you feel Naruto! Because if you took advantage of Hinata, soon all you will be feeling is pain!"

"And that goes double for me!" Kiba yelled out in agreement.

"That's enough from both of you Neji-kun, Kiba-kun! Naru-kun has never taken advantage of me and if either one of you tries to hurt him, you'll have to go through me first!" Hinata yelled in defense of Naruto at the two male Genin while uncovering herself from the bed covers, her Byakugan blazing as she spoke.

Both Neji and Kiba were instantly discouraged by Hinata's words, as the two of them looked sheepishly towards the floor in embarrassment.

Needless to say, everyone in the room was impressed with the strength and confidence Hinata was showing in defending Naruto. The boy had definitely been a positive influence on the young Hyuga girl. As this was no longer the weak, shy, and unconfident Hinata they had grown up with over the years. Now in her place was a young woman willing to fight for what she believes in, just like her blonde-haired boyfriend.

"Thanks Hina-chan but you don't have to do that. Besides you know I can take these guys if I want to."

"I know you can Naru-kun, it's just the principle of the whole matter."

"Hinata!" Neji and Kiba yelled in unison, both of them slightly hurt by how quickly Hinata had agreed with Naruto about defeating them.

"Well he can and if you two baka's weren't so stubborn and overconfident in your abilities, you would already know that!" Hinata defiantly fired back while glaring at her cousin and teammate.

"That's my girl!" Naruto shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

"Enough, everyone be quiet!" Tsunade cried out as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before adding.

"You still haven't answered my question gaki, why is it I find you in Hinata's bed this morning?"

"Well it isn't for perverted reasons if that's what you're thinking baa-chan!" Naruto stated while throwing down the bed covers and swiftly jumping up and flipping off the bed to land deftly on his feet, still fully clothed for everyone to see.

"Please Lady Tsunade, it's not Naru-kun's fault. I was scared to fall asleep last night out of fear I wouldn't wake up again. So Naru-kun offered to stay with me and said that if we held onto one another, he promised that we would both wake up in the morning. I know it sounds silly Lady Tsunade, but holding onto Naru-kun and knowing he was there made me feel safe and I wasn't scared to try and sleep anymore."

A collective _'awwwww'_ went through the minds of all the kunoichi in the room upon hearing Hinata's explanation of what Naruto had done for her.

"Actually Hinata it doesn't sound silly, but rather sweet and romantic and since the gaki didn't try anything perverted with you, I'll let him off the hook…….this time! Tsunade commented in earnest.

_'That is so sweet and romantic; I wonder if Neji-kun would have done something like that for me? Probably not, Mr. Hyuga warrior would probably just tell me to man up and that I was being foolish.'_ Tenten thought to herself while leveling a glare at the Hyuga boy next to her. Meanwhile at that same exact moment Temari was glaring at the Nara male standing beside her and thinking.

_'I am so jealous, why can't Shika-kun be romantic and understanding like that? If I asked him to do something like that the lazy slacker would either say it's much too troublesome or try to cop a feel while he was holding me.'_

A scant second later both Shikamaru and Neji were the recipients of a smack to the back of their heads delivered by their respective girlfriends who both shouted out in unison.

"Why can't you be more like that?"

Both young men groaned while rubbing the back of their head, as each one mumbled a curse about Naruto under their breath.

"Naruto, you are much too troublesome."

"Damn it Naruto, why don't you man up and quit being such a romantic fool, it's making the rest of us look bad."

"Alright, since baa-chan isn't going to kill me, I'll leave you to catch up with everyone Hina-chan and bring you back some breakfast. Kami knows you won't be able stomach the slop they serve here." Naruto stated, before leaning down and giving a quick kiss to his Hyuga girlfriend and then leaping to the window. But before the orange clad Genin leapt away he turned around and sternly said.

"Oh yeah, if anyone else admonicks Hinata for what she did to end up here you're gonna have to answer to me!

_'Admonicks?'_ Everyone in the room thought with confusion as they stared at Naruto.

"I think you meant admonish Naru-kun."

"Ad, admonish Hina-chan? Well whatever, if any of you give Hinata a hard time for doing what she did to end up in the hospital, I meant what I said about answering to me! And I don't care who you are!" Naruto vehemently declared while shooting a quick glare at Tsunade and Kurenai as he said the last part, to which both women suddenly found their feet were of great interest to them at that moment.

Naruto then leapt away into the village to secure Hinata's breakfast for the day.

"Grrrrrrrrr, gaki get back here, I'm done with you yet!" Tsunade growled out the window, but to no avail.

"Ashikarazu (I'm sorry) everyone, I didn't know Naru-kun was going to say that to all of you."

"It's alright Hinata; Naruto was just being a good boyfriend and coming to your defense. Something some men could learn a lesson from." Temari stated, while leveling a glare at Shikamaru who could only roll his eyes and mutter.

"Troublesome."

A pall of silence fell over the room watching the Chunin couple interact until Ino finally squealed in delight and rushed over to embrace Hinata in a hug while frantically talking a mile a minute.

"Oh Kami Hinata, I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you're finally awake again! We have so much to catch up on while you were asleep. And we have to go shopping as soon as you're released from here. When will that be Lady Tsunade? Oh well it doesn't matter it has to be soon right? I mean look at you Hinata you're awake and smiling again! I'm so happy right now! I mean I haven't been able to talk to another girl about the really important stuff in like forever. It had gotten so bad around here without you that I even tried to carry on a conversation with the blonde brick-house from Suna and the weapons panda over there. But all they want to do is train even during their time off. Well forget that, I get enough training from Anko-Sensei during the week. I certainly don't want to do more of it on what little time off we get. Oh, that's right Hinata, I forgot to tell you Anko has taken me as an apprentice and is my new Sensei, how crazy is that? Ha, ha, ha!"

"Kami Shikamaru, how is she able to say all of that in one breath, it's not physically possible?"

"Believe me Temari for that girl it is possible. If one were to judge the power of a Shinobi by how much talking they can do, Ino would be at Kage level strength."

"Ino-ch, Ino-chan ca, can't breathe!" Hinata finally was able to choke out, before the blonde kunoichi hugging her released the girl from her crushing embrace.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I just got a little carried away I guess, heh, heh."

"Hinata, I'm going to let you reacquainted with all your friends. Lee I would like you to come with me and Shizune, as I've some new tests to run on you about your condition." Tsunade stated.

"New tests Lady Tsunade, does that mean you're ready to operate on Lee and restore his flames of youth?" Gai hurriedly asked, the hope echoing in the tone of his voice.

"No Gai, I'm not ready to risk Lee to an operation yet. However, I did recently receive some research done on similar injuries to what Lee has suffered. This research has provided me with some new ideas that I might be able to use to help Lee. But don't be getting your hopes up about that just yet. I still need to run these tests on Lee and study the research some more on the matter. Do you understand Gai?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Gai dejectedly answered.

"Lee say goodbye to Hinata and come with me please."

"It is good to see your flames of youth restored once again Lady Hinata. I am very happy for both you and Naruto. It appears your awakening has ignited his flames once more. I wish you both the best."

"(Arigato) Thank you Lee-san for visiting, I too wish you the best as well."

As Lee exited the room via his wheelchair being pushed by Gai to follow Tsunade and Shizune, everyone else attempted to take up a seat or position around Hinata's bed. In maneuvering to take a seat, Kiba failed to notice the stack of books on the floor next to a chair by Hinata's bed and stumbled over them and openly griped.

"What the Hell, what are all these damn books doing here?"

"Tho, those are my books Kiba-kun, what are they doing here?"

Kiba knelt down to pick up the fallen novels and began examining them while calling out.

"Poetry books, romance novels, books on flowers, yeah these are definitely yours Hinata."

"I, I don't understand, how did they get here?"

"Naruto asked to borrow them a few weeks ago Hinata."

"But why would he do that Kurenai-Sensei?"

"Girl I can answer that question for you. All Naruto did while you were in a coma was send a clone to my flower shop every morning to get a new flower for your hair. After that he would spend the rest of the day reading to you from your favorite books. I guess he thought in some way you might hear him reading and would wake up." Ino piped up and answered Hinata's query.

"Nar, Naru-kun did all that for me!" Hinata stammered as her eyes welled with tears, while lifting her hand to feel for a flower, but was disappointed to not find one.

"Hinata, I told you Naruto would get a flower for you every morning. I'm positive he's going to have one with him when he returns with your breakfast."

Hinata smiled after hearing that, as Tenten and Temari cooed about how sweet Naruto was to Hinata before sending a disapproving glare at their boyfriends.

"Yes, we know, why can't we be more like that?" Neji grumbled in annoyance.

"Tell me something Shika-kun; would you do something like that for me if I were into a coma?"

"I don't know Temari, why don't you go into a coma and we'll find out."

A scant second later the Nara heir found himself lying on the floor nursing a nasty bump on his head courtesy of a certain fan wielding pissed off girlfriend. Kurenai could only shake her head and wonder to herself.

_'Kami, the way these boy's shoot their mouths off, it's amazing they have girlfriends at all.'_

After Shikamaru hit the floor in a heap, Kiba closed one of Hinata's books he had been looking at and declared with insulting belief.

"Man, what complete girly-man Naruto must be to read this stuff!"

Immediately all the kunoichi turned their heads to stare at the Inuzuka heir with a scowl, but none more so than Hinata who asked in an icy tone of voice.

"Exactly why does Naru-kun reading those books make him a girl-man Kiba?"

"Umm……well I mean…….uhh……. he, he's a guy Hinata!" Kiba answered feeling very nervous, as he now noticed all the kunoichi's glaring ominously at him.

"So I guess you're saying my dad must be a girly-man because he owns a flower shop is that right Kiba?" Ino questioned Kiba in as equally an icy tone as Hinata had addressed him.

"Uhhhhh?"

"My father likes to read romance novels from time to time, so I guess according to you Inuzuka he must be a girly-man too!" Tenten affirmed in her own cold and deadly tone of voice while stroking the handle of a kunai with her thumb.

"That's, that's not what I……."

"My brother Gaara, you remember him don't you dog-boy? He's recently taken up reading poetry to help him quell his urges to kill when he gets upset. I suppose when I go back to Suna I should tell him to stop doing that because you said it makes him a girly-man. Gee, I wonder who he might want to put into his Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin) jutsu after hearing that."

Kiba's eyes grew wide as dinner plates and his throat suddenly felt dry, as he remembered what that jutsu did to those Rain ninja during the Chunin exams when they encountered Gaara.

"No, no that's not what I mean. I, I just meant that stuff like poetry, flowers, and romance junk is more suited for girls than it is for guys that's all. I mean you guys know what I'm talking about and agree with me right?" Kiba asked while looking around for support from his fellow male comrades.

Unfortunately for Kiba, his male comrades had the common sense to have already drifted over to the far side of the hospital room. Where they now huddled together, as each one was looking in a different direction, but none of them would look in Kiba's direction, while all of them also seemed unable to hear the Inuzuka's plea for support. Just as Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari were about to descend upon Kiba and explain in not so gentle terms the errors of his thinking, Kurenai shouted out.

"Ladies stop! This is a hospital room not a training field! There will be no brawls here today!"

Kiba exhaled a heavy sigh of relief, while all the young kunoichi grumbled and began backing away from the Inuzuka in disappointment. However, their frustration was short-lived when Kurenai announced with a malevolent tone to her voice.

"There are much easier and less destructive ways to deal with Kiba and his sexist attitude."

Kurenai then flashed through several hand signs and called out.

"**Narakumi no Jutsu!"** (Hell Viewing Technique)

In an instant, Kiba was suddenly frozen to the chair he was in and found himself in a dark and hazy world. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he found he was now sitting inside a strip-club full of very hot women whom he assumed were the strippers, as he thought to himself.

'_Kami, Kurenai-Sensei must have screwed up on casting her jutsu, because if this is Hell, I don't ever want to leave!'_

As Kiba attempted to rise and turn away from the center stage he sat directly in front of he found his body was still seemingly frozen to his chair. Something else the Inuzuka boy noticed that seemed odd to him was his inability to blink his eyes. While he pondered this, some music started playing and lights dimmed inside the club. The ladies all around Kiba milled about a little closer to the stage, but none of them had as good a seat to view everything as he did. Just then the Master of Ceremonies or MC of the club announced over the intercom.

"**All right ladies are you hot and ready for the Ultimate Yaoi Fantasy and Striptease Extravaganza Show!"**

"Yeah!!!!!!" Kiba yelled along with the rest of the ladies, as his mind initially focused only on the words ultimate, fantasy, striptease, extravaganza, and show. A few seconds later the word yaoi finally made it to Kiba's brain just as the curtain opened in front of him.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba howled back in the real world in absolute horror before slumping in his chair quivering and unconscious.

"Kurenai-Sensei, what did you do to him?"

"I cast a Genjutsu and sent Kiba to a strip-club for punishment Hinata."

"A strip-club, what kind of punishment is that? Knowing him, he'd love to be in a strip-club." Ino questioned in bewilderment.

"It was a yaoi strip-club I sent him to Ino."

A shroud of silence seemed to envelope the room like a cloak, as everyone contemplated what Kurenai had just said. After a moment, all the men in the room shivered in angst and fear of what Kiba might have seen. Whereas the reaction of all the women in the room to that same thought was to begin to snicker, before it broke down into a raucous side-splitting laughter from all of them. After a few minutes, the hilarity finally began to subside and Hinata being true to her nature asked with concern as she petted Akamaru.

"Is Kiba-kun going to be alright Kurenai-Sensei?"

"I promise Hinata, he'll be fine. Hopefully, my little lesson will teach him to think before he speaks in the future."

"Good luck with that Kurenai-Sensei, Hinata and I have been trying to teach that lesson to Kiba since Team #8 was formed." Shino announced while he and the rest of the males in the room made their way back over to Hinata's bedside.

"Well, while Kiba-kun is…………resting, everyone please tell me what has been happening with all of you since I was……asleep."

About 40 minutes later, Naruto leapt back into Hinata's room his arms laden with several bags and clutching between his teeth a Shiro Keshi (White Poppy) flower. Naruto set all of the bags on a table by Hinata's bed, before removing the flower from his mouth and tucking into the Hyuga girls hair while kissing her cheek and uttering with a smile.

"They're now you look perfect."

"Arigatou (Thank you) Naru-kun, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it Hina-chan, I thought it was appropriate for the occasion, that flower symbolizes rejoice."

"How, how did you know what that flower means Naruto?" Ino stammered in disbelief.

"I learned it from one of Hinata's books that I read. I thought it would be the perfect flower to give her today with all of us here. I mean we're all here to rejoice and celebrate Hinata-chan waking up aren't we?"

"Indeed we are Naruto that was a very caring and intelligent choice of flower to give to Hinata."

"Thanks Shino, I appreciate that. Umm, does someone want to tell me why Kiba is passed out in that chair drooling?"

"He's just………resting Naru-kun and Kiba-kun always drools when he's asleep."

"Uhh, ok if you say so Hina-chan."

"Naruto, how come you brought so much food back with you for Hinata?" Chouji finally asked, as the smell of it wafting throughout the room was starting to make him feel light-headed.

"Well knowing Hinata like I do, if I only brought back food for her she wouldn't eat it with all of you here thinking it would be rude. Well I don't want my hime to go hungry and I sure don't want her to have to eat the garbage they serve here for breakfast. So I went ahead and bought enough food so all of us can have breakfast together with Hina-chan."

"That was very nice of you to do Naruto, thank you."

"You're welcome Kurenai-Sensei. Well, what's everybody waiting for let's dig in!"

After everyone went through bags of food which consisted of fish, rice, pickles, natto (fermented soy beans), miso soup, omelet's and strips of seaweed, Naruto sat on the bed next to Hinata and handed her a plate, as she viewed the food a small frown appeared ever so slightly for a brief second.

"I got everything you like for a breakfast didn't I Hina-chan?"

"It all looks wonderful Naru-kun, thank you for doing this for me and all of our friends."

"No problem Hina-chan but still, I can't shake this feeling that I forgot something you really like to have with breakfast, something like…………..this!"

Naruto then reached inside his jumpsuit and pulled out a bag of sweet smelling cinnamon rolls and gave them to his girlfriend. Hinata's face lit up like a Christmas tree, as she squeaked with delight and hugged Naruto tightly. Ino saw the bag of rolls sitting on Hinata's lap and reached over while saying.

"Oooooooh, cinnamon rolls let me have one."

A scant second later, Ino was knocked backwards by a massive amount of killing intent, as Hinata hissed at the blonde kunoichi and gnashed her teeth while clutching the bag to her chest.

"MINE!"

Needless to say that morning everyone learned something else not to ever mess with when Hinata is around. The first subject is never mess with Naruto and the second and perhaps more dangerous subject pertaining to the Hyuga girl.

Never ever try and take one of Hinata's cinnamon rolls.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

After Naruto exited the hospital, he wandered around feeling both happy and miserable all at the same time before he spotted a lone empty bench in a small secluded park. Making his way over to the bench, the blonde Genin flopped down into it with a thud, as he leaned forward and buried his face in the palms of his hands and silently wept. A short time later Naruto felt a chakra signature approaching that he knew all too well and wiping the tears from his face he looked up to see Kakashi approaching him. Naruto smirked slightly when he saw that his Sensei held in his hands a bouquet of Burūberu (Bluebell) flowers. Upon the arrival of the silver-haired Jounin, Naruto quipped in amusement.

"For me Kakashi-Sensei, you shouldn't have."

"Ha, ha Naruto, very funny, if you must know these are for Hinata."

"I hate to break it to you Kakashi-Sensei, but she's already seeing someone."

"The good ones usually are Naruto. No, I got these for Hinata because I know she enjoys flowers and this particular one represents….."

"Gratefulness."

"That's correct Naruto, I'm impressed. I had to have Ino help me pick out the right flower to convey my thanks to Hinata for saving my life. I was on my way to the hospital when I sensed your chakra signature."

"It's a nice gesture, I know Hinata-chan will love them Kakashi-Sensei."

Naruto was doing his best to mask the sorrow he was feeling but Kakashi knew something was upsetting his young pupil and asked with concern while sitting down next to him.

"What's troubling you Naruto?"

Naruto for his part could only lean back while exhaling a mournful sigh before saying.

"It was just something Hinata-chan said to me before I left. The rest of the rookie 9 class along with Gai-Sensei's team showed up this morning to visit with Hinata-chan, while I went out and got breakfast for all of us."

"That was nice of you to do Naruto. Did Hinata enjoy seeing everyone again?"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan was really happy to see and talk to everyone again and we all had a great time. But after a while they had to leave for various reasons and missions, which left just me and Kurenai-Sensei in Hinata-chan's room."

"Did something between the three of you?"

"No, not at all, it was just Hinata-chan wanted to talk to Kurenai-Sensei in private and I kind of pouted about having to leave when Hina-hime giggled and said."

"Don't pout Naru-kun; we have all the time in the world to be together."

"I think I understand, you haven't told her yet have you Naruto? Hinata doesn't know that you're leaving at dawn tomorrow for your training with Master Jiraiya. "

"No Kakashi-Sensei, I haven't told her yet. I was going to tell her last night, but she was already in a panic about going to sleep, so I decided it could wait until morning. Then everyone came by this morning to visit with Hinata-chan, so I couldn't tell her then. Truthfully Kakashi-Sensei, I don't know if I even have the strength to tell her anymore?"

"I could tell Hinata for you Naruto when I see her."

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei but no, I've got to be the one to tell her I know that. But it's just going to kill me to cause her so much pain when I do."

"I'm sorry, I know it will be hard for you Naruto, but it has to be done."

"I guess you're the lucky one Kakashi-Sensei, at least you don't have a girl you have to break the heart of before you leave."

A brief image of Kurenai flashed through Kakashi's mind before he replied in a somber tone.

"Yeah, I'm the lucky one alright."

As Kakashi rose from the bench, he patted Naruto on his shoulder to give the young Genin his support before reminding the boy.

"Remember, we meet up with Master Jiraiya at the northwest gate a half-hour before dawn tomorrow. I've already got all of our supplies packed up and ready to go back at my place."

Naruto merely nodded his head in sad affirmation before Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurenai was in deep thought after leaving the hospital, as she walked down one of the busy merchant streets of the Leaf village. The crimson-eyed kunoichi was still debating with herself whether or not to take Hinata's advice and talk to Kakashi. Then seemingly out of thin air, Kurenai caught sight down the street of the very subject of her thoughts approaching. Deciding then and there to take her young pupil's advice, Kurenai was about to call out to Kakashi when her breath suddenly hitched in her throat as she noticed what he was carrying. Ducking into a nearby alleyway the Genjutsu mistress watched with a tear in her eye as Kakashi passed by the alley and Kurenai could clearly see the bouquet of flowers he held in his hands. After allowing sufficient time for the silver-haired Jounin to pass, she stepped out from hiding and gazed at his retreating form before turning around to walk away in the opposite direction. As Kurenai walked, a single tear rolled down her cheek while she clutched her arms around her, as she thought to herself.

_'You were wrong Hinata; I was too late because I'm a stupid fool! I've lost Kakashi all because I could never find the courage tell him that I love him. Kakashi's moved on and found someone else and I can't blame him for that. Why should he continue to chase after me after he confesses his love for me and I tell him nothing in return? I hope whoever the lucky girl is makes him happy. I just wish it didn't hurt so much knowing he'll never be mine.'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A group of four young Shinobi were returning to the Leaf village grumbling about the latest mission they had just finished. It was D ranked mission consisting of helping out a local farmer retrieve all of his livestock after the animals had escaped during a storm. It was a fairly easy mission for the four young men to accomplish considering their respective talents. First Neji would locate the animals using his Byakugan. Once pinpointed, Shino would then use his insects to drive the animal out of the forest to a predetermined location where Shikamaru would bind the animal using his family's famous Kage Mane no Jutsu. Then Kiba along with Akamaru would herd the said animal back into their rebuilt pen and after a few hours, the mission was completed.

"I think Tsunade kept all the girls off this mission on purpose, because man I can't believe how bad all of those animals reeked. It's going to take a week of bath's just to wash away this stink."

"I'm impressed you even bathe Kiba."

"Kiss my hairy ass Neji!"

"Enough the both of you, we're all hot, tired, and have definitely smelled better. I don't want have to listen to you two bicker all the way back to the Leaf village, it's much too troublesome."

"I agree with Shikamaru, your petty squabbles can get very tiresome to listen to."

"Alright, alright, hey do you guys want to hook-up tonight and checkout that new kung-fu movie that just came out?

"Sorry Kiba, I'd like to but I've got a date with Temari tonight and she says it's going to be a special one."

"I too would like to attend but cannot. I've made plans with Tenten for this evening and she promises it will be a night to remember."

Both Neji and Shikamaru scowled in deep thought as both of them pondered what their respective girlfriends had said to each of them. They were broken out of their thoughts when Kiba piped up and commented with envy.

"It sounds like you two are going to get laid tonight, you lucky bastards."

Neji and Shikamaru turned their heads and looked quizzically at one another, as both considered what Kiba had just said. Then in an instant, Neji and Shikamaru took off in a sprint back to the Leaf village, both of them desperate to get to a hot-springs to clean up and find a drugstore as quickly as they could.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A soft knocking on the door of her hospital room awoke Hinata from her brief nap. Looking over to the clock she noticed that it had a little more than an hour since Kurenai had left. Hinata hoped that her teacher would follow her advice with regards to Kakashi. However, before she could reflect further on the conversation she had with her guardian, the sound of knocking interrupted the young Hyuga girl's thoughts and she called out.

"Come in."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Kakashi enter her room carrying a bouquet of flowers before he sat down on the chair by her bed and said.

"Konnichiha (Hello or good day) Hinata, how are you feeling?"

"Good day to you Kakashi-Sensei, I'm feeling fine thank you for asking."

"I brought these flowers for you, I hope you like them? I had them picked out special just for you Hinata. They're a species called Burūberu (Bluebell) and I'm told they represent or symbolize….."

"Gratefulness Kakashi-Sensei, I recognize them and they are lovely, thank you."

"Well it's a small token of my appreciation of the sacrifice you made to save my life. I wish I could do more for you, because the price you nearly paid would not be worth it to save the likes of me." Kakashi stated, while placing the bouquet in a vase by the bed.

"Please don't think that way Kakashi-Sensei. I don't regret doing what I did to save you because you are important to the two people I cherish most in the entire world."

"Important, you must have me confused with someone else? I'm nothing more than a burnt out Shinobi from a disgraced clan who aside from the battlefield has failed in every other endeavor in his life. One would have to be a fool to consider me important in their lives."

"So according to you Naruto-kun is fool, because he does consider you one of the precious people in his life!" Hinata angrily spat at the silver-haired Jounin.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean that the way it sounded. No, Naruto isn't a fool, but he is mistaken to care about me when he shouldn't." Kakashi somberly replied, while rising from the chair to walk over to a window and gaze out onto the village.

"Why do say such a thing Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Because Hinata everyone who has come to care about me and I them in my life………..dies."

"That's not true Kakashi-Sensei, I care about you and I didn't die."

"But you nearly did Hinata and all for the sake of saving me, which I am grateful for. But I'm even more grateful that you survived because you are much more precious and important to Naruto's life than I have been or ever will be. Truth be told, in the two plus years Naruto has known me, I've been nothing but a failure to him and to the memory of his father Minato, my very own Sensei."

"But you've been trying to change that and redeem yourself with Naruto-kun since you brought him back from the retrieval mission. Just because you were once a failure with him doesn't mean you still are Kakashi-Sensei. Naruto-kun doesn't think that way about you and neither do I and both of us care a great deal about you."

After a moment to reflect on what Hinata had been saying, Kakashi replied with sincerity.

"Thank you Hinata-chan for your kind words. I too care about you and Naruto a great deal as well. This is why I say, I don't want either one of you sacrificing yourselves just to save me in the future. The two of you are young and deserve the love and happiness of a future together. It would destroy me knowing that yours and Naruto's future together was lost because one of you gave up your life just to keep me alive."

"Don't you deserve a future of love and happiness with someone Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Deserve……. I don't know Hinata, in Kami's eyes, probably not?" Kakashi solemnly lamented before continuing.

"There's only been two women I've met in my life that I could have or do love. One I rejected out of ignorance in my younger days before she died. The other rejected me, Karma's punishment I guess for my arrogance and stupidity with the first girl so long ago. So maybe it isn't a question of do I deserve a future of love and happiness with someone? But I think more a question of am I worthy enough for someone to love and have a future with? And I believe the answer to that question is no."

"I'm saddened you believe that about yourself Kakashi-Sensei. Because I believe everyone is deserving of a future of love and happiness with someone. If I didn't then Naru-kun and I might never have found one another."

"Perhaps I'm just too old and jaded to think that way Hinata. But I'm glad you're not and that you and Naruto were able to find one another, as you both deserve the happiness and love you share with each other. Which reminds me I should be going and let you get some rest, as I'm sure Naruto will be coming back soon to see you."

"Kakashi-Sensei"

"Yes Hinata."

"Did you mean what you said earlier about wishing you could do more for me?"

"Hai Hinata I did. I promise if it's within my power to do something for you I shall."

"Then I have one small request for you to do."

"What is it that I can do for you Hinata?"

"Remember when I said you are important to the two people I cherish most in the entire world."

"Yes, I remember."

"I would like you to speak to the other person I consider as precious as Naruto-kun."

"Who, who would that be Hinata?" Kakashi nervously stammered, fearful of the girls answer.

"I want you to talk to Kurenai-Sensei."

"I, I don't know if I can do that Hinata."

"But you promised me Kakashi-Sensei! You said if it's within your power to do something for me you would!"

A heavy silence filled the room as Hinata waited for the silver-haired Jounin to respond.

"How much do you know about what happened between myself and Kurenai Hinata?"

"I don't know everything if that's what you're asking, but I know enough. I know Kurenai-Sensei is hurting because you've been avoiding her and won't talk to her anymore."

"She shouldn't feel that way Hinata, I am sorry I wrecked our friendship over a foolish dream on my part. But I told her that I understood and wouldn't bother her anymore. I don't understand why this would upset her? I would think she would be relieved that I'm not interfering with her happiness." Kakashi stated with confusion, as a picture of Kurenai with Asuma flashed quickly through his brain.

"Well Kurenai-Sensei is not feeling relieved, so please go and talk with her Kakashi-Sensei."

"I don't know what there's left to say between us?"

"I'm sure the two of you can figure out something to say to one another, I mean you're both adults……………..I think!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the little barb Hinata had just tossed out. The girl was basically challenging him to go and speak to Kurenai. The red-eyed kunoichi was correct, Kakashi had been avoiding her, but it wasn't out of spite or malice on his part. It just hurt too much to see and talk to Kurenai knowing she would never be his. Kakashi gazed at the determined look on Hinata's face, as she stared back at him unwavering in her resolve. Finally, after what seemed like hours in Kakashi's mind, he blinked and exhaled a weary sigh before saying in a defeated tone of voice.

"Alright Hinata, I will go and speak to Kurenai. I don't know what good it will do? But I made you a promise and I will keep it, this I swear."

Hinata's face broke into a wide smile and she leaned back into her bed triumphantly and said.

"You don't have to swear to keep the promise Kakashi-Sensei, I know you will. Because if you didn't I would be forced to tell Naru-kun about you breaking your word to me. I don't think he would like that very much, do you?"

Kakashi's lone visible eye grew wide with fear, as countless possibilities went through his head of what Naruto's reaction might be and what the boy might do to him in such a situation and none of the scenarios were pleasant. Looking back over to see a slightly smug grin plastered on the Hyuga girls face. Kakashi could only shake his head slightly and think.

'_Kami, I wonder if Naruto knows how ruthless Hinata can be when she wants to.'_

"Well, as I said earlier, I should be going and let you get some rest. I'm sure Naruto will be along anytime now to see you Hinata."

"Thank you for coming to visit me Kakashi-Sensei and for the flowers as well. Be sure to say hello to Kurenai-Sensei for me when you see her."

"I shall Hinata." Kakashi grumbled, as he left the room while thinking to himself.

'_Me and my big mouth, you would think Kakashi after seeing how much trouble Naruto's promise caused for him, you would be a little more careful in declaring them yourself.'_

However, Kakashi wasn't the only person speaking to themselves within their own mind, as Hinata laid her head on a pillow and thought.

'_Alright Kurenai-Sensei, I've sent Kakashi-Sensei your way. Just please for Kami's sake don't screw it up and tell him how you really feel.'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was after 11:00pm when the young girl heard her hospital room door open and close. Peering out into the darkness she could see a silhouetted figure standing by the doorway. Mustering up her courage she called out into the dark with trepidation.

"Who, who's there?"

It's just me; don't be frightened, I need to talk to you."

"Nar, Naruto!"

"Yeah." Naruto replied, as he flicked on a lamp sitting on a table by the bed, which illuminated the room under a soft glow of light before adding.

"How are you doing…………Sakura?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Notes: **There are you all freaking happy! By a vote of 147 to 19 on my poll, Hinata lives and I'm denied my shot with a Supermodel………sob! To the 19 of you who voted to let me have my Supermodel, I thank you and hope there is a special place in heaven for all of you. For the 147 uncaring selfish #%$&*# who denied me my German babe, Kyuubi is lining up seating for you all as we speak. Since I didn't get my Hot German Supermodel babe Joanna Krupa who was carted off days ago by ABC executives and is now dancing with some blonde emo-gayboy on Dancing with the Stars, you all must wait one more chapter for the killer lemon. But who is lucky couple going to be in said lemon? Shikamaru/Temari, Kakashi/Kurenai, Neji/Tenten, Jiraiya/Tsunade, Chouji/Ino, Naruto/Hinata or am I so twisted as to do a ………Naruto/Sakura lemon, only Kami knows?

While all of you ponder as to whether or not I could truly be that evil? Let's move onto other matters such as the mind-blowing responses I received about the last chapter. Granted some of them were the expected "please don't kill Hinata" reviews, but a lot of them were also very well thought out and insightful. Needless to say I'm shocked, but also most grateful that it set a new personal record for reviews of one of my chapters. 84 reviews for a chapter is just incredible and I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Not to sound like I'm begging, but I would love to break the century mark in reviews for one of my chapters. And I think this chapter can do it considering the Naruto/Hinata fluff that people have been dying to see again was over-flowing in this chapter. It would also motivate me that much quicker to get chapter 37 and the lemon finished. So please do tell me your thoughts about the chapter and/or the overall story in general in a review if you could, thanks.

**Once again, I have very little positive to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

#465 – Well Sasuke using his new power-up Susanoo courtesy of Kishimoto tries to bury Gaara, his siblings, the Raikage, and one of his Jounin guards under an avalanche of stone by destroying the temple they were all fighting in. Sasuke like the little treacherous emo-punk he is finds Karin and escapes to go after Danzo, leaving behind his comrades Suigetsu and Juugo. Gaara saves everyone from being crushed with a sand barrier while the steroid Raikage goes after Sasuke. Sasuke crashes the Kage meeting, Danzo escapes, and Sasuke goes after him but the new hot Mizukage engages emo-boy in battle all while cooing about how handsome. There's not one of you out there who can't tell me if Kishimoto had the chance to become any character, he would choose Sasuke every time. So, there's nothing much of substance to this chapter, just Kishimoto having Sasuke showing off as usual.

#466 – The hot Mizukage attacks Sasuke while she flirts with him. Once again Kishimoto portraying Sasuke as someone every woman wants. The Mizukage's bodyguard also attacks but of course Sasuke uses Susanoo to protect himself. But he's low on chakra and about to get killed when Zetsu who apparently is still alive interferes in the fight saving emo-boy. However, the Tsuchikage joins the fight and smashes the Hell out of Sasuke. The Raikage and Gaara show up to learn Sasuke might be dead but of course he isn't Madara shows up and saves Sasuke at the last moment, before beginning his speech to all the Kages of his master plan. An ok chapter other than Sasuke continually getting saved, but it was primarily a lead in for the next chapter, which is a good one.

Btw, doesn't Sasuke look so adorable in his little Orochimaru outfit?(lol)

#467 – I have to admit I did enjoy this chapter immensely. I pick on Kishimoto a lot, but every so often he comes up with something pretty original and creative. First off Madara use his Mangekyou to send Sasuke and Karin off to some dimension. He then starts to inform the Kage's of his "Moon Eye Plan" and the resurrection of the 10-tailed beast Jubi. Apparently all the Bijuu are divisions of this beast and Madara wishes to fuse them all back together to revive the Jubi and become its host. In the past the Rikudo Sage was the original host but knew upon his death the Jubi would be released once again. So he divided the Jubi's chakra creating all the Bijuu and dispersed them throughout the lands. Then Jubi's empty body was sent off to where no man could reach it becoming the moon. Madara wants the Jubi's power to restore his eyes so he can use the ultimate jutsu the Mugen Tsukiyomi, which will allow him to use the moon and cast an illusion over the entire earth. Essentially folks, he's turning the moon into one gigantic Sharingan, that's his Moon's Eye Plan. Madara then asks that the Kage's turn over Naruto and Killer Bee, whom we learned wasn't captured by the Akatsuki, the Kage's refuse and Madara declares the 4th Shinobi war has begun. All in all one of the better chapters I've read in a long time.

#468 – Madara disappears after declaring war. The Kages immediately decide to form an alliance to fight him. The Kage's then argue as to whether or not Naruto and killer Bee should be protected or used in the fight against Madara and the Akatsuki. They've tentatively chosen that they should be protected. Killer Bee we learn is in some woods somewhere getting singing lessons. Then Kisame shows up to capture him and for some reason Kishimoto gives him a power up saying he has the chakra level of a Bijuu, which leads the story into the next chapter of Killer Bee vs. Kisame. It was kind of a boring chapter for the most part. The only thing that bugged me aside from Kisame's power-up was how amazingly fast Sakura and company found Naruto. I mean they just left to go searching for him the previous chapter.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 32 issues.**

***News on the Zombie Hefster War***

**Victory is ours! **Yes folks, it's true. At midnight of October 10th, 2009 I accepted the unconditional surrender of Zombie Hefster after his forces were utterly defeated both on land and in the water. Now you may be asking why I would grant a surrender by Zombie Hefster when the Naruto/Hinata forces have all but annihilated his Naruto/Sakura zombie army. Well it's like this, Zombie Hefster was never my mortal enemy, but more like a lost German brother who was seduced by the darkness that is Naruto/Sakura. To put it in Naruto terms, consider me Naruto to his Sasuke. I granted his surrender and initiated the peace treaty because I wish to save Hefster and bring him into the light that is Naruto/Hinata. I've already taken the first step as Hefster and I have just released our prologue chapter to a Naruto/Hinata/Sakura story we will be co-writing. The link to it is listed on my bio page since this site won't even allow links to be posted in chapters to their very own friggin site!

Now I know when you read the prologue it may appear that the story is Naruto/Sakura. I promise you that is not the case and Hinata will be appearing very soon. Now you may ask why I am allowing Sakura as one of Naruto's pairings for that story. I did this for two reasons; first I have to take baby-steps with Hefster, as his defeat was so crushing it has left his psyche very fragile. And second, I can't simply try to make him go cold-turkey and co-author a Naruto/Hinata story right away, he wouldn't survive. I must wean him off of Naruto/Sakura pairings slowly if I am to bring him into the light. So, consider this story a trial run before the much anticipated **Naruto/Hinata** pairing story that will be co-written in the distant future by Kingkakashi and Hefster.

We have several people to thanks for this victory and ending this war, but none more so then the two Generals who have been leading this fight for so long, I'm Solo and Naruto The Highlander. First off I'm Solo led a brilliant campaign in this war even when his forces were forced to fall back into Belgium and France and victory for the Naruto/Hinata fans seemed nothing more than a dream.

General Solo in a bold strategic move cleverly lured the majority of Zombie Hefster's forces into what is called the Paris Basin. He did this by advertising that the largest Naruto/Hinata fan convention in the world was being held there. However once the Naruto/Sakura forces entered the Basin General Solo's forces surrounded the basin with romantic imagery of Naruto and Hinata together. As well as playing several compilation videos of Naruto with Hinata done on YouTube by fans of that pairing. It drove the N/S Zombies insane and they were completely trapped. Then General Solo and his remaining forces entered the basin all equipped with chain saws ala Ash Williams of the famed "Evil Dead and Army of Darkness movies." General Solo finally discovered the perfect way to destroy the Zombies was to hack them up into as many tiny bits as they could. That way their resurrection would not be possible. Congratulations General Solo, it worked and the billions of Naruto/Hinata fans all over the world give thanks and praise to you for what you've accomplished.

Not to be overlooked, Naruto The Highlander led his special forces into the North and Baltic seas where Zombie Hefster had ordered his invasion of America to commence. His zombie forces already being dead had no need for air to breathe, were sent out to traverse the sea floor all the way to the United States. While General Solo was leading his army to victory on land, General Highlander bravely took his forces into the sea and ala James Bond from the movie "Thunderball" engaged the N/S zombies in a fierce battle. Taking his cue from General Solo's use of chain saws, General Highlander went more medieval and used katana swords to turn the N/S zombies into sushi. So to you as well General Highlander the Naruto/Hinata fans all over the world, also gives thanks and praise for what you've accomplished. They still are a few straggler N/S zombies roaming around primarily in Germany. But Rictor Yagami of the Yagami clan has offered his services to hire some special soldiers to hunt them down and finish them off. He'll be hiring Dante, and Nero to join the fight. Along with Alucard, The Wild Geese, and even that nut job Paladin Anderson. He'll also will be bringing in to be on the safe side from the Halo series, Master Chief John-117 to finish off the remaining zombies.

In closing I would like everyone to pause and have a moment of silence for all the people who were loyal Naruto/Hinata fans who were turned against their will into Naruto/Sakura zombies. Take solace in knowing that that they are better off dead rather then living a life as a Naruto/Sakura zombie.

***End of Zombie Hefster War News and the War***

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Also some readers ask me questions in reviews, but if you have your private messaging disabled, I can't respond back. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple stories that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

"**Clones" **by **Perpetual159****: **One of the best Naruto/Hinata stories I've ever come across. The writing is superb and the story itself is both creative and original.

"**The path of the hunternin" **by **Narutoenthusiast: **An original tale involving Naruto making a life altering decision after the death of Asuma by the Akatsuki and some cruel words spoken to him by Kurenai at the funeral which he takes to heart.

I hope that all of you can R & R these stories when you have a chance.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Atrophy

Definition: Decrease in size or wasting away of a body part or tissue.

Etymology: Latin from Greek 1601

Part of Speech: Noun


	37. The Long Sad Goodbye Pt1

**Chapter 37 Summary: **Two lonely people finally find each other and share their feelings, which culminates in an act of love. Unfortunately, this special and magical night will soon be over and the realities of life will tear them apart, perhaps forever.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Warning: This chapter is for mature readers only, as it features descriptions of an adult nature. If you are not of age to view this per this sites rules and guidelines, ****you read at your own risk.**

**Chapter 37: "The Long Sad Goodbye Pt.1"**

While Naruto was sitting down to have a difficult conversation with Sakura, across the village his Sensei was slowly walking through the rain to have his own complicated discussion with another kunoichi. Cursing under his breath at himself about making promises to a scheming devious young Hyuga girl, the silver-haired Jounin soon found himself in front of an apartment building. As he stood there shivering slightly in the rain, he gazed upward towards a darkened window and thought to himself.

'_All the lights are out in Kurenai's apartment, she's probably asleep by now. I really shouldn't disturb her, but I'll be leaving the village in a few hours. So I have to talk to her now because if I don't keep my promise, that conniving vixen Naruto calls a girlfriend will rat me out to him and make my life a living Hell with the boy during our entire journey.'_

Sighing in defeat, the masked shinobi stepped forward to walk up the stairway to complete his promise to Hinata.

Kurenai was roused from her sleep by someone knocking on her front door. Looking at the clock and wondering who could be calling upon her at such a late hour, she hastily grabbed a silk kimono robe hanging from her shoji screen to cover up her current state of dress, which consisted of a matching French-cut lacey satin black quarter bra with matching thong panties. The white silk lace kimono did little to cover up Kurenai's body, as it was a sexy lingerie robe which tied at waist with a red sash silk belt and sported three-quarter sleeves while its hem stopped mid-thigh in length. Anko had given the robe to the red-eyed kunoichi as a birthday present and the kimono seemed to be one size too small as it hugged and formed around all of Kurenai's heavenly curves. Holding a kunai behind her back, Kurenai opened her front door prepared for any visitor, but gasped in shock at who stood before her soaking wet from the rain as she stammered.

"Ka, Kakashi……Wh, what are you doing here?"

"Konnichiha (Hello or good day) I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by and……."

It was at that moment Kakashi froze and his breath hitched in his throat when he noticed the alluring kimono Kurenai was wearing which made her look drop dead gorgeous in his eyes. It took Kurenai calling out his name once more to break Kakashi out of his mesmerized trance and he quickly turned his head to the side blushing under his mask in embarrassment before saying.

"Gomen-nasai (I'm sorry) Kurenai-cha . . . . . . san. I, I just got lost in a thought for a moment.

Kurenai caught the copy nin's slip of words and also noticed the bashful tone in which he addressed her. When he turned his head away in embarrassment, brought on no doubt by her attire, Kurenai felt happy in knowing she had such an effect on him. Smiling brightly she put the kunai down on a table and invited her fellow Jounin inside and asked Kakashi once more.

"Come inside, you're soaking wet. It's good to see you Kakashi, but why are here so late?"

"Well I was about to say I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by to say hi, but that would be a lie. The truth is I'm keeping a promise I made to your student Hinata to come talk to you." Kakashi sheepishly replied, still slightly embarrassed at seeing Kurenai dressed so provocatively.

"Hin, Hinata sent you!" Kurenai exclaimed before turning away from Kakashi, as a memory of her conversation she had with the Hyuga girl earlier that day came bursting forth in her mind.

**(Flashback)**

"You still haven't told Kakashi-san how you feel about him yet Sensei, what is the matter with you?"

"I, I don't know what's wrong me Hinata." Kurenai stammered, as she looked to the floor feeling mortified at being scolded by her own student like a parent to a child.

"You do love Kakashi don't you Kurenai-Sensei?"

"Hai Hinata, I do."

"Then why haven't you told him?"

"It, it's not that easy Hinata. I, I mean he already shared his feelings he has for me and I couldn't respond to him. Now he thinks I don't feel the same way and is going out of his way to leave me alone. Plus I believe he thinks I'm still in a relationship with Asuma and, and……."

"Hmph, it just sounds like you're making excuses to me Sensei." Hinata stated in a huff, as she leaned back into her upright bed and scowled at her teacher.

"Perhaps they are excuses Hinata, but I seem to remember a whole slew of excuses coming from a girl who had feelings for and was too afraid to tell a certain blonde-haired boy about them in the past!" Kurenai growled out defensively at being criticized by her pupil.

"Yes, that's true, but I also remember that girl had a teacher who and I quote said _**Hinata, if you feel this way about Naruto, why haven't you told him? **_Well I followed her advice and did tell him and it was one of the best things I've ever done!"

"Well I guess I'm just not as brave as you are Hinata to find the strength to tell Naruto your feelings, because every time I try to say the words to Kakashi I freeze up." Kurenai stated the hurt evident in her tone of voice.

Hinata could hear the pain in her guardian's voice and leaned forward to envelope the woman in a hug as she whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-Sensei; I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just shocked that you're unable to follow the same advice you gave to me in the Hokage's office. You're such a strong and confident person, you inspire me like Naruto-kun does. Please don't feel sad, you will have another opportunity to share your feelings with Kakashi, I promise."

"You, you really think so Hinata?"

"I know so Kurenai-Sensei, plus I really didn't tell Naruto about my feelings right away." Hinata stated with hesitation, as she released her hug.

"What do you mean you didn't tell Naruto about your feelings right away Hinata?"

"Umm……….well I, I……"

"Hinata, what is it?"

"I grabbed both sides of Naruto-kun's face and kissed him first before I told him my feelings!" Hinata exclaimed with embarrassment.

Kurenai stared at Hinata in shock that the girl had done something so brazen like that just to reveal her feelings for Naruto. After moment, the surprise wore off and the red-eyed kunoichi noticed the fierce blush spread across the young Hyuga girl's face and began giggling. Hinata looked up to her Sensei's face and saw the mirth she was trying to contain and she too began to giggle a bit while playfully slapping Kurenai's arm and saying.

"It's not funny Kurenai-Sensei. (giggle)"

"I'm sorry, but it's a little bit funny Hinata. (giggle) I'm just stunned you were able to do that."

"I still can't believe I did it myself, but I'm glad I did." (giggle)

After a minute, the laughter coming from both kunoichi's began to die down and Kurenai spoke up and said.

"I doubt something like a kiss could work for me when it comes to Kakashi."

"Well, you could always do something more than just a kiss. You are an adult aren't you Kurenai-Sensei?"

"What do you expect me to do Hinata, throw Kakashi down to the ground and rape him?"

Hinata merely cocked an eyebrow towards her teacher and silently sat staring at Kurenai before saying in a serious tone.

"Do whatever you have to Sensei if you want to be in Kakashi's life. If you're unable to verbally share your feelings to him, then physically show him how you feel. The extent of how far you want to go doing that only you can decide for yourself."

**(End of Flashback)**

"Yes, Hinata sent me to talk to you Kurenai-san. You would think the bouquet of flowers I gave her as gratitude for saving my life would be enough for the girl. But nooooooo, she had to actually request something from me when I said to her _**I promise if it's within my power to do something for you I shall.**_**"**

'_Those flowers I saw were for Hinata! Kami, I still do have a chance, perhaps my last chance, thank you Hinata.'_ Kurenai thought to herself, as a tear of joy rolled cheek while she untied the red sash silk belt holding her kimono together.

"Kurenai are you listening to me?"

The answer to Kakashi's question shocked the silver-haired Jounin, when Kurenai suddenly leapt into his arms, her legs encircling his waist while her arms simultaneously wrapped around his neck, as she pulled down his mask and planted a fiery kiss upon his lips. The force of Kurenai's unexpected leap caused Kakashi to fall backwards as he slammed into the front door of the apartment, which caused him to open his mouth and exhale. Kurenai took full advantage of this and her tongue immediately sought out his to fiercely dance with one another. After a couple of minutes of their tongues ravaging each other Kurenai finally broke away and in a raspy panting voice whispered in Kakashi's ear before attacking his mouth once more.

"Bed, bedroom!"

Kakashi knew what was happening was wrong and that he should have done something to stop this. He had only meant to talk to Kurenai tonight and tell her about what was to come. That he was going on an extended mission to help train Naruto, but at this moment, his brain was only working on sheer primal instincts and what Kakashi had planned on saying now meant nothing. Because the very second Kurenai pulled off his mask and kissed him, it had sealed his mouth and his fate, as he continued to kiss her deeply while carrying her down the hallway to her bedroom.

The two Jounin flopped down onto the bed still locked in their heated embrace. Before Kurenai let go and she sat up while wasting little time in removing Kakashi of his wet flak vest and then his upper body shirt and gloves, as all three articles of clothing hit the floor with a wet plop. Kakashi also reached out and took hold of the edges of Kurenai's robe and parted her kimono allowing it to slip down her body and pool around her waist. Leaning forward, the crimson-eyed Jounin kissed Kakashi once more before sliding out of the bed to stand before him. The silk kimono immediately fell to the floor while she quickly unhooked her bra and with a shrug of shoulders it fell away revealing her now near naked form. Kakashi's gasped as Kurenai slid her hands to the thin waistband of her black satin thong and sensuously slid them down her legs baring herself completely before the silver-haired Jounin who looked on with awe.

As Kurenai was standing before Kakashi, he gazed at her angelic face with her deep crimson colored eyes providing a stark contrast to her alabaster white cream like skin. Kurenai's long dark brunette hair framed her gorgeous face like a dark silk curtain. Kakashi's eyes traveled from the sensual curve and beauty of her neck downwards to her full breasts that were firm and thrust out proudly before him with profound dark nipples and areoles that nearly took Kakashi's breath away. The silver-haired Jounin also took note of Kurenai's slender arms and of her lean flat stomach before his eyes fell upon her slim feminine hips and then to the patch of dark hair between her thighs encased within her long supple legs. Never in Kakashi's life had he beheld the sight of a more beautiful goddess before him then he did at that moment. Growling with desire, he immediately swept Kurenai off of her feet and deposited the kunoichi back onto the bed while he probed into her warm mouth with his moist, soft tongue once again.

Breaking off their passionate kiss, the red-eyed Jounin moved forward and hugged Kakashi in a tight embrace and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Kakashi Hatake."

"Kurenai, you don't have to say such things. Being with you here and now is more than I could have ever dreamt about."

"No Kakashi, you don't understand. I'm sorry it took me so long to say that to you, but I do love you. When you first told me that you loved me after the battle with Kabuto, I tried to tell you that I'm in love with you, but before I could, you died. I did everything I could to bring you back and keep you alive, I nearly died in the process, but I didn't care. Just as you were willing to sacrifice your life for me, I would gladly give my life up for you Kakashi if it meant you were safe. Fortunately, for the both of us, that didn't happen thanks to Hinata. I just want you to know Kakashi Hatake that I do love you with my heart and soul and here and now, I want to show you how much I love you as well."

The way Kurenai said those words were enough to floor Kakashi and he couldn't help but gaze at the red-eyed woman before him and saw that Kurenai truly meant what she said and wanted him to know that.

Kakashi was not sure what to do at this very moment the fact that Kurenai had just confessed her love for him here and now was not lost to him. He loved her as well, but to know that she loved him and had risked her own life to bring him back from the realm of death made him realize how foolish and idiotic he was for avoiding her. Kakashi needed to show this beautiful woman that he truly loved her with all of his heart and soul as well.

But instead of using words, the silver-haired Jounin settled for action as he gently touched Kurenai's face and lips with his hands before leaning in to kiss her deeply and hug her tight. Kurenai responded, not caring for the fact that the rain had soaked Kakashi through his clothing, as she relished the chance to finally feel him next to her. The day he nearly died saving her life was the day she thought that she was the fool for dancing around him for so long and she was not going to let this chance slip away. Kurenai could feel a sense of joy growing in her once lonely soul, as she lovingly kissed Kakashi back. She felt his arms wrap tighter around her cold aching body, warming it up so much and making her feel safe and loved. It felt so comfortable within his welcoming arms and she felt incredibly contented at that moment, as she kissed him passionately while running her hands over his well-toned chest and shoulders.

When they finally parted, Kurenai felt Kakashi's lips placing gentle featherlike kisses on her neck and she arched her head back to expose more of her neck to him. And as he gently licked and nibbled at her neck, a small moan of pleasure escaped from Kurenai's mouth when she felt his gentle, wet, and hot kisses travel down from her ear to her collarbone. As he continued to place kisses her neck, Kurenai reached out to run her fingers through his soft, touchable hair, while rubbing the back of his neck. Soon she felt Kakashi's hand softly cup her breast before a thumb flicked across her left nipple, as he gently fondled her breasts. Kurenai could feel an intense pleasure rising from within her and she could feel her nipples hardening under his soothing touch, driving her mad with desire.

Kakashi moaned a bit at the sensations that were flowing through him from the contact of Kurenai's full and supple breasts in his hand and crushed against his chest. Kurenai smiled at that reaction and understood it completely as she reveled in pleasurable feel of it as well. Kakashi rose up slightly and gazed at the crimson-eyed goddess underneath him and marveled at her incredible beauty once more. Kurenai was considered to be one of the most attractive Kunoichi in all of Konoha and many men admired and stared at her with both perversion and lust. Kakashi however only looked at her with desire and love.

Kakashi's thoughts traveled back to that horrible day when he saw Kabuto sitting on top of Kurenai straddling her hips, leaning in to steal a kiss while keeping the Leaf kunoichi hands pinned above her head. The thought of her being violated by him or any of Orochimaru's savage ninja enraged Kakashi and he vowed to never let that happen to Kurenai or anyone in the village ever again. However, he was soon jolted from that thought and hissed with pleasure, as Kurenai began placing kisses on his chest and lightly suckled one of his nipples before leaning back in a very seductive way and beckoned Kakashi to lose the pants and join her.

Kurenai hoped that this would be enough to cajole Kakashi and she was not disappointed as Kakashi frantically took off his sandals and then his pants. Leaving him in his black boxers, which was sporting an impressive tent in Kurenai's estimation, as she thought to herself with concern?

'_How many times had I dreamed of doing this with him after he said he loved me? Too many times, but this is no dream now, this is real and I will not be frightened no matter how big he looks to be.' _

Kurenai reached for Kakashi and brought him to her and they lay on Kurenai's bed kissing ferociously once again and holding each other. The female Jounin had not removed Kakashi's hitai-ate, as she knew it protected Kakashi from losing chakra from the Sharingan eye he possessed. She had never figured out how Kakashi held the prized Kekkei-Genkai, as he was not an Uchiha, but she knew Kakashi rarely spoke about how he got the Sharingan. It was obviously a subject Kakashi considered very private. Kurenai hoped to learn about it someday, but only if he was willing to tell her. However, at the moment the crimson-eyed kunoichi had other things on her mind, as she was relishing the feel of Kakashi's toned and muscled form on her body.

Kakashi moved from kissing Kurenai's lips to her face and then her chin nipping at it gently and then kissed and licked her delicate neck before sucking on the area where the pulse was making Kurenai smile and moan with delight. He continued downwards to kiss and lick the valley of her cleavage before turning his attention to her exposed chest and was astonished at the voluptuous shape of Kurenai's breasts before cupping her breasts once more within his hands and feeling the softness, firmness, and warmth of them. Relying on the accuracy of all the Icha, Icha novels he had been reading ever since he was old enough to understand them. Kakashi began to kiss and lick Kurenai's breasts softly and gently to make sure she got to enjoy the sensations that were soon to come.

"Ahhhhhh…..that's it…..Kakashi….."

Kurenai smiled and moaned out loud at the sensations of Kakashi's hot lips and tongue on her breasts. The Kunoichi could only moan and cry out her pleasure as the sensations started from her nipples to her breasts and then spread to all of her body even to her fingertips and toes. She never felt so alive in all her life, as Kakashi continued to worship her breasts. He moved from her right to her left, making sure to evenly distribute the pleasure for her so she would not be disappointed.

"More….Kakashi….that's sooo…..good!"

'_I knew reading those books would come in handy one day.'_

As Kakashi finished his adoration of Kurenai's breasts, the mewling sounds he heard from the woman he loved was enough to tell him that he had done well which was very satisfying to hear, but he knew that it was just the beginning. The silver-haired Jounin began to leave a trail of kisses and licks on her body from the valley of her breasts to her toned stomach and Kurenai squirmed at the sensations as Kakashi kissed her navel before lowering his head even further to the treasure Kurenai possessed below.

Kurenai was utterly naked and Kakashi felt his body react to the now nude Genjutsu specialist of Konoha and the woman he loved for so long. Kakashi studied her wet sex eagerly and thought that even Jiraiya had failed to convey in his novels the majestic beauty of what was before him. Kurenai readied herself in anticipation of what was to come, as she realized that Kakashi was studying her with great intensity and focus, which was sending shivers down her spine and with a deep blush said.

"Please don't stare at me like that Kakashi-kun, it's embarrassing."

Kakashi rose up quickly to gaze with love into Kurenai's eyes before passionately stating.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about my crimson lady, you're beautiful Kurenai."

Kurenai seemed to melt at Kakashi's words and the two kissed once more the desire building to soaring heights in each of them. When the kiss was over they each broke away panting as Kakashi traced his path back to Kurenai's hips and with a gentle smile and a kiss, he convinced Kurenai to part her legs. She did so willingly and gave a gentle, loving, and yet passionate and wantonly lustful smile towards Kakashi, as if to signal her approval. The Jounin kunoichi didn't have to wait long, as Kakashi first gently kissed the well-trimmed black tuft that formed a dainty triangle over Kurenai's wet deep pink slit and she moaned out loud in happiness and sheer desire. He then began to lick her folds while nibbling gently as well and the whimpering sounds Kurenai made told Kakashi that he was doing it right. Satisfied with this, Kakashi tried to remember all he had read and went for it, as he thrust his tongue deep into Kurenai's wet and dripping pussy and Kurenai shrieked with delight.

"Oh Kami.......Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Instantly, Kurenai's thighs tightened around Kakashi's head and her hand shot down below to grip the mane of his silver hair, as she arched her back in ecstasy in an attempt to have his tongue delve further into her quivering core. Kakashi felt the pressure around his head increase, as he feasted upon the torrent of fluids flooding his mouth. The sweet smell and taste of the liquid he was devouring was like ambrosia and was very much enjoyable to his senses. However, before he would finish, Kakashi had every intention to make Kurenai cry out his name in pleasure. Kakashi's ministrations then took aim at the extended bundle of nerves at the top of Kurenai's pussy and gave the hardening nub a long lick of his tongue. When Kurenai felt that action on her clit, it was enough to make the red-eyed woman buck off the bed momentarily and unleash a guttural moan that seemed to echo through the room.

Kakashi continued his assault on her clit, which included licking and gently nipping it making his lover even more active and shouting out her pleasure and bliss. Kakashi's wanton attack on Kurenai's nub made her spill even more moisture into his insatiable mouth, as the whimpering moans of pleasure he heard began to increase in volume.

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!"

Kurenai shouted out in joy and happiness, while Kakashi continued to lick and plunge his tongue deep into her pussy with strong and focused swipes, as she held his silver hair tightly and dug her nails into his scalp. Kakashi however ignored the slight pain caused by Kurenai's grip and focused only on giving her the pleasure she wanted so badly at that very moment. Kurenai moaned once more and her body rewarded his efforts with more of her sweet fluids and Kakashi took in as much as he could. The silver-haired Jounin continued his actions, as he felt his own sex become very hard and demanding, but he focused solely on his current task and placed his own desires out of his mind. When Kakashi took hold of Kurenai's clit between his teeth and rapidly flicked his tongue over it that was the final trigger, as Kurenai's entire body went rigid before she screamed out his name in ecstasy once more.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......................KAKASHI!!!!!!"

As Kurenai tensed up and arched her body, her sweat covered form trembled from the overwhelming force of her first orgasm and it was divine to her. She felt like she had been shattered into tiny pieces and sent hurtling into a massive storm of sensations and white-hot pleasure that she swore mentally felt like she was flying into the farthest reaches of the sky before falling gently back to earth. The crimson-eyed woman moaned once more in contentment, as she felt her heart rate begin to slow down and the pleasure that filled her quaking body subsided. Kurenai opened her eyes and looked down to see Kakashi smiling at her, his face glistening in the flood of juices she had released. Kakashi moved back up the bed and Kurenai smiled before they kissed once more. She didn't mind tasting her own moisture on her lover's lips, tongue, and face, as it only served to turn her on even more. Literally licking his face clean, Kurenai decided to repay Kakashi for the satisfying pleasure he had provided to her.

Kurenai made Kakashi move to the end of the bed and she kissed him and made her way to his chest and provided the same actions upon his body as he had done to her making the silver-haired Jounin moan out her name in pleasure much to her delight. As she kissed and licked her way to his toned and well-muscled stomach, she placed several soft kisses on his six-pack abs before dropping her head further below. Gripping the waistband of his black boxers with shaking hands, Kurenai tugged the garment over his rigid tool and down his legs. Before she could react she was gently slapped on the cheek by Kakashi's throbbing manhood as it sprang free from its prison, it took Kurenai a second to realize just how big it was and was stunned at the sight before her. Kakashi's cock was massive and the Genjutsu Mistress silently wondered to herself.

'_Kami, this thing may rip me in two, how is it ever going to fit?'_

However, Kurenai decided she was not going to be deterred and wasted no time in recalling what she could about how to pleasure a man from her younger days in the specialized kunoichi classes all female Jounin were required to take. The red-eyed woman licked her lips at first and then gently kissed the tip of Kakashi's cock while he stiffened slightly and hissed as he inhaled a sharp breath. Kurenai smiled at this reaction and continued to kiss his length from tip to base and gently did the same thing to his two balls, which caused Kakashi to become even more aroused as his cock hardened and twitched thanks to Kurenai's actions. Seeing and feeling Kakashi's cock spasm made Kurenai feel even more wet at the thought of Kakashi's length being buried deep inside of her body. As soon as she finished her round of kisses, she began anew, but this time she gave Kakashi's rock hard cock a few gentle licks with her moist tongue.

"Kur, Kurenai!!!!!!"

Kakashi groaned out loud in a daze. If the feel of Kurenai's warm, soft, and moist lips were not enough to send him into a frenzy of lustful desire, then the feeling of her tongue touching his sex was making him even more aroused by the second. It was when Kurenai finally took in his full length into her mouth gently and with great surprise Kakashi nearly lost control, as he howled out her name in gratification.

Kurenai relaxed herself for a few moments and countered her body's natural gag reflex, as she slowly took in more and more of Kakashi's cock into her mouth and down her throat. The Genjutsu mistress was surprised at how much she was enjoying every second of this of this act. At first Kurenai never would have believed that she could derive pleasure from doing this and would never have tried before. But seeing the pleasure she was giving to Kakashi, it made her feel good to know she could please the man she loved in such a way. It also made Kurenai feel powerful, sexy, and in control, as she felt great pleasure in making Kakashi moan and shout out her name in his currently throaty voice. The red-eyed kunoichi continued to pleasure her lover, as she stroked his shaft and gently squeezed his balls with her left hand, while her right hand reached down to rub her clit to further add to her pleasure.

It didn't take very long for Kakashi's resolve to crumble, as his body was reaching its limit to release his orgasm. He had tried to warn Kurenai but any words died in his mind when Kurenai suddenly grabbed his butt with both hands and deep throated his entire length. This action along with the increased suction Kurenai applied caused Kakashi to boil over, as he felt his cock begin to painfully stiffen even more. Before the pleasure overwhelmed him he barely had enough time to shout out her name when his orgasm hit him with the force of a Rasengan.

"KURENAI!!!!!!!!!!"

Kurenai knew what was coming when she felt his cock spasm violently in her mouth but she wanted this and began sucking on his shaft with even greater enthusiasm. Her efforts on Kakashi's sex were finally rewarded by an eruption of warm globs of liquid shooting forcefully in her mouth and down her throat. This first spurt of Kakashi's seed into her mouth allowed Kurenai to taste him for the first time. The seed was a bit salty and somewhat thick, but it also had a rather nice fresh flavor and it was hot. Kurenai had heard that some women disliked the taste, but she certainly found nothing disgusting about Kakashi's seed and decided she could get used to this, as she took in the next coming spurts as much as she could manage. Ultimately, Kurenai found she could take no more lest she drowned and released his cock from her mouth. Some of the still releasing seed hit her face on the cheeks, nose, and chin before some dribbled down to land on her breasts. Kurenai relished the taste and warmth, as she swallowed Kakashi's seed in her mouth and daintily used her hands to take what was left off her face and breasts savoring the flavor, as she licked them off her fingers.

Kakashi watched all of this in total astonishment and was greatly aroused by the whole scene before him. As soon as Kurenai was done the two Jounin kissed each other hotly, as their hands roamed all over the others body, caressing and bringing each of them pleasure. After a few minutes of this, their passion was rekindled into a blazing inferno until Kurenai nodded that she was ready and gently parted her legs for Kakashi. As Kurenai laid there on her bed and reached out for him to come to her right now, Kakashi didn't hesitate and positioned himself between her legs and gazed deeply into Kurenai's eyes. Smiling warmly at her as she reached for his cock, Kurenai was amazed it was back to full attention so quickly. As Kurenai placed the tip of Kakashi's cock to her entrance, she nodded to show the silver-haired Jounin that she was ready and eager to finally consummate their love and desire for one another.

Kakashi pushed gently into Kurenai's hot sex and sure enough, the sensations and pleasure that flooded him tested his resolve once more, as he felt the crown of his penis go past Kurenai's wet outer folds. The woman tensed up and moaned out her pleasure with Kakashi following suit, as he marveled at how tight, wet, soft, and hot Kurenai's inner core was. He couldn't help but resist the urge to go full throttle as he held to his promise not to hurt Kurenai and that made him control his basic primal instincts to take the Genjutsu Mistress hard and fast. Kurenai deserved better than a quick rut and Kakashi wanted her to enjoy this moment and not be hurt. And though feeling pain was not new to Kurenai or to him as well considering the lives they both led as shinobi. Kakashi did not think that the act of making love should hurt the woman he loved. And his decision was the right one as Kurenai moaned out her pleasure and his name as he withdrew carefully before slowly pushing back in a little bit deeper into her wet steaming sex.

Kurenai had tears welling in her eyes and moaned out loud both in pleasure and pain, as she felt her inner walls stretch to accommodate Kakashi's immense girth in her heated pussy. The red-eyed woman felt a deep connection with her lover, as he slowly pushed a little more of his cock all the way into her body with each successive thrust. It was once said to her that being with the one you love would connect you body and soul. And it seemed that there was some credit to the saying as she felt one with Kakashi in a way that made her blood boil and her heart beat even faster as her pleasure and bliss grew. There was some discomfort but that was beginning to fade, overridden by the heat and pleasure that she was currently feeling.

After several minutes of agonizingly pleasant torture, Kakashi had finally pushed through the last little bit of resistance Kurenai's exceedingly tight pussy had offered and he was now buried to the hilt within her. The warm, wet, and undulating vice-like pressure surrounding his cock was the most indescribable feeling Kakashi had ever experienced. Looking down, he saw Kurenai gave a slight hiss in pain and saw a few loose tears leak from her clutched eyes. Being careful not to move until she was accustomed to his girth, Kakashi bent down to place soft chaste kisses on his lover's lips and lick away any tears. After a few minutes, Kurenai opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at Kakashi. The pain the crimson-eyed kunoichi had been feeling was rapidly going away replaced by an ever-growing thrilling sensation, which was beginning to flow throughout her body and she said.

"Your….you're inside me Kakashi-kun….I, I feel….so full…"

"Kurenai…..you feel wonderful…"

Both lovers decided to enjoy this moment for as long as they could possibly stand and they relished the feeling of finally being united at long last. And as soon as she smiled and nodded at him, Kakashi began to move his hips starting slowly at first until he was almost out of Kurenai's sex and she groaned at the sensations and wanted him to give her more. Kakashi nodded and gently pushed right back in and the result was worth it, as Kurenai moaned out loudly her delight at that moment.

The two Jounin lovers began to move in sync with one another, as each wave of pleasure that hit them was more intense than the last. Kakashi slowly began to pick up the pace of his thrusts and Kurenai likewise moved her body into each thrust, further doubling their respective pleasure and bliss. They each moaned out loud and screamed each other's name, as they rode the waves of pleasure hitting them together and they felt themselves heat up even more with each thrust and counter thrust of their bodies.

Kurenai wrapped her legs around Kakashi's hips and held on for dear life as she began to plead with him to continue his assault on her wet sex and Kakashi grunted in affirmation and was more than happy to do just that for her.

"Kakashi….ahhhhh so good….harder……faster…….ohhhhh please Kakashi……..more, give me MORE!!!!!"

Kakashi leaned down and fondled her breasts and kissed Kurenai deeply with his mouth and the woman responded in kind and they dueled with one another orally which only added to the ecstasy they felt, as they continued to slam into one another. The kiss lasted for as long as they could manage at the moment and then they parted for air. The smell of sex and the sounds of their love making filled the room making the atmosphere within it become thicker and stronger. Although it was a chilly rainy night that evening, it was not enough to cool the passionate fires that were being unleashed by the two lovers at that moment.

"KURENAI!!!!!!!"

Kakashi shouted out, as he sped up until he was pounding savagely into her wet sex. Kurenai didn't care and was shrieking in exhilaration, as she felt one orgasm after another slam into her body and senses like a tidal wave on a beach which was growing in speed and intensity with each hard, fast, and passionate thrust of Kakashi's cock pistoning in and out of her blazing pussy. The two Jounin were lost in the rapture of this union and with all of their being, they wanted this moment to last for as long as it could. Their ecstasy finally reached its climax and both of them screamed out their joy and bliss of the moment, as they felt their release crash into them hard.

"KURENAI!!!!!!"

"KAKAKSHI!!!!!"

The two Jounin screamed to the heavens, as they came at the exact same moment the results of which for the two of them was absolutely beautiful and magical in their minds.

Kakashi roared as he climaxed and pulled Kurenai upright into his lap, as he continued to thrust relentlessly up into her spasming pussy. Kurenai screamed in delight and bit down onto Kakashi's shoulder, as she felt like she was splitting apart in an explosion of pleasure while clutching the silver-haired Jounin ferociously, her nails digging into his back. That feeling was further increased when she felt the very first spurt of Kakashi's seed hit her pussy's inner walls and that was enough to send even more white-hot bolts of pleasure into her brain making her nearly black out from the sensations. Kurenai bucked her hips wildly and continued to scream and sob into Kakashi's shoulder, as her orgasm continued and she felt even more of his seed flood her pussy and fill her in the deepest and most sacred parts of her body. The sense of Kakashi's seed warming her body was enough to make her feel more alive than ever before. They were one, in the way she had hoped and dreamed of for so long and still sobbing thought to herself.

'_I love you….Kakashi Hatake and no one else…'_

Kakashi felt like he was being drained and filled at the same time and in the most delicious way possible for any man to feel. The moment he shot his discharge, he also felt the caressing motions done by Kurenai's pussy clamp down on his cock and it felt like she was milking him for all he was worth, as the pleasure nearly made him faint. Kakashi felt her warm juices leak out and trickle down his shaft and onto his balls. He then shouted out his final release one last time, as the satisfaction he felt saturated his body and soul. Feeling Kurenai clutch at his body possessively while trembling and sobbing into his shoulder, Kakashi couldn't believe they were together. He had wanted this for so long as he thought to himself.

'_I love you…Yuuhi Kurenai and no one else…' _

As both lovers felt their respective pleasure from the result of their combined orgasms begin to subside, they panted and then looked at one another and Kurenai smiled before finally letting go of Kakashi allowing the exhausted one-eyed Jounin to collapse next her in a heap. Turning his head to gaze at Kurenai he reached over to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Noticing the tears in her crimson colored eyes, Kakashi was worried at first that he had inadvertently hurt her. Kurenai saw the look of concern and smiled once more before speaking to reassure her silver-haired lover that nothing was wrong with her, far from it, she was in heaven and she wanted him to be certain of that.

"I'm all right….it's just, it's good….I feel really happy….I've waited years for this moment. I never knew the first time could feel so……."

"Intense?" Kakashi asked.

"Passionate Kakashi-kun, but I suppose intense can describe what we just did as well." Kurenai replied, as she cuddled up to his chest while he lovingly stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I'd say intense and passionate are valid adjectives to use, I mean………wait a minute……did you say first time Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai blushed in embarrassment a bit before sheepishly answering.

"Yes Kakashi-kun, this was my first time."

"How old are you?"

"I turned 27 this year, what does that have to do with anything?" Kurenai answered a bit chagrined at the question. The Genjutsu mistress became even more annoyed when Kakashi started chuckling thinking that he was laughing at her and she snapped.

"I don't see what's so funny Kakashi."

Kakashi could hear the biting tone to her voice and hugged Kurenai a bit tighter before placing a kiss on top of her head and stated.

"What's funny Kurenai-chan is I was hoping you were older than I am then I wouldn't have the title of the oldest citizen in the Leaf village to lose their virginity, I'm 29."

Kurenai raised her head to look up at Kakashi and saw he was being honest before leaning in to kiss him. After a minute, they broke apart and Kurenai settled her head back onto his chest and said.

"I wouldn't worry about that Kakashi-kun, I'm pretty sure Gai is the reigning title holder not you."

"You think so?" Kakashi asked while tilting his head in a quizzical and comedic manner towards Kurenai who could only giggle and say.

"I think so Kakashi-kun. Besides, what does it matter now? I love you Kakashi Hatake and that's all that matters to me."

The silver-haired Jounin looked down and saw Kurenai open her eyes as she gazed at him with love and admiration smiling brightly….a smile that should have made him happy….and it did….but in a bittersweet way. And as such….he smiled back….sadly as well.

Kurenai quickly saw this and her heart felt a twinge of pain, as she asked with concern.

"What's wrong Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi released his embrace of Kurenai and swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat silently trying to think of what to say when he hears his lover ask once more in a voice filled with fear and self-doubt.

"Kakashi, I finally admit to you my feelings for you, show you how I feel, do, do you not feel the same for me anymore?"

"No Kurenai-chan, that's not it. I love you as much now as I ever have." Kakashi answered, as he took her hand into his.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." Kakashi softly replies.

"What are you scared of?"

"This! You and me! You loving me, it scares me death! My life is a curse Kurenai; it can't be shared with anyone who cares for me. Because everyone who has come to care about me and I them in my life………..dies.

"You're afraid of me."

"No, I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid for you."

"I'm sorry Kakashi, you may believe that your life is cursed but I don't. And even if it is, I don't care Kakashi-kun. I've finally found something that I was beginning to believe I would never have in my life, someone to love and to love me in return. I'm not about to let that go out of fear."

"You mustn't love me Kurenai."

"That's for me to decide Kakashi-kun, we have all the time in the world to be together."

Kurenai then pulled him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him straddling him and kissing him passionately. Kakashi was fighting a losing battle to gain control of the situation, as Kurenai was completely dominating him at this point. Kakashi knew it was wrong and that he should stop this and tell Kurenai everything that was going to come. But his primal instincts had taken control once more and he finally surrendered to her pleasurable kisses and the two Jounin began to make love once again, their passion for one another ruling the night.

As Kakashi slowly got dressed he would periodically look over to the brunette goddess lying in the bed asleep. The moonlight was shining through the bedroom window and illuminated her alabaster colored skin and gave Kurenai an ethereal glow that made her appear to be an angel dropped from heaven. Kakashi could only gaze with heartache at the peaceful and contented visage she bore on her face as she slept and thought to himself.

'_Kami, she's so beautiful.'_

Tearing his gaze away from the sleeping beauty before him, Kakashi quietly made his way to her living room and sat down to write the most painful letter he had ever done in his life. Looking at the clock, he realized he would be leaving the village with Jiraiya and Naruto very soon as dawn was quickly approaching. Turning back to stare at the blank piece of paper before him, the silver-haired Jounin inwardly cursed at himself for doing this to Kurenai. Never in his wildest imagination when he came to talk to Kurenai had Kakashi expected the last few hours to go the way they did. Taking a pen into his trembling hand he began to write and silently thought to himself about the woman in the other room.

'_We have all the time in the world to be together, that's the last thing she said to me. Now I truly understand how much pain Naruto was in when he heard those same words from Hinata yesterday. __I can only pray that Kurenai won't hate me and find it in her heart to forgive me.'_

Kurenai stirred in her sleep, as the morning sun began to shine through her bedroom window and cast a bright glow upon her face. Still half asleep, the Genjutsu Mistress reached out for Kakashi only to find he was no longer there. Bolting up and rubbing her eyes to fully awaken, Kurenai called out his name but received no reply. Quickly scanning the room, she saw that his clothes were gone before her eyes fell upon a folded piece of paper with her name written on it sitting in front of her Bonsai tree on her bedside nightstand. Gripping the sheets under her arms to cover her naked form, Kurenai reached over and unfolded the document and began reading it.

**_Dearest Kurenai,_**

_**I'm sorry that I have to write you this letter. I suppose I'm a coward for doing so, but I just didn't have the strength to tell you this in person. First I want you to know that last night was magical for me and I shall never forget it. I love you with all my heart and soul and to know that you feel the same way for me as I to you is a miracle I thought would never happen. Which is why it pains me so greatly to have to say goodbye to you. **_

_**I've been tasked with a mission which commenced before dawn this morning by Lady Tsunade to take and help train Naruto with Master Jiraiya. This mission requires us to leave the village in order to help Naruto reach his full potential as a shinobi. Unfortunately, Master Jiraiya estimates this mission could take as many as 5 to 10 years to complete his training. Before you ask, yes I could have refused to take this mission as it was strictly on a voluntary basis, but I couldn't refuse. I've broken too many promises and failed too many times as Naruto's Sensei in the past to not be there for him now. Naruto has the capability and the determination to become something……….special.**_

_**The powers and skills he has already developed in such a short amount of time, lead me to believe he could become one of the greatest shinobi this or any village has ever produced.**__** I believe one day the boy will even exceed his own father, the Yondaime Hokage and become a Hokage in his own right in the future. I swore to Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya after bringing Naruto back from the Valley of the End that **__**my one hope or goal in life now is to help Naruto achieve his dream. I owe it not only to Naruto, but also to the memory of his father Minato, my very own Sensei, as well as Obito, Rin, and everyone else on the endless list of people who I have failed in my lifetime.**_

_**I suppose after reading this you joined that infamous list as well and for that I am truly sorry. I pray to Kami that you won't hate me after this and will forgive me one day, but I understand if you don't. Just know that I do love you and because I love you so much I will not ask you to wait for my return. You're a very beautiful and special woman Yuuhi Kurenai and if you have a chance for happiness with someone while I am gone take it. As long as you are happy, I will always love you even if that happiness is with someone else and not me. Please be safe and happy while I'm gone my crimson-eyed goddess.**_

_**Sincerely and with all my love**_

_**Kakashi**_

Kurenai sat on her bed still and unmoving, as she stared at the letter in her hand. After a minute, she heard a soft tapping sound hitting the paper in her hand and realized they were tears falling from her face. She had no idea when she had started to cry and reached up to touch the tears on her face, as reading Kakashi's letter had been a surreal experience for her. Suddenly, Kurenai gasped out a choked sob and her tears began to flow even more freely, as she crumpled the letter in her hand and cried out both in anger and despair.

"Damn you Kakashi, you didn't even give me the chance to say goodbye!"

As the echo of that grief-stricken cry faded away in the bedroom, Kurenai collapsed onto the bed in a heap. Her sorrowful weeping muffled by the pillow her face was buried in.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry folks, no cliffhanger this chapter, just another upbeat and romantic ending that I'm famous for.(lol) First off I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter, it's much appreciated by me. I was a bit crushed that it didn't set a new record for reviews in one of my chapters. I had erroneously thought that Hinata finally waking up, which by the way virtually everyone had been clamoring forthese lastseveral months would set a new record; perhaps even go over the century mark. Sadly, that didn't happen, but I do thank everyone who gave a review as it does help a writer get the thoughts and opinions of the fans of the story. And remember, reviews are the motivation that helps give any writer the will to continue on with their tale. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

As for this chapter, I don't have a clue as to how this chapter will be received by you all? I hope you've enjoyed the chapter,but I also know some people like lemons and other people don't. So I'm very curious to see the responses this chapter receives. Just so you know, this lemon wasn't meant to be pure smut, but a romantic coupling of two characters deeply in love with one another. I hope I was able to convey that to you all?

Now, as for the actual lemon itself, I couldn't have done it without the help of one of the best authors of lemon scenes and stories on this site……**Freedom Guard**. If you're not familiar with this writer's works, I urge you to check them out. His Naruto Deserted Island series alone is a classic example of taking a simple premise and turning it into a quality set of stories. Anyway, I asked FG several months ago to write a lemon involving our favorite love/angst Jounin couple in this story Kakashi and Kurenai. He was kind enough to agree and wrote one with his own unique style and flair and sent me the draft. I then went in and revised the whole thing working off the foundation he had provided, which to me is the most important feature to any genre for writing anything. Because the foundation or structure provided for any scene or story is what gives it its strength. The other valuable talent that I believe FG possesses is he is able to infuse an emotional punch to his romantic lemons that most authors don't, which is something I definitely wanted for the Kakashi/Kurenai scene. So if you liked the lemon, then no small measure of credit goes to Freedom Guard for its success. I want to thank Freedom Guard for all of his help and providing to me the means in which I could give to you all what I hope is a quality and enjoyable lemon.

Now, I'm going to go off on a mini-rant right now because I need to know **who is to blame?**

In case you don't know yet, the translated versions of the Naruto Shippuden series is now airing here in the good old USA. That's great, wonderful, and marvelous, when and where does it air? I'm sure some of you are asking. Is it on Cartoon Network or the SyFy channel like one would think the show might air? NO!!!!!!!!!!!! It's on the freaking DisneyXD channel WTF is up with that??????? So I need to know whom to blame for this atrocity.

1. Cartoon Network, who was either too stupid or too cheap to purchase the rights to the show. In which they could have rebuilt their entire anime lineup around it.

2. Masashi Kishimoto for being a greedy rat-bastard and selling the rights of the show to the evil empire not caring that most Naruto fans don't watch the $#*(&% Disney channel!

3. The Disney Corporation for just being Evil!

I really want to know whom I should vent my rage and frustration at? Perhaps it's all of them, but it really sucks that the show is airing on that network, as it makes no sense. Even worse The Disney Network, which will air the same episode of one of their crappy original shows about 50x a week, doesn't do that with the Naruto Shippuden. Nope, you get two shots to watch the show as it airs on Wednesday night 7:30pm(cst) and Thursday morning at 12:30am(cst) on channel 174 if you have Dish Network. For people with Direct TV or any other provider, you're on your own to figure out which channel DisneyXD is on.

**Once again, I have very little positive to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

**#469** – Not much to this chapter and kind of boring for the most part. The Raikage was named the leader of the new Shinobi Alliance. And Sakura tracked down Naruto and weaved this horrible lie to him about being love with him and not Sasuke. Even though as she is telling this bullshit her thoughts are about past memories of the Uchiha bastard. Thankfully Naruto called her out on this BS and didn't believe her.

**#470** – This chapter was decent, Sakura's lie got caught by Naruto so now she's pissed off at him. She storms off leaving Naruto behind and hatches some scheme to go find Sasuke herself. Why, theories vary, but in my opinion she wants to find him and declare her love once again and try to convince emo-boy to return to the Leaf village. We also get the start of the Killer Bee vs Kisame fight this chapter.

**#471** – A good chapter, the Killer Bee vs Kisame fight kicks into high gear this chapter. And I guess Kishimoto has made Kisame's blade into a sentient life form that does nothing but orgasm and grow throughout the battle sucking up Bee's chakra. Also we get a hysterical statement from Kisame after he survives a killer blow from Bee of "That's why they call me the tailed beast without a tail." Someone please tell me when Kisame was ever referred to as a tailed beast in the past chapters. Other than when that punk bodyguard of the Hot Mizukage first brought up Kishi's power up of Kisame in chapter 468. In the end, thanks to Kishimoto's huge power-up of Kisame, he traps Bee and his singing Sensei in a huge water bubble prison and fuses with his Samehada sword becoming some sort of mutated sharkman straight out of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Obviously Kishi must have been a huge fan of that manga growing up.

**#472** – A decent chapter but also really silly at the end. The chapter is a continuation of the Killer Bee vs Kisame fight with Kisame kicking Bee's ass all over the place. At the end is where it gets silly as Samehada falls in love apparently with Bee and turns on Kisame. Who gets pissed and kicks the blade away before grabbing Bee's sword to cut off Bee's legs. I have to tell you, Kisame's power up was dumb enough, but what Kishi is doing with Samehada is beyond belief.

**#473** – A good chapter. The Raikage shows up in the nick of time to save his brother Bee. And then the two of them from what I could tell from the artwork kill Kisame with a double lariat, which decapitates his head. The rest of the chapter is Suigetsu and Juugo who Sasuke deserted back at the Kage summit get captured. The Hot Mizukage arrives and foils Danzo's plan of obtaining her bodyguards Byakugan. Finally, at the end Sai has stayed behind to tell Naruto the truth that Sakura wouldn't.

**#474** – A great chapter for one simple reason that I will get to momentarily. The chapter starts off with Sai informing Naruto that the rest of the Konoha 11 are planning on getting rid of Sasuke. Naruto of course freaks like a putz and declares and admits that Sakura loves Sasuke. Then Naruto and everyone speculate on why Sakura couldn't tell Naruto the truth and they hypothesize that Sakura is going to attempt to kill Sasuke herself. Let's just say I'll believe it when I see it. I'll even meet everyone who believes that scenario will happen halfway if you will admit that she going to declare her love once again to him and try to convince emo-boy to return to the Leaf village first. This scenario seems much more plausible to me, but with Kishimoto who knows? I've always been a firm believer that Kishi is going to pair Sakura with Sasuke whether it's in life or death it doesn't matter to me. But what makes this chapter great is Sai saying straight to Naruto's face what the knucklehead already knows and admitted earlier, that SAKURA LOVES SASUKE! Which to me is a big hit to the manga readers who still cling to the belief that Sakura will be paired with Naruto before it's over. Anyway, the end of the chapter is Gaara and the siblings showing up and informing Naruto and the others about what happened at the Kage summit. And Madara possibly squaring off against Danzo who looks like is getting a power up from Kishi, this time to his supposedly crippled arm. Kami only knows what sort of messed up power boost Kishi is going to bestow onto Danzo?

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 38 issues.**

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Also some readers ask me questions in reviews, but if you have your private messaging disabled, I can't respond back. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple stories that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

My first recommendation:

"**From Her Ashes" **by **smithjohn2020: **I'll let the author's own words describe his motivation for writing this story. But if you're not familiar with some of his other works, trust me when I say he is one of the better writers this site has to offer for coming up with quality stories.

**Smithjohn2020 Rant on the manga: **There are several things after Manga 450 that upset me. First and foremost is the lack of stage time for Hinata. Now, I'm not a Naruto X Hinata fanatic. Sure, they'd make a cute couple, but I won't go postal over it. However, I'm upset because Kishimoto drops the confession bomb, which is HUGE, but then does absolutely nothing more. At the very least, Naruto and Hinata should have a talk. The second thing is Sakura lying to Naruto about liking him. If Kishimoto wanted to pair Naruto and Sakura, well, that scene just about kills that pairing off completely. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Yeah, Naruto would be pretty stupid if he is to fall for that in the future, even if she means it then. Last, but not least, Danzou the Rokudaime? and still alive?

So here's my attempt to right everything that went wrong in Manga.

My second recommendation:

"**The Kyuubi Predator" **by **VFSNAKE: **An incredibly good story which takes two vastly different subject matters and molds them into a very good and enjoyable tale to read. The writing is amazing and the storyline itself is very creative and original. If you're not familiar with this author already, VFSNAKE has written several stories about many different anime genres and in my opinion is one of the very best fan fiction writers on this or any other site.

On a side note, have you checked out my new story "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** yet? If you haven't, don't forget to do so. The link is in my profile and is being co-authored with **Hefster**. In my own opinion, that story will become one of the better Naru/Hina/Saku stories out there.

Also be sure to checkout as well.

"**My Purpose? What is my Purpose?" **by **NeonZangetsu & Kingkakashi: **If you didn't already know, I am now co-writing an amazing Bleach/Naruto crossover story with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The story involves Naruto who had 3 loves in his life; all of them broke his heart. Life in the village becomes too much for him, as the pain and despair he feels threatens to destroy him. Leaving the village he sets off a chain of events, as friends and foes aren't ready for Naruto to disappear from their lives, and want him back at any cost. If you're a fan of the angst, drama, suspense, surprises, and romance I've done with my story. Then you should enjoy reading this tale as well. NZ and I alternate on writing the chapters. He has the even numbered chapters, and I have the odd beginning with chapter 11 when I began co-writing with him.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on both stories.

Thanks and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Ethereal

Definition: Heavenly or celestial, extremely light and delicate, as if not of this world.

Etymology: Latin to Greek 1513

Part of Speech: Adjective


	38. The Long Sad Goodbye Pt2

**Chapter 38 Summary: **Naruto and Sakura haven't spoken to one another in months. Their reasons for this are two-fold, for Naruto it is out of anger, for Sakura it is out of fear. However, if time is to heal all wounds, they finally come together and have a long and most painful conversation about their relationship and the feelings born out of it within each of them.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 38: "The Long Sad Goodbye Pt.2"**

"Nar, Naruto!"

"Yeah." Naruto replied, as he flicked on a lamp sitting on a table by the bed, which illuminated the room under a soft glow of light before adding.

"How are you doing…………Sakura?"

The pink-haired kunoichi could only stare at Naruto with shock, as she watched him pull up a chair next to her hospital bed and sit down in it. The myriad of emotions racing through Sakura upon seeing Naruto was almost too overwhelming for the young girl. On the one hand, Sakura was elated to see her former teammate and friend. Yet on the other hand, Sakura was also anxious as to why he was there? Memories of their last encounter here at the hospital where Naruto had almost died, to the words he had spoken outside of her room to Ino flashed through her mind in an instant, as Sakura felt her heart break a little bit more. The young kunoichi was broken out of her stupor by the sound of Naruto's voice and she hesitantly asked.

"Wha, what was that?"

"I asked how you were doing Sakura."

"I'm, I'm doing alright I guess Nar, Naruto." Sakura stammered nervously.

"That's good to hear. It's nice to see you without all those bandages on you, you look…..nice. I'll say this for baa-chan, she might be a drunken old hag, but she sure knows her medical jutsu's." Naruto commented while rubbing the back of his head with one hand uneasily, struggling to find the right words to carry on this conversation.

Sakura as well was equally uncertain as to what to say to her orange clad ex-teammate. She knew there were a million things she wanted to say to Naruto, but her throat felt suddenly dry, and her mind seemed unable to put together what she truly wanted to say and all Sakura could stammer out was.

"Why, why are you here Naruto?"

"Ummm, well like I said earlier, I wanted to talk to you."

"What, what did you want to talk about Naruto?" Sakura asked her voice tinged slightly with apprehension waiting for his answer.

"Us Sakura………..I wanted to talk about us."

"What, what about us Naruto?" Sakura said with dread, as she waited for Naruto to say to her face what he had said to Ino weeks ago. However, the pink-haired kunoichi was stunned beyond belief to hear the words Naruto then uttered.

"I'm sorry."

"You're, you're sorry Naruto?" Sakura stuttered in confusion, never expecting to hear those words from him. As well as believing deep in her heart she didn't deserve them.

"Yeah, It's my fault the teme was able to……….do what he did to you."

'_He blames himself about what happened.'_ Sakura thought sadly to herself.

"If I had done what I should have back at the Valley of the End Sakura, you never would have gone through what you did to end up here."

"I don't understand Naruto?"

"When I found and fought Sasuke, the fight was tooth and nail the whole way. As hard as I fought to bring him back and keep my promise to you Sakura, he fought just as hard to leave and join up with that snake bastard."

Sakura winced at the mention of the promise Naruto had made when she had begged him to bring Sasuke back to her. She remembered the pained expression that flashed across his face as she sobbingly pleaded to him before he quickly covered it with his goofy smile, making his pledge to return the boy she thought she loved to her. It wasn't until later Sakura realized she had broken Naruto's heart by doing that, but by then it was too late.

"I tried and I tried to talk Sasuke out of leaving his friends, the village, of leaving you Sakura, but he just wouldn't listen. In the end, he began charging up his Chidori to a level I had never seen before and said he was going to kill me. Sasuke announced he had no choice, it was the only way he could attain the Mangekyou Sharingan. I responded by charging up my Rasengan and then he charged at me screaming the whole way. I then charged at him and when we met is when I choked and because of it you paid the price."

"What do you mean you choked Naruto?"

"I mean I had charged my Rasengan up to a point where I could have taken Sasuke out, maybe even killed him? I had a direct bead on his chest, but at the last possible instant, I pulled up and hit him in his forehead protector instead. I just couldn't go through with it and possibly kill him. Well, you saw the results of that brilliant maneuver on my part."

Sakura slightly shivered at the memory the ugly chest wound Naruto had shown her when she came to visit him after the retrieval mission. She looked over to see Naruto absently rubbing his chest and asked with remorse.

"Why did you pull up Naruto?"

"I pulled up Sakura because at the time I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me, which you would have if I had brought Sasuke back to you as a………corpse."

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, as she realized Naruto had nearly killed himself for her on the retrieval mission, all because of her obsession with that bastard Sasuke. It pained the young kunoichi greatly knowing that at one time Naruto loved her so much, he nearly gave up his life all in an effort to not hurt the boy she thought she loved just to make her happy.

"So, now do you understand why what happened to you is my fault? If I had followed through like a true Shinobi would have, instead of the failure you always said I was. Sasuke would be dead and would never have been able to commit the vile act he did against you Sakura." Naruto finishes saying, the regret evident in his voice.

"Naruto stop it! (Sob) Please stop it, what happened to me isn't your fault!" Sakura shouted out in remorse.

"Sakura I…….."

"No Naruto, please don't take the guilt of what happened to me onto your shoulders, you're not to blame. What Sasuke did and had done to me isn't even his fault. The only person to blame for what was done to me is me."

"Sakura, you don't really believe that do you?"

"It's true Naruto; the only person to blame is me. I was the one who chose to desert my friends, my family, and the Leaf village itself to be with Sasuke. And because of what I did, I deserved what happened to me. It was Kami's punishment for the sins I've committed in my life against everyone." Sakura declared before thinking to herself.

'_Especially for the sins I've committed against you Naruto-kun.'_

"Sakura, what the teme did to you, no one deserves to have happen no matter what sins you think you've committed. Don't you ever think that what happened is some divine retribution Kami handed out in judgment of you. The only person who Kami needs to judge is that son-of-a-bitch Uchiha and no one else!"

Sakura appreciated Naruto's kind words and zealous defense that she was not to blame. Even if she didn't believe it herself, it gave her hope that maybe Naruto didn't hate her, as she hesitantly asks.

"Naruto, do, do you hate me?"

"Wha, what, why would you think I hate you Sakura?" Naruto stammered, caught off-guard by her question.

"Be, because of what happened to Hinata. I, I overheard what you said to Ino a few weeks ago here at the hospital."

"Oh……." Naruto softly uttered, as his face took on a grim appearance before he continued on.

"I was angry that day Sakura. Actually I was angry everyday seeing Hinata-chan in the condition she was in. I'll admit I directed a lot of that anger onto you when ero-sennin told me how Sasuke knew to go after Hinata-chan to hurt me."

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean for that to hap………" Sakura began to say before stopping when Naruto held up his hand and she heard him say.

"It's alright Sakura; I know you didn't mean to do it. Baa-chan told me the circumstances of why you did it. It doesn't really matter now, I'm sure the teme would have learned soon enough about Hinata-chan anyways."

Sakura could only hang her head in shame and guilt as she listened to Naruto.

"I want you to know I don't blame you for what happened to Hinata-chan so there's nothing to forgive. To be angry at you for what happened to Hinata-chan would dishonor the noble sacrifice she made in saving both Kurenai and Kakashi-Sensei's lives. So, to answer your question, no…..I don't hate you."

Sakura felt a genuine smile grace her face for the first time in weeks, as her chest felt on fire from the sudden warmth of Naruto's statement that he didn't harbor ill feelings towards her.

"Thank you Naruto. When I get released from here and Lady Tsunade assigns us a new teammate the two of us with Kakashi-Sensei can start…….."

"No!"

Sakura's eyes widened in confusion at the single word he had just spoken interrupting her.

"What, what do you mean?" The pink-haired kunoichi questioned in a panic filled voice, as she felt her heart starting to sink once again.

"Things can never be as they were again."

Sakura didn't understand what Naruto meant, but the effect was still the same; as the cold tone of his statement was like kunai to her heart. She tried to say something but couldn't find the words, as the young kunoichi watched her former teammate rise from his chair and walk over to the hospital window and gaze out at the moon glowing in the nighttime sky through the rain. Sakura felt fresh tears begin to fall from her face when she uttered in complete defeat.

"I knew it, you really do hate me."

Naruto looked back to his weeping ex-teammate and sighed before saying in assurance.

"When I said I didn't hate you, I wasn't lying"

"Then why can't we still be friends?" Sakura pleaded while looking up to see his eyes but found that his gaze was still focused outside on the nighttime sky. After a minute of agonizing silence for Sakura from Naruto, he finally stated with sad regret.

"We can't still be friends Sakura because I don't think you were ever my friend in the first place. Also, I don't trust and I don't respect you anymore Sakura."

"Because of what Sasuke did to me!" Sakura shouted out in a wail, deeply hurt that Naruto would say something so cruel.

"No Sakura, it's got nothing to do with what Sasuke did to you! Don't you dare think I would ever judge or think less of someone because they were the victim of such a vile act!"

"Then why Naruto?"

"Because I'm angry with you Sakura, I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. I know what Sasuke did to you and I know you're suffering and in pain because of it. But right now when I think about the reason why you ended up as his victim, all I feel is rage. I just can't get it out of my mind that you were willing to betray everyone, willing to betray me just to be with that teme!

As Naruto glared at the weeping kunoichi, he closed his eyes and inwardly cursed at himself. He hadn't meant to lose his temper with Sakura for he truly did feel sorry for what had happened to his former crush at the hands of their ex-teammate. But Naruto also knew that the air needed to be cleared between him and Sakura if the two of them were ever going to be able to coexist with one another in the future. Exhaling a heavy sigh, Naruto spoke in a more subdued tone of voice this time.

"But more than being angry by what you did Sakura, I was hurt by it. I'm sorry Sakura, you probably think I'm a terrible person, but my loss of the trust and respect I once held for you has everything to do with the fact that you willingly chose to desert your friends, family, the Leaf village, and……..ME!

Naruto paused for a moment to inhale and try to collect himself before he added with regret.

"I meant what I said about not hating you and the anger I feel towards you will eventually fade away. But the hurt your betrayal did to me, I'm not certain how long it will take before that pain goes away.

Sakura couldn't even look at Naruto as he spoke. Everything he was saying was true and it cut her like a knife with every word he said. All she could do was hang her head low in shame and guilt crying. Naruto just stared at the young kunoichi that he use to care about with all his heart, and felt nothing at that moment. It was then he heard Sakura stammer out in a choked voice.

"I don't think you're a terrible person Naruto-kun. You have every right to feel the way you do. I wish I had realized before Sasuke left what wonderful person you really are Naruto-kun."

Naruto was taken aback in surprise by this statement. He had expected Sakura to deny or make up excuses as she had in the past for her actions against him. But now to hear the girl accept what he had said without argument and even attach the suffix kun to his name not only confused, but more importantly had angered him greatly. As there was only one individual she had ever used that suffix for in the past.

"Don't call me with that suffix Sakura! You haven't earned the right to call me that! You only ever used that term to refer to Sasuke and I'll be damned if you think I'm going to let you start calling me that now! I'm through being the second choice or consolation prize in your eyes now that the teme is gone!"

Sakura looks up at Naruto, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces at his words and openly crying stammers out.

"It, it isn't true, I never considered you a second choice or consolation prize to Sasuke. I, I only called you that because I'm your friend."

"Please Sakura, I don't know if you're lying to me or to yourself, but you've never considered me a friend. Not that I didn't try to be one to you. I did everything I could to prove to you that I was worthy of your friendship, only to be rejected time and time again. To you I was only the baka, the dead last, the annoying loser who interfered with you and Sasuke. I mean you certainly tried to enforce those statements with enough insults and punches to me to last a lifetime."

"I'm sorry Naruto-ku……….Naruto."

"You don't have to apologize Sakura. In a way how you treated me in the past was my fault not yours. I was the one deluding myself into believing that you did care about me like I cared about you, but it was just a stupid fantasy on my part. But being the baka you always said I was I refused to recognize that. So maybe I did deserve all those insults and punches from you to drive the point home that you couldn't care less about me."

Sakura felt her heart grip in pain upon hearing Naruto's last sentence. More tears were falling down her cheek, but she quickly dried them off. She couldn't believe this is how Naruto thought of her as some abusive cold hearted person who doesn't care about his feelings. Yet reflecting on it, he was right, she had been that kind of person towards him.

"You're wrong Naruto, I do care about you a lot and I'm not lying when I say I'm your friend. I know I hurt you when I left the village, but I didn't mean to, it wasn't about you Naruto. I just wanted to bring Sasuke back to us."

"You mean back to you don't you?"

Sakura looked down feeling ashamed and couldn't answer his question.

"I will take your silence as an answer Sakura and that's what hurts the most about your betrayal. Once again it was another shining example of your one-track mind always focused on or about Sasuke. Everything and everyone else be damned, especially me."

"Nar, Naruto, I had no idea that you felt like this."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. During our time on Team Seven I was essentially nothing more than a punching bag for you to use when Sasuke rejected you so you could relieve your anger and frustration out on me. I mean you never did try to get to know me like a real friend would. But looking back on it now, I really was a baka to think we would be friends. I mean what was the one thing you said when Kakashi-Sensei asked you what you disliked during our Genin team first meeting (Heh, heh,)." Naruto solemnly stated, before giving a mirthless chuckle recalling that first meeting.

The memory of that meeting flashed through Sakura's mind and she remembered how she had proudly declared the only thing she disliked……….Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't come here to open up old wounds. Kami, I'm sorry seems to be the only thing we know how to say to one another anymore."

Sakura was about to say something when she realized it was another apology and her words died in her throat. Naruto was right; it did seem that all they knew how to do anymore is apologize to one another. The pink-haired kunoichi looked over to gaze at her former teammate with tear filled eyes. Even though he said he didn't, Sakura knew Naruto hated her and he had every right to hate her. Sakura would have given anything in the world at that moment to change that, but didn't know how? What else could she do but to say sorry for everything she did. Sorry for every punch, insult, and remark that hurt his feelings. Sorry for every snide comparison she made of Naruto to Sasuke always pointing out how superior the Uchiha was to him. Looking back on it now, Sakura realized what a fool she had been as she sadly thought to herself.

'_Kami, people make mistakes in their lives, but my mistakes are too great to be forgiven. I have mistreated Naruto since I was a little girl all because I blindly followed what the rest of the village thought and said about him. Even when he became part of my Genin team and I could see the real Naruto right in front of me and not the one the villagers always made him out to be, I still treated him badly. When all he ever did was always treat me with so much kindness, respect, and affection. Why should I think he would forgive me and be my friend, I don't deserve his forgiveness or his friendship.'_

"You're right Naruto; I'm not worthy to gain your friendship. I know the truth now; I was a horrible person to you. I was never a friend to you, not like you were to me. All you ever tried to do was make me happy and how did I repay you for it? I abused, belittled, and rejected you at every opportunity I could. I won't ask for your forgiveness Naruto because I know I don't deserve it or your friendship for what I've done to you in the past."

Naruto heard the morose tone of Sakura's voice and looked over to see the girl with her head hanging low and inwardly cursed at himself once more for hurting her. This conversation with his former kunoichi teammate had not gone as he planned. Walking back over to the chair by her bed Naruto sat down and took Sakura's hand into his startling the girl as he said.

"Sakura I didn't mean to hurt you tonight. It wasn't my intention to be harsh or cruel with you and if I have been, I'm sorry. Please don't dwell on how you treated me in the past. In a way I'm glad it happened if you hadn't rejected me then Hinata-chan may have never come into my life."

The young kunoichi stiffened slightly at the mention of Hinata's new role in Naruto's life. Sakura's heart ached with feelings of guilt and regret for causing so much pain in the past to the one person she now realized was the most precious person in her life. The pain of pushing Naruto away, rejecting his friendship and hurting his feelings was slowly eating away at her heart. This blonde orange-clad boy sitting across from her had always been by her side and supported and believed in her even when Sakura doubted herself. He had always tried to cheer her up and put a smile on her face when she felt down or depressed. This same person who had risked his life countless times for Sakura while sacrificing his own happiness for hers, because he felt feelings that reflected more than just mere friendship between the two. Yet she rewarded Naruto's feelings of kindness and love for her by abusing and rejecting him causing him heartbreak and pain, which eventually drove him into the arms of the Hyuga girl. So while the pain Sakura felt about how she had treated Naruto in the past was indeed great. It was nothing compared to the pain she felt in knowing her actions had driven away the boy she now knew she loved with all of her heart.

Naruto felt Sakura stiffen and asked with concern.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"I'm, I'm fine Naruto." Sakura lied as she answered to the boy sitting beside her. Wishing to change the subject, Sakura nervously asked.

"Naruto, I don't have the right to ask and you may not believe me, but I was happy that I had you as my teammate and my friend. I was just too stupid and stubborn to admit it to myself, but I do care about you…..a lot. Like I said earlier, I won't ask for your forgiveness, but if you could find it in your heart, I would like a chance to prove to you that I can be as good a friend to you as you were to me."

Naruto sat silently and contemplated giving his former teammate a chance to redeem herself to him. A small part of his heart still cared deeply for Sakura and would like to become a friend to her. However, Naruto was fearful that if he gave Sakura this chance and she hurt him once again, then any type of relationship with her would forever be destroyed as far as he was concerned. Exhaling a heavy sigh, the blonde Genin finally replied.

"I don't know Sakura? I would like to have you as a friend, but because of our painful past together, I'm wary of letting you back into my life. I don't want to be hurt by you again Sakura."

"Naruto I swear if you give me the chance, I will work as long it takes to earn back your trust and friendship."

"I know Sakura; just give me some time to think about it.

"Hai Naruto." Sakura eagerly replied, before a frightening thought entered her mind and she began to ask with trepidation in her voice.

"Nar, Naruto, about Sasuke I……..."

"Sakura, if you start to make up excuses for him or are going to plead for him after what he's done, I will never speak to you again!" Naruto angrily declares interrupting her.

"No Naruto, I know I've made excuses for Sasuke in the past, but after what he did to me, I now know he's the monster all of you had warned me about. I was just too stupid to listen. What I want to say about Sasuke is I want you to give up on that promise you made to me to bring him back."

A pall of silence fell over the room like a shroud after Sakura's statement. After a couple of minutes, Naruto replied in an icy tone of voice.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura."

"But, but why Naruto?

"Because I promised you I would bring him back." Naruto replied, as he stood up and walked back over to the hospital room window.

"But I don't care about that traitor anymore. I lost him in my heart forever the night he raped me! We have to move on with our lives Naruto. Sasuke is no longer the boy I loved or a brother to you anymore. He's an evil, vicious, and sadistic monster who will stop at nothing to achieve his insane goals. Please don't try and keep that meaningless promise you made to me anymore. I'm sorry you ever made that promise to me in the first place, I didn't ask you to Naruto."

Sakura jolted up in surprise when she heard a loud cracking sound echo in her room and looked over to see Naruto had slammed his fist into the wall causing it to fracture where he had struck. The young kunoichi's breath hitched in her throat when she saw the angry visage on Naruto's face as he angrily said.

"My promises are never meaningless Sakura, you should know that! But you're right; you didn't ask me to make that promise to you. No, you only begged me sobbing in tears, pleaded with me to bring him back to the village, to bring him back to you at any cost! I made that promise because I loved you Sakura! Back then I would do anything for you. I would walk through the fires of Hell if you asked me to just to see you smile. I didn't care if you never liked me back. The only thing that mattered to me more than my dream of becoming Hokage was your happiness. And if the only way you would be happy is with Sasuke, so be it. Even if it did kill me knowing I would never be anything more to you than just a tool to use to bring back your precious Sasuke-kun.

"I'm, I'm sorry Naruto……I, I just don't want you to be hurt or killed by Sasuke. I've seen his curse seal activated and I know how powerful he's become. That's why I don't want you to keep that promise anymore! Sakura shouted her face full of tears.

Naruto could only shake his head in resignation before saying with regret and disappointment.

"Did you forget what I had told you earlier about my fight with the teme during the retrieval mission? You've seen Sasuke curse seal activated on level one. But I fought him at the Valley of the End when the teme used level two of the curse seal on me and I survived. It seems no matter how hard I try, I'm always second best to him in your eyes.

"I, I didn't mean to compare you to Sasuke, I'm just worried for you Naruto."

"I don't know Sakura, you might be right. Sasuke does have that jutsu stealing Sharingan at his disposal. And I'm sure the greedy little teme has been gobbling up new jutsu's for months now. Where I haven't done much of anything because of what happened to Hinata-chan, but that's all about to change."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

Exhaling another heavy sigh, Naruto turned to gaze out the window again and quietly said.

"I'm leaving the village."

"What, you can't mean that Naruto-ku…….Naruto?" Sakura exclaimed feeling very scared at the prospect of her life without Naruto in it.

"I don't have a choice in the matter Sakura. Ero-sennin and Kakashi-Sensei are taking me away from the village to train me. I have to get stronger and become a better Shinobi if I'm going to stop the teme and his snake master. There are also other enemies to Konoha and to me that I'm going to have to deal with in the future as well."

"How, how long will you be gone?"

"I don't really know? Pervy-Sage says it could be as long as 10 years before all my training is completed."

'_Ten years without Naruto-kun in my life.' Oh Kami, I'm not sure I can live that long without him being a part of my life?' _Sakura thought sadly to herself before saying.

"When do you have to leave Naruto?"

"In a few hours, a little bit before dawn."

A lone tear rolled down Sakura's cheek upon hearing that within a few hours Naruto would be out of her life. Naruto noticed this and winced, as a feeling of dread spread through his body. If Sakura was saddened at the prospect of him being gone for so long, Naruto didn't even want to imagine how badly Hinata was going to take the news. Looking back over to the pink-haired kunoichi Naruto spoke once more the regret etched in his voice.

"Please don't feel sad about me being gone for so long Sakura."

"How can I not feel sad about it Naruto? I'm going to miss you terribly and how can I earn back your trust and friendship if you're not around?"

"Sakura, I want you to work on regaining the trust and friendship of our friends first while I'm gone. When I get back, if I see that has happened that will go a long way in proving to me that you've changed and have redeemed yourself not only to them, but to me as well."

"I don't know Naruto? They all seem to hate me right now."

"They don't hate you Sakura; they're just angry and disappointed with you right now. But that will pass if you honestly show them that you've changed from the selfish teme obsessed fan girl you were to a kind, decent, and beautiful girl I always believed you to be. Our friends will forgive you Sakura and give you a second chance."

"I'll try Naruto; I just pray to Kami you're right."

"You just have to believe it will happen that's all Sakura." Naruto replied, as he sat back down and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before adding.

"There's one more thing I want you to do while I'm gone Sakura."

"What, what's that Naruto?" Sakura stammered while blushing slightly, as she relished the feel of Naruto's hand holding hers.

"Train hard and become stronger Sakura. Don't let what that bastard did to you destroy your life. Become the great kunoichi I believe you can be Sakura."

Sakura looked at her former teammate and embraced Naruto with a hug before tearfully answering.

"I promise Naruto, I will. I, I just wish you didn't have to go so we could get stronger together."

Naruto was taken aback in surprise for a moment by Sakura's hug and tearful statement before he returned the embrace with sincerity and declared.

"I wish I could stay to Sakura, for you Hinata and all of my friends, but I can't. I have many enemies right now, and I can't allow them to use my precious people against me. So, I have to leave to keep all you safe.

Naruto released his embrace of Sakura and stood up while ardently declaring.

"I've made a vow to myself that I intend to honor until death takes me from this world. After seeing what happened to Hinata and to you I realized I have to become stronger and live my life to protect all my precious people in order to keep you safe. This training trip will help me to achieve that goal. And when I return I will be strong enough to protect all of my precious people from anyone or anything that intends to do them harm like Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes grew wide upon hearing that name once again and a shiver went up her spine as she then heard Naruto calmly yet also coldly state.

I realize I never answered your question earlier of why I intend to return the teme to the village. I'm not doing it for some meaningless promise as you put it, but because Sasuke needs to pay for all of his crimes. So, the next time I see the teme after I return from my training, I will give him the chance to surrender and return to face his judgment like a man and once honored Shinobi of the Leaf village. But if he refuses, then I will judge him and bring his head back to stick on a pole in the center of Konoha. Because I will not allow an evil like Sasuke to continue to roam this world and cause harm to any of my precious people anymore!"

"I understand Naruto, I look forward to that day and I know you can do it. But I can tell you that Sasuke has an insane hatred of you and will not return willingly to face judgment for his crimes. So when you do face Sasuke again, please be careful and show no mercy, because he will show none to you."

"Thanks for believing in me Sakura."

"Thank you for still believing in me Naruto-kun………..I, I mean Naruto."

"I've got to go now Sakura. I still have to talk to Hinata-chan and tell her that I'm leaving." Naruto dejectedly announced before turning to walk out of the room before stopping when he heard Sakura call out.

"Nar, Naruto can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto replied his back still facing Sakura as he stood in the doorway.

"Hinata, do, do you love her?"

"Hai Sakura I do with my heart and soul I love her."

"Do, do you still have any love for me anymore?"

Naruto paused a moment before turning his head around to look at Sakura and gave a small sad smile to the nervous kunoichi before answering.

"Sakura, you were the first girl to acknowledge me and treat me with kindness and friendship. Granted that changed when Sasuke entered the picture, but I still have fond memories of us when we were little kids and I thank you for those. So, small part of me will always love you Sakura. But I'm sorry and please don't be hurt by this, that love is nothing compared to the love I feel for Hinata."

"It, it's alright Naruto, I understand. I'm glad you were able to find someone to make you happy. I hate to admit it, but I'm a little jealous of Hinata." Sakura forlornly replied, as she fought to hold back the tears welling in her eyes.

"You shouldn't feel that way Sakura…………….It so easily could have been you if you had given me a chance."

"I know Naruto, I'm sorry I never did, I was a fool."

"Don't say that Sakura, your heart just belonged to another that's all. I was the fool to think I could replace the boy you loved with all your heart, but I selfishly kept on trying, thinking you would open your heart to me one day. It took me awhile to figure out, but I finally realized that no matter how much I loved you, your heart would never be mine. Thankfully, Hinata came into my life and prevented me from experiencing the greatest pain a man can have according to pervy-sage."

"Great, greatest pain?"

"Yeah, pervy-sage once told me that the greatest pain a man can have is to fall in love with a woman who will never love him back. He said it's the hardest pain a man can endure because it's a pain that never goes away."

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled before adding with regret.

"I'm sorry Sakura that I was such a lovesick annoying loudmouth baka to you these last few years. You and I being together was just me chasing after a hopeless dream. It's ok; you just don't love me like I loved you. Take care Sakura, I hope one day you finally find someone you can love and who will love you back and get the happiness you deserve."

And with that Naruto left the room leaving a visibly shaken kunoichi clutching her arms and declaring to herself while weeping.

"I do love you Naruto. I've just never known how to say it to you?"

* * *

Outside of Sakura's hospital room a certain blonde Hokage finally broke down in tears upon hearing Sakura's mournful lament. Releasing her henge that had blended Tsunade into the hospital wall outside of Sakura's room, she had overheard Naruto and Sakura's entire conversation. The pain Tsunade felt in her chest was almost unbearable, as what had transpired between Naruto and Sakura in their young lives was like a microcosm of her and Jiraiya's almost 40 year relationship with one another. As memories of how Tsunade had treated Jiraiya during their lives flooded her mind; they seemed to viciously tear at her own heart. And upon hearing Naruto's explanation of what Jiraiya had told him is the greatest pain a man have Tsunade's felt a despair grip her entire body like a vice, as she thought to herself while scurrying down the hallway.

'_I've got to talk to Jiraiya before he leaves. I must let him know how I truly feel, this is my last chance!'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……………………………………!"

Tsunade suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard a mournful wail cry out from the Hyuga girl's room and echo throughout the hallway. A sad tear rolled down the blonde Hokage's face at the anguish the young girl must be feeling at that moment upon learning of Naruto's departure. As much as Tsunade wanted to help Hinata deal with her sorrow she realized there was nothing she could do. The grief Hinata was feeling only Naruto could help her with and Tsunade resumed her search for her fellow Sannin teammate.

* * *

As Sakura lay in her bed softly crying she heard Hinata's sorrowful scream and sympathized with the girl. The prospect of Naruto being out of their lives for so long gave the two young girls a shared bond……..broken hearts. Sakura could only stare at the ceiling through tear-filled eyes, as she wondered why she never gave Naruto a chance. Was it as simple as Naruto said of her heart just belonging to another? No Sakura decided, it had been something else and she now realized what it was that prevented her accepting Naruto as something more than just a friend………….fear.

Sakura always thought that Naruto's love for her was superficial when it actually had been sincere. He never denied his feelings for her as she had to him. Because Naruto proudly proclaimed his love of the pinkette openly and without reservation, she thought he couldn't be serious. It was just a crush that he would grow out of, Sakura had justified to herself. This then made it easier for the young kunoichi to reject him at every turn. But that justification she had created was false and it's only result was Sakura lying to herself all this time.

Sakura feared the depth and loyalty of Naruto's emotions for her. Hurting him in a sick sense had been a test she had given to Naruto, to see if physical pain would break the boy's spirit. For every declaration of love he gave to her, she had given him a punch, and yet it hadn't shaken his resolve in the least and that frightened her. In a way, all of the abuse she had given Naruto was nothing more than a foolish emotional defense mechanism to force him to give her up before she got burned. Naruto's presence had angered Sakura because she was scared of him, scared of the offer of love he freely presented to her, scared of his very existence. Sakura now realized that Naruto had always held a deep and tender spot in her own heart. However, to let him know that was an admission to herself that Sakura had never been strong enough to accept….….until now.

Another sad aspect of this realization was that while Naruto's pursuit of the pink-haired girl had frightened her at times. The love and affection he had showered upon her had also given Sakura a sense of safety and self-confidence in herself. Knowing that no matter how many or how harshly Sasuke would reject her, Naruto would always be there to put her on a pedestal and lift her spirits. Unfortunately, a new girl now occupied the pedestal Naruto had built……….Hinata.

As much as Sakura wanted to hate the Hyuga girl, she found she couldn't. It was not her fault that the boy Sakura now knows she loves is with Hinata and not her. The young kunoichi then remembers Hinata's prophetic words to her the day the Hyuga heiress had attacked her in the Hokage's office for hurting Naruto.

"_**You were so lucky to have someone as good and kind and loving as Naruto to care about you! But all you could see was that unfeeling Uchiha bastard who never did anything for you, and not who was right there by your side always!.............**_

………_**. I wish Naruto would show me the kind of love and caring he gave to you, because I certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to throw it away over some traitor who never gave a damn about you anyways!"**_

Sakura felt her heart sink in sorrow and remorse for the way she had ignored not only Naruto's genuine feelings for her, but had also ignored the genuine feelings she held for him, but had always kept buried. All the pink-haired kunoichi could hope for now is that the damage she had caused was not irreparable. Sakura was going to take what Naruto had said to heart and work as hard as she could to regain his trust and friendship. And even though Sakura wanted more than just friendship with Naruto, she also knew her chance at that had been thrown away a long time ago by her. But Sakura vowed as she closed her eyes to sleep, that she would find the strength to let Naruto know that living without him in some capacity in her life was something she couldn't accept. If she couldn't have Naruto as a love, then she would have him as a friend and have to be content with that.

* * *

**Author Notes: **As I'm sure most of you have realized all did not go well for me posting this chapter last weekend. While I was away at lunch, a family member was using the computer and got hit with one of those fake Microsoft companies saying the computer had been infected and began running a scan. Needless to say that bogus bastard's scan did infect the computer with over 35 viruses. My IT friend was able to get the computer up and running again after several days of trying. But it's still not up to 100% and I fear may still carry some viruses deep within it. It's not been a happy time in Kingkakashi's lair when it comes to the subject of our computer. Fortunately, when all of this went down, I didn't have my flash drive in the computer where I keep my chapters. Well, enough about that onto the chapter.

Well, this was a difficult chapter to write and I don't have a clue as to how it will be received by you all?

**Yeah, that's why you're hiding out in concrete steel reinforced bunker you built during the Zombie Hefster war!**

What, how did you get out? Sorry folks, that's just my inner Wolf demon who has gotten out of his cage. Give me a moment to delve into my mind and I'll put him back in. And for your information Lobo, I'm not hiding out in the bunker because this chapter dealt with Naruto and Sakura. I never got the chance to use the bunker during the war because Zombie Hefster and his forces were stopped in Europe. So it's just a coincidence that I've decided to check out what my money paid for while releasing this chapter.

**Yeah right! You pitiful mortal, you're just worried that some of your more fanatical Naruto/Hinata fans are going to hunt you down after they read this chapter!**

Not true, not true! The vast majority of my readers are sane and decent people who would not lose it just because of one chapter which I had to write for the sake of the story. Damn it Lobo you chewed through another lock again. I can't afford a Yondaime seal on my cage and have been just making due with Masterlocks. Looks like I get to breakout another one.

**It doesn't matter human meat-bag, you're never getting me back into that cage again!**

Well, while I'm trying to get Lobo back into his cell, I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter, it's much appreciated by me.

**You're pathetic, what are thanking them for? You give them an awesome lemon and those irritating bags of meat showed their gratitude for it by giving you an almost 33% reduction in the number of reviews you normally get!**

I'm thanking the people who DID review Lobo! I can't control the readers who don't review now can I?

**Worthless mortal! I say you punish all of them by writing a Naruto/Sakura lemon upon his return to the village with Hinata tied to a chair and forced to watch! That will show them that my vessel is not to be trifled with! You should have done it this chapter like I told you to puny vessel.**

A Naruto/Sakura lemon………..Blasphemy! I could never do such a thing!

**Who says it will be you meat-bag! I'll just take over one of these days and write that lemon myself!**

You will never take over Lobo now get back into your cage where you belong!

**Never spineless meat-bag! You will never get me back into that cell again!**

Hey, isn't that Little Red Riding Hood in there?

**What! Where?**

A kick to Lobo's butt while he's momentarily distracted sends him flying back into his cage while I slap the lock back onto the door good and tight. Sorry once again for this interruption, now I can get back to my author note.

**You can't keep me in here forever! Your will grows weak when you get less reviews then what you were expecting! One day it will be weakened enough and your guard will slip and I'll be taking over you gutless, spineless, sack of meat. And then I'll give all those other puny human meat-bag mortals who read this a Naruto/Sakura lemon twice as long as the last chapter! Is that what you annoying bags of meat want? Because it's coming if I get out of here! Yes sir, 20 thousand words of very descriptive and sloppy sex between Naruto and the pink monster. And believe me when I say all of your cries of pain, agony, and sorrow as you read it will be music to my furry ears!**

Put a sock in it before I muzzle you Lobo! That will never happen because you're not getting out period, end of story! Now behave yourself while I return to the land of the living reality. I swear life isn't easy with a Wolf demon in your head.

Ok, now where was I? Oh yeah, I'm very curious to see what the responses to this chapter will be from everyone? I know some people were expecting a very depressing scene to be written of Naruto breaking the news of his departure to Hinata. I did think about it, but truthfully there's actually not a lot you could do with such a scene. It would mostly be crying, pleading, and heartache from both Naruto and Hinata. But you will get a tearful goodbye scene of those two and others probably in the next chapter. Well this ending up being an interesting chapter for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed it? The chapter was required because I needed to set the tone for Naruto and Sakura's relationship now and in the future, as well as each of their own futures. I also wanted to offer up my own little theory as to why Sakura never gave Naruto a chance in the manga. Hence that final scene of Sakura lamenting and reflecting upon that in this chapter. Anyway, please review as it does help a writer get the thoughts and opinions of the fans of the story. And remember, reviews are the motivation that helps give any author the will to continue on with their tale. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it.

Before we get into my p.o.v. of the latest manga chapters, I have some exciting news to tell you all about.

*NEW POLL*NEWPOLL*NEW POLL*NEW POLL*NEW POLL*NEW POLL*NEW POLL*

That's right, I've posted a new poll on my profile page and it's an important one but also a lot of fun. I want to find the answer to a question that has plagued man since the dawn of the 20th century.

"_**Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?"**_

So what I've done is chosen 99 women from over 55 different anime's for you to choose your own personal top 10. And if by some slim chance a girl you like isn't listed on the poll, there is a choice of "other" you can use. Also for your benefit, I've placed in my bio page a link to a picture of every single girl listed on the poll that you can check out before you vote. Voting is easy as I've listed the anime the girl appears on in parenthesis first then her name. I'll be honest as I've not seen all the anime's I listed, but the women chosen were the names that seem to come up the most off of this forum page I used as a guide. The topic of which was to list the top 5 hottest anime girls. So please check out the poll and vote. The only things I ask is do not vote in your review as they will not count. And please if a girl you like wasn't listed on the poll don't argue the point in a review either. Just send me a pm and I'll discuss the matter with you. To all my female readers, I apologize to all of you for this blatantly sexist poll. But I'm sure some of the women listed on the poll are characters you like and respect so please vote for them on that criteria. To any authors out there who read my story, please inform your readers of the poll and where they can find it. Because I've never seen one done to the scale I have on this particular question. Thanks to everyone and I hope you have fun with the voting. Because believe me when I tell you, picking 10 choices isn't as easy as you would think it be on this poll. (Lol)

**Once again, I have very little positive to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

**#475** – Without a doubt, this chapter will go down as the most ridiculous one in the entire run of the manga. Madara shows up kicks the crap out of Danzo's Aburame and Yamanaka bodyguards. Madara then fetches Sasuke out of his alternate dimension to bring him to fight and kill Danzo. Meanwhile, Danzo releases his arm clamp seals to reveal an arm full of get this…….. ...Sharingans. Are you freaking kidding me? I don't have the vocabulary to describe how stupid a premise this is that Kishimoto came up with.

**#476** – Well, we get the start of the Sasuke vs Danzo fight. Which of course Sasuke appears to be winning almost immediately. But it's not enough that Kishimoto has Sasuke going God-like with his Susanoo. Oh no, he's got to make Naruto look like a wimp by having him crumble under the stress of everything and hyperventilate while passing out. Back to the fight, Danzo admits the truth of the Uchiha massacre to Sasuke who seemingly kills him before Danzo pops up alive behind him.

**#477** – The resumption of the Sasuke vs Danzo fight. To which Danzo apparently can fight and survive through both Susanoo and Amaterasu attacks from Sasuke. I guess Kishimoto loves Danzo almost as much as he does Sasuke, BUT NOT QUITE! Because what time is it? Why it's time for Kishimoto to give Sasuke yet another power boost by giving him another summoning contract with of all creatures something cool like a falcon or hawk. I mean didn't the little teme already get the snake contract when he killed off Orochimaru? Basically, this chapter was just nothing but Sasuke getting another power-up from Kishi and him and Danzo slugging it out with all these massive powers, including an Itachi illusion cast by Sasuke at the end.

**#478** – Pretty much take everything I said about chapter 477 and apply it to this chapter. The only thing different is not only does Sasuke get yet another power boost from Kishimoto. This one being an increased level of Susanoo, but Danzo also gets one in the form of he now has the DNA of the Shodai giving Danzo the Mokuton which allows him to control the Kyuubi as well as boost his energy from the wood in the surrounding trees. After a three-week wait to get a chapter that was practically a carbon copy of the previous one was just pathetic of Kishimoto to give to us. This only strengthens my belief that he's been mailing it in and cashing the checks for years now.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 42 issues.**

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Also some readers ask me questions in reviews, but if you have your private messaging disabled, I can't respond back. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple stories that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

"**Unforgiving " **by **Vendetta419****: **A story from theDracohalo117 challenge, it's a creative and original take on Naruto learning the cold hard truth about his father and it warped his mind. He now resents his father and with new powers he will show the Land of Fire his might and wrath. It's a dark Naruto story with NarutoxHinataxharem pairing. The story is also being beta'd by the author Kyuubi123 who is one of the best writers on this site and so far the only author whose story **Naruto: True Nindo** I've recommended twice.

"**The Meaning of a Name" **by **Jasaiya Hawkins****: **An original tale involving Naruto who disappeared the day he was born. Thirteen years later, a mysterious Genin shows up for the Chunin exam. A new mystery unfolds as Minato Namikaze, who survived the Kyuubi attack, finds out the true nature and identity of this mysterious youth.

On a side note, have you checked out my new story "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** yet? If you haven't, don't forget to do so. The link is in my profile and is being co-authored with **Hefster**. In my own opinion, that story will become one of the better Naru/Hina/Saku stories out there. Chapter 3 was released on Christmas as a gift to everyone.

Also be sure to check out as well.

"**My Purpose? What is my Purpose?" **by **NeonZangetsu & Kingkakashi: **If you didn't already know, I am now co-writing an amazing Bleach/Naruto crossover story with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The story involves Naruto who had 3 loves in his life; all of them broke his heart. Life in the village becomes too much for him, as the pain and despair he feels threatens to destroy him. Leaving the village he sets off a chain of events, as friends and foes aren't ready for Naruto to disappear from their lives, and want him back at any cost. If you're a fan of the angst, drama, suspense, surprises, and romance I've done with my story. Then you should enjoy reading this tale as well. NZ and I alternate on writing the chapters. He has the even numbered chapters, and I have the odd beginning with chapter 11 when I began co-writing with him.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on all of these stories.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Microcosm

Definition: A representation of something on a much smaller scale.

Etymology: Medieval Latin to Middle English 15th Century.

Part of Speech: Noun


	39. The Long Sad Goodbye Pt3

**Chapter 39 Summary: **As Naruto and company prepare to leave Konoha. The relationship between two old comrades has reached its climax and a conversation between the two decades overdue may decide the fate of whether or not their relationship survives. Meanwhile, another couple's relationship relatively young in nature must now endure a parting of ways, as saying goodbye to one another is the hardest thing they have ever done.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 39: "The Long Sad Goodbye Pt.3"**

As Jiraiya gazed into the distance, he could see faint traces of sunlight slowly begin to illuminate the distant horizon. It would be dawn soon and still neither one of his traveling companions had arrived yet. The Toad Sage hoped he would not be forced to track down his grandson, as well as the boy's perpetually late Genin team Sensei. Jiraiya silently hoped that Kakashi understood the seriousness of this trip and would forgo his usual tardiness and be here before dawn. As for Naruto, Jiraiya knew leaving the village and all of his friends especially Hinata would be difficult for him to do. So he understood that the boy may be having second thoughts about departing. If that was the case, the Sannin realized he would need help in tracking down the orange-clad youth and openly grumbled.

"Damn it Kakashi! Where are you? Because I have a feeling were going to need your dogs to hunt down the little gaki before the sun rises."

It was then Jiraiya heard some footsteps approaching him from behind. Thinking it was the silver-haired Jounin, the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku turned around while speaking and said.

"It's about damn time you got here Kakashiiiiiiiiii…………….."

Jiraiya drawled out the last part of Kakashi's name, as he was caught by surprise that it was not the one-eyed Jounin standing before him, but someone else whom he did not expect to see and he stammered.

"Tsu, Tsunade! I, I mean Hokage-sama, Wha, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed that it would be best if Naruto, Kakashi, and I left the village as quietly as possible without any fanfare."

Tsunade stood silently staring at the Toad-Sage, unsure of herself for the first time in a long time with Jiraiya. The blonde Hokage was hesitant of what she was about to do, but the uncertainty lasted only a mere second, as Tsunade knew it was the right thing to do. Covering the distance between them in an instant, Tsunade grabbed onto Jiraiya's vest and pulled him down to place a fierce kiss upon him that tried to convey all the things she wanted to say to the Sannin. Her kiss spoke of yearning, heartache, wretched loneliness, and fiery passion, but most of all it spoke of love. When they finally parted panting for breath, Jiraiya gently cupped her cheek and gazed lovingly at his lifetime love before saying.

"Not the send off I was expecting my hime considering our recent.......issues, but appreciated nonetheless. But I have to ask again, what are you doing here?"

Tsunade's heart pounded in her chest, while her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before finally stammering out.

"Li, listen, Jiraiya, I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it, my hime?"

Tsunade took a deep breath, which nearly caused Jiraiya to rocket back in nosebleed.

"Well, umm you see Jiraiya, I, I want, I want to, I, I mean I think we should…"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in utter confusion at the blonde woman before him. In all the years he had known Tsunade, he had never seen her act this way and with concern asked.

"Tsunade, you're acting really strange, are you feeling ok?"

The answer the Toad Sage received was Tsunade pulling him down for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fisting her hands in his white hair, while Jiraiya's powerful arms wrapped around Tsunade's back pulling her tightly against him. As Jiraiya's lips moved in synchronized harmony with her own, the two Sannin tongues danced in frenzied passion with the other.

It was such an amazing feeling, Tsunade felt light-headed. Her heart was violently hammering in her chest, threatening to explode in desire. Tsunade didn't realize how much she had missed the feeling until right now, as to her it was the most marvelous sensation in the world. No one, not even Dan was ever able to bring forth the smoldering passion and excitement in her like Jiraiya could. Finally they broke apart once again, both of them gasping for air, as Tsunade gazed into Jiraiya's obsidian eyes filled with adoration for her and softly said.

"Marry me Jiraiya."

Tsunade's breath hitched in her throat when she saw the look of adoration in Jiraiya's eyes quickly disappear only to be replaced by a pained appearance, as the Toad Sage pushed her away from him. Tsunade felt tears start to well in her own auburn colored eyes when she saw Jiraiya turn his back to her and walk several feet away while saying in a biting and hurt tone of voice.

"That's cruel Tsunade even for you. I know you've always considered my marriage proposals to you as an annoyance or a joke, but I can assure you I never did."

Jiraiya didn't look up as heard her approach from behind. However, he had no choice but to look at Tsunade when she tilted his head up with a single finger lifting his chin and said.

"It's not a joke Jiraiya-kun, I want to marry you."

Tsunade then brought his face down for another kiss, but this time the Toad Sage didn't respond to it and after a moment she pulled back, as a feeling of dread spread through her body and stammered nervously.

"Jir, Jiraiya-kun?"

"Why are you doing this Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked with a jaded tone to his voice and cold gaze that hadn't left his eyes.

The blonde Hokage didn't really have an answer and could only stutter.

"Wha, what do you mean?"

"I mean why now Tsunade? Why do you suddenly want me to marry you after rejecting my proposals time and time again over the last 35 years? Is it out of pity, nostalgia, what? Or did you accidentally let slip your cellular manipulation jutsu and saw your true age and decided to give the consolation prize a chance because I'm the only one left!"

"I want to marry you Jiraiya-kun because I love you; you've never been a consolation prize!"

Jiraiya gave Tsunade another long hard look, before laughing derisively and saying.

"Ha, you don't love me and when have I ever been anything more to you than the consolation prize? First to Orochimaru and then to Dan, being nothing more than a temporary replacement to fill the void when you were hurting, yet always knowing no matter how hard I tried I would never have a place in your heart. Because with those two already occupying it, you had no room for the perverted baka as you've referred to me all these years."

"It's, it's not true Jiraiya-kun you were never a replacement for Orochimaru or for Dan."

"Bullshit!" Jiraiya shouted with clenched fists, as his eyes burned with years of pent-up rage before adding."

"Stop lying to me and yourself Tsunade, a replacement is all I've ever been to you! But I'm through being the fool; I should have realized that your proposal just now is because you're feeling depressed and lonely about our grandson leaving for so long. I mean it is the pattern of our relationship all these years, you reaching out to me for comfort in response to some occurrence or tragedy in your life. And once I've propped the princess back up what was always my reward, to be tossed aside like a tool that wasn't needed anymore. So don't stand there and lie to me about what I am to you in relation to Orochimaru and more importantly………Dan!"

"Damn it Jiraiya, stop thinking like you're a second place prize to me!" Tsunade cried out, while slapping her forehead in frustration.

"Then why do I feel like I am and always will be one in your eyes?"

"Jiraiya you know damn well that Orochimaru was simply nothing more than a foolish schoolgirl crush that's all."

"Nothing more than a crush huh, tell me Tsunade, do you remember what you said to me the first time I ever asked you out?"

**(Flashback 39 years ago)**

Jumping from tree to tree after having successfully completed a mission, Jiraiya gazed forlornly at the girl he loved Tsunade who was completely ignoring him, while only paying attention to her crush their pale-skinned teammate Orochimaru. The young white-haired youth sighed dejectedly and wished his dark-haired teammate would just disappear so he would have a chance to speak to Tsunade alone and uninterrupted. For today was a momentous day in Jiraiya's mind. Today was going to be the day that he would ask the Senju princess out on a date. Jiraiya grinned at the thought of being with Tsunade, but was soon interrupted by the voice of their Sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage announcing as they landed by front gate of the village and strolled in.

"I'm going to Hokage Tower to turn in our report. You did a splendid job on the mission, I'm proud of all of you and you deserve a break. We'll meet back at training ground #27 in the morning."

"Well everyone did a splendid job except for Jiraiya" Tsunade muttered under her breath sarcastically, but loud enough for Jiraiya to hear with disappointment of her derisive comment.

Orochimaru left his two teammates without saying a word and began walking away before stopping as Tsunade called out to him. Tsunade had seen Orochimaru leaving and decided she couldn't let him go without asking him out. She was determined that no matter what, today was going to be the day that she would ask the prodigy out on a date.

"What do you want Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked with an irritated tone to his voice.

Tsunade blushed furiously before gazing up at him and answered stammering.

"Orochi-kun, would, would you like to go out with me for dinner tonight?"

The future Snake Sannin merely scowled at his blushing kunoichi teammate before tersely stating.

"No Tsunade I do not want to go to dinner with you, this night or any other night. Stop acting like a useless fan-girl, I have better things to do than waste my time with you."

Tsunade sighed in disappointment as she watched her crush walk away. A few tears welled in her eyes, as she was expecting that he would say no, but the harshness of his rejection tore into her terribly. Jiraiya smirked while watching the scene before him, as he knew Orochimaru was going to reject her offer. Now finally he had the chance to ask Tsunade out and walked over to her before encountering a deadly glare from the blonde kunoichi who was obviously not happy that Orochimaru had turned her down.

"What do you want baka?" Tsunade hissed in a cold and hostile tone of voice.

Jiraiya just gave the Senju princess his trademark goofy smile while rubbing the back of his head with his hand and said.

"Ummm, Tsunade I was wondering, would you like to go out with me for dinner tonight?"

Tsunade grimaced upon hearing this and growled out in pure anger.

"No you baka, I don't want to go out with you for dinner tonight or any other night! Get this through your thickhead Jiraiya, Even if you were the last boy on the planet, I will never go out with you!"

"But, but my hime, come out with me, it will be fun. You know that Orochimaru will never agree to go on a date with you, so why bother with someone like that who doesn't care for you like I do. I mean you're just wasting your time chasing after a teme like him, when you could……….argh!"

Tsunade's punch had interrupted what Jiraiya was going to say next and had sent him flying several feet away before he landed hard on the ground while clutching his bleeding broken nose in pain. But before he could do anything about it, Tsunade marched up to him and grabbed his vest yanking him up to make sure he was looking directly at her, as she spat with malevolence.

"Don't call Orochi-kun that, you're NOTHING compared to him! Who the Hell do you think you are that you think you can ask me out? I'm the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage and heiress of the Senju clan. Listen closely Jiraiya you perverted baka; I'd rather die than go out with someone like you! Orochi-kun is worth my time because he's handsome, cool, and talented, while you on the other hand are ugly, a loser, and have zero talent, so you're not worth my time!"

Tsunade then threw Jiraiya back to the ground and stormed off not caring that she had hurt the young boy badly. If Tsunade would have bothered to look back at her heartbroken teammate, she would've seen a couple of tears fall from his eyes, as he rose from the dirt and limped away.

**(End of Flashback)**

"I was spoiled, stuck-up bitch back then and I was twelve Jiraiya! I'm sorry how I hurt and mistreated you when we were younger, but girls that age when it comes to love only care about going after the cool dark silent type of boy instead of one they should have like you."

"Fine Tsunade, I'll give you a pass about Orochimaru because of our age back then. But don't you dare try to lie or make up excuses for what I am in relation to Dan, when I know for a fact that I will always be second to him in your heart!" Jiraiya snarled with spite.

"I won't lie to you Jiraiya, I did love Dan, but I don't understand why you think you're a second place prize to me in relation to him?"

"Gee, I don't know Tsunade? Maybe it has to do with the fact that after his death and my marriage proposal to you several months later, your answer to me was to abandon your son……….our son and me, just to go mourn his passing for the next 25 years!" Jiraiya shouted in righteous fury.

Tsunade could only stare at the pained and angry face of the man she loved with tears flowing down her own face upon realizing how deeply she had hurt him over the years. It pained her knowing she was the cause of all of his heartache, as she said in a choked voice.

"I, I know what I did Jiraiya and I've never forgiven myself for committing that sin against both you and Minato. But you have to believe me when I say I didn't leave to go mourn the death of my boyfriend."

"Don't you mean your fiancé Tsunade."

Tsunade gasped in abject shock and horror that Jiraiya had known all these years that she and Dan had been engaged. They had told virtually no one, as when Dan had proposed and she had accepted, he was killed the next day during the war.

"How, how did you know about that?"

"It doesn't really matter now does it Tsunade. But imagine the pain I felt………I feel in knowing that you were happily willing to marry Dan and raise our son and become a family with him. But the thought of doing that very same thing with me was so abhorrent to you that you would rather roam the elemental nations living your life out of the bottom of a sake bottle in a gambling parlor somewhere then share a life with me to raise our child and become a family. I love you Tsunade, but please don't say that you love me, it hurts too much knowing that it's a lie."

Tsunade nearly collapsed under the stress of hearing this from Jiraiya's anguished tone of voice. She was the first to admit that she had done nothing to deserve his love. And yet Jiraiya still loved her unconditionally, he always had, from their earliest days as Genin to now. It was the one thing that had always stayed resilient and absolute throughout the years. The one thing she could always count on……….. his love.

Tsunade had done so much to hurt him in the past. She abused him, neglected him, pushed him away, and ultimately abandoned him. Most men would have given up by now; it wasn't possible for anyone to be that devoted. And yet he was and that is what had always scared Tsunade the most. She was scared of the fact that even after all the cruel things she had done to him, he still loved her and she was scared to return those feelings. After all, everyone else Tsunade had given her heart to had been ripped away from her by the cold merciless hand of death, leaving her heart torn asunder.

When Nawaki had died, Jiraiya was by her side and held her as she sobbed and screamed and cursed at him and the heavens. Tsunade remembered him being there offering his comfort, support, and love to help her grieve the death of her little brother. And with his help over the coming months, she did recover from that loss and grew closer to the Toad Sannin. Eventually it led to that magical night they had conceived Minato and the very first time Jiraiya had asked Tsunade for her hand in marriage. She had promptly rejected his proposal, effectively breaking the young man's heart and driving him away.

Yet he returned once again, and the love Jiraiya held for her that Tsunade assumed would have flickered and faded away over time hadn't. In fact it had only grown stronger, as he came back to pick up the pieces of Tsunade's shattered heart. When Dan had died, he was by her side and weathered her painful recriminations and curses while holding her tightly, as she screamed and sobbed once again in his arms. All the while Jiraiya murmuring soft kind words of comfort, support, and once again love into her ear. How clearly she remembered that time, as once more with his help she did recover from that loss and grew even closer to the Toad Sannin. Ultimately it led to them making love once more and another proposal of marriage.

And once again, Tsunade broke his heart when she had left Konoha. She fled like a coward in the night, not just from the pain of death and loss, but from what could have been with the man she loved. Tsunade had been too afraid back then. It wasn't that she didn't love Jiraiya; he was her best friend, her safety net, her lover, and the father of her child. And while his love and devotion for her had never wavered, she would push him away because she was scared. Whenever Tsunade had given her love to someone, she was cursed to see them taken away from her. And Tsunade vowed that she would never let that happen to Jiraiya, but in doing that it meant that she could not love Jiraiya.

Looking over towards Jiraiya with tear-filled eyes Tsunade shook with panic. Kami she loves him, but she had been too much of a coward and too damn arrogant to tell him. Tsunade had been too afraid to try again, after Nawaki, after Dan, even beforeDan. She had endless chances in the past to tell Jiraiya how she truly feels about him and had thrown them all away. And now that she finally did muster the courage to tell Jiraiya, to learn that all of her past transgressions against him had caused the Toad Sage to believe that she never loved him was heart wrenching to the blonde Hokage. It was too much for Tsunade handle and she finally collapsed in heap onto the ground, truly broken both in mind and spirit.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted, as he saw her fall and ran over to cradle her in his arms.

As Jiraiya held her he brushed some errant blonde locks of hair away from her face while calling out to her in a panicked filled voice.

"Tsunade, Tsunade, please wake up my hime."

Tsunade slowly stirred as she heard the frightened tone of Jiraiya's voice and tentatively opened her eyes to gaze up into his concerned face. A tear rolled her cheek when she saw his worried expression for her, as she reached up to cup his cheek and said.

"Jiraiya-kun, we've been through so much together, please listen to what I have to say and don't interrupt me. Please believe me when I tell you that I love you and I always have. You have never been the consolation prize to me. In fact just the opposite, you are and always will be the grand prize in my heart. With Orochimaru, I was a stupid foolish girl who couldn't initially see what was right there in front of my eyes…………but eventually I did."

Tsunade took a deep breath as what she was about to say was the hardest thing she had ever admitted to herself, but deep down she knew it was the truth.

"As for Dan, yes I did love him. But he wasn't my true love, I know that now. I've always known that, but I've always been afraid to admit it to myself. Dan was a wonderful man, but you were never the second place prize or a replacement to him, he was the consolation prize for you Jiraiya-kun in my eyes."

The Toad Sage's eyes grew wide in astonishment upon hearing this and began to well with tears as Tsunade continued on.

"I fell in love with Dan because he reminded me of you Jiraiya-kun. His eyes, the color of his hair, the devotion he held for me, all of it reminders of you. After you left the village when I rejected your marriage proposal when we conceived Minato, I thought I had nothing left. The villagers back then weren't exactly kind to unwed pregnant women, even if they were the granddaughter of the First Hokage, in fact that made it worse. In their eyes I had forever sullied the name of the Senju clan by giving birth to a bastard."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed both in anguish and in anger which Tsunade took notice of and stated.

"I'm not blaming you Jiraiya-kun for how my life was in the past. No, any blame for my life back then falls upon me; I was the one that drove you away and for committing that sin against you the treatment of the villagers was my penance. Then when I was at my lowest, I met Dan and he made me feel special just as you always had. Eventually over time I fell in love with him, but I knew deep down in my heart he was just a replacement for the one I truly wanted, but felt didn't deserve."

A lone tear rolled down Jiraiya's cheek upon hearing Tsunade's woeful lament, as he silently wondered could he have done something different in the past to let Tsunade know it didn't have to be like this in their lives. As if reading the Toad Sage's thoughts, the blonde-haired Hokage spoke again and said without recrimination.

"Don't blame yourself for how things turned out with us Jiraiya-kun. You gave me ample opportunities to be with you and I foolishly threw them all away out of fear and insecurity. I won't ask for your forgiveness Jiraiya-kun because I know I don't deserve it for the sins I've committed against you in the past. You probably think I'm crazy or under the influence for springing all of this upon you now, but I'm not crazy. I'm completely sane and sober and I'm tired of being afraid to be with the man I have always loved with all of my heart and soul."

The Slug Sannin then pulled Jiraiya down to place a soft yet passionate kiss upon him before breaking apart, as Tsunade stared straight into Jiraiya's smoldering dark eyes before saying in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"I love you Jiraiya-kun and would honored and privileged to be the wife if you will still have me of the Sage of Mt. Myoboku and Toad Sannin extraordinaire."

"Tsunade my hime I………."

Tsunade brought a finger up to Jiraiya's lips to silence him and said.

"Please don't answer me now. I don't want you to decide on the spur of the moment, that's not fair to you. I want to think about everything I've said here and to take this letter I've written with you when you leave."

The blonde-haired Hokage then reached into her pocket and pulled out said letter shoving it into Jiraiya's hand before continuing on.

"I know I've said and done terrible things to hurt you in the past and I hate myself for that. Like I said earlier, I won't ask for your forgiveness, because truthfully I don't deserve it. But if you could find it in your heart to give me one more chance to be the one you can love and who will love you back. You will make me the happiest woman on the planet when you return. And if you can't give me that chance anymore, I understand. Before you decide, please read that letter during your journeys and take care of yourself and our grandson."

"Alright my hime, I shall give you my answer upon my return. And don't worry about me or Naruto, we'll both be fine and……….."

Jiraiya suddenly stopped speaking and tilted his head up in the air before rising from the ground bringing Tsunade along with him and said.

"Kakashi is here."

A couple of seconds later, the one-eyed silver-haired Jounin landed a few feet from the two Sannin carrying two packs of supplies with him.

"Hokage-sama, Master Jiraiya." Kakashi greeted the two Sannin while giving a respectful bow.

"Hello Kakashi, nice to see you on time for once. I don't suppose you know where Naruto is right now?"

"No Lady Tsunade, I do not, but I'm sure he will be arriving shortly. He's probably spending his last moments here in the village with Hinata. I mean it's got to be difficult for him to say goodbye. One never forgets their first love." Kakashi solemnly states.

"No, you never do." Both Jiraiya and Tsunade say in unison, surprising the other, while they give one another a wry smile.

Tsunade then looked over to see Kakashi leaning against the gate in deep reflective thought and asked.

"Are you alright Kakashi, your nose isn't buried in that perverted book of yours like it usually is."

"I'm, I'm fine Lady Tsunade, I'm just thinking about someone." Kakashi somberly replies.

The blonde Hokage hears the dismal and solemn tone of the copy nin's voice and knew he was not fine. However, before she can inquire further both she, Jiraiya, and Kakashi sense several chakra signatures heading towards their location. A few seconds later, Shizune and the remnants of the Konoha 11 minus Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee appear out of the darkness and approach the annoyed Hokage who growls out.

"Shizune, just what in Kami's name are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye to my otoutosan (little brother) Lady Tsunade and ran into all of his friends on the way. You'll have to ask them why they're here."

"Ummm, well we're not really sure why we're here Lady Tsunade?" Ino pensively answers.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"It's troublesome Hokage-sama, but Ino is correct. We really don't why we're here other than all of us were alerted by Shino and Kiba that something major was going down with Naruto this morning at this gate." Shikamaru declared.

Tsunade then turned her attention to the male members of Team #8 and leveled a hard glare at them before Kiba finally spoke up and said.

"I don't know what's going on either Hokage-sama? Shino only told me to round everyone up from the Konoha 11 and to meet at this gate."

"Alright Shino, you seem to be the ring leader in bringing this party together. Now would you like to explain why you have done this?"

Shino merely adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before speaking in his trademark monotone voice to answer Tsunade's question.

"I gathered everyone here Lady Tsunade because earlier this morning the Kikai insect I had assigned to watch over Hinata returned to me and reported that Hinata was in distress and then relayed the information it had gathered back to me."

"You had your own teammate literally bugged Shino!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hai, I have a Kikai insect assigned to both my teammates and those people who are…….important to me."

"Ewwwwwww!" Ino exclaimed while shuddering.

"Does Hinata know you have done this and invaded her privacy Aburame?" Neji growled out in anger.

"No Hyuga, she does not. But I believe there has been a misunderstanding. My Kikai insects are not used to spy or invade the privacy of my teammates. Their only function is to alert me if they are in distress or peril so I may go and assist them if necessary. They do not relay any information to me about their lives in general."

"That's kind of cool actually. (munch, munch) It's sort of like having a guardian angel watching over you, but in this case it's a guardian insect. (munch, munch) Chouji mused out loud while eating his trademark barbeque chips.

"Be that as it may, just how much do you know about what's going on Shino?"

"What I know Hokage-sama is that our friend and comrade Naruto is the leaving the village from this gate this morning for several years and that Hinata is quite distraught over it. As to why Naruto is leaving, that information I do not possess."

All eyes of the seven young Shinobi turn their attention towards the blonde Hokage and focus on her. Tsunade heaves a heavy sigh and turns to look at her fellow Sannin who can only shrug his shoulders and say.

"You might as well tell them my hime; they won't stop pestering you until you do."

"Alright you gaki's (brats), I'm not exactly pleased that you all are here, as we wanted to make Naruto's departure as quiet and secretive as possible. But you're here now and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Troublesome, but if you wanted Naruto's exit from the village to be unobtrusive Hokage-sama, then shouldn't you not be here as well?"

Tsunade's answer to the Nara heir was to level a hard and deadly glare at him, before she spoke once more.

"I'm here because I had a personal matter to attend to and as Hokage I can be wherever the Hell I want to be in this village! Is that clear enough for you Nara Shikamaru?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

The blonde-haired Hokage then turned her attention to the rest of the young shinobi before her and stated with authority.

"What I'm about to tell you is to remain a secret until I deem it appropriate to let others know about it. Do you all understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Everyone simultaneously replied.

"Alright, because of Orochimaru and your former classmate Sasuke Uchiha, along with some other forces that poses a threat to the Leaf village or more specifically Naruto. I have authorized Master Jiraiya and Jounin Kakashi to take Naruto away from village to train him to his fullest potential. So when he returns, Naruto will be able to combat these enemies and eliminate their threat once and for all."

A pall of silence gripped all of Naruto's friends as they processed what they had just heard. After a moment; Kiba broke the silence and asked.

"Look I know Naruto is the strongest one out of the Konoha 11 and that he's the Fourth's son and all. But shouldn't some of us be going with him to get stronger and reach our full potential as well?"

"I don't understand why Naruto has to leave at all? Can't you guys just train him here in the village along with the rest of us? It's not fair that Naruto has to bear the burden of defeating Sasuke on his own. And it will kill Hinata if Naruto has to leave the village!" Ino interjected with vigor.

"First off Kiba, I can't be sending several of my most promising young shinobi off with Naruto for training when all of you can and will reach your fullest potential training here in the village. Secondly Ino, Naruto needs to leave the village because Sasuke and his master Orochimaru could launch another attack just to try and get at him again. And I know Hinata will be heartbroken with Naruto being gone as will we all. But if he stays, it puts not only Hinata in danger, but also all of you and the entire village at risk as well. But if Sasuke and Orochimaru know Naruto is no longer present in the village, then it lessens the chances of them attacking the village and coming after him."

"Troublesome, pardon me Hokage-sama and I'm not trying to be rude, but that line of thinking doesn't seem logical to me. I don't think that three of the strongest shinobi Konoha has leaving would lessen the chances of Sasuke and Orochimaru attacking the village. If anything, I'd say it was the opposite and increases the chances of an attack because three of your strongest shinobi are no longer here to help protect the village anymore. So logically speaking, it might prove more prudent for Naruto to stay and receive his advanced training to help protect the Leaf village." Shikamaru openly surmised to everyone present.

Tsunade merely pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before saying with irritation.

"Shikamaru, I'll tell you the same thing I told Naruto when he made that same argument, leave the strategic thinking to the adults!"

"But can Naruto really get strong enough through this training to defeat Sasuke and Orochimaru?" Tenten questioned.

"Tenten, the powers and skills Naruto has already developed in such a short amount of time, lead both me and Master Jiraiya to believe he could become one of the greatest shinobi this or any village has ever produced. I believe one day the boy will even exceed his own father, the Yondaimeand become a Hokage in his own right in the future"

A shroud of silence fell over all of Naruto's friends as they contemplated a future with their knuckle-headed friend as Hokage. In their academy days, many of them scoffed at the notion of Naruto becoming Hokage. But after thinking about it a little more, all of them came to the same conclusion that knowing Naruto as they do now; it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that he may indeed become Hokage one day.

"So where is the future Hokage?" Ino quipped.

"I don't know? I fear Naruto might be having second thoughts about leaving the village. Kakashi, you might want to summon up your Nin-Dogs to track him down because we need to be leaving very soon." Jiraiya ordered with authority.

"As you wish Master Jiraiya."

"There's no need to do that, Naruto and Hinata are coming this way and will be here shortly."

"How do you know that Kiba?" Ino asked with curiosity.

A grim and saddened visage appeared on the Inuzuka boy's face before he solemnly replied.

"I can hear Hinata………she's crying."

A few minutes later off in the distance two figures emerged on the horizon, as the darkness of the night was slowly giving way to morning rays of the sun. One figure was a blonde-haired boy clad in orange jumpsuit and was carrying the other figure in his arms who held a deathlike grip on the jumpsuit while keeping her face buried in the crook of the blondes neck crying uncontrollably. As they approached the gate, all the people waiting for them to arrive felt such sorrow for the weeping girl Naruto carried. When the couple finally arrived, everyone could see the streaks of dried tears on the young man's face, as he gently placed the girl he was carrying on her feet and softly said.

"We're here ritoru hana (little flower), you have to let go now."

The answer Naruto received was of Hinata vigorously shaking her head, as she continued to weep.

"Come on Hina-hime, you know I don't want to leave you, but I have to, please let go."

For her part, Hinata merely looked up as tears rolled down her face and in a choked voice, but also a voice filled with resolve and stated.

"No Naru-kun, if I don't let go then you have to stay here in the village or take me with you."

The sight of Hinata's pained and anguished face broke Naruto's heart even further. He quickly looked over to Jiraiya and Kakashi and sent them a silent plea for Hinata to accompany them on their journey. Unfortunately, both legendary shinobi could only shake their heads sadly at their blonde pupil, letting him know that wasn't an option. Gazing back down at the weeping Hyuga girl in his arms, Naruto stated with sadness and regret.

"Hina-hime, as much as I would love for you to come with me, you can't. We talked about this already, with the teme and the Snake Sannin after me, it would be much too dangerous for you and you're safer staying here under the protection of the village. If you went with me my hime, you could get hurt or killed."

"I, I don't care Naru-kun, because if you're gone, I don't think I can survive without you anyway."

"Hina-hime that's not true.

"Yes it is Naru-kun, you give me strength and confidence and the will to believe in myself. Without you around………I'm nothing."

"Don't ever let me hear you say that about yourself again Hinata!" Naruto shouted, startling the young Hyuga heiress before he calmed down and said.

"I'm sorry my hime, I did mean to snap at you, but I get upset when I hear you demean yourself like that. You have never been nothing Hinata. You are the most remarkable girl I've ever met in my life and you have more strength inside of you then anyone else I know. You don't need me to give you strength and confidence. You just have to believe in yourself Hinata like I believe in you. Like all of your friends believe in you my hime. So please, let go Hinata."

Moved by Naruto's words, the lavender-eyed girl reluctantly released her vice-like grip of his jumpsuit before dropping her gaze to the ground in sorrow knowing that Naruto would soon be gone. Naruto saw the despondent demeanor of his girlfriend and in an attempt to lighten the somber mood that had fallen tilted her head up with a single finger lifting her chin and said while looking in her eyes.

"Besides Hina-hime, you need to stay to show everyone that not all Hyuga's have a giant stick shoved up there ass…………no offense Neji."

Hinata burst into a giggle before covering her mouth with her hands in an attempt to stifle her laughter. But while she attempted to control her amusement, the rest of the people present made no such attempt and were openly snickering and chuckling. Meanwhile Neji had his eyes closed and was grinding his teeth before he grumbled in angry annoyance.

"None taken Naruto!"

After a minute, the hilarity finally died down and Naruto went around saying goodbye to all of his friends and comrades.

"Chouji my friend, you take care of yourself, because I still want a barbeque eating rematch with you when I get back."

"I will Naruto and I look forward to that rematch."

"Shikamaru, even though you're the laziest person I know, you still managed to become a Chunin before anyone else. So I expect you to be a Jounin by the time I get back. So no slacking off when it comes to training."

"Ugh, you're so troublesome Naruto. I won't make any promises about being a Jounin, but I'll try." Shikamaru replied with a smirk shaking Naruto's hand before the orange-clad boy turned his attention to the purple-clad former kunoichi of Team #10.

"Ino, I know we never really got along in the past, but I'm glad you're not a selfish, annoying, self-absorbed fan-girl of the teme's anymore. Take care of yourself and thanks for being a friend to Hinata-chan. I'm counting on you to keep any jerks away from bothering my hime while I'm gone ok."

Ino only stared at Naruto before shocking everyone by enveloping him in a hug and kissed his cheek while saying.

"I'm sorry about the past that was my fault. You don't have to worry about any guy bugging Hinata while you're gone. Even though she could probably do a lot better than a knucklehead like you. You do bring out the best in her and who knows, maybe you'll return as one prime hunk of man-meat for the girl. You just make sure that you take care of yourself and do return to her alright. Because if you don't, I'm going track your ass down and show you what I've learned from Anko-Sensei about how to make a man scream got it!"

"I, I got it Ino." Naruto stammered in trepidation before turning to Neji and Tenten. The weapons mistress also enveloped Naruto in a hug and said.

"Take care Naruto, we'll all miss you very much. I'm sorry Lee isn't here to say goodbye to you."

"I'll miss everyone here as well Tenten. Don't worry about Lee, I stopped by the hospital earlier to say goodbye to him and some other........people."

Naruto released the young kunoichi and extended his hand out towards Neji while saying.

"Neji, I know I don't have to tell you to train because I know by the time I get back you're going to an even more awesome shinobi than you are already. So, I want to spar with you when I back ok."

"I'm going to ignore your earlier comment regarding a certain stick and my anatomy because I know you didn't mean it and were only trying to lift my cousin's spirits. Train hard Naruto, as I look forward to testing myself against you upon your return." The Hyuga prodigy stated, while shaking Naruto's hand.

"Oh I meant what I said Neji, but hopefully Tenten along with Hinata-chans help can get it pulled out before I get back and you can finally loosen up a little bit." Naruto replied with a grin before bounding over to Shino and Kiba leaving a fuming Neji to start grinding his teeth some more.

"Shino, Kiba, and you to Akamaru take care of yourselves and don't let my hime get hurt on any missions alright." Naruto says while kneeling down to scratch Akamaru's ear.

"Our team always watches each other's back, Hinata will be fine. You just make sure you complete your training as quickly as you can and return to her." Shino stoically stated.

"Yeah, Shino's right! You make sure you bring your bony butt back here as soon as possible for Hinata. Because if you don't or we catch wind that you hooked up with some hottie while you were traveling. Then Shino and I will be joining Ino on her crusade to hunt you down right Akamaru."

"Bark, bark!"

"You're an idiot dog-breath! Like there's anyone in the world more awesome than my Hina-hime." Naruto vehemently declared, insulted at what the Inuzuka was even suggesting, as he walked over to Shizune and hugged her as he said.

"Goodbye Oneesan (big sister) I'm going miss you. Please do your best to keep baa-chan from drinking herself into an early grave while I'm gone ok."

"I'm going to miss you to otoutosan (little brother). Please be careful while you're gone and return to us safe. I promise I'll do my best with lady baa-chan alright."

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade shouted out with indignation at her apprentice causing both Shizune and Naruto to giggle before they released their embrace. When Naruto turned to the blonde Hokage, he received a bone-crushing hug from the Slug Sannin who had tears in her eyes as she said.

"You little gaki, I'm going to miss you so much. Now I want you to train and study hard while you're gone. But more importantly, I want you to stay safe and healthy. Now don't give any of your usual backtalk to Jiraiya and Kakashi while you're training. You do everything they tell you to do while you are gone got it."

"Everything we say." Both Jiraiya and Kakashi said in unison with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Tsunade noticed this and releasing Naruto from her embrace turned to the two legendary shinobi.

Neither Jiraiya nor Kakashi took notice of Tsunade until her head exploded and grew ten times in size using Iruka Umino's famous head expansion jutsu and releasing massive amount of killing intent screamed at the two shinobi.

"When all of you return, if I find that you've turned Naruto into a pervert like yourselves, I'll be joining Ibiki and Anko as we explain to you both in the Anbu Interrogation Department what a mistake that was in doing that! Are we clear?"

"Clear, clear!" Both Jiraiya and Kakashi shouted with tears in understanding up towards the giant Tsunade head hovering over their trembling bodies, as they hugged one another in absolute terror.

Satisfied that she had made her point Tsunade's head shrank back to normal size and she turned her attention back to a visibly shaken Naruto and hugged the boy once more and whispered in his ear.

"Please be careful and stay safe while you're gone Naruto-kun, I, I love you very much."

"I, I love you to baa-ch……Tsunade-sama." Naruto whispered back returning the hug with earnest.

After a minute, they both pulled away from their embrace and Tsunade stated with sad resignation.

"There's still one more person you need to say goodbye to Naruto."

"I know." Naruto replied with sad regret, as he turned to see Hinata silently weeping standing next to Ino who had her arm around the young Hyuga girl for support. Exhaling a heavy sigh, Naruto walked over to the two kunoichi's.

"Excuse us for a moment Ino."

A nod from Ino indicated she understood and walked back over to her former Genin teammates, as Naruto took Hinata's hands into his and with tears in his eyes said.

"Hinata please don't cry anymore, you know how I hate to see you sad. It's not like I'm never coming back, I promise you that I will return and you know I never go back on my word believe it."

"Douzo (Please) come back to me." Hinata whispered, as she gazed up with tear-filled lavender colored eyes into Naruto's azure colored tear-filled eyes.

"I will Hina-hime, that's my promise of a lifetime to you." Naruto declared, as he and Hinata hugged each other fiercely.

As Naruto embraced the girl he loved, the scent of lavender and cinnamon from her hair wafted up and filled Naruto's nose with its wonderful aroma. The orange-clad youth didn't know why, but his heart felt as if it would burst through his chest. And when Hinata broke off their embrace and stepped back, before she could get further away, Naruto suddenly pulled her forward to him. As their lips crashed together the sunlight crested over the horizon and bathed the young couple in its warm sunlight. However this went unnoticed by Naruto and Hinata who were both lost in a world of pure rapture and bliss, each of them moaning the others name in unison as the love and passion they felt for one another was truly self-evident and special. After a heavenly minute, the young couple finally broke their kiss off shakily and Naruto slowly pulled away from a breathless Hinata, as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before Naruto said.

"Hina-hime, I need you to do one thing for me while I'm gone."

"What is it Naru-kun?"

"I need you to get stronger while I'm gone my hime."

"Str, stronger Naru-kun."

"Yeah Hina-hime, stronger, I know you're already an incredible kunoichi, but I think you can be even better than you are right now. When I get back, I want to see that you've become such a badass kunoichi that you can give baa-chan a run for her money in a fight. I know you can do it because I believe in you. Can you do this for me Hina-hime?"

"Hai Naru-kun I will. Consider it my promise of a lifetime to you."

"In fact I want all of you to become stronger while I'm gone. Since I won't be around to watch over and protect my hime from the teme and anyone else who wishes to hurt her. I'm counting on all of you guys to lookout and take care of her while I'm away." Naruto announced to his fellow classmates and friends.

"That goes without saying Naruto. Sasuke has targeted all of us, but we know he has specifically targeted Hinata because of her relationship with you. We will all be watching each other's back and training to get stronger just as you will be. Just make sure that when you do return that you are strong enough to take down the Uchiha scum once and for all."

"I will be Shino and thanks you guys for looking after Hinata-chan while I'm gone."

Naruto then turned his attention back Hinata and reaching inside his jumpsuit pulled out a small light blue colored flower with five petals surrounding a small yellow stigma in the center. Hinata couldn't help but notice that the colors of the flower matched Naruto's eyes and hair. However, the Hyuga girl didn't recognize the type of flower it was and turned to look at Ino who answered.

"It's a Wasurenagusa (Forget-me-not) flower Hinata."

Naruto then tucked the blossom into Hinata's indigo colored hair while the Hyuga girl blushed and fought herself from spilling new tears over her true loves departure when she heard him say with regret.

"Kami, you always look so beautiful with a flower in your hair. I'm going to miss giving you a flower for your hair every day my hime. It's going to be the first thing I do when I get back."

"After today Naru-kun, I won't wear a flower in my hair until you come back to me." Hinata declared with certainty.

Naruto smiled and lovingly wrapped his arms around Hinata and she returned his embrace as he stated with adoration while gazing into her eyes.

"I love you Hina-hime."

"And I love you Naru-kun."

The young couple then leaned in and kissed each other softly yet also with passion once more. All the kunoichi's present were blushing profusely after having watched Naruto and Hinata interact with one another the past few minutes. Even some of the males present though they would never openly admit it, were touched as well by the love Naruto and Hinata had for one another. After a blissful minute, Naruto and Hinata broke apart panting and both of them smiled while gazing into each other's eyes. Naruto then leaned in for another kiss before a hand grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit behind his neck and pulled him away while saying.

"Alright Naruto much as I hate to break you two lovebirds up, it's time for us to go. We're already running late, as we were suppose to leave before sun-up not afterwards." Jiraiya groused.

"Awwww come on pervy-sage, just one more kiss from my hime pleeeeease!"

"Sorry kiddo, believe me when I tell you it's better this way. Come on Kakashi, let's get going."

"Hai Master Jiraiya."

"Kakashi-Sensei, did you keep your promise to me?" Hinata called out asking.

Kakashi stopped walking and without turning around replied in the most forlorn voice anyone had ever heard him speak.

"Hai Hinata, I did."

Kakashi then resumed his trek over to the Toad Sannin who was still busy trying to keep Naruto contained. Jiraiya then announced for everyone to hear.

"We're leaving now, all of you take care of yourselves and we'll be back as soon as we can."

Jiraiya then shot a quick glance over to Tsunade and gave the blonde Hokage a small sad smile before he, Kakashi, and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. As Tsunade watched them disappear, a lone tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

After their departure, everyone remaining at the gate was deathly silent before a sob from Hinata punctuated the air, as the enormity of Naruto being gone for so long hit the young girl once again. Ino rushed over to console her, as Hinata wept into her shoulder. It was then another voice pierced the air with authority.

"Hinata, stop your blubbering and come over here, I wish to speak to you!"

Everyone looked over at Neji in shock and a little anger at the cold and brutal tone of the Hyuga prodigy's voice. Hinata hesitantly walked over to her cousin and stood before his with her head hung low and still weeping when she heard him say.

"Hinata cease your crying and act like the heiress of the Hyuga clan for Kami's sake!"

"Neji!" Tenten shouted out, appalled at the way her boyfriend was acting.

"Be quiet woman! This doesn't concern you only Hinata and our clan."

Before Tenten could respond, Hinata spoke up and stated.

"I'm no longer the heiress of the Hyuga clan or even belong to it anymore and neither do you Neji-kun. We were cast out by my father or did you forget that?"

"The decree of a foolish and spiteful old man means nothing to me Hinata. Whether or not we officially belong to the clan does not change the fact that we are Hyuga and you were born to lead this clan into the future. Now, I have only one thing I wish to ask you. Did you mean what you said to Naruto?"

"Yes, I meant what I said, I love Naruto-kun."

"No not that! Did you mean what you said when you promised Naruto that you would train and become one of the strongest and most skilled kunoichi's the Leaf village has ever seen?"

"Hai Neji-kun I meant it!"

"Very well, then I shall help you to achieve that goal since the honor of the Hyuga name is at stake. I noticed during the rescue mission for yourself and Kurenai-Sensei that you've achieved level two of the Byakugan. That is an impressive feat you've accomplished. You were able to do that a full year before I was able to."

Hinata's eyes grew wide with astonishment, but before she could say anything Tsunade spoke up and asked.

"Level two of the Byakugan, I've never heard of the Byakugan having different levels. What are you talking about Neji Hyuga?"

"I'm sorry, but it is a clan technique so I cannot answer that Hokage-sama. For me to divulge any information about it would be like asking you to discuss any Senju clan techniques. But I will say that as far as I know in the history of our clan, only three people have achieved this level and two of them are standing before you Hokage-sama."

"Neji, Neji-kun, what level of Byakugan do you possess?" Hinata hesitantly asked with curiosity.

"I recently achieved level three Hinata."

"Level three, I didn't know that such a level existed!" Hinata exclaimed in bewilderment.

"It does Hinata and I believe there are even further levels beyond that and I will teach you."

"Teach, teach me Neji-kun."

"Yes Hinata, I shall teach you to advance your Byakugan to new heights. Also you will begin weapons training with Ten-chan to advance your skills in that area. And finally you will receive Tai-jutsu instruction from Lee to incorporate into your Gentle Fist style of fighting. Once you complete all of this additional training, I guarantee you will become the skilled kunoichi Naruto is expecting upon his return."

"Weapons training with Ten-chan huh? Don't you think you should have asked me first Neji?"

"Do you not wish to help Hinata Ten-chan?"

"That's not it; of course I'll help Hinata!"

"Then I fail to see the importance of asking you to do something that I already knew you would agree to do."

"That's not the point Neji!" Tenten shouted out in frustration.

"Hey, what about us?" Kiba asked.

"What about you mutt-boy?" Neji snidely remarked.

"Grrrrrrrrr, were Hinata's teammates you arrogant prick! We can give Hinata any additional training if we need to!"

"Actually, you can't." Neji calmly states.

"And why is that?"

"Because you idiot mongrel both you and Shino's skills are all based upon family clan techniques that no one other than an Inuzuka or Aburame can learn or use! However, if I want Hinata to learn how to fetch a stick or scratch oneself inappropriately you'll be the first person I call Kiba!"

Hearing this brought about a series of chuckles from many of the people there. Kiba looked as though he was ready to kill the Hyuga male and was only being held back by Shino who spoke up and stated.

"He's correct Kiba; there is nothing we can teach to Hinata in the use of our fighting styles or techniques because they are based upon our respective clans. But that doesn't mean we cannot help with Hinata's advanced training either. If Hinata is willing to learn, I can teach her about strategic thinking and the ability to formulate tactical and calculated battle plans while out in the field. Although I'm not as good as Shikamaru at such things, I'm not a novice either. You Kiba can help Hinata increase her physical stamina and strength. Which as you know is vital to ones survival both in the field and in a battle."

"Alright, as much as I hate to admit Shino, you're right about what Neji said." Kiba grumbled, as he calmed down

"I can help you Kiba with the physical training for Hinata." Chouji announces.

"It's troublesome, but I can help Shino with the strategy training for Hinata." Shikamaru offers in support.

"Yeah, and I can teach Hinata some radical moves I've learned from Anko-Sensei as well." Ino pipes up wanting to help her friend out before adding.

"What about you Lady Tsunade? Can't you teach Hinata some of your medical jutsu's? Hinata has nearly perfect chakra control and I've heard that's what you need for that type of training."

"Lady Tsunade has chosen another to share her divine medical knowledge with Ino!" Shizune snapped in an icy tone of voice while shooting a quick glare at her teacher.

Tsunade merely turned her head to the side and wouldn't look at her apprentice not wanting to resume the argument the two had yesterday. It was then the blonde Hokage heard Shizune say in a much friendlier tone of voice.

"But I would be glad to take Hinata on as my medical apprentice, if she is willing?"

Tsunade turned her head around and stared at her longtime assistant and friend in shock. However, before the Slug Sannin could say anything the very subject of all of training talk that had been going on spoke up and asked.

"Why, why would all of you do this for me?"

"That's a pretty stupid question Hinata. We're all doing this because you're our friend and we care about you duh!" Ino answers sarcastically.

Hinata could only gaze at all of her friends and comrades with admiration that all of them were willing to do this for her before she bowed to all of them and said with sincerity.

"Arigatou (Thank you) everyone, it means so much to me that all of you consider me a friend."

Hinata then turned her attention back to Neji who spoke once more and said.

"Well it seems with all of the training being offered to you Hinata that you truly will become a splendid shinobi to borrow one of Lee's phrases. But I must warn you, I can't speak for the others but the Byakugan training will prove to be most arduous and difficult for you to learn. And I won't hold back on you either. Are you sure you are ready to undertake such a task?"

"Hai Neji-san I am willing to accept your training." Hinata answered with confidence before turning around and stating with vigor.

"I am willing to accept everyone's training because I want to become the kunoichi Naruto believes I can be or die trying!"

"Well I can't speak for Neji Hinata, but I'm pretty sure you won't end up dying from anyone else's training." Tenten stated with derision, still irritated as being referred to as "woman" and of Neji's lack of tact for not at least asking her first if she would be willing to help Hinata.

By the sarcastic tone of Tenten's voice and what she had just said, Neji knew he was going to catch Hell from his girlfriend later on. Exhaling a heavy sigh, he responded to Tenten's biting statement.

"I promise Hinata, you won't die from my training either."

"Thank you Neji-kun, that's good to knooooooooow." Hinata replied as her final drifting word signaled the young girl falling to the ground unconscious.

"Hinata!" Neji cried out and in an instant caught and scooped his cousin up into his arms before she hit ground.

Tsunade and Shizune immediately rushed over to check on the Hyuga girl's condition. After a moment they both sighed in relief and Tsunade announced to everyone.

"Hinata is fine; she's just fainted from exhaustion. I'm actually surprised she was able to stay conscious and upright as long as she did. Her body has not fully recovered yet from being in a coma for such a long time. We should get Hinata back to the hospital so she can rest."

"Give her to me; I can carry Hinata back to the hospital." Kiba declared, as he reached over to retrieve his teammate from Neji when the prodigy spat.

"Keep your paws off of her Inuzuka! I shall carry Hinata back to the hospital."

"But Neji-kun, it's almost five miles to the hospital from here." Tenten stated with concern.

"Bah, if Naruto can carry her that distance, then I certainly can as well."

"Get bent Hyuga! Naruto is way stronger than you physically and so am I. And I'm not going to let your arrogance hurt Hinata when you end up dropping her after a mile. So let me carry her!" Kiba growled out in anger and concern for his teammate.

"And I said back off mutt-boy! I will carry Hinata back and afterwards if you would like to test how strong you are in comparison to me. We can settle the matter once and for all."

"I have $100 ryo's that says Neji drops her before they get to the hospital, any takers?"

Everyone turned to look at Tsunade in astonishment and anger that the blonde Hokage would dare to make such a wager regarding Hinata's safety. Tenten was furious that the Hokage was basically demeaning her boyfriend and insinuating that he would be unable to carry his cousin back to the hospital and the weapons mistress shouted out with fury.

"I'll take that bet Hokage-sama, but why don't we make it $200 ryo's!"

"I accept Tenten, but if you're going to win you might want to get your boyfriend moving along, he's already starting to look a little shaky."

"Ha, don't try your mind games with us! Neji-kun will be more than fine and able to bring Hinata back to the hospital. You just have my money ready when we get there Hokage-sama."

Neji glanced over to Tenten and gave a barely perceptible smile at how vigorously she not only defended him to the Hokage, but more importantly believed in him. Clearing his throat, he announced for everyone to hear.

"Ahem, come Ten-chan let us depart. The sooner we get Hinata back safe and sound, the sooner you will collect your money."

"Hai Neji-kun."

As Tsunade and Shizune watched Neji walk away with Hinata in his arms followed closely behind by everyone else. A wry smile spread across the blonde Hokage's face, which Shizune noticed and commented on.

"A very unusual wager you made Lady Tsunade, but I've never known you to bet on something when it concerns the health and safety of someone."

"I just wanted to ensure that Neji didn't drop Hinata on the way to the hospital that's all Shizune."

"I understand Lady Tsunade, that's quite shrewd on your part using your luck to work for you rather than against you as it usually does. I commend you for the brilliance of that play"

"Arigatou (Thank you) Shizune, but let's see if the play I made works." Tsunade stated, as she and Shizune began to follow the young group of shinobi ahead of them before the blonde Hokage asked her assistant.

"By the way Shizune, do you have $200 ryo's on you by chance?"

"Lady Tsunade!!!!!"

* * *

As Neji laid Hinata gently onto her hospital bed he turned around and arrogantly declared while panting to everyone present.

"You see, (pant, pant) I told you if Naruto could do it (pant, pant) I could as well. (pant, pant)"

"Yes you did Neji-kun." Tenten replied before kissing her boyfriends cheek in support of him.

"Funny, I don't recall Naruto being drenched in sweat and panting when he carried Hinata from the hospital." Kiba pondered out loud in amusement.

Neji shot an angry glare at the Inuzuka heir before Tsunade entered the room and derisively ordered.

"Alright, now that Neji has proven he's a he-man, all of you need to leave so Hinata can get some rest."

As the remnants of the Konoha 11 exited the hospital, they encountered five upset clan leaders in the courtyard of the hospital. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Ino looked at one another nervously, when Ino attempted her puppy-dog eyes jutsu and said in a sickening sweet tone of voice.

"Hi Daddy."

"Don't you "hi daddy" me and turn off that damn jutsu Ino, it's not going to work this time!" Inoichi Yamanaka sternly proclaimed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"It is indeed most troublesome sochi (son) you're mother has made my life very unpleasant this morning because of your little escapade." Shikaku Nara stated with annoyance.

"Or did none of you pups think that the sudden disappearance of five clan heirs in the middle of the night would go unnoticed by people!" Tsume Inuzuka growled out while shooting a glare at Kiba.

"Your mother has been worried sick about you Chouji. We were ready to call out the Anbu to search for all of you before Shibi-san found us and informed us that all of you were together and of what you were doing." Chouza Akimichi commented with concern.

The Aburame clan leader merely adjusted his sun-glasses and nodded his head.

"Apparently Shino was the only one of you to actually inform his parents of what was going on before he left." Inoichi stated with irritation.

"We're sorry daddy about not telling you about where we were going, but we were kind of rushed if we wanted to say goodbye to Naruto before he left."

"I know this princess, which is why we've decided to let this transgression slide……..this time."

"But if any of you pull something like this again, there will be severe consequences." Tsume snarled with authority.

"Now all of you get over to the Akimichi restaurant. Your mothers are there preparing breakfast for you as we speak." Chouza announced.

As the leaders of five of the great clans of Konoha watched their heirs run off to the restaurant, Tsunade joined them in the hospital courtyard and said.

"That was most kind of you all not to punish them."

"The reason behind their actions was just." Shibi Aburame stoically replied.

"I can't punish my pup for leaving to say goodbye to a friend and fellow comrade." Tsume added.

"Besides, I'm glad all of them have formed such a tight bond with one another. Because with the dark days I fear are coming, they're going to need each other now more than ever." Inoichi grimly asserts.

"You're correct Inoichi-san, because I believe the entire future of the Village Hidden in the Leaves is going to rest upon their shoulders……….and Naruto in the coming years. Tsunade proclaimed with unwavering conviction.

* * *

**Author Notes: **My Valentine's day gift to all of you, although I'm not sure the chapters overall content is conducive or appropriate to the holiday? I will say that it is the biggest chapter I've ever written even without my author notes. But fitting as we are now at the official halfway point of my story, I think? Well, I guesstimate anyway. Now the next few chapters are going to be totally original AU creations showing life on the road for Naruto and co, as well as life back in the Leaf village for all the other characters, my own sort of gaiden chapters so to speak. I have a lot of original ideas I need to sort through for these upcoming chapters, but I think everyone will enjoy them. Now since a lot of people have forgotten what I wrote in my A/N from chapter 35 with regards to the training trip lasting 10 years, let me repeat it. Jiraiya just made an estimate of how long he thought it might take Naruto to learn everything, which was 5-10yrs. But Naruto being Naruto will learn at an even faster rate than the Toad Sage thought and all of them will be returning in 3yrs. Now that is settled, first off I wish to thank……

"_**Naruto-kun you're back from training, it's so wonderful to see you….. mmmph!" Sakura exclaimed before Naruto caught her in a passionate kiss.**_

_**Sakura moaned in pleasure and seemed to melt into the kiss, as she snaked her arms around Naruto's neck pulling him close to her body. Naruto's hand undid the front zipper of her vest and slowly slid the garment off of Sakura's arms revealing the lacey silk bra encasing her breasts which Naruto began to fondle softly.**_

_**"Naruto-kun what are doing?" Sakura moaned in surprise.**_

_**"Relax Sakura-chan, I promise you'll enjoy this." Naruto replied in a deep and sultry voice.**_

**Oh yeah, this stuff is pure gold!**

Oh Kami not again! Lobo just what the Hell are you doing over there? I swear life isn't easy with a Wolf demon in your head. Especially, when said demon is currently sitting in front of a computer screen writing on Microsoft Word 2007.

**Be quiet you miserable meat-bag! I'm working on that Naruto/Sakura lemon I'm going to ****give to all those other puny human meat-bag mortals who read this story.**

I've told you before Lobo, that isn't going to happen.

**Like you can stop me you puny, pathetic, worthless vessel, I'm going to take over one of these days. Your will and resolve grows weak when you get less reviews then what you were expecting! One day it will be weakened enough and your guard will slip and I'll be taking over you gutless, spineless, sack of meat. And then the longest, sloppiest, and most descriptive lemon involving Naruto and the pink-monster ever written will be released for everyone to read! Mwhahahahaha.........Arooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

Well it isn't happening today, so knock it off.

**Bite me you gutless, spineless, meat-sack vessel! Stick your head in-between the bars of my cage so I can eat your face! The same goes for all those puny meat sack mortals who threatened my demon life in reviews. Don't they know if I die you die! There was only one reviewer who took the threat of me taking you over seriously.**

**Arynia - **_*Gasps* A Sakura/Naruto lemon? You wouldn't! Not even Lobo could stoop that low!  
But, just to be safe, I think I'll be reviewing from now on - it'll be better than reading this story, expecting a new chapter, and then end up gouging my eyes out._

**Well Arynia I can stoop that low and when I do get out of this insufferable cage and take over this puny, spineless, and worthless vessel. I'll look forward to hearing your screams of anguish and pain the most out of everyone, as you gouge your eyes before I track you down and eat your face.**

That's it, you can threaten and insult me all you want Lobo, you're my Wolf demon so I have to live with it! But when you start doing same to my readers I draw the line, take that!

Kingkakashi slaps a blown up page #17 of manga issue #482 onto the bars of lobo's cage bearing the huge forehead and face of the pink-monster uttering the now most famous line in the history of the Naruto Canon.

_**Sasuke-kun…..I will follow you! I'll leave Konoha!!** _

**Arrrrgh!!!! Put it away, put it away! Alright, you win this round vessel, but I will be back!**

Yeah, yeah, whatever now where was I? Oh yeah, sorry for this interruption, now I can get back to my author note. I'll be addressing manga #482 in more detail a little bit later.

First off, I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter, it's much appreciated by me. Though the number I received was a bit lower than I was expecting as Lobo pointed out. But I have to say the quality of the majority of the reviews was indeed very high. You all had a lot to say about the last chapter which was cool to read. So, I'm very curious to see what the responses to this chapter will be from everyone? Because, I've never seen a story with the conversation Jiraiya and Tsunade needed to have in the manga a long time ago. I hope you all enjoyed my perspective on their 40 year relationship. Once again thanks to everyone who gave a review, as it does help a writer get the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. And remember, reviews are the motivation that helps give any writer the will to continue on with their tale. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

Before we get into my p.o.v. of the latest manga chapters, I have some exciting news to tell you all about.

*NEW POLL*NEWPOLL*NEW POLL*NEW POLL*NEW POLL*NEW POLL*NEW POLL*

That's right, I've posted a new poll on my profile page and it's an important one but also a lot of fun. I want to find the answer to a question that has plagued man since the dawn of the 20th century.

"_**Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?"**_

So what I've done is chosen 99 women from over 55 different anime's for you to choose your own personal top 10. And if by some slim chance a girl you like isn't listed on the poll, there is a choice of "other" you can use. Also for your benefit, I've placed in my bio page a link to a picture of every single girl listed on the poll that you can check out before you vote. Voting is easy as I've listed the anime the girl appears on in parenthesis first then her name. I'll be honest as I've not seen all the anime's I listed, but the women chosen were the names that seem to come up the most off of this forum page I used as a guide. The topic of which was to list the top 5 hottest anime girls. So please check out the poll and vote. The only things I ask is do not vote in your review as they will not count. And please if a girl you like wasn't listed on the poll don't argue the point in a review either. Just send me a pm and I'll discuss the matter with you. To all my female readers, I apologize to all of you for this blatantly sexist poll. But I'm sure some of the women listed on the poll are characters you like and respect so please vote for them on that criteria. To any authors of stories out there who read my tale, if you are willing please copy and paste the following to add into any chapter updates you might post in the future.

**Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.**

I'm trying to get as many people as I possibly can to vote on the poll because I've never seen one done to the scale I have on this particular question. So any help you all can provide is much appreciated by me. Thanks to everyone and I hope you have fun with the voting. And believe me when I tell you, picking 10 choices isn't as easy as you would think it be on this poll. (Lol)

**Comments with regards about the poll results so far:**

I have to say I've learned a great many things from the poll that I never knew before and have been surprised by a few things as well.

First, the complete domination at the top of the poll by the majority of the Naruto and Bleach women listed. This isn't so surprising, but I am shocked that Orihime and Rangiku from Bleach aren't getting more love. I mean Orihime is the Hinata of the Bleach world for Kami's sake and Rangiku well, she's basically Anko and Tsunade rolled into one fun-filled package.

Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury) is the most popular Sailor Moon girl and the actual Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino is the least popular, I never knew that.

Nico Robin being more popular than Nami from One Piece, I never would have guessed that.

Final Fantasy VII Tifa Lockhart having such a strong showing in the poll blew me away.

I'm stunned that Faye Valentine of Cowboy Bebop is struggling as much as she is. In virtually every other similar type poll I've seen in the past, she was always in the top 10 and a lot of the time the top 5.

I'm also pleasantly surprised that of the Inuyasha girls, Sango is outdistancing Kagome in the poll.

And finally I must address Neon Genesis Evangelion Misato Katsuragi. I realize that this particular anime ran over 15 years ago and had a brief rerun on Cartoon Network back in 2003, so many of you may not have ever seen this anime. But this anime is looked upon as one of the benchmarks of the anime universe. And Misato Katsuragi is the template from which we got the characters of Faye Valentine, Anko Mitarashi, Yoruichi Shihoin and many other female characters that have been created over the last 15 years. People, she deserves much more love than what she has gotten so far in the poll. Ok, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaayyyyyy!

**This time I do have some positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

**#479** – Nothing much to this chapter, it's just the continuation of the never-ending fight between Sasuke and Danzo. Both using god-like powers and slugging it out yada, yada.

**#480** – Well, we finally get the end of the Sasuke vs. Danzo fight. Which of course Sasuke wins and how he wins is to sacrifice Karin just for his revenge to kill Danzo. Thus showing what a truly dark and evil bastard the emo-Uchiha really is. Overall a good chapter for that reason alone.

**#481** – Danzo is dying and reflects back to his days as a Chunin with Sarutobi and his never-ending rivalry with the God of Shinobi. It's an introspection chapter to which Danzo thinks about what could have been if he had just been more like Sarutobi. I liked the chapter as the flashback memories of Danzo were cool to see. At the end Danzo makes a suicidal run to try and kill Sasuke and Madara which fails.

**#482** – I don't know what say about this chapter other than it is the greatest one Kishimoto ever produced if you're a Naruto/Hinata fan for the manga. If you're a Naruto/Sakura fan you probably have a different opinion of the chapter. (lol) I've got the champagne chilling on the ice after I read the final panel that finally Kishimoto will start moving this story towards the rightful and justified Naruto/Hinata pairing that it should be. Now, can Kishimoto still screw all this up, sure he can. That's why I'm not popping the cork just yet. But I have to say this chapter merely strengthens what I have always believed and that is Kishimoto was always going to pair his favorite character Sasuke with his #1 fan-girl Sakura before the story ends.

Essentially, this chapter is about Sakura's betrayals. First she betrays Lee, Kiba, and Sai after they locate Sasuke for her by putting them asleep so she can go after Sasuke alone. Naruto finally awakes from his spazz attack in #476 and escapes from Yamato to go after Sakura and presumably Sasuke. Madara tells Sasuke to kill Karin if she's of no more use to him, which Sasuke agrees to do and we finally learn why Karin was such a devoted slut to Sasuke. I have to say this was the first issue in which I didn't detest Karin. Finally, we reach the end of the chapter in which Sasuke is about to chidori Karin and Sakura arrives and says what will now be the most famous line in the Naruto universe to date.

"_**Sasuke-kun…..I will follow you! I'll leave Konoha!!"**_

Thus showing she's never quit loving the emo-Uchiha even after all these years and after all the sins he has committed since he betrayed the Leaf village. Sakura is willing to commit the same betrayal just to be with him. Just like when she was 12yrs old begging Sasuke to take her with him when he deserted Konoha. So overall, this chapter was AWESOME!

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 46 issues.**

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Also some readers ask me questions in reviews, but if you have your private messaging disabled, I can't respond back. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple stories that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

"**Alone I Suffer****"** by **GrimMalice:** I'm guessing some of you already know about this story and will understand what I have to say next about it. I debated a long time whether or not to recommend this story to all my readers. Not from a quality standpoint as there are very few stories out that are better than this tale. No, my dilemma comes from the fact the author has only updated this magnificent story once over the last two years. And judging by his profile page, don't expect to see another update for who knows how long? So while I highly recommend what is already there, I can understand if people don't want to get invested into a story that may never resume. The story is a gut-wrenching tale involving the ultimate betrayal of Naruto by Sakura and Sasuke. The emotional intensity is through the roof in this story and is overall one of the best written, creative, and original pieces you will ever read.

"**Hot for Teacher"** by **Dirty Reid:** Don't let the title sway you from reading this. It's a fairly romantic one-shot involving an older Naruto with Kurenai. There is a little bit of lemony goodness to the story, but overall it's a nice little piece showing how the two characters fell in love with one another.

On a side note, have you checked out my new story "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** yet? If you haven't, don't forget to do so. The link to the story is on my profile page and the story is being co-authored with **Hefster**. In my own opinion, that story will become one of the better Naru/Hina/Saku stories out there. Chapter 3 was released on Christmas as a gift to everyone.

Also be sure to check out as well.

"**My Purpose? What is my Purpose?" **by **NeonZangetsu & Kingkakashi: **If you didn't already know, I am now co-writing an amazing Bleach/Naruto crossover story with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The story involves Naruto who had 3 loves in his life; all of them broke his heart. Life in the village becomes too much for him, as the pain and despair he feels threatens to destroy him. Leaving the village he sets off a chain of events, as friends and foes aren't ready for Naruto to disappear from their lives, and want him back at any cost. If you're a fan of the angst, drama, suspense, surprises, and romance I've done with my story. Then you should enjoy reading this tale as well. NZ and I alternate on writing the chapters. He has the even numbered chapters, and I have the odd beginning with chapter 11 when I began co-writing with him. The link to this story is also on my profile page.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on all of these stories.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School time:**

Arduous

Definition: Hard to accomplish or achieve, marked by great labor or effort.

Etymology: Medieval Latin to old Irish 1538.

Part of Speech: Adjective


	40. Three Months of Life without Naruto

**Chapter 40 Summary: **Life has continued on in the Village Hidden in the Leaves without Naruto. However, that isn't to say his presence has not been missed and many people strive forth to improve themselves as they anxiously await for him to return.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 40: "Three Months of Life without Naruto"**

"_Knock, knock, knock!"_

'_Who could be pounding on my door this late at night?' _

_Sakura thought to herself, as she groggily stumbled out of bed and towards the door. Not even realizing her state of attire consisted of nothing more than a small t-shirt and pink panties. Opening the door she nearly fell to the ground in shock, as she was staring at a tall grinning blonde-haired handsome young man with very recognizable whisker like marks on his cheeks. Sakura looked on in astonishment and stammered with disbelief._

"_Nar, Naruto-kun is that really you?"_

"_Yeah Sakura-chan, it's me."_

"_Naruto-kun you're back from training, it's so wonderful to see you, I've missed you so ….. mmmph!" Sakura exclaimed before Naruto caught her in a passionate kiss, before whirling the confused girl around and slamming her back first into the now closed door._

_Sakura moaned in pleasure and seemed to melt into the kiss, as she snaked her arms around Naruto's neck pulling him close to her body. Naruto's hand immediately slid under Sakura's t-shirt and cupped one of her pert breasts which he began to fondle softly._

"_Naruto-kun what are doing?" Sakura moaned in surprise._

"_I want you Sakura-chan!" Naruto huskily growled with passion into her ear before reaching down to the waistband of Sakura's flimsy pink panties and roughly tearing the thin garment away from her body._

"_But, but what about Hinata?" Sakura barely managed to gasp out in a haze of lust as Naruto attacked her jaw-line and throat with a flurry of kisses and nips to her heated flesh._

"_I care about Hinata-chan, but after I left I had a lot of years to think about who I truly loved. After awhile I realized that I was with Hinata because I couldn't be with you. I thought the love I held for you would disappear with time, but it never did Sakura-chan, it only grew stronger. I know now it's you that I truly love Sakura not Hinata." Naruto stated before ripping Sakura's t-shirt in half and quickly capturing one of her breasts in his mouth to suckle on it voraciously._

"_Yes……oh Kami, yes……..Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed out with wanton passion; as she attempted to move her arms down to fumble with the buckle of his pants to release that which she desired most to feel._

_When Naruto felt his manhood freed from its confines and brushing up against the moistening folds of the girl he still held pinned to the door, he released his suction like grip on Sakura's breast with his mouth and asked._

"_Sakura-chan, I need to know, can we be together now, do you love me?"_

"_Hai Naruto-kun we can be together! I do love you and I always have! Please take me now and make me yours forever!" Sakura quickly cried out, as she felt something very hot and very hard prodding her entranceway before lifting her legs to encircle Naruto's waist._

"_That's all I needed to hear Sakura-chan, now prepare to become my woman!" Naruto replied in a deep and sultry voice before pulling his hips back._

"_Yes Naruto-kun make me your woman!" Sakura squealed out in delight._

"_As you wish Sakura-chan!" Naruto roared, as he slammed his hips forward and…….." _

"......Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed out in frustration before bringing her fist down onto the alarm clock next to her bed and smashing it to pieces.

Sakura flopped back down onto her bed in aggravation, as she could feel the moisture of her now sodden underwear sticking to her body, as she said to herself.

"Not another dream about Naruto-kun, it's like Kami is punishing me with these dreams now that I know I love Naruto, but can never have him."

Rolling out of bed, Sakura made her way into the bathroom and flipped on the light to stare at her heated face and disheveled hair in the reflection of the mirror before commenting with disappointment.

"I wouldn't mind these dreams so much if they didn't always end at the point where he's about to take me!"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Sakura stripped off her t-shirt and underwear and stepped into the shower. As the hot spray of water hit her face and cascaded down her body, all Sakura could silently think about as a lone tear rolled down her cheek is was when she would see Naruto again?

* * *

Hinata was nervously poking her index fingers together as she sat in the waiting area outside of the Konoha Council chamber. It was a surprise when an Anbu messenger escort arrived at the training field that morning and informed the young Hyuga girl that her presence was requested at the Council meeting currently in session. Hinata had no idea why the Council wished to see her and the Anbu who had escorted her revealed nothing. However, looking around the waiting room, Hinata took note that she was not the only person the Council had requested.

As Hinata gazed across the room, she saw an older Genin shinobi was staring at her with an arrogant smirk on his face. Hinata recognized the man a few years older than her, as he belonged to one of the minor clans of the Leaf village most of whom held a dislike for the major clans of Konoha due to their status. Averting her gaze from the shinobi, Hinata heard him say with contempt and disdain ringing in his voice.

"I don't know what you did to get here Hyuga, but I doubt it's as impressive as what I did to be here. Maybe my clan will finally get the respect it deserves instead of it being lavished upon your overrated clan."

Shifting around nervously and still poking her fingers together Hinata gulped, as she heard the formidable oak doors to the Council chamber creak open and an Anbu guard bade all of them to enter. Taking a deep breath before hesitantly rising Hinata walked into the Council chamber and stood next her older Genin companion and nervously waited to see what would happen next. It was then the young lavender-eyed kunoichi heard Tsunade call out.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa step forward and present yourself to the Konoha Council."

Flashing a snide grin towards Hinata the older shinobi stepped forward and walked up to a dais in the center of the Council chamber and faced all the Councilmember's. It was then that Tsunade spoke once more and announced.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa for your meritorious service as escort guard in protecting a merchandise caravan on route to the Land of Waves against three C-ranked bandits after the rest of your team had been injured or killed long enough for reinforcements to arrive. You are hereby upgraded from Genin grade level 7 to Genin grade level 3, congratulations."

A look of shock spread across Yumichika's face as he was obviously expecting a much greater promotion. The blonde Hokage inwardly smirked at the disappointment on the young shinobi's face. This show in front of the Konoha Council was nothing but a farce as far as Tsunade was concerned and only initiated to appease Hiashi Hyuga and Danzo. In truth she had not wanted to promote the young man at all seeing as his Chunin commander had been severely injured and the rest of his squad had given their lives dispatching the other twenty bandits that had attacked the caravan. While Yumichika somehow had managed to avoid getting injured from the ordeal, no doubt from hiding according to his injured commanders report. However, the Ayasegawa clan was a fervent supporter of Danzo and Hiashi in an effort to keep his subordinate happy had pushed for the young man's promotion in the Shinobi Council. Fortunately, even Hiashi was unable to convince the rest of the Shinobi side of the Council, who votes on military advancements to promote the young man to Chunin. An upgrade in his current rank is all the young man would get and more than he deserved, as the blonde Hokage ordered.

"You are dismissed Genin Yumichika Ayasegawa!"

A forlorn and sullen shinobi stepped down from the dais and resumed his previous spot next to Hinata, when he then heard Tsunade announce.

"As for the rest of the members of Team #18, it is the Shinobi Councils decision that their commander Ikkaku Madarame be promoted from Chunin grade level 5 to Chunin grade level 1. Also that Team #18 members Renji Abarai and Momo Hinamori be promoted posthumously to the rank of Chunin."

Yumichika gritted his teeth in rage upon hearing this while Hinata smirked slightly at the turn of events that had befallen her fellow Genin when she suddenly heard Tsunade call out.

"Hinata Hyuga step forward and present yourself to the Konoha Council."

Hinata walked over to the dais and nervously stood before the Konoha Council. Looking around she saw all the clan heads were giving her reassuring smiles save for one clan head. Hiashi Hyuga could only grit his teeth in anger and glare at his eldest daughter whom he had cast out of the clan months earlier. The Hyuga leader was seething at what was about to take place, as Tsunade proclaimed with pride.

"Hinata Hyuga, not since the days of the Third Great Shinobi war has a kunoichi been given a battlefield promotion in rank……….until today. Due to your courage, skills, and intelligence you helped to eliminate of a force of 33 Otogakgure Shinobi attacking both you and your Sensei Kurenai Yuuhi. Of which no fewer than seven low to mid grade level Chunin and one Sub-Commander Jounin were personally dispatched by you."

A collective gasp could be heard from all the civilian councilmember's after hearing of Hinata's exploits before Tsunade continued on.

"Because of your actions, it allowed reinforcements to arrive in time and eliminate the remaining Otogakure forces that had invaded the Fire country and which posed a viable threat to Konoha. Hinata Hyuga, for your meritorious service in doing this the Shinobi Council has unanimously voted to promote you from Genin grade level 5 to Chunin grade level 5. Let it also be noted that Ms. Hyuga has become the youngest kunoichi in the long history of Konohagakure to be given a battlefield promotion in rank breaking the previous record held by me. Hinata Hyuga, please remove your coat and accept your Chunin vest with pride and the appreciation of this Council and the people of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The blonde Hokage then stepped around her desk and presented to Hinata a Chunin vest. As Hinata apprehensively removed her coat more than a few eyebrows were raised by several people in the room at the young girls stunning voluptuous figure. After bowing to the Hokage with respect, Hinata attempted to put on the vest only to realize she couldn't zip it up due to her……….attributes. Blushing with embarrassment, the young Hyuga girl softly stammered to Tsunade.

"It, it won't fit Hokage-sama."

"No Hinata my dear, it appears it doesn't, but we can solve that."

Tsunade then walked over to her desk and pulled a box out of it. Opening it up, the blonde Hokage retrieved another Chunin vest, but this one being much older than the one Hinata was struggling with. Handing this new vest over to the young Hyuga girl, Tsunade smiled as it seemed to fit Hinata like a glove before the Sannin stated with delight.

"That's my old Chunin vest Hinata and I can't think of a better or more special person for me to give it to then you. Wear it proudly Hinata dear, you've earned it.

"Arigatou (Thank you), I'm honored to wear this Hokage-sama."

"No Hinata the honor is mine for not only do you deserve your promotion in rank for your deeds on the battlefield. But I am also presenting to you the Nidaime Medal of Valor."

"The, the Nidaime Medal of Valor I, I don't deserve such an honor Hokage-sama. That, that award is to pay tribute and respect to Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves who have fallen in the line of duty." Hinata stammered in awe as that award has always been presented posthumously to its recipients.

"Hinata, the Nidaime Medal of Valor was created in honor of my uncle Tobirama Senju for the self-sacrifice he made during the First Great Ninja war to allow his student and the man who would become the Sandaime Hokage and many others who would become leading figures of the Leaf village to escape from enemy territory. The Nidaime sacrificed his life to save those he felt were the bright young flames who must protect the village. It is an exceptional act of heroism; to voluntarily sacrifice one's personal safety and life for the sake of others."

"Ho, Hokage-sama, I, I'm alive so I did not make such a sacrifice."

"Nonsense Hinata, you made exactly that same sacrifice when you chose to give what little remaining chakra you had after your battles to Kurenai and Kakashi to keep them alive. If you want to nit-pick about accepting this honor while still living, technically you did DIE by your actions in the field. It just so happened that your death annoyed me greatly and being the medical genius I am, I brought you back to life. Now stop talking such foolishness about how you are undeserving of this honor!" Tsunade groused at the young Hyuga girl, as she placed the medal around Hinata's neck.

Hinata's ears were then greeted to the sound of clapping, as all the clan leaders of the Shinobi side of Council stood-up and applauded the young Hyuga girl. All the while sending enough killing intent to the civilian councilmember's causing all of them to rise and join in giving a round of applause to her as well. Even Hiashi bowed under the peer pressure of the other clan leaders and reluctantly stood and joined in the standing ovation for his eldest daughter's deeds on the battlefield.

Even though the stoic Hyuga leader showed no emotion, inwardly he was furious. Hiashi had never bothered to look into the details of how Hinata had been injured and merely assumed she had gotten hurt because she was weak. So he had absently signed off on the recommendation for promotion with the rest of the Shinobi Council without even bothering to see who it was for. It wasn't until later that Tsunade had informed him of who the promotion was for. So it infuriated the Hyuga patriarch to no end that the daughter he considered weak and unfit to rule the Hyuga clan was now being extolled with the highest honors by the Hokage and the Konoha Council itself for the strength, courage, and selfless sacrifice she had shown.

After the ovation for Hinata began to subside the leader of the Nara clan and Chief Shinobi Strategist for the Leaf village Shikaku Nara spoke up and asked.

Hinata in reviewing the reports of the Otogakure incursion incident I personally want to commend you on the strategy you came up with for defeating so many opponents that were facing you. Your use of a hit-and-run tactic against the enemy while making your escape to retrieve reinforcements was brilliant. So brilliant in fact, I'm adding to the curriculum of the Konoha Shinobi Academy to be taught to future generations of Leaf village shinobi. How did you come up with such tactic to use?"

"What strategy did Hinata come up with Shikaku-san?" Chouza Akimichi asked with curiosity.

"Why don't you explain it to my esteemed colleague Hinata."

"Well, well Chouza-san the strategy I used was to keep the enemy scattered and confused while they pursued me, never allowing them to assume any type of group formation. Every shinobi has a different top speed, so I kept running knowing that their fastest ninja would get to me first. I then quickly disable or kill him before the rest of his comrades can arrive and then resume my retreat. Then the next fastest shinobi pursuing me eventually catches up and I disable or kill him and keep running once again. I just kept repeating that process to pick off the pursuing enemies one by one."

"That indeed is an impressive stratagem you devised Hinata to eliminate several enemies while retreating at the same time to gather reinforcements. Are there any flaws or weaknesses to this tactic?" Inoichi Yamanaka commented with appreciation.

"I must correct you Inoichi-san, but I was not the one to devise this tactic. It was taught to me by Naruto Uzumaki and he should get credit for its conception not I. The tragic flaw of this long hit-and-run strategy Inoichi-san is that is requires an unbelievable amount of physical stamina to maintain it. If this stratagem is to be taught at the academy Shikaku-san, they need to be aware of this flaw."

Hiashi and several members of the Civilian Council openly bristled upon hearing Naruto's name spoken. Ignoring them, Shikaku spoke up once more and stated with assurance.

"Thank you Hinata, I can assure you both the strengths and weaknesses of that tactic will be taught at the academy. All I need to know from you is what you would like name the stratagem?"

Hiashi grinned at the thought of a shinobi military strategy bearing the Hyuga name for future generations to learn. However, his grin quickly disappeared when he heard his eldest daughter say with conviction.

"I believe it should be called the Uzumaki Maneuver Shikaku-san to honor the person who first thought up the strategy."

"Troublesome, I can appreciate you wanting to honor the inventor of the tactic Hinata. But it's a long-standing military tradition that it is the person who first implements a devised strategy that it bears that person's name in some form or fashion." Shikaku stated with slight regret.

The grin returned to the Hyuga patriarch's face, as now Hinata had no choice but to have the maneuver bear Hyuga name. But once again his devious grin quickly vanished, as he hears Hinata say with passion and fervor.

"Then I would like to name the strategy the Naru/Hina Maneuver Shikaku-san."

"The Naru/Hina Maneuver……….I like it, it has a pop to it!" Shikaku openly declared.

"I agree and by the power of the Hokage's office and the Chief Shinobi Strategist for the Leaf village I do hereby approve that the tactic shall now be referred to in the future as the Naru/Hina Maneuver." Tsunade announced with smirk, while staring directly into the seething pupil-less eyes of the Hyuga Clan leader sitting across from her in the Council chamber.

The blonde Hokage then dismissed Hinata and brought her gavel down upon her desk signifying the end of the Council meeting. As both the Shinobi and Civilian Councilmember's began exiting the room, the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio couldn't resist giving the Hyuga clan leader a sarcastic jab on the way out, as the man had remained seated and motionless literally rigid with rage.

"I would congratulate Hiashi-san for training such an amazing young girl, but isn't that the same Hinata you cast out of your clan because she was weak and untalented?" Chouza asked with amusement.

"I guess getting away from your clan Hiashi-san has toughened the young girl up a bit don't you think?" Inoichi then commented.

"It's most troublesome, but who do we congratulate for making Hinata into such a fine kunoichi then if it isn't Hiashi-san here?" Shikaku questioned in mirth.

"Well I suppose some credit should go to her Sensei and teammates, but I think we know where the lion's share of the credit goes to instilling into Hinata the confidence to turn herself into such a quality Leaf village shinobi." Chouza remarked before pausing as all three men loudly chorused together.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

As all three clan leaders left laughing at Hiashi stewing in his own juices, they failed to notice the Hyuga patriarch crushing the arm rests of the chair he was sitting in with the palms of his hands.

* * *

A smile graced Tsunade's face as she watched the pink-haired young kunoichi attempt to revive a fish lying on medicinal scroll on a table before her using precision chakra control it allow it to breathe even out of water. It was astonishing to the blonde Hokage how much Sakura had improved in the use of medical Ninjutsu. To come this far in only three months, Tsunade hadn't seen such talent like that since Shizune. And considering all the suffering and loss the girl had gone through within the last year, it was a wonder to Tsunade that Sakura was able to even function at all. From the desertion of the boy Sakura thought she loved to his betrayal and rape of her. Sakura's abandonment by her parents and the loss of her friends because of her own betrayal leading to her being stripped of ninja rank for one full year. And finally the most heart-wrenching loss of all was of the young man Sakura now knew she loved with all her heart and could have been with, had she not foolishly thrown away all of her chances to be with him.

It was amazing to Tsunade that the girl's spirit hadn't been broken by now. Even the death of her father last month did little to weaken the perseverance and determination Sakura was showing in being Tsunade's newest apprentice. The young girl had thrown herself into the Slug Sannin's training and teachings almost to the point of exhaustion at times. When Tsunade had to physically stop the girl from training herself to death and asked Sakura why she was pushing herself so hard. All Sakura would say is that she was keeping a promise to Naruto. Before he left the blonde shinobi had requested one thing for Sakura to do while he was gone.

"_**Train hard and become stronger Sakura. Don't let what that bastard did to you destroy your life. Become the great kunoichi I believe you can be Sakura."**_

"_**I promise Naruto, I will."**_

Apparently, this had become Sakura's own version of a _promise of a lifetime _and Naruto's belief in her had ignited a fire within the young kunoichi to make his belief a reality.

'_The talent you have to instill inspiration in others is extraordinary Naruto. It's the most important quality you possess which will make you the greatest Hokage this or any village will ever see.' _Tsunade thought to herself with admiration before a cry filled with glee rang out.

"I did it shishou (master, teacher)!"

Looking over to the table, Tsunade could see the fish enveloped in a green chakra bubble flopping around. Smiling at her newest pupil, the blonde Hokage replied with praise.

"We done Sakura, that's a most difficult technique to learn and you did it in such a short amount of time, I'm proud of you!"

A smile lit up on the young pink-haired kunoichi's face upon hearing her master's compliment. And Tsunade was indeed proud and also a little relieved as well at Sakura's accomplishment. Shizune had openly bragged to the blonde Hokage the day before that Hinata had learned the technique earlier in the week. Since Tsunade had named Sakura her apprentice after Naruto's departure much to her first student's objections that it should have been Hinata and of Shizune subsequently naming Hinata her own apprentice. An unspoken rivalry had developed between the two teachers at which student would end up being the better medical shinobi through each of their teachings. So far, the difference in talent was so negligible between the two young kunoichi's no one could say with absolute certainty which one was the better of the other.

"Shishou, what are we doing next?"

"Now Sakura it's time for some physical training between you and me." Tsunade answered with a smirk before throwing her arm around the young girl and walking them towards the door.

"Oh nooooo!" Sakura groaned before dropping her head in defeat.

Tsunade merely laughed at her pupil's reaction of going out to spar with her while teaching Sakura her super strength style of fighting. The spars were indeed brutal and usually left Sakura covered from head to toe in bruises, hence the kunoichi's reluctance to participate. But Tsunade knew once Sakura had mastered the style, she would be a force to deal with just as she is on a battlefield

* * *

When Hinata returned to the training field after her encounter with the Konoha Council, she was greeted with much praise and accolades from all of her friends for her promotion in rank and of being honored with the Nidaime Medal of Valor.

"Man, a promotion in rank and awarded the Nidaime Medal of Valor, that's so cool Hinata! What do you think about that Akamaru?" Kiba queries to his canine familiar.

"Bark, bark, bark!" Akamaru voiced his approval from atop his master's head.

"Yes, it is quite an achievement, congratulations Hinata." Shino stoically stated in his monotone voice.

"Yeah, (munch, munch) congratulations Hinata (munch, munch) you deserve it." Chouji commented in-between eating his trademark barbeque potato chips.

"Way to go girl, kunoichi's rule!" Ino exclaimed, while pumping her fist in the air.

"A most worthy award to given Hinata, you should feel very proud." Neji declared as he gave a respectful bow to his itoko (cousin).

"Congratulations Hinata, no one deserves it more than you." Tenten proclaimed in earnest.

"It's great to see a kunoichi get recognized for their accomplishments no matter which village they are from. Congratulations Hinata, I'm happy for you." Temari stated with a smile.

Temari then turned and shot her boyfriend a glare, as he had been lying on the ground the entire time gazing at the clouds. Clearing her throat to gain his attention the Nara heir looked over and said.

"Congratulations on your promotion Hinata, I can't think of anyone better or more deserving of it from our class."

"Don't forget about Hinata being awarded the Nidaime Medal of Valor in your good wishes Shika-kun."

"I didn't forget Mari-chan."

"Well!"

"Well what, I told you I didn't forget about it troublesome woman."

"So aren't you going to congratulate Hinata for it?"

"No, I'm not."

Shikamaru's answer to Temari shocked everyone present save Hinata who suspected why the Nara heir didn't want to extend his praise to her for the award and she didn't blame the young man one bit.

"What's your beef with Hinata getting the award Nara?" Kiba angrily growled.

"Yeah, quit being a lazy-jerk and congratulate her Shika-kun!" Ino ordered to her lifelong friend.

Suddenly, Shikamaru found himself on the defensive for his refusal to congratulate Hinata on being awarded Nidaime Medal of Valor. After being bombarded with one recrimination or question after another by his comrades, the Nara heir was about to snap when Hinata suddenly yelled out.

"Stop it all of you! Shikamaru-kun doesn't have to congratulate me and has every right to feel the way he does about me being given this award!"

"Hinata what are you talking about?"

Hinata ignored Ino's question and walked over to stand before Shikamaru before looking up at him with doe-like lavender colored eyes and softly said.

"Shik, Shikamaru-kun, I never got the chance to apologize to you. I'm sorry I had to lie to you during your rescue mission, but it was the only thing I could think of to let you allow me to save Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-Sensei. If you knew the truth of what I was attempting, you would never have let me do it and Kurenai-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei would have died and I couldn't allow that to happen. Those two people are precious to both me and Naruto-kun and I did what I had to save them. I'm sorry I had to lie to you and I agree with you that I don't deserve the award, but I don't regret what I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me as I cherish our friendship, but if can't I understand."

Shikamaru sweat-dropped as he heard Hinata's heartfelt apology while staring at her tear-filled glistening eyes and the contrite visage she bore on her face and thought to himself.

'Oh _Kami this is troublesome, Hinata's not even using Ino's puppy-dog eyes jutsu on me, but that look on her face and the sound of her voice it's mesmerizing in its sincerity. Oh who am I kidding, it's impossible for anyone to be mad at Hinata when she looks at you like this. You're a doomed man Naruto if she ever unleashes this look on you.'_

"Please don't cry Hinata, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I wasn't mad at you, just upset that you had lied to me about the extent of your injuries and then Tsunade goes and pins a medal on you for it."

"I, I know Shikamaru-kun, I tried to refuse the honor because I don't deserve it, but Lady Tsunade wouldn't let me."

"No, you do deserve the honor Hinata. What you did to save Kurenai and Kakashi-Sensei is the very definition of valor. But that didn't stop me from blaming myself for the condition it left you in afterwards knowing I could have stopped you but I didn't."

"That wasn't your fault Shikamaru-kun, but mine."

"Maybe, but that still didn't change how I felt."

"I'm sorry Shikamaru-kun, can you ever forgive me?"

"It's troublesome Hinata, but when you look at me like that, it's impossible for me not to forgive you. Now turn that face off before I go into a diabetic seizure from it."

Hinata giggled at the Nara heir's last statement before she wrapped the young man up in a hug which he returned in earnest before whispering in her ear.

"Naruto would be so proud of you Hinata."

Hinata's embrace of Shikamaru tightened a bit, as she dearly wished it was Naruto that she was hugging at that moment.

* * *

When Tsunade and Sakura returned to the hospital from training the blonde-haired Hokage spoke with admiration and approval of her young pupil.

"You did much better in spar today Sakura, before long you're going to be giving me a run for my money."

"That's very kind of you to say Shishou."

"Kindness has nothing to do with it Sakura, it's the truth. Now, seeing as it's getting late, would you like to join me and Shizune for dinner?"

"Thank you Shishou, but I think I want to get cleaned up and go and visit my father today."

"Alright Sakura, but make sure you're not out too late. You've got a full day ahead of tomorrow between training and your shift at the hospital; I don't want you to be tired."

"I won't be too late Shishou, thank you." Sakura replied before running off to her room that she now occupied within the hospital.

Tsunade shook her head sadly, as she thought about Sakura and her father. It had been heartbreaking to Tsunade when she had finally told the news to Sakura that her parents had absolved their rights to her and officially abandoned the girl, thus making her a ward of the village. However, instead of feeling hurt or angry about it, Sakura had remained calm and merely asked if she could speak to them one last time. Tsunade had been hesitant at first to allow this, but ultimately conceded and now wished she never had given in.

The blonde Hokage had accompanied Sakura to her former home to support the girl during her reunion with her parents. Thank Kami she had, as Ishi Haruno had willfully and full of spite spewed forth various insults and obscenities towards her daughter upon the visit. So vicious was the woman that she actually attempted to physically attack her own daughter which prompted Tsunade to rise and was about to knock the Haruno woman through a wall, but was beaten to it by her husband Taro as he slapped the woman to the floor. For the first time in his life, Taro Haruno had actually stood up to his evil hellion of a wife and ordered the woman out of his sight while he spoke to their daughter. When Ishi refused to leave Tsunade stepped forward cracking her knuckles and releasing killing intent, which caused the Haruno matriarch to go running out the backdoor in terror. Tsunade then sat in the kitchen and drank tea while Sakura and her father had a very emotional and tearful conversation in the other room.

After an hour, both father and daughter entered the kitchen smiling. Tsunade could see both had dried tears on their face, but at that moment they were happy together. Taro kissed his daughter goodbye and told Sakura that he loved her before asking the young girl to wait outside while he spoke to Tsunade. Sakura did as he asked and Taro Haruno turned to Tsunade and gave an honored bow to his Hokage before saying in a most penitent tone of voice.

'_Hokage-sama, I know I must wait a year to petition you to have my Sakura-chan removed as a ward of the village and returned to me. But I'm here to tell you that as soon as I'm allowed, that's exactly what I will be doing. I also realize that you don't have to accept that petition, which is why until that day arrives I will do everything in my power to prove to you that I am a worthy father and shinobi to be allowed to regain my parental duties with my daughter, which I never should have relinquished in the first place. I deeply regret my actions in doing that and in allowing my wife to dictate all aspects of our life and family. However, I can assure that ends today. My wife can either accept Sakura-chan back into our lives when that day comes, or get the Hell out of our lives, the choice is hers. But the days of Ishi Haruno ruling our household and family are finished!'_

Tsunade smiled at the memory of Taro Haruno's words and final declaration to her. When he had said it, it never occurred to the Slug Sannin that those would be the last words she would ever hear from Sakura's father. It was quite a shock to Tsunade when an Anbu patrol reported to her the very next morning that Taro Haruno had been discovered dead outside of a tavern. His death initially attributed to a broken neck caused by a fall down a flight of stairs. When Tsunade received the autopsy report everything seemed to confirm that Taro Haruno had gotten drunk and had accidentally fallen killing himself in the process. However, something about the whole incident nagged at the back of Tsunade's mind, which prompted both she and Shizune to pay a late night visit to the morgue and perform a second autopsy, where the truth was soon discovered.

**(Flashback 4 weeks ago)**

"There's no doubt about it Shizune, Taro Haruno did not die from a drunken accidental fall, but was murdered!"

"Are you certain Lady Tsunade?"

"Quite certain Shizune, as the Medic Nin who performed the initial autopsy apparently thought no one would question what happened and didn't even bother to cover-up the obvious signs of murder."

"What signs do you speak of Lady Tsunade?"

"Well first off, what did the blood work show you when you tested Taro's blood?"

"There was no alcohol present in his system Lady Tsunade."

"I'm not surprised."

"But his clothes were soaked in sake Lady Tsunade according to the Anbu report and a broken bottle was found next to him."

"I've no doubt whoever killed Taro poured the contents of said sake bottle onto his already dead corpse and left the bottle behind after breaking it. However, aside from that and the blood, I'm certain Taro wasn't even killed where the Anbu found him and had been moved there by his killer from another location."

"What makes you suspect that Lady Tsunade?"

"All of the bruising and lacerations Taro received from his supposed trip down the stairway were all inflicted post-mortem. The color is all wrong for bruises indicating burst blood vessels in deeper tissue layers from a blunt injury to a living body. Which one would assume would occur from a fall down a flight of stairs. As for the lacerations Taro received, if you notice some of them are quite deep. Yet there is very little blood around them indicating that his heart had stopped pumping blood long before Taro took his fall. Also the Anbu report made no mention of a significant amount of blood at the scene where they discovered Taro. So I am absolutely positive that Taro was murdered somewhere else and then transported to where he was found before his killer or killers then took his lifeless body and tossed it down the stairway."

"But who would want to kill Sakura's father Lady Tsunade? I looked over his file and he was a fairly non-descript shinobi and his career was rather uneventful to have gained any enemies."

"I can't tell you who committed the murder Shizune, but I can tell you which clan they are from…………..Hyuga!"

"Hyuga Lady Tsunade........how, how do you know this?"

"I know this Shizune due to the type of fracture in Taro's neck which is what killed him. You see most fractures occurring from a great fall are never clean and are usually jagged or splintered in nature. However, Taro's break was almost perfectly vertical in nature. Also the fracture coincides perfectly with a tenketsu point in that area of the spinal column. In short, only someone with the ability to see tenketsu points and be able to send with almost surgical like precision a stream of chakra through it and sever Taro's neck cleanly killed him. And you and I both know there is only one clan with the ability to do all of that………the Hyuga clan."

"But why would someone from the Hyuga clan want to kill Sakura's father Lady Tsunade? As I said Taro was a minor shinobi and never even had any interaction with the Hyuga clan in his whole life to make an enemy of any of them."

"You're correct Shizune, but we do know of one Haruno that has been interacting with the Hyuga clan the past several months and had recently become an enemy of Taro Haruno."

"You don't mean……"

"That's right Shizune, I believe Taro was murdered at the behest of his own wife and Sakura's mother…..Ishi Haruno!"

"Why would she do this Lady Tsunade?"

"I believe that evil, vindictive, and spiteful whore did it Shizune because Taro had finally grown a backbone with the woman and was no longer going to put up with her shit. I fear Shizune the day Taro protected Sakura and struck Ishi down, he had inadvertently signed his own death warrant."

"What are going do Lady Tsunade?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing Lady Tsunade!?"

"There's nothing I can do Shizune! Sure I can prove that Taro Haruno was murdered and I can even make a case at who the perpetrators were. But I can't prove which Hyuga actually committed the crime or the motive behind it, as it's all speculation on my part! If I try to press the issue, all I will be doing is forcing Hiashi's hand in the Council to assert his control. He's been relatively quiet and is still basking in the limelight of the villagers for his removal of the Uchiha's Council seat and noble clan status. If I file charges against him or his clan which I cannot prove, it will only cause turmoil within the village and in the end, I will lose!" Tsunade exclaimed with disgust.

"So Hiashi and his slut Ishi are going to get away with murder, is that what you're telling me Lady Tsunade."

"I don't like it anymore than you Shizune, but for the time being yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm still working on my plan to wrest control of the Konoha Council from Hiashi's grasp, but I'm not ready yet. Once I am ready and if I'm able to succeed, I can reopen the case for further investigation. But until that time, officially Taro Haruno has died from accidental fall which fractured his neck killing him instantly, as the initial autopsy first reported."

"I understand Lady Tsunade, but what are you going to tell Sakura?"

"I'm not going to tell Sakura anything for the time being. The girl is slowly recovering psychologically from everything that has happened to her these past several months according to Keko Yamanaka. I'm not about administer another crippling blow to Sakura's psyche by telling the girl that her father was murdered and that her mother is likely the one who sanctioned the killing, but we can't prove any of it. Perhaps one day Sakura will be strong enough to handle the information and I will tell her. But right now I think it is best for her recovery not to know."

A nod from Shizune indicated to the blonde Hokage that her apprentice understood her reasons for not revealing the truth to Sakura. With nothing left to say, Tsunade slid Taro's body back into his morgue compartment while Shizune went about cleaning things up from their late night autopsy excursion.

**(End of Flashback)**

As Tsunade entered her office, she flopped down into her chair before reaching over to open a desk drawer and pull out a bottle of sake and a cup. Pouring herself a drink, the Slug Sannin quickly downed it before leaning back and thinking to herself.

'_I'm sorry I can't reveal the truth to you Sakura, but one day I shall.' _

* * *

As Keko Yamanaka walked over to the hospital to give her monthly report to Tsunade about Sakura's mental health progress, she was growing concerned about part of the young girl's recovery psychologically. When Keko arrived, Shizune escorted the woman into the Hokage's office and announced her arrival to Tsunade who greeted her.

"Good morning Keko-san how are you this fine day?"

"I'm doing well Hokage-sama, but I'm very tired. Ino decided to throw an impromptu party for Hinata last night to celebrate her promotion and the award the girl had received. Unfortunately, someone I suspect Kiba, brought some sake to the party and let's just say trying to keep a reign on a slightly inebriated Konoha 11 should be ranked as an A class mission in the future Hokage-sama."

"Ha, ha, ha, I'll make a note of that for the future Keko-san and please call me Lady Tsunade."

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

"Now Keko-san, how is Sakura's progress coming along from your counseling sessions with the girl?"

"Well Lady Tsunade considering everything the girl has gone through, she's making great strides in her recovery. I think much of that has to do with you taking her on as your apprentice and in providing her a stable home life."

"I'm not sure I would call providing a small living quarter at the hospital for Sakura to live in as providing a stable home life."

"It's much better than the alternative of a crowded orphanage Lady Tsunade. And since Sakura's entire focus is set upon becoming the best Medic Nin she can and to learn all of your teachings. The hospital has indeed become a very stable environment for the girl. Also, you need to realize Lady Tsunade that you've become a crucial figure in Sakura's life now. I mean between the abandonment of Sakura by her mother, her father's untimely death, and the loss of all of her friends especially Naruto. The faith you've shown Sakura in making her your apprentice and the belief you have in her that she can be one of the best Medic Nin's ever is a lifeline to the girl. She wants to prove that your faith and belief in her was not in vain. One of Sakura's biggest fears is that she will let you down as she has so many other people in her life, in her mind anyway."

"Well I wish I could do more for the girl, but I'm afraid I used up all my sway with the Council just to keep them from stripping Sakura of her shinobi status for life and keeping her out of prison."

"Inoichi never told me and if you don't mind me asking Lady Tsunade. How were you able to accomplish Sakura only receiving a one year suspension of her shinobi status and two years probation after that?"

"I merely argued that no sentence or imprisonment could punish Sakura far worse than what she had experienced at the hands of that Uchiha bastard and his men. A few assholes on the civilian side of the Council tried to argue in defense of the little Uchiha monster and that Sakura's ordeal and injuries couldn't have been that bad. Well they all shut up and towed the line after I produced photographs showing in graphic detail exactly what had happened to Sakura because of their precious Sasuke-kun."

"And that's all it took Lady Tsunade?"

"Well that along with that pompous ass Hiashi Hyuga making another grandstand speech denouncing the Uchiha clan, as an evil scourge to all of Konoha and its citizens. After that the Council had very little interest in how severe Sakura's sentence was to be."

"Thank you for telling me Lady Tsunade, forgive my curiosity about it. But knowing all I can about Sakura's life since the Uchiha encounter helps me in my counseling sessions with the girl."

"There's nothing to forgive Keko-san, you're doing a splendid job with Sakura in helping her to recover psychologically from what happened. Now, you said Sakura is making great strides in her recovery, that's good to hear."

"It is Lady Tsunade, but there is a condition that Sakura has developed that I fear if we don't overcome it, it will handicap the young girl for the rest of her life."

"That sounds serious Keko-san, what is this condition?"

"I think its better that I show you Lady Tsunade. Where is Sakura right now?"

"Right now I believe Sakura is in the children's ward of the hospital."

"Is there a two-way observation mirror into that ward Lady Tsunade?"

"Hai Keko-san there is."

"Then allow me to show you a demonstration of the condition I'm talking about."

A few minutes later both Keko Yamanaka and the Hokage were in the observation room gazing through a two-way mirror watching Sakura help, play, and generally babysit all the young children in that ward. Upon a signal from Keko a female nurse entered the ward with arms bundled full of bedding material. The young nurse called out to Sakura to help her with the items that she was carrying which Sakura happily did. After the nurse left, Sakura resumed her tasks with all the kids and Tsunade asked with confusion.

"Keko-san, I saw nothing to indicate any type of condition with Sakura."

"Just wait Lady Tsunade." Keko replied, before signaling a male orderly to carry into the ward some boxes full of toys, books, and other assorted items for the children.

As the male orderly entered the ward, his arms laden with the boxes he called out to Sakura for some help. The young kunoichi immediately froze and the smile on her face was immediately replaced with a look of fear. Turning around Sakura inexplicably began backing herself up into a corner of the ward away from the male orderly while saying in a voice tinged with terror for the young man to just leave the boxes by the door and she would attend to them later. After the orderly had left the room, the rigid posture of Sakura's body relaxed and she tentatively resumed what she had been doing previously.

"You see what I'm talking about Lady Tsunade."

"I saw Keko-san, but I'm not really sure I understand what I saw?"

"What you just witnessed Lady Tsunade is not uncommon among victims of sexual assault. Especially assaults as violent and terrifying as Sakura's was inflicted by the hands of several men. Sakura has developed Androphobia Lady Tsunade which is an abnormal fear of men. This phobia is usually the result of some violent or terrifying act by a man or men, such as childhood abuse or in this incidence rape. I don't know if you heard about the incident last week Lady Tsunade about Sakura's assault on one of your Jounin shinobi?"

"What are talking about Keko-san? There was no assault reported to me by Sakura upon any of my shinobi, especially a Jounin. In fact the only Jounin I know that came into the hospital for any type of medical treatment last week was Ebisu for a broken jaw. Which he said came from a training mishap with the Konohamaru Corp."

"Well technically I suppose that's correct Lady Tsunade. You see last week I decided to take Sakura out for a walk during one of our counseling sessions in park. While we were there Ebisu-san was training the Konohamaru Corp and Moegi got hurt and skinned her knee badly. Sakura saw this and rushed over to heal the little girl's knee which she did. Unfortunately, Ebisu-san show of gratitude for doing that was to bow to Sakura before quickly taking her hand and kissing it while thanking her. Sakura's immediate reaction to this was to scream before punching Ebisu-san into a nearby tree breaking his jaw before Sakura then dropped to the ground and went into a panicked almost catatonic state of mind. So panic-stricken was Sakura I had to get her back to my office as soon as possible and mildly sedate the girl just to calm her down. I'm surprised that Ebisu-san didn't report the incident Lady Tsunade."

"I'm not, Ebisu is one of the most prideful bastards I know and he probably didn't want it known that he was laid out by a mere Genin with one punch."

"Well anyway Lady Tsunade, if we don't get this condition rectified with Sakura, I fear it will hinder any possibilities in her life for happiness and success."

"Is there anything we can do solve this Keko-san?"

"The use of medication in combination with hypnosis can be successful in the treatment of fears in some cases Lady Tsunade. But first and foremost we need to desensitize Sakura gradually to men. By gradually increasing Sakura's contact with men in non-threatening situations this can help reduce the anxiety she now associates with men and hopefully with time eliminate it completely."

"Any ideas about how we go about doing this?"

"Well it would help if the man we introduce in a non-threatening situation was someone Sakura already knows. Naruto would have been the ideal candidate considering the deep feelings she has for him. But with him gone, that only leaves the males of the remaining Konoha 11. I don't think any of them are inclined to help Sakura right now seeing as everyone in that group still harbors some anger and distrust of her for what she did Lady Tsunade."

The blonde Hokage frowned at hearing Keko's last statement, but realized the woman was probably right. Suddenly, Tsunade had an epiphany and commented out loud.

"That may be the answer for both of their problems!"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, what did you say?"

"I think I have an idea about how to help Sakura along with someone else as well Keko-san. Come with me back to my office and I'll discuss the matter with you and if you agree we will implement my plan tomorrow."

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

* * *

Hinata had avoided the traps her opponents had left with relative ease thanks to her Byakugan which was able to spot them before they could be sprung. However, the young Hyuga girl knew that those traps would not be the only obstacles her foes had planned to use to stop her and would more than likely attack her directly now. Using her infamous Kekkei Genkai Hinata scanned the area between her and the target she was to reach. Although the majority of her adversaries were doing an excellent job of hiding themselves from most shinobi, nothing could remain unseen from the Byakugan and Hinata quickly spotted the first two foes she would have to deal with and sprinted out to meet them. Upon reaching the center of the training field, two separate shouts rang out from either side of her.

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu!**" (Partial Multi-size Technique)

"**Gatsuga Style!"** (Dual Piercing Fang Taijutsu Technique)

Suddenly from an enormous bandaged covered fist flew out of the surrounding forest from Hinata's right. While two fast spinning tornados erupted from the left side of Hinata out of the forest. The young Hyuga girl immediately shouted out while pumping chakra into her legs and hands.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!" **(Eight Divination Palms of the Hand)

Hinata then began releasing a large of amount of chakra from her tenketsu points. While at the same time began to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex of chakra that acted as a 360° degree shield surrounding her which nullified both attacks. However, before her opponents could regroup, Hinata stopped releasing chakra from her hands which allowed a small gap to open up in her Kaiten defensive shield. This allowed Hinata to grab with one hand onto the bandages of the giant hand of one confused Chouji Akimichi, while grabbing the clawed hand of her other equally confused opponent Kiba Inuzuka.

Before the clan heirs knew what was happening, they suddenly found themselves being whirled around at dizzying speeds before Hinata let Kiba go and he hurtled back first into a tree. Hinata quickly followed suit and released Chouji and sent him careening into Kiba who audibly gasped as the air quickly rushed out of his body when Chouji slammed into him. The Hyuga heiress then turned her attention to the Kiba look-alike standing off to the side and reached into her bag to pull out a large rawhide bone before tossing it to the Kiba clone. With a puff of smoke and a joyous bark the clone disappeared revealing Akamaru who happily caught the rawhide bone in midair before landing on the ground and began chewing on it voraciously.

Pausing for a moment and smiling at the sight of the happy canine, Hinata quickly turned around and ran off once more towards her objective. The lavender-eyed color girl had only run about 200 yards when Tenten suddenly appeared and thrust a kunai forward. Hinata barely had time to grab her own kunai and block the incoming thrust. Tenten then grabbed another kunai with her other hand and Hinata did likewise before both kunoichi's smiled at one another and attacked. It was an impressive display in the use of kunai's, as both girls' hands and arms were moving in a blur both in attack and defense. Neither kunoichi seemed to be able to gain the upper hand, as the sparks flew from their weapons contacting and the resounding clanking noise they made echoed throughout the forest.

After several minutes of this stalemate, both Hinata and Tenten leapt back from one another panting and smiling at each other. Tenten decided she needed to attack Hinata from a distance and with smirk on her face she pulled out a sealing scroll and opened it to reveal her weapon of choice to use……..a Kyoketsu Shoge.

Hinata's eyes narrowed upon seeing the weapon, as this was the first time she had ever set eyes upon this unique chain weapon and took in its features. The young Hyuga girl took note that the weapon had a double edged blade, with another blade attached at 90 degrees to it. The weapon was also attached to what looked like 12-18 feet of chain which ended in a large metal ring. As Hinata watched Tenten expertly whirl the weapon around she could deduce the wide range of applications it could be used for in battle.

The blade could be used for pulling slashes as well as thrusting stabs. The chain could be used for climbing, ensnaring an enemy, binding an enemy, and many such other uses. The long range of the weapon combined a cutting tool with the capability to strike or entangle an enemy at what the user perceived to be a 'safe distance out of the way. When in the hands of a skilled warrior, this weapon could even be used to entangle a sword and rip from the opponents hands rendering them harmless. Tenten was indeed such a warrior and was certainly going all out to use such a weapon against Hinata, as she heard the weapons mistress say.

"Just concede Hinata, I don't want you to get hurt from this."

Hinata merely smirked before covertly reaching into her weapons bag and grabbing some smoke grenades before saying.

"I can't do that Tenten and there's no need for me to. I fear your arrogance and overconfidence which I assume you've picked up from my cousin has already led to your downfall."

Hinata then let loose with the smoke grenades which exploded and quickly blanketed the area in a dense fog.

"Shit!"

The weapons mistress cursed, as she quickly launched her Kyoketsu Shoge towards Hinata's last known position that had been visible to her. When it impacted nothing, Tenten hastily attempted to retract her weapon, but by then it was too late as she felt several Juuken strikes impact her body. A final strike to the base of her spine took the legs out from under Tenten and she crashed to a heap on the ground unable to move. All she could do as the smoke dissipated is watch the Hyuga heiress run off towards the objective she was suppose to have protected and failed to do.

Hinata was starting to get fatigued, as the battle with Tenten and taken much for her to defeat the weapons mistress. However, the young Hyuga girl refused to quit and pressed on before the ground erupted before her and Ino popped up striking out with a vicious Taijutsu strike which Hinata barely blocked. Activating her Byakugan, the lavender-eyed kunoichi immediately dropped into her Juuken stance and attacked the Yamanaka heiress. However, much to Hinata's astonishment the Taijutsu style Ino was using was quite effective in blocking or avoiding all of her attacks. Fortunately, the Juuken style she was using was just as effective in blocking or avoiding all of Ino's attacks as well. After several minutes of this stalemate, both Hinata and Ino leapt away from one another panting and smiling at each other before Hinata asked.

"I don't recognize that Taijutsu style Ino-chan, it's very similar to my clans Juuken style."

"It's a serpentine style of Taijutsu that Anko-Sensei has been teaching me Hinata-chan. You're right it is very similar, but while I can't focus chakra to my finger tips to shutdown the tenketsu points of my opponent's body like you can. There are still biological pressure points on the body that I can target to cause physical damage instead of chakra damage like you're able to do."

"I see, it is a most impressive style Ino-chan and you seem to be learning it very well from Anko-Sensei."

"Thanks Hinata-chan, but flattery isn't going to get you out of this fight. Are you ready for round two?"

"As Naru-kun would say, bring it Ino-chan!"

The Yamanaka heiress then sprinted forth at amazing speed getting set to unleash a series of lightning fast strikes. However, as she approached the Hyuga girl, Hinata suddenly lifted her right sleeve to reveal a needle launcher and pulled the launch cable of the weapon taut before letting it loose. Instantly, five poison tipped needles were launched at their intended target…….Ino.

"Oh crap!"

Ino exclaimed, as she twisted and turned her body in almost snakelike fashion in an attempt to avoid and dodge the incoming projectiles, which she did masterfully save for one needle. Upon its impact, the poison took effect almost immediately and Ino fell to the ground cursing herself for the stupidity of using a frontal attack on the Hyuga kunoichi. After checking to make sure her friend was alright and administering the antidote, Hinata began her trek once again towards her goal. Using her Byakugan to scan what was ahead of her, Hinata noticed that her next foe was standing calmly in a small field a quarter of a mile ahead of her. When the indigo haired kunoichi reached the clearing she bowed slightly in respect and greeted her opponent.

"Shino-kun."

"Hinata-chan"

A silent nod in understanding was communicated by both shinobi, as Hinata raced towards her teammate and Shino stretched his arms forward, as a multitude of Kikai bugs began flowing out from inside his coat sleeves and heading towards the young kunoichi. Hinata skidded to a stop and activated her Byakugan while bringing her hands up clasped together in a prayer like fashion before calling out as the insects descended upon her.

"**Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" **(Guardian Eight Divination Signs 64 Palms of the Hand Taijutsu Technique)

Using her near perfect chakra control Hinata brought forth her own personal Taijutsu style she had developed using the Hyuga bloodline abilities. Hinata began to emit chakra from her palms and move her arms in sweeping pattern movements to provide a full 360° degree range of protection for her body. Hinata's arms were moving in a blur, as the chakra she emitted was cutting down any target which dared to penetrate the protective sphere such as Shino's Kikai insects. After several intense minutes, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and took a deep breath, as the exertion of that technique was very taxing to the young kunoichi. However, as taxing as the technique was to use, it was also very effective as evidenced by the thousands of dead Kikai insects laying on the ground in a perfect circle around her. Stepping over the husks of insects, the Hyuga heiress walked over to her friend and teammate and said with regret.

"I'm sorry about your Kikai brethren Shino-kun."

"There's nothing to apologize for Hinata-chan. Those Kikai that attacked you were near the end of their life cycle anyway. When I proposed to them that they would be helping to train one of my comrades, they were grateful to end their existence in such a noble fashion rather than just fading away."

"They, they were volunteers Shino-kun."

"Yes Hinata-chan they were. So feel no sorrow or shame for taking them down. Now hurry along, you still have one more obstacle preventing you from reaching your goal. However, be careful as you know this opponent will not hold back on you and is your most dangerous foe yet for you to face."

"I know Shino-kun, thank you." Hinata replied, before giving her teammate a hug and racing off to her final goal.

A half mile away Hinata burst onto another clearing and finally came in sight of her objective, a large bell cast in bronze hanging from a makeshift wooden support frame. However, the young kunoichi's gaze then fell upon the young man standing between her and the bell, a man who had eyes the same as hers………Neji Hyuga.

As Hinata approached her cousin he commented with admiration for her and arrogance for himself.

"Most impressive Hinata of how quickly you reached here and of how relatively unscathed you appear to be. It appears your other opponents weren't nearly as strong or as skilled as I thought them to be. However, you know that is not the case with me, so you should give up now. Because you know I will not fall as easily as they did."

"Am I to assume I'm included as one of Hinata's weak opponents who aren't skilled and fell so easily to her Neji Hyuga?" Tenten shouted out in anger towards her boyfriend, as she and the rest of Hinata's previous foes stepped out of the woods onto the field.

"Ten-chan no…….I mean I wasn't talking about…….umm I didn't mean!" Neji stammered in distress.

"Kick his ass Hinata!" Ino exclaimed with fury.

"Yeah, show that arrogant prick who the real Hyuga prodigy is!" Kiba growled out.

"Bark, Bark!" Akamaru agreed.

"Go get him Hinata (munch, munch)!" Chouji chimed in.

"We believe in you Hinata." Shino calmly stated with conviction.

Buoyed by her friends confidence in her, Hinata smiled and the fatigue she had been feeling was replaced with a sense of determination and resolve, as she dropped down into the Hyuga Juuken stance while activating her Byakugan and motioned Neji to come forward by saying with vigor.

"You want some Neji-niisan then come get some!"

Neji's reply was to smirk before he too dropped down into the Hyuga Juuken stance while activating his Byakugan and said with haughtiness.

"As you wish Hinata, but don't say I didn't give you a chance to concede."

Both Hyuga shinobi then charged at one another and began to battle reminiscent of their fight in the Chunin exam.

After 15 minutes, both Neji and Hinata leapt away from one another, panting heavily and both of them with several tenketsu points shut down. Unfortunately, Neji had still proved to be the superior of the two when it came to the Gentle Fist style of fighting, but Hinata had narrowed the gap significantly. However, Hinata knew he had caused more damage to her then she had to him and would not last much longer in this battle. It was then that Hinata remembered the objective of the exercise. Hinata waited as Neji charged her before pulling out a kunai and seemingly throwing it at him, which the Hyuga boy easily dodged and said with contempt.

"Please Hinata, that throw was pathetic! I didn't even need to use the Hakkeshou Kaiten to deflect it and………."

"CLANG!"

The resounding sound of the bell clanging interrupted Neji's admonishment and he pulled up to a stop when he heard the sound of applause coming from the woods. Looking over, the Hyuga prodigy saw Shikamaru Nara step out of the woods clapping along with the Hokage's assistant Shizune who was also clapping. Soon everyone was giving Hinata an ovation save Neji who looked confused and asked with irritation.

"Why is everyone clapping, this training exercise isn't done? Hinata has yet to defeat me!"

"Troublesome, she doesn't need to defeat you Neji. Or did you forget the objective she was given for this exercise? All Hinata was required to do was to go from a set starting point and get to the bell and ring it. She fulfilled those requirements ending the exercise and she did it in under an hour, that's very impressive Hinata."

"Yeah, way to go Hinata!" Kiba whooped.

"An exceptional feat you just performed." Shino commented.

"Whoooooo, you go girl! You rocked this exercise Shika-kun came up with to train you!" Ino exclaimed with delight.

"Great job Hinata (munch, munch)!" Chouji added in between bites.

"Congratulations Hinata, you were amazing! I can't believe how good you've become with a kunai!" Tenten remarked, before turning to her boyfriend and asking in icy tone of voice.

"Don't you have something to say Neji Hyuga?"

"Yes I do. Hinata not only have you improved with the use of a kunai, but your Byakugan and your Gentle Fist style has also improved dramatically. If this exercise was any indication of your advancement in strength, skills, and intelligence, then you are well on the way of becoming the _**badass kunoichi**_ as Naruto put it he is expecting to see upon his return, congratulations itoko (cousin)."

"Arigatou (Thank you) Neji-niisan, thanks to everyone, it means so much to me that all of you are willing to help train me like this."

"Hey Shikamaru, this exercise was pretty awesome! Do you think it could help any of us out as well?" Kiba queried.

"It's troublesome, but I don't see why not? We'll just need to change the parameters of the exercise to tailor fit the person who is running the gauntlet that day."

"Cool, I want to see if I can break Hinata's time!"

"Good luck with that Kiba, because I estimated it would take Hinata well over an hour to complete the exercise if she was able to do it at all on her first try."

"Then it gives us all a goal to shoot for." Neji commented.

"Well, none of you are going to shoot for it today and Hinata now has medic Ninjutsu training to learn, so the two of us will be leaving you all to your own devices the rest of the day." Shizune declared before she and Hinata waved goodbye and suddenly Shunshin'd away to the shock and awe of everyone present.

"I didn't know Hinata had learned to do Shunshin." Ino exclaimed with surprise.

"It's troublesome, but at the rate Hinata is improving, she's going to be kicking all of our asses before too long.

A shroud of silence overtook everyone present upon hearing Shikamaru's declaration, as they all silently wondered how truly skilled Hinata may eventually become.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade I do not wish to be rude, but I do not think I am capable of helping out in the children's ward of the hospital in my present condition."

"Oh hush up Lee, I'm not asking you to do anything strenuous, just watch over the kids and help out the young woman who normally sits with them when you are able, that all." Tsunade replied, as she pushed Lee's wheel chair along the corridor.

Lee merely huffed in disapproval but knew there was nothing he could do against the buxom blonde Hokage, as she wheeled him to a stop then helped him out of the chair and onto his crutches. As they entered the children's ward of the hospital, the green clad Genin gasped when he heard Tsunade announce.

"Sakura, I've brought you some help today."

Sakura turned around and immediately froze upon seeing Lee and Tsunade thought to herself.

'_Damn, that's not a good sign!'_

The Slug Sannin then took a quick glance at the two-way observation mirror where she knew Keko Yamanaka was observing everything and wondered what the woman might be thinking right now. Keko had been a little hesitant about Tsunade's plan to use Sakura to help Lee overcome the grips of depression and Lee to help reduce the anxiety Sakura now associates with men. It's not as though Lee wasn't a good candidate to help Sakura, as he was part of the Konoha 11 that had at one time been Sakura's closest friends. Or that Sakura wasn't a good candidate to help Lee considering the boy once held and still might deep feelings for the girl. Keko just wasn't sure that throwing two people together each with significant psychological issues would help either person out in anyway. But as Tsunade pointed out, they didn't have any better ideas for the two young shinobi, so Keko reluctantly signed off on the plan.

"That, that's very kind of you to do After Shishou, but, but I can manage on my own."

A brief moment of pain flashed across Lee's face before he grimaced and said.

"You see Lady Tsunade, Sakura-chan doesn't need a useless wreck like me interfering with her duties and getting in her way. I should just go back to my room."

"Stay where you are Lee and you're not a useless wreck and you won't be interfering with Sakura's duties or getting in her way. Sakura you've needed some help in this ward during your shift for quite awhile and I have finally found you some. Now, do you have some sort of personal problem with Lee that will prevent you from working with him?"

"N, no Shishou, I, I don't have any personal problems with Lee."

"Good, now come over here and help Lee get settled and I'll check in on the two of you a little bit later alright."

"Hai, hai Shishou."

As Tsunade exited the ward, she hurried over to the observation room and let herself in and asked.

"So Keko-san, what do you think?"

"I don't know Lady Tsunade; it's not off to a promising start. Sakura merely told Lee to have a seat and has been explaining things to the young man from a distance."

"You're right that isn't very promising."

"Well, let's give it some time Lady Tsunade. I'll stay here and observe the two of them and see how they interact."

"Alright Keko-san, I wish I could stay with you, but the duties of a Hokage are endless. I will check back with you later on, but if you need me just inform the nurses' station outside."

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

* * *

When Tsunade flopped down into her chair, she absently gazed at the clock and audibly growled in disgust as it was almost midnight. Exhaling a heavy sigh as the day's events had drained her energy, she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake with a cup and set them down on her desk. Pouring herself a drink and downing it quickly, her thoughts turned to her newest apprentice's mental health and Tsunade shook her head in frustration. Upon returning to get Keko Yamanaka's report several hours later at the hospital, the news had not been positive.

Keko observed that while Sakura did appear to grow a little more comfortable with Lee's presence around her as the day went on. The pink-haired kunoichi still kept her distance away from the young man which merely exasperated Lee's already growing depression about himself. If this behavior continued from Sakura towards Lee, Keko stated she would have no choice but to recommend that they put a stop to Tsunade's experiment. Just as the buxom blonde Hokage was about to down another drink, a heavy pounding suddenly erupted from her door. Openly grousing about who could be bothering her at this time of night Tsunade swung the door open ready to verbally berate whoever it was when she suddenly stopped and stared at two shinobi she had not expected to see who both shouted in unison.

"We want to get married!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **What's this, an update from Kingkakashi after only three weeks from his last update, something must be wrong? Well, you're right, I lost out on a job I really wanted and thought that I had gotten and I learned that soul-crushing news on Friday. So I've spent most of this weekend drinking copious amounts of vodka and in-between my drunken episodes working on finishing this chapter about 10-14 days sooner than I had planned. So you're welcome, as my misery has granted all of you this update sooner than expected.

First off I want to apologize to all of you for the opening scene of this chapter. I don't when Lobo took control to sneak in his Naruto/Sakura lemon which was very long and very descriptive. But fortunately I was able to catch it in time and eliminate most of it. Although Lobo did make a valid point that since Sakura now knows she loves Naruto, it only stands to reason at her age that she might experience those types of dreams about him. He just wanted me to take Sakura's dream to its climax literally which I refused to do.

**Yeah you refused because you're a miserable, chicken-shit, worthless meat-bag of a vessel!**

Quiet you lowly cur! I just pray you haven't hurt any of my readers psychologically, now take that!

Kingkakashi presses the remote he is holding activating a sizable electric charge to the shock collar demon Lobo now wears around his throat.

**Arrrrrghhhhh!! Damn you vessel, I swear I'm going to eat your face one of these days!**

Yeah, yeah, promises, promises! Anyway, once again my apologies to anyone who was traumatized by the opening scene, just remember it was only a dream Sakura had nothing more.

**I do have to say to your readers I thoroughly enjoyed all of your screams of anguish, pain, and rage as you read that scene. I especially took great pleasure in the torment and suffering from your readers **I'm Solo, kitsunegamer375, Kingswriter, Naruto Reincarnate, Maru15, and N.K RAWKS.** All of whom in the past have threatened me with physical harm to my supreme demonic being. Your pain was the most delicious of them all……..arrrrrrrrghhhh!!**

Kingkashi releases the remote button and says

Shut up lobo!

**What??? I'm just saying don't they know if I die you die spineless meat-bag vessel!**

Not another word out of you Lobo or I'm going to erase from the DVR the Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show you recorded.

**You, you wouldn'****t do that! I mean that would be like me erasing the Victoria's Secret Runway Show you DVR every year.**

If you think I'm bluffing try me you evil Wolf demon!

**Grrrrrrrrr!!**

Yeah, yeah, growl all you want, but another word from you and that show is history. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, sorry for this interruption, now I can get back to my author note.

First off, I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter, it's much appreciated by me. You all had a lot to say about the last chapter which was cool to read. So, I'm very curious to see what the responses to this chapter will be from everyone. Because, this chapter is the first of several AU/Original chapters from me which will be showing the lives of the other characters back in the village without Naruto. As well as some chapters showing Naruto and Co, and their life away from the village. Once again thanks to everyone who gave a review, as it does help a writer get the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. And remember, reviews are the motivation that helps give any writer the will to continue on with their tale. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**Hottest Anime Girls Poll:**

The poll is still going on and quite strongly I might add. In a short amount of time it's already garnered over 450+ people who have voted on it. So if anyone of you hasn't checked it out yet, please do. Also to any authors of stories out there who read my tale, if you are willing please copy and paste the following to add into any chapter updates you might post in the future.

**Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.**

I'm trying to get as many people as I possibly can to vote on the poll because I've never seen one done to the scale I have on this particular question. So any help you all can provide is much appreciated by me. Thanks to everyone and I hope you have fun with the voting. And believe me when I tell you, picking 10 choices isn't as easy as you would think it be on this poll. (Lol)

**Comments with regards about the poll results so far:**

The Bleach and Naruto women still dominate the Top 10, and there is a real fight for third place on the poll between (Bleach) Yoruichi Shihoin and (Naruto) Kurenai Yuuhi. I am also impressed with the showings of a few other women on the poll.

(Final Fantasy VII) Tifa Lockhart and (Rosario+Vampire) Moka Akashiya both have been impressive with solid holds within the Top 10.

All three of the women from Full Metal Alchemist are also doing much better than I ever expected on the poll.

Of the Inuyasha women Sango has widened the gap between her and Kagome. That is a pleasant surprise to me.

Finally, of the Tenjho Tenge anime Maya Natsume is still outdistancing her sister Aya Natsume. I figure you're either a Maya fan or an Aya fan if you're familiar with that anime. I'm a Maya man myself, so I'm very pleased with these results so far.

**End of Poll Comments**

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaayyyyyy!

**Once again back to I have very little positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

**#483** – This chapter starts off interesting, but ultimately it's a letdown. Sasuke offers Sakura the opportunity to join him provided she kills Karin to prove herself. Sakura hesitates as she's trying to decide whether or not to kill Karin or try to kill Sasuke. Unfortunately we will never know what she would have decided upon as Sasuke didn't give her enough time and attempted to shove a Chidori through her back. Kakashi shows up in the nick of time to save Sakura. Then Kakashi and Sasuke prepare to fight each other, with Kakashi lamenting that now he knows how the Sandaime felt about Orochimaru, end of chapter.

**#484** – This chapter starts off with Sakura healing Karin and shedding tears which is her greatest talent by the way about Sasuke. Meanwhile, Naruto is racing to the scene still debating about what he will do about Sasuke….the idiot. Sasuke is a psychotic at this point and attacks Kakashi. Amazingly (thanks to Kishimoto) Sasuke is still strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Kakashi even though he nearly killed himself in defeating Danzo…….yeah, this is very believable. Kakashi attempts to still convince Sasuke to return to the village and the side of good. But as I said Sasuke is a fruit-loop by now and refuses to listen. In a moment of weakness due to overexertion of his eyes, Sakura makes an attempt to kill Sasuke but guess what she hesitates (what a shock) and as Sasuke is about to kill her Naruto arrives to save her. I swear every opportunity Sakura has been given to gain millions of fans all over the world she always fails miserably. I suppose a bright spot to Sakura not killing Sasuke is that it would refuel the fans out there who want a Naruto/Sakura pairing in the manga and a dead Sasuke might help to facilitate that.

**#485** – Team #7 has reunited with Naruto's arrival. Naruto tells Sasuke he understands why he is doing this and Sasuke tells Naruto he's full of shit essentially. Sasuke then goes on an insane rant about the Uchiha clan and how destroying Konoha will bring about their revival. Naruto brings out some clones to keep Kakashi from trying to kill Sasuke while he rushes in with a Rasengan and Sasuke charges forth with a Chidori. The two attacks connect and then we get some sort of weird scene of Naruto and Sasuke talking in some sort of alternate dimension. What's sickening is Naruto telling Sasuke how he wanted to be like him and how he's glad he met Sasuke. The emo-Uchiha tells Naruto nothing he's said has changed his mind and that he will destroy Konoha and kill everyone in it. Sasuke tells Naruto the truth that he has only two choices, one to kill Sasuke and be a hero or two, be a loser that Sasuke kills the choice is his to make. Naruto stupidly refuses to choose either option and we get the rather weak and pathetic cliffhanger of "What is Naruto's third option?"

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 49 issues.**

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Also some readers ask me questions in reviews, but if you have your private messaging disabled, I can't respond back. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple stories that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

"**After the Storm"** by **Narutoenthusiast: **I highly recommend this story as Narutoenthusiast is one of the best writers on this site and I have recommended many of his other tales in the past. I'm especially excited about this story as it is his first foray into writing a Naruto story with Hinata as the pairing. In all of NE's previous stories he always used a woman significantly older than Naruto, but he still made those pairings work and be believable in his stories. So I'm very anxious to see how he will develop a pairing using everyone's favorite Hyuga princess. The beta for this story is another writer that I've highly recommended in the past Kyuubi123. And when NE wishes I will act as a sounding board to him for any ideas he has for the tale. So with three highly skilled literary minds contributing in some form or fashion to this story, I believe it will turn out to be a superb tale before it is completed. It's only one chapter deep so far so catching up on it will be quite easy.

"**I will always be there for you Narutokun**" by **spazzgirl: **Many of you might recognize this author as a die-hard fanatic for Naruto/Sakura pairings in stories and you would be right. However, a couple of years ago I convinced her to give a shot at writing a Naruto/Hinata pairing in a story and she did. It's a nice little romantic one-shot with a little bit of lemony goodness of the two together. And though I couldn't convince spazzgirl to leave the darkside. I think you will enjoy her brief visit into the light that is Naruto/Hinata. So give her some love when you read her story.

On a side note, have you checked out my new story "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** yet? If you haven't, don't forget to do so. The link to the story is on my profile page and the story is being co-authored with **Hefster**. In my own opinion, that story will become one of the better Naru/Hina/Saku stories out there.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on all of these stories.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School Time:**

Haughtiness

Definition: Blatantly and disdainfully proud.

Etymology: Medieval Latin to Middle English 15th Century.

Part of Speech: Noun


	41. Life on the Road

**Chapter 41 Summary: **The journey Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya have taken has led them far away from the village they call home Konoha. However, their travels have allowed them to meet new people and see sights they never would have imagined. It also has proven beneficial in increasing their skills and strength as proud shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 41: "Life on the Road."**

_Naruto seemed to float down the hallway, as he followed the most delicious aroma he had ever smelled in his entire life. The young Genin had no idea where he was and at the moment didn't even care. All he was focused on was finding the source of this most wonderful fragrance wafting to his nose. Coming to a stop in front of a door, Naruto knew that whatever it was he smelled resided on the other side. Opening the door with anticipation, Naruto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he nearly fainted at the sight before him. _

_There not 10 feet away from him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Sitting on a banquet table was the love of his life Hinata Hyuga, but it wasn't just the sight of her that made Naruto so excited. It was the fact that she was completely naked save for the various noodles, spicy bean paste, butter and corn, leeks, onions, bean sprouts, ground pork, cabbage, sesame seeds, white pepper, and chopped garlic that adorned her body. All of which were the ingredients of Naruto's favorite ramen dish miso. Hinata herself was ladling copious amounts of miso mixed in a fish broth down her body when she noticed Naruto and said in the most sensual and sultry voice he had ever heard._

"_Dinner's ready Naru-kun and if you clean your plate, you'll get dessert."_

_Naruto was in a trance as he watched the miso fish soup roll down her body glistening in the light. He audibly gulped as he watched mesmerized as a single drop seemed to hang on one of Hinata's hardened nipples before finally falling. As Naruto watched the succulent droplet fall, his gaze fell upon the juncture between Hinata's legs, which was covered in whipped cream with a cherry in the middle. Looking back up he saw Hinata smile seductively at him before softly cooing._

"_That's dessert Naru-kun."_

_Naruto's tongue was hanging out of his mouth drooling at this point and he was emitting a gurgling sound reminiscent of one Homer Simpson, as he stumbled forward while shedding his clothes much to the delight of the ramen covered princess. Upon reaching the succulent banquet before him he was grinning from ear to ear as he looked to the face of the girl he loved who seductively said._

"_Dig in Naru-kun, it's all for you."_

_Naruto licked his lips and let loose a giggle similar to one perverted Toad Sage and exclaimed._

"_Heh, heh, heh, I'm gonna have me some Hina-ramen!"_

_Naruto then lowered his mouth to the feast before him and..._

"...NARUTO WAKE UP!"

"Huh? What going on? Noooooo, where's my Hina-ramen?" Naruto shouted as he bolted upright from his sleeping bag to come face to face with the bewildered expressions of his two Sensei's Kakashi and Jiraiya. Rubbing his eyes to fully awaken, Naruto grumbled with annoyance.

"Oh man, what did you guys have to wake me up for? I was having the most awesome dream ever!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you were thrashing about and giggling like a madman going on and on about something called Hina-ramen." Kakashi apologetically answered.

A tiny rivulet of blood began leaking from Naruto's nose and his face took on a dazed appearance, as the image of his Hina-ramen flashed through his mind.

"Well, whatever Hina-ramen is gaki, it certainly seems to have awakened little Naruto." Jiraiya commented with mirth upon seeing a protruding tent poking up from inside the sleeping bag.

"Gaaaahhhh, I need to go take a bath in the river!" Naruto snapped out of his reverie and yelled in embarrassment before rocketing out of his sleeping bag and sprinting down to the flowing river near their encampment. As the two older shinobi watched their young pupil dive head first into the frigid waters still wearing his t-shirt and boxers they both laughed and Kakashi stated with sarcastic amusement.

"I'll say one thing Master-Jiraiya, Naruto has certainly come to care more about his personal hygiene since he left the village with all these baths he's been taking since we left."

"Ha, ha, ha, true very true Kakashi, but there's nothing like a cold bath to quell the raging hormones of a boy that age when they're thinking or dreaming about their girl. Fortunately, we adults have better mental control than the little gaki does and don't need such deterrents to alleviate a certain biological reaction when we think of the women we love."

It was then that Jiraiya's thoughts drifted to an image of a certain buxom blonde Hokage in all her naked glory. While Kakashi's mind likewise drifted to the last time he saw Kurenai in all of her nude splendor. After a few moments and with an uncomfortable tightening of his pants, Kakashi jumped up and exclaimed.

"I think I need a bath as well!"

"Me too!" Jiraiya hastily replied, as both men raced down to the river to jump into its icy depths still fully clothed to relieve a certain supposedly under-control biological reaction.

* * *

A short time later a certain Toad Sage, one-eyed Jounin, and a blonde-haired youth were sitting around their campfire attempting to warm their bodies up and dry off from the chilly waters of their baths. It was Naruto who finally spoke up first and asked.

"What kind of training are we going to do today pervy-sage?"

"Damn it gaki, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! You don't see Kakashi addressing me like that with such disrespect."

"Huh?" Kakashi replied looking up from his Icha Icha novel in confusion upon hearing his name.

"That's because he's your number one perverted fan!" Naruto cried out.

"Hmmph, you just don't appreciate fine literature like he does gaki."

"Whatever pervy-sage, you still haven't answered my question. What kind of training are we going to do today?"

"Well, first you're going to do the waterfall exercise to increase your chakra control Naruto."

"Oh man, I already know how to do that. I want to learn a cool new jutsu."

"It doesn't matter that you already know it. The purpose of the exercise is to increase your chakra control and the more you practice it, the better your control will get. Now quit your whining and let's get to it."

A few miles away, the trio arrived at the base of a small waterfall emptying into the river roughly 300 feet in height. As Kakashi and Jiraiya sat down and leaned against a tree, they watched Naruto walk out onto the water and stand in front of the falling water. Closing his eyes and taking a moment to concentrate and apply just the right amount of chakra to his feet, Naruto suddenly leapt up and started running up the cascading water all the way to the top. Upon reaching the top of the falls, the young Genin quickly turned around and maintaining his chakra control ran and slid his way back to the bottom again. Turning around and grinning in accomplishment at his two teachers, Naruto's revelry was short-lived as he heard Jiraiya shout.

"Very good Naruto, now run it 499 more times and then we'll move onto something else."

"499 more times are you crazy pervy-sage?"

"Less bellyaching and more running kid, unless you don't want to learn the cool new jutsu I'll teach you afterwards." Jiraiya replied, before pausing in thought and then adding.

"That is as long as you complete this exercise without falling once."

Naruto's face became a scowl and he grumbled under his breath scathing remarks about a certain scheming perverted Toad-Sage, before turning back to the water in front of him and repeated the process he had just completed. As the two veteran shinobi silently observed Naruto running the exercise, it was Jiraiya who broke the silence and commented with pride and amazement.

"It's astounding that Naruto has already learned how to do this in six months Kakashi. It took me almost a year before I learned how to do it and at his age I certainly couldn't run it a 500 times at one go."

"It is Master Jiraiya; it took me over a year before I learned it from Minato-Sensei and you're right at that age I wasn't able to continue running it that much during one training session I would have run out of chakra long before reaching that number."

"Well having the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in your back pocket does tend to accelerate the learning curve for the kid Kakashi. Not to mention Naruto inherited the famed chakra reserves and stamina of his father. I remember when I taught this exercise to Minato. It took him about nine months to become skilled enough to the point that he could run the exercise about two to 300 times in a session before even his famed stamina and chakra would finally give out. So I figure 500 times sounds about right with Naruto considering the rate the little gaki learns at and the fact that his chakra reserves and stamina are even greater than Minato's."

Three hours later, Naruto slogged his way to the bank of the river and trudged over to his teachers before collapsing on the ground in a heap before them. Panting heavily, Naruto spoke up and said.

"Alright pervy-sage (pant, pant), I did that stupid exercise 500 times (pant, pant). Now you have to teach me that cool new jutsu like you promised (pant, pant)."

"You're right Naruto, a promise is a promise. I'll teach it to you after we have some lunch."

"Lunch, I don't want to wait until after lunch, I want to learn it now! I'm not even hungry!"

"So you're not hungry huh, not even for this." Jiraiya stated with a smirk before pulling out of his bag a box of instant Ichiraku ramen.

"Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto exclaimed with glee before his stomach audibly growled out for all to hear, as he sheepishly added.

"Heh, heh, well I guess I am a little bit hungry, so I can wait until after lunch to learn that jutsu."

With that said, all three shinobi began walking back to their encampment when Naruto asked.

"Where did you get your hands on some Ichiraku ramen from anyway pervy-sage?"

"I had Teuchi-san prepare a supply of his instant ramen for you which I kept sealed up in this scroll before we left the village Naruto."

"So how big a supply did you get?"

"About six month's worth."

"Six months, you mean to tell me I could have been eating Ichiraku ramen since we left Konoha and you're just now telling me! What is wrong with you pervy-sage?"

"There's nothing wrong with me gaki! You can't just live on ramen alone kid!"

"He's right Naruto; if you want to grow and get stronger physically your diet can't just consist of ramen." Kakashi added in agreement with the Toad-Sage.

"Well if ramen is so bad for me how come you're letting me have some now?"

"Think of it as a reward kid. I've decided that when you complete a training regiment to my satisfaction; I will let you have a meal of ramen. And since you pulled off the waterfall exercise without falling once, you earned this. You did well Naruto, I'm proud of you." Jiraiya complimented with pride.

"It's true, that is a most difficult exercise to perform 500 times in one training session and you did a splendid job with it Naruto you should feel proud of yourself."

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei and you to pervy-sa...Master Jiraiya." The orange clad Genin replied with a bit of humility upon hearing the praise given to him.

However, it wasn't long before Naruto's well known bravado came to the forefront once again and he commented with smugness.

"Ahhh that waterfall exercise is a piece of cake Kakashi-Sensei!"

"A piece of cake, funny I don't remember you saying that the first three months of learning it Naruto. In fact what I remember is you sending countless Kage Bunshin's at that waterfall during those months before you finally succeeded in reaching the top….one time I might add."

"And then it took you a few more weeks before you were able to do it more than once on a consistent basis. But until then that river was inundated on a daily basis with falling gaki's, ha, ha, ha!" Jiraiya added with mirth laughing.

"Oh man, you guy's sure know how to kill the moment." Naruto moaned with irritation, as the trio arrived at their camp and began preparations for lunch.

* * *

As Naruto finished off his miso ramen, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his trademark orange jumpsuit and jumped up with a renewed feeling of strength and vigor declaring.

"Alright, that sure hit the spot! I'm ready to learn that super-cool new jutsu now pervy-sage!"

_Pervy-sage again, when will that gaki learn to show his elders some respect? Well, I can't be too critical, I wasn't much better with Sarutobi-Sensei when I was his age.' _Jiraiya thought to himself before rising and announcing.

"Ok Naruto, what I'm going to teach you is a Fuuton (Wind) jutsu I taught to Nagato, a student of mine many years ago who like you had an affinity for Fuuton Ninjutsu."

"Cool, so what's it called pervy-sage?"

"Stop calling me that, uggh it's called the Reppushou(Gale Wind Palm Technique). Now pay attention, the Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the wind element. After forming the needed hand signs, you will be able to send a strong gust of wind towards a target."

"Hmmm, it doesn't sound very impressive pervy-sage."

"Oh ye of little faith gaki, now sit back and watch!"

The wizened Toad-Sage went through a series of hand signs before thrusting his arms forward towards a sturdy oak tree 10 meters away. Then a powerful gust of wind erupted from his hands and impacted the oak tree with tremendous force causing the behemoth to actually sway under its pressure."

"So, what do you think of that?"

"You made a tree move, big deal pervy-sage."

"Damn it gaki! Just because a jutsu isn't all flashing lights and bells or have destructive capabilities doesn't mean it isn't a technique worth learning. This jutsu is highly effective at knocking down a single or multiple opponents in one fell swoop causing disarray and confusion. And when acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness, watch."

Jiraiya went through the series of hand signs again before signaling Kakashi to throw three kunai at the tree. As Kakashi hurled the kunai, the Toad-Sage thrust his arms forward once more towards the oak tree. In the blink of an eye the kunai in flight were suddenly propelled with tremendous force and impacted the tree burying them handle deep into it. Turning back to Naruto, Jiraiya waited for a response from the boy who stated with excitement.

"Ok, that was pretty cool!"

"That's better, now I want you to create 100 Kage Bunshins and come with me while I teach you the hand signs and how to mold your chakra into your hands and the air around you. As soon as you've learned the correct sequence of hand signs, I want your clones to practice releasing the jutsu. I also want you to create 100 more Kage Bunshins and go run the bell exercise with Kakashi."

"The bell exercise, you mean like the one Team Seven first took when we became a squad. What's the point of doing that again? I already know that exercise is all about teamwork."

"I'm glad you remember the purpose of that exercise Naruto, it is about teamwork, which you did exhibit with our team, even better than Sakura and Sasuke did during our missions together. However, I've noticed that whenever you call upon your Kage Bunshins in a battle, they never display any teamwork and always rush in on an opponent en masse."

"What's en masse Kakashi-Sensei?"

"It means in a mass or all together. Your shadow-clones don't display any type of unity or teamwork in a fight and simply try to overwhelm your opponents by sheer numbers alone."

"Well, that's kind of my fault, I'm the one who gives the orders on what to do."

"I know this which is why we've got to get you thinking more strategically in using them during a battle. You're quite adept at coming up with strategies on the fly during a fight, but not so much when you actually have time to formulate a planned tactic against an opponent. So while your clones are learning the Reppushou from Master Jiraiya, I want you to sit back and watch, as the memories of how the battle against me is going will come into view with each bunshin I destroy. Working off those memories I want you to try and come up with a plan for retrieving the bell from me utilizing the clones as an effective army and not an unruly mob."

"Alright, I understand." Naruto replied before bringing his hands together and shouting out.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)

An instant later the trio of Konoha shinobi found themselves surrounded by 200 shadow clones. After giving orders to his own private army, Naruto and Jiraiya walked to one end of the clearing followed by 100 bunshin, while the other 100 bunshin followed Kakashi to the other end of the sizable field. A minute later, Naruto's training began once again in earnest for the young man.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Kakashi questioned Jiraiya about Naruto's daily disappearances in the afternoon after they had finished up eating lunch from their morning group training.

"Master Jiraiya, are you sure it's a good idea to let Naruto train by himself without any supervision?"

"Probably not, but the kid's been on good behavior lately and has been following all of our orders during training without any backtalk."

Kakashi cocked his visible eyebrow indicating his disagreement with Jiraiya's statement. The Toad-Sage noticed this action and quickly followed up verbally.

"Ok, not as much backtalk as he usually gives us, but when he asked if he could do some training on his own in the afternoon, I told him so long as he stepped up his training with us in the morning and quit calling me pervy-sage that I would allow it. Well he's kept up his end of the bargain, so I have to keep up mine with the little gaki."

"I suppose, but I wonder what kind of training Naruto is doing on his own?"

"I asked him that and Naruto said he had an idea on how to improve the Reppushou and I quote."

"**I'm gonna take this lame jutsu and turn it into something awesome!"**

"That's what worries me Master-Jiraiya, Naruto's had a few weeks to work with that jutsu and he did learn the Rasengan in under a week. I shudder to think what he might have done with the Reppushou in that amount of time."

"Oh come on Kakashi you're worrying about nothing. The Reppushou is a C ranked jutsu in strength with a small range of effectiveness of about five to 10 meters. At best I think all Naruto will be able to do with it is increase the strength and range of the jutsu thanks to his immense chakra reserves."

"I hope you're right."

As if on cue, a shout rang out from a distance alerting the two veteran shinobi of their blonde-haired student returning to their camp.

"Kakashi-Sensei, pervy-sage, I did it!"

"Damn it gaki, I thought we had a deal about you calling me that!"

"We did pervy-sage. I said I wouldn't call you that anymore until I created my new cool jutsu. Well, I've finished it and it's awesome!"

"I'm sure it is Naruto, but first I want to see you perform the Reppushou properly."

"That jutsu pervy-sage, I learned that one after only a couple of days. C'mon let me show you my improved version of it, it totally kicks ass!"

"Later gaki, now show me a normal Reppushou."

"Fine!" Naruto grumbled in annoyance as he went through the same series of hand signs Jiraiya had taught him before thrusting his arms forward towards the same sturdy oak tree the Toad-Sage had used a few weeks earlier only this time they were 20 meters away. A powerful gust of wind erupted from the young Genin's hands and impacted the oak tree with greater power than Jiraiya had used causing the mighty timber to sway with such force a resounding crack echoed through the air, as a notable fracture appeared in its trunk.

Upon seeing the results of this Jiraiya turned towards the silver-haired Jounin next to him and smugly stated.

"See Kakashi, what did I tell you, all Naruto did was increase the strength and range of the jutsu."

"You're right Master-Jiraiya, but if that's the power Naruto can generate from his use of the Reppushou. Then it's not a C ranked jutsu anymore in his hands, but more like a B or possibly even an A ranked jutsu."

"Tru, but I told Naruto to fire off a normal Reppushou, not the improved version of the technique he's been working on."

"So, pervy-sage, Kakashi-Sensei, how was that?" Naruto asked while grinning.

"It was fine Naruto, very powerful, but I told you to fire off a normal Reppushou not the improved version of it you've been working on."

"That's what I did pervy-sage."

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi blanched and sweat-dropped upon hearing this and Kakashi asked with a little trepidation in his voice.

"N, Naruto, you mean to say that's your normal Reppushou and not the new version of it."

"Yeah Kakashi-Sensei."

"Umm, how much chakra did you put into your Reppushou just now?"

"I don't know Kakashi-Sensei, not a lot maybe a third I guess."

"So, so Naruto, if that's your normal Reppushou, what's this new and improved version of it you've been going on about?" Jiraiya stammered with nervousness.

"You guys want to see it, it's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed with glee.

"Alright gaki, let's see this new jutsu of yours, hit that same tree with it."

"Sure thing pervy-sage, but we need to move back about 100 meters or more before I do it, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Both veteran shinobi shivered slightly after hearing that as they began moving back with Naruto and silently wondering with anxiety what it was he had in store to show them.

* * *

"Ok, this should be far enough." Naruto declared.

Kakashi scanned the distance to the oak tree and roughly estimated that it was about 150 meters away from their current position. Both he and Jiraiya watched with nervous anticipation as Naruto began channeling chakra into his hands. The young Genin then shot his arms forward towards the tree. A moment later the tree began to shake and leaves began ripping away from the branches in two clockwise swirling motions. Soon everyone could hear the smaller branches of the mighty tree snapping off and joining the leaves in their circular movement.

Both of Naruto's grizzled teachers watched in shock and awe as now the booming sounds of larger branches being snapped off began echoing through the air. As Jiraiya and Kakashi watched the tree being shredded before them by some unseen force, it was the Toad-Sannin who finally broke the silence of the two and said to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, throw a kunai with an exploding tag onto the ground ten meters in front of Naruto."

The one-eyed Jounin quickly obeyed and threw the kunai where instructed. A moment later the tag exploded sending dirt and debris up into the air. It was then that the unseen force currently tearing up the tree became visible to the two shinobi. As the dirt and debris rose from the explosion, they were quickly caught up in two spinning vortex's of wind that were coming from Naruto's hands. The soil helped to illuminate to both Kakashi and Jiraiya that two separate cyclones of wind were being launched and maintained by chakra from Naruto's hands. Both veteran shinobi gasped in amazement at the destructive power Naruto was generating with this Fuuton jutsu. Naruto finally ended the jutsu when the oak tree snapped at the base where the young Genin had damaged it earlier from his normal Reppushou, as all three of them watched the tree crash to the ground.

"So, what do you guys think, pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked as he beamed with pride.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi could only nod their heads in utter amazement at what Naruto had done with the Reppushou. However, they nearly fainted upon hearing the next words come out of their student's mouth.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet! Follow me Kakashi-Sensei, pervy-sage, you guys are gonna love this! I've created a second jutsu that's a variation of the one you just saw!"

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya turned to look at one another with abject horror at what Naruto was going to show them next. Each of them exhaled a weary sigh and began trudging along behind their eager pupil. A short time later they arrived at the very same waterfall they had watched Naruto sprint up and down a few weeks earlier. Jiraiya and Kakashi also took note of that several of the trees surrounding them had been torn asunder. No doubt done by Naruto's enhancement of the Reppushou. The two wily shinobi looked on with curiosity, as they watched their young student water walk out in front of the waterfall as before.

"Naruto, you don't need to show us the Waterfall exercise again! I thought you wanted to show us something else about your new jutsu?" Kakashi called out in question.

"I do Kakashi-Sensei, you and pervy-sage just go over to the riverbank by the waterfall and watch!"

Shrugging their shoulders in confusion, both shinobi did as Naruto instructed and stood waiting to see what their pupil was going to do. However, both men were surprised when Naruto stepped directly under the waterfall, disappearing from their view by the torrent of water descending upon their student. After a couple of minutes both Kakashi and the Toad-Sannin looked at one another with puzzlement for nothing had happened, before their eyes grew wide with astonishment, as the waterfall began to rise.

Soon they could see Naruto soaking wet standing directly underneath the cascading water, but with his arms thrust above his head. The water falling down upon him no longer struck the blonde-haired young man, but was backing up and being held above him, as two distinct air funnels filled with water were erupting from his hands. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi realized that Naruto was using his improved Reppushou to do this, but even more amazing to them was the young man was actually beginning to push the water vertically back up the cliff face. It was then they heard Naruto shout out.

"Now watch as I cross the streams of air!"

"No, you must never cross the streams!" Kakashi shouted out in a panic.

Both Naruto and The Toad-Sage stared at Kakashi with confusion, who awkwardly added.

"S, Sorry about that guys, I don't know why I said that? For some reason my mind said that crossing the streams was bad."

Shaking off Kakashi's interruption Naruto focused on his new jutsu once more and brought his hands together combining the two cyclones of air into one powerful cyclone. Soon to the astonishment of his audience, Naruto began pushing the water up the cliff face until it reached the apex of the precipice to where the water would fall over. Stepping out from underneath the waterfall, Naruto angled the direction of the wind jutsu to keep the water churning in a circular motion at the very summit of the waterfall. Looking over to his flabbergasted teachers Naruto declared with a grin on his face.

"See what did I tell you guys, pretty awesome huh! Not only can I use this new jutsu to tear stuff apart, but I can also use it as a defensive jutsu to keep something at bay!"

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi could only stare at the scene before them in mute silence. The power of Naruto's jutsu to be able to hold back thousands of gallons of water was remarkable and had left them speechless and rooted to the ground as they gazed in awe. Naruto finally ended the jutsu and then made a powerful leap over his two teachers shouting to them before landing a great distance away.

"Enjoy the bath!"

A second later all the water the young Genin had been holding back crashed back down the rock face and created a splash wave that inundated both men from head to toe and nearly swept them into the river. As Kakashi and Jiraiya trudged back inland away from the waterfall with the sound of Naruto's uproarious laughter currently ringing in their ears, Kakashi turned to the equally soaked Toad-Sannin and in a sarcastic voice mocking what the old sage had said to him.

"_Oh come on Kakashi you're worrying about nothing. The Reppushou is a C ranked jutsu in strength with a small range of effectiveness of about five to 10 meters. At best I think all Naruto will be able to do with it is increase the strength and range of the jutsu thanks to his immense chakra reserves."_

Jiraiya could only offer a groan in response, as both shinobi slogged their way back to their encampment to start a fire and dry off.

* * *

Kakashi and Jiraiya were grumbling with irritation as they hung their wet clothes up to dry back at their camp. The source of said irritation was the same source that had swamped them in the first place….Naruto. The young Genin was still snickering at the sight of his teachers dressed in only their Yukata's in the middle of the forest. After hanging up the last article of clothing to dry, both men made their way over to the campfire where Naruto was sitting at and flopped down beside him in a heap before Jiraiya asked with annoyance.

"Gaki, how the Hell did you take a simple jutsu like the Reppushou and turn it into THAT!"

"Pretty cool huh pervy-sage." Naruto replied with a grin before continuing on.

"Well it wasn't easy; like I said before I pretty much had the Reppushou down within a couple of days. But after that I got to thinking about how I could make it stronger. It was then I remembered my Rasengan training and an idea hit me. What if instead of trying to mold chakra and contain it in a fast, rotating sphere of chakra in the palm. I would merely rotate the chakra in one direction and extend it out from my palm. I also thought that if I combined the Reppushou with that rotating chakra I could then mold the gale of wind into turning that same direction and extend the chakra out even further. Basically, all I did was mold the chakra and use it to shape the Reppushou into something more destructive like you saw. My biggest problem trying to create the jutsu was to mold and control the right amount of chakra in combination with the Reppushou depending upon how far away the target was I wanted to hit. But after a few weeks, I finally figured out how much chakra I need to use for whatever distance I'm shooting for. I guess all that waterfall training I've been doing to increase my chakra control has really helped me out."

The wizened Toad-Sage and Kakashi looked at each other with amazement. Although Naruto's explanation of how he created this new jutsu would seem simple on the surface, both men knew that the amount of chakra one would need to shape and control what essentially are tornado's erupting from your hands would be staggering. There would probably be only a handful shinobi in the entire world who might be able execute this jutsu and none of them would be able to match the speed, power, and distance Naruto could utilize it at. Turning back to their orange clad pupil Kakashi asked with curiosity.

"Naruto, how much chakra did you put into your jutsu?"

"Well, I had to put a lot more into my jutsu than what I did for the Reppushou. I was using about a third of my chakra in each palm when I shredded the tree back at camp. For the waterfall, after I crossed the streams I figure I was using about three quarters of my chakra to push back the water. It's a great jutsu Kakashi-Sensei, but it does drain you after using it. Because I've got to tell you, I'm pretty tired right now."

"I would imagine so. Why don't you go to your tent and take a short nap while Master-Jiraiya and I get dinner started and talk about your new jutsu."

"Ok Kakashi-Sensei, a nap does sound nice right now. What is it you guys want to talk about my jutsu for? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I, I mean you and pervy-sage did like the jutsu didn't you?" Naruto slightly stammered, fearful that his teachers would criticize his new technique.

"No gaki, you didn't do anything wrong, you've created a couple of fine jutsu's."

"Master-Jiraiya is right Naruto. Your new jutsu's are exemplary and were both very proud that you were able to create them all on your own. We just need to discuss how we're going to rank your new jutsu's that's all." Kakashi stated with admiration while flashing his patented eye smile.

Upon hearing both of his teachers praise and acknowledge him, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear when he then heard Kakashi ask.

"By the way Naruto what are the names of your two jutsu's?"

"The first one Kakashi-Sensei I call Teikiatsu Kujo Tsuppari (Cyclone Destruction Thrust). The other one I named Kadou Shouheki Tsuppari (Vortex Barrier Thrust)."

"Very good names Naruto, appropriate for describing exactly what those jutsu's do. Go get some rest now and we'll wake you in a little bit when dinners ready."

"Since I did such a good job on those jutsu's can we have Ichiraku for dinner tonight?"

"Alright gaki, you did do a fine job with those jutsu's so we'll have some Ichiraku for dinner."

"Thanks pervy-sage, you're the best!" Naruto exclaimed with happiness before disappearing into his tent.

"Stop calling me that!"

After a few minutes, the sound of Naruto snoring wafted softly in the air of the Leaf shinobi camp, as both Kakashi and Jiraiya finished getting dressed and sat down by the fire to converse about their pupils new jutsu's.

"So what do you think we should label Naruto's new jutsu's at Master-Jiraiya?"

"Like you even need to ask Kakashi, it's obvious that they're A ranked jutsu's. And if Naruto ever adds the Kyuubi's chakra into those jutsu's, their destructive force and power may even upgrade them into a ranking of S category."

"I concur with your assessment Master-Jiraiya."

"By the way, how come you didn't use your Sharingan to copy those jutsu's?"

"I made a deal with Naruto the night we got drunk and…..enhanced Lady Tsunade's monument on Hokage Mountain. I promised Naruto that I would never copy any jutsu he created unless he gives me permission to do so. It's always been a sore point with Naruto that the Sharingan steals other people's hard work."

"The little gaki was so drunk that night; I doubt he even remembers you making that promise Kakashi."

"Whether he remembers it or not doesn't matter. I still remember making the promise and I will not dishonor the memory of Minato-Sensei or the feelings of his only son and my student by callously taking what he has struggled and worked hard to achieve. I shall ask Naruto tomorrow if he would allow me to copy his new techniques, but the decision will be his alone."

"A noble attitude you've got there Kakashi. It's too bad the Uchiha clan didn't follow a similar code of ethics. If they had, they might not have been disliked by so many of their fellow shinobi comrades. Minato wasn't a fan of how the Uchiha grew in power as a clan because of their Kekkei Genkai. It's one of the reasons he liked your teammate Obito so much. He was the only Uchiha who wanted to improve his skills through hard work and not just with his blood inheritance. Hell, even I have to say I share Naruto's sentiment with regards to the Sharingan. It must run in the family I guess."

"The family Master-Jiraiya?" Kakashi openly questioned at the Toad-Sage's slip of the tongue who frantically thought to himself.

'_Shit! I've almost let slip that the little gaki is my grandson, think of something fast Jiraiya!'_

"Umm, yeah.…. family. I've decided that from now on the three of us are going to travel under the guise of you and Naruto being my sons and I your revered father. We'll be doing this to act as a cover to better protect Naruto from Orochimaru and Sasuke, as well as the Akatsuki tracking him down. So that's what I meant about the family."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." Kakashi replied with a hint of skepticism in his voice while he eyed Jiraiya warily.

"We'll discuss the details of our cover during dinner tonight Kakashi. Why don't you head out and collect some more firewood, while I get started on preparing dinner for all of us."

"Hai Master-Jiraiya."

As Jiraiya watched the silver-haired Jounin disappear into the forest he exhaled a sigh of relief, as he thought to himself.

'_I've got to be more careful with what I say in the future. I may one day share my true heritage to both Minato and Naruto with you Kakashi, but I'm just not ready to do that today.'_

* * *

A few weeks later, the makeshift pseudo family of a father and his two sons entered a valley called the Land of Green and decided to seek shelter from the accursed rain that had been falling incessantly for the last several days within its only village Cornucopia. Quickly locating an Inn and securing themselves a room, the trio of undercover Leaf shinobi were currently in the tavern eating a quiet lunch when the leader of the small village approached them.

"Welcome travelers to the Cornucopia village! My name is Akira Kurosawa and I'm the leader of this small hamlet. May I inquire as to what brought you to our humble little village?"

"Greetings to you Kurosawa-sama my name is Sarutobi Hanzo and these are my sons, the oldest Obito and the younger one there is Iruka. We merely stopped in your fine village to seek shelter from the rain that we have endured the last several days. Once the weather has improved, we'll resume our journey."

"I see Hanzo-sama, I had hoped you had heard of our village festival we are having in a few days to celebrate another bountiful year of crops and had come to celebrate with us. We are a small rural community, less than 200 people and we get so few travelers to our home that it's always nice to see a new face."

"Please Kurosawa-sama, there's no need for a man of your stature to address a simple humble traveler such as myself so formally, please call me Sarutobi."

"Ha, ha, ha, a man of my stature, you honor me with your words, but I am just a simple farmer who was chosen by my fellow comrades to act as leader of our small agricultural community. I will honor your request Sarutobi, but only if you refer to me as Akira."

"As you wish Akira and we have traveled long and far and we would be honored to stay for your celebration before we move on. I do hope that all of this rain doesn't ruin your celebration or worst flood your crops and destroy them."

"Thank you for your concern Sarutobi, indeed the amount of rain that has fallen for the last several days I've not seen the likes in over 40 years. We can only pray to Kami that it will eventually cease in time for our celebration. As for our crops being destroyed, fortunately, our village has one of the finest aqueduct systems in the world within our fields. So our ability to control the flow of water into those fields leaves the possibility of them flooding practically non-existent."

"You seem quite confident in your aqueduct system to control the water Akira-san."

"Yes Obito, it is this lands pride and joy and is the very basis why our village exists."

"So why is it so important, this aqueduct thing Akira-san?"

"Well young Iruka, without it our village would never be able to produce the overabundance of fruits, flowers, and vegetables that we do every year. What we are able to grow and sell represents the sole source of income for the entire village and its people. So the aqueduct thing as you called it is vitally important to Cornucopia."

"I don't know Akira-san; it seems to me that the people should be the most important thing to a village."

"Ahhh to be young again, you're right Iruka the people of the village are important, but you'll understand what I'm talking about when you get older. In fact if we can get a break from this accursed rain, I would be glad to give you and your sons a tour of our quaint little village and of our engineering masterpiece the Cornucopia Aqueduct system Sarutobi."

"We would be honored Akira."

* * *

A couple of days later the rain finally ceased and Akira made good on his word and gave the Hanzo family a tour of the village, it's people, and of its prized aqueduct system. Sarutobi and his sons learned that the village's water supply was fed by a gravity system from Lake Cornucopia that was located 5 miles further up in the valley. The lake stood 450 feet (140 m) in elevation above the village and was about 2 miles (3.2 km) long, approximately 1 mile (1.6 km) wide, and 60 feet (18 m) deep near the dam. The lake had a perimeter of 7 miles (11 km) to hold 20 million tons of water. When the water was at its highest point in the spring, Lake Cornucopia covered over 400 acres.

The dam itself Akira explained was 151 feet (46 m) high and 931 feet (284 m) long. It was constructed years ago by the village's forefathers and was an earthen dam consisting of rock and compacted dirt. When blonde-haired Iruka asked what would happen to the village if the dam broke. Akira merely laughed and ruffled the young man's hair before boasting with confidence.

"No need to worry about the dam breaking young Iruka. Our forefathers built a spillway into the dam to relieve any excess pressure on it and keep the water level of the lake from rising and cresting the dam. We also have someone who watches over the dam and will fire off a canon to alert the village if help is needed to shore up the dam with mud, straw, and timber. In the highly unlikely event that some disaster does occur and the dam has actually broken the sentry will fire off two shots. I'll introduce you to the man at tonight's celebration; he's been guarding the dam for over 50 years."

However, what Akira didn't know was that the village's ever faithful watchman had suffered a heart attack days earlier and had died at his post. Nor did Akira or the villager's realize that the long heavy rainfall over the last several days had caused the water of the lake to rise significantly and that the water was nearly cresting the dam. Even worse, the spillway which helped to relieve the pressure on the dam had been clogged with debris caused by the swollen waterline. That night the Cornucopia village celebrated its good fortune for another successful and bountiful year of crops never knowing the impending catastrophe they were about to face.

It was the next morning when the trio of undercover Leaf shinobi checked out of their room and was greeted by Akira.

"Sarutobi, Obito, and Iruka it was a pleasure having you in our town, a shame you can't stay longer."

"Thank you for your hospitality Akira, but we must be moving on." Jiraiya replied with sincerity.

"A pity Sarutobi, I've enjoyed you and your sons company over the last several days. Also I have a feeling young Iruka here will be greatly missed by all the young ladies of our village. He was quite the hit with them at the celebration last night and it was most kind of him to dance with all of them."

"My feet are killing me." Naruto grumbled out loud much to the amusement of the three men around him.

"Ha, ha, ha, you should be glad were not a bigger village Iruka or there would have been more girls for you to dance with. In fact I would imagine that….." Akira began to say when he froze, as the sound of a canon firing boomed in the sky above them.

The Cornucopia village leader then turned ghostly white when the canon fired a second time. Suddenly all the villagers in the street erupted into a panic and began screaming while running around. Jiraiya had to shake Akira by the shoulders to break the terror-stricken man out of his stupor before asking.

"What is it, what has happened?"

"When, when the man I told you about who watches over the dam didn't arrive at the celebration last night I sent someone to check on him this morning. I, I never imagined this could ever happen. The, the dam has broken Sarutobi; the waters will be upon us in minutes."

"You've got to get your people to higher ground Akira!"

"There isn't time!" Akira shouted back with fear.

As if on cue, a thunderous rumble was heard in the air, as Jiraiya grabbed a startled Akira and along with Kakashi and Naruto suddenly leapt up to the tallest rooftop of the village and looked towards the valley. What they saw could only be described as a rolling hill of debris about 80 feet high and a half a mile wide barreling through the valley towards the village. This moving wall of destruction was being powered by over 20 million tons of Lake Cornucopia's water and was picking up speed and strength. Akira had been correct they had no time to get everyone to higher ground. It was then that Naruto shouted out before he shunshin'd away from.

"Pervy-Sage, Kakashi-Sensei help Akira get everyone to high ground! I'll hold the flood back with my Kadou Shouheki Tsuppari jutsu to give you the time you need!"

"No Naruto wait!" Jiraiya had yelled out in an attempt to stop his zealous student, but to no avail as he had already disappeared.

"Damn that gaki, he's always so reckless! Why doesn't he think before rushing off? Kakashi, go after him! I'll get the villagers to safety!"

"Hai Master-Jiraiya!" Kakashi quickly answered before he to shunshin'd away.

Taking Akira and leaping down to the main square of the village where most of the people of Cornucopia had gathered in a fearful panic. Jiraiya told Akira to gather everyone together immediately and he would get them all to safety. Akira looked at the man he had known only a few days with bewilderment for a moment. However, he had a feeling he should follow this man's orders and quickly went about grouping everyone together. Once that was done the Cornucopia leader turned around to see Jiraiya down the main street about 20 meters away. Akira was about to call out to the man he knew as Sarutobi when said man suddenly shouted out while slamming his palm to the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

A second later a brilliant flash of light and a massive amount of smoke appeared on the ground where Jiraiya had struck. After a moment, the smoke began to dissipate to show Jiraiya standing upon the head of a gigantic orange colored toad with red markings and patterns on its face and body.

"Gamatoro, I want you to carry as many people as you can in your mouth up to higher ground before returning as quickly as possible to get some more. Do you understand?"

A nod of the massive amphibians head indicated he did, as Jiraiya called over Akira and the rest of the villagers. After explaining to them how he was going to rescue them, a few of the villagers were hesitant to step into the maw of a beast they had never seen before. However, Akira proved his worth as a leader and calmed his people down before pointing out that it was either this or certain death at the hands of the flood racing towards them. This realization was like a smack to the face of even the most doubtful of villagers and the first group of people began entering the toad's mouth. As Akira watched the toad leap away while ushering the first set of people to safety, he turned to Jiraiya and said.

"You and your sons aren't just simple humble travelers are you?"

Jiraiya could only smile before shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

When Naruto appeared at the edge of the Cornucopia village he could see the rolling hill of water, mud, and debris of all nature was a mile away from striking the village and closing fast as he thought to himself.

'_There's no messing around on this, I've got to put all my chakra into this jutsu to stop that and buy pervy-sage the time he needs to get everyone to safety!'_

Naruto quickly made the necessary hand-seals before thrusting his arms forward and cried out.

"**Kadou Shouheki Tsuppari!"** (Vortex Barrier Thrust)

Instantly two powerful cyclones of air exploded from Naruto's hands, which he quickly brought together combining the two twisters of air into one powerful spinning vortex of wind. As the young Genin watched his formidable new Fuuton jutsu slam into the incoming torrent of destruction, he grunted in pain. Even with his extraordinary chakra capacity Naruto realized it wasn't enough to halt incoming flood waters. The blonde Genin looked on in fear when he felt the massive tide of water and debris barely slow down and begin to force him back, as he thought in a panic.

'_It, it's too strong, I, I can't stop it! What, what do I do?'_

"**WHAT IN ALL OF KAMI'S CREATION ARE YOU DOING YOU IGNORANT MORTAL SCUM!" **Kyuubi screamed out in a rage, as Naruto suddenly felt himself sucked into his own mindscape and was standing in front of the imposing cage doors that kept the King of the Bijuu imprisoned.

"Kyuubi, what, what am I doing here?" Naruto stammered with confusion.

"**Quiet you brainless brat! You're here because I brought you here because I want to know what in the nine levels of Hell do you think you are doing out there?"**

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm trying to save that village and its people from being destroyed. That's what I'm doing you overgrown fur-ball!"

"**Insolent whelp, I should send you back to your realm right now so you can witness and feel your impending death. Did you honestly think your pitiful power would be enough to stop the very forces of nature itself?"**

"Yeah I did!"

"**The arrogance of you mortal scum is beyond description. To foolishly believe that your miniscule power alone could halt such a destructive force of nature is truly the most ignorant thing I've ever heard from any worthless mortal in over 10,000 years! Unfortunately, you've left me little recourse but to help you, as it will take the power of a Bijuu to stop such a force."**

"I don't want your help fur-ball; I can stop this on my own!"

"**IMPUDENT MORTAL WHELP, I WILL NOT RISK DYING BECAUSE OF YOUR IGNORANCE! YOU'VE ALREADY PROVEN THAT YOU CAN'T STOP IT ON YOUR OWN! SO YOU WILL TAKE MY POWER AND SAVE THAT WORTHLESS VILLAGE AND ITS PATHETIC HUMAN INHABITANTS. OR YOU CAN REFUSE MY POWER AND DIE WITH THEM AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT LAVENDER-EYED BITCH OF YOURS EVER AGAIN!"**

"Never, never see Hinata again!" Naruto stammered in absolute terror of that thought before he looked up to the glowing red eyes of his tenant and said.

"Alright fur-ball, send me back and give me your power!"

"**Done, now be gone from me as the very sight of you sickens me!"**

Kakashi arrived just as the Kyuubi had pulled Naruto into his mindscape for their…. discussion. The silver-haired Jounin could see that Naruto's jutsu was barely slowing the wave of devastation heading towards them. Just as Kakashi was reaching for Naruto to shushin the two of them to safety, he was blown back by a chakra flare erupting from Naruto's body. Before the one-eyed Jounin could pick himself up off the ground, he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Looking up, Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat and he grew pale, as he saw the distinct crimson chakra of the Kyuubi no Youko surrounding Naruto begin to boil and bubble and take on the shape of a fox.

Kakashi had never seen Naruto in his multi-tailed Kyuubi form and was shocked at the physical changes to his young student's appearance. As one-tail emerged the prominent whiskers on Naruto's face turned more feral and his eyes turned red while his pupils became vertical slits. The blonde hair of his student also became bushy and his incisors along with his fingernails grew longer and sharper. A moment later a second tail appeared and Naruto became even more beast-like in appearance. As his eyes grew larger and become outlined in a rough black color, while his incisor teeth grew even larger than before.

Suddenly, Kakashi was broken from his stupor when he realized that the avalanche of destruction heading towards them should have reached them by now. Looking over he saw that Naruto's barrier jutsu had tripled in size and was now over a half mile wide and tall completely encompassing both sides of the valley and keeping the flood at bay. As Kakashi gazed with amazement at the gigantic vortex of wind coming from Naruto's hands, he noticed it had a red hue to it. A sure indicator that the power of the jutsu was being increased by the Kyuubi no Youko's chakra. It was then the copy-nin heard Naruto shout out in a deep, resonating, and growling voice over the deafening roar of the wind around them.

"**Kakashi-Sensei!" **

"Nar, Naruto you can talk in your two-tailed form!"

"**I, I can now, I guess all those chakra control exercises you and pervy-sage have put me through the last eight months have helped me to gain some control over the fur-ball's chakra. Are all the people in the village safe yet?"**

"I don't know?" Kakashi replied, as he looked over to the far side of the village and saw a giant toad bounding up a far hill that overlooked the valley and the village. It was then he heard Naruto say.

"**Then I've got no choice, I can save the village Kakashi-Sensei, but I need your help to do it!"**

"What do you need Naruto?"

"**It's said you know over a thousand jutsu's. Do you know any Doton jutsu's that can create a giant wall?" **

"Hai, I know of such a jutsu, it's called the Doryuu Jouheki (Earth Style Rampart). I was taught it by Yamato, an old friend of mine in the Anbu! But I don't see what that jutsu has to do with this situation unless…you don't mean!"

"**Hai, I do mean that. I'm going to push the flood back up the valley a way's and when I've gotten far enough away from the village I want you to unleash that jutsu behind me and create a new dam!"**

"Naruto that's just crazy! I'm not sure I can even pull off that jutsu on such a scale and you're barely holding back the torrential waters right now! How are you going to be able to actually push the waters back through the valley?"

"**You let me worry about that! You can pull off that jutsu and create a new dam; I know you can do it Kakashi-Sensei. You've gotten way stronger training with me and pervy-sage since we left the Leaf village!"**

Kakashi was hesitant to answer, as he really didn't know if he could cast that jutsu and create a dam on such an enormous scale. It was true that his chakra capacity and control had increased significantly training with the Toad Sannin and his hyperactive pupil. But still the enormity of what Naruto was asking was still daunting to the one-eyed Jounin. However, Kakashi was buoyed by the unwavering faith and belief Naruto had in him that he could implement the Doton Ninjutsu technique. Looking to his student Kakashi exhaled a sigh and stated with burgeoning confidence.

"Alright Naruto, let's do this!"

Naruto smiled briefly before he glared at the churning cauldron of water and debris he was holding back and let loose an ear-splitting roar, as a third tail now surfaced from his body.

As Kakashi looked on he was stunned and slightly afraid of the sheer power of his pupil in his third-tailed form. In this state Naruto was able to roar and extend chakra outwards with devastating results. Kakashi noticed that the outward destructive sphere of chakra now surrounding Naruto was so intense it would destroy all the matter around him and he could violently push back any incoming attack with but a simple roar. When the shockwave of the roar hit the vortex barrier it seemed to give it a boost of power and to the amazement of anyone witnessing this scene the churning flood waters began receding backwards.

* * *

Up on a steep hillside overlooking the village and valley, the people of Cornucopia gazed in silent and utter shock at the sight before them. As the last load of people disembarked from the maw of the giant toad that had ferried them to safety they joined their fellow villagers in watching the miraculous spectacle before them. The village leader Akira and Jiraiya were the last two people to exit Gamatoro's mouth before the great toad disappeared in a plume of smoke. The two men worked their way through the throng of villagers to stand at the very front and stare at what was going on.

Off in the distance there was a glowing red dot which had an enormous vertical cyclone coming from it holding back the flood from crashing down upon the village. Suddenly a thunderous roar echoed throughout the valley frightening many of the villagers by its ferocity and strength. An audible gasp exhaled from all the people on the hill, as the red dot began moving forward and was actually pushing the flood water back down the valley. Akira never would have dreamed such a thing was even possible and wouldn't have believed it, if he hadn't been seeing it right before his eyes. Looking over to the man he knew as Sarutobi he was about to question him when he saw Jiraiya smack his fist into the palm of his hand and curse out loud.

"Damn it, just what the Hell are those two gaki's doing?"

* * *

As Kakashi trailed along following Naruto from behind the sheer magnitude of the Kyuubi chakra enhanced Kadou Shouheki Tsuppari jutsu was awesome to behold in his eyes. The cyclone was so powerful that the combination of the spinning wind, water, and all of the debris were actually cutting an enormous circular groove into the valley floor and its sides. After a couple of miles Kakashi noticed Naruto was beginning to slow down and he realized the young boy had reached his limit. Kakashi prayed that Naruto would be able to understand him while in his three-tailed form as he shouted out to his student.

"Alright Naruto just hold on a minute more, while I prepare to cast the jutsu!"

A nod of the head from Naruto was the only indication that he understood what Kakashi had said before he returned his focus to holding back the churning flood waters. Kakashi reached into his pocket to retrieve not one but two soldier pills, which he quickly ingested to boost his chakra to its utmost maximum, as he thought to himself.

'_Damn, I'm not sure I can pull this off? The scale of the wall I have to create is massive and not only that I have to shape the wall to conform to this circular groove Naruto has cut into its floor and sides. It's going to take everything I've got on this one!'_

Meanwhile as Kakashi prepared to unleash the jutsu, Naruto felt his chakra control was slipping away and his strength was waning when suddenly he was pulled back into his mindscape. Once again Naruto found himself standing in front of the imposing cage doors that kept the King of the Bijuu imprisoned.

"**You see you pathetic mortal whelp, even three-tails of my power are not enough to stem the destructive forces of nature, you need more of my power!"**

"Well then give it to me fur-ball!"

"**I can't the seal that binds me will only allow three-tails of my power to filter through to you. If you want more power to save that pitiful village and its wretched inhabitants you must cross the protective barrier of my prison and come to me."**

Naruto was hesitant, but knew he couldn't hold back the flood any longer and he stepped forward through the bars of the cage door. The Kyuubi no Youko flashed an evil smile at his gullible vessel before slamming his claws around Naruto and uttering one word.

"**Freedom!"**

At that very same moment Kakashi slammed his hands to the valley floor and shouted out.

"**Doryuu Jouheki no Jutsu!"** (Earth Style Rampart Technique)

An instant later a massive explosion of dirt and stone erupted from the valley floor spanning the entire width of the great basin.

* * *

Off in the distance a few of the Cornucopia villagers screamed upon hearing the explosion and saw a vast plume of dirt, dust, and debris rising up from deep within the valley. Jiraiya saw this as well and became deeply concerned with what might have happened to Naruto and Kakashi and turned to Akira and exclaimed.

"Akira, I must go and see what has happened!"

"I understand Sarutobi, go check on the well being of your sons and I will pray to Kami that they are safe and unharmed."

"Arigatou!" Jiraiya replied gratefully before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

As Kakashi coughed, he couldn't help but feel a certain amount of pride at what he had just accomplished. The silver-haired nin just wished he had the strength to lift his body or even his head from atop the new dam to view what he had just created. Unfortunately what little strength he had was going to more priority matters such as breathing and keeping his heart beating. Still Kakashi wished he could see what his valiant effort had created, a dam that spanned half a mile wide and over 50 meters tall. It was an impressive structure that was twice as thick as the original dam had been and should protect the Cornucopia village for years to come. Even though Kakashi was on the brink of complete chakra exhaustion he still felt the sacrifice was worth it even if it may cost him his life.

Near the edge of the dam of the newly relocated Lake Cornucopia the water began to boil and bubble in a turbulent and chaotic fashion and Kakashi could sense the evil chakra he recognized oh so well rising quickly to the surface. A moment later Naruto exploded out of the water in his four-tailed form and landed atop the dam near Kakashi. Rearing his head back and letting loose a roar into the sky, Naruto looked around at his surroundings before his gaze fell upon the prone body of Kakashi laying 40 feet away. Naruto grinned evilly before he stalked his way over to his teacher, as Kakashi called out stammering.

"Who's there, Nar, Naruto is that you?"

"_**Right body, wrong name, hello Kakashi, it's been awhile since you and I last spoke. If I recall it was when you were rushing back to your pathetic village in an effort to save my vessels life after your favored protégé shoved a Chidori into his chest." Kyuubi replied standing a few feet away, as Kakashi could feel the heat radiating off of his body.**_

"Kyuubi no Youko!" Kakashi gasped in startled shock.

"_**Very good Copy-nin, it took you only one guess to figure it out."**_

Straining with all of his might, Kakashi managed to rise and lean on one elbow, as he looked over and saw the truly frightening sight of Naruto's four-tailed form. Having never seen this form before, Kakashi attempted to take in all the physical changes his blonde-haired student had undergone.

Externally it appeared that the Kyuubi's chakra had melted off Naruto's very skin. His body had changed to resemble the bushy whiskers on his face when enraged, and his hands had formed even sharper claws than before. Protruding ears and four tails extended from his body and his mouth now included a sharp maw of teeth. Kakashi could tell that this form was insanely powerful with it being able to roar, swipe, and attack with hugely destructive results. And should anyone dare touch this form, they'll be burned by the intense heat he could feel. However, as monstrous and frightening as this form was Kakashi needed to find out what had happened to Naruto and mustering up all of his courage asked.

"What has happened to Naruto?"

"_**The brat is currently being detained by me in the same prison barrier that accursed Yondaime sealed me away into within this puny mortal vessel. And so long as the whelp stays in there, I am now in control of this body!"**_

"What, what do you plan on doing Kyuubi?"

"_**What do I plan one-eye, well first off there are a few people I need to kill to regain my complete freedom. The strength of that damnable seal that keeps me imprisoned is directly tied into the desire, will, and emotions of my jailor, this puny whelp you call Naruto. I believe if I start killing off his precious people as he calls them beginning with you Copy-nin. It will finally break the resolve of my vessel and allow me to finally escape and seek my revenge against your wretched village, its insignificant inhabitants, and the very world itself!**_

The Kyuubi no Youko then raised his head and unleashed another mighty roar to the heavens before looking back down towards Kakashi and stating in a voice filled with evil and malevolence.

"_**Time to die now one-eye, a pity that lavender-eyed bitch this brat is so fond of isn't here right now. I'm quite certain her death would drive him into a pit of despair in which he would never recover, thus granting me my freedom. No matter, I'll track her down soon enough. I'll just have to be satisfied right now with killing you and that perverted old man when I find him. Goodbye pathetic mortal and be sure to give Kami my regards when you see him!"**_

As Kyuubi stepped forward and raised his arm to deliver a killing blow to the defenseless Leaf shinobi Kakashi, it suddenly stopped and his body began to shake. The silver-haired Jounin didn't know what was going on as the Kyuubi stood seemingly rooted to the ground when he heard the great demon say out loud.

"_**Damn it you insolent brat stop fighting me, there is no escape from your prison! Accept your fate you miserable human scum!"**_

The death blow Kakashi nearly received had been stopped by Naruto attacking the Kyuubi no Youko within the prison barrier they now shared in an attempt to pass the mighty king of demons and slip through the bars of their cell. The Kyuubi for his part was desperately trying to prevent this from occurring realizing if Naruto managed to escape, he would resume control of his body. It was then a shout rang out for all to hear.

"That's it Naruto, keep him occupied while I deliver this…Rasengan!"

Jiraiya had suddenly appeared and leapt directly towards the Kyuubi with a Rasengan in his hand and thrust it towards his chest. Unfortunately, the Kyuubi had momentarily regained control after having back-handed Naruto within their shared cell and was able to catch and crush the Rasengan with the palm of his clawed hand and said with a smirk.

"_**Foolish old man, did you really believe a puny attack such as this would work against me?"**_

"No I didn't wicked demon, but it did allow me to get close enough to use this!" Jiraiya replied with his own smirk before slapping a Kyuubi chakra seal onto Naruto's forehead.

The seal activated instantly and began to weaken Naruto and cut off the intense power of the Kyuubi. Unfortunately, as the great demon screamed out in pain it managed to deliver a vicious slash with its claw across the Toad-Sage's chest hurtling the man backwards before crashing down upon the top of the dam unconscious. Taking advantage of the distraction his teacher had provided Naruto made a desperate sprint to escape and was able to leap through the bars of his prison just before a huge claw impacted where he had been. However, the toll of fighting the Kyuubi and of his escape was too much for the young Genin, as he fell unconscious both within his mind and in the real world. Kakashi desperately tried to find the strength to help Naruto and Jiraiya, but he too collapsed in a heap unconscious finally succumbing to his chakra exhaustion.

* * *

Naruto groaned and his eyes fluttered briefly before finally opening and the young winced at the sudden rush of light that flooded his vision. Rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times to adjust his eyesight and take in his surroundings. Naruto tried to remember what had happened when he heard the sound of a book being snapped closed and a cheerful voice called out.

"Well it's about time you woke up Naruto. We were starting to think you were going to sleep your life away."

"Uggh, Kakashi-Sensei what's going on? How, how long have I been asleep? The Cornucopia village and its people, are they safe? Tell me what happened?"

"Whoa, whoa slow down there; take it easy, everything is fine. First off yes, the villagers and the village are safe thanks to you. As for how long you've been asleep, it's been almost four weeks. Now as to what happened, I think we should wait for Master-Jiraiya to return before we discuss that. We have a lot of things to talk about Naruto, but for now try and get some rest. I'll let Master-Jiraiya and the doctors know that you're awake now."

"Ok Kakashi-Sensei."

* * *

The doctor insisted that Naruto stay in his home a few more days for observation. However, once satisfied that the hero of his village was in sufficient health he and his family gratefully thanked Naruto for what he had done before he and Kakashi exited and met Jiraiya and the village leader Akira outside.

"Ahh young Iruka, I am most pleased that you were able to make a full recovery from your injuries. You and your brother Obito have not only mine, but all of the villager's gratitude for saving our village from destruction."

"Thanks Akira-san, that means a lot coming from the village leader. I mean I don't know what to say, but…."

"Look its Iruka-kun!" A shout permeated the air interrupting Naruto who suddenly found himself glommed by 30 girls who began raining kisses down upon him and tearing at his clothes.

"Ahhhh, someone save me!" Naruto screamed in a panic, before breaking free and running down the main street of the village followed closely behind by all the girls in hot pursuit.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Akira were all laughing with amusement at the young man's plight when another shout was heard that made Kakashi turn ghostly white.

"Ohhhhhh Obito-kunnnnnn, can we see what's under that mask?"

Turning around Kakashi saw the mothers of all the girls currently chasing Naruto eyeing him like a fine cut piece of meat in a butcher shop before they suddenly leapt at him. Taking his cue from Naruto, Kakashi sprinted down the same street followed by his ardent female pursuers and quickly caught up with his student. Naruto turned around to see what Kakashi was running from and hastily turned back to ask in a panic.

"What do we do Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just keep running Naruto, that's all we can do!"

Meanwhile in front of the doctor's home, Jiraiya and Akira were rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically at the turn of events they had just witnessed.

* * *

A few weeks later after having stayed to help make repairs to the village or more specifically the Cornucopia aqueduct that had been damaged during the flood. The trio of Leaf shinobi were once again bidding farewell to the village leader Akira who said with sincerity.

"I'm truly saddened that you and your sons have to leave us Sarutobi. You've all been a Godsend to our village in so many ways over the past two months. I don't have the words to properly thank all of you for what you have done for us. All I can say is peace be with you and if any of you ever need it, you will always have a home here within our village."

"Thank you Akira that is most kind of you to say. You and your village have treated us like a part of your family and we will always remember our time here. However, we must be moving on in our journey, but thank you for all kindness and hospitality you have shown us."

"Hai Akira-san, thank you" Both Kakashi and Naruto said in unison while bowing respectfully.

"Thank you young Obito and Iruka." Akira replied while returning his own bow of respect to them before asking.

"If I may inquire Sarutobi, do you happen to know which direction you will be heading after you leave here?"

"I think we will travel a bit more to the west. We've never been this far west before from where we come from and I wish to see more of it before we return home."

"Whew, that's good to hear, I bid you and your sons a safe and prosperous journey."

"Thank you, but you seemed relieved to hear that we are heading west, why is that?"

"I am Sarutobi, for you see I've received word yesterday that war has broken out in the Elemental nations to the far, far east of us. So I did want you and your family to be caught up in the conflict."

"War, what war do you speak of Akira? Please tell us everything you know!" Jiraiya asked with noticeable concern.

"I don't have much information about the conflict S. All I know is that a week ago, the Rice Country or more specifically its village Otogakure had invaded the Fire Country and attacked their village Konohagakure. The only other thing I know is that the attack was led by someone called Orochimaru of the Sannin and his young protégé Sasuke Uchiha."

Akira noticed the pale almost deathlike appearances that fell upon all three faces of the Hanzo family after hearing what he had said. When suddenly a panicked visage emerged on the youngest members face and he uttered one name in a terror-stricken voice before racing off towards the eastern horizon.

"Hinata!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Congratulations, you've survived reading the dreaded training chapter. To be honest, most training chapters in stories bore me to death. And I really only know of one writer who does exceptional training chapters in his stories and that's Narutoenthusiast. I tried to add a little bit of drama or spice to this training chapter to make it more fun to read, but I will let all of you be the judge as to whether or not I succeeded. Also give yourself a cookie if you picked up on the 1980's movie quote within the chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed the opening scene of this chapter. I figured at Naruto's age, it only stands to reason that he might experience those types of dreams about Hinata. And I could easily see him combining the two things he loves most in the world to create a dream that would solely be a Naruto original.(Lol)

**Hina-ramen how revolting!**

What now you're speaking to me again Lobo you pitiful cur. And I already know your opinion of that scene so shut up and take that.

Kingkakashi presses the remote he is holding activating a sizable electric charge to the shock collar demon Lobo now wears around his throat.

**Arrrrrghhhhh! Damn you vessel, I swear I'm going to eat your face one of these days!**

I said shut up Lobo or I'm going to sick my reader and former Commanding General of my Naruto/Hinata army I'm Solo onto you.

**You, you wouldn't do that, that guy is a homicidal maniac who plays with chain saws!**

I'm Solo might very well be that Lobo, but he served me and the Naruto/Hinata cause during the war very well. So be quiet or I will introduce you to him.

**Damn, you are one cold-blooded, mean, and heartless bastard of a meat-bag vessel…I like it! Alright, I'll be good, but when I escape I'm still going to eat yours and everyone else's face!**

Yeah, yeah, I've heard all of this before. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, sorry for this interruption, damn irritating wolf demon. Now back to my author notes.

First off, I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter, it's much appreciated by me. You all had a lot to say about the last chapter which was cool to read. So, I'm very curious to see what the responses to this chapter will be from everyone. Last chapter was the first of several AU/Original chapters from me which will be showing the lives of the other characters back in the village without Naruto and chapters showing Naruto and Co, and their life away from the village.

In fact, the response from all of you last chapter was so awesome that it set a new record for reviews of one of my chapters with 93! That folks renews my hope that one of these days I will crack the century mark for reviews on a single chapter. The only sad thing about the new record being set is that it was the man/zombie Hefster who my Naru/Hina army battled valiantly against last year that gave the review that broke the previous record. How could you all let that happen(sob)?

However, that aside once again my thanks to everyone who gave a review. Reviews are important as they do help a writer get the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. And remember, reviews are the motivation that helps give any writer the will to continue on with their tale. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**Hottest Anime Girls Poll:**

The poll is still going on and quite strongly I might add. In a short amount of time it's already garnered over 550+ people who have voted on it. So if anyone of you hasn't checked it out yet, please do. Also to any authors of stories out there who read my tale, if you are willing please copy and paste the following to add into any chapter updates you might post in the future.

**Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.**

I'm trying to get as many people as I possibly can to vote on the poll because I've never seen one done to the scale I have on this particular question. So any help you all can provide is much appreciated by me. Thanks to everyone and I hope you have fun with the voting. And believe me when I tell you, picking 10 choices isn't as easy as you would think it be on this poll. (Lol)

**Comments with regards about the poll results so far:**

The Bleach and Naruto women still dominate the Top 10, but it appears it won't be a 1-2-3 finish for the Naruto women. (Bleach) Yoruichi Shihoin has pulled away from (Naruto) Kurenai Yuuhi and appears to have third place sewed up and might even make a run at (Naruto) Anko Mitarashi for second place. The top seven of the poll appear to be settled, but there is an amazing fight between five ladies for the final three spots in the Top 10. Only three votes separates all five of them who are (Naruto) Ino Yamanaka, (One Piece) Nico Robin, (Rosario+Vampire) Moka Akashiya, (Bleach) Soi fong, and (Naruto) Temari Sabaku.

I'm still stunned that (Cowboy Bebop) Faye Valentine isn't even in the Top 15 on the poll.

Hooray, my thanks to the person who cast a vote for (Rune Soldier) Melissa. Now every single girl listed on the poll has now received at least one vote.

**End of Poll Comments**

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaayyyyyy!

**Once again back to I have very little positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#486** – As I expected, the Rasengan and Chidori canceled out each other's attack, and then Madara shows up to rescue Sasuke Oh an then Naruto goes on some lament about the first time he and Sasuke fought a the Valley of the End. Then Naruto reveals his brilliant "third option" which is both he and Sasuke will die if they fight each other once more. Then Naruto pisses Sasuke by still clinging onto their friendship blah, blah. A really boring chapter for the most part and served only to portray Naruto as the gullible, naïve, idiot that Kishimoto loves to make of him with regards to Sasuke.

**#487** – Well, this chapter starts off with Sasuke agreeing to kill Naruto first before anyone else. Then Sakura doing what she does best, weeping about both Naruto and Sasuke. On an interesting note, we learn that Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan has no affect on Madara. Now we haven't seen a power-up for Sasuke in what four issues, which I'm sure must have been killing Kishimoto. So of course let's give Sasuke another power up this time in the form of Itachi's eyes being transplanted into him. Naruto nearly dies thanks to Sakura's poisoned kunai that she chickened out and refused to use on Sasuke previously. Then we learn that Kisame isn't dead and is somehow merged with his sword Samehada to infiltrate Kumogakure and capture Killer Bee. Finally, Kabuto makes his appearance showing he's gaining more controlof Orochimaru's power. A boring chapter, nothing more than just to power up Sasuke some more.

**#488** – This chapter starts off cool with the five Daimyo's agreeing to the ninja alliance. Kakashi, Naruto and Karin return to the village after picking up the drugged Kiba, Sai, and Lee. As all of them are returning Karin trying to figure out Naruto and why he is the exact opposite of Sasuke. And being the chakra sensor she is I think she sees the Kyuubi or possibly the gift Itachi left with Naruto. Now to the part that infuriated me, upon their return to Konoha Naruto informs the rest of the Konoha 11 that he will fight Sasuke alone. Then the selfish little shit blows off Hinata to go stuff his face with ramen. I mean seriously, would it have killed Kishimoto to have Naruto oh I don't know invite Hinata along so they could talk about what happened in the fight with Pein. Unfreaking believable that Kishimoto did that! Finally just as Kakashi is about to be sworn in as the new Hokage, Tsunade wakes up, and Sasuke gets Itachi's eyes. This was an interesting chapter, but one that really pisses me off as well.

**#489** – There's not a lot to this chapter other than Tsunade calling forth the Konoha war planning session. Naruto gets whisked away by the Elder Toads to discuss him swallowing a toad that will allow him to have full control of the Kyuubi's chakra. (You can tell Kishimoto put a lot of thought into this.) And the Great Sage Toad tells Naruto the vision he has had of his future in which he will meet an Octopus (Killer Bee) and will fight a young man with great power in his eyes (Sasuke). What saved the chapter for me from utter boredom was the ending in which Kabuto tracks down Madara and then uses the Edo Tensei jutsu to resurrect Pein, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi as a good will gesture to let him join forces with Madara in the upcoming war.

**#490** – Surprisingly, this was a good and interesting chapter. It starts off with the reason why Kabuto wants to join up with Madara, he wants Sasuke. Madara initially refuses then Kabuto uses the Edo Tensei once again and resurrects another coffin, but we don't get to see who it is. Well whoever it is Madara freaked about it and quickly agreed to join forces with Kabuto. Now who is the "mystery resurrection" Initially I guessed it might be Minato, a reader of mine Rictor Yagami brought up a valid thought that it could be Izuna Uchiha Madara's younger brother. Anko and her team which have been tracking Kabuto discover him with Madara and go back to Konoha to report it. However, the rest of the chapter is about Naruto and all of the problems he will be facing by using the Four-Elephant seal and trying to control all the Kyuubi's chakra. Did you notice that there were ZERO problems related to Sasuke when he received Itachi's eyes. Freaking Sasuke-loving Kishimoto-teme!

**#491** – This chapter went for the humor angle at the start with Naruto swallowing the toad. He then gets sent back to Konoha where he realizes he really has become the hero of the village even to the point of other Leaf shinobi wanting his autograph. The Kage's meet up again and Tsunade learns that the other four have decided to keep Killer Bee and Naruto imprisoned on a remote island and out of the war with Madara as a form of protecting them from him. Kishimoto then went back to the humor angle with a squid attacking the boat Naruto is on going to the island with Naruto acting the fool thinking it's the Octopus he's suppose to learn from. Killer Bee shows up and takes care of the Squid in his Hachibi form. Like I said, Kishimoto tried to go for humor this chapter. Too bad none of it was funny and only served to portray Naruto as an idiot like Kishimoto has always done with his character.

**#492** – Still trying to be funny, this chapter starts off with Naruto and Killer Bee meeting and Bee trying to come up with a rhyme rap to return Naruto's "Hey Yo" greeting. This is followed by Might Gai being seasick. Kishimoto then went old school and brought out a King Kong to meet everyone arriving. Personally I think he should have gone the Godzilla route it would have been more appropriate. Naruto's still oblivious that he's basically a prisoner on this island and thinks he's there to get training from Killer Bee on how to control his Bijuu. Bee refuses and back to the supposed humor of Naruto trying to rap and convince Bee to train him before finally resorting to his Harem no jutsu which apparently Bee doesn't like? Naruto goes to Bee's friend Motoi who takes Naruto and Yamato to the Waterfall of Truth. (Of note I had my waterfall scene in my chapter written long before I read this issue.) The end of the chapter is Kishimoto going old school once more and brings out the overused premise/plot device of Naruto facing off against his darker, evil side of himself to learn the truth about everything. Honestly, I don't think Kishimoto put a lot of thought into this chapter at all.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 56 freaking issues!**

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. I don't know how, but my PM messaging was disabled the last few days. My apologies to anyone who has tried to PM me during this time, but it is enabled once again. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a few stories that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

"**Jiraiya's last student"** by **zentary: **I highly recommend this story as it is one of the more fresh, original, and creative stories I've come across in awhile. Even better is the fact that you can actually see the improvement in all facets of the story and in zentary's writing as you progress through the tale. It's a Naruto/Hinata pairing, but he also has several other pairings which are unique and fun to see. The story centers on Jiraiya returning to Konoha to find his 10 year old godson being attacked by two Chunin. Jiraiya then decides to train Naruto himself and the tale takes off from there.

"**Bring Me To Life"** by **Kingkakashi: **I highly plead with all of you to check this story out and let me know what you think about it? It's a short one-shot song-fic w/lyrics by Evanesence I wrote last month using a scene from Bleach about Orihime waiting to be rescued from Hueco Mundo by Ichigo & Co. I am not really a fan of song-fics, but I wanted to challenge myself and see if I could write a halfway decent one. The reviews I've gotten so far on it have been mixed at best. So I would really like to hear what other people think of it.

"**Son of whirlpool"** by **Jinsokuichi: **A highly entertaining Naruto/Hinata story that starts off with Naruto being killed by Sasuke on the retrieval mission, or was he? From that moment on his life is forever changed, as he becomes a new legend like you have never seen before. The story also has an impressive portrayal for Hinata as well. The tale is very original and creative and will keep you interested throughout it.

On a side note, have you checked out my new story "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** yet? If you haven't, don't forget to do so. The link to the story is on my profile page and the story is being co-authored with **Hefster**. In my own opinion, that story will become one of the better Naru/Hina/Saku stories out there.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on all of these stories.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School Time:**

Behemoth

Definition: Something of monstrous size, power, or appearance.

Etymology: Hebrew to Medieval Latin to Middle English 14th Century.

Part of Speech: Noun


	42. The Snake Whore and Goody Two Shoes

**Chapter 42 Summary: **Life for two shinobi has changed drastically since Naruto's departure from the village. Some of the changes positive while others not so much. In the end, what helps them persevere is the love they have with one another.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 42: "The Trials of the Snake-Whore & Goody-Two Shoes"**

As Tsunade gazed out the hospital window at the young couple walking away carrying their children bundled in their arms, she couldn't help but smile at how loving a family two of the most unlikely of her shinobi had become with one another. It seemed like only yesterday they were banging on her door at midnight and crying out that they wanted to get married. Now five months later this most unusual couple were now the proud parents of two adorable twin girls and judging by the smiles that adorned the faces of the parents they couldn't be happier about it. It had been a difficult road for the pair shinobi and they had overcome many obstacles and prejudices leading up to the birth of their children. Tsunade chuckled as she remembered a different look on the mothers face when she had first informed the blonde Hokage of her pregnancy.

**(Flashback 5 Months)**

Tsunade was quite bored sitting in her office doing the never-ending bane of all Kage's paperwork. Pausing for a moment to take a break, the blonde Hokage looked over at a picture on her desk of Naruto, Shizune, Jiraiya, and herself they had taken before the Senju princess returned to the village to accept the position of the Godaime Hokage. A lone tear welled in her eye, as she looked to the calendar and saw that Naruto had only been gone little over three months. Tsunade missed her grandson terribly and never realized until now that Naruto's numerous daily interruptions when he was in the village actually broke up the monotony of her dreary days. The buxom blonde Hokage would happily welcome one of Naruto's impromptu visits and heaved a remorseful sigh because she knew such a visit would not be coming anytime soon.

So, it surprised Tsunade when Anko Mitarashi walked into her office instead of coming in via the rooftops through her window. Even more curious to the blonde Hokage was the pensive almost fearful expression the Tokubetsu (Special) Jounin bore upon her face. Tsunade also noticed that the tan colored long coat that Anko always wore open to show off her fishnet blouse and what it contained, as well as her golden brown colored short skirt was now closed and tied securely by a belt around her waist. As Anko timidly and silently approached the desk Tsunade was sitting behind, and stood before her who broke the silence and asked.

"Anko, I didn't send for you, to what do I owe the reason for you being here?"

"I, I, needed a medical diagnosis Lady Tsunade." Anko stammered nervously.

"Alright, but why didn't you go to the hospital for this diagnosis? The Hokage's office isn't exactly conducive for me giving you a medical exam."

"I, I, don't need a full medical exam. I know what's wrong with me; I just need more of a confirmation of it."

"Well, what is it you think you have Anko?" Tsunade questioned with curiosity.

At this point the purpled-haired kunoichi exhales a heavy sigh and begins untying the knot of the belt keeping her long coat closed. As soon as it is loosened, Anko hesitantly gripped the coat before opening it causing Tsunade to jump up from her chair and her eyes to nearly bulge out of its sockets with shock. There before the blonde Hokage's eyes was a very discernable belly-bump giving strong indication that a certain Snake Mistress of Konoha was indeed pregnant. After a moment the shock wore off and Tsunade flopped back down in a heap and grumbled to herself.

"Kami, not another one of my best kunoichi's put out of action because she can't keep her panties on."

"What was that Lady Tsunade?"

"Oh nothing, just me talking to myself, well I suspect you do know what is wrong with you. But let's take a look and confirm everything as you suggested." Tsunade stated before rising to perform a scan on nervous Jounin Kunoichi.

Tsunade's hand glowed and ethereal green, as she moved it around Anko's abdomen before canceling the medical jutsu and commenting.

"Well my dear, it's confirmed, you are indeed pregnant. What's more you're going to have…"

"Oh Kami!" Anko exclaimed interrupting the blonde Hokage, as she buried her face in the palms of her hands before continuing on in a panic-stricken voice.

"What am I going to do Lady Tsunade? I'm not ready to be the mother to a little gaki yet!"

"Well, whether you're ready or not, you'd better be in about four to five months, because you aren't going to be the mother of a gaki, but of a pair of gaki's."

"Wha, what!"

"That's right Anko, you're having twins."

Anko suddenly grew light-headed and began to sway a bit upon hearing this news before Tsunade caught her from collapsing onto the floor and ushered the distraught woman onto a nearby chair. Tsunade called out to her apprentice Shizune who quickly came into the office and ordered her to get some water. The Slug Sannin then turned her attention back to her distraught Jounin kunoichi who appeared to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The frightened visage Anko bore on her face was most troubling to Tsunade.

Anko Mitarashi was one of the bravest shinobi Tsunade had ever known. This was a woman who once squared off against her treacherous fellow Sannin Orochimaru and didn't bat an eyelash in doing so. To now see her in such an agitated and distressed state of being had caught the blonde Hokage completely off guard. When Shizune returned carrying a tray with a pitcher of water and glasses on it, Tsunade poured a glass of water and helped the young kunoichi drink it, while simultaneously ordering Shizune to leave the office and bar any visitors until she says otherwise.

As Tsunade watched the door close behind Shizune, she pulled up a chair beside Anko and rubbed the young kunoichi's back while saying in a soothing and reassuring voice.

"Calm down, it will be alright. No woman is ever ready to become a mother, but when it happens we persevere and do the best we can. I know the prospect of motherhood seems scary right now, but you're one of the strongest women I've ever met both in attitude and spirit and I've no doubt you will make a fine mother when the time comes."

"You, you really think so?"

"I know so Anko Mitarashi….." Tsunade replied with a smile before adding while mimicking the purple-haired Jounin favorite phrase when introducing herself.

"…**..the most beautiful, deadliest, and sexiest kunoichi in all the Fire country if not the world!"**

"Hah, I won't be so beautiful, deadly, and sexy anymore when I balloon out to the size of an Akimichi in a few more weeks." Anko replied with a mirthless chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure the father of your children will still consider you beautiful, deadly, and sexy."

A stoic and contemplative look spread over the Jounin kunoichi's face at the mention of the father, as Anko began to nervously chew on her bottom lip, which prompted Tsunade to ask.

"If I may ask, who is the father?"

"I'd rather not say, the father is one of the most well-liked and respected men in the village and I don't want his reputation ruined by being associated with the snake-whore of Konoha."

Tsunade winced upon hearing Anko refer to herself as that. The blonde Hokage wondered who the man might be that Anko in her warped sense was trying to protect when a memory flashed in her mind of something Shikamaru Nara had said to her when she asked what's going on with Asuma Sarutobi.

_**'We really don't know what happened to Asuma-Sensei Hokage-sama. I can only tell you that his decline started about a year ago and I think it involves both Kurenai-san and Anko-san in some way, but I have no idea in what way?'**_

"Anko, is the father Asuma Sarutobi?"

The purple-haired kunoichi looked up with a visage of abject horror plastered upon her face and immediately shouted out with indignation.

"Kami no, I'd sooner sire kids with Orochimaru if that sick pedophile freak actually liked girls then to have the kids of that loathsome bastard Asuma! Why in the world would you think the father was Asuma Sarutobi?"

"I'm sorry; I had just heard a rumor about something involving you, Asuma, and Kurenai. So I thought maybe it was the Sarutobi name you were trying to protect given how close you and Sensei were." Tsunade apologetically replied.

"Oh, I see, no that involves another matter not my unwanted pregnancy." Anko quietly answered, as a look of sadness spread across her face.

"So then you and this mystery man of yours hadn't planned on this pregnancy. If that's the case, then why didn't the two of you take the necessary precautions to prevent it?" Tsunade sternly stated admonishing the young kunoichi before her.

"We did take precautions Lady Tsunade; we've been very careful and responsible. The only time we didn't was on the Wave mission with Naruto and…." Anko defensively replied, before slapping her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just revealed.

The gears in Tsunade's mind began spinning at a rapid pace, as she delved into her memory of that mission before her eyes grew wide in astonishment and she exclaimed.

"The goody two-shoes school teacher!"

Anko dropped her head in absolute resignation and defeat, while once again burying her face in the palms of her hands, as she heard Tsunade comment.

"Anko Mitarashi with Iruka Umino, I never would have imagined that in a million years. Talk about irony, I remember telling Naruto that he couldn't take Hinata along on that mission because I didn't need one of my best kunoichi's coming back to me with a little shinobi in the oven and I still lose from that mission one of my best kunoichi's with not one but two little shinobi in the oven."

"Please, you can't tell anyone about Iruka-kun and I." Anko pleaded with desperation.

The genuine fright echoing in Anko's voice gave pause to the blonde Hokage and she quickly placed her hand upon the young kunoichi's shoulder to calm her down and said in a reassuring voice.

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone, but people are going to speculate as to who he father might be."

"No they won't Lady Tsunade, because I formally request you assign me long term mission away from the village. I don't care what rank it is just so long as it takes me away from the village until I give birth."

"Are you insane? I'm not going to assign a mission to you or any other kunoichi in your condition. Plus, thanks to the medical procedures I've implemented the Village Hidden in the Leaves has the highest percentage of successful childbirths of all the elemental nations. I'm surprised you would even request such a thing and even more shocked that Iruka would allow you to go on a mission in your condition."

Anko winced slightly at the mention of Iruka's name, which Tsunade noticed and suddenly realized why Iruka wasn't there.

"He doesn't know you're pregnant does he Anko?"

The purple-haired Jounin could only look to the floor in shame and shook her head. It was confusing to Tsunade why Anko would not let Iruka know about her condition and was going to get to the bottom of this situation right now.

"I don't understand any of this? I think your reasoning for keeping your relationship a secret is foolish and I'm surprised Iruka has even allowed it."

"It's the one thing we fight about, he's not happy about keeping our relationship a secret, but he's begrudgingly respecting my wishes on the matter."

"Be that as it may, he has a right to know about your pregnancy. I mean how does he not know about it? You're clearly showing the physical signs of your condition."

"I, I haven' seen Iruka-kun in over six weeks. I told him you had assigned me a long term mission outside the village and would be gone for several months and I've been hiding out from him ever since."

"Well, you might as well tell him unless you plan on avoiding him for the next four to five months. Because that long term mission you were hoping for isn't going to happen."

"I'll buy you a years worth of sake for that mission."

"Sorry, as tempting as that offer is I must decline for the sake of your kids. What are you worried about anyway? Are you concerned that Iruka won't step-up and take responsibility? Because I can assure you he's one of the good one's when it comes to men and it wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to get married."

"You think I don't know that Lady Tsunade! I know he's one of the good one's, the best as far as I'm concerned. I love Iruka-kun and I know he would step-up and accept responsibility, but I don't want him to marry me out of sense of obligation because of my pregnancy."

Tsunade felt for the young kunoichi, as her situation reminded the blonde Hokage of her own checkered past when she found out, she was pregnant with Minato, but chose not to find and inform Jiraiya of it and because of that decision lost her chance to live a happy life with the man she loves and their child. Tsunade knew right then and there she would not allow Anko to make the same foolish and cruel mistake she did and ordered in a stern voice.

"Well Anko in my capacity as Hokage, I've changed my mind and I will give you a mission which you must complete successfully or face severe penalty for failure which will be revocation of your shinobi status and possible prison time."

"Anko's face scrunched up in bewilderment at this sudden change in attitude from the buxom blonde Hokage in assigning a mission to her and of hearing the stiff penalties to be invoked should she fail it and hesitantly asked.

"What is this mission Lady Tsunade?"

"Your mission, which is to commence immediately is to track down and find within the village one Iruka Umino. Upon finding said Chunin shinobi you are then to reveal your current medical condition and discuss with the man your plans not only for the two of you, but also the futures of your unborn children. Are we clear on the parameters of mission Anko?"

The aforementioned kunoichi leapt up from her chair and shouted out in anger.

"You can't do that, you have no right! You can't assign such a mission as that!"

"I have every right! You forget yourself Tokubetsu (Special) Jounin Anko Mitarashi! I'm the Godaime Hokage and I can give out any damn mission I want to with my shinobi! Now get out of my office and complete the mission to which you were assigned! I expect to hear word of its successful completion within the next 24 hours from you!"

Upon hearing that, Anko began to think how far she could get away from the village in 24 hours when she heard Tsunade add with a deadly tone to her voice.

"If you're thinking about running, don't! Because if you do, I will have my hunter-nin squads track you down and bring you back to the village. I will then display you and your current medical condition right down Main Street for everyone to see."

Anko knew she was beaten and dropped her head in defeat before tying her long coat back together and slowly trudging out of Tsunade's office like an inmate marching towards the gallows.

**

* * *

**

As Iruka sat in his living room absently twirling a small velvet box between his thumb and finger he glanced at the clock and saw the hour was growing close to midnight and heaved a frustrated sigh. The Leaf village academy instructor knew he had a heavy workload the next day and should have already been asleep. Unfortunately the young Chunin had grown accustomed to falling asleep with the girl he was love with by his side. Since she had left on her long-term secret mission six weeks ago, he had been getting very little sleep.

It also didn't help ease Iruka's troubled mind that the last time he had seen Anko she had left angry and insulted. He hadn't meant it as an insult when he asked if she had put on some weight, but looking back on it Iruka was still kicking himself for not keeping his big-mouth shut. Sighing once more in frustration, the young Chunin shinobi rose and opened his desk drawer placing the small velvet box in it, before turning to head towards his bedroom in another fruitless attempt to get some sleep when the sound of someone knocking on his door interrupted his silent solitude.

Iruka swung the door open to his apartment wondering who could be visiting him at such a late hour. Needless to say he was stunned beyond words to see the subject of his recent thoughts standing before him. Breaking out of his initial shock, Iruka quickly wrapped Anko up in a loving hug, while saying in a voice filled with glee.

"Anko-chan, I'm so happy to see you! But what are you doing here? I thought you were on a long-term mission away from the village. Is the mission over already?"

"Umm yeah about that, you see I uhh, what I mean to say umm...Iruka-kun can we talk?" Anko stammered nervously, trying to find the words to answer her boyfriend's questions.

"Yes, yes come in."

The purple-haired kunoichi quickly entered he apartment and sat on Iruka's couch while he closed the door behind her. Iruka knew immediately by the sound of his girlfriend's voice and her demeanor that something was wrong. Taking a seat next to her, he took Anko's trembling hand into his and looked at the troubled visage she bore upon her face and asked with concern.

"What's wrong, you're shaking?"

"I, I need to talk to you Iruka-kun. I, I lied to you about the long term mission."

A look of hurt flashed for a moment across Iruka's face before quickly disappearing as he stammered out.

"But, but why Anko-chan, why would you lie to me about that?"

Anko exhaled a mournful sigh, as she heard the slightly pained tone of Iruka's question. She knew she had hurt him, which is the last thing Anko had ever wanted to do. Gathering up all of her courage the young kunoichi answered with trepidation.

"I'm, I'm sorry I lied to you, I, I just didn't know what else to do at that time. Do, do you remember when you asked me if I had put on some weight."

"I already said I was sorry about that, I didn't mean it the way it sounded! I know you were angry about it and I'm sorry that what I said hurt you so badly that you felt you had to lie just to get away from me. If you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me."

"No Iruka-kun, that's not why I lied to you, I swear!" Anko exclaimed, fearful that Iruka believed she was dumping him.

"Then why would you make up such a lie just to get away from me for so many months?"

"I lied because of this!"

At which the purple-haired kunoichi jumped up while simultaneously throwing open her coat to her startled Chunin boyfriend. Iruka's eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight before him and he tried to speak, but suddenly found that his throat had gone dry. Anko looked at the dazed and bewildered look plastered on Iruka's face and heaved a heavy sigh before saying with remorse.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Iruka-kun, I really am. I was scared and I panicked. When you made that comment, I already suspected about my...condition. I know that's not much of a reason for lying to you, but it's the truth."

A shocked Iruka could only sit in silence, still unable to formulate a response to his Jounin girlfriend who continued on.

"This is a lot to spring upon you all at once I know that. But I want you to know, I don't expect anything from you. We've never really talked about our future and I don't want you to think you're obligated to assume any responsibility with me. We didn't plan any of this and if you want to end our relationship because of it I understand."

Upon hearing Anko's last statement was like a slap to the face, which immediately brought Iruka out of his stupor. Rising from his seat without saying a word, he walked over to his desk and opened a drawer to retrieve the small velvet box he had put away mere minutes earlier. Turning around he calmly walked over to where Anko was standing and kneeling down on one knee opened the box to show a beautiful diamond engagement ring to the now stunned kunoichi and asked with all he love he held for the woman in his heart.

Anko-chan, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Anko's reply was not one that the young Chunin was expecting, as she flopped back down onto the couch and began to cry. Iruka had not been expecting this reaction from his normally tough as nails girlfriend and asked with concern.

"Anko-chan what's wrong? I know this is sudden, but..."

"But nothing, you want to know what's wrong, I'll tell you! I knew this would happen; you only want to marry me because I'm pregnant! I told you I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything for me!" Anko angrily shouted through her tears in frustration interrupting her Chunin boyfriend.

For the second time that night, Anko's words had felt like a slap to Iruka's face. However, while the first slap had knocked him out of his initial shock of the situation, this second slap made the young man angry at her foolishness. Rising from his kneeling position on the floor he sat down beside his weeping girlfriend and exhaling a frustrated sigh said with authority.

"Kami, you're an idiot!"

Now it was Anko's turn to feel as though she had been slapped in the face by Iruka's words. Ceasing her crying, she looked over incredulously towards her boyfriend and stammered.

"What, what did you say?"

"You heard me, I said you're an idiot for thinking the only reason I want to marry you is because you're pregnant."

"What other reason could you have for wanting to marry me?" Anko angrily replied.

"I don't know maybe because I love you."

The hard-bitten image that Anko bore upon her face softened when she heard the love and sincerity of Iruka's declaration. Looking down to her lap, she softly said with remorse.

"You shouldn't love me, I'm no good for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true, you're a good man, too good for me I know that. You're one of the most well-liked and respected men in the entire village Iruka-kun. I don't want your good name ruined by being associated with the snake-whore of Konoha."

"Damn it, don't you ever refer to yourself like that in my presence again!" Iruka angrily shouted, while gripping Anko's shoulders and giving her a shake for added effect.

"Why shouldn't I refer to myself like that, everyone else does, even my closest friends." Anko bitterly replied knocking Iruka's hands off her shoulders.

"If you're referring to Kurenai, you know as well as I do that she's still angry and hurt over the...incident. Give her some time and I'm positive you two will be the best of friend's again. But, we're getting off track here, I don't want to talk about Kurenai, I want to talk about us."

"There can't be an us, there just can't. I won't ruin your reputation by being associated with me."

"My reputation be damned if it costs me the woman I love!" Iruka spat with disgust.

"Your reputation and your life would be damned with the villagers if you married me."

"You think I care what those bastards think about me after watching how they treated Naruto during his life. So, if I don't care what they think, then you shouldn't care either."

"I don't know Iruka-kun?"

"Anko-chan, do you love me?"

"Hai, I do love you and I believe that you love me. But I still think your proposal of marriage stems more from my present medical condition then from that love. Tell me the truth Iruka-kun, had you even thought marrying me before tonight?"

"I would think the fact that I already had an engagement ring answers that question for you."

It was then that Anko suddenly realized that indeed he had thought about marrying her before tonight. Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she enveloped Iruka in a hug and whispered in his ear.

"You're right, I am an idiot."

"But you're my idiot and I love you. Now, I ask you again will you do me the honor and marry me."

"The honor would be mine, yes I will marry you. But I have one small favor to ask before I do."

"What is it?"

"I don't want our marriage revealed until after the kids are born."

"But, but why?"

"Because I know some of the parents of the little gaki's at the academy would raise a stink about you teaching their children while being married to me.

"I already told you I don't care what other people think and that includes the parents of my students."

"Please Iruka-kun; promise me you will do this. I don't want our marriage to cause problems for you during the school year."

"Alright, it seems silly to me, but it's a small price to pay to have you as my wife."

"Good, now get up we have to go see Lady Tsunade and get married right now." Anko stated while giving Iruka a quick kiss.

"But it's almost midnight; I really don't think we should disturb Hokage-sama this late."

"Ha, after what that old crone did to me today, the fact that it's so late makes it all the better. Besides, I don't want to wait a minute longer to become Mrs. Anko Mitarashi Umino."

"Well, alright then let's go get married."

As Iruka closed the door to his apartment behind him, he suddenly he froze and his face grew pale as the recent memory of something his soon to be wife said to him finally registered in his brain and he stammered.

"An, Anko-chan, you, you said you didn't want our marriage revealed until after the _**kids**_ were born. You meant to say _**kid**_ didn't you?"

Iruka's heart fell to his stomach when he saw Anko grin mischievously and shake her head and the young man began to wonder how he was going to afford to take care of a wife and two children on an academy instructor's salary.

**(End of Flashback)**

**

* * *

**

As Tsunade turned away from the window and the loving couple walking away, the memory of the impromptu Umino wedding brought a smile to her face. They had managed to rouse Shizune awake to act as a Maid of Honor for Anko. However, finding a best man for Iruka would have proven most difficult at such a late hour had they not run into Might Gai doing one of his insane training regiments such as walking around the village on his hands like he was that night. It had been a happy occasion and a good time for Iruka and Anko, but it wouldn't last. A scowl now spread across Tsunade's once smiling face, as she remembered what had happened to Iruka a few months ago.

**(Flashback 3 Months)**

The Sharpened Shuriken is a tavern the civilians in Konoha avoided at all cost if possible. Not from its reputation, but from the fact that it catered to the shinobi of the Leaf village. So, most villagers stayed away simply for the fact that alcohol mixed with someone who could kill you in a heartbeat was not advisable for their health. The shinobi didn't mind this, as it gave them a place they could call their own where they could unwind and relax after a stressful day. It was here where Iruka was quietly drinking and trying to muster up the courage to go home to his very pregnant and very emotional wife.

Iruka loved Anko dearly, but because of the pregnancy her hormonal driven mood swings were so wild he never knew who was going to greet him when he got home. The sweet and loving woman she could be behind closed doors away from the public eye or the maniacal former apprentice of Orochimaru who could send a dozen snakes to attack you because you brought home the wrong flavored dango. Iruka winced as he remembered that little episode and diving through a window just to avoid being skewered by several sets fangs. Heaving a heavy sigh, the Chunin Academy instructor finished off his sake and rose from his chair to begin the trek back home. Iruka could only silently pray to Kami that the woman waiting for him was in a good mood. Just as he was about to leave, he overheard a comment from a young shinobi sitting with Asuma Sarutobi that made him stop in his tracks.

"Hey Asuma, who do you suppose it was that knocked up Anko?"

"Man, all I can say is whoever it was kudos to him, because Anko Mitarashi is a stone cold hottie." Another shinobi commented appreciatively who was also sitting with Asuma.

"Bah, who cares who knocked the snake-slut up? It could be anyone with a dick in the village, because that whore would give it up for a shot of sake or a stick of dango anytime, anywhere. Believe me I should know with that bitch ha, ha, ha!" Asuma snidely stated, while standing up and laughing derisively.

It was then that Asuma felt someone tap his shoulder before turning around to see a fist impact his nose and knock the eldest son of the third Hokage onto his ass. Clutching his bloody and now broken nose in pain and rage, Asuma looked up to see Iruka Umino looming over him with a murderous look in his eyes and a large amount of killing intent rolling off his body. The young Chuni then fixed a hard glare and scanned the entire room of the bar before unleashing his famous head expansion jutsu and announcing with malice.

"Listen up and listen well because I'm not going to repeat myself! Anko Mitarashi is not a bitch, slut, or a whore! What I can tell you is she is my wife and those kids she's carrying are mine! If I ever hear one derogatory or insulting statement about her from any of you ever again, you'll have me to deal with! And being married to Konoha's top female interrogation and torture specialist, believe me when I say I've learned a few things from her about inflicting severe pain onto others if necessary!"

Nearly everyone in the tavern nervously gulped in fear upon hearing Iruka's final declaration, as next to Ibiki Morino, no one was more feared in the Anbu Interrogation and Torture Department than Anko Mitarashi. As Iruka gazed around the room and everyone nodded their head in understanding, he turned his attention back the Jounin with the broken nose on the floor in front of him who said with contrition while offering his hand to the enraged Chunin in apology.

"I apologize to you Iruka-san. I had no idea Anko had gotten married, so please forgive me for my earlier remarks regarding your wife."

Iruka gripped Asuma's hand and pulled the Jounin to his feet and was about to accept his apology. When suddenly he felt a searing pain in his chest before being kicked in the stomach and sent tumbling back to crash in the far wall behind him. Looking down, the young Chunin could see a bleeding horizontal slash across his chest before looking up to see Asuma stalking towards him wielding his trademark trench knives in each of his hands, as he snarled with malevolence.

"You are one stupid mother-fucker Iruka! To attack and threaten me Asuma Sarutobi, I'm one of the top Jounin in the Leaf village. Just who the fuck do you think you are you lowly Chunin baka of a school teacher! I'll say whatever the fuck I want to about that back-alley whore you married and you're not going to do a damn thing about it! Because right now I'm going to carve you into sushi you fucking asshole piece of shit loser!"

However, before the drunk and infuriated Jounin could advance any further towards his downed fellow shinobi, a cry rang out for everyone to hear.

"Dynamic Fist!"

Turning his head towards the source of that sound, Asuma's face was suddenly impacted with tremendous force by a mighty punch and he was sent flying across the room before smashing into a wall which halted his flight. Spitting some teeth out onto the floor the bearded Jounin was even more enraged than before, as he glared across the room to see the self-proclaimed sexy green beast of Konoha Might Gai standing where he had been. Struggling to get to his feet, Asuma shouted out with fury.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Gai? This doesn't concern you, so mind your own fucking business and butt out you spandex wearing freak!"

"You should feel grateful that Gai butted in before we did Sarutobi, as we would not have been as kind in stopping you." Inoichi Yamanaka declared with spite, as the eldest son of the third Hokage turned his head to see sitting at a table the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio with their hands in position to release their jutsu's at moment's notice.

Asuma subconsciously took a step back, as the memory of the beating he had received months earlier flashed across his mind. The furious ex-leader of Genin squad 10 knew he couldn't fight four elite Jounin at the same time and was trying to think of what to do when Gai's voice rang out and asked.

"I thank you for your offer assistance honored members of the Ino-Shika-Cho team, but if you would allow me to handle this, I can assure you I have the matter well under control"

A nod from all three Clan leaders signified they granted the green-clad Jounin's request and they lowered their arms and watched to see what would happen next. It was then that Asuma erupted in wicked laughter before snidely saying.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're as much of a baka as that pathetic school teacher bleeding over there. You might have had a chance in defeating me with their help you bushy-browed asshole. But without their help, as soon as I'm done carving you up, I'll finish the job I started on that worthless Chunin who was actually stupid enough to marry the snake-slut of Konoha."

Iruka in a rage attempted to get off the floor and attack Asuma once more, but was held back by a couple of medic shinobi who were trying to tend to his wound. The eyes of the sexy green beast of Konoha narrowed, as he gazed across the room at his laughing Jounin comrade before he commented with pity.

"I don't know what happened to the man I was once proud to call a comrade and a friend, but your behavior of late is disgusting Asuma Sarutobi. You say your attack on Iruka-san doesn't concern me, but I beg to differ. You see I was granted the honor of serving as best man at the Umino wedding and in such capacity I will not allow you to insult their most treasured nuptials. Furthermore, as a fellow shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I am disgusted by your un-youthful, devious, and dishonorable tactic of offering up your hand in the guise of an apology to a fellow comrade merely to give you an opening to cowardly attack him. If your honored father could see how much your flames of youth have dimmed he would be rolling over in his grave."

"Like I give a shit what you or anyone else has to think about me and that includes my father. All he ever did was put the welfare of the village over everything else including me. And in the end what did it get him? Killed by his own star pupil, the same student he so vigorously trained for so many years while I was growing up, all the while ignoring his family, ignoring me! So as far as I'm concerned fuck him, fuck you, and fuck your idiotic flames of youth!" Asuma spat with derision, before gripping both of his trench knives tightly in his hands and lining up his body into an attack position.

The eyes of the green-clad Jounin narrowed even further and a wave of killing intent erupted from his body and washed through the entire tavern like a wave felt by everyone present. It was then Gai spoke once more in an icy and deadly tone of voice no one had ever him use before as he declared with venom.

"You've just crossed the line Sarutobi."

Asuma momentarily gave pause, as he felt the killing intent rolling off of Gai's body and heard the cryptic tone of the Jounin's words. Mustering up all the courage he could he sprinted towards his spandex wearing foe and shouted out with fury.

"Bah, I'm going skin you alive!"

Just as the bearded Jounin reached his target he thrust his trench knife forward only for it to be knocked out of his hand in the blink of an eye by something very hard. Before Asuma could even deduce what had happened something uppercut him and struck him underneath his chin sending the man flying backwards before landing on his back in a heap. Grasping both his hand and chin in obvious pain, Asuma gazed upwards and his eyes grew wide with dread, as he saw the infamous personal weapon of choice Gai uses for battle twirling in his hands, a pair of nunchaku.

Rising from the ground with trepidation, Asuma lunged forward with his lone remaining trench knife only for it to be painfully knocked out of his hand by one of the nunchaku with a quick flick of the wrist from Gai. It was then the green-clad Jounin began to press forward while whirling both nunchaku all around his body and astonishing speed. Before Asuma could say anything, Gai unleashed a volley of painful strikes all over the bearded Jounin's face and upper body. Asuma could do nothing to protect himself, as he was driven backwards in agony other than to cross his arms over his head and face in a vain attempt to block the blunt and vicious strikes he was receiving.

"Man, he never should have insulted the flames of youth, Gai is really going to town on Sarutobi, that's gotta hurt."

"You won't see me shedding any tears over it Chouza-san, that drunken bastard deserves it. I only wish I could go and help with the beating, but you two made me promise not to touch him after what happened to my daughter."

"Troublesome, it was for your own good Inoichi-san. Besides, it's not like Sarutobi got away with what he tried to do."

"That's just it Shikaku-san, you and Chouza-san got to have your fun with that inebriated asshole, but I never did."

"That's because we couldn't trust you not to kill the fool at that time. That's why we had you make that promise to us. Because although you can be troublesome my friend, Chouza-san and I would much rather be able to have a drink with you in a bar, then have to visit you in prison."

"Hey guy's, it looks like the green beast of Konoha is about to end this little show." Chouza Akimichi stated to his two comrades and friends, as all three members of the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio turned their attention back to the one-sided fight before them.

Asuma was barely conscious as he leaned against the back wall of the tavern his legs barely holding him upright. His face, arms, and virtually his entire upper torso were colored back and blue. The bearded Jounin was also bleeding profusely from his nose, mouth, ears, and even from his now swelling eyes. Just as he was about to succumb to the torturous pain he was suffering from and slide down the wall into unconsciousness, a cup of water was splashed upon his face shocking the injured man awake. Looking up shakily and peering out through his swollen eyes, Asuma saw Gai set a cup down and tuck his nunchaku away and the bearded Jounin breathed a sigh of relief, as he thought the beating was finally over. Unfortunately, his reverie was short-lived, as Gai's left hand shot out and tightly gripped Asuma's throat before he heard him say with malice.

"The reason I threw that water onto you Asuma is because I want you fully awake to feel the final retributions you've so richly earned tonight."

Gai then reared his right arm back and launched a vicious right-cross across the bearded Jounin's face while shouting.

**"Punch!"** "That is for insulting the memory of your honored father the Sandaime!"

Gai then reared back and let loose a brutal backhand across the other side of Asuma's battered face.

**"Smack!"** "That is for besmirching the virtues of Anko-san!"

Gai then kept repeating the process of ferocious right-crosses followed by equally fierce backhands, all the while stating why Asuma was receiving this nasty beating.

**"Punch!" **"That is for demeaning the dignity of the marriage of Anko and Iruka Umino!**"**

**"Smack!" **"That is for the dishonor you show to all other proud shinobi of the Leaf village with your atrocious behavior!"

**"Punch!" **"That is for your cowardly attack on a fellow shinobi comrade of the Leaf village!"

Gai then stopped for a moment and re-clenched his right fist tightening it even further before saying with malevolence.

"And this is for daring to insult the flames of youth!"

The sexy green beast of Konoha then drove his fist with such force into the gut of his bloodied and battered opponent that the wall behind Asuma cracked and splintered behind him from the impact of the punch. For his part, eldest son of the third Hokage could only hack up a good deal of blood before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slid down the wall unconscious, as Gai released his hold on him. It was then a contingent of four Anbu arrived at the tavern and surveyed the scene before the captain of the squad asked.

"What is going on here?"

At this point, the status of the original Ino-Shika-Cho squad came to bear for all to see. For not only were they veteran and well-honored Jounin shinobi, but they were also the leaders of three of Konoha's most prominent and powerful clans, as Shikaku Nara rose and stated with authority.

"A shinobi fight captain, but the situation is over and under control. It's most troublesome, but we will file a report of this incident with Lady Tsunade in the morning."

"Is there anything we can do to be of assistance to you?"

"Yes, please escort Asuma Sarutobi to the hospital to get treated for his injuries and place a guard at his door until such time as Lady Tsunade orders otherwise."

"As you wish Nara-sama." The Anbu captain replied, while giving a slight bow the Nara clan head before signaling his men to retrieve Asuma.

As the Anbu left with the unconscious body of Asuma, one of the Medic Chunin who had been attempting to heal Iruka's knife wound commented.

"Iruka, we need to get you to the hospital as well. We've packed the wound and slowed down the bleeding, but it's a deep cut and we don't have the necessary suture's here to properly close up the gash."

"I the sexy green beast of Konoha with my legendary speed will accompany Iruka-san to the hospital and I'll have him there in the blink of an eye." Gai loudly boasted, before flashing his trademark smile and striking a nice guy pose.

"Well, before you go I'd like to propose a toast for Iruka and Anko Umino." Inoichi announced while holding his cup of sake up in the air alongside his two teammates and fellow clan leaders.

"A fine idea Inoichi-san, barkeep my usual if you would be so kind!" Gai exclaimed in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, one milk coming up." The bartender mockingly replied while rolling his eyes.

"A toast and congratulations to Iruka Umino on his marriage to, and I think we all would agree, one of the most beautiful women in the entire Leaf village one Anko Mitarashi." Inoichi proclaimed in celebration.

"Here, here!" The patrons of the bar all shouted out in unison and clink their cups together before many of them began to make their way over and personally congratulate the Chunin Academy instructor. It was then that Inoichi spoke up once more and stated with mirth.

I would also like to propose a toast to the bravery of one Iruka Umino, because I've worked with his lovely wife on more than one occasion in the Anbu Interrogation and Torture Department. Let me say all those rumors you've heard about what Anko can do to a man if she is sufficiently pissed off enough, well they're all true. So you are indeed a brave, brave man Iruka Umino to try and tame her and I wish you good luck and good health in the future."

"Here, here!" The patrons of the bar all shouted out once more in merriment to Inoichi's humorous toast.

Iruka could only smile while accepting congratulatory praise from everyone for his marriage to his lovely wife Anko. It's too bad it wasn't going to last Iruka silently thought to himself, as his lovely wife was probably going to kill him for breaking his promise and revealing their marriage to the village before she was ready.

**

* * *

**

When Shizune arrived at the hospital with a seething Anko in tow, she took the purpled-haired kunoichi to the waiting room outside of the general trauma center of the hospital where Iruka was being tended. Being one of the few people who knew about the marriage of Iruka and Anko, she was just as stunned as the pregnant woman beside her when a Medic Chunin came by and congratulated Anko on her marriage. It was then that Gai arrived at the waiting room and upon learning he was the one to bring Iruka to the hospital, Anko vehemently demanded to know what had happened.

"Spill it you walking talking green bean, what happened to my Iruka-kun?"

"Yes Gai, I too am interested to hear about what happened as well." Tsunade said from the doorway before entering the waiting room and taking a seat.

"Very well Anko-san and Hokage-sama. It is a most un-youthful tale, but I shall endeavor by the fires of youth to convey it fully to you all."

"Yes, yes, get on with it." Tsunade groused with slight irritation.

As Gai began to recount exactly what had been said and what had happened at the Sharpened Shuriken earlier that evening, Shizune and Tsunade would periodically look over to Anko. Both of them were surprised and a little shocked at how calm the snake mistress of Konoha was taking the news about her injured husband and how he came to be that way. Upon Gai finishing his description of the night's events, a pall of silence fell over the room like a shroud before Anko quietly asked.

"Iruka-kun said and did that for me?"

A nod from the green-clad Jounin answered her question, as Anko then stated.

"The lovable baka, I should wring his neck, he broke his promise to me."

"Uggh, that stupid promise, Anko after what I just heard you should appreciate on how truly lucky you are to have such a man as Iruka Umino. Then to focus on the fact that he broke that foolish promise of which I'm glad he did." Tsunade fired off with irritation at the purpled-haired Jounin.

"I have to agree with Lady Tsunade about that Anko-san. I know your reasons why you wanted it kept a secret, but Iruka doesn't care about that and to me seems very honored and proud to be your husband and wants the world to know it." Shizune commented in agreement with her mentor.

"What about you Gai, you want to throw your two ryo in and state what a baka I'm being about this?" Anko defensively asked.

"As a gentleman, I would never lower myself and call you or any other person of the fairer sex a baka Anko-san. However, I do have to agree in principle with what our esteemed Hokage and her lovely apprentice have already stated. In my opinion, attempting to subdue the flames of youth of your marriage to Iruka-san instead of letting them burn brightly as they should for all the world to see does seem quite foolish to me."

Taking a minute to think about what Tsunade and Shizune said, as well as trying to decipher Gai's statement, Anko exhaled a heavy sigh before standing and said.

"Alright, you all win; I won't wring Iruka-kun's neck for breaking his promise. But there is someone's neck I need to wring among other painful tortures that need to be inflicted upon him. What room is that bastard Asuma in Lady Tsunade?"

"Sit down Anko, I'm not about to let you go in your condition and try to exact some sort of revenge for what happened this evening. I can assure you that the pain and injuries inflicted to Asuma at the hands of Gai are more than sufficient retribution for what happened to your husband."

"I doubt that Lady Tsunade, because you have no idea of the pain and injuries I'm capable of inflicting onto that bastard. I'm sure Gai did a credible job in beating him, but I'm also sure it can't compare to what I would do to that drunken baka."

"Oh really, why don't you take a look at this medical report on Asuma Sarutobi's injuries I picked up before coming to see you before you make that declaration." Tsunade replied with a smirk before handing a folder over to the purple-haired Jounin.

Initially scoffing at the buxom blonde Hokage's statement, Anko took the report and began reading its contents. After a couple of minutes, Anko looked up and commented with praise to Gai and also did something else she rarely does, apologize.

"This is some good work; I apologize for doubting you Gai."

Gai merely nodded his head in acceptance before Anko rose from her chair once more and added with venom.

"The only mistake I can find that you did was you left the asshole alive. Well, that situation can easily be remedied very quickly by me."

"Sit down, you're not murdering any of my shinobi this or any other night…..unless I order you to, which I'm not no matter how much he may deserve it." Tsunade commanded to the pregnant kunoichi.

Anko flopped back down into her seat in a huff and pouted like a little child before Gai commented with seriousness.

"You shouldn't pout Anko-san; it's not very lady-like. Besides, if you were to extinguish the flames of youth from Asuma Sarutobi, you would forever emasculate Iruka-san and humble the deeds he did for you on this night."

"What the Hell are you talking about green bean?" Anko asked with irritation and confusion.

"What I'm talking about is a man this evening that attempted to defend the honor of his wife and was defeated albeit by deceitful means. Meanwhile, later on that night, the same said wife went out and murdered his foe. That action would give off the impression in the village that the man cannot fight his own battles and needs his wife to do it for him. Tell me Anko-san, is that really the image you want to project for yourself and more importantly for Iruka-san?"

"No, I don't want that, especially for Iruka-kun. I understand what you're saying now." Anko softly answered.

It was then that Iruka entered the waiting room and sheepishly gazed at his wife while nervously rubbing the back of his head and said.

"Hi Anko-koi (love), I know you're probably pretty angry and upset with me for what happened and that I broke my promise. But if you give me a chance to explain I'm sure I can mmphh….."

Iruka didn't get a chance to finish his statement before Anko's lip's crashed down upon his own in a smoldering and passionate kiss, which the Chunin Academy instructor quickly returned. After a minute, the young married couple broke apart and Iruka tentatively asked.

"You're not mad my kouhi (queen) that I broke the promise?"

"I was at first my kokuou (king), but not anymore, thank you for defending me, let's just go home now."

A smile adorned the faces of the other three people in the waiting room, as they watched the loving couple walk away with their arms around one another and Anko resting her head upon Iruka's shoulder.

**(End of Flashback)**

**

* * *

**

As Tsunade reached into her desk drawer to procure a bottle of sake, her mind drifted to the reasons why Anko didn't want to reveal her marriage to Iruka until after their kids were born. The blonde Hokage shook her head in frustration, as she poured herself a drink and quickly downed it in one gulp. Because as foolish as Anko's reasons had sounded for wanting to keep the marriage a secret. It didn't make the purpled-haired kunoichi's way of thinking on the matter wrong either, as another memory brought a new scowl to Tsunade's face.

**(Flashback 2 Months & 28 Days)**

News of what had happened at the Sharpened Shuriken and Anko and Iruka's marriage spread throughout the village like a wildfire with some unexpected reactions from the villagers for the young couple. In the span of a couple of days most of the men in Konoha both shinobi and civilian alike, saw their level of admiration sky-rocket for the Chunin Academy instructor at bagging one of the most beautiful women in the entire village.

In Anko's case, she too felt a surge of appreciation from most of the women at landing one of the most sought after bachelors in the village. A few of the more jealous women would snidely comment in whispers that Anko must have seduced the young handsome school teacher and gotten pregnant on purpose to land him. However, this rumor quickly died upon hearing how vehemently Iruka had defended his wife and their marriage at the Sharpened Shuriken.

So while most of the populace of the village was supportive of the young couple and their upcoming family, there was a tiny segment that wasn't. And much to the annoyed chagrin of both Iruka and Tsunade, the purple-haired Jounin kunoichi had been right. This small faction that opposed the marriage was none other than a group of parents of Iruka's students at the academy.

"Lady Tsunade, there are a group of parents of some of our academy students who urgently wish to speak to you." Shizune announced to her longtime mentor.

"About what Shizune?"

"They wouldn't say, only that it is a matter of great importance."

"Uggh, alright fine, send them in. At least it gives me a momentary break from this damnable paperwork to see what they want."

A moment later, Shizune ushered into the Hokage's office a dozen-plus group of mothers and fathers of some students currently attending the Konoha Shinobi Academy. As they stood before the buxom blonde Hokage, Tsunade leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms before asking with slight annoyance.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

A particularly fat and sweaty woman wearing a sweat stained floral patterned muumuu stepped up to the front and by all indications from the other people around her seemed to be the leader of this posse. Presenting herself before the Hokage, the obese woman introduced herself as Akujo Futoccho, the wife of a local butcher and also a mother to one of Iruka's students. Tsunade looked over to see a small portly man she could only assume was the husband standing behind Akujo

"Well, what is it you wish to speak to me about Akujo-san?" Tsunade asked again, her visible irritation growing in her voice.

"Hokage-sama, we demand that you remove Iruka Umino as an academy instructor at once!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed upon hearing the indignant tone addressed to her and of the demand itself and instantly knew that this meeting was not going to go well for these people. Doing her level best not to immediately throw all of these villagers out of her office, the blonde Hokage asked through gritted teeth in an icy tone of voice.

"And why in Kami's name would I remove the finest academy instructor the Leaf village has at its disposal?"

"Finest academy instructor, I highly doubt that Tsunade." Akujo snorted with derision.

"You will address me as Hokage-sama and nothing else! Tsunade snapped, while releasing some killing intent at the behemoth of a woman standing before her before adding.

"You doubt that Iruka Umino is one of the finest academy instructors we've ever had, well I have testimony that says otherwise."

Tsunade then hit a button on her intercom and announced.

"Sakura Haruno, come to my office at once!"

About 30 seconds later, the blonde Hokage's newest apprentice entered the office panting and addressed her mentor.

"How may I be of service to you milady?"

"Thank you for coming so quickly Sakura. I just have a few questions for you to answer and then you may resume your duties."

"Hai Lady Tsunade!" Sakura replied while snapping to attention.

"Sakura, while you attended the Shinobi Academy, who in your opinion was the best and most qualified instructor there?"

"Iruka Umino ma'am!"

"You answered that question awfully quickly Sakura, are you sure?"

"Hai milady, it was an easy question. I'm sure of my answer, Iruka-Sensei is the best and most qualified instructor there without a doubt."

"If I was to ask that same question to the rest of your classmates within the Rookie-Nine graduating class, would they give the same answer?"

"Hai Lady Tsunade they would, but not only the Rookie-Nine graduating class, but also the lone graduating class from the previous year that comprises the Konoha 12, as our two classes have been nicknamed. I mean the Konoha 11, now that the traitor Uchiha scum has deserted the village."

"How dare you refer to Sasuke Uchiha like that girl! Everyone knows it was that demon brat Naruto Uzumaki that drove our beloved Uchiha prodigy away. That's another reason why Iruka Umino should be removed as an instructor, his well known ties to the demon as well Hokage-sama!"

"Naruto-kun is not a demon and he did nothing to drive away that sick bastard of an Uchiha you so dearly love you bloated pig!" Sakura shouted with righteous fury while releasing a massive amount of killing intent that brought everyone save for Tsunade to their knees, as she advanced upon the obese woman ready to test what she had learned of the Hokage's super-strength techniques.

"Stand down Sakura, that's an order!"

Sakura stopped mid-step and looked to her teacher and silently pleaded with her eyes to allow her to knock this woman out the building. Unfortunately, much to the pink-haired kunoichi's dismay and disappointment, Tsunade shook her head no before saying.

"Thank you Sakura, you've answered all of the questions I had, you may go resume your duties."

"Hai milady." Sakura somberly answered before exiting the office.

It was then the blonde Hokage caught a whiff of a very unpleasant odor coming from Akujo and several others of the men and women in her office and thought to herself.

'_Thanks a lot Sakura, you're little killing intent display has caused half these idiots to soil themselves. Still, it was nice to see the girl denounce the Uchiha brat and jump to Naruto's defense so quickly.' _

"Hokage-sama, I demand you punish that child for her words and actions just now!" Akujo screeched with anger, while being helped back to her feet by several of the other parents.

"I'm the Hokage and you are in no position to demand anything from me! I will not punish anyone who stands up in defense of a friend who is unjustly insulted and attacked!" Tsunade shouted with authority, while directing her killing intent solely at Akujo causing the people helping the obese woman to her feet to let go and watch as the enormous woman fell to the floor once again.

"Now, as all of you have just heard from one of the students who comprise the Konoha 11, the finest grouping of graduating Genin in over a generation and my very own apprentice give testimony of Iruka Umino's qualifications as an instructor. I've no doubt if I were to call the others in they would give the exact same testimony. So I ask you, what reason do all of you have as to why I should remove the finest academy instructor the Leaf village has?"

As several people helped Akujo back to her feet once again the massive woman declared in a huff.

"Hokage-sama, we are not comfortable with Iruka Umino being in a position to teach our children while he is under the influence of that…woman he's married to."

Inwardly, Tsunade was seething upon hearing this was the reason why they wanted Iruka removed as a teacher. The blonde Hokage had hoped that Anko would be wrong about the reaction of some of the parents of Iruka's students. Unfortunately, the purpled-haired Jounin had been correct in her assessment, as Tsunade declared with zeal.

"I see no logical reason why Iruka's marriage should have any impact on your children other than as a positive one. He is quite happy and content with his wife and Anko Mitarashi is one of my most dedicated and loyal shinobi this village has. If nothing else, she is a shining example to all young kunoichi's of what they can achieve through hard work and effort."

"Shining example to all young kunoichi's, you must be joking Hokage-sama. That, that woman was the apprentice of Orochimaru and is more than likely nothing more than an agent of the Snake Sannin ready to betray the village any day now. As for Iruka being happy and content, I find that hard to believe. Everyone knows that poor innocent man was probably seduced by that vixen and she probably got pregnant on purpose to rope him into marriage. I'm saddened that such a good man, one I was going to introduce my eldest daughter to, should fall from grace because of the wiles of that snake whore."

Akujo was then blasted by another wave of killing intent and soiled herself once again, as Tsunade leapt up from her chair and slammed the palms of her hands onto the desk which caused the entire to room to shake before saying with malice.

"If I hear you Akujo or any of these other fools refer to Iruka's wife by such a name again, I promise you as Hokage you will live to regret it!"

A fearful nod from Akujo and the others indicated they understood and Tsunade sat back down in her chair and stated.

"First off, let's get a few things clear. One, Anko's unwavering loyalty and dedication to Konoha as a Leaf village shinobi has never been in doubt by either the Sandaime, Yondaime, or myself in our capacity as Hokage."

"Secondly, you say Iruka was seduced; well I'm here to tell you, you can't seduce the willing. And since Anko Mitarashi is one of the most beautiful women in this village, there isn't a man in Konoha who wouldn't share a bed with her, if she was so inclined as to let them."

A perverse smile spread across several of the men's faces in the room, as they imagined themselves in Iruka's position. This did not go unnoticed by their wives and said husbands quickly received a physical response from them such as an elbow to the ribs or a stomping of their foot. Tsunade hardly felt any sympathy for those spineless fools before she continued on.

"Third, you doubt that Iruka is a happy and content man, well I can assure you he is. And if you don't believe me, then his actions and declarations he made at the Sharpened Shuriken about his wife, kids, and marriage should be proof enough for you."

"Finally, I've already shown that Iruka Umino is the most well-skilled, well-qualified, and well-liked academy instructor we have. Just because you're pissed off that he married another woman and not your daughter, is not a valid reason for his dismissal. So your _demand_ that I remove Iruka Umino from his teaching position at the academy is _denied_!"

After a moment, Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself, while nearly giving all the men in the room a nosebleed and causing them to pass out. It was then Akujo spoke up once more and said with a sneer.

"Well if you won't remove him from teaching our children and unduly influencing them, then we deman…I mean ask that you transfer our children to another instructor Hokage-sama."

"You don't get it do you Akujo? Only the best students are sent to Iruka's class as seniors before they graduate. So, if all of your kids are in Iruka's class it means they are the very best of students the academy has. Personally, I find this astonishing considering the motley gene pool I see standing before me in all of you, but there it is. In short, there are no other instructors for your children to complete their academy training."

"Well you must do something Hokage-sama. We will not allow our children to be taught by this man while he is married to that woman!" Akujo spat with defiance.

"Fine, you want your kids out of Iruka's class; I do have an option for you that will accomplish just that." Tsunade fired back with disgust before yelling out with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Shizune, bring in a couple dozen of the form T-25C for the Shinobi Academy and pass them out to all of these concerned citizens!"

A minute later, the Hokage's first apprentice entered the office with the documents Tsunade had requested and began distributing them to the people in the room. Taking a moment to review the form, several of the parents grew wide-eyed with shock and looked up fearfully at Tsunade who announced with no remorse in her voice.

"That's right you baka's, you want your children to no longer be taught by Iruka Umino that is your only option. Even though I've shown that your demand for his removal is completely baseless and insulting. If you still wish for your kids to be instructed by someone else, sign those documents in your hands and your kids will immediately be transferred to the Civilian Educational facility where they can finish out the year and graduate from there. Because they won't be graduating from the Shinobi Academy nor will they be allowed to re-enroll in the future. What you decide here and now will determine if your kids are to become honored shinobi of Konoha or mere civilians. Now, all of you have exactly one minute to make up your minds on the matter. Because when I open my eyes again, if I see any of you still standing in my office, then I'm going to assume that the transfer of your kid or kids is what you want!"

Tsunade then leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The blonde Hokage could hear several shuffling of feet and knew that several people had exited the office. After a minute had passed, Tsunade opened her eyes and was disappointed to see that half-a-dozen parents still remained including Akujo and her husband. Tsunade openly glared at all of the remaining people with disgust before ordering with authority.

"Sign the documents and leave them with Shizune. Now all of you get the Hell out of my office as the very sight of you bigoted, short-minded fools sickens me!"

As the final set of parents signed off on the transfer documents and began leaving the office, Tsunade hit a button on her desk and two Anbu appeared seemingly out of thin air and asked.

"How may we serve you Hokage-sama?"

"Anbu, take that overfed sow in the sweat-stained and soiled muumuu over there to Ibiki-san for re-education, as she broke the Sandaime's decree earlier. Also be sure to let Ibiki-san know that your gift to him today referred to his surrogate sister as a snake-whore."

"You can't do this to me!" Akujo shouted out in a panic, before the two Anbu shinobi gripped both her arms and all of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade looked over to see what kind of reaction her husband might have to this action and wasn't surprised at all to see a slight smile spread across his face before he left the office.

**

* * *

**

When a very exhausted Iruka Umino opened the door to his small two-bedroom apartment the first sounds and sight to greet him was his wife cussing up a storm and smoke billowing out from the kitchen. The young academy instructor could only shake his head and laugh quietly at the situation. There were many qualities that Iruka loved about his wife. However, cooking was not one of them, as Anko had to be the most inept cook in all the Elemental nations in his estimation. Her cooking was so bad that Iruka jokingly thought she could burn water. If it wasn't for restaurants and food delivery he swore she would have died from starvation years ago. Exhaling a weary sigh, Iruka called out to his wife.

"Anko-koi (love), I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen Iruka-kun."

"I know that, but I don't think it was necessary for you to send up a smoke signal for me to find you." Iruka replied with amusement.

Suddenly Anko's disheveled head appeared out of the doorway with a smudge of soot on her face and glared menacingly at her husband who merely grinned at her while throwing his arms up in the air in mock surrender. Anko's head disappeared back into the kitchen and a few minutes later after the smoke had dissipated she exited and took a seat next Iruka on the couch. The Chunin academy instructor wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek before asking.

"So, how was your day my kouhi (queen)?"

"Miserable my kokuou (king). I can't sleep, my shoulders are sore, my feet are swollen like watermelons, my back feels like it's got a kunai shoved into it, and to top it all off these little gaki's inside of me have been kicking all day long. I swear once their born I'm going to kick them in the stomach for six months straight and see how they like it."

"Well, you've just got to endure their assault for a couple more months."

"I may not make it that long."

"I'm confident you can. Now, let's see what I can do about those shoulders." Iruka commented before gently massaging his wife's sore appendages.

"That feels soooooooo good." Anko cooed lovingly before asking.

"So, how was your day?"

Iruka paused a moment before answering, as truth be told it had been a difficult day for him to get through after Shizune showed up to escort six of his students to the Civilian Educational facility and the reasons why. Iruka didn't want to upset his wife because of this and chose to omit what he was truly feeling and answered.

"Oh, it went fine, just another boring old day at the academy that's all."

Anko could tell by the tone of her husband's voice and the way he answered her that something was amiss and said.

"We promised to always be honest with each other, so why are you lying to me now? Tell me the truth, what happened at the academy today?"

Iruka knew that one way or another Anko would learn about what had happened and figured it was better for him to let her know then to find out from someone else.

"It's nothing really; I just had six students transfer out of my class and the Shinobi Academy to the Civilian Educational facility that's all."

"Why did they transfer?"

Iruka sighed mournfully, as he knew Anko was going to be hurt by this.

"They transferred because their parents didn't want me to teach them anymore."

"But you're a wonderful instructor, why would they not want you to teach their kids anymore?"

"It doesn't matter; say you haven't told me what were having for dinner?" Iruka quickly replied, trying desperately to change the subject.

"It's because of me isn't it Iruka-kun. Those parents transferred their kids because you're married to me. It's my fault, it's all my fault." Anko stated, before she began to softly weep.

"Hey, hey, you listen to me, don't you go blaming yourself, it's not your fault. The only fault lies at the feet of those fearful, narrow-minded, and pompous jerks of parents. They marched into Lady Tsunade's office demanding that I be removed as their teacher. When she refused, she told them it was their choice as to whether or not they wanted their kids to become shinobi or civilians. They made the choice and no one else, I just feel sorry for the kids. But, I don't want you to be sad and shed tears over this."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm mad as Hell. But these stupid hormones won't let me react the way I want to. If I were my old self and not the size of a damn house, I would track all them down and show them the true meaning of fear for daring to try and do that to you. I would show them so much fear that it would haunt them in nightmares for years to come!"

"I know you would, but I'm glad you aren't yourself right now, because I didn't want to have to visit you in prison because you terrorized a dozen civilians." Iruka stated, before leaning down and kissing his wife on the cheek and adding.

"Now, there's nothing we can do about what happened today. So why don't you lie down and rest a bit while I clean up the kitchen and order us some take out."

Anko sniffled once and nodded her head in affirmation, as Iruka headed towards the kitchen but stopped at the doorway when his wife asked.

"What makes you thin the kitchen needs cleaning?"

"Because Anko-koi (love), the kitchen always needs cleaning after one of your attempts at fine cooking and dining."

Iruka barely got the kitchen door closed behind him before a kunai impacted it, as he leaned back onto the door while breathing a sigh of relief and he thought to himself.

'_Where in Kami's name does she hide those things?' _

**(End of Flashback)**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade chuckled once again as she did the first time she heard Iruka recount the tale of how Anko took the news of the students transferring. Little did those pathetic, simple-minded fools of parents realize that it took a seven month pregnancy to anchor Anko down enough to keep the purple-haired kunoichi from tracking all of them down and punishing them in her own unique way for what they tried to do to her husband. Pouring herself another drink of sake and downing it, Tsunade was about to head back to Hokage Tower to do battle with her nemesis paperwork when the intercom in her hospital office blared to life with Shizune calling out.

"Lady Tsunade, you're needed in the Trauma Center at once!"

When Tsunade arrived at the Trauma Center she found Shizune and several medic nin's working frantically on a very battered and bloodied Anbu shinobi. The blonde Hokage saw the bird mask and knew this particular Anbu served as a long-range security nin that patrolled the borders of the Fire Country. Rushing over to see if she could be of assistance, the Anbu grabbed her arm and in a choked voice said.

"Ho, Hokage-sama, they're coming! We, we don't have very much time; they'll be here within a few hours! We need to alert our forces to get ready!"

"Alert our forces, why? Who is coming Hawk, answer me?"

"O, Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha are coming Hokage-sama. They ride upon the head of the great summons snake Manda and they lead an army of Otogakure shinobi at least two-to-three thousand strong."

Shizune and several people gasped upon hearing the names of Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha uttered by the wounded Anbu operative. Whereas Tsunade could only grit her teeth, as her hands balled into fists after hearing those names before shouting out.

"Shizune, sound the invasion alarm and recall all shinobi commanders to Hokage Tower at once. Also begin proceedings for civilian evacuations into the safety tunnels of Hokage Mountain and send word via messenger falcon right now to the Kazekage of Sunagakure that the Leaf village is under attack and we require their assistance per our treaty agreement!"

"Hai Lady Tsunade." Shizune replied, before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, while the medic nin's continued to work on the Anbu nin's injuries. Tsunade then ordered with authority to the medic nin's and the Anbu shinobi.

"Patch him up as best you can, because in 10 minutes I need every bit of information you can provide me Hawk about this upcoming attack."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Everyone replied in unison, as Tsunade thought.

'_Damn it to Hell, this wasn't supposed to happen! I can't beat Orochimaru and Manda on my own with just Katsuyu, our last battle proved that. And now that slithering asshole has that bastard Uchiha along with him and probably Kabuto as well._

A shiver went down the blonde Hokage's spine, as she silently questioned to herself.

'_I don't know if this is a fight we can win without Jiraiya-kun, Naruto-kun, and Kakashi?' _

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Well, there you go, two mysteries in the story now revealed. First, who is the mysterious love of Anko's life? Second, who were the two shinobi shouting to get married from the cliffhanger in chapter 40? To those of you who had already deduced from the smattering of clues I left throughout the story that it was Iruka who Anko was in love with give yourself a Gold Star and a cookie.

Now, about the long delay in updating the story, I would like to apologize to all of you most profusely for it. I know several of you have pm'd me with concern in regards to the update. However, in my defense all I can say is the last couple of months have been very… difficult. It seems like every day I would wake up and life would give me a ferocious right-cross or an equally fierce backhand, as Gai did to Asuma this chapter. It all started after I updated my last chapter, as right after that I stopped receiving any types of story alerts, reviews, or any notifications through ffnet. And no matter how many emails I sent to ffnet, nothing was getting done to address the problem. I very nearly quit ffnet all together because of it, but finally after three weeks I started receiving everything again.

However, an even more arduous example of some of the trials and tribulations of my life the past few weeks can be shown in this example. Right before the holiday, in the span of 5 days, my computer picked up a nasty Trojan virus and was out of commission for nearly a month. I wrecked my car and was without it for 10 days. And I lost out on yet another job I thought I had in the bag. Oh, did I mention my other vehicle blew its oil pump and my entire family was trapped together over the holiday with no visible means of escape for any of us. People, that's the type of situation where murder/suicides are born, I just didn't know which part of that equation I would be?

So, for those of you out there with stories that I read and review, but you didn't receive a review from me on your last update, my computer being down for so long is the reason why. I only recently got my computer back up and running and I'm attempting to catch up on all of my alerts and pm's as quickly as I can.

Now I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter, it's much appreciated by me. You all had a lot to say about the last chapter and most of you felt I was successful in writing essentially a training chapter enjoyable to read. As you can see from this chapter, the next several will involve many time skips, both forward and backward. So, when I leave a cliffhanger, you may not see it instantly resolved in the very next chapter but later on in the story because of the time jumps. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, a bit fluffy I'm sure for some of you, but I'm anxious to see what your responses will be via review for it.

So please leave lots of reviews, as they do help a writer get the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

* On a side-note I wish to thank all those people who read and reviewed "Bring Me To Life." My feeble attempt at writing a song-fic. It's much appreciated by me and I actually reached double figures in reviews for it.(lol)

* * *

**Breaking News!**

Before we get into my views of the latest manga chapters, I have some exciting news to tell you all about, I've adopted a story. I know, I know, what am I insane? I already have too damn much on my plate when it comes to writing projects. Well, it was a story I very much enjoyed and rather than see it die via deletion as the original author was going to do. I wanted to save it and have the tale continue on. The story is called "Coming Home" and was originally written by the author Wootabulous. It's a creative and original tale involving Naruto, heart-broken and betrayed who chooses to leave the village to escape his pain and ends up joining the Akatsuki. Now I know what you're thinking most Naruto joins the Akatsuki stories suck, but trust me when I say this is one of the exceptions.

The story itself had a little over 140 reviews, but I think that is more from the sporadic and lengthy update times rather than its content, as the story only had six chapters produced over a three and a half year time span. I doubt I will be making any wholesale changes to the story, but merely adding in some of my touches here and there. Because the majority of what is already written I like already. I will rerelease the first chapter of "Coming Home" within a few days of this chapter update. So checkout my bio page in a few days, or just author alert me from this chapter. I will warn the Naruto/Hinata fans that the first chapter might be disturbing to some of you, but I can assure you it is a Naruto/Hinata pairing.

**

* * *

**

**Hottest Anime Girls Poll:**

The poll is still going on and quite strongly I might add. In a short amount of time it's already garnered over 640+ people who have voted on it. So if anyone of you hasn't checked it out yet, please do. Also to any authors of stories out there who read my tale, if you are willing please copy and paste the following to add into any chapter updates you might post in the future.

**Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.**

I'm trying to get as many people as I possibly can to vote on the poll because I've never seen one done to the scale I have on this particular question. So any help you all can provide is much appreciated by me. Thanks to everyone and I hope you have fun with the voting. And believe me when I tell you, picking 10 choices isn't as easy as you would think it be on this poll. (Lol)

**Comments with regards about the poll results so far:**

Really, not much to say as the poll is slowly solidifying the placements of all the girls. The only thing still up in the air is we've got our two favorite young blonde kunoichi's from Naruto Temari and Ino battling it out for the last spot in the Top 10.

**End of Poll Comments:**

**

* * *

**

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaayyyyyy!

**Once again back to I have very little positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#493** – Not a whole lot to this chapter. Kishimoto broke out the ever so popular good persona vs evil persona doing battle for which one would ultimately control Naruto. It's an age-old vehicle probably most popularized in "The Empire Strikes Back" movie when Luke battled his darkside in the cave of doom or whatever it was called. The most interesting part of the chapter is we learned a little bit of Killer Bee's life growing up and when he became a Jinchuuriki. Overall, not a bad chapter, but not overly exciting by any means either.

**#494** – Well, this chapter is basically a continuation of learning more about Killer Bee's life as a Jinchuuriki and of his relationship with his friend Motoi. Who once tried to kill Bee because the Hachibi he hosts killed his father. It was all interesting until Kishimoto ruined the flow by trying to infuse some humor of Naruto once again mistaking the giant squid with Killer Bee after it attacks Motoi and Yamato. Like I said, Kishimoto is trying to go for some humor, but it just didn't fit with the serious tone of the rest of the chapter and only served to portray Naruto as an idiot like Kishimoto has always done with his character. In the end, Killer Bee arrives and saves Motoi.

**#495** – This chapter starts off with Killer Bee finally agreeing to help Naruto and they go back to the Waterfall of Truth. Naruto faces off against his darkside and defeats it because he "believes in himself" Kind of a let down of how the darkside was defeated in my opinion, especially as it all ended in Naruto giving his darkside a hug. I will say this chapter had a nice cliffhanger of Bee taking Naruto inside a huge cave hidden behind the waterfall filled with holy temples and Bee announcing that this is where Naruto will fight the Kyuubi.

**#496** – I've ripped on Kishimoto's sad attempts at humor in the past. So it's only fair that I give him props when he gets it right. The practical joke Naruto played on Yamato was funny at the beginning of this chapter. Anyway, this chapter kicks off the start of Naruto vs Kyuubi for control of the fox demons power. Not a lot to the chapter, but it provides a nice start to the climatic battle in the following chapters.

**#497** – This was a good and interesting chapter mainly because of the fight. Kyuubi unleashes the first attack, but Killer Bee and the Hachibi protect Naruto. However, that uses up all of their strength. Why you may ask, I don't know? Kishimoto never bothered to explain it. Anyway, Naruto unleashes a giant Rasengan, which was cool even if Kishimoto did rip it off from Dragonball Z and Goku's Life Energy bomb. Kyuubi is able to block the attack using his tails, but it allows Naruto an opening to grab one of the tails and body-slam the fox demon onto its back. Naruto then unleashes a wicked Rasen Shuriken onto the Kyuubi and then grabs onto the demons chakra and begins to pull it out. Unfortunately, the evil influence of the Kyuubi's chakra begins to overwhelm Naruto. Killer Bee and Yamato are starting to freakout in the real world as Naruto's body begins to transform into the Kyuubi. However, everything stops with the appearance of Naruto's…..mother. From here on in things start to get a little weird.

**#498** – I had a problem with this reunion of Naruto and Kushina, mainly because it follows too closely to Naruto's reunion with his father during the Pein battle. Kishimoto came up with a semi-plausible explanation for that. He essentially gave the same semi-plausible explanation for this reunion. This chapter went for the humor angle at the start with Naruto thinking his mother was the Kyuubi's true form, before she bonked him on the head and screamed ttebane. I have no idea what that phrase means by the way, but apparently Kushina says it when she gets worked up or excited. Kushina then subdued the Kyuubi for the time being so she and Naruto could sit and talk. Naruto wants to know how his mom and dad met and Kushina tells the story. Including how she was picked on because of her red hair when she was a kid until she beat up her tormentors. She then gained without a doubt the _**stupidest**_ nickname Kishimoto could come up with for her the "Bloody Red Habenero" I mean seriously what a crap name. What's was he thinking if he even was at all? Is it some sort of messed up homage to chef Bobby Flay or what? I mean answer me this. How the hell does a medieval eastern cultural society even know about a Mexican pepper? Anyway, the rest of the chapter is Kushina telling how she fell in love with Minato after he rescued her from being kidnapped by Kumogakure. An interesting chapter, but the nickname kept it from being a great chapter.

**#499** – The battle of Naruto vs Kyuubi resumes, as the chakra chains Kushina used to bind the fox demon begin to snap. Naruto resumes the fight with vigor and his mother cheering him on. He calls up hundreds of clones and goes Sage-mode and hits Kyuubi with the technique of Sage powered Super-sized Rapid-fire Rasengans. This knocks Kyuubi on his ass and the Naruto clones then resume pulling the fox demons chakra out of him. Naruto then unleashes another wicked Rasen Shuriken onto the Kyuubi and it appears the clones were able to successfully pull the Kyuubi chakra out, as Naruto's whole body is now covered with these strange markings or seals. Kyuubi is pissed beyond belief and still has some power left and is about to attack again when Naruto cages the fox demon using a technique created by the Rikudo Sage, the first host of all the Bijuu when they comprised one being the Jubii or 10-tailed demon. Anyway, a pretty good chapter, Naruto wins and controls the Kyuubi's chakra now. But Kishimoto couldn't leave a good thing alone and gives us a pathetic cliffhanger for nothing more than shock-value I believe. I won't reveal the cliffy, but to me it seemed really unnecessary.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 63 freaking issues!**

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

"**New Chance"** by **Hektols: **A really creative and interesting story in which a 10 year old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good? The Yondaime has returned and it affects Naruto's life in many ways. Also the main pairing later on in the story is Naruto/Hinata, which is always a good thing to see.

"**Marriage is easy right?" **by **Kyuubi123: **Probably one of the funniest stories you will ever read. It essentially revolves around all our favorite Naruto characters trying to adjust to marriage with one another. It's a short two-shot tale, but a lot of fun to read.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**

* * *

****School Time:**

Muumuu

Definition: A long loose-hanging dress having bright colors and patterns.

Etymology: Hawaiian 1923

Part of Speech: Noun


	43. Important Notice

**Notice: "Coming Home" **

I apologize that this isn't a chapter update, but several people have pm'd me about when the first chapter of "Coming Home" the story I adopted two weeks ago was going to be released. Well, I have both good news and bad news with regards to that story.

The bad news is that I won't be adopting the story, so you won't get to see what brilliance I could have added to the tale.(lol) The good news is Wootabulous the original author of the story has changed his mind (which is his right to do) and decided keep and continue the story himself. Now am I disappointed about this, not in the least. I'm a huge advocate of any original author continuing to write their story, rather than someone else coming in and finishing it.

No, what will disappoint me is if Wootabulous doesn't follow through and continue to write the story to a conclusion. Because I truly don't want to see "Coming Home" end up as another unfinished and untouched story like thousands of others on ffnet. Because to me, nothing is more frustrating as a reader then a great story with no ending. So Woot, I'm trusting you to keep your word on this and continue to write "Coming Home" so past and future readers of it can continue to enjoy it. I'm not expecting an update tomorrow or next week or anything like that. But I would like to see an update in the near future at some point.

Perhaps I'm being a little old-school about this. But one of things that really bothers me are authors who leave up incomplete stories on this site and never return to finish them. Because in doing that, all you're doing is creating more people in the future who will read the story up to the point where it is at and then be left utterly frustrated and disappointed that there is no conclusion or closure for the tale and frankly, that's just wrong to do to people.

I find it difficult to believe that any author would not want to see their work progress and live on; rather than see it sit idle and unfinished. So, to any future writers out there, if you're going to start writing and posting a story for other people to read, then at least honor the commitment you've made between yourself and the readers and finish the story. If you find you can't, then remove your tale completely or allow someone else to continue to breathe life into the story. As far as I'm concerned, the only stories that should be listed on ffnet or any fiction writing site are _**works in progress**_ and _**completed stories**__ period_. In my opinion, to keep an incomplete story posted and not continue to write it is the epitome of selfishness.

Anyway, just my thoughts and viewpoints on abandoned stories left posted on writing sites. As for my current writing projects, expect to see an update on "My Purpose, What is my Purpose?" in about a week. Followed by an update of "Supreme Genectics: Creation of a Bloodline." Then the anticipated update of "Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath" to follow after that.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

_***Please do not leave a chapter review with regards to this notice.**_


	44. Death Comes in the Morning Light

**Chapter 44 Summary: **The dire news has arrived that Orochimaru and Sasuke lead an army of Otogakure shinobi to invade Konohagakure. Outnumbered nearly 7-1 the Leaf village shinobi will have to rely on their amazing skills, intelligence, and the will of fire instilled within them all to survive.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 44: "Death Comes in the Morning Light"**

As Tsunade watched the war conference room fill up with her Jounin commanders, she was growing increasingly concerned about Konoha's chances of successfully defending this impending invasion by Orochimaru and his forces. However, it wasn't the superiority in numbers of Otogakure shinobi that worried the buxom blonde Hokage. Tsunade was confident that her forces were more skilled, better trained, and more experienced then the rabble her treacherous fellow Sannin was bringing. No what troubled Tsunade more than the number superiority were Orochimaru himself and his two apprentice's Yakushi Kabuto and the Leaf village traitor Sasuke Uchiha.

Because while Tsunade did have some very powerful shinobi at her disposal, deep down she knew the only three people who could actually fight that evil trio and come out alive were no longer in the village and hadn't been for nine months. The Slug Sannin fought to hold back a tear, as she believed in her heart that she would not live to see her grandson or the love of her life ever again when she met Orochimaru on the battlefield. Clearing her throat to bring the room to attention, Tsunade announced with authority and conviction.

"Commanders, we face an SS class security threat to Konohagakure. As you know the invasion alarm has been sounded and the civilian populace save those who wish to stay behind for village civil defense is currently being evacuated into the safety shelters and tunnels underneath Hokage Mountain. As of this moment Orochimaru of the Sannin, Yakushi Kabuto, and Sasuke Uchiha ride upon the head of the great summons snake Manda and they lead a force of Otogakure shinobi at least two-to-three thousand strong to attack the Leaf village. At their present rate, they should arrive at our gates within 4 to 5 hours."

This announcement by the Hokage sent a shockwave through the room at the sheer number of invading forces and many shinobi commanders began murmuring with one another in a buzz of apprehension. They all quieted down when Tsunade raised her hand to speak once more with confidence.

"I've sent word to our ally Sunagakure to request their assistance per our treaty, but as you know it will take their forces two days to reach the Leaf village, not enough time to help us. However, Strategic Commander of Konoha's shinobi forces Shikaku Nara has already devised and implemented a plan to delay Orochimaru's forces and buy us the time we need for Suna's reinforcements to arrive in time to help us."

**(Flashback one hour) **

"It's troublesome Hokage-Sama, but Otogakure outnumbers our forces 7-1 and we can't win against such numbers without bolstering our strength with Sunagakure reinforcements."

"So what do you propose we do Shikaku, give up!" Tsunade angrily snarled.

"No, I do not propose that. However the fact remains that we must delay Orochimaru in some way before he reaches the Leaf village and buy us the time for Suna's forces to arrive."

"Do you have any ideas on how we can accomplish that?" Tsunade asked with curiosity before someone knocked on the door of the conference war room.

"Actually I do, enter."

Both Tsunade and her Chief Commander and Strategist looked over to see the door swing open and in strode Shikaku's life-long friend, teammate, and fellow clan leader Chouza Akimichi enter the room followed by the fabled sexy green beast of Konoha Might Gai and the infamous Mokuton user of the ANBU Black ops Yamato.

"Excellent Chouza my friend, you found both of them."

"Yes, Chouza-sama said you had a mission for me Shikaku-sama, one that would ignite my flames of youth to burn brighter than ever!" Gai excitedly proclaimed, before flashing his trademark smile and striking his renowned Nice Guy pose.

Everyone in the room gazed upon Gai with a look of utter confusion and bewilderment before Shikaku finally shook his head to clear his mind and said.

"Troublesome, yes Gai-san I do have a mission of utmost importance for you to take along with Chouza-san and Yamato-san. I can't stress enough the urgency of this mission because the fate of the Leaf village rides upon its successful completion."

"What do you have planned Shikaku?" Tsunade asked with interest.

"As you know Hokage-sama, from the information we gathered from Hawk, Orochimaru is taking the most direct route from Rice country to Konoha. Which means he and his forces will be traveling across the Oshina plateau. Which is situated about five miles from the inactive volcano Mount Kuttara whose past eruptions created that basaltic lava plateau."

"Yes, but you said Mount Kuttara is an inactive volcano so it's not going to help us out by erupting and spewing this balsatic lava onto Orochimaru and his forces."

"Basaltic lava Lady Tsunade."

"Whatever, just tell me how a dead volcano is going to help slowdown the snake-teme!"

"Most troublesome, it's not the volcano that is going to help delay Orochimaru from reaching the Leaf village, but what sits in its caldera or crater on top of it."

"Lake Kuttara!" Yamato exclaimed.

"That's correct Yamato-san."

"I think I'm beginning to get a picture of your plan Shikaku, but how exactly are you planning on flooding the Oshina plateau?"

"By utilizing the skills of these three shinobi standing before you."

"Explain your plan."

"Well, time is not on our side, so these men will need to leave immediately after this meeting per your approval of this mission Hokage-sama."

"Hai, I understand, please describe to me what their mission is?"

"I'll try to be brief, you guessed correctly Lady Tsunade, I do wish to flood the Oshina plateau using the water from Lake Kuttara. But it's going to be troublesome to do in the short amount of time we have which is why we needed these three shinobi in implement the mission. We learned from Hawk that Orochimaru has chakra sensor shinobi scouting all around his forces as they march towards Konoha. It was how Hawk's ANBU team was ambushed as these people sensed their chakra and relayed the information back to Orochimaru's command center who then sent out sufficient forces to take down Hawk's team. If my plan is to work, then the chakra sensors guarding Orochimaru's eastern flank where Mount Kuttara sits need to be taken out."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"This is where Gai-san's role in the mission comes into play. Using his incredible speed, he can reach Orochimaru's eastern flank quicker than Chouza-san or Yamato-san can. Gai-san's task is to find and eliminate these chakra sensors before they notice Chouza and Yamato-san's arrival."

"But won't they sense Gai's chakra before he reaches them?"

"They might Hokage-sama, but Gai has purposely over the years suppressed his chakra signature and relied solely on his Taijutsu mastery. As such he does not radiate much of a signature above that of a weak Genin. It's troublesome and a bit of a gamble, but I believe the odds are in our favor that if the chakra sensors do detect him, they won't perceive such a weak chakra as a threat to them, thus allowing Gai-san to eliminate all of them before they even know what hit them."

"I shall cut them down like wheat to a scythe Hokage-sama!" Gai boasted with confidence before extending his arms forward and snapping both of his thumbs into the air.

Once again, everyone present could only gaze upon the green-colored spandex jumpsuit wearing shinobi with looks of utter confusion and bewilderment. Tsunade finally tore her attention away from her exuberant shinobi and asked.

"Alright, after Gai takes out the chakra sensors, what then?"

"Then, this is where my comrade Chouza-san's role in the mission begins. As he will be the one tear down a portion of the crater using his clan's renowned Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique) and the incredible strength that comes with it."

"But why have Chouza-san on such a mission as this? It sounds like so far that this mission could be accomplished with one or two man team. Couldn't Gai or Yamato or for that matter just Gai bring some explosives to take down part of the crater and release the water. I don't like the idea of one of my top field commanders and a prominent clan leader on as dangerous a mission as this unless it is absolutely necessary."

"I can assure you, all of these men's roles are vital to the mission for its success. If we blasted the caldera crater the resulting explosion would certainly alert Orochimaru and his army. By having Chouza-san tear down a portion of the crater using nothing more than brute force and strength, this should go unnoticed by Otogakure's forces."

"I see, well you've explained Gai and Chouza's roles in this mission, what is the need for Yamato?" Tsunade questioned.

"It's troublesome, but Lake Kuttara is a relatively small crater lake roughly a little over two miles in diameter and three to four hundred feet deep. I've done the calculations and I estimate it holds about 4,188,397,505.7046914 gallons of water give or take a few gallons depending upon my mathematical calculations Lady Tsunade."

"Show off." Chouza commented in amusement to his fellow clan leader and friend.

"I'll take your word for it Shikaku. Ok, that seems like a lot of water and should flood the Oshina plateau nicely, but that didn't anwer my original question of why Yamato is needed on this mission?"

"It may seem like a lot of water, but it's not. Lake Ikeda in the Rock country which is over three times the size of Lake Kuttara holds roughly 28,928,832,351.80601 gallons of water."

"Grrrrrr, enough with the math, just answer my question about Yamato!" Tsunade angrily growled, while pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration at the Nara Clan head."

"Most troublesome, what I'm trying to tell you Lady Tsunade is that Lake Kuttara doesn't have enough water to reach the Oshina plateau and flood it sufficiently to delay Orochimaru. An uncontrolled release of the lake would result in most of the water dispersing over the five miles it would travel to the plateau and would do little more that get the feet wet of the Otogakure forces. What we need is a controlled release of the lake and a way to release all of the water onto the plateau at once. This can be accomplished by Yamato using his Doton, Suiton, and Mokuton elemental styles to channel the water to the Oshina plateau and flood it completely thus halting Orochimaru and his forces."

"You could have just said that from the beginning." Tsunade groused with annoyance.

"Troublesome, I suppose I could have, so do I have your approval to assign the mission Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked.

"I don't know there are several aspects of this mission that trouble me Shikaku-san. First off is the gamble of Gai reaching Orochimaru's chakra sensors undetected or if they do notice him we're banking that they will not perceive his low chakra signature as a threat and won't inform their commanders."

"I agree with you, it is troublesome and it is a gamble. Ideally I would have assigned Gai's student Rock Lee for this mission as his speed nearly rivals his sensei and the fact that he has no chakra signature, but given his current health status that is not an option for us. So, we have no other choice but to use Gai-san for the mission."

"I agree with you, but I'm also concerned that Chouza-san will have the time to bring down a portion of the crater and that Yamato-san will be able to control and move the subsequent water being released before my fellow teme of a Sannin reaches the Oshina plateau."

I agree Lady Tsunade, which is why these men need to leave now. Time is not on our side and unless this mission is successfully completed, our odds of keeping the Leaf village from falling to Orochimaru until Suna's reinforcements can arrive are slim at best."

"Very well, you have my approval. Chouza, Gai, and Yamato-san, good luck and may Kami be with you to complete this mission."

All three shinobi bowed in honor to their Godaime Hokage and were about to leave when Gai paused and stated with regret.

"Lady Tsunade, with me away on this mission, I won't be able to lead during this crisis my Genin teams, as I have these past few months."

"That's true Gai; you've done a splendid job with them over these past few months with Kurenai out of action and Asuma still under suspension. The fact that you've had to absorb and lead their teams and maintain your own while still completing missions with all of them is a credit to you. However, all of my other Jounin commanders are occupied with other matters during this invasion and I have no one to take over for you as their commander."

"They don't need a Jounin commander to lead them, just someone they respect and trust with their lives."

"It sounds like you have someone in mind."

"I do, assign Shikaku's sochi (son) Shikamaru to take command of their duties during this crisis."

"Shikamaru, are you sure about this? He's only been a Chunin for a little more than a year."

"I'm sure Lady Tsunade, while Shikamaru's flames of youth burn rather dimly, his mind is every bit the strategist his Otousan is famed for being. Truthfully, it has been with his help in assigning the right combination of his comrades from the Konoha 11 that has allowed my Genin teams to successfully complete our missions and flourish with the flames of youth as proud shinobi of the Leaf village. He has the respect as a leader from all of them and they trust him with their lives."

"You make a good argument Gai, what do you have to say about it Shikaku?"

"It's troublesome, but I agree with Gai-san. As a father I would much rather keep him out of harms way, but as a shinobi of Konoha I know we will need him for this upcoming battle."

"Very well, it shall be done."

Gai bowed respectfully once more in appreciation before bounding out the door to start his mission followed by Yamato and Chouza.

**(End of Flashback)**

Tsunade was broken out of her train of thought when the nervous murmuring of her Jounin Commanders was getting louder. Knowing she needed to bolster their strength, confidence, and conviction, as well as send a message to the people. Tsunade turned on the microphone at her podium, which would broadcast throughout the village and proclaimed with bravado and zeal.

"Citizens of Konoha, I know we face a daunting task in repelling this invasion, but all of you know your assignments in this situation and I am confident in our forces training and skills that we can prevail and keep Konohagakure from falling to these Leaf village traitors. In the name of my grandfather Hashirama Senju the Shodai Hokage who established the ideal that the Hokage and their shinobi serve as the foundation for which Leaf village stands. Like he did, I will do all in my power to protect the Leaf village and its people even giving my life in the line of duty to ensure its survival. Let the traitorous sons of Konoha who have thrown away their will of fire that lives within us all at being proud members of the Village Hidden in the Leaves come. We shall meet them and show them why the will of fire is so strong and that it shall lead us to marugachi (Total victory)!"

All of Tsunade's commanders rose from their seats and shouted out while pumping a fist into the air.

"**MARUGACHI!"**

Soon all shinobi stationed all over the Leaf village we're doing the same and the mantra marugachi seemed to echo throughout the Fire nation.

**

* * *

**

It had been an hour since Tsunade had given her impassioned oration to the people of the Leaf village and now the blonde Hokage along with Shikaku Nara were waiting for the final active member of the Konoha 11 to arrive to the war conference room. As she looked around at the young shinobi before her, she could only shake her head sadly as she thought to herself.

'_Kami, they're all so young to be facing war again in their short lives.'_

Tsunade train of thought was broken when she heard Sakura approach Ino and attempt to strike up a conversation with the blonde kunoichi only to be rebuffed in not so pleasant terms by the girl. Sakura bore a look of deep hurt, as she turned her head and walked away from her fellow kunoichi's glare. Neither Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, nor Chouji had noticed this exchange between their fellow classmates or if they did, they just didn't care as Tsunade silently pondered.

'_There's still a lot of anger and resentment they still hold towards Sakura, especially with Ino. I pray to Kami that will change soon for Sakura's sake.'_

It was then that the final member of the Konoha 11 everyone had been waiting for had arrived when Shikamaru walked into the room.

"You're late son, now is not the time for your trademark lethargy."

"What a drag, like your one to talk Otou-san. Who do you think I get my trademark lethargy from? I'm late because after Lady Tsunade's impassioned speech, Okaa-san decided she didn't want to go to the shelter and wanted to stay and help protect the village. It took me and four other clan members to drag her kicking and screaming to the shelter, it was most troublesome."

"I apologize son; indeed your mother can be most troublesome at times."

"Alright, now that all of you are here we can get started."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but should we not wait until Gai-Sensei is here, he has been everyone's Jounin commander these past several months except for Haruno-san."

"Gai-san is currently on an important mission Neji along with your father Chouji and is part of the reason why we've called you all here."

"What is the mission Lady Tsunade?"

"I'm sorry Chouji, but that's classified. All I can say is that the assigned operation is of vital importance to the Leaf village and that your father's renowned skills were needed for its successful completion."

"Then why are we here?"

"You're here Kiba because we need to assign to you your duties during this invasion."

"Hokage-sama, if Gai-Sensei is not available to lead us then who will be our commander?"

"Gai has recommended Shikamaru be your commander during this campaign. And I along with Shikaku-san here have approved his recommendation unless any of you have any objections to this."

The room remained silent until Tsunade was going to speak again when a voice rang out.

"I object!"

"Duly noted and disregarded Shikamaru. Now get your ass up here and look over these reports on the enemy and defensive strategies your father has proposed and decide where to place the others in this room to help bolster the Leaf village's defenses except for Sakura and Hinata." Tsunade sternly ordered.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled, as he made his way over to look at the plans Shikaku had developed when another voice called out.

"How come Hinata and Sakura are being left out of the fight?" Kiba openly complained.

"I agree with Kiba-kun, I don't want to be protected, I want to fight to defend my village!" Hinata exclaimed with conviction.

"Hinata-sama is indeed one of our better fighters Hokage-sama, she should be allowed to fight if she so chooses." Neji stoically commented.

"Yeah, Hinata has been kicking ass and taking names these past nine months with her training. I can understand you wanting to keep billboard brow out of the fight, but you shouldn't lump Hinata in with, with…..her." Ino spat with disgust in defense of her friend.

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Tsunade angrily snarled, as she slammed the palms of her hands onto the desk, which caused the entire to room to shake before saying with malice.

"I am the Godaime Hokage not you and I have no need to explain my orders to any of you!"

Tsunade inhaled and exhaled a deep breath to calm herself while nearly giving every male in the room a nose bleed, as their eyes suddenly grew bigger at the sight.

"I am not trying to protect Hinata or Sakura and I already know both of them have become outstanding fighters with their training since Naruto left, all of you have. However, there's going to be casualties from this invasion people, a lot of them. So I need every available shinobi with medical training to treat the wounded when they arrive and save as many lives as they can. Through their training by Shizune-san, and myself the medical skills both Hinata and Sakura have learned in such a short amount of time is exceptional. So I need their skill set as healers more than I need them on the frontline as fighters. Is that understood by all of you now?"

"Hai Lady Tsunade, I understand. I apologize for my outburst earlier; I just didn't want to be kept out of harm's way because I was considered weak." Hinata explained while bowing with respect.

"I would never think that about you Hinata or ever do that to you." Tsunade sincerely replied with assurance.

The buxom blonde Hokage then turned her attention back to Shikamaru who had been meticulously studying his father's strategic defensive plans for the village and the reports about the enemy during this whole encounter. Putting the plans down, the Nara heir then put his hands together in a strange formation before closing his eyes and seemed to slip into a deep meditative state. After a few minutes, Tsunade's patience had grown thin and she asked with irritation.

"What do you think Shikamaru?"

The brown-haired Chunin eyes snapped open and he openly stated for everyone to hear.

"What a drag, we can't win."

"WHAT!" The members of the Konoha 11 in the room exclaimed in unison.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the outcome of the upcoming battle Chunin Nara! I wanted to know where you think your comrades are needed for it!" Tsunade snarled with fury.

"That's not what you asked Hokage-sama. You asked me what I thought and I told you."

"Most troublesome, but he's right Lady Tsunade that is what you asked him." Shikaku grumbled.

"What do you mean that we can't win?" Kiba asked with confusion.

Shikamaru looked over to his father and Tsunade and silently looked for permission to answer his comrade's question. Tsunade finally waved her hand dismissively at the young Chunin and said with sarcasm.

"Go ahead Mr. Nara, boost the morale of the people under your command some more, you've done a splendid job already instilling confidence within them."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself, as he gazed at all of the concerned looks his friends and the people he would soon be commanding bore upon their faces. He realized the Hokage was right and he should have kept his opinion about the invasion to himself. Exhaling a sigh, the Nara heir cleared his throat and stated.

"What I meant Kiba was right now, we can't win a battle against such numbers as what the enemy is bringing. We have roughly 400 to 500 Chunin level or above shinobi at our disposal to defend the Leaf village. Orochimaru is bringing six to seven times that number of Oto shinobi under his command to attack with. And while our shinobi are much more skilled than his and could probably handle a three or possibly even four to one numerical advantage. Eventually the numbers the Snake Sannin is bringing will simply overwhelm us."

"So are you saying that we should just give up because we are outnumbered?" Neji angrily asked.

"No, I'm not saying that because we have reinforcements coming from Suna to help us don't we Hokage-sama."

"Yes, I've sent word to Sunagakure for their aid as per our treaty with them. They will send some of their forces to bolster our defenses no doubt led by your girlfriend."

The Nara heir winced at Tsunade's girlfriend comment and a few people chuckled at his discomfort about that particular subject.

"So all we have to do is holdout until Sunagakure's reinforcements arrive." The normally silent Shino Aburame declared.

"That's correct."

"Then what's the problem?" Ino dismissively quipped.

"The problem Tenshu-youjo (God-daughter) is…."

"Time!" Shikamaru stated interrupting his father.

"Correct son."

"I don't understand Kyoufu (Godfather) Nara, what do you mean by time?"

"What my father means Ino is that it will take Suna's forces at least two days before they can reach us to help. And the Leaf village can't last that long if were hit within the next few hours by as many Otogakure shinobi that are coming."

"So it's hopeless." Tenten said with disbelief.

"No it's not hopeless Tenten, because I'm guessing Lady Tsunade and my father have already implemented a plan to delay Orochimaru's arrival and gain the time we need for Suna reinforcements to arrive. Hence Gai-Sensei and your fathers mission Chouji. Am I correct in that assumption Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade remained silent and unmoving, shocked that Shikamaru had already deduced what the mission was she had just assigned only an hour ago.

"Most troublesome, you've intrigued me son with your analysis. Exactly how do you think we've gone about to delay Orochimaru and the sound forces?"

"I won't say exactly what I think you've come up with father since the mission is classified. However, in studying the enemy reports, the direction of their advance, and the topography of the land between them and us, it is possible to delay the enemy for at least a day or possibly even two using the Oshina plateau and Lake Kuttara."

Both Shikaku and Tsunade shot a quick and pensive glance at one another before the Nara patriarch asked with curiosity.

"Let's say your hypothesis is correct. Do you see any problems with the operation son?"

"Only a couple, the first problem is the same as Konoha's problem…time. Can they reach Mt Kuttara and implement the mission before Orochimaru and his forces have already crossed the Oshina plateau. The second problem is the distance between Lake Kuttara and the plateau. For that you're going to need someone who has Doton, Suiton and Mokuton elemental style capabilities to successfully complete the mission. I'm guessing we have such a person within our shinobi ranks and that he is the unnamed third member of the mission Gai-Sensei and Chouza-san are currently on."

Shikamaru and the rest of the people within the war conference room stared at both the Godaime Hokage and the Strategic Commander of Konoha's shinobi forces Shikaku Nara waiting for some sort of response or answer to Shikamaru's query. Much to their disappointment, they received no type of confirmation from either of the two, as Tsunade spoke once again.

"Thank you for your analysis of a hypothetical mission Shikamaru. Now, turn that vast IQ you possess and tell us where you feel the people under your command should be best placed for defense of the Leaf village."

"It's troublesome, but in my estimation, I don't believe they should be placed anywhere specific for defense of the village Lady Tsunade."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"What I mean is none of us will significantly enhance any of our forces assigned to defend the village at a fixed position. We can be of much greater use as a mobile independent force directed by me during the battle."

"Exactly what do you have in mind son?" Shikaku queried with interest.

"It's troublesome, but as you know no line of defense is absolute. With the vast number of Otogakure shinobi attacking, our forces won't be able to deal with all of them and some will slip through cracks in our defenses. Well you know from the last Sound invasion what havoc a few enemy ninja can wreak within the village."

"That's true, civilian casualties were higher than they should have been because we couldn't pull any of our shinobi away from their ongoing battles to deal with these rogue ninja."

"We can expect the same type of scenario with this invasion and although this time we will be able to get the majority of the civilian population into the shelters before the attack. There will always be some villagers who refuse to go to the shelters and want to protect their homes or businesses. But aside from that, it's never a good idea to have any enemy on your rear flank where they can disrupt supplies, communication between our forces or outright attack us and our shinobi suddenly find themselves fighting a battle on two fronts."

"So what do you propose?"

"I think the best option you have for using us Hokage-sama is to allow us to do a roving patrol of the village from the inside during the battle to locate and engage these rogue ninja before they have a chance to do any of those things."

"An impressive stratagem Shikamaru, what do you think of the plan Shikaku?"

"Most troublesome, I hate to admit it, but his plan does have merit. I have only one question, will this mobile independent force work as a singular group or in multiple groups."

"It's a drag, but to cover more of the village during our patrols it will have to be multiple groups consisting of two man squads with a short and a long range fighter on each team. All the groups will be in radio contact with me and I can direct them to where they are needed most or as back-up to another two man squad if necessary. I propose to have Chouji as the short-range fighter paired with Ino as the long-range fighter. Neji paired with Tenten and Kiba paired with Shino for the same reasons."

"What about you Shikamaru?" Chouji asked with concern.

"I'll be on my own patrol Chouji listening to all of your radio reports and directing all of you accordingly."

"Without any back-up, are you crazy?" Ino exclaimed at her lifelong friend and teammate.

"I don't like it any better than you do Ino, but that's just the way it has to be. Believe me I would love to have Naruto or Lee as the short-range fighter paired with me, but fate decided otherwise. Anyway Hokage-sama, Shikaku-sama, do you approve of my plan?"

Tsunade looked to her Strategic Commander and could tell the man was troubled with the thought of his son all alone during the upcoming battle. Shikaku looked for any significant flaw within his son's strategy, but couldn't deny the tactic was sound in principle for what his son was proposing. So while the father inside him wanted to reject the plan outright and protect his son. The shinobi warrior was proud at seeing the intelligence and bravery his son was now demonstrating. Looking up towards Tsunade, he could see she would support whatever decision he came up with. Heaving a heavy sigh he commented with annoyance.

"Hai, we approve of your plan son. Just try not to get yourself killed, it would prove most troublesome for me and the rest of the clan in dealing with your mother."

"Not to mention Temari-_chan_." Chouji chimed in with amusement.

"Good point Tenshu-sochi (God-son). Shikaku agreed with a smirk.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru groused, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry Shikamaru; if you die I'll take care of Temari for you." Kiba announced with zeal.

"That in and of itself should provide enough incentive for you to survive Nara, unless you truly hate the girl to leave her to such a fate." Neji declared, earning snickering from the other people in the room and a murderous glare directed upon him by Kiba.

"Alright, if everyone is done commenting on my troublesome girlfriend, I want to have a meeting with all of you who are under my command downstairs to go over your assignments. May we be excused Hokage-sama."

"Hai, you're all excused. Sakura, Hinata, I want the two of you to go over to the hospital and coordinate your assignments with Shizune. She will be Lead medic and in charge of the hospital during this invasion."

"But milady, why won't you be in charge at the hospital?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"I won't be at the hospital because when the time comes I will be on the battlefield facing Orochimaru."

"But, but you can't milady!" Sakura exclaimed in a slightly panicked voice.

Tsunade could see the concern and fear etched upon Sakura's face and knew the girl was scared of losing her. Over the months, Tsunade had become a surrogate mother-figure for Sakura to lean on. It was one of things that were helping the young kunoichi to slowly begin to heal psychologically from Sasuke's attack over a year ago. As much as Tsunade wanted to alleviate Sakura's fears of losing her, she knew the girl had every right to be scared. For the blonde-haired Sannin herself didn't believe she would survive her battle with Orochimaru, only Jiraiya was strong enough to defeat him. However, she couldn't let Sakura or anyone else know about her doubts and in a calm and reassuring voice said.

"There's no one else available strong enough who can face my fellow Sannin and live to tell about it Sakura. I alone have the best chance to defeat him. Don't you worry, I'll be alright. I am after all a Sannin too, or did you forget that Sakura."

"No milady, I didn't forget, I'm just worried for you."

"I know you are and I appreciate it. But you're going to have your hands full at the hospital saving lives once the battle begins and I don't want you making mistakes because you're worried about me fighting the snake-teme. Do you understand?"

"Hai milady, I understand." Sakura softly answered.

"Good, now you and Hinata get over to the hospital and check in with Shizune. We all have a lot of work to do to get ready for this fight."

Both Sakura and Hinata bowed to their Hokage with respect before they both hurried out the door to get to the hospital. It was then Tsunade noticed Shikamaru was standing by the doorway and hadn't left the room with the rest of the Konoha 11 he would be commanding.

"Shikamaru, why are you still here?"

"There was something I wanted to say to you and my father Lady Tsunade, but I didn't want to do it in front of the others."

"What did you want to say son?"

"It's troublesome father, because overall I approve of all the defensive strategies you want to implement for defense of the Leaf village, but I also think you've overlooked something."

"What did we overlook?" Tsunade questioned with concern.

"Well, if Orochimaru has been planning this invasion for months and judging by the size of his forces he has. I would surmise that he's also placed in advance of his attack sleeper agents within the village to sabotage and cause chaos in the village and our defenses. However, nothing in your defensive plans for the village addresses that possibility. I could be wrong and I hope I'm wrong, but I don't think we can take that chance."

Both Tsunade and Shikaku gazed at one another in complete silence with stupefied looks upon their faces, as they could not believe they had made such a glaring error. Shikaku finally exhaled a weary sigh and stated.

"Most troublesome, you're right son; we can't afford to take that chance. Thank you for pointing this out to us. I'll order our ANBU patrols within the village increased for the next 24 hours to be on the lookout for anything remotely suspicious from civilian or shinobi alike."

Shikamaru merely nodded his head in acceptance and gave a small bow with respect to his father and Hokage before quietly exiting the room to join his comrades downstairs. Both Tsunade and Shikaku sat in silence for a minute before the buxom blonde Hokage stated with admiration.

"That's one smart kid you've got there, lazy as hell, but he more than makes up for that with his IQ that's for damn sure."

Shikaku Nara could only grin at Tsunade's praise for his son and reveled in the sense of pride he felt for the boy at that moment.

**

* * *

**

When Shikamaru reached the meeting room downstairs he saw Hinata saying goodbye to all of her friends and family with Sakura standing off to the side alone. Just as the two young kunoichi's turned to exit the room and head over to the hospital, the Nara heir called out to them.

"Hinata, Sakura, can you stay a moment, there's something I want to discuss with all of you."

"What do you need to talk to Hinata and….her about?" Ino asked with a sneer.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath with regards to his former kunoichi teammate's attitude towards Sakura. Knowing it was something those two girls would have to work out for themselves, he brushed off Ino's question and stated.

"What I wanted to talk to all of you about is one subject…Sasuke."

A pall of silence engulfed the room like a shroud of death upon the mention of that name, as all the kunoichi present involuntarily shivered at the thought of encountering the psychotic Uchiha. Shikamaru could see the looks of unease and slight fear on some of his comrades' faces and knew they had every right to be worried considering what Sasuke had promised to do to all of them. It was for that reason why the Nara heir had wanted to speak to them and implement his strategy should any of them meet the Uchiha during the upcoming battle.

"As I said I wanted to discuss what any of us should do if we run into Sasuke during this battle?"

"What do you mean what do we do, we fight him of course." Kiba declared, as if there was no other answer to the question.

"Though I loathe to admit it, I'm in agreement with the Inuzuka. Because the only other option if you are suggesting it would be to run away, and I for one am not a coward Nara."

"Neither am I Shikamaru!" Kiba announced with defiance.

Shikamaru eyes narrowed upon the two shinobi standing before him and he stated in an icy and deadly tone of voice.

"If either of you two attempt to fight Sasuke on your own then you will die, Shino will die, and Tenten will be captured, raped, and brought back to Otogakure to be continuously raped by the Uchiha until he finally grows tired of her and kills her outright."

In an instant, Neji was gripping the front of Shikamaru's Chunin vest and glaring with murderous rage at him, while releasing a massive amount of killing intent. Shikamaru to his credit didn't flinch or move, but merely cocked his eyebrow to the Hyuga prodigy as if silently saying, tell me I'm wrong. After a moment, Neji realized that the Nara heir was indeed correct and let go.

"I apologize, there is indeed validity to what you say and I was letting my pride get in the way of rational thought." Neji contritely stated, while hugging a visibly shaken Tenten to him to comfort the girl.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Kiba apologetically added.

"I assume you have strategy in mind to deal with the situation if one of our two man teams were to encounter the Uchiha." Shino stoically commented.

The Nara heir gathered up as much strength, confidence, and authority as he could to his voice and proclaimed.

"I have and I'm giving all of you under my command orders right now that if you do meet up with Sasuke during the invasion, do not try to take him on in battle. Retreat if you can, but if that is impossible and you're forced to fight then fire off one of these before you do."

Shikamaru then reached into a small satchel he had been carrying and pulled out several different colored shooting flare sticks. Passing out each of the sticks to everyone in the room, he set the empty satchel down on the floor and announced.

"Now each of you has a different colored flair so the others will know who it is who fired it and their position. If you do encounter Sasuke and you have no avenue to escape and are forced to fight, fire off the flare and the rest of us will converge upon your position to assist you. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their head in understanding. Shikamaru then told Hinata and Sakura that they you go to the hospital now. However before Sakura left, she called Shikamaru over and in a quiet and timid voice said.

"Thank you for thinking of me Shikamaru, but maybe you should give this flair to someone else. I'm not sure if any of you would want to come to my aid if I was to run into Sasuke again and I don't blame you."

"Sakura stop! I know some of us are still angry and upset with you about some of the things you did over a year ago. But, you're still a comrade to us, and if you have to fire off that flare, I promise you, we will come to help you. Now hurry up and get to the hospital, I'm sure Shizune-san has plenty of work for you to do." Shikamaru replied with kind assurance to his former classmate.

"Thank you Shikamaru." Sakura softly stated with tears in her eyes, as she hugged the Nara heir before racing off towards the hospital.

"Getting awfully chummy with billboard brow aren't you Shikamaru, what would Temari say if she saw that?" Ino quipped with sarcasm.

"Troublesome, she would say I was giving support and comfort to a girl in desperate need of it, because she's terrified that she might run into her worst nightmare again. Now if you're done with your sniping about Sakura, why don't you shut-up and join the others while I pass out your patrol assignments." Shikamaru snapped with irritation at the blonde kunoichi before walking over to the others and leaving Ino silently fuming at what he had just said to her.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, as Shikamaru was going over the patrol routes he wanted his comrades to follow. At the base of Hokage Mountain at the entrance to one of the tunnels that led to an underground safety bunker Iruka was kissing his wife goodbye after she had just deposited their twin daughters inside. Anko was very nervous about leaving her kids inside the shelter, but was comforted by the fact that Iruka would be the shinobi in charge once the tunnel was sealed. Flashing open her long-coat and promising Iruka a night he'll never forget to give him incentive to survive. Anko leapt away laughing at the cute blush Iruka now sported upon his face. It was then a Chunin by the name of Masajun slapped Iruka on the back and stated appreciatively.

"You're a lucky man Iruka-sama; I wish I had someone as fine as your wife waiting for me back home should I survive this upcoming battle."

Iruka turned and grinned at his fellow Chunin before asking.

"Are all the women and children evacuated into the bunker?"

"Yes, once we finally got the Nara matriarch inside and settled down, we were able to proceed much more quickly. This bunker is the largest and strongest one, now we can start placing some of the elderly men into it before it's filled to capacity."

"I'll leave you to it then Masajun. I'm going to go and check on the progress at the other safety bunkers, I'll return shortly." Iruka stated, before leaping away.

Masajun turned his attention back to the crowd of civilian men waiting to gain entrance into the shelter. Announcing that the elderly would be entering first, the young Chunin watched an aged man in a cloak hunched over and leaning on a walking stick make his way to the tunnel opening. Reaching out to help the old man up the steps, Masajun's eyes suddenly grew wide in realization when his hand touched the shoulder of the elderly villager and he exclaimed.

"Henge!"

"Too late." The old man sneered before a kunai slipped into his hand and he thrust the weapon into Masajun's gut. The elderly man then threw off his cloak and tossed Masajun at two other shocked Leaf shinobi before his body shimmered a moment and the henge was released revealing an Otogakure shinobi. Darting into the tunnel before anyone else could react; the Oto ninja slapped an explosive note on top of the tunnel entranceway and upon its explosion behind him brought a rockslide down blocking the tunnel from the outside world. About a quarter of a mile away, Iruka heard the explosion and raced back to the shelter. Upon arriving he found Masajun seriously wounded and avalanche of rock blocking the tunnel to the safety bunker.

"What the hell happened?"

"It was an Otogakure shinobi Iruka-sama, he was disguised using a henge as an old man and attacked Masajun before running into the tunnel and bringing a portion of it down behind him. We didn't have time to react to stop him."

Iruka was in a state of near panic at the thought of a single enemy ninja inside the bunker filled with nothing but women and children and more importantly his children. However, he couldn't let the people around him know of his distress and he quickly commanded to one of the Chunin.

"You there, get Masajun to the hospital as quickly as possible and inform the Hokage and Shikaku-sama of what has happened. The rest of you help me to clear this tunnel of the rubble and get to the bunker."

"Hai Iruka-sama!" All the Chunin answered in unison, before one of them picked up Masajun and shushin'd away in a swirl of leaves, while the rest joined Iruka in excavating the tunnel.

Meanwhile inside the bunker people were screaming and crying at the sight of the Otogakure warrior standing at the doorway of the safety shelter. Many of the civilians cowered to the back of the bunker in an effort to put as much distance between themselves and enemy ninja.

Hisoka could only smirk at the sight of all of these women and children howling out and shrinking away from the very sight of him. The genius of Orochimaru was never more evident to the Oto shinobi than it was at that moment Hisoka mused to himself. The Snake Sannin's plan to destroy the morale and will of fire of all the Leaf village shinobi was brilliant if for nothing else than the sheer audacity and evilness of his plan. Being a former Konoha ninja, Orochimaru knew of the evacuation procedures in case of an attack upon the village. So he knew that first priority would be given to all the women and children of the village.

So Orochimaru's mission orders to Hisoka had been simple enough. Infiltrate the village a week before the invasion. Gain entrance into the safety shelter after all of the women and children had been evacuated into the bunker. Seal off the entranceway before any Leaf shinobi could stop him. Then slaughter every woman and child young or old within the shelter. Once the Leaf ninja gained access to stop him, they would be too late. And when news spread of the massacre of every woman and child within the village, the will of Konoha's shinobi to fight would be utterly broken leaving Orochimaru entry into the Leaf village unopposed.

Hisoka knew this was a suicide mission, but he didn't care. He was a failed cursed mark experiment of Orochimaru's and was dying anyway. However, he was grateful that Orochimaru had promised that his family would be taken care of and wont for nothing the rest of their lives upon successful completion of his mission. So with a smirk on his face and an evil murderous glint in his eyes Hisoka stepped forth and announced with malevolence.

"My, my, so many weak and feeble lambs for the slaughter and so little time, who wants to be first to meet Kami in the afterlife? Maybe I'll start with those purpled-haired babies crying over there in the corner."

"You will do no such thing!" A brunette woman wearing a white apron over a red sundress and holding a large wooden rolling pin stepped forward and stood between the Oto shinobi and Iruka's daughters. Yoshino Nara bore a fierce look in her brown eyes as she glared defiantly at Hisoka who merely laughed and spat.

"So I guess you're volunteering to meet Kami first, fine with me. I can wait to kill those two wailing brats after I'm finished with you."

As Hisoka stepped forward and Yoshino raised her rolling pin in defense, another voice rang out and said with unbridled confidence.

"Don't worry about this guy old lady, he ain't gonna be killing anyone, not while we're around."

Both Hisoka and Yoshino looked over to see two small brown-haired boys and a girl with dark orange hair all wearing goggles upon their heads step forward while glaring at the Oto shinobi. One boy wore glasses and appeared to have a runny nose, while wearing a simple blue coat and beige pants. The young girl bore dimples upon her face and was dressed in a pink blouse and dark brown pants, while sporting a red over shirt with no sleeves. Finally the young boy standing in front of the other two giving off the impression he was the leader of this trio wore a yellow shirt with short sleeves and bearing the Leaf village symbol on the front. He also wore light grey pants which stopped below the knees and had dark blue knee-pads sewn into them. However, the most unique feature of the boy's attire was the long royal blue scarf tied around his neck and flowing behind him.

"Three more fools who want a quick death and all of them snot-nosed brats!" Hisoka sneered with disdain.

"Surrender now you jerk or face the wrath of the Konohamaru Corps!" Konohamaru Sarutobi challenged with bravado while pointing an accusing finger at Hisoka."

"So you pint-sized ninja wanna-be's think you can take me on what a joke. Go ahead you little runts take your best shot before I gut all three of you like a pig."

"You asked for it, Konohamaru Corps attack plan O!" Konohamaru ordered as all three members of the corps flashed through a series of hand-signs before yelling out in unison.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!" **(Sexy-girl Technique)

In a flash of smoke Hisoka suddenly found himself staring at three nude, sexually appealing young women all of whom were blowing him a kiss. Before he realized what was happening, a geyser of blood erupted from Hisoka's nose and propelled the Oto shinobi backwards where he slammed the back of his head against the tunnel wall. Shaking his head to try and clear his mind, Hisoka looked up too late, as one of the nude women had charged forward and the Oto warrior grunted in immense pain. Looking down he saw the young women had thrust a kunai into his chest piercing his heart before in another puff of smoke she had changed back into Konohamaru. Using the last of his fading strength, Hisoka knocked Konohamaru aside and staggered forward only to drop to his knees, his last thought to himself as he fell forward and death claimed him forever.

'_I can't believe I was killed by a 10yr old brat, how pathetic.'_

A few minutes later a rumbling sound was heard before the rock slide inside the tunnel barring the way to the safety shelter fell away and Iruka stepped through followed by several other Chunin. He quickly ran up to the bunker to check on his kids and was relieved to find them in the arms of Yoshino Nara who was softly cooing at them causing the young babies to squeal with delight. Iruka went over to Yoshino to check on his daughters and the Nara matriarch commented in appreciation.

"Your daughters are adorable Iruka-san, they're so cute."

"Thank you Yoshino-san and thank you taking care of them."

It was then one of the other Chunin walked over and reported to Iruka.

"The Otogakure shinobi is dead Iruka-sama."

"What were the casualties?"

"None, before the enemy could inflict any harm upon the villagers, he was taken out if you can believe it by a single Leaf pre-Genin."

"Who was it?"

"It was that young boy over there." Yoshino commented, while pointing over to where Konohamaru sat with his knees to his chest staring blankly at the dead Oto shinobi.

"You should talk to the young man Iruka-san; he saved us all even if he did use some…unusual means to do so."

Iruka nodded to Yoshino and walked over and sat down next to his student. The academy instructor could tell Konohamaru was visibly shaken by what he had done. The first kill is always the toughest to overcome Iruka silently mused before speaking to the young boy.

"Tell me what happened, Konohamaru."

'That, that guy over there, he came into the shelter and everyone could see he was an enemy ninja. Then, then everyone started to panic and scream when he started talking about how he was going to kill all of us starting with those babies over there."

Iruka's breath hitched in his throat upon hearing that and now knew he would forever be in debt to Konohamaru for doing what he had, but first he needed to help his pupil recover from taking his first life.

"What happened next?"

"Well then that old lady over there stepped up to protect the babies and I couldn't understand it."

"What couldn't you understand?"

"I couldn't understand how this old lady wasn't scared like everyone else was of that guy. I mean she isn't even a shinobi or anything like that, just some civilian. Yet there she was refusing to back down and ready to take the guy on with nothing but a rolling pin and I felt….ashamed."

"Why did you feel ashamed?"

"Be-because I was afraid of that guy just like everyone else, but when I saw how brave that old woman was being I felt ashamed for being scared. So I gathered the Konohamaru Corps and we stepped forward to stop the guy and I, I…"

"You killed him." Iruka stated in a gentle voice.

Konohamaru nodded, while gripping his knees tighter to his chest before saying.

"That guy, he looked kind of funny when I killed him Iruka-sensei. His eyes were staring at me and he had this look of total surprise on his face. I, I mean we did give him a chance to surrender before I killed him."

Konohamaru could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks but didn't even realize that he was crying.

"When I shoved the kunai into his chest, I could feel his blood pour onto my hands and I swear I could see the life drain from his face as he looked at me."

Iruka put his arm around his student for comfort, as Konohamaru leaned his head against his teacher's arm, his chest heaving with the force of his sobs.

"Sob, I don't know if I can ever forget that look Iruka-Sensei. I'll never be able to sleep again without seeing his face and the feeling of his blood on my hands."

Iruka cradled Konohamaru in his arms and embraced the remorseful young boy and said with honesty, conviction, and assurance.

"Konohamaru, I know it may seem like that to you right now, but I promise you it won't be like that forever. You're a hero, did you know that. It doesn't matter whether you were afraid or not, you overcame your fear and did what you had to do and saved a lot of innocent lives today by doing so. You're grandfather would be so proud of you. You upheld the guiding principal that Hiruzen followed faithfully his whole life and that Lady Tsunade talked about in her speech. Do you remember what that principle is?"

Konohamaru shook his head while still hugging Iruka.

"That the Hokage and shinobi serve as the foundation for which Leaf village stands. As shinobi we will do everything in our powers to protect the Leaf village and its people even giving our lives in the line of duty to ensure its survival if necessary."

Konohamaru looked up to gaze at Iruka's face before the Chunin instructor added.

"What you did today protected the people and the Leaf village and you should not feel sad or ashamed for what you had to do, you should feel proud. And on a personal note I want to thank you for doing your duty as an honored shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Why is that?"

"Come with me, there are two very special people I want to introduce to you." Iruka replied, as he and Konohamaru walked over towards Yoshino and the babies. It was then Iruka picked up one of the babies and gently placed her into Konohamaru's arms and said.

"Konohamaru, I want to introduce you to my twin-daughters Aniko and Anika. If you hadn't done what you were forced to do, I may never have seen my little angels ever again. I'm forever in your debt and I humbly ask a favor of you."

"What favor?"

"I want you and the rest of the Konohamaru Corps to help and protect Yoshino-san and my daughters until I return. Can you do this for me?"

Konohamaru stared at the cute cherub face of Aniko smiling back at him as he held her in his arms. He looked up to Iruka and flashed his trademark grin while nodding indicating that indeed he would watch over his Sensei's kids and protect them with his life.

"Thank you Konohamaru, I'm honored that you will do this for me." Iruka stated before bowing in respect to his student. He then leaned forward and whispered in his student's ear.

"I wouldn't refer to Yoshino-san as old lady anymore. She's actually the matriarch of the Nara clan and I'm sure you've heard the reputation of that woman in the village."

Konohamaru's eyes grew wide and he quickly shook his head in understanding. Rising and thanking Yoshino for watching over his children Iruka bid everyone farewell as he still had many duties to perform before he could come back. On his way out, he stopped and smiling turned back to Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon and proclaimed with certainty.

"Naruto would be so proud of all three of you if he could see you now."

As wonderful as the all the praise and gratitude Konohamaru and the rest of the corps were receiving from everyone. Konohamaru knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would never really forget his first kill. But in seeing the happy innocent face of the baby he held in his arms, he also knew that his first kill was something that he could live with now.

**

* * *

**

Sakura was running through the halls of Konoha hospital trying her best to implement the war protocol procedures Tsunade had ordered for the hospital. Room after room was being cleared of patients who were moved to a separate and more secured wing of the hospital. This was being done to allow additional wings to be solely dedicated to the wounded that would soon be arriving from the invasion. Medics were rushing around keeping only the patients who absolutely needed to remain in the hospital, while healing the ones with minor injuries and sending them to a safety shelter. Hurrying from room to room, Sakura was doing her best to heal all the patients she came across to clear room for injured Leaf shinobi. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Hinata down the hallway doing the same thing. It was then Sakura heard Shizune's voice on the hospital intercom blare.

"Sakura Haruno, report to the Trauma Center at once."

Sakura immediately rushed to the trauma center and saw Shizune giving orders to another medic. The first apprentice of Tsunade looked exhausted, as the strain of so many responsibilities with regards to the hospital was starting to take its toll. As Sakura approached the young woman Shizune handed a clipboard to the medic she was speaking with before turning her attention to Sakura and said.

"Come with me to surgical room one, we have our first casualty already."

Sakura quickly followed behind Shizune and they entered the surgical room. When Sakura saw who was lying on the table prepped for surgery she gasped and cried out.

"Shikamaru!"

"Yes, it's Shikakamaru, he's suffered a deep puncture wound to his abdomen and you need to suture it shut before he runs the risk of bleeding out. I'll be monitoring the anesthesia and keeping an eye on his other vitals while you're working. Now come on let's go!" Shizune stated with authority.

"But, but it can't be Shikamaru I just saw him a little while ago!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief, while standing rooted to the floor and staring with abject horror at her bleeding friend.

"Damn it Sakura, I don't have time to explain everything to you! There was a sleeper Otogakure agent within the village and he attacked Shikamaru. Now get over here and help him unless you want to watch him die because you did nothing!" Shizune snapped at the young kunoichi.

Like an unseen slap to her face, Sakura was brought out of her shock and immediately moved over to the surgical table and began suturing Shikamaru's wound while doing her best not to throw up. After an hour of work, Sakura stitched the last suture and Shizune looked over the pink-haired kunoichi's work. Sakura stood off to the side and waited for the young woman's judgment when she heard Shizune comment appreciatively.

"Very nice work, the placement and distance between the sutures are perfect."

"Does, does that mean Shikamaru is going to be alright?"

"Shikamaru, oh yes he's fine, now as for this man." Shizune commented before flashing a hand sign and yelling out.

"**Kai no Jutsu!"** (Dispel or Release Technique)

A second later the Genjutsu that had disguised the face of the wounded Chunin Masajun as that of Shikamaru Nara faded away and revealed the true image of the young man. Sakura could only stare with shock and dismay at the man on the table before she whirled around angrily and shouted at Shizune.

"Why did you do that to me? How could you do that to me! I was scared to death that if I made a mistake Shikamaru would die. Do you hate me that much to do such a cruel thing to me?"

Shizune for her part didn't move a muscle or even blink as she stared at the young woman standing in front of her who was literally shaking with rage and screaming at her, before she lashed out and slapped Sakura across the face to calm the girl down and stated with no remorse.

"Get a hold of yourself Sakura. I did what I had to do because I needed to know if you could handle what we're about to face. I need you to realize that within a few hours you face the real possibility of your friends being brought in here seriously wounded and that their only hope for survival lies with you. I had to know if you would step up and be able to function under such circumstances or wilt under the pressure. I'm sorry if what I did seems cruel to you and perhaps to a certain degree it was. However, it was also necessary and I'm proud to see that you didn't succumb to the pressure and because of it that young man over there stands a good chance of living now. If it's any consolation to you, Lady Tsunade tested me the same way except she didn't use a Genjutsu of close friend, but instead chose the only family I had left my uncle as the subject I had to operate on."

As Sakura listened to Shizune, she began to calm down and realized that though the test was cruel in her mind. But if it was her shishou Lady Tsunade who first created the test then it must be necessary. Sakura looked back at Shizune and bowed her head slightly before saying.

"I apologize for my outburst Shizune-sama."

"It's alright, I was just as angry with Lady Tsunade after I took the test many years ago."

"Is Hinata going to have to take this test?"

"No, it's not necessary for Hinata to take the test. She's already proven in the past that she can handle the pressure of operating on a loved one."

"When did Hinata have to do that Shizune-sama?"

"She's had to do it twice with Naruto and never once yielded to the pressure of working on him. So I already know if she can handle the stress of operating on the boy she loves, she can handle doing that on any of her friends or loved ones."

Upon the mention of Naruto's name, an image of Naruto's face flashed across Sakura's mind as she remembered his goofy grin and voice that always radiated warmth and friendliness. It brought a smile to Sakura's face for a moment before she came back to the reality of the situation Konoha was facing and she nervously asked.

"Shizune-sama is it going to be bad for us, the invasion I mean. Are we going to be alright?"

Shizune turned her gaze to the young kunoichi and could tell Sakura just needed someone to tell her everything would be ok. Sakura had made great strides in her recovery over the past nine months, but she was still far from being completely healed. The young girl was still very shy, apprehensive, and introverted about many situations. This was a far cry from her personality before Sasuke's vicious assault upon the young kunoichi. However, as much as Shizune wanted to reassure Sakura that everything and everyone would be fine. She knew that lying to the girl would accomplish nothing and only give a false sense of hope or security to her, which would crumble away instantly the moment things got bad during the attack.

"I wish I knew, I really do. Orochimaru is a Sannin and he's bringing a sizable army to attack the Leaf village. On face value, it would seem like we have little chance of winning. And I would feel more confident if Master Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto-kun were here to help us. But knowing Lady Tsunade like I do, even without them I know she has a few cards to play up her sleeves against her former teammate and remember she's a Sannin as well. We just have to believe in her, our shinobi, and in the will of fire she spoke of earlier that lives within us all to guide us to victory Sakura. Now I'm going to take this young man into the ICU recovery wing, take a 15 minute break and then you can resume your previous duties."

As Shizune wheeled Masajun away out the doorway of the operating room, a small tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as she thought about her former blonde-haired teammate and she softly said to herself.

"I wish you were here Naruto-kun, we need you…...I need you."

**

* * *

**

Tsubasa looked around and was growing increasingly concerned. He could still sense that weak chakra signature somewhere in the area he was patrolling. When he and his fellow sensor shinobi first perceived this signature they weren't overly concerned about it considering how feeble it was. But now Tsubasa was beginning to wonder if that was a mistake considering he hadn't heard a word from his two Oto comrades since they went to investigate the source of the signature. Even more disturbing was the fact that they were not responding to his radio calls either. Tsubasa decided then and there he should radio into his command center for orders on how to proceed. Just as he raised his arm to activate his radio earpiece, the Oto shinobi heard a twig snap to the right of him. Turning his head to that direction, a green blur suddenly appeared behind him and the last sound Tsubasa ever heard was the snap of his own neck.

Gai stood over the dead Oto ninja and raised his arm to activate his own radio earpiece and called out."

"Big Cho, Woodpecker, this is Sexy Beast, do you read me, over?"

"Roger, this is Big Cho and Woodpecker, we read you Sexy Beast, over."

"Roger Big Cho, the field is clear of snake eyes, do you copy, over?"

"Roger Sexy Beast we copy, over."

"Roger Big Cho, will rendezvous with you at point K after I check on the big snake, do you copy over?"

"Roger Sexy Beast, we copy, over and out."

After Chouza finished his radio communiqué with Gai, Yamato looked over at him while the leapt from tree to tree and asked with annoyance.

"Why did you let Gai pick the codenames Chouza-sama?"

"The Akimichi clan leader could only shrug his shoulders and say with a grin.

"Why not, it's not that big a deal. Besides you're just irritated about it because you don't like your codename."

"I've had many codenames on many missions as an ANBU operative, but Woodpecker without a doubt is the worst one I've ever been assigned in my entire life." Yamato openly grumbled, as off in the distance Mount Kuttara came into their view.

About an hour later, both Chouza and Yamato stood at the base of the caldera crater on top of Mount Kuttara that held the waters of Lake Kuttara. Using his Doton elemental style capabilities, Yamato had already started carving a riverbed trench leading off in the direction of the Oshina plateau. Now the Mokuton user was in the process of bending trees over the trench and forming a dome or cap over it. Yamato stopped for a moment and took a Soldier pill to increase his chakra level, as he realized he would have repeat this process for nearly five miles before it reached the edge of the plateau to be released.

For his part Chouza had utilized his clans renowned Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique) and had grown to over 100 ft tall and was hammering away on the outside of the crater and forming a vertical chasm running almost 400 feet in length down the side of the mountain. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, the Akimichi clan leader estimated it would probably take him another hour before he would reach the point to where one blow would finally crack the crater and spill Lake Kuttara out of it. Just as Chouza was about to resume his work, Gai appeared and was waving his arms frantically at him. The Akimichi clan leader reduced his size to normal, as he and Yamato made their way over to Gai who bore a grim look upon his face and said.

"The flames of youth have not been kind to us today my comrades, I fear all of our efforts have been in vain."

"What do you mean?" Chouza asked with concern.

"The Snake Sannin and his forces….they've arrived and begun crossing the Oshina plateau."

"Damn it, then we're out of time!" Yamato exclaimed with disgust.

"Not yet we're not! Gai how many of Orochimaru's forces have crossed the plateau?" Chouza hurriedly questioned.

"None had crossed yet; they were still about a mile or two away from reaching the plateau when I saw them. But I would surmise in the time it took me to get back here that the front edge of Orochimaru's army had reached the plateau and have started crossing it."

"Then we still have a chance." Chouza declared with hope.

"What do you have in mind?"

"This!" Chouza answered by snapping open a small pillbox containing four red food pills.

Both Gai and Yamato's faces grew pale, as they both remembered Kakashi's ordeal with the infamous Akimichi drug. Chouza could see the look of concern of both his comrades' faces and stated with honesty.

"I know what you're both thinking and I understand your apprehension. However, if you're thinking that what happened to Kakashi will happen to you, I can assure you that it won't. Remember he took two pills and suffered an overdose because of it. I'm suggesting each of you take one pill. I won't lie to you the aftereffects you will suffer won't be pleasant. Once the drug wears off, you'll both suffer full body fatigue; pronounced sweating, periodic spasms of pain. But nothing to the severity of what Kakashi had to go through. Also the time period to recovery is reduced and the drug will be fully purged from your bodies within 12 to 16 hours after ingestion. I want you both to know, I will not order either one of you to take this pill. This is strictly voluntary on your part and if you refuse I understand and will bear no grudge against you for that decision."

Both Gai and Yamato looked to one another and after a moment they nodded and each one took a pill out of the box before Yamato asked.

"What's your plan Chouza-sama?"

"My plan is fairly simple; I will ingest the two remaining pills and then crack this crater open like an egg with one blow."

"Two pills, but doesn't that mean you will overdose on the drug and suffer what my eternal rival had to go through! You could die from doing that!" Gai exclaimed with alarm for the Akimichi clan leader.

"It does mean I will suffer what Kakashi had to go through and yes it could kill me, but gentlemen, we are out of options at this point. However, I have no intention on dying and this is where you come in Gai. I'm going to putting all of my chakra into that single blow and once I've delivered it, I'll be at near chakra exhaustion. The red food pill will give you a tremendous increase in chakra and I'm counting on you to get me back to the Leaf village as quickly as you can for medical treatment."

Chouza then turned his attention to Yamato and declared.

"Yamato-san, like Gai-san here your chakra is going to increase immensely as will your strength and speed to control the flooding water while simultaneously pushing forward to construct your Doton and Mokuton water-pipe all the way to the plateau. Then once you release the water make your way back to the Leaf village as quickly as you can."

Chouza then stuck his hand out palm side down and looked to his two fellow Leaf village Jounin. After a moment, Gai place his hand over Chouza's and Yamato did likewise with Gai. The Akimaichi clan head then spoke two words.

"For Konoha!"

"For Konoha!" Gai and Yamato repeated in unison, before all three warriors broke apart and set about their assigned tasks.

Gai watched Yamato take the pill and then go racing off down the pipe-way he had created to continue its construction. The notorious sexy green beast of Konoha then ingested his pill and a moment later staggered, as it felt like a tidal wave of chakra exploded within his body. Turning his attention to Chouza he watched as the Akimichi clan leader stood at the bottom of the immense vertical chasm he had already carved in the mountainside of the crater. Gai then saw Chouza swallow the two red food pills before dropping to one knee. A few seconds later, the veteran leaf village warrior rose and began channeling all of his chakra into his right arm, fist, and the gauntlet he wore. Gai gazed with awe as Chouza's arm grew brighter and brighter and one could actually see the chakra crackling and dancing all around the appendage.

"FOR KONOHA!" Chouza roared to the heavens, before rushing inside the chasm with his fist poised and ready to strike and a second later a thunderous crack was heard that seemed to echo throughout the Fire nation.

"**CRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

Miles away Orochimaru stood atop Manda's head on a hill with Kabuto and Sasuke beside him, as they watched their Sound forces begin to cross the Oshina plateau, when they heard in the distance the impact of Chouza Akimichi's blow.

"It sounds like we might be in for some rain Lord Orochimaru."

"It matters not Kabuto, it will take more than a little water to stop ussssssssssss."

Meanwhile Gai heard a low distant rumbling and the ground he stood on began to shake. Looking back to the chasm, the green clad Jounin searched for any sign of the Akimichi clan leader. Then a few seconds later, there was an explosion of water erupting out of the chasm and Gai caught sight of Chouza being buffered about in the churning turbulent water. In an instant, Gai plucked the unconscious and now very frail looking clan leader out of the water before he fell into the pipe-way and began racing back to Konoha with Chouza in his arms. The duo of Leaf village Jounin were moving at such an incredible rate of speed, that one could not even see a discernable shape of the men, just a green shadowy blur that blazed through the forest.

Meanwhile Yamato couldn't believe the influx of chakra he had received and was carving the riverbed trench and bending trees over the trench capping it at a fantastic rate of speed. The Mokuton user had also formed using all of his elemental capabilities a type of floating cork inside the makeshift water-pipe to keep the water emptying from Lake Kuttara from spilling out the pipe-way as he constructed it. However, Yamato knew he had to continue to build at a breakneck speed lest the pressure building up inside the pipe became too much and it burst before it reached the Oshina plateau. Because if that were to happen, there would be no hope in saving the Village Hidden in the Leaves, from falling into Orochimaru's scaly hands.

* * *

As Orochimaru watched his Otogakure shinobi army cross the Oshina plateau, a distant rumbling was heard coming from his eastern flank. Soon the plateau itself began to vibrate causing everyone already on the plateau to stop moving and gaze off in that direction. Everyone looked on with confusion towards the forest edge that ended at the plateau. When suddenly what looked like an enormous wooden tube 300+ feet in diameter with some sort of earthen cap within it burst forth from the trees and forest floor onto the plateau. Some of Orochimaru's forces veered off to investigate what this strange object was before the Snake Sannin's eyes grew wide upon realizing who could create such a structure and he ordered in a panic.

"Retreat you foolsssssssssssss, everyone get off the plateau now!"

However, by the time Orochimaru finished that sentence, it was too late. The earth and stone stopper that had been containing the waters of Lake Kuttara exploded from the Mokuton pipe like a cork popped from a champagne bottle. This over 300 foot wide and 100 foot deep piece of earth, rock, and wood skidded across the plateau and smashed into the Oto shinobi already on the flat terrain like a giant bowling ball crushing tiny pins. Before the Oto ninja who weren't injured or killed by that monstrous water plug could even stagger to their feet and get their bearings. Over 4.1 billion gallons of water was bursting forth from the giant tube flooding the plateau and those men suddenly found themselves being swept away in tidal wave of water.

Orochimaru scowled angrily, as he watched the churning water that now lay in front of him that had destroyed some of his shinobi, weapons, and supplies. The Snake Sannin silently vowed that one day he would find his lost experiment and make that man pay for what he has done here today. Sasuke sat next to the fuming Sannin, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he leaned into his arm and ironically commented.

"You were right Orochimaru-sama. It won't take a little water to stop us, but a LOT of water to stop us."

"Silence Sasuke, I'm in no mood for your levity right now!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in his typical fashion, as he watched a drowned and obviously dead Otogakure shinobi float by. A moment later, Kabuto appeared and Orochimaru turned to his apprentice and snarled.

"Report Kabuto, what is the damage and how long will we be delayed?"

"This is only a preliminary report Lord Orochimaru, but my initial estimates of the damage are this. We've lost about 15% of our shinobi due to the attack. Over 200 are dead and another two to three hundred are wounded. We've also lost roughly 25% of our supplies and weaponry we were to use for the siege of the Leaf village. As for how long this attack will delay us, I estimate it will take the flood waters to recede from the plateau at least a day and possibly two before we can proceed to Konoha."

"Those are heavy losses Orochimaru-sama; do you still wish to proceed with the attack?"

"Sssssssssssssasuke-kun, how could you even ask such a question? Of course we shall proceed with the attack. Remember our true purpose for this attack is find out if the rumors are true that my fool of a Sannin teammate Jiraiya and your former Sensei have left the village to train the Kyuubi no Youko container or if it is a ruse to draw us out into the open."

"What if its not a ruse Orochimaru-sama?"

"If the rumor is true Ssssssssssssssssasuke-kun, then we conquer the Leaf village and leave them no home to return to. Besides it doesn't matter if the rumor is true or false, that is why we've brought such a sizable army with usssssssssssss. Even with the losses we've suffered today, we still hold a six to one numerical advantage in shinobi over what our accursed former village can bring to the battle. Konoha will fall and there is nothing they can do to prevent that, especially if three of their most powerful shinobi are away from the village."

"That's true Lord Orochimaru; I've studied extensively why we were unsuccessful in taking down the Leaf village during the Chunin exams. What turned the tide in their favor was the untimely arrival of the Toad-Sage Sannin Jiraiya. As well as Kakashi along with Might Gai defeating so many of our advanced Chunin and Jounin shinobi at the stadium. And finally there was Naruto's stunning victory over Gaara the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku Ichibi. Those three main factors are what swung the pendulum of the battle from victory for our forces to defeat."

"Hn, well I could care less if the Leaf village falls, just so long as I get to kill the dobe if he's there and take the Hyuga bitch and a few of the other sluts to start rebuilding my clan." Sasuke sneeringly stated with malice dripping from his voice.

"Ku, ku, ku, there's no need to worry about that Ssssssssssssasuke-kun. Naruto's demise I leave to you and I promise that both you and Kabuto can have the women you want once they are captured."

A wicked grin spread across both faces of the Snake Sannin's protégés before he continued on.

"However Kabuto, a two day wait is unacceptable. I want to be ssssssssssitting in Hokage tower by then with Tsunade either dead or in chains at my feet. I don't care if the men have to wade through this water up to their necks, but I want to be in Konoha as soon as we possibly can."

"Hai Lord Orochimaru!"

"_**OROCHIMARU!" **_Manda hissed menacingly at the trio standing upon his head.

"_**YOU DIRTY WORTHLESS GAS-BAGS! I WILL NOT STAY IN THIS LAME REALM FOR TWO DAYS OR ACT AS YOUR TAXI SERVICE. YOU PROMISED ME AT LEAST 200 SACRIFICES TO HELP YOU DESTROY YOUR PATHETIC FORMER HOME TODAY. IF THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN THEN I'M LEAVING!"**_

"Very well Manda, will you stay if I give you 100 sacrifices now and three times that number of Leaf villagers once we conquer them." Orochimaru bargained with the King of the snake summons.

"_**HMMMMMM, 100 SACRIFICES NOW AND 300 MORE LATER ON…... YESSSSSSSSSSS, I'LL AGREE TO THOSE TERMS!"**_

"Kabuto, cull 100 of our weakest and most injured shinobi out from the others and deliver them to Manda at once."

"It shall be done Lord Orochimaru."

As the Sanke Sannin watched his first apprentice leap away, he silently mused to himself.

'_Ku, ku, ku, a pity Sarutobi-Sensei isn't here to witness my greatest triumph, the destruction of my former homeland and the village he so dearly loved. And once I've taken the body of Sssssssssssasuke-kun with his powers combined with my own all of the elemental nations will bow down to me!'_

**

* * *

**

When the morning rays shown through the windows of Hokage Tower and awakened Tsunade she silently wondered if today would be the day. A little over 36 hours ago, Gai had come racing back to the village with Chouza in his arms and proceeded to collapse in the lobby of the hospital. After learning what had happened from the bushy-browed Jounin, Tsunade was tempted to ban the use of the Akimichi drug. But in hindsight, without it the mission would not have been successful as the blonde Hokage learned a few hours later when Yamato returned to the village and gave his report before he too succumbed to the aftereffects of the red food pill. All three members of that vital mission were currently recovering in the hospital, as Tsunade rose from her chair to gaze out upon the village when someone knocked on her door.

"Enter!"

A young Chunin entered the office and bowed before the buxom blonde Hokage and spoke.

"Hokage-sama, we have received word from Sunagakure that their reinforcements are 12 hours away from reaching us. They are being led by the Godaime Kazekage himself."

"Very good, is there anything else to report?"

"Hai, moments ago Shikaku-sama requested your presence to the lookout point on Hokage Mountain."

"Very well, you may leave."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

A few minutes later, Tsunade found herself standing at the lookout point atop Hokage Mountain with the two assigned Chunin sentry's manning the post and Shikaku Nara who was currently looking through an immense telescope onto the horizon. After a moment he lifted his head and turned to Tsunade who asked.

"Is it them?"

Shikaku nodded his head grimly and stepped out of the way so Tsunade could peer through the eyepiece. As Tsunade knelt down and gazed through the telescope, her eyes quickly focused on a dark silhouette against the backdrop of the morning sun. Instantly she recognized the distinctive slithering mass and the four horn-like protrusions that came from its head. There could be no doubt about what was coming….Manda the King of the snake summons. Turning her attention back to Shikaku, she asked only one thing.

"How long?"

"Two hours." The Nara clan leader replied forebodingly, as Tsunade's visage grew pale upon hearing the answer.

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: ** Yes, I am still alive such as it is and still writing obviously. Life is still treating me like a baby treats a diaper, but I'm still kicking. My apologies for the long delay in updating my story, there are several reasons as to why this happened. One reason was the critical need to update my other projects that I'm co-authoring, which thankfully I got accomplished these past few weeks thus allowing me to finally work on this chapter. However, the main reason for the delay was a horrible case of writers block when I suddenly realized. "Holy shit, I've got to write a freaking invasion!" Upon this realization my mind suddenly drew a blank as to where to even begin?

So after struggling with the writer's block for many weeks, I had an epiphany and decided to take a different approach then what you usually read in invasion scenes where the enemy appears out of nowhere and attacks the Leaf village. I wanted to examine some of things that could happen with the characters when they know an attack is soon coming. How they would act, things they would do, emotions they would convey, etc, etc. And viola, chapter 44 is born! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and my approach for it, but I'm anxious to see what your responses will be via review for it. The chapter itself is the longest one I've written even without my usual sizable author notes. Consider it my gift for the lengthy wait you all had to endure for this update.

Now I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter, it's much appreciated by me. In fact a couple of milestones occurred after the posting of my last chapter. First, I eclipsed the 2,000 reviews barrier and want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story in the past and helped me to achieve this feat. I give a shout-out to Sargent Mehoff, who was the one to leave that milestone review. However, I would have appreciated more of a review from you sarge other than you indicating that you were the 2,000th review.

The next milestone that was reached at least I think it's a milestone is that my story **Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath** has been placed into the favorite story category of over 1,000 ffnet members. A special shout-out goes to **Bludy's Valentine** who was the 1000th ffnet member who deemed my story good enough to be placed on their list. I feel especially honored by Bludy, as he has seen fit to only place two other stories within his favorite story category. **A Father's Love** by **lord of the land of fire** and **Chunin Exam Day** by **Perfect Lionheart. **I'm flattered and most grateful that Bludy deems my story worthy to be placed alongside those outstanding works on his list.

Anyway, please leave lots of reviews, as they do help a writer get the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

* * *

**Hottest Anime Girls Poll:**

The poll is still going on and quite strongly I might add. In a short amount of time it's already garnered over 785+ people who have voted on it. So if anyone of you hasn't checked it out yet, please do. Also to any authors of stories out there who read my tale, if you are willing please copy and paste the following to add into any chapter updates you might post in the future.

**Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.**

I'm trying to get as many people as I possibly can to vote on the poll because I've never seen one done to the scale I have on this particular question. I'm considering ending the poll once it reaches 1,000 voters. So any help you all can provide is much appreciated by me. Thanks to everyone and I hope you have fun with the voting. And believe me when I tell you, picking 10 choices isn't as easy as you would think it be on this poll. (Lol)

**Comments with regards about the poll results so far:**

Well the Top 10 is virtually set and I'm happy to say that all five of the Naruto girls you could vote for are strongly entrenched in that Top 10 with Hinata leading the way of course. In fact it looks like the top two girls are going to end up being Hinata and Anko and up until a few weeks ago Yoruichi of Bleach fame had a solid hold on the number three position. However, now I'm not so sure as Kurenai has come back from over a 20+ vote deficit to Yoruichi and is making a strong run to claim that third spot. So if you want a 1-2-3 finish on the poll of Naruto women, then those votes for Kurenai need to start rolling in before it ends.

**End of Poll Comments:**

**

* * *

**

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaayyyyyy!

**This time I do have a few positive things to say about some of the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

Before I begin, several readers accused me of being hypocritical for Kishimoto's use of a cliffhanger in chapter 499 of Kushina revealing that she was the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. I think people have misunderstood my rant on Kishimoto's cliffhanger. I was not railing against cliffhanger endings in general. Far from it, as you all know, I'm the King of Cliffhangers with my story, lol. What I was railing against was the quality of that one particular cliffhanger, as I didn't feel in my opinion that Kishimoto put very much thought into it.

**#500** – The big #500 chapter/issue of Naruto and I've got a lot to say about it. In this issue we learn a great many things about Uzumaki clan and Kushina. And while it was interesting, it also completely contradicts what Kishimoto had previously written that only a baby whose chakra coils haven't developed yet could be used to seal away the Kyuubi no Youko. Apparently Kishimoto decided no one would remember that as he threw it out the proverbial window when we learn that the first Jinchuuriki of the fox demon was sealed away into a fully-grown woman who was from the Uzumaki clan and the First Hokage's wife.

Then later on, Kushina as a teenage girl was chosen to become the second Jinchuuriki when the first host was about to die. Why was Kushina chosen? Apparently she was born with "a particularly strong chakra that was well-suited to suppressing the Nine-tails." Ok, once again a complete contradiction for if a vessel must possess strong chakra, then the fox demon wouldn't be sealed into a baby since their chakra is at its weakest. So if we're going off of this premise, then the Yondaime should have sealed the Kyuubi no Youko within himself since he possessed the strongest chakra during the attack. It's these contradictions and Kishimoto's flawed explanations why I thought that cliffhanger wasn't well thought out by him and I believe I was proven correct.

I also I have a difficult time believing that the Uchiha clan would name Sasuke after the Third Hokage's father. They were such an arrogant clan I really can't see them naming any of their kids after someone else's ancestor, only their own. In the end Naruto is born (with whisker marks, please explain that?) while Minato kept the seal on Kushina intact while she gave birth ensuring that the Kyuubi no Youko didn't escape. Then Madara shows up and all hell breaks lose. Overall, a chapter filled with contradictions and suppositions, but with a really evil cliffhanger ending to it.

**#501** – This chapter was exciting and we get to see what an evil bastard Madara truly is in it. He kidnaps Naruto and tries to kill him. But Minato saves him only for us to learn it was a ploy to get Minato away from Kushina while Madara ripped the Kyuubi no Youko out of her, took control of the demon with his Sharingan and had it attack Konoha. Minato rescues Kushina before she's killed by the fox demon. Then we get a touching reunion with her and Naruto while Minato gears up to kick Madara's ass and stop the Kyuubi. All in all this was a pretty good prelude chapter to an upcoming badass fight.

**#502** – I really enjoyed this chapter. We get to see some of the older characters as teenagers, then Madara drops the Kyuubi right into the Leaf village and it starts running amok. Minato shows up and actually stops one of the fox demons most powerful attacks using his Hiraishin technique in a creative way. Which we come to learn is a space-time technique. Minato and Madara then square off and we learn that Madara's greatest jutsu his eye teleportation is also a space-time technique. Minato figures out its Madara Uchiha who has done all of this. Anyway, the two of them start slugging it out again until Minato wins the battle of the techniques and lands a Rasengan on Madara. This was a really fun chapter to read and I have to give props to Kishimoto for it.

**#503** – A continuation of the fight and Minato is able to wrest control of the Kyuubi no Youko from Madara. Minato is able to wound Madara who escapes but gives the classic villain response of I'll be back shtick. Then we get some cool scenes of the Third Hokage and many other shinobi such as Iruka's parents fighting the Kyuubi. We also get a scene of Kurenai's father ordering all the younger ninja such as his daughter, Kakashi, Gai, etc to stay out of the fight with the Kyuubi. Just as Kyuubi is about to unleash a killer attack onto the village, Minato shows up and summons Gamabunta to hold the Kyuubi down. Minato then teleports himself and the fox demon back to where Kushina and Naruto are. Kushina uses the last of her chakra and binds the demon and tells Minato she'll drag it back inside of her and die so Minato and Naruto can live. A noble sacrifice as a parent, I give her props for that. I don't give props for Minato using the Dead Demon Seal just so that Kushina can spend a few minutes with Naruto later on. A good chapter up until the end in my opinion, but I thought Minato was being really stupid and his stupidity cost Naruto a life with at least one parent still alive.

**#504** – This chapter pissed me off on so many levels I don't know where to begin? I guess I'll start with Minato's ill-conceived, altruistic, and totally faulty thinking of sacrificing himself and denying Naruto both of his parents when he didn't have to. I'll end it with Kushina's idiotic diatribe of final words to Naruto culminating in her advice on women of "try to find a girl like your mother." Which I'm sure had all the brain-dead, mouth-breathing, knuckle-dragging Naruto/Sakura lovers jumping for joy considering the parallels Kishimoto has tried to establish between Kushina and Sakura. To all of the Naruto/Sakura fans such as **Frozen-Tundra88** who read this story, none of you fall into the above written description of most Naruto/Sakura fanatics. There is obviously something in your DNA that sets you apart from the majority of those I described since you recognize and read a good story such as this even if it has Naruto with Hinata. Anyway, this marks the end of the flashback chapters as I like to call them and we return to the present where Kushina begins to fade away from Naruto's mindscape. Overall I consider this chapter an epic failure.

**#505** – There's not a whole lot to this chapter. Naruto returns to the land of the living from his mindscape and reveals he now has full control the Kyuubi no Youko's chakra. In doing so he discovers Kisame hiding out in the Samehada sword on Killer Bee's back. Kisame makes a break to escape and get back to Madara with the information that Naruto now controls the Nine-tails powers. In a surprise move we also see that Naruto has somehow gained the knowledge of how to the Hiraishin and knocks the hell out of the sharkman. This chapter did have a lot of Might Gai featured in it as well, but it was for comedic purposes, which got old real fast. Until the end where Gai gives the escaping Kisame an elbow for the ages you've just got to see to believe. Overall, this was not a great chapter, but it wasn't a crappy chapter either.

**#506** – This chapter rocks as it is the start of an epic Gai vs. Kisame throw-down. All I can say if you like Might Gai and want to see him kicking some ass then you will love this chapter and the next chapter. The ending was epic with Gai and Kisame both unleashing their most powerful attacks on one another at the same time.

**#507** – We see in this chapter the continuation of the Gai vs. Kisame fight and we see the outcome of who wins the battle of ultimate attacks between those two. You also get an in-depth look into Kisame's past as a Mist shinobi before he hooked up with Madara. On a personal note what's the name of the Konoha ninja with the sunglasses? Overall a really good chapter and I have to say I'm surprised between this and the previous two chapters, Kishimoto actually strung three chapters in a row that I could stomach. Good job Kishi, lol.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 70 freaking issues!**

**

* * *

**

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

"**The Autumn Sky"** by **Psycho G: **A really creative and interesting one-shot story that reflects in depth Sakura's bullshit confession of love for Naruto in #469 of the Manga. The creativity of putting it into a storyline I thought was quite ingenious on Psycho G's part.

"**The Deaths of Kishimoto" **by **King Hawke: **This is a really humorous one-shot in which several of our favorite characters from TV, Film, Literature, and many other genre'stake their revenge on Kishimoto for what they thought was the murder of Hinata by Pein in #437 of the Manga. The creative and downright funny ways Kishimoto is killed by all of these characters make this one-shot a lot of fun to read.

By the way, we just posted the latest chapter of "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** If you want to read a really good Naruto/Hinata/Sakura story, then this is the one you should checkout. According to the reviews we've gotten, it's our best chapter yet. The link to the story is on my profile page and the story is being co-authored with **Hefster**. In my own opinion, the story is becoming one of the better Naru/Hina/Saku stories on this site.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Mantra

Definition: A statement or slogan repeated in the form of an invocation, prayer, or as meditation.

Etymology: 18th Century Indo-European Sanskrit

Part of Speech: Noun


	45. The Battle of Konoha Part 1

**Chapter 45 Summary: **The siege of Konoha by Orochimaru has begun and Tsunade is meeting the threat of her former Sannin teammate head-on. Meanwhile other battles rage on throughout the Leaf village, as many brave shinobi fight for their lives and their home.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 45: "The Battle of Konoha Part. 1"**

As Orochimaru watched his former Sannin teammate Tsunade standing outside the main gate of the Leaf village atop her personal summons Katsuyu the Queen of Slugs, he could hear the shouts of encouragement for the blonde Hokage from the Leaf shinobi manning the walls of the village. The Snake Sannin was annoyed when he saw the great slug slither out and take a position in an empty field between himself and Konoha. The shouts of scathing rage and insults from the Leaf shinobi towards Orochimaru meant only one thing, which Kabuto commented on in a scraggily voice.

"It appears that Hisoka failed in his mission to destroy the Leaf village shinobi's morale and will to fight Lord Orichamaru. In fact, it seems to have had the opposite affect and has strengthened their will and inspired them to fight that much harder."

"A calculated rissssssk Kabuto-kun, but it doesn't matter how much bravado they show. They will all still fall before the end of the day."

"What are your orders?"

"We will still follow through with our initial battle plan. I will leave 1,000 of our shinobi in reserve at our eastern flank, while you Kabuto distribute our remaining forces to attack various locations around the village that we've already discussed. I also want you to position our siege towers at key points around Konoha and using them have some of our forces attempt to climb up and over the village walls."

"But Lord Orochimaru, our siege towers are made of wood and since we're in the Fire country, most of Leaf shinobi have an affinity for Katon jutsu's."

"Ku, ku, ku, this is true, but while they are dealing with the siege towers, this will allow you to coordinate our mangonel catapults to batter down various sections of the outer wall surrounding the village to break open new pathways for our forces to enter as well as attack the walls defenders. You will also set-up our long range trebuchet catapults to launch large stones into the village to inflict as much damage to the Leaf village property and shinobi as possible. While Konoha's forces are attempting to deal with all of our siege warfare weapons in place and attacking. You may then commence your main objective and use your snake summons to destroy a section of the wall at their rear flank and open up a second front from behind within the village."

"As you command Lord Orochimaru."

"Ssssssasuke-kun, you will take a small force of men and attack the hospital from within. Killing all of the medic nins and the wounded residing there. That will prove the crippling blow to the Leaf shinobi's morale that Hisoka failed to accomplish. Once the Leaf village has lost the ability to heal their wounded, its demise is then only a question of time. You are positive that no one knows of the secret tunnels your clan built to allow its members unfettered access in and out of the village."

"I'm positive Orochimaru-sama, only a select few of the main members of the Uchiha clan even knew of their existence. I can lead a small group of our forces through those tunnels and into the village and wipe the hospital and everyone in it off the map."

"I leave it you then Ssssssasuke-kun."

"What shall you be doing Lord Orochimaru?"

"I Kabuto-kun have a date with my former kunoichi teammate the slug bitch Tsunade. And since she's so eager to fight me judging by her having the audacity and gall to ride out on Katsuyu onto the battlefield and face me, who am I to disappoint her. Today will be the end of the Godaime Hokage's reign and mark the beginning of the Rokudaime's, my reign at lasssssst."

Both Kabuto and Sasuke bowed in respect to the Snake Sannin before leaping off to begin their respective tasks and missions for the invasion, as Manda with Orochimaru perched atop his head grinning wickedly slithered forward towards Tsunade followed closely behind by 100 of his strongest Sound shinobi.

Tsunade gave a mirthless chuckle and shook her head sadly at remembrance of her youthful foolishness of once having a crush on this embodiment of evil approaching her on the slithering snake summons Manda. She wondered why she had been so blind to not to recognize his wickedness or appreciate Jiraiya's nobility and goodness during that same time. It was one of the Slug Sannin's most damning regrets of how she treated both of her Sannin teammates when they were younger.

As Tsunade's thoughts turned to the Toad Sage and the man she loves, a single tear rolled down her cheek. The blonde Hokage feared she would never see him again after today and that thought made her heart ache. For as much as Tsunade wanted to believe that she could defeat Orochimaru on her own, she knew deep down only Jiraiya was capable of doing that. All she could do was silently pray to Kami that he would be benevolent and allow this foolish old woman one more chance to make things right with the people she loved. Tsunade was broken out of her musing's by the mocking lisping voice of her ex-teammate calling out to her while his men took up position on each side of Manda.

"How nice of you to greet me in person Tssssssunade, it ssssssaves me the trouble of having to search for you before I kill you."

"Hmph, I promise you'll find completing that task very difficult and painful for you to accomplish!" Tsunade snorted with defiance.

"Perhapssssss, but it will be accomplished, that I can assure you!"

As the two Sannin glared at one another from 100 yards apart, Tsunade noticed all the Sound shinobi flanking Manda on both sides and commented with derision.

"What's the matter Orochimaru, afraid to face me on your own?"

"Ku, ku, ku, Tssssssunade-hime, you misjudge me these men are merely here to insure that things don't get out of hand between ussssss."

"You mean if you've underestimated me and I begin to kick your scaly ass all over this field!"

"Well, if you have a problem with them being here, why don't you do something about it?"

"Very well, I shall!" Tsunade replied with a smirk before snapping her fingers and in a puff of smoke 12 of her most skilled Jounin and Tokubetsu (special) Jounin suddenly appeared in front of her.

The blonde Hokage looked on with pride as her shinobi took up flanking positions on each side Katsuyu. On one side was two-thirds of the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio with the Jounin Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara commanding Tokubetsu Jounin Ibiki Moreno, Ebisu, Aoba Yamashiro, and Raidou Namiashi. On the other side stood the Jounin Might Guy and Shiba Aburame commanding Tokubetsu Jounin Genma Shiranui, Yuugao Uzuki, Hamaki Mimura, and Tsume Inuzuka along with her wolf familiar Kuromaru. Orochimaru gazed upon all the Leaf shinobi ready to do battle and commented with contempt.

"A dozen against a hundred, you must be getting senile Tssssssunade."

"Not really, I just remember what a lousy teacher you were in the past. So I'm quite confident that the strength and skills of these 12 shinobi far exceeds those of that motley crew you currently have with you. By the way, where are your two favorite pets, the Leaf village traitors Kabuto and the Uchiha brat?"

"They have their own missions to complete within the village and are currently unavailable. Sssssssomething you should be quite thankful for sssssslug queen. For if they were here; they would make short order of your dirty dozen shinobi."

A brief visage of concern flashed across Tsunade's face, as the blonde Hokage wondered what the two protégé's of Orochimaru might be up to. It was surely no good, if the Snake Sannin didn't feel the need to keep them there to guard him. Tsunade was broken out of her pondering when she heard her former teammate shout out with impatience.

"Enough of thisssssss we're wasting time! Sound forces remove the Hokage's pestssssss then join with your brethren in taking this village!"

"Shinobi of Konoha, show this lisping fool of a traitor how overmatched his pathetic rabble are in comparison to you! And remember, take no prisoners!"

Both Oto and Konoha's forces leapt off in various directions and engaged in furious battle. While the two great summons and their Sannin riders approached each other to do the same, as Orochimaru commented with mirth.

"No prisoners, you've gotten quite bloodthirsty over the years."

"No, it just took you to bring it out of me. After that stunt you tried to pull with the women and children in the safety shelters. It angered me enough to realize that the only good Oto shinobi in this battle is a dead Oto shinobi. I do have to thank you. That loathsome act enraged all of my shinobi forces and ignited the will of fire within the Leaf village that Sarutobi-Sensei always taught to us and provided just the motivation needed to destroy you once and for all!"

"Bah, the will of fire is a joke and Sarutobi-Sensei was a fool! And so are you if you continue to believe that drivel he preached. I will see you in chains or just kill you before I raze this village to the ground and there's nothing you can do to sssssstop me!" Orochimauru spat with bile and disgust.

Manda then struck forward at Katsuyu, its gaping jaw wide open and one could see the poison dripping off its massive elongated fangs. Tsunade saw the great reptile lunging towards her and Katsuyu and shouted out.

"**Katsuya, Zetsushi Nensan!" **(Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid)

The massive slug summon Katsuya instantly directed a concentrated spray of sticky burning acid at the behemoth serpent. Seeing this Manda immediately dove underground before the scorching acid could strike him. Both Tsunade and Katsuyu scanned the surrounding area intently looking for any sign where the snake summons might emerge. Suddenly the ground behind them began to violently shake and the blonde Hokage turned around to see Manda erupt from the ground in a vertical leap and quickly wrap its coils around Katsuyu's body. Tsunade looked up to see Manda's mouth wide open and descending upon the great slug its fangs glistening in the sunlight. Transferring a massive chakra infusion into her legs, the buxom blonde Hokage leapt straight up into the air rising above Manda and Orochimaru who looked on in surprise, as she shouted out.

"**Tsuuten Kyaku!" **(Bruising Sky Leg)

Tsunade then brought her leg crashing down from high arc to which Orochimaru was barely able to leap away in time lest it struck him with murderous impact. Unfortunately for Manda, he was not as lucky as the downward thundering kick struck the nasal crest of his skull and slammed the upper portion his jaw closed before it could grasp onto Katsuyu. The Slug Sannin then yelled out to her personal summons.

"**Katsuyu, Dai Bunretsu Zetsushi Nensan!" – **(Slug Great Division Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid)

A moment later the enormous slug summons burst apart into thousands of smaller slugs all of which immediately latched onto the coils in various places on the mighty snake summons and began spewing forth its fiery acid. Manda let loose a shrieking hiss and began writhing on the ground in immense pain as the acid burned its way through its scales.

"_**Hissssssssssssssssss, curse you Orochimaru! You told me I would be facing that fat amphibian Gamabunta, not the **__**gastropod mollusc**__** Katsuyu! It is beneath me to face such a disgusting opponent! I will not stay to battle that hideous slimy monstrosity any longer!" **_

Manda then shed his outer layer of skin detaching himself from all of the slugs before disappearing in a plume of smoke, while the multitude of Katsuyu slugs moved off to help defend the village before its limited allowable time in the world of the living ended. The Snake Sannin cursed Manda's retreat, but before Orochimaru could ponder the untimely exit of his summons any further, he once again was forced to leap away, as Tsunade had brought down another Tsuuten Kyakuonto his position. Looking back the Snake Sannin was silently impressed by the size of the impact crater that now existed where he had been standing only moments before. It was then Orochimaru heard his former teammate shout out in frustration.

"Come here and fight me you slithering asshole! Or is running away all you're good for anymore?"

Orochimaru scowled as he didn't appreciate the tone of Tsunade's voice or the insult hurled his way and decided to use the blonde Hokage's very words against her.

"I've never runaway Tssssssunade, only you have! A few months after the death of your lover if recall correctly. I was always curious why you waited so long to leave? Not that I cared when you did depart, but it was delicioussssss seeing how much pain and suffering it caused that fool Jiraiya after you left!"

Tsunade paused a moment, as the sad memory of her leaving that simple two-word note next to Jiraiya as he slept and skulking off into the night abandoning him and their son flashed through her mind. Orochimaru saw his words had the desired affect he wanted when he saw the Slug Sannin pause and quickly lashed out with his elongated flexible tongue. In an instant the pliable muscle was wrapped around Tsunade's throat and began to choke her. However, before the Snake Sannin could strangle his former kunoichi teammate completely, he suddenly found himself flying through the air towards her. For instead of trying to rip the slimy appendage off of her throat, Tsunade simply grabbed it and forcibly yanked Orochimaru off of his feet and rocketing towards her to be met by a monstrous fist to his pale face. The impact of the blow crushed Orochimaru's skull and his tongue released its grip before it sent the Snake Sannin skidding and tumbling over the ground for nearly a hundred yards.

Tsunade glared with disgust and frustration when her former Sannin teammate came to a halt before looking up and grinning at her as two hands appeared from within him and pulled aside the broken jaws inside his mouth. Orochimaru then emerged from said mouth, as he cast off the skin of his former body with his new body bearing no damage from the blonde Hokage's attack. Before Tsunade could even ponder how Orochimaru had developed such an inhuman ninjutsu regeneration technique she heard him hiss menacingly.

"**Mandara no Jin Jutsu!" **(Myriad Snake Net Formation Technique)

Suddenly a torrent of serpents erupted from the Snake Sannin's mouth, as the wave of slithering serpents rose up and began slithering towards Tsunade at an ever-increasing speed. This twisting winding mass of reptiles then opened their mouths to reveal Kusanagi blades in them. Acting hastily before she was skewered by all of these blades, Tsunade called out while flashing through a series of hand seals.

"**Doryuu Heki no Jutsu!" **(Earth Style Wall)

The buxom blonde Hokage then exhaled a deep breath and began spewing forth a line of mud onto the ground. The mud quickly grew into an immense wall in front of her at which point Tsunade infused a massive charge of chakra into the earthen barrier. She then reared her fist back and delivered an earth-shattering punch to the wall shattering it completely and sending thousands of chakra infused projectiles hurtling towards the oncoming wave of fangs and blades. Upon impacting the oncoming reptiles the earthen shrapnel made quick work and destroyed all of the snakes. Both Orochimaru and Tsunade glared at one another, each one panting from the exertion and toll their fight was taking on them.

" A clever tactic using the old monkey's techniques in combination with your own Tssssssunade!"

Tsunade just grinned at her ex-teammate in silent acknowledgment of their departed teacher.

"It matters not; I know all of the techniques of that pathetic old fool and many more! So I would wipe that condescending smirk of your face, this fight is far from over!"

"You are so right about that!" Tsunade replied in earnest agreement, as the two Sannin charged at one another to resume their epic battle.

**

* * *

**

"Please Otou-san come on; we've got to get to the shelter!" Ayame Ichiraku pleaded to her father, as he was nailing the last plank of wood onto his restaurant to barricade the establishment from intruders.

"Alright Ayame-chan I'm just about done. I still say we should stay and protect the restaurant."

"It's just a restaurant, I'd much rather see us survive then it."

"But it's all we have."

"I don't care and it's not all we have, we have each other and that's more important than any building we work in. Now come on, we should have gone to the shelter yesterday like everyone else. I still can't believe I let you talk me into keeping the restaurant open for this long!" Ayame griped with irritation, as she dragged her father away from the ramen eatery.

"But think about all the money we've made the last 24 hours. With all the other places to eat closed, we were the only restaurant still open and able to feed all the shinobi getting ready to defend the village."

"I don't care about all the money we made because we can't very well spend it if we're dead."

Just then a high-pitched screaming sound came rushing over their heads and Teuchi swiftly pulled his daughter to the street and covered her body with his own. A second later a thunderous crash erupted behind them as dirt and debris exploded into the air. After a minute, as the dust began to settle, both Ichiraku's tentatively rose from the ground and gazed behind them.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Teuchi mournfully wailed at the sight before him.

Ayame was also saddened at the sight in front of her. Where once stood their simple little ramen restaurant had now been completely obliterated and reduced to rubble by a massive stone projectile. Before either of the Ichiraku's could mourn the loss of their business any further, eight Otogakure shinobi suddenly appeared around them with weapons drawn, as one of them snidely commented to his comrades.

"Bah, what a waste, it's just some old man with his daughter not a Leaf shinobi!"

"Yeah, but the girl isn't bad looking. We can kill the old man and have some fun with the girl before we move on." Another Oto shinobi remarked, while casting a leering look up and down Ayame's body.

A second later said shinobi suddenly found his head rolling off his body, courtesy of a meat cleaver that Teuchi now held in his hand along with a large butcher knife in the other, as he suddenly engaged in battle the other seven Oto warriors. Ayame looked on in awe as her father ducked and weaved like a seasoned shinobi around the kunai and various swords and weapons the enemy ninja were using in trying to take down Teuchi. The ramen chef had managed to kill another Oto shinobi and severely injure a third one before he was finally taken down by a sword slash to the back and held in place by the five remaining ninja.

"Kami damn you old man! That guy you just killed was my best friend. I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you, but first I'm going to make you watch while I have some fun with that scrumptious little daughter of yours over there!" An Oto shinobi named Ginjiro spat with bile and vengeance before reaching to undo his belt, as he walked over towards Ayame before a voice bellowed out.

"**Gatsuuga Style!" **(Dual Piercing Fang Taijutsu Technique)

Everyone looked over to see two identical young men who sported red triangle markings upon their faces begin to spin rapidly and leapt to attack the surprised Otogakure shinobi. The Oto nin's suddenly found they were ill prepared to combat the fast rotation of their two attackers, as they were bombarded by multiple impact claw strikes to their bodies. Kiba and Akamaru heightened their confusion by repeatedly switching off opponents and striking from multiple angles. Then in an instant the rotating duo stopped, as Kiba had thrust with full force his right claw deeply into one Oto shinobi's chest. While the Akamaru/Kiba clone had sunk his teeth into another Oto nin's throat. As Kiba tore his arm out of his enemy's chest, and Akamaru ripped out the others throat, they both were showered in a spray of blood before the Oto nin's fell to the ground in a heap.

"Haru, Kenta! Form up on my position!" Ginjiro shouted out in a panic to his two remaining comrades.

When Ginjiro received no reply he quickly scanned the area and found Haru and Kenta writhing on the ground with a multitude of bugs crawling all over them. It was a sickening sight, as the insects filling their mouths and lungs were choking off their screams. Ginjiro decided he needed a hostage if he was going to survive and quickly turned around to grab Ayame. A second later Ginjiro unleashed a high-pitched scream and looked down to see that Ayame had retrieved her father's butcher knife and thrust it into his groin.

A look of terror spread across the Oto warriors face when Teuchi suddenly rose up in front of him, his cleaver poised to deliver another deadly strike. Ayame turned her head away in disgust, as her father cleaved in half the head of the Oto ninja who was going to rape her. A moment later, Teuchi collapsed to the ground, weakened by blood loss from his wound and Ayame cried out.

"Otou-san!"

Kiba rushed over and lifted Teuchi off the ground to give comfort and inspect the wound the old man had received. Meanwhile, Shino was busy finishing off the Oto shinobi that Teuchi had injured with a kunai slash across his throat as he remembered Tsunade's orders of taking no prisoners. The other Kiba lookalike transformed in a puff of smoke back to his original form of Akamaru and the canine along with Shino made their way over to Kiba and the Ichiraku's, as they heard the Inuzuka heir say with admiration.

"Those were some nifty moves you were doing old man in fighting those shinobi before we arrived."

"Indeed Teuchi-san, one can see that you've had shinobi training within your life." Shino stoically commented.

"But my father has never been a shinobi!" Ayame exclaimed with confusion.

Ayame looked to her father who turned his head away sheepishly before saying.

"We'll talk about this later Ayame."

"Well, I don't think its life threatening, but it's still a deep cut. We should probably get you to the hospital old man."

"Nonsense, just get me onto my feet and Ayame and I will get to the safety shelter ourselves. They will be able to render minor medical aid there, which is all I need. We will not hinder the both of you from protecting the village merely to escort us to the hospital."

"I don't know old man?"

"Well I know you Inuzuka pup and you will address me as Teuchi-sama not old man! I hereby order you under Shinobi Regulation Directive #9 of Subsection B as Teuchi Ichiraku retired Chunin grade level one to leave us and resume your duties in protecting the Leaf village."

"Hey Shino, have you heard of this Directive #9 Subsection whatever?"

The Aburame heir nodded his head in affirmation to his teammate who merely shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Well, I haven't so I guess it doesn't apply to me. Besides old man…uh…I mean Teuchi-sama, I can do both, protect the village and get you and Ayame to the safety shelter."

Kiba then flashed through a series of hand signs and called out.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** (Shadow Clone Technique)

Suddenly in a flash of light and plume of smoke two identical clones of Kiba emerged and preceded to heft Teuchi and Ayame onto their backs piggy-style much to the objections of the elder Ichiraku and the embarrassment of the other. Kiba then ordered his clones with authority.

"You guys keep these two safe and get them to the safety shelter as quickly as you can. When that is accomplished disperse yourselves."

"Right boss." Both clones said in unison, before racing off down the street ignoring the cries of protest coming Teuchi as they went."

As Kiba watched his shadow clones speed away, Shino raised his arm to activate his radio earpiece and called out.

"Shadow-one, this is Bugdog unit, do you read me, over?"

"Roger, this is Shadow-one, I read you Bugdog, over."

"Roger Shadow-one, Sector 11 is clear of rogue snakes, do you copy, over?"

"Roger Bugdog, I copy, proceed to Sector 14, I have reports of more rogue snakes, over."

"Roger Shadow-one, we'll leave at once and report our findings, do you copy over?"

"Roger Bugdog, I copy, good luck, over and out."

"Come Kiba, Akamaru, according to Shikamaru, we are to proceed to Sector 14 immediately." Shino announced to his partners.

A nod from Kiba and a bark from Akamaru signaled their understanding, as all three of them then leapt away.

**

* * *

**

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself as he listened in on the radio broadcasts of the various Leaf shinobi defending different areas of the village.

The battle of Konoha had been going on for almost four hours and his father's defensive strategies for the village had proven most effective, as the Leaf village forces were still holding their own. But Shikamaru could tell from monitoring all of the radio reports that slowly but surely the numbers advantage of the Oto forces were slowly taking their toll. As more enemy shinobi were starting to slip through the cracks of the village's defenses. After hearing one particular broadcast, Shikamaru quickly raised his arm to activate his radio earpiece and called out.

"Nejten, this is Shadow-one, do you read me, over?"

"Roger, this is Nejten, I read you Shadow-one, over."

"Roger Nejten, proceed immediately to Sector 08, I have reports of increased snake activity and you're needed to bolster our forces there; do you copy, over?"

"Roger Shadow-one, we copy, proceeding to Sector 08 as ordered, do you copy over?"

"Roger Nejten, I copy, good luck, over and out."

As Shikamaru broke off his connection, he then turned around to deal with the three Otogakure shinobi who had been trying to approach him stealthy from behind. Quickly flashing through a series of hand signs, the shadow ninjutsu specialist called out.

"**Kage Nui Yari no Jutsu!"** (Shadow Sewing Spear Technique)

Seconds later, three tendril shafts of black shot up from the Nara heir's shadow before a shocked and garbled cry and resounding grunt was heard. All three Sound shinobi had been impaled straight through by the solid beams of shadow, one through the heart, the other through his throat and the third through his forehead. As Shikamaru watched all three enemy ninja fall forward dead upon the rooftop they were all standing upon, he could only grumble with apathy before he leapt away.

"What a drag!"

**

* * *

**

As the two Kiba shadow clones arrived at one of the safety shelters at the base of Hokage Mountain, they could see several dead Otogakure shinobi littering the area. It was then they spied Iruka Umino and several other Leaf village Chunin guarding the entranceway to one of the tunnels. Rushing over with Teuchi and Ayame still on their backs, they called out to the academy instructor.

"Iruka-Sensei, over here!"

Iruka heard his name shouted and looked up with confusion, as he saw a pair of Kiba's running towards him carrying two people."

"K-Kiba?"

"Shadow clones Iruka Sensei. We've brought two civilians to the shelter sir; one of them requires medical aid." Both clones stated in unison.

"Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, what happened?" Iruka exclaimed in surprise, as he recognized the pair immediately.

"No time to explain right now Iruka-san, just please get my daughter into the shelter at once." Teuchi quickly replied, while grimacing in pain from his wound.

"Yes, yes of course, bring them this way."

As the two Kiba clones began to move, suddenly two Sound shinobi appeared in the air above them ready to strike down onto the Ichiraku's. Both clones immediately shrugged off their passengers and jumped up while stabbing their claws into the chests of their would-be attackers. However, one Oto ninja was able to stab one of the clones with a kunai dispelling it in a puff of smoke before he died. While the other clone landed neatly onto the ground and immediately went to check on the well-being of Ayame.

"Are you alright Ayame-chan?"

"I, I'm fine Kiba-kun." Ayame answered while slightly blushing, as she grasped the clone's outstretched hand helping her get to her feet.

"My master will be glad to know that. Iruka-Sensei, I leave these two in your capable hands." The Kiba clone replied, before pulling out a kunai and stabbing himself to disperse into the air.

As Teuchi leaned against Iruka for support, both he and the academy instructor heard Ayame comment with admiration in her voice, as she stared at the disappearing smoke.

"I never really noticed before, but Kiba-kun is kind of cute."

Teuchi could only groan in protest at his daughter's remark, while pinching the bridge of his nose. Iruka snickered slightly at Ayame fathers mock frustration before he ordered another Chunin to escort the family into the tunnel and take them to the safety shelter. However, the academy instructor's amusement was short-lived, when a great explosion suddenly echoed throughout Konoha. Looking to where the thunderous blast came from, Iruka noticed a great serpent arise at the rear flank of the village. A feeling of dread spread through Iruka's body, as he gazed with a look of concern towards the mighty snake summons and that area of the Leaf village.

**

* * *

**

Kabuto glared with unease, as he watched the snake summons he had conjured up smash through the rear wall of Konoha. It had taken him much longer than he had anticipated getting the siege towers, mangonel catapults, and trebuchet catapults set-up and coordinated to batter down various sections of the outer wall surrounding the Leaf village and break open new pathways for Oto's forces to enter and attack. Konoha's defenders had proven vociferous in their defense and had destroyed a significant number of the Sounds siege weaponry and killed many of their shinobi attacking the village. Kabuto could only hope that by opening up a second front, it would finally turn the tide of the battle of Konoha into Otogakure's favor, as he commanded.

"Sound forces,…attack!"

However, as the Oto shinobi began flowing into the village, a hail of kunai, shuriken, and exploding notes rained down upon them and decimated the first wave of warriors through the breached wall. Looking down from atop his snake summons to see what had happened, the white-haired protégé of Orochimaru eyes narrowed in aggravation, as he immediately recognized the woman he was now staring at on the ground below him.

The woman standing confidently in front of the ruptured wall facing off against Kabuto had light brown eyes and sported short purple hair that was pulled back into a wild-flowing ponytail. Also, her taste in attire was quite appealing as she wore a tight black fishnet mesh blouse that revealed her well developed breasts and showed off her slim figure and waistline. She also wore an attractive short copper-colored skirt that went about mid-thigh and had on white leg bracers with dark blue shinobi sandals. To complete her fashion ensemble the woman wore a tan long-coat and had her Hitai-ate tied around her forehead. Kabuto also noticed that behind the Leaf village kunoichi were about 100 Konoha shinobi placed in various defensive positions ready to repel his invading Sound forces.

Inwardly cursing to himself, Kabuto had felt for years that this woman was a bane to his very existence and someone he had always been in the shadow of during his service to the Snake Sannin. For the kunoichi before him was none other than Anko Mitarashi, the first ever apprentice and protégé of his master Orochimaru. Glaring with hate at the young woman, Kabuto spat with sarcasm as he snidely addressed her.

"Anko Mitarashi, you're looking lovely as ever. I haven't seen you since the Chunin exams. Tell me did you enjoy your reunion with Lord Orochimaru during the exam?"

"It's Anko Mitarashi Umino now you prick and don't ever forget it! Well, well, Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's number one butt-buddy. Oh, but I forgot the Uchiha brat has taken that title from you now as the snake teme's favorite." Anko replied with derision.

"Sasuke has taken nothing from me you bitch! I am still Lord Orochimaru's first apprentice and protégé and will serve him faithfully always."

"Actually Kabuto, you're the second apprentice and protégé or did you forget about me?"

"I've forgotten nothing you failure. In fact I'm glad you're here, as soon as I dispose of you there will be no question who the first and only apprentice to Orochimaru-sama shall be."

"You can have the title dumb-ass; I'd just as soon forget I ever had that traitorous Sannin as a Sensei."

"Be that as it may, I will still offer up your corpse as a gift to Lord Orochimaru, but I am curious. How did you know we were going to attack the rear flank of this village?"

"Well knowing the snake-teme as the kiddy-raping butt-pirate he is, attacking from the rear is his specialty, as I'm sure you're intimately aware of."

"I shall take great pleasure in killing you slowly for daring to insult the great Lord Orochimaru. My forces and I will destroy all of you!" Kabuto fired back in indignant anger.

"Whatever, you and your men should just give up now, we have the defensive positions and you shouldn't dabble in something you don't understand like snake summoning."

"What are you talking about you whore?"

"Just this asshole, that snake you summoned, what species is it and what does it feed on?"

Kabuto paused a moment unsure of the answer before hesitantly stammering.

"I, I don't know what species it is, but it probably feeds on human sacrifices like, like Manda."

"That's why you should stick to the medical ninjutsu arts and not the snake ninjutsu arts, but a lucky guess on what it eats Kabuto, however my snake doesn't eat human sacrifices."

Anko then slammed her palm to the ground while releasing a massive amount of chakra and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

In an instant, a brilliant flash of light and a massive amount of smoke appeared on the ground where the purple-haired kunoichi had struck. After a moment, the smoke began to dissipate to show Anko standing upon the head of a tremendous onyx-colored serpent with bands of white going down its body staring directly across at Kabuto standing upon his own snake summons before she stated with mirth.

"As I was saying, my summons doesn't eat human sacrifices; it's a Mountain King snake. Would you like to take a guess as to what this species of snake summons does eat four-eyes?"

Kabuto remained silent, as he realized he didn't know the snake arts as well as Orochimaru's former apprentice did. However, the serpent he stood upon apparently knew what that species of snake fed upon, as Kabuto could feel it begin to quiver and start to slowly slither backwards.

"It feeds on other…SNAKES!" Anko shouted out in devious glee before leaping off with kunai drawn in both hands towards Kabuto, as her snake summons suddenly lashed out and sunk its teeth into Kabuto's summons, while simultaneously wrapping its coils around the other serpent to constrict his meal.

Kabuto also leapt off his summons and called out to his shinobi to attack, while quickly flashing through a series of hand-seals. Instantly, his hands glowed blue indicating he had activated his Chakra no Mesu or Chakra Scalpels and met Anko midair, as the battle of Orochimaru's apprentice's got underway.

**

* * *

**

"Byakugan!"

Hinata called out while activating her clans famous Kekkei Genkai to examine the wounded Leaf shinobi lying on a stretcher outside the hospital.

"Get this man inside and prepped at once for surgery at once! Inform Shizune-Sensei that ribs one through four on the left side have been broken and a jagged edge of the third rib has pierced his aorta, also ribs seven through nine are fractured as well and have caused a Pneumothorax of his left lung." Hinata ordered with authority to one of the medic orderly's assisting her.

"At once Hyuga-sama."

As Hinata watched the young shinobi get wheeled inside, she sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead. So far the hospital hadn't been overwhelmed by casualties, which the young Hyuga girl could only take as a good sign. Admittedly Hinata wished she could be inside of the hospital and helping Shizune, Sakura, and the other medic nin's with healing the wounded. However, Shizune had entrusted to her one of the most vital posts during wartime medical treatment that of triage and Hinata would not disappoint her Sensei's faith in her to command such an important post.

In hindsight, Hinata understood completely why Shizune had assigned this crucial responsibility to her in the first place. Because of her clan's bloodline inheritance, the Hyuga girl was essentially a living breathing x-ray machine. So with her Kekkei Genkai, Hinata was able to diagnose a patient's internal injuries much more quickly than a Medic nin could using the standard chakra scan. So with this talent, she is able to determine the priority of patients' treatments based on the severity of their condition, the very heart of being in charge of triage.

As Hinata was ready to resume her appointed duties, she heard a scream from across the courtyard of the hospital where the triage center had been placed. Her eyes grew wide with shock, as she saw one of the medic orderlies fall to the ground and a Sound shinobi standing over him holding a kunai dripping with blood. Even worse was the fact that he was not alone, as the Hyuga girl saw about two dozen more Otogakure ninja entering the hospital courtyard. Instantly, Hinata threw and kunai with an explosive note attached to it at the group of invading shinobi and yelled out to the remaining hospital personnel.

"Get all the wounded into the hospital now and inform Shizune-Sensei that we are under attack!"

As the explosion of the note caused the enemy shinobi to disperse, the lavender-eyed Chunin then charged at the first Sound ninja. She nimbly ducked under the kunai swipe of the shinobi who had killed the orderly before rising up and swiftly delivered a Juuken strike to the tenketsu point of his heart killing the man. Hinata was soon joined by four other Leaf Chunin, as they all engaged the force of Otogakure ninja in battle. About one dozen of the invading enemy shinobi targeted Hinata and quickly surrounded her, as one of them said with a perverted grin.

"Take a look at this one boy's! I don't think we should kill her; she's got a body to die for! Come on honey, don't make us kill you, just surrender and we all can have some fun later on."

For her part, Hinata began to subtly maneuver herself around until the wind was blowing away from the hospital courtyard. The Hyuga girl knew she didn't have time to waste in battling these Oto shinobi and needed to take them out all at once. Fortunately, she had learned a technique to accomplish that from Shizune, but Hinata needed to make sure the ninjutsu wouldn't also harm the wounded still being evacuated into the hospital. Looking up at the leering shinobi around her Hinata smiled sweetly at them and stammered in an innocent tone of voice.

"You, you promise you won't hurt me if I surrender?"

"You got my word on it baby."

"O-ok."

As all the Oto shinobi converged on her, Hinata's smile disappeared when she felt they were close enough and taking a deep breath cried out.

"**Doku Kiri!" **(Poison Mist)

Hinata then expelled a purple-colored poisonous gas from within her body, which immediately enveloped all of the Sound ninja around her. The Hyuga girl could hear the choked cries of the Oto shinobi from inside the toxic cloud and gave a genuine smile of satisfaction when she saw the mist dissipate revealing all twelve of the enemy ninja dead on the ground before her. Their hands clutched around their throats with eyes bulging out of their sockets in a grim visage of death. Hinata looked over to see her fellow Chunin finish off the last of the Otogakure ninja they had been fighting, but it looked as though two of them had been injured in the process.

"You two take your injured comrades inside and then help getting the rest of the wounded inside as well; I'll join you in a moment."

"Hai Hyuga-sama." Both Chunin replied, before leaping away with their wounded comrades in tow.

Hinata exhaled a deep breath and took a moment to recover, as the Doku Kiri ninjutsu is a B ranked jutsu and had depleted her chakra significantly. The Hyuga girl was about to activate her Byakugan to check the area and see if there were anymore Sound shinobi lurking about. Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled Hinata around her chest from behind and gripped the girl tightly, as a voice seemingly laced with evil spoke whispered in her ear before licking her cheek lasciviously.

"Hello Hinata, I'm so glad to find you here. It saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down."

Hinata's body grew rigid with terror and she recognized the voice of the person holding her, as she stammered with fear.

"S-Sasuke!"

**

* * *

**

"No, not Sasuke!" Kurenai exclaimed in horror, as she looked out of her hospital room window and saw the traitorous Uchiha take hold of Hinata from behind.

Kurenai had awakened when she heard the explosion of Hinata's tagged kunai earlier and struggled to get out of bed to see what was happening. Upon reaching the window Kurenai saw her once timid student charge a group of Sound shinobi without a hint of hesitancy or fear and at that moment she had never been more proud of Hinata. The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha was amazed when she saw her pupil utilize a B ranked ninjutsu to take down the enemy ninja in one swift and merciless blow. She would have to thank Shizune for teaching Hinata such deadly but effective technique for it surely saved her life on this day. However, all current thoughts ceased within the crimson-eyed kunoichi's mind when she saw Sasuke arrive and grab Hinata from behind. Kurenai could see the look of fear that appeared upon her pupils face followed by an expression of revulsion when the Uchiha licked her cheek, as she thought in a panic to herself.

'_That disgusting bastard, I've got to help Hinata somehow?' _

Kurenai quickly scanned her hospital room for anything that could help before her gaze fell upon a metal floor lamp in the corner. Wobbling over to grab the lighting fixture Kurenai thought.

'_If I throw the lamp through the window breaking it, perhaps I can cause enough of a diversion to distract Sasuke and allow Hinata to break free from his grasp and escape.'_

Just as Kurenai raised the lamp to smash her window she cried out in severe pain and dropped to her knees as the fixture slipped from her hands and fell onto the floor with a clang. Looking upwards with tears in her eyes while gripping her stomach in her arms, she cried out pleading with frustration.

"Kami no, not right now, please not now, Hinata needs my help!"

Kurenai attempted to rise to her feet before another wave of intense pain forced back to the floor where she collapsed in a heap and sobbing lamented with abject sorrow.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I promised I would always be there for you, but now when you need me the most I'm not. May Kami protect you and forgive me because I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you."

The physical and emotional strain of situation finally took its toll on the Genjutsu Mistress, as she fell unconscious, her face wet with tears.

**

* * *

**

Hinata struggled desperately to break free of Sasuke's grasp, while the Uchiha chuckled mockingly at her efforts, as he slipped a hand inside of her Chunin vest and groped one of her breasts. It was then the Hyuga girl kicked her right leg skyward and brought it nearly perpendicular with her upright body and leveled a vicious boot onto Sasuke's face breaking his nose. The Uchiha cried out in pain and released his hold on Hinata while bringing his hands up to clutch at his now broken nose. The lavender-eyed kunoichi immediately whirled around and delivered a chakra enhanced palm strike to Sasuke's chest which knocked the Uchiha back several feet before Hinata back-flipped away to put some distance between her and Sasuke. As the Uchiha shook his head to regain his bearings he gazed across at the Hyuga girl before him who immediately slipped into a taijutsu stance and glared back at him in defiance.

"Well, you certainly are a flexible little minx Hinata. That pleases me; for it will allow me to bend you into all sorts of positions as you help me to restore the Uchiha clan." Sasuke perversely commented with a sneer, as he wiped some blood from his nose.

"Like you will ever get the chance, I'd sooner die than to help you revive your despicable clan!"

"I see you're a defiant little bitch as well. I'll have to beat that out of you once we get back to Otogakure."

"You'll have to beat me just to bring me to Otogakure Uchiha-teme."

"So be it Hyuga…..Sharingan!"

"Byakugan!"

Upon their shouts activating the two most famous Kekkei Genkai's of the Leaf village both Sasuke and Hinata charged at one another each with a fierce look of determination in their eyes.

**

* * *

**

"**Senei Jashu!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Orochimaru shouted, as two large snakes shot forth and extended from his sleeves at Tsunade in an attempt to bite into her to hold and bind the blonde Hokage in place. However, before the elongated serpents could sink their fangs into the Slug Sannin she deftly grabbed them both by their necks and strangled them. Tsunade then laughed as she threw the dead snakes to the ground and said with derision.

"Ha, ha, ha, you'll have to do better than that Orochi-teme!"

"Then I shall slug slut,….**Senei Ta Jashu!" **(Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

In an instant, a torrent of snakes erupted from Orochimaru's sleeves to attack Tsunade. Upon seeing this, the buxom blonde Hokage quickly flashed a string of hand seals and called out.

"**Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" **(Fire Dragon Flame Projectile Technique)

The Slug Sannin then inhaled a deep breath before exhaling and blowing a large jet of fire from her mouth incinerating the oncoming surge of snakes instantly. As the ashes of the serpents fell to the ground both Sannin were panting as they scowled at one another. Their battle had been going on for several hours with neither combatant able to gain the upper hand on the other. Nevertheless, Tsunade knew she would not be able to last much longer against her former teammate.

It had only been by the grace of Kami and the utilization of the ninjutsu techniques she had learned under the tutelage of her sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen that had allowed Tsunade to survive as long as she had against Orochimaru. Unfortunately, her opponent also knew all of her former teacher's techniques and how to combat them. Because of that even Tsunade's immense chakra reserves had been severely depleted during this fight. The blonde Hokage realized she needed to end this fight soon before all of her chakra was gone. The Slug Sannin did have an ace up her sleeve, which she believed would end the battle in her favor once and for all. The problem was she just didn't know how to get close enough to the Snake Sannin to use the technique.

As Orochimaru stared at his former Sannin kunoichi teammate he inwardly cursed at himself. Tsunade was proving to be much more difficult than he had originally thought she would be to dispose of. Their battle had almost been a reincarnation of his fight with their childhood Sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen at the Chunin exams. Orochimaru had not expected the Senju princess to put up this much resistance and unfortunately he had not prepared the Edo Tensei as he had with the Third Hokage, which ultimately was the technique that had helped to defeat him. Orochimaru realized he needed to end this fight soon, as Tsunade had forced him to use his regeneration technique several times to overcome the injuries he had sustained in their battle. Unfortunately, his over-use of this technique had weakened the Snake Sannin and depleted his chakra greatly.

"Give it up Orochi-teme and slither back to your den in Otogakure before you end up like the rest of your men!" Tsunade proclaimed with much bravado, as she gestured with her arms all around her.

Orochimaru gazed around him before his eyes fell upon Might Gai in the distance snapping the neck of the last remaining 100 shinobi he had sent to eliminate Tsunade's 12 elite ninja's. The Snake Sannin seethed with anger as Tsunade's assessment that the strength and skills of her twelve shinobi exceeding those of his one hundred had proven accurate. Although some of the Leaf shinobi had been injured it was still a far cry better than all the dead Oto ninja that now littered the field around the two Sannin. Just as the Leaf shinobi regrouped and were about to join Tsunade in her battle against Orochimaru, the blonde Hokage held up her hand indicating for them to stop and commanded with authority.

"Some of you get the wounded to the hospital and the rest of you join up with our forces within and help defend the village!"

"But Hokage-sama you can't…"

"That's an order Inoichi! The defense of the village is more important than helping me."

"But…."

"I'm your Hokage, do as I command! This fight is personal between my traitorous former teammate and me. I don't want anyone else interfering in it."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Inoichi begrudgingly replied, as he and the rest of the Jounin retreated back towards the village.

"A foolish move on your part Tssssssunade! With their help you might have stood a slim chance in defeating me. You sending them away has merely guaranteed your death at my hands."

"We'll see Orochi-teme, we'll see." Tsunade replied dismissively, before she and her former teammate resumed their ongoing fight once again.

* * *

As Sasuke leapt backwards narrowly avoiding a lethal Juuken strike from Hinata he landed skillfully on his feet while panting with frustration, as his Sharingan eyes glared at the young kunoichi he was fighting. It was maddening to the Uchiha that the Hyuga girl was able to fight on equal footing with him in a taijutsu battle. Everyone knew that the Uchiha taijutsu style was superior to all other styles and it was beyond Sasuke's comprehension how Hinata's gentle fist style was able to match and parry his own. It annoyed Sasuke to no end as he scowled angrily at Hinata and thought to himself.

'_Who does this Hyuga bitch think she is trying to fight me? Doesn't she realize I'm an Uchiha, an elite? Her pitiful clan is nothing in comparison to mine!' _

Also panting from the physical toll of the battle, Hinata eyed her Uchiha opponent warily, as she watched him glare at her. She had done well during their battle in being able to ward off his taijutsu attacks thanks to her gentle fist style of fighting. Unfortunately, Sasuke's Sharingan had proven as formidable as its reputation and had allowed the Uchiha boy to fend off all of her own taijutsu attacks. In fact their entire battle so far had been nothing but a stalemate between the two for the past half-hour. Hinata realized she needed help to take down Sasuke and it was then she remembered Shikamaru's orders and thought to herself.

'_My fight against Sasuke happened so quickly, I nearly forgot about Shikamaru's plan to defeat the Uchiha-teme in case any of us ran into him during the invasion. I need to fire off my flare and bring the others here and together we can take him down once and for all.'_

Hinata then reached down to her kunai holster tied to her hip to retrieve the flare, but after a moment she suddenly realized it was no longer there. Scanning the area in a slight panic she silently thought.

'_Oh no, my flare must have slipped out during my fight against Sasuke.'_

Sasuke gazed at his Hyuga opponent with curiosity, as he noticed she appeared to be looking for something and had taken her focus off of him. A mistake on her part, as he now saw an opportunity to end this fight and capture Hinata without injuring the girl. Sasuke hadn't wanted to damage his prize, which is why he had only utilized his taijutsu skills thinking it would be enough to defeat the girl. However, Hinata had proven much more difficult than he had originally thought she would be to capture. But now with the girl momentarily distracted, Sasuke decided to use a weapons technique unique to the Uchiha clan the Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade attack.

Sasuke quickly reached around to his weapons pouch and pulled out three large shuriken blades with wire attached to them. He then hurled the blades through the air towards Hinata and controlled the direction of the shuriken via the wires to have it encircle the Hyuga girl and with the wire to restrain her.

Hinata was roused from her carelessness of taking her attention off of Sasuke when her Byakugan alerted the Hyuga girl to the shuriken blades heading towards her. The young kunoichi noticed the wires attached to the blades as they swiftly circled around her and realized what the Uchiha was attempting to do. Flashing through a series of hand-signs in an instant Hinata's hands glowed blue showing she had activated two Chakra no Mesu or Chakra Scalpels and slashed her arms upwards cutting through the wires before they had a chance to tighten around her.

As Sasuke watched his shuriken fall to the ground he couldn't help but be impressed with the skill and strength Hinata had been exhibiting in their fight and it excited him as he commented with perverse and wicked glee.

"You've grown quite strong and skilled Hinata. I knew you would make an excellent choice to help revive my clan. Now quit fighting me and accept the honor and the privilege in my choosing you to help with such a noble goal before I have to damage that pretty face of yours."

Hinata's reply was to hurl a kunai with such speed directly at Sasuke's leering smirking face that he barely dodged it in time and rising up angrily he spat with vile malevolence.

"So be it bitch! I guess it doesn't really matter if you get damaged or not just so long as you can still reproduce. You're going to spend the rest of your life strapped to a table anyway. I'm ending this fight now!"

Sasuke then shot his arms forward and shouted out.

"**Senei Jashu!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Two large snakes instantly shot forth and extended from the Uchiha's sleeves at Hinata in an attempt to bite into her to hold the Hyuga girl in place. Sasuke then quickly sped through a series of hand-signs and shouted.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **(Great Fireball Technique)

The Uchiha then drew some chakra from his mouth into his chest and then immediately exhaled it blowing a stream of fire. Which erupted into a large sphere of flames, as he brought his hand up to his mouth to control and direct it towards Hinata.

However, before the elongated serpents could sink their fangs into the lavender-eyed kunoichi to bind her and the ball of fire racing towards the Hyuga girl could hit. Hinata nimbly jumped up and flipped in the air before bringing her feet down on top of the serpents' heads pinning them to the ground before a quick slash of her chakra scalpel decapitated the snakes. Taking no time to pause the young kunoichi cried out.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!" **(Eight Divination Palms of the Hand)

Hinata then began releasing a large of amount of chakra from her tenketsu points. While at the same time began to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex of chakra that acted as a 360° degree shield surrounding her. This famous Hyuga clan ninjutsu defense nullified Sasuke's Katon attack and sent the sphere of flames rebounding back at the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled out of the way, while rising to his feet incensed and pointed towards the hospital while yelling with fury.

"You might be able to protect yourself from my Katon attacks, but they can't!"

Sasuke once again made a series of hand-seals and called out.

"**Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" **(Great Dragon Fire Technique)

Hinata's eyes grew wide with horror as she recognized that jutsu and realized what Sasuke was planning to do. As the Uchiha boy released his much more powerful fire jutsu, a technique that allowed him to form and expel dragonhead fireballs so powerful the spheres of flame could even punch through concrete. Sasuke directed his attack at the entranceway of the emergency ward of the hospital where many of the wounded were located. Smirking with amusement he disregarded Hinata speeding through a series of hand-seals herself before pointing her hands at the water fountain that sat in the middle of the hospital courtyard, as she called out.

"**Suiun Suishi no Jutsu!" **(Water Transport Dispatch Formation Technique)

Instantly, a column of water to rose from the fountain, which Hinata immediately directed and fired the column towards the oncoming dragonhead fireballs. A tower of steam rose from the courtyard as the water collided with the fire. Hinata was thankful that the fountain was directly tied into an underground stream, as it was taking every drop of water she could gather to slowly but surely extinguish the powerful Katon attack. Once the last dragonhead fireball finally fizzled into nothingness, Hinata released her jutsu and exhaled a sigh of relief. Breathing heavily as the exertion of using so many different jutsu's was beginning to wear Hinata down. The young kunoichi left her guard momentarily down, which Sasuke took full advantage of and suddenly appeared 20 feet in front of the surprised girl and locked eyes with hers before uttering one word.

"**Tsukuyomi."**

Hinata instantaneously froze in place when she caught sight of the spinning kaleidoscope of the evolved Sharingan. Meanwhile, Sasuke smirked with satisfaction, as he slowly walked towards his former kunoichi classmate and commented with conceit.

"I can't believe you actually forced me to use the Uchiha clans most powerful Sharingan technique the Mangekyou just to subdue you, but in the end it doesn't matter how you were defeated. You were a fool Hyuga to think that your wretched clan was anywhere close to the strength, talent and nobility of the Uchiha's. A Hyuga verses an Uchiha in battle will always be a losing proposition for the Hyuga. Something you should have realized before you decided to fight me Hinata."

As Sasuke stopped within a few feet in front of Hinata, he was taken aback in shock when she suddenly blinked and a smile drew across the young girls face, as she calmly replied.

"The only fool here is you Uchiha-teme because you're now within my divination field of attack."

"**Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!" **(Eight Divination Signs, 128 Palms of the Hand)

"Two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty-two hands, sixty-four hands, one hundred-twenty eight hands!" Hinata called out, as she delivered in a blur a series of Juuken strikes all over the tenketsu points of Sasuke's body before leaping back and watching the Uchiha fall to his knees unable to move and asking with fury and confusion.

It's, it's not possible, how are you able to resist the most powerful Genjutsu technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan? The Byakugan cannot resist the mentally and physically harmful Genjutsu illusions of Tsukuyomi! Tell me how you did this you bitch!"

"You're right teme, a normal Byakugan would not be able to resist the Genjutsu technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan. But who says you were the only one to evolve your Kekkei Genkai since you've been gone. Thanks to the Byakugan training I've gotten from Neji-niisan, I've been able to advance my bloodline technique to a level where I can resist Tsukuyomi and so can he. Now be a good little teme and wait right there and I'll go get some Anbu to take you to a nice little cell before you have to answer for all of your crimes Uchiha-pig. While you're waiting, you can brood about how your arrogance in believing that your bloodline inheritance is the one all-powerful unstoppable Kekkei Genkai technique is what led to your defeat." Hinata declared with triumphant elation before deactivating her Byakugan and turning to walk away while thinking to herself with glee.

'_I did it, I actually did it, I defeated Sasuke all on my own! I wish Naru-kun could have been here to see me do this.' _

Meanwhile, as Sasuke watched Hinata walk away from him his thoughts were inflamed in a rage he hadn't imagined was possible.

'_No, I will not allow myself to be beaten by some slut from an inferior clan! I'm an Uchiha, an elite, no one can defeat me no one!'_

"**NO ONE!"** Sasuke screamed to the heavens, as he activated his cursed seal.

Hinata spun around upon hearing Sasuke's scream her Byakugan flaring to life and what she saw shocked her to the core of her very being. The Uchiha's chakra was transforming from its normal blue color to an ugly dark purple almost blackened color. Even worse was the fact that the chakra was dramatically increasing in power and was opening up all the tenketsu points Hinata had shut down on Sasuke. As the Hyuga girl pulled out a kunai and rushed forward intent on ending Sasuke's life once and for all, she noticed a raging, flame-like pattern spreading from a seal on his shoulder and beginning to cover his entire body.

However, before Hinata could ponder upon this any further, Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her driving a knee into her gut with such force that the young kunoichi began coughing up blood. As she fell to the ground clutching her stomach Sasuke reared back and delivered a violent kick to Hinata's ribs, breaking several of them and sending the girl flying through the air before landing with a sickening thud on her back 20 feet away. Sasuke in his level one cursed seal state menacingly stalked over towards the now prone figure of Hinata and loomed over her before his left hand shot out and tightly gripped the Hyuga girl's throat before she heard him say with malice.

"You fucking smug little bitch! Did you honestly believe that you could beat me an Uchiha? You're nothing but some slut from an inferior clan in comparison to mine. You dared to mock my clan's bloodline inheritance and had the audacity to think that your clan's Kekkei Genkai was even remotely on the same level as ours. You lectured me about my arrogance, well let me now demonstrate how foolish your arrogance was in thinking you could defeat me!"

Sasuke then reared his right arm back and launched a vicious right-cross across Hinata's face while shouting.

**Punch!** "That is for insulting my clan you white-eyed whore!"

Sasuke then reared back and let loose a brutal backhand across the other side of her face.

**Smack!** "That is for daring to think you ever stood a chance against me in battle bitch!"

Sasuke then kept repeating the process of ferocious right-crosses followed by equally fierce backhands, all the while spewing with venom at the Hyuga girl her supposed affronts to himself and his clan as to why she was receiving this hellish beating. At one point Hinata attempted to defend herself and brought her arm up to strike Sasuke only for the Uchiha to grab her arm and give it a cruel twist with his curse seal enhanced strength breaking it instantly before resuming his brutal verbal and physical pummeling of his former classmate.

**Punch! **"That is for refusing to accept the honor and privilege I have bestowed upon you in allowing you to be one of the chosen to help revive my noble clan to its former glory."

**Smack! **"That is for the disrespect you have always shown me ever since our academy days in not acknowledging my superiority over all of our classmates especially Naruto!"

Sasuke paused a moment when he saw Hinata attempt to open her swelling eyes, as she stared up at him with her bruised, bloody, and battered face and said with contempt.

"Uchiha-teme, you never were and will never be superior to Naru-kun and he will prove that to you when he returns and kicks your pompous, arrogant, inferior ass."

Sasuke erupted in a rage at Hinata's continued defiance of him and re-clenched his right fist tightening it even further before striking and saying with jealous malevolent hate.

**Punch! **"And that is for your stupid belief that the dobe is superior to me in anyway or will ever be able to defeat me!"

Sasuke stared down Hinata, as his last blow had broken the Hyuga girls jaw and knocked her unconscious. Taking a moment to calm down lest he injure his prize any further, Sasuke exhaled a deep breath, as the infectious flame-like patterns covering his body began to recede back into the original curse seal on his shoulder. As the Uchiha boy leaned down and hefted Hinata's body onto his shoulder, he commented with egotistical conceit and laughter to the unresponsive Hyuga girl.

"I guess the dobe really isn't in the village anymore if he hasn't shown up by now. Too bad, I would have enjoyed killing him in front you bitch and destroying your foolish love and confidence in that idiot. Oh well, I'll just have kill him later on and right now be satisfied knowing I've taken away his woman. Time for your trip back to Otogakure and the start of the only function you will have for the rest of your life Hinata, the reproduction and restoration of my clan. I only wish I could see Naruto's face when he learns I will have defiled the only two girls he has ever loved. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**

* * *

**

Their battle had been epic, but both Sannin realized it was soon coming to an end as they angrily gazed at one another. Tsunade was exhausted and though she had inflicted many wounds onto her ex-teammate that snake bastard kept picking himself up after every hit and attack that she had thrown at him. The Slug Sannin was desperate and knew she needed to use her specialized attack before she was completely drained of chakra. But to use that attack the blonde Hokage needed to bring Orochimaru close enough to touch him.

Charging some chakra into her fist, Tsunade punched the ground with earth-shattering force and sent a shockwave heading directly at the Snake Sannin in the hopes of dislodging him off of his feet. She then intended to shunshin to his position and grab Orochimaru while initiating her technique. Unfortunately, as the shockwave hit the Snake Sannin, he utilized his regeneration technique once more and a new Orochimaru emerged from his mouth. However, this form of Orochimaru bore the body of a serpent from the waist down and he immediately dove underground disappearing from Tsunade's sight.

Tsunade appeared to be scanning the surrounding area looking intently for any sign where her fellow Sannin might emerge from, but in knowing her opponent as well as she did, the blonde Hokage knew exactly where he would attack from. Whirling around in an instant Tsunade lashed out and struck Orochimaru in the chest as he erupted from the ground behind her. As the Snake Sannin fell backwards silent and unmoving, Tsunade smiled, as she had finally been able to unleash her Ranshinshou or Chaotic Mental Collision ninjutsu technique.

It was one of the most prized techniques the Slug Sannin had in her arsenal and a ninjutsu she herself had created. By changing the chakra in her hand into electricity, Tsunade was able to create an electric field and disrupt Orochimaru's nervous system. It was an effective attack because the brain and body communicate using electrical impulses and Tsunade can use the field to disrupt her targets ability to move. The results of the attack culminated in her opponent's commands to move one body part being relayed to another, making it near impossible for them to move unless they have high skill and understanding of the human body. However, since her battle and use of that technique against Orochimaru's apprentice Tsunade had enhanced the ninjutsu to the point that now it would immobilize and paralyze her opponent completely. Breathing a sigh of relief, the blonde Hokage began stood over the fallen Sannin and spoke with an air of finality.

"It's…it's over…Orochimaru, the day has finally come where you will finally pay for all of your crimes and sins."

Unmoving, Orochimaru glared up at his fellow Sannin before an evil smile crept across his face and he declared with malevolence.

"No Tssssssunade, It's not over. It will never be over until you die by my hand, and the Leaf village is mine or burned to the ground!"

Suddenly the serpentine portion of Orochimaru's body whipped out and wrapped its coils around the surprised blonde Hokage binding her before the Snake Sannin lifted his head and the legendary sword Kusanagi shot forth from his mouth and impaled Tsunade through her right shoulder who cried out in pain. As Orochimaru rose up and released his coils dropping Tsunade to the ground in a heap, he reached up and grasped the Kusanagi from his mouth before gazing at his former kunoichi teammate clutching her shoulder and glaring up at him before stammering in a voice filled with anger, pain, and confusion.

"How, how are you able to move? I know I disrupted your entire nervous system. No human being should be able resist that attack!"

"Ku, ku, ku, you just answered your own question, I'm quite surprised you still think I'm a human being. I can assure you that through my experimentation with DNA genetic splicing over the years, I've surpassed being a mere mortal human being a long time ago. So, while your attack is indeed impressive and effective against a human beings physiology and nervous system. The physiology and nervous system of reptilian is far different making your technique against me ineffectual and uselesssssss."

Tsunade could only grimace in pain, as it felt as though her shoulder was on fire, while she listened with disgust at what a truly inhuman monster her former teammate had willingly made himself into over the years.

"I do have to give you credit, you put up much more of a fight than I was expecting, but don't say I didn't warn you at the start that I would kill you on this day."

"Just shut-up and get it over with you teme! I'd rather die now than have to listen to your lisping, arrogant, and insane ramblings any further you asshole!"

"Ku, ku, ku, such atrocious language coming from a lady, how very unbecoming of you Tssssssunade. Besides, there is no reason for me to strike the final blow. The poison I've laced within my Kusanagi blade is already attacking your system and slowly killing you as we speak. So let's spend your remaining time reminiscing about the old days. A pity that fool Jiraiya isn't here so we could have a proper reunion and watch as you shuffle off this mortal coil."

"You should feel grateful that Jiraiya-kun isn't here you snake-teme! For if he were you would already be dead!"

"Bah, that perverted Toad-sage could never defeat me, his skills are nothing compared to mine and furthermore….wait….did you just refer to that idiot as Jiraiya-kun?"

Tsunade blushed slightly before turning her head away from her fellow Sannin in embarrassment before Orochimaru cackled with derisive glee.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh this is too much; I remember a time when you only used that loving honorific for me. How truly fickle a woman's heart can be. I don't know which of you is more pathetic? That old fool for chasing after you for 40 years only for you to reject him time and time again. Or you taking 40 years to finally realize you do love that perverted idiot, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"It doesn't matter what you think you bastard, it won't change anything! When Jiraiya-kun does track you down you are going to die and so is that pathetic little Uchiha plaything of yours when Naruto-kun gets a hold of him!" Tsunade spat with defiance and confidence.

"Ku, ku, ku, Tssssssunade such brave words coming from a woman defeated and dying at my feet. I must assume since neither that idiot Jiraiya or the Kyuubi no Youko Jinchuuriki have arrived in an attempt to save you then the rumors of them being gone must be true. So, that fool of a Toad-Sage thinks he can defeat me and train a pupil to defeat my newest protégé Sasuke-kun. Well then, I look forward to the day when both Sasuke-kun and I are standing upon their broken corpses and we shall show the world no one can defeat us!"

"It's nice to have fantasies Orochi-teme because that's all that is a fantasy. Neither Jiraiya-kun nor Naruto-kun will lose to the likes of you two…..EVER!"

"I grow weary of your continued defiance of me and of your faith in those two idiots. Listening to your voice prattle on about them is growing quite annoying to me. Perhaps I shall be benevolent and grant to you the final killing blow. It's the least I could do for the girl who once professed her undying love to me."

"Please, there's no need to remind me how young, stupid, and blind I was back then not to recognize or appreciate how fine a man Jiraiya is or realize what a worthless pedophilic piece of shit you really are. So go ahead and deliver the final blow, I already said I'd rather die now than have to listen to your lisping, arrogant, and insane ramblings any further you asshole!"

"So be it, if you see the old monkey on the other side, give him my regards." Orochimaru wickedly exclaimed, while raising the Kusanagi blade in his hand over his head, as Tsunade merely closed her eyes and waited for the final strike to come that would end her life.

"Time to die Tssssssunade!" Orochimaru hissed, as he brought his sword swinging down in a murderous arc.

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Hmmmm, it looks like both Tsunade and Hinata have had better days, lol. I meant to get this chapter out as a Halloween gift chapter for you all, but time has not been my friend lately. My apologies for the long delay in updating my story, but I won't bore you with the litany of reasons as to why this happened. I'll only say that the main reason is …LIFE. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of my Invasion Arc of the story. There is definitely a lot going on within it and there's plenty more action, suspense, angst, and surprises still to come. I will go ahead and warn everyone right now that some of the protagonists (i.e. the good guys) are going to die. I won't spoil it and say who they are, but expect a Jounin and one of the Konoha 11 to be K.I.A. I'll let all of you speculate on who those people might be.

Now I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter, it's much appreciated by me. You all had a lot to say about the last chapter and about my take on what Kishimoto has been doing with the manga, especially with the whole Kyuubi/Jinchuuriki/sealing explanation. A lot of you had brought up several interesting and varying viewpoints and theories with regards to that in your reviews. They all have merit and to me are a testament of how confusing Kishi has turned the explanation into. In fact, the only conclusion I can honestly say is that Kishimoto has contradicted himself throughout the manga so much that he's totally trashed the whole Kyuubi/Jinchuuriki/sealing explanation into something no one can truly understand now because of those contradictions. Anyway, I enjoyed reading many of your reviews and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews instead of the obligatory "Great chapter" or "Please update soon" I'm not trying to slam anyone who does leave reviews like this, I do appreciate you saying something. I'm merely saying that reviews that actually make me pause and think about something are the ones that really help me out as a writer.

Take for example the following review I received last chapter from Hektols. I admit I had fallen under the guise or belief that Kishimoto was thinking about Sakura when he had Kushina's speak her idiotic diatribe of final words to Naruto in #504 culminating in her advice on women of "try to find a girl like your mother." At face value I had thought that considering the parallels Kishimoto has tried to establish between Kushina and Sakura he was implying Sakura be the girl for Naruto. My first mistake was in believing that Kishimoto actually thinks. My second mistake was in overlooking the Kushina parallels not with Sakura, but with Hinata as Hektols expertly points out in the following.

**_First of all: WHY DO YOU THINK THAT SAKURA AND KUSHINA ARE ALIKE!_**

_**Sakura cried when kids made fun of her. Kushina beat them.**_

_**Sakura was good at school. Kushina wasn't.**_

_**Sakura was fawning for Sasuke at the beginning. Kushina thought that Minato was girly.**_

_**Naruto got Kushina's personality. Does Sakura have the same personality as Naruto? NO.**_

_**Now let's compare Kushina with another girl...**_

_**Who was kidnapped by Kumo? Kushina and Hinata.**_

_**Who aspires to be more like Naruto, who is practically a male Kushina? Hinata.**_

_**Kushina loves Naruto? YES. Hinata loves Naruto? YES.**_

_**Who would give her life for Naruto? Hinata and Kushina already did.**__  
_  
_**Who said to Naruto that she loved him and meant it? Hinata and Kushina, Sakura's words were fake and Naruto knew it.**_

_**Who vows to never give up his/her word? Naruto and Hinata and because we know that Kushina is like Naruto, her too.**_

_**All of these facts are taken directly from the manga nobody can deny them. Just expose them to all those delusional NaruSaku fans.**_

So please leave lots of reviews, as they do help a writer not only get the thoughts, opinions, and viewpoints from the fans of a story, but can also make the authors think as well. They can also help lift the spirits of a writer when life has been kicking him in the ass, lol. To any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**

* * *

**

**Hottest Anime Girls Poll:**

The poll is still going on and quite strongly I might add. In a short amount of time it's already garnered over 875+ people who have voted on it. So if anyone of you hasn't checked it out yet, please do so. Also to any authors of stories out there who read my tale, if you are willing please copy and paste the following to add into any chapter updates you might post in the future.

**Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.**

I'm trying to get as many people as I possibly can to vote on the poll because I've never seen one done to the scale I have on this particular question. I'm considering ending the poll once it reaches 1,000 voters. So any help you all can provide is much appreciated by me. Thanks to everyone and I hope you have fun with the voting. And believe me when I tell you, picking 10 choices isn't as easy as you would think it be on this poll. (Lol)

**Comments with regards about the poll results so far:**

Well the Top 10 is virtually set and I'm happy to say that all five of the Naruto girls you could vote for are strongly entrenched in that Top 10 with Hinata leading the way of course. In fact it looks like the top two girls are going to end up being Hinata and Anko and up until a few weeks ago Yoruichi of Bleach fame had a solid hold on the number three position. However, now I'm not so sure as Kurenai has come back from over a 20+ vote deficit to Yoruichi and is making a strong run to claim that third spot. So if you want a 1-2-3 finish on the poll of Naruto women, then those votes for Kurenai need to start rolling in before it ends.

**End of Poll Comments:**

**

* * *

**

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaayyyyyy!

**Once again back to I have very little positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#508** – Well, I was hopeful that Kishimoto could extend his record with me of stringing together four straight manga chapters that I enjoyed. At the start and much through this chapter it looked like he would. We got to see an interesting flashback and conversation between Itachi and Kisame when they first met. Also we got to see a really cool death by his own shark summons from Kisame so as not to give away any information he held about the Akatsuki and Madara. But of course Kishimoto had to go and ruin it all by having the scroll of information Kisame had gathered and that Gai had retrieved be booby-trapped when they opened it and a shark summons escaped with the info back to Madara.

So in the end, this chapter was nothing more than Kishimoto granting once again yet another advantage to Madara and Sasuke and leaving the good guy's with nothing. The last page showed Madara facing off against Konan because he wants to know where she has hidden Nagato because he wants to retrieve the Rinnegan. Gee, Kishimoto is such a mystery, I wonder who is going to win that fight and if Madara will succeed in finding the Rinnegan?

**#509** – Not much to this chapter, a brief philosophical discussion between Madara and Konan. This was followed by an interesting attack Konan attempted to use to kill Madara, which almost worked. You also got flashback of the early days of the Akatsuki when it was just Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, and a few others. In the end, Madara had sucked Konan into his alternate dimension and she was left desperately still trying to kill him to protect the Rinnegan from being taken. Amazing, that Kishimoto actually managed to write a chapter in which he didn't give yet another power-up advantage to Madara and Sasuke in the upcoming war.

**#510** – This chapter was a continuation of Konan fighting Madara and she had a really clever plan to defeat him, which should have worked. However, Kishimoto of course had Madara whipping out a forbidden awesome Uchiha technique to save him because Kishi just is freaking in love with the Uchiha's. Now get this, this technique is so powerful it helped in the creation of all the Bijuu by the Sage of the Six Paths and essentially has the power to turn the imagination of the user into reality. I don't know why Kishimoto just doesn't throw in a lamp with a genie in it and three wishes as well. So in the end, Madara kills Konan and he finds the Rinnegan. (Wow, didn't see any of that coming!) Imagine that, Kishimoto granting yet another power-up advantage to Madara and Sasuke for the upcoming war. Who'd of thought?

**#511** – I didn't see any real point to this chapter other than it showed us a glimpse of Jiraiya training Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan as kids followed by some brief excerpts of their lives as young adults. It wasn't a bad chapter per-say, just kind of boring to me.

**#512** – This chapter just plain annoyed me greatly. Madara is ready to capture Killer Bee and Naruto now that he knows of their location thanks to the info he got from Kisame. Btw, Kishimoto must have been a fan of Gamera in his youth, as the island Naruto and the others are located on is actually a giant tortoise. Anyway, Madara's newest ally Kabuto volunteers to capture the two Jinchuuriki himself, but wants a Zetsu to experiment on as payment. Madara decides to show Kabuto his army to defeat the shinobi alliance forces, which numbers 80,000 ninja combined. This alone irritates me as it is yet another classic contradiction done by Kishimoto that smacks in the face of what he has previously done.

Let me explain, a few readers have pm'd me with regards to these out of nowhere large number of shinobi that now appear in the manga and asked if I am going to adjust the numbers in my story? No I'm not and I'll explain why. I'm going to cite two examples of Kishimoto's glaring contradiction in adding so many shinobi into the Naruto world, the Third shinobi war and the Chunin exams.

In the Third Shinobi war against Rock, it was said that the Yondaime used the Hiraishin technique to appear within their ranks, using the great speed of this technique to seemingly appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one in moments before they could even react, thus ending the war. So let's say Minato did this a few times and killed off 40-50 Rock ninja at a pop. Those numbers still more closely coincide with my numbers of ninja then Kishimoto's. Because Rock ended the Third war because Minato had taken out a sizable chunk of all of their ninja forces.

Also if you go back and look at the manga #116 during the Chunin exams you'll see the only numbers mentioned during it are when a Leaf shinobi reported to Ibiki that 100 Sand ninja were attacking the village at the start of the invasion. So let's say Sound had that same number attacking and we can even say they left the same amount both Sound and Sand back in reserves for the invasion. Those are still numbers more in proximity to the numbers in my story. I think Kishimoto ballooned up the numbers of shinobi in the manga for excitement and shock value for his story. He forgot about the numbers he had previously done early on in the manga. Which doesn't surprise me, as one of Kishimoto's biggest faults is that he will say or convey something in the manga, then contradict himself 100 chapters later about the same subject.

Finally, I can't control what Kishimoto does with the manga. If I could, there would be a lot of changes I would make to Naruto, lol. To me having so many ninja such as 80,000 in the alliance devalues the uniqueness of being a ninja. I mean I think it's a specialized skill that only a small number of people in the world can attain. So that is why the numbers of ninja in my story are much lower than what he has. Plus he released his figure after I had already done mine as well.

Anyway, in the manga who is Madara going to use to fight these 80,000 ninja in the Shinobi Alliance? Why 100,000 Zetsu clones that he has grown using the Bijuu chakra he had already collected of course. At the end, the Tsuchikage sets off towards the island to reinforce the forces there and help protect Naruto and Killer Bee from being captured. While Kabuto and his Edo Tensei revived Deidara fly off to the island to capture the two Jinchuuriki setting up a Tsuchikage verses Kabuto/Deidara showdown.

**#513** – This chapter was pretty good, as the Kabuto/Diedara battle verses the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards got started. We also learned that Kabuto has created a new summons Manda 2 using the cells of the old Manda. This new snake summons is bigger and stronger and was able to attack the tortoise island. At which point Kabuto left to go capture Naruto and Killer Bee, while Diedara went to do battle with the Tsuchikage. Overall, this was a really fun chapter to read so I will give props to Kishimoto for it.

**#514** – Back to the irritating chapters once again from Kishimoto. The Tsuchikage battles Diedara and is about to defeat him when of course he escapes. While Aobo, Yamato, Moito and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi battled Kabuto. Kabuto escaped and captured Yamato bringing him back to Madara. So, once again yet another advantage granted to Madara by Kishimoto for the upcoming war, as if he hadn't bestowed to the villains enough advantages by now.

**#515** – This chapter was essentially a logistics chapter giving the readers a semi-look into how the Shinobi Alliance army was set-up and who was placed where of the characters we know. But that doesn't mean Kishimoto can't grant, that's right you guessed it, more power-up advantages for all the bad guy's! We get Kabuto using the Edo Tensei or Resurrection to the Impure World forbidden ninjutsu technique that as you know involves the summoning of dead souls from the afterlife back into the real world. So Kabuto revives not only all of the deceased Akatsuki members to fight for Madara, but also all the former Jinchuuriki, all the previous Kage's, as well as several well-known shinobi who have died like Zabuza, Haku, Chiyo, Hanzo the Salamander, Asuma Sarutobi, and several others just to name a few. Oh did I mention Yamato is also getting sucked dry of his Mokuton powers and is creating even more and stronger Zetsu clones. In my opinion, Kishimoto has done so much to make Madara, Sasuke, Kabuto, and all the rest of the baddies so powerful that victory by the good guy's against such overwhelming forces will just seem utterly ridiculous to me when it happens.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with the Hinata confession to Naruto now reaching 78 freaking issues!**

**

* * *

**

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can. Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

"**Death was Only The Beginning"** by **zentary: **I figured I'd go ahead and recommend this story now, as the author has just started the story and it only has a prologue and a first chapter so far. I normally don't recommend stories that have just started up, but I've read and recommended zentary's work in the past, so I have no doubt that his newest project will be great. So, better to alert all of you about it now so you can catch the story early and not have to read a lot of chapters. It's a really creative and interesting Naruto/Bleach crossover story, which knowing zentary will by the end probably surpass my own Naruto/Bleach crossover story that I co-write the lousy $&*$!

"**A Little Too Late" **by **Rubedo the Crystal Blood: **A nice romantic three chapter story based around Naruto and Hinata having finally found one another and Sakura realizing she did love Naruto only to discover that she was "A Little Too Late." The story does have a brief bit of lemony goodness to it, but it's done tastefully and doesn't come across like pure smut at all.

As for "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** the next update is being worked on by my co-author Hefster, so please address any queries about when it will be updated to him. However, I do wish to point out that we did warn in regards to this story not expect quick updates on it because both Hefster and I consider our main stories a priority over this story. That being said, if you haven't seen this story yet and you would like to read a really good Naruto/Hinata/Sakura story, then this is the one you should checkout. According to the reviews we've gotten, it's pretty damn good. The link to the story is on my profile page and in my own opinion; the story is becoming one of the best Naru/Hina/Saku stories on this site.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School Time:**

**Trebuchet Catapult** was a catapult or siege engine used in the Middle Ages which employed a counterweight and could fling projectiles of up to 300 to 500 pounds at high speeds into enemy fortifications.

**Mangonel** **Catapult** was a type of catapult or siege machine used in the medieval period to throw projectiles at a castle's walls. The mangonel threw projectiles on a lower trajectory and at a higher velocity than the trebuchet with the intention of destroying walls, rather than hurling projectiles over them.


	46. The Battle of Konoha Part 2

**Chapter 46 Summary: **The siege of Konoha by Orochimaru continues and Tsunade has been mortally wounded by her treacherous former Sannin teammate during their battle. Also Hinata fought a brave fight against Sasuke and had defeated the traitorous Uchiha before the young man called upon his cursed-seal powers to snatch victory away from her. Captured and unconscious the Hyuga girl is in dire straits as Sasuke prepares to leave the village with her and return to Otogakure. Meanwhile other battles rage on throughout the Leaf village, as many brave shinobi fight for their lives and their home.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 46: "The Battle of Konoha Part. 2"**

"**Shinranshin no Jutsu!" **(Mind Derangement Technique)

Inoichi called out as he sent his spiritual energy towards his foe confusing the Sound shinobi as its name suggests to the point that the man turned and attacked a nearby Oto comrade both of them killing one another in the ensuing fight. Meanwhile Might Gai was removing his blood-drenched fist from the chest cavity he had just punched through of his opponent moments before. The green clad Jounin looked over towards Lady Tsunade in the distance resuming the orders Shikaku Nara had given to both Jounin of remaining close by and keeping watch over their Hokage, intervening if necessary to save her life despite her command to the contrary.

Unfortunately, a small group of Oto shinobi had stumbled upon their position and a fight ensued distracting them from their appointed task. When Gai saw the Snake Sannin raise his sword to strike Tsunade he cried out to Inoichi who saw the same sight and both Jounin sprinted forth as quickly as they could to interrupt the death strike being unleashed onto their Godaime Hokage. As both men rushed forward in panicked desperation they looked grimly at one another as Inoichi morosely commented.

"We're not going to make it!"

"Time to die Tssssssunade!" Orochimaru hissed, as he brought his sword swinging down in a murderous arc.

**Clang!**

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in Tsunade's ears, as she had closed her eyes and waited calmly for the final strike to come that would end her life. Tentatively opening her eyes, the buxom blonde Hokage was greeted with a sight that flabbergasted her. There standing between her and Orochimaru was none other than Asuma Sarutobi with his infamous knuckle buster trench knives formed in a crisscross pattern in front of the bearded shinobi blocking the kusanagi blade from descending any further. As the Snake Sannin and Leaf Jounin glared at one another, both were exerting pressure against the other with their blades when a shout rang out for all to hear.

"Dynamic Entry!"

A second later, Orochimaru was the recipient of a vicious flying kick to his chest from Might Gai sending the Snake Sannin careening backwards several yards away from Asuma and the wounded Tsunade. As the self-proclaimed sexy green beast of Konoha landed deftly onto his feet Inoichi arrived as well and was about to speak when Asuma's voice interrupted him.

"Inoichi-san, Gai-san, Lady Tsunade has been seriously wounded and needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'll stay here and deal with this snake bastard, while you two escape with the Hokage and get her safely to the village."

"N-no, no all of you need to retreat and leave me here. Your first duty is to protect the village, I, I order you to obey meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Tsunade stammered before succumbing to the poison racing through her body, her final spoken word drifting away as she fell unconscious.

"Did anyone else hear what Lady Tsunade just said?"

"No Inoichi-san, it appears the Hokage's flames of youth went dormant and I couldn't understand her." Gai replied with a smirk before adding.

"However, we must reignite her flames of youth. You and Asuma get the Hokage to the hospital while I will deal with her serpentine opponent."

"No!" Asuma sternly declared with fervor.

Both Gai and Inoichi looked at their bearded Jounin comrade with confusion before he spoke up and said.

"Lady Tsunade does need to get to the hospital, but you two should take her. You're both faster than I am. I'll stay and deal with the snake teme."

"Asuma, while I am indeed glad to see the flames of youth burn passionately within you once again, you cannot face the Snake Sannin alone. I will stay and help you battle this monstrosity, while Inoichi-san brings Hokage-sama to the hospital."

"No Gai, I appreciate your offer and I'm honored that you would stand with me, but the two of you stand a better chance of getting through the front lines and securing Lady Tsunade's safe arrival than just one person. Both of you go now, I'll be fine. Besides, I owe that slithering asshole some payback for what happened to my father."

Gai was about to reply when a hand gripped his shoulder and turning he saw Inoichi shake his head at him. After a moment, the green clad Jounin understood the silent message the Yamanaka clan leader was conveying and kneeled down to pick up Tsunade into his arms. Just as they were about to depart, Asuma called out and stated with sincerity.

"Inoichi-san, for what it's worth…I'm sorry."

Inoichi gave a nod of approval and understanding before he and Gai sprinted away with their precious cargo leaving Asuma slowly stalking towards Orochimaru with a look of grim determination etched on his face.

**

* * *

**

As Sasuke hefted Hinata onto his shoulder, he took note of the various Oto shinobi he had brought with him still attacking and trying to gain entrance into the hospital. They were weak insignificant fools as far as he was concerned, as their numbers had been reduced dramatically by the Konoha shinobi inside still defending the hospital since he and the Hyuga heiress had begun their battle. The Uchiha traitor was contemplating whether or not to recall his few remaining Sound shinobi and make their escape with his prize intact back to Otogakure or help these weak fools in taking down the hospital as per Orochimaru's orders. It was during this contemplation that Sasuke felt someone tap his shoulder and he absently turned around to see what idiot was bothering him. However, before he could lay his eyes on that individual, a fist violently collided with his face causing him to drop Hinata before he was sent flying into the wall that surrounded the hospital. As Sasuke picked himself up off the ground, he shook his head and through his dazed and confused senses he heard a voice filled with sarcasm, bitterness, and hatred call out and greet him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!"

Looking up Sasuke was genuinely surprised to see a girl he had been told was long dead gently lay Hinata whom she had caught down to the ground. He then watched as his former pink-haired teammate walk over and pick something up off the ground before then grabbing a similar object out of her kunai holster tied to her hip. The young kunoichi then extended both her arms out and flipped off with her thumb the tops of the two cylindrical tubes she held in her hands. A second later two flares erupted from the tubes rocketing skyward one indigo colored, while the other was pink colored. Dropping the tubes, Sasuke stared with bewilderment at this latest turn of events, as he watched Sakura march towards him with a look of fierce resolve in her eyes before he questioned with mock derision.

"Sakura, not that I'm not happy to see you, but aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"I was, but I got better."

"Hn, like I care one way or the other, but I really don't have time to deal with an annoyance like you. However, I'm feeling charitable today, so let me take Hinata and be on my way and you get to live another day."

"Hinata isn't going anywhere with you Sasuke, not if I have anything to say about it." Sakura spat with defiance, while cracking her knuckles.

"You stupid irritating bitch, you don't have anything to say about it! You don't stand a chance in beating me in a fight and you know it. This is your last chance, stay to fight me and you will die or run along and get to live your choice."

Sakura merely stopped and dropped into a defensive taijutsu stance silently indicating her reply, as she glared at her former teammate before angrily saying.

"You're right, I don't know if I can beat you on my own, but I dearly want to try after our last get-together you bastard!"

"Awww, how sad, didn't you enjoy our last reunion? I mean I don't know why you're so upset about it? I did fulfill your lifelong dream during it didn't I?" Sasuke sarcastically questioned.

Sakura could only grit her teeth in rage at Sasuke's mocking tone before answering with malevolence.

"No Sasuke you didn't! All you did was turn my stupid fantasy into a nightmare and show me what fool I was in ever caring about you. So come over here and let me express my appreciation to you for that by pounding your face into the ground!"

"Hn, brave words Sakura, but you don't stand a chance in Hell of doing that to me. I'm an Uchiha, an elite no one can beat me."

"Maybe Uchiha-teme, but then I don't have to beat you, just delay you long enough until the rest of the Konoha 11 arrives. They're just dying to meet with you after hearing about your plans for them in the future."

"Ahhh the flares, so that's who you signaled. Well, they got the dying part right because I'll kill any of them if they have the audacity and stupidity to fight me. Besides, all of them coming are a bonus for me, as I'll get to capture our other kunoichi classmates and grant them the same honor I'm giving to Hinata of restoring my clan."

"You'll have to kill me first before I would ever allow you to do to them what you did to me you sick, twisted, perverted freak."

"I don't have a problem with that….Sharingan!"

"Shannaro!"

Upon their shouts, one activating his Kekkei Genkai and the other the personal battle cry of his former kunoichi teammate and current opponent. Both Sasuke and Sakura charged at one another each with a ferocious look of determination and unwavering resolve in their eyes.

**

* * *

**

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Imitation Technique)

Shikamaru shouted out, as he as he strangled the life out of the Oto shinobi before him with his clan's infamous shadow-hand technique. As the Nara heir watched his foe fall to the ground dead, he gripped his right shoulder and grimaced in pain as he attempted to stem the blood flowing out of the kunai wound he had suffered moments before from his now deceased opponent. Looking around he saw several Leaf shinobi engaged in hand-to-hand combat with various Sound shinobi. Upon seeing this, Shikamaru realized he had been correct in recalling all of the mobile squad teams consisting of his friends he was commanding to reinforce the main gate into the Leaf village.

As Shikamaru gazed on, he was silently impressed with the talent and abilities of the two Leaf Chunin who were in charge of guarding the main gate. If anyone had ever wondered in the past about the shinobi skills of one Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, they need only look right now and see why both men were considered the number one guard duo of the main gate leading into Konoha. Both Chunin were working in perfect tandem with one another wielding the two large kunai Kotetsu always carried on his back with deadly results. The Sound shinobi attacking the main gate were falling like grass to a blade before both men. However, the Oto forces had knocked down a portion of the outer village wall further down from the main gate and had managed to infiltrate and outflank Kotetsu and Izumo and the shinobi forces they commanded to guard and protect the gate.

Fortunately, Shikamaru had heard the Chunin's radio broadcast of needing assistance and immediately ordered all of his teams to converge to the main gate and provide reinforcements to the Leaf shinobi stationed there lest they be overwhelmed. However, there were so many Sound forces attacking in such a confined area that the utilization of ninjutsu by either side was totally useless and the battle had quickly reverted into a bloody taijutsu fight between the Leaf and Oto shinobi. Quickly slapping a gauze bandage over his shoulder wound the Nara heir looked around to see how his fellow classmates and friends were fairing in this battle and was astonished with what he saw.

All the two man teams he had formed were working in unison flawlessly with one another. Chouji had utilized his clan's infamous Chou Baika jutsu technique morphing into a twenty-five foot giant and had ripped out of the ground a small tree and was swinging away utilizing his improvised timber weapon as a massive club knocking away Sound shinobi to and fro. While the Akimichi heir was doing this, Ino was backing him up from a distance and taking out any Oto warriors that slipped by her gargantuan partner with a combination of her family's mind manipulation techniques and snake arts she had learned from her Sensei over the last year. Shikamaru gulped slightly at the sheer ferocity and bloodiness of his former teammate's taijutsu style she had learned from Anko, but had to admit it was quite effective.

Upon hearing a war-cry like howl, Shikamaru turned his attention towards the sound and saw Kiba and Akamaru implement their trademark Juujin Bushin technique which had transformed the canine into an exact copy Kiba. They then leapt at a group of Sound shinobi and simultaneously shouted.

"**Gatsuuga Style!" **(Dual Piercing Fang Taijutsu Technique)

As the two Kiba's began spinning in midair and attacked the surprised Otogakure shinobi found they were ill prepared to combat the fast rotation of their two attackers, as they were bombarded by multiple impact claw strikes to their bodies. Kiba and Akamaru heightened the Sound ninja's confusion by repeatedly switching off opponents and striking from multiple angles never allowing any of their foes to get a fixed position on either of them to engage them in combat. As this was going on, Shino was protecting his friend and teammate by using his Kikai bugs to add to the enemy's confusion by attacking, blinding, and siphoning off their chakra from a distance.

A garbled death cry caused Shikamaru to turn his focus towards the last of his remaining two-man squads he was commanding as he saw three Oto shinobi fall to the ground dead with several kunai and shuriken imbedded in their bodies. The Nara heir noted how efficient Neji and Tenten were working together as the Hyuga prodigy was using his speed and skill in the Juuken (gentle fist) fighting style made famous by his clan. Utilizing this prized taijutsu style, Neji was able to close off the tenketsu or chakra pressure points of his opponent's bodies incapacitating them long enough for Tenten to finish them off from a distance with a precise and deadly strike from one of her many weapons.

Overall, Shikamaru couldn't help but be suitably impressed at how strong and skillful all of his friends and comrades had become since that ill-fated Uchiha retrieval mission. However, he knew he couldn't stand idly by and admire their work any longer and was about to rejoin in the battle when Ino cried out his name in a dread and pointed towards the sky.

"Shikamaru look!"

The young Chunin commander immediately gazed towards the direction his former kunoichi teammate was pointing at and his eyes grew wide with shock and apprehension. For their hanging in the air briefly like a beacon or lighted cry for help were two signal flares one indigo-colored and the other pink-colored. The Nara heir and everyone else under his command instantly knew exactly what those flares meant, Sasuke was here and he was at the hospital.

"What do we do Shikamaru? We're in the middle of a battle and there are still too many Oto assholes around for us to just leave and help Hinata!" Kiba shouted out in a worried tone of voice, as he tore the throat out of another Sound shinobi.

Shikamaru immediately turned to his genius 200+ IQ to formulate a plan or tactic of how to help both Hinata and Sakura deal with their treacherous former classmate, while at the same time insuring that their departure wouldn't leave the main gate to the village vulnerable and in fear of falling to the enemy. After a moment, the Nara heir looked up with alarm upon realizing he could not think of a way to both help Hinata and Sakura liked he had promised them they would and protect the main gate from falling to Orochimaru's forces at the same time. Gazing at the looks of concern and apprehension plastered on the faces of his comrades, all of them waiting for some kind of response from him. Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak and inform them he didn't know what to do when he suddenly heard an animalistic growl behind him followed by a bone-chilling scream.

Quickly turning around Shikamaru was greeted with the sight of an Oto shinobi lying on the ground a few feet away from him with the one-eyed wolf familiar Kuromaru of the Inuzuka clan leader Tsume ripping the throat out of Sound ninja before turning to speak and snarled.

"Grrrrrrrr, you shouldn't let your guard down like that pup!"

"I agree, that would have been a most foolish and troublesome way to die my sochi (son)."

Turning back around to the sound of his fathers voice the Nara heir saw Shikaku standing alongside Tsume Inuzuka, Ibiki Moreno, Ebisu, Aoba Yamashiro, Shibi Aburame, Genma Shiranui, and Yuugao Uzuki along with a couple of other injured Leaf Jounin whom he didn't recognize. Both Tsume and Shibi immediately went to help their son's while the rest of the Jounin save for Shikaku joined in the battle to defend the main gate of the village and quickly pushed back the oncoming enemy who were caught by surprise by the arrival of these elite Leaf Jounin. The Nara clan leader looked skyward and took note of the fading flares before turning back to his son and saying.

"Go quickly, help save your friends, we will handle things here."

Shikamaru merely nodded and the anxiety he had been experiencing disappeared in an instant and assessing the situation he called out.

"Neji, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, fall back and form on me, we're heading to the hospital right now! Shino, Chouji, I need you two to stay behind and help with the defense of the gate!"

"But why can't they come too, they care about Hinata just as much as all of us do."

"Yeah, Ino's right, they should come as well." Kiba remarked before receiving a stinging slap to the back of his head courtesy of his mother who growled out with annoyance."

"This is not a debate and you do not question your commander's orders….._**ever**_ on the battlefield!"

Tsume then shot a quick glare at Ino who wilted a bit under the stern gaze before Shikamaru spoke up and said.

"Troublesome, I know they care about Hinata as much as any of us, but right now we need speed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. We also can't leave the main gate undermanned when it's still precarious as to whether or not we can keep it from falling. Shino with the use of his Kikai army of insects and Chouji's raw strength and power are better utilized here, while the rest of us head off to the hospital to stop Sasuke."

"To kill Sasuke."

"Wha-what?"

"I said souchi, to kill Sasuke not stop him. I'm giving you a direct order as Strategic Commander of Konoha's shinobi forces to eliminate with extreme prejudice that traitorous Uchiha once and for all."

"But, but what about the Civilian Council Otou-san? There will be holy hell to pay if we kill off their beloved Uchiha and his precious bloodline."

"Most troublesome, you let me and Lady Tsunade worry about the Civilian Council, just get the job done. Now you and your team hurry up and get going before it's too late."

A nod from Shikamaru indicated his acceptance and the Nara heir turned and walked towards his former Genin team, as he heard saw Ino hug and kiss the cheek of her former teammate before quipping with amusement.

"Alright Chouji, you take care and don't let yourself get killed. We still have to find you a girl when all of this is over."

"I've already found a girl Ino."

"Really, who is it?" Ino exclaimed with her famous nosey curiosity.

Chouji looked to his best friend with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, as if silently asking Shikamaru a question. The Nara heir merely shrugged his shoulders and silently mouthed the words _why not_?"

A moment later Chouji swept Ino into his arms and planted a passionate kiss upon her lips, as the Yamanaka heiress eyes grew wide in surprise.

The stunned blonde kunoichi placed her hands on Chouji's chest and was about to push him away, but suddenly stopped this action as a feeling she had never felt before swept through her body and mind. This was no ordinary kiss her life long friend was giving her, it was deeper and more demanding, it was a kiss that made her knees weak, as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his head to pull him tighter to her. Ino shuddered involuntarily and she felt her toes curl slightly when Chouji's tongue parted her lips and began to caress and play with her own much to Ino's delight.

The Yamanaka girl took no notice of the muted and shocked looks plastered upon the faces of her comrades as they watched the scene before them. In fact, Ino was beginning to lose all of her senses of the rest of the world, as her eyelids fluttered and the only thing that mattered at that moment was the kiss Chouji was giving her and the pleasure she was receiving from it. The sounds of the outside world seemed to disappear and Ino could only hear the soft moans she emitted that escaped from between their locked lips.

At last and with great sadness on Chouji's part and much disappointment on Ino's their lips softly broke apart. Panting heavily from their kiss, as Ino attempted to catch her breath. She stared up at Chouji with a glazed look of desire in her eyes and was about to lean in for another kiss when the Yamanaka heiress suddenly felt herself lifted up and draped unceremoniously over the shoulder of Shikamaru who began speeding away followed closely behind by Neji, Tenten, and Kiba. Looking back and the retreating form of Chouji who was waving goodbye to her, Ino began to beat on the back of the Nara boy as he carried her, while shouting with anger and frustration.

"Put me down this instant Shikamaru! I want to stay with Chouji-kun!"

'_Now all of the sudden it's Chouji-kun.'_ The shadow user thought to himself with sarcasm and derision while shaking his head before answering his struggling cargo.

"Quit being troublesome Ino. Stop Sasuke first, make-out with _**Chouji-kun**_ later!"

Ino's face flushed red with embarrassment when she heard the giggles of her surrounding comrades and of the mocking emphasis Shikamaru had spoken Chouji's name. Gritting her teeth at her perceived humiliation the Yamanaka girl shouted out in anger.

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuu!"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke grunted in pain as he leapt backwards to put some distance between himself and the fierce punches his former kunoichi teammate had been dealing out before he shouted out with fury.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **(Great Fireball Technique)

A large sphere of flames blew forth from the Uchiha, as he brought his hand up to his mouth to control and direct it towards Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi immediately called out while flashing through a series of hand seals.

"**Doryuu Heki no Jutsu!" **(Earth Style Wall)

Sakura then exhaled a deep breath and began spewing forth a line of mud onto the ground. The mud quickly grew into an immense wall in front of her and shielded her from Sasuke's Katon jutsu. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the fire jutsu sizzle and then fade away upon impacting her earthen shield, as Sakura had barely erected her summoned barrier in time. However, before the young kunoichi could savor her good fortune any longer her ears picked up the sound of a thousand birds chirping and Sakura dove away just before Sasuke came crashing through her Doton wall in a flurry with a Chidori in hand.

The Uchiha was surprised not to find his foe on the other side of the wall and quickly turned around to search for her before crying out in irritation, as he caught a fistful full of dirt thrown into his face and eyes. Momentarily blinded, Sasuke never saw Sakura leap up and deliver a vicious front kick to his chest sending him tumbling backwards several yards away. As Sasuke rose to his feet deactivating his Sharingan and wiping the dirt out of his eyes, he glared at his former teammate who was gasping and trying to catch her breath, while he himself was also breathing heavily and trying to do the same, as he silently thought with frustration.

'_How is Sakura able to keep up with me? Even with my Sharingan activated she's been able to hold her own against me. I can't even catch her in a genjutsu attack because the bitch refuses to look directly at me while we've been fighting. I don't understand? I remember Sakura was nothing but a weak useless fangirl with no talent whatsoever when she was on my team. How is it that she and the Hyuga slut have gotten so much stronger since I've left the village? Have all of my former classmates improved this much while I've been gone?'_

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and saw him staring at her with a bewildered look upon his face and took this momentary pause in their fight to check on how much chakra she had left. She gritted her teeth in aggravation when she realized it wasn't much. Her previous fights earlier with Sasuke's men in defending the hospital and her frantic rush to battle the Uchiha when she saw Hinata fall to him had definitely worn her out more than she would've liked. As she covertly studied Sasuke, Sakura noted that he wasn't in the most ideal condition either. There were streaks of dried blood covering his face, showing that Hinata had dealt some damage to the Uchiha during their battle. Sakura hoped she would be able to inflict some more damage to Sasuke and couldn't help but silently thank Might Gai for his training to overcome the Sharingan in a fight.

**(Flashback Six Months)**

Sakura yawned while trying to stay awake and be alert, as she waited outside the door of Might Gai's apartment. The young kunoichi had heard that the self-proclaimed Sexy Beast of Konoha set off early every morning to do his ritual calisthenics to start a new day. Sakura had come to a fateful decision and knew the bushy-browed Jounin was the only one who could help her to achieve her goal. So she patiently waited for the Sensei of Team #9 to emerge and silently hoped he wouldn't refuse her request or reject Sakura outright. The sun was just beginning to crest over the horizon when the pink-haired kunoichi heard the door to Gai's apartment swing open and out stepped the green-clad Jounin who looked to the sunrise and declared with his usual zeal.

"What fine day for the flames of youth to burn brightly today!"

"Gai-Gai Sensei." Sakura hesitantly stammered.

"Oh Sakura, I did not see you there. What brings you to my doorstep at such an early hour?"

"I-I've come to ask you something Gai-Sensei."

"What is it you wish to ask child?"

"Is it true that you've developed a way to battle an opponent who possesses the Sharingan?"

"Yes it's true, in my never-ending struggle with my eternal rival Kakashi, my flames of youth has allowed me to develop a fighting style to combat the talents of that Kekkei Genkai. Why do you ask young one?"

Sakura immediately dropped to her knees and bowed with reverence before the elite Leaf Jounin and asked with desperation laced within her voice.

"Gai-Sensei, I humbly ask you to train me in the ways of battling the Sharingan in a fight."

Gai raised one of his bushy eyebrows in sheer curiosity at the young kunoichi bowing before him and wondered what brought on this request from her before asking.

"Why do you wish to learn how to battle a foe who possesses the Sharingan Sakura?"

"I want to know how to defeat Sasuke Uchiha and make him pay for what he did!"

"Hmmm, just as I suspected. No, I will not teach you how to battle a Sharingan user."

"But, but why? I beg you Gai-Sensei, please teach me how counteract the Sharingan in a fight."

"No, I will not teach the ways of battling the Sharingan to a heartbroken fan-girl for as petty a reason as vengeance! I know what the Uchiha did to you and you have every right to be angry, but revenge is not the answer to quell the flames of youth that burn hot within you about what happened. Even if you were to achieve your goal and make Sasuke pay for what he did, that empty feeling you have about him would still remain. If your only reason for wanting to learn the tactics of fighting a Sharingan user is bloodthirsty revenge, that is a hollow reason and for that alone I refuse to teach you."

"But, but that's not my only reason!" Sakura cried out in a panic.

"Then what girl, what is it? What other reason could you possibly have that is valid and not one borne out of hatred and of seeking retaliation for what the Uchiha did to you!"

"I, I want to, to…." Sakura stammered.

"What, you want to what? Tell me right now or I walk away!"

"I want to save my friends!" Sakura shouted with tears streaming down her face as she looked up to Gai."

"What did you say?"

"I, I said I want to save my friends. I won't lie to you Gai-Sensei, I would very much like to exact some painful retribution and revenge on that bastard Uchiha for what he….he did to me. But even more than that reason, I don't want to see what happened to me to befall any of my friends."

"What friends Sakura? It's my understanding that most of your former comrades have shunned you over your desertion many months ago."

"That, that's true, they no longer care about me not that I blame them, but it doesn't matter whether they care for me or not anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Because, even though they don't care about me anymore doesn't change the fact that I still care about all of them. That's why I want to learn the ways of fighting a Sharingan user. I don't want to see any of them get killed or worse at the hands of Sasuke. I want to be able to protect them from him and that is my main reason for wanting to learn how to fight the teme. That's why I'm begging you Gai-Sensei, please don't reject my request of teaching me how to fight Sasuke."

Gai stared at the pink-haired kunoichi kneeling before him and could hear the desperation within her voice as she spoke. He could also hear the sincerity and fervor within her words and knew she was speaking from the heart before he smiled and said.

"Rise Sakura and wipe away your tears. Indeed that is a most noble and worthy reason for wanting to learn my prized techniques. It speaks highly to the flames of youth that burns brightly within you. I will teach you the ways of battling the Sharingan. You will meet me here every morning at this hour and we will begin your training. But first we need to build-up your stamina so from now on you will accompany me on my ritual morning run around the village then we will start your training upon its daily completion. Do you agree to these terms Sakura?"

"Hai Gai-Sensei, I agree. Thank you for accepting me as a student."

"Think nothing of it girl, the vehemence of your words and your true reason for wanting to learn showed me how hot the flames of youth burns within you. Now come let us begin our most vigorous run around our village."

As Sakura struggled to keep up with Gai's brisk pace running around Konoha, she asked the green-clad Jounin a question.

"Gai-Sensei, is it complicated or difficult to learn the technique of fighting someone who possesses the Sharingan?"

"Complicated, no Sakura it is not. There is only one way of successfully fighting such a user and that way is to never let them catch you in a direct line of sight to cast their genjutsu attacks from the Sharingan upon you. So you must never look at them as you would any other opponent."

"But if I can't look directly at a Sharingan user, how am I to fight them?"

"I didn't say you couldn't look at your Sharingan opponent. What I said is you couldn't look directly at him eyesight to eyesight. You must learn how to view him subtly or covertly during the battle, but your main focus will always be on the Sharingan users feet. For those are the giveaways as to what he will do next. So, the theory or tactic in fighting the Sharingan isn't complicated, but it is difficult to learn how to do so."

"I see." Sakura grimly replied.

Gai could hear the sense of doubt within Sakura's response and gave a hearty laugh and gave his trademark smile before reassuring the young kunoichi.

"Ha, ha, ha! Do not worry Sakura; I have full confidence in your ability to learn my technique in how to fight a Sharingan user. I promise you, I won't rest until you have mastered the ability just as well as I or Lee have done."

Sakura felt buoyed by Gai's declaration of confidence in her and smiled back while nodding her head in affirmation at the bushy-browed Jounin.

**(End of Flashback)**

'_Thank you Gai-Sensei for your training, without it and the Doton and medical training Shishou Tsunade has given me over the past year. I doubt I would have been able to survive this fight with Sasuke as long as I have so far.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she stole a glance at her former crush.

Sakura bit her lip to hold back the tide of anger, regret, and self-loathing that threatened to swallow her each time she thought about her former first love. All the love she had once held for Sasuke he had now turned into unadulterated hate. Sakura no longer cared to love Sasuke, but now craved to spill his blood and make him suffer like she had suffered at his hands. She took a deep breath, as she gazed at the obsidian eyes of the Uchiha she had once thought were so beautiful. Now all the pink-haired kunoichi could see in those eyes was how ugly they truly were filled with nothing but hatred, malice, and contempt. Sakura wondered if Sasuke's eyes had always been like that and she had just been too love-struck and naïve to see it in the past. It didn't matter now, the young kunoichi decided. All that mattered was defeating Sasuke and protecting her precious people to borrow a phrase from Naruto and Sakura was determined to do just that or die trying, as she readied herself to resume their fight.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, as Sakura was preparing to do battle once more with Sasuke, Shikaku Nara could only smirk with amusement as he watched his son run off with his lifelong yet troublesome and struggling friend Ino draped over his shoulder. Turning back around he then spied his Godson Chouji sporting a blush on his face, as the Akimichi boy still couldn't believe he had mustered up the courage and nerve to finally tell or in this case show Ino how he felt about her. The Nara clan leader commented with mirth to the young man.

"A bold move on your part Tenshu-sochi (God-son). However, your quite fortunate your other Kyoufu (Godfather) Inoichi-san wasn't here to witness your daring play with his daughter, as I don't think he would be as entertained or as understanding about it as I am."

"You're right Kyoufu (Godfather) Nara he wouldn't. You're not going to tell him about it are you?"

"No, I won't be saying a word to him, it would be much too troublesome. Better to let him find out on his own about you and Ino."

"I don't know if there is anything between me and Ino-chan, it was only a kiss."

"Well judging by the look on my Tenshu-youjo (God-daughters) face, I'm pretty sure that there is _**something**_ between you and Ino now. But we can't dwell on that any longer, we still have a battle to win and a village to protect."

Chouji nodded in understanding as both he and Shikaku turned their attention to the frontline of the battle and moved forward to join their comrades in the fight. Just as they were about to engage the enemy, the radio earpiece Shikaku had blared to life and alerted the Nara clan leader.

"Sleepy Shadow, this is Mind Wrecker with the Green Beast, do you read me, over?"

"Roger, this is Sleepy Shadow, I read you Mind Wrecker, over."

"Roger Sleepy Shadow, we have the BB Blonde who is injured and needs medical aid ASAP. Do you copy, over?"

"Roger Mind Wrecker I copy, over."

"Roger Sleepy Shadow, we're near the main gate but there are too many snakes blocking our path, how should we proceed? Do you copy over?"

"Roger Mind Wrecker, I copy, we will briefly open up a path for you and your cargo to traverse. Stay on this frequency and wait for my signal and when it's given move like the wind, as I don't know how long we can keep the pathway open? Do you copy over?"

"Roger Sleepy Shadow, I copy. We will wait for your signal, but hurry as the BB Blonde is in dire straits and fading. Do you copy over?"

"Roger Mind Wrecker, I copy, over and out."

As soon as Shikaku ended his transmission with Inoichi, he immediately began devising a plan to safely escort him, Gai and the injured Tsunade back into the village. After a few moments of concentrated deliberation, he ordered with authority.

"Shibi-san, Shino, Chouji, I need you to fall back to my position and follow my orders. Lady Tsunade has been injured and I need all of your talents to help bring her safely into the village for medical aid."

"What do you need us to do Commander Nara?"

"You and your father Shino will be providing cover for the Hokage and the men bringing her into the village with the use of your clan's Kikai insects, which I will explain to you both in a moment. First, I need to know if you Chouji brought with you your kunai chains?"

"Hai Kyoufu (Godfather) Nara, I brought them."

"Good, now here is my plan. Right now the Inoichi, Gai, and Lady Tsunade are near the main gate. Unfortunately they cannot enter due to the troublesome problem of the large contingent of Sound shinobi between them and us currently outside the gate. We need to clear a path for our comrades and Hokage and we need to do it quickly so here is what I propose we do.

"First Chouji, for this plan to work, I need you to utilize your clan's special taijutsu technique of Nikudan Hari Sensha (Spiked Human Bullet Tank). You will be opening up the pathway to which they can enter. However, to prevent the enemy from closing up the path behind you as you roll by is where Shibi-san and Shino come into play. I need the two of you to form an insect wall or barrier on both sides of the passageway Chouji cuts through the Sound ninja. This will not only help keep the lane Chouji creates open, but it will also provide cover and camouflage to hinder the enemy's sight of our comrades and Hokage as they enter the village by not allowing them to attack our people."

Taking a deep breath, Shikaku continued on.

"Chouji, once Inoichi, Gai, and Lady Tsunade have started down the path you've created, you will maintain your Nikudan Hari Sensha and reverse direction providing cover to their rear flank and follow behind them. As you and our comrades race down our impromptu corridor Shibi-san and Shino can collapse the Kikai wall they've erected behind you as you pass by and provide additional cover to the rear flank until your all safely within the walls of the village. The Leaf shinobi manning the walls and the gate will also be providing cover during this entire exercise as well. I know it's a troublesome plan in many aspects, but we're limited on time and Lady Tsunade needs medical care ASAP. Do any of you have any questions?"

"I have no questions Kyoufu (Godfather) Nara."

"What about you Shibi-san, can you and Shino implement for the plan what I've suggested using your Kikai insects?"

"Hai Nara-san, the scale of the mission is indeed daunting and it will require the we use our entire colonies of our Kikaichuu brethren we both host within us, but I promise you we can accomplish what you have proposed."

"Very well, let's get to it then."

As Chouji wrapped several loose chains around his body, each chain having several kunai attached to them, Shibi and Shino took up flanking positions on each side of the young Akimichi as they approached the gate. Turning to look at his Godfather, Chouji nodded his head to the elder Nara to indicate he was ready before flashing through a series of hand signs and calling out.

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu! **(Partial Multi-Size Technique)

Almost instantly, Chouji began to transform and modify his body into a large sphere shape, as he drew his limbs into the newly formed spherical body. He then launched his body into the air and began to spin at a high rate of speed. Upon landing on the ground, the kunai now wrapped tightly around Chouji's body dug into the earth and provided immense traction for the Akimichi heir, as Shikaku signaled to open the gate.

Needless to say the Sound shinobi outside the gate were surprised to see it suddenly thrown open and were about to rush in when they stopped and looked on with fear as a living 15 foot diameter ball of spikes came speeding at them out of the gate. Many of the Oto ninja attempted to stop the sphere of kunai quickly bearing down on them by using several projectile attacks upon it. However, these attacks proved ineffective, as Chouji was spinning and moving at such a high rate of speed it prevented most of the incoming projectiles from landing, as they bounced off his body with little effect. And those shinobi directly in front of Chouji soon found themselves being sliced apart by the fast rotating kunai or outright crushed by the immense size and girth of the Akimichi heir.

As Chouji laid waste to the Sound shinobi before him, Shibi and Shino Aburame unleashed their colonies of Kikai insects on both sides of the spiked human bullet tank erecting a bug barrier as he tore through the ranks of the hapless Oto warriors. Upon witnessing this, Shikaku immediately activated his radio earpiece and called out.

"Mind Wrecker this is Sleepy Shadow, do you read me, over?"

"Roger, this is Mind Wrecker, I read you Sleepy Shadow, over."

"Roger Mind Wrecker, we are cutting a path through the snakes, you and Green Beast bring the BB Blonde down the corridor as quickly as you can, we will cover you as you travel down it. Do you copy, over?"

"Roger Sleepy Shadow I copy, we see the passageway being created, proceeding to the road now. Do you copy, over?"

"Roger Mind Wrecker I copy, remember time is short and I don't know how long we can keep the road open? Do you copy over?"

"Roger Sleepy Shadow I copy, we remember and will rendezvous with you shortly. Do you copy over?"

"Roger Mind Wrecker, I copy, over and out."

A couple of minutes later both Inoichi and Gai with Tsunade in his arms came racing through the gate followed closely behind by Chouji and a multitude swarm of insects which immediately flew back into the sleeves of both Shibi and Shino. As Chouji reverted back to his original form, his eyes became crossed and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. Shino rushed over to see if his comrade had been injured but could find no significant wounds upon the Akimichi boy other then a few minor cuts and scrapes that the Sound shinobi had managed to inflict upon him during his rampaging trek through their forces. It was then Shikaku spoke up and commented.

"Fear not Shino, Chouji is just suffering the side-effects and one weakness of his clans Nikudan Sensha technique. Once the technique has ended, the user suffers an intense bout of dizziness, but it will pass shortly."

"Ohhhhhhhh, make the spinning stop." Chouji groaned in discomfort.

Chuckling at his Godson's current state of being, Shikaku turned his attention to Lady Tsunade who was being attended to by a field medic nin and asked with concern.

"What's wrong with Lady Tsunade, is she hurt badly?"

"Hokage-sama has a deep laceration in her shoulder which needs to be taken care of, but that's not what concerns me at the moment. Judging by her erratic heart-rate and blood pressure, I believe she has been poisoned and if that's the case, there is little I can do for her. I need to get Lady Tsunade to Shizune-sama at the hospital immediately, as she is the only person besides the Hokage herself that has any expertise and knowledge in dealing with poisons and antidotes."

"Most troublesome, very well, Gai-san, if you still have the energy I want you to take as quickly as you can Lady Tsunade to the hospital and I'm assigning four Leaf Chunin for protection and this medic nin to accompany you on the way there." Shikaku ordered while signaling to four Leaf shinobi to approach.

"My flames of youth are still strong and will usher myself and our noble Hokage to the hospital in no time. I just hope the flames of youth within these Chunin are strong enough to be able to keep up with me." Gai declared with bravado.

"We can only hope Gai-san." Shikaku replied while rolling his eyes at the green-clad Jounin before adding.

"Inoichi-san, I need you here with me to help protect the main gate from falling to our enemy."

As both Shikaku and Inoichi watched Gai and the other Leaf shinobi race off towards the hospital with Tsunade in tow, the Nara clan leader could only silently pray with apprehension that the hospital was still functioning and that his son and comrades had been able to accomplish their mission of ending the Uchiha threat once and for all.

**

* * *

**

"**Tsuuten Kyaku!" **(Bruising Sky Leg)

Sakura cried out as she descended on Sasuke her right leg extending upward, about to strike him with a powerful axe kick. Bringing her leg crashing down from a high arc to which Sasuke was barely able to leap away in time lest it strike him with murderous force. Sakura's leg impacted the ground where the Uchiha had been standing with a thunderous boom. The earth-shattering kick shook the ground violently as fissures suddenly appeared and extended out from the crater that had formed from the force of the attack that had pulverized the ground instantly.

Sasuke was surprised by this sudden move and of the sheer ferocity and power to which it was delivered by his former teammate. He knew he had been fortunate to escape, as the chakra that had been placed within that kick had enough power to destroy him if it had connected. It was then the Uchiha realized that his former #1 fan-girl was actually trying to kill him and he backpedaled as fast as he could to try and put some distance between himself and Sakura. For her part, Sakura chased after him, her hand glowing with blue chakra primed to deliver a devastating blow. Inwardly cursing, Sasuke ran up the outer wall surrounding the hospital and jumped off just in the nick of time, as Sakura unleashed a punch that shattered the wall from the immense power behind it she had used.

As Sasuke flipped away and landed, the ground underneath him began collapsing. Sakura had whirled around and punched the ground with earth-shattering force sending a shockwave heading directly at the Uchiha dislodging him off of his feet. The pink-haired kunoichi then charged and threw another wild chakra filled punch that smashed into the ribs of the Uchiha. Sasuke suddenly felt a searing pain course through his body and he coughed up some blood before sliding down on one foot to send a heeled boot crashing into Sakura's gut and then her chin. As Sakura reeled back from the blows, he caught her with a punch to her cheek sending the young kunoichi flying off to the side. Sasuke attempted to follow-up his blow with a roundhouse kick, but Sakura abruptly leapt skyward to avoid the hit. Flipping in the air and turning over to spiral downwards, Sakura dove to attempt to land her own blow onto the Uchiha's upturned face. Seeing this Sasuke swerved aside, as Sakura destroyed the ground on impact, while he leapt back avoiding the bone-shattering hit cursing. This battle due to the both of them running low on chakra had now degenerated into nothing more than a taijutsu fight.

Landing unceremoniously on his butt several yards away and deactivating his Sharingan. Sasuke tried to get up, but the pain of his body he had been trying desperately to ignore was starting to become unbearable. Sasuke found it was hard to even breathe, as he cradled his torso and felt a stabbing pain from his right side indicating some of his ribs had been broken from Sakura's last attack. As Sasuke glared at his former kunoichi teammate, it infuriated him that he had been having such a difficult time in defeating both Hinata and now Sakura, as he thought to himself.

'_Damn it to hell, I've underestimated these bitches! They're stronger than I ever imagined they could be, I can't underestimate them anymore. I know I can eventually take down the pink-slut, but this fight is taking way too long. I need to end it before anymore of my asshole classmates show up that she signaled earlier. Perhaps instead of trying to defeat Sakura I can use the idiot fan-girl to my advantage.'_

A sly sickening smile crept across Sasuke's face, as he held up his hand to halt Sakura who was advancing towards him and he spoke to her in a contrite tone of voice.

"Sakura wait, I didn't come here to fight you, I really didn't. I actually owe you a debt of gratitude, as when I thought you were dead it blessed me with a wonderful gift. I'm glad to see you're not dead and you've improved yourself immensely. You're no longer a weak and annoying fan-girl anymore, but have become a strong kunoichi. One I now deem worthy enough to help me rebuild my clan. Come with me Sakura, help me take Hinata back with us to Otogakure and I promise you will lead the life you always dreamed of to be with me."

Sakura halted her march towards the Uchiha and paused as if in deep thought while she stared at her childhood crush and first love. After a minute or so, Sasuke growing impatient then added in a sweetened tone of voice.

"You said you loved me, is it really that difficult a decision to make? And after the strength and skills you've showed me here today, I feel as though I can learn to love you as well Sakura-chan."

"What about Naruto-kun?" Sakura finally replied.

"The dobe, what about him? He dies the next time I see him simple as that." Sasuke incredulously declared, as if there was no other answer to the question.

"If, if you promise not to hurt Naruto-kun, I'll go with you Sasuke." Sakura hesitantly stammered.

"What do you care if I hurt Naruto-kun? I mean he's nothing but…..….wait, wait a minute…. when did you start addressing that idiot as Naruto-kun?"

Sakura's face flushed slightly in embarrassment before turning her head away from her former teammate before Sasuke cackled with derisive glee and ridicule.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh this is rich! The girl who the dobe offered up his heart to so many times only to have you reject him and stomp on it time and time again, now you suddenly love him is just too much. So it's longer Naruto-baka with you now, but Naruto-kun, how hilarious. I'm hurt Sakura; I remember a time when you only used that loving honorific for me and me alone. How truly foolish and frivolous a girl's heart can be, ha ha ha."

I don't know which of you two is more pathetic? That dobe for chasing after you everyday only to get physically and verbally beat-down for it by you until he was nothing. Or you suddenly realizing that it was Naruto that you love after all this time. Tell me something Sakura, did you have this epiphany about your love for the dobe before or after he finally wised up about you and got with the Hyuga bitch?"

Sakura's only answer to Sasuke was to hang her head low in shame, as she knew everything Sasuke had just said with regards to her realization of love for Naruto was true. As Sakura reflected on his words, she honestly hated herself right then and there. All Naruto ever did was be nice and caring towards her, never deserving the ridicule and scorn she heaped upon him for his efforts. How could she have been so stupid and selfish to do that to Naruto? How could she not have seen or recognized sooner that it was Naruto deserving of her love and not this preening asshole now laughing at her. Sakura knew that for the rest of her life she would always regret being so fixated on Sasuke and too blind to see how much Naruto truly meant to her. After a moment, she looked up with tears in her eyes and felt her heart sink in sorrow and remorse as she spoke.

"You're right Sasuke, I didn't have my epiphany as you put it about Naruto-kun until it was too late. The old adage you never know what you've got till it's gone aptly applies to me. I will always regret ignoring not only Naruto's genuine feelings of love for me, but that I also ignored the genuine feelings of love I held for him, but had always kept buried. And why did I ignore those feelings? Because I stupidly believed I was actually in love with a traitorous unfeeling Uchiha bastard who never gave a damn about me and still doesn't no matter what lies he spews to the contrary at me today!"

Sasuke smirked a bit and gave a mirthless chuckle at his distraught former teammate before saying in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"You're right Sakura, I was lying. I didn't give a damn about you back then or give a damn about you now, but that's all the more reason why you should take me up on offer to walk away and let me take Hinata."

"What are you talking about teme?"

"Only this, I was being sincere when I said I owed you for achieving the gift that I did from you're supposed death. So in gratitude for that I offer you this choice. All you have to do is walk away and let me take Hinata. That's easy enough to understand isn't it?"

"And why would I do that?"

"So you can have Naruto."

"Wh-what?" Sakura exclaimed with confusion.

"It's simple Sakura, you love Naruto but he's with Hinata now. But if Hinata is gone, then when the dobe returns he's going to be heart-broken and in need of a friend. The dobe isn't that bright so I'm sure if you played it right and used your feminine wiles you could make Naruto forget about the Hyuga bitch and become his woman. So if you let me take Hinata away everyone wins. I get to start restoring my clan to its rightful glory and potentially create a new Kekkai Genkai in the offspring produced by an Uchiha and a Hyuga. And you get to spend the rest of your life with the dobe you love. Come on Sakura, if everything you've said is true about you loving our blonde-haired idiot of a teammate, then this is an easy proposition for you to accept. I mean you do want a life with Naruto don't you? Well, that's never going to happen if Hinata is still around. So let me take her and we'll both walk away happy today. What do you say?"

Sakura paused briefly and let the words the Uchiha boy had spoken register within her mind. While Sasuke stood by waiting impatiently for her answer with a smug, self-righteous, and conceited demeanor to his posture, ever confident that she would do as he says as everyone should as far as he was concerned. Staring at Sasuke, a lone tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as the girl had listened with disgust at what a truly inhuman monster her former teammate had become to think that she would actually agree to such a proposal. It was true that she did love Naruto and would give almost anything to have a life with him. However, Sakura would not sacrifice her soul to achieve that and by letting this wicked Uchiha take Hinata away to inflict Kami knows what pain, torture, and suffering upon the girl, selling her soul is exactly what she would be doing by agreeing to Sasuke's twisted offer.

"You truly are sick and demented Sasuke, if you believe I would let you take Hinata away and do to her what you did to me. I feel nothing but sadness and disgust at what you've become and I now see there is no hope for any redemption for you whatsoever for you to make such a perverse proposal and think I would agree to it. Go fuck yourself Sasuke and I hope Kami has a special place in hell reserved for you when Naruto-kun finally sends you there ending your pathetic clan once and for all!"

Sasuke could only smirk and shake his head with dissatisfaction at his former kunoichi teammate's stupidity in not only rejecting his offer, but in daring to insult him and his clan as well, as he spoke with malevolence.

"A foolish choice Sakura, as there is nothing you can do to prevent me from taking the Hyuga slut away. Oh well, I've grown tired of your continued defiance of me and of your faith in that blonde dobe. It's time I ended this dance between us. Allow me to now show you the gift that was bestowed to me upon hearing about your death. A death which was obviously in error, but it's an error that I will now easily correct."

Sakura immediately dropped into a defensive taijutsu stance and waited for what the Uchiha was planning to do when she heard him utter two words.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

However, instead of the spinning kaleidoscope of the evolved Sharingan flaring to life, Sasuke suddenly cried out in pain and brought his hands up to cover his eyes, as he cursed inwardly at himself with shock.

'_Damn it to hell, I don't have enough chakra left after fighting those two Leaf bitches to properly activate my Mangekyou form of the Sharingan!'_

However, before Sasuke could ponder his next move, Sakura was already upon him and raining down punches as quickly as she could. Again and again Sakura brought her fists hammering down one devastating blow after another onto Sasuke as tears rolled down her face. Sakura was putting everything she had into her strikes and never letting up not even for a second to give the Uchiha a reprieve to gather himself.

For Sakura knew this was her last chance to defeat him as her chakra was very nearly gone. Sakura could hear the sickening crunch of Sasuke's bones breaking, as she kept punching him until his face was almost unrecognizable from bruising and blood that now adorned it. The pink-haired Kunoichi's own knuckles were a bloody mess as they came pummeling down determined to disfigure the still handsome face staring up at her. But despite her punches, despite her tears she couldn't take the time to wipe away, and despite all the strength she had left Sakura still couldn't wipe off that condescending smirk the Uchiha still bore upon his face. Sasuke had yet to utter a word or even cry out in pain during Sakura's onslaught. However, she then noticed his obsidian eyes narrow, as they took on a visage of pure hate and rage when he suddenly shouted with fury.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke screamed to the heavens, as he activated his cursed seal once again.

Instantly, Sakura found herself being blown away from Sasuke by a dark purple almost blackened color demonic chakra flare. The pink-haired girl shook with terror when she noticed a raging, flame-like pattern spreading from a seal on his shoulder and beginning to cover his entire body. Sakura had seen this once before during the Chunin exams in the forest of death and knew she now had no hope of winning her battle with the Uchiha and very little hope that she would even survive.

However, before Sakura could do anything, Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her driving a fist into her gut with such force that the young kunoichi bent forward and began coughing up blood. Sasuke then brought his right knee upward and knee kicked his former kunoichi teammate in the face breaking her nose. As Sakura fell backwards onto the ground clutching her stomach in immense pain, Sasuke reared back and delivered a violent kick to her ribs, breaking several of them and sending the young girl flying through the air before landing with a sickening thud face down 30 feet away. Sasuke in his level one cursed seal state menacingly stalked over towards the now prone figure of Sakura and loomed over her before his left hand shot out and tightly gripped her hair pulling her head up as he leaned in and spat with malice into her ear.

"You fucking slut, you actually hurt me you little bitch! Tell me, did you honestly believe that you could beat me? I told you before, I'm an Uchiha, an elite, no one can defeat me no one, especially you. You're nothing but some peasant slut from the streets; you don't even belong to a clan. Yet you dared to have the impudence to insult my clan. Well here's the price you pay for that stupidity!"

Sasuke then drove his foot down onto the back of Sakura's legs dislocating both of her knees as the young kunoichi screamed out in agonizing pain.

"Ha, ha ha, that's it Sakura scream for me, I love to hear you scream!" Sasuke exclaimed with sadistic pleasure before adding.

"Oh Sakura, I wish I could play with you longer, but I meant what I said earlier that it's time to end this dance between us."

Sakura then heard the unmistakable sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air and without turning around to see it, she already knew that Sasuke had activated their former Sensei's trademark jutsu the Chidori and was about to end her life.

"Time to die you annoying bitch!" Sasuke shouted with joy; as he brought the Chidori down to impale Sakura through the back. However, before he could accomplish his deadly task, the Uchiha was suddenly hit with a powerful column of water that sent him flying from Sakura and into the outer wall that surrounded the hospital.

Sakura craned her head around to see Hinata standing shakily with her arms outstretched indicating she had been the one to save Sakura's life by utilizing her Suiun Suishi jutsu to knock the power-crazed Uchiha away from her. The pink-haired girl was astounded that her fellow kunoichi was even conscious and able to stand, as she noticed some blood coming from the Hyuga girl's ears strongly indicating that Hinata was suffering from a severe concussion. Sakura was about to call out to her former classmate when a scream of unbridled rage ripped through the air from the Uchiha.

A moment later, Sasuke appeared looming over Sakura once again and grabbed the crippled girl before swinging her around and throwing her with tremendous force into Hinata knocking them both to the ground. The force of the impact had rendered the Hyuga girl unconscious once more, as Sakura gazed across to see the purplish black colored chakra emanating from Sasuke swirl around in a chaotic and violent manner already healing all the damage that he had previously suffered, as the Uchiha screamed with ferocity.

"I've had it with you two whores! You both claim to love Naruto, then the both of you can die together on this day and when the dobe returns he can weep over your ashes!"

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **(Great Fireball Technique)

The Uchiha then drew some chakra from his mouth into his chest and then immediately exhaled it blowing a stream of fire. Which erupted into a large sphere of flames even more enhanced then his normal fireball thanks to the influx of power he was receiving from the curse seal. The maniacal Uchiha then brought his hand up to his mouth to control the sphere of flames and direct it towards the two prone girls lying on the ground.

Sakura saw this and knew there wasn't anyway for she and Hinata to avoid being burned alive due to her being crippled and the Hyuga girl lying beside her still unconscious. In a last desperate act to ensure that one of them survived, Sakura using the last little bit of chakra she had left to call upon, channeled it into her arms and flung Hinata to safety before closing her eyes and awaiting the massive fireball to strike her down and end her life, as one final thought entered her mind.

'_Goodbye Naruto-kun, I love you, please be safe and have a happy life with Hinata.'_

Because her eyes closed, Sakura never saw the green blur that appeared in front of her, but felt a pair of arms encircle her and take the hit from the fireball shielding and protecting her from the deadly flames. Sakura could hear the sizzle of the fire as it struck her unknown savior and could smell the burning skin before in another flash of speed she found herself being deposited next to Hinata. Tentatively opening her eyes, Sakura gasped in shock and awe at who it was that had saved her, as the individual turned around to face Sasuke and spoke with determination and conviction.

"You shall not harm the beautiful flowered cherry blossom that is Sakura-chan anymore Uchiha. If you wish to continue down your dark road turning away from the flames of youth and the will of fire we here in the Leaf village live by, as you once did so be it. However, I will not stand by and allow you to hurt anyone that is precious to me. If want someone to fight Uchiha, then from here on in your opponent is….ME!"

A tear rolled down Sakura's face and she could only stammer the name of the heroic shinobi now taking up the battle against Sasuke.

"Lee-Lee-kun!"

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Happy holidays and a happy new year to all of my readers. I will keep this author note short and will explain why in a moment. I'm sure this chapter update comes as a bit of surprise for you all, but hopefully it's in a good way. I won't be writing up my usual excessive A/N because frankly it will take me a day or two to do that and it's already been very difficult for me to finish writing this chapter. You see my father died unexpectedly over the Thanksgiving holiday and I'm still struggling a bit in dealing with that. So much so that a lot of my motivation and drive to do just about anything including writing has kind of flown out the window the past few weeks. All I've been concentrating on up until a few days ago when I tasked myself to complete this update for all of you has been my crappy job.

However, do not fear, as I have no intention on abandoning this story. It's just right now and in the past few weeks I've spent very little time on the computer. So please don't think ill of me for not responding to all of your reviews from the last chapter or in my lax in attention to responding to your pm's in a timely fashion. Or even in the reviews I generally leave on stories I read. I promise over the next few weeks I will be attempting to catch up everything I've let slide.

I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter, it's much appreciated by me. I enjoyed reading many of your reviews and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your responses will be via review for it. The chapter itself is one of the longest ones I've written even without my usual sizable author notes. The chapter may have a few minor grammatical errors, misspellings, missed words, etc. But that is due to time constraints because I've only been able to do only a couple of quick proof readings, as I wanted to get this as a late Christmas/New Years day gift to all of you. So please don't harp too much on the grammar issues, I will be editing the chapter over the next several days.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_


	47. The Battle of Konoha Part 3

**Chapter 47 Summary: **The siege of Konoha by Orochimaru continues and now Sakura has fallen in battle to her own treacherous former teammate just as her mentor Tsunade had. Meanwhile remnants of the Konoha 11 race desperately to the hospital in an effort to save Sakura and Hinata from Sasuke. However, just as Tsunade was saved by an unexpected hero taking up battle against Orochimaru. Sakura herself was rescued from certain death by another unforeseen hero who has now picked up the mantle and is preparing to do battle with the psychotic Uchiha. Meanwhile other battles rage on throughout the Leaf village, as many brave shinobi fights for their lives and their home.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 47: "The Battle of Konoha Part. 3"**

Sasuke scowled and gritted in teeth in frustration and anger, as he stared at the latest interloper to foil his plans. The Uchiha was infuriated that this green-clad nuisance who he had met in battle once before had managed to protect and save Sakura's life from his Goukakyuu jutsu.

"Look you annoying little bug, I don't have time to waste battling a chakra-less weakling like you. Besides it would be beneath me seeing as I'm an Uchiha, an elite and you're nobody. You're nothing more than some lowly peasant trash who doesn't even belong to a clan just like that pink-haired whore you just saved."

Lee's eyes narrowed upon hearing Sasuke's words and he exhaled a deep breath before saying in an icy tone of voice that no one had ever heard before come from the normally exuberant young shinobi.

"You might insult me all you wish Uchiha, as it meaningless to me and does nothing to diminish the flames of youth that course through my body. However, when you dare to insult and attempt to harm the exquisite flower of beauty that is Sakura-chan, then that does ignite my flames of youth to a blazing degree so hot you will forever regret saying those hateful words and your actions, as they burn you."

Sakura's heart fluttered when she heard Lee's declaration, but then her eyes fell upon the charred back of her defender showing the damage Sasuke's Katon jutsu had done in protecting her. The young kunoichi gasped in horror as she saw the second and third degree burns inflicted on both the outer and underlying layer of skin on Lee's back. The redness, swelling, and blistering was already evident on the young man and Sakura began to weep as the medical knowledge she had learned told her that Lee must be in unbearable pain. Yet, for all the pain she knew he must be enduring, Lee showed no signs or gave any indication to anyone of his suffering. Just as Sakura was about to beg Lee to leave her and get medical treatment for his injuries, Sasuke sneered and spoke with sarcasm.

"Hn, I have no idea what you just said you bushy-browed spandex wearing freak, but I'm guessing it was some sort of threat. You want to fight me nut-job then so be it! I don't even need to use ninjutsu to defeat the likes of you. Taijutsu will due just fine, becuase I still owe you for that beating during the Chunin exams, but don't worry, I'm not going to kill you right off. I think I'll just cripple you and then if there's time you can watch me have another go with your _**exquisite flower of beauty **_like I did over a year ago. I'm sure the little slut has been yearning for it ever since the last time."

In the blink of an eye, Lee exploded in a burst of speed and hurtled himself in a rage at the smirking Uchiha, while Sakura shouted out to him in desperate fear and concern.

"No Lee-kun, you can't!"

**(Flashback Five Weeks)**

Tsunade grinned as she stood in the observation room gazing through a one-way mirror watching her newest protégé and Rock Lee laughing with one another and playing with the all the young children in that ward. Turning to her companion in the room she flashed a cocky smile at the woman and said with amusement.

"This psychological stuff isn't so tough. Maybe I should include it as another skill in my expansive medical expertise as well. What do you think?"

Keko Yamanaka merely rolled her eyes in derisive response before saying with annoyance.

"You got lucky Lady Tsunade, that's all. I'm still not a proponent of throwing two people together each with significant psychological issues, as a way of helping either person out is a proven or logical method of treatment. However, I will admit and I'm glad that it did work in this case for Sakura and Lee."

"I'm pleased that it's worked as well. Sakura has been overcoming her Androphobia thanks to her daily contact with Lee. And he has been slowly reverting back to his exuberant personality and overcoming his depression because of his injuries."

"That's true they both have shown marked improvement over the past several months, but I've also observed that the improvement drops off when they are apart from one another. If Lee isn't around then Sakura reverts back into a guarded defensive posture around other males and is very wary of them. And Lee's enthusiastic character tends to be more subdued when Sakura isn't around. However, both the Androphobia and depression exhibited by both of them has lessened even when they are apart from one another than what it was months ago."

"I've seen what you're talking about as well, which is why I've called you here today. I need to know how much of a psychological blow would it be to Sakura if Lee were not around anymore?"

"That's a difficult question for me to answer Lady Tsunade. Lee has become an important facet in Sakura's life and he's definitely been instrumental in her recovery. How crucial or vital he is to Sakura's healing can't be underestimated and it would definitely be a setback to her if he were not around anymore. Why do you ask, is Lee going somewhere?"

"I certainly hope not, but there is a significant chance that come tomorrow Lee will no longer be with us." Tsunade grimly replied.

"I don't understand?"

"Well, after months of researching the different healing techniques Suna has used on patients who have been injured by Gaara's Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin) jutsu that Temari brought to me. I've developed a surgical procedure based off of that research and in conjunction with some of my own techniques to restore the mobility to Lee's crippled arm and leg. And I've decided to present this option to Lee this afternoon and see if he wishes to undergo this surgery."

"That's wonderful news, I'm sure Lee will agree to the surgery. I know from my counseling sessions with him that it's his dream to be a Konoha shinobi once again."

"Yes Keko, I've no doubt either that he will eagerly agree to have the procedure done no matter what the cost and that's the problem."

"I don't understand Lady Tsunade, what cost do you speak of?"

"His very life." Tsunade somberly answers.

"Is the procedure that dangerous?"

"Yes, it is. I've refused in the past to attempt to operate on Lee because at best he only had a 50/50 chance of surviving the surgery. Lee's injuries are crippling and debilitating to the young man, but they are by no means life-threatening. And I will not risk a person's life with a needless surgery on such odds no matter how much they may beg me to do so."

"I see, so if the odds are so terrible, why are you willing to do the surgery now?"

"Because I made a promise to the young man that if I could find a way to increase the odds for him surviving the surgery then I would make the attempt. And the research I studied of the Suna healing methods they've used has done just that, improved his chances of making it through the procedure."

"By how much?"

Tsunade paused a moment before taking a deep breath and softly replying with a little hesitancy laced in her voice.

"A six to eight percent improvement."

"A six to eight percent improvement is that all! You can't be serious Lady Tsunade?" Keko exclaimed in astonishment.

"It might be a little bit more, possibly as high as ten percent." Tsunade sheepishly retorts in defense.

"Oh as high as ten percent, well that just makes all the difference in the world." Keko mockingly stated, the sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Look Keko, I wish the numbers were better as well, but it's all we've got. Which is why I wanted your analysis of what this will do to Sakura if things go badly for Lee?"

"I can't answer that question, no one can! But if you want my opinion, then I believe it would be a crushing blow to Sakura if Lee were suddenly…..dead! I can with certainty state that it would most definitely be a setback in her psychological recovery."

"I see."

"Furthermore Lady Tsunade, it's as you said, Lee's injuries are not life-threatening. So attempting the surgery even with that minute improvement in his survivability numbers is not warranted in my opinion either. Lee can still live a viable life without the surgery. Why are you even considering doing the procedure?"

"Because I promised the boy I would try to heal him if I could. And it's as you said, it's his dream to be a Konoha shinobi once again. I think you know as well as I do that unless Lee is able to achieve that dream then I don't believe he will ever recover from his depression and it will only grow worse as the years go by for the young man. Tell me I'm wrong in this assessment and I won't attempt the surgery, but I want to make this perfectly clear to you. This is Lee's only chance at returning to the life he once had and the numbers for the procedure aren't going to improve anytime soon. However the time he has left in which I can perform this procedure for Lee grows shorter with each passing day because he is still growing and developing into a man. I either attempt the surgery now or I forever doom Lee to the life he currently has and loathes."

Keko's brow furrowed in deep contemplation, as she thought about what Tsunade had just told her and of her past counseling sessions with Lee. If faced with the harsh prospect of never being a shinobi again that truth would cripple Lee's mind as badly as his body. Keko knew the only thing keeping his hope alive was the belief he held that Lady Tsunade would eventually be able to heal him. As much as the Yamanaka matriarch hated to admit it, the Hokage was right in her assessment of Lee's current psychological makeup. So while Keko would dearly love to tell Tsunade that she was wrong in her evaluation of the bushy-browed young man, she knew that she couldn't and exhaled a heavy sigh before saying with resignation.

"I can't tell you that you're wrong Lady Tsunade. My analysis of Lee's psyche from our past counseling sessions leads me to believe that your assessment is indeed correct. Lee's depression would only grow and intensify over time if he was faced with the prospect of never being a shinobi again. The results of that depression during that time could also manifest into many different ways, none of them good. In the end, I fear he would either hurt himself or others or both because of it. And sadly the odds of that happening are higher than the odds you've presented for a successful surgery for him. So I concur with your decision to risk doing the procedure. All we can do now is pray to Kami that it will be a success not only for Lee's sake, but for Sakura's as well."

"Thank you Keko for your honest analysis of the situation. If you could be so kind as to bring Lee to my office, I'll discuss the procedure with him there and see if he will agree to it, although we both know that he will."

"Hai Hokage-sama, he will. I'll bring him to you straight away."

**

* * *

**

A few minutes later there was a knock on Tsunade's office door and the blonde Hokage bade the person to enter. The door was opened by Keko Yamanaka who stepped aside to allow Lee to hobble into the office on his crutches with Sakura holding onto his arm to support the crippled youth. Tsunade noticed a slightly pained and defeated expression flash across Lee's face momentarily as Sakura helped him to a chair in front of her desk and took another seat beside him. It was obvious to the Slug Sannin that Lee felt useless because of his condition and was ashamed of needing Sakura's help, but to his credit he kept those feelings hidden from her. There was a look of genuine concern for Lee that Sakura bore upon her face and Tsunade knew the her young apprentice was not going to like the conversation about to take place before the blonde Hokage cleared her throat and asked.

"Ahem, Keko I only requested Lee's presence, why is Sakura here and not attending to her current duties in the children's ward?"

"It's my fault Hokage-sama, please do not be cross with them, I asked Sakura-chan to accompany me. Keko-san informed me you wished to discuss my medical condition and treatment with me. I do not fully grasp the medical field very well, so I asked Sakura-chan to be here to help me understand the healing arts."

"Stop it Lee, that's not true. I asked to come with Lee milady when Kekeo-san said you wanted to discuss a new treatment with him for his injuries. I've studied Lee-kun's case extensively and I know of no new treatment that we can apply to him that hasn't already been done, so I wanted to know what it was and if I could help?"

"I can appreciate your determination Sakura, but this is a private matter between a doctor and patient. It might be best if you return to your duties and….."

"It's alright Hokage-sama, I do not mind if Sakura-chan stays."

'_Damn it Lee!'_ Tsunade inwardly grumbled in frustration before saying.

"Alright Lee, if that is your wish. As you know I promised you that if I could increase the odds of the surgical procedure needed to restore your arm and leg I would let you know. Well after months of researching the different healing techniques Suna has used on patients who have been injured by Gaara's Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin) jutsu. I've developed a surgical procedure based off of that research and in conjunction with some of my own techniques to restore the mobility to your crippled arm and leg. Now I have to warn you that the your survivability odds have only improved slightly, so I wanted to discuss whether or not you wanted to risk the surg…"

"I want the surgery Hokage-sama!" Lee exclaimed without doubt or hesitation interrupting Tsunade,.

"Wait a minute; I know that the survivability odds were only 50/50 at best with the surgery on your limbs. What are the odds now milady?"

"A six to eight percent improvement Sakura, possibly as high as ten percent."

"No Lee you can't, those odds are still much too low to risk your life having the surgery done."

"I don't care what the odds are I want the surgery."

"But you can't risk it!" Sakura declared with fright.

"Enough, I do not wish to argue with you about this! Perhaps Lady Tsunade is correct and I should discuss this matter with her in private."

"You, you don't mean that do you Lee-kun?"

"If you can't support me on my decision then yes Sakura-chan I do."

"I see." Sakura softly replied, the hurt evident in her quivering voice, as she dropped her head down to stare at the floor.

Lee winced upon hearing her reply and inwardly berated himself for hurting the girl he loved, as that was not his intention. Reaching over to gently take hold of her hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze before saying in a voice filled with contrition.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan; I didn't mean to hurt you. But you have to understand, I don't just want this surgery…I _**need**_ this surgery. I want to be the person I was once again and if this procedure can accomplish that for me. Then I am willing to risk my life, because I no longer wish to remain and live as I am. Please try to understand, I want to be a splendid shinobi again."

"I, I understand Lee-kun and I'll support your decision." Sakura softly replied, as she looked up to Lee and gave him a tentative smile, while squeezing his hand before turning her head and addressing Tsunade.

"Shishou Tsunade, if I may I would very much like to assist you with the surgery."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't allow that. Shizune and Hinata will be assisting me tomorrow during the surgery."

"But, but why and why Hinata? Are you displeased me or with my skills to assist you milady? Please don't exclude me from Lee-kun's surgery!"

The buxom blonde Hokage heaved a heavy sigh upon hearing Sakura's desperate questioning and plea to assist in the surgery. Tsunade could see the pained expression on her protégés face and glanced over to Lee who looked as he were about to interject on Sakura's behalf. Holding up her hand to silence both youths Tsunade answered with authority.

"No Sakura, I'm not displeased with you or your medical skills. Truth be told, both you and Hinata have progressed at an outstanding rate in your training of the medical arts. As it stands, the both of you are equal in your abilities and talent in the field of medicine and healing."

"Then why are you allowing Hinata to assist you and not me shishou?"

"Because for this surgical procedure to successful, I need the one special ability Hinata has that you do not…her Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan."

Sakura cocked her head and stared at her mentor in bewilderment and confusion who continued on.

"Sakura, Gaara's Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin) jutsu did not just crush the bones in Lee's left arm and leg. It also did damage to his tendons, muscles, blood vessels and nerves among other things all of which are going to require microsurgical techniques to repair. Using Hinata's advanced Byakugan to see all the damage on a microcellular level will be of great benefit to me. Because of it, I won't have to just blindly cut Lee open and go hacking around trying to find all the damage to fix, but will be able to take the most direct and invasive route to the damage. Essentially, Hinata will be the eyes during surgery helping my hands to mend and heal Lee."

"I see Hinata is more talented and useful to help I am, I understand now milady." Sakura somberly remarks.

"Damn it Sakura did you not hear what I said, you're not any less talented than Hinata! She just happens to have a hereditary ability that I need to make this procedure a success. Besides, even if you had the Byakugan I still wouldn't allow you to assist on Lee's surgery.

"But why can't I help in some capacity?" Sakura pleaded.

"You're too personally involved in the case that's why! I taught you that we physicians follow a code of ethics and do not practice medicine on members of their own family or loved ones unless it is a last resort. The reason for this is that it's difficult if not impossible to remain objective regarding family member or loved one. Doctors who ignore this code run the risk of letting their own needs unconsciously interfere with the needs of the patient they are treating if it is a family member or loved one." Tsunade fired back in heated response.

The buxom blonde Hokage was irritated that she needed to explain to her overwrought apprentice why she couldn't help with Lee's surgery when deep down Sakura knew exactly why she couldn't. After a moment, Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself, before speaking again in a more subdued tone of voice.

"Sakura, treating a family member or close friend offers a physician too many opportunities for their feelings to conflict with their professional judgment. Your very emotions may cloud your ability to objectively view Lee's condition at a critical moment during the procedure. I know you want to help and I'm sure Lee appreciates it, we all do, but you know I'm right and that it's best for you sit this one out."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding and looked up to the Hokage and said with penitence.

"You're right; you did teach to me the physician's code of ethics that we follow. I did let my emotions cloud my judgment when I asked to assist you. I apologize to you shishou, for my outburst, it won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't; now why don't you return to your duties while I call Shizune and Hinata in to go over the procedure with them and Lee for tomorrow. Keko if you would be so kind, please escort Sakura back to the children's ward."

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

**

* * *

**

Tsunade watched the door close behind her newest apprentice and the Yamanaka matriarch as they left her office before turning her attention to the green clad shinobi sitting in front of her. Lee's face held a look of concern, which the blonde Hokage assumed was about his upcoming surgery, as she thought to herself.

'_Maybe he's having second thoughts about having the procedure done after seeing how much it upsets Sakura.'_

"Lee, there's still time to change your mind about having this surgery done. I can see by the look on your face that you are concerned about it. You don't have to risk your life for this procedure; your injuries are not life-threatening."

"That's where you are wrong Hokage-sama. My injuries are life-threatening because while I still sustain them, I have no life and my flames of youth grow dimmer with each passing day. My concern about the surgery and its success or failure is not for myself but Sakura-chan. I worry about what will happen to her if Kami deems it necessary to extinguish my flames during the procedure and call me to his kingdom. I know I've upset her by agreeing to the surgery and I'm deeply sorry for that, but she needs to understand that I have no other choice other than to undergo the procedure."

"She's upset Lee because she cares about you very much. Sakura would rather see you alive as you are as all of us would, then dead attempting a procedure that ends up costing you your life needlessly."

"I know Sakura-chan cares for me as a friend very much and I care about her a great deal as well. She has suffered much over the past year and I'm glad my friendship with her has helped Sakura-chan overcome much of her pain and heartache during that time and that she values it so much. It makes my flames of youth burn bright knowing that I've helped put a beautiful smile adorning her face once again."

"Are you sure it's only the feelings of friendship Sakura harbors for you and not something more?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, I'm sure the only feelings Sakura-chan has for me are those of friendship."

"But what of your feelings for her are they only feelings of friendship Lee?"

"No, my feelings for the beautiful flowered cherry blossom that is Sakura-chan are much stronger and deeper than mere friendship. I love her, but alas friendship is all I can have with her and I must be content with that, as Sakura-chan 's heart yearns for another."

'_Damn, he knows Sakura is in love with Naruto.' _Tsunade thought to herself as she listened on.

"It's actually funny in a sad kind of way. I can't even dislike the person who holds Sakura-chan's heart now, as he is one of my closest friends and comrades. He even gave me some advice to try and win her heart by telling me he learned that Sakura-chan feels uncomfortable with open proclamations of love and affection for her. So I've made it a point to no longer embarrass Sakura-chan with my public declarations of love for her or incessantly bothering her for dates as I did in the past. I decided I should just let her open her heart to me on her own and pray to Kami that it will happen someday, even though deep down I know that it never will."

"A girl's heart can change Lee."

"Perhaps, but even if I was lucky enough for that to happen to me, Sakura-chan deserves someone _who _isn't a broken wreck both in mind and body. I'm unworthy to be with the likes of a beautiful and special flower as Sakura-chan. Because right now all I am is a shinobi warrior trapped in a derelict body and even my flames of youth can't change that fact."

Tsunade could only shake her head with regret as she listened to Lee. It saddened the blonde Hokage greatly that for all these two young people had endured recently in their short lives, they still seemed forever crossed from loving one another and sharing a long and happy life together.

**

* * *

**

As Keko and Sakura quietly walked the corridors of the hospital back to the children's ward, the Yamanaka matriarch broke the silence and asked.

"You care for Lee a great deal don't you?"

"Hai, I do. Lee-kun has been my only friend since my betrayal and I don't think I could have survived without that friendship this past year. I'm very grateful that Lee chose not to shun me like the others although I wouldn't have blamed him if he had, just as I don't blame them."

"Well, Lee cares a great deal about you as well Sakura."

"Hai, I'm thankful that he still considers me a friend after what I did and what had happened to me."

"Are you sure it's only the feelings of friendship Lee harbors for you and not something more and are you sure you don't have similar feelings for him too?"

"Hai Keko-san, I'm sure the only feelings Lee-kun has for me now are those of friendship. Before I committed my act of betrayal to everyone, Lee-kun used to profess his love for me and ask me out almost as much as Naruto did in the past, but he hasn't done that once since my return to the village. I know he no longer feels the same way about me as he once did and that's alright. As for my feelings for him, perhaps they could grow into something more than just friendship for Lee-kun, but he deserves better than the likes of me."

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I mean that Lee-kun is a wonderful person and is worthy of having a girl who isn't a broken wreck both in mind and body like I am. After what Sasuke did to me, I don't blame him for not looking upon me in a romantic sense anymore. Lee-kun deserves a girl who is pure of heart, mind, and of body, not one who is used and dirty like me."

"You, you can't mean that?" Keko stammered while visibly wincing after hearing Sakura's declaration.

"Of course I meant it because it's true, if I were in Lee-kun's position, I wouldn't want me anymore either. I'm not upset about it, because I'm not worthy to be with Lee-kun in such a way. In the past I had trampled on his feelings for me almost as badly as I did to Naruto-kun. What Sasuke did and had done to me I deserved and it's merely Kami's punishment for my past sins against the people I should have cared about like Lee and Naruto-kun, but didn't because I was so fixated on Sasuke. I'm just thankful that Kami took pity on me and blessed me by having Lee-kun still in my life even if it will only be as a friend and nothing more." Sakura replied in a calm voice, but with a sad smile on her face.

Keko was stunned and grew concerned that Sakura still believed that what had happened to her was justified or somehow deserving in the young girls mind. Also the manner and tone upon which Sakura had spoken left no doubt in the counselors mind that the girl was being sincere in those beliefs. Keko's brow furrowed slightly as she thought about what to do to break Sakura away from this line of thinking when she heard the young kunoichi say.

"Thank you for escorting me back Keko-san."

"You're-you're welcome Sakura, I'll see again at our next appointed counseling session."

"Hai Keko-san."

As the Yamanaka matriarch watched Sakura re-enter the children's ward to the cheers of the kids inside, she could only shake her head with regret when she thought about Sakura and Lee. They were two people both of whom had been injured extensively both in mind and body. Yet the two of them had also helped to heal one another significantly because of the bond they had formed together. It was obvious that both of them cared deeply for each other, but Keko knew that so long as Sakura believed that what happened to her at the hands of Sasuke had made her unworthy to be with Lee in her eyes. Then friendship is all that would ever exist between the two of them and that saddened Keko greatly.

**(End of Flashback)**

**

* * *

**

Sakura could only watch the epic battle between Sasuke and Rock Lee taking place before her with a mixture of awe and fear. The awe was the amazing display of power and speed both combatants were displaying. The fear was the fact that Sasuke had already defeated Hinata and then herself in a vicious fashion. And Sakura knew that Lee would have had a difficult time defeating a normal Sasuke when he was at the peak of health. Now the green-clad youth was fighting for his life, for all of their lives against an enraged Sasuke in his cursed form state, while he himself was still recovering from his surgery.

Still it was a testament to Lee's incredible willpower that he could even battle and match the remarkable speed the Uchiha had attained using his curse power after such a short time in recovery. Both foes were moving so quickly that at times all Sakura could see was a green and black blur colliding with one another in the air and on the ground. The impact of these collisions so powerful, one could actually hear the recognizable sounds of punches and kicks being blocked and landed between the two young men.

Sasuke looked up and saw Lee coming at him with an axe kick and quickly dove to the side as Lee's heel struck the ground. The impact of the kick left a sizable crater reminiscent of the Tsuuten Kyaku (Bruising Sky Leg) technique Sakara had attempted to use on him earlier. Sasuke jumped up and attempted to hit his foe with a roundhouse kick to the face, which Lee blocked with his right arm before throwing a punch with his left arm aimed at the Uchiha's stomach.

Sasuke caught Lee's forearm and using the momentum of the punch turned around and wrenched the ninja's arm attempting to lift his opponent high in the air at first before flipping him over his shoulder and slamming Lee back first onto the ground. However, the green clad youth grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and allowed the Uchiha to complete his taijutsu maneuver and Lee flipped over, but instead of landing on his back he landed deftly onto his feet, while still maintaining his grip and using the momentum of the initial counterattack hurled Sasuke over his shoulder. The Uchiha youth spun in the air after Lee threw him and landed on his own feet several feet away, as the two combatants stood and glared at each other.

After a moment, Lee cocked one of his bushy eyebrows and he flashed a wide smile, while striking a pose and giving the thumbs up to his opponent. Sasuke face bore a look of bewilderment upon seeing this before his eyes narrowed with hate and he gritted his teeth in rage, as he thought to himself.

'_This, this asshole is actually enjoying our fight! How dare this clan-less peasant trash mock me by having fun, I'll kill him!'_

"You bastard, you think this is fun, I'll kill you for mocking me!" Sasuke shouted with a vengeance before charging at Lee with a kunai in his hand.

Lee looked up to see Sasuke charging towards him, his kunai poised to strike. The green-clad youth bent backwards to avoid the enraged slash before unleashing a powerful kick that knocked the weapon out of Sasuke's hand sending it flying. Lee attempted to follow up with a roundhouse kick, but Sasuke managed to grab his leg and with his enhanced cursed-seal strength threw him several yards away. For his part Lee flipped in the air before landing nimbly on his feet and resumed his normal taijutsu stance before looking up and grinning at the Uchiha once more.

This infuriated Sasuke and he rushed forward at astonishing speed.

Still grinning Lee quickly ducked to the ground before Sasuke could hit him with a right hook and rolled several feet to his opponents left. Flipping up off the ground and landing on his feet Lee attempted a spinning back-fist and swiveled 360 degrees adding extra momentum to the attack. Sasuke brought his right arm up to block the punch before being forced to tilt his head to the side when Lee had spun around the other direction and threw a quick and explosive straight jab at his face.

Not giving his foe a chance to recover, Lee lashed out with a powerful front kick, as Sasuke leapt to the side to avoid it. However, Lee used the momentum from his kick to pivot on his feet and spun around to snap off a roundhouse kick directed at Sasuke's ribs. The Uchiha was barely able to raise his right leg up in time to block the kick. It was then Sasuke realized that his opponent's punches and kicks had more force behind them from the right side of Lee's body and not the left. But before he could ponder on this any further, Lee had resumed his attack.

As Lee struck forward, he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks with such amazing speed that if it wasn't for the Sharingan helping Sasuke to dodge, weave, and block all of the blows this taijutsu fight would have been over long ago. When Lee paused a moment, Sasuke quickly counter-attacked by letting loose a volley of rapid punches and kicks of his own forcing Lee to initiate a series of back-flips causing Sasuke to miss every attack as he rushed forward chasing after his foe. So furious and intent was the Uchiha in landing a blow he allowed his momentum to carry him too far forward and Lee was able to kick up during one of his back-flips and struck a blow right under Sasuke's chin sending him flying backwards through the air before landing with a sickening thud on his back.

Lee instantly reversed direction and somersaulted forward while leaping into the air to deliver a downward axe kick. Unable to dodge the attack, Sasuke raised his arms into a crisscross pattern and blocked the kick. However, unlike the previous kick Sasuke had blocked, this kick had been delivered by Lee's right leg and impacted with much more power causing the Uchiha to grunt in pain. Sasuke realized that had it not been for his cursed-seal powers enhancing his strength, there was no doubt that the kick would have snapped both of his arms like a twig. Enraged at actually being hurt by Lee, Sasuke sped through a series of hand-signs and shouted.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **(Great Fireball Technique)

The Uchiha then drew some chakra from his mouth into his chest and then immediately exhaled it blowing a stream of fire, which erupted into a large sphere of flames, as he brought his hand up to his mouth to control and direct it towards Lee. Fortunately, the taijutsu specialist of Team #9 was able to once again launch into a series of back-flips and avoid the fireball, while putting some distance between himself and his Uchiha opponent. As Sasuke rose to his feet and saw Lee land on his feet, he glared with rage at his green clad foe who sarcastically commented.

"I guess you do need to use ninjutsu to defeat the likes of me Uchiha!"

Sasuke's only response to Lee's mocking taunt of throwing his own words back into his face was to grit his teeth in fury and aggravation, as he glared murderously at his opponent while thinking to himself.

'_This bastard dares to mock me, an Uchiha, an elite! I swear to Kami I'll make this lowlife village trash pay for that before the day is through. This son of a bitch is fighting me exactly how that slut Sakura did. He keeps moving around so fast that __I can't even catch him in a genjutsu attack because the asshole refuses to look directly at me while we've been fighting. I wonder if it was this prick who taught Sakura how to fight?'_

However, before Sasuke could reflect any further on his thoughts, Lee stood upright and standing tall, straight, and proud with his left arm tucked behind his back and his right arm extended in front of him, palm up with fingers motioning for Sasuke to approach to him as he declared.

"Come Uchiha; let us resume our magnificent battle! The fires of youth burn bright and hot within me and you must be brought to justice for the crimes you've committed!"

"Hn, as if you could, I'm an Uchiha, an elite, nobody can beat me!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, because didn't you refer to me earlier as nobody." Lee replied with a grin mocking Sasuke's very own words yet again.

"Die you spandex wearing freak, **Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" **(Great Dragon Fire Technique)

Sasuke screamed with homicidal rage, as his purplish black colored chakra flared around him before he began firing off a series of dragonhead fireballs at Lee in an attempt to incinerate his contemptuous opponent once and for all.

Utilizing the amazing speed he had developed over the years of rigorous training with Might Gai, Lee was able to dodge and weave around the multitude of fireballs fired at him, while advancing towards Sasuke. Lee was thankful that he had decided to forgo his ankle weights and had removed them before entering the battle against the maniacal Uchiha. Normally, he would have kept them on and used their release as a trump card against an opponent, as he had against Gaara during the Chunin exam. However, the green clad youth had surmised correctly that he would need every bit of speed he could muster to fight against a cursed-seal opponent.

Sasuke was growing increasingly frustrated as he fired off one fireball after another at his charging opponent only to see Lee zigzag and dodge each one while approaching ever closer to his position. Before he knew it, Lee was suddenly in front of him and Sasuke was forced to dodge a fist aimed for his face. Tilting his head from side to side to avoid the flurry of punches Lee was hurtling at him Sasuke attempted to snap off a sidekick to his foe's chin. However, Lee made no attempt to dodge the strike, but instead raised his left arm to parry the kick, while bringing his right leg up and delivering a mid-body roundhouse kick to Sasuke's ribs. An audible gasp of pain escaped from Sasuke's mouth and quickly flashed through some hand signs and shouted.

"**Senei Jashu!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Suddenly, two large snakes shot forth and extended from Sasuke's sleeves at Lee in an attempt to bite into him to hold and bind the green clad youth in place. However, before the elongated serpents could sink their fangs into the taijutsu warrior he shouted out.

**"****Kanadzuchi-kobushi****!" **(Hammer-fist)

Instantly Lee brought of his both fists crashing down onto the skulls of the serpents crushing them completely. Using this momentary respite, Sasuke backed flipped away to put some distance between himself and Lee, as his opponent had leapt up and spun around in an attempt to land a jumping spin-hook kick as soon as he had dispatched the snakes. Sasuke's ribs ached as he jumped backwards into the air, avoiding the kick before landing and assuming a defensive taijutsu stance bringing up his arms in a self-protective pattern.

It was then the Uchiha noticed that the snake that had attacked the left side of Lee's body was writhing on the ground dying, while the snake that had attacked the right side had been killed instantly. Remembering the fight and now seeing physical evidence before him, Sasuke realized there was a severe discrepancy in the power Lee exhibited between the right and left side of his body. It was then a memory long forgotten by the Uchiha surfaced and he smirked with buoyed confidence before saying with laughing contempt.

"I remember now, I didn't get a chance to see it, but I heard about it. That sand freak Gaara at the Chunin exams crippled you. He crushed your left arm and leg in the preliminary round. You must have gotten healed somehow probably by that old hag of a Sannin Tsunade. It must have been fairly recent though since there's such a wide gap in strength between the attacks you use depending upon which side they come from. You haven't had time to fully heal yet and build your body back up to what it once was. Ha, ha, ha, you should just give up now that I know your weakness!"

"That is true Sasuke; I was defeated at the hands of Gaara, something I believe we share in common. Fortunately for you our comrade Naruto was able to save you and defeat Gaara; I regrettably was not afforded that luxury as you were."

Sasuke face flushed crimson in fury at being reminded that Naruto had to save him from Gaara, as Lee continued on.

"You may have discovered current impairment and you're correct I haven't had time to rebuild my body into the splendid shinobi I once was, but I shall. And while the flames of youth burn within me I will never give up to the likes of you."

"Hn, your funeral then freak, but then again since you were stupid enough to attack an Uchiha, it always was."

Sasuke then launched himself at Lee and began throwing kicks and punches all directed towards the left side of his body. Lee was forced into a defensive posture and dodged and blocked all of the blows, but the attacks were weakening him considerably, as the strength it took to block a blow was waning fast. As the Uchiha continued his relentless assault he shouted out with derisive glee.

"I've decided I am going to keep my promise and kill you using nothing but the fighting style you so dearly love you bushy-browed asshole….taijutsu!"

Lee realized he needed to end this fight quickly or Sasuke may be able to carry through with his promise as his strength was deteriorating quickly and the pain from his back that he had been heroically suppressing was starting to overcome his willpower to block it out. The green clad shinobi attempted to counterattack and lashed out with a punch aimed at Sasuke's head. Unfortunately, the Uchiha ducked under the punch and countered with a powerful roundhouse kick to Lee's chest that sent him flying backwards before slamming into the outer wall that surrounded the hospital.

Lee screamed out in agony as his back impacted the stone wall with tremendous force actually cracking the structure upon hitting it. As Lee slid down the wall to his feet one could see blood and bits of burnt flash remain on the coarse surface of the wall marking in grotesque detail where he had hit the edifice and subsequently landed. Upon impacting the wall, Lee's vision had gone white momentarily and he had nearly passed out from the pain. It was only through a supreme effort of willpower on his part that had prevented that from happening. Looking up, he saw Sasuke deactivate his Sharingan and arrogantly stride towards him with a look of conceited self-confidence etched on his face, as he snidely and mockingly asked.

"Well loser, what's happened to all that impressive speed and strength of yours from earlier? Tell me, where are your flames of youth you've prattled on about throughout this fight? Are those flames going to save you now? Because if this is the best you've got left in you, I think I'll just finish this fight and you off once and for all!"

Lee silently rose from the ground and wiped some blood from his mouth before dusting himself off, while turning to gaze intently at his Uchiha opponent. Sasuke actually stopped when he caught sight of the cold and ruthless visage his green clad foe now bore upon his face. It was then the Uchiha youth heard Lee speak in an icy and deadly tone of voice, while unwrapping a portion of the bandages tied around his arms.

"You are correct Uchiha, it is time to end this battle, but you're wrong about who will be finishing it. The flames of youth which you mock still burn brightly within me and through its power I will now defeat you and bring you to justice to pay for all of the unforgivable sins and atrocities you have committed."

Lee closed his eyes then crossed his arms together in front of him while thinking to himself with unease and apprehension.

'_I have no choice, but to use those techniques. I've got to combine the __Omote Renge (Front Lotus) and the Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus) into one merged attack to stop Sasuke once and for all. I pray to Kami that my flames of youth are strong enough to do this. Because if I fail, there will be no one to stop him from harming Sakura-chan, Hinata, and the hospital.'_

Lee then quietly uttered.

"**Kaimon." **(Initial Gate)

Unseen by Sasuke was the release of the first of his body's Celestial Gates or Hachimon, which are the eight valves located along the spine, heart and brain responsible for regulating the flow of chakra by the chakra circulatory system each person has within them. By opening the first of the Celestial Gates, the Initial Gate, Lee released the restraints in his brain and dramatically increased his speed and power at that moment.

A moment later, Lee softly called out.

"**Kyuumon." **(Rest Gate)

Instantly, the second Celestial Gates in his brain was released and Lee's stamina shot up significantly, while the pain he had been enduring lessened and he began to heal and recover after being weakened by his battle with Sasuke. It was when Lee quietly called out and released the third Celestial Gate in his spine that people could now physically see and feel the significant power increase happening within the green clad young man.

"**Seimon." **(Life Gate)

Instantaneously a red colored chakra flare erupted from Lee's body bathing the young shinobi in an aura of crimson. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan to try and understand what was going on as the ground began to slowly vibrate and he looked over to see stones actually levitating in the air around Lee from the power he was producing.

'_No Lee-kun, not the forbidden lotus techniques! You can die from using those techniques!' _Sakura shouted within her mind, as she stared with fear and deep concern for Lee, his eyes glazed over white and all of the veins on his body flexing outward against his skin.

Sakura knew from her conversations with both Kakashi and Might Gai at the Chunin exams where she had first witnessed Lee employ those forbidden techniques against Gaara. And what she had learned from Tsunade of the damage and results those techniques can do to a person utilizing them. That by forcing the body to open these gates, which allows a ninja to release ten times the usual amount of power that such an increase of power comes at a terrible price, as each subsequent gate is opened; the ninja increases the damage to their body and comes closer to death.

'_Lee-kun you baka! Please don't do this and get yourself killed now after we came so close to losing you a few weeks ago.' _Sakura pleadingly thought to herself as she held onto Hinata in an effort to stabilize the unconscious girl from the trembling ground.

**(Flashback Four Weeks and Six Days)**

"The operation room is fully stocked with all the instruments and medical supplies you will need for the surgery Shishou Tsunade."

"Thank you Sakura, now are you sure you didn't forget anything?"

"No milady, I tripled checked everything."

"Very good, now why don't you go up to your room and get some rest. I will send for you the moment we are finished with Lee's surgery."

"If it's all the same, I'd rather stay close by. I'll be in the waiting room outside of the surgical center in case you do need me for something, if that's all right with you milady?"

"It's fine Sakura if that is what you want. I have to warn you though that Lee's procedure may take several hours to complete."

"I understand, I don't mind waiting, really I don't."

As Tsunade escorted her newest protégé to the surgical center waiting room and left her there, she felt a twinge of guilt in not allowing the girl to assist with Lee's surgery seeing how much Sakura had wanted to help. However, the blonde Hokage knew it was the right thing to do and walked into the O.R. where Shizune, Hinata, and Rock Lee were waiting for her. Seeing the patient already anesthetized and unconscious Tsunade addressed her surgical team.

"Shizune, how are Lee's vitals?"

"Blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, and respiratory rate are all stable and good Lady Tsunade."

"Hinata, are you ready for this? This surgery is going to take a long time to finish and it will be very taxing to even your newly evolved Byakugan. Are you sure you're strong enough to handle this?"

"I, I understand, but I have no choice but to be strong enough to do this. From what you've said, this is Lee-kun's last hope at being healed, so I've got to be strong enough. I've taken a soldier pill to increase my chakra reserves, so I should be alright. I promise you Lady Tsunade, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Hinata and I'm just thankful that you've advanced your bloodline technique to a degree where you can actually see on a microcellular level now. That's truly a remarkable feat on your part and because of it has increased the odds of this surgery being a success."

"I hope so Lady Tsunade." Hinata softly replied with a twinge of anxiety ringing in her voice, as the Hyuga girl wondered if she would be able to pull this off.

"Alright, let's get this started. Shizune you monitor all the vitals and handle the anesthesia. Hinata you and I will begin on Lee's left arm. Remember, we've got two lives riding on this surgery, Lee's and to an extent Sakura's as well. So let's concentrate, do our jobs, and I know between the talent and skills all three of us possess that we will be successful." Tsunade declared with confidence and praise."

"Actually Lady Tsunade, there are three lives at stake." Shizune quietly said.

"Three lives, what are you talking about?"

"Umm, well Lee's Sensei Might Gai made a promise to Lee when the young man was feeling some…..well anxiety about possibly dying from the procedure. Gai-san told Lee not to concern himself with that possibility because if Kami had decreed that Lee is to leave our world and enter his, then Lee would not be traveling to Kami's realm alone."

"I don't understand?"

"Right now Gai-san is in the hospital shrine waiting for news about Lee and the surgery. It's imperative that the news he receives be good Lady Tsunade."

"And if it's not Shizune?"

"Then Gai-kun has already bathed, dressed in white ceremonial robes, and eaten his favorite meal all in preparation for him to initiate the Seppuku ritual." Shizune morosely replied.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide with shock and she stammered.

"You, you mean he's going to…."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"I don't understand, what is this Seppuku ritual?" Hinata asked with confusion.

"Seppuku is also known as Harakiri (cutting the belly) Hinata and if what Shizune says is true."

"Then Gai-Sensei plans to kill himself if Lee-kun doesn't survive the surgery!" Hinata exclaimed with horror.

"Damn that spandex wearing fool! Why would he do this?" Tsunade openly griped with anger.

"It's as I said, he made a promise to Lee that the young man would not have to travel the road alone to Kami's realm and they would travel the road together, as they did in this realm."

"Well thank you Shizune for informing us of this. It's just what we need added into this procedure, more PRESSURE!" Tsunade bellowed sarcastically.

After a moment, Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself before stating in a more calm and reserved tone of voice.

"Ok, nothing has changed, let's do our jobs and make this boy a shinobi again and it will solve everyone's problem. Are two ready?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Both Hinata and Shizune replied in unison.

"Then let us begin."

Several hours later, Tsunade was finishing up on the final connections to an array of severed nerves in Lee's leg. The surgery had been arduous, even more so than what Tsunade had expected, as she and the rest of her team were nearly exhausted from the ordeal. However, the blonde Hokage was both thankful and appreciative that Hinata's advanced Kekkei Genkai had helped so much during the procedure. Tsunade had realized that without it this surgery would have been a futile effort on their part. For the damage Gaara had done had been much more extensive then what Tsunade had originally thought it would be. But thanks to Hinata they had been able to assess and repair the damage more quickly, cleanly, and accurately and now they were nearly finished because of her. Calling out as she had done throughout the entire surgery Tsunade asked.

"Have I reconnected the T-4 section of the iliohypogastric nerve and sutured it properly?"

Not hearing an answer from the young Hyuga girl Tsunade asked again.

"Hinata, have I reconnected the T-4 section of the iliohypogastric nerve and sutured it properly?"

Again not hearing a reply the blonde Hokage grew aggravated.

"Hinata, I asked you a question, why don't you answer my ques…..?"

Tsunade gasped and ceased her question when she looked up and saw Hinata sweating profusely and blinking rapidly while staring at Lee's leg. What had shocked Tsunade were the rivulets of blood streaming from around Hinata's eyes and rolling down her cheeks, as the young Hyuga girl stammered in a strained voice.

"I'm, I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. Please give me moment, as I'm having some difficulty focusing my Byakugan."

"Hinata are you all right, do you need to stop?"

"I'll be alright Lady Tsunade; please let us finish this surgery, as I don't know how much longer I can maintain my Byakugan?"

"Alright, let's finish this. Now have I reconnected the T-4 section of the iliohypogastric nerve and sut…."

"Hai Lady Tsunade." Hinata quickly answered.

For the next hour Tsunade and Hinata worked feverishly to finish up Lee's operation. Just as they finished, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and nearly passed out from its over usage by her, but before Tsunade could go over and help the girl an alarm on one of the monitors blared to life and Shizune cried out in desperation.

"Lee's heart rate and blood pressure are dropping fast. Oh Kami, I've got no pulse Lady Tsunade!"

"Damn it to hell, Lee's been under anesthesia too long and the strain of the operation on his body has caused him to go into Cardiac Arrest! Shizune administer to Lee .05 mg of adrenaline diluted with normal saline in a syringe. I'll begin to send chakra pulses to resuscitate his heart, while you Hinata take this breather bag and keep Lee's lungs ventilated."

After a few of frantic minutes, everything the blonde medical specialist had tried was to no avail. Lee's heart had not started beating on its own again, nor was he breathing on his own. Finally, Tsunade cussed in frustration.

"Damn it, it's no good! My chakra pulses aren't strong enough to get his heart going again, we need a stronger stimulant! Shizune, get me the heart defibrillator.

"But Lady Tsunade, we haven't had a chance to test that mechanism out yet!"

"No time like the present, just get the damn machine or Lee is as good as dead!"

"La-Lady Tsunade, what is this heart defibrillator?" Hinata questioned with curiosity.

"It's a machine I invented a few months ago to stimulate the heart into beating again by sending an electrical pulse to resuscitate the organ."

"How in the world did you come up with that and will such a treatment work?"

"Well I got the idea for the machine after witnessing a patient resuscitated by Kakashi using a low level variation of his Chidori. So to answer your question Hinata, yes the treatment does work."

"The machine is ready Lady Tsunade."

"Good, charge to 200 joules Shizune!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!" Tsunade called out as Hinata and Shizune stepped back from Lee.

The blonde Hokage then slammed the electrode paddles she was holding onto specific areas of Lee's chest and released the charge as the young man's entire body convulsed. Shizune quickly checked for a pulse while Hinata resumed her previous job on the breather bag. Unfortunately, Shizune looked up and shook her head.

"Charge to 300 joules!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

Once more Tsunade slammed the paddles onto the chest of Lee and his body jumped up in convulsion once again. Shizune quickly checked once more for a pulse and shook her head in sorrow.

"Kami damn it Lee, you are not going to die us now! You can't, not after all the work we've done to repair and heal you! Charge to 350 joules!" Tsunade cussed with furious aggravation.

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

"Kami damn it Lee…LIVE!" Tsunade screamed at her unconscious patient before slamming the paddles she held once more onto Lee's chest and his body convulsed yet again.

Shizune checked once more for a pulse and a smile spread across her face and she said with glee.

"I have a pulse and it's getting stronger. Hinata stop the breather bag and see if he's breathing on his own?"

Hinata removed the breather bag ventilator and knelt down towards Lee's face and after a moment a smile spread across her face, as she could feel his breath tickling her ear. Soon after that, everyone present could see a noticeable rhythmic swelling of Lee's chest. At that moment, Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata exhaled a collective heavy sigh of relief. Hinata looked up and gazed at Tsunade with wonder before saying in admiration.

"That was amazing Lady Tsunade!"

"Thank you Hinata, I'm just glad the damn thing worked."

However, the smile adorning Tsunade's face from Hinata's compliment disappeared when you saw the young Hyuga girl collapse to the floor.

"Hinata!" Both Tsunade and Shizune shouted in unison, as they rushed over to check on her condition.

After a moment they sighed in relief once more as Shizune commented.

"All of Hinata's life signs are good. Right now the poor girl is simply exhausted due to the mental strain she's been under using her Byakugan so much during the operation. What she needs right now is rest more than anything else."

"Well thank Kami for that, we couldn't have pulled off this surgery without her. How are Lee's life signs doing?"

"Lee's vitals are good and getting stronger. I think he's going to make it, thank Kami for that as well. But we won't know if the operation was a success or not until he's brought out of sedation."

"We'll test his tactile responses on the arm and leg in a few hours." Tsunade replied, before ordering some nurses to get Lee and Hinata situated into a surgical recovery room and for Shizune to supervise the transfer of the both of them.

It was then the weary blonde Hokage made her way to the waiting room outside of the surgical center to find Sakura curled up in a chair asleep. Upon being awakened and informed that Lee had survived the surgery. The pink-haired kunoichi leapt up and with tears in her eyes hugged Tsunade fiercely while thanking the woman and Kami numerous times. As Tsunade watched the young girl race off to help Shizune with Lee and Hinata, the Slug Sannin knew there was one more person she needed to inform.

Upon entering the shrine of the hospital, Tsunade noticed Might Gai positioned in the center of the shrine and was indeed dressed in a formal ceremonial white robe with a sword placed in front of him. It appeared that Gai was also seated on special cloths and had written a death poem or passage in preparation for his death to leave behind for others to view. Tsunade smirked a bit before marching her way over to the infamous sexy green beast of Konoha to give him the good news about his student.

A few hours later Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, and Gai were anxiously gathered in Lee's hospital room hoping and praying that his surgery had been a success. As Tsunade approached she spoke to her very groggy bed-ridden patient while Sakura held his left hand.

"Lee, I want you to squeeze Sakura's hand. Can feel it? Squeeze her hand Lee."

After a few tense moments, Sakura's face lit up and she exclaimed, while smiling from ear to ear.

"I felt it, he squeezed my hand!"

Everyone erupted into a joyous cheer before Tsunade raised her hand to silence them and said.

"Save your applause until after we find out about his leg."

The blonde Hokage then knelt by Lee's left foot and using a dull kunai began raking the instrument across the young man's foot and toes and ordered.

"Lee I want you to wiggle your foot and toes."

There was no response or reaction from the limb and Tsunade called out louder a second time.

"C'mon Lee, wiggle your foot and toes for me!"

Again there was no response or reaction from the limb, which prompted Gai in his own unique fashion to command in a thunderous voice.

"Lee show the Hokage and the world that the flames of youth have not been extinguished in your limb and wiggle those little piggy's!"

"Hai Gai-Sensei." Lee mumbled incoherently, before his left foot twitched and his toes began slowly moving around prompting everyone to erupt once again in a happy and joyous celebration for the young man.

**(End of Flashback)**

'_That was a wonderful day Lee-kun, especially after Lady Tsunade told us how close we came to losing you, which is why you shouldn't be here fighting Sasuke! She told you that it would take six months to a year before you were able to return to your fighting form before your injury. And even though you've been pushing yourself by resuming your training with Gai-Sensei to get back to that condition faster, you're still not healed enough or strong enough to take on a madman like Sasuke. I will never forgive you if go and get yourself killed by saving the likes of me!'_

Sakura thought to herself as she heard and saw Lee releasing the fourth Celestial Gate located in his spine.

"**Shoumon!" **(Wound Gate)

The red chakra surrounding Lee's body flared up once again upon the opening of the fourth gate indicating another massive increase in speed and power for the young shinobi. Now Lee had reached the stage where so much power was coursing through his body that usage of it would actually begin to tear his body's muscles.

For his part as he stared at Lee and though he was loath to admit it, Sasuke was starting to grow concerned with current situation, as his purplish black colored chakra flared and swirled chaotically and violently around him. Sasuke couldn't understand what Lee was doing, as even his Sharingan was unable to decipher exactly what was happening either. The Uchiha looked over to see Sakura staring at Lee with a mixture of fear and distress etched upon her face. It was then that Sasuke heard Lee shout.

"**Tomon!"** (Limit Gate)

Again a huge red flare of chakra erupted around Lee and Sasuke actually felt the wave of power wash over him as the fifth Celestial Gate located in his opponent's spine was opened. The Uchiha also took note that the stones that had been levitating around Lee's body were beginning to crumble to dust. While the very ground they stood upon began to rumble and shake as if experiencing a small earthquake.

**

* * *

**

"What the Hell is going on? You go find someone who can explain to me what is happening?" Shizune shouted through her surgical face mask to a nurse, as the entire hospital vibrated and shook.

A minute later a Chunin came into the Obstetrics ward of the hospital and said.

"It's Rock Lee Shizune-sama, he went out to engage Sasuke Uchiha in battle and now he's initiated some sort of technique that has him glowing in an aura of red chakra."

'_No, not the forbidden lotus techniques, he could tear his body apart using those techniques!'_ Shizune thought with concern for a moment before returning her attention to the task at hand and said.

"How are Kurenai's vitals doing?"

"They're fluctuating ma'am."

"Damn it Kurenai, just hold on a little bit longer." Shizune declared, as she made the final incision through Kurenai's abdomen and uterus to deliver her baby by Caesarean Section.

"What do you wish us to do about Rock Lee Shizune-sama?" The Chunin messenger asked.

"Pray to Kami that he's successful in defeating the Uchiha because that's all we can do at the moment. What's the status of the hospital, do we still have Oto shinobi attempting to gain entry?" Shizune queried as she reached in to extract Kurenai's child.

"We've secured the hospital ma'am. It was touch and go there for a bit, but thanks to the intervention of some of the patients like Rock Lee, we were able to hold the line and prevent them from gaining any further access into the hospital. We've even re-established an entry point out back where the wounded from the invasion can now enter the hospital again."

"Good, I'll be down there in a moment to check on the newly arriving casualties. Return to your post and keep me informed about what's happening with the Uchiha and Lee. As soon as I have some available personnel, I want to form a rescue party to retrieve Hinata and Sakura and to help out Lee if we can."

"Hai Shizune-sama!"

A soon as the Chunin exited the obstetrics surgical room Shizune gently removed Kurenai's baby and cut the umbilical cord. Giving the newborn boy a smack on its bottom, he gave the welcomed sound of crying. However, what surprised Shizune the most about the child was the small shock of gravity defying silver hair that stood upright on his head, as she thought to herself.

'_I'll be damned; I never would have guessed him to be the father.'_

Cradling the child briefly before handing him off to a nurse, Shizune ordered with authority.

"Take this child to Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and you Doctor No, will you finish the closing of the patient while I attend to the newly arrived injured."

"Of course Shizune-sama."

**

* * *

**

As Shizune made her way downstairs to the new triage area the hospital staff had created in the cafeteria. The first apprentice and protégé of the legendary Sannin Tsunade steeled herself for what could be waiting for her with the casualties. Upon entering the makeshift triage center Shizune was genuinely surprised at how orderly the room was and more importantly how many casualties were there, as she had been expecting a higher number. All of the shinobi with minor injuries had been or were being taken care of in a prepared fashion by the hospital staff, while all the doctors available worked on the more critically wounded. The sight was truly a testament to how well-trained and organized Tsunade had made the hospital staff since her arrival. Shizune saw that it appeared most of the wounded were coming in from the battle at the rear flank of the village. As if on cue confirming her hypothesis a loud scuffle was heard at the entrance into the room, as a woman wearing a tight black fishnet mesh blouse with a short copper-colored skirt and a tan long-coat shrieked and cussed while being carried into the triage center by two haggard Chunin.

"Kami damn it you stupid little shit-stains, you let him get away by taking me away from the battlefield! If I could I would wring both of your bloody necks for doing that!"

"But Anko-sama, you were too injured to continue fighting and it's not as those Kabuto got away unscathed. You had busted him up pretty good in your battle before he retreated." One of the berated Chunin carrying Anko offered up in defense of their actions.

"I don't care how badly I fucked Kabuto up, he was still breathing and in my book that's not enough. You should have let me pursue the slithering four-eyed bastard and finish him off. I swear to Kami I ought to kick you asses and I still might, you had no authority to disobey my commands and bring me here!"

"Actually, we did have authority as Iruka-sama is our comrade and friend and asked us to watch your back during the battle to make sure you didn't get over zealous or out of control. Yes, we disobeyed your orders by pulling you off the frontline and bringing you here for medical aid to your injuries. If you want, you can file charges of insubordination against us later, but we don't regret protecting the life of Iruka-sama's wife and mother of his kids." The other Chunin shinobi sternly fired back tired of being scolded by the Tokubetsu (Special) Jounin kunoichi.

"Anko won't be filing any charges and seeing the extent of her injuries you two did the right thing in pulling her away from the battle and bringing her here." Shizune openly declared, as she finished the medical scan she had been conducting while Anko was shouting at her two subordinates.

"Shizune, when did you get here and why is this damn room vibrating?"

"As for the room, never-mind, as for when I got here, I arrived a couple of minutes ago Anko. You probably would have noticed, but you were too busy admonishing these two Chunin for probably saving your life."

"Bah, I haven't sustained any life ending injuries."

"No you haven't, but the injuries you did receive have reduced your fighting ability to almost zero effectiveness. You have a severe laceration to your left shoulder that needs to be sutured before you lose any more blood. I've also detected numerous internal wounds as several muscles, nerves, and tendons have been cut, which has physically disabled your right leg and left arm. All of those wounds appear to bear a chakra trace to them and I'd say they were inflicted by Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpels)."

"Yeah, that's what that four-eyed slithering cocksucker used, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is those are wounds which cannot be healed in the field, but will require surgery in a hospital. The extent of your injuries is serious enough that they've left you completely incapacitated and vulnerable. I doubt you could put up much of fight against an academy student right now so these men did the right thing in bringing you here and I'm telling you you're not going to demean their valor in doing that by bringing them up on absurd charges of insubordination! Do you understand me?"

"Fine, I won't be filing any charges against them." Anko replied in an exasperated huff before grumbling under her breath.

"I'll just kick their asses along with my over-protective husband's as soon as I'm better."

"What was that?"

"Umm nothing Shizune, now do you want to patch me up or what?"

"Well seeing as your injuries aren't life-threatening and all we need to do is get that shoulder sutured up. You just need to go over to the Trauma center and one of the medic nin's there can take care of that. I need to stay here and check on the other casualties. You two escort Anko over to the Trauma center."

"I don't need their help, just give me a damn crutch and I'll get over there myself." Anko spat with annoyance.

"Alright, then you two I need to scour the hospital and find as many able shinobi as you can and gather them here as soon as possible. We need to mount a rescue mission for two injured medic nin's and an awol patient currently engaged in battle with Sasuke Uchiha outside the hospital."

"Hai Shizune-sama."

Anko was about to volunteer to help with the mission and opened her mouth to speak when Shizune spoke up and sternly said while handing Anko a crutch.

"No Anko you're too injured and can't help with the rescue mission. Now get to the Trauma center and after you're patched up, you might stop by Obstetrics to visit Kurenai and the NICU to get a look at her new baby son." Shizune said with a smile before walking away unaware of the current status of Anko and Kurenai's friendship.

Anko grew wide-eyed upon hearing that Kurenai had given birth to a son and her eyes welled up a bit in tears of happiness for her friend. It was then Anko decided that she was going to explain right now what had happened that caused Kurenai to end their friendship whether the woman wanted to hear her explanation or not. The purple-haired kunoichi then turned on her heels and using her crutch slowly began hobbling away towards the Obstetrics wing of the hospital.

Thankfully, the Obstetrics wing was not that far away and upon reaching the ward, Anko looked around but it seemed nobody was around. It was then a door flew open at one of the obstetrics surgical rooms and a nurse came rushing out. Before the door could swing close, Anko caught sight of her friend Kurenai lying unconscious on a table. But what sent a chill through her heart was when one of the medic nin's inside had shouted "we're losing her!" that Anko threw away her crutch and leapt on one leg towards the door before crashing through it and screaming.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Who are you? Get this woman out of here!" Dr. No shouted with aggravated fury, as one of the medic nin's moved towards Anko before she whipped out a kunai and said in a voice dripping with malevolence.

"Unless you want to be singing soprano the rest of your life, I'd suggest you stay where you are and help that woman on the table. Because I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's happening to my friend there!"

All of the medic nin's looked at one another but no one would say anything which infuriated Anko who shouted with fury.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"Your friend was discovered in her room unconscious and was in the throes of a breach birth labor. Shizune-sama performed an emergency caesarean section and successfully delivered the baby. I was tasked with the closing of the patient. However, your friend developed a postpartum hemorrhage and had lost nearly 1000 ml of blood following the cesarean section. I soon discovered the cause of the hemorrhage was from a Placental abruption where the placental lining has separated from the uterus." Dr. No finally stated.

"Pretend some of us aren't doctors and tell me what the hell is wrong with her!"

"Your friend is bleeding to death because her placenta has pushed away from her uterus."

"Well fix it!"

"I am and I will, but she's lost so much blood already that I fear she isn't going to make it without a massive blood volume replacement to maintain her blood pressure and blood plasma replacement to maintain her fibrinogen levels.

"Then do it!"

"We can't, we have the plasma available, but we don't have enough of your friend's blood type to do the transfusions she will need to survive the surgery I need to perform. Now please leave here, we'll do everything we can to save your friend, but I warn you it might not be enough."

"Screw that shit, if blood is all you need then hook me up. Kurenai and I share the same blood type. So get going with the surgery doc while one of you gets started with the transfusion from me!"

One of the medic nin's looked with uncertainty to Dr. No who finally said.

"Go ahead and hook the woman up, it might be her friend's only chance."

A minute later an IV tube was connected between the two Jounin kunoichi's and blood was flowing from Anko into Kurenai. As Dr. No began his surgery on Kurenai, he called out.

"I want you to monitor all of the patient's vitals closely, blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, and respiratory rate, all of it. Also when we've gotten a pint of blood out of this woman from the transfusion unhook her. We'll just have to pray to Kami that it will be enough, but I doubt it."

"That doesn't work for me doc." Anko scornfully declared, before slamming her palm to the hospital floor, while releasing a vast amount of chakra and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

A second later in a brilliant flash of light and smoke appeared on the ground where Anko had struck. After a moment, the smoke began to dissipate to show a massive 25ft purple and black striped python, which reared its body up to the height of his summoner who said to the mammoth serpent for everyone to hear.

"Slitheren, I need you to watch over me, while I give blood to my friend."

"What's the meaning of this?" Dr. No shouted with indignation.

"The meaning doc is this, you're not going to unhook me from the transfusion until you're done and Kurenai is out of danger. If she needs more than one pint of blood to survive then she will get it….from me! Two pints, four pints, I don't care; whatever she needs she will have it. And if anyone of you attempts to unhook the IV tube from me, then my serpentine friend here has my permission to make a banquet out of the person stupid enough to attempt it. Do you understand my meaning now doc?"

"Miss, I don't know how long this surgery will take? But you could die if you transfuse too much blood to your friend. Plus you've lost a significant amount of blood already judging by your shoulder wound. You cannot threaten us like this."

"Then you better get started with the surgery then doc and have one of these other medical geeks come over here and stitch up my shoulder so I don't lose anymore blood that could go to my friend. And as far as threatening you, I can and I am, so shut up and get to work before I have Slitheren here give you a demonstration on how quickly he can down a meal."

"Please Mistresssssss, may I eat the red-haired morsel over there, she looks tasssssssssty!" The gargantuan serpent lispingly asked, as it flicked its forked tongue towards a now shivering nurse.

"Only if she tries to remove this tube connected to my arm, in fact the only morsel you're allowed to eat is anyone who tries to remove this tube. Do you understand Slitheren?"

"As you wish Mistresssssss." The powerful serpent begrudgingly replied before rising up to peer down and watch everyone in the room.

**

* * *

**

Sakura held onto Hinata and covered both of their heads with her arms in an attempt to protect and stabilize the two of them from the tremors of the ground they were on. Sakura glanced up and could see that Lee had successfully opened the fifth Celestial Gate, as the power emanating in waves off of his body was tremendous. For his part Lee knew he was the pinnacle of what he could achieve in power. The young green clad shinobi wanted open the sixth Celestial Gate, but realized it was all he could do to hold his body together with the current five gates he had opened. Lee knew he didn't have much time and needed to end his fight with Sasuke now and called out to the Uchiha.

"You thought my speed and strength earlier was impressive Sasuke, it was nothing in comparison to what I'm about to unleash on you!" Lee announced with unwavering confidence.

"Bring it you fool, I already told you I'm an Uchiha, an elite, nobody can beat me. I'm sure I can handle anything a pathetic loser like you can dish out!" Sasuke shouted with a little trepidation to his voice.

"Very well Uchiha, handle this!"

In the blink of an eye Lee was crouched below and in front of Sasuke delivering a bone shattering upward kick impacting underneath the Uchiha boy's chin sending him skyward. Lee then leapt up to follow and quickly attacked Sasuke from various angles throughout the air pummeling the boy with high-speed taijutsu attacks to weaken him and send him higher into the air. As Sasuke was being buffered about like a bloodied and battered rag-doll, all he could do was cry out in agony, as every blow Lee landed felt like a sledge-hammer hitting him. So intense was the pain that Sasuke had failed to notice that during these attacks Lee had attached his arm bandage to his opponent and was wrapping the Uchiha up in a cocoon to prevent his escape.

Lee quickly leapt up to place his chest to the back of Sasuke before encircling his arms around the now trussed up Uchiha. As the pair of combatants began their fall back to earth, Lee started to spin the duo downwards at a high rate of speed, while Sasuke screamed with fear.

"Release me at once! I'm an Uchiha, an elite! You can't do this to me!"

Lee's response to the Sasuke's desperate begging was to cry out.

"**Omote Renge!"** (Front Lotus)

One second later, Sasuke found himself being driven head first into the ground. At the last moment before impact, Lee jumped clear, but instead of releasing the bandages connecting him to Sasuke as he normally would using this attack. Lee instead leapt skyward once more a trail of red chakra trailing behind him like a plume from a jet airplane. Upon reaching the apex of his astonishing leap Lee yelled out.

"**Ura Renge!" **(Reverse Lotus)

Lee then yanked on the bandage linking himself to the Uchiha and Sasuke suddenly found himself pulled from the earth and rocketing skyward towards his bushy-browed foe. Lee then delivered a bone-crushing palm strike to Sasuke's chest and sent his onyx-haired opponent plummeting towards the ground once again at a dizzying speed. Lee raced downward after Sasuke and cocked his right arm to deliver his final blow and thought to himself with desperation.

'_This is it; I have to take out Sasuke with this final attack. Please Kami, let this be enough to end this battle, because if it isn't I have nothing left to fight with. My body has been shredded by the lotus techniques and after this attack I will no longer have the flames of youth to be able to protect the hospital, Hinata, and most importantly Sakura-chan from Sasuke's wrath if this doesn't work.' _

Sakura shrieked and held onto Hinata while covering both of their heads with her arms, when Sasuke impacted the ground creating a massive crater followed by a second impact a scant second later of Lee punching his fist into the Uchiha's chest once more and driving the both of them even deeper into the crater. So powerful was the attack that one could actually feel the shockwaves from the impacts, as it echoed throughout the hospital courtyard. Sakura looked up to see a tower of dirt, dust, and debris rising like a column in the air and thought with excited delight.

'_He did it, Lee-kun did it, he took down Sasuke!'_

However, Sakura's joy was short-lived as a moment later there was an explosion of purplish black colored chakra erupting from the crater that sent Lee flying out of it through the air before landing with a terrible thump onto his back 50 feet away, as he cried out in pain.

"Lee-kun!" Sakura shouted with concern before she heard a strange flapping sound coming from the crater, as the dust began to be blown away.

The blood drained from Sakura's face and it took on an ashen color when she saw with complete revulsion what Sasuke looked like as he rose in the air from the crater. Sakura had never seen Sasuke in his cursed-seal two form before and was shocked at the physical changes in her former teammate's appearance.

Sasuke's skin had turned and ugly dark-gray color and his hair grew out in length and turned a sickly dark blue. The whites of his eyes also turned dark gray and Sasuke's face now bore a dark, star-shaped mark appearing across the bridge of his nose. However, the most monstrous appearance on the Uchiha was the grotesque webbed claw-shaped wings now protruding from his back.

'_This must be cursed seal two stage that Naruto-kun told me about. Oh Kami, Naruto-kun had to fight Sasuke as this monstrosity at the Valley of the End, how did he do it and survive?' _Sakura thought with dread.

Lee craned his neck up and gazed at Sasuke with astonishment, while thinking similar thoughts to what was going through Sakura's mind.

'_By the eternal flames of youth, is that monster actually Sasuke? Just how far down your dark road turning away from the flames of youth and the will of fire we here in the Leaf village live by have you gone Uchiha?'_

Lee's reflection on what Sasuke has done to himself was interrupted when the Uchiha lifted his head skyward and unleashed a powerful demonic roar to the heavens so loud it reverberated throughout the village and countryside and actually caused a momentary pause in the fighting from both Oto and Leaf shinobi alike when they heard it. Sasuke then looked down and glared towards the prone body of Lee. The Uchiha winced in pain, as the regenerative powers of his cursed-seal two state was mending, healing, and realigning his chest that Lee had caved in with his final attack. Sasuke was enraged that for the third time today he was not only hurt by this village's trash, but also forced to call upon his cursed-seal powers. It was then Sasuke noticed a long stream of Lee's bandages that he had ripped through like thread was still attached to his green clad foe's arm. Reaching down Sasuke grabbed the bandage and gave it a forcible yank while roaring in a deep resonating voice.

"_**GET OVER HERE!"**_

Instantly Lee found himself flying through the air towards Sasuke and a moment later he was being held off the ground in the air with Sasuke's right hand wrapped around his throat. As his lifeless limp body was suspended aloft in the air, Lee could do nothing to protect himself for the lotus techniques had shredded his muscles completely. So when he felt the Uchiha's hand begin to tighten around his throat, he closed his eyes and silently prayed for someone to arrive in time to save not himself, but Sakura since in a few moments he would no longer be able to protect her from Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Hmmmm, it's not looking to good for Lee, Kurenai, Anko, Sakura, Hinata, umm how about a lot of people. I guess without realizing it the War Arc in the current manga had unduly influenced me when I was writing this chapter. Damn your evilness Kishimoto, lol! Well, I hope you all enjoyed the third installment of my Invasion Arc of the story. There is definitely a lot going on within it and there's plenty more action, suspense, angst, and surprises still to come. I will go ahead and warn everyone right now that in the next chapter you will see the death of at least one of the protagonists (i.e. the good guys). I won't spoil it and say who they are, but expect a Jounin and one of the Konoha 11 to be K.I.A. I'll let all of you speculate on who those people might be.

Now I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter and give condolences with regards to the passing of my father, it's was much appreciated by me. You all had a lot to say about the last chapter and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. The reviews that actually force an author to think about something are the ones that are most helpful to us.

Now, let me tell you this chapter was a monster to write. It was right at 15K word count for the chapter itself and another 3.6K with my author notes. As you can tell the chapter was very Rock Lee dominated. I've always been a huge fan of his character and I really wanted to make him a major character and player in my story. Too often I feel he gets overlooked in most stories or is just used as comedic fodder for them. So with so much of the chapters focus being on Lee, I'm very curious to see what the responses to this chapter will be from everyone. I also have a couple of subtle homage's thrown into the chapter. One is a classic quote from a video game and the other is a character from a long-standing movie series. A cyber-cookie and milk or a cyber-beer and mozzarella sticks your choice if you can name the video game and character that uses the quote and can name the movie series and the specific movie the character was in. All I ask is don't write a review just answering the questions, but please also say something about the chapter as well.

Anyway, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of reviews, as they do help a writer get the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**

* * *

**

**Hottest Anime Girls Poll:**

The poll is close to being shut down, but Hinata hasn't reached 500 votes yet, so I'm going to keep it open a little bit longer. I've reached my goal of 1000 voters and most of the positions have been locked up in the top 10. There are still a few close races going on such as Kurenai and Yoruichi of Bleach fame battling it out for the third and fourth spots respectively. While Ino Yamanaka and Nico Robin of One Piece fame are battling it out for the 10th spot. So if anyone hasn't checked it out and voted yet on the poll, please do. Also to any authors of stories out there, who have read my tale, if you are willing please copy and paste the following to add into any chapter updates to your stories you might post in the future.

**Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.**

So any help you all can provide is much appreciated by me. Thanks to everyone and I hope you have fun with the voting. And believe me when I tell you, picking 10 choices isn't as easy as you would think it be on this poll. (Lol)

**Comments with regards about the poll results so far:**

I really don't have very much to comment on other than to say I'm very surprised at how well some characters did in the poll. As well as shocked at how poorly some characters did on it. I really expected much better showings on the poll from Faye Valentine, Misato Katsuragi, Motoko Kusanagi, and Maya Natsume then what they received.

**End of Poll Comments:**

**

* * *

**

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Once again I have very few positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#516** – This chapter starts off with Madara sending his army controlled by Kabuto out to conquer the Shinobi Alliance. Anko attempts to infiltrate his base after sending her team away to warn everyone of the armies march. Some of the revived dead of that army aren't too happy at being risen from the dead and forced to fight. Of course we get some wonderful inconsistencies that Kishimoto is famous for like how would Asuma recognize and even know who Dan was considering their age difference. Anyway, Kabuto catches Anko and they begin to fight, which would have been a cool fight to see. So of course Kishimoto decides not to have it drawn. Finally, the chapter ends with Gaara the Commanding Officer of the Shinobi Alliance forces giving a rousing speech to unite all of them, yay team, and of the Kage's acting way too overconfident about winning the war. For the most part a decent chapter I guess.

**#517** – Well, not much to this chapter both Madara and the Shinobi Alliance use the same tactic and both send out an advanced ambush team. Madara's led by Deidara and Sasori and the SA led by Kankurou with Sai and a few other notables. The teams meet and a fight ensues. We also learn that Kabuto has defeated and possibly killed Anko. I hope not because I'll be pissed if Kishimoto kills her off. The end of the chapter is of Sai reuniting with his long dead brother now revived and part of Madara's army. Yet another inconsistency of how Kabuto even knew about Sai's brother as very few people ever did? Again, For the most part a decent chapter I guess.

**#518** – This chapter was a continuation of the ambush teams fighting. We do get to see Sasori and Kankurou square off again, which is kind of cool. Kankurou even reveals that he's taken Sasori's old puppet body and turned it into a combat puppet for himself. Sasori initially doesn't seem to care as he thinks thanks to the Edo Tensei that he's already achieved his goal of truly becoming a puppet. Deidara has turned Sai's brother into a bomb by packing him with his explosive clay. Sasori controls Sai's brother like a puppet and he battles Kankurou who uses Sasori's old puppet body. Deidara attempts to set off the explosion, but Kankurou utilized another one of Sasori's old puppets called Sanshouou that smothered the bomb and protected everyone. Sai's brother regenerates, which to me is bullshit. I think if a body is totally obliterated even the Edo Tensei shouldn't be able to put them back together, but that's just my opinion. Anyway, Sai gets pissed and creates two drawings that knock the shit out of Deidara and Sasori right inside of two of Kankurou's puppets. Sai is about to face off against his brother in battle, but his brother sees the picture Sai had drawn of the two of them holding hands. Magically, this frees his soul and he dissolves and fades away, how fairy-tale like and pretty damn silly. The chapter ends with Kankurou verbally lighting into Sasori about what a punkass-bitch he's become. A good chapter aside from the "magic" and if you're a fan of Kankurou it was a great chapter.

**#519** – Well, this chapter Sasori agrees with Kankurou's assessment of him and because of it he too "magically" dissolves away. Then we learn of the one weakness of the Edo Tensei is that people's feelings aren't so easily restrained. Ok, whatever the hell that means? We still don't know if Anko is alive or dead, but Madara fears treachery from Kabuto. We then go to what Naruto has been doing and he's about to undergo his final training from Killer Bee, which involves assuming the physical form of the Kyuubi. So of course if Kishimoto isn't busy granting more power-up's to Sasuke, he's throwing obstacles into Naruto's increased power. We learn that when Naruto uses the 9-tail chakra in battle. The Kyuubi is busy sucking away Naruto's own chakra and if he gets it all then Naruto dies, nice one Kishi. In the end, Killer Bee stumbles upon a way for Naruto to create a new technique to use. This wasn't a bad chapter per-say, just kind of boring to me.

**#520** – This chapter starts off with Naruto attempting to learn his new technique using the 9-tails chakra. Then we finally learn that Anko is still alive because Kabuto needs some of Orochimaru's chakra that is still locked away within her due to the cursed-seal she bears. He needs this to strengthen his control of the Edo Tensei. Madara wants to outright kill her because she knows too much. Kabuto refuses and Madara is ready to fight unless Kabuto tells him the secret of how the Edo Tensei technique works. Kabuto agrees and we get an interesting lesson on how the technique works. The only thing that bugged me is Kabuto said the Second Hokage originally created the technique. Which to me doesn't make any sense considering what an honorable man he was and what a truly inhuman and evil technique it is? Also, the technique supposedly has no risks to the user. Overall, this was probably the best chapter so far in the War Arc.

**#521** – This chapter was pretty good, as Madara and Kabuto still don't trust one another, and both of them secretly plot against the other. One of the main battles goes into full swing with a portion of the SA army going up against 30,000 Zetsu soldiers. Kakashi, Sakura and many other shinobi arrive to save Sai and the ambush squad from Zabuza and Haku and we get a mini reunion of the Wave Country mission many years ago. Unfortunately, Kabuto starts doing a ritual on Anko presumably to retrieve Orochimaru's chakra out of her, which will probably kill her if he succeeds. In the process of the ritual, Kabuto starts asserting more control over all of the Edo Tensei soldiers. I was wrong about the last chapter; overall this was probably the best chapter so far in the War Arc.

**#522** – This chapter is a continuation of the battle about to be waged between Kakashi's forces and Zabuza's. I do have to say that Kishimoto way over-powered Zabuza's forces, as Kakashi's held a huge numerical advantage over them, yet they were losing.….badly. Back to Kabuto who wants to overcome the one weakness of the Edo Tensei of leaving his soldiers personalities and emotions intact by turning the majority of them into mindless drones that are easier to control. Suigetsu and Juugo escape from prison in the Land of Iron. Gai and Lee unleash a Leaf Coiling Whirlwind attack onto Haku saving a shinobi that is probably the coolest panel of the whole chapter. Just as Kakashi is about to turn the tide of the battle, Kabuto releases six more Edo Tensei shinobi which are summoned onto the battlefield, and we get a reunion of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist thus ending the chapter. I swear, I think the only thing Kishimoto cares about anymore is bringing back every dead shinobi he possibly can to fight in the war.

**#523** – This chapter was essentially the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist mopping the floor of Kakashi's forces even though they heavily outnumber them. I actually found this chapter pretty ridiculous because at one point you literally see hundreds of shuriken, kunai's, bombs, etc heading towards the seven swordsmen. But then we break away to Suigetsu giving a history lesson to Juugo about all of the seven swords and its wielders. Then when it comes back to the battle all of the swordsmen are completely unharmed and have somehow defeated the attack. This is another shining example of Kishimoto not even bothering to explain something that in reality is completely absurd. In the end, Kakashi comes up with a tactic to get close to Zabuza and take him out, but Haku once again sacrifices himself in the exact same way as he did on the bridge in the Wave country. All in all, other than the history lesson I just found this chapter to be silly.

**#524** – Not much to this chapter, as it mainly was a trip down memory lane for Kakashi with regards to Zabuza, Haku, and their affect on Naruto. Kakashi eventually is able to bind the two of them cutting off Kabuto's control. You do actually get to see an emotional outburst from Kakashi this chapter as he's pissed and promises to go on a rampage. We also get a brief look at the one of the other major battles where Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were part of the SA forces fighting 30,000 Zetsu's. They're losing, what a surprise! I think if Kishimoto thought he could get away with it he would have the SA lose and then he could rename the manga Sasuke just like he's always wanted to. This was an ok chapter, but there was anything real exciting about it.

**#525** – Kabuto starts bringing out the big guns for the war as the Edo Tensei Kage's are summoned to the war. We get the Second Tsuchikage, the Second Mizukage, the Fourth Kazekage, and the Third Raikage all resurrected. A third battlefront gets started with a lot of Zetsu warriors backed up by Edo Tensei Asuma, Dan, Hizashi Hyuga, Kakuzu, and a couple of badass Cloud shinobi called the Kin-Gin brothers. Tsunade wonders in the chapter if Dan has been resurrected. I did enjoy seeing Shikaku Nara flex his tactical muscle and one can see all the strategy for fighting the war from the Shinobi Alliance is coming from him. Kishimoto also introduces that the Second Tsuchikage has something called a Bloodline Expansion, which allows him to combine the elements of earth, wind, and fire. Because of this, the Third Tsuchikage Oonoki who also possesses this power heads out to join with Gaara to help fight the four Edo Tensei Kages. The end of the chapter shows Zetsu showing up outside of a home where all the Daimyo's have been evacuated. I did enjoy this chapter of the War Arc.

**#526** – This chapter starts out with a failed attempt by Zetsu to capture or kill all the Daimyo's, as the house was one of several decoys. He escaped of course and is still out seeking where all the Feudal lords are? The battle I mentioned in #525 gets started and Hizashi and Hiashi reunite and have a brief conversation where Hiashi informs his dead brother that both Neji and Hinata are fighting together as one family not as a branch and main member. We then get a shot of those two back to back bravely fighting off several Zetsu's. Kankurou's ambush squad runs into the Edo Tensei shinobi of Hanzo the Salamander, Kimimaro Kaguya, Chuukichi of the Mist, and Chiyo the Elder and Kankurou prepares to retreat. We switch back to the second battle and Hizashi and Hiashi are fighting along with the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio waging battle together. And the SA General Darui of the Cloud shinobi prepares to face off against his dead countrymen the Kin-Gin brothers. Overall, a solid chapter as it primarily was a set-up chapter for the upcoming ones.

**#527** – This chapter was just utterly ridiculous to me and I can't even begin to describe how foolish it came across. It mainly focuses on the fight between General Darui and these Kin-Gin brothers. Two more Cloud shinobi arrive Samui and her brother Atsui to help Darui fight. Anyway, the whole fight and weapons used, and even the origin of the brothers and their powers just came across so comical to me. Without a doubt I consider this the worst chapter by far of the War arc and truly think Kishimoto must have been under the influence of "something" when he thought it up.

**#528** – This chapter just a continuation of the silliness of the last chapter, as whatever Kishimoto was under the influence of when he thought of it, he was also playing a game of either Scrabble, Boggle, or watching the Wheel of Fortune on TV. I mean you have to read the last two chapters to understand what I'm talking about because without a doubt they are the goofiest attacks I've seen him do in the manga. I once thought Danzo's Sharingan laced arm was the dumbest thing he's done, but Kishimoto actually managed to top that with the Kin-Gin brothers and their idiotic attacks. To say Kishimoto has phoned it in the last two chapters would be an understatement to the actual travesty of those chapters. Actually, one of my readers Rictor Yagami brought to my attention that the Kin-Gin brothers method of attack is strikingly similar to one used by a character with the name of Yu Kaito from Yu Yu Hakusho. So either Kishimoto phoned it in or he's just a lazy thief, your call.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 91 freaking issues!**

**

* * *

**

Now I'd like to give a shout out to three stories of quality work that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time. Also for the first time, I've had to write a recommendation retraction as well on a story.

**Recommendations:**

"**Submission King****"** by **VFSNAKE****: **I really don't need to even describe what this story is about, as most of you should recognize the authors name and already know how great his stories are. So if you're fan of his work, check this tale out. I promise you won't be disappointed.

"**Echo of a Ghost"** by **AzureEmpire:** This is an incredible fan fiction story and writer who I've recommended before. One of my readers Suave Jiraiya has informed me that he may have given up on writing this story because of what has been happening in the manga, which is quite sad to see happen. So I urge all of you to please check this story out and leave some amazing reviews for it. I'm hoping some reviews from people might re-ignite him to pick up his story once again. He's a diehard Naruto/Sakura fan, so you know he must be damn good if I'm recommending him even though he uses that pairing.

"**Zeitgeist****" **by **Hefster****: **Yes, my partner in crime for "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline" **has ventured out of the darkness and into the light by attempting to write a NarutoxHinata story. He's only two chapters in so catching up on it will be easy for people. So please check the story out and give him some love for it, if you're so inclined. Also we hope to have the next update of Bloodline coming very soon.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

**Recommendation Retraction:**

"**To Live is So Much Harder" **by **Lord Talon:**A little over two years ago, I highly recommended this story and felt it showed great promise of turning into something special. However, in those two years I've read and waited patiently for Naruto's portrayal in the story to change from being a sad, weak, and just downright pathetic individual and turn into something that resembles being a man. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened and it doesn't appear that it ever will. If you wish to know more about my reasoning about retracting my recommendation for the story, just checkout my latest review for it and it explains everything. It's disappointing really, as I do think the author is very skillful and talented writer. In fact a lot of readers share that opinion, but he finally broke the backs of many of them myself included with his latest chapter judging by some of the other reviews left for him by readers.

**

* * *

**

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**

* * *

**

**School Time:**

Joule

Definition: a unit of work or energy equal to the work done by a force of one Newton acting through a distance of one meter. Also a unit of electrical energy, 1882, coined in recognition of British physicist James P. Joule (1818-89).

Etymology: English 1882

Part of Speech: Noun


	48. The Battle of Konoha: Finale

**Chapter 48 Summary: **The siege of Konoha by Orochimaru continues and in a valiant effort to protect his friends, loved ones, and the village hospital Lee has bravely fallen to Sasuke Uchiha now in his cursed-seal two form. Meanwhile remnants of the Konoha 11 race desperately to the hospital in an effort to save Sakura, Hinata and now Lee from the psychotic Uchiha. Meanwhile other battles rage on throughout the Leaf village, as many brave shinobi fights for their lives and their home.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 48: "The Battle of Konoha: Finale"**

**

* * *

**"**Senei Jashu!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

"Damn it!"

Asuma exclaimed before leaping backwards, as he brought his knuckle-duster trench knives in a crisscross slashing pattern in front of him decapitating the two large snakes that had emerged from Orochimaru's sleeves to attack the bearded Jounin. Back-flipping and landing deftly on his feet, Asuma looked up and glared at the Snake Sannin who returned an equally angry look at the son of his former Sensei. As both men paused panting heavily for breath, similar thoughts were going through both warriors minds.

'_How irritating, my battle with Tsunade took more out of me than I had originally thought. And Sensei's little monkey is proving more formidable than I thought he would be as well. The old monkey has taught him well to have survived as long as he has against me.'_

Meanwhile Asuma was also debating with himself about the battle.

'_Damn that slithering bastard is tough to kill; I guess he wasn't named a Sannin for nothing. I've just about exhausted all the Doton techniques Dad ever taught me and I still can't seem to hurt him. One thing's for sure though, he's no swordsman. When he's allowed me to get close enough my knives have done some damage to the scaly asshole.'_

As if to confirm Asuma's estimate, Orochimaru winced in pain, as his hand went up by reflex to cover a deep slash on the right side of his torso courtesy of his bearded opponent. Cursing inwardly at himself, the Snake Sannin thought with frustration.

'_I don't have any more time to waste battling this pathetic fool as I have a village to conquer. Plus between battling the slug slut and now Sensei's bothersome offspring, my chakra levels have been lessened considerably. I need to end this…..NOW!'_

A comparable thought was also present in Asuma's mind.

'_I can't maintain this battle much longer, my chakra is almost gone. I think I've got to use that combination jutsu attack I've been working on. It may be my last chance to defeat Orochi-teme before my chakra runs completely out. I need to end this…..NOW!' _

It was then Asuma heard his Sannin foe say with mocking malevolence.

"It's time to end this little monkey! My next jutsu will remove one more member of the vermin clan called Sarutobi from the land forever!"

Orochimaru then took his Kusanagi blade and began to swallow the weapon, as he needed both hands free for his next jutsu. Seizing upon the momentary opening this action created Asuma sped forward while making a series of hand-seals and shouted.

"**Haisekishou!"** (Burning Ash Accumulation)

A moment later a large cloud of ash was expelled from Asuma's mouth, which quickly enveloped the Snake Sannin blinding him and causing him to choke. However, before Orochimaru could do anything to combat this attack he heard his foe then cry out.

"**Dorou Doumu no Jutsu!" **(Earth Dome Prison Technique)

Asuma then slammed his hands downward striking the ground and causing the earth around Orochimaru to rise up around him. However, before the earthen dome closed entrapping the Snake Sannin within. Asuma clicked his teeth sending a spark into it igniting the ash within the dome and super-heating the inside to incredible levels for a few seconds before the pressure of the explosion the dome had been containing finally blew apart the makeshift earthen furnace.

As Asuma slowly approached the smoldering wreckage of the earth prison, he silently hoped that he had succeeded where his father had failed and ended the menace that was Orochimaru once and for all. The bearded Jounin stopped when a gust of wind blew away the smoke and he saw the blackened charred remains of a body still smoldering. So deep were the burns they had completely destroyed the skin, subcutaneous fat, and underlying tendons of the body. The damage was so extensive that one could not even identify what gender the person had been. Exhaling a sigh of relief, as he stared at the grim sickening visage of the charred face still locked in a death scream Asuma silently thought to himself.

'_I can't believe it; I actually killed Orochimaru, the killer of my father. I hope you were watching Dad; you can rest easy now that one of your biggest regrets in life has finally met his end. I have to be sure to thank Shikamaru for that incredible memory of his in detailing in his report of the Uchiha retrieval mission the exact hand-seals that __Jiroubou__ guy used when they encountered him. It took me months to figure out how to do that jutsu, but I finally did. Even if I couldn't duplicate the chakra draining properties that guy was able to utilize with the dome, it's still an effective way to trap an enemy. And combined with my Haisekishou technique, it's now an effective way to eliminate an enemy even if the means are a bit…..gruesome.'_

However, before Asuma could savor his victory any longer, while he was lighting a cigarette he suddenly grunted in searing pain. Looking down with confusion his eyes suddenly grew wide in shock and disbelief when he saw Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade extending from the chest cavity and through the throat of the burnt body laying before him now impaling the bearded Jounin in his stomach. Dropping shakily to his knees as his cigarette fell from his mouth Asuma looked on in bewilderment, as he saw two hands suddenly emerge inside the mouth of his burnt fallen opponent.

The wounded Jounin gazed with horror as the two hands pulled aside the jaws inside the mouth and Orochimaru then emerged from said mouth, as he cast off the skin of his former body with his new body bearing no damage from the fiery attack Asuma had unleashed upon him. As Orochimaru retracted his sword yanking it painfully from Asuma's torso and swallowing the blade whole once again, he panted heavily before saying with a sneer.

"An impressive jutsu little monkey, you actually caused me pain with it, your father would have been proud of you. Unfortunately, you'll never get to use it again pathetic fool. You fought well I'll grant you that, but in the end you stood no hope of ever defeating me. Now be a good little leaf shinobi and die either from my Kusanagi's poison or from bleeding to death I don't care which. And if you see if you see that old monkey of a father of yours on the other side, give him my regards and tell him I'll be sending more Leaf village scum like yourself to him sssssssoon."

Asuma could do nothing but watch as the Snake Sannin walked away and he grimaced with pain while clutching the wound to his gut. Rolling over onto his back and bringing one of his bloody hands up to his Jounin vest pocket he pulled a cigarette out and with a shaking hand lit the tobacco stick. Inhaling and then exhaling a plume of smoke Asuma closed his eyes and gave a sad smile as he thought to himself.

'_I'm sorry Dad, I gave it my best shot, but it wasn't good enough. I hope Orochi-teme is right and that you'll be waiting for me on the other side when I get there, I've missed you.'_

As Orochimaru walked away from his dying opponent, his breath was labored and he grimaced in pain while sweating profusely. Though he loathe to admit it, if Asuma's jutsu had continued to burn the Snake Sannin for a bit longer than it did, it might have scorched him so deeply he might not have been able to recover from the attack even with his Regeneration Replacement technique. However, once again that technique which allowed the Sannin to experience a near total rebirth of his physical form should a significant portion of his body be damaged in battle had saved him from certain death yet again. This technique of his own creation allows Orochimaru to emerge from his mouth and cast off the skin of his former body and the new body will not bear the damage of the previous incarnation. Unfortunately, the cost for utilizing this technique is a large amount of chakra and after his battles with Tsunade and Asuma the Snake Sannin had depleted even his expansive chakra reserves, as he cursed to himself.

"Damn that slug-bitch and little monkey to Hell! Between the two of them I've had to overuse my Regeneration Replacement technique to survive my battles with them. I barely had enough chakra left to overcome that last Katon attack and now I have virtually nothing left. An academy Genin could probably take me out right now how pathetic!"

It was at that moment a platoon of about 40 Otogakure shinobi saw their Supreme Commander approaching them from a distance. The platoon leader immediately shunshin'd to the Snake Sannin and bowed before him while saying.

"Lieutenant Matsu reporting, how may I serve you Orochimaru-sama?"

"You and your men are to escort me to the Command and Tactical Operations Center Kabuto-san has set up for the battle at onccccccccce!"

"By your command Orochimaru-sama."

Matsu quickly replied, before signaling his men to take up a defensive position around the Snake Sannin. Just as they were about to embark, a hideous sounding and powerful demonic roar suddenly pierced the air causing everyone to momentarily pause including Orochimaru himself.

"What in Kami's creation was that?" Lt. Matsu exclaimed aloud.

However, no one knew who, what, or where that hellish wail had come from save for the Snake Sannin who silently mused.

'_That was Ssssssssasuke-kun and judging by the sound he's had to resort to using his __cursed-seal stage two incarnation. I wonder who or what could have caused the boy to have to go to that level?'_

**

* * *

**Sasuke grinned wickedly, as he took sadistic pleasure in slowly choking the life out of his former Leaf village comrade Rock Lee before he spat in a deep resonating voice filled with arrogance and malevolence at his now helpless foe he held aloft in the air.

"**I can't believe an insignificant clan-less village peasant like you forced me to go to this form. I'll give you credit, you actually hurt me you fucking freak! But ****I'm an Uchiha, one of the elite; you never stood a chance in defeating me no matter what tricks you pulled. Now die you worm for having the audacity in thinking you did have a chance to beat….. ME!"**

Just as Sasuke began to tighten his grip a kunai impaled his hand causing the Uchiha to drop Lee to the ground. As Sasuke whirled around pulling the kunai out of his hand he had to leap aside as a large white dog rushed by him clamping its jaws around Lee's arm and dragging the boy away from Sasuke before he could stop them. Akamaru quickly deposited Lee by Sakura and Hinata before turning around and taking up a defensive position between them and Sasuke. The Inuzuka canine familiar then bared its teeth and fangs, while growling menacingly at the Uchiha youth.

Sasuke ignored the frothing dog and focused his attention towards the direction the canine had come from and saw Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, and Ino standing in the courtyard. Tenten still poised with her arm thrust towards him indicating she had been the one to throw that kunai with such pinpoint accuracy. The transformed Uchiha merely smirked at seeing some of his former compatriots of the Konoha 12 taking up attack positions and sneeringly declared.

"**Well, well, some more pathetic fools for me to slaughter!"**

"Tenten hit him with a weaponry barrage!" Shikamaru ordered with authority.

The weapons mistress instantly leapt high into the air and unfurled a sealing scroll. A moment later hundreds of kunai, shuriken, needles, and various other sharp or bladed weapons exploded from the scroll to rain down upon Sasuke with deadly intent. The Uchiha youth merely furled his grotesque webbed claw-shaped wings now protruding from his back around his body forming a protective cocoon, as the weapons bounced harmlessly off its surface. Unseen by all, Sasuke swiftly ran through some hand-seals before abruptly unfurling his wings and shouting.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **(Great Fireball Technique)

Sasuke then drew some chakra from his mouth into his chest and immediately exhaled it blowing a stream of fire, which erupted into a large sphere of flames, as he brought his hand up to his mouth to control and direct it towards the still aloft Tenten. The young kunoichi looked on with fright, as she was completely exposed with no way to protect herself from the onrushing sphere of flame.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted in a panic before leaping up into the air front of the vulnerable kunoichi and shouting.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!" **(Eight Divination Palms of the Hand)

Neji then began releasing a large of amount of chakra from his tenketsu points. While at the same time began to spin like a top in midair, creating a whirling vortex of chakra that acted as a 360° degree shield surrounding him. This famous Hyuga clan ninjutsu defense nullified Sasuke's Katon attack and deflected the fireball away from its intended target…Tenten. As both shinobi landed on the ground with Neji taking up a defensive stance in front of his girlfriend, a growled shout rang out.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get him!

**Shikyaku no Jutsu **(Four-Legged Technique)

"No Kiba…..wait!" Shikamaru shouted to no avail, as his comrade had already rushed forward consumed with a feral bloodlust that sometimes befalls an Inuzuka in the heat of battle against a hated enemy.

As Kiba raced towards Sasuke he finished his hand-seals and chakra began to emit from his body physically changing the Inuzuka heir as he took on a more canine-like appearance, while also increasing his power, speed, and agility. Unfortunately, those same gifts had been granted onto Sasuke with his cursed-seal two form and in greater quantity. Before Kiba could land a strike one of the Uchiha's hideous webbed claw-shaped wings swatted the Inuzuka aside like a bug and sent him careening away at astonishing speed before crashing into the courtyard wall bringing the majority of it down on top of him.

"Damn it, Tenten go check on Kiba, Neji and Ino form up on my position!" Shikamaru ordered with aggravation.

Sasuke smirked at the Nara's obvious frustration and announced with derision.

"**Smart of you to take the weapons whore out of the fight Nara; you've already seen that her fighting style is useless against me. You should send Ino off to the sidelines as well; I don't want the two sluts to be damaged by me before I drag them back to Otogakure and grant them the honor of helping to restore my noble clan!"**

"Like I'd let you get anywhere near me you freaking monster!" Ino exclaimed in insulting defiance.

"**Ino-chan, I'm hurt, I thought you always wanted to be with me? You and my former annoying pink-haired slut of a teammate always fought constantly over me growing up. I would think you would jump at the chance to become one of my women and help resurrect the Uchiha clan. It would be your fondest dream finally coming true."**

"Dream come true, more like a fucking nightmare come true! It might be your fondest dream to with me Uchiha-teme, but there's no way in hell I'm going with you back to Otogakure to help restore your vile clan!"

"**Who said I was giving you a choice on the matter bitch!"**

Upon Sasuke's declaration, the purplish black colored chakra that was emanating from his body started to swirl around in a chaotic and violent manner around the Uchiha. Shikamaru knew Sasuke was powering up to attack and quietly said to his comrade standing beside him.

"Neji get ready to attack Sasuke on my mark. I'm going to try and bind him with shadow tendrils using my Kage Nui technique. While I've got him locked in place, you Neji you hit him with your Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou."

"That won't work Shikamaru, the Uchiha will just use the demonic chakra coursing through his body to reopen the tenketsu points I shutdown, just as Naruto did when we fought him in this very same courtyard last year."

"I know that, which is why I need to ask you something. You might not want to answer this question, but for the sake of everyone's survival here I hoping that you will. I know you and Hinata have evolved your Byakugan to new levels."

"How do you know of this?" Neji spat angrily through clenched teeth.

"Troublesome, I don't have time to explain that right now, but you needn't worry I've kept it to myself. However, I need to know if you've advanced your Kekkei Genkai to the point where you can send a chakra pulse not to shutdown the tenketsu points, but to destroy them?"

After a momentary pause as the Hyuga prodigy inwardly debated whether or not to answer Shikamaru's question he finally replied.

"Hai, I've progressed my Byakugan and can utilize it with my attacks to where I can accomplish that."

"I suspected as much, alright that's what I want you to do. I don't know if that will be enough to kill Sasuke in this form? But hopefully it will incapacitate him long enough for one of us to target vital spot on his body to kill him once and for all."

"What are you two whispering about over there? Pay attention you guy's, it looks like Sasuke is up to something with all that weird chakra swirling around him." Ino snapped at her comrades.

"He is up to something, he's powering up to attack, but Neji and I are going to hit him first."

"Well what about me?"

"When Neji and I make our move Ino, I want you to grab Tenten and Kiba and make a break for the hospital and get inside, now get ready."

"What, I'm not going to do that! I can fight just as well as you guys can against the teme!"

"Damn it you troublesome woman, this is not up for debate. Kiba might be seriously injured and Tenten can't move him by herself. I'm giving you a direct order to do this and the three of you get to the safety of the hospital. Do you understand?"

Ino was about to protest further, but the stern unwavering glare Shikamaru was giving her told the blonde kunoichi that any further objection from her would be to no avail and she begrudgingly said.

"Hai Shikamaru, I understand."

The Nara clan heir then turned his attention back to his Hyuga compatriot and asked.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai, I'm ready and thank you Shikamaru for giving that order for Tenten and Ino."

"It's troublesome, because I know if we survive this fight I'm going to catch hell from the both of them afterwards."

"Well if we live, you won't stand alone against them. On my word as a Hyuga, I promise you that."

Both Shikamaru and Neji looked at one another and flashed a wry smile before turning back to glare at Sasuke, as both of them said in unison.

"NOW!"

**

* * *

**When Orochimaru entered the tent of the makeshift Command and Tactical Operations Center Kabuto had set up for the invasion of the Konoha. The men inside could tell by the look on the Snake Sannins face that he was not happy and all of them suddenly grew quite nervous.

"Report, I want to know the status of conquering the Leaf village right now!"

A Jounin gulped fearfully, as he knew he was the highest ranking officer and stepped forward kneeling before Orochimaru with his head down and announced.

"Jounin Sub-Commander Gorou at your service Lord Orochimaru-sama."

"I didn't ask for your name, I asked about the status of our invasion of my former homeland. Now answer me, lest you sssssssseek a quick death by my hand!"

"At once my lord, Konoha's defenders have proven most strategically adept and vociferous in their defense of the Leaf village. At the moment, both opposing forces are at a stalemate. We do not have sufficient strength to push through and gain entry into the village with adequate enough numbers to give us a tactical advantage. And Konoha's forces do not possess sufficient strength or numbers to drive away our forces."

"Hmmmm, I see what of the sssssssecond front Kabuto-kun was going to open up in the rear flank of the village? And where is my army's commander?"

"Unfortunately Lord Orochimaru-sama, the attack on the rear flank of the village has failed, as Konoha had strategically placed and utilized enough forces and defenses to repel the invasion at that position. As for Commander Kabuto-Sama, the intelligence we've received with regards to the second front is limited, but it's been reported he was severely injured in the battle by a Jounin kunoichi. However, it appears Commander Kabuto-Sama was able to gain entry into the Leaf village and escape capture. However, since then we have received no information as to his health, status, or location beyond what I've told you my lord."

"Who was the kunoichi that injured my preciousssssss Kabuto-kun?"

"Unknown sir, we only have reports that she was highly skilled in the Snake Arts."

"Ahhh sweet Anko, ever the thorn in my ssssssside aren't you my dear."

"Excuse me my lord?"

"It's nothing Sub-Commander, now what of the status of Sssssssasuke-kun?"

"Regrettably Lord Orochimaru-sama, we've received no information in regards to Sasuke-sama or the mission he was carrying out."

"That is most unfortunate; but I can only assume that both Kabuto and Sasuke-kun are inside the Leaf village, wreaking havoc and having all of the fun. I say we join them, don't you agree Sssssssssub-Commander Gorou."

"Of, of course my lord." The Oto Jounin apprehensively stammered.

"Good, now we need to break this detestable ssssssstalemate you say currently exists between my forces and the Leaf village rabble. Call in our 1,000 shinobi we kept in reserve on our eastern flank at the start of the invasion. The influx of their numbers should prove to be enough to finally ssssssssmash through my former homelands forces and defenses once and for all!"

"It, it shall be done Lord Orochimaru-sama."

As the Snake Sannin watched his Jounin Sub-Commander hastily exit the tent to carry out his orders, he sat down and exhaled a weary sigh. The invasion of Konoha had not been as swift or without the several bothersome obstacles they had met as he had planned. However, once his reserve reinforcements arrived he would finally conquer his accursed former village and its wretched inhabitants and by the end of the day sit atop Hokage Tower in triumphant glory. It was then that the Snake Sannin heard a commotion and Sub-Commander Gorou returned helping to usher into the tent another Jounin Sub-Commander who was clearly wounded.

"What is the meaning of thisssssss?"

"My apologies my lord, but this is Jounin Sub-Commander Seiji. He is the Sub-Commander of your reserve forces on the eastern flank."

"Then why is Sub-Commander Seiji here and not with those forcesssssss?"

"Our, our forces were attacked and are in retreat Lord Orochimaru." The wounded Oto Jounin stammered with a raspy voice.

"Attacked, attacked by whom? All of Konoha's forces are bottled up within the village in defense of it."

"Not, not Konoha my lord, Su-Sunagakure forces have attacked us, led by a great monstrous beast that brought devastation down upon us."

"A great monstrous beast, explain yourself Sub-Commander!"

"We were bivouacked towards the east and awaiting your orders to move in my lord. About an hour ago we suddenly felt a vibration on the ground and heard strange rumbling sound heading towards us. Then we saw it come over the horizon rushing towards our army at incredible speed."

"Saw, saw what?"

"An enormous tidal wave of sand over 60 feet tall and a half mile wide my lord, we didn't even have the time to get to safety before the wave crashed down upon us with tremendous power. I estimate we lost 100-200 men from just being crushed or buried by the sand alone. Then Sunagakure's shinobi fell upon us and engaged our forces in battle. I attempted to reorganize our shinobi to counterattack. I had our snake summoners bring forth two mighty serpents to help drive the Suna ninja back, but that is when the great demon beast made of sand rose from the ground and began decimating our remaining soldiers Lord Orochimaru-sama."

"Shukaku the Ichibi!" (One-Tailed Demon Tanuki) The Snake Sannin exclaimed with fury.

"Hai my lord, I don't believe it could have been any other creature."

"Go on."

"The Shukaku demon immediately destroyed one of the serpents by using some sort of concussive spherical wind projectile it expelled from its mouth."

"And the other serpent."

"I ordered it and several of my men to attack the sand demon, but before they could a blonde kunoichi wielding a battle fan swung her weapon towards our forces. Suddenly, some weasel type summons creature wielding a giant scythe as well as several other small sickles exploded from fan and cut down our summoned snake and rained down a huge swath of destruction onto my men."

"Damn these kunoichi's to hell, first my former apprentice and now the departed Kazekage's daughter!" Orochimaru cursed in frustration before glaring at his injured Sub-commander and added with anger.

"However, you still haven't explained Seiji why you are here and not with our men battling the Sunagakure forces!"

"I, I was injured in the attack by the kunoichi and from the initial attack by Suna to the destruction of our forces summons creatures and summoners, I estimate we lost one-third of the men I was commanding. I felt you needed to be informed immediately of this incursion by Suna's forces. Because their attack was so swift and sudden, we never had the opportunity to form a proper defense. So I ordered our forces to retreat to consolidate my force with the main force here attacking Konoha. It's a tactical withdrawal, as I have the men employing a number of tactics and strategies to further impede the Suna's progress, but at best they will arrive in about an hour my lord."

"So Sub-Commander Seiji, you thought it would be best to have the men turn tail and run, while you ran the fastest to come inform me about Sunagakure. Is that correct?"

"N-no, my, my Lord Orochimaru-sama that's not what I said."

"Ssssssstrange, that's what I heard. Are call me a liar Sub-commander?"

"N-n-no my lord, I, I would never call you a liar."

"Good!" The Snake Sannin replied with a sickly sweet smile before his Kusanagi blade erupted from his mouth decapitating the shivering wounded Jounin Sub-Commander before the man could blink an eye.

It took all the willpower Sub-Commander Gorou had to keep from losing his lunch at seeing his close friend and comrade killed so viciously in front of his eyes. However, Gorou knew that any show of weakness or act of defiance could easily see his head rolling along side that of his former friend, so he remained silent.

"Get this worthless, pathetic coward out of my sight at once and someone clean up this messssss!" Orochimaru ordered with fury.

Two Chunin quickly gathered up the head and body of the now deceased Jounin Sub-Commander Seiji and exited the tent, both men eager to remove themselves from the angered Snake Sannins presence. Orochimaru swallowed his blade back into his body and silently pondered in a rage what his next move should be. He then turned his attention to Sub-Commander Gorou and asked.

"I would like your assessment of our current military position your dead fool of a colleague has placed us in!"

The Oto Commander gulped nervously, knowing there was only one answer to that question and the Snake Sannin was not going to like it. Gorou was no fool; instead of Konoha facing a battle on two fronts the seasoned Jounin knew that it would soon be Otogakure's military forces facing a battle on two fronts instead. Mustering up all the courage he had and silently praying he wouldn't soon be joining his friend he answered.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama, I fear the battle to take Leaf village is lost. With Sub-Commander Seiji ordering a retreat of the reserve reinforcements to consolidate and link up with our forces here, we will soon be facing a battle on two different frontlines and would be in position for Konoha and Suna's forces to employ a pincer or double envelopment maneuver upon us."

"Explain this pincer or double envelopment maneuver."

"My lord, a double envelopment or pincer by definition leads to the attacking army facing the enemy in front, on both flanks, and in the rear. If the attacking pincers link up in the enemy's rear, the enemy is encircled."

"And how does that apply here?"

"When Suna's forces arrive, Konoha which has been battling from a defensive position will be able to go on the offensive and we'll suddenly be the ones fighting from a defensive standpoint, as we'll be battling on two separate fronts. So, if Konoha and Suna's forces attacked simultaneously in a pinching motion they can force our army into a centralized position in order to defend ourselves. They can then send out forces around our flanks and if they are able to link up with each other, they would surround our entire army. After that it would only be a matter of time until we were defeated either by battle or by attrition due to our supply lines being completely severed."

"What is your tactical recommendation then, Sssssssub-Commander Gorou?"

"Unfortunately my lord, I can see no other alternative if we wish to survive then for you to order a tactical withdrawal of all of your forces and return to Otogakure."

"Have my shinobi turn tail and run! Perhaps you wish to join your fellow Sub-Commander in the afterlife for suggesting that tactic to me. I will not go down in the annuals of history of having a ssssssssix to one numerical advantage over my enemy only to lose!"

"No my lord, but there is nothing else we can do because we can no longer win the battle, not with Sunagakure now intervening. Remember, we were placed in this position because Sub-Commander Seiji prematurely ordered a retreat of his forces instead of standing his ground and fighting off the Suna reinforcements thus allowing us the time we needed to finish off Konoha. The fault for this defeat will lie squarely upon his cowardice and history will show that Lord Orochimaru-sama."

Gorou could feel a bead of sweat roll down his cheek and he silently prayed to Kami, while weathering the stern hard glare the Snake Sannin was leveling on him. After one agonizing minute, which felt like an hour to the Oto Jounin, Orochimaru finally spoke up and said with bile dripping from his voice.

"Very well, make the preparations to break camp and when that is ready fire off the flare to signal our…._**withdrawal**_."

Exhaling a sigh of relief at not being killed Gorou quickly barked out the orders to various shinobi. As the veteran Jounin watched his subordinates leave the tent to carry out the preparations for departure, he knew that retreating was the correct tactic for this situation their army now faced. However, he hated himself for having to throw his fellow comrade and friend under the cart figuratively to convince Orochimaru to agree. Gorou knew he might have made the same decision to retreat and link back up with the main Oto force had he been the Sub-Commander of the reserve reinforcements. However, Seiji was dead and there was no changing that and Gorou still had family that he wished to return to back in Otogakure. Just as he was about to leave the tent to supervise the breakdown of the encampment and retreat the Snake Sannin spoke once more.

"Sssssssub-Commander Gorou, I want you to leave immediately and take command of the retreating shinobi your former comrade in arms was in charge of. Those men do to the stupidity and cowardice of their commander will bear the burden of covering and protecting the retreat of the main forces that have been attacking Konoha."

"Hai, hai Lord Orochimaru-sama." Gorou stammered before exiting the tent and dropping his head in defeat. For the Jounin realized that his chances of returning to see his wife, daughters, and son and just been drastically lessened by the Snake Sannin and he thought to himself.

'_Perhaps this is my punishment from Kami for what I did to Seiji. I'm sorry my friend.' _

**

* * *

**The moment Sasuke saw his two former comrades leap up and rush towards him; he called out with a wicked grin on his darkened face.

"**Daitoppa!"** (Great Breakthrough)

The transformed Uchiha then brought his hand to his mouth and blew a large blast of wind from it immediately stopping both Neji and Shikamaru and sending the two young men tumbling backwards on the ground. Ino was also caught up in the forceful gust of wind but being further away from Sasuke then her two male companions. She didn't take the brunt of the hit as they did or tumble as far before Tenten was able to catch her fellow kunoichi. A moment later both the Nara heir and the Hyuga prodigy landed close by to the two young women and all of them heard a mocking laughter fill the air.

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, that's just a small sample of the unlimited power I've gained from Orochimaru-sama. It's actually beneath me to use a Fuuton (wind) element jutsu instead of my clan's superior usage of Katon (fire) element jutsu's. However, it's beneath me to have to battle you pathetic heirs from second-rate clans than that of the superior Uchiha clan. But then I decided what better way to show you trash how truly inferior you are to an elite like me than by using a weak element jutsu to take you all down in one stroke. And do you want to know what's even funnier Naruto is wind element user, but I doubt even that dobe has a wind jutsu that's as powerful as mine, ha, ha, ha!" **

"Uggh, what smug arrogant bastard he is, I can't believe I once wanted that asshole as a boyfriend." Ino groaned in self-admonishment.

"He always was a smug arrogant bastard Ino; you were just too hung up on his looks to ever notice anything else." Tenten asserted to her friend.

"Well, I'm not that way anymore." Ino sheepishly replied.

"I certainly hope not, because Chouji doesn't deserve it and he won't put up with that superficial crap for very long if you want to keep him."

"Can you two discuss the Yamanaka's Uchiha fan-girl status and love-life at another time? We currently have a dire situation with the subject of her former fantasy that we need to deal with right now. I can fight the Uchiha, but do you have any ideas how we fight this monstrosity Nara?" Neji snapped in query.

"Troublesome, but I don't. The closest thing we could equate this fight to would be what we had to go through when we fought Naruto last year. Unfortunately, in this battle I doubt that Sasuke is worried about hurting us like Naruto was in his fight."

"**I heard about that fight you losers had with Naruto. I can't believe the dobe actually wanted to hunt me down and kill me because of what happened to the Hyuga slut last year. ****That ****idiot needs to realize I'm one of the last of the Uchiha's, the elite in comparison to the rest of lowlife mongrels. Doesn't the dobe know it would be a crime against humanity for me to suffer death? I'm an Uchiha damn it, Kami wouldn't let my life end at the hands of a mere orphaned peasant like Naruto!" **Sasuke openly proclaimed, after hearing his former comrades conversation with his enhanced hearing by his cursed-seal state of being.

"What a drag! I'm an Uchiha, I'm an elite, my clan shits lumps of gold, blah, blah, blah! Why don't you shut the hell up for once Sasuke, it's all a bunch of crap! Everyone already knows that Naruto kicked your ass at the Valley of the End and if he hadn't shown you a shred of mercy, which you didn't deserve. Your elite Uchiha ass would be warming an ANBU jail cell right now instead of the snake-teme's cock!" Shikamaru mockingly declared, as he rose from the ground and brushed himself off.

"What the hell are you doing Shikamaru?" Ino fearfully asked, wide-eyed in astonishment.

"**You know Nara; I was hoping that the dobe was still in the village because I was going to kill him first. But, after what you've just said insulting me and my clan I'm going to take great pleasure in hearing your screams, while I slowly rip your heart out!" **Sasuke spat with venomous anger and malevolence at the Nara heir, as the purplish black colored chakra emanating from his body began to swirl around him in a violent manner.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Sasuke, you should feel grateful that Naruto isn't here you asshole. Because if he was here, you'd already be pushing up daisies because you've used up your one free pass with him back at the Valley of the End."

"**I DID NOT LOSE TO NARUTO AT THE VALLEY OF THE END! THAT DOBE OF AN ORPHAN CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME…..EVER!" **Sasuke vehemently screamed with rage, while his blackened chakra became even more chaotic.

"Troublesome, who are you trying to convince Sasuke me or yourself? Don't worry, I'm sure if you keep telling yourself that long enough, you might actually start to believe it one day. Oh and by the way, if you knew that _**dobe of an orphans**_ true heritage, you would piss yourself Uchiha."

"**Hn, what a bunch of crap, that loser has no heritage and is the most pathetic example of peasant trash in this village! I'm tired of listening to your lies and insults Nara! I'm going to kill you, but first why don't you helpless fools watch as I kill those losers over there you came here to save!"**

However, before Sasuke could take a step or direct an attack towards Lee, Sakura, and Hinata a smoke bomb exploded in front of them and when the blinding mist dissipated there stood Shizune flanked on either side by three Leaf Chunin all of them with weapons drawn as she announced with authority.

"Sasuke Uchiha by order of the Godaime Hokage (Fifth Fire Shadow) Tsunade Senju, I Shizune Katou, Jounin Commander and first apprentice to the Leaf Sannin Tsunade hereby order you to surrender to be placed under arrest for all the crimes you've committed against Konohagakure and within the Land of Fire!"

"**Ha, ha, ha, so you're the first apprentice and protégé of the slug-slut Tsunade. I've heard Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto speak about you and your medical expertise being second only to that of your old-hag of a master. So I already know that your skills might pose a minor inconvenience for me, but do you honestly think that you and half-a-dozen Chunin losers are going to take me down and arrest me? You've been hitting the sake that I've heard your drunken mentor is so fond of if you honestly believe you and that pathetic rabble around you can accomplish that! Ha, ha, ha, ha! **Sasuke comments with contemptuous derision and laughter.

"Perhaps they can't, but I think with our help their odds of arresting you have gotten much better. Sasuke Uchiha, your reign of terror ends now!"

Sasuke quickly turned around to see the elite Jounin and leader of the Akimichi clan Chouza Akimichi standing in the hospital courtyard dressed in full battle armor wielding his clan's infamous Dokuru-kanpan (Skull-cracker) staff. Standing next to red-haired clan head was another Jounin who Sasuke did not recognize, but noticed that the shinobi was rushing through a series of hand-seals and called out.

"**Jubaku no Jutsu!" **(Tree Restraints Technique)

Suddenly, beams of wood began to emerge from the ground below Sasuke and wrap around his body in an attempt to bind him. Cursing with anger and utilizing his increased strength from his cursed-seal two form. The mutated Uchiha ripped apart the wood before it had a chance to tighten around him with his gruesome webbed claw-shaped wings and leapt away to land in the center of the courtyard. It was then Sasuke realized that three elite Leaf Jounin one of which was a clan leader, seven Chunin, and four Genin who after today would be promoted to Chunin due to the prowess they had already exhibited on the battlefield, now surrounded him on all sides.

"Face it you Uchiha asshole, you're finished!" The recently revived Kiba Inuzuka announced with bravado.

"**You're all weak and pathetic fools and are going to die! With my cursed powers, I'm going to kill all of you and level this hospital to the ground along with everyone within it right now!"**

The cursed Uchiha then flashed through a series of hand seals and was about to activate a jutsu when he suddenly cried out and doubled over in pain.

"**Arrrrgh, what's happening to me?"**

It was at that moment that Kabuto appeared by his side and grabbed onto Sasuke who looked up and asked in a choked whisper.

"**Ka-Kabuto, what the hell happened to you and why am I in so much pain?"**

Kabuto said nothing as he looked around at the various Leaf shinobi surrounding him and Sasuke before shaking his head in disgust at the position the Uchiha's arrogance had placed them. As much as Kabuto wanted to leave Sasuke to his fate, he was under strict orders from Orochimaru to make certain that the Snake Sannins vessel did return to Otogakure. Looking down at Sasuke he finally replied.

"What happened to me is I fought a rather nasty disagreeable Leaf kunoichi bitch who I swear I will kill one day."

"**Damn, she did a number on you, you look like hell!"**

Kabuto could only sigh because as much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke's assessment of his appearance was correct. The former Leaf village nin was now sporting several lacerations all over his body due to Anko's skill with a kunai. However, the lacerations were inconsequential in comparison to the amount of snake venom coursing through his body, which was causing bloated swelling upon his face and to various other body parts where he had been bitten. The venom was also wreaking havoc by causing severe bleeding through all the bites and every orifice on his body. Even worse were the areas where he was fighting to stave off cellularnecrosis, hypotension, tachypnea**, **severe tachycardia, severe internal bleeding, kidney and respiratory failure. In short, if it wasn't for the years Kabuto had spent as Orochimaru's protégé building up a resistance to various reptile venoms along with his own expert medical ninjutsu knowledge and skills, he would have already suffered a very agonizing death.

"Never-mind how I look, this is quite the little mess you've gotten yourself into aye Sasuke."

"**I want to kill them all, but I can't activate any jutsu's and I'm in so much pain right now….why?"**

"You're in pain because you've overused your cursed-seal powers Sasuke. Lord Orochimaru did warn you about the dangers in doing that. Now you're paying the price for it. Unfortunately, neither one of us is in shape for a fight, especially against so many skilled opponents."

"**What do we do then?"**

An exploding flare high above the Leaf village seemingly answered the Uchiha's question, as both he and his glasses wearing comrade knew the meaning of said flare and Kabuto answered.

"We follow Lord Orochimaru's orders and retreat."

Suddenly a shout rang out.

"**Shichuurou no Jutsu!" **(Four Pillar Prison Technique)

Instantly, beams of wood exploded from the ground and began to converge and combine to form a prison around the two protégé's of the Snake Sannin.

"**Damn it, they've trapped us!"** Sasuke shouted in a panic.

"Actually, this will prove to our benefit as they can't see us, but we have to move quickly. Take this pill Sasuke; it's a variant of the Akimichi food pill I've been trying to develop. It's not as effective as their pill, but it will grant you a momentary boost in your chakra levels. Channel that increased chakra into your legs and winged claws and we will smash through the top of this wooden cell and fly away before they can stop us."

Outside the wooden cell Shikamaru and the others raced over to Shizune, as the Nara heir cried out.

"Shizune-sama, get my Kyoufu (Godfather) Akimichi back into the hospital, he's about ready to collapse!"

As if on cue the mighty Akimichi clan leader and shinobi dropped his staff and slumped forward only to be caught and propped up by Yamato. A moment later, Shikamaru was by Chouza's side helping to keep the man upright who looked at his Tenshu-sochi (God-son) and asked in a strained voice.

"How did you know I was bluffing?"

"If I revealed to you what your tell is, my father would never be able to beat you at poker again." Shikamaru answered with a smirk on his face.

"Smart-ass." Chouza grumbled with feign annoyance before Shizune's voice called out.

"You men, help get Chouza Akimichi and the rest of the wounded inside the hospital. Captain Yamato, are you well enough to transport the two prisoners over to the ANBU detention center?"

"I believe so Shizune-sama, but I could use some escort with me just in case."

"We would be glad to assist you Captain." Neji announced for himself and the rest of the Konoha 11 not injured.

"Good, because once that's completed I want you to…."

Shizune's sentence was interrupted when Sasuke carrying Kabuto smashed through the top of their wooden prison cell and rose high in the air, as the mutated Uchiha shouted at them with vengeance while flying away.

"**I will kill all of you one day; I swear it upon the Uchiha name!"**

"Damn it, that prick is getting away!" Kiba exclaimed in frustration.

"We have to go after him right now! You there, Captain Yamato is it? I need you to link up with my father at the main gate and let him the situation with regards to the Uchiha traitor. Also you need to use your Mokuton abilities to take out the long range Trebuchet Catapult's that have inflicting destruction onto the village and which are probably pinning our forces down from pursuing the enemy. Once that's done you'll also need to shore up the breaches on the outer village wall and then you can rejoin our main forces."

"Son, I'm a Captain in the ANBU Special Forces, I don't take orders from a Chunin and could have you brought up on charges for it. And what do you mean about pursuing the enemy?"

"What a drag, you see that flare above us captain, I'm certain that it's an Otogakure signal to retreat, which means they will soon be on the run. Yes, you could file charges against me, but since my father sits at the head of the Military Judicial Board of the Leaf Village, I doubt I'll be convicted. However, I'll make a bet with you, if you link up with my father and he doesn't order you to do everything that I've just said, then you can file those charges and I'll plead guilty to all of them."

"And if he does order everything you've described?"

"Then for the next three months all the pay from your missions you will give to me and you will purchase and give a case of my father's favorite sake to him."

Yamato raised an eyebrow and stared intently at the confident face the young Chunin standing before him bore. The ANBU Captain was no fool and knew about the intelligence the Nara clan members possessed especially the heir to the clan. The Mokuton user wanted to turn the bet down altogether, but his pride in not wanting to lose face wouldn't allow that, so he opted to do the next best thing and said.

"One month's pay."

"Two month's pay." Shikamaru countered.

After a brief pause, Yamato finally thrust out his hand and shook Shikamaru's while saying.

"Deal!"

"Neji, Kiba, form up on me, we're going after Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, stay here and help Shizune-sama with the wounded and protect the hospital in case there are any Oto stragglers we don't know about."

"No way am I staying out of this Shikamaru! Besides, Kiba's might be conscious, but he was injured when he hit that wall and you'll need more than just Neji to kill the teme. Anko-Sensei has taught me some deadly assassination techniques, so I'm going with you guys and that's final!" Ino openly demanded in no uncertain terms, before racing off in the direction Sasuke had flown.

"What a drag! Kiba stay here with Tenten and help, Neji come on and let's catch up with that damn troublesome woman before she goes and gets herself killed."

As Kiba and Tenten watched their comrades race away followed by Captain Yamato sprinting off towards the main gate of the village the Inuzuka heir turned to his kunoichi friend and asked.

"How come you didn't argue about going with Shikamaru and Neji after Sasuke?"

"Because I know my skills are better served helping out here than going after Sasuke. I've got no way of fighting the Uchiha while he's in his cursed-seal form and I would just be a hindrance. Come on, let's go check on Lee and Hinata and see how they're doing." Tenten somberly replied.

Kiba merely nodded his head and followed the young kunoichi as they made their way over to where their friends were being treated.

**

* * *

**When Yamato arrived at the main gate he quickly spied the Strategic Commander of Konoha's shinobi forces Shikaku Nara giving orders and mobilizing his forces. Suddenly there was a high-pitched screaming sound came rushing over everyone's head and a second later a thunderous crash erupted behind them as dirt and debris exploded into the air. After a minute, as the dust began to settle the ANBU Captain looked on grimly as where once stood a modest house had now been completely obliterated and reduced to rubble by a massive stone projectile. Yamato could only shake his head sadly at the thought of an entire family now rendered homeless before he silently commented to himself.

'_It looks like Commander Shikaku's kid was right about the catapults. I'd better check in and see what else he was correct about?'_

"Commander Nara-Sama, Captain Yamato reporting for duty.

"Yamato-san, it's good to see you on your feet again. I didn't get a chance to say anything to you when you returned from the obstruction and delay mission, but you performed brilliantly on it and I wanted to thank you for that."

"You honor me sir, thank you for your praise."

"You came straight from the hospital?"

"Hai."

"What of the Uchiha traitor and my son and his friends?"

"Sir, the Uchiha traitor did manage to injure three members of the Konoha 11 before your son and his comrades arrived. The Inuzuka heir was then injured, but with their help along with me, Chouza-sama, and Shizune-sama we were able to momentarily stop and capture the Uchiha along with another Leaf village traitor Yakushi Kabuto."

"Chouza, I thought he was still recovering from his Red Food pill overdose."

"He is sir, but he pulled off a masterful bluff which caused the Uchiha to give pause before attacking again."

"A masterful bluff, I guess that's possible unless you know his tell like I do." Shikaku grumbled to himself.

"Excuse me sir?"

"It's nothing Captain, now you said you all had momentarily captured the two traitors."

"Hai, they managed to escape, but your son, the Hyuga prodigy, and the Yamanaka heiress are in hot pursuit."

"Will those three be enough to stop those two if they catch them, why didn't you go with my son and his comrades Captain?" The Nara matriarch queried in a tension filled voice.

"I believe those three will be able to stop them as both traitors appeared to be seriously wounded and in pain. I was going to join them sir, but your son….suggested I come here and apprise you of the situation. He also thought my Mokuton abilities could be of service to you at the moment. How may I assist you?"

Another high-pitched screaming sound whizzed by over their heads and Shikaku groused with irritation.

It's most troublesome, but Shikamaru was right, _**that**_ is what I need your help in stopping Captain. We've already taken out the snake-teme's Mangonel Catapults, but his Trebuchet Catapults are based too far away from us to get at. However, those catapults are wood-framed, so I need you to use your Mokuton abilities to take them out. Can you do it?"

"Hai Commander-Nara, I shall attend to it at once. If I may ask, why are you mobilizing our forces to this one area sir?"

We received word that Sunagakure's reinforcements have arrived and engaged the enemy's eastern flank where apparently Orochimaru was holding some men back in reserve. The Suna forces have caused those reserves to fall back and link up with their main force attacking the village. It looks like Suna's intervention caught them off guard and the snake-teme realizes he now faces a battle on two separate frontlines, so they fired off a flare earlier signaling a retreat. However, we can't press the advantage and pursue them because those troublesome catapults are keeping us pinned down. I believe that the Snake Sannin is going to use those reserves to cover the retreat of his main army. Once Suna and Konoha's forces are in position we're going on the offensive so we'll need as many skilled shinobi such as you for the attack."

"Hai Commander Nara, I understand." Yamato replied, before turning and walking away while thinking to himself.

'_Damn that Nara kid is good; he almost got everything right, except for the shoring up of the breaches on Konoha's outer wall. I'm not going to bring him up on charges; I'll cut the kid some slack and take two months of his pay instead.'_

"Captain Yamato!" Shikaku called out breaking the Mokuton user out of his thoughts.

"Hai Commander-Nara."

"I almost forgot, once you've completed your assignment on the catapults, I need you to temporarily shore up the breaches in the outer village wall and then you can rejoin our main force.

"Hai Commander-Nara, sir if I may ask one more question, what is your favorite brand of sake?"

"Hakushika (The White Deer), why do ask Captain?"

"Because after this is over I owe you a case of it courtesy of your son." Yamato solemnly answered before racing off to complete his missions.

Shikaku Nara stood silent for a moment, briefly confused before a wry smile spread across his face as he pondered to himself.

'_Good job son, now if I can just figure out how to keep it hidden from your mother?'_

**

* * *

**As Kiba and Tenten were helping some medics tend to Lee, Sakura, and Hinata Might Gai arrived carrying Tsunade followed closely behind by some Leaf Chunin and a medic nin. Shizune looked over and saw her wounded mentor and shouted with concern before rushing over to them.

"Lady Tsunade!"

Gai gently placed the buxom blonde Hokage onto a gurney, as Shizune asked.

"Medic Daisuke, what is the extent of Hokage-sama's injuries?"

"Hokage-sama has some minor contusions as well as a deep laceration in her shoulder which I have already sutured, but that's not the injury that concerns me. Judging by her erratic heart-rate and blood pressure, I believe she has been poisoned, which is why we brought her to you posthaste Shizune-sama. You are the only person besides the Hokage herself that has the most expertise and knowledge in dealing with poisons and antidotes."

"Do you know what type of poison she was infected with?"

"Sadly we do not."

"Then I need to ask milady herself. Get me 500pg of Flumazenil diluted with .5ml normal saline in a syringe right now!"

A couple of minutes later Tsunade was roused conscious by the medication and looked about drowsily in confusion before she heard the voice of her longtime apprentice and friend ask.

"Lady Tsunade I'm here, you're at the hospital, you've been poisoned. I need know what type of poison did Orochimaru infect you with?"

"Ku-Kusanagi poison, get, get the solution we've been working on to combat demonic poisons for the antidote." Tsunade weakly answered before she looked around at the devastation in the hospital courtyard. Tears began to well in her eyes at seeing the condition Lee, Sakura, and Hinata were in as they were being placed onto gurneys before she slipped back into a state of unconsciousness.

"LEE!" Gai shouted, as he saw two orderlies lift his student onto a gurney face down. In the blink of an eye the green-clad Jounin was by his side.

The battered and burned youth craned his head around to see his mentor standing by him visibly shaken at the sight of Lee's injuries. A tear rolled down Gai's cheek when he heard Lee's choked voice say with obvious pain.

"I'm sorry Gai-Sensei, I failed you. My flames of youth weren't strong enough to stop the Uchiha. Please forgive me for my failure Gai-Sensei."

"That's not true Lee-kun; you gave everything you had to beat Sasuke. If it wasn't for you we would all be dead, you saved us all!" Sakura exclaimed in defense of Lee's actions contradicting Lee's self-admonishment from a gurney she was laying on a few feet away.

"It is true Sakura-chan, for if I had beaten Sasuke then it would be he lying in a gurney right now and not me. I failed stop him, there is no dispute in that fact."

"Oh Lee-kun." Sakura softly replied.

"Sakura's right Lee, all a warrior can do when he or she is fighting to protect those who are special to them is give everything they have in a fight until they have nothing left to give. You don't need any forgiveness, because it sounds like that's exactly what you did. Now rest and let your flames of youth set about to heal your wounds and before you know it we'll be back to training to make those flames burn even hotter and stronger for you in the future."

"Thank you Gai-Sensei that sounds great to meeeeeeeeeee." Lee answered, his final spoken word drifting away as he fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry Gai-sama, we must get your student into the ICU at once, his injuries are very severe."

A nod from Gai's head was the only indication he understood the medic nin, as the young doctor wheeled away his student. Gai looked on with growing anger and his killing intent started to rise as he watched Sakura and Hinata and the condition they were in get wheeled away with Tenten and Kiba following behind. The Jounin taijutsu master needed an outlet for the growing rage within him, as all he could picture was Sasuke's arrogant face laughing about what he had done. Then as if Kami himself had answered his silent plea, a panicked nurse accidentally ran into him and exclaimed with fright.

"I'm sorry Gai-sama; I need to find Shizune-sama at once!"

"Shizune is tending to the Hokage's injuries, what is it you need?"

"There, there's a woman with a giant snake holding Doctor No and several medic nin's and nurses hostage in the Obstetrics ward of the hospital!"

Gai immediately thought that an Otogakure shinobi had infiltrated the hospital and sending that man to hell was just what the proverbial doctor ordered to release some of his pent-up fury and he sternly ordered.

"Take me to the Obstetrics ward…now!"

A couple of minutes later, Gai kicked in the door of the obstetrics surgical room and immediately saw a huge 25ft purple and black striped python lunge at him, it's mouth agape baring it's fangs. The Leaf village Jounin didn't flinch or blink an eye, as he reared his fist back and cried out.

"**Douteki-Sekkendou!"**(Dynamic**-**Way of the Intercepting Fist)

Gai then unleashed a volatile uppercut, which smashed the lower jaw of the serpent into its upper jaw with tremendous force instantly causing the mighty reptile to explode in a puff of smoke. Whipping out a kunai Gai scanned the operating room for the Otogakure shinobi who had summoned that beast and saw no one before he heard Doctor No say.

"Unhook that woman now!"

Looking around in confusion, Gai saw a medic rush over and unhook an IV tube from Anko's arm and begin checking her vitals before he called out.

"She has a pulse Doctor No, but it's very weak."

"I'm not surprised, quite frankly it's a miracle that woman is still alive after all the blood she's donated. I just have one more suture to do on this woman and then we'll get them both into the ICU ward."

It was then that Gai noticed it was Kurenai on the operating table and stammered with bewilderment.

"Doc-Doctor, what has happened to Anko and Kurenai-san?"

"Ah young warrior, thank you for your assistance in removing that reptile, I take it you know these two young ladies."

"Y-yes Doctor, they are both friends of mine. What has happened to them?" Gai asked again in perplexity, as he watched both Kurenai and Anko get wheeled away to the ICU ward.

"I don't have time for a long explanation so I'll be brief. The young woman who was lying on the table had to have an emergency caesarean section and successfully delivered a baby boy. However, complications arose and she began to bleed internally. We didn't have enough of her blood-type available for her to survive the surgery to stop the internal bleeding. That's where the other young woman comes in. She carried the same blood type as the other woman and told us to transfuse some of her blood so her friend could survive the operation. However, we told the woman that we could only take so much as to not put her in any danger. That's when she summoned the serpent and forced us to transfuse as much of her blood as was necessary for her friend to survive. Then you came in and destroyed the summons end of story."

"I see."

"You don't seem very surprised by what I've just told you."

"Because I'm not surprised doctor, it's just the type thing I would expect Anko to do. I just have one question, did it work?"

"In a morbid sort of way yes it did. Her friend Kurenai I believe you said her name was did survive the surgical procedure and should make a full recovery thanks to the time this Anko woman bought for her friend with her very own blood."

"And Anko?"

"I don't know young warrior, the average human has approximately 10 pints of blood. Your friend gave us three and half to four pints of blood, which is on the razors edge for survivability. I wish I could give you better news, but we'll do everything in our power to save her. Now I must get to the ICU to check on them. If you would like, you can see Kurenai's new son, he's in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit."

"Another time doctor, I have Otogakure shinobi that need killing now." Gai coldly replied, as the grim affects this invasion had caused to the people he cared about was beginning to take its toll on the green-clad warrior before he turned and raced out of the hospital towards the main gate of the Leaf village.

**

* * *

**Shikamaru and Neji quickly caught up to Ino and all three young shinobi could see in the distant sky ahead of them was the grotesque form of Sasuke still in his cursed-seal two form flapping his monstrous webbed claw-shaped wings. Sasuke had veered off several times in an attempt to lose his pursuers, but it had been to no avail. Now the Uchiha was racing to his master's location with the hope that the Snake Sannin would be able to alleviate the pain he was in. As the three Leaf shinobi were closing the distance between themselves and their traitorous ex-comrade Neji asked with curiosity.

"Shikamaru, what exactly were you trying to do back at the hospital when you were verbally insulting Sasuke and his clan?"

"Yeah, all it was doing was pissing the psychotic asshole off even more!" Ino chimed in with her opinion.

"Good, because that's what I was trying to do." The Nara heir calmly stated.

"I don't understand?"

"There is no such a thing as unlimited power like Sasuke was bragging about. I saw all of the destruction in the courtyard and knew someone or several people had put that arrogant asshole through the wringer before we got there. His cursed-seal forms are the teme's trump cards, so if he had to call upon them to save his ass, then I figured he had just about reached his limit with those demonic powers. All that was needed was to goad him into tapping into his cursed power once again and ….."

"…And it would probably shut down on the Uchiha, very clever Nara, I'm impressed." Neji admirably stated, as he finished Shikamaru's sentence.

"Don't be too impressed, it was just a theory and I could have easily been wrong in which case we would all be dead."

"It's a good thing that the Uchiha's anger and arrogance worked in our favor. He probably attempted to draw upon a great deal of his cursed power when he tried to kill all of us and to destroy the hospital."

"That's true, but what's troublesome is I expected Sasuke to revert back to his human form when his cursed powers failed him but he didn't, which means he's still got the upper-hand on us in physical strength and speed, he just can't utilize his demonic chakra right now. However, if he's given enough time to rest, he'll be able to do that again as well. So we need to take him out now, while he's still vulnerable. It looks like he's heading towards the main gate where I'm sure my father is mobilizing our forces. They should be able to knock him out of the air and between them and us finish the arrogant bastard off once and for all."

"Well then let's kick it into high gear; we can't let them have all the fun in killing that arrogant asshole off!" Ino exclaimed with zeal before putting some extra chakra in to her legs and bursting ahead of her two male companions.

"Tell me something Nara, was Ino always this demanding when she was a teammate of yours?"

"Troublesome, you have no idea Neji."

**

* * *

**At the main gate Shikaku was mobilizing his forces of about 300 shinobi to attack the now retreating Otogakure army. The Strategic Commander of Konoha's shinobi force was nervously waiting to receive word of when Sunagakure's forces would be in position for a link-up with Konoha's forces. However, it wasn't the waiting that was making the seasoned commander and strategist nervous. It was the fact that it had been reported that Orochimaru had remained behind while the main bulk of his army had already moved out. It appeared that the Snake Sannin was waiting on something or someone and that's what was making the Nara clan leader nervous. It also tugged at the Nara patriarch's emotions that if Orochimaru was still alive then Asuma Sarutobi most likely was not.

"Commander Nara, we've received word that Sunagakure's forces will be in position in half an hour, maybe less."

A nod from Shikaku indicated he understood before he leapt up onto one of the massive stones that had been pummeling the Leaf village and addressed his men.

"Shinobi of Konoha, you have fought bravely in defense of your village and I want to say it has been an honor to serve with all of you and to be your Commander. I know you men are tired, but your efforts to protect your homeland have not been in vain. You have bought us the precious time needed for Sunagakure's reinforcements to arrive. Now I must ask you to set aside fatigue for now is the time to show this Otogakure scum the grave mistake they've made in attacking the Village Hidden in the Leaves. No longer will we be fighting merely to defend our homes, family, and loved ones. No, from this point on we will ATTACK and make our enemy pay so dearly for their transgressions against us today. That they never dare to consider attacking us again in the future, for they will know that if they do, their fate will be sealed, as it is already sealed for them today. Remember the battle-cry of our Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju at the start of this battle and keep it with you always…. Marugachi (Total victory)!"

All of the Leaf village shinobi Shikaku had mobilized followed their Commanders example and shouted out while pumping a fist into the air.

"**MARUGACHI!"**

"**MARUGACHI!"**

"**MARUGACHI!"**

Shikaku looked on with pride at the renewed energy and desire his men now held in their hearts to make the Otogakure shinobi outside of their gate retreating back to the Rice Country with their tails between their legs pay for what they had done. However, Shikaku's gratification and respect he was feeling towards his shinobi was interrupted when someone shouted out.

"Holy Kami, what the hell is that thing?"

The Commander of Konoha's forces quickly spied the shinobi who had cried out and noticed the man pointing to something in the sky. There flying over them 200ft or more above their heads was some sort of man-bat creature carrying a white-haired Oto shinobi and heading towards Orochimaru's position as it flew over the main gate to the village. It was then that Shikaku heard his son shout out while running towards him reprimanding his men with dissatisfaction ringing in his voice

"What are you shinobi doing? Why didn't you attack that thing instead of staring at it?"

"Shikamaru, they were caught by surprise by the sudden appearance of that thing as was I! Just what the hell was that thing son?"

"That thing was the Leaf village traitor Sasuke Uchiha and Yakushi Kabuto father and our shinobi's momentary shock at seeing such a creature may have just cost us the opportunity to take them both down once and for all." The Nara heir answered with frustration.

**

* * *

**"Kabuto-kun, Sssssssasuke-kun, good of you to finally arrive. I was beginning to grow concerned for you both. And judging by your appearances, I had good reason to be." Orochimaru greeted his two apprentices, as they flew down and landed in front of the Snake Sannin before kneeling before him.

"My apologies Lord Orochimaru."

"For what do you apologize for Kabuto-kun? Making me have to wait for the two of you before leaving or is it for your failure in opening up a sssssssecond front within the Leaf village?"

"I humbly apologize for both transgressions my lord."

"Never-mind, we'll discuss your failures later, at least you fulfilled your primary mission I tasked with you. As you can see, I've ordered our forces to withdraw back to Otogakure. I'll explain to you later the circumstances that led to this decision. Now Ssssssssasuke-kun, what has happened to you ssssssssweet boy."

"**I, I don't know Orochimaru-sama, I'm, I'm in such terrible pain, ple-please help me."**

"I'm sure you are in pain dear boy. It appears you've overtaxed your cursed-seal powers. Tell me, how many times today did you call upon the gift I bestowed onto you?"

"**Three, three times my lord. Tw-twice going to stage one and on-once going to stage two."** Sasuke stammered with pain through clenched teeth.

"Dear boy, I did warn you about overusing your gift."

"**I, I know you did, but, but I had no choice, as the opponents I faced were much stronger and more sk-skilled than I was expecting."**

As Orochimaru listened to the pained explanation, he couldn't very well fault the boy as he himself had underestimated the strength and skill of his foes and had been forced to overuse his own regeneration technique to survive.

"Yessssssss, I understand Sssssssasuke-kun, our homeland's occupants have proven to be much more of a nuisance than we had expected. Revert back to your human form and that will lessen the pain you are feeling. However, when we return to Otogakure we will have to see what damage has been done by your overuse of the cursed-seal."

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gave off a strangled choked cough, as his skin began to resume its normal pale color and the monstrous webbed claw-shaped wings receded back into his body. After the transformation was finished, the Uchiha boy dropped to his knees panting heavily from the exertion of the ordeal. It was at that moment that Sub-Commander Gorou arrived on the scene and bowed before the Snake Sannin.

"Sssssssub-Commander Gorou, are your men in position to defend our main forces withdrawal?"

"Hai my lord, your main army has already left and is heading back to Otogakure as we speak. The reserve forces are still retreating to this position and our currently holding off Suna's forces from linking up with Konoha's. However my lord, I estimate they will only be able to do this for another 30 minutes."

"Very good, but what's to keep Konoha from launching an attack on its own?"

"We've have set up a defensive position here and have heavily barricaded the road leading to us. Also our Trebuchet Catapults are currently keeping Konoha's forces pinned inside the Leaf village. That is why I estimate that it will be at least 30 minutes before Konoha and Suna might launch a joint attack upon this position my lord. Thus giving you and the bulk of the main army the time needed to retreat back to the Rice country and Otogakure."

"Very good Sssssssub-Commander Gorou, I leave it to your capable hands to cover our withdrawal back to Otogakure. Come Kabuto-kun, Ssssssssasuke-kun we must depart, but I promise the both of you we shall return and conquer our former homeland one day, this I ssssssswear!"

Just as Orochimaru had finished threatening declaration, several high-pitched screaming sounds were heard before the defensive encampment was bombarded with several massive stone projectiles thrown by their very own Trebuchet Catapults. As the dust rose in the air, an Oto shinobi ran over to Orochimaru and Gorou and bowed before hastily saying.

"Lord Orochimaru, Sub-Commander Gorou, our catapults suddenly became alive and turned and fired off their loaded stones at our position before they exploded in a shower of wooden shrapnel. All of the catapult crews are severely wounded or dead."

"Damn these former experiments of mine, they are proving to be most bothersome to me today." Orochimaru spat with annoyance.

However, before the Snake Sannin could muse any further about not disposing of his former experiments properly. The men manning the barricade and trying to repair some of the damage it had sustained suddenly started to shout.

"What is that thing?"

"Somebody stop it!"

"It's going to crash into the barrier!"

As Orochimaru and the others looked a quarter-mile down the road where the barricade has been built, the center of the blockade fortification suddenly exploded, as a massive living 50ft diameter ball came crashing through it, while Leaf ninja flowed in from behind the breach and began engaging the Oto shinobi in battle. Soon the destructive ball began to shrink in size to reveal the form of the Akimichi clan heir. Sasuke saw it was his former classmate and his eyes narrowed with hate and rage, as Chouji joined in the battle.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Neji waited anxiously in the second wave of Leaf shinobi getting ready to enter through the breach their teammate and friend had created. Both former members of Team #10 felt a sense of pride in seeing Chouji be the one to take down the barrier and lead the charge into the enemy's defensive fortification. And even though they were no longer a team, on this day the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio was going to live again and carve out their own fearsome reputation in battle just as their father's had long ago.

As soon as they signal was given they rushed in and scanned the battlefield for their friend. A smile spread across Ino's face as she saw her would be boyfriend using his clans infamous Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-Size Technique) to enlarge his fists to pound several Oto shinobi into the ground at once. Chouji turned around and caught sight of Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji and smiled before giving a quick wave of his hand in recognition.

Then time seemed to stop for all four members of the Konoha 11, as Sasuke suddenly blurred behind Chouji and thrust Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade through the Akimichi's back and out his chest. The Uchiha then mercilessly ripped the blade back out and Chouji dropped to his knees before looking up and flashing his trademark grin at the two frozen members of his former Genin team and mouthed the words.

_**Goodbye my friends, I'll miss you.**_

A scant second later Sasuke swung the Kusanagi sword in a murderous swipe and lopped Chouji's head off in one swift and cruel stroke.

"No!" Neji exclaimed with horror.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru cried out in panicked terror as he leapt forward with a kunai in each hand and began hacking his way through Oto shinobi in a murderous rage to get to his friend.

For her part, Ino stood rooted to the ground with tears streaming down her face, as she saw Sasuke grin wickedly at her before maliciously laughing, as he shunshin'd away. After a few more seconds, the disbelief Ino had been trying to hang onto was finally overcome by the stark and brutal reality of what she had just witnessed and she screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing in a heap onto the ground unconscious.

"**CHOUJI-KUN…..!" **

"Ino!" Neji cried out before leaping to her position to protect the fallen kunoichi from any harm.

When Shikamaru reached his best friend, he dropped to his knees at the sight before him. He already knew what he was going to find, but the Nara heir needed to see the vicious truth before his very eyes. With tears starting to roll down his face he looked to the distance and saw Sasuke with a smirk on his face return Orochimaru's sword to him. As the killing intent began to swell within him, the shadow user saw the Snake Sannin and his two protégé's melt away into the ground. Looking up to the heavens, Shikamaru screamed into the void in a voice mixed with sorrow, rage, and vengeance.

"**SASUKE…..!"**

**

* * *

**Up on a distant mountainside that overlooked the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the countryside around it, two solitary figures wearing long flowing black robes that were adorned with red clouds spied through telescopes at Orochimaru's retreating army with Konoha's forces in pursuit. Heaving a bored sigh, the larger of the two individuals, a blue skinned man with shark-like teeth snapped his telescope closed and commented with sarcasm.

"Quite the bloodthirsty little psychopath you're brother has become Itachi. He's not very honorable attacking and killing his former comrade from behind like that. But I guess since he's under the loving tutelage of that fudge-packing snake now, coming in from behind is something he's gotten use to."

The double entendre of Kisame's words was not lost on Itachi and a sharp glare and flash of his Mangekyou Sharinagan towards his traveling companion let the former Mist shinobi know he was treading on dangerous ground if he continued to speak about his little brother. Itachi then snapped his telescope shut before closing his eyes and thought with sadness.

'_Foolish little brother, you've become such a disappointment. I told you to hate me and become stronger. Why would you not think that the very village, which gave me my strength, could not do the same for you? To sell your body and soul to that pedophilic monster, all for the sake of gaining power that much quicker to kill me. Don't you realize that the snake can't grant to you the power you need to kill me? If Orochimaru had such power, he himself would have killed me long ago. Such a foolish waste of your life little brother and all for naught.'_

"Come Kisame, we must report back to the leader at once that the Jinchuuriki container of the Kyuubi no Youko did not surface during this battle. Apparently the rumors are true and he no longer resides in the Leaf village."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I have to say one thing, it surprises me that the Leaf village was able to hold off that slithering snake considering what a numbers advantage he had on them."

"Hn."

"You don't seem surprised about it Itachi."

"Let me ask you Kisame, do you know why Konohagakure is considered one of the most powerful of all the shinobi villages in the elemental nations?"

"No, I never did understand why it's regarded so highly considering that all the other shinobi villages have the leaf outgunned in shinobi numbers except Suna."

"Numbers are not what makes a shinobi village powerful, it's the talent and skill of the ninja that village produces, that is what makes it powerful. And the shinobi the Village Hidden in the Leaves produces are….._**exceptional**_.**"**

"Careful Itachi or one might think you actually feel a sense of pride in your former village by the way you speak about it."

"Indeed."

**

* * *

Author Notes: **Yes, Chouji is dead and there won't be any miracle jutsu or medical technique from Tsunade that will bring him back to life for the story. It was a very difficult scene for me to write and I actually got a little choked up while doing it. I just want to say I really liked Chouji as a character. However, for the sake of giving some realism and believability to this or any story, one has to realize that not all the good guys can always survive and in war there is never a Disney ending.

Thus brings an end to the Invasion Arc of my story save for the aftermath of the invasion next chapter. Then for the spectacular 50th chapter Naruto returns! Well he doesn't return to the village but he Kakashi, and Jiraiya return with an all-new original adventure chapter devoted solely to them.

Now I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. My review totals were down 25%, so I'm very appreciative of those people who did take the time to leave a review. I don't know if it was me for making the chapter so Lee dominated? Or maybe people just don't like Lee as a character as much as I do for the down totals? For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about the last chapter and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. The reviews that actually force an author to think about something are the ones that are most helpful to us.

As for this chapter, boy did I have to button up a lot of storylines within it. However, overall I'm generally pleased with the result. So, I'm very curious to see what the responses to this chapter will be from everyone. I also included another subtle homage thrown in at the end with Itachi's final spoken word. Once again a cyber-cookie and milk or a cyber-beer and mozzarella sticks your choice if you can name the sci-fi character that uses this catchword and can name the sci-fi universe the character comes from. All I ask is don't write a review just answering the question, but please also say something about the chapter as well.

Anyway, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of reviews, as they do help a writer get the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**

* * *

Breaking News!**

Before we get into my views of the latest manga chapters, I have some exciting news to tell you all about, I've adopted a story….sort of? I know, I know, what am I insane? I already have too damn much on my plate when it comes to writing projects. Well fear not because the story I've adopted is one of the co-writing projects I've been working on with another author, let me explain.

If you didn't already know, I've been co-writing an amazing Naruto/Bleach crossover story with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. It's called "**My Purpose? What is my Purpose?" **and it started off as an original work creation by NeonZangetsu. I joined in the writing of the tale on chapter 11 and NeonZ and I have alternated writing chapters since then. He has the even-numbered chapters to write, and I have the odd beginning with chapter 11. Unfortunately, NeonZ has had some serious health issues among other major things going on in his life and has not been able to write the latest chapter for the last six months.

However, I wanted the story to have a conclusion so NeonZ and I came to agreement. We are going to leave the original story up with his account and one day life permitting he might return to the tale and finish it and I will be creating a new revised version of the story on my account. And while some things will remain the same in the story I can assure you that the new revised version I will be doing will not be a carbon copy of the original.

The story involves Naruto who had 3 loves in his life; all of them broke his heart. Life in the village becomes too much for him, as the pain and despair he feels threatens to destroy him. Leaving the village he sets off a chain of events, as friends and foes aren't ready for Naruto to disappear from their lives, and want him back at any cost. If you're a fan of the angst, drama, suspense, surprises, and romance I've done with my story. Then you should enjoy reading this tale as well, both the original version and the revised version. I plan to post the first chapter of the revised version sometime next week. So please check it out when you have a chance.

**

* * *

****Hottest Anime Girls Poll:**

I've reached my goal of having over 1000 individual voters for it and most of the positions have been locked up in the top 10. But I will leave the poll up until the release of my next update where I will post the final totals of the Top 10.

**

* * *

**Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Once again I have very few positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#529** – This chapter was just a continuation of the silliness of the whole Kin-Gin brother's fight against Darui and the Leaf Alliance. I won't go into the details of the fight, but I will say it was cool seeing Shikaku come up with a strategy using the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio to defeat the Kinkaku brother who had gone mini-jinchuuriki on the battlefield. That alone made this an ok chapter to read in my opinion.

**#530** – This was a good chapter because Kishimoto actually decided to give the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio some more ink time. They run into their old nemesis Kakuzu who introduces them to some of his fellow Edo Tensei compatriots with Asuma being one of them. Shikaku orders the Ino-Shika-Cho team to battle their former Sensei. Unfortunately, Chouji is reluctant and seems to be having a difficult time grasping the harsh realities of battle and war. You didn't see that in my story by the way, but that's neither here nor there. We also get to see some cool scenes involving Izumo and Kotetsu fighting Kakuzu as well. The chapter finishes with Kankurou's ambush squad being chased by the Edo Tensei shinobi of Hanzo the Salamander, Kimimaro Kaguya, Chuukichi of the Mist, and Chiyo the Elder. Hanzo summons up a Salamander who unleashes a poisonous cloud onto Kankurou's ambush squad. Just as Hanzo is moving in to wipe out them out, Mifune the leader of the Samurai from Land of Iron arrive to save Kankurou and the ambush squad.

**#531** – This chapter starts off with a Shoenjump poll showing that Naruto is the most popular character, which was nice to see Sasuke not winning it for a change. Hinata also finished ahead of Sakura, but then she always does, lol. Anyway the Ino-Shika-Cho trio is getting set to square off against Asuma this chapter. So of course Kishimoto breaks away from that and we go back to Hanzo and Mifune squaring off against one another. Meanwhile Kimimaro attacks the accompanying Samurai. The rest of the chapter is Mifune and Hanzo fighting while spouting about ideology, philosophy, and their history. This wasn't a bad chapter per-say, just kind of boring to me.

**#532** – A continuation and eventual ending of Mifune and Hanzo fighting while spouting about ideology, philosophy, and their history. Then we switch back to the Ino-Shika-Cho fighting Asuma who wants them to defeat him and is trying to set himself up for that. Shikamaru complies and sets a trap for Asuma, but then Chouji chokes on unleashing the hit onto his dead Sensei. I just want to say that I had made my decision about Chouji in my story long before I ever read this chapter and it in no way influenced me for my story. Once again, this wasn't a bad chapter per-say, just kind of boring.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 95 freaking issues!**

**

* * *

**Now I'd like to give a shout out to three stories of quality work that I recommend and hope you all will checkout when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**Apprentice of The Sage"** by **Zentary****: **A brand new story from an author who always produces quality tales. He's only two chapters in so better to recommend the story in its early stages to allow people to get quickly caught up. Since as I said this author doesn't write bad stories and he promises that this new tale will not detract from him updating in a timely fashion the other fine stories he currently has in production. I'm holding you to your word on that Zentary.

"**Legends Never Die****"** by **Kyuubi123****:** Another quality author on this site. This story is the follow up companion piece to his smash-hit story **"Naruto's True Nindo" **that I've recommended in the past on more than one occasion. If you haven't read that story, I urge you to read it first before moving onto this tale. As this story is essentially a continuation or sequel of that fine tale.

"**The Way It Should Have Been****"** by **Tyr'amun****: **A really creative and original story I recently discovered that quite frankly deserves way more reviews then it has gotten so far. The author has done such a fantastic job of writing and developing a tale that is so different, yet he also blends the elements of the original manga within it so well that I don't want to spoil it for you by describing the story. I will say that the pairing is NarutoxHinata but it's developed in an entertaining way that I've never seen before. So if you're in the mood for something unique then this is definitely a story you should checkout and review.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

**

* * *

**As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**

* * *

****School Time:**

Double Entendre

Definition: A word or expression capable of two interpretations with one usually risqué.

Etymology: French 1673

Part of Speech: Noun


	49. The Battle of Konoha: Aftermath

**Chapter 49 Summary: **The siege of Konoha by Orochimaru has failed and the Snake Sannin along with his injured protégé's has retreated back to Otogakure. Now all that remains is the aftermath of the Battle of Konoha and the lives of the people who have been forever changed because of it.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 49: "The Battle of Konoha: Aftermath"**

A few weeks later after having stayed to help make repairs to the village or more specifically the Cornucopia aqueduct that had been damaged during the flood. The trio of Leaf shinobi were once again bidding farewell to the village leader Akira who said with sincerity.

"I'm truly saddened that you and your sons have to leave us Sarutobi. You've all been a Godsend to our village in so many ways over the past two months. I don't have the words to properly thank all of you for what you have done for us. All I can say is peace be with you and if any of you ever need it, you will always have a home here within our village."

"Thank you Akira that is most kind of you to say. You and your village have treated us like a part of your family and we will always remember our time here. However, we must be moving on in our journey, but thank you for all kindness and hospitality you have shown us."

"Hai Akira-san, thank you" Both Kakashi and Naruto said in unison while bowing respectfully.

"Thank you young Obito and Iruka." Akira replied while returning his own bow of respect to them before asking.

"If I may inquire Sarutobi, do you happen to know which direction you will be heading after you leave here?"

"I think we will travel a bit more to the west. We've never been this far west before from where we come from and I wish to see more of it before we return home."

"Whew, that's good to hear Sarutobi; I bid you and your sons a safe and prosperous journey."

"Thank you Akira, but you seemed relieved to hear that we are heading west, why is that?"

"I am Sarutobi, for you see I've received word yesterday that war has broken out in the Elemental nations to the far, far east of us. So I did want you and your family to be caught up in the conflict."

"War, what war do you speak of Akira? Please tell us everything you know!" Jiraiya asked with noticeable concern.

"I don't have much information about the conflict Sarutobi. All I know is that a week ago, the Rice Country or more specifically its village Otogakure has invaded the Fire Country and attacked their village Konohagakure. The only other thing I know is that the attack was led by someone called Orochimaru of the Sannin and his young protégé Sasuke Uchiha."

Akira noticed the pale almost deathlike appearances that fell upon all three faces of the Hanzo family after hearing what he had said. When suddenly a panicked visage emerged on the youngest members face and he uttered one name in a terror-stricken voice before racing off towards the eastern horizon.

"Hinata!"

* * *

Naruto had sprinted about a mile from the Cornucopia village before he was tackled from behind, as two arms encircled his chest tightly and pulled him back.

"Let me go Kakashi-Sensei! Hinata is in the village, I've got to help! Please let me go, I want to see her!" Naruto cried out in a panic, as he attempted to break free of the forceful embrace around him.

Meanwhile, red chakra was starting to seep out of the seal of the terror-stricken blonde Genin.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I won't let you go! Please calm down and listen, you can't help Hinata right now!" Kakashi earnestly pleaded, while gripping Naruto tighter, as he could feel the heat of the red chakra rising, but would not let go of his student.

"Kakashi's right Naruto, It would take us weeks to get back to the village!" Jiraiya stated as he arrived at the scene of Kakashi struggling to keep Naruto at bay.

"I don't care pervy-sage; I want to see Hinata and make sure she's alright! You two might not have anyone you love back in the village, but I do!"

Naruto suddenly felt a resounding slap delivered across his cheek, before Jiraiya then grabbed a handful of Naruto's jumpsuit and pulled him forward out of Kakashi's grasp, as he shouted in the face of the young man with unbridled fury.

"You selfish, self-absorbed little brat, do you think you're the only one who has someone they love back in the Leaf village!"

Naruto stopped struggling and looked into Jiraiya's eyes and knew that he was speaking with sincerity and truth. It was then Naruto dropped his head down and as the red chakra began to recede he sheepishly said.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to come out the way it did. I'm just worried about my Hinata-hime."

Jiraiya exhaled a deep breath to calm himself, before saying.

"I know you are, but running back to the village in a hysterical panic isn't going to help her or anyone. Besides, didn't you listen to Akira, the attack on Konoha happened over a week ago. I'm sure by now the battle is long since over. The only thing we don't know is the outcome."

"Then that's all the more reason we need to hurry up and get back to the village pervy-sage, to find out what happened and help!" Naruto fervently exclaimed.

"There's another way we can find out what happened." Jiraiya stoically replied before flashing through a series of hand signs and biting his thumb to draw out a little blood. He then slammed his palm to the ground and shouted.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** (Summoning Technique)

A flash of smoke and light appears on the ground where Jiraiya had struck. After a moment the smoke begins to dissipate to show a small orange toad, which looks up and jumps onto Naruto's shoulder before saying.

"Hey guy's, what's up?"

"Gamakichi, I need you to deliver a couple of messages to Tsunade-hime as soon as possible."

"What do I look like a mailman? I'm the son of the great Gamabunta-sama, the King of the Toad Summons, not a delivery service. Go get a lesser toad to do your grunt work." Gamakichi spat with indignation at Jiraiya.

"Please Gamakichi; you're the only one we can count on to do this. Konoha was attacked and we need to know what happened? I'm worried about Hinata-hime and the rest of my friends and need to know if they're alright?" Naruto pleaded in earnest.

"The pretty lady! Why didn't you say so in the first place? I like the pretty lady. I'll deliver your messages for you, don't you worry."

Several minutes later, Gamakichi with messages in hand disappeared in another flash of light and smoke, but not before promising to return as soon as he could. After the little toad left, the mood of the three shinobi settled down a bit and all of them made their way under the shade of a tree and waited for Gamakichi's return. Naruto was unusually quiet, as he sat leaning against the trunk with his eyes closed, which prompted the Toad Sage to remark with confidence in an attempt to assuage his grandson's fears.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure Hinata and all of your friends are fine. Have a little faith in their strength and in the will of fire of the Leaf village. It's not considered one of the strongest shinobi villages for nothing. I'm sure they sent our former teammates slithering back to Otogakure with their tails between their legs."

"I hope you're right pervy-sage. Because I told baa-chan I didn't think that the three of us leaving would lessen the chances of the teme and that snake bastard attacking the village. I told her if anything; it would increase the chances because three of her strongest shinobi were no longer there to help protect the village. And do you know what she said to me."

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi remained silent, wary of what Tsunade might have said, as they listened intently to their student.

"She said, _**Naruto, leave the strategic thinking to the adults**_**!**" Naruto spat with an angry and bitter tone of voice.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade didn't sign off on the plan for us to leave for your training all by herself. It was also discussed with Master Jiraiya, Shikaku Nara, and me. We all agreed it was the best course of action and honestly felt it was the right thing to do for you and for the safety of the village." Kakashi offered with sincerity.

"Well if that's the case then you're all to blame because you _**adults**_ were wrong. So if anything happened to Hinata-hime and my friends because I wasn't there to protect them, I won't forgive any of you!" Naruto calmly stated, but with an ominous undertone to his words.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi shot one another pensive glances, as both men realized this was a circumstance where the child had indeed shown more wisdom than the elders.

* * *

Konoha had been very lucky in terms of their victory during the invasion. Shikaku Nara's defensive strategies and the will and bravery of the Leaf village shinobi had been outstanding. Orochimaru had set off from Otogakure with over 3000 shinobi to conquer the Leaf village. However, before he and his forces had even arrived, the talents of three elite shinobi and once again Shikaku's brilliant mind had already killed or wounded over 15% of that sizable army on the Oshina plateau. Konoha had also been lucky that the former Sannin had blundered in not attacking with the full complement of 2,500 men he still had at his disposal instead of holding 1,000 of them back in reserve. For had he done so, the over six to one ratio he held probably would have overwhelmed the Leaf village forces and garnered the Leaf village traitor the victory he so desperately wanted. Instead the slightly fewer than four to one ratio he had launched his initial attack with was a manageable level for Konoha's shinobi to overcome thanks to their superior strength, skill, and determination.

So when the Snake Sannin ordered a retreat upon Sunagakure's intervention is when Konoha went on the offensive and their resolve was absolute in taking revenge upon the Oto forces now racing back to their homeland. No one epitomized this strength of purpose more than Shikamaru Nara during the final battle. Seeing his best friend Chouji Akimichi murdered so callously by the Leaf village traitor Sasuke Uchiha had forever changed the young man. Chouji's death had ignited a fearsome rage and bloodlust within the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans. Thus when Konoha and Suna's forces linked up and paused to regroup and organize their respective armies. Shikamaru personally led a 40 man contingent of warriors, 13 members from each clan and this makeshift platoon set off to use hit and run tactics to delay the retreating Oto shinobi from reaching the safety of the Rice country.

Shikaku had asked his son to make sure he marked the trail and direction the retreating forces were taking so that the main joint forces of the Leaf and Sand can soon follow after coordinating for the final assault. Shikamaru coldly assured his father that they would have no trouble following the path they would leave. The Nara heir kept his word, as the trail of over 300 broken, bloody, and mutilated corpses of Oto shinobi stretched for over 50 miles and would go down in the annuals of Otogakure history as the Trail of Blood. Shikamaru himself would gain infamous fame within the Rice country for being the leader of this trail and would forever be referred to as Nara the Merciless. Because by the time the joint Konoha and Suna forces had reached the remnants of the Orochimaru's forces that had been used to cover the retreat of his main army. What started out as over 600 men protecting the Oto retreat had now been viciously and brutally reduced in halve by Shikamaru's vengeful platoon.

The final battle was nothing short of a pure slaughter. The remaining Otogakure forces had succeeded in allowing the Snake Sannin and what was left of his main army to retreat across the border back into the Rice country, but they had paid a heavy price in doing so. The invasion itself and the subsequent task of protecting the retreat had left the remaining 300 men exhausted. Not only were they physically tired, but the psychological toll Shikamaru's platoon had levied upon them the last 24 hours had also broken their spirit. So when the joint forces of Leaf and Suna over 600 shinobi strong descended upon them, they stood no chance of winning. In the end, only 19 men of the 600 plus protecting Orochimaru's retreat would live to see Otogakure once again.

* * *

Tsunade winced in pain, as she rubbed her shoulder where Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade had struck. Fortunately, the solution she and Shizune had been synthesizing to combat demonic poisoning for the past several months had provided an antidote to that blades poison. However, the blonde Hokage didn't know which was worse, the pain of her wound or the pain now in her head, as she heaved a weary sigh and gazed upon the towering stacks of paperwork sitting on her desk. It had been only a week since the Leaf village had survived Otogakure's invasion attempt and most of the village was still trying to recover from the ordeal.

However, Konoha's stunning victory over the Snake Sannin's considerable forces had lifted the village's status and reputation within all the elemental nations to even greater heights than before. Mission requests were pouring in from everywhere and the Fire Daimyo was practically salivating at the thought of increasing his monetary coffers even further. So the vain and arrogant man was putting pressure on the buxom blonde Hokage to accept as many of the missions as she could immediately. It took Tsunade demanding that the Daimyo at least let the village bury their honored dead and allow a brief mourning period before they start sending shinobi out again to risk their lives.

'_The honored dead.' _Tsunade solemnly thought to herself.

The Leaf village may have garnered a glorious victory and casualties were indeed few in comparison to what Orochimaru had lost. But that's not to say that Konoha still didn't pay a heavy cost in terms of some of the people they did lose. The blonde Hokage reflected upon Mimura Hamaki the highly decorated Jounin shinobi who had served with distinction during the Third Great Shinobi war with the Rock country. Hamaki had been retired, but he still answered the call and fought admirably as one of the elite 12 protecting Tsunade during her fight with Orochimaru. The veteran warrior took out many of the Snake Sannin's supposed elite guard before their numbers finally overwhelmed him.

Likewise was the fate of Tsunade's old Jounin comrade Mokume Kunugi, which tugged at the blonde Hokage's heart. He had been a close friend to both her and Dan during the Second Great Shinobi war. He too had long since been retired and was even older than Hamaki, yet he also without hesitation stepped up to protect her as she battled her former Sannin teammate. And like Hamaki even in advanced age he proved to be still a most formidable shinobi against the Oto men protecting Orochimaru.

Tsunade could only chuckle, as Kunugi had requested right before his passing a few days ago that he and Tsunade share one last drink of sake together and reminisce about the good old days, as he liked to call them. At the end, Kunugi promised he would say hello to Dan and Nawaki for her on the other side. This brought a smile to Tsunade's face before the wizened old veteran then smacked the back of her head and told the buxom blonde Hokage to quit living in the past and enjoy the remaining years of her life, as well as telling her to give the old pervert a chance to make her happy. Before he did that, Tsunade had almost forgotten how close Kunugi and Jiraiya had been in their younger days.

Tsunade swiveled in her chair and looked out the balcony to gaze upon the stone-faced monument of her Sensei and Sandaime HokageSarutobi Hiruzen, while her thoughts turned towards his eldest son Asuma. Though she and Asuma had had some troubled times the past year, there was no denying that he had saved her life and redeemed himself both as a loyal Leaf shinobi and as a man before his passing. It gave the buxom blonde Hokage some comfort that the young man did not pass on alone. Might Gai had made it a point upon reaching the field where he had last seen him to seek out Asuma and was there to comfort the dying warrior during his final breaths of life.

**(Flashback one week) **

"Asuma, I'm very pleased that your flames of youth still burn within you. Hold on my comrade and I will get you to medical aid at once!" Gai stated as he cradled the bearded Jounin's head in his hand.

"(Cough) do-don't bother Gai, let the medics work on those who can be saved." Asuma replied in a coughing and scraggily tone of voice.

"Surely you're not giving up."

"Believe me I don't want to (cough, cough), but I know a fatal wound when I see one or in this case feel one (cough, cough)." Gai's breath hitched in his throat when Asuma coughed up some blood, which spilled over his face

"Is there anything I can do?"

"There is (cough); at my home on my desk are a number of letters. If you would be so kind to honor my request (cough, cough), I need you to deliver those letters to the people they are addressed to. Will you do that for me (cough, cough)?"

"Hai, by the flames of my youth, I shall."

"Th-thank you, I just have one more request. Please take my trench knives and give them to Shikamaru (cough, cough). He, he deserves them and I know he will put them to good use."

Gai merely nodded his head in affirmation before Asuma gave a small sad smile and closed his eyes before saying with his last breath.

"Thanks Gai for being a friend to me….at the end."

The green-clad Jounin then laid Asuma's head to the ground and kneeled before the man, as he said a quiet prayer. It was at that moment that a contingent of 12 Oto shinobi happened upon the scene. Gai looked up to see the enemy taking up attack positions around him and scowled ferociously before disappearing in a blur of green.

**(End of Flashback)**

Tsunade actually trembled a bit when she had read the report of the injuries those Oto ninja that had been unlucky enough to stumble onto Gai had suffered by his hands. The physical beating they all took and the agonizing pain they must have suffered before they died the blonde Sannin wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy. Gai kept his promise to Asuma and gave Shikamaru his former sensei's trench knives and the bearded Jounin was right. The Nara heir had put them to good use, as the Trail of Blood would be a testament to that.

There were other brave Leaf shinobi who had laid down their lives in defense of the village. However, one warrior's death seemed to galvanize the entire village both with civilians and shinobi alike…. Chouji Akimichi's.

Over 5,000 people attended Chouji's funeral, as he was well liked both by the civilian villagers and the Leaf shinobi. Tsunade herself provided a heartfelt eulogy pointing out Chouji's valiant deeds during the invasion should be an inspiration to everyone. From his heroic defense of the main gate, to courageously risking his life to help save hers, then fearlessly leading the initial Leaf assault and breaking through Otogakure's defenses upon their retreat. Chouji epitomized the will of fire that burns within the Leaf village and the heart of a true hero. To honor the young man Tsunade declared that Chouji Akimichi would be promoted posthumously to the rank of Jounin and that his name would forever be remembered as one of the Village Hidden in the Leaves greatest shinobi.

Chouji's death had resonated throughout the village and affected many people, but none more so than his closest friends. Ino was so distraught over it that she had locked herself away in her room since it happened eating and sleeping very little as she mourned for the boy she had loved. Both Inoichi and Keko were growing concerned that Ino may never recover from witnessing Chouji's death before her very eyes. It saddened Tsunade greatly that the girl who for so long had kept her feelings of love for Chouji repressed only for them to be released when he kissed her would never get to experience what her life could have been like with him.

After Chouji's death, Shikamaru had quickly taken Ino off the battlefield and did his best to console his friend, as he held onto her while she wept in anguish onto his chest. However, once Inoichi and Shikaku arrived on the scene followed by a large contingent of clan members from the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans and they all learned what had happened. The Nara heir promptly turned his attention to forming his battle platoon, as some Yamanaka clan members ushered Ino away. Perhaps no one was affected or had changed more on that dreadful day than one Shikamaru Nara.

The death of his best friend by Sasuke's hand had awoken something dark within Shikamaru's soul. At that moment all he wanted was blood and revenge…..and he would get it. No one save those in the platoon truly knew the murderous rage Shikamaru had felt after Chouji's death. However, it became apparent to all a few days later when the young man approached his friend's coffin lying in the ground and instead of throwing a flower onto the casket as most people had. Instead, Shikamaru turned a bag over and more than 100 Otogakure hitai-ate fell onto the coffin, the clinking sound of the metal bouncing onto the casket echoed through the air of the memorial service. When the sound died off and the last hitai-ate had fallen the Nara heir shot both his father and the Hokage a harsh glare before turning on his heels and brusquely walking away. Both adults understood the reasoning behind Shikamaru's accusatory and angry look leveled onto them.

**(Flashback Five Days) **

"Damn it Shikaku, I'm not going to accept your resignation as Strategic Commander of Konoha's shinobi forces or as a Jounin shinobi no matter how much you beg!" An exasperated Tsunade yelled at the veteran shinobi and Nara clan leader sitting across from her.

"Most troublesome, won't you please reconsider Lady Tsunade; I'll buy you a six month supply of sake if you do."

"Anko offered me a year's worth awhile back to grant her request and I still said no you cheapskate!"

"So if I offer more than a year's worth you'll let me retire?"

"No, I won't, this is not up for debate! We may have garnered an impressive victory, but we still were weakened by the attack. I can't afford to have the man whose brilliant strategies helped us to achieve that victory walk away with the village in its current state."

"Brilliant strategies…..yeah, so brilliant they got my best friend's son killed." Shikaku scoffed with self-admonishment.

"Is that what this is about…guilt?"

"Yes….no…..I don't know? All I do know is that I'm tired Lady Tsunade, so very tired."

"I know you are Shikaku and so am I, but you shouldn't feel guilty about Chouji or any of the Leaf shinobi who died. Because I can assure you there would have been significantly more deaths if it wasn't for you and the decisions you made during this invasion."

"It's troublesome and maybe I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do"

"Tell me, does Chouza or anyone from the Akimichi clan blame you for Chouji's death?"

"No, he doesn't and they don't, I almost wish they did. They're all saddened by Chouji's passing, but they're also very proud that he died a warrior's death on the battlefield."

"The Akimichi clan do pride themselves of their nindo of honor, loyalty, and bravery."

"They do, but that still doesn't change how I feel."

"Well if you want to blame yourself, then move over and let me sit down in that boat with you, because I'm every bit to blame as you are Shikaku."

"It's most troublesome Lady Tsunade."

"Hai, I can't disagree with you there. By the way, where did you get this fine sake we've been drinking?"

"Yamato-san got me a case of it, something about losing a wager he had made with my son."

"Speaking of Shikamaru, how is he holding up?"

"I wish I knew, he hasn't returned to the clan compound or spoken to me since he returned from the Fire Country border with the Rice Country. I understand he was very upset when the order came down not to pursue the enemy into the Rice Country."

"Believe me that's an order I didn't want to issue, but our _**esteemed**_ Fire Daimyo cut a financial deal with the Rice Daimyo and filled his coffers with plenty of ryo's in doing so." Tsunade spat with frustration and derision.

"It's most troublesome that the Fire Daimyo's greed outweighed his honor to his shinobi by cutting such a deal. I was told that Shikamaru was so furious over it he had to be held back from going to the capital and voicing his….. displeasure with our illustrious leader. I do hope that my son has calmed down some since then. The assassination of a Daimyo could prove to be quite troublesome for my clan and the village should it occur."

Well, you'll see him soon enough, I've sent some ANBU out to locate and bring him here. I've got well-deserved promotion to give to that boy for his decisions and actions during the invasion."

As if on cue, two ANBU operatives appeared in the office each one holding Shikamaru upright under his arms, as they addressed Tsunade.

"We've brought Shikamaru Nara per your orders Hokage-sama."

"Get off me you assholes; I can stand on my own!" Shikamaru verbally lashed out in spite, ripping his arms away from the two shinobi.

Both Shikaku and Tsunade were taken aback at Shikamaru's demeanor before Tsunade signaled the ANBU to depart before turning her attention to the Nara heir swaying on shaky legs in front of her desk and asked.

"Have you been drinking Mr. Nara?"

"Not nearly enough Tssssunade." The young Chunin slurred sarcastically.

"Show the Hokage some respect!" Shikaku angrily demanded only to receive a cold glare from his son who then brought his hand up to rub his bloodshot eyes and griped.

"What a drag, what do you two want? This was supposed to be my day off after getting back from the frontline."

"So you thought you would spend the day getting drunk, not a very productive way to spend your life for your shinobi career."

"It doesn't seem to be hurting you or my father's career _**Hokage-sama.**_" Shikamaru spat derisively, as he eyed the sake they were drinking.

Tsunade resisted the urge to smack Shikamaru for his flippant attitude before realizing that the young man was probably acting this way because he was still suffering over the death of his best friend. Exhaling a heavy sigh, the blonde Hokage cleared her throat and said.

"Ahem, be that as it may, you should always strive to act better than your elders do. However, that aside, the reason I summoned you here is I wanted to personally commend you for your actions during the invasion. Due to your courage, skills, and intelligence you displayed, you helped to defend this village in a most commendable fashion. Shikamaru Nara for your meritorious service in protecting the Leaf village and in leading the vanguard assault platoon against Oto's retreating forces, you are hereby to be promoted from Chunin grade level five to Chunin grade level one, congratulations."

"Keep it."

"Wh-what was that?"

"I said keep your promotion."

"I, I don't understand?" Tsunade commented in surprise.

"I didn't lead that squad for any valor, glory, or possible promotions. I led those clansmen for the one simple goal we all shared….REVENGE!"

Shikamaru balled his hands up into fists and slammed them down on the Hokage's desk before declaring with spite.

"So keep your damn promotion, I don't want it!"

Shikamaru then turned to leave the room when Tsunade visibly angered yelled at him.

"Well then what do you want?"

Shikamaru then whipped around his face bearing a visage of unbridled rage and stalked forward, while shouting with fury.

"What do I want, what do I want! I want my best friend back, that's what I want. I want to be able to eat barbeque with him again or lie back and watch the clouds like we use to. I want to see him and my other friend Ino begin to build a life together. You want to give away promotions Hokage-sama, why don't you give one to him! He deserves it more than I do for what I did. Hell, he helped save your life during the invasion if I'm not mistaken. So come on Slug Queen, pull another medical miracle out of your bag like you did for Lee. Reattach Chouji's head and breathe life back into to him, that's what I want. You do that and I will gratefully accept your promotion, if not then take that promotion and shove it, because you're as much to blame as anyone for his death!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SON!"

Upon hearing Shikaku, Shikamaru suddenly found he couldn't move anymore, as his father had captured him in their clan's most famous jutsu the Kage Mane no Jutsu.

"I know you're upset about Chouji's death, but you will not disrespect the Hokage in such a manner. His death was a tragic loss for all of us and the Leaf village, but Lady Tsunade is not to be blamed for it, she bears no fault in his passing. If you want to blame someone for his death then blame me!"

Shikaku's breath hitched in his throat when Shikamaru turned his head towards his father shocking the Nara patriarch, as his son should be frozen in place by the Kage Mane no Jutsu. A moment later, Shikamaru sent a chakra surge through his body effectively breaking out of the jutsu before glaring at his father with hate and coldly stating.

"What makes you think I don't?"

'_He, he broke through my Kage Mane jutsu! Just how strong have you gotten son?'_

"My apologies _**Hokage-sama**_, _**father**_, but if there's nothing else, I'm out of here" Shikamaru snidely commented with sarcasm before turning once again and heading towards the door. Just as he swung the door open the Nara heir paused and looked back at the two visibly stunned elders in the room and stated with contempt for them and self-loathing for himself.

"You want to know something funny. I remember Naruto asking me right before he left if the idea of he, Kakashi, and Master Jiraiya leaving would lessen the chances of Orochimaru and Sasuke attacking the village. He thought if anything, it would increase the chances because three of the Leaf village's strongest shinobi would no longer be here to help protect the village. So he thought he should stay in case something like that happened to help protect all of his precious people and the Leaf village.

Shikamaru heaved a mournful sigh, as he continued on.

Naruto also told me when he brought that point up with you Tsunade you told him to leave the strategic thinking to the adults.I told Naruto to trust what you and my father and all the others who had discussed and approved the plan for him to leave and that it was the right thing to do, but that's not what's funny, this is. The supposed dead-last of the academy was the only one to see the possibility that them leaving might not be such a good plan, but everyone dismissed him including myself and because of that, look at the price we paid!"

Shikamaru then stumbled out of the room slamming the door behind him in his wake. As the sound of the door being smashed shut faded away in the room, both Shikaku and Tsunade sat silently in deep contemplation. It was finally Shikaku who broke the muted pall and said.

"I apologize for my son's behavior Lady Tsunade. He and Chouji were like brothers and he's taking his death a lot harder than I anticipated he would."

"There's no need to apologize, I truly understand how he feels. I remember after I lost Nawaki I was an absolute terror to everyone around me afterwards for the longest time."

"I remember, you were downright scary to the younger generation of shinobi, but still Shikamaru had no right to place blame onto you for Chouji's death. Like I said to him, if he wants to blame someone then he should blame me."

"Stop it Shikaku, I think there's plenty of blame to go around. Shikamaru was right about one thing…Naruto. I did smugly dismiss the gaki's argument of not leaving the village to train, oh so sure that I was right. Now, all I can do is pray to Kami that he'll still forgive me once he learns my conceited arrogance has cost him the life of one of his closest friends."

"You shouldn't feel that way, the plan was sound and even after everything that has happened, I still maintain it was the correct course of action. The only mistake we made was in believing that Orochimaru's main desire or focus was to capture Naruto instead of realizing the Snake Sannin had never wavered from his true ambition…conquering or destroying the Leaf village itself."

"I suppose, but I will say this after our encounter with your son just now. I don't just feel tired anymore like we discussed earlier. Now, I also feel old." Tsunade somberly declared.

"It's most troublesome, but so do I Lady Tsunade, so do I."

**(End of Flashback) **

* * *

Tsunade rose from her chair and looked out over the village from her balcony to view the reconstruction efforts to repair the damage the invasion had produced. The repairs were being quickly and efficiently done, a credit to Shikaku Nara who was overseeing the restoration. At the thought of the Nara patriarch, Tsunade shook her head sadly, as she had heard that Shikamaru's relationship with his father had become cold and distant since their confrontation in her office. However, as one relationship had been damaged because of the invasion, another relationship had been restored because of it, as Tsunade's thoughts turned towards the renewed friendship of Kurenai and Anko.

**(Flashback Four Days) **

Kurenai's eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight cascaded through her hospital room window and illuminated the room brightly. A nurse noticed Kurenai stirring and immediately rushed out of the room to inform Tsunade. A couple of minutes later the blonde Hokage entered the room and sat down in a chair by Kurenai's bed and warmly greeted the ruby-eyed woman.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, it's about time you woke up, how are you feeling?"

"Go-good morning Hokage-sama, I'm feeling alright I guess." Kurenai groggily replied, as she shook her head to wake up fully.

"Oh please Kurenai, stop with the formal Hokage-sama crap, I've told you before it makes me feel like an old bureaucrat."

Kurenai merely nodded her head in acceptance before her hands moved to her stomach and she looked to Tsunade in a panic who quickly answered the unsaid question.

"Your baby is doing fine and he's currently in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and is growing healthier and stronger with each passing hour."

"A, a son, I have son!"

"You sure do and I have to say he's already a spitting image of his silver-haired one-eyed perverted daddy."

Kurenai blushed furiously at the Hokage's last sentence causing the buxom blonde to laugh out loud and say.

"I have to say that was quite the shocker, you cost me money in the pool."

"There, there was a pool about who is the father of my child!" Kurenai stammering exclaimed with righteous indignation.

"Well yeah, a pretty big one too, I mean the mystery of who thawed out the Ice Queen has been the gossip of the entire Leaf shinobi ranks for months."

"Unbelievable, as if people have nothing better to do than speculate about my sex life."

"Ehhh, what can I say, shinobi get bored real easy."

"So who did you place your money on Lady Tsunade?"

"I went with the odds on favorite Iruka Umino."

"Iruka, why on earth would people think he was the one and what does that say about me! He's a married man for Kami's sake!"

"Yeah well, he and Anko did keep their marriage a secret for the first few months. And the prevailing rumor was that he had knocked both you and Anko up at the same time in a three-way, but chose to marry Anko and not you, which then caused the bad blood between you and Anko to arise. I have to say Iruka's reputation and admiration with the men of the village has monumentally grown at the prospect that he was able to nail both you and Anko. However, now that you've given birth he'll have to vacate that lofty perch since it's obvious who the father is now. Oh well, he's still respected very highly for managing to tame Anko."

"Respected…cursed would be a more accurate description." Kurenai commented sarcastically.

"You shouldn't speak ill of your roommate Kurenai."

It was then the crimson-eyed kunoichi looked over and saw Anko lying in a bed next to hers and Kurenai asked with confusion.

"Wh-why is she here?"

"She's here because I thought you might want to spend some time with the person who saved your life nearly at the cost of her own."

"What are talking about Lady Tsunade?"

"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"I, I remember seeing Sasuke Uchiha grab Hinata in the hospital courtyard and…oh Kami Hinata!" Kurenai exclaimed with fright.

"Calm yourself Kurenai, Hinata is fine. She suffered a few injuries, but nothing life threatening. I'll have her come visit you shortly and you two can catch up. Now, what else do you remember?"

"Well, like I said I remember seeing Sasuke Uchiha grab Hinata and the look of fear upon her face. I wanted to help her, so I was going to throw a metal floor lamp through the window breaking it and hope it would cause enough of a diversion to distract Sasuke and allow Hinata to break free from his grasp and escape. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to throw the lamp because I suddenly was hit with I can only guess was labor pains. I must have passed out from the intense pain because I don't remember anything else until I saw you Lady Tsunade."

"Well, let me fill you in on what happened. You're correct; you did go into premature labor brought on no doubt by the stress of seeing Hinata in such dire peril. Eventually, you were discovered in her room unconscious and in the throes of a breach birth labor. Shizune performed an emergency caesarean section and successfully delivered your baby."

"Ok, I understand that and will have to thank Shizune, but that still doesn't explain why….._**she**_ is in here?"

"I'm getting to that now be quiet and let me finish." Tsunade groused with irritation.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Shizune had successfully delivered your baby, but then she had to leave to go save my sorry butt from poisoning by that snake-asshole ex-teammate of mine Orochimaru. Anyway, complications arose during the closing of your caesarean section with the remaining medic nins and you began bleeding internally…badly I was told. Unfortunately, they had just about run out of your blood-type and it was looking grim that you would be able to survive the surgery to stop the bleeding and this is where Anko comes in."

Kurenai's brow furled intently at the mention of Anko's name, but remained silent as Tsunade continued on.

"To make a long story short, Anko had been brought into the hospital earlier due to some injuries she had suffered on the battlefield and learned of the dire situation you were in. She then hijacked the surgical room and held the doctor and medical staff in there hostage with a snake summons ordering them to take as much blood as they needed from her to save your life."

"What, why, why would should do that?" Kurenai exclaimed in utter bewilderment.

"That's a pretty stupid question Kurenai; she did it because she cares about you and wanted to save your life."

"I, I don't understand? Why would she be worried about my life now, when she didn't give a damn about it two years ago?"

"That's it; I've had enough of this. I want to know what happened that caused you and Anko's friendship to end so horribly and I want to know right now!" Tsunade angrily demanded with authority.

"It's, it's rather personal Lady Tsunade."

"I don't care, you two were the best of friends for the longest time and I want to know what happened that made that friendship end. If I have to I'll order you as Hokage to tell me."

"Very well, I'll tell you. It happened almost two years ago, a few months after you had returned and become Hokage. I was in a….relationship with Asuma Sarutobi and had been for nearly six months."

"I don't remember you and Asuma being in a relationship."

"We wanted…I wanted to keep our relationship private. As you know Lady Tsunade, the Yuuhi clan has always been guarded with regards to our personal relationships of that nature."

"That's true, well never-mind about that, go on."

Kurenai closed her eyes as she spoke and Tsunade could tell the Genjutsu mistress was reliving a very painful memory.

"As I was saying we had been together for almost six months and I had finally decided that Asuma was the …..one."

"The one, what do you mean?"

"I mean the _**one**_ Lady Tsunade. The one, the man I was going to pledge my heart, my soul, and my body to for the rest of my life."

"I see, what happened after you made this decision."

"I went over to his home to let him know that he was the one and show him how much I loved him or at least thought I loved him at that time. It was late, but I didn't think he would mind since he had been pressuring me to make this decision. I let myself in and was about to call out his name when I heard some strange noises coming from his bedroom. As I got closer to the bedroom the sounds became more distinct and identifiable…..he was with another woman. Upon realizing this I was hurt, but more than that I grew angry. I, I threw open the door ready to end things with the two-timing bastard and kick his ass. However, I wasn't prepared for who it was that he was with in that bedroom."

"It was Anko wasn't it?" Tsunade softly remarked.

A silent nod of Kurenai's head with a tear rolling down her cheek answered the blonde Hokage's question before Kurenai commented painfully.

"Can you imagine the pain I felt at seeing my best friend writhing around in pleasure under the man I loved. The man I had decided to spend the rest of my life with. The man I was going to give a woman's most sacred gift to that very night. All of that destroyed in an instant by the both of them. And as much as my love turned to anger and hate for Asuma that night, it was worse for Anko because I felt like such a fool."

"Why did you feel like a fool? What happened wasn't your fault; you aren't the first woman to be cheated on and won't be the last."

"I felt like a fool because all these years ever since we were young girls, I defended Anko against other people who chastised me for being her friend. Telling me she was not to be trusted and would turn on me one day and betray me just as her Sensei did to the Third Hokage. All those years arguing on her behalf and trying to convince people that Anko wouldn't do that. She was good person and loyal to the friendship we shared and would never hurt me. At that moment Lady Tsunade when I saw them together, it's was like all of those voices came rushing back into my head laughing at me for being so naïve and trusting."

Tsunade now understood the reason for the hurt, anger, and resentment Kurenai held for her former best friend, but something in the back of her mind kept repeating that it didn't add up. Anko had her faults everyone did, but Tsunade could not believe that she would knowingly do this Kurenai and hurt her friend in such a way. It was then something clicked in buxom blonde Hokage's brain and she remembered.

"Kurenai, you say you were with Asuma before I returned to the village and for a few months after."

"Hai"

"Well if I recall correctly, one of the first acts I did as Hokage was to send out a small ANBU reconnaissance team to the Rice Country to try and gather Intel about Otogakure in the wake of their failed invasion during the Chunin exams. I placed Anko on that team because of her knowledge of the types of traps and defenses Orochimaru would employ to help the team avoid those obstacles. They were gone for over three months before they finally returned to the village. You also said that you kept your relationship with Asuma a secret."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well let ask you this in the first few months of your relationship with Asuma did you tell Anko about it?"

"No, I told you I kept it private. I was going to tell her about it, but then she left on a missi…."

"She left on a mission, probably the one I mentioned. Tell me, when you caught Anko with Asuma was that the first time you had seen her in awhile?"

"Oh Kami, yes it was!" Kurenai exclaimed with shock and regret ringing in her voice.

"Well then if I had to guess Kurenai, I'd say she probably didn't even know that you and Asuma were together. Because I'll admit Anko is no saint, but I don't believe she would knowingly or intentionally hurt the best friend she's ever had."

"Oh Kami, what have I done." Kurenai softly and remorsefully commented, as tears began to stream down her face before looking up and asking in a choked voice.

"Lady Tsunade you said Anko saved my life and by doing that she's now in the condition in. What happened to her, I mean what's wrong with her?"

"Anko donated almost four pints of her blood to save you. For your education, the average human being has approximately 10 pints of blood. She's lucky to be alive donating that much, but that much blood transfused has put Anko into a coma."

"Oh sweet Kami no…!"

"Well there's nothing you can do about that Kurenai, so just lean back and rest and I'll bring your son to you in a little bit."

As Kurenai watched Tsunade close the door and leave, she began to reflect upon everything she had learned since the Hokage had stopped by. After a few minutes, the elation of knowing she was a mother and had fulfilled her father's last wish had Kurenai smiling from ear to ear, but then she turned her head to look at Anko and a new wave of tears threatened to spill out, as guilt now ravaged her mind. Swinging her legs over the bed and leaning onto a chair for support. The Genjutsu mistress slowly made her way to Anko's bedside before sitting down and taking her friends hand into her own to offer a sign of comfort.

Kurenai gazed forlornly at the face of the woman who had been her best friend since they were thirteen. The Genjutsu mistress hated herself beyond words at the way she had treated Anko these last two years. In believing that Anko had purposely betrayed her, Kurenai had allowed her anger and rage to cloud her judgment and because of it had treated Anko like trash. Kurenai shivered at the memories of the way she had acted; treating Anko the same way the villagers had treated her and Naruto. Kurenai couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to turn into that kind of hateful person, but she had and wiping away some tears from her eyes she began speaking in a remorseful and penitent tone of voice.

"Anko I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. I've said so many horrible things to you and about you since that awful night. I never gave you a chance to explain. I was just so angry and hurt that you could betray me like that, but that's just an excuse. I should have at least listened to you before I passed judgment. I let my pain take control me and I hate myself for it."

Kurenai wiped some tears out of her eyes and brushed a loose strand of hair off of Anko's face before continuing on.

"I can't believe after everything that has happened between us that you would still consider me a precious friend worth saving. All those idiots who always told me you weren't worthy of my friendship got it all wrong. It's me who is not worthy of your friendship. If I could trade places with you right now I would do it in an instant. I wish I had the power to make that happen but I don't. All I can do is pray to Kami for you to wake up and then I will do whatever I can to show you how truly sorry I am. I'm very thankful that I have a true friend like you in my life, even if I don't deserve it."

Kurenai then laid her head down on her arms and quietly wept for her friend until a voice called out and commented.

"I thought you had grown out of your crybaby phase a long time ago. If you want to make it up to me, instead of crying why don't you see if you can scrounge me up some sticks of dango, I'm starving."

Kurenai looked up wide-eyed and in shock before stammering.

"An-Anko, you're awake!"

"Yeah and I'm hungry."

Instantly, Kurenai threw her arms around Anko and hugged her fiercely, while crying tears of joy and saying over and over again.

"Oh Thank Kami you're alright! Please forgive Anko; I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me, please, please forgive me."

"Shhhh, there's nothing to forgive, I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness not you. I swear to Kami I didn't know about you and Asuma. I'm so sorry about that, you've no idea how much I've hated myself for hurting you like that." Anko tearfully replied and she embraced Kurenai even tighter.

After a few minutes of more tearful apologies, self-recriminations and forgiveness from both kunoichi's they finally released their embrace of one another and wiped the tears out of their eyes. It was then Kurenai suddenly realized and commented.

"We have to let Lady Tsunade know that you've woken up and check and see if you're going to be alright."

"Don't bother; she knows already, I woke up yesterday. The old hag was a bit surprised, but then chalked it up to me being too stubborn to die like that. She says I'm going to fine after a couple more days of rest."

"That wily devious old blonde, I've got a few choice words for her the next time she comes around. Are you really going to be alright Anko?" Kurenai asked, as she lifted up her hand to cup her best friend's cheek.

Anko merely smiled and nodded her head, which caused Kurenai to smile in return before it quickly turned into a scowl and the Genjutsu mistress hand shot from Anko's cheek to her ear grabbing it and twisting the anatomical organ painfully while shouting.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing risking your life to save mine?"

"Owww, are you crazy? I was trying to save my best friend's life and not leave her newborn son an orphan before the little gaki was even an hour old!" Anko shot back, while grabbing onto one of Kurenai's ears and twisting it.

"Owww, you idiot! You yourself just became a mother to twin daughters! How stupid is that line of thinking that you're willing to risk them growing up without a mother just to save my life!" Kurenai fired back, while twisting Anko's ear even harder.

"Owww, owww, I don't know, about as stupid a line of thinking as you being pissed off about your life being saved!" Anko shouted and twisted Kurenai's ear even further.

"Owww, owww, idiot, I'm not pissed off about my life being saved! I'm pissed off because you can't selfishly risk your life like that anymore Anko! It isn't the old days anymore when the only responsibilities you have was for yourself. You're a wife and a mother now and have a family that depends on you. You need to think about them before you go off and do one of your crazy stunts that could get you killed!"

"Crazy stunts! Oh I'm sorry if me saving your life was a crazy stunt!"

"It is if it almost kills you!"

"OWWWW!" Both kunoichi's cried out at the same, as the two of them were putting maximum effort into their ear twisting. Finally, Kurenai held her other hand up and said.

"Ok, on the count of three we both let go, agreed?"

"Yeah I agree."

"One…two…three." Both women counted off in unison. When neither woman had released their hold they glared at one another and screamed simultaneously.

"LIAR!"

At this point both kunoichi's fell off the bed and began wrestling with one another on the floor. In the peak of their health, it would take a stadium to contain the fighting abilities both these women possessed. However, in their weakened state due to their injuries this battle was little more than a cat-fight of grappling, tearing at clothes, and hair pulling, while shouting insults at one another.

"Stupid selfish baka! How Iruka can put up with you I'll never know!"

"He's got no complaints, but I'm sure Kakashi will have plenty when he gets back and has to deal with Ms. Prim and Proper!"

"I can only hope your daughters inherited Iruka's brain because you don't have any to spare!"

"Well I hope your son inherited some of Kakashi's perverted nature because Konoha doesn't need an Ice Prince roaming around the streets!"

"Why you!"

"Oh my Kami!" A third voice rang out.

Upon hearing this shout, both kunoichi's stopped their battle and looked up to see Kiba unconscious on the floor in front of the open doorway with blood gushing from his nose. A bandaged Hinata with her hands covering her face and blushing. Shino was also there, but his head seemed to have receded further into his coat. Tsunade stood behind them cradling a baby in one arm, while pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. And finally Iruka was cradling two babies in his arms, as a rivulet of blood leaked from his nose at the sight before him.

Both Anko and Kurenai gazed at the people in bewilderment and couldn't understand the befuddled looks on their faces. That was until they looked down and saw their hospital gowns askew and torn to shreds. This fact along with their equally naked bodies pressed up against one another and their limbs entangled around each other explained everything. Kurenai immediately shrieked and disengaged from Anko, while desperately trying to cover herself with the remnants of her hospital gown. Finally giving up the futile attempt to cover up Kurenai leapt up and made a mad dash to her bed diving under the sheets and pulling them up tightly to her throat, as she blushed furiously. Anko merely snorted and rose from the floor not caring who saw her in an au naturel state of being and returned to her own bed.

"I had hoped you two would have worked things out by the time I returned. However, I didn't expect to find the two of you rolling around naked and giving us a sight most of the men in this village would pay a king's ransom to see."

"We could do it again Lady Tsunade if it would pay our medical bills?" Anko unashamedly proclaimed.

"ANKO!" Kurenai cried out in embarrassment.

"Hmmm, I'll give it some thought."

"LADY TSUNADE!"

"Take it easy Kurenai, I'm just kidding. Although judging by the responses of the three males here, we could make a fortune. Wipe your nose Iruka."

Hearing Tsunade speak his name brought Iruka out of his stupor and he hastily wiped the blood leaking from his nose and flashed Anko a nervous smile who could only giggle at her husband's reaction. Shino knelt down to revive and help Kiba back onto his feet. Who once upright had a glazed look in his eyes and his face was plastered with a perverted grin, while wavering unsteadily on his feet. Hinata had finally uncovered her eyes, but was still blushing and nervously poking her two index fingers together. The young Hyuga girl didn't stop until Kurenai joyously called out her name and held out her arms.

"Hinata!"

Instantly both women were wrapped up in a tearful loving hug with one another and remained this way for about a minute before Kurenai finally released her student and surrogate little sister and said.

"Thank Kami you're alright Hinata, I got so scared when I saw Sasuke grab you from behind."

"You should have a little more faith Kurenai, I've read the reports and little Hinata here gave that Uchiha asshole all he could handle during their fight." Tsunade openly commented.

"Yeah, we heard Hinata kicked his ass, but then the bastard had to go all cursed-seal on her to save his miserable hide." Kiba stated with angry bitterness.

"It's true; Hinata put forth a most commendable effort against the Uchiha traitor. You should feel very proud of her Sensei."

"I am Shino; in fact I'm proud of all of you."

All three members of Team #8 smiled and beamed with pride at hearing their Sensei's words of admiration. It was then that Tsunade spoke up and said, as she walked over to Kurenai's bedside.

"I have someone here who would like to meet you Kurenai."

Tsunade then placed the baby she had been cradling into Kurenai's arms who began to weep with joy as she pulled the flap of the blanket the child was wrapped in and gazed lovingly at his face. The infant slowly opened his eyes and smiled, as he looked up with his own crimson colored eyes into the eyes of his mother that bore the same color. Kurenai attempted to pat down the shock of silver hair that adorned the top of her son's head, but to no avail as Tsunade commented with humor.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't even bother, we've tried everything to get that gravity defying hair of his to stay down and nothing works. At least with that hair it leaves no doubt about whom his father is that's for sure."

"I can't believe it Kurenai-Sensei, you and Kakashi-Sensei I never would have guessed that. I had my money on Iruka-Sensei in the pool." Kiba declared in amazement.

Kurenai shot her Inuzuka student a brief glare before her son sneezed and her attention quickly returned back to him, as she cooed and rubbed her cheek up against his own and said.

"Kami bless you."

Both Iruka and Anko smiled, as they watched Kurenai interact with her son, while they themselves held their own infant daughters in their arms.

"By the way, who won the pool Hokage-sama?"

"Ahhh yes Kiba, I'm glad you reminded me. There were two winners of the pool who get to divvy up the money. They were your very own teammates Hinata and Shino."

"You two knew! Why didn't you tell me?" Kiba exclaimed in disbelief.

"I did not know for sure Kiba; I merely made an educated guess off of the information I had available to me." Shino retorted in defense.

"What information?"

"As you know Kiba, I have a Kikai insect assigned to my teammates and those people who are important to me such as Sensei. For several weeks prior to Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei's departure, my insect assigned to Sensei would periodically report that she was in distress. However, whenever I saw Sensei I noted she appeared not to have endured any physical suffering. So I surmised that it must be some emotional turmoil she was experiencing. I then correlated the times the insect reported these disturbances and found she had been in the presence of Kakashi-Sensei 81.7% of the time. Also the term of Sensei's pregnancy parallels the amount of time he has been gone with Naruto. Based upon this information I hypothesized that the odds of Kakashi-Sensei being the father were substantially greater than that of anyone else and made my wager accordingly in the pool.

"Too many big words, I still don't understand? What about you Hinata?"

"Ummm, I, I sort of knew Kiba-kun."

"And neither one of you could hook your own teammate up with the info. I can't believe my very own teammates would do that to me, that's cold."

"I'm, I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but it wasn't my place to share that information with anyone."

"I agree with Hinata and besides you could have asked me who I thought it was, but you never did." Shino calmly replied in agreement with his kunoichi teammate.

"I was just so sure that it was Iruka-Sensei." Kiba bemoaned out loud.

"You weren't the only one kid, but you should have realized that I'm more than enough woman for my Iruka-kun here." Anko boasted before placing a kiss on Iruka's cheek.

"Yes Iruka, I'm afraid your reign as the King-Stud of Konoha is at an end now that people will know you didn't bed down the both of them." Tsunade declared with mirth.

"Ahh well, I knew this day was coming, but it was good while it lasted."

"Iruka!" Kurenai snapped with indignation.

"Sorry Kurenai, I never confirmed or denied the rumor the people came up with, but kept my mouth shut. But I have to admit it didn't hurt my reputation with the men in this village and it wasn't my fault that they erroneously believed I had nailed both you and Anko-chan here."

"And you were fine with this Anko?" Kurenai asked in astonishment.

"Why not, I felt a sense of pride in being married to the King-Stud who had shagged two of the most beautiful kunoichi's in the village even if I knew it wasn't true."

"Unbelievable, you two are just unbelievable." Kurenai exclaimed in utter resignation before she cooed to her son.

"I may have to rethink making your Auntie Anko and Uncle Iruka as your Godparents. They may be a bad influence on you."

"KURENAI!" Both Anko and Iruka shouted in unison.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'll let you three work that out later. However, before you go picking godparents for your son Kurenai, you still need a name for him, have you got one yet?" Tsunade laughingly asked.

"Hai, I do. I would proudly like to introduce to all of you my son Minato Yuuhi Hatake."

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Tsunade smiled broadly at that memory and knew how much Kakashi revered Minato. The blonde Hokage was quite certain that he would have no problem with that name upon his return. The only thing that saddened Tsunade was in not knowing when Kakashi, Naruto, and especially Jiraiya would be returning to the village. Tsunade had broached the subject that if she was contacted by them did Kurenai want to inform Kakashi about his son. After much debate, Kurenai decided against it knowing how important this mission to train Naruto was for Kakashi and what it meant to him. Her decision not to tell Kakashi would mean a bit of hardship for the Genjutsu mistress in having to raise the boy without his father around, but she had Hinata to help and knew that Kakashi wouldn't be gone forever.

The buxom blonde Hokage turned away from the balcony and made her way back to her chair to sit down. Looking at the paperwork piled like mountains atop her desk and decided she might as well attempt to get some of it done. Calling out to Shizune, Tsunade wanted to know what paperwork needed to be done first. Just as the first apprentice of Tsunade entered the office a small orange toad appeared in a puff of smoke onto the desk knocking over the mounds of paperwork, as the amphibian announced itself.

"Greeting Slug Queen, it is I Gamakichi son of the great Gamabunta-sama, the King of the Toad Summons at your service. I bring urgent word from the Toad Sage of Mt. Myouboku and his young protégé."

Gamakichi then unfurled his long tongue and dropped a scroll into Tsunade's lap who quickly opened the parchment and began reading.

"What does it say Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked with curiosity.

"It's a message from Jiraiya-kun. It says they've just learned of Orochimaru's attack of the village and want to know if they need to return. They also want to know the outcome, who has been hurt, what happened, etc, etc."

"The young tadpole was especially concerned with well being of the pretty lady." Gamakichi croaked out.

"The pretty lady?"

"Yes, the pretty lady with lavender eyes and indigo hair, who also has the softest hands in the world." Gamakchi answered dreamily, while reliving the memory of Hinata petting him when he first met her.

"Ahh Hinata Hyuga."

"She's the one! Gamakichi exclaimed before adding.

"I have to say it's nice that the kid has a girl who loves him waiting back here."

'_She's not the only one little toad.'_ Tsunade silently mused, as a recent memory emerged.

**(Flashback Three Days)**

Tsunade sighed wearily, as she trudged through the silent hallways of the hospital. It was late and the blonde Hokage had just finished making her final medical rounds of the more critical patients for the day. Patients such as Rock Lee who had nearly killed himself in his fight to defeat Sasuke., but thankfully he would survive although it would take upwards of a year for the boy to fully recover. Now all the Slug Sannin wanted to do was curl up with a bottle of sake and one of her favorite books written by her erstwhile teammate and the man she loved Jiraiya. It was a closely guarded secret that Tsunade had shared with no one not even Shizune that buxom Hokage was actually a secret fan of his Icha-Icha series.

However, before Tsunade could muse any further about her plans for the evening, a faint sound down one of the hallways caught her attention. Peering around a corner, she was surprised to see Hinata hobbling down the dimly lit corridor, but her surprise quickly turned to concern when she saw the young Hyuga girl stop and enter Sakura's hospital room. Fearing the worse, Tsunade shunshin'd down the hallway and caught the door before it closed and listened, as the two young kunocihi's and former classmates spoke to one another.

"Is someone there?" Sakura called out into the dark of her room with a little trepidation.

The young girl had been half asleep, but could have sworn she heard the creak of her hospital room door opening. Reaching over Sakura flicked on a lamp sitting on a table by the bed, which illuminated the room under a soft glow of light, before she squeaked in surprise. For there sitting in a chair a few feet away from her was none other than Hinata. The stern look the Hyuga girl bore upon her face, as she stared intently at Sakura made the pink-haired girl a little nervous, remembering their encounter in the Hokage's office last year. Finally, Hinata broke the foreboding silence with a question she didn't want to ask, but needed to know the answer Sakura would give.

"Do you love him?"

"Wh-what?"

"I asked, do you love him?"

"Who, who do you mean Hinata?"

"Who do you think Sakura, I'm talking about Naruto. Are you in love with Naruto-kun?"

Sakura's head dropped down and she stared at her lap and wondered how or even if she should answer Hinata's question. After a few moments the young kunoichi decided she was through lying to herself and others about her feelings for Naruto. Taking a deep breath to muster up her courage, Sakura looked up and softly answered before closing her eyes and waiting for the beating she was sure to come at the hands of Hinata.

"Hai Hinata I do, I am in love with Naruto."

A few seconds passed before Sakura tentatively opened her eyes when she hadn't felt any Juuken strikes hitting her body or any sound or movement from the Hyuga girl sitting near her. Hinata merely remained seated and unmoving with her own eyes closed as if in deep contemplation. Cautiously, Sakura spoke up once again and asked her own stammering question.

"Hinata, you're, you're not mad at me or hate me for being in love with Naruto?"

After a few moments, Hinata's eyes snapped open and gazed at Sakura closely before replying in a calm voice.

"No Sakura, I'm not mad that you're in love with Naruto-kun. To be honest, I don't understand how any girl cannot fall in love with him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly thrilled to hear you say you love him, but I understand why you do, so I can't very well hate you for it."

"Th-thank you."

"It still doesn't explain why you turned down Sasuke's offer."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"The offer Sasuke made to you during your fight, to let him take me away Otogakure leaving only you behind when Naruto returns. He was right you know, with me gone you could have used it to your advantage and gotten together with Naruto-kun. I passed out again before I could hear your answer, so I still don't understand why you didn't take Sasuke up on his offer to walk away."

"I wouldn't do that to you, we're friends."

"Stop lying Sakura, we were never friends, we barely knew one another back in the academy. I remember I did try to be your friend after you ended your friendship with Ino because of Sasuke. I saw you sitting alone during lunch daydreaming about him no doubt and tried to talk to you. That wasn't an easy thing for me do considering how shy I was back at the academy. Do you remember what your response was to me that day?"

Sakura racked her brain trying to recover that memory, but to no avail and sadly shook her head.

"You shouted at me and accused me of trying to get close to you, so I could steal your Sasuke-kun away. You told me to stay away from you and especially from Sasuke and if I didn't you would make me pay."

Instantly, the memory of that encounter flashed through Sakura's mind confirming everything Hinata had just said and it brought a tear to her eye. Looking down with shame and in a voice full of remorse young pink-haired kunoichi quietly said.

"You're right Hinata, we weren't friends and for what it's worth I'm sorry how I treated you that day. I never realized how many people I've hurt in my life because of my stupid obsession over Sasuke."

"You still haven't answered my question, why did you turn Sasuke down? With me out of the picture your chances of getting Naruto would have considerable since you were the first girl he loved."

"Perhaps they would and had I been the same selfish, self-absorbed bitch I was back at the academy, I might have taken Sasuke up on his offer, but I'm not that same person anymore. Even if we aren't friends Hinata, I couldn't allow Sasuke to do to you what he did to me. As much as I might wish for it and would give almost anything to have a life with Naruto, I would not sell my soul to achieve it. Which is exactly what I would be doing if I gained Naruto because I let Sasuke take you away. Had I accepted Sasuke's offer I would be just as much a monster as Sasuke is and Naruto deserves better than a monster to be with, he deserves you Hinata."

An eerie pall of silence enveloped the room like a shroud and the only sound that was heard was of Sakura softly weeping.

"Thank you for that Sakura and thank you for saving me." Hinata stated in gratitude and sincerity before rising from her chair and walking towards the door before stopping and turning back to Sakura said.

"I can appreciate that you do love Naruto-kun, but I won't lose him to you when he returns. If I have to, I will fight you with every ounce of strength I possess to keep him. I love him too much to do otherwise; I hope you understand my position."

"I understand Hinata, but I'm no threat to you. I've had my chances, plenty of them to be with Naruto, but I foolishly threw them all away and I've no one to blame for that but myself. I know I have no chance to be with Naruto like that now because his heart belongs to another, it belongs to you Hinata. Before he left Naruto told me he loves you with all his heart and soul. He also said that while a small part of him will always love and care about me, which is more than I deserve, but that it was nothing compared to the love he feels for you. You needn't worry about me or anyone else for that matter Hinata, you and you alone hold Naruto's heart."

"And he holds mine." Hinata softly declared, as a tear rolled down her cheek before adding.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Sakura."

As Hinata turned back around towards the door, Sakura called out from behind.

"Hinata wait, I know I probably don't deserve it and you have every right to say no, but if you're willing, I honestly would like the opportunity to become your friend."

Hinata paused a moment and looked back to see Sakura's face etched with hope and replied.

"I don't know, I still remember how badly you've hurt Naruto-kun and I still get a little angry about that. However, I can sense that you are a different person than what you were in the past. We'll just have to see where time takes us in the future. Perhaps we can become friends in the future; I know Naruto-kun would appreciate that. I don't know, but at the very least, I don't think we need to be enemies anymore."

"Thank you Hinata."

As Hinata hobbled away back to her own hospital room she never noticed Tsunade release her henge that had camouflaged the blonde Hokage concealing her into the hospital wall outside of Sakura's room. Shaking her head in amazement at the conversation she had just heard Tsunade could only think with admiration.

'_You're an amazing grandson Naruto, to have two girls who both love you so much that they're willing to make an effort to try and become friends just for your sake is truly a testament of how special you really are.'_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Lady Tsunade….LADY TSUNADE!"

The blonde Hokage was roused out of her musing by the Shizune shouting her name. Once again her attention returned to reality and she asked.

"I'm sorry Shizune, what were you saying?"

"I said Gamakichi would like to visit with Hinata, shall I take him to her?"

'_I can't let Gamakichi see Hinata in her present condition and report it back to Naruto.' _Tsunade thought in a panic to herself.

"Ummm no, Hinata is currently unavailable at the moment, but she's doing very well little one. Besides which, you need to get back to Jiraiya-sama and let him and Naruto know that all of his friends are alright."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed in disbelief before a harsh glare from her master told the young woman she had better shut up.

After a few minutes of writing on a scroll, Tsunade rolled it up and sealed it before handing it back to Gamakichi and said.

"Now take this back to the Toad-Sage as quickly as you can. Here's a piece of candy for your troubles and thank you for doing this Gamakichi."

"I like candy!" The small orange toad excitedly proclaimed, before popping the sweet-treat into his mouth and swallowing. After he was finished, he rose up and declared.

"I'll get this to the Toad-Sage right away Slug Queen! I just wish I could have seen the pretty lady before I left. I've got a message from the kid for her and he wanted me to make sure that she was ok."

"She's fine Gamakichi, I promise I'll deliver Naruto's message to her personally. You just tell Naruto that Hinata loves and misses him very much and hopes he will be able to return soon."

"I'll deliver that message for the pretty lady!"

The diminutive amphibian then coughed up another scroll onto Tsunade's desk and with a final wave of his webbed-hand the son of Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade reached over and poured herself another shot of sake and quickly downed it before taking the scroll and putting into her jacket pocket. As she began to pour herself another shot is when the blonde Hokage noticed Shizune still in the room glaring daggers at her. Annoyed at getting the evil eye from her first apprentice, Tsunade asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"Something you want to say Shizune?"

"How could you lie to Naruto and say that all of his friends especially Hinata were alright!"

"Because in this instance, a lie serves us better than the truth does."

"I don't understand Lady Tsunade?"

"What do you think would happen if I let Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi know the truth about what happened during the invasion?"

"I suppose they would want to return to the Leaf village."

"Exactly, making the entire mission to train Naruto to the maximum of his abilities and learn to subjugate and control the Kyuubi no Youko's power a complete failure."

"Perhaps they could come back for a short time."

"It wouldn't work, once Naruto got a look at his friends and especially Hinata and learned that it was Sasuke who did the damage, it might trigger another Kyuubi event like we had last year. At the very least once Naruto saw all of their injuries, we couldn't pry him out of the village with a crowbar. I know the little gaki, he would want to stay and protect all of his precious people."

"Is that such a bad idea? We definitely could have used the strength and skills that Master Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto possess during the battle."

I know we could have Shizune, but trust me Naruto staying in the village would be a bad idea because it wouldn't be safe for him. For one thing until I can figure out a way to wrest control of the Council from Hiashi, they will do nothing but try and hinder Naruto's training if not halt it altogether. Also there's the fact that if the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Sasuke knew that Naruto is back in the village. Then they can plan and attack again anytime they want because they know he's back. So not only does Naruto staying here threaten his own life, but also the lives of everyone here in the Leaf village. However, if Naruto is constantly on the move traveling with Jiraiya and Kakashi to train and protect him, then our enemies can't prepare an attack on him because they won't know where he is. There was at least one positive from Orochimaru's attack, it confirmed to the entire world that Naruto is no longer in the Leaf village."

It took Shizune a few minutes to process and debate everything Tsunade had just said to her before the first protégé of the Slug Sannin finally commented with resignation.

"I suppose it's for the best, but still it just doesn't feel right to lie. What did you say and how much did you reveal about what happened in that scroll you sent back?"

"To carry on with their mission and I just gave them the basic facts about what happened. I didn't go in to any great details about anything or _**anyone**_." Tsunade replied with added emphasis on the final word answering Shizune's unasked question.

"A lie of omission is still a lie Lady Tsunade."

"I'm not proud of it, but I honestly believe it's for the best."

"You know Chouji was one of Naruto's closest friends, he may never forgive you for not telling him about his death when he learns of it upon his return."

"Not informing Naruto about Chouji's death barely cracks the top five of things I hope the little gaki will forgive me for upon his return Shizune."

Tsunade watched her assistant nod her head in affirmation before exiting the office. The buxom blonde Hokage could only sigh in acceptance and pray to Kami that she had done the right thing. Slamming down another shot of sake, Tsunade spat out-loud with anger and frustration.

"I hope that slithering bastard of Sannin is having as bad a week as I've had."

* * *

Kami must have been listening to the Slug Sannin's plea for indeed Orochimaru had been having a very bad week. The failure to conquer his former homeland for a second time had left the Snake Sannin seething with rage. For not only had he failed to capture or destroy the Leaf village, but nearly two-thirds of his army had been wounded or killed by the joint forces of the Leaf and Sand. In fact the only reason he wasn't dead or rotting away in an ANBU jail cell back in Konoha by now was due to cutting a deal with the Fire and Wind Daimyo's to call off their respective armies from invading the Rice country and attacking Otogakure.

It infuriated the Snake Sannin that he was forced to pay $250,000,000 ryo to the Land of Fire and $100,000,000 to the Land of Wind to halt their armies. It would appear to the rest of the world that it was the Rice Daimyo who was paying these war reparations, but only Orochimaru knew the truth. The truth being that the Rice Daimyo was merely a puppet figure head of his own choosing and the true power and leadership of the Rice country was firmly in Orochimaru's iron grip. So it actuality, it was his money he was being forced to pay and the Snake Sannin vowed that he would raid every merchant caravan from the lands of the Wind and Fire he could over the coming years until he had recouped what he had lost.

As Orochimaru stalked down the corridor towards the medical wing of his base his thoughts now turned towards one person,…..Sasuke Uchiha. Kabuto had been healing the Uchiha's injuries and running tests to see how much damage young man had done to his body by his overuse of the cursed-seal powers during the invasion. To say the Snake Sannin was displeased with the young Uchiha would be an understatement. For if Sasuke had permanently damaged his body then it would be totally useless to Orochimaru when he looked to take it over in a few years. If that were the case, Sasuke's usefulness to the Snake Sannin would be meaningless. And though Sasuke did provide some enjoyment and had a proficiency in the bedroom, Orochimaru knew he could always find another sex-toy to play with, as he entered a room and called out.

"Kabuto-kun, what is the health status of dear Sssssssasuke-kun here?"

"Lo-Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto answered in a garbled voice, before his hand reached up to his throat to rub the horizontal scar marring it signifying Kakashi's Chidori strike that had forever destroyed his once melodic voice.

Orochimaru's gaze fell upon Sasuke who was sitting upright on a bed with his typical brooding visage adorning his face. The young man appeared to be fit and healthy, but the Snake Sannin needed to know for sure and asked again.

"Report Kabuto-kun, what is the health status of Sssssssasuke-kun?"

"Lord Orochimaru, I've been able to heal all of the minor injuries Sasuke sustained during the invasion and he should be able to resume his duties in a couple of days."

"So there were no permanent injuries to young Sssssssasuke-kun due to his overuse of his cursed-seal gift I bestowed to him?"

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed.

"No my lord, nothing permanent, but Sasuke did severely damage his chakra coils by calling upon the cursed-seal powers so much during his battles."

"But they will heal?"

"Yes my lord, however for them to properly heal and make a full recovery. Sasuke will not be able to learn or utilize any jutsu's for a year."

"A year, I'm not going to stop training or learning new jutsu's for a year! I don't care what this marbled-mouth four-eyed hack has to say!" Sasuke snidely commented.

Suddenly, the Uchiha youth found himself lifted out of the bed and being held aloft in the air with Orochimaru's right hand wrapped tightly around his throat. As Sasuke struggled for breath, he heard the Snake Sannin hiss angrily and with authority at him.

"You will do as you are told Sssssssasuke! Never forget who the master is around here. I will not have you further damaging your body because of your arrogance. Do you understand me?"

Sasuke felt Orochimaru's hand tighten even more around his throat, as the Snake Sannin asked his question. Knowing he was powerless to stop Orochimaru from choking the life out of him if he so choose. Sasuke swallowed his pride and nodded his head furiously before he was unceremoniously dumped back onto the bed. Gasping and choking for air, the Uchiha rubbed his throat as he heard Orochimaru say to him.

"Kabuto-kun did not say you would have to stop training only to stop learning or using any jutsu's until you chakra coils have healed sufficiently. So for the next year you will hone your body physically until it is at the peak of strength, agility, and definition. And after a years time when you can resume learning and using jutsu's again, you will be then be the perfect warrior both physically and skillfully in the shinobi arts."

Sasuke only nodded his head in agreement with the Snake Sannin, but privately he seethed at the thought of not being able to learn or use any jutsu's for a whole year. An entire year in which his revenge against his brother would have to further be put on hold. As Orochimaru and Kabuto discussed Sasuke's condition with one another, all Sasuke could do is fume with rage as he thought to himself.

'_I swear to Kami I'm going to make them all pay! Chouji was just the start, by the time you return Naruto, I want to see you weeping over 10 graves before I kill you!'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **So ends the Aftermath chapter of the Invasion Arc of the story. I have to admit I had some serious difficulty at times in writing this chapter. Not so much from a content or idea standpoint, but from a layout standpoint of how to convey all the information I wanted to without this turning into a 30,000-word chapter. I finally struck upon just having a single focal point for the chapter, that being Tsunade in her office with lots of narrative and a series of flashbacks throughout the week after the invasion to try and explain everything. A bit of a departure from how I normally layout the chapters, but hopefully most of you were able to follow the storyline without any confusion.

This officially brings an end to the Invasion Arc of my story. As you can see I finished off a few of the side storylines as well as created some new ones. Overall I'm generally pleased with the results and I hope all of you were as well. So, I'm very curious to see what the responses to this chapter will be from everyone. For those readers who have been clamoring for Naruto to return your wish is granted, as for the spectacular 50th chapter Naruto returns! Well he doesn't return to the village, but he Kakashi and Jiraiya return with an all-new original adventure chapter devoted solely to them with a time-skip as well.

Now I wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about the last chapter and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. The reviews that actually force an author to think about something are the ones that are most helpful to us. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get an idea of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

Oh yeah, in case you're wondering how I came up with a figure of 5,000 people attending Chouji's funeral. I figured if William and Kate can have that many guest at their wedding, then by God Chouji should have at least that many for his memorial service. Also the first scene of this chapter was the last scene of chapter 41, which should have clued everyone in that Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi would not be arriving to save the day during the invasion.

* * *

**News, Shout-outs, and Explanations**

**News:**

If you didn't already know, I've been writing a revised version of a Naruto/Bleach crossover story I was co-writing with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The new revised story is called **"Do I Have A Purpose Anymore?" **If you're both a Naruto and a Bleach fan I think you will really enjoy this story. So far I've posted four chapters of the revised story, so catching up if you wish to read it will not be time consuming for you to do. And now that I've posted this update, you should see more chapters to that story being posted very soon. Also look for a new chapter to post for the story "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** I co-write with Hefster within the next couple of weeks. If you're a fan of the angst, drama, suspense, surprises, and romance I've done with "**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath" **then you should enjoy reading this tale as well. So if you could be so kind, please checkout both stories when you have a chance.

**Shout-outs:**

First I wish to thank Kyuubi123 for his assistance in helping me with the Kurenai apology to Anko scene. Being such a talented author, his ideas provided me some insight that helped me to write that scene with proper angst, drama, and emotions. However, do not blame him for the scene that follows the apology, that ones totally on me. As I'm sure some people are going to enjoy it and others, mmmm…..not so much. What can I say; it was just a bit of perverted humor that popped into my head somehow?

Second, I wish to congratulate the author Hektols and his amazing story **"New Chance"** upon reaching the notable milestone of over 4,000 reviews. An impressive feat and one I can only hope I will be able to reach some day. So congratulations Hektols for attaining this milestone, you and your remarkable story deserve it.

Finally, I'd like to thank my reader Dudesgotagun for helping me reach a mini-milestone of achieving 100 reviews for a single chapter that being chapter 40. Granted it took nine+ months after I had posted that chapter of getting to that mark, but I appreciate him and all the others who left reviews for that chapter and wish to say thanks to all of you for that.

**Explanations of Chapter 48:**

There were three issues that were brought up by several reviewers that I will now explain my thought processes on as to why I wrote them the way I did.

Choui's death at the hands of Sasuke seemed pointless.

This seems to be a recurring theme with several of the reviews I've gotten. Not that Chouji's death disappoints or angers people, but the way he died does. Let me explain my thoughts on the subject as to why I did it that way.

It's easy to write a death of someone valiantly fighting against overwhelming odds before they heroically fall. It's a great visual and any warrior would want to go out like that, but it's also more Hollywood than it is reality. And you really can't have any fallout about his death other than what I did because you are in the middle of a battle.

I'm going to quote one reviewer Monte-chan who truly understood what I was trying to convey and he wrote this.

"I see that life itself, not even including war, often brings death for NO REASON AT ALL. And like Choji, people in war don't always die in the coolest scenes-they die in undignified flashes.

Some of the people who fought at the Battle at Normandy didn't get to take down a few guys as they were riddled with bullets, or sacrificed themselves in a grenade explosion to save a comrade.

They died right as they stepped off the boats.

So while this could be seen as a big failing to some, at the same time, it's a big dose of reality in a dramatic and fantastic universe."

Another reviewer really slammed me for Chouji's death seeming to be pointless and wasn't dramatic enough for them. And a few others wanted the "Chouji going down swinging" scenario, which as I've said is a great visual, but in reality very few soldiers get to go down like that. A lot of them die not even knowing what killed them it happened so fast. However, just because they died like that doesn't make them any less of a hero.

Why wasn't Sasuke punished more?

As for Sasuke, you've got to trust me. Yes, he didn't get severely punished for everything he went through...yet. Did you miss the line when Orochimaru said to Sasuke,

"Revert back to your human form and that will lessen the pain you are feeling. However, when we return to Otogakure we will have to see what damage has been done by your overuse of the cursed-seal."

As much as I would like to include stuff like that, there's only so much I can put into a single chapter. I have to carry stuff over like the consequences Sasuke is going to suffer. If I didn't I'd be writing 30,000-word long chapters. This is why you learned of the consequences in this chapter.

How does Sasuke have the strength to be able to shushin over and kill Chouji from behind?

The shushin or Body Flicker technique is only a D ranked jutsu. And since I had Naruto using it as far back as chapter 22 it stands to reason that Sasuke would also be at the level to use it. And like Shikamaru said in the chapter, Sasuke's overusage of the cursed-seal had shutdown him being able to access his Demonic Chakra.

However, when he reverted back to his human form he could still access his regular chakra. Yes Sasuke is exhausted and he's depleted a lot of that normal chakra from his fights as well. But because the shushin is such a low ranking jutsu, it probably doesn't use a lot of chakra to activate. So I could easily see Sasuke borrowing Orochimaru's blade and sneaking in from behind to kill Chouji and that's key. Because if he tried to take Chouji on face to face he would get his ass handed to him by Chouji because of all the previous fights the teme has already gone through.

* * *

**Hottest Anime Girls Poll:**

I've reached my goal of having over 1000 individual voters on the poll and will be closing the voting on it. In fact over 1,100 people have cast their votes for the Top 10 Hottest Anime Girls and listed below along with the number of votes they received is your official Top 10. As you can see the lavender-eyed Hyuga princess finished #1 overall by a large margin. If you would like to see the totals for every girl and where they placed just go to my profile page.

Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) 558

Anko Mitarashi (Naruto) 475

Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) 426

Kurenai Yuuhi (Naruto) 411

Orohime Inoue (Bleach) 300

Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach) 267

Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) 236

Temari Sabaku (Naruto) 229

Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire) 209

Nico Robin (One Piece) 204

Overall I think the poll was a huge success and I'm pleased that four of the girls I personally voted for finished in the top six. And nine of the ten girls I chose finished in the top 30. My worst finishing girl was Misato Katsuragi from Neon Genesis Evangelion fame. I guess I'm showing my age a bit because she should have finished much higher in my opinion. Misato Katsuragi is the template from which we got the characters of Faye Valentine, Anko Mitarashi, Yoruichi Shihoin and many other female characters that have been created in anime over the last 15 years. However, the voters have spoken and I'll just have to live with it. Thank you to everyone who participated in the poll.

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Once again I have very few positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#533** – This chapter was a continuation of the Ino-Shika-Cho fight against Asuma. Chouji's still acting like a punk and refusing to fight his dead Sensei until Asuma calls him a worthless fat-ass. Initially this inspired Chouji to fight but then he punked out again. It then got to the point where Asuma was about to hurt or kill Chouji, but Ino switched bodies with him and fought Asuma using Chouji's body, while lecturing her former teammate about what a dumbass he's being. Now we get to a cool part where Kishi actually does a credible job in giving us some insight into the history of the Akimichi clan and their nindo. Chouji finally mans up and we see he is able to go into full power mode without having to ingest the Akimichi Food pills. That and the insight into the Akimichi clan made this a decent chapter to read in my opinion.

**#534** – This was an ok chapter, as the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio finally took down Asuma once and for all. Chouji goes giganto mode and is declaring that he will end this battle now. So of course I'm fired up to see what is about to happen. Then Kishimoto reminds us once again of what a dick he can be and we switchover to Naruto and Killer-Bee still training. Naruto is still confused about sensing the Nine-Tails chakra outside of the Temple and attempts to leave to go check it out. He finally realizes that something is up? (Like a war maybe!) Naruto is confronted by Shibi Aburame and several guards to prevent him leaving. Naruto wants an explanation then Iruka arrives ending the chapter. This chapter could have been awesome if Kishi hadn't cheated us on what Chouji was going to do. Instead by doing that, he made this a boring chapter.

**#535** – This chapter starts off with Iruka lying to Naruto and trying to keep him from leaving the island. Naruto doesn't buy it and busts through the Temple's dome of chakra and is now able to sense all the various battles going on in the war. Iruka then tells Naruto the truth about Madara and the war. The two of them have a verbal feel-good moment with each other and then the Alliance guards throw up a chakra barrier to prevent Naruto from leaving the Temple and going off to fight. Another feel-good moment between Naruto and Iruka and the chapter ends. This wasn't a bad chapter per-say, just kind of boring to me.

**#536** – A continuation of Naruto attempting to escape the island, it starts off with Iruka meeting Killer Bee and asking that he protect Naruto. KB agrees and let's Iruka know how important he is to Naruto's life, as everything Iruka has taught him Naruto has taken to heart. KB then sets off to join Naruto and escape the island. We then cut to a scene of Zetsu attacking the Daimyo safe house, but is stopped by the hot Godaime Mizukage and several Alliance ninja. Tsunade and Ei the Yondaime Raikage order the Alliance barrier team to throw up a super-badass barrier and keep Naruto from escaping. It works until KB shows up and they breakthrough the barrier together. Zetsu senses Naruto and KB out in the world and informs Madara about Naruto and KB being out in the open. On a side-note, it would be nice if Kishimoto could be bothered to tell us what some of Zetsu's powers are? If for no other reason, than to explain how he can single-handedly fight a Mizukage and several of what I can only assume to be Jounin class ninja. Madara then joins the battlefield where General Dariu and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio have been fighting and unleashes the 500ft tall Bijuu statue that is used to seal away a Jinchuuriki's power. Overall, this is a solid chapter, as it's primarily a set-up chapter for the upcoming ones.

**#537** – This chapter starts off really well of Chouji and Chouza Akimichi in giant form taking on the Bijuu statue Madara calls Gedo Mazo. Meanwhile, Naruto and KB are making their way to the battlefield, while Tsunade and Ei are informed at HQ of Madara and the statue joining in the battle. They also are alerted of Naruto and KB's escape and are pissed. So the two of them leave HQ to try and confront them. Not the most strategically advantageous move they could have done, but oh well. At least they left Shikaku Nara in charge of HQ while they take their joyride. The Gedo Mazo statue is tearing apart the Alliance forces. Wow, imagine that, Kishimoto over-powering one of the bad guys, hard to believe isn't it. I mean we haven't seen that happen in what five or six chapters, so I guess it was overdue on his part.

Anyway, Madara then makes a play to steal the Amber Pot that was used to seal away the Kin-Gin brothers. He needs their Nine-Tailed chakra for something, but Kishimoto didn't really elaborate on what. Shikamaru was about to reveal it, which had Madara complimenting his genius. But then the Gedo Mazo interrupts what Shikamaru was about to say and we learn nothing, thanks Kishi! In the end we did learn that the war has so far been a stalemate with the Shinobi Alliance losing 40,000 in casualties out of 80,000 and Madara losing 50,000 out of 100,000. The end of the chapter is the stereotypical scene of the villain Madara declaring he will soon be victorious etc, etc.

**#538** – This chapter starts off interesting enough with Kyuubi trying to have an intelligent conversation with Naruto in his mindscape. We also get a flashback memory of Naruto, Sasuke and the others and little kids at the academy. Of course Kishimoto's love of Sasuke is so strong that it's a memory of Sasuke beating Naruto in a spar and the rest of the class jeering at Naruto. That aside all I can say is **I agree with everything Kyuubi said to Naruto 100%!**

**#539** – A small continuation the Naruto/Kyuubi conversation and yes Naruto is still acting like an idiot. We then cut back to the war with Neji collapsing seemingly from overuse of his Byakugan and he gets sent back behind the lines for medical aid. We then get a brief scene of Itachi and Pein walking together and debating about their roles in the war. I hope Kishimoto doesn't waste these characters talents and has them team-up against Madara. Neji gets to the medics and Sakura heals him, but then Jounin medics start getting murdered and Sakura somehow deduces with no evidence to support her theory whatsoever, that there must be a spy in the camp and he is being controlled by Madara. I'm sorry, but couldn't it have been just a regular spy or Alliance traitor who is doing it for money or some other reason or reward then to come up with that initial hypothesis.

Anyway, Neji vows to ferret out the spy with his Byakugan and there is a suspicious character in the background roaming around where Sakura is. The suspicious dude turns out to be a Sakura fan-boy wanting to give her a love letter, while the actual spy turns out to be….Neji, as he kills two more medics. This actually pisses me off because I like Neji as a character. Also, it's a cheap way to support Sakura's instant theory that the murdering spy is somehow being controlled by Madara or one of his minions. I really can't say that this chapter was good or bad, as it came across really jumpy to me. All I can honestly say about this chapter is that the ending really hacked me off.

**#540** – Ok, I don't do it often, but I will give Kishimoto props for this chapter. I absolutely loved that the Sakura fan-boy commented that whoever Sakura loves must be a great person and then we get to see who it is Sakura is talking and thinking about…..SASUKE! It only strengthens my theory that Kishimoto who is on record as loving Sasuke and always writes him doing these kick-ass things did the same thing for Sakura in this, acting in a kick-ass way same as Sasuke. She discovers the murdering spy is actually a White Zetsu posing as Neji and we also learn a little bit about Zetsu's powers, which was a previous gripe of mine. So just going off of how he had her act in this chapter it leads me to believe as I've said before Kishimoto will pair the #1 fan-girl Sakura with a repentant Sasuke his #1 favorite character before the story ends.

We do get a nice moment in this chapter (FINALLY) with Hinata vowing to protect Naruto. There is also an interesting scene where we learn that Kabuto is holding back Pein and Itachi maybe as a trump card to use against Madara later on. Shikaku learns of the White Zetsu infiltration and is trying to figure out a way to stop them. And then we get the final scene of Ei and Tsunade intercepting Naruto and Killer Bee. This was all the good stuff of the chapter, now to the one part that pisses me off. It's another freaking power-up advantage Kishimoto has given the bad-guys. White Zetsu's that can imitate the Alliance shinobi right down to their chakra signatures to kill and wreak havoc inside the Alliance lines. I've said this before, in my opinion, Kishimoto has done so much to make Madara, Sasuke, Kabuto, and all the rest of the baddies so powerful that victory by the good guy's against such overwhelming forces will just seem utterly ridiculous to me when it happens.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 103 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to three stories of quality work that I recommend. Now, I know I recommended these stories last chapter, but the search engines were down back then and it was impossible to look up any of these stories or after several weeks it appears that finally corrected the search engine problem, so I urge all of you once again to checkout these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**Apprentice of The Sage"** by **Zentary****: **A brand new story from an author who always produces quality tales. He's only two chapters in so better to recommend the story in its early stages to allow people to get quickly caught up. Since as I said this author doesn't write bad stories and he promises that this new tale will not detract from him updating in a timely fashion the other fine stories he currently has in production. I'm holding you to your word on that Zentary.

"**Legends Never Die****"** by **Kyuubi123****:** Another quality author on this site. This story is the follow up companion piece to his smash-hit story **"Naruto's True Nindo" **that I've recommended in the past on more than one occasion. If you haven't read that story, I urge you to read it first before moving onto this tale. As this story is essentially a continuation or sequel of that fine tale.

"**The Way It Should Have Been****"**by **Tyr'amun****: **A really creative and original story I recently discovered that quite frankly deserves way more reviews then it has gotten so far. The author has done such a fantastic job of writing and developing a tale that is so different, yet he also blends the elements of the original within it so well that I don't want to spoil it for you by describing the story. I will say that the pairing is NarutoxHinata but it's developed in an entertaining way that I've never seen before. So if you're in the mood for something unique then this is definitely a story you should checkout and review.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Au Naturel

Definition: In the natural state; Nude, naked.

Etymology: French 1817

Part of Speech: Adjective


	50. Naruto's Good Intentions Part 1

**Summary: **A year has passed since the siege of Konoha by Orochimaru failed. And as the Leaf village continues to rebuild and grow stronger, so does a certain blonde Genin and his two-perverted Sensei's guiding his training. Traveling the many lands of the world the three shinobi all strive to grow stronger and return as soon as they can to the land they call home. Konohagakure; the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 50: "Naruto's Good Intentions Pt.1"**

In the late hours of the evening, an alarm blared to life in the village of Estrogenia. This small village tucked away in a hidden valley was unique for the fact that it was entirely ruled by women. Men were treated as second-class citizens, with no voice of their own to govern themselves. So it was a small victory to the men of the community when the three male strangers who had entered their village days earlier had now thrown the women dominated hamlet into such an uproar by pulling off a daring prison break and escaping.

The sun was cresting the horizon, as it rose majestically indicating the start of a brand new day, when three figures suddenly appeared on the roadway. Two of the men were panting heavily and attempting to catch their breath, while the third man merely glared at the other two. After a moment, a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' spoke up in labored breath.

"I, I think we've put enough distance between them. I don't think they will chase us this far!"

"I hope you're right Master Jiraiya."

Declared the other panting man who sported tall and spiky silver-colored hair and using his forehead protector to cover his scarred left eye, while the bottom half of his face was covered in a black mask.

Meanwhile, the third individual a young blonde man wearing his forehead protector around his muscular bicep continued to glare at the other two before snorting in disgust and turning away from them in anger. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi saw this and exhaled weary sighs, as they knew Naruto was extremely upset for having to rescue them from Estrogenia. In as contrite a voice as possible, Jiraiya pleaded with the young man.

"Naruto we're sorry, I don't know how many more times we can say it."

Naruto inhaled and exhaled a deep breath to calm himself down before stating in no uncertain terms and stomping off down the road.

"Fine, you're both sorry, but I'm telling you right now the next time you two get thrown into prison by a mob of angry women because of your pervy-ness, I'm just going to let both rot in there...forever!"

"Man, the little gaki is really pissed off."

"I think he's bothered by what he had to do to free us Master Jiraiya."

"Hmph, I don't why he's so bothered? All of those women were gorgeous and I'm sure Hinata won't mind the new skills he's acquired to use on her."

Instantly a shout rang out and echoed through the surrounding forest.

"**Fuuton Hebi Shuushuku no jutsu!"** (Wind Snake Constriction Technique)

Suddenly, both Jiraiya and Kakashi were each slammed by a thick column of air, which wrapped around their bodies and began to compress in on them. Looking over, they saw Naruto walking with his arms outstretched towards them and a murderous glint to his eyes, as he growled out with fury.

"Hinata-hime is never to learn of what I had to do to free you idiots; she would hate me forever if she found out! I promise you both what those women back in Estrogenia had planned to do to you guys is nothing compared to what I will do if she ever does find out about it!"

"They were talking about executing us Naruto; I don't think you could do much worse than that!" Kakashi cried out, as he felt the column of air constrict a little tighter around his body.

"There's such a thing as a quick painless death or a long and agonizing one Kakashi-Sensei. Which one would you like?"

"We promise gaki, we won't say a thing to Hinata about this….ever! Now come on and release us already. We can't very well train you some more if you kill us now can we?"

A few seconds later, Naruto deactivated his jutsu and stomped back down the road, while Jiraiya and Kakashi just stared at him in awe before the Toad Sage finally commented with admiration.

"Ever since Orochimaru's invasion of the Leaf over a year ago, that little gaki has been cranking out one deadly futon jutsu after another. Did you know he had that kind of jutsu in his arsenal Kakashi?"

"No I did not, it must be something he came up with on his own….as usual."

"You got that right; I don't even want to imagine some of the jutsu's he's come up with besides the ones we've already taught to him."

"True Master Jiraiya, he's just like his father in developing new and creative jutsu's in a short time span."

"He's even faster than Minato at creating them thanks to the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Well, there's no denying that Naruto has now reached Jounin status in strength, skill, and power."

"That's true Kakashi, but we've barely scratched the service of his true potential. I've no doubt in my mind once we've finished our training of him, he'll surpass any Kage level or above shinobi, and what's more he will do it with ease."

Later on in the day, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi stopped to rest when the sounds of battle had caught their attention. Stopping at the top of a hill overlooking a road, the trio was greeted with the sight of several dozen armed men attacking a horse driven coach and its guards. The men protecting the coach were heavily outnumbered and one of the armed attackers had managed to reach the door of the horse drawn carriage and rip it off its hinges. Instantly, a scream ripped through the air, as the attacker grabbed a woman and began pulling her out of the coach. Upon seeing this damsel in distress, Naruto charged forward yelling to his Sensei's.

"That lady's in danger, we've got to go help her!"

"Stop Gaki!" Jiraiya yelled.

"No Naruto…wait!" Kakashi called out.

However, it was no use, as Naruto was already halfway down the hillside charging directly towards the attackers. Upon reaching the bottom of the hill he cried out, while thrusting his arms forward.

"**Reppushou!"** (Gale Wind Palm Technique)

Two powerful gusts of wind erupted from Naruto's hands and impacted two large groups of the armed attackers with tremendous force causing the men hurtle through the air and smash into the trees of the surrounding forest. The rest of the attackers turned their attention towards the oncoming blonde-haired young man rushing towards them with a silver-haired man trailing behind. They attempted form up into defensive positions to combat these strangers, but it was to no avail.

An instant later the remaining attackers suddenly found themselves in a melee with Naruto and Kakashi. The two Leaf shinobi using their exceptional taijutsu struck all of the attacking men at once. After a couple of minutes most of the attackers began fleeing into the recesses of the forest surrounding them. They were over matched and they knew it by both this blonde and silver-haired warrior and made any attempt to getaway. Unfortunately, a few of them were unable to escape and were captured by the remaining guardsmen who had been protecting the carriage and its occupant in the first place. Just as Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief, a high-pitched squeal erupted behind him.

"MY HERO…!"

Turning around, Naruto was suddenly glommed onto and tackled to the ground by over 250 pounds of the grateful young girl who had been residing in the coach. Naruto took a look at the girl now embracing him with gorilla like strength in a bear hug and he nearly choked on his tongue at what he saw. Besides the young girls impressive girth, she also had dirty greasy dark hair and a wart on her nose with hairs growing from it. Struggling to get out from underneath this ugly behemoth and regain his breath, a shout sternly called out.

"Princess Portlia, release that young man and show some decorum befitting the only daughter and sole heir of Lord Tyrannus."

"Oh Kang, you never let me have any fun!" The young woman openly complained and pouted before getting off of Naruto who gasped for life, as he attempted to suck air back into his body.

As Naruto struggled to regain his breath, he looked up to study Kang. He was a tall muscular man with dark hair and eyes. Kang bore a marred left eye and one could see a jagged vertical scar running down it. The rest of the man's attire consisted of a heavy iron chest-plate over a chainmail shirt along with gauntlets on his arms and knee high thick leather boots on his legs. The chest-plate bore an insignia on it that the rest of the guards did not have signifying his status as lead guardsman. However, before Naruto could examine the man any further a voice called out.

"Iruka, are you alright?" Kakashi asked in general concern.

"Hai oniisan (brother), I'm ok." Naruto replied, as he saw Kakashi and Jiraiya walking towards him.

"I bid you welcome strangers and wish to thank you for your assistance in driving off that rebel scum."

"You are most welcome…ummmm?"

"Kang, my name is Kang and I'm the lead bodyguard of Princess Portlia the only daughter and sole heir of Lord Tyrannus, the ruler of this land."

"Well Kang, as I was saying you are most welcome. I heard you say that it was rebels who my sons helped to drive off. Is your land currently under some civil war?" Jiraiya openly questioned.

"We are under no civil war, there are just some minor factions who are proving to be an annoyance to Lord Tyrannus, but we will deal with that rabble soon enough. So it is your sons I have to thank for their assistance."

"Yes, my name is Hanzo and this is my oldest son Obito and that blonde-haired gaki who helped you out is my youngest son Iruka."

"Oh Iruka-kun, you were so brave in fighting all of those men!" Princess Portlia exclaimed, as she attempted to wrap her beefy arms around Naruto who quickly ducked and rushed over to where Jiraiya and Kakashi stood, as the one-eyed Leaf Jounin whispered to Naruto with humor.

"Who's your new friend Naruto?"

"Shut-up Kakashi-Sensei, she's no friend, but an ape wearing a dress." Naruto quietly snapped back at his teacher much to the Jounin's amusement.

"May I ask what brings you and your family to our lands Hanzo-sama?" Kang inquired, while warily eyeing these three strangers.

"We are but simple travelers and were heading west when my son came upon your caravan being attacked. And being the reckless youth many people are at that young age, he chose to intervene."

"I am most grateful that he did Hanzo-sama. Had I known the rebels had grown so brazen as to dare to try and kidnap the princess, I would have assigned more guards for her escort."

"Well, I'm glad we were able to assist you Kang and that no harm befell the princess of your land. We won't take up anymore of your time and will resume our journey to the west, while you and your men complete your task of escorting your princess to safety."

"Nonsense Hanzo-sama, you simply must accompany us back to daddy's kingdom. I know he will want to thank you all personally for saving me and reward you for your services." Portlia announced to everyone.

"That's most kind of you to offer princess, but we don't wish to be a bother."

"You will not be a bother at all I assure you. Plus it will give me and Iruka-kun a chance to get to know one another as we travel." Portlia declared with a gleam in her eye, as she looked over Naruto and licked her lips.

Naruto gulped nervously under the intense gaze of the princess and silently prayed that Jiraiya would refuse the offer. Unfortunately, Naruto's prayers went unanswered when he heard the Toad Sage say.

"If you say we won't be a bother princess, then we humbly accept your invitation to accompany you back to your kingdom."

"Then please Hanzo-sama, you and your sons join me in my carriage for the ride there. Iruka-kun can sit next to me, while you tell me of your travels." Portlia beckoned to the three Leaf shinobi before waddling over to the horse-driven coach.

All three Leaf shinobi looked on in awe and trepidation as they watched several guardsmen attempt to lift Princess Portlia extremely large and portly frame back into the carriage. Upon finally getting inside the coach, the princess stuck her bulbous face out the window and with one eye winked at Naruto. That was enough for blonde youth who turned on his heels and was about to make a break for it, when suddenly two hands each of which belonged to his Sensei's grabbed onto Naruto's collar and began dragging the young man towards the carriage ignoring the howls of protests coming from him.

Although the carriage ride to the kingdom of Tyrannia lasted only a couple of more hours to Naruto it felt like a couple of weeks, as he attempted to fend off the grabby hands of the princess. However, Portlia's physical advances on Naruto were nothing compared to the shock and revulsion the trio of Leaf shinobi saw and felt when they entered through the main gate of the kingdom of Tyrannia.

There in the center of the village was a mammoth castle towering over all other buildings with an immense stonewall structure encircling it. However, the rest of the town surrounding the fortress was an example of poverty, disease, and squalor the likes of which they had never seen before. Naruto resisted the urge to gag, as the smell of the village wafting into the carriage was repugnant beyond description. Even Princess Portlia had ceased her physical assault on Naruto and now held a handkerchief over her mouth and nose, while ordering the driver of the coach to hurry up and get them to the castle.

As Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi gazed out of the carriage's windows they were stunned into silence at what they saw.

The kingdom of Tyrannia was simply put….. a slum. The land surrounding the castle was a heavily populated urban area characterized by substandard housing and squalor. The majority of the buildings were little more than improvised shacks with a few run down, yet more permanent structures strewn throughout the village. One could see that the town lacked even the basic amenities such as clean water, electricity, sanitation and other basic services. In fact, the amount of garbage allowed to accumulate in such huge quantities was so vast; the unsanitary conditions were an ideal breeding ground for a plethora of diseases.

However, as bad as the land and housing were, it paled in comparison to the people living in this urban decay. Everywhere one looked you could see the telltale signs of poverty, illiteracy, and unemployment etched in the morose faces of the villagers. So poor were the living conditions that it provided a perfect setting for crime, drug addiction, alcoholism, and mental illness to flourish. The main source of income for many of the people came in the form of street vending, drug dealing, domestic work, and prostitution. One could even see people attempting to recycle the trash for a living. It broke Naruto's heart see children taking part in such activities as they brought up memories of when he had sift through garbage to survive as a young child.

"Ugggh, filthy little mongrels rummaging through the garbage like that!" Portlia exclaimed with bile and disgust in her voice, as she closed the carriage window curtain to block the disturbing sight of her homeland.

Naruto was about to say something in defense of those children when a curt look from Jiraiya told the young man to hold his tongue for the time being. A few minutes later, the massive gate of the stonewall was opened and the carriage rode through into the courtyard. After exiting the coach and then watching several men attempt to extricate the princess from it. A voice called out from a balcony on the castle.

"Portlia my dear, why are you over an hour late to arrive and where are the rest of your bodyguards? What is the meaning of this Kang?"

Everyone turned to look up and see it was Lord Tyrannus himself asking these questions. Tyrannus was an older man near sixty, but with an incredible physique for his age. He has a full head of black hair and a thick black moustache, and a blue tint to his right eye, while wearing an eye-patch over his left. His attire consisted of a blue, full-length military issue coat and slacks with black dress shoes. Also strapped to the side of Tyrannus was a sword in a scabbard. A simple glance at the man and one could sense the power and control over all of his surroundings he held like a king would possess. However, the Leaf trio quickly surmised this was no king standing above them, but a brutal dictator.

"My apologies Lord Tyrannus, we were delayed in arriving by an armed faction of rebels who attacked Princess Portlia's caravan. They attacked in superior numbers and killed several of the guards my lord. It might have been a dire situation, but these three traveling strangers happened upon us and drove away the rebels before they could complete whatever nefarious plans they had in mind for the princess." Kang explained to his ruler, while bowing to the man in utmost reverence and respect.

"You have my gratitude strangers for your assistance. What are your names and what brings you to the lands of Tyrannia?"

"Greetings to you Lord Tyrannus, my name is Sarutobi Hanzo and these are my sons, the oldest one here Obito and the younger one there is Iruka. We are but simple humble travelers heading west and merely stopped in your lands to offer our assistance when we saw Princess Portlia's caravan attacked." Jiraiya contritely stated, as he made the introductions.

"It was very fortuitous that you came along when you did or else who knows what that rebel scum had planned to do with my lovely daughter."

'_Lovely daughter, who is he kidding, she's a pig!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"We are glad we could be of assistance Lord Tyrannus. We won't take up anymore of your valuable time and shall continue our journey out west."

"Nonsense Hanzo, it's late in the day and surely you don't wish to travel at night. Besides, I wish to thank you properly for saving Portlia. So you and your sons will attend a banquet tonight thrown in your honor for your deeds."

"There's no need to thank us with such an extravagant event. The princess is back home safe and we are content to have helped. We should just be on our way rather than trouble you any further."

"You misunderstand me Hanzo, I'm not asking you to attend, I'm insisting."

The underlying tone of Tyrannus voice left no doubt that he would brook no further argument from Jiraiya. The Toad-Sage realized and humbly bowed before saying.

"If you insist Lord Tyrannus, then I and my sons thank you for the honor."

"Excellent, Kang show them to the guest quarters where they can rest and get ready for the banquet this evening. I promise you Hanzo, you and your sons will enjoy the festivities."

"This way gentleman." Kang stated, while escorting them into the castle.

A short time later, Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiriaya were sitting in a lavish room adorned in the most opulent and perhaps decadent décor they had ever seen. The guest quarters were over 3,000 square feet with five levels and had an additional 1,000 square feet of balconies and terraces. It gave a glorious view of the entire village and one could truly see how decayed the town had become. While it only had three bedrooms, five more can be joined to it.

The cupola styled roof itself was entirely hand-frescoed, and the fifth floor featured the master bedroom, a terraced study that was paneled in Italian walnut and a living room. The remaining bedrooms were decorated in deep red and gold, with silk-covered walls, a large sitting area and a crystal chandelier. The stained glass windows in the main living room showed various depictions of Lord Tyrannus engaged in some heroic battle or accomplishing some incredible feat. The downstairs also has a private kitchen, and the dining room features an antique Murano glass chandelier, a private wine cabinet and an antique mosaic-tile-covered dining room. And for a final touch the guest quarters were provided with its own butler at beck and call 24 hours a day.

"Kami, if the rooms for guests are this opulent I can only imagine what the rooms are like for Lord Tyrannus and his daughter." Kakashi commented in amazement.

"Forget about how nice the room is, what are we going to do about….."

Jiraiya quickly raised his hand interrupting his student to signal Naruto to be quiet. The Toad-Sage then went through a series of hand-seals before a wave of chakra flashed from hands and enveloped the room.

"Alright, I've thrown up a sound-silencing jutsu so no one outside of this room can hear what we have to say."

"Is that necessary pervy-sage?"

"I don't know gaki, but better safe than sorry."

As if to confirm Jiraiya's suspicions, in another part of the castle a lone guardsman looks up from the receiver he was manning and said.

"I'm sorry Commander Kang, maybe the equipment is malfunctioning, but I'm no longer receiving any sound transmissions from the guest quarters."

"Hmmm, I would be more surprised if you did. Keep monitoring our guests, they're more than just simple travelers of that I'm sure." Kang ordered before walking off and thinking to himself.

'_It's been nearly 25 years since I saw him last and I can't be certain it's him, but has your legacy finally tracked me down to exact your revenge Sakumo?'_

Meanwhile back in the guest quarters, the trio of Leaf shinobi began to debate about the current situation they were in.

"What are we going do pervy-sage, Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto exclaimed in frustration.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"I mean look at this village and its people Kakashi-Sensei, they live like animals and it's all because of this Lord Tyrannus guy. We've got to help them!"

"If I recall gaki, it was your reckless over-zealousness to save your new girlfriend that got us in this mess in the first place! Maybe now you'll remember what Kakashi and I have been trying to teach you all these months! You need to quit rushing off half-cocked until you fully understand what the situation is that you will be placing yourself in!" Jiraiya shouted in reprimand of his grandson.

"Master Jiraiya." Kakashi said in a calm voice to gain the Sannin's attention.

Jiriaya turned to the silver-haired Jounin and saw him tilt his head towards Naruto's direction. Looking over the Toad-Sage saw Naruto sitting in a chair with his head hung low staring at the floor before he heard the young man say in a choked voice.

"Your-you're right pervy –sage, I screwed up. I didn't think about what was going on? I just saw the caravan in trouble and under attack and I wanted to help. I didn't know the people I was helping were the worst kind of scum ever."

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose and inwardly berated himself for coming down so hard on Naruto. Wisdom comes with age and experience and the Toad-Sage thought about how he would have reacted to the same circumstances when he was Naruto's age.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Truth be told I probably would have rushed in and done the same thing as you did at your age."

"You don't have to apologize pervy-sage, I deserve it. I messed up…..messed up bad. I should have just minded my own business when I saw that caravan getting attacked." Naruto replied in a guilt-ridden voice.

"You're wrong kid. Part of what makes you so special is your willingness to help people in trouble. Don't ever become so jaded that when you see someone in danger that you choose to ignore them rather than help. You're too much of hero like your father not to help someone in their time of need."

"You, you really think so?"

"I know so gaki, if this was twenty years ago, I've no doubt I'd be yelling at him for doing the same thing you did, ha ha, ha!" Jiraiya jovially replied, before wrapping Naruto up in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles over his student's head playfully.

"Cut it out pervy-sage!" Naruto groused as he extricated himself from Jiraiya's clutches before asking.

"So what are we going to do?"

"First we're going to rest and get cleaned up before our host's dinner. We need to gather some intel before we plan anything. Now listen closely Naruto, no matter what we might see or hear during this dinner you need to remain calm and in control. We won't be able to do anything or help anyone if you fly off the handle. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

Good, because that includes not getting upset with anything your new girlfriend might say or do."

"Argh, would you quit calling her that! I'd sooner go out with Chouji than that pig of a princess!"

"Well, Chouji is smaller than the princess." Jiraiya commented in mirth.

"He's prettier too." Naruto absently stated.

"I guess Hinata has some competition from Chouji when you get back, ha ha ha."

"Gaaaah, that's not what I meant and you know it pervy-sage. No one is prettier than my Hina-hime!"

After Jiriaya's laughter died down, he looked over to see Kakashi leaning against a wall with his arms folded in deep contemplation about something.

"What's going on Kakashi? You been awfully quiet since we got to the room."

My apologies Master-Jiraiya, I've just been thinking about that Kang character we met. Let me ask you something, do you remember my father's last ANBU team during the Third Great Shinobi war?"

"Only by reputation, I never got a chance to meet Sakumo's team before the…..incident."

"That's too bad, I was hoping you had. It's been nearly twenty-five years and my memory has grown dim since that time."

"What are you trying to remember Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Not a what, but a who Naruto. I'm trying to recall a member of my father's ANBU team who disappeared during the war. He was a Jounin by the name of Kleve and this Kang fellow reminds me of him."

"So you think this Kang might be Kleve."

"I'm not sure yet? The last time I saw Kleve he had two functioning eyes."

"Well if he is Kleve, what's so important about him?"

What's so important is that if Kang is Kleve, then I've found the man who betrayed my father's ANBU team during the war and put them in peril. Causing my father to abandon the mission to go save them, which ultimately led to his dishonor and eventual death!"

"Well if Kang is Kleve, then I need you to remain calm and in control as well Kakashi." Jiriaya sternly said.

"I'll remain in control Master-Jiraiya, but if Kang does turn out to be Kleve then I won't be leaving Tyrannia until I've killed him!" Kakshi replied in an icy tone of voice that left no room to argue otherwise.

A short time later, Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were seated in a large opulently decorated banquet hall. The great hall was a large one-room structure with a loft ceiling. Tapestries and shields and banners displaying coats of arms decorated the walls. Different colored paints were used to decorate the room, but it seemed Lord Tyrannus had a particular passion for gold paint, which was a luxurious item that he used in vast quantities. He was also fond of the decoration feature called Wainscoting, which was a process of wooden panels used to line the walls of the room four feet from the floor. Tyrannus had also employed several artists to create wall paintings above the Wainscoting. Like the stained-glass in their guest quarters, the paintings once again depicted the castle lord in some scene of heroic triumph.

Inside the great hall, there were two large oak communal dining tables and matching chairs one on each side of the room running parallel to one another. A third table sat horizontal of the others atop a second level of the floor about three feet high, which allowed the people sitting here to look down upon the other two tables. Special guests such as the three Leaf shinobi were seated at the high table and silver goblets were used for drinking wine with pewter tankards used for drinking ale. The tables themselves were covered with a white cloth of the finest silk imaginable. The tables were also adorned with silver candlesticks of artistic design. The candles were insufficient to illuminate the spacious hall, and it was therefore lit up with splinters and flambeaux, which were carried about by the attendants and hung on the walls. The platters and plates were also of silver, as were the dishes, cups, and saltcellars, wrought in curios devices that glistened upon the tables. Once again everything was of artistic design and were prime examples of the wealth Lord Tyrannus must possess to have spent so much money just to create such lavish detail in the simplest of items.

Pages and female servants waited on the tables, as well as ensured the hall was cleaned, the fires were laid, and that the lighting was adequate at all times. Entertainment during the dinner was a major feature for Lord Tyrannus. Everywhere one looked there was music, dancing, troubadours, jugglers, acrobats, and jesters. Heralds, or Harkers, would vocally present all visitors as they arrived for the actual dinner itself consisted of a three-course feast with ale and wine brought to your table throughout the meal by very beautiful and voluptuous dancing wenches. However, to signify the dinner as merely three-courses would be an understatement, as the first course contained seventeen dishes, the second with twenty, and the third with twenty-three various culinary delights.

During the dinner Jiraiya was able to learn that the ancestors of Lord Tyrannus had come to rule over this land over 100 years ago. Tyrannia had started off as an agricultural community with the Tyrannus family acting as overseers or lords of the land under a feudal system of control. And this functioned perfectly for nearly 80 years until the current lord decided that his family should receive a larger portion of the profits the people made growing and selling their agricultural wares. So Lord Tyrannus had raised the existing taxes to such inconceivable levels that soon the people found they could not pay such fees and continue to farm. And once this happened, the village of Tyrannia began its slide into poverty, decadence, and hardship.

However, Lord Tyrannus and his family cared nothing about the plight of their people. The taxes were still collected and if a person couldn't pay then other means to cover their debt were employed, such as drug trafficking, prostitution, and even human slavery. Naruto was appalled at hearing Lord Tyrannus speak of this in such a blasé tone of voice and it was all he could do to keep his promise to Jiraiya not to explode in anger. In fact, if it wasn't for Princess Portlia sitting next to him and constantly attempting to fondle the blonde shinobi under the table all night long. Naruto was sure he would have lost his temper at the lord already, if he weren't busy trying to fend off the hands of his bloated pig of a daughter.

Kakashi was also disgusted listening to history of Tyrannia be told and how this family and their cohorts had usurped the land and turned into the wasteland that it is now. However, like Naruto he remained calm and focused his mind on other matters, one in particular being Lord Tyrannus number-one guardsman Kang. Periodically, Kakashi would covertly steal glances at the man and then delve into his memory of the man he knew as Kleve many years ago. Unbeknownst to Kakashi, Kang was also doing the same thing with him and he racked his brain trying to remember the only son of his ANBU Commander years ago. Sitting next to Kang was a tall teenager with bleached hair and bleached eyebrows. He bore a tribal-type tattoo around his right eye and cheekbone and had three earrings in his left ear, a ring in his nose and a ring on his lower left lip. The young man glared incessantly at Naruto and the flirtatious princess throughout the dinner. Kakashi noticed this and nudged Naruto before whispering in his ear.

"Have you noticed the young man sitting next to Kang at the end of the table?"

"You mean the bleached freak with rings on his face; yeah I've noticed, what about him?"

"He's suppressing it, but I get the sense of a lot of killing intent directed towards you from him."

"Yeah, I noticed it too; I wonder what his problem with me is?"

"I don't know, but be careful. If he's connected to Kang then you shouldn't underestimate him."

"I won't, by the way have you figured out if that Kang guy is Kleve?"

"No, not yet, but I still have time. I have to be sure it's him because I don't want to kill an innocent man."

"None of these people are innocent." Naruto grumbled under his breath, before reaching down to remove Portlia's hand from his crotch.

Everyone was brought out of their train of thought when Lord Tyrannus stood up and raised his golden goblet and announced to the room.

"I wish to propose a toast to Sarutobi Hanzo and his son's for helping to save my daughter today from falling into the hands of that rebel scum that has been plaguing us for the past several months. Rest assured they will soon be dealt with for daring to oppose me! However, that is for another time. Now I want you all to raise your glasses in honor of my guests, as I wish to personally thank them for saving my beautiful Portlia, as well as reward them for their good deed, to the Hanzo family!"

"Here, here, to the Hanzo family!" The crowd of people in the great hall shouted in unison, as they toasted Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kakashi."

A moment later, Tyrannus signaled two servants to bring over a small oak wooden chest with brass hinges roughly two x three feet in size, as they placed the box in front of Jiraiya to which Lord Tyrannus said.

"A small token of my appreciation to you and your son's Hanzo-san for saving my daughter."

Jiraiya then opened the strongbox to reveal it brimming with gold and silver coins. Being a savvy businessman as well as exceptional shinobi, the Toad-Sage quickly estimated there must be at least half a million worth in the container. A small token of the man's appreciation indeed Jiraiya mused, before turning to the lord of the land and saying.

"A most generous gift you bestow upon me and my family Lord Tyrannus. We thank you for this and hope you have not set your coffers back drastically by rewarding us so handsomely."

"Ha, ha, ha, your concern for my finances is touching, but you need not worry. What I have given you here this evening is but a pittance of the wealth I have at my disposal."

"I see, still this is a most kind gesture from you."

"Think nothing of it Hanzo; in fact there could be more riches for you in the future if you and your sons would consider staying in Tyrannia. I can tell you all would make excellent warriors at my disposal and my daughter seems to have taken a liking to your youngest son Iruka."

Jiraiya took a quick glance over to where Naruto and Portlia were sitting. What he saw made him cringe, as Portlia seemed to be part octopus, as she blatantly grabbed and groped at Naruto who did his best to fend her off without causing a scene. Jiraiya knew Naruto was really taking one for the team by enduring this and knew he would have to make it up to his grandson in the future. Right now all he could do was smile and comment with as much fake sincerity as he could muster.

"I can see that, in fact Portlia seems quite….determined to get what she wants Lord Tyrannus."

"As well she should, I've taught her that if you see something you want, you don't ask for it, you take it!"

"That's an interesting philosophy, however before I make any decisions regarding my family; I need to discuss your proposal with them first."

"Fine, fine, take your time with the decision; it doesn't need to be made right now. This night is one of merriment for you and your sons. I hope you all have enjoyed the festivities I've provided this evening?"

"Yes, you have been a splendid host Lord Tyrannus. The festivities you've provided have been exceptional."

"Good, but the celebration hasn't finished yet. I have something special in mind for you and everyone to still witness before the night is through."

"I look forward to it." Jiraiya uneasily replied, as the gleam in his host eyes suggested he was not going to like what Tyrannus had planned.

Jiraiya did not have long to wait to confirm his suspicions when Lord Tyrannus barked out a command with authority.

"Remove the pit cover!"

Everyone watched with fascination as four chains were dropped down from the ceiling while several men took up position on a large hand-winch in the corner of the great hall. Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kakashi then observed some men hook the chains up on some o-rings in the corners of a 30x30 foot square in the center of the room. Once the chains were secured, the men on the winch began turning the mechanism and a slab of concrete began rising into the air revealing a pit in the center of the room. Inside the pit sat five bloodied and battered men who the trio of Leaf shinobi recognized as some of the rebels they had incapacitated earlier that day in rescuing the princess. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi looked on with trepidation and Naruto gulped nervously at what Lord Tyrannus had in store for the men.

"Ooooooooh, watch this Iruka-kun! Daddy is about to punish those mean men you saved me from today." Portlia cooed, while snuggling up against Naruto's shoulder as Tyrannus announced with authority.

"Behold, what you see before you are some of the rebel scum that dared have the audacity to attack my daughter's caravan earlier today. The impudence these vagabonds have in daring to oppose me and my family shall not go unpunished. Tell me Kang, were you able to extract any information about where their cohorts are hiding?"

"No my lord, as you can see we tried several different methods to get them to talk, but they are a stubborn breed of vagrant and refuse to do so."

"No matter, we shall have the information of where they are hiding before the sun rises in the morning. Bring in the other prisoner."

A door off to the side of the great banquet hall swung open and two guardsmen gripping the arms of a disheveled girl marched towards Lord Tyrannus and threw the prisoner to the floor in front of him. The girl was a teenager of average height with brown eyes and long waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her surprisingly curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. The girl wore her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins and her attire was that of one of the servants. Upon seeing who the prisoner was Portlia stood up and asked with confusion.

"Daddy, what's going on? Why is Michiru my personal attendant now a prisoner?"

"Because Portlia my darling, she is the one who told the rebels the exact route your caravan would be taking upon returning to Tyrannia. Now sit down and pay attention and you might learn something." Tyrannus answered in a demanding tone of voice.

"Now Michiru my dear, I will offer this only once. I will spare your life and the lives of the filthy rabble in the pit behind you, but only if you tell me where the rebels are hiding. You have exactly one minute to decide."

"Tell that bastard nothing Michiru, you know he won't keep his word and let us live!" One of the men in the pit shouted.

"Don't be foolish girl, you have 30 seconds and I can assure that if you don't tell me where the rebels are then those men will die!"

For her part Michiru gazed up at Lord Tyrannus bearing a determined and defiant look upon her face, before she spat on the floor and shouted.

"I will tell you nothing, I'd rather die first!"

"So be it you stupid wench! Kang, if you would be so kind and do the honors, in fact use that technique with the fire you're so famous for. I'd like our special guests to see your talent and skills in action."

Kang looked uneasy as his eyes darted towards the three Leaf shinobi and was hesitant in revealing his technique to the strangers for fear they might recognize it. However, he knew he couldn't refuse his lord and master's request. Standing and walking over to the pit, he looked down with contempt and disdain at the prisoners before flashing through some hand-signs and calling out.

"**Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" **(Great Dragon Fire Technique)

A moment later, Kang expelled from his mouth five separate dragonhead fireballs, each one hitting a rebel in the pit and igniting their entire body in flames. The screams of agony coming from the pit made several of the people in the room sick to their stomach. While it was all Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kakashi could do to remain composed and not unleash their fury upon the people in the room. Soon the screams died off and only the stench of burnt human flesh now permeated the banquet hall. Taking a handkerchief and covering his nose, Tyrannus quickly ordered the pit cover to be lowered once again. Once that was done, he then turned his attention back to Michiru who was on her knees weeping and said with a sneer.

"As you can see Michiru, I'm a man of my word. Now the only reason you are not dead with your rebel comrades is that I wish to partake of that delectable body of yours for my pleasure. So you have a second chance to save your life. Do well in pleasing me this evening and tell me the location of the rebel base and you will live to see the sunrise in the morning. Because if you don't, I promise your death will be just as painful as those fools behind you suffered for their ignorance. Guards, take her away and get her cleaned up. I want this bitch fresh when she is brought to me later on this evening."

As Naruto watched the guards drag Michiru away, he shot Jiraiya a pleading look wanting desperately to save the young girl. However, the Toad-Sage merely shook his head slightly and signaled Naruto to wait. Sighing in frustration, Naruto knew he could only wait so long before his patience would run out, as he blamed himself for the gruesome deaths of those men and the plight Michiru now faced. Glancing over at Kakashi, he felt a slight killing intent coming from the one-eyed Jounin who was staring intently at Kang. But before he could inquire further with his faux brother, he heard Jiraiya announce.

"Lord Tyrannus, I humbly thank you for this banquet feast held in our honor and of the gift you have bestowed to me and my family. However, we had traveled quite far before we stumbled upon your land and are weary. If you could please excuse us, we shall call it an evening and retire to the splendid guest quarters you've provided us. I wish to discuss with my sons your very enticing offer from earlier."

"By all means Hanzo-san, you and your sons may go and I hope the conversation with regards to my offer goes well. We'll discuss it more tomorrow for I too need to take my leave and get ready for Michiru's visit later on." Tyrannus smugly replied, with a hint of lust ringing in his voice.

As Naruto and Kakashi rose to accompany Jiraiya back to their room, Portlia jumped up and latched onto Naruto's arm before huskily whispering in his ear.

"I will send a servant around later on tonight to fetch you to my room. Don't overdress, it won't be necessary."

A shiver went down Naruto's spine upon hearing this and he hesitantly smiled at the princess before extricating himself from her grasp and moving off to catch up with Kakashi and Jiraiya. However, before he was able to, the bleached youth with several facial piercings who had been sitting at the far end of the table with Kang stepped in front of him and in a hushed tone of voice threatened with a sneer.

"A word of advice, my name is Katsuro, son of Kang and I would stay away from the princess, she is to be mine and I will not let some buffoon of a stranger from another land take her from me. For if you try, I can promise you will live to regret it!"

"First off Katsuro don't threaten me or piss me off, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. And second, I'm not after the princess so she's all yours. So back off before you get hurt, because after the day I've had, I'm ready to hurt someone!" Naruto angrily replied, staring directly into Katsuro's eyes, as they stood nose to nose with one another.

After a minute, Katsuro finally blinked to which Naruto smirked at the youth before stepping by him and returning to his guest room along with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

After returning to the guest quarters and Jiraiya had reactivated the sound-silencing jutsu Naruto exploded in a rage.

"Oh Kami, that guy needs to go down and go down now! Did you see that freak of a lord order the deaths of those men like he was ordering off of a menu? And there's no way I'm going let him rape and kill that girl, I don't care what you say pervy-sage, we've got to save her!"

"I haven't said anything yet gaki, but if you would sit down, shut-up, and listen. Then I'll tell you that we are going to save that young girl and the entire village if we can. However, we need to come up with a plan to do that and you screaming your head off isn't going to help!" Jiraiya fired back with authority and conviction.

"You, you mean it pervy-sage, we're going to save that girl and her people."

"Yes we are because this Lord Tyrannus, his fat daughter, and all of his cronies have pissed me off as much as they have you kid."

"Alright, that's awesome to hear, what about you Kakashi-Sensei?"

"I agree with you and Master Jiraiya, but whatever plan we come up with we need to make sure I am the one who takes down Kang."

"So you've figured it out, Kang is Kleve your father's former ANBU comrade."

"Hai Master Jiraiya, his little demonstration of using a Katon jutsu to slaughter those men sealed his identity to me. That jutsu is a high B-ranked jutsu that only a Jounin level shinobi can use. After watching him use it with such ease, I remembered my father once telling me that Kleve was highly-skilled in the use of Katon jutsu's and his proficiency with them was ranked second only to the Uchiha clan. Kang is Kleve of that I am sure and I will avenge my father, this I swear on the Hatake name."

"I understand Kakashi, Kang is all yours. Now let's sit down and come up with a plan to free these people from Tyrannus once and for all!" Jiraiya vehemently declared.

"That sounds good to me!" Naruto exclaimed, before huddling up with his Sensei's to figure out how accomplish their personal missions to set Tyrannia free.

**Author Notes: **No way, I didn't really end the chapter there did I**? **Well, yes I did, but let me explain why I did this before you all come after me with pitchforks and torches. This is the 50th chapter of my story, so I wanted to make it a momentous one. Hence the unbelievable struggle I've had in writing this chapter, as I must have written and tossed a dozen different ideas during its creation. To say I had writers block at times would be an understatement, more like writer's mountain sitting on my shoulder.

Unfortunately, in my zeal to produce such a grandiose chapter, that it kind of got away from me. I still haven't finished the chapter, yet at one point I looked down and discovered it was over 20,000 words long and that's without my usual extensive author notes. To be honest, I'm not sure how many of you like chapter lengths of 15-20,000 words? So I decided for this chapter to break up Naruto's adventure into two chapters. Essentially, consider this chapter the appetizer to the main course coming next.

Now I do this for a couple of reasons. One it will allow me from your reviews on this chapter to see if I need to make any drastic changes or revisions to the rest of Naruto's adventure. And second it will allow me the time to finish off the adventure properly and answer all of your reviews from the last chapter, which I normally try to do before I post my newest chapter. Sadly, time got away from me and I figured you would much rather see this chapter posted first then me spending the next couple of days answering your reviews of chapter 49 before it was posted.

Now I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. The reviews that actually force an author to think about something are the ones that are most helpful to us. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get an idea of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**Breaking News**

**News:**

A couple of my readers and fine authors themselves brown phantom and Zentary have set up polls on each of their accounts asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

They have each listed 50 authors and you're allowed to vote for 10 choices on each poll. Both authors have graciously placed my name on both polls. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 picks to please place a vote for me. I thank you in advance for your support and the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary are listed below. Just replace the word **.** with an actual . to get to their pages.

brown phantom www**.**fanfiction**.**net/u/1634435/

Zentary www**.**fanfiction**.**net/u/2022054/

Now, If you didn't already know, I've been writing a revised version of a Naruto/Bleach crossover story I was co-writing with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The new revised story is called **"Do I Have A Purpose Anymore?" **If you're both a Naruto and a Bleach fan I think you will really enjoy this story. So far I've posted eight chapters of the revised story, so catching up if you wish to read it will not be time consuming for you to do.

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Once again I have very few positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#541** – This chapter starts with a continuation of Tsunade and Ei intercepting Naruto and Killer Bee. Naruto and Ei start arguing about whether Naruto and killer Bee should be allowed to participate in the war, before Naruto the Raikage start fighting. They then argue some more before Ei decides he must kill Naruto to keep Madara from achieving his goal. Just as the Raikage is about to land a death-dealing blow onto Naruto, Killer Bee intercepts it and offers up his life instead to foil Madara's plans. Ei argues that he'd rather kill Naruto than his brother and then we get flashback of how Ei and Killer Bee first met. Overall, not a bad chapter as the insight into Ei's and KB's past was cool to see.

**#542** – This was a really good chapter, as we get an even more detailed look into Ei's and killer Bee's past. You also get a cool scene of them squaring off against Naruto's Dad and I have to wonder if the Inuzuka with Minato could have been Kiba's Dad. Anyway, Minato takes on both Ei and Killer Bee and is easily beating them before he's ordered to retreat. Before he leaves he gives the two brothers some advice. And the chapter ends with Ei and Bee contemplating Minatos' words.

**#543** – This chapter starts off with Ei ignoring Minato's words and attacking him almost costing Killer Bee his life in the process, but Minato shows mercy and spares him. Then the chapter does a flashback to the present with Naruto and KB still fighting Ei to go and participate in the war. The two of them gain a slight upper-hand and the Raikage finally calls to Tsunade for assistance. Tsunade finally decides that Naruto is right and joins with him and Bee against the Raikage. Ei and Bee square off once again and then we get another flashback of those two after Ei's father has died. There's a lot of introspection throughout this and the last two chapters regarding Ei and Killer Bee. Which finally culminates at the end of this chapter with them using their prized lariat attacks to see which one is the strongest. Overall, this was a pretty good chapter and even more shocking that Kishimoto managed to put together three chapters in a row without giving any of the villains a power up of some sort.

**#544** – This chapter was ok, but the majority of it was just Naruto, Killer Bee, and Tsunade still trying to convince the Raikage to let them fight in the war. They finally do convince Ei after Naruto uses the Hirashin to dodge the Raikage's quickest attack just as Minato had years before. Meanwhile, Shikaku Nara finally figures out that only Naruto can sense and flush out all the Zetsu's impersonating Alliance shinobi and is needed for the war. Then we get to the ending and what a shock! It's Madara and what's he's getting from Kishimoto? You guessed it another power-up and this in the form of the six former Jinchuuriki's the Akatsuki had captured and killed being revived and getting both a Rinnegan eye and a Sharingan eye to use. Come on, I mean seriously how insanely strong does Kishimoto love to make the bad guys. It's so over the top that it just reinforces my belief that its beyond the realm of even remote believability that the good guy's can win against such overwhelming forces and when they do it will just seem utterly ridiculous to me when it happens.

**#545** – This chapter starts off with Shikaku correctly deducing that Madara use of the Zetsu's impersonating Alliance shinobi is a ploy to lure Naruto out in the open. However, they have no choice as stated earlier he's the only one who can sense and flush out all the Zetsu's. Shizune and Sakura also figure out that the Zetsu's are being created and powered up by the captured Yamato. Tsunade and the Raikage return to Alliance HQ and learn of Madara's use of the first Hokage's DNA. At which point Tsunade all but confirms that Madara for all essential purposes is immortal. I guess you can call that another power-up from Kishimoto. Anyway, Naruto and killer Bee join the fight and start taking out the Zetsu's impersonating Alliance shinobi. Naruto then starts whipping out some cool moves with variations of the Rasengan, Kage Bushin, and the use of a summoning. Overall, a pretty good chapter other than Kishi's power-up of Madara.

**#546** – This chapter starts off with the story finally returning to Gaara and the Third Tsuchikage Oonoki about to take on the Edo Tensei revived Second Tsuchikage, the Second Mizukage, the Fourth Kazekage, and the Third Raikage. Like most of the Edo Tensei warriors in Madara's army, the four Kages really aren't happy with being revived and don't wish to fight, but they have no choice. The battle starts off with Gaara against his father and the Oonoki against the Second Tsuchikage. The chapter ends with a face off of Gaara and his father. Overall, this is a solid chapter, as it's primarily a set-up chapter for the upcoming epic battle between Gaara and his father and the two Tsuchikage's.

**(Rants on #547 - #553 will be shown in the next chapter.) **

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 109 freaking issues!**

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to checkout these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**Stalker"** by **hinatasgreatestfan: **Don't let the title throw you, this is a well written, creative, and original NarutoxHinata story. And I can say this after only two chapters so far. So catching up on the tale is quite easy for anyone to do. There is some lemony goodness to the story, but it's done extremely well and is tasteful. So if you're in the mood for something unique with Naruto and Hinata then this is definitely a story you should checkout and review.

"**Prove Them All Wrong"** by **Hypno:** I'm recommending this story for two reasons. One it's a good tale with a lot of angst, emotion, and drama to it. The second reason is that the author doesn't think it's that good of a story. I've told him I thought he's mistaken is having this viewpoint and he's assured me that the story isn't dead and will be updated again. However, it's been almost three years since the last update. The funny thing is even after three years of inactivity, it's still Hypno's highest reviewed story. So I'm hoping a new set of readers (i.e. all of you) will checkout the story and leave many positive reviews and that it will light a fire under Hypno to return to the story and begin working on it again.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School Time:**

Flambeaux

Definition: A flaming torch for use at night in illuminations, processions, etc.

Etymology: French 1625

Part of Speech: Noun


	51. Naruto's Good Intentions Part 2

**Summary: **A year has passed since the siege of Konoha by Orochimaru failed. And as the Leaf village continues to rebuild and grow stronger. So does a certain blonde Genin and his two perverted Sensei's guiding his training. Traveling the many lands of the world the three shinobi all strive to grow stronger and return as soon as they can to the land they call home. Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 51: "Naruto's Good Intentions Pt.2"**

Michiru quietly wept as she waited in her jail-cell for the guards to bring her to Lord Tyrannus for a fate worse than death as far as she was concerned. The young woman had already decided that the first chance she saw to kill herself she would take the opportunity to do so rather than be defiled by Tyrannus. Her heart, mind, and body belonged to Akira her childhood friend and the leader of the rebels against Tyrannus and his factions. The sound of the lock tumblers of her cell door coming to life wrested Michiru from her thoughts. Perhaps if the guard wasn't paying close attention she could grab his sword or dagger and impale herself denying Lord Tyrannus his lustful wants. However, before the young woman could act, she froze in mid-step out of shock at who entered her cell. It was not one of the lord's guardsmen, but one of the strangers who had rescued the princess.

"Come with me if you want to live." Kakashi ordered in a stern tone of voice, as he extended his hand to help the girl up from the floor.

Michiru was scared and unsure of what to do before she stammered in as brave a voice as she could muster.

"Wh-why should I come with you? Yo-you're one of those strangers who helped rescue that fat bitch Portlia today. If you all hadn't shown up, the rebellion would already be ransoming her back to Lord Tyrannus as we speak."

'_So that was their plan, not very well-thought out if you ask me.'_ Kakashi mused to himself before answering in a harsh tone of voice.

"We made a mistake, one of which we're trying to rectify, but we don't have much time. So you have two choices. One, I can leave you here with the dead guard outside and you can still keep your loving date with Lord Tyrannus. Or two, you can take a chance and trust that what I say is the truth and that we're here to help. Your choice little girl, but I would make it pretty soon before another guard shows up to check on you or his buddy."

Michiru was no fool and realized her options were limited as to what to do? Deep down she knew this could be a trick and that this stranger and his family could be working for Lord Tyrannus to find out where Akira and the rebels are at. On the other hand, if he was telling the truth and that he and his family are here to help. Then they could be a powerful ally to have in the revolution and at the very least if she went with him it would save her from being raped by Lord Tyrannus. Deciding to take the chance that Kakashi was telling the truth, as well as saving her life and her virtue Michiru made her choice.

"Ok, I'll go with you, but I swear if you try anything funny you'll live to regret!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask at the boldness and bravery of this young girl. She knew it was an empty threat and that there was little if anything she could do against him. Still, for her to gather up the courage just to make the threat against him impressed the copy-nin.

"Alright, I believe your name is Michiru, my name is Obito. Now I can get you out of the castle, but you have to remain quiet and do everything I say. Do you understand?"

A nod from Michiru indicated she did before the young girl asked.

"Obito-san, there are guards that patrol the great outer wall that surrounds the castle. Also there is a large contingent that guards the main gate, which is the only entrance into the castle. How are we supposed to get by them?"

"Well, the thing about the guards on the wall, their focus is on the village and in making sure no one attempts to breech the castle. So their attention won't be on someone trying to get out for as you said the main gate in the only entrance or exit."

"So what are we suppose to do, walk down the wall into the village?"

"Clever girl, that's exactly what we will be doing." Kakashi coolly replied, as Michiru's face took on a look of bewilderment.

A short time later, Michiru was being carried piggy-back style by Kakashi, as she gripped the one-eyed Jounin tightly and had her eyes screwed shut. The reason for this death-grip was the fact that Kakashi was walking down the massive outer wall vertically by focusing just the right amount of chakra to his feet. As he was walking down the wall carrying Michiru, Kakashi could feel her ample breasts pressed tightly onto his back, as he thought to himself.

'_Not an unpleasant feeling, kind of reminds me of Kurenai.'_

Unfortunately, as Kakashi's mind drifted towards thoughts of the dark-brunette beauty back in the Leaf village, his focus wavered and he slipped on the wall causing him to leap the final 30 feet down to the ground. Upon landing, Michiru quietly chastised him for the rough landing before Kakashi shut her up with a biting remark.

"Better a rough landing than being with Lord Tyrannus right now, don't you think?"

Michiru face grew ashen in color, as she realized the silver-haired stranger was right. Taking a moment to collect herself, she then heard Kakashi ask.

"Ok, we need to get you to your rebel friends as soon as possible, so I can have a chat with them. Which way do we need to go?"

Michiru bit her bottom lip in apprehension and inwardly debated whether or not she should try and make a break for it now that she was outside of the castle. She still wasn't 100% sure whether her supposed rescue was just a trick to use her as bait and capture Akira and the others for Lord Tyrannus. Kakashi sensing her hesitation spoke up once more.

"You need to trust me Michiru; I swear this isn't a trap for the rebels. All I and my family want to do is depose Tyrannus and help you regain your land. I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to your friends when you take me to where they're at."

After a moment, Michiru nodded her head in affirmation and began leading Kakashi through the darken streets and alleyways of Tyrannia. As they wormed their way through the village, Kakashi's thoughts focused on Naruto.

'_I hope Naruto is doing alright? Truth be told, he has worst deal of this plan to oust Tyrannus. I know I surely wouldn't want to do it that's for sure.'_

"Come on Iruka-kun, I want to have some fun, quit playing hard to get!" Princess Portlia squealed with delight, as she chased a now shirtless Naruto around her bedroom the remnants of the clothing still clutched in her chubby hands after she had ripped it from his body.

"Please Portlia, can't we have drink and talk a bit first?" Naruto cried out is fear and desperation.

"I didn't bring you to my bedroom to talk Iruka-kun!" Portlia lustfully declared, as she made a swipe at Naruto's pants.

"A drink, I really need a drink before we do anything my rav-ravishing princess." Naruto stammered, as he felt some bile rise to his mouth from his compliment.

"Oh pooh, very well, I suppose a drink couldn't hurt to help loosen things up, the bar is over there."

Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief, as he made his way over to the bar and began mixing some drinks. However, one anxiety ridden thought still plagued his mind while he worked.

'_This had better work pervy-sage!'_

**(Flashback Two Hours)**

"Ok, so Kakashi will take care of rescuing the girl and then making contact with the rebels. And you Naruto will keep the princess occupied for the night, while he does this. It will help to throw off any suspicion that we had any part in the girls escape."

"How am I supposed to keep her occupied pervy-sage?"

"Well, since she's invited you to her bedroom and we have a pretty good idea what she wants from you. The easiest and most risk free way of keeping her occupied would be to uhhhhh,...sleep with her."

A look of abject horror spread across Naruto's face and both Jiraiya and Kakashi knew an explosion was eminent from their young pupil. They were not disappointed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO SLEEP WITH THAT GRUBBY, BLOATED, AND NASTY PIG OF A PRINCESS. I'D SOONER KILL MYSELF THAN DO THAT!"

"Calm down Naruto, I know the princess isn't the most attractive female around. It was just a thought and it would be the safest way to keep her occupied." Kakashi stated in a relaxed tone of voice.

"Well I don't care if it is the safest way, think of something else. Besides it doesn't matter whether she looks like a pig or a goddess, I'm not going to cheat on Hinata end of story."

"Hmmm, you're making things difficult kid, but after seeing Portlia myself, I can't blame you for refusing. However, I do have a means by which the princess will think that you slept with her without actually having to do so." Jiraiya commented in understanding.

"What do you mean pervy-sage?"

"What I mean is this." The Toad-Sage declared before pulling a vial out of his pocket and holding it in the air for Naruto and Kakashi to see.

"What is that?"

"What that is kid is something Tsunade cooked up several years ago. It's a hybrid of a drug called Sodium Amytal. Usually, one would have to inject the drug directly into a person's bloodstream for it to work. However, thanks to the Queen of Elixirs, she was able to develop a version where it can be ingested."

"What does this drug do Master Jiraiya?"

"Basically Kakashi, if you give someone this, it will put them into a trance like state in which they are highly susceptible to suggestions."

"So how is this drug baa-chan Tsunade made suppose to help me with the fat princess?"

"It will help you like this Naruto. You slip Portlia the drug in a drink and shortly thereafter she will fall into a hypnotic semi-conscious state of mind. At which point you will place the suggestion that she's had the most incredible sexual experience of her life by sleeping with you, even though you didn't, but she will fully believe that you did when she wakes up in the morning. All you've got to do is a few minor alterations to help reinforce that belief when she wakes up and the princess will be none the wiser."

"What minor alterations?" Naruto warily asked, as he cocked an eyebrow towards Jiraiya.

"Well, you'll need to strip her naked and place Portlia in her bed."

"Ugggh, ok that doesn't sound very appealing, but it beats having to sleep with her, so I guess I can do that."

"Ummm, that's not all kid, you'll also need to….strip naked yourself and sleep next to her."

"WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO GET NAKED TOO?"

"Because, the hypnotic suggestion you give her the night before won't make sense the next morning if she wakes up next to a fully-clothed gaki!"

"Oh man, I don't know if I can do that?"

"Naruto, you know as a shinobi that we are called upon from time to time to do things we may not want or wish to do, but we have to. By getting naked, all you're doing is helping to strengthen the illusion in Portlia's mind that the two of you did sleep together. And like you said earlier it beats actually having sex with her." Kakashi declared to his troubled student.

Taking a few minutes to ponder the silver-haired Jounin words, Naruto exhaled a weary sigh and said.

"You're right Kakashi-Sensei, I just hope I don't go blind seeing that, that thing naked!"

"I'm afraid you'll just have to risk it." Kakashi sarcastically answers.

"Great, just great."

**(End of Flashback)**

After Naruto finished dissolving Tsunade's drug into Portlia's drink, he handed the concoction to the Princess who slammed it down her throat like a sailor in one gulp. Knowing he needed more time for the drug to take affect after noticing the wicked gleam in Portlia's eyes as she gazed hungrily at him. Naruto quickly dropped to one knee and placing a hand on his chest, while swinging his other arm out in front of him in a sweeping motion he asked.

"Princess, before we commence upon what I am sure will be the greatest night of my life. Please sit back and let me describe to you how beautiful and special you truly are."

Portlia giggled in delight and her vanity took hold, as she was always eager to listen to someone tell her how beautiful and wonderful a girl she is. Nodding her head in approval, Naruto launched into most sickening romantic diatribe he could remember from reading one of Jiraiya's books. After awhile, Naruto noticed that Portlia's face had taken on a glazed look to it and her eyes were half-lidded and barely open anymore. Tentatively calling out her name and getting no response, Naruto exhaled a grateful sigh and thought to himself.

'_Thank Kami baa-chan's drug finally kicked in. I was running out of lies to tell this pig.'_

Naruto then went about placing the hypnotic suggestion within Portlia's mind and when the princess nodded her head in understanding he put her to sleep completely. After this was done Naruto conjured up several shadow clones and ordered them to strip the princess naked and place her in the bed. All of the clones balked at doing this once they got a look at Portlia, but Naruto quickly and angrily reminded them who the boss was and they begrudgingly complied. It took four of them to lift the princess into her bed, but once accomplished they were most grateful when Naruto dispersed them. The blonde shinobi then went about taking off his clothing and with trepidation climbed under the covers with Portlia. Pulling the sheet up tightly to his throat Naruto winced when the princess began snoring, as he thought to himself.

'_Stupid pervy-sage, how does he end up with the easiest task to carry out of this plan?' _

**(Flashback Two Hours)**

"Alright, Kakashi-Sensei rescues the girl and hooks up with the rebels, while I keep the princess occupied. So what are you going to be doing during all of this pervy-sage?"

"Well kid, when Tyrannus discovers that the girl has somehow escaped, he's going to suspect that we had something to do with it since the only thing different in his security is our presence. I'm pretty sure they've got us under surveillance, so we need to fool them into believing that Kakashi and I have spent the entire night in our rooms. You'll be discovered with the princess so your alibi will be rock solid. So it will be up to me to establish our alibi's."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to create a shadow clone and then henge it into a replica of Kakashi. I'm then going to drop the sound-silencing jutsu and his lordship and cronies will hear a scintillating conversation between myself and Kakashi with regards to Tyrannus offer to us to stay in Tyrannia and join his forces. Now, does anyone have any questions about their roles in this plan?"

"I don't have any questions pervy-sage."

"I have but one question Master Jiraiya, is this going to work?"

"I don't know Kakashi, but it's the best shot we've got right now. All we can do from this point is pray to Kami that it will work."

**(End of Flashback) **

It had taken almost an hour, but Michiru and Kakashi had managed to avoid any roving patrols in the village and had finally arrived at their destination. Ducking into a seedy alleyway, the pair made their way over to a wood-rotted stairwell that led down towards a sublevel basement door of a dilapidated and crumbling building. Michiru knocked on the door in a specific pattern, while Kakashi stood in the shadows and a moment later a plate affixed in the upper center of the door slid across and pair of darken eyes stared at who was knocking. The plate was quickly slid shut and one could hear some rustling from the inside of the door.

A few seconds later the door was swung wide open and Michiru was enveloped in a tearful embrace from her true love Akira. The young girl returned the hug with equal fervor as they both wept tears of joy into each other's shoulder. Akira ushered Michiru inside and Kakashi quickly stepped out of the shadows and followed. Once inside the door, a man shouted out and attempted to stab Kakashi with a butcher knife.

"Michiru has betrayed us, she's brought the enemy!"

Kakashi unleashed a quick taijutsu chop to the wrist disarming his attacker followed quickly by a palm thrust to his chest, which sent the man reeling backwards and crashing into some table and chairs. Using his foot Kakashi slammed the door behind him and gazed around the room at the people in it and thought to himself.

'_Kids, they're all kids! Tyrannus and Kleve would have a field day dispatching them.'_

As Kakashi watched several of the youth brandish rudimentary weapons such as makeshift clubs, knives, and farm implements such as scythes and pitchforks towards him. It only confirmed his original thought that Tyrannus and his forces would slaughter them should they meet in open combat. Just as the rebels were about to move in on Kakashi a shout rang out.

"Stop, he's not the enemy!"

How can you say that Michiru-chan? He's one of the men who saved Portlia earlier today." Akira questioned with confusion to his true love.

"I know he is Akira my love, but he's also the man who saved me tonight. If it wasn't for him, I was going to be raped and most likely killed by Lord Tyrannus. He wants to help us, please just listen to what he has to say before you do anything."

Gazing into the pleading eyes of his girlfriend, Akira decided if what she says is true then at least he owes the stranger that much to listen to what he has to say for saving Michiru's life and virtue.

"I'll listen to what he has to say since he saved you."

"Akira you can't! We need to kill this guy and then get out of here! Tyrannus and his guards are probably on the way here to kill us at any moment!" One of the men shouted in protest.

However, before anyone else could say anything the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air. Everyone looked over to Kakashi whose arm and hand had become enveloped by an electrical force. Raising up their weapons in fear, Kakashi lashed out and swung his arm out in a sweeping arc, as his Chidori cut through the handles of the crude weaponry like a hot knife through butter. As the now useless armaments fell to the floor around their feet, Kakashi growled out in a voice filled with grit and authority.

"As you can see, neither Lord Tyrannus nor his men need to be here, as I could kill all of you right now and not one of you could stop me, but that's not why I'm here! I'm here to help you take down Tyrannus and regain your homeland for yourselves, but you have to trust me and listen to what I have to say."

Realizing this silver-haired stranger outmatched them; all of the people turned their gaze towards Akira as if silently asking him what they should do? For his part, Akira bravely stepped forward like a true leader and said, as Kakashi deactivated his infamous jutsu.

"Alright mister, let's say I believe you and that you're here to help us. That doesn't explain why you and that blonde guy prevented us from capturing the princess and ransoming her back to her father Lord Tyrannus."

"Well first off, my name is Obito and that blonde guy you mentioned is my little brother Iruka. We didn't mean to screw up your little kidnapping caper. My brother and I along with our father are strangers to your land and we merely stumbled across by accident Portlia's caravan being attacked. From where we come from usually when a caravan is being attacked it's by thieves and bandits. So our natural instinct was to try and help. It was only later on after seeing the avarice and cruelty of your Lord Tyrannus did we realize that we had made a mistake. A mistake we wish to rectify by offering our help to you in deposing Tyrannus and his forces."

A pall of silence filled the dirty dingy basement room, as everyone pondered what Kakashi had just said. If it were true, at the very least this one-eyed stranger would be a powerful ally to have against Lord Tyrannus. And if his brother and father were equally as strong and skilled as he was, then the rebels felt much better about their chances of actually winning. Most everyone in the room looked over to Kakashi and nodded their heads in approval before once again returning their attention to Akira who acknowledged.

"I believe you Obito-san; I think you do want to help us. Tyrannus and his guards haven't come busting through the door and as you've said you could kill all of us right now but haven't. Also you saved the life of my fairest love Michiru-chan, so I'm indebted to you for that. How do you propose to help us? We lost our only chance at having any leverage against Tyrannus when we failed to capture his daughter today."

"You should be grateful that it did fail. I've known many men like Tyrannus in my lifetime and even if I thought he would pay a ransom for his daughter's safe return. I do know he would have spent every waking hour hunting all of you down afterwards for what he would consider an insult for daring to attack him and his family." Kakashi declared in no uncertain terms.

"Then what would you have us do? We don't have the manpower to take on Tyrannus and his forces directly." Akira exclaimed in frustration.

"How many people can you marshal together for a fight against his lordship?" Kakashi queried in curiosity.

"I can put together about 40 people, but Tyrannus has five times that number."

'_A five to one ratio, that's most troublesome as Shikaku would say.'_ Kakashi mused before asking.

"What about weapons, the type and how many you have?"

"We don't have much Obito-san, and as for type, it's just what you saw here that we can fashion ourselves."

'_Very few men and even fewer quality weaponry, this just gets better and better.' _Kakashi sarcastically thought to himself.

"But even if we had the men and the weapons, it still wouldn't matter; we have no way of getting in. The castle Tyrannus is like a fortress with only one way in and one way out! Unless you can get us all in the same way you and Michiru got out."

"Unfortunately, that method wouldn't work for trying to gain entry into the castle." Kakashi solemnly replied.

"There, there is that one way in the kitchen to get into the castle Akira, but we always dismissed it because we would make too much noise getting in and the guards would be on us in no time. But after seeing the power this guy has he could cut through the grate in an instant and not alert the guards." One of the rebels hesitantly stammered.

"To what does he speak of Akira?" Kakashi questioned in curiosity.

"He speaks of a vertical shaft in the kitchen that leads directly into the main sewer line of the castle. It's about three feet in diameter and the castle servants use it to dump garbage into the sewer. It's big enough that a person could climb up the shaft, but there's a heavy steel grate that covers it. It would take someone several hours to cut through the grate and it would be noisy which surely would alert someone to our presence. That's why we've never used it before."

Kakashi thought about this for a moment and soon realized this would be a perfect entry point, as he was confident there would be few guards in the sub-levels of the castle. If he could coordinate a specific time to meet Akira and his men at that shaft, his Chidori would make short work of that steel grate and the rebels could gain quick entry. Turning to Akira he stated in a confident voice.

"You're man is indeed correct, I could cut through that grate in short order and allow you and your men entrance into the castle. We just need to find the perfect time in which to launch this attack. Tell me Akira, how quickly can you mobilize your men if I call upon you?"

"I would say a minimum of two hours, one hour to gather my men and another hour to get into the sewer line and make our way to the shaft."

"That will be sufficient, tell your men to prepare themselves and I will contact you when we are ready inside the castle. I would say expect to launch your attack within the next day or two. I just hope you and your rebels will be ready. Because once you're inside the castle there's no turning back."

"We'll be ready Obito-san, I promise you, but how will you be able to contact us?"

"A little friend of mine will take care of that."

Kakashi then bit his thumb to draw some blood onto his hand before slamming his palm onto the basement floor and shouting.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

As the smoke from Kakashi's summoning disappeared, standing before the one-eyed Jounin was a small light brown pug of a dog with droopy eyes and a sharp witted tongue, who looked up and said.

"What's up Kakashi?"

"Pakkun, I need you to familiarize yourself with this young man's scent. In the next day or so I'm going to need you to track him down and deliver a message I have for him."

"What's in it for me?"

"Just do it Pakkun and I promise I'll get you and the rest of the pack some doggy-treats at the next village we come to."

"Alright, you got a deal." Pakkun grumbled in irritation, but did agree to the deal and closed his eyes and began sniffing the air around Akira. After a minute of this, his eyes shot wide open and he exclaimed.

"I've got it!"

As Kakashi watched Pakkun disappear in a puff of smoke, he looked up and saw Akira and the rest of the people in the room staring wide-eyed at the spot where the canine had been sitting in total shock at witnessing a talking dog. Clearing his throat to gain the attention of Akira, Kakashi stated and asked.

"Ahem, alright Akira, when Pakkun finds and delivers my message to you, follow it exactly to the letter. No deviations or the entire plan will fail. Do you understand?"

"I, I understand Obito-san, we will follow your orders exactly as you command them."

"Good, now I need to get back to the castle. I'm sure if the alarm hasn't already been sounded with regards to Michiru's escape, then it soon will be."

"Thank you for everything Obito-san and please be careful returning to that hellhole." Michiru gratefully declared with concern.

"Arigato Michiru." Kakashi replied, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A loud banging on his bedroom chamber door interrupted Lord Tyrannus preparations for his late-evening escapades with the sumptuous Michiru. Growling in irritation, Tyrannus threw open the door and shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My, my apologies Lord Tyrannus, but I knew you would want to be informed of this at once. The guard assigned to watch over the prisoner Michiru was found dead in her cell. There was also no sign of the young girl anywhere and after a quick search she has somehow escaped my lord."

"What where is Kang? What is he doing about this?"

"My lord, it was Commander Kang who sent me to inform you of the situation sir."

"Where is Kang now?

"Commander Kang is in the Security and Surveillance center as we speak my lord."

"Take me to him this instance!"

A few minutes later, Lord Tyrannus stormed into the Security and Surveillance center and ordered loudly with authority.

"Kang, what is the meaning of this? How did the girl escape?"

"We do not know my lord? All we know is the man guarding her was discovered inside her cell with a snapped neck. And judging by the precision of the killing blow, whomever killed him was an expert."

"What of the strangers, Hanzo and his sons?"

"That to was my first thought as their presence is the only thing unique to the tight security we maintain here at the castle. However, we've had them under surveillance the entire night and they have not left their room. They've only been discussing your offer my lord for them to stay, hear you can listen to them." Kang replied, as he flicked on a switch to a loud-speaker.

"I don't know father, what about mother? Do you think she will want to move so far away from our homeland?"

"You just leave your mother to me Obito, I'll convince her. I mean back home we are but simple merchants struggling everyday just to get by. But here, thanks to Lord Tyrannus most gracious offer, we could live our lives as men of importance, men of substance."

"But what about Iruka, shouldn't he be here to discuss this too?"

"Ha, ha, ha, I doubt we'll have to convince your little brother to stay. I think the princess has taken a liking to Iruka and I think he's a bit smitten with her as well."

Kang switched off the speaker and commented to his lordship.

"It appears that the Hanzo family is ready and willing to join your forces my lord."

"Perhaps, but I only heard the voices of Hanzo and his oldest son Obito, where is the youngest son Iruka?"

"Uhhh, well you see my lord, the princess sent for young Iruka a few hours ago to her bed chamber and he's been there ever since."

"You're sure of this?"

"I stationed a guard outside of her room and he reported that no one has left the entire night."

"Take me to her room, I wish to see for myself!"

A few minutes later, Naruto sensed a high-level chakra signature heading towards Portlia's bedroom. Cursing to himself for what he was about to do. The blonde shinobi cuddled up to the massive frame of the princess and threw an arm around her torso to pull her against him. A moment later the bedroom door was quietly opened and Tyrannus gazed into the room to see his sleeping daughter with a huge smile on her face and wrapped up in the arms of Hanzo's youngest son Iruka who was also asleep. A wry grin spread across his face, as he was pleased that his daughter went out and took what she wanted just like he had taught her. Taking care to close the door without disturbing them, Lord Tyrannus turned to Kang and commented with mirth.

"It appears my daughter has made a special friend this evening and judging by the smile on her face she is very pleased about it. This doesn't bode well for your son Kang, as it appears he now has some competition for Portlia's hand."

"It is what it is my lord and Katsuro will merely have to redouble his efforts to win Portlia's heart and hand in marriage."

"Well, enough about my daughter, I want that Michiru slut found and brought to me at once!"

"As you command my lord, we will search the castle from top to bottom until she is found."

"See that you do!" Tyrannus angrily spat, before marching off to his bedchamber.

As Kang watched his lordship storm off, he turned his attention back to the Hanzo family and thought to himself with angered frustration.

'_This damn Hanzo family is proving to be a nuisance for my plans. I have no proof, but I'm sure they are behind the prisoner escaping. I'm going to need to keep a close eye on them, especially the one called Obito. I still don't know if Obito is Sakumo's legacy or not, but if he is then I guess I will have to personally end the Hatake clan-line once and for all!'_

As the sun rose over the horizon indicating the start of a brand new day, both Jiraiya and Kakashi were awakened by Naruto returning to the guest quarters. The ghostlike and sullen look he bore upon his face sent a shiver up both of their spines. The normally boisterous blonde youth said nothing as he stumbled towards the nearest bathroom and slammed the door behind him. A moment later, the sounds of someone retching filled the air, before a shower was turned on inside of the bathroom. Before Jiraiya and Kakashi could investigate Naruto's current mindset, their private butler entered the room and informed the Toad-Sage that Lord Tyrannus wished to speak to him at once.

About an hour later, Naruto finally exited the bathroom and Kakashi nearly fell to the floor at the sight of his student. For you see Naruto skin was now colored a deep shade of pink, as it looked like the young man had scrubbed several layers of skin off of his body. He also still bore a very morose and ashen look to his face, as he quietly sat down in the main living room. Kakashi was genuinely concerned about Naruto's well being and asked.

"Naruto, are you ok, did everything go alright with Portlia last night?"

Naruto turned to look at his Sensei and with cold dead eyes seemed to stare into the very soul of the copy-nin, as he declared in a monotone voice.

"Never ask me about last night ever again."

'_Ok, that's not too creepy.'_ Kakashi thought in sarcasm.

"Where's pervy-sage?"

"Umm, well while you were in the bathroom Lord Tyrannus sent word that he wanted to speak to him immediately. I hope he will be returning soon."

As if on cue, the door to the guest quarters swung open and the Toad-Sage strolled in with a grin on his face. Seeing Naruto, Jiraiya walked up to him and playfully smacked him on his back while saying with admiration.

"You did a good job last night kid! Apparently the princess is absolutely head over heels with you according to her father."

Naruto gazed up with the same dead eyes that Kakashi had seen, which caused Jiraiya to step back in apprehension. Turning to Kakashi, he whispered in alarm.

"How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know, he just came out of the bathroom right before you got here. I can say that I wouldn't mention last night around him, as it seems to have affected him greatly."

"Damn, well I guess that means we'll need to usher him back to the room, as soon as Lord Tyrannus makes his announcement at breakfast this morning or else he might lose it. Help the little gaki get dressed because we need to attend that in about 15 minutes."

"What announcement is Tyrannus going to make?"

"Umm, its better you hear it with Naruto." Jiraiya hesitantly answered, making Kakashi wonder just what it was the Toad-Sage and Tyrannus had discussed.

A short time later, the trio of Leaf shinobi was seated, as they were the night before during the celebration. The only difference being Jiraiya now sat next to Naruto on one side with Kakashi on the other. Naruto was actually grateful for this, as he saw Portlia sitting next to her father at the head of the table. As the breakfast was coming to a conclusion, Lord Tyrannus stood up which immediately quieted the room and announced for all to hear.

"I would to make an announcement; I have made an arrangement with our guest Hanzo-san with regards to our two families that we both have agreed upon. So tonight we will hold a huge celebration in honor of my lovely daughter's engagement to Iruka-san in holy matrimony. I wish to propose a toast and hope their marriage will be a long and fruitful one, which will bear many heirs for the future of Tyrannia."

Naruto was eating a piece of toast when Tyrannus made his announcement and it took a moment before the young man fully understood what had just been said. Looking up wide-eyed in a panic, Naruto was about to shout his protest, but the toast got caught in his throat causing him to choke. Seeing that Naruto was about to explode both literally and figuratively, Jiraiya and Kakashi quickly ushered the blonde youth back to their room. And when Naruto had finally swallowed the offending bread, he leapt at Jiraiya with murder in his eyes and began strangling the Sannin while shouting.

"MARRIED? MARRIED! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY THE PRINCESS AND THAT'S FINAL! I DON'T CARE WHAT DEAL YOU'VE SET UP WITH TYRANNUS YOU BACK-STABBING PERVY-SAGE!"

It took all of Kakashi's strength to pull Naruto off of Jiraiya and hold him at bay, as the Toad-Sage attempted to collect himself.

"Nar, Naruto, you-you're jumping to conclusions. The only reason I accepted Lord Tyrannus proposal for marriage between you and his daughter is that it provides us the perfect opportunity to take him down this evening during the celebration of the engagement. Now if you will calm down a moment, I'll explain everything." Jiraiya spat out in a choked voice.

After a minute, Naruto finally calmed down and Kakashi lessened his hold on the youth, as he heard his blonde pupil coldly say.

"Alright, you've got one minute to explain everything and then I will decide if I'm going to kill you or not pervy-sage."

"Just listen gaki, it will all make sense when I'm done."

"It had better for your sake."

"Ok, now to let you know Kakashi was successful in rescuing the girl and then making contact with the rebels. Unfortunately, the number of rebels is quite small and they have virtually no weapons at their disposal."

"That sounds bad, but I don't see how me marrying that pig of a princess is going to help?"

"Just listen, we don't need you to marry the princess, your engagement to her was just the right reason for Tyrannus to throw a party to celebrate it. What were going to do is spike the food and drink of the guards this evening to help incapacitate them, while Kakashi brings the rebels into the castle from below. Once the rebels are here, it should be fairly easy to dispose of all the guards with their help leaving the three of us to take care of Tyrannus, Kang, and his son ourselves. And once that's done, Tyrannia and her people will finally be free. That is what you wanted isn't it Naruto?"

The scowl Naruto had been leveling at Jiriaya finally lessened, as he listened to what the old Sannin had planned. It was a risky plan, but Naruto realized that this might very well be their best chance to accomplish their goal of freeing these people from Tyrannus grasp. Exhaling a heavy sigh, the blonde youth looked to his teachers and asked.

"Do you think we can win?"

"I don't know Naruto; a lot of it depends on two key factors. One, not getting caught spiking the food and drink, and second me being able to get all the rebels inside of the castle without being discovered. If we can accomplish those two things, then I believe we do have a decent shot at winning."

"Alright, let's go over everything we need to do in detail for tonight, so there are no screw-up's on anyone's part of the plan. For if any of us do screw-up, then it's going to be game over for all of us." Jiraiya bluntly stated.

The party was in full swing that evening, as everyone seemed to revel in the news of Portlia's engagement. Everyone save Katsuro who stood in a corner of the great hall and glared daggers across the room at Naruto. The blonde Jinchuuriki ignored the jealous youth, as he had other matters on his mind. Aside from having to spend the evening on attached to Portlia's arm, while they meandered around accepting congratulatory comments from various people in the room, Naruto knew that the time to strike was fast approaching. However, one benefit of being the fiancé of the princess was that it had afforded him, Jiraiya, and Kakashi a tour of the castle earlier that day by her.

And Portlia's impromptu castle tour was exactly what they needed, as it allowed them to familiarize themselves with their surroundings and where the guards were stationed. They even got to view the kitchen area one of Portlia's favorite rooms they were informed, which shocked none of her guests and Kakashi was able to locate the shaft where he would be bringing in Akira and his rebels. Jiraiya had also taken the opportunity to mix into the food and drink of the guards a drug called Amphojel. It was a little concoction that Tsunade had created several years ago to treat the symptoms of too much stomach acid such as stomach upset, heartburn, and acid indigestion. However, if one were to overdose of the drug it did cause one nasty side effect…... severe constipation. Naruto could already see some of the guards periodically clutch at their stomachs during the celebration.

It was well after midnight when the party finally died down and most of the people went off to bed. Portlia had tried to get Naruto to sleep with her, as she wanted an encore performance of the night before. Fortunately, the blonde shinobi was able to cajole her into waiting until they were married, as it would be that much more special. Just as Naruto was about to return to his guest quarters he was suddenly hit with a massive amount of killing intent. Looking across the great hall, he spied Katsuro at the other end glaring fiercely at him before he spoke in a rage-filled voice.

"I told you to stay away from the princess or you would live to regret it, but you just wouldn't listen. Now I'm going to have to eliminate you for I will not let you or your vagabond family interfere with the plans my father and I have made for the future of Tyrannia!"

"Piss off Katsuro, I'm in no mood to listen to your heartbreak sobbing about losing the princess to me or your empty threats against my life."

"Empty threats, you have no idea about the power I possess, but you will and it will be the last thing you ever see!"

A reddish-brown chakra cloak then erupted around Katsuro's body and soon after the pierced youth physical appearance began to morph into some sort of ape-like creature. Naruto froze upon seeing this and felt the chakra emanating from Katsuro was similar to the chakra he felt when around other Jinchuuriki. When he saw a tail form on Katsuro, he knew somehow he was dealing with the chakra of a Bijuu. Meanwhile, inside of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi no Youko also felt the chakra and growled out angrily at his host.

**'That's the chakra of the four-tailed demon-ape Yonbi boy!'**

'_Does that mean he's a Jinchuuriki just like me?'_ Naruto silently questioned to the great fox-demon.

**'No, I cannot sense the Yonbi's presence at all, only his chakra. I do not know what this boy is, but he is not a Jinchuuriki!'**

"Katsuro, how do you have the chakra of the Yonbi? You're not a Jinchuuriki!" Naruto shouted at his opponent.

A third tail formed behind Katsuro and he gave a wicked grin before answering in a weird demonic echo of a voice.

"_**I see you know of the tailed demons that once ruled this world. You're right I'm not a Jinchuuriki, but I still hold the four-tailed demon-ape's power. A power so great, that you have no chance surviving, once I unleash it upon you!"**_

"You still haven't answered my question!"

"_**Fine, I'll tell you seeing as these are the final moments of your life. About 10 years ago, another traveler from the east like you and your family had entered Tyrannia. He was badly injured and on the run from some guys wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. We offered him sanctuary to heal, but when we discovered that he held the power of a tailed-beast, we couldn't let the opportunity to gain such power for ourselves go by. So, while the four-tailed host was healing, we were able to siphon off some of the Yonbi's power and seal it within me. I'm what you would call a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki."**_

"A Pseudo-Jinchuuriki, what the hell is that?"

"_**What it is fool is that I might not contain the full power of the four-tailed demon-ape Yonbi, I contain enough of his power to make me the strongest person in Tyrannia. And it's with this awesome power that I will now destroy you with!"**_Katsuro declared with smug certainty, as a fourth and final tail emerged from behind him.

"What happened to the original four-tailed host?"

"_**When we were through with him we gave him to those guys wearing the black cloaks with red clouds on them, some freaky blue-colored shark guy with a strange sword and his brooding partner!"**_

'_Kisame and Itachi!' _Naruto thought with both anger and sadness.

'**Damn this mortal scum! Take my entire power boy and make them all pay for treating one of my brethren in such a manner!' **Kyuubi screamed with rage inside Naruto's head, angered that this human scum sold one of his fellow demons out.

'_Nice try Kyuubi, I'll make this jerk pay, but I'm not about to let you loose on the world. I can control up to five tails of your chakra thanks to my training these past two years and that will be more than enough to take care of this guy.'_ Naruto silently replied within his mind.

'**Fine you insolent mortal kit! Just make sure he feels great pain before he dies!'**

Naruto then looked over and saw that Katsuro had finished his physical transformation into an ape-like creature and now bore a long dog-like muzzle; heavy, powerful jaws with sharp canine teeth and close-set eyes. He was also hunched over on all fours and rested his weight on his knuckles from elongated forearms. Katsuro then let loose a deep resonating scream and suddenly his four chakra tails shot forward and wrapped Naruto up. Thinking he had already won, Katsuro confidently asked.

"_**Are there any last words you wish to say before crush you?" **_

Naruto gazed at Katsuro for a moment before a wry smile spread across his face, which startled the Pseudo-Jinchuuriki, as he heard Naruto say in a similar demonic echo of a voice.

"**Yeah, you say you have four-tails of power from a Bijuu, sorry pal, but you're five-tails too short!"**

Suddenly, five crimson red tails of chakra exploded from behind Naruto, as a chakra cloak enveloped his entire body. Almost instantly, the Kyuubi chakra began to melt off Naruto's skin. His body then began to change to resemble the bushy whiskers on his face when enraged, and his hands form sharp claws. Ears and five tails extended from his body and one could also see the beginning of a bony-exoskeleton begin to form on his frame. Naruto then let loose a powerful roar and he smiled deviously at Katsuro with a sharp maw of teeth. So insanely powerful was the chakra of both the four-tailed and nine-tailed Bijuu emanating from the corridor they were in. Even the mighty fortress that was castle Tyrannus began to shake from its effects.

Meanwhile, a few minutes before Naruto was about to meet Katsuro, Kakashi had made his way to the kitchen down below and using his Chidori like a torch quickly cut through the heavy steel grate and began ushering in Akira and his rebels. After several minutes, the last of the rebels Michiru herself had finally traversed the sewage shaft and were now in the kitchen as Kakashi addressed Akira.

"I see Pakkun got my message to you, are you and your men ready for what you have to do?"

"Yeah, the little dog found me, although I wasn't expecting that we would be mobilizing the very next day to fight Obito-sama."

"We have to take advantage of the opportunities that present themselves and thanks to my little brother and the devious planning of my father. We were able to create such an opportunity that has the greatest chance for success. Provided of course you do exactly as I say."

"What are your orders Obito-sama?"

"Alright, I've drawn a map showing where the guards are posted, as well as where the barracks are located. The majority of them are suffering the ill effects of a drug we spiked their food and drink during the celebration. However, that doesn't mean you should underestimate them. Attack them as you would if they were in complete health. No hesitation on any of your parts, you see them, you kill them end of story. Because if show any of them a modicum of mercy, they will kill you without hesitation. Do you all understand?"

"We understand."

"I hope so Akira, because even if we win, your lives are never going to be the same again after this."

A somber nod from Akira and the rebels was the only indication they gave that they had heard the silver-haired Jounin, as they moved out of the kitchen and into the corridor outside. The hallway branched off into three directions and Kakashi ordered with authority.

"Akira, take your half your forces down this corridor and take out the sentry guards on duty. The other half you do the same on this side. Once that's I wish we had more men, I hate splitting up our forces like this."

"What if we freed the prisoners from the dungeons down below?" Michiru asked.

"What prisoners in what dungeon?" Kakashi exclaimed in disbelief.

"The prisoners, the people who have openly opposed Lord Tyrannus in the past, people like Akira's mother and father as well as my own parents."

"Akira, why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Most of the prisoners are of ill health and of weakened condition and have very little strength. I thought it would be safer for them to stay where they were and then we could free them after the fight."

Kakashi could only pinch his nose in frustration as he thought with sarcasm.

'_The way these freaking kids think, if we actually win this battle it's going to be a fucking miracle!' _

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Kakashi gave out new orders to his rag-tag group of freedom fighters.

"Ok, change of plans, Akira your orders are still the same. However, you Michiru will take the other half of your forces and make your way to the dungeon and free those prisoners immediately so they can join the fight. I then want you to rendezvous with Akira at the guard barracks and both of your forces along with the freed prisoners kill every single guardsmen in there."

"But Obito-sama, I already told you those prisoners are too weak to help us in battle."

"Akira, you have no idea the reserves of strength a human being can call upon when he is fighting for his very life and freedom. Believe me when I tell you, once those prisoners are free, I've no doubt they will become the fiercest fighters you will have in this battle. There are few things that are a stronger motivation for a person than revenge against ones oppressors."

"We shall do as you've ordered Obito-sama, but what of all the guards stationed on this side of the castle that you originally were going to have us fight?" Michiru asked with concern.

"It's most troublesome as my old friend Shikaku might say, but leave them to me, I'll deal with them and then link up with all of you for the assault on the barracks."

"But Obito-sama, that's over 30 men for you to handle all by yourself. Shouldn't you take some of our men to help you?"

"I appreciate your offer Akira, but this isn't the first battle I've ever fought. I'll be just fine on my own. Now you all have your orders so let's move out."

"None of you will be going anywhere, as you will die here and now!" A shout rang out from down the corridor followed by another shout.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**(Great Fireball Technique)

Suddenly an enormous fireball lit up the hallway and was rushing towards Kakashi and the others at tremendous speed. The sliver-haired Jounin immediately shouted to Akira and the rebels to get down, while he leapt forward and cried out.

"**Chidori!"**

Instantly, an electrical force enveloped Kakashi's arm and swinging it in a mighty vertical arc slashed the fireball in half deflecting both halves harmlessly to the sides. Gazing down at the end of the hallway, Kakashi and the rest of the rebels saw Commander Kang glaring back at them.

"Oh no, it's Commander Kang!" One of the rebels shouted out.

"Akira, Michiru, you have your orders now go! I will deal with Commander Kang or should I address you by your former name Kleve!" Kakashi called out in a rage-filled voice.

"So it you Kakashi, Sakumo's legacy has finally tracked me down!" Kleve replied, while Akira, Michiru and the rest of the rebels raced off to complete their assigned missions.

"Yes, it's me Kleve and you've no idea how pleased I am to see you traitor."

"For the past twenty-five years I've waited and wondered if you would track me down to avenge your father and my former ANBU team. Now that day has finally come!"

"Indeed, it's time for you to stand before Kami and face his judgment for what you've done!"

"Perhaps Kakashi, but I won't go down like a lamb, but I have one small request of you."

"What is it?" Kakashi sternly asked as he slowly marched down the hallway, the sound of a thousand birds echoing throughout the corridor from his still activated Chidori.

"I already know I can't beat you, over the years I've let my Jounin skills wane, but you are a prodigy and were already on my level back when I served the Leaf village. So I want to fight in the traditional style from long ago. No jutsu's of any kind to be used in our battle other than the art of Kenjutsu."

"And why should I do this?"

"You don't have to, but consider it a last request from a man who at one time was your father's friend. Besides, your father and I always wondered, which weapon was better? The flaming sword technique I possess or the white chakra blade he possessed with his Tanto blade. Sakumo and I use to joke that one day we would have to find out. Unfortunately, that day never came due to other…..circumstances."

"By circumstances, do you mean when you betrayed my father and your comrades in the ANBU team to the enemy."

"I made a choice Kakashi, I have to live with it."

"You're wrong Kleve, now you have to die with it!" Kakashi fired back before deactivating his Chidori and reaching behind his back to retrieve the legendary Hatake Tanto blade. Bringing the blade out and holding it in front of him, it suddenly erupted into a blade of brilliant white chakra, as he glared at the former Leaf Jounin. When Kleve saw the white chakra blade activated, he nodded his head at Kakashi before unsheathing his own sword and a moment later it was enveloped in fire.

And so it began.

The two shinobi circled and danced around each other with deadly grace, searching out openings, and littering each other with cuts that did not kill, but did bleed superficially. The sweet hum of blades slicing through the air, the sizzle and crackle, as each met with sparks flying was almost like a musical concerto of their battle.

Kakashi skillfully blocked Kleve's over-head swing with his white chakra blade. However, the force from the blow created a small crater under the copy-nin's feet. As Kakashi's teeth rattled in his mouth and his bones seemed to creak under the pure pressure and power of the attack, he realized that Kleve was channeling chakra into his sword arm to increase the strength of his strikes. Kakashi knew that he couldn't make any mistakes and without any hesitation he fluidly shifted his sword to allow the power-house strike to slip off to the side and uselessly destroy the ground to his right. A large dust cloud billowed up from the blow obscuring Kleve's vision, as Kakashi shunshin'd behind the former Leaf Jounin.

Thrusting his blade forward, Kakashi was hoping to end this fight quickly. However, he was surprised when Kleve grabbed the blade with his bare left hand and held it in place. Ignoring the searing pain from his hand, Kleve yanked the blade off course and in the process pulled Kakashi in closer. With surprising speed and coordination Kleve planted his left foot and pivoted to bring his flaming sword around to stab the helplessly falling Kakashi through the chest.

From Kakashi's point of view he knew he had a problem the moment that Kleve had grabbed onto his blade and began to pull. But instead of fighting against the pull, he threw himself towards the direction he was being pulled in. Arching his back to its fullest extent, the point of Kleve's sword barely missed fatally striking Kakashi. Enraged that Kakashi had managed to avoid one of his most prized attacks, Kleve launched into a series of chakra-enhanced strikes hoping to overwhelm the Leaf jounin once and for all.

For his part, instead of blocking the powerful strikes from his large opponent, Kakashi put on an impressive show of agility and speed as he dodged all of the attacks and sent back a few effective counter-attacks for good measure littering Kleve with half-a-dozen cuts along his chest and right arm. As the fight progressed, Kleve slowly but surely grew more and more sluggish, before realizing that Kakashi was merely toying with him. Finally, he was too slow to dodge and with a strangled cry from his lips Kleve found Kakashi's white chakra blade buried to the hilt in his right shoulder forcing the brute of a man to drop his fire blade down to the ground.

As Kleve fell to his knees with Kakashi's blade still firmly buried into his shoulder. His head was swimming in pain as the white chakra seem to electrify his entire body, he was barely conscious at this point when he heard his silver-haired foe say.

"You fought with honor Kleve, more honor than you showed twenty years ago, but it ends now!"

Kakashi then ripped his Tanto out of Kleve's body and a bloody spray exploded from the wound as he did so. Raising the legendary Hatake Tanto blade to deliver its final strike, the castle suddenly began to shake and quiver. It was then Kakashi felt an immense chakra power coming from another part of the castle. Kleve smiled at this and in a choked voice stated with confidence.

"It, it doesn't matter if it ends for me today Kakashi. That power you feel is from my son Katsuro and he will kill all you before the day is over and through his deeds I will live on."

"That chakra I'm feeling, it's almost feels like a Bijuu's chakra."

"That's right, my son through means I won't bother to explain holds the power of the four-tailed demon-ape Yonbi. He will destroy all of you with that power starting with that fake little brother of yours first."

"You say he's going after Naruto first?"

"Hai Kakashi, your brother or whoever he is signed his own death warrant when he became engaged to the princess. Katsuro and I have planned for years to take over Tyrannia once he was married into the royal family. This Naruto is an obstacle to that plan and must be eliminated. And with the power of a tailed-beast at his disposal this Naruto friend of yours will soon be dead as will you all."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to smile, as he lifted his blade once again to deliver the final killing blow, as he said to Kleve.

"Take a moment to feel that power again Kleve. It's not just coming from your son, as I sense two Bijuu chakra's not one."

Kleve looked up in confusion before closing his eyes and extending his senses. A moment later, his eyes shot open in a panic, as Kakashi confirmed.

"That's right Kleve; your son isn't the only person with the power of a Bijuu at their disposal. Naruto also possesses such a power and guess what?

Kakashi leaned down to whisper the answer into Kleve's ear.

"Naruto's power comes from the nine-tailed fox the Kyuubi no Youko."

Upon hearing this Kleve screamed out in a terror filled voice.

"KATSURO NO!"

Those would be the last two words the traitorous Leaf village shinobi would ever utter, as a scant second later Kakashi swung the white-chakra sword in a murderous swipe and lopped Kleve's head off in one swift, justified, and satisfactory stroke.

As Kakashi was sending Kleve off into the afterlife, Naruto was doing the same thing to his son Katsuro who was screaming in agony, as the nine-tails chakra had swiftly overpowered the four-tailed chakra the Pseudo-Jinchuuriki had been exuding. Now it was Katsuro who was wrapped up in the Kyuubi's chakra, burning the youth alive, as he cried out in fear and pain.

"_**This, this is impossible, I'm a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki! How are you doing this, what are you?"**_

Naruto merely scoffed, as he walked towards Katsuro before stating in a malevolent tone of voice.

"**What I am fool is your worst nightmare! You might be a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki, but that doesn't mean shit to me! Care to guess why, before I send you off to Kami?"**

Katsuro was in his final death throes, when he looked up into Naruto's red pupil-slit eyes who declared with satisfaction.

"**It's because I'm no fake Jinchuuriki, I'm the real deal! I contain the full power of the nine-tailed fox demon the Kyuubi no Youko! And he demands and I agree with him your very painful death for your part in what you did to the four-tailed demon-ape Yonbi,…..NOW DIE!"**

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO….!"**_Katsuro screamed with his last breath before the Kyuubi's chakra flared all around him.

A scant few seconds later all that remained of the bleached and pierced youth was a pile ash with five golden rings sitting on top. Naruto smirked as he looked at the lump of smoking ashes before restricting the Kyuubi's chakra and reverting back to his human form, as he commented with derision.

"Fucking dumb-ass, I wouldn't marry that pig you call a princess in a million years."

"Daddy, what's going on? Why is that alarm going off?"

"Portlia go to your room now and stay there! You two escort her there and stand guard until relieved! The rest of you come with me!" Tyrannus ordered his daughter and two of the eight guards surrounding him.

As Tyrannus watched Portlia get ushered back to her room, another guard was racing down the hallway before stopping and giving his lordship a salute who gruffly asked.

"Report, what is going on?"

"My lord, the rebels have gained entry into the castle and have freed the prisoners from the dungeon. They are currently running amok and attacking all the guards throughout the castle!"

"That scum is in my home, how dare they do this to me! Where is Commander Kang?"

"No one knows for sure Lord Tyrannus, the last report we have is that he was engaged in battle with the rebels on lower level."

"Damn it, I need his skills and military counsel to help deal with this threat! Sentry, you are to find Kang and bring him and as many guardsmen as you can find to the great hall. Once we have gathered our forces there, we will then move out and put an end to this rebellion once and for all!" Tyrannus shouted out in fury.

"As you command my lo….arrrrgh!" The sentry began to reply before a spear erupted from his chest spraying blood all over Tyrannus who heard a shout from down the corridor.

"There he is…its Tyrannus! Kill the bastard and free our land!"

Lord Tyrannus looked down the hallway to see a couple dozen former prisoners and rebels all of them brandishing various weapons and with murder in their eyes, as they rushed towards him and his guards.

"Stop them!" Tyrannus ordered in a panic to his remaining guardsmen before turning tail and running in the opposite direction.

The guards did their best to stop the rampaging hoard of people bearing down upon them, but it was of little use. The chance for freedom was exactly as Kakashi had said it would be. A powerful motivator, which gave them the strength and conviction to end the dictatorship of Tyrannus now and forever, as they fell upon the guardsmen in a tidal wave of vengeance and slaughtered them with no mercy whatsoever.

As Tyrannus slammed and bolted the door to his office, he recognized that his reign might soon come to an end unless he did something drastic. Fortunately in his mind, he had a failsafe, which would soon end this rebellion.

"Damn rebel scum! I'll show all of you a painful death before I'm done!" Tyrannus angrily vowed, as he opened up a control panel on a wall and began pushing buttons and turning dials.

"What do you plan on doing?"

Tyrannus jumped startled upon hearing Jiraiya's voice and he stammered in response, as he spied the Toad-Sage in a corner of the room.

"Han-Hanzo-san, how, how did you get in here?"

"Well, when I heard the alarm, I thought I should find you to see what was going on?"

"Oh, I ummm…see, but that still doesn't explain how you got in here?"

"Never-mind about that now your lordship, you haven't answered my question yet. What do you plan on doing to stop the rebels?"

"Those bastards have overrun the castle so they think they've won, but I'll show them. I'll flood the entire fortress with Sarin gas and make them pay!"

"Oooooh, Sarin gas is a particularly nasty one. Its colorless and odorless and quite a painful way to die. No one will see it coming, but won't the gas also kill any of your remaining guards, as well as your daughter and my sons?"

"I'll close off the vents to your guest quarters and to my daughter's room so she and your sons are not harmed by the gas Hanzo. And as for the remaining guards, I can always get more men."

"Your honor and support of your men is touching. However, you needn't bother to shut off the vent to the guest quarters, my sons aren't in there." Jiraiya commented with sarcasm.

"Where are they?"

"Oh, they're out helping the rebels take down your men and free Tyrannia from your rule."

"WHAT!"

"Did I stutter? I said they're out helping the rebels take down your men and free Tyrannia from your rule. Oh, I also took the liberty of disabling the control panel you use to disperse your gas."

"You, you betrayed me!"

"How could I betray you Tyrannus, I don't even work for you? Which reminds me, I and my sons decline your offer to join your forces."

"Damn you Hanzo, I'll kill you for this!" Tyrannus spat with fury before drawing his sword.

"The name is not Hanzo your lordship."

"Then reveal your true identity you bastard, so I know what name to place on your tombstone!"

"I am known by several names, I am the skilled and venerable Toad-Sage and great protector of the Fire Country. Now and forever I am Jiraiya, the Holy Master Sannin of Myouboku Mountain! Behold my presence in awe and grandeur!"

"You-you're one of the Sannin of the eastern lands!" Tyrannus stuttered in fright.

"I see you've heard of me."

"Y-yes, I've heard of you, mainly through my research of your teammate Tsunade Senju."

"Why the interest in my teammate?"

"I saw her once during my travels in the eastern lands many years ago at a gambling hall. Her beauty captivated me and I attempted to court her, but she wouldn't give me the time of day."

"I'm guessing that rejection did not sit well with you Tyrannus."

"No Master Sannin, it did not. I've lived my life by taking what I want and if Tsunade wouldn't willingly come to me, then I would force her too!"

"Just what did you have in mind to force Tsunade-hime to do anything?" Jiraiya queried, as a sense of anger was beginning to swell within his body.

"It was quite simple, as I'm sure you know Tsunade's name within the gambling halls throughout the eastern lands in known as the legendary sucker. And she has left a considerable trail of betting markers and IOU's everywhere she went and lost. So I made it a point to buy up as many of her promissory notes and markers as I could get my hands on during my travels. I figured once I had a sufficient amount, I would locate where the bitch was and force her to submit to me or I would demand payment for everything." Tyrannus smugly replied, before he felt an oppressive killing intent fill the room and causing him to drop his sword and fall to his knees.

As Tyrannus struggled to take a breath, he heard Jiraiya declare in a chilling tone of voice.

"If you want to still be alive one minute from now, you will tell me where those markers are!"

"Y-yes, yes, of course, they-they're in the bottom drawer of my desk."

Jiraiya quickly ripped open the desk drawer and found the ugly paper trail of Tsunade's wretched vice. Shaking his head in disgust, he pocketed the numerous notes and cards before turning back to Tyrannus and commenting.

"Now, what should I do with you?"

"I, I gave you the markers, you said you wouldn't kill me."

"Actually, I said if you want to stay alive that minute you would tell me where the markers were. I made no mention of never killing you."

"Pl-please Master Sannin, I'll pay you and your sons whatever you want if you don't kill me! My, my money is in the vault room behind that bookcase!" Tyrannus pleaded in a stammering panic to the wizened Toad-Sage.

Jiraiya was practically salivating at the thought of how much wealth could be in that room. He looked down at the broken despot ex-ruler of the land of Tyrannia and commented.

"Very well Tyrannus, I accept your proposal. I promise that neither my sons nor I shall do you any harm."

It was at that moment when both men heard a shout outside the heavy door to the office.

**"Rasengan!"**

A second later the door was blasted off of its hinges in an explosion of wood and debris. Once the dust cleared, both Naruto and Kakashi stepped into the office and looked around. Jiraiya could see and smell the heavy stench of blood that covered their clothing. Jiraiya knew that the both of them had probably taken many lives during this night and while the Toad-Sage knew Kakashi could handle the mental toll that such deeds can take on someone. Jiraiya was concerned about Naruto, as he had never had to take a life before tonight and made a mental note to talk to his grandson about it after this. Clearing his throat to gain their attention the white-haired Sannin asked.

"Ahem, how goes the rebellion Kakashi?"

"I think we can call it a success, there are still a few guards roaming about, but Akira and his rebels are making quick work of them."

"And what about Kleve?"

"He has been dealt with….personally by me."

"I understand, where are the rebels now?"

"The rebels and the prisoners they freed are gathering in the great hall as we speak."

"Good, let's go meet up with them. Get up Tyrannus, I'm sure your subjects would like to have a word with you." Jiraiya sarcastically commented, before yanking Tyrannus to his feet and pushing him out the doorway.

A few minutes later Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto entered the great hall where they spied they rebels and recently released prisoners from the dungeon. Akira and Michiru were standing next to an old man and saw the trio enter the hall with their prisoner.

"Obito-sama, allow me to introduce you to my father Akio to you."

"A pleasure to meet you Obito-sama, my son says you and your family are responsible for my freedom from Tyrannus dungeon. I humbly thank you for your kindness in helping my boy and his friends to free us."

"No need to thank us Akio-san, we were just trying to right a wrong we had inadvertently committed." Kakashi contritely replied.

"Kakashi-sama, is this your father and brother that you told us abut?" Michiru asked in curiosity.

"Hai, let me to introduce to you all my father Hanzo and my little brother Iruka."

Both Jiraiya and Naruto threw Tyrannus to the ground before exchanging greetings with everyone. However, before any other conversation could take place a banshee like shriek filled the room, as Portlia was tied up and dragged into the great hall by several rebels. Upon seeing Naruto she cried out.

"Iruka-kun, please help me! This peasant trash won't leave me alone! Save me my love and punish them for daring to lay their hands upon me!"

Naruto could only roll his eyes before shouting with disgust.

"Shut-up Portlia, I could give a damn about what's happening to you!"

"Don't' don't you love me?"

"Please, there's only one girl in the world that I love and it certainly isn't a mean, spiteful, and spoiled pig of princess like you!"

Upon realizing that Naruto was not going to help her, Portlia cried out in a panic.

"Katsuro my love, where are you? Save me from these people and punish Iruka for toying with my affections!"

"If your looking for Katsuro to save you don't bother, you're currently stepping on him." Naruto commented with sarcastic derision.

Portlia looked down to see her foot standing in a pile of ashes and lifting it up saw the distinct gold rings that had adorned Katsuro's face.

"Ewwwww, how gross!" Portlia exclaimed in revulsion.

"What should we do with Portlia and Tyrannus?" Michiru asked.

"I say we kill them here and now!" Akira declared with vengeance.

"No my son, there's been enough killing on this night. Lock them up and we'll decide their fate tomorrow."

"As you wish Father." Akira replied before signaling some of his men to take Tyrannus and his screeching daughter away.

"Hanzo-sama, the people of Tyrannia owe you and your sons a debt of gratitude we can never repay? Is there anything we can give you to show our appreciation for freeing our land from Tyrannus and his minions?"

Jiraiya's thoughts immediately returned to the vault room inside of Tyrannus office and he said.

"Thank you for your kind words Akio, we can discuss that and a great many other things in the morning. I think everyone especially my sons are bit tired from this ordeal and right now I think we all could use a bit of sleep."

"I concur, let us all talk in the morning."

Upon returning to the lavish quarters Tyrannus had been so kind to provide to them, both Jiraiya and Kakashi flopped down into chairs and exhaled sighs of relief. However, Naruto remained silent and stepped outside onto the balcony to gaze into the starry night. The veteran Leaf shinobi knew what was bothering the young man and Jiraiya got up and ventured out onto the balcony as well.

"You alright gaki, you're awfully quiet?"

"I'm ok pervy-sage, I'm just thinking about some stuff." Naruto replied in a somber voice.

"This was the first time you had to kill someone wasn't it."

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, we're shinobi, it's what we do."

"Don't dismiss taking a life so frivolously!" Jiraiya snapped at Naruto before taking a deep breath to calm himself and adding.

"It's a hell of a thing, killing a man. Take away all he's got and all he's ever gonna have."

"Yeah, well, I guess they had it coming."

"We all got it coming, kid."

"I, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"It's ok Naruto, I understand. When you're ready you can talk to me or Kakashi. Now why don't you go inside and get some rest, you've earned it."

"Thanks pervy-sage."

As Jiraiya watched Naruto go back inside, he looked up to the stars and wondered if Tsunade was gazing upon the same nighttime sky. The Toad-sage then reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter she had given him before he left and started reading it again, as he had virtually every night since his departure.

_**Dearest Jiraiya-kun,**_

**Author Notes: **Okay, and that ends part two and of Naruto's adventure in the land of Tyrannia. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I do have to say my esteem took a hit after part one, as judging by the drop-off in the number of reviews and in some of the reviews themselves. I can only surmise that a lot of you haven't enjoyed this adventure. I know the first part was kind of boring seeing as it was a set-up chapter, but hopefully this second part will be more to everyone's liking. So I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for the conclusion of the Tyrannia adventure. As for the story itself, I have one more chapter in mind for Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, which will follow this chapter. Then I have a few more storylines of life back in Konoha without Naruto that I think all of you will enjoy. After that will be Naruto's grand return to the Leaf village.

Now I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. The reviews that actually force an author to think about something are the ones that are most helpful to us. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get an idea of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

Btw, once again I've got a couple of subtle homage's thrown into the chapter in the form of a couple of classic quotes from two very good and successful movies. A cyber-cookie and milk or a cyber-beer and mozzarella sticks your choice if you can name the movie and character that uses the quote. The only clues I will provide are one quote comes from Arnold Schwarzenegger and the other from Clint Eastwood. All I ask is don't write a review just answering the questions, but please also say something about the chapter as well.

**Breaking News**

**News:**

A couple of my readers and fine authors themselves brown phantom and Zentary have set up polls on each of their accounts asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

They have each listed 50 authors and you're allowed to vote for 10 choices on each poll. Both authors have graciously placed my name on both polls. I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 picks to please place a vote for me. If you haven't voted yet on these polls please do so. I thank you in advance for your support and the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary are listed below.

brown phantom www**.**fanfiction**.**net/u/1634435/

Zentary www**.**fanfiction**.**net/u/2022054/

If you didn't already know, I've been writing a revised version of a Naruto/Bleach crossover story I was co-writing with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The new revised story is called **"Do I Have A Purpose Anymore?" **If you're both a Naruto and a Bleach fan I think you will really enjoy this story. So far I've posted eight chapters of the revised story, so catching up if you wish to read it will not be time consuming for you to do.

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Once again I have very few positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#547** – This chapter starts with a flashback into Gaara and his father life growing up. It then continues on with the two Kazekage's facing off against one another, while the Third Tsuchikage Oonoki takes on the Edo Tensei revived Second Tsuchikage. The rest of the Alliance forces charge in and attack the Second Mizukage and the Third Raikage. Gaara traps his father, the Second Mizukage and the Third Raikage in sand cocoons that resemble his dead mother. Gaara's father then realizes that his son's power comes from his mother's love. Overall, a pretty good chapter, as it gives the reader some insight into Gaara's troubled past.

**#548** – This chapter was pretty much a continuation of Gaara and his father's introspection of their past. This all culminates with Gaara's father allowing himself to be sealed away. Both the Second Mizukage and the Third Raikage were hoping to be sealed away as well, but the Edo Tensei jutsu forced them to escape from Gaara and the two then attacked the army of Alliance forces. All in all the chapter was going well until Kishimoto had the Second Mizukage come up with a ridiculous summons,…a giant clam of all things. Meanwhile, Gaara has teamed up with the Third Tsuchikage Oonoki to take down the Edo Tensei revived Second Tsuchikage. We then cut to a scene of Itachi and Nagato running into Naruto and Killer Bee setting up a showdown between all of them in the next chapter. Overall, I liked this chapter, but a giant clam? C'mon really, Kishi couldn't come up with a better animal than that?

**#549** – This chapter starts off with Naruto thanking Itachi, Nagato, and Killer Bee for helping make him into the person he is. However, before any further conversation can take place Kabuto asserts his control of Itachi and Nagato and they attack Naruto and KB. During the fight, Itachi learns that Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki and seeks revenge against Konoha after learning of Itachi's true secret mission years ago. Madara is the one to reveal this truth to Sasuke and Itachi is pissed about it. Itachi still wants Sasuke saved (idiot) and leaves that task to Naruto. Nagato still forced against his will calls forth a couple of massive summons a Vulture and a multi-headed Hyena I think to do battle. Itachi then engages Killer Bee in a fight. Finally, Itachi calls forth the crow he shoved into Naruto the last time they fought. I thought this was pretty good chapter for the most part.

**#550** – Itachi breaks free of Kabuto's control and we learn in this chapter that the crow Itachi had implanted into Naruto carried Shisui Uchiha's eye. Shisui the Uchiha Itachi supposedly killed to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan had the ability to cast a genjutsu and control someone without them even knowing it. Itachi's plan had been that when Sasuke implanted his eyes into himself to gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that when facing Naruto the crow would emerge and Shisui's eye would cast a genjutsu onto Sasuke ordering him to always protect the Leaf village, as Itachi had hidden this command into the eye. However, before this can be explored further Kabuto commands Nagato to unleash his most powerful attack the Shinra Tensei onto Naruto, Itachi, and Killer Bee ending the chapter. Overall, this chapter was ok, but I could have used a little more in-depth dialogue about how exactly Itachi wanted Naruto to stop Sasuke.

**#551** – This chapter starts off with Nagato wiping the floor with Naruto and Killer Bee using his various "Path" jutsu's. Fortunately, Itachi unleashes his Susanoo defensive jutsu to save them. However, Nagato isn't done and unleashes this crazy black hole orb that's about to suck all of them into it. In a real cool scene Naruto, Itachi, and Killer Bee hit the orb with some of their strongest attacks, which destroys the orb and frees Nagato from Kabuto's control. Itachi then goes to seal away Nagato who has some final words for Naruto about himself and Jiraiya. This chapter was alright, but I would have much rather seen Nagato and Itachi free themselves from Kabuto's control and the two of them become a royal pain-in-the-ass for Madara and his plans in future chapters.

**#552** – This chapter starts off with Nagato being sealed away by Itachi and Kabuto is pissed off about it. Itachi and Naruto then get into an argument about who should go after Kabuto and stop his Edo Tensei jutsu once and for all. Itachi says he's figured out a way to stop it, but Naruto is being stubborn about letting him go instead of him. However, Itachi goes into this philosophical diatribe and convinces Naruto to let him be the one to stop Kabuto, while Naruto stops Madara. Then we get to a part, which really hacks me off. Apparently the power-up Itachi gave Naruto with the crow having Shisui's eye to help him stop Sasuke can no longer be used since it activated against Itachi.

So not only is Kishimoto constantly giving power-up's to all the villains, but now he's taking away one of the few he's given to Naruto, what an asshole! After this scene we go back to the Alliance forces fighting the Third Raikage and the Second Mizukage with his ridiculous Clam summons. Also we see Gaara and the Third Tsuchikage Oonoki still fighting the Edo Tensei revived Second Tsuchikage. Just as the Second Tsuchikage is about to land a killer attack onto Oonoki, someone appears in the sky above them ending the chapter. I would have really enjoyed this chapter, but Kishi stripping away one of the rare power-up's he's given to Naruto just killed this chapter for me completely.

**#553** – We learn this chapter it's Naruto who appears and he teams up with Gaara and Oonoki to take down the Second Tsuchikage. Naruto lands a variation of his Rasengan onto the Second Tsuchikage and Oonoki and Gaara finish him off and seal him away. Gaara then verbally lights into Naruto about why he is participating in the war and not still in hiding from Madara. Naruto explains before he goes off to fight the Third Raikage and Gaara and Oonoki go off to fight the Second Mizukage. We learn a little bit about the history of the Third Raikage and why he is such a badass. Finally the chapter ends with Sasuke killing Zetsu or a Zetsu clone and then revealing Kishimoto's all-time power-up for the little shit, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan has activated within him. A pretty good chapter other than the ending of seeing Sasuke get even more powerful because Kishi just loves him so much.

**#554** – This chapter starts off with Naruto attacking the Third Raikage with his Rasenshuriken attack. The attack initially fails due to the incredible lightning speed the Raikage's possesses and he is able to dodge it. However, Naruto does finally nail the Raikage with it and it appears that the fight is over. Unfortunately, we get another one of Kishimoto's famous inconsistencies, as the Raikage survives the attack unscathed. I call this an inconsistency because the Rasenshuriken is an attack that destroys what it hits on a micro-cellular level. There's no logical reason why the Raikage was able to survive the attack unscathed and of course Kishi offers up no reason to explain it. So the Third Raikage goes on the offensive and starts wiping the floor of the Alliance forces again. Naruto notices a scar on the Raikage's chest and asks a Dodai a Cloud nin about it. Apparently the Raikage received that wound many years ago battling the rampaging Eight-tailed Hachibi. Naruto figures it must have been a Bijuu bomb that caused the wound, so he begins to create one to use thus ending the chapter. Overall a good chapter except for another glaring inconsistency that Kishimoto tends to leave in the story with no explanation? I guess he figures were all too stupid to notice when he does this crap.

**#555** – This chapter starts with off with Naruto failing to create a Bijuu bomb due to his overuse of the Kyuubi's chakra. Many of you have commented about the inconsistency of Naruto constantly overusing the Shadow Clone jutsu in Kyuubi form as it drains the chakra that much faster. He was warned not to do this, but at least Kishimoto sort of addressed it by having Naruto flame out of chakra periodically. However, it doesn't explain why the Kyuubi hasn't sucked Naruto dry of his chakra? Because as we know from issue #519, while he's in Kyuubi mode, he runs the risk of the demon-fox taking all of his chakra and killing him, while Naruto is using the Kyuubi's chakra. Anyway, the Raikage tries to attack Naruto, but Dodai conceals him while Naruto attempts to communicate with the Hachibi and Killer Bee via the Alliance mind-link technique. Naruto does get a hold of them, while Killer Bee is taking a piss, boy Kishi is one funny guy.

The Hachibi can't remember how he wounded the Raikage, but Naruto deduces that it was the Raikage's own attack that injured him. Naruto goes into Sage mode and creates a Rasengan. On a side-note how stupid is it that after all this time Naruto still requires the use of a clone to create a Rasengan? I mean seriously, does Kishimoto give him no growth in his skills, even the ones he's already acquired. Sorry, just something else to add to the growing list of things Kishi does to devalue Naruto in the story. So the Raikage discovers he's been tricked and rushes back to hit Naruto with his most powerful lightning jutsu. Naruto dodges the attack in the nick of time and slams his Rasengan into the arm of the Raikage causing him to hit himself with the lightning attack. This defeats the Third Raikage and the Alliance forces seal him away and everyone celebrates yaaaaaaaaaay! The end the chapter shows Gaara looking a little worse for wear as he stares off with the Second Mizukage. Not a bad chapter per say, even if the fights have been kind of short in length.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 118 freaking issues!**

Now I would like to ask the question of whether or not you would like me to continue to recommend other stories to checkout and read? I ask this because a story by the author Hypno that I highly recommended last chapter and urged people to read and review to light a fire under him received only "one" review from a reader. Btw, thank you Kakashi Rocks The World for reading and reviewing that story. I've gone ahead and listed the story a second time under my recommendations, but if I'm just spinning my wheels and most readers don't care about what stories I recommend, then I'll quit doing it. I just need to know?

Now here are a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend and I urge all of you to checkout these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**Kazekage's Right Hand"** by **Maevis Pas: **One of the better stories I've come across in awhile. I don't know how I missed it for five chapters, but I did. It's a Naruto banishment story, but one that is actually written quite well and is very creative and original. I promise this story will not read like the hundreds of other Naruto banishment tales that litter this site. The main pairing is NarutoxHinata story. So if you're in the mood for unique banishment tale with Naruto and Hinata then this is definitely a story you should checkout and review.

"**Prove Them All Wrong"** by **Hypno:** I'm recommending this story for two reasons. One it's a good tale with a lot of angst, emotion, and drama to it. The second reason is that the author doesn't think it's that good of a story. I've told him I thought he's mistaken is having this viewpoint and he's assured me that the story isn't dead and will be updated again. However, it's been almost three years since the last update. The funny thing is even after three years of inactivity, it's still Hypno's highest reviewed story. So I'm hoping a new set of readers (i.e. all of you) will checkout the story and leave many positive reviews and that it will light a fire under Hypno to return to the story and begin working on it again.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**School Time:**

Venerable

Definition: Commanding respect because of great age or impressive dignity or worthy of veneration or reverence because of high office or noble character.

Etymology: Latin to Middle English 1400

Part of Speech: Noun


	52. The Power of Words One Can Wield

**Chapter 52 Summary: **A year has passed since the siege of Konoha by Orochimaru failed and the Leaf village has come back stronger from it. Also, three Leaf shinobi traveling the lands and carving out a heroic reputation have continued to grow stronger as well. Soon they will embark on their ultimate and final training and once completed, hopefully they can return as soon as they can to the land they call home. Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 52: "The Power of Words One Can Wield."**

* * *

It had been an eventful few weeks for Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi after the trio had helped free the kingdom of Tyrannia now renamed the Land of Mikomi (Hope). The Leaf shinobi had stayed to help flush out the remaining pockets of Lord Tyrannus supporters and to help rebuild the village. Still posing under the guise of the Hanzo family, the three ninja along with Akira and his rebels had made quick work of ferreting out the few remaining people who still bore an allegiance to the former regime. Akira's father Akio was voted in as the new village leader, while the former leader Tyrannus was subsequently sentenced to life imprisonment in the very dungeons he had condemned so many citizens to in the past. Unable to face such a cruel and ironic justice, Tyrannus had taken his own life rather than pay for his crimes.

The former Princess Portlia now disposed of her regal title was spared, as it was decided by all that while she was complicit in knowledge of some of her father's atrocities, she had no actual involvement or any real power within the former government. In the end, Michiru granted Portlia a modicum of mercy and gave the former princess two options for her life. The first option was banishment from the Land of Mikomi never to return or face certain death. The second option was Portlia could remain and serve as Michiru's personal attendant. The very same role Michiru herself was forced to serve under Portlia during her father's reign. Begrudgingly, Portlia chose the second option, as the former princess might have been spoiled, ugly, and fat, but she was no fool. At least the second option would provide her with a roof over her head and food to eat.

The most difficult part of the reconstruction of the Land of Hope was rebuilding the economy and infrastructure of the land to what it had once been, an agricultural and trade community. However, besides being one of the strongest and most skilled shinobi in the world, Jiraiya was also an astute businessman. The wizened Sannin had surmised that what the Land of Hope needed to restart their agrarian society was a partnership with another land steeped in the same customs and infrastructure. Jiraiya proposed to Akio that he contact the leader of the village of Cornucopia, a man by the name of Akira Kurosawa. Cornucopia should be able to provide the livestock, tools, seed, and farming necessities needed to start up the Land of Hope agricultural and trade economy once again.

Akio was buoyed by the fact that the man Jiraiya had said would help him and his people bore the same name as his son. He felt that was a good omen or sign from Kami. However, there still was a bit of doubt in his mind and he asked with concern.

"Sarutobi-sama, why should this man Akira and his people help my people and our land? We are but strangers and it will take us at least two years even with their help to produce sufficient crops of which we can trade with them in the future."

"I understand your concerns Akio, but Akira is an honorable man and I've no doubt he will help you in any way he can. However, if it will ease your mind, just tell him Sarutobi Hanzo and his sons request their assistance in helping your people and land return to its former self."

Akio seem bolstered by this and soon sent an envoy to the village of Cornucopia seeking their help and to discuss a possible partnership in the future. The new leader of the Land of Hope was no novice when it came to politics between villages and had assumed it would take months of negotiations between them before an agreement could be reached. Needless to say he was stunned beyond words when his envoy returned three weeks later at the head of a caravan from Cornucopia filled to the brim with all the stock, supplies, tools, and animals they needed to revitalize their land. Even more amazing is that it was none other than the Cornucopia leader Akira Kurosawa who led the caravan.

It was a joyous reunion between Akira and the Hanzo family. When the Cornucopia leader had learned from the envoy that they were the ones requesting help for another village, Akira didn't even debate the request and quickly went about organizing and gathering what this Land of Hope would need to help return it back to its agrarian society. It was the least the people of Cornucopia could do to honor the heroic saviors of their village. So it was of no surprise to Akira when he learned from Akio of what the Hanzo family had done for the Land of Hope. Upon realizing the two villages shared such a unique bond because of the Hanzo family. Both Akio and Akira were able to quickly reach an agreement that would ensure a long and hopefully very prosperous relationship between the lands for years to come.

After the accord was finalized between the two village leaders, Akio ordered that a celebration to mark not only this historic treaty, but also to honor Sarutobi Hanzo and his sons for their deeds in helping to free their land and save their people. The weeklong celebration was enjoyed by all and Akio, Akira, and Jiraiya took great amusement in watching Kakashi and Naruto attempt to fend off the advances of several mothers and their daughters just as they had to do back in Cornucopia over a year ago.

After the celebration had finally ended and in seeing that the Land of Hope was on its way to a full recovery. Much to everyone's disappointment Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kakashi had to bid farewell to them to resume their journeys throughout the lands. Nevertheless, just as in the village of Cornucopia, the people of the Land of Hope would never forget what the Hanzo family had done for them. So much so, that in a show of gratitude, respect, and remembrance of the heroes of the Land of Hope. A year later a 15-foot granite statue of the family created by their finest artisans would stand majestically in the center of the village, as a proud monument to last throughout time.

* * *

As Jiraiya and Kakashi sat quietly under a tree sharing some sake and watching the sunset they were at that moment content. The only thing that interrupted the comfortable silence was their young student talking in his sleep a few yards away from them slumbering in his bedroll.

"No… no… not there, wait.… oh yeah that's it…that feels awesome Hinata-hime!"

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Kakashi didn't get a reply, as Naruto began to giggle lightly and grab his pillow in a tight and provocative embrace before slowly pushing the pillow down the front of his body.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, oh you're so good at this hime, you've got a lot of talent you naughty girl."

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi blushed a bit at this, as they could only guess at who and what their young pupil was currently dreaming about.

"Should we wake him?"

"Nah let him be Kakashi. After what he went through in dealing Princess Portlia a few weeks ago, he deserves some fantasy time with the girl he loves and who occupies his dreams." Jiraiya replied, before slamming down another shot of sake and then pouring another.

"I suppose you're right; he's been working hard these last two years and has earned some quality time with Hinata, even if it's only in his dreams."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, I can only imagine how those two are going to react when they finally reunite again." Jiraiya giggled in response.

"You know Master-Jiraiya, I've never noticed before, but you and Naruto have identical giggles."

"It's an inherited trait." Jiraiya absently commented, while downing another shot.

"It must have skipped a generation because I don't remember Minato-Sensei ever giggling like that."

"Just because you never heard my son giggle doesn't mean he didn't have the same gig…..oh crap!" Jiraiya answered before realizing what he had just said.

Taking another shot of sake and slamming it down. Jiraiya turned towards the silver-haired Jounin next to him and asked.

"How long have you known?"

"I didn't for sure Master-Jiraiya, but I've suspected for awhile. I remember whenever Minato-Sensei always spoke about you his tone and the way he talked always held a certain reverence more so then a typical student to sensei relationship. I was reminded of that whenever you and Naruto talked about his father; you also had that same type of reverent tone to your voice."

"Minato was everything I could ever want in a son and I still miss him to this day." Jiraiya comments softly.

"As do I." Kakashi quietly agreed before adding.

"I take it there's a reason why you haven't told Naruto you're his grandfather."

"Not a very good one…I'm scared."

"YOU'RE SCA…" Kakashi began to exclaim before realizing he might awaken Naruto and then quietly said.

"You're scared, for Kami's sake you're one of the legendary Sannin, I think you can handle Naruto."

"Baka, I'm not scared of Naruto attacking me, although I wouldn't blame him if he did. I'm scared of him hating me. You have to understand Kakashi; after Minato and Kushina died I was devastated. So much so that I went on a bender of booze, women, and debauchery of such degree that by the time Sarutobi-Sensei's Anbu had finally found me week's later I couldn't even remember what I had done since the Kyuubi attack. Hiruzen sobered me up, but he knew I was in no condition mentally or physically to take care of Naruto. So he convinced me to resume my spy network and continue to try and track down Orochimaru. Sensei assured me that he would take the utmost care of my grandson. Well, since you were there, you know how well that went."

"The Sandaime tried his best, but once he revealed what Minato-Sensei had done to defeat the Kyuubi no Youko to the village….it all just got away from him somehow."

"Sensei was a fool to have done that and Naruto paid a price for it no child should have to endure. To this day I still hold much anger towards Sarutobi for doing what he did and in failing to take care of Naruto the way he should have." Jiraiya spat in contempt; before taking a deep breath and continuing on.

"But as much as I would like to fully blame him for the life Naruto had to lead growing up, I can't. I'm just as much to blame. If I had only been stronger and not let my grief and anger overwhelm me, I could have been there for Naruto."

"The past is the past and there's nothing we can do to change it Master-Jiraiya. All you can do is be there for Naruto now. You are going to need to tell him the truth one day and the longer you wait the harder he's going to take it."

"You think I don't know that, its part of the problem. My greatest sin isn't the fact that I left the responsibility of my grandson's upbringing in the care of others. No, my most egregious sin is that I never even bothered to check on his well-being, while I was gone all those years. It was just easier to assume that everything was fine and that Sensei was doing a good job and that Naruto was healthy and happy. To learn upon my return that wasn't the case, the guilt of what I did eats at me every day knowing the truth of his life growing up."

"What of Naruto's grandmother, couldn't she have taken care of him?"

An image of Tsunade flashed through the Toad-sage's mind before he exhaled a heavy sigh and replied with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"No, she had been long gone from the village and me, before Naruto was even born."

"I see, so she left you Master-Jiraiya."

"In a sense, yes she did, but I had no claim upon her, we were never married. I didn't want her to leave, but the truth of the matter is I held no spot within her heart,….I never did."

'_At least I thought I never did until recently.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself, before suddenly wincing in pain and grabbing his chest, he asked Kakashi in a now pain-stricken voice.

"Ka-Kakashi, get me the salve."

The silver-haired Jounin quickly retrieved a jar from Jiraiya's supplies and handed it to the wizened Sannin who lifted his shirt to reveal and ugly claw like scar in the center of his chest.

"Is the wound from the Kyuubi no Youko you received in Cornucopia acting up again?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"Hai, but once I rub some of Tsunade's medicinal cream on it the pain will ease up a bit."

"It was fortunate that Lady Tsunade had given you some of the medicines and other first aid techniques she had developed for dealing with demonic inflicted wounds. Without them, that doctor back in Cornucopia might not have been able to save you from the chakra poisoning you received from the Kyuubi's attack."

"That's true, but she knew you or I might be injured during our training of Naruto to control the fox demons power. And she wanted us to be as prepared as we could to deal with such injuries."

Kakashi watched intently the pained visage Jiraiya bore upon his face lessen as the Toad-Sage applied Tsunade's medicine, he quietly asked.

"Naruto still doesn't know about that wound does he?"

"No he doesn't and that's the way I want it. You know as well as I do that the kid would blame himself for what happened. And I don't want him beating himself up over something he had no control over."

"I understand." The one-eyed Jounin replied, before adding with a yawn.

"It's been a most enlightening conversation Master-Jiraiya, but all that sake is starting to kick in so I think I'm going to call it a night. I promise I shall tell no one of what I have learned this evening, unless you tell me otherwise."

"Arigato, I appreciate that Kakashi."

"A shame about Naruto's grandmother, he definitely would have had a better life growing up with her around. Ahh well, at least Lady Tsunade has filled that role to some capacity for him in his life now. It was good of her to step-up and do that." Kakashi offhandedly remarked, as he lay down next to the Toad-Sage before drifting off to sleep.

'_It was good of her to step-up and do that…..ha! Tsunade-hime is no different than me, both of us trying to atone for our past mistakes with Naruto, yet without telling him the truth while doing so. And why, because we're both cowards and we know it.' _Jiraiya thought to himself with bitterness and self-recrimination.

The Toad-Sage poured and drank down one last shot of sake, while the embers of their dying campfire crackled in the night. However, before the light of the fire faded away into the darkness. Jiraiya pulled out of his coat a worn torn letter that he had read and reread countless times and leaned back to read it once more.

_**Dearest Jiraiya-kun,**_

_**Always too late...that seems to be the story of my life. I was too late to protect Nawaki, too late to save Dan, too late to hear about the Kyuubi attack that took our son's life, and too late to save Sarutobi-Sensei from our bastard of a teammate. However, I'm taking a chance that I'm not too late to finally admit to myself and tell you that I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm also praying to Kami that you still want and love me, but if I'm honest with myself and with you, I admit I've done very little in my life to ever deserve your love.**_

_**You must think I'm crazy for coming out with this all of a sudden or that I'm under the influence, but I'm not. I am completely sane and sober as I write this. I know I should have told you countless times in our lives the love I have for you, but I didn't. Instead I chose to push you away and why,…...because I was scared. The necklace our grandson now wears is the ultimate expression of love I have to give. Yet, almost immediately after giving it to someone I was cursed to see them taken away from me and always in cruel fashion. After Dan died, I vowed that I would never let that happen to you Jiraiya-kun, which is why I never gave you the necklace, no matter how much I truly wanted too. I know that hurt you, but subconsciously I thought that I had to keep you at a distance. I truly believed if I allowed myself to love you, then the fates that had befallen Nawaki and Dan would also fall upon you. And I knew the loss of you was something I would never recover from. So my fear and cowardice dictated I could not love you Jiraiya-kun and we both paid a heavy price for that lie.**_

_**You've meant so much to me in my life Jiraiya-kun. Most people perceive me as a strong, independent, and confidant woman, a force to be reckoned with. I'm the Gondaime Hokage and even more, I'm one of the Legendary Three Sannin; that alone speaks volumes. Yet what they didn't realize was the fact that I wouldn't have been who I am without you as such a foundation in my life.**_

_**It's funny, because I never would have admitted it to you during our days on Team Seven, but I needed you back then. It was always you that had held the team together through those long years of training and through the first terrors of battle. And back then you were the only one who could keep Orochimaru under any sort of control. You were always the unrecognized leader and though I refused to openly admit it and Orochimaru rejected it, you were and are the best of the Sannin in every-way.**_

_**It should never have been me to take position of Hokage, but you. Oh, you professed in that maddening casual and flippant attitude of yours that it wasn't the job for you. It would be too much responsibility, too much paperwork, and not enough free time to train your new pupil or do your,….research. However, I now know your real motivation to come find me for the job was to save me. Orochimaru was a cruel manipulator to make the offer he did to me, but you were an even crueler one by bringing Naruto along with you. I would have satisfied myself by killing Orochimaru for Sarutobi-Sensei like a vengeful ghost from the past and then sink back into my drunken stupor of trying to forget my past and the pain that came with it.**_

_**Instead you forced me to face the grandson I never knew I had. Naruto-kun, Kami he looked so much like Minato-kun when I first met him all the memories I had tried to keep buried surfaced again. How I despised you then for dredging up my past and the pain that came with it. I never told you this before, but the sole reason I didn't take Minato-kun with me when I fled into the night like a coward was I knew you would take care of him whereas I was in no shape to. I knew you wouldn't abandon him just like you wouldn't abandon those three orphans during the Second Shinobi World War. I'm glad that Sensei revealed the truth to you about Minato-kun being your son, so you were able to have a relationship with him before he was ….….gone. **_

_**When you brought Naruto-kun with you to find me, I knew what you were trying to do. You were trying to save me from myself by giving me the gift of a family again. Even more aggravating was the fact that you weren't trying to include yourself as part of that family. Oh Kami, I was so furious with you for trying to manipulate my life even if it was exactly what I needed. At the time I didn't see that, so I silently cursed you and decided I wasn't going to be played by you. I was going to kill Orochimaru and disappear once again. Naruto had you for a family Jiraiya-kun and certainly didn't need a drunken gambling addict like me in his life. So I drugged you and went off to take care of that slithering snake we once called a teammate.**_

_**Looking back on that now I realize what an arrogant and overconfident fool I was. I was no match for Orochimaru in my prime and here I was years later, a broken down wreck attempting not only to take him down, but also his apprentice Kabuto. Orochimaru didn't even have to fight me, as I was barely hanging on against his protégé. And just as I was about to be defeated you came swooping in like you always did, acting like the hero you are to save me from the villain. I watched you take on Orochimaru without hesitation even though you were handicapped in the battle because of the drug I had given you. As I watched you fight tooth and nail against that snake, I suddenly remembered again why I love you. **_

_**No matter how much I have hurt you, neglected you, pushed you away, and ultimately abandoned you. You always stayed by my side and loved me, even when I didn't love myself. And no matter what I did to you, your love for me had never wavered. Even now I can't understand how it is possible for you to remain so devoted to me after everything I've done, and yet you do. As I watched you fight Orochimaru and Naruto-kun battle Kabuto, I realized if the two of you could fight so hard for someone like me, then perhaps there still was something worth saving in me. The two of you believed there was, so you accomplished your goal that day. And it wasn't me becoming the next Hokage, but in helping me to believe in myself again, which was something I thought I had forever lost long ago. **_

_**I've shared this with you Jiraiya-kun because I wanted you know how much you mean to me since that very first day you reentered my life. We've been through so much together in our lives that saying I'm sorry to you for all of my sins against you seems feeble, but I'm going to say it anyway.**_

_**Jiraiya-kun I'm sorry, I know I've said and done terrible things to hurt you in the past and I hate myself for that. I've no right to ask for your forgiveness, because truthfully I don't deserve it. But if you could find it in your heart to give me one more chance, I swear to you I can be…no, I am the woman I pray you still love, as I love you with all my heart. You will make me the happiest woman on the planet when you return if we can be together. And if you can't give me that chance anymore,….. I understand.**_

_**I hope I get the chance to speak with you before you depart to show and tell you how I feel, so you won't think these are just some insincere or meaningless words written on some paper. However, if I'm not able to talk to you, please know that what I've written here is genuine, honest, and heartfelt.**_

_**As are my feelings for you.**_

_**With all my love Jiraiya-kun,**_

_**Tsunade**_

Jiraiya folded up the letter and stuffed it back into his vest pocket, while a single solitary tear rolled down his cheek. As he leaned back against a tree, his thoughts turned to the conversation he had with Tsunade before he, Naruto, and Kakashi had departed. That discussion along with Tsunade's letter had thrown the Toad-Sage's heart into turmoil, as he silently mused.

'_Damn it Tsunade, just when I think I've finally found the strength to move on without you, you finally open your heart up to me after 40 years. Why did it have to take you so long to do that my hime? And now I don't know what to do anymore. I've offered up my heart so many times to you only for it to be crushed time and time again. I still love her, but is that enough for me to give her the one more chance she's asking for. Because I know if I do and it ends up for whatever reason as before, it would be the end of me.'_

Finally, the Toad-Sage of Mt. Myouboku shook his head to clear out the sake induced haze it held and realized he wasn't going to come to a decision this night about Tsunade. Unfurling his bedroll near the dying light and heat of the campfire Jiraiya flopped down onto to it to let the peaceful tranquility of sleep ease his troubled mind.

Jiraiya was roused from his slumber the next morning by a shout from Naruto.

"Hey, where's my pillow?"

"Check between your legs." Kakashi called out, as he too had awakened from his student's loud query.

"Huh, that's weird, how did it get down there?"

Jiraiya heard Kakashi chuckle and he himself grinned a bit before realizing that his pillow was between his own legs. Looking up to the sky, he silently pondered with amusement.

'_It must run in the family, because I remember many a time when Minato's pillow was in the exact same position when he would awaken in the morning after he started seeing Kushina.'_

The Toad-Sannin was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto asked.

"Hey pervy-sage, what are we going to be doing today?"

"I'm glad you asked gaki. First we're going to have some breakfast and then were going to break camp. We've got a long journey ahead of us to reach the spot where your final training can begin."

"Final training! Does that mean once I'm done with it we'll be heading back to the Leaf village?" Naruto exclaimed with excitement.

"Hai, it does, but don't get too excited about that, this training will be your toughest yet."

"Where are we going?"

"I've decided gaki it's time for you to receive Sage training from the Toads of Myouboku Mountain just like I did many years ago."

"Do you think he's truly ready for that training Master-Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked in uncertainty.

"Hai, he's ready for it and besides the Toads are holding onto something for you as well Kakashi."

"For, for me!"

Hai Kakashi, during these past two years in training Naruto, your own skills and power have gone up dramatically. And I think you've reached the point where you've gotten strong enough to utilize and handle what the Toads have for you."

"Wh-what is it?"

"What and ruin the surprise ha, ha, ha. No, you'll just have to wait until we get there."

"Umm pervy-sage, how long is this Sage training supposed to take?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"It's hard to say gaki; it all depends on how quickly you learn everything."

"Well, how long did it take you?"

"Hmmm, about five to ten years I think it was." Jiraiya absently replied, while rubbing his chin in remembrance.

"TEN YEARS! I don't want to take that long before I can see my Hinata-hime again!"

"Oh pipe down gaki; I said that's how long it took me. It should be much shorter for you with your ace in the hole the multiple shadow clone technique."

"Grrrr, well I hope so." Naruto grumbled, before walking away.

'_I hope so to Naruto, because I highly doubt the Akatsuki or Orochimaru will wait that long before either one unleashes their next scheme or attack to conquer or destroy the Leaf village or worse yet…destroy you.' _Jiraiya quietly mused with heavy concern.

* * *

Tsunade heaved a weary sigh as she stared at the mountains of paperwork that sat on her desk like a mini-landscape. Turning her head slightly to the right she spied the framed photo she kept of Jiraiya and Naruto together both of them smiling, happy, and content. The blonde Hokage couldn't help but smile herself as she gazed at the picture before she closed her eyes and said a quiet prayer to Kami to watch over the two and keep them safe. After she was finished, Tsunade still couldn't believe they had been gone for over two years. So much had happened since they've been gone, especially over the last year since Orochimaru's failed invasion of the Hidden Leaf village.

Rising from her chair, Tsunade walked onto her office balcony and gazed out over the village. The blonde Hokage could see the final repairs and defensive reinforcements to the Leaf village's outer wall being constructed in the setting sun. It was amazing to her given the amount of damage the village suffered during the invasion that a little over a year later most of the village had been rebuilt even stronger than what it was before. The Will of Fire the Fourth had always believed existed in the villagers and shinobi was never more evident than in how quickly they had recovered from that terrible ordeal. The Slug Sannin had many people to thank for this and none more so than Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara.

The Nara clan leader and the Strategic Commander of Konoha's shinobi forces along with his son had done an amazing job in the last six months of not only organizing the reconstruction efforts for the village, but also increasing the speed and efficiency for which the work was completed. Both father and son possessed supreme intellects individually. However when they combined their formidable IQ's and worked together, there was no problem or obstacle they couldn't solve. Tsunade only wished they could have resolved their differences sooner, but was grateful that they eventually did repair their relationship nonetheless.

The first six months following the invasion had dramatically changed both Shikaku and Shikamaru's demeanor and attitude about life. Shikamaru was precariously close to following a dark and revenge filled path following the invasion and witnessing the death of his best friend at Sasuke Uchiha's hand. While Shikaku was going down a different path, one filled with regret, grief, and guilt over the loss of his god-son and the role he played in it. Both Nara men began drinking quite heavily to try and forget about their actions or the pain they felt about so many things. This behavior had gone on for several weeks and would only lead more pain and misery for the two men unless something was done about it.

Fortunately, for the Nara clan leader and his heir, they both had one thing in common that would not let them fall into a drunken pit of despair for the rest of their lives. What both Shikaku and Shikamaru each had was the love of good woman. After nearly two months of watching the men they love slip further into the abyss, both Yoshino Nara and Temari Subaku had decided enough is enough.

The blonde Hokage chuckled at the memory of both women marching into the Sharpened Shuriken tavern and dragging both drunken Nara men out of it, kicking and pleading with their fellow shinobi comrades to help them. However, the glare and killing intent both women unleashed inside the bar was ferocious enough that everyone inside remained rooted to the spot they were on. Both Shikaku and Shikamaru received hellish beatings in different locations that night before Yoshino and Temari healed their injuries and then talked and more importantly listened to what each of their men had to say. It took some time, but eventually both women were able to pull both Nara men back from the brink and mend their broken hearts and souls through the love they held for them. The only thing they weren't able to repair was the still icy and distant relationship the father and son had with each other, but luckily Chouza Akimichi had chosen to settle that matter once and for all.

**(Flashback Six Months) **

Both Shikaku and Shikamaru grunted in pain, as the force of being thrown back first into the unforgiving brick wall had knocked the wind out of both men. As they struggled to regain their breath, two large hands grabbed them and suddenly flung them down the alleyway even further, as they landed in some trash illuminated by a lantern hanging on a wall. As Shikaku and Shikamaru crawled out of the trash, still heaving and trying to catch their breath, an angry voice one of which they both recognized called out.

"My best friend Shikaku and my only Tenshu-sochi (God-son) Shikamaru, never in my life have I been so disappointed in the two of you as I am right now!"

"Chouza, (cough, cough) what, what are you talking about old friend?"

"What I'm talking about is the disgusting behavior the both of you have shown to one another these past six months."

"I don't understand Kyoufu (Godfather) Akimichi, what do you mean by disgusting behavior? My father and I have barely spoken these past six months." Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"Exactly, I've watched the two of you be present in the same room and not even spare a glance or acknowledge the other one. In fact to a complete stranger, they would never even know you two are a father and son and that disgusts me!"

"It's troublesome my friend, but Shikamaru and I just have some,…..issues were trying to deal with right now."

"Issues my ass, this all about Chouji's death and you know it."

Both Shikaku and Shikamaru remained silent, as they quickly glanced at one another before Chouza spoke up once again.

"You Shikaku blame yourself for Chouji's death, but let me ask you something. If I had been on the battlefield with you instead my son, would you have done anything different?"

"No, the only thing different is you would have led the initial Leaf assault in breaking through Otogakure's defenses upon their retreat."

"And I might have been killed in battle just as Chouji was."

"Not to sound crass my friend, but that would have been preferable to what happened."

"Yes, I agree with you, it would have been preferable. If I could somehow go back in time and switch places with my son, I would do so without hesitation. A father should never have to bury a child before him, but that's what I had to do. I miss Chouji everyday, which is why when I see the two of acting the way you are with each other over his death it makes me angry."

"Why does the way my father and I act with each other cause you such anger Kyoufu-Akimichi?"

"I'm angry Tenshu-sochi, because the two of you don't even realize how fleeting life truly is. I would give up anything to be able to spend some time with Chouji again, but that can never be. Whereas you Shikamaru could spend time with your father, but choose not to do so because of your irrational need to blame him for Chouji's death. What's worse is that this illogical blame you place upon him only reinforces the blame he's placed upon himself for it. It's all so ridiculous and if Chouji could see the way you've been acting Tenshu-sochi…..he would so ashamed of you."

Shikamaru could only look down to the ground, as his Godfather's words struck painful chord within him. After a moment, he then heard Chouza harshly say.

"And Chouji would be as equally disappointed in you as well Shikaku! You are not to blame for his death and by accepting that you are to blame. You insult Chouji's memory and diminish the heroic deeds he committed."

Both Shikaku and Shikamaru looked guiltily at one another neither one able to speak. The Akimichi clan leader looked down at his friend and godson and knew his words had affected them both deeply. Exhaling a heavy sigh, he spoke once more and in a calmer voice said.

"Now, I'm going over to the Sharpened Shuriken to drink a toast to my son and celebrate. It's a special day today, one you should remember Shikamaru. Today is the day you and Chouji along with Ino-chan graduated the academy and officially became the second formation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. I was so proud of Chouji that day. You both are welcome to join me, but only if you workout right now the troubles between you two. Which I suggest you do, because if I find out you haven't even after everything I've said to you. The beatings you got from Yoshino and Temari a few months ago will be nothing in comparison to the beatings I will give you for being such stubborn idiots!"

As the two Nara men watched their friend and Godfather walk away and disappear into the darkness of the night, they finally turned to look at one another and said in unison.

"Ashikarazu." (I'm sorry)

Both of them cracked a grin at this before Shikamaru spoke up.

"No Dad, I'm sorry about the way I've acted with you. I don't really blame you for Chouji's death. I'm just so…..angry and frustrated about it, that I looked for someone to blame and unfortunately you fit the bill. Chouza-san is right, to blame you was totally irrational and illogical on my part and I'm sorry if I caused you any pain these past few months because of my foolish emotions."

"It's alright son, I know Chouji was like a brother to you and in a morbid sort of way I welcomed the blame you leveled upon me for his death. Your Godfather was right about me as well. I fully accepted your blame because it did reinforce the guilt I had placed upon myself for Chouji's death. I figured if you blamed me and I already blamed myself, then I must be the one who caused my godson's demise. However, Chouza is right; by doing that I never realized that I was insulting Chouji's memory."

"We both were insulting to Chouji's memory by the way we've been acting father."

"Hai we were, but that stops today son if you're willing to forgive your foolish old man."

"You're forgiven, but only if you can forgive your equally foolish son."

Both Nara men rose to their feet and quickly looked around to make sure no one else was present before they embraced in a warm hug with each other. After which, they began to walk out of the alleyway when Shikamaru asked.

"So what do we do now? Go home and have dinner with mom and Temari like we're supposed too."

"Well son, I say we skip dinner and go to the Sharpened Shuriken and join with your Godfather in celebrating the memory of Chouji."

"That sounds good to me, but you know when we celebrate we tend to get a little drunk which pisses mom and Temari off to no end."

"It's most troublesome, but even they can't get mad at us for getting drunk if it's in celebration of Chouji's memory."

"It's a drag, but I think they will still get mad at us for skipping out on dinner with them to get drunk. However, I do believe you're correct that the reason why we did it will prevent them from administering any beatings. At least I hope so."

"So do I son, so do I."

**(End of Flashback)**

Chouji's death had affected many people, but probably none more so than the girl he had been in love with and she recently discovering her love for him. Ino Yamanaka was always considered astrong, independent, and confidant young woman by her peers. However watching the boy she loved murdered before her eyes had nearly destroyed her. Both Inoichi and Keko were fearful that their young daughter would never breakout of her grief and depression in the weeks following Chouji's death. Fortunately, there was one individual who was not going to let Ino mourn the rest of her life away and that person was her Sensei Anko Mitarashi.

When Anko had been released from the hospital from the wounds she had received during the invasion. She quickly learned of the cycle of depression and despair her pupil was going through. The purple-haired Special Jounin sought out Ino's parents and was informed by them that they had exhausted every means they could think of to bring their daughter back to her former self. Anko asked Inoichi and Keko to let her try and they readily agreed, as they felt they had nothing left to lose.

At which point the trio returned to the Yamanaka compound and Ino's parents watched as Konoha's infamous Queen of Snakes marched up the stairs to their daughter's room and knocked on her door. Upon receiving no response Anko reared back and kicked the door in, ripping the hinges out of the door frame before marching in and giving Ino what she thought she needed…..a resounding smack across the young kunoichi's face. Keko immediately wanted to rush to her little girl's aid, but was held back by Inoichi , as the two parents listened intently to what Anko was growling out with fury at their daughter.

**(Flashback Ten Months**)

Anko turned her head to look down at her still weeping apprentice sprawled out on the bedroom floor, while rubbing her cheek and shouted at her in annoyance.

"Ino quit your damn bawling and get up off the floor!"

"Wh, what?" Ino replied, as she looked up in confusion and slowly stood up to face her teacher.

Anko grabbed the front of Ino's purple halter-top and pulled her forward to look the weeping young woman in the face and angrily said through gritted teeth.

"Damn it Ino, get a hold of yourself! I expect my apprentice to be made of stronger mettle than this! Because if you don't stop crying like a little baby in the next thirty seconds, I'll give you something to cry about!"

The Yamanaka heiress coughed out a few choked gasps and sniffles, but ultimately complied with her sensei's orders. For she knew Anko did not make idyll threats.

"Thank Kami; I hear enough damn crying when I'm at home." Anko declared with relief.

"Are Aniko and Anika being fussy Anko-sensei?"

"Who said I was talking about my daughters, it's Iruka-kun that's always whining and complaining about something."

Ino smiled in amusement for the first time in weeks upon hearing Anko's cheeky reply, who added with satisfaction.

"Good, it's nice to know that you can still smile princess even after your friend's death."

The small smile that was adorning Ino's face quickly disappeared as the image of Chouji being killed by Sasuke flashed across her mind. Tears began to well in her eyes once more, but Ino refused to breakdown in front of Anko who said in a calm voice.

"I know you're hurting right now about Chouji and that's understandable, but don't let your sorrow consume you over it. Especially when you and I both know that emotion isn't what occupies your soul."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Take a moment to look deep inside of yourself Ino. It isn't sorrow that fills your being right now, but pain, anger, and a pure rage in wanting to exact revenge on the person who took your friend from you, that is what consumes your soul."

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino spat with malevolence and hatred ringing in her voice.

"That's right, the little Uchiha bastard. So, instead of wasting your life away mourning over the death of the boy you loved. I want you to take the pain you feel over it and the hate and the unadulterated fury you now have towards that little Uchiha cocksucker and channel it into becoming the most badass kunoichi you can be. Take all of those emotions and use them to push you farther than you could ever dream in your training. The training will be like Hell on Earth for you, but I'll be with you every step of the way. If you can do that, I promise that when people see you in the future, not only will they see one smoking hot babe, but they will also see one of the most dangerous shinobi in the entire Leaf village. And maybe one day Kami permitting, you'll get your shot to unleash all of that pain, hatred, and rage onto the Uchiha and make him pay for what he did to you and Chouji."

Ino wiped the tears out of her eyes and realized everything Anko had said was true. Looking up with a determined visage to gaze into the face of her teacher, Ino nodded her head in understanding and uttered two resolute words.

"Let's go!"

The young kunoichi then marched past her sensei and down the stairwell and hugged her mother and father before striding with vigor out the front door heading towards the Konoha training grounds. Anko gave a respectful albeit hasty bow to Ino's parents, before she too raced out of the front door to catch-up with her pupil. Both Inoichi and Keko stood in stunned silence in the middle of their living room trying to come to terms with what had just happened. After a minute, Keko shook her head and made an attempt to go after her daughter, but was stopped by Inoichi who calmly said.

"Let her be Keko-chan."

"Let her be; are you crazy Inoichi-kun? Do you really want our daughter going down such a dark path as the main motivation in her life?"

"No, I would prefer that she chose another path, but we have to be honest with ourselves. At least Ino has chosen a path to follow and moved forward with her life, which is more than she was willing to do these past two months. And I would much rather have a functioning daughter of some capacity, than one completely consumed by depression and sorrow like she has been. Plus, it might be a dark path she is on, but it's also a path that will make her stronger."

"That may be true Inoichi-kun, but I don't want to wake up one morning and find Ino has turned into the second coming of Anko Mitarashi!" Keko angrily snapped at her husband, before storming off to their bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

The Yamanaka clan patriarch merely flopped down into a chair and heaved a weary sigh, as he thought to himself.

'_My darling Keko, you still haven't let go of your prejudices about Anko yet. Because truth be told, Ino's personality was like Anko's long before the woman became her sensei, you just don't want to admit that. And being like Anko isn't necessarily a bad thing, because if Ino is able to attain the skills and strength that she has. Then I'll feel a hell of a lot better for her safety when she has to face someone with the power level of the enemies this village is going to deal with in the future. Those skills and strength may be just enough to keep our baby girl alive, whereas most other shinobi are going to fall.'_

**(End of Flashback)**

Anko had indeed kept her word to her young pupil and Ino's training had indeed been brutal and bordering on sadistic some would say over the past ten months. However, no one could argue with the results, as the young Yamanaka girl had excelled and become by reputation a very skilled and dangerous kunoichi. Though still ranked as a low-level Chunin along with the rest of the Konoha 10 save for Shikamaru and Hinata. The majority of the Leaf shinobi ranked high-level Chunin and above knew that the rankings for the Konoha 10 had been rendered meaningless by all of them. In fact, the Konoha 10's reputation and stature since the invasion had grown immensely and become widely known throughout all of the elemental nations. The only reason Tsunade didn't promote all of them to a much higher Chunin rank was the fact that it had only been a year since they all received their initial Chunin promotions in the first place for their deeds and actions during the invasion.

The invasion, loss of their comrade and friend, and their battles against their former traitorous classmate Sasuke Uchiha had lit a fire under all of them. And through their intense training over the last year, each of them had improved dramatically in their power and skills as shinobi. It made Tsunade proud to see all of them take such impressive strides, but also saddened her a bit in knowing the motivations behind it. Still she was eager to show them off to Kazekage Gaara and the several Sand dignitaries who had come to Konoha on the one-year anniversary of the failed Sound invasion to renew their treaty between the two villages and celebrate their joint effort in defeating Orochimaru and his Sound forces.

The treaty signing and the two-day celebration that accompanied it had proceeded splendidly. Tsunade had indeed been able to show off the skills of the Konoha 10 for all to see, as she had set-up a spar between the Konoha 10 versus 50 Chunin ranked Leaf shinobi. Most of the Sand delegates had thought the buxom blonde Hokage was insane and thought the Leaf village's infamous Konoha 10 was severely outmatched and stood no chance of winning. Only Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, and their former sensei Baki who was now Gaara's Chief advisor remained silent as the spar started. As the match proceeded, the Sand delegation soon realized that Tsunade hadn't been insane at all, as they watched in awe at the power, skills, and more importantly teamwork the Konoha 10 exhibited and were astounded at how quickly and efficiently these 10 youths were able to win the match. Temari had felt a special sense of pride during the spar, as it was Shikamaru who directed all of the movements and attacks with his comrades to end the fight so swiftly.

The final night of the celebration is when a couple of potential political disasters between Suna and Konoha almost occurred in Tsunade's estimation thanks to one audacious Yamanaka heiress and her former lazy Genin teammate. The first incident happened during the formal line procession before the grand dinner. In which Gaara and the rest of the Sand dignitaries preceded to move down a line in an orderly succession being introduced to Konoha's various VIP's and their own dignitaries. Everything had gone smoothly until the very end when Gaara had reached Tsunade who introduced her two protégé's to the esteemed Kazekage, one Shizune Katou and Sakura Haruno. When Gaara's eyes fell onto Sakura, he recalled a memory and commented.

**(Flashback One Month) **

"Sakura Haruno,… ahh yes I remember you. You're Naruto's woman, the one he fought me so valiantly over to save during the Chunin exam. It is an honor to meet the girl my friend loves so much."

Hinata felt the sting of Gaara's words and even though she had made great strides in overcoming once woeful lack of self-esteem. Their still remained a small but deep-rooted doubt in her mind that she was the girl for Naruto and not Sakura. It also didn't help matters that the young Hyuga girl had missed Naruto terribly over the past two+ years and the mention of his name brought back a flood of memories, as tears began to well in her eyes. Rather than cause a scene, Hinata quietly excused herself and quickly left the proceedings to be alone. Sakura too had felt her stomach tighten in anxiety upon hearing Gaara's words and was about to politely correct the Kazekage. Unfortunately, she never got the chance, as Ino chimed in to correct Gaara and she was not going to be polite about it.

"Hey you pasty-faced red-haired jerk! That's not Naruto's woman or the girl he loves. That person just left in tears thanks you!"

"Ino!" Both Inoichi and Keko shouted in unison, but it seemed to fall on deaf ear for their daughter who continued on.

"And it wasn't Naruto who saved billow-board brow over there from you, but according to her it was her precious Sasuke Uchiha who beat you and saved her!"

What happened next surprised everyone in the room especially the Sand delegation, as no one had ever hear it before,…Gaara laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, Sasuke Uchiha! All he did was run away from me during our fight. It was Naruto who defeated me, nearly dying in the process to save this girl. And considering how fiercely and bravely he fought to save her, I assumed she was his woman."

"Well, you got the ass part right!"

"Ino Yamanaka that's enough!" Tsunade screamed with fury at the young kunoichi before continuing on.

"You apologize right now to the Kazekage!"

"Fine, I'm sorry Kazekage Gaara,….sorry you're such a baka who makes assumptions and speaks without knowing all of the facts you dumb-ass!"

Ino then shunshin'd out of the room before anyone could stop her to go find her best friend and make sure she is alright. Meanwhile the Sand delegation exploded with cries and shouts of being slandered, insulted, and humiliated before Gaara's sand whipped menacingly around them and he yelled

"SHUT UP!"

"Kazekage Gaara, I most humbly apologize for my shinobi's outburst and the things she said to you. I promise she will be severely punished and…"

"Do not punish the girl Hokage Tsunade. I am to blame for this incident, not her. Everything that young woman said was correct. Instead of speaking with known facts, I did make an assumption and spoke out of turn, which as you know as a leader can be damaging in so many ways. So as a personal request, do not punish her for what she said. She may have been a little more brash and outspoken with the truth than most people would like, but it was still the truth nonetheless." Gaara calmly requested to the blonde Hokage.

"I will grant your request Kazekage Gaara and not punish Ino for her outburst. I thank you for being so kind and benevolent over this incident. Ino has indeed always been brash and outspoken as you kindly put it. I would more strongly describe her and say that she's hotheaded, impetuous, and presumptuous. Unfortunately, these traits seemed to have grown in the girl instead of lessen under the tutelage of her current sensei." Tsunade replied, as she fired off a quick glare towards Anko who immediately ducked behind Iruka out of the Hokage's sight.

"I believe it's the blonde hair Hokage-Tsunade, as I've yet to meet someone with blonde hair who didn't possess those traits, including my sister and even Naruto."

Temari bristled a bit at her brother's assertion and grit her teeth, but remained silent. While Tsunade a bit annoyed by Gaara's casual statement said.

"I have blonde hair Kazekage Gaara."

Gaara's response to the slightly agitated blonde Hokage standing by him was merely to cock an eyebrow while looking at her and asking.

"And?"

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's face momentarily before she calmed down and turned her attention back to Gaara and contritely said through gritted teeth.

"If you would like to follow me Kazekage Gaara, I'll escort you and your delegation to the assembly hall now for dinner."

"Thank you Hokage Tsunade, please do that for my delegates and I will join you shortly. I wish to seek out Ms. Yamanaka and that young woman I inadvertently hurt and apologize to them."

"There's no need for you to do that Kazekage-dono!" One of the Sand delegates exclaimed.

"I feel there is." Gaara coolly stated, as he sent a glare towards the man silently signifying **if you value your health** **do not speak again**, before turning on his heels and exiting the room, while Tsunade guided the rest of the delegation into the great hall.

* * *

"I can't believe you let what that idiot of a Kazekage said about Sakura get to you like that Hinata! You know Naruto loves you and not billow-board brow. I thought you were past this doubt when it comes to you and Naruto."

"Naruto-kun loved her for a long time Ino."

"Right _loved,_ as in use to love, not _love_ like he has for you."

"You, you really think so."

"Kami Hinata, no I don't think so, I know so. The pink-monster blew her chances with Naruto a long time ago. Besides, Sakura probably isn't even interested in Naruto anymore. She's got Lee now as someone to abuse, torture, and crush for the next 40 years as a replacement for him."

"That's not nice Ino; Sakura's not the same girl she once was."

"Ehh whatever, a leopard doesn't change its spots. Anyway it's not Sakura you should be worried about losing Naruto to when he comes back, but someone else."

"Who?" Hinata snapped with sudden interest.

"Well, if Naruto comes back looking like a prime hunk of super-sexy man-meat than the person you're going to have to watch out for is…..me! (giggle, giggle)" Ino whispered into Hinata's ear with a giggle.

Hinata didn't appreciate her friend's attempt at humor and scowled at Ino before growling out in a malevolent and determined voice.

"Ino-chan, I swear if you put any moves on my Naru-kun when he returns I'm going to Juuken your bony-ass into the hospital for the next six months!"

"Ha, ha, ha that got your fire stoked, I promise, I won't be putting any moves on Naruto when he gets back no matter how hot he might be. Besides I won't have to put any moves on Naruto. I mean you can be pretty hot when you want to be Hinata, but once little Naru gets a look at me, he won't be able to help himself. You can't blame the guy, he's only human and for your information my ass is not bony. My butt is the most tight, supple, and exquisite booty in the whole village….smack!" Ino announced, as she slapped her own ass for emphasis.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Ino's antics before a voice called out to them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Ka-Kazekage Gaara!" Hinata stammered in surprise.

"Oh great what do you want, here to see if Hinata was still crying or did you just want to make her cry some more?" Ino fired off in angry irritation.

"Ino be respectful, that's the Kazekage, he didn't make me cry." Hinata chided her friend.

"Actually, I did inadvertently make you cry by my words, which is why I wish to apologize to you. I made an assumption about something and you were hurt by it. I most humbly apologize to you Ms….Hinata was it?"

"Y-yes Kazekage Gaara, my, my name is Hinata Hyuga."

"Please, you may address me as just Gaara. I remember you now from the Chunin exams. You fought with much bravery against your opponent another Hyuga if I recall correctly."

"I fought my cousin Neji, Kaze…I mean Gaara-san."

"Yes, and even though you were clearly outmatched, you continued to fight on. I remember I was very confused at the time about what your inspiration was to continue on with the fight."

"My inspiration was Naruto-kun."

"Naruto, I do not understand."

Hinata took a moment to think about how to answer Gaara's question before she exhaled a deep breath and continued on.

"You see for the longest time growing up I would watch Naruto and thought he was amazing. For you see it didn't matter what was said to him or what was done to him by people or even if the odds he faced in doing something were seemingly insurmountable, he would never give up or runaway. If he failed, then he would come back again and again until he succeeded. I was the exact opposite, always looking to give up or runaway, but in watching Naruto-kun and seeing his strength, determination, and unwavering confidence made me want change myself for the better. I wanted to show him that I wouldn't give up like I knew he would never give up. That is why I continued on with my fight against Neji-niisan. Do you understand now Gaara-san?"

"I believe so; Naruto does seem to have the affect of inspiring those around him. He also inspired me to change myself for the better. I would like to hear more of your thoughts about Naruto during dinner, if that is acceptable to you? You see even though Naruto is the first person, who wanted to be my friend, I find I know very little about him."

"Yes, I would happy to tell you all about Naruto-kun."

"And Ms. Yamanaka, if you have forgiven this pasty-faced red-haired jerk of a baka who makes assumptions, you are more than welcome to join us." Gaara said turning his attention towards Ino.

Hinata looked over towards Ino with a look of confusion before realizing what her friend must have done and sternly said, while leveling a scowl at her.

"Ino, you didn't!"

Ino just looked sheepishly to the ground and absently kicked a stone before saying.

"You had to be there Hinata"

"You I will talk later! Now let us escort the Kazekage to the assembly hall before he wastes any more time with us." Hinata declared with certainty.

"I don't consider it a waste of time Hinata-san." Gaara replied, as the trio walked back inside.

Needless to say, many people were shocked to see the Kazekage walk into the great hall with a Leaf kunoichi linked to each arm. And they were even more surprised upon reaching the Hokage's table that he ordered two of the Sand delegates seated next to him to leave, to which one exclaimed in query.

"But Kazekage-dono, why are you ordering us away from dining with you, as we have always done during our diplomatic trips?"

"Because tonight I would much rather enjoy my meal in the company of two beautiful women than in the company of your decrepit asses…..Now move!"

Both Sand delegates quickly scurried away when Gaara's sand started buzzing around them, as the Kazekage escorted both Hinata and Ino to their now vacated seats by him and they sat down to eat. A few feet away, Kankurou leaned over and whispered to his sister.

"Damn Temari, I know you've been working with Gaara about him opening up more to people, but I didn't think you were teaching him how pick-up on the babes…OWWWW!"

As Kankurou was rubbing the back of his head courtesy of a slap from his older sister, Temari hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"Baka, Gaara-kun isn't trying to pick-up any babes as you put it. He wants to learn more about Naruto and I told him the best way to do that is to talk to Naruto's friends while he is here. Next time, try thinking with your big-head instead of your little one before you speak!"

"Gaara should have also mentioned excessively violent as one of the traits all blondes have." Kankurou muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Temari snapped at her brother.

"Nothing, nothing at all Temari." Kankurou quickly replied, as if by reflex.

The rest of the evening went exceedingly well, as food and copious amounts of drink flowed freely throughout the hall. Gaara surprised everyone when he looked over at Tsunade and openly laughed, as an image of her with jet-black hair cut in a unique bowl style along with big bushy eyebrows entered his mind, as Hinata had regaled the Kazekage about Naruto's most recent great prank. For her part, the buxom blonde Hokage could only sit silently and listen to the laughter, while grinding her teeth and the tick mark had returned to her face. Temari meanwhile had excused herself and being a bit tipsy from the sake, as well as feeling randy sought out and found her boyfriend.

"There you are Shika-kun, why have you been avoiding me these last couple of days?"

"Mari-chan, you're one who said you wanted to keep on relationship guarded while your brothers and the rest of the Sand delegation were here.

"Well yeah I did, but that doesn't mean we can't see one another."

"Troublesome, yeah it kind of does."

"If were careful, we'll be alright." Temari cooed into his ear, while reaching around to give a quick squeeze to Shikamaru's ass.

"Mari-chan we can't do this. Let's just wait until after your brothers and the delegates return back to Suna tomorrow."

"No, now if you know what's good for you, you'll meet me outside in the Hokage's garden in five minutes. You got that!" Temari sternly ordered, before striding out of the great hall.

Shikamaru dropped his head in defeat and slowly followed his temperamental girlfriend. He had gotten to know Temari moods well enough to know that he either could join the Suna kunoichi outside or share the same fate as his father when he didn't follow his mothers commands. Truthfully, Shikamaru was quite tired, as it had been a long and exhausting day for him in many ways and all he wanted to do right now is rest. However, with Temari worked up into such frenzy, he realized he would not be getting any sleep for awhile. There was only one thought going through the Nara's mind, as he trudged out of the assembly hall.

_'What a troublesome woman.'_

Shikamaru had no idea how prophetic his thought would be, as thirty minutes later Tsunade had decided to give a very specialized potted plant to Gaara. The medicinal herbs this plant would provide could be added to the Suna greenhouse for future use. Needless to say both Hokage and Kazekage were equally surprised to find sitting on a bench in the private garden Temari positioned squarely on Shikamaru's lap and locked in a passionate kiss before they finally pull apart for air. Shikamaru then begins to unbutton Temari's top, while she attempted to catch her breath, before the sound of Tsunade loudly clearing her throat reached their ears.

"AHEM, are we disturbing you two?"

Both Temari and Shikamaru instantly froze, before slowly turning their heads to see both Tsunade and even worse Gaara staring directly at them. The stern look the blonde Hokage was leveling towards them was indeed troublesome as Shikamaru might say. However it was nothing compared to the cold harsh glare Gaara had, as his eyebrow twitched in spasms. Shikamaru instantly let go of the breast he had been holding and quickly pulled his hand out from inside Temari's blouse, as the Sand kunoichi frantically began to button back up said article of clothing. Both shinobi swiftly sprang up from the bench and hurriedly attempted to straighten their clothes, as Tsunade and Gaara approached them. Temari was about to stammer out something when Gaara raised his hand stopping her and stated in a cold monotone voice to her.

"We'll discuss this when we get back to Sunagakure."

"But, but I'm not scheduled to return back to Suna with you and the delegates."

Gaara's simply shot his sister a glare, before replying in no uncertain terms.

"You are now!"

The red-haired Kazekage then turned his attention to Shikamaru and his glare intensified, while releasing a sizable amount of killing intent at the Leaf Chunin. Shikamaru to his credit didn't flinch or move, seemingly unfazed by the killing intent, as he stared unblinking directly back into the eyes of Gaara. After a minute, the Kazekage emitted a low rumbling growl from his throat at Shikamaru before walking away followed by Tsunade who could only shrug her shoulders at the two youths. As the two village Kage's disappeared deeper into the private garden and out of sight. Temari suddenly exhaled a deep breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Shikamaru could feel his girlfriend shivering and pulled her in for a hug, as he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Mari-chan, everything will be alright, I promise."

"I hope so Shika-kun, I was planning on telling Gaara about us soon, but I certainly didn't want him to find out the way he did."

"Well, he's just going to have to learn to deal with it, because I'm not going to give you up."

"You, you mean that!"

"Of course I mean it, besides it would be too much of a drag to have to go out and find someone else to be with. Not after all the work I've had to do just to put up with you."

"Thanks a lot!" Temari replied with slight indignation, as she playfully slapped Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru merely smirked before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Temari's forehead and said with sincerity.

"I love you, troublesome woman."

"I love you too, lazy-slacker."

**(End of Flashback)**

Tsunade walked back to her chair and flopped into it, stretching her arms and yawning; the blonde Hokage leaned back in the chair and took one last look at the photo on her desk before closing her eyes, the fatigue of the day taking its final toll on her, as she began to drift off to sleep. Tsunade knew she would need her rest for tomorrow she was going to initiate her plan to take control of the Konoha Council. She could wait no longer, as Danzo had introduced a proposal in the Konoha Council today a plan that would eventually lead to Leaf village's downfall. And Tsunade knew if she didn't act now, then Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi wouldn't have a home to come back too.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Greetings, I welcome all of you back to the adventures of known Naruto characters in this story. Apparently, my attempt to create a two-part original story with original characters wasn't as successful as would have hoped judging by the sever drop-off in reviews. Hopefully, getting back to the characters everyone knows and loves will bring a lot of you back to the story. In this chapter, I had quite a lot of narrative and some flashbacks as many of you are clamoring for Naruto's return to the village. So I wrote it this way to speed up the process a bit and I promise Naruto's return will be happening soon. However, I still have a few more storylines of life back in Konoha without Naruto that I want to cover and think all of you will enjoy reading before that happens. After that will be Naruto's grand return to the Leaf village.

As for this chapter there are a few points I wish to address. First is Tsunade's letter to Jiraiya. If it seemed lacking remember in chapter 39, Tsunade was able to speak to Jiraiya before he left with Naruto and Kakashi. So a lot of what she wanted to say was covered in that conversation. The current time-line of the story is now at two years of Naruto being gone and a little over a year since the invasion. This chapter was designed to try and convey what's been happening in the last year since the invasion. Also, as you have read Naruto is going to begin his Toad-sage training. I haven't decided yet if I will devote any ink-time to that training, but I'm leaning towards probably not.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get an idea of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

* * *

**Breaking News**

**News:**

A couple of my readers and fine authors themselves brown phantom and Zentary have set up polls on each of their accounts asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

They have each listed 50 authors and you're allowed to vote for 10 choices on each poll. Both authors have graciously placed my name on both polls. And both Polls have been going on strong for a few months and I'm looking forward to seeing the final results.

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 picks to please place a vote for me. If you haven't voted yet on these polls please do so, as I could really use your help to make a good showing.

I thank you in advance for your support and the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary are listed below.

brown phantom http:/www**(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)**net/u/1634435/

Zentary http:/www**(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)**net/u/2022054/

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath"** has hit a milestone of reaching 3000 reviews and I want to thank all of you for your continued support of my tale.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Congratulations go out to CaptainPrice, as he was the only reader (that I know of via review) who correctly answered both the Arnold Schwarzenegger and Clint Eastwood quotes that were in the last chapter.

Arnold Schwarzeneggar Quote: "Come with me if you want to live." was from Terminator 2 Judgement Day. Said by Kakashi to Michiru in the chapter

Clint Eastwood Quote: "It's a hell of a thing, killing a man. Take away all he's got and all he's ever gonna have." was from Unforgiven. Said by Jiraiya to Naruto.

I'll admit the Clint Eastwood quote was a bit difficult, but Unforgiven is one of the most awesome movies ever. If you have never seen it, I highly recommend that you do.

Enjoy your cyber-beer and Mozzarella sticks CaptainPrice!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

If you didn't already know, I've been writing a revised version of a Naruto/Bleach crossover story I was co-writing with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The new revised story is called **"Do I Have A Purpose Anymore?" **If you're both a Naruto and a Bleach fan I think you will really enjoy this story. So far I've posted 11 chapters of the revised story, so catching up if you wish to read it will not be time consuming for you to do.

**End of News**

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Once again I have very few positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#556** – This chapter focuses on Gaara and the Third Tsuchikage Oonoki fighting the Edo Tensei revived Second Tsuchikage. Kishimoto actually devoted the entire chapter to this battle instead of his usual short length fights, which was great to see. Not much else to say as it was a good chapter filled with a lot of action.

**#557** – This chapter is a continuation of the Gaara and the Third Tsuchikage Oonoki still fighting the Edo Tensei revived Second Tsuchikage. I'm actually impressed that Kishi has devoted so much time to this fight, as it has been quite entertaining to read. In the end, Gaara defeats the Second Tsuchikage who compliments him on doing so. Once again another good chapter from Kishimoto that's two in a row, can he make it three?

**#558** – There's a lot going on in this chapter. It begins with Kabuto not pleased with how the battles have been going so far. However, we then learn that Naruto, Gaara, and Oonoki didn't take down the Second Tsuchikage, at least not completely. He was able at the last second of Naruto's attack to split his body, but at the cost that his second newly formed body is only at half-strength. We then switch over to the battlefield where the Ino-Shika-Cho trio has been battling. They've apparently been having problems dealing with the Zetsu's impersonating Alliance shinobi, as everyone is standing in their own personal circle not allowing anyone to come near them. Naruto arrives and the Edo Tensei Dan gets all whimsy about him. I wish they would hurry up and seal his ass away. We then cut to a scene of two injured Alliance shinobi begging Sakura for medical aid. The guards don't want to let them by because they could be Zetsu's impersonating Alliance shinobi. However, Sakura overrules them and she orders the guards to let the wounded in. Of course the wounded Alliance shinobi ARE Zetsu's and just as Sakura is about to be severely harmed or killed by them, a Naruto clone arrives to save her naïve and dim-witted ass.

We then cut to a scene Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Hinata in a desperate fight against several Zetsu's impersonating Alliance shinobi. Hinata is fighting for her life and then three Zetsu's descend upon her with katana swords ready to cleave her, but Naruto arrives and saves Hinata. As for Sakura, I think she deserved at least one hit from the enemy for being so stupid, foolish, and naïve in the first place. Maybe if she had gotten slightly injured it would wise her up and she wouldn't disregard the safety protocols the Alliance Command had set-up to guard against the Zetsu's and protect all the Medical nin's in the first place. Anyway, the chapter ends with the Naruto clones and the Alliance taking down the Zetsu's impersonating Alliance shinobi. Then Kishi cuts away to a final cryptic scene of the Second Tsuchikage Muu summoning something.

So did Kishi manage to make it three in a row, no he did not thanks to his Sakura loving ass. The only positive I take out of that scene is that we know Kishi loves Sasuke. And now we learn he also loves Sakura. So that's a plus that he will take the two characters he loves the most and pair them together before the story ends, I hope!

**#559** – Ok, the best description for this chapter is confusing. It starts with the Second Tsuchikage Muu summoning another Edo Tensei shinobi, but you don't know who yet. However, judging by Muu's reaction he must be a real badass. We then switch over to Naruto with Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Hinata. Hinata's feeling bad about needing to be saved by Naruto, but he lifts her spirits and then we get a panel I guess of Naruto remembering Hinata attacking Pein. So is this when Kishimoto will finally address Hinata's confession…HELL NO! We get Naruto and the others charging off to take down the Zetsu's. We then cut to a scene of Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and Sai still battling the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist.

Nice that it only took Kishimoto 36 issues before he got back to this battle, because back then the Seven Swordsmen were mopping the floor of Kakashi's forces, even though they heavily outnumbered them. Now apparently Kakashi and his forces are winning and have taken out four of the Swordsmen. Not to nitpick, but it would have been nice to see or even learn how Kakashi and the others turned the tide of battle to their favor. Suddenly, a massive army of white Zetsu's show up and it looks like the tide of battle is going to swing back to the villains. However, as on every other battlefield, a Naruto clone arrives and turns the tide to victory for the Alliance forces.

Tsunade and Ei and pleased with this news and Shikaku wants to consolidate the Alliance forces towards Madara's position. However, an enormous chakra signature is detected at Gaara and Oonoki's battlefield and we switch back to them. It's discovered that the Second Tsuchikage Muu is still around, but even more shocking is we learn who the Edo Tensei shinobi is he summoned earlier…Madara Uchiha! So if that's the real Madara, then who is the guy in the mask heading towards Naruto and Killer Bee? Like I said at the start, a confusing chapter in many ways. I'm not quite sure what to make of this yet. So I'm reserving judgment until I see the how and the why Kishimoto comes up with.

**#560** – This chapter is nothing but your usual example of the obsessive love Kishimoto has for everything Uchiha. Apparently his unrelenting love isn't given to just Sasuke, but anyone who bears the Uchiha name. As the chapter is nothing but the Edo Tensei Madara kicking the crap out of Gaara, Oonoki, Naruto, and a few hundred Alliance shinobi with ease. Unfortunately Kishimoto's love-fest for everything Uchiha just can't stop there. Just as Naruto is about to hit Madara with a Rasenshuriken, he gets from Kishi, you guessed it,…A POWER-UP! Edo-badass Madara absorbs the Rasenshuriken attack because he now wields the Rinnegan, which we learn is what awaits an Uchiha when they surpass the Sharingan. Seriously, are all of you as sick and tired as I am of the villains getting every advantage and the good guys getting nothing. Kishimoto is now so over the top with that, it just reinforces my belief that it's beyond the realm of even remote believability that the good guys can win against such overwhelming forces and when they do it will just seem utterly ridiculous to me when it happens.

**#561** – This chapter is a continuation of the "Love-Fest-Uchiha-2011" that Kishimoto is on. Edo Tensei badass Madara now not only has the Rinnegan, but also the power to bring meteorites crashing down onto the earth. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I swear I can't take it anymore! So the meteorites take out Oonoki and a few hundred or thousand Alliance shinobi and the Alliance Command learns of the two Madara's. Tsunade sets off to join the fight against the Edo Tensei Madara. I don't what the hell she's going to be able to do? Kishimoto hints around that Edo-badass Madara might be a more dangerous villain than the fake Madara. However he still has time to give Edo-badass Madara, I kid you not,…ANOTHER POWER-UP! Apparently during his battle at the Valley of the End against the First Hokage, Madara was able to gain some of Hashirama's power. An explanation of how he was able to do this would have been nice, but you know that's not what's important to Kishimoto, only the actual Uchiha power-up matters to him.

So Edo-badass Madara also has Mokuton (wood) abilities like the First Hokage and sends in a forest wave of trees to kill off the survivors of his meteorite attack. How silly does that entire premise sound to you? Anyway, Kyuubi senses Madara and is hacked off about it. So he lends Naruto his chakra and the blonde Jinchuuriki is able to stop the attack of the trees, but uses up all of his chakra in doing so. However, everyone is suitably impressed and Oonoki decides after witnessing it that he has one more fight left in him. A blatantly obvious foreshadowing that Kishimoto is probably going to kill off the old man, which sucks as I really liked his character. Overall, this chapter is just utterly preposterous to me.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 124 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

**"****I don't care anymore****"** by **Gakuto1991****: **One of the best one-shots I've come across in a long, long time. It involves a scene where Naruto and Sakura discuss her lies she spoke to Naruto at the Land of Iron. The story is very emotional, but more important very poignant. The author really nailed all the angst, drama, and the intense emotions that came with the scene. So if you're in the mood for some deep truth that Naruto lays onto Sakura, then this is definitely a story you should checkout and review.

**"****Kazekage's Right Hand****"** by **Maevis Pas****:** One of the better stories I've come across in awhile. The premise is another Naruto banishment fic after a successful Sasuke retrieval mission, which I do know there are a lot of those stories on this site already. However, there aren't that many good ones and this story is definitely one of those. It's very creative and original and even the pairing of Naruto/Hinata/Temari in stories is extremely rare. The story is only six chapters in so far, so catching up won't eat up a lot of your time if you decide to check it out.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Abyss

Definition: A deep immeasurable space, gulf, or cavity. Also anything profound, unfathomable, or infinite.

Etymology: Greek to Latin to Middle English 1350a.d.

Part of Speech: Noun


	53. The Dawn of a New Council

**Chapter 53 Summary: **Over a year has passed since the siege of Konoha by Orochimaru failed and the Leaf village has come back stronger from it. Also, three Leaf shinobi who have carved out a heroic reputation in their travels have embarked on their ultimate and final training. Once completed, they can return to the land they call home, Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However, when they return they will find a much different home than the one they left over two years ago.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 53: "The Dawn of a New Council."**

* * *

The history of how the governing Council of Konohagakure was created dates all the way back to when the village was first formed as part of an alliance between the Uchiha and Senju clans, descendants of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths, the strongest clans in the world at that time. Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan, became the First Hokage after he defeated Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha clan, when Madara challenged Hashirama's rule of the newly formed village. Soon after this, seven other powerful shinobi clans the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, and Kurama joined the village providing it the foundation both economically and militarily for the Land of Fire, its country of origin.

The Land of Fire was the first country to create a ninja village with Konohagakure and in seeing its success other countries would soon create their own. In a short time, the Five Great Shinobi Nations would be born consisting of the Land of Fire, Land of Earth, Land of Lightning, Land of Water, and the Land of Wind, all of which would rise up to become the most powerful countries in the elemental nations with their respective shinobi villages at the forefront. And though each country was ruled a Daimyo, the leader of the hidden shinobi village known as a Kage held equal status with the leader of their respective countries. However, upon the formation of these Five Great Shinobi Nations also came the need or desire to be the most dominant country in the world, which led to the First Great Shinobi War.

Soon, the Land of Fire would become involved in wars with all the other Great Shinobi Nations and even with other smaller nations such as the Land of Rain who sought to become a recognized Great Shinobi Nation. In the turbulent years that ensued, many alliances would be made and broken between the various Five Great Shinobi Nations during the wars, but one constant always remained after each subsequent shinobi war. Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Fire Nation itself was always victorious at the end.

However, a problem soon arose with the start of the First Great Shinobi War, that being who would govern the village? For you see the original Council which governed the Leaf village was comprised solely of the nine founding shinobi clans. With a representative voting member from each of the eight clans and Hashirama Senju acting as Kage to cast two votes to either create a majority rule needed in village matters in case of a tie within the Council or if the Hokage deemed his votes necessary for the _best interest of the village_. Unfortunately, with the outbreak of war and all the shinobi clans needed on the battlefield, they would be unable to oversee and govern the day-to-day running of the village. It was because of this that a Civilian Council was created to work alongside the Shinobi Council. Only during wartime would this Civilian Council hold sole responsibility for running the village, while the shinobi side fought in the war to its conclusion. Thus was born the current formation of the Konoha Council now in power today.

The structure of the Civilian Council was designed along the same lines as the Shinobi Council had been configured. Eight civilian leaders representing a section of the village would be elected every three years to administer to the operation of the Leaf village, as the shinobi clans were occupied in the wars. That number of civilian councilmen would grow in the future to nine and then ten to match the number of shinobi councilmen. For the Nidaime Hokage had decreed that any shinobi who rose to take the role as a Kage, their family would be elevated to noble clan status and gain a seat on the Shinobi Council. Thus when Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze became the Third and Fourth Hokage respectivly, their families were granted seats on the Council. However, they would be unable to vote within the Council until the retirement or death as the Hokage. This was done to prevent any Kage from having the ability to cast three votes within the Council.

However, there still was the problem of what to do in case of a deadlock within the Civilian Council should the Hokage not be available to cast a vote and ruling. The solution the leaders of both the Shinobi and Civilian Council came up with was the appointment of two people to act as advisors to the Hokage during wartime. If the Hokage were unavailable to settle matters within the Council, then the two acting advisors could cast a joint single vote to create a simple majority rule, but only if they both agreed completely on the issue before them. If the advisors could not agree, then the subject matter in dispute within the Council would be tabled until the Hokage was available to make the final decision.

During the First Great Shinobi War this structure of the Konoha Council had worked splendidly and in a small way helped Konohagakure emerge victorious in the war by allowing Hashirama and the shinobi clans to concentrate on winning the war rather than the operations of the village. Unfortunately, the absolute power the Civilian Council was able to command over the village during wartime began to corrupt them little by little with each ensuing war. So much so that they began to quietly pass laws that would not only increase their powers during war or peacetime, but also subtly weaken the shinobi council and effectively entrench themselves as the sole power brokers within the Konoha Council causing a bitter divide to develop between the shinobi side and the civilian side of the Council.

Further weakening the shinobi side of the council by the time Tsunade had become Hokage had been the loss of the Namikaze seat as no heirs were known to exist to vote. And during her reign the removal of the Uchiha seat to cast votes anymore do to their clan being stripped of noble status. Regrettably, there was no provision that when a shinobi seat on the Council was lost that a civilian seat must also be removed to maintain an equal balance.

So at the time of Naruto's Kyuubi incident at the hospital, the civilian side of the Council had held 10-8 numerical advantage over the shinobi side. Even worse was the fact that Hiashi Hyuga through many nefarious means had finally gained total control of the Civilian Council through Civilian Councilman Danzo Shimura. So the actual numerical advantage was 11-7. This superior advantage would allow Hiashi and Danzo to get any measure or law passed that they wanted to by holding enough votes for a clear majority win on any issue brought forth in the Council. And even Tsunade's ability to cast two votes as Hokage under the auspice of the _best interest of the village_ could not stop them, as her votes would only lift the voting tally on any measure to 11-9. That still gave a clear majority win to Hiashi, Danzo, and the Civilian Council with any issue voted upon.

It was only by a fortunate circumstance that this did not happen, as one of the civilian councilmen had chosen to break the Sandaime's decree about speaking of the Kyuubi and Naruto as one entity to a member of Naruto's generation during his Kyuubi incident trial. This allowed Tsunade to eliminate the man and reduce the Civilian Council to nine members. The death of this councilman blocked the Civilian Council, Danzo, and Hiashi the ability to automatically enact any measure or law brought forth in the Council, as they now only held a 10-9 tally giving them only a simple majority and not a clear majority win. Thus for the last two plus years Tsunade along with the loyal members of the Shinobi council had staved off the Civilian Council faction from having complete rule over the Leaf village. Such is the current structure of the Konoha Council, but that was about to change, as a new civilian councilman had been elected, which would once again give the faction supreme control of the Konoha Council and power over the Leaf village. Such was the catastrophic problem the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju was looking to forever change on this day.

* * *

As Tsunade patiently waited for the three main advocates of the proposal given to her the day before at the Council session, she could only shake her head in contempt at how corrupt the Konoha Council had become since the days of her grandfather and uncle. That corruption was never more evident than by their sheer audacity, avarice, and stupidity to introduce such a proposal that would only lead to the Leaf village's downfall, as Tsunade thought back to what transpired yesterday.

**(Flashback) **

Enraged, Tsunade stormed into her office after the Council meeting and threw down onto her desk the document she held in her hand with anger and antipathy. Tsunade knew if she allowed this proposition to be passed by the Konoha Council it would surely mark the end of the Hidden Leaf village. In fact it was beyond her belief that those decrepit fools who fostered this ridiculous plan couldn't even recognize that simple fact or they just didn't care, as she picked up the proposal given to her at today's Council meeting and read it once more in disbelief.

The governing Council of Konohagakure proposes the following measure be voted on and presented to the Fire Daimyo by the Godaime Hokage for ratification as soon as possible.

**Non-Aggression Treaty  
between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice**

**The Government of Konohagakure and the Government of the Otogakure directed by the wish to strengthen the cause of peace between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice and proceeding upon that basic provision that a Treaty of Neutrality to be concluded between our two countries. **

**Article 1 **

**The two contracting parties undertake to refrain from any act of violence, any aggressive action, or any attack against one another, whether individually or jointly with other powers. **

**Article 2 **

**In case one of the contracting parties should become the object of war-like acts on the part of a third power, the other contracting party will not support that third power in any form. **

**Article 3 **

**The Governments of the two contracting parties will in future remain in contact with each other through continuous consultation in order to inform each other concerning questions affecting their mutual interests. **

**Article 4 **

**Neither of the two contracting parties will participate in any grouping of powers, which is indirectly or directly aimed against the other party. **

**Article 5 **

**Should disputes or conflicts arise between the contracting parties regarding questions of any kind whatsoever, the two parties would clear away these disputes or conflicts solely by means of friendly exchanges of views or if necessary by arbitration commissions. **

**Article 6 **

**The present treaty is concluded for a period of ten years with the provision that unless one of the contracting parties denounces it one year before the end of this period the duration of the validity of this treaty is to be regarded as automatically prolonged for another five years. **

**Article 7 **

**The present treaty is to be ratified within the shortest possible time. The treaty becomes effective immediately upon signature.**

****

"The schemes of these old crones and the Civilian Council will have to put to an end if Konoha is to avoid abject ruin by agreeing to their plan!" Tsunade spat, as she thought to herself with disgust.

'_You three fools have finally forced me to do this!'_

**(End of Flashback)**

The buxom blonde Hokage cast a subtle glance to the darkened corner of the far side of her office and nodded her head slightly before turning around and walking out onto her balcony overlooking the village.

As Tsunade stood on the balcony of her office, she watched the villagers prepare for the Kyuubi festival to be held in a few days on October 10th. Her anger about this festival had been steadily rising all week, as she had heard nothing but the gleeful comments from people about how happy they were now that the demon was gone. This infuriated Tsunade to no end and she silently wondered how the villagers would feel if they knew the true heritage of the individual they were so joyful to be without?

'_I'll know the answer to that question in a couple of days if I suspect correctly what Minato's message to the villagers will be. And I can't wait to see the looks on all of those bastards faces when they hear who Naruto really is.' _Tsunade thought to herself, before a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter!"

Tsunade looked on as Shizune opened the door to escort in Councilman Danzo and the two Council Advisors to the position of Hokage elders Koharu and Homura into her office. Gesturing for them to take a seat, Tsunade ordered her first apprentice to bring in some tea for her and her guests. While they waited for Shizune to return, Danzo groused with annoyance at Tsunade.

"I didn't come here to drink tea and exchange pleasantries Tsunade. You said you had a matter of vital importance to discuss with us, what is it?"

"Well first off _Danzo _you will address me as Hokage-sama or Lady Tsunade now and in the future. For if you don't, you will no longer need a cane as a wheelchair will be your permanent form of transportation. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade answered with a hint of malevolence ringing in her voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I understand." Danzo replied through clenched teeth.

It was then that Shizune returned carrying a tray with a kettle and cups on it. As all the occupants in the room watched Shizune pour cups of tea out for everyone before distributing them, Danzo eyed the blonde Hokage cautiously. Danzo had learned a long time ago never to be the first one to drink or eat from something his people had not prepared. Seeing Tsunade as well as Koharu and Homura drink without any ill effects, the old war-hawk Councilman surmised that everything was fine and took a sip of tea himself before asking.

"Why is it that you have called the three of us here Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, let us discuss that right now. Shizune if you would excuse us please and before you go activate the silencing seals around my office. The matter we are going to discuss is not for everyone's ears."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade." Shizune replied, before making a series of hand signs to activate the seals and locking the door behind her as she left.

"Now the matter I wish to discuss is with regards to the proposal you made in the Council meeting yesterday of wanting me to present to the Fire daimyo a non-aggression treaty to sign with the Rice daimyo. I have only one question for you, are you insane?" Tsunade exclaimed with disgust before taking another sip of tea.

"Oh please, enough with the histrionics and melodrama _Lady_ Tsunade." Danzo spat with disdain before continuing on.

"A non-aggression treaty with the Land of Rice is a viable and more importantly economical solution to the problem the Leaf village has been enduring over the past year."

"By _problem_ you mean the raids Otogakure have made into the Fire Country attacking merchant caravans and small towns along our border. Raids that have left many people both shinobi and civilian alike dead. Raids carried out by that by the Leaf village traitor Sasuke Uchiha who isn't satisfied in just robbing his victims, but also raping, torturing, and killing them as viciously as he possibly can. The very same Sasuke Uchiha you three once suggested that I make my successor in waiting as the next Hokage should we ever retrieve the sadistic little psychopath!" Tsunade spat with fury and scorn at the three elder Konoha statesmen.

"Sasuke Uchiha can still be a valuable asset to the village once we recapture him. The poor boy's mind was more strained over the death of his clan than we realized. This led him to be unduly influenced by Orochimaru to follow the dark path he has taken. He should not be held accountable for his actions due to his mental incapacities. With proper treatment, I'm sure we could rehabilitate the boy into a fine upstanding Leaf village citizen and shinobi once again." Koharu declared in defense of the Uchiha youth.

Tsunade could only stare in abject awe and horror wrinkled old woman sitting across from her as her mind tried to process what she had just said. After a moment, the blonde Hokage shook her head to clear her mind upon realizing there was no way to make any coherent sense of what Koharu had conveyed and gritting her death and letting loose a massive amount of killing intent proclaimed in no uncertain terms.

"Listen up you demented ancient relic, When he was here, Sasuke Uchiha's psychotic tendencies were recognized by everyone! But you three and your pitiful minions on the Civilian Council refused to let the Sandaime hospitalize the _poor_ boy to get the psychiatric treatment he needed that you now all of a sudden want to give him. Well it's too late for that! There will be no rehabilitation, that little bastard has not been influenced by anyone but himself and willingly chose to turn traitor and forsake the village for nothing more than power and greed. If we ever capture that deranged lunatic he will stand trial for the hundreds of people he has robbed, raped, and killed during his maniacal quest for revenge. Revenge I might add he would be better served to direct towards you three according to what I've read in the unofficial file on the Uchiha Massacre that Sarutobi Sensei's was kind enough to leave for me."

Both Koharu and Homura's faces grew ashen in color upon hearing Tsunade's final sentence, but Danzo's lone visible eye merely narrowed, as he glared at the blonde Hokage before stating in an icy tone of voice.

"I would be careful in making accusations without any proof to back them."

"Is that a threat Danzo?"

"No _Hokage-sama, _merely good advice. Besides, we didn't come here to discuss the wayward Uchiha. The matter at hand is the non-aggression treaty with the Land of Rice. No matter what you say, it is a viable solution to end the state of hostility between the Fire and Rice countries. Ratification of this treaty will end the loss of life both civilian and shinobi we have been suffering, but more importantly it will also end the loss of income we have had to endure due to the raids Otogakure have been making into the Fire country."

"Ahh, there it is! That's all this is really about….money! You couldn't give a damn about how many lives have been lost because of those raids. Your only concern is with your bank account, you money-grubbing pieces of shit!"

"Bah enough of this Tsunade! The non-aggression pact will be passed by the Konoha Council and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You seem quite certain of that."

"I am, but apparently I need to spell it out for you to understand that you're in no position to stop it!" Danzo replied in an irritated tone of voice, before taking another sip of his tea and setting it down so he could speak.

"With the election of civilian councilmember Osamu, a very good friend of mine last week to replace the councilman you had killed during the Kyuubi-brat's trial, we now have numerical advantage in votes once again. So, I can assure you that the entire Civilian Council comprising of myself along with councilmen Yokichi, Saburo, Osamu, Kenta, Isoroku, Hama, Chikao, Ishida, and Akito will be voting in favor of this proposal for you to present to the Fire Daimyo at the capital. That gives the Civilian side of the Council 10 votes. I also have it on good authority that the Hyuga clan will also support this measure. Also, since you enacted the decree that a State of Hostility now exists between the Fire and Rice countries at last week's Council session. Your advisors are now allowed to vote as well and they both unanimously agree that this treaty is in the best interest of Konohagakure.

Tsunade turned to glare at Koharu, and Homura who both nodded their heads with smug looks plastered upon their faces at the blonde Hokage who thought to herself in reproach.

'_Damn it, I should have known something was wrong when the Civilian Council voted unanimously along with the Shinobi Council in favor of declaring that a State of Hostility now exists between the Fire and Rice countries. It took me over a year to convince that foppish fool we have of a Daimyo that it was the correct course of action to take considering their failed invasion attempt and Oto's subsequent incursions into our country. I had no idea that in doing so would allow these two corrupt fossils the ability to now cast a vote within the Council. This changes things. I guess he's going to have to be removed as well. Sorry Osamu, but you should have kept with better company.'_

Tsunade then covertly pressed a button underneath her desk, before her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Danzo's voice.

"If the math is too difficult for you to comprehend, then let me explain it to you, with the unanimous support of the Civilian Council, the Hyuga clan, and your advisors. The non-aggression treaty will pass by a 12-9 margin, a clear majority and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You've been able to hold off the measures we've wanted enacted over the past two and a half years because of your right as Hokage to cast two votes and all we could muster at best was a simple majority of 10-9, which as you know was not enough to pass any measures during peacetime. However, as I stated earlier with the election of Councilman Osamu and the ability of your advisors to now cast a vote. Those two additional votes now grant us a clear majority to pass any measures or enact any laws as we see fit. And this non-aggression treaty is the first of many changes we shall be making for the village in the future.

"Such as?" Tsunade inquired.

"Well since you brought the matter up. We are also going to make another proposal that Sasuke Uchiha be named your new successor to become Hokage. We know of your personal feelings with regards to the boy. But I must inform you between the three of us and the Civilian side of the Council, we now have the votes to push his appointment as Hokage-in-waiting through." Danzo stated all of this with a smirk, as he took another sip of his tea.

"I see then this meeting was quite fortuitous." Tsunade countered before continuing on.

"For you see I called the three of you in here because I too am planning on making some changes and introducing some proposals to the Konoha Council to vote on in a few days as well. I chose this date to coincide with the 16th anniversary of the Yondaime's sacrifice, as I'm sure you did as well Danzo-san."

"But of course Hokage-sama." Danzo snidely replied, while finishing off his tea.

"Well let me tell you the proposals I plan on introducing. First off, the Konoha Council will not enact the non-aggression proposal and I will not present it to the Fire Daimyo. To do so would not only weaken the Leaf village in the eyes of the other four great nations to see us capitulate in such a manner with the Rice country. It would also destroy any alliances we have established with other nations, as we would be unable to aid any of them per the terms of this treaty with the Land of Rice should Otogakure decide to attack them."

"Let them fend for themselves." Danzo dismissively commented, before bringing his hand up to rub his chest.

Ignoring Danzo's comment, but taking note of his movement, Tsunade smirked a bit before saying.

Secondly, I have already chosen my Hokage-in-waiting, Naruto Uzumaki and the Uchiha brat will not replace him as my chosen successor. And Koharu and Homura, when I make these proposals, I expect your full support on all of them."

"Ha, ha, ha, you can expect their support all you want Hokage-sama, but you're not going to get it or mine. And I can assure you that your proposals have no hope of passing, especially the one naming the Kyuubi-brat your successor, not if I have anything to say about it!" Danzo declared with mocking laughter.

"You won't have anything to say about it."

"Why is that Hokage-sama?"

An almost evil glint shone in Tsunade's eyes, as she coolly answered.

"Because in about a minute you will be . . . . . . dead."

"What are you talking about Tsuna . . . . . argh!" Danzo began to ask before clutching his chest in pain, and gasping for breath.

"Wha, what's happening?"

"Oh, you're having a heart attack Danzo." Tsunade calmly answered, while taking another sip of tea and watching the Councilman keel over to the floor in agony.

"But, but how? I know the tea wasn't poisoned. I, I saw you drink first." Danzo asked through clenched teeth.

"Your right Danzo, the tea wasn't poisoned, it merely acted as a catalyst for the poison." The blond Hokage smoothly replied, before setting her own tea cup down.

"You see I'm not known as the Queen of Elixirs for nothing. Several years ago I was able to develop a clear, odorless, and tasteless poisonous paste that simulates death by cardiac arrest perfectly. So it was a simple matter for me to lightly coat the bottom of your tea cup with the paste and then wait for the tea to metabolize it and carry into your system. If you notice on your tea cup Danzo, it has four stars painted on it, marking it as the cup with the highest concentration of poison in it. Whereas Koharu and Homura's cups have three stars painted on them indicating they received a lower dosage of the poison. So while you will die in about 30 seconds, they should follow you in about thirty minutes give or take a minute."

Both elder advisors looked aghast at one another and dropped their tea cups to the floor before turning their panic-stricken faces towards Tsunade who continued on.

"Now my cup has two stars painted on it indicating I received no poison. I mean we wouldn't want to have the wrong people having the heart attacks now would we, ha ha ha. Tsunade commented in wicked amusement.

"You, you bitch Tsunade! You'll never get away with this!" Danzo spat, in agonized rage.

Tsunade leaned forward in her chair and looked down at the old war-hawk Councilman writhing on the floor and stated with a wink and a smile.

"My dear Danzo, I already have."

"N-not yet you haven't! If I'm to die then I'll take you with me you slut! ROOT ATTACK!"

Instantly six Root shinobi seemed to appear in the Hokage's office out of thin air with weapons drawn and moved to attack Tsunade. Four of the Root Anbu bore identical masks upon their faces, while the other two each wore a more personalized mask indicating they were probably Danzo's elite guards. However before any of them could proceed further, dual shouts rang out.

"**Senei Jashu!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Suddenly, four large snakes shot forth from the darkened corner of Tsunade's office and they viciously bit into the four identical Root Anbu, holding and binding them in place, before a flurry of kunai rained down upon them. A moment later Anko and Ino stepped out of the shadows flanked by two Konoha Anbu, as they moved towards the two remaining Root elite.

"Torune, you deal with the Hokage, while I take care of these pests." One of the elite Root shinobi said to his partner.

"Hai, we must avenge Lord Danzo at all cost Fuu."

The Root Anbu now known as Fuu, instantly flashed through a series of hand-signs and thrust his arms forward. It took a moment, but Ino recognized those signs as they were the signature hand-seals of the Yamanaka clan's most famous jutsu technique the Shintenshin no Jutsu or Mind Body Change Technique. The young kunoichi shouted out a warning to her sensei.

"Anko-Sensei look out!"

Unfortunately Ino's desperate cry came too late as Fuu's body collapsed to the floor and his spirit shot out of his body and into Anko's taking control of her mind in the process. Instantly, Anko turned on the two Konoha Anbu with her and impaled one of them through the forehead with a kunai, while snapping the neck of the other like a twig. The snake mistress of Konoha then turned her attention towards Ino while pulling out another kunai, as Ino did the exact same thing.

As this was taking place the Root Anbu Torune unleashed at the Hokage a torrent of his poisonous bugs, a jutsu style he learned from his father Shikuro Aburame. However, before the toxic insects could infect Tsunade. The blonde Hokage was suddenly enveloped in a cocoon of Kikai insects protecting her from Torune's bugs. As the swarm of poisonous bugs collided with the swarm of Kikia insects both species began killing one another off. It was then that Shibi Aburame stepped out from a curtain concealing him behind Tsunade and he addressed the Root Anbu.

"Hello oi (nephew), it has been a long time. I had heard rumors over the years of an Aburame linked to Danzo's Root Anbu. I had hoped that the rumors were not true and it saddens me to see that they are and that it is you. Your father Shikuro would be so disappointed in you."

"Why hello ossan (uncle), it has been quite awhile. As for my dear departed father, I could care less how he would feel about me. He was a weak fool who willingly chose to relinquish his role as head patriarch of the clan and give it to you his younger brother. I will never forgive him for yielding our branch of the clan the rightful role of leadership."

"Shikuro had fought bravely in both the Second and Third Great Shinobi wars and afterwards held no desire to lead the clan anymore. He simply wanted to live the remainder of his life in peace. However, he never got the chance to live that life did he Torune."

"No ossan, he did not! I killed that old fool for what he did, just as I'm going to kill you and that blonde bitch of a Hokage you're so foolishly trying to protect!"

"You should give up now oi; you won't be killing anyone on this day."

"We will see won't we! As far as I can tell this is a battle of attrition, as your insects versus my own are canceling each other out. However, you know as well as I do that the older an Aburame gets, the smaller a colony they are able to maintain within themselves. And you're what dear ossan, twenty years older than me. So who do you think is going to run out of out insect warriors first, you or me?"

"As you said, we shall see." Shibi calmly replied, but deep down knew his long lost nephew was correct.

Meanwhile, Ino was desperately trying to fend off her mind-controlled sensei Anko Mitarashi in a kunai fight. It was widely known within the Leaf shinobi ranks that very few people were more skilled or deadly than Anko with a kunai. Thankfully, she had been a good teacher to Ino as the young kunoichi was matching her move for move and one could see sparks fly through the air as their kunai's clashed with one another. However, Anko was physically stronger than her young protégé and was beginning to wear Ino down. Then without warning Anko dropped down and delivered a sweeping reverse-kick to Ino's legs knocking the girl to the floor and leaving her wide open. Poised directly above her with a kunai held high and about to deliver the killing blow to the blonde kunoichi, Ino shouted out in despair.

"Anko-Sensei no!"

Suddenly Anko let loose a blood-curdling scream and thrust the kunai downward, while Ino could only close her eyes and wait for the killing blow. However, the blow never came, as Ino heard a grunt and felt a splash of warm liquid hit her face. Hesitantly, the young kunoichi opened her eyes and saw Anko fall to her knees still holding the kunai that she had impaled into her own stomach. Inside Anko's mind, Fuu angrily cursed to himself in amazement.

'_This crazy bitch actually broke my hold on her!'_

Knowing it was useless to possess Anko's mind anymore, as she was now in no condition to fight, Fuu left her mind to return to his own body. Upon the stark horror of realizing what her sensei had done and knowing what the Yamanaka Root shinobi would do. Ino grabbed a katana sword that had been dropped by one of the Konoha Anbu and sprinted towards Fuu's body with the blade held high. Just as Fuu returned to his body he looked up to regain his senses only see Ino swing the katana sword in a murderous swipe and lop his head off in one swift and merciless stroke.

"You should give up now Torune lest you suffer the same fate as your Root comrade." Shibi commented in the infamous monotone voice that the Aburame clan was known for.

"Shut up ossan! I'll take care of that little bitch as soon as I'm finished dealing with you!" Torune angrily spat in confidence.

However, the Aburame Root agent was starting to grow concerned, as the colony of insects he held within him was draining away, as he thought to himself with anxiety and confusion.

'_What the hell is going on? There's no way Shibi contains a larger colony of insects then me.'_

"Damn you old man! How is it you have this many Kikai insects at your age? You should have run out minutes ago!" Torune asked in frustration.

The Aburame Patriarch merely smirked before the stream of insects coming from him actually increased. It was then that Torune looked at the arm that Shibi Aburame's insects were flowing out of the sleeves from and his eyes grew wide in realization. The insects were not emerging from the Aburame clan leader, but were actually coming from someone behind him who had subtly placed their arm underneath Shibi's outstretched limb. Upon seeing the look recognition and anger that swept across his nephews face, Shibi stepped to the side to reveal his son Shino was the one providing the bugs that were protecting Tsunade and calmly stated.

"You are correct oi; my colony did run out a few minutes ago. However, I must implore you one more time to give up and face the consequences for your past crimes and sins. For if you continue you will soon drain your colony long before my sochi (son) Shino will."

Gritting his teeth in rage at being played the fool by his uncle, Torune cursed with fury.

"You go to hell old man! I'll kill all of you right now!"

The Aburame Root agent then released all of the poisonous insects he had left in one massive attempt to overwhelm the cocoon barrier of Kikai bugs still protecting the Hokage. Unfortunately for Torune, his cousin Shino matched his move and there was an explosion of insects as the two swarms met one another. After a moment, the flow of bugs coming from the wayward Aburame ceased, as Torune had exhausted his colony with his final desperate maneuver. As Torune looked up he could see that his cousin was still maintaining a protective shield around Tsunade showing he still had a viable colony of insects at his disposal whereas he had known. Glancing over to his uncle with a pleading look in his eyes, Torune saw Shibi shake his head sadly, before he uttered two words.

"Shino, unleash."

Instantly the insects protecting Tsunade disengaged their shielding and flew across the room enveloping Torune completely from head to toe. Both Shibi and Shino watched with dejection as the Kikai insects drained their long lost clan member of his remaining chakra leaving nothing more than an empty husk when they were through. Tsunade had also witnessed this and was in a state of awe at what she had seen before a cry from Ino garnered her attention.

"Lady Tsunade, it's Anko-Sensei, she's hurt very badly!"

The blonde Hokage immediately leapt up from her chair and dashed over to where the snake mistress was laying. Upon reaching the stricken Tokubetsu Jounin, Tsunade could see Ino's hands glowing green and desperately trying to stem the flow of blood coming from Anko's stomach where the Kunai was still lodged and held in a death grip by the unconscious purpled-haired kunoichi.

"What happened Ino? This wound looks self-inflicted!"

"She did it to save me." Ino replied with sorrow, as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't understand?"

"It would take too long to explain Lady Tsunade, please can you help her?"

Tsunade immediately flashed through some hand seals and deactivated the silencing seals around her office before shouting.

"SHIZUNE!"

A second later the office door flung open and Shizune stepped in followed by four Konoha Anbu. The first apprentice looked around at the carnage in the office and exclaimed.

"Kami, what happened in here Hokage-sama?"

"Never-mind about that, get over here and take Anko to the Trauma Center at the hospital at once! It looks like none of the organs were damaged so I think she'll be alright, but I still want you to handle the surgery personally Shizune and I'll be over as quickly as I can."

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

As Tsunade watched Shizune, Ino, and one of the Anbu carry Anko away, she ordered the remaining Anbu to watch Koharu and Homura who had been cowering in a corner of the office this entire time. The blonde Hokage then turned her attention to Danzo who was staring lifelessly up towards the ceiling.

Just then Ibiki Morino the lead Interrogation and Torture specialist along with two more Anbu subordinates entered the room and set two boxes down onto Tsunade's desk before announcing.

"Lady Tsunade, something terrible has happened, newly elected Councilman Osamu was found dead an hour ago. The Anbu investigation is still in its preliminary stages, but it appears that the Councilman was drunk and fell down a flight of stairs in his home and broke his neck."

"That's most distressing to hear Ibiki." Tsunade replied in mock concern.

"I'm afraid it gets worst Hokage-sama. Seeing as Councilman Osamu was a protégé and close personal friend of Councilman Danzo he was informed his death a few minutes ago, as he was about to leave the building. Apparently the strain of hearing such distressing news about his friend caused Councilman Danzo to collapse from what appears to be a heart attack. Several of our Anbu witnessed him fall down and tried to revive the man, but I'm afraid they were not successful. I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but Councilman Danzo is also dead."

"Oh my, that is most unfortunate news Ibiki-san. The Leaf village has suffered a tragic loss today of two of our foremost political leaders. I must discuss this tragedy with my advisors Koharu and Homura and how it will affect Konoha for the future. Also, being such a prominent political figure, Councilman Danzo may have in his possession confidential information that could be damaging to the village if it fell into the wrong hands. So I think Ibiki-san, it would be wise to have the Shimura compound secured until we can ascertain what information he did hold."

"I've already taken the liberty Lady Tsunade. Fortunately, I happened to have four squads of Anbu practicing maneuvers in training field near the Councilman's home today. They should have the entire compound under lockdown very shortly and any information Councilman Danzo may have possessed will be safely secured by your Anbu." Ibiki contritely replied with a smirk.

"That's very good to hear Ibiki-san. Indeed it's most fortunate that you happened to have those Anbu squads so near the Councilman's residence to assist in this most distressing matter. Now I must speak with my advisors about this dreadful calamity that has befallen the Leaf village on this day with Councilman Danzo's untimely passing. So could you please leave us and before you go, have your men empty my trash would you."

"Hokage-sama, we would like to take my nephew's body back to the Aburame compound for a proper ceremony and burial. Although some might say he doesn't deserve it for the crimes he's committed. He was still an Aburame and I owe it to my brother to see that his only son is given our clans traditional funeral service.

"Of course you may take him Shibi; you have my condolences for your loss and my gratitude to both you and Shino for saving my life today."

"There's no need to thank us Hokage-sama, we merely performed our duties as loyal shinobi to you and the Leaf village." Shino stoically replied, before helping his father carry Torune out of the office.

"My men shall remove the rest of your trash at once Lady Tsunade." Ibiki politely stated, before signaling behind him and all the Anbu operatives in the room picked up and carried Danzo's body along with the rest of the remaining dead bodies' away right in front of the stunned and frightened Hokage advisors.

As Ibiki closed the door behind him, Tsunade returned to her seat and reactivated the silencing seals within her office. Just as the blonde Hokage was about to speak, she was interrupted by Koharu stammering.

"N-now see here Hokage-sama, how, how dare you . . . . .."

"I would shut up you senile old bitch if you want to live or there might be two more tragic losses of a prominent political leaders today!" Tsunade stated with malevolence, before pulling two vials out of her pocket and saying.

"If you two don't want to keel over from heart attacks within the next five minutes, I suggest you come over here and drink this."

Both Koharu and Homura quickly scurried over snatching the vials off of Tsunade's desk and hastily downing its contents, as Tsunade watched them with a cold gaze at the advisors before speaking once again.

"Believe me, I was truly tempted to get rid of all three of you corrupt and decrepit old fossils on this day. Fortunately enough for you two, I decided otherwise. I know the two of you have gotten rich over the years off of Hiashi Hyuga and Danzo's bribes, but the payday's for your support of their measures in the Council ends now! From now on, you are going to agree with and support any and all proposals I make within the Council from now on. You will also use whatever influence you have with those idiot minions on the Civilian side of the Council to support my measures. Your payment for all of this will be the continuation of your health to still live quite comfortably off the money you have received all these years. Failure by you to do any of what I just said, and I can most assuredly promise you that this will be the last Kyuubi Festival either of you will ever see again. Do we understand one another?"

"We shall do no such thing Tsunade! Now that you've given us the antidote to your poison you hold no power over us!" Homura now spoke for the first time in smug confidence.

Tsunade merely gazed at the old man standing before her and smirked at the bravado he was attempting to show and said with amusement.

"My dear Homura, when did I ever say that those vials contained the antidote?"

Both Hokage advisors looked at one another in confusion and fear before turning their attention back to Tsunade who sat in her chair gazing at them with the same smug look they had leveled upon her earlier. Realizing Tsunade had total control of their current situation; both Koharu and Homura slumped defeated into their chairs in front of the buxom blonde Hokage and waited anxiously for what her next move would be. They didn't have to wait long as Tsunade leaned forward and lifted up the coverings of the two boxes Ibiki had placed on her desk. Both elders' eyes grew wide in confusion as the two boxes were actually cages with each one containing a rat with some sort of mechanical device with tubes attached to the rat's nipples.

Koharu looked upon the two rodents with absolute revulsion and commented in loathing.

"For what purpose have you brought those filthy beasts in here for Tsunade?"

"Let's get one thing straight right now! What I said to Danzo earlier also applies to you. If either of you address me as anything but Hokage-sama or Lady Tsunade in the future, you will be joining Danzo in the afterlife! Do I make myself clear?"

"Ha-hai, Hokage-sama." Both elders simultaneously replied.

Satisfied with the tone of their answer Tsunade leaned back in her chair and said in a mirth-filled voice.

"You shouldn't speak so unkindly about your new pet Koharu. Because I can promise you these darling little creatures are what will be keeping you alive in the future."

"Wh, what are you talking about Tsu….Lady Tsunade?" Homura stammered in confusion.

"Nice catch, what I'm talking about is this. Both you and Koharu must care for your new pet if you wish to live. As the two of you already know a poison has been introduced into you. However, by milking your new pets and drinking said liquid everyday you will gain the antidote you need to stay alive. Also, you need not worry that your pets will stop lactating. I've injected them with a special hormone of my own design that will ensure that biological function will continue on. However, you'll need to bring your pets back to me for a booster shot of that hormone so they can continue to save your miserable lives. And what a coincidence those booster shots are scheduled within a couple of days after every scheduled Council session. So if I were you, I would not miss those appointments and I would give your new pets all the care, love, and support you two can still muster from your fossilized hearts. For if you do not, then give my regards to Danzo when you see him in Hell!"

Koharu and Homura turned and looked at one another, before turning back to see the resilient and determined look on their Hokage's face. Seeing Tsunade's hardened gaze directed towards them, both advisors bowed their heads in submission and meekly replied in unison.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good, because I'm telling you two right now, the Konoha Council is going to become once more a decent, noble, and self-sacrificing body of leadership for this village like it was in the days of my uncle the Nidaime. And I will remove _any _obstacles in my way from achieving that goal."

Tsunade then waved a hand dismissively at them and ordered with contempt.

"Now, the two of you get out of my sight, but never forget what I have said to you on this day. Nor will you repeat what I've said to you either say to a certain Hyuga master who holds your leashes. Do we understand one another?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Tsunade watched with satisfaction, as her two _advisors _shambledout of her office with their heads bowed low in abject defeat, while carrying her gifts to them. Upon seeing the door close behind them, the blonde Hokage pulled a bottle of sake out of her desk drawer and poured herself a drink, before lifting the cup in the air and declaring.

"I promise you Naruto-kun, when you return to the village and eventually take my place as the Rokudaime. You will not be plagued with the corrupt and deceitful administration that Sensei, your father, or I were shackled with. This village will become the utopia my grandfather the Shodai always dreamt it could be. And I know you will be the one to lead Konoha into a new golden era."

Tsunade then slammed the drink down her throat in triumph before getting up and making her way over to the hospital to check on Anko.

* * *

October 10th, a day that would always hold significance for Konohagakure in many ways. The foremost being it was the day the Hidden Leaf village's beloved Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to defeat the King of the Bijuu the Kyuubi no Youko and save the village 16 years ago. And on this day to honor that sacrifice and commemorate the memory of their dearly-loved Fourth Hokage, a festival was staged that would last for an entire week. Over the ensuing years, the Kyuubi Festival as it came to be named became well known throughout all the elemental nations for its grandiose cultural performances, exhibitions, competitions, food, drink, and overall merriment in celebrating Minato Namikaze and the noble sacrifice he made to save them all.

However, the villagers were especially excited about this year's festival, as it was the day the Yondaime's final message was to be addressed to the people who call Konohagakure home. As the excitement began to build within the village of being able to hear their most revered Hokage speak to them for one last time. Little did any of them know that today was a day that would change all of their lives once that message was conveyed for all to hear. Still before the people would learn what Minato had to say to them that evening. There was still a village to govern, which Tsunade and the Konoha Council were attempting to do during their afternoon Council session.

As Tsunade brought the Council meeting to order she looked around the room before her eyes lingered on the Civilian Council for a moment. All of them held smug and contemptuous look upon their faces that were only matched by the same expression Hiashi Hyuga held on his face. Tsunade grinned slightly as she knew before the session was through she would be in total control of the Council.

'_So Hiashi, according to Danzo's journal, the reason you supported his non-aggression plan is when that treaty weakened the Fire Country and more notably the Leaf village both politically, economically, and most important militarily in the eyes of the rest of the elemental nations. You along with Danzo and those two fossils of advisors were going to go to the capital and petition the Daimyo to have me removed as Hokage and you named as my successor to bring our village back to its original strength and status that it held before the treaty with the Land of Rice was signed. You scheming Hyuga, I guess you never did get over being relegated to the third choice to become the Fourth Hokage over Minato-kun and Orichi-teme. So I'm going to take great pleasure in seeing the look on your face as you watch your Hokage dreams go up in smoke right now!' _Tsunade thought to herself with justified amusement, before clearing her throat and addressing the Council session.

"Ahem, if all of you could please take your seats, I will officially bring this Council Session to order. I know many of you are anxious to start celebrating the Kyuubi Festival, but we have a few urgent matters that require our attention to take care of first. Shizune, please take the roll-call for Konohagakure Council session held on October 10th in the year of etc, etc."

After the roll was taken the blonde Hokage spoke once again and stoically announced.

"As all of you know the Leaf village suffered the tragic loss of two of our most prominent political leaders in Councilman Danzo Shimura and recently elected Councilman Osamu Hashimoto this week. Their untimely passing will be felt by all of us in this room in many ways. Now I believe a moment of silence in remembrance is in order before we begin."

Tsunade was barely able to choke down the bile that had risen in her throat to give Danzo and his lackey any type of tribute, but she knew she had to carry on the façade of the respectful leader towards those men. Meanwhile, Hiashi's mind was awhirl in thought, as he silently mused.

'_Tragic loss indeed, you big-titted bitch! I can't prove it, but I'm sure you had something to do with their **untimely passing**! It doesn't matter; the non-aggression treaty can still pass. The eight remaining Civilian Councilmen will vote for it and even with Danzo's death since he introduced the measure his vote is already cast in favor of it. And with my vote and Koharu and Homura now able to cast a single vote due to enacting the decree that a State of Hostility now exists between the Fire and Rice countries at last week's Council session. That still gives us an 11-9 clear margin in victory. So the treaty will automatically pass and there is nothing you can do about it Tsunade. I'll be sitting in the Hokage chair within a year.'_

"Now to the first order of business, to replace the Council seats lost this week by the deaths of Danzo and Osamuwith two new councilmen." Tsunade proclaimed with authority.

"What are talking about Hokage-sama? You can't do that, Civilian Councilman are duly elected by the people of their district and then confirmed by the current members of the Konoha Council." Hiashi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ahh yes Hyuga-san, under a normal peacetime condition you are correct and that is how the councilmen would normally be replaced. However, since Konohagakure is now under a decree that a State of Hostility now exists between the Fire and Rice countries, as we unanimously voted upon at last week's Council session. It grants me the power as Hokage to fillthose lost seats immediately so there is no interruption to the smooth day-to-day governing of the village during such a critical time."

Hiashi remained silent, but gritted his teeth in rage and being outmaneuvered by the blonde Hokage who thought to herself, as she watched the Hyuga leaders stew in his own anger and frustration.

'_That's right Hiashi; I studied up on the powers granted to the Hokage by the__ State of Hostility measure we've enacted. Y__ou and Danzo used that decree to allow my so-called advisors the ability to now cast a vote within the Council. So turn about is fair play that I now get to use it against you!' _Tsunade silently mused to herself with satisfaction before announcing.

"If there are no further objections, please allow me to introduce the two newest members of the Konoha Civilian Council, Councilman Hanshiro Sato and Councilman Teuchi Ichiraku." Tsunade then led a chorus of applause from everyone in the room welcoming the two newest members, as the entered the Council chamber.

When the clapping eventually died down, Tsunade ordered a brief 15 minute recess so the two new councilmen go about and introduce themselves to their fellow Konoha Council members. After a few minutes, Hanshiro and Teuchi met with Hiashi and few Civilian Councilmen who were with the Hyuga leader. With a sickening sweet smile on his face Hiashi introduced himself and the others before commenting in a dulcet tone of voice.

"I bid you welcome to the Konoha Council Hanshiro-san and Teuchi-san. If you have any questions about anything please don't hesitate to ask one of your colleagues here on the Civilian side of the Council. They will be happy to help you out in any way they can as will I if needed."

"Thank you for your offer of assistance Hiashi-san. If either myself or Teuchi feel in need for any assistance your gracious offer is most appreciated."

"Think nothing of it Hanshiro-san. By the way now that you're here there is matter that is to be voted upon of great significance and importance to the Leaf village. I'm speaking of the non-aggression proposal introduced by the late councilman Danzo. Are you and Teuchi-san familiar with it?"

"Yes, we've been studying the proposal for the last few days since Tsunade chose us to replace your former colleagues. You have both my own and Teuchi-san's condolences for your loss." Hanshiro gave with respect to the Civilian Council members around them.

"Well said, but I do have to ask, as Danzo's replacement on the Council, what is your position on his non-aggression proposal between our country and village and the Land of Rice and their village?"

"Well to tell you the truth Hiashi-san in regards to this proposal we are still undecided. We both know that the measure is going to be debated today and we felt rather than make a decision now we would like to hear both sides of the issue before making any snap decisions."

"A wise course of action to take. However, let me tell you that your fellow comrades on the Civilian Council along with myself wish to see Danzo's final deed within our government to pass. He sought a peaceful solution to end the animosity between the Fire and Rice countries. Too many lives have already been lost this past year and if we can enact this treaty we will be able to put an end to that and restore Konoha to a peacetime existence once again, as opposed to the State of Hostility decree that now exists between the Fire and Rice countries. We all truly feel it is in the best interest of not only for the sake of peace, but also for the Leaf village as a whole. Do you and Teuchi-san agree with assessment?"

"You do make some valid points Hiashi-san and it seems to appear to be in the best interest of the Leaf village. So I can assure you, both Teuchi-san and myself will always vote in the best interest of the Leaf village."

"That is excellent to hear. I look forward to working with you and Teuchi-san in the future. I can also assure you, that it will be well worth it to both of you in many ways to work with me and our colleagues within the Civilian Council."

An announcement from Tsunade interrupted any further conversation, as all of the Council members began returning to their seats.

"If everyone is finished meeting with our newest Councilmen, I wish to restart this session of the Konohagakure Council meeting. The first order of business is to discuss and vote upon the late Councilman Danzo's proposal that we enact a non-aggression treaty with the Land of Rice. All of you have had a week to look over the measure. I will now open the floor to debate over the said treaty."

After an hour of heated and contentious debate over the non-aggression plan with the Land of Rice between Hiashi Hyuga and Shikaku Nara. The Hyuga leader had finally had enough of seeing the Nara turn all of his arguments against him and called for a vote.

Tsunade then announced voting on the matter to take place and individually asked each Council member to cast his or her vote.

"Councilman Aburame."

"I vote no to this measure."

"Councilman Akimichi."

"I also vote no."

"Councilman Akito."

"I vote yay."

"Councilman Chikao."

"I too vote yay."

"Councilman Hama."

"I vote yes to the proposal."

"Councilman Hyuga."

"For the peace of our village I vote yes." Hiashi pompously declared and smirked to himself, as the measure now held a 4-2 advantage to its passage.

"Councilwoman Inuzuka."

"For the peace of our village my ass Hyuga, the Inuzuka vote no!"

Hiashi glared at Tsume Inuzuka, who merely flipped him the bird as Tsunade continued on.

"Councilman Ishida."

"I vote yes on the matter."

"Councilman Isoroku."

"I vote yay."

Tsunade cleared her throat and then announced and asked

"Ahem, the current vote total is 6-3 in favor of endorsing a non-aggression treaty with the Land of Rice. Councilman Kenta what is your vote?

"I vote for peace, so I vote yes."

"Councilman Kurama."

"I vote nay."

"Councilman Nara."

Troublesome, but the price of your peace is too high for the village to pay Hiashi, so I vote no."

"Councilman Saburo."

"I vote yes to the treaty."

"Councilwoman Sarutobi."

"While I would like to raise my son Konohamaru in a world of peace, the violent and aggressive actions by the Land of Rice towards our country and village cannot simply be ignored or swept away by signing a non-aggression treaty with them. Not after they have taken so many lives over this past year. I vehemently vote no to this measure!"

"Well said Sarutobi-san." Tsume Inuzuka openly complimented.

"And it's stubborn and prideful thinking like that which will forever keep peace from our grasp if we let it! I vote yes to this treaty proposal!" Councilman Yokichi exclaimed with zealous fury, as he jumped ahead of Inoichi Yamanaka to vote.

"Councilman Yamanaka, what is your vote?" Tsunade questioned.

"I vote no to this ridiculous plan."

"Very well, the current vote now stands at 9-7 in favor of passage."

"A moment of order Hokage-sama, now that the Leaf village and the Fire country has enacted a decree that a State of Hostility now exists between the Fire and Rice countries as of last week's Council session. Your advisors are now allowed to cast a vote as well so long as they both unanimously agree to it." Hiashi announced in a self-satisfied tone of voice.

"You're correct Councilman Hyuga." Tsunade replied, unfazed by this information, as she turned to the two elder advisors and asked.

"Have you two reached a unanimous decision and wish to vote on this matter?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, we have. Both elder Homura and I feel it would be in the best interest of the Leaf village to vote…..no on this matter."

A look of utter shock spread across Hiashi's before his visage changed to one of pent-up rage, as he glared across the room at the two elders who both refused to dare even look in his direction. It was all the Hyuga clan leader could do to keep from marching across the Council floor and throttling the life out of both advisors when he heard Tsunade say.

"The current vote now stands at 9-8 in favor of passage, Councilman Hanshiro how do you vote?"

So angry was Hiashi at the elder advisors that he had momentarily forgotten that there were still two more Councilmen to vote on the proposal, as he thought to himself.

'_I'll deal with those double-crossing elders later! The non-aggression treaty can still happen so long as those two new fools on the Civilian Council vote as they said they would for passage. It won't be the clear majority we needed to automatically enact it, but it should be enough to convince the Fire Daimyo to follow through with the measure, provided of course we pay that greedy idiot enough money to do so.'_

Hiashi thoughts of still pulling out a victory and gaining passage of the non-aggression proposal came to an abrupt end, when he heard Councilman Hanshiro declare.

"Like Councilwoman Sarutobi, both I and Councilman Teuchi would like to raise our daughters Tenten and Ayame in a world of peace. However, the Land of Rice and their village Otogakure have clearly shown since their attempted invasion of our village and their subsequent violent acts of aggression against us over the past year that peace can never be achieved with such a disreputable government, as to what currently exists in the Land of Rice. So long as the Leaf village traitors Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha hold power within that region. The Land of Fire and more importantly the Leaf village will never be safe until those two criminals are removed…permanently. So both Councilman Teuchi and I vote no to any type of peace accord with the Land of Rice, now or in the future!"

The entire shinobi side of the Konoha Council except for Hiashi rose and gave a standing ovation to the two new Councilmen. While the civilian side of the Council could only sit in muted silence, as all of them tried to grasp and understand what had just happened. After a minute, the applause died down and Tsunade stated with obvious joy.

"The current vote now stands at 10-9 in favor of rejection of the non-aggression proposal. As of now, I do exercise my right as Hokage granted to me by the ancient by-laws for the _best interest of the village_ to cast two votes on any measure or proposal introduced by our Council and I wholeheartedly vote NO on this proposal. This makes the final tally 12-9 a clear majority in favor of rejecting the proposal to create a non-aggression treaty with the Land of Rice."

Tsunade then slammed her gavel down onto her desk indicating the matter was now closed. Hiashi was in a daze as he attempted to come to grips with seeing his master-plan of gaining the Hokageship come crashing down around him. It had taken the Hyuga leader a number of years and a lot of money to finally gain control of the Konoha Council. And once he had ascended to the position of Rokudaime and with the power of the Council at his disposal, Hiashi was going to reshape the Leaf village as he saw fit and make the Hyuga clan the most powerful in all the elemental nations. Now seeing that dream crushed before his very eyes, he was ill prepared for Tsunade's next political maneuver.

"With the voting upon that matter now complete, are there any other proposals any members of the Council wishes to introduce to be voted upon?"

Almost instantly, several hands from the shinobi side of the Council were raised high in the air. Hiashi saw this and suddenly realized what was about to happen. Various proposals, measures, potential new laws, all of these were things that his fellow clan leaders had wished to see enacted in the past. However, they had always been unable to do so, for if he or Danzo could not derive any type of benefit from them, the power they held within the Council had always defeated them. Now with this unexpected shift in the power of the Konoha Council, his shinobi colleagues would finally see victory. It was then that Hiashi's had an epiphany, as he thought in disbelief.

'_For all of them to have their proposals at the ready for today's meeting, they must have known in advance that they would be able to get their measures passed at this Council session. Whereas in all the other sessions in the past when they attempted to do so failed. That means the entire Shinobi Council except for me was expecting this turn of events in the power structure of the Council. They knew, they all knew!'_

Hiashi whipped his head around in a rage only to be greeted by the smiling faces of his fellow clan leaders looking directly at him. All except Tsume Inuzuka who blew a raspberry at the enraged Hyuga leader, before laughing boisterously at the chagrined look he now bore upon his face.

The rest of the Konoha Council session was a series of quick debates over various proposals brought forth by members of the Shinobi Council before a vote was called them. And each measure would pass by the same 12-9 margin all afternoon long. Tsunade herself introduced the final proposal of the Council meeting to be voted upon when she set forth to officially name Naruto Uzumaki her successor-in-waiting to become the next Hokage upon her retirement or death.

This proposal was hotly debated for several minutes, as all of the members of the Civilian Council were well-known antagonist towards Naruto his entire life. However, the killing intent exuded by Tsuande and all the clan leaders save Hiashi towards the Civilian Council quickly cowed them into place. And once the vote was taken it was even more surprising that it tallied a 14-7 approval for Naruto to officially be declared Tsunade's successor-in-waiting. Apparently Councilmen Ishida and Saburo had come to the rightful conclusion that the civilian side of the Konoha Council no longer brokered the power within the government. They also knew of Lady Tsunade's personal feelings towards the Kyuubi container and decided to try to gain favor and get on her good side by voting in favor of the proposal.

"Bah, it doesn't matter if we officially name the Kyuubi-brat your successor or not Hokage-Tsunade. The people will never accept him becoming the Rokudiame and will demand that we choose another!" Hiashi spat in derision, as the Hyuga leader was absolutely furious at how the Council session had gone this day.

"You might be correct about that Councilman Hyuga, but you never know what can sway a person from one point of view to another in the blink of an eye." Tsunade replied in a coy tone of voice, while she thought about Minato's message to be publicized later that evening to the people.

"If there are no further matters to discuss, I hereby end this session of the Konoha Council."

As the Hokage, her advisors, and the shinobi side of the Council began exiting the chamber, Hiashi signaled the eight councilmen he still had on his payroll to stay behind. The Hyuga leader was determined to regain his power and control over the Council and the first step would be to bring the two new Civilian Councilmen Hanshiro and Teuchi under his thumb. Hiashi approached the two councilmen flanked by all the others and accusingly spoke.

"I had thought you were a man of your word Hanshiro-san! Yours and Teuchi-san's actions in the Council have caused significant damage today."

"Of what do you speak of Hiashi-San?"

"What I speak of is both of you voting to reject the non-aggression treaty with the Land of Rice when you had said before the proposal was to be voted upon that it was in the best interest of the Leaf village and that you would cast your votes in favor of it!"

"Actually, what I said was that the proposal _seemed_ to appear to be in the best interest of the Leaf village. However, after hearing Shikaku-san's arguments against signing such a treaty during the debate of the issue, we both felt that rejecting the proposal was more beneficial to the village than accepting it. And like I said, both Teuchi-san and I will always vote in the best interest of the Leaf village. We will not be influenced by anyone in the decisions we make and that includes you Hiashi-san!" Hanshiro explained with a slight edge to his voice.

"You would be prudent to accept my wisdom and join in following the example of your fellow councilmen. It could prove costly to your health if oppose me and the coalition in future Council sessions." Hiashi subtly hinted at while the eight councilmen around him brandished various weapons underneath their robes. However, before anyone could make move towards the two new councilmen, Hanshiro and Teuchi leapt into action.

Being an experienced shinobi Hiashi had instinctively jumped backwards the moment Hanshiro and Teuchi had attacked. Unfortunately, when he looked up he was greeted with a sight the Hyuga patriarch was not expecting. Hanshiro held some sort of hammer-like weapon, while Teuchi brandished two elongated kunai and both men were dispatching their fellow eight civilian councilmen with ease. The two men had not killed any of the councilmen, but it was safe to say that none of those men would ever consider attacking either Hanshiro or Teuchi ever again after this day. As the last councilmen fell to the floor in a bloody heap, the two new councilmen turned their attention towards Hiashi, but made no move, as a sound of clapping filled the air of the Council chamber.

"It's good to see that your skills haven't diminished too much over the years." Tsunade quipped in amusement, as she approached still clapping her hands in applause.

"You're too kind Lady Tsunade." Teuchi politely answered, while bowing his head.

"Ohhhh, quit sucking up to the Hokage Teuchi. You and I both know in the old days we would have been able to take these fools down in 15 seconds instead of the 30 it took us now to do." Hanshiro griped to his friend.

"Hiashi, you looked absolutely confused. Let me introduce to you the two new councilmen I've appointed to the Civilian Council. Although I really shouldn't have to, you've met them hundreds of times before in the past." Tsunade commented in mirth.

"What are you talking about? I've never met these men before today!"

"Ahh but you have, let me introduce to you Councilman Hanshiro Sato and Councilman Teuchi Ichiraku or as they were known by their codenames when they served with distinction within Konoha's shinobi forces Mace-Hanma (Mace-Hammer) and Satsu-Ittou (Slicing Sword)."

Hiashi's white eyes grew wide in recognition upon hearing those names. These two men standing before him were the main-gate guardians of Konoha for over 35 years before retiring and turning their positions over to their students Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. Their fighting skills with any type of mace or hammer or any type of blade was legendary in the annuals of the Leaf village. It was once reported that during the Second Great Shinobi War when Konoha had virtually all of their shinobi forces out on the battlefield, a group of 50 rogue bandits attempted storm and loot the village by the front gate. Upon their attack an alarm was sounded and reinforcements were dispatched. However, by the time the reinforcements arrived all they found were 50 bodies littering the field outside the main-gate with Mace-Hanma and Satsu-Ittou arguing about which was better a finely crafted weapon or a finely cooked meal.

Upon learning the true identity of these men Hiashi knew he was beaten. These were men he could never control through intimidation, threats, or bribery. These were principled men in every sense of the word and would always carry themselves with honor, loyalty, and bravery for the Leaf village and the Hokage. Bowing his head in a show of respect to Hanshiro and Teuchi surprising both men and Tsunade alike, the Hyuga leader then turned and walked quietly out of the Council chamber knowing his control over the Konoha Council had ended on this day.

* * *

It seemed as though entire populace of the Hidden Leaf village had gathered at the base of Hokage Mountain and were eagerly buzzing with excitement, as everyone anxiously awaited to hear what their beloved Yondaime's final message to them was the night he sacrificed his life to seal away the Kyuubi. Many of the villagers wondered why the Fourth Hokage had requested that his message not be revealed for 16 years. However, most of them merely brushed it off under the explanation that if Minato wanted the message to be revealed on this date then he must have a very good and wise reason for it. Some of the villagers openly groused and lamented that they weren't able to give a proper tribute to the Fourth Hokage on this night such as the cold dead body of Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi incarnate in their minds.

Meanwhile, Tsunade stood along with the eight clan leaders at a podium on a stage built in front of the Hokage Monument overlooking the ever-growing throng of people gathering in front of them. The Slug Sannin bore a stern look on her face, which was surprising, as it had been a very good day for the buxom blonde Hokage. A better day she could not remember having in years because of what had transpired in the Council meeting earlier. As much as Tsunade might dearly love to crack open a bottle of sake and celebrate the lifting of the corrupt Civilian Council off of her shoulders. She knew she had to get into the proper mindset if what she suspected her son's message was going to be to the people of Konoha. Because after Minato's message was over, Tsunade had few choice words of her own she was going to broadcast to the people. The blonde Hokage leisurely approached the podium and speaking into a microphone addressed the villagers gathered there.

"People of the Hidden Leaf village, as you can see the hour of nine o'clock in nigh upon us. As you know, sixteen years ago on this very date our revered Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat the Kyuubi no Youko and save our village and its people. Before he made his noble sacrifice, he recorded a final message that he wanted conveyed to the people on the 16th anniversary of his death. Today is that day and I bid all of you to listen with not only your minds, but also your hearts at what Minato Namikaze our beloved Yondaime Hokage has to say to all of you."

When the hour struck 9:00pm the noise of the crowd died down to a murmur as Tsunade approached an intricately drawn seal at the base of Hokage Mountain. Pulling a vial out of her coat pocket and dipping a paintbrush into it. She smeared the red liquid over the seal and watched as it began to glow before quickly returning to her podium on the stage. The glowing seal grew brighter and brighter with each passing second before a beam of light shot into the sky and became a gigantic 3D projection of Minato Namikaze. There was an audible gasp from the crowd, as the image Minato was so solid and lifelike. It showed Minato in some sort of cave of underground dwelling and he was kneeling down and looking at bundle of something in front of him, before looking up and as if addressing the crowd Minato then spoke.

_**Good people of Konoha.**_

_**On this the happiest day of my life, a terrible disaster has befallen our village. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox the Kyuubi no Youko has attacked our home. It has already wrought terrible destruction and taken many lives in its carnage. Even now Hokage-Sarutobi and our brave shinobi forces are doing their best to keep the might beast at bay, but it is to no avail. I know of only one way to stop it, but I'm afraid I must sacrifice my life to do so. I gladly choose to do this to save such a fine home as the Village Hidden in the Leaves and its noble people. However, do not revere me as a hero for doing this. No, let me introduce you to the true hero of the Leaf village, the one who will forever keep the Kyuubi no Youko at bay, never to darken your lives ever again.**_

Minato then reached down and carefully picked up the bundle in front of him before cradling it his arms and showing it was a baby with a shock of blonde hair and three distinctive whisker-like birthmarks adorning each cheek. It was then the people of Konoha heard Minato proclaim in a proud, yet choked-up voice, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

_**Allow me to introduce all of you good people to my son.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**_

* * *

**Author Notes: **I bet the people of the Leaf village were not expecting that message from Minato. I wonder what their reaction is going to be and what does Tsunade want to say to them? Oh well, those questions will be answered another day. Greetings, I welcome all of you the latest chapter of my tale, consider it my early Christmas present to you all. It is a chapter steeped heavily in the politics of the Leaf village and I know politics can be intensely boring, but it was necessary for the story. Plus, I've seen in very few stories including the manga that have actually attempted to explain just how the hell the Konoha Council functions? After I started, I soon came to realize why so many authors had not attempted this, it's nightmare to write! I can't begin to tell you how many different ways I came up with to explain the Konoha Council, but the difficult part was making it sound plausible. So this was my attempt and good or bad I have to live with it. Congratulations to everyone for making it past the first two and a half pages of the political minutiae at the start. However, after you got past that, the story really picked up. Who knew that Tsunade had such stones within her? So the Konoha Council is now in good hands and will no longer be a threat to Naruto when he returns.

As for this chapter, I feel like I probably should show what the make-up of the Konoha Council is now after Tsunade's maneuvering if I didn't do a good enough job explaining it in the chapter.

**Konoha Council:**

**Shinobi Council - - - - - - Civilian Council**

Aburame-PN - - - - - - - - - - - Akito-AN

Akimichi-PN - - - - - - - - - - - -Chikao-AN

Hyuga-AN - - - - - - - - - - - - -Hama-AN

Inuzuka-PN - - - - - - - - - - - Ishida-AN

Nara-PN - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Isoroku-AN

Kurama-PN - - - - - - - - - - - -Kenta-AN

Sarutobi-PN - - - - - - - - - - - Saburo-AN

Yamanaka-PN - - - - - - - - - -Yokichi-AN

Namikaze (Not active) - - - - Ichiraku-PN

Uchiha (Not active) - - - - - - Sato-PN

*Senju (Not active)

** Hokage Advisors - Koharu, Homura

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* The Senju seat on the Council will become active again upon Tsunade's retirement.

** The Hokage Advisors are allowed to place a single vote in the Council only in wartime or when the Konoha Council had enacted a Decree of Hostility against another nation.

PN – Pro Naruto

AN – Anti Naruto

I went ahead and listed Civilian Councilmen Ishida and Saburo as Anti-Naruto because they actually are. However, they will more than likely vote on issues involving Naruto in his favor in their bid to suck-up to Tsunade. As for Tsunade she now controls the Konoha Council by virtue of having the entire Shinobi side except for the Hyuga with her, which is seven votes. She also has the newly chosen Civilian Councilmen Sato and Ichiraku on her side, which are two more votes. She has the single vote of her Hokage Advisors Koharu and Homura. Finally, Tsunade also holds her own two votes under the power of being Hokage. This gives Tsunade 12 votes, which is enough to garner a clear majority win on any issue she wishes, within reason of course.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get an idea of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

Also, I've placed into this chapter subtle homage to a classic science-fiction novel. It's fairly easy one; just tell me the title and author of the novel of where I got the idea of milking an animal to provide an antidote to someone who has been poisoned. Once again, a cyber-cookie and milk or a cyber-beer and mozzarella sticks your choice if you can name the movie and character

* * *

**Breaking News & Questions**

**News:**

For the past few chapters I've alerted my readers to a couple of polls set up on each of their accounts by the fine authors brown phantom and Zentary asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

Recently, brown phantom let me know that he would be closing his poll at the end of the year.

However, Zetary's poll will still remain open.

As for the poll themselves, they both have each listed 50 authors and you're allowed to vote for 10 choices on each poll. Both authors have graciously placed my name on both polls. And both polls have been going on strong for a few months and I'm really looking forward to seeing the final results.

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 picks to please place a vote for me. If you haven't voted yet on these polls please do so, as I could really use your help to make a good showing. A top 10 showing would be nice, but a top 5 would just be incredible and it's the perfect Christmas gift too, lol.

I thank you in advance for your support and the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary are listed below.

brown phantom http:/www**(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)**net/u/1634435/

Zentary http:/www**(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)**net/u/2022054/

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Question?**

I came across a story a few months ago and for some reason didn't alert it and now I can't find it. And as many of you know the search engine for when it's actually working is pretty useless most of the time. So I was wondering if any out there can direct me to the story I'm looking for. I'll try to describe as much of it as I can from memory.

**Minato is alive and is the Hokage.**

**Minato sleeps with, impregnates, and marries Tsunade, but I can't remember if there was a lemon scene or not?**

**Jiraiya is hurt by this of seeing his pseudo-son sleep with, impregnating, and marrying the woman he loves and leaves the village.**

**I think Tsunade has twins Naruto being one of them. However, both she and Minato neglect Naruto badly in favor of the other child. Also I'm not a 100% sure, but I think Naruto deserts them and runs away. **

**I also think in this story that Jiraiya has hooked up with Shizune somehow outside of the village.**

**Minato and Tsunade's marriage starts to turn to crap after a few years.**

Unfortunately, that's all I can really remember of the story, so if anyone can help me out in identifying it. I would be most grateful for the assistance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

If you didn't already know, I've been writing a revised version of a Naruto/Bleach crossover story I was co-writing with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The new revised story is called **"Do I Have A Purpose Anymore?" **If you're both a Naruto and a Bleach fan I think you will really enjoy this story. So far I've posted 13 chapters of the revised story, so catching up if you wish to read it will not be time consuming for you to do.

**End of News and Questions**

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Once again I have very few positive things to say about the last few issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#562** – This chapter starts off with the injured Third Tsuchikage Oonoki picking himself up and getting ready to fight the Edo Tensei badass Madara. Who is shaping up more and more to be the true main villain in the story and not the fake Madara. We then switch over to Tsunade wanting to be teleported to that battle scene. There's an argument that she won't survive the teleportation, but in the end she gets her way and Ei decides to join her. Then we switch to the Mizukage and the Alliance shinobi finally taking down Zetsu who was after all the Daimyo's. Now we get to the part, which has virtually all readers up in arms. The bastardization of the Fourth Hokage's most prized technique the Hiraishin no Jutsu or Flying Thunder God Technique. I agree with most people who found it pretty annoying and insulting how the Hiraishin "suddenly" appeared to have been passed on to three random ninja Genma, Raidou, and someone else who isn't even identified. Supposedly these three were Minato's Special Guards and taught them the technique, which they can only use in unison.

Now like many readers it pisses me off that Minato's legacy jutsu was never taught to his own son, but I also find it ridiculous the Special Guards for a Hokage aren't even Jounin, but Tokubetsu (special) Jounin. I mean shouldn't the bodyguards of a Kage consist of three of the most powerful ninja they have? It appears to be that way for all the other Kage's. Those three shinobi then get set to teleport the Mizukage to Gaara and Oonoki's battle. However before this Tsunade and Ei teleport into that battle (no explanation given on how they survived the teleportation of course) and land a couple of killer blows onto Edo Tensei badass Madara and the Edo Tensei revived Second Tsuchikage. The chapter ends with the Mizukage arriving and we get a cool scene of all five Kage's of the Five Great nations standing together and ready to fight. By the way did anyone else notice that the Raikage's left-arm the one he lost fighting Sasuke had magically re-grown in that scene. An ok chapter, but I would have liked it more if Kishimoto hadn't debased the Flying God technique.

**#563** – This chapter begins with the Mizukage and the Raikage who has apparently lost his left-arm again attacking Edo Tensei badass Madara and the Edo Tensei revived Second Tsuchikage, while Tsunade heal Oonoki and Gaara. The Mizukage and the Raikage unleash a couple of killer attacks and appear to have hurt Madara. However, he's an Uchiha with all the wonderful powers that Kishimoto has blessed them with and he whips out his Susanoo defense and hasn't been hurt at all. Now all the Kage's team-up and launch another killer offense that once again seems to have damaged Madara. Meanwhile the Naruto clone there wants to join the fight, but then we get this philosophical speech from Oonoki about why he shouldn't and they send him off to do battle with the fake Madara. This chapter had some cool action to it, but not much else.

**#564** – The start of this chapter is the Naruto and Killer Bee fight versus the fake Madara and all the Edo-Tensei Jinchuuriki all of whom are equipped with a Sharingan and a Rinnegan. So Naruto and Killer Bee start slugging it out with the two-tailed through seven-tailed Bijuu and things aren't going well for KB and Naruto. During a pause in the battle the fake Madara learns from Naruto the real Madara has been Edo-Tensei revived by Kabuto. He's not happy about it, as we get a quick memory from him showing it was the real Madara in the coffin that scared him when he and Kabuto first hooked up. Then after a minute he doesn't seem to care as the war has started and spouts off about not needing a name, but everyone starts referring to him as Tobi. I'm taking a guess here, but I think this Tobi is either Obito Uchiha or Madara's younger brother Izuna Uchiha. Anyway, the chapter ends with Naruto saying he's going to rip Tobi's mask off his head and find out who he is. Tobi says he's going to have to work to do that and gets set to send his Edo-Tensei Jinchuuriki to attack Naruto and KB once again. An ok chapter, but also kind of boring.

**#565** – This chapter is a continuation of the Jinchuuriki fight and once more Naruto and KB are getting their butts kicked. I've seen in forums and other places where readers are complaining that Naruto and KB shouldn't be getting beat this badly, but to me it makes sense. The other six Edo-Tensei Jinchuuriki combined have Naruto and KB outgunned in terms of tail-power by 10. Plus they've been given the Sharingan and Rinnegan and they still had their normal powers as well. Like I've said before, it's just another example of Kishimoto over-powering the villains ridiculously. Anyway, Naruto and KB come up with a plan to take down the ET-Jinchuuriki by destroying the black Pein rods they figured Tobi is using to control them. Their attack fails of course and the eight-tailed demon Hachibi decides they need more room to fight and gets set to level the forest they're in ending the chapter. Once again, an ok chapter, but also kind of boring.

**#566** – This chapter starts with Killer Bee transforming into his Hachibi form and blowing up to a massive size and leveling the forest. We then switch to a cool scene of Shikaku Nara running things and giving orders at the Shinobi Alliance HQ. We then switch back to Naruto and KB and by leveling the forest it has also taken down all the ET-Jinchuuriki. The Hachibi tries to seal all of them with Octopus ink. A great plan and is actually semi-believable that Naruto and KB can win their fight against their ET-revived comrades. Of course Kishimoto can't have the good guys get a victory so Tobi pops up and powers up all the ET-Jinchuuriki into their tailed-demon form and they attack the Hachibi and Naruto en masse. Hachibi tells Naruto they need to retreat but before they can the Five-Tailed Demon Whale-Horse injures the Hachibi badly and Tobi has Naruto down and is about to do something dastardly to him when Kakashi and Might Gai arrive to counter-attack Tobi. This alone made the chapter go from bad to semi-decent; as I always enjoy seeing Kakashi and Gai kick some ass.

**#567** – Oh God, here it comes, Sasuke enters the war. Then we switch to a useless scene of Suigetsu and Juugo walking through a forest wondering what to do? They decide to checkout one of Orochimaru's former bases, whatever. The story then switches back to Naruto, KB, Kakashi, and Gai and for some inexplicable reason the ET-controlled Five-Tails attempts to attack Tobi before he's subdued by him. The Kyuubi and the Hachibi then start arguing by telepathy in a humorous scene. Then Gai and Kakashi cut loose with some killer attacks on the five remaining ET-Jinchuuriki. Kakashi quickly deduces that the ET-Jinchuuriki can't use any of the Pein attacks because Tobi knows they've developed strategies to combat those attacks and can't afford to waste the chakra as controlling the ET-Jinchuuriki is taking up a lot of his eye-power. Suddenly all the ET-Jinchuuriki blow-up into their gigantic forms and take it to everyone. The chapter ends with Naruto desperately trying to keep the Four-Tailed Demon-Ape Yonbi from eating him. Then we get the cliffhanger of is the Kyuubi going to allow that to happen? This is by far in my opinion the best of the chapters the past few weeks.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 130 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

**"The Fox's Shadow****"** by **ICHeart: **I normally don't give recommendations on stories that are only two chapters old. My reasoning is that the story is still in its infancy so to speak and you really don't know how it will be once more chapters are posted. However, I'm going to make an exception on this story, as it already appears to me to have all the earmarks of something really good. I don't want to give-away the storyline, but it is very original and creative and the author does an excellent job with all the characters personalities and how they interact with one another. So if you're looking for something fresh and different in a Naruto story, then this is one you should checkout.

**ThaDoctor17: **This is actually an author that I'm recommending solely on the basis that he is the King of the Naruto/Hinata one-shot. He's written several of them and though I haven't read all of them, of the ones I have, I've yet to come across a bad one. So if you're looking for a quick and easy Naruto/Hinata one-shot to read sometime, then check this author and his stories out.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Epiphany

Definition: A sudden realization or intuitive perception of insight into the reality or essential meaning of something.

Etymology: Greek to Latin to Middle English 1275-1325a.d.

Part of Speech: Noun


	54. The Truth Revealed to All

**Chapter 54 Summary: **Nearly two have passed since thesiege of Konoha by Orochimaru failed and the Leaf village has come back stronger from it. Also, three Leaf shinobi who have carved out a heroic reputation in their travels have embarked on their ultimate and final training. Meanwhile, the land they call home, Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves is celebrating the 16th anniversary of the Kyuubi no Youko's defeat. Even more anticipated by the people is the final message their beloved Yondaime had left for them to be heard on this anniversary. However, the villagers have no idea that their lives will be forever changed this night after hearing the Fourth Hokage's words left to them.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 54: "The Truth Revealed to All."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Allow me to introduce all of you good people to my son.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**_

A collective gasp was released by the majority of people within the Leaf village upon hearing that statement and name uttered by the Yondaime. After which an eerie pall of silence seemed to envelop the village, as Minato continued on addressing the crowd.

_**My son Naruto, isn't he the most beautiful baby boy you**_ _**have ever seen? I suppose every parent feels that way when they first set eyes upon their child, but right now I can't recall ever seeing a more handsome boy.**_

A monstrous roar off in the distance momentarily distracted Minato, before his attention returned towards the baby boy being held in his arms.

_**Naruto-kun, you have no idea how much it pains me knowing that neither I nor your mother will get the chance to see you grow up into the fine man I know you will become.**_

Minato then turned his head to the side and the enormous 3D projection panned over to see a beautiful red-haired woman lying on the floor in a blood-stained dress with her hands crossed over her chest and her eyes forever closed. Minato then appeared next to her and kneeling down lovingly brushed an errant hair off her face and in a tear-choked voice spoke.

_**Kushina my love, my wife, you've already given up your life protecting our son from the Kyuubi no Youko. Now I find I must do the same to not only save Naruto, but to save everyone in the Leaf village. The only comfort I take in doing this is that I will once again be reunited with you, because I can't comprehend living in this world without you by my side. I pray to Kami that when we see each other again that you won't hate me for the terrible burden I'm going to place upon our child. I wish I could find another way to stop the nine-tailed demon fox, but there just isn't time.**_

As if to confirm what Minato had just said another gruesome roar was heard in the background again only this time it sounded much closer. Minato then turned his attention back to Naruto and in the same pain-filled voice said.

_**Naruto my son, I also pray to Kami that you won't come to hate me for the dreadful responsibility I'm placing upon you. You may wonder when you're older why I chose you and not some other child born within the past few weeks to bear the burden of containing the Kyuubi no Youko. I could have easily done so and spared you the hardships and ordeals you will have to face in keeping the fox-demon sealed away. **_

Several Leaf villagers who had sons and daughters born a few weeks prior to Naruto's birth held or hugged their children a bit tighter upon hearing that statement from the Yondaime before Minato continued on.

_**But what kind of leader and father would I be to ask such a sacrifice of a family, if I wasn't willing to make that very same sacrifice?**_

By now several men, women, civilian, or shinobi alike were openly weeping at this point. Then another ghastly roar was heard so loud it the villagers could actually feel the vibrations of its sound reverberate through their bodies.

_**My son, how I wish I could spend a few more precious minutes with you, but it appears we are out of time as the great demon is nearly upon us. We must leave soon if we are to save the Leaf village and its people.**_

Minato then looked up and addressed his sorrowful yet captivated audience once more.

_**Good citizens of Konoha, my son and I must now take our leave from you to stop the Kyuubi no Youko once and for all. As I said before, I gladly choose to give my life to save such a fine home as the Village Hidden in the Leaves and its noble people. My only regret in making this sacrifice is the cost of making my son an orphan before he is even a day old. So I say do not revere me as a hero, as my heart is breaking knowing this. The true hero of this night and for the rest of his life is my son Naruto. Who through the strength of his will and resolve shall always keep you safe and the mighty fox-demon at bay. **_

Minato then leaned down and kissed his son's forehead before saying.

_**Naruto-kun know that your mother and I love you very much. I'm sorry we won't be able to show you how much we love you, but worry not. I know that you will have as you grow up the love, respect, and admiration of the citizens of the Leaf village for bearing the ordeal you must endure. Never will you find a more kind, loving, and noble people anywhere in the world than those that reside within Konohagakure. So I take comfort in knowing that though you bear a heavy burden in protecting us all, your life as you grow will not be bereft of the love and support of the village for they will understand the sacrifice you are making for them.**_

Minato then looked up again and with tears flowing down his face said in a grateful tone of voice.

_**It is a sorrowful tragedy to become an orphan on the very day you are born. And I know it doesn't matter to you good people whether he is a Kage's child or not. I still wish to thank all of you for that love and support you will give Naruto-kun as he grows up, as you would any child who was forced to carry such a grave responsibility as keeping the world safe from the mightiest of the tailed demons. **_

_**Goodbye noble villagers of Konohagakure. Though I will die this night, I take solace in knowing my son will grow up in the finest village with the most wonderful and caring people of all the elemental nations.**_

With a wave of his hand while cradling Naruto, a bright yellow flash suddenly burst out and in an instant Minato and his son had disappeared. A moment later the beam of light coming from the seal flickered before shutting off and ending the colossal 3D projection.

The eerie pall of silence that had seized the village at the start of Minato's message had now become an icy grip tugging at the hearts of the villagers. In fact the only sounds one could hear was that of weeping or of guilty self-recriminations and admonishments being voiced by many people. Tsunade looked out over the throng of people with a look of disgust upon her face before snatching the microphone in her hand and mocking sarcastically what Minato had said, the bile and scorn towards them evident to all by her tone of voice.

"Good citizens of Konoha!"

"Noble people of the Leaf village!"

"The finest village with the most wonderful and caring people of all the elemental nations!"

Each sentence Tsunade voiced was like a dagger continuously plunging into the hearts of many villagers before she finally declared.

"Minato Namikaze was a fine Hokage and a wise man in many aspects of his life."

"But he was a naïve fool in placing such blind faith and trust in such a sorry, contemptible, and pathetic lot of mongrels as you've shown yourselves to be! For had the Yondaime opened his eyes and truly glimpsed into your hearts he would have seen what I already knew was there. Minato would have seen how arrogant, snobbish, and conceited a people you've become since the days of my grandfather the Shodai. He would have seen how condescending a village we've turned into forever looking upon the other great lands and villages with utter contempt, while spouting off about how much more noble and superior we are to them."

Tsunade's words stung, but no one could deny what she was saying was the truth. The Leaf village and its inhabitants had grown arrogant and full of themselves over the years flushed by their successes in the Great Shinobi wars and in their subsequent rise in power throughout the elemental nations because of it. However, their sin of pride was not their most egregious sin, as Tsunade was about to declare.

"Arrogant pride though is not this village's greatest sin."

The crowd of villagers shivered as they felt Tsunade's killing intent steadily rise towards them.

"No, this village's greatest sin is one of misguided wrath you leveled upon Naruto! So selfishly wrapped up in your rage towards the Kyuubi no Youko that you tortured and tormented an innocent child, the Yondaime's child his entire life growing up!"

Several more villagers broke down in tears, as the memories of the sins they had committed against Naruto came to life within them.

Finally the shame and self-reproach became too much for one villager who cried out in an attempt to dispute the truth and remove his disgrace.

"No, it can't be true, it must be a trick! The Kyuubi-brat cannot be the Yondaime's legacy!"

Infuriated upon hearing this, Tsunade grabbed a pitcher of water sitting by the podium and hurled it with astonishing speed smashing the pitcher onto the villager head and knocking him to the ground bleeding profusely, before she grabbed the microphone and shouted with vitriol echoing in her voice.

"You stupid bastards, even when the truth is right before your very eyes, you dare to try and deny it just to assuage your guilty conscience! Well, I'm not going to let you! Everything the Yondaime has just revealed to you is the truth, Naruto Uzumaki is his son. Look to the clan leaders standing upon this stage before you. You don't see any of them denying what they know to be true or trying to make up excuses to ease any sins they or their clans may have committed against Minato's living legacy. Unlike you pathetic scum who would try to grasp at anything that would lessen the guilt you're now feeling of how you treated Naruto growing up."

"But, but had we known who the boy truly was we would have honored the Yondaime's wishes, he would have been treated as a hero!" A villager shouted out in protest.

"Why should who he was have mattered in being treated as a hero? You heard the Yondaime say he believed in you people so much that it didn't even occur to him that you would ever condemn and torture a child out of your anger and hatred of the Kyuubi, whether he was a Kage's son or not!"

Many villagers looked down to the ground in shame, as they realized they were nothing but a disgrace and undeserving of the unwavering love, trust, and faith Minato had in them.

"Never will you find a more kind, loving, and noble people anywhere in the world than those that reside within Konohagakure!" Tsunade spat with disdain, mocking Minato's words once again.

"Yes, you kind, loving, and noble people through your stupidity and hate labeled Naruto a monster, when all he truly was is the child that kept all of you safe from the Kyuubi. The true monsters of this village are the people who hated him, who tortured him, who tormented and tried everything to make his life as miserable as they could. And most unforgivable are those of you who tried to kill him. Yes you bastards, I know all about your little fox hunts! That is proof enough that the only true monsters in this village are the people in front of me."

Tsunade's words stabbed at the very souls of the majority of the villagers, as the shame and guilt of the sins they had committed against Naruto felt like an oppressive weight upon their hearts. Many of the foreigners who had traveled to Konoha for the celebration and had marveled at the sight of the Leaf village and its people were now viewing the village and its inhabitants with accusation and disgust.

"Yet despite of all your crimes and treatment towards Naruto, the young man bears none of you any animosity and for the life of me I can't understand why he doesn't? All Naruto knew growing up was the hatred, pain, loneliness, and resentment you miserable lot heaped upon him, yet he always faced all of it with a smile no matter how bad it got. If it were anyone else who had lived the life he did thanks to you _**loving**_ people, they would want to see this village razed from the very earth and who could blame them for feeling like that. However, Naruto is such an honorable forgiving person as was his father that he always tries to see the best in people, even with all of you though none of you deserve it!"

Many villagers winced at this, as they knew deep down they didn't deserve Naruto's forgiveness.

"Not only has Naruto forgiven you, but even now he strives to protect all of you by undergoing the most arduous and unrelenting training a human being can go through under the tutelage of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, the Sage of Mt. Myoboku. And why is Naruto doing this for you miserable people, it's to save all of you from the traitor and scourge of Konoha the past two years one Sasuke Uchiha!"

A shiver went through the crowd at the mention of that name, as very few Leaf villagers didn't know of a friend, relative or loved one whose life hadn't been cruelly touched in the last two years by the Sasuke's rampage of robbery, rape, and murder he wantonly committed outside of the safety of the Leaf village. So great was his evil that the Uchiha youth had become something akin to the boogeyman to the Leaf villagers. Adults now used Sasuke's name control and frighten children into compliant behavior if needed. Many a night across the village one could hear a parent scolding a child with a phrase like _**you need to behave or Sasuke Uchiha will get you. **_However, before they could ponder any further about the treacherous Uchiha, Tsunade's voice cut through the air like a knife once again.

"That's right Sasuke Uchiha! The same Uchiha you fools pampered, spoiled, and lavished with undeserving praise his whole life, while at the same time leveling nothing but scorn, anger, and hatred, upon a boy whose only curse was something that wasn't his fault and did not make him a demon, but all of you acted as if it had. Perhaps this Kami's punishment of you lot that the boy you worshiped with such adoration turned out to be the true monster of this village, while the one you did label as a monster now stands and fights to save all of you as the hero he truly is. And make no mistake; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the only one who can stop the evil that is Sasuke Uchiha!"

A pall of silence once again gripped the villagers like a vice and the only sounds punctuating the air was that of sorrowful weeping. However, in the throng of the grief-stricken villagers a chuckle emerged, which soon grew in pitch and strength into a boisterous and maniacal laugh. The villagers standing around this laughing individual moved away from him forming a circle around the cloaked and hooded figure who continued to wickedly laugh before speaking in a voice many Konoha shinobi recognized, especially those young ninja who comprised the Konoha 10.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, it all makes sense now! I always wondered how a no-talent orphaned dobe like Naruto was able to fight me and survive; now I know!" Sasuke shouted, as he ripped his hood away revealing his face causing many villagers to shriek with terror and scramble away from the Uchiha.

"To think all those battles I've fought against Naruto, I never dreamed they were fights of the elite like Namikaze versus Uchiha!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Tsunade shouted, as she signaled several Anbu to surround the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked around at the ten Anbu surrounding him and smirked before his gaze settled onto Tsunade and he insultingly stated with arrogance.

"You presume too much Slug-bitch, if you think these fools can stop me! You forget I've been trained by the most powerful of all of you Sannin!"

"Really, I don't recall Jiraiya ever training you." Tsunade sarcastically replied.

"Hn, that idiot of a Toad-Sage, Lord Orochimaru was always stronger than him , which is why I'm certain that perverted fool will never return to the Leaf village, …..not after what's happened." Sasuke surreptitiously stated with an evil grin plastered upon his face.

Tsunade didn't like the ominous tone of Sasuke's veiled statement and gnashing her teeth shouted.

"Anbu, arrest that traitor now!"

As the Anbu moved in to comply with the blonde Hokage's orders, Sasuke drew out his own version of a Kusanagi sword and his body suddenly became engulfed in electrical currents emanating from the blade. Sasuke then uttered two words.

"**Chidori Nagashi." **(Thousand Birds Current)

A scant second later, before the Anbu could even react, the electrical currents extended outside of his body striking all the Anbu and forming a protective zone around his person. This zone of electricity can shock and immobilize a foe by attacking their nervous system. However, Sasuke was not so benevolent and the voltage of electrical current he sent into the Anbu was so strong that smoke rose from their charred bodies, as they fell to the ground around him.

"Impressive technique Sasuke, but judging by the amount of chakra you had to utilize I doubt you can use it twice in quick succession!" Shikamaru shouted out, as he and the rest of the Konoha 10 leapt forth to attack their former classmate.

"Ha, ha, ha, actually Nara I have plenty of chakra left and could use the technique again, but if I did that then I might not have enough chakra to do this!"

Sasuke then slammed the palm of his hand to the ground while releasing a massive amount of chakra and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

Suddenly, the ground began shake causing Shikamaru and the others to halt their charge towards Sasuke. A moment later, both Neji and Hinata with their trademark Byakugan activated grew wide-eyed and Hinata looked to the crowd of villagers still surrounding Sasuke and cried out in a panic.

"All of you run, get away from the Uchiha!"

Alas, the young Hyuga girl's warning was too late, as Sasuke suddenly leapt high in the air and the ground below him exploded showing Manda the King of the Snake summons rising skyward with its enormous maw of a mouth wide open scooping up and swallowing any person who had been unlucky enough to be standing in the serpents path. As Sasuke landed deftly atop the head of Manda, he wickedly laughed at the chaos and pandemonium that ensued upon horned viper's arrival.

The Uchiha youth took great pleasure in listening to the villagers screams of panic and terror, as Manda swooped down and scooped up another mass of the fleeing people around him. Many shinobi attempted to surge forward to take up defensive positions to fight and drive off the massive serpent, but were finding it difficult to maneuver through the throng of hysterical villagers running around in every direction.

Sasuke looked around and saw that indeed the Leaf shinobi were getting into position to counter-attack at any moment. He spied Tsunade still on the stage giving orders and called out to the buxom blonde Hokage.

"It's been fun reunion Tsunade, but Lord Orochimaru merely wanted to know what the Yondaime's message was so I must be going. But before I leave, since it's the dobe's birthday I got a present for you and be sure to open it in front of my former classmates and comrades."

Sasuke then reached into his cloak and pulled out a small package wrapped in plain brown paper and tossed it at the feet of the Slug Sannin and proclaimed laughingly.

"Keep waiting for your so called heroes to return and save you, but I can assure you after you open my gift, you'll realize you're going to be waiting a long time, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Manda with Sasuke still riding atop his head dove back into the hole he had erupted from only minutes earlier and slithered away into the darkness under a hail of kunai, shuriken, exploding bombs and whatever other weapons the Leaf shinobi had launched in their attempt to prevent Sasuke from escaping. Tsunade picked up the inconspicuous package and handed it over to Ibiki Moreno to have it analyzed and checked for any seal booby-traps. She then turned her attention back to the village and heaved a heavy sigh at the carnage that lay in front of her. Just as she was about to leave to oversee the damage Sasuke's attack had wrought a hand gripped her shoulder stopping her. Tsunade turned around to see Hiashi with an ashen look upon his face who stammered at the blonde Hokage.

"It, it can't be true Tsunade, Naruto isn't Minato's son!"

Tsunade wrenched her arm away from the shaken Hyuga clan leader and in a self-satisfied tone of voice answered.

"It's true; you saw it yourself just now fool. What I find amazing is that after all these years you couldn't piece together that Naruto was your friend's son, all the rest of the clan leaders had figured it out."

Hiashi could only stand motionless fuming at Tsunade's biting words as she continued on.

"By the way Hiashi, do remember what I said to you in my office the day you relinquished all of your rights and obligations towards Hinata and made her a ward of the village?"

"No I don't remember what you said."

"That's too bad, what I said is that I wanted you to remember that date, because it's the day you blew your shot at getting a Hyuga into the Hokage's office."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's too bad your memory has gotten so shoddy in your old age. If you recall, I said you would learn the answer along with everyone else when Yondaime's message is released on the 16th anniversary of his passing."

"I still don't understand, what does Naruto being Minato's son have anything to do with that?"

"Kami you're so narrow-minded, I guess I have to spell it out for you. Your dream has always been to have a Hyuga as the Hokage of this village. Well as you already know, Naruto is slated to become the next Hokage after me and given his relationship with your daughter…I'm sorry, I mean former daughter thanks to you. There's a high probability that the first offspring between those two would eventually grow up to assume that position. Thus you would have achieved your dream of a Hyuga,…..your grandson more than likely of becoming Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village."

Hiashi's eyes grew wide in realization at what Tsunade had just said and he stumbled backwards in shock before sitting down in a chair, as Tsunade with a devilish grin on her face threw one last barb at the Hyuga patriarch.

"I also said that day in my office that I was going to enjoy the look on your face on this day and I have to say I do enjoy it immensely, ha ha ha!"

With her laughter still ringing in Hiashi's ears, Tsunade jumped off the stage and started barking various orders, while she and the rest of the medical shinobi began tending to the wounded and sadly the dead. Meanwhile, all Hiashi could do was lean forward and drop his face into the palms of his hands, as he reflected upon what might have been.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To say the following days in the Konoha were miserable at best would be an understatement. Upon the villager's learning the truth about Naruto's heritage and after Sasuke's vicious attack, the morale in the Leaf village was at an all time low. The Kyuubi festival fell apart and was shut down mere hours after Minato's message with many of the foreign vendors, dignitaries, and visitors cursing the people of the Leaf village as they left for the sins they had committed against the Yondaime's son.

Indeed within days upon their return to their own homelands Konoha's reputation had taken such a severe blow with the rest of the elemental nations that the Fire Daimyo had come to the Leaf village to personally vilify the villager's for embarrassing him by their actions committed towards Naruto. He was also furious that the Uchiha traitor had managed to infiltrate the village and launch his sneak attack. Sasuke's assault had resulted in 17 casualties and 126 missing and presumed dead courtesy of Manda's appetite. Of that figure 23 of those people were foreign visitors, which meant the Fire Daimyo was going have to pay monetary damages to the families of those victims lest he spark an international incident with the rest of the elemental nations by not doing so.

So, the Fire Daimyo was already in a very bad mood when he addressed the Konoha Council and became even more incensed when he asked why none of the Shinobi clans had offered refuge, protection, or outright adopted the Yondaime's legacy growing up. When he learned that it was the Civilian Council that had prevented the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans the ability to do those things during Naruto's life, he cut the budget of future missions for the Leaf village by 50%. He then ordered that any member who served on the Civilian Council during Naruto's life before he left was to make a sizable monetary restitution into an account to be set-up by Tsunade and given to the Yondaime's son upon his return. The Fire Daimyo also made it very clear that any civilian councilman who failed to do so or if the amount of their restitution was deemed insufficient in Tsunade's eyes, then they would soon be occupying a prison cell back in the capital. The Fire Daimyo then left to head back to the capital leaving the village to stew in its own misery and despair that they had brought upon themselves.

Tsunade immediately liquidated the bulk of Danzo's estate, which was being held in trust and transferred $10 million ryo's into the restitution account and ordered her advisors Koharu and Homura to pay $2.5 million ryo's each. Both elders protested saying they weren't Civilian Council members, before a implied comment from Tsunade to them about who the biggest _**rat's**_ were in Naruto's life growing up shut them up and they silently obeyed. The blonde Hokage with Shikaku Nara's help in going over the finances of the guilty civilian councilmen then issued the various amounts each councilman had to pay. The amounts varied dependent upon the financial status of each person. Tsunade wished she could just go ahead and bankrupt all the corrupt bastards, as she put it, but to do so would also financially cripple the Leaf village. In the end, she was still quite pleased that Naruto would have a nest egg of over $25 million ryo's waiting for him upon his return.

As Tsunade gazed upon the village from her office balcony, she could see the villager's mill about as they normally had before, except now there was listlessness to their movements. A shroud of shame and guilt now hung in the air and had seemingly choked the very life out of the once vibrant village. Tsunade didn't regret what she had voiced to the people after Minato's message to them. They needed their sins to be brought into the light and now they would have to live with it. However, the blonde Hokage soon realized that they couldn't forever dwell upon their guilt and shame or the village would never recover. Tsunade knew she had to come up with something to instill at least a small bit of pride back into the dispirited village, but she struggled to come up with a plan to do just that. A knock on her office door interrupted her musings on that subject, as she called out.

"Enter."

"Lady Tsunade, I have the Anbu report on last night's activities in the village for your review." Shizune politely stated, as she entered the office and placed the report on the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade looked towards her longtime friend and apprentice and heaved a weary sigh, before walking over to her chair and flopping down in it while complaining.

"Do I really need to look at it? I doubt that it's any different than the previous reports of the past few days."

"You're right milady, it's not any different, but it still requires your review and signature before it's filed away."

"Fine, is there anything of significance in this report?" Tsunade groused with irritation.

"Well, the number of suicides dropped again into single digits this time and hopefully will soon be ending."

"Was there anyone of note who took the easy way out last-night?"

"The caretaker of the orphanage who tossed Naruto out onto the streets when he was seven hung herself in her bedroom."

"No loss there, Sarutobi-Sensei should have thrown her gnarly butt in jail years ago when she did that!" Tsunade snapped with disgust.

"I believe he tried, but the Civilian Council at the time overruled him."

"Well, the days of Civilian Council overruling anything have ended!"

"Thank Kami for that."

"Kami had nothing to do with that!" Tsunade snapped, before asking.

"Tell me Shizune, anything else of significance in the report?"

"No Lady Tsunade, just the usual events of the past few nights. There have been more filings for divorce usually because either the wife or husband had been an ardent antagonist and or bore hatred against Naruto. Numerous drunken bar fights between civilian and shinobi alike between supporters of Naruto and those that still refuse to accept the truth. Masses of people at the Hokage Memorial praying and begging for forgiveness to Minato for the sins they committed against his son in the past. Overall milady, there's just a general atmosphere of shame, guilt, and sorrow rampant throughout the village."

"Yes, I can sense it as well. I don't regret what I did in laying into those bastards, the truth of what they did to Naruto needed to be exposed. However, I didn't foresee magnitude of the fallout that has transpired because of it. I need to come up with something to inspire and rally the village around or they're just going to wallow in their misery forever."

"Look to the younger generation." Shizune casually commented.

"What was that Shizune?"

"I said look to the younger generation Lady Tsunade. All of the people who are wallowing around in shame and self-pity are the adults. Show the people the younger generation, Naruto's generation in some way that will give them something to be proud of."

As Tsunade contemplated Shizune's words, an inspired idea popped into her head and she leapt up from her chair with glee and hugged her startled apprentice before shouting.

"Shizune you're a genius! I want you to send out invitations to every Daimyo and foreign dignitary announcing the first ever Hidden Leaf village tournament for Leaf Shinobi 18yrs old or younger to be held in two weeks!"

"A, a tournament, I don't understand Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, a tournament, it's perfect. Not only can we display the talents, strength and skills of our younger shinobi to the Daimyo's, it will also show them that we are still a strong and viable shinobi village and perhaps the Fire Lord will then lift his 50% reduction of future missions for us. Not to mention a possible increase in missions from the other Daimyo's if they are suitably impressed with our young ninja."

"That will help out the village financially, but how will a tournament help do away with the pain and guilt the people are feeling?" Shizune asked with confusion.

"It won't, their pain and guilt for what they did or didn't do for Naruto in the past is something they're going to have to come to terms with on their own. However, this tournament does provide us with an opportunity to show that the younger generation in no way resembles the previous generation by their love and support for Naruto. It will also give the previous generation something to grasp onto and instill a bit of pride back into themselves and the village by seeing how the current generation has surpassed them."

"I, I guess that could work."

"Of course it will work, now be sure to get those invitations out by the day's end and I don't suppose you happen to know where my prized stars of this tournament the Konoha 10 happen to be at? Make sure to also send a messenger to inform all of them about the tournament"

"Ummm, today is Rock Lee's 18th birthday and Sakura and the others wanted to surprise him at his dojo."

"Sakura wanted to surprise him huh, that's good to hear."

"Yes, but I wish Sakura and Lee would finally get together and become a couple. I mean for the last two years any event that required an escort Lee and Sakura have attended together. Not to mention Sakura was by his side throughout his entire rehabilitation process. But whenever anyone asks either one of them if they're a couple they both say they're just friends. It's so tragic Lady Tsunade, I don't understand what's keeping those two apart, when one can easily see they both care about one another as more than just friends." Shizune commented with a tinge of sadness before leaving the office to resume her duties.

Tsunade leaned back into her chair and her thoughts drifted to Sakura and Lee, as she mused to herself with heartache.

'_You're right Shizune, it is tragic. Lee believes Sakura will only love him as a friend because her heart belongs to Naruto and Sakura believes she isn't worthy of Lee's love after her betrayal and because of what Sasuke did to her. Even worse is the fact they both love one another, but will never admit it and that's the true tragedy of those two.' _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where are Sakura and Lee? They should have been here by now!" Neji groused in irritation.

"I'm sure they will be here soon Neji-niisan." Hinata softly replied.

"Just kick back and relax for once." Kiba nonchalantly remarked.

"Bark, Bark!" Akamaru chimed in agreement.

"It's troublesome, but they're right Neji, we should relax a little bit. We've busted our butts the past few months turning that broken down shack Lee called a dojo into something that actually looks like a proper dojo now."

"Broken down shack, don't you mean a pile of wood after it took a hit from one of the catapult boulders during the Sound invasion?"

"That's true Kiba, but look at what we did with that pile of wood." Shino openly declared.

"I agree, I think we all did an awesome job for Lee considering what we had to work with." Tenten said in agreement, as everyone gazed at the structure they had built.

The dojo the other members of the Konoha 10 had built for their friend and comrade was not as extravagant as most dojos would be, but they were still proud of what they had constructed. The Rock Lee Dojo as they had named it consisted of a single honden (main building) built in planed, unfinished wood, 60x60 feet in size. It had a raised floor and a gabled roof with a single entry on one of the non-gabled sides. It had no upward curve at the eaves of the roof as some of the more fancy dojos did, but the Konoha 10 did splurge to include decorative logs called chigi and Katsuogi protruding from the roof's ridge.

They had also built a small Tamagaki (fence) made up of un-stripped logs that surrounded the dojo. Ino had talked her father into providing some pine bonsai trees, which framed each side of the path that led up to the entrance of the dojo. To mark the starting point of the path, Shikamaru had provided two Kasuga lanterns, which were a type of tachi-gata or pedestal style lantern. The lanterns had a Pagoda style kasa or hat and side panels featuring the image of a deer, as deer served as messengers of Gods carrying news from paradise according to legend. And for a final touch, the large bell cast in bronze hanging from a makeshift wooden support frame the Konoha 10 had been using as part of their gauntlet training now stood to the side of the dojo.

As Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stood and admired the work they had accomplished, they heard Sakura's voice in the distance.

"Just keep your blindfold on for a little bit more Lee-kun we're almost at your dojo."

"What dojo Sakura-chan, the Sound invasion destroyed my dojo a long time ago. I don't want to see its once proud structure lay strewn about the ground again."

"Just wait; I have a surprise for you." Sakura coyly remarked.

A minute later with Sakura guiding Lee up the path they stopped in front of their friends and the newly rebuilt dojo and the pink-haired kunoichi said.

"Ok Lee-kun, you can take the blindfold off now."

The green-clad Chunin removed the cloth from around his head and was greeted with a sight that left him momentarily speechless, as his friends chorused in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE!"

Lee gazed at the smiling faces of his friends standing before him before his attention was drawn to the building behind them and then to the surrounding area before he stammered in shock.

"What, what is all of this?"

"What's it look like, it's your new dojo." Tenten happily quipped.

"I, I don't understand, my new dojo?"

"Yes, Lee your new dojo, now close your mouth you look like a fish out of water." Neji sarcastically answered, which earned him a smack to the back of his head from Tenten who scolded her boyfriend.

"Be nice, it's Lee-kun's birthday and remember the last time he saw his dojo it was a pile of wood."

"All, all of you rebuilt my dojo for me as a birthday gift." Lee stammered in astonishment.

"It was Sakura's idea Lee-kun; she told us how dejected you were after you got out of the hospital from rehabilitating your injuries from your fight with Sasuke and discovered your dojo had been destroyed during the invasion." Hinata kindly conveyed to her bushy-browed friend.

Lee turned to look at Sakura and in a soft and affectionate tone of voice acknowledged.

"This was your idea Sakura-chan, you did this for me."

"Hai, I wanted,….I mean all of us wanted to do something special for you on your 18th birthday. Do you like it?"

When Lee didn't answer right away, Sakura felt a slight pang of concern before she suddenly found herself lifted in the air and swung around by the green-clad young man whom she had grown very close to of nearly three years who shouted with exuberance and joy.

"Like it…..I LOVE IT!"

Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino smiled as they watched their enthusiastic friend and comrade swing a laughing Sakura round and round before pulling the girl into a loving hug. After a minute, neither Lee nor Sakura had made any movement to break their embrace before Kiba clearing his throat alerted the couple of their present stance and of their friends around them, as they sheepishly separated, both of them sporting fierce blushes upon their faces. It was then Sakura took Lee's hand and in an effort to remove themselves from their awkward and embarrassing situation said with excitement.

"Come on Lee-kun; let me show you the insides of the dojo. I picked out the artwork and furnishings myself!"

As Sakura and Lee's friends watched the pink-haired girl usher the young bushy-browed man into the dojo, Tenten sighed and commented in frustration.

"I wish those two would stop dancing around one another and just get together already. Everyone can see how much they care about each other, but every-time I ask Lee about it he just says they're good friends and nothing more before changing the subject."

"Yeah, it does seem kind of stupid to me that they haven't hooked-up yet."

"It's not stupid Kiba-kun, just sad that they aren't together. They both act much happier when they are together then when they are apart."

"I have to agree with both you and Hinata of your assessment of Sakura and Lee's current relationship. It is both foolish and sad that they deny themselves the happiness of being a couple." Shino stoically commented in his infamous monotone voice.

"Regardless, there is nothing we can do to remedy their situation, it is something those two must work out for themselves."

"It's a drag, but Neji is right, there's nothing we can do about it." Shikamaru lazily stated in agreement.

"It's still heartbreaking to watch Neji-kun." Tenten glumly replied, before her Hyuga boyfriend wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Well speaking of relationships, it's almost the dinner hour so I need get over to Ichiraku's to help my Ayame-chan and her old man out. I'll tell you it's been crazy there since it was revealed to the whole village that Naruto is the Yondaime's son."

"Why has that news made everything go crazy at Ichiraku's?" Tenten inquired with curiosity.

"Well word got out that Ichiraku's is where Naruto liked to eat. So now they've got literally hundreds of villagers milling around and beating down the door around lunch and dinner time to eat the food of the Yondaimes son's favorite restaurant. Ayame-chan and her old man have already made more money in the past week than they had in the last six months."

"Troublesome, all because Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's kid."

"Yeah Shikamaru, they're all a bunch of hypocritical assholes as far as I'm concerned. I mean as if eating at Naruto's favorite food-joint will somehow give them atonement for all the crap they put him through growing up. I'd like to kick the shit out of all of them, but their money is good and at least they're saying nice things about Naruto now."

"Kiba-kun, does anyone come in and say terrible things about Naruto anymore?"

"Naw, not really Hinata, every now and then some jerk will spout off and say something about Naruto being a demon or monster, but that's why I'm there to bounce them out of the restaurant and onto the streets, usually to the applause of the people already in there."

"So you are Ichiraku's bouncer."

"Yup Shino, old man Teuchi hired me to handle those duties after he saw what my Ayame-chan did to a customer a few days ago who said something nasty about Naruto. Let me tell you, that girl is vicious and deadly with a frying pan when she wants to be."

"If the restaurant is that busy, is it going to be a problem having Lee's birthday dinner there tonight?"

"Naw, we're all VIPs' as far as old man Teuchi is concerned, so we've already got a couple of tables reserved for all of us at 8:00 o'clock tonight, so no worries Tenten. Anyway, I've got to go; I'll see all of you there later. Come on Akamaru let's hit it!" Kiba shouted before he leapt onto the back of his large canine familiar and the dog with rider bounded off.

"Well it's good to know that we hold such a high prominence in Mr. Ichiraku's eyes." Tenten remarked gratefully.

"Yes, I'm surprised by it as well considering it was Hinata who set his daughter up with Kiba. I was expecting that at the very least, we would all be barred from the restaurant considering the misfortune that has befallen him because of that." Neji sardonically declared, as everyone chuckled at his remark.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade was smiling from ear to ear as she sat in the Kage box next to Gaara and waited for the semi-finals of her 18 and under Konohagakure tournament of Leaf Shinobi to get underway. The tournament had been a rousing success not only in impressing the Daimyo's seated in the skyboxes above her, but also in lifting the atmosphere of depression that the village had been under since the opening night of the now defunct Kyuubi festival. The village was once again able to feel some pride in themselves and it was all thanks to nine young shinobi who comprised the remaining members of the Konoha 10 still in the village.

The tournament had started off with nearly 100 Leaf Chunin 18yrs old or younger and all of them had displayed great skills in their efforts. However, it soon became abundantly clear to everyone that the members of the Konoha 10 in the tournament were head and shoulders above the rest of the Chunin participating. Every event regularly saw all of them finishing in the top five with one of them winning each event outright. The tournament itself was broken into two divisions one for the male shinobi and one for the female kunoichi's. The participants would be graded on a 100 point system administered by five Tokubetsu Jounin sitting in judgment. There were four main categories which comprised the overall tournament, Strategy and Intelligence, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Weapons. However, Tsunade decided to affix her own personal touch to the Kunoichi division of the tournament and for the first time ever a Medical Ninjutsu category was added.

The buxom blonde Hokage was also running a gambling book on the side of the tournament and surprisingly her infamous bad luck as the _Legendary Sucker_ was not holding true. Tsunade had been doing quite well gambling on the fortunes of the Konoha 10 with many of the foreign dignitaries that had come to watch the tournament. Of course it helped being the Hokage that she knew the strengths and weaknesses of all those young shinobi. All in all she was quite pleased with the success she had with her wagers, but Tsunade knew the real money to be made would be in semi-finals and finals of the Ninjutsu one-on-one battles, the last event of the tournament.

The first event of the tournament had been the Strategy and Intelligence category. Although Shino had given his fellow clan heir a run for his money, as expected Shikamaru had won the event on the male shinobi side of the tournament, but truth be told he'd been given no choice in the matter. His mother Yoshino had sternly promised him a world of pain should he attempt to slack off as he did in the academy. Furthermore much to Shikamaru's annoyance, his girlfriend Temari had demanded that he win so she could impress her brother the Kazekage who was still not 100% on board with their relationship. So, the final tally of that event reflected the Nara's intelligence as he achieved a perfect score.

Shikamaru Nara 100

Shino Aburame 099

Neji Hyuga 097

Rock Lee 095

Kiba Inuzuka 095

The surprises of the Strategy and Intelligence category came in the excellent showings of Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka. They both showed that the intensive tutoring the past two years Shino and Hinata had drilled into Kiba, as well as the rigorous teaching Sakura, Neji, and Tenten had given to Lee were not wasted efforts. The final scoring of the Strategy and Intelligence category for the Kunoichi side was also quite impressive.

Sakura Haruno 099

Hinata Hyuga 098

Tenten Sato 097

Ino Yamanaka 096

The second event of the tournament was of weapons usage, as the participants had to demonstrate an expert proficiency in one or more weapons. And while it was a foregone conclusion that Tenten would dominate this category on the kunoichi side, it was anyone's guess how their male comrades would finish. Surprisingly, it was Rock Lee who came out on top, as he showed that his Sensei Might Gai had taught him his prized Nunchaku techniques. And although the young man was still not as skilled as his infamous teacher with the weapon, one could easily tell he would be in a few more years.

Shikamaru finished a close second by displaying his battle skills using his former Sensei's Knuckle-duster Trench knives. Neji then showed that being the boyfriend of Konoha's weapons mistress had its advantages, as he demonstrated his skills with a traditional Bo-staff that he had learned from her over the years. Kiba's weapons of choice were the Shuko and Ashiko. The Shuko or hand claw could be used as a weapon or tool as it was capable in helping the user climb up trees or walls, as well as being helpful in grappling with and grabbing onto an opponent. It could even be used defensively to catch the blade of a sword and redirect it onto the attacker. Used in conjunction with the Ashiko or foot spikes these were very painful weapons if one were kicked in the face or punched by a ninja wearing these armaments. Finally Shino demonstrated high skills with concealed weapons such as the shuriken and throwing stars. And though the young shinobi did not possess the pinpoint accuracy that Tenten had, he still showed he could hit the vital areas of an enemy with those projectiles.

Rock Lee 096

Shikamaru Nara 095

Neji Hyuga 094

Kiba Inuzuka 094

Shino Aburame 094

The Kunoichi division of the Weapons usage category had been a show of complete dominance by Tenten Sato. The young woman displayed her superior skills with over a dozen different types of weaponry. Her father Civilian Councilman Hanshiro Sato, as well as being Konoha's preeminent weapons-maker was bursting with pride, as he watched his daughter giving the attending audience a dazzling show of weapons usage they would never forget. Ino Yamanaka took second place by a narrow margin over Hinata. The blonde kunoichi displayed a deadly mastery using kunai and one could easily see why Anko had openly bragged that no one in the village save herself or Tenten was more skilled with that particular weapon of choice.

Hinata like her teammate Shino had also become proficient with concealed weapons such as the shuriken and throwing stars. Also through many hours of practice with Ino she was also very skilled with hand-to-hand kunai battles as well. However, the ace up her sleeve literally was what her Medical-Sensei Shizune had given and trained the young girl with her own signature weapon the poisoned needle launcher. Hidden on her right forearm underneath a sleeve, the needle launcher can be used to send poison tipped needles at an opponent. After lifting her sleeve Hinata can pull the launch cable taught and then let it loose, which will launch the five poison tipped needles towards her target with deadly accuracy. Tying Hinata was Sakura who bore specialized tough leather arm and leg gauntlets given to her by Tsunade herself. What made these gauntlets special was when used in conjunction with the blonde Hokage's super-strength style of fighting the gauntlets would allow the user to store chakra within them increasing the strength of the punches and kicks considerably.

Tenten Sato 100

Ino Yamanaka 095

Hinata Hyuga 094

Sakura Haruno 094

The Taijutsu portion of the tournament proved to be very exciting as this was strictly one-on-one and hand-to-hand combat using Taijutsu only. No Ninjutsu utilizing chakra techniques of any kind were allowed. Even the use of inherent bloodline abilities was disallowed. The matches were fierce, but in the end it was the two prized pupils of Might Gai who stood out above the others. In the finals, it was Rock Lee versus Neji Hyuga and even though Neji was not allowed to use his Hyuga bloodline abilities in his Taijutsu techniques. It became apparent that since his defeat by Naruto at the Chunin exams he had taken it upon himself to learn his Sensei's Dynamic Taijutsu style to go along with his own Hyuga Gentle Fist style.

It was an exciting final and had the crowd roaring with approval, but in the end Rock Lee was more proficient in the Dynamic style and bested his teammate for the overall win. Might Gai was in tears and full of pride for his students, as he boasted about the flames of youth burning brightly within them. Kiba finished a very respectable third losing in the semi-finals against Neji, while Shikamaru had barely managed to edge out a win against Shino in the quarter-finals, before succumbing rather quickly to Lee in their semi-final. Still it was an impressive showing by all five shinobi and once again showed their superiority over all the other Chunin participants.

Rock Lee 100

Neji Hyuga 099

Kiba Inuzuka 097

Shikamaru Nara 095

Shino Aburame 094

The Kunoichi portion of the Taijutsu category also proved exciting and pleased the crowd greatly. The first semi-final involved Sakura and Tenten and was a slug-fest. Fortunately, Tenten being on the most infamous Taijutsu squad the Leaf village had seen in years had also learned her Sensei's Dynamic style of fighting. In the end, it proved to be a superior method to Tsunade's style that Sakura had been taught. However, most people agreed that had Sakura been able to utilize chakra to increase her strength the outcome would have been different.

In the other semi-final, it was Hinata versus Ino and it proved to be even more exciting. The Serpentine Taijutsu style Ino had learned from her Sensei Anko was very similar to the Gentle Fist style Hinata employed, but as with Neji she was not allowed to disrupt or stop the chakra flow in the inner chakra channels of her best friend. So as the battle carried on the Serpentine style and the Gentle Fist style appeared to cancel one another out. However, Hinata then utilized her own personal style that she had been developing on her own since Naruto left. It was a combination of Jyuuken techniques, Dynamic Techniques, and some techniques she had learned from Naruto before he left. This blended style of techniques was so unique that everyone looked on in curiosity and awe at its use. Ultimately, this multi-combo style showed to be too much for Ino to overcome and Hinata was victorious. However, the judges were suitably impressed with Ino's style and how long she had been able to battle Hinata before finally succumbing and scored the Yamanaka girl highly. Hinata quickly dispatched Tenten in the finals cementing what the Weapons mistress had already known for nearly three years that Hinata had become best kunoichi Taijutsu fighter in their age group.

Hinata Hyuga 100

Ino Yamanaka 098

Tenten Sato 095

Sakura Haruno 094

Before the final division of the tournament the one-on-one combat utilizing Ninjutsu was to begin, the Medical Ninjutsu category for the Kunoichi's was to take place. Tsunade was beaming with pride, as the audience was amazed at the medical prowess the kunoichi's were demonstrating to them. Once again as in all the other categories, it was the same four young women who stood out from the others.

Much to Tsunade and Shizune's chagrin, both Sakura and Hinata had perfect scores and tied for the top spot of the division, still leaving their nearly three year old argument unsettled of who were the better student and teacher Tsunade and Sakura or Shizune and Hinata? Aside from that both Tenten and Ino scored remarkably well thanks to the tutoring of Tenten by Sakura at the behest of Lee and Hinata teaching Ino the medicinal arts over the years as well.

Hinata Hyuga 100

Sakura Haruno 100

Ino Yamanaka 097

Tenten Sato 097

The final day of the tournament also marked the final competition category the Ninjutsu division. The crowd was abuzz with excitement of the matches and they were not disappointed. Finishing in fifth place was Rock Lee who unfortunately had to bow out of his quarter-final match against Kiba. Lee had been able to battle his way through the division even though he couldn't utilize chakra normally, but by using his Celestial-Gate technique. Unfortunately, use of this technique and of the tremendous power it generates comes at a price, as each subsequent gate is opened; the ninja increases the damage to their body and comes closer to death.

Regrettably, Lee found as he went further and further along he was forced to open more gates each time to gain victory over his opponent. So by the time he had reached the quarter-finals against Kiba, Lee knew he would possibly have to open five gates to gain victory over his Inuzuka comrade. It pained Lee greatly to forfeit his match, but the price he would have to pay was not worth the potential damage his body would suffer just to achieve a victory over a friend. So Lee gallantly bowed out much to the relief of all of his friends and comrades. It was still a remarkable achievement that he had made it to the quarter-finals and he received a standing ovation from everyone present.

The first semi-final match as in the Taijutsu category pitted Neji against Kiba in an electrifying and action-packed fight. Their battle lasted for over half an hour before the Hyuga prodigy was finally able to best his comrade. Still it had been an impressive showing on Kiba's part, which even Neji begrudgingly recognized and in a show of honor and sportsmanship raised up the Inuzuka's hand in victory with his own. The next semi-final was a far cry from the physical brutality of the first semi, but in its own way no less exhilarating. Shikamaru and Shino battled it out in a war of attrition.

From a distance they both attacked one another, one using shadows, the other using Kikai insects. As the wave of bugs intercepted the chakra-infused shadows it soon became clear what was happening. As the Kikai insects flowed from Shino and fed on Shikamaru's shadows everyone was speculating who would fall first? Would Shino run out of bugs first or would Shikamaru run out of chakra? In the end, they both fell at the same time, Shino had depleted his colony of insects and Shikamaru had exhausted his chakra, so the match ended in a draw and Neji was declared the Ninjutsu winner.

Neji Hyuga 100

Kiba Inuzuka 098

Shino Aburame 097

Shikamaru 097

Rock Lee 094

The Kunoichi Ninjutsu division of the tournament was set to get underway and while it was set to be just as exciting and entertaining as their male counterparts Ninjutsu division had been. It also took on an ominous tone as the semi-final matches had several underlying currents to them that only a few people knew about or understood. In the first semifinal match would pit Hinata Hyuga versus her younger sister Hanabi Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga had petitioned Tsunade to allow his youngest daughter into the Ninjutsu division of the tournament even though the girl was still a Genin. The blonde Hokage was reluctant at first, but after spending a few minutes with arrogant pampered princess she allowed the girl to enter. Tsunade had heard rumors that Hanabi's conceited attitude was only outmatched by her father and decided that taking the girl down a peg or two might just be what the young girl needed to prevent her from becoming a female version of Hiashi later on in life.

Hiashi saw Hanabi's participation as a way to show off his daughter to all the foreign dignitaries and perhaps garner some future marriage proposals for the girl and further increase the Hyuga clan's status and power throughout the elemental nations. The Hyuga patriarch was confident that Hanabi and the Gentle Fist style could easily defeat all the other kunoichi's and was already thinking of ways to promote the superiority of his clan after her victory.

When Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon had caught wind that Hanabi had been allowed to enter the Ninjutsu division, they marched over to the blonde Hokage and demanded that they too be allowed to participate. Tsunade was a little put off at their audacity, but after taking a moment to think about it, realized it would be a very good idea to let them in for several reasons.

The first reason being Konohamaru's lofty status within the village of being the grandson of the Third Hokage, but perhaps even more important was his prominence within the Shinobi Academy, as the young Genin had become somewhat of a hero figure to all the students after he was credited with the first official enemy kill of the Otogakure invasion over two years ago. However, Tsunade had heard that Konohamaru's reputation along with Moegi's and Udon's had grown to even greater heights after the Yondaime revealed to the village that Naruto was his son. The Konohamaru Corp had proudly boasted for years that their Sensei was Naruto Uzumaki. And now that Naruto's true heritage was known, the rest of the students held a reverence towards the three at being taught by the son of the Fourth Hokage.

It pleased Tsunade greatly when both Konohamaru and Udon had made it to the quarterfinals of the Ninjutsu division. Although she would have to make a mental note to chew out Naruto upon his return for teaching them that perverted Oiroke no jutsu and the variations they had come up with. Even Moegi used a form of it involving young men to win some of her matches, as she too was able to get to the quarterfinals of the Kunoichi division. Unfortunately the quarterfinals marked the end of the advance as Ino took down Moegi, while Udon and Konohamaru lost to Shikamaru and Kiba respectively.

As for Hanabi, she met Tenten in her quarterfinal match and upon their introduction smugly boasted that this match would not take very long to finish. Needless to say the young Hyuga girl was in for a shock when the match did not end quickly and even worse was the fact that the weapons mistress was actually winning. Years of training with Neji had taught Tenten how to fight against the Hyuga clans Jyuuken style and Hanabi was on the verge of defeat. However, when Tenten honorably offered her a chance to concede and extended her hand to help the young Genin up, it looked as though Hanabi was going to accept, as she declared.

"I concede….NOTHING!"

The Hyuga princess then threw a handful of dirt she had been concealing in her other hand blinding Tenten before she then unleashed one of the Hyuga clan's most successful Jyuuken Ninjutsu techniques and yelled out.

**"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"** (Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigrams 64 Palms of the Hand)

"Two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty-two hands, sixty-four hands!"

Hanabi cried out, as Tenten crumpled to a heap onto the ground after taking the multiple strikes from the young Hyuga girl effectively closing her main chakra points. When the proctor of the matches Genma announced that Tenten could no longer defend herself and declared Hanabi as the winner, the crowd erupted with booing and shouts of foul or cheater. The remaining Konoha 10 members were infuriated at how Hanabi had defeated their friend and comrade and wanted the girl disqualified.

Tsunade was also furious as Hanabi's deceitful actions, as it tarnished the whole point of the tournament to show that the Hidden Leaf village was not only strong, but more importantly honorable. The blonde Hokage was about to rule for disqualifying Hanabi when Hinata stopped her. She asked Tsunade not to disqualify Hanabi because the next opponent her sister would face would be against her in the semifinals. Hinata promised everyone that she would make sure Hanabi paid a heavy price for her dishonorable actions and the fierce look of determination in her eyes conveyed that to everyone.

When Hiashi saw that Hanabi would be fighting her disavowed sister, he was almost giddy with excitement. He remembered all those defeats Hanabi had given to her sister growing up and now the whole village would see why Hinata was cast out of the clan. So confident was the Hyuga clan leader that he openly boasted about all of Hanabi's victories over her weak older sister. Hiashi even went so far as to take bets on the outcome of the match. However, he grew a little concerned when all of Hinata's friends, the leaders of the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, and Inuzuka clans along with Kurenai, Might Gai, Anko, Iruka, Civilian Councilmen Sato and Ichiraku, Shizune, and even the Hokage herself all placed heavy wagers on Hinata to win. However, as Hiashi's anxiety started to grow at so many people betting on his weak former daughter, his Hyuga pride would not allow him to refuse any of the wagers and he waited impatiently for the match to start.

An hour later both combatants moved to the center of the arena and faced with another. Hanabi gazed at her older sister and felt a little unnerved at the look of stern resolve Hinata bore upon her face. In an attempt to ease her growing apprehension Hanabi mustered up her courage and spoke, her voice filled with contempt and derision for all to hear.

"You should just concede now neesan (older sister) you know you can't beat me, you never have before. Just give up like you've always done and save yourself the embarrassment of another humiliating defeat."

"Foolish imouto (little sister) I never defeated you in the past because I never wanted to hurt you. I see now that I was a mistaken in doing that. Allowing you those victories has turned you into a spoiled, deceitful, and overconfident little brat. However, even though I know you won't accept it, like my friend Tenten I'm going to give you the opportunity to concede and walk away before you suffer the embarrassment of a humiliating defeat."

"Bah, your skills in the Gentle Fist style are pitiful in comparison to mine. Or are you planning to defeat me with that bastardized style of the Jyuuken you used during the Taijutsu division?"

"No Hanabi, since you and the clan are so proud of the Gentle Fist style even with its flaws. I will only use it to beat you."

"The Gentle Fist has no flaws! The only flaws are those who are weak and can't utilize it to its utmost extent. Weak users like yourself neesan!" Hanabi spat with fury before getting into a battle stance and shouted.

"Byakugan!"

"I'm sorry that it has come to this imouto." Hinata stated with sad regret before activating her own Byakugan and stepping forward.

"This is already over, as you are now within my field of divination!" Hanabi barked with confidence before shouting.

**"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"** (Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigrams 64 Palms of the Hand)

"Two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty-two hands, sixty-four hands!" Hanabi cried out as she delivered in a blur a series of Jyuuken strikes towards her sister. However, to the astonishment of everyone save for a grinning Neji, Hinata was adeptly deflecting every single blow her sister was throwing. Even more humiliating to the young Hyuga girl was the fact that Hinata was doing it with one hand. When Hanabi was finished she jumped back a few feet panting in labored breath from her attack and she stammered in disbelief.

"How, how did you do that, it, it's impossible?"

Hinata exhaled a mournful sigh, before she replied.

"No Hanabi, it's not impossible, I tried to warn you that my skills in the Gentle Fist arts are just more advanced than yours, they always have been."

Hanabi's eyes grew wide upon hearing this truth, as her mind was unable to come to grips with what just happened. Unfortunately, she would have no time to contemplate the matter any further when she heard Hinata state with regret.

"And by the way imouto, you are now within my field of divination."

"**Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!"** (Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigrams 128 Palms)

"Two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty-two hands, sixty-four hands, one hundred-twenty eight hands!" Hinata cried out, as she launched with lightning speed a succession of Jyuuken strikes all over her little sisters body.

Hanabi dropped to her knees, her arms hung lifeless at her sides. The young Hyuga girl's body felt as if it had been numbed to the core. She could only watch helplessly, as Hinata walked towards her with their family's infamous bloodline the Byakugan still flaring in her eyes. When Hinata raised her hand above her sister's head, Hanabi closed her eyes and waited for the final blow render her unconscious and end the match. The Hyuga princess was not prepared for the resounding slap and stinging sensation of pain across her face Hinata had delivered. Opening her eyes she looked up at her older sister, who gazed back at her with pity before saying.

"I can only pray to Kami that your defeat on this day will have the same effect on you that Neji-niisan defeat by Naruto-kun at the Chunin exams did. No matter what the elders and father say the Hyuga clan is not perfect. No, the reality is our clan is very flawed and will remain that way unless we let go of the arrogance, conceit, and superiority complex our clan demonstrates to others, as well as the overconfident pride the clan embraces. A pride you so shamelessly displayed on this day for all to see. I hope you will take this lesson in humility you received on this day to heart imouto."

Hinata then turned and walked away, as the proctor announced her as the winner to the roaring applause of the crowd, while Hiashi and the Hyuga elders sat in stunned silence. When the next two participants were announced for the second semifinal, a sense of dread was felt by the Konoha 11 and those people closest to them. This was a fight that had been brewing for nearly three years and everyone who knew the combatants realized this battle represented so much more than just winning or losing. This would be no ordinary fight, as it held a lot of pent-up bitterness, pain, and emotions between the two competitors for this battle pitted none other than.

Ino Yamanaka versus Sakura Haruno.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note: **Well, I am a man of my word and the majority of you spoke by a 2 to 1 margin that you wanted the chapter split into two separate ones, hence the posting of this chapter. Many of you already know the reasons for the delay in updating for so long from the explanation I posted last week. However, for those of you who missed it, I'll repeat it. So for those of you who already know, you can skip over the following paragraph.

_My computer has been down and out for the last three+ months with several viruses; it's in really bad shape. Unfortunately because of this, I now have no access to a computer except for some sporadic use of a computer belonging to a friend of mine, like right now. So consequently I've been behind on everything from leaving reviews, replying to pm's, and more importantly writing my story. I also had some medical issues pop-up on me that took me out of action for about three weeks recently. It just sucks to be me right now._

Now, onto the chapter itself. Well, the Leaf village and its people have certainly seen better days. What about that tournament, it's good to see the Konoha 10 kicking ass and taking names for all to see. And Sasuke is an even bigger maniacal asshole than he was before. There was definitely a lot going on within this chapter and there's plenty more action, suspense, angst, and surprises still to come. Also I can assure you that the fight between Ino and Sakura will not be a watered down version like the canon did so long ago.

I have to tell you the two parts that were most difficult for me to write in this chapter was at the start, Minato's message and then Tsunade's follow-up. I wanted to convey in Minato's message the love he held for Naruto and also the naïve bind-faith and trust he felt for the villagers. As for Tsunade, I wanted her follow-up speech to have an accusatory vibe of a vengeful grandmother lighting into the people who mistreated her grandson for so long. I think I succeeded on both counts, but I guess it's up to all of you to judge. As for the next chapter, it's about 90% done, not including my author note and rants. I'm also still without access to my computer as it is still being fixed. When it will be posted, I would guess probably within a few weeks, perhaps sooner if I'm inundated with an overabundance of reviews on this chapter, lol.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get an idea of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

Also, I've placed into this chapter another subtle homage to a classic science-fiction fighting scene. It could prove to be a challenging one to identify or not. Now, when Hinata was fighting Hanabi and deflecting all of her little sister's punches with one-hand easily. Just name the movie and two characters that were fighting each other as where I got the inspiration for that. I'll give you a hint in the form of a quote from the movie.

"You are… _**The One**_"

Once again, a cyber-cookie and milk or a cyber-beer and mozzarella stick's your choice if you can name the movie and characters. All I ask is don't write a review just answering the question, but please also say something about the chapter as well.

**Breaking News, Musing, and a Question:**

**News:**

For the past few chapters I've alerted my readers to a couple of polls set up on each of their accounts by the fine authors brown phantom and Zentary asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

Zentary's poll has remained open and is still active.

Regrettably, brown phantom has ended his poll on this question. However, he has started a new poll asking,

"**Which is the best Naruto fan fiction story on this site?**

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 picks to please place a vote for me in Zentary's poll. And if you feel this story is worth of nomination in brown phantom's new poll. I thank you in advance for your support and the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary are listed below.

brown phantom http:/www**(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)**net/u/1634435/

Zentary http:/www**(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)**net/u/2022054/

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I wish to thank all of those readers who hooked me up with the story I was looking for from last chapter. For those you who are interested, the story link is listed below.

.net/s/7122571/1/bYin_b_and_bYang_b_What_a_difference_it_can_make

**End of News:**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Musing**

I was wondering if anyone else was as bummed out as I am that we might be looking at the final days of both the Naruto and the Bleach manga very soon. I swear I will never understand these authors who create something so special that millions of people love and they make a ton of money off of it as well, to willingly choose to end their series. I mean don't they realize that because of the joy their work brings to so many people that ultimately the world is better off with Naruto and Bleach continuing on instead of ending.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Question**

Would the correct pronunciation of the title of Seventh Hokage be Dainanadaime?

That's what I got from an English to Japanese dictionary online or is this pronunciation better?

Nanatsudaime

Translated:

Dainana - Seventh

Nanatsu - Seven

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Surprisingly, I have very few negative things to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#568** – This chapter starts with the continuation of Gai and Kakashi still fighting the five remaining ET-Jinchuuriki and Naruto still desperately trying to keep the Four-Tailed Demon-Ape Yonbi from eating him. Hachibi then chastises Kyuubi for not helping Naruto out and he gets swallowed up by the Yonbi. However, instaed of getting digested, Naruto ends up in the Yonbi's mindscape and learns that the Four-Tailed demon's name is Son Goku. I'm guessing this is an homage from Kishimoto towards Dragonball. I can live it since I enjoyed Dragonball and all of its subsequent series to follow. Naruto also learns that the Kyuubi's name is Kurama and goes about to set free the Yonbi. This chapter was alright, but a bit boring as well.

**#569** – This chapter begins with Naruto attempting to remove the chakra stake from Yonbi that let's Tobi control him. As Naruto is attempting to remove the stake, you then get a series of flashbacks of his life growing up. And that's pretty much the bulk of the chapter. It wasn't a bad chapter, but you certainly can't call it great either.

**#570** – The start of this chapter with Naruto removing the stake from Yonbi thinking he has freed the demon-ape. However, he then learns from Son Goku that he didn't free him, but by removing the stake had stopped him, which was his goal. Tobi then has the Gedou Mazou statue suck the Yonbi's chakra back into it leaving behind the body of the dead Jinchuuriki. Tobi is pissed that Naruto was able to stop the Yonbi and releases the rest of the ET-Jinchuuriki into their full Bijuu form. Kyuubi and Naruto talk and agree to combine their chakra's in an effort to defeat them, thus ending the chapter. A decent chapter as the excitement and drama is finally starting to build again.

**#571** – This chapter starts off with some kickass drama of the five remaining ET-Bijuu about to unleash Bijuu bombs onto Kakashi and Gai. Naruto arrives and combined with the Kyuubi's chakra changes into his true Bijuu form and is able to defect all five bombs away decorating the land faraway with five nuclear-sized explosions. Tobi once again is pissed and sends his ET-Bijuu charging in. However, Naruto's Bijuu form is able to handle it and knocks the five of them down. Then a five on one free for all battle between Naruto/Kurama versus the five ET-Bijuu begins. KB/Hachibi joins in even though injured helps out and between him and Naruto/Kurama they gain the upper-hand in the fight. The end of the chapter has the five ET-Bijuu combining their power into one massive Bijuu bomb. Naruto/Kurama creates one of their own to counteract it and the final scene of the chapter is of the two massive bombs colliding. This was a pretty good chapter even if it was too damn short, only 12 pages.

**#572** – This chapter starts off with a bang literally as Naruto/Kurama's bijuu bomb is able to deflect the ET-Bijuu's bomb high into the atmosphere where it explodes. Naruto/Kurama then grab onto the five remaining ET-Bijuu and begin extracting all of their stakes. Now the chapter gets a little weird as Naruto enters what I think is some sort of universal mindscape that all the Bijuu share with one another. Anyway, Naruto greeted to the sight of the five Bijuu and the five Jinchuuriki. Ok, this is good, now were going to get into some serious shit, but no! Kishimoto up and ruins the start of the scene with this idiotic diatribe involving Naruto's first kiss coming from Sasuke. One can only assume he thought it was funny, but humor is not one of Kishi's strongest suits when it comes to writing.

Moving on, the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki all start to introduce themselves to Naruto and give him their true names. You then cut to a scene of all of the Bijuu as kids surrounding the Rikudou Sennin who is advising them to follow a rightful path as they grow. All the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki believe Naruto is that path and he is able to succeed in extracting all of the stakes controlling. Tobi uses the Gedou Mazou statue to re-assimilate the Bijuu back into it, but I can't tell if he was successful in doing it or not. The chapter ends with Naruto declaring he knows their names, which means trouble for Tobi. This was a very good chapter and would have been great if not for Kishi's attempt at humor.

**#573** – This chapter was the morale booster of the war. As the Shinobi Alliance HQ realize the Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Might Gai are slowly winning against the Tobi or the 'Masked Madara' as they call him. Shikaku Nara orders Inoichi Yamaanaka and the rest of the Telepathy squad to send that news out to all of their forces to boost their morale. Inoichi succeeds nearly frying his brain in the process. Then we start cutting to individual scenes from the members of the Konoha 11, as each of their thoughts turn towards Naruto. It starts off as it should with Hinata declaring she will no longer be chasing after Naruto, but by his side holding his hand, as they walk together in the future. (As I'm sure all of you would agree, I for one pray that Kishimoto doesn't fuck up the entire series by not making that happen!) We then go to each Konoha 11 member asking Naruto to wait for them, as they and the rest of the reinforcements rush towards Naruto's position. The final scene is one of Sasuke walking at a leisurely pace, as we all wait for his path to cross with Naruto's. This was a good chapter without a doubt.

(Rants on issues 574 to present will be in the next chapter.)

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 136 freaking issues!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

**"Matchmaker****" **by **scorpiowarrior****: **This is a really interesting and clever tale involving the members of Team's 7 and 8 attempting to get their Sensei's involved in a romantic relationship. The storyline is very original and it has a great mix of angst, drama, and humor which makes it fun to read. The author does an excellent job with all the characters personalities and how they interact with one another There are also several developing side-pairing stories involving several of the other characters including a quite rare Kiba/Sakura/Sasuke triangle. Overall, this is just an enjoyable story to read and if you're looking for something fresh and different in a Naruto story, then this is one you should checkout.

"**Uzamaki Kombat" **by** VFSNAKE: **Another angst driven and action-packed tale from the King of the Crossover story. This one involves the blending of the Naruto universe with the Mortal Kombat universe. As usual, this author has taken two unique genre's and actually crafted an interesting and believable storyline for the readers. Even better is the fact that this writer has returned to including some lemony goodness into his stories of which he is quite skilled at writing. If you're not already familiar with this author already, VFSNAKE has written several stories about many different anime genre's and in my opinion is one of the very best fan fiction writers on this or any other site. So if you're looking for a quality tale to read, then check this author and his stories out.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**School Time:**

Vitriol

Definition: Abusive or venomous language used to express blame or censure or bitter deep-seated ill will.

Etymology: Medieval Latin to Anglo-French to Middle English 1350-1400a.d.

Part of Speech: Noun


	55. Ino vs Sakura: The Rematch

**Summary:** Over two years have passed since the siege of Konoha by Orochimaru failed and the Leaf village has come back stronger from it. Also, three Leaf shinobi who have carved out a heroic reputation in their travels have embarked on their ultimate and final training. Meanwhile, the land they call home, Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves is reeling from news that Naruto Uzumaki is actually Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the living son of their beloved Fourth Hokage. The current Hokage Tsunade Senju laid bare all of the sins of the villager towards Naruto causing Konoha to fall into a state of deep depression and despair. However, hope and pride is being restored to the crestfallen Leaf village in the form of a shinobi tournament showing how the younger generation has surpassed the old.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 55: "Ino vs. Sakura: The Rematch."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The mood of the remaining members of the Konoha 10 was very somber, as they stared down into the arena at their fellow comrades. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and even Hinata had forgiven Sakura's sins and betrayals long ago after the young girl had selflessly saved Hinata from Sasuke, as well as her growing relationship with Lee. Sakura had shown to them in the past few years that she was no longer the vain, selfish, and obsessed Sasuke fan girl she used to be. The pink-haired kunoichi had strived to regain the trust and friendship of her former classmates and comrades just as Naruto had asked her to do. And one by one Sakura had succeeded in mending her friendships with everyone, save for one person…Ino.

Sakura turned to look at her former best friend who wouldn't even acknowledge Sakura's presence. It brought a tear to Sakura's eye, as she recalled the memory of the last time she had seen Ino. It had been at the hospital after a team led by Might Gai along with Anko and several members of the Konoha 10 had returned with injuries from protecting a merchant caravan of civilians from one of Sasuke's bandit raids near the Fire Country border. Sasuke had been raiding and pillaging along the borders for many months, as the Uchiha took pleasure in raping, robbing, and killing as many people as he could. Gai and the others had managed to drive off Sasuke and his forces, but there were so many that a heavy price was paid, as upon their return to the village many of the civilians and shinobi were wounded.

**(Flashback 8 Months)**

"I can't believe we let that Uchiha prick getaway!" Kiba complained, as a Medic-nin attempted suture a nasty gash on his arm."

"We had no choice, as our first priority was the safe escort of the civilians to the Leaf village. After the Oto ambush, our priority then became getting the wounded back to the village. Do you think that Gai-Sensei was happy about letting that Uchiha scum escape?"

"I know he's not happy about it Neji, it just pisses me off that's all!"

"None of us are pleased about what transpired Kiba." Shino remarked, while limping over and placing a hand on his teammate's shoulder.

"Yosh, I too share your anger my friend at not being able to extinguish the Uchiha's flames of youth, but had we tried to follow him seeking revenge, it would have been a stain on our honor leaving the civilians vulnerable and unprotected." Lee angrily declared, while Sakura struggled to keep him still while she set a splint on his left arm.

"I wish I could have been there to help you guys." Sakura openly grumbled.

"I'm not my cherry-blossom." Lee softly replied, as he brushed a strand of pink hair away from Sakura's blushing face.

"Yeah, Lee's right Sakura, there's a reason why Lady Tsunade has restricted missions around the Fire Country borders for you, Tenten, Ino, Kurenai-Sensei, and especially Hinata. Since we already know that asshole Uchiha has targeted all of you for capture."

"I know Kiba, but if that's the case how did Ino end up on this mission?"

"She was a last-minute replacement for Shikamaru who had been ordered to Suna for some reason by the Kazekage himself. The Hokage was not pleased about sending Ino, but Anko assured her that Ino was up to the task and Lady Tsunade had no other shinobi available who were as skilled as Ino."

"Skilled as Ino, man that's an understatement Neji. I almost felt sorry for all those Oto scumbags at the way they were butchered by Ino and Anko-Sensei fighting together side-by-side." Kiba remarked in appreciation.

"That's true, but the reason Ino and Anko-Sensei had to kill so many of them was due to the fact that Sasuke specifically targeted them when he spotted Ino. And even though he failed to capture her, both Ino and Anko were more severely injured then we are." Shino stoically commented.

"You should go check on Ino and her injuries Sakura-chan, we'll be fine here."

"I, I don't think she would want to see me Lee-kun." Sakura hesitantly stammered.

"All you can do is try, I know you still miss her."

"O, ok Lee-kun, I'll try."

As Sakura left the room and began walking down the corridor, she heard shouting coming from Ino's room, as she approached the door.

"Just fix the damn shoulder already!"

"I can't Yamanaka-san, your shoulder is severely dislocated and all of the doctors who our skilled enough to reset and heal such a wound are busy dealing with the civilian casualties." A hospital nurse anxiously replied.

"Then get me my friend Hinata Hyuga to fix it!"

"I'm sorry; she is one of the several Medic-nins helping the civilians."

At that moment is when Sakura chose to enter the room and the nurse who saw her gratefully exclaimed.

"Oh Haruno-sama, thank goodness you're here. She can reset and heal your shoulder Yamanaka-san!"

"Not her, get me someone else!" Ino angrily spat through clenched teeth."

Sakura's face dropped a bit when she saw the rage-filled glare Ino was giving her.

"I told you, there is no one else available."

"FINE!" Ino snapped before walking over to the door Sakura had just entered from, bumping the pink-haired kunoichi as she passed by.

Ino then looked up and down the inner door-jam and centered her misaligned shoulder to it, before taking out a kunai and biting down on the handle. Then before anyone could stop her, Ino slammed her injured shoulder into the door frame with tremendous force and one could hear a sickening pop sound, as the blonde kunoichi realigned her shoulder back into its socket. The Yamanaka heiress shot Sakura another angry glance before turning her attention back towards the stunned nurse and spitting out the kunai ordered in labored breath.

"You, tell my friend Hinata that as soon as she done with the civilians, I'll be out in the courtyard and she can heal the rest of my injuries then!"

Then without bothering to give Sakura a glance, Ino limped away down the hallway.

**(End of Flashback)**

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek remembering that day. She knew how painful it was to a person to reset a dislocated shoulder like that. So it hurt Sakura even more that Ino was willing to subject herself to such agony rather than let her help.

Meanwhile, as both combatants were making their way to the center of the arena, the betting action on who would win was fast and furious. Tsunade herself was bankrolling this match and most of the foreign dignitaries wagered heavily that the Hokage's pink-haired apprentice would be victorious. It was when the odds were at 5x1 against Ino that Anko with Iruka in tow holding their two young daughters marched up to Tsunade and Anko flopped down $60,000 ryo's on her student to win.

"Anko-chan, that's our entire life savings!" Iruka exclaimed in alarm, while trying not to drop his children.

"I'd listen to your husband Anko, I've trained Sakura myself, so I'll allow you to pull back this bet." Tsunade stated with confidence.

"And I've trained Ino myself Hokage-sama and have every bit of confidence in my protégé as you do in yours!" Anko fired back in equal conviction and bravado before adding.

"Besides, you've been doing very well on your wagers so far, so I'm counting on the infamous luck of the _legendary sucker_ to finally show up."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Anko's barb and grabbed the money before smirking and then stating in a lofty tone of voice.

"Easiest $60,000 I've ever made! Does anyone else want to follow this foolish kunoichi?"

"It's troublesome, but I also bet $20,000 on Ino to win Lady Tsuande." Shikamaru answered, while walking up to the buxom blonde Hokage and throwing a stack of ryo's onto the table. The Nara heir was then grabbed from behind by the collar and forcibly yanked backwards to stare into the glaring eyes of his girlfriend Temari who furiously asked.

"Are you an idiot? All I asked you to do this tournament is try and make a good impression on Gaara-kun while he is here and you pissing away $20,000 ryo's is not going to accomplish that!"

"What a drag, will you please have a little faith in me and my friend!" Shikamaru snapped, before taking Temari's hand and making their way to their seats under the hard gaze of the Kazekage of Suna.

"We of the Akimichi, Nara, and the Yamanaka clans each wager $30,000 ryo's on Ino to be victorious." Chouza bellowed to the buxom blonde Hokage, as he, Shikaku, and Inoichi threw down their money in support of the young blonde kunoichi.

"Kurenai-Sensei and I would also like to wager $5,000 ryo's each Hokage-sama." Hinata softly announced before placing their money onto the table and giving a respectful bow.

Tsunade took all of their wagers and then immediately dropped the odds from 5x1 to 3x2, as she was growing concerned that if Ino did pull off the upset it might bankrupt her if anymore wagers were made at those odds. Fortunately, only a few more small bets were made at 3x2 odds from the Aburame and Inuzuka clans, before Tsunade closed the book on the match. After everyone got settled in and the introductions of the combatants was given, both of the young kunoichi's turned to face one another in the center of the arena, as a forboding silence seemed to grip the stadium. As the excited audience watched with bated breath for the match to begin, it was Sakura who broke the silence, as she extended her hand and said.

"Good luck in the match Ino."

Ino then leveled such a fierce, harsh, and unforgiving glare at Sakura that it caused the pink-haired kunoichi to stop her approach. Sakura was even more hurt when she heard her former best friend say with vitriol and hatred.

"Bitch, I'd pull that hand back right now unless you want to pull back a bloody stump instead! This isn't going to be a repeat of our Chunin exam battle. I intend on winning and if I have to beat you to a bloody pulp to do it, so much the better."

Sakura looked to the floor of the arena, saddened and hurt by how much Ino seems to hate and despise her. The pink-haired kunoichi reached into her pocket and pulled out a red ribbon and stared intently at it. She remembered the first day Ino gave her that ribbon when they were young classmates picking flowers. Sakura remembered how weak and fragile she was back then forever sensitive about her forehead and how Ino came to be her friend.

The young kunoichi then remembered that day in the hospital when she had confessed her sins to her friends and comrades and how Ino finally gave up on their friendship because of it. More than anyone else save perhaps Naruto, Sakura had wanted regain her friendship, trust, and love of her former best friend. And while she was able to succeed in doing just that over the past few years with her other friends and comrades, Ino still refused to forgive her and openly loathed the young girl. So in a voice filled with sad resignation Sakura spoke dejectedly.

"I remember the day we first became friends, we were picking flowers for class and you defended me from Ami and her goons. You also told me the reason you gave me this ribbon, you helped me to believe in myself, and I've hung on to that ever since, thinking how cool it would be if all the nice things you said were true. I wanted to be just like you. I wanted….."

Sakura was interrupted when Ino suddenly blurred in front of her and delivered a vicious right-cross to Sakura's face knocking the girl down. As Ino stood over Sakura glaring daggers at her former friend, she then spat out with malice.

"You should really pay more attention to the present Sakura instead of wandering off down memory lane. The proctor has started this match and we've already had this conversation."

Sakura stared up at the furious visage Ino bore upon her face and heard the bile in her voice as she spoke. Sakura could only shake her head in disbelief and stammering asked.

"You, you really hate me this much Ino, why, we were best friends once, why can't you forgive me like everyone else has?"

Ino's answer to Sakura's plea was a brutal uppercut to her chin, as the pink-haired kunoichi attempted to rise to her feet. The force of the blow sent Sakura reeling backwards before she regained her balance and looked to see Ino glaring even more hatefully at her before the blonde kunoichi exclaimed with fury.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'll be damned if I'm going to let you cop a woe is me attitude with me like you have with everyone else, you little crybaby. They may have bought into your bullshit, but I know you're still the same vain, self-absorbed, and selfish bitch you always were! If you want to reminisce, why don't remember how you got back that ribbon in the first place."

Sakura thought back to that day in the hospital when she had warned her friends about Sasuke and they learned of her betrayal.

"Is this about Sasuke?" Sakura questioned in confusion.

Ino halted her advance towards Sakura and looked genuinely surprised before she started to giggle. Soon that giggle became roaring laughter and the blonde kunoichi laughed like she never had in her entire life.

'What's so funny?" Sakura yelled, clearly upset and pissed off at Ino's reaction.

"You seriously think this is about Sasuke? That this has ever been about that traitorous stuck-up _bastard_!" Ino asked her former best friend in a tone of voice demanding the truth, as Sakura gaped at her in bewilderment.

"This has never been about him Sakura…only you! Ino declared with disgusted indignation before leaping high into the air.

As Sakura looked up she saw Ino unfurling a sealing scroll. The pink-haired kunoichi recognized the scroll and immediately called out.

"**Tetsu Suji** **Furekkusu no Jutsu!"** (Iron Muscle Flex Technique)

Instantly Sakura sent a wave of chakra surging throughout her entire body, while shielding her face with her arms. The chakra expanded and flexed all of her muscles to incredible strength and density, as amoment later dozens of kunai, shuriken, needles, and various other sharp or bladed weapons exploded from Ino's scroll to rain down upon Sakura with deadly intent.

As Ino landed deftly on the ground she looked up to see all of the weapons she had unleashed bouncing harmlessly off of Sakura's expanded muscles. And while everyone's focus was on the amazing defensive jutsu Sakura had utilized, Ino threw down a smoke grenade obscuring her from everyone's view. Unseen by all, Ino quickly drew a small seal into the dirt and bit her thumb to smear some blood on it, while softly saying.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** (Summoning Technique)

There was a brief flash of light and a minute puff of smoke that appeared under Ino's hand, but when the blonde kunoichi lifted her hand away nothing was there, yet she grinned and rose to her feet, as the last kunai bounced away from Sakura and the smoke dissipated in the wind.

"Impressive jutsu billow-board brow, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised considering you got all of your training from a Sannin." Ino spat with a hint of resentment in her voice.

"What's the matter pig, jealous?" Sakura fired back, as she deactivated her jutsu.

"Of you, hardly, it's just another shining example of how the pampered pink princess has been rewarded these past few years. Yet the truth is Sakura, you're completely undeserving and unworthy of any of those gifts you've gotten!"

"Shut up Ino, you have no idea how much I have suffered the past few years!" Sakura screamed in a rage.

Then charging some chakra into her fist, the pink-haired kunoichi punched the arena floor with earth-shattering force breaking the stone around her and sending a shockwave heading directly at Ino in the hopes of dislodging her off of her feet. As the shockwave raced towards Ino, Sakura knew the blonde would dodge either to the left or right to escape being hit. The pink-haired kunoichi guessed to the right and hoped she was correct, as she shunshin'd to that position to end this fight with one chakra enhanced punch.

As Ino leapt to her right to dodge Sakura's attack, she was surprised when the pink-haired girl suddenly appeared in front of her with a fist heading towards her head. Immediately, Ino dropped to the ground in a perfect leg split making Sakura's strike miss completely. This display of Ino's lithe flexibility caused several nose bleeds with many of the male audience members, before Inoichi and Keko Yamanaka sent a sizable wave of killing intent throughout the stadium.

Meanwhile, Ino took the opportunity to land several Taijutsu blows onto Sakura's legs and knee joints before her opponent jumped away in obvious distress. As Ino watched Sakura land several yards away from her, she spoke again in a derisive voice.

"Suffered my ass, you haven't suffered for shit! Go look somewhere else for your pity-party Sakura, because you won't find it here with me!"

"How can you say something like that? You know what happened to me!" Sakura screamed as she knelt down and starting hurtling heavy chunks of the arena floor like missiles at Ino using her chakra enhanced strength.

Once again Ino's lissome agility was put on display, as she nimbly swerved around and dodged every stone in an almost serpentine like manner. After Sakura had thrown her last makeshift boulder missile missing Ino once more, both kunoichi's stared at one another before Ino spoke once again.

"Yeah, I know what happened and yes you did suffer terribly in that forest, but you brought that pain on yourself, but you haven't suffered since you were brought back to the village. In fact it's been the opposite; you've had the dream life since your return. So don't insult me by moaning about how you've suffered these past few years, it's all bullshit and you know it!"

The Yamanaka heiress then shunshin'd in front of Sakura and began unleashing a series of lightning fast strikes all over Sakura's body reminiscent the Gentle Fist Jyuuken style of the Hyuga clan. The entire stadium was roaring with approval and Sakura was doing her best to try and block as many of the strikes as she could and counterattack when she asked.

"Hinata taught you the Gentle Fist style!"

"No forehead, it's a serpentine style of Taijutsu that Anko-Sensei has been teaching me. You're right, it is very similar to the Hyuga style, but I can't focus chakra to my finger tips to shutdown the tenketsu points of my opponent's body like they can. However, as you're aware there are still biological pressure points on the body that I can target to cause physical damage instead of chakra damage." Ino replied, before Sakura finally landed a chakra enhanced reverse side-kick to her ribs, breaking several of them and sending the blonde kunoichi flying across the arena.

Sakura moved to press her attack, but found that Ino indeed had done some damage to some of the pressure points on her body. Fortunately, Sakura being trained in the medical arts knew how to heal that damage, as her hand began to glow green and she moved it over the injured areas while looking up and saying.

"It's a pretty good Taijutsu technique pig, but it's not really that effective if the opponent knows how to heal the injuries like Shishou Tsunade taught me!"

Unfortunately, when Sakura looked up she was greeted to the sight of Ino grinning at her, while the blonde girl's right hand was also glowing green and mending her broken ribs and spat back in sarcastic derision.

"You're right forehead, not everyone is lucky enough to have a teacher like your precious _shishou_! But I am lucky enough to have a best-friend in Hinata who happens to be Konoha's #1 Medic nin kunoichi, as this tournament already proved to teach me some healing techniques."

"Do not mock Shishou Tsunade and Hinata and I were tied in that division!"

"Maybe so, but if a patient had a choice who do you think they would want taking care of them? Someone as kind, sweet, and beautiful as Hinata or a spoiled, billow-board browed, flat-chested gorilla like yourself! And I will mock anyone I want too, even your _shishou, _as she is one of the main reasons you are such a pampered pink princess!"

"That's enough Ino-pig,... **Doryuu Katsu no Jutsu!**" (Earth Style Split Technique)

Ino knew Sakura was furious by the sound of the jutsu she had shouted out and saw the pink-haired girl slam her hands onto the ground, which caused the earth to rise up and split apart, as a chasm raced towards her position. When Ino made no attempt to dodge or escape, but instead dove into the chasm concealing her position Sakura became even more infuriated.

"You can't win by hiding pig!"

Suddenly, the ground erupted behind Sakura and Ino shot up into the air and delivered a flying kick to the back of her former best friend's head and sent the girl tumbling forward several feet. As Ino landed deftly onto one foot behind Sakura, she pirouetted for amusement and stated with ridicule to the fallen girl.

"I'm not hiding forehead, just taking advantage of the opening you so graciously provided so I could attack your blindside. A shinobi's most optimal advantage in a successful attack is on an opponent blindside or didn't your beloved _shishou_ teach you that!"

"Ino-pig, you can make fun of and ridicule me all you want, I don't care! But if you say one more hurtful or mocking remark about Shishou Tsunade, I will make you pay dearly for it. Lady Tsunade is a wonderful teacher and role-model and I say with pride she has helped me to become the person I am today!"

"Oh don't we all know it forehead, which is why she is most to blame for her coddling of you these past few years, especially when you damn sure didn't do anything to deserve the blatant favoritism she's shown you. And why does Lady Tsunade favor you so highly Sakura? I'll tell you why, because you remind her of herself back at our age. A spoiled, self-absorbed, and selfish princess, who fawned over the soon to be village traitor, while abusing in every sense of the word the one boy who loved her with all of his heart. Tell me Sakura, sound familiar?"

"Ino…..!" Sakura spat angrily through gritted teeth.

The stadium crowd had been deathly silent for several minutes, as they had been riveted to their seats watching the action on the arena floor and straining their ears to listen to the dialogue between the two young kunoichi's. Yet, while most civilians could only hear bits and pieces of what was being said between the two young women. Many shinobi enhancing their hearing with chakra could hear every word and they gulped nervously and shifted around in their seats, while stealing glances towards their Hokage, wondering what she was going to do? However, for her part Tsunade remained seated and motionless bearing a very nondescript and stoic visage upon her face, while staring intently at both Ino at Sakura. Meanwhile, in the stands several members of the Konoha 10 are keenly watching the match with growing concern for their two comrades in the arena below.

"We should stop this match my friends, Ino is saying some most un-youthful things and I fear if she makes Sakura-chan any angrier she might get hurt."

"It's troublesome Lee, but this fight has been brewing for a longtime between those two. If we don't let them work out their problems with one another right now, they may never get things resolved. I know it sounds harsh, but the best thing we can do to help them is to do nothing."

"Shikamaru is correct and we don't have the right to interfere in their match only the Hokage does. And if Lady Tsunade has made no effort to halt this battle, then one can only conclude that she also realizes that Ino and Sakura must settle their differences themselves. Neji calmly stated to his anxious teammate.

"Yeah, and if the old lady hasn't made a move after hearing some of the stuff Ino has said about her. Then she must want this fight to go on for whatever reason."

"Either that Kiba or Lady Tsunade is just trying to decide the way she is going to kill Ino after the match."

"Oh Tenten, please tell me you're joking about that!"

"I hope so Hinata, I hope so."

As Hinata gazed at her best friend down on the arena floor with worry, she heard Ino announce for all to hear, but especially for Tsunade and Sakura's ears.

"You know, it's a pity Master Jiraiya didn't have a Hinata around back then to save him like she did for Naruto in our time. If he did, it could have spared him of all the pain, heartache, and mistreatment he's endured over the last 40 years. Thank Kami Hinata was around to spare Naruto from following that same path of loving someone whose only thought of them was of how to use them."

"I'm warning you Ino shut up, milady is nothing like that! And I never used Naruto for anything!"

"Ha, ha, ha, are you serious bitch?" Ino questioned in derision before bringing her hands up to her chest and in a biting mockful tone of voice spoke.

"Naruto I beg you! Please….Please bring Sasuke back!"

"I couldn't do it….I couldn't stop him!

"The only person….who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you Naruto….only you!"

"Ring any bells Sakura. You used Naruto like a fucking tool that day just like you always did, because you knew how much he cared about you and would do anything in the world for you. I can only imagine his pain in hearing the girl he loved begging him to bring back his rival and the boy who held your heart. I've always wondered all these years if Naruto had died, which he nearly did trying to bring your precious Sasuke-kun back to you would you have even cared or just been pissed off that he failed?"

Sakura stood in the arena trembling, as Ino's words tore at her without mercy, while the young blonde kunoichi continued on.

"What's the matter forehead, cat got your tongue?"

Sakura finally found the strength and resolve to speak and in a quivering voice answered.

"I already know about the sins of my past pig! I don't need you to stand there and list them all out for me! I know I've got a lot to make-up for with Naruto to regain his trust and friendship and he at least is willing to give me the chance just as all of our friends have done and I'm grateful to them for that, but you won't even give me a chance. I've struggled these past three years to show everyone I'm not the same person I was back then. And no matter what you say Ino, I've paid the price for my transgressions!"

Ino's eyes grew wide in appearance and she shook her head several times in disbelief at what Sakura had just said, before asking in an incredulous tone of voice.

"What, what did you say? You've struggled, you've paid the price, are you fucking kidding me? There's been no struggle or price paid! You've had everything handed to you on a silver-platter the last three years you self-centered bitch and you don't even recognize it! Kami, you're so spoiled, self-absorbed, undeserving and stupid it makes me sick!"

"Everything handed to me on a silver-platter…. spoiled, self-absorbed, undeserving, and stupid,…. what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh gee I don't know Sakura, let me think? Oh yeah, how about this example of being spoiled!

"You desert the village and betray all of your friends to go chase after a traitor and were willing to turn traitor yourself just to be with him. And aside from what Sasuke did to you, what was your punishment upon your return? Death, exile, prison-time, what was it? Oh that's right; you become the Hokage newest apprentice because you remind her of herself. Tell me Sakura, do you think your _shishou_ even bothered to think about any other kunoichi in the village for that lofty position. Tenten has only worshipped Tsunade since she was old enough to crawl and has dedicated her entire shinobi career to try and be as prestigious, but was she even considered?"

Tsunade slightly winced, as the truth of Ino's accusation stung deeply, before she heard the young kunoichi continue on.

"Hell, you didn't even know who a Sannin was until Naruto brought Tsunade back to the village to become Hokage and heal your precious Sasuke-kun. By the way, did you ever thank Naruto for that, knowing you Sakura probably not."

"Here's another one forehead, how about the unbelievable fortune of having a boy in your life so utterly devoted and in love with you like Naruto. Thankfully, as I said earlier Hinata was able to rescue him from your grasp after you pissed his love away, but hey no problem. I'm Sakura; I may have lost out on abusing Naruto for the next 40 years and following in my role-models footsteps, but no worries. Come on up Rock Lee, I'll just abuse you for the next 40 years!"

"Shut-up Ino, I would never do anything to hurt Lee-kun…..EVER!"

"Hmph, that's just a perfect example of how self-absorbed you are Sakura. You've hurt Lee every fucking day for the last two years."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed in total confusion.

"Kami, are you really that fucking blind forehead or just dense?"

"What are you talking about? I've never laid a finger or abused Lee-kun!"

"I didn't say your abuse of him was physical. No, your abuse is much more sinister and hurtful, as the abuse you level onto Lee is emotional."

Sakura could only stare dumbfounded at her former best friend in bewilderment, which caused Ino to shake her head in disgust and she said.

Kami, it's amazing I have to spell it out for you considering the size of that cranium, but I guess I do. Lee is in love with you idiot and has been for a longtime, but you won't even give him a chance. Oh sure, he's a good tool just like Naruto was when you need him to escort you to government or village social events. I mean all you need to do is snap your fingers and Lee falls into line just like a good little lapdog willing to do anything you want. But to actually return his love and really have a relationship with him other than friendship. Oh no, you can't do that! What is it Sakura? Are you still hung-up on his bushy eyebrows or is he just not enough of a pretty boy for you like Sasuke was?"

"Shut-up, you don't know a damn thing about Lee-kun and I!"

"I only know what I see forehead, but let's get to why you are so undeserving of all the blessings you've been granted these past three years. Tell me what did you do to become the apprentice of Lady Tsunade? I'll tell you what,…Nothing! Yet Kami still blessed you with that gift that most kunoichi's would have killed for just to have the opportunity. Or how about the mind-boggling good luck of having not one, but two boys in your life so totally dedicated and in love with you that they would do anything just to make you happy. Tell me, what did you do to deserve their love and affection? Once again the answer is nothing. You want to know why I never gave you a chance to redeem yourself to me. It's because you've been handed nothing but chances from your _shishou,_ to all of our friends, to even Naruto himself and I'll be damned if I'm going to hand you another gift like all of them have considering your past transgressions don't warrant it!"

Sakura could only stand trembling, as the credence of Ino's words was like a kunai to her very soul. With tears streaming down her face, the pink-haired kunoichi looked up to see that Ino wouldn't even look at her and masking her pain as best she could spoke.

"You're right Ino; I didn't deserve any of those blessings I received. Why milady chose me to become her second apprentice or the love of those two wonderful boys."

Ino turned around and crossed her arms under her ample chest, as she kept her eyes on Sakura, while her former best friend continued on.

"I can't explain why Shishou Tsunade granted the privilege of being her protégé, but I'm eternally grateful for it. You accuse me of being unworthy of it and perhaps you're right, but that's milady's decision not yours, so I won't apologize for it. As for being undeserving of Naruto's and Lee-kun's love you're right I am. I was a fool not to recognize having someone as good and kind and loving as Naruto to care about me all those years. All I could see was that unfeeling Uchiha bastard. I'm glad that Naruto found Hinata, he deserves a girl who wasn't stupid enough to throw his love away over some traitor who never gave a damn about me."

Sakura then looked up into the stands and spotted Lee gazing upon her with a mixture of anxiety, concern, and more importantly love and gave a small sad smile to the boy before turning her attention back to Ino.

As I said, I didn't deserve Naruto's love back then and if what you say is true about Lee-kun loving me more than just as a friend. Then I already know I don't deserve that kind of love from him. I'm not worthy to be with Lee-kun in such a way. In the past, I had trampled on his feelings for me almost as badly as I did to Naruto. What Sasuke did me I deserved, it's Kami's punishment for my past sins against the people I should have cared about like Lee and Naruto, but didn't because I was so fixated on Sasuke. Lee-kun deserves a girl who is pure of heart, mind, and of body, not one who is used and dirty like me."

A single tear rolled down Lee's face, as he listened to Sakura.

"So you're wrong Ino when you said I was using Lee-kun like a tool. I was just thankful that Kami had taken pity on me and blessed me by having Lee-kun still in my life, even if it was as a friend and nothing more. Lee -kun is a wonderful person and is deserving of having a girl to love who isn't a broken wreck like I am." Sakura replied in a calm voice, but with a sad smile on her face.

Ino just stood staring at Sakura for what seemed like forever to the pink-haired girl before she heard her former best friend say with disgust.

"And finally we get to the part where you are so incredibly stupid. You've admitted that you don't deserve Lee's love, but it's still there for you. Kami gives you this blessing of having someone who loves you unconditionally as you are and you spit on his gift every day. Unlike some of us who will never receive such a blessing from Kami, you could have someone in your life that would make you happy. However, you willingly choose to stay miserable and in doing so make the person who loves you equally as miserable and to me that's just pathetic and stupid!"

Ino exhaled a deep breath in disappointment, before saying.

"But maybe that's what you want Sakura. To always know for the rest of your life that there's someone out there who truly loves you, yet you will always deny to that person any return of love. And you justify that behavior with some bullshit rationalization that by denying your love, you're actually saving that person and not in reality hurting them. I'm sure it helps you sleep at night, as you gallantly think what a good thing you're doing for Lee. I have to apologize to you Sakura when I said you didn't deserve to become Lady Tsunade's apprentice, I was wrong. You've patterned your life so flawlessly after hers; you are the perfect protégé to Hokage Tsunade. The only difference between you two being you still have 37 more years to crap all over Lee."

"That's enough pig! I told you before you can insult me all you want, but I will not allow you to disrespect Shishou Tsunade any further! Who the Hell are you to cast judgments? You didn't treat Chouji the boy who loved you any better!" Sakura screamed in enraged fury, before instantly regretting what she had just accusingly declared.

Ino let loose a heart-wrenching shriek before she shunshin'd in front of Sakura and delivered a vicious front kick to her pink-haired opponent's stomach sending the girl stumbling backwards. The Yamanaka heiress then leapt forwards and launched a barrage of kicks and punches, while shouting at Sakura in sorrowful fury.

"You think I don't know that! You think I don't know that I was the same selfish, vain, and abusive bitch to Chouji-kun as you were to Naruto! You don't think that the guilt of all the pain, heartache, and mistreatment he endured from me all those years doesn't eat away at me like a disease every single day! The countless nights I've cried myself to sleep imagining what might have been. That if I had just opened my eyes and seen the amazing boy standing right next to me sooner, I could have had a wonderful life with him."

Sakura had been blocking and dodging virtually all of Ino's punches and kicks, as Ino was carelessly flailing away at her was bore out of anger and regret rather than as a precise assault. Eventually, Ino began to grow weary and her berserker attack was lessening when Sakura saw an opening and unleashed a brutal chakra enhanced punch to Ino's gut knocking the wind out of the blonde kunoichi. Ino fell to her hands and knees on the arena gasping, wheezing, and coughing heavily as she tried to regain her breath when Sakura yelled.

"You hate me for you not having a life with Chouji! How is it my fault that didn't happen? If you want to blame someone for that, go look in a mirror pig!"

"(Cough, Cough) Kami, you really are stupid Sakura, you really want to know why I hate you, I'll tell you.

"I hate you because you became my first and best friend."

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked stammering, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I hate you because I thought you were someone I could depend on, someone who understood me, someone who honestly liked me. Then you abandoned me your first friend and your best friend, and why did you do that, because we both had a silly crush on the same boy. A boy Sakura, you abandoned me for a boy, just how pathetic are you. I thought we were friends, but you decided we both couldn't like the same guy and still be friends.

"In-Ino I didn't mean….." Sakura stuttered, before she was interrupted.

"Remember when you said as kids you wanted to be just like me, well congratulations you did. You became every bit the same shallow, selfish, and self-centered bitch I was."

Sakura didn't know what to say, as she silently stood listening to Ino.

"I hate you because then you started that stupid rivalry over Sasuke."

"I hate you because that stupid rivalry blinded me to the truly wonderful things I had around me."

"I hate you because no matter how badly you screw-up, you still get rewarded. You have such a charmed life that it's beyond belief."

"What do you mean?" Sakura queried in confusion

"Oh Kami, do I really need to cite examples for you?...fine!"

"You lose a Sensei only to gain a legendary Sannin as a replacement."

"You lose a guy who honestly loved you only to have another one waiting in the wings."

"You lose a mother and father only to regain another…..mine."

Both Inoichi and Keko gasped upon hearing that. The truth is both Yamanaka's were Konoha's foremost experts on the human psyche and had been spending a great deal of time with Sakura over the past three years. Knowing what Sakura had experienced, her rape, the loss of Naruto, the abandonment of her mother, the death of her father, and the loss of all of her friends for a time, they both had attentively strived to help the girl regain her humanity through therapy, counseling, and their support. They knew that Ino and Sakura had issues that they needed to work out amongst themselves. However, it never occurred to them that the time they spent in helping Sakura was driving the wedge between the two young kunoichi's even further or even worse a wedge between themselves and their own daughter.

Sakura was at a loss for words, as Ino lamented on.

"I lose a Sensei and they put his name on the memorial stone."

"I lose a guy who loved me and his name is put on that very same stone and there are no Rock Lee's waiting in background for me."

"I lose my parents to very person I hate."

"It's, it's not like that, your parents have only been trying to help me and…"

Ino rose from the ground and held up her hand silencing Sakura, as she brushed herself off before saying in a morose tone of voice.

"Besides all of that Sakura, the truth is every-time I look at you it reminds me that the only person I hate worse than you is myself. This fight is all I have left, because win or lose you'll still walk away to have a wonderful life ahead of you, while I know I'll walk away and have nothing. So let's finish this forehead and then we both can go down the paths Kami has chosen for us."

"I don't want to fight you anymore Ino, I never did."

"Too bad, because I told you I'm not settling for a draw this time."

Ino then focused a massive amount of chakra to her legs and sped all around Sakura at astonishing speed landing punch after punch. Ino was moving so quickly that at times all anyone could see was a blur of purple appear Sakura before it would flash away a moment later. For her part, Sakura was swinging wildly and knew if she could just land one chakra enhanced punch this match would be over. Unfortunately, the blonde kunoichi was moving around so fast that Sakura was constantly missing and punching at nothing but air.

The pink-haired kunoichi was able to withstand Ino's multitude of punches thanks to utilizing her Iron muscle flex technique to expand and flex all of her muscles to incredible strength and density. Nevertheless, this technique required a lot of chakra to maintain for extended periods of time. Sakura realized if she didn't find a way to slow down Ino the cumulative effect of her punches would eventually wear down the pink-haired kunoichi. After a moment, Sakura struck upon a plan. It would require her utilizing the chakra she was currently using for her Iron muscle flex technique, but this new technique should stop Ino. Dropping to her knees and performing the necessary hand seals before slamming her hands onto the ground, Sakura cried out.

"**Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu!"** (Earth Flow River Technique)

Instantly, the ground around the pink-haired kunoichi transformed into a river of mud, which surrounded her in a 25ft circumference. The mud had the desired affect Sakura was planning on, as the moment Ino stepped on it sent her careening across the arena before finally skidding to a stop. Unfortunately, before Ino could pick herself up and regain her bearings Sakura appeared behind her with a chakra scalpel in her hand. The pink-haired girl swung the scalpel downwards towards the prone blonde girl slicing through her hamstrings and causing Ino to cry out in pain. .

"I'm sorry Ino, for a lot of things. I know you wanted to win this match, but I've trained too hard and cannot dishonor Shishou Tsunade by losing. I've cut through the tendons of your Semitendinosus, the Semimembranosus, and the Biceps Femoris muscles of your leg. You can't defend yourself anymore Ino, just yield and this match will be over."

Ino flipped over and glared at Sakura, while trying to move her now useless legs and spat in defiance.

"I'll never concede to you forehead, you'll have kill me first to win this match."

Sakura merely shook her head in sorrow and pity of former best friend's defiant attitude. It was then Sakura felt a small prick around her ankle, but paid it no mind, as her focus was solely on Ino, as she said with remorse

"I don't need to kill you pig, I just need to signal the proctor that you can no longer defend yourself and continue on."

Sakura then raised her hand to signal the proctor to come over and confirm Ino's present condition and award the victory to her when she suddenly staggered backwards and clutched at her chest wincing in pain. Ino rose up onto her elbows to watch Sakura stumble around before falling backwards onto the stadium floor clutching at her chest.

"What, what did you do to me Ino, I, I can't move?" Sakura stammered in labored breath.

"I didn't do anything, but my little friend did…reveal yourself Cleopatra."

Camouflaged perfectly in color and rising from the arena floor was a small 10inch brown snake with light mottling and tear-drop marks below its eyes. The reptile seemed unassuming until it flared out its hood showing it was a serpent not to be taken lightly despite its size.

"It's about time Cleo, I've been waiting for the last 20 minutes for billow-board brow to fall. What took you so long?" Ino scolded at her serpentine summons.

"Forgive me Misstresssssssssss Ino, but with the two of you jumping about all over the arena and then having to ccccccccccccircumnavigate a river of mud, I could never get close enough to ssssssssssstrike."

"What, what is that?" Sakura gasped.

"That forehead is a snake summons from a faraway land called Egypt. As I'm sure you've guessed, it's a poisonous species of serpent called a cobra. Its venom is a neurotoxin, which stops signals from the nervous system from reaching muscles, lungs, and heart hence why you are now paralyzed. Death is caused by complete respiratory failure in about 15 minutes for a human. In a single bite, a full grown species of this snake is capable of delivering 175 to 200 mg of neurotoxin. However, little Cleo here is just a baby and I ordered her not to give you nearly that amount, so you've got an hour maybe two before you die unless you get the antivenin."

"Did I do well Misstresssssssssss?" The little snake hissed.

"Yes Cleo, you did very well, I'm proud of you, you may go now."

"As you wish Mistresssssssss." The little serpent replied, before disappearing in a flash of light and smoke.

"You can't defend yourself anymore forehead, just yield and this match will be over and you'll get the antivenin."

"I won't do that pig, I can't! I won't dishonor milady by yielding." Sakura gasped out in a arduous voice.

Genma the proctor of the matches chewing on his trademark long toothpick appeared between the two fallen kunoichi's and rubbed his chin, as he examined them. After a minute he looked up towards the audience and began to announce.

"Due to both combatants being physically unable to continue, I hereby call this match a dra..."

"NO, this will not end in a draw, not this time!"

Genma and everyone else present were shocked when Ino shouted out and then bewildered when she rolled over onto her stomach and pulled out two kunai. The crowd's curiosity then became awe, as they watched the young kunoichi impale one kunai after another into the ground and drag herself towards Sakura. Upon reaching the paralyzed girl, Ino held a kunai to her throat and proclaimed.

"It's over, yield now Sakura!"

"I, I won't Ino!"

"So be it!"

Ino then lifted the kunai and hesitated for a moment before bringing the bladed weapon downwards. However, before the kunai could strike its target, Genma's hand caught Ino's wrist on the downward arc stopping the strike before he announced to all.

"Due to her opponent being physically unable to defend herself any longer, I declare the winner of this match Ino Yamanaka!"

The entire crowd sat silent, unsure of what to do, as they looked towards the Kage box. After a moment, Tsunade rose from her chair and began clapping and soon everyone in the entire stadium was giving a standing ovation not only for Ino but for Sakura as well. The audience recognized that they had witnessed something truly remarkable, as both young kunoichi's had given all they had in their battle. Tsunade then announced that there would be a three hour dinner break to repair the stadium. The final Ninjutsu match in the kunoichi division between Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka would be held later that evening.

As the audience began to filter out of the stadium and into the village, they couldn't help but admire how strong and dedicated the young shinobi were in the Leaf village. Many of the foreign dignitaries after watching Ino and Sakura's match were impressed at how determined and even ruthless the Leaf shinobi could be when they wanted, showing that they were willing go to the very end, never giving up and never surrendering. Many of the foreign ambassadors made a mental note to definitely consider using ninja from the Hidden Leaf village in the future for their more important missions abroad.

As for the Konoha 10, they had jumped down into the arena to help the Medic-nin's prep and take care of their comrades. As Tsunade made her way down to the stadium floor followed by Gaara, she was stopped by a very penitent Inoichi and Keko Yamanaka who bowed contritely before Inoichi profusely apologized.

"Hokage-sama, both Keko and I wish to deeply apologize and ask your forgiveness for the things our daughter said, which showed disrespect to you. We cannot express enough regret to you for her actions and I promise you she will be severely punished for her misdeeds."

Tsunade stood silent for a moment as she gazed at both Yamanaka's with their heads bowed low in shame. Clearing her throat, the buxom blonde Hokage acknowledged with assurance to both of them.

"There is nothing you need to apologize for, what your daughter said was true. She was brutally harsh with reference to it, but Ino didn't say anything that hasn't been gossiped or speculated about in this village for years about Jiraiya or myself. I've made a lot of decisions in my life that I regret. Things I should have seen, things I could have changed, but decided against it for my own stupid and selfish reasons. Inoichi, Keko, don't punish Ino, but instead fix your relationship with her, as I believe it may need some mending."

"Hai Lady Tsunade, I think you're correct on that matter. Thank you for being so kind and benevolent with regards to our little girl." Keko gratefully replied.

As Tsunade and Gaara watched the patriarch and matriarch of the Yamanaka clan walk away to check on the condition of their daughter the Kazekage commented in amusement.

"I see we now share something in common Hokage-Tsunade, both of us have been disrespected by the Yamanaka girl at some point, yet both of us forgave the girl for virtually the same reason."

"Your point being?"

"Only that she is either very lucky to not have suffered any consequences for her actions towards us or she is just a remarkable young woman."

"I believe she is both Kazekage-Gaara." Tsunade commented in admiration.

"I agree."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade downed another cup of sake and grumbled to herself, as she sat in her office tallying her losses from the Ino/Sakura match. The blonde Hokage was quite annoyed, but didn't bear a grudge against her apprentice for the loss. Sakura fought an amazing battle in Tsunade's estimation and probably would have won the fight if the _legendary sucker_ hadn't bet on her and doomed the girl with her own infamous bad luck.

"Let's see, $300,000 to Anko, $100,000 to Shikamaru, $150,000 each to the Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clans, as well as $25,000 each to Hinata and Kurenai."

Tsunade smiled and didn't really mind paying off that gambling loss to those two kunoichi. Knowing that Sasuke and Kabuto had specifically targeted those two, the blonde Hokage had restricted their missions outside of the village to the bare minimum since the Oto invasion over two plus years ago. As far as Tsunade was concerned she was going to make damn sure that Naruto and Kakashi had loved ones to come back to upon their return. Unfortunately, the restriction of missions also meant a severe reduction in their income and two young women raising a child was costly affair, but they were getting by the best they could and this money would certainly help them.

'_I know those two can definitely use their winnings.' _Tsunade thought to herself before finishing up her tally.

"Alright, where was I? Oh yes, $15,000 each to the Inuzuka and Aburame clans, which makes the final total of my losses come to…. $930,000 ryo's!" Tsunade shrieked, as she nearly fell out of her chair.

Shizune had heard her master's painful wail and rushed into the office to see what was wrong.

"Hokage-Tsunade, are you alright?"

"No I'm not; I lost nearly a million ryo's on Sakura's match today."

"Oh is that all." Shizune replied dismissively.

"It's enough Shizune, how about a little sympathy for me." Tsunade moaned.

"You'll get none from me Lady Tsunade, I think it's shameful you wagering on the matches and you have no one to blame but yourself for any losses. You better than anyone else knows that the talent and skills of Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are virtually equal with one another. And besides, even with those losses aren't you still way ahead in your winnings from the first few days of the tournament and wagering with all of the foreign dignitaries."

"I am, but I wanted to be up more." Tsunade sulking in her chair answered.

"Well quit moping around and get up, the final match in the kunoichi division is going to start in 30 minutes and we need to get back to the stadium. It should be an exciting match."

"Who do you think will win?"

"Between Ino and Hinata, I don't know. The two of them have trained together so much since Naruto left that they each know one another's moves precisely. So if you're looking to wager on one of them it's a 50/50 proposition, as either one of them could win."

"Hmmph, I need better odds than that." Tsunade whined to herself, as she followed her assistant out of the office and back to the arena.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Ino and Hinata stared across the arena floor at one another to the cheers of the crowd waiting for the final match to begin, both of them had smiles upon their faces. This battle would be a far cry from the emotion filled semi-final matches both young kunoichi's had gone through. It was Ino who spoke up first and declared.

"No holding back Hinata just because we're friends."

"I wouldn't think of it Ino, besides if I did I wouldn't be able to beat you."

"Awfully confident there."

"Just stating the truth."

"We'll see, granted you had an easier time than I did in your semi-final match, but you did a great job in healing my injuries to get me ready for our fight."

"Who says I did a good job? Maybe I just healed you enough so you could make it to the start of the match and five minutes in you'll collapse."

"Ha, ha, ha, nice try, but I already know you healed me completely."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because you're you Hinata and while I might expect something underhanded like what you suggested from any other kunoichi including myself. I know you would never do something like that, it just isn't in you. That's why in so many ways you already are the best of all of us."

"Thank you for that Ino."

Ino nodded her head at her friend before Genma announced the final match to begin. Instantly both kunoichi's shunshin'd from where they were standing only to reappear in the center of the arena unleashing simultaneous Taijutsu attacks on one another to the roar of approval from the crowd. The mood for this match with the remaining members of the Konoha 10 was vastly different from the somber one they had felt during Ino and Sakura's semi-final. As they all stared down into the arena at their fellow comrades each one of them felt a sense of excitement because none of them knew who the winner might be. Hinata and Ino had trained and sparred together for untold hours for nearly three years and each knew the strength, weaknesses, and techniques the other girl possessed or might employ.

So it came as no surprise that after nearly 30 minutes of intense fighting, both kunoichi's stood apart panting in labored breaths, as they were exhausted from their efforts to win the match. Hinata and Ino stared at one another intently, as both of them came to the same conclusion. They each had to use their ace in the hole techniques that neither one had used on the other girl before.

'_I've got to draw Hinata in close to use this attack.'_ Ino thought to herself, while Hinata equally mused.

'_I didn't want to show off this technique until Naruto-kun had returned, but Ino's left me no choice.' _

Hinata then stood up straight and began going through a series of hand-signs, which caused Shikamaru sitting in the stands observing the fight closely to raise an eyebrow. However, before Hinata could finish, Ino loudly groaned, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed onto the arena floor unmoving. Fearing that she had inadvertently injured her friend severely, Hinata rushed over to where Ino lay. However, before she could kneel down and check on her blonde kunoichi opponent, Ino leapt from the ground and encircled her legs locking them around Hinata's torso and her arms around the lavender-eyed girls chest while shouting.

**"****Uwabami Shuushuku no Jutsu!" **(Python Constriction Technique)

Hinata had to quickly send chakra to her feet to anchor herself to the ground, while supporting Ino's weight on top of her own. The Hyuga girl had never seen this technique before, but realized if she fell to the ground it would be over for her, as she felt Ino's grip around her body tighten even further. It was then Ino said to her friend in a confident yet also concerned tone of voice.

"Please concede the match Hinata, I don't want you to get hurt and there's no escape from this technique Anko-Sensei has taught me."

"I, I won't Ino." Hinata stammered in reply.

"You've got no choice, every time you draw a breath into your lungs, I'm able to send a little bit more chakra into my legs and arms to squeeze you that much tighter. Soon you won't be able to draw a breath and you'll pass out from it. I think the medical term for it is called Compressive Asphyxia, but you would know that better than I would."

Ino had indeed used the correct medical term Hinata thought to herself, as she desperately tried to break free of the crushing grip the blonde kunoichi had on her, but it was to no avail. Hinata could feel herself quickly slipping and realized Ino might be right and that there was no escape, as she couldn't even utilize a jutsu with her arms pinned to her sides. The only part of her body Hinata could move with relative ease was her head. The indigo-colored haired girl considered trying to head-butt her friend to escape, but saw that Ino's hitai-ate was securely fastened and protecting her forehead. If Hinata tried to escape that way, more than likely all she would do is knock herself out and save Ino the trouble of having to do it. It was then Hinata felt something bump her backside and realized that her pony-tail had not been ensnared by Ino's formidable grip.

Ever since Naruto had left, Hinata had been growing her hair out in an effort to surprise him upon his return. Unfortunately, Hinata had found that her long free-flowing hair was not conducive during missions and tended to get in the way at times. So the lavender-eyed kunoichi had taken to wearing it in a long pony-tail with a small two pound piece of decorative jewelry tied at the end of it to keep it in place. Quickly doing some calculations in her head, Hinata began to whip her head around and around, which caused her pony-tail to follow suit. Everyone in the stadium was confused at what the Hyuga girl was doing, before Shikamaru deduced what Hinata was attempting and doing some swift calculations on his own, he grinned and said.

"If she doesn't pass out in the next 10 seconds, Hinata is going to win."

The people around the Nara heir looked at him with confusion before Hinata dropped her head and her pony-tail whipped around and the weighted jewelry struck Ino on the back of her head. Ino's eyes instantly rolled to the back of her head and she fell off of Hinata landing on the ground with a thud unconscious. Hinata immediately gasped for some air and clutched at her chest before dropping to one knee. After a few moments, the Hyuga girl had sufficiently replenished enough oxygen to her lungs to allow her stand-up, as Genma appeared and checked on Ino's condition before raising Hinata's arm in victory and announcing to the audience.

"Due to her opponent being unconscious and physically unable to defend herself any longer, I declare the winner of this match and the overall winner of the Ninjutsu section of the kunoichi division Hinata Hyuga!"

The stadium crowd erupted in applause and gave Hinata a standing ovation, while she knelt down and with her hand glowing green applied a medical jutsu to revive Ino and help heal her injury. After a moment, Ino's eyes began to flutter and they slowly opened to see the concerned look etched on her best friend's face, who stammered in concern and regret.

"I-Ino, are you hurt, can you speak to me?"

"Only my pride is hurt Hinata. I lost didn't I?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize; you fought me fair and square. I can't believe you were able to escape that technique, I thought I had you for sure." Ino declared, while rising to her feet with Hinata's help.

"You nearly did, I just got lucky."

"Whether it was luck or an act of desperation, it was still a brilliant move to garner you the win Hinata." Kurenai stated with pride, while holding Minato in her arms, as she along with the rest of the Konoha 10 save for Sakura who was still at the hospital recovering from her cobra poisoning. Anko who was holding her two young daughters Aniko and Anika in her arms had also come down to the arena floor to check on the two kunoichi's

"Yeah, Awnty-Hinata it was bwill, bill, bilts…..what mommy said how you won!" Minato exclaimed in excitement.

"Thank you Minato-kun."

"You were gweat too Anty Ino." Aniko and Anika piped up in unison, as they jumped down from their mother's arms and hugged Ino.

"Thank you girls, I'm sorry I lost Anko-Sensei."

"Pffft, I don't care that you lost, you fought with everything you had and I couldn't be prouder of having you as my student." Anko declared with pride.

"So who all lost money betting on me?" Ino asked in curiosity.

"It was too troublesome to wager on either you or Hinata, because nobody knew who might win, so no one lost any money." Shikamaru lazily answered.

"I lost some money." Anko sheepishly said, as she got out her money pouch and handed a single ryo to Kurenai.

"One ryo, that's all you wagered on me Anko-Sensei!"

"Girl, it's not the amount that matters, it's about being able to brag that their student beat the others student."

"Only for you Anko, which is why I'm very glad that Hinata won because I don't think I could stand you lording Ino's victory over me for the next six months." Kurenai stated in relief.

"Hmph, you're no fun." Anko grumbled under her breath.

"Hey we'd all better get back to our seats; it looks like Lady Tsunade is ready to announce the winners of the tournament!" Tenten exclaimed in excitement.

A few minutes later, the buxom blonde Hokage stood at a podium in the center of the arena and clearing her throat began to proclaim the winners of the tournament.

"Ahem, I will now announce the top three finishers of the Konohagakure 18 and under Shinobi tournament male division. It was very close finish, as the top three places were only separated by a mere six points. In third place with an average score of 96 in all four categories, we have a three-way tie between Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee.

The crowd applauded enthusiastically, as the three young Chunin stood up and acknowledged the audience clapping for them. After the applause died down Tsunade then announced the second place winner.

"In second place of the Konohagakure 18 and under Shinobi tournament male division with an average score of 96.75 in all four categories,...Shikamaru Nara."

Once more the multitude of people within the stadium stood on their feet clapping for the Nara clan heir who finally stood up to uncomfortably accept their praise after receiving an elbow to the ribs from his Suna girlfriend. Once the ovation died down Tsunade then proclaimed as the winner of the male division of the tournament.

"And the overall winner of the Konohagakure 18 and under Shinobi tournament male division with an average score of 97.5 in all four categories ... Neji Hyuga!"

Everyone in the stadium save for the embarrassed Hyuga contingent in attendance rose in their seats and gave the longest ovation yet, as Neji made his way down to the podium to accept a medal signifying his victory in the tournament from Tsunade. Then the blonde Hokage began announcing the winners of the kunoichi side of the tournament.

"I will now announce the top three finishers of the Konohagakure 18 and under Shinobi tournament kunoichi division. It was also a very close race, as the top three places were only separated by eight total points. Finishing in third place with an average score of 96.8 in all five categories,...Tenten Sato.

As with their male counterparts, the crowd stood and applauded each kunoichi winner as Tsunade called them out.

"In second place of the Konohagakure 18 and under Shinobi tournament kunoichi division with an average score of 97.0 in all five categories, we have a tie between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."

As the clapping for both kunoichi's subsided Tsunade declared with zeal.

"Which makes the overall winner of the Konohagakure 18 and under Shinobi tournament kunoichi division with the highest average score of 98.4 in all categories and in the entire tournament male or female division,... Hinata Hyuga!"

The villager's erupted in the loudest ovation yet, as Hinata bashfully made her way to the podium to receive her medal signifying her victory in the tournament from Tsunade under the thunderous applause she was receiving.

Hinata's stature within Konoha had grown immeasurably since the truth of Naruto's heritage had been revealed to the villager's. The villager's now viewed her as a saint, for she was the girl who saw past what Naruto held inside him and realized that the Kyuubi no Youko and Naruto were not one and the same. She was the girl who recognized that Naruto was not a monster unlike the rest of the village to their shame and was actually a hero for the heavy burden he carried in protecting them. Finally, Hinata was the girl who had captured the heart of their beloved Yondaime's living legacy.

However, there was one group of people who were not applauding either Hinata or Neji for their victory in the tournament and they were Hiashi and the Hyuga elders present at the stadium. They had felt embarrassed only minutes earlier that Neji, a common branch member had emerged as the victor in the male division of the tournament. Now the naming of Hinata as the victor of the kunoichi division had left the Hyuga contingent not feeling pride that they were of Hyuga descent, but mortified that the two now acclaimed Hyuga had been cast out of the clan more than three years ago. As they all sat in their seats stewing about what they considered an affront to their prominence, Tsunade's voice rang out once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honored Daimyo's and Kage's. I know this last match was to mark the end of the tournament and it has, the winners have been recognized. However, as a special show of appreciation to everyone who has graced the Leaf village with your presence, I've decided to extend one more match for tomorrow. Consider it a special treat for all of you to enjoy before you must to return to your various homelands. For at high noon tomorrow, you will be treated to a battle between the two tournament winners Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga. And I have no doubt within my mind that these two fine shinobi will provide a most exciting match for your enjoyment."

Both Neji and Hinata looked at one another pensively, before Neji gave a reassuring smile to his cousin and said.

"The Hokage is right Hinata, it will be an exciting match, so I want you to come at me with everything you have, do not hold back. For I will not be holding back on you, because your skills and powers have grown to such an extent that if I did hold back, I would most assuredly lose, which I do not intend to do."

"Hai Neji-niisan, I promise I will not hold back, but just so you know, I do not intend to lose either."

"Then this will be a battle that people will talk about for years." Neji declared with confidence, as he and Hinata with smiles on their faces turned and waved to the audience still on their feet clapping for them fervently.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the audience anxiously waited for the match between Neji and Hinata to commence, Tsunade stood and approached a podium set up on a stage in the center of the arena. Seated on the stage next to Tsunade was the entire contingent of the Konoha Council both shinobi and civilian. The crowd began to grow nervous, as the last time their Hokage had addressed them like this was still fresh in their minds. Tsunade adjusted the microphone on the podium and gazed at the people before clearing her throat and announcing.

"Ahem, citizens of the Leaf village, before this final match is to begin I have an announcement to make. I have chosen someone to be my successor-in-waiting to become the next Hokage."

A murmur went through the crowd, as people began to speculate who it might be, before Tsunade continued on.

"The person I have chosen upholds the traditions, values, and the Will of Fire the Leaf village was founded upon by my grandfather the First Hokage Hashirama Senju. This individual has suffered many trials, hardships, and suffering in his life, but throughout it all, his love, loyalty, and respect for those principles and the Leaf village itself has never wavered. And I can think of no one better suited or qualified to take over the mantle of the Rokudaime Hokage to lead the Hidden Leaf village into the future. So it is with extreme pride that I along with the approval of the Konoha Council seated upon this stage before you that I officially name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze my successor-in-waiting to become the next Hokage."

One could hear a pin drop, as the people attempted to comprehend what they had just heard. However, once they did the entire stadium roared in celebration and approval, as shouts of Naruto's name and cries of the Yondaime's legacy shall lead us echoed throughout the arena. As the blonde Hokage and the Konoha Council listened to joyous shouts of the villagers Tsunade turned to look at Hiashi, as she remembered his declaration at the council meeting when Naruto was approved as her successor.

**"Bah, it doesn't matter if we officially name the Kyuubi-brat your successor or not Hokage-Tsunade. The people will never accept him becoming the Rokudaime and will demand that we choose another!"**

Tsunade couldn't resist a verbal jab at the Hyuga leader and pointed out to Hiashi in amusement what she had said to him at that meeting.

"It appears I was correct Councilman Hyuga, one never knows what can sway a person from one point of view to another in the blink of an eye."

For his part, all the Hyuga clan leader could do was sit, while silently fuming and wondering if his day could get any worse.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A short time later and just before the start of the special final match, Tsunade had acknowledged the participant's sensei's to the crowd for the exceptional job they had done in training such fine young shinobi. When Might Gai was introduced to the audience, he received a nice round of applause, while making his way over to Neji. However, it paled in comparison to the ovation Kurenai received especially from the men in the crowd, as she stepped out onto the arena floor and walked over to Hinata. As Neji and Hinata stood at opposite ends of the arena to the cheering crowd, both Chunin were getting last-minute instructions from their teachers.

"Alright Hinata just do your best, that's all I ask and win or lose just know how proud I am of you and of how much you've grown as a woman and as a skilled kunoichi since I became your teacher and your guardian."

"Arigato Kurenai-Sensei, I promise I will give my all and will not disappoint you."

Meanwhile at the other-side of the arena.

"Neji, your flames of youth have burned very bright to have won this tournament and I couldn't be prouder than having you as a student. With that being said, I will be extremely disappointed in you if this match against your cousin Hinata is a repeat of the bloodbath you attempted at the Chunin exams over three years ago. I'm not asking you to hold back against Hinata for I think her flames of youth burn as brightly as your own and she deserves your best. So I expect you to fight with honor and I'm trusting that you have resolved your issues with the Main branch of the Hyuga clan."

"It is not my intention to disappoint you Gai-Sensei, but I must be honest with you. My issues with the Main branch of my clan remain as resolute and intractable as they were three years ago. However, those issues are strictly with the Main branch and do not involve Hinata in anyway. I was wrong at the Chunin exams to take my rage of the Main branch out on Hinata as I did. It is my most egregious sin I have ever committed and I will spend the rest of my life trying to atone for it with her. So I can assure that this battle will be an honorable one and in no way resemble the atrocity I committed during the Chunin exams. I give you my word on this Gai-Sensei."

"Thank you for that Neji, now go show the world how bright your flames of youth shine and be the splendid shinobi I know you to already be."

Both Neji and Hinata gave respectful bows to Gai and Kurenai before both elite Jounin left the arena floor and returned to their seats to watch their prized students battle it out.

The entire audience was still abuzz with excitement over the news they had received, as the two young Chunin turned to face one another and then began walking to the center of the arena. All the members of the Konoha 10 save Naruto of course were anxious about the outcome of this match for they remembered what Neji had done to Hinata long ago. They recognized that Neji was a changed man and none of them openly believed that the Hyuga prodigy would be as vicious and merciless in this match as he was back then. However, there was still a small bit of lingering doubt within Hinata's teammate's minds and Kiba and Shino had already decided if it looked as though Neji was going too far they would jump in to stop him. For the both of them had carried a shared guilt within themselves that they should have stepped in and saved Hinata three years ago, but were too slow on the uptake to do so.

In the Kage box, Tsunade next to Gaara with a concerned look etched upon her face. There had been a great deal of betting on this match, but virtually all of the money wagered was being placed on Neji. Consequently, Tsunade had ordered her bookmaker to raise the odds to try to get some action placed on Hinata, but it was to no avail. No one seemed to believe that Hinata could beat her cousin the prodigy no matter how hard she tried. It wasn't until the book had made the odds 10x1 against Hinata winning that the action Tsunade had been seeking arrived in the form of one Shikamaru Nara.

**(Flashback) **

"I place $100,000 ryo's that Hinata Hyuga won't lose the match." The Nara heir lazily stated to Tsunade's bookmaker.

"That's a large wager Mr. Nara, I'll need to get confirmation from Lady Tsunade as to whether or not she wishes to accept that bet."

A few minutes later, a messenger arrived at the Kage box and informed Tsunade of Shikamaru's wager.

"Hokage Tsunade, the book needs your permission to accept a large wager placed on Hinata Hyuga not to lose this match."

"How much is the wager?"

"$100,000 milady."

Tsunade's eyes lit up with excitement upon hearing that figure and eagerly told the messenger to return and inform the book to accept the wager, as she thought to herself.

'_Thank you Kami, a $100,000 will go a long way in making up some my losses from Sakura's match. I know Hinata's skilled and will give Neji a good fight, but from everyone I've spoken too, no one thinks she can defeat Neji. Ah well, if some fool wants to throw away $100,000 ryo's I'll gladly take them.'_

It was only a few minutes later that a nagging uneasy feeling began to gnaw at her. Excusing herself momentarily from Gaara, the blonde Hokage quickly made her way to the book and hastily asked.

"Who was it that placed the $100,000 wager on Hinata?"

"It was Shikamaru Nara milady."

"At what odds?"

"At the time of the bet the odds were 10x1 against the Hyuga girl, but since that was such a large wager, we've dropped the odds to 5x1."

The buxom blonde Hokage's face grew ashen in color, as she realized that if Hinata somehow pulled off a miracle win, Tsunade would have to payout one million ryo's on that wager. Even worse was the fact that it was Shikamaru who had made the bet. For everyone who knew the Nara heir recognized that he was very calculating when it came to gambling. For him to make such a wager he must see or know something that everyone else doesn't. Turning her attention back to the bookmaker Tsunade nervously asked.

"Has anymore wagering been placed on Hinata?"

"A few people saw Shikamaru wager on the girl and followed suit milady."

"Shut the book down on this match right now!"

"Shut, shut it down!"

"You heard me, shut it down! There will be no more bets placed on this match!"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

**(End of Flashback)**

As Tsunade rubbed her forehead in frustration in an attempt to figure out just what it was that Shikamaru knew about the upcoming match to place such a large wager. She looked over to where the Nara youth was sitting and saw his head hanging low, while he was being loudly chastised by Temari for making the very bet Tsunade was currently agonizing over, as she thought to herself.

'_Apparently Shikamaru's wager isn't sitting too well with his girlfriend. Temari's nearly as smart as he is and if she's so angry about the bet, maybe I've got nothing to worry about and Shikamaru was just taking a long-shot on Hinata in the hopes of impressing Gaara if she won.'_

Tsunade was brought out of her musings when the proctor Genma Shiranui appeared and announced the participants of this final match. Everyone in the stadium was clapping loudly for the two Hyuga youths except for one small group of people who remained seated and glared fiercely at the two combatants. To say Hiashi and the Hyuga elders seated with him were infuriated that a disavowed heiress to the clan and a lowly branch member were now recognized by the village as the very best shinobi under the age of 18 would be a gross understatement. As they continued to glare scornfully, Neji caught sight of them and grinned before turning to Hinata and saying.

"Hinata, I would like to ask a favor of you. I wish to give your father and the elders a demonstration of our skills in the utilization of our clan's Gentle Fist style during this match. I don't want to use any other type of fighting styles or techniques. Will you grant me this request?"

Hinata gaze traveled to where her father and the elders were sitting and she saw the glowering looks they were shooting towards her and Neji. Turning back to her cousin, she smiled, as she understood why Neji wished to do this.

"Hai Neji-niisan, I think that's a splendid idea."

Both Hyuga's dropped down into the very recognizable stance of the Jyuuken fighting style of the Hyuga clan and activated their infamous bloodline technique the Byakugan. When Genma officially declared the match to begin, both Hinata and Neji eagerly leapt at one another and began unleashing a series of blows at one another so quickly their arms were blurred in their movements. Upon seeing the famous Hyuga clan fighting style used at such astonishing speed the audience roared in approval at the action they were witnessing.

However, Hiashi and the Hyuga elders were not joining in the revelry and ovation that the crowd was showing towards Neji and Hinata. They had been feeling embarrassed after Hanabi's crushing loss and then mortified at Hinata and Neji's success in the tournament. Now they were feeling horrified, at the speed, skill, and accuracy both of the exiled Hyuga youths were currently displaying. All of them had their Byakugan activated and were awe struck as they saw both Neji and Hinata were attacking using the Gentle Fist style with hand, while the alternate hand was used for defense, which was how the style was utilized.

However, what left the elders astounded was the staggering speed at which the attacks were being carried out. There wasn't a single elder after a few minutes of watching both Neji and Hinata who now believed they would be able to beat either of the two in a one-on-one Jyuuken fight. Even Hiashi had some private doubts at what he was seeing, but being the ever stoic leader of the clan refused to show any emotion whatsoever during the match. As for the members of the Konoha 10 who were present and watching the battle, they were more than happy to express their feelings, as they were riveted to their seats with excitement.

"Oh man you guys look at those two go! Hinata's giving Neji a serious run for his money! I can't believe Lee chose to stay at the hospital with Sakura instead of watching this!" Kiba exclaimed in eager admiration.

"Love makes you do stupid things Kiba. Give him Hell Hinata!" Ino commented and shouted out in support.

"Easy you guys, I know Hinata is putting up a damn good fight against Neji-kun, but let's not forget they don't call him a prodigy for nothing."

"Says the girl who is currently dating the said prodigy." Shino adroitly commented, causing Tenten to blush furiously.

"Damn Shino, nice comeback!"

"I was merely pointing out a fact that's all Kiba."

"What do you think Shikamaru?"

"Hmmm, it's troublesome Ino, but Hinata is losing."

"What the Hell are you talking about? Hinata's putting up a great fight!" Kiba angrily declared in defense of his teammate.

"What a drag, I'm not saying Hinata isn't putting up a great fight, but if you look closely you'll see that Neji is slowly pushing her back." Shikamaru replied in annoyance.

Everyone turned to look at the match more closely as the Nara heir had suggested and after a few minutes realized he was right. Hinata was slowly but surely giving up ground to Neji.

A few minutes later, Neji was able to land a reverse side kick to Hinata's midsection causing the girl to stumble backwards. Unfortunately Neji was unable to press forward on the attack as Hinata initiated a series of back-flips away from Hyuga prodigy who narrowly avoided getting hit from the first back-flip. As both Hyuga youths stood apart from one another panting heavily in labored breaths during this impromptu break in the action, they smiled brightly at one another during the thunderous ovation the crowd was giving them. Finally Neji broke the silence and complimented Hinata.

"You're skills in the Gentle Fist style are most impressive and have greatly improved over the past three years Hinata."

"Thank you Neji-niisan, I couldn't have improved my skills to the extent I have without your help and training."

"I dare say that we've put on quite a show for your father and the elders considering the looks now adorning their faces."

It was all Hinata could do not to giggle at the comical expressions the Hyuga elders now bore upon their faces. It was mix of astonishment, anger, and stupefaction, as they stared at the two young Hyuga's. Her father's expression to no surprise to Hinata was the same stoic, unyielding, and rigid look he had always had as long as she could remember. Turning her attention back to her cousin, Hinata nodded her head in agreement of Neji's assessment of the elders before he stated out of concern.

"As I said, your skills are indeed impressive and I dare say no Hyuga is more proficient than you in the use of the Gentle Fist style and our Byakugan except for one person...me. So to continue this fight is pointless, as you and I both know that you have not reached my level just yet. We've proven our superiority to your father and the elders as well as to the entire village. I do not wish hurt you Hinata, so I ask that you concede the match before that happens."

Hinata paused a moment and thought about Neji's arrogant yet in his own way well-meaning words and knew he wasn't trying to sound so smug about his abilities, but was genuinely concerned for her. However, Hinata had long ago adopted Naruto's nindo of never giving up, so conceding this match to her cousin was not an option even if what he said might be true.

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan, but I can't do that. Just as Naruto-kun refused to give up during your Chunin match, I will not give up in this match."

"A pity Hinata, for what I said is the truth; I don't wish to hurt you, which I fear might happen if we continue to battle."

"I thank you for your concern, but didn't we promise each other yesterday not to hold back and that both of us were going for nothing less than the win."

"We did and you've fought splendidly, but for the last several minutes of our match you know I've been gaining the upper-hand. It's only a matter of time before you are forced to submit. There's no shame in yielding the victory to me Hinata for you have yet to ever defeat me in a Jyuuken one-on-one battle."

"You to have fought brilliantly and you might be the most skilled practitioner of the Gentle Fist style the Hyuga clan has ever produced. Also, you are indeed correct in stating that I have yet to defeat you in a Jyuuken one-on-one battle, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying." Hinata declared, before standing up straight and began to flash through a series of hand-seals.

Up in the grandstands Shikamaru grinned when he saw this and he exclaimed to those people around him.

"There it is!"

"There what is Shikamaru, what's Hinata about to do?"

"Just watch Ino."

Down in the arena, when Hinata began flashing through her hand-seals Neji called out.

"Hinata, I thought we promised not use any other type of fighting styles or techniques!"

"We did Neji-niisan and I'm keeping my word, this is not an attack Ninjutsu. You're correct, that you're skills in the use of the Gentle Fist style and our Byakugan in a one-on-one fight are still superior to my own. However, let's see how you do when you face someone with my skill level of the Gentle Fist style and my Byakugan times five!"

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** (Shadow Clone Technique)

Instantly, Neji suddenly found himself facing five Hinata's in the arena.

Not giving the Hyuga prodigy a chance to think all five Hinata's with their Byakugans ablaze rushed across the arena floor at Neji. In a bit of a panic and needing time to formulate a strategy, Neji called upon the Hyuga clan's greatest defensive technique.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!"** (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin)

Immediately, Neji began spinning around like a top, while releasing a large of amount of chakra from his tenketsu points, creating a whirling vortex that nullified Hinata's attack, as her shadow clones exploded in a puff of smoke on contact with the protective barrier and she herself was knocked away. Hinata rose to her feet and brushed herself off, before activating the shadow clone technique once again and four more Hinata's appeared around her. Neji ceased his rotation, while dropping his kaiten shield and said.

"Impressive Hinata, you almost had me there. If not for our clan's ultimate defensive technique, you might have succeeded in defeating me with that attack. However, I know it requires a lot of chakra to utilize that jutsu, so I would recommend you deactivate it before you run out. As you've seen, there's no way it can defeat the kaiten shield. For if you continue to attack it with shadow clones, they will be destroyed and you will run out of chakra long before I would run out creating the kaiten shield."

"This is true Neji-niisan." Hinata replied, before sending her clones to surround her cousin in a five-point stance, as she declared with confidence.

"However, I too know the secret strength of the kaiten shield!"

Hinata then began spinning around like a top as did her clones, all of them creating a kaiten shields of their own, as the five Hinata's raced across the arena floor at Neji once more.

Neji's eyes grew wide in a alarm, as he knew what Hinata was talking about and he instantly reactivated his own shield. A moment later Hinata and her four shadow clones with kaiten shields activated slammed into Neji's shield simultaneously at five different points. The crowd could feel the power of the Hyuga clans Hakkeshou Kaiten technique emanating from the arena and saw the vast amount of dust and debris whipping up around the combatants. A second later, a huge explosion rocked the stadium sending both Hyuga's flying to opposite ends of the arena floor. When dust and debris of the explosion finally settled, everyone could see both Neji and Hinata lying on the ground unmoving and silent. The proctor of the match Genma immediately appeared between the two young Hyuga's and checked on the condition of both of them. Raising his hand to gain the spectators attention he announced with conviction.

"Due to both combatants being unconscious and physically unable to continue, I do hereby call this match a draw!"

A pall of silence seemed to grip the stadium for a moment before the crowd jumped to their feet and erupted in thunderous applause for both combatants. As the Medic nin's slowly roused both Hinata and Neji into consciousness Ino, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, and a couple of dozen kunoichi's of various rank rushed onto the arena floor and lifted Hinata onto their shoulders in celebration, as they paraded her around the stadium. For even though Hinata had not gained an outright victory over Neji, a draw against the Hyuga prodigy who was someone considered by many to become one of the finest Leaf shinobi in a generation was every bit as good as a win in the kunoichi community.

As Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino helped Neji to his feet, the proclaimed Hyuga prodigy watched the celebratory proceedings involving his cousin and smiled.

"Damn Neji, I never thought you would actually smile at achieving only a draw with Hinata. I figured you would be your usual pissed off self whenever you lose at something." Kiba commented in surprise.

"Why should I be upset, I'm very proud of the hard work and training Hinata has endured to reach the point where she could attain such an outcome against me. Besides, it's not as though I lost the match, I merely tied with another Hyuga. Now, if I had tied say with an Inuzuka, then I would be upset, as I'm not sure I could live with the shame of that outcome, ha, ha, ha."

Kiba began to growl angrily at Neji's barb before Shino put a hand on his teammates shoulder to quell the fuming youth and said.

"Calm down Kiba, Neji was only joking."

"It's true Kiba, I was only kidding. You've already proved to me in this tournament that you are a worthy shinobi and someone who I am proud to call a comrade and a friend."

"Th-thanks Neji, I appreciate that." Kiba stammered, a bit taken aback by Neji's declaration.

"If you guys are going to hug, I'm out of here."

"No we're not going to hug Shikamaru, but if Neji wants to join in, the two of us can kick your ass right now!" Kiba threatened in annoyance at the Nara heir.

"What a drag, I'll think I'll go collect my troublesome girlfriend and go get my winnings. I'll meet all of you at the club later on; the first round is on me."

As Neji, Kiba, and Shino watched their friend shuffle across the arena to fetch Temari, they all looked at one another and said in unison.

"What winnings?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Tsunade exhaled a sigh of relief when the Neji/Hinata match was officially ruled a draw. For it meant all of those long-shot bets led by Shikamaru's on Hinata to win would now be null and void. As she approached the gambling book with Gaara following beside her she suddenly heard Temari's voice filled with irritation ring out from inside the tent.

"Why are we here Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome, we're here Mari so I can collect my winnings."

"What winning's Mr. Nara? Hinata didn't win the match so your wager is null and void." Tsunade declared with authority, as she entered the tent.

"I didn't bet on Hinata to win Hokage-sama, my wager if you recall was that she would not lose and she didn't, so I'm here for my winnings."

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Look at the betting slip yourself."

Tsunade turned to the bookmaker who had an sickly green look to his face as he gave the blonde Hokage with a shaking hand the betting slip in question. The Slug Sannin looked over the betting slip carefully and her eyes bulged out before she glared at her bookmaker and growled through gritted teeth.

"This can't be correct; I approved this wager for Hinata winning the match! That is what the messenger brought to me!"

"I'm, I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but the messenger brought back your approval on the betting slip exactly as I had written it out, Hinata Hyuga not to lose this match." The bookmaker nervously answered.

"He is correct Hokage Tsunade; I was there when the messenger brought the wager to you. He specifically said that the bet was for Hinata Hyuga not to lose the match." Gaara calmly stated for everyone to hear.

"But, but I thought that meant the bettor was wagering that Hinata was going to win."

"That may be, but you never looked at the betting slip and immediately approved the wager before quickly sending the messenger back to the gambling book."

"And since Hinata was able to gain a draw against Neji, technically she did not lose so my wager is still valid and payable." Shikamaru added right after Gaara had finished speaking.

Tsunade looked around the room and realized she was finished and dropping her head in resignation and defeat said in a morose tone of voice.

"Pay it."

The only person in the tent who had a more shocked look upon their face than that of the blonde Hokage, belonged to Temari. It took a few moments for the sand kunoichi to comprehend that through shrewd wording Shikamaru had placed on his wager had netted her boyfriend one million ryo's. Temari actually felt a warm tingling sensation in her nether regions upon realizing this and she jumped up into his arms and shouted, while wrapping her legs around his torso and placing fierce passionate kisses all over his face and mouth.

"OH BABY, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

The distinct sound of sand buzzing about in the air snapped Temari out of her excited debauchery and she jumped down from her embrace with Shikamaru and sheepishly slipped behind him as Gaara approached them. The red-haired Kazekage turned his attention to Shikamaru and stared directly into the eyes of the Leaf Chunin. Shikamaru to his credit didn't flinch or move, as he stared unblinking directly right back into the eyes of Gaara. After a minute of this, it was the Kazekage who broke the silence and said with approval.

"It appears you are smart enough to be able to provide for my sister in a manner for which she is accustomed."

"I like to think I am and that I can."

"That is good, for I warn you she has very expensive tastes."

"Gaara!" Temari cried out in embarrassment.

"Don't I know it, I'm lucky to have two ryo's to rub together after one of our dates."

"Shikamaru!" Temari shouted even louder than before.

"I can believe it."

"It's troublesome Kazekage, but before Temari spends all of my winnings, can I buy you a drink and perhaps you can share with me some more warnings about your sister."

"That sounds like a very good idea."

All Temari could do was stand there sputtering in shock and embarrassment, trying to find her voice to say something to her brother and boyfriend as they left the tent. Upon realizing she had nothing to say or more to the point couldn't think of anything to say. The blonde Suna kunoichi let loose a high-pitched screeching scream in frustration causing both Gaara and Shikamaru to wince, before they picked up the pace to get to the tavern and away from her as quickly as they could.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

It was just after dinner, as Tsunade sat in her office and tallied up her winnings over the past few days. She was still smarting at the heavy losses she took on Shikamaru's wager and Sakura's match against Ino. However, it still looked as though the buxom blonde Hokage was going to finish up $400,000 ryo's from all of her wagers. Tsunade grinned, as she saw the final total and thought to herself.

'_It's not the two+ million I would have had if not for my accursed luck, but it's still not too shabby a take. It's enough to keep me supplied in sake for awhile.'_

However, Tsunade's grin soon disappeared and a queasy almost nauseous feeling began developing in the pit of her stomach. The Slug Sannin was no stranger to this feeling, as she had experienced it before, usually after scoring a big gambling win. Tsunade began to grow nervous because this feeling was always an omen to something tragic about to occur in her life. As if I cue, there was a knock on the office door causing Tsunade to jump in her seat. With beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead the blonde Hokage hesitantly stammered in a tense and worried voice.

"En-Enter!"

Tsunade's eyes widened a bit when Ibiki Morino the Anbu leader of the Interrogation and Torture department walked in carrying a wooden box. Ibiki bore a stern look upon his face, but the man always had that visage.

"Hokage-sama, I bring you news that the Anbu patrol I had scouring the abandoned Uchiha compound the past two weeks has discovered a series of tunnels that led to an exit point into the woods outside of the Leaf village. More than likely that was how the traitor Sasuke Uchiha was able to infiltrate the village the day of the Yondaime's anniversary."

"Why were these tunnels not detected when you searched the Uchiha compound after the Otogakure invasion of the village?"

"The tunnels were very deep and well hidden. We only discovered them by sheer accident as one of the support beams in a tunnel broke and the ground above it collapsed into it."

"I see, what steps have you taken to remedy this problem?"

"My Anbu have collapsed all of the tunnels and just in case there were any other tunnels that we didn't discover, we've set up multiple chakra sensors and alarms throughout the compound, which will alert us immediately if any chakra signatures are detected."

"Very good, now what is it you have there in your hands."

"What I have here is the contents of the package Sasuke Uchiha left behind during his attack with Manda."

"Why did it take so long for you to bring this to me?"

"You were correct in having our Anbu Fuuinjutsu specialist examine the package before opening it. Our lead expert Anbu Taizo discovered several hidden and intricately designed explosive seals on the wrapping. The seals according to him bore the handiwork of your fellow Sannin Orochimaru. Because of the complexity of the seals, it took Taizo this long before he was finally able to remove them."

"I must commend Anbu specialist Taizo for his efforts, see to it that the man is paid for his work as an A-Class mission."

"I, I cannot Hokage-sama, Anbu specialist Taizo is dead."

"What!"

"It's true milady, Taizo had been successful in removing all of the seals on the exterior of the package. However, he didn't realize that Orochimaru had also hidden a explosive seal on the box itself. So when he removed the wrapping paper, it triggered a directed explosion which took off Taizo's head, while not damaging the box or its contents."

"Damn that slithering bastard! When will Kami finally remove that treacherous piece of shit from our lives once and for all?" Tsunade cussed in anger and frustration.

Taking a minute to calm herself down, Tsunade looked towards Ibiki and noticed he was still holding the wooden box and asked.

"What were the contents of Sasuke's package Ibiki?"

Ibiki nervously put the box down onto Tsunade's desk and in a apprehensive voice she had never heard the scarred Jounin use before answered.

It, it's better that I show you Hokage-sama for confirmation."

Hesitantly, the Anbu leader of the Interrogation and Torture department removed the lid, as Tsunade stood up to peer down into the wooden box. A moment later Tsunade's eyes grew wide in horror and terror and she stumbled backwards knocking over her chair, as she clutched the front of her blouse and in a trembling voice exclaimed in panic and disbelief.

"No,...It can't be true,...not them,...please Kami not them!"

Tsunade then staggered away from her desk, as countless images of her two most precious people raced through her mind before she cried out in a heart-wrenching wailing scream and collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo...!"

"Shizune-san, the Hokage has collapsed!" Ibiki shouted out to Tsunade's apprentice who ran into the office and seeing her master laying on the floor rushed over to her prone body and began examining her.

"My God, she's barely breathing! Ibiki-san, help me get Lady Tsunade to the hospital at once!"

As Ibiki scooped up Tsunade into his arms and raced out of the office with Shizune following close behind, the contents of the box sitting upon the desk momentarily forgotten by all. However, if one were to gaze into that box they would see two very recognizable and distinct items, the sight of which caused Tsunade to go to pieces.

One of the items was a customized horned hitai-ate that had been split-in-half with the kanji for "Oil" written on it, which was a symbol for the Toads of Myouboku. The other item was an orange-colored jumpsuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back and a large white collar. However, the most distinguishing feature of this jumpsuit was a charred, frayed-edged, and blood-stained hole about the size of a fist directly over where the heart would be for anyone who had been wearing it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Author Note:** Quite the cliffhanger isn't it! Am I really that sick and twisted? Could I really have done that? Only I know for sure mwahahahahahahaha! Now, who was the complete idiot who came up with the idea to write a shinobi tournament involving the members of the Konoha 10? Oh yeah, it was me. I have to say it has proven quite brutal, to write, so it's not something I recommend to other writers unless you enjoy pain, lol. The most difficult part I had was writing the dialogue between Ino and Sakura during their fight and finally revealing the core truths behind their broken friendship. I don't want the readers to think that it was just superficial jealousy on Ino's part, but had more deeper meaning to it than just something like that. By the way, give yourself a pat on the back and a gold-star, if you figured out Shikamaru's bet on Hinata before it was revealed.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get an idea of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**Breaking News, Musings, and a Question:**

**News:**

For the past few chapters I've alerted my readers to a couple of polls set up on each of their accounts by the fine authors brown phantom and Zentary asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

Zentary's poll has remained open and is still active.

Regrettably, brown phantom has ended his poll on this question. However, he has started a new poll asking,

**Which is the best Naruto fan fiction story on this site?**

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 picks to please place a vote for me in Zentary's poll. And if you feel this story or any of my stories are worthy of nomination in brown phantom's new poll. I thank you in advance for your support and the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary are listed below.

brown phantom http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1634435/

Zentary http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2022054/

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Congratulations to Blue Baby Blanket who was the first to answer and to all of you who correctly answered the movie and two characters that were fighting each other, as to where I got the inspiration for Hinata and Hanabi's fight last chapter.

Movie: The Matrix

Characters: Neo fighting Agent Smith at the end of the picture.

I also want congratulate the German FC Bayern-Munich for reaching the finals of the 2012 UEFA Champions League where they will face the English FC Chelsea. This is basically the Super Bowl of Soccer in Europe and I give this shoutout because my partner in crime Hefster of the story "Supreme Genetics Creation of a Bloodline"we co-writelives in Germany and is a huge fan of the football club. I say partners in crime because we haven't updated our story in quite some time. We had some issues regarding the last chapter and how it was written and had a bit of a falling out. However, now that I've posted this chapter, I will take a serious look at that story again and try and contact Hefster to see if we can get it going again. So come come May 19th say a little prayer or root with all your might for Bayern-Munich to take home the trophy.

**End of News**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Musings**

I know in my last update I remarked about how depressing it was that the world might be seeing very soon the ending of both the Naruto and Bleach manga. I'm still very disappointed and saddened about that. However, I'm also very unhappy that this is the final season of the Sci-Fi TV show Eureka. I was just wondering if anyone felt this way about that marvelous show.

**Top Comedy Sports Films of All Time in Six Different Sports **

Golf - CaddyShack

Hockey - Slapshot

Basketball - BASEketball

Baseball - Major League

Bowling - Kingpin

Football - The Replacements

I don't know why I decided to come up with this list and share it, but I did. And yes they are in order of the best and funniest, in my humble opinion. And the reason Soccer isn't listed is because they haven't made a Soccer comedy that's even remotely funny yet.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Question? **

This question is for other authors who have posted stories. Everytime I load a chapter in ffnet to be posted, after I save it, about 800-1200 phantom words gets added to my overall word count total. I was curious if this happens to any of you as well. Because to all my readers, when you see the word count to one of my chapter updates, just subtract it by 1000 and that's the actual word count and length of the chapter.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I only have a few negative things to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#574** – This chapter starts off with a look at Sasuk'e team Hebi. We learn Karin is truly obsessed with Sasuke even more so than the pink-banshee. We also learn the Konoha Anbu security really sucks at doing their jobs. You then shift over to Zuigetsu and Juugo who by all accounts are insane and hate one another with a passion. However, they do discover something of vital importance ant one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts. And finally we get some Kishimoto love for Sasuke because God know we've needed it. Sasuke takes down a platoon of White Zetsu's with incredible ease and learns of the war and of Tobi's plan to capture Naruto. Sasuke then sets out to find Naruto and kill him after some warped flashback he needed to justify his actions to himself. Basically this was just another see how cool I make Sasuke chapter from Kishimoto, nothing more.

**#575** – I'm sure this pained Kishimoto greatly, but this chapter switches from Sasuke back to the five Kage's battling Edo-badass Madara. And of course since Kishimoto loves all things Uchiha Edo-BA Madara is kicking the crap out of the fives Kage's with ease. Now we do get a cool flashback of Oonoki as a young boy learning about the will of the Rock village is within him. Then you cut to a scene where he is a young man and has been fighting Madara when the evil Uchiha was still alive. This memory causes Oonoki to unleash a powerful counter-attack onto the Edo-Madara in which the Uchiha reveals in a disgusting way that he holds the power of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju within him. Then Kishimoto couldn't stand it anymore and he switches back to Sasuke who is still on his trek to find and kill Naruto. Along the way he spots his Edo-Tensei revived brother Itachi making his way towards Kabuto. This was a decent chapter except for the Kishi love moments about the Uchiha.

**#576** – The start of this chapter is with Sasuke chasing after Itachi. (On a side-note, can anyone explain how the Edo-Tensei revived Itachi has eyes considering after his death Tobi/Madara harvested them and they now reside in Sasuke's skull?) Anyway, Sasuke get's pissed and attempts to capture Itachi using Susanoo, but the elder Uchiha uses his own Susanoo to save himself. The two Uchiha brothers' then go into a philosophical debate about various things. Then you switch back to the five Kage's battle with Edo-Madara. They're at a momentary standoff as they and Edo-Madara is threatening to kill Tsunade first because she's descendant of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju and telling the rest of the Kage's they all suck and their power is nothing compared to Hashirama whom he fought to a standstill. You know typical arrogant Uchiha bullshit they always spout off about how great they are. Tsunade then goes into a speech about what she did inherit from her grandfather and gets set to launch an attack. Like the preceding chapter, it was alright, but still more Kishi love moments about the Uchiha.

**#577** – This chapter starts off with Tsunade about to engage in battle against Edo-Madara and she conveys her four unbreakable rules she set forth for Medical Nin's. We then start getting into some kickass action, as Tsunade nearly breaks through Edo-Madara's Susanoo defense, before the Uchiha attempts to kill her with a Katon jutsu. She's saved by the Mizukage Mei and then all of the Kage's team-up to take down Edo-Madara's Susanoo defense. We then cut to a totally useless scene with Edo-Tensei revived Dan learning about Tsunade being the Hokage. Then Kishimoto switches back to the Kage battle again. The scene switch made no sense and just destroyed the exciting flow he had going on in the chapter. The five Kage's appear to finally gain the upper-hand and seal away Edo-Madara.

But hey, Edo-Madara is an Uchiha and you know about Kishi's overriding love for them. So in the very next freaking panel, a tree root shoots up and impales Tsunade through the gut. Then we switch back to Edo-Dan once again killing the flow of the chapter. He starts bitching that Edo-Madara is unbeatable and the Alliance needs to find Kabuto and stop the Edo-Tensei technique to defeat him. I found this kind of ridiculous as how would Dan know how much of a badass Madara was when he was alive. Madara had been dead and gone long before Dan ever came around if you follow the timeline correctly. I guess it's just another one of the numerous inconsistencies that Kishimoto is famous for. Edo-Dan waxes on about Tsunade staying alive. I really wish they would just seal his deadass up and be done with it. The final scenes of the chapter are of Itachi and Sasuke finding and confronting Kabuto. A pretty good chapter which would have been great if not for the idiotic scene switches to Dan's character.

**#578** – This chapter starts off Itachi and Sasuke about to do battle with Kabuto. You then switch back the five Kage battle and Tsunade survives her impalement by using what I can only guess is her special technique called Souzou Saisei to heal herself. I will say the manga translation I read did call it something else. The Kage's try going at Edo-Madara once again, but their attacks are useless. Kishimoto like with all of the Uchiha has made him so strong it's just ridiculous. Anyway, Edo-Madara decides he doesn't want to fight 5 on 1 anymore and creates 25 wood clones, five each to battle the Kage's. You then switch back to the Itachi/Sasuke confrontation with Kabuto. Kabuto tries to talk Sasuke into joining forces and killing Edo-Itachi, but Sasuke attacks him instead only to be halted by his brother. The two of them decide to take down Kabuto together ending the chapter. Overall, a great chapter, but Kishimoto has made Edo-Madara so insanely strong and it's so over the top that it just reinforces my belief that it's beyond the realm of even remote believability that the good guys can win against such overwhelming forces and when they do it will just seem utterly ridiculous to me when it happens.

**#579** – This chapter kicks off with a bang as the Itachi/Sasuke vs. Kabuto battle begins. Kabuto has some sick snake powers and this fight is a lot of fun to read. It also appears that Kabuto has gained powers from past experimentation on all of the members of Sasuke's team Hebi. In which, Kishimoto attempts a "shocking revelation" that whack-job Karin is an Uzumaki. This actually doesn't really bother me that much. What did bother me is that now were suppose to believe that there's an ancient Sage land called Ryuchidou for the snakes like Mt. Myouboku is for the toads and Kabuto has been there and trained there to become a Sage. Eventually, we learn that Kabuto has surpassed Orochimaru in power according to him and he's become a Dragon Sage and the chapter ends there. A pretty good chapter, as it primarily was used to set-up what a badass Kabuto has become.

**#580** – This chapter begins with Kabuto in full Dragon Sage mode unleashing some wicked attacks onto Itachi and Sasuke. At one point Kabuto unhinges his mouth like a python and is about to devour Sasuke, but It achi makes the save for his little brother. I still can't figure out how Itachi has eyes? After this, Kabuto is verbally trying to weaken the resolve of the Uchiha brothers, but fails as they recall a memory of working together when they were kids to take down a giant boar. Using the same tactics they took down the boar with only on a much larger scale using their Susanoo attacks against Kabuto. They do some damage to the former Orochimaru apprentice. The chapter ends with Kabuto in a stare down with Itachi and Sasuke. Overall, this was also a pretty good chapter with some nice action scenes in it.

**#581** – This chapter starts with Kabuto questioning Sasuke about why he is siding with his brother, as Sasuke shares the same goal as Kabuto and that's the destruction of the Leaf village. Kabuto attempts to convince Sasuke to join his side because of that. We then get a flashback of Sasuke with Tobi/Madara and we learn the reasoning of why Kabuto turned out the way he did. Itachi finally speaks up and takes the blame for Sasuke turning out the way he did. Itachi says to Sasuke on pg 11 or 12 depending upon which site you're reading it on.

"Sasuke…..it's my fault if you became what you are now"

"I'm not really in the position for criticizing your decision."

"But now that things turned this way, there is at least one thing I want to say to you."

Then Kishimoto in an effort to piss off every reader he has, when you turn the page to see what Itachi wants to say you get…NOTHING! No, all you get is a shocked look of Sasuke's face, but the reader gets nothing and has no idea what Itachi said. Kabuto apparently didn't like what Itachi said and launches an attack. Itachi reveals that to defeat Kabuto they must pair the two most powerful Uchiha jutsu's Izanagi that bs jutsu Danzo used that changes an opponent's destiny and combine it with Izanami, which decides an opponent's destiny. I won't even try to explain these jutsu's any further; as I find them both ridiculous and just another shining example of how all-powerful Kishimoto loves to make the Uchiha's. This chapter started off great, but Kishi's cheap stunt of not letting the readers know what Itachi said and the two super Uchiha jutsu's pretty much killed it for me.

**#582** – This chapter is a continuation of the Uchiha bros. vs Kabuto. It starts off with some good action, but then Kishimoto decides he wants to delve into what makes Kabuto tick. We then start to see through flashbacks how Kabuto's life unfolded. That's really all there is to this chapter. Overall, I'm curious to find out who, what, and where made Kabuto into the man he is so this chapter was decent.

**#583** – This entire chapter delves even further into showing the readers how Kabuto came to be who he is. I have to give props to Kishimoto for this. I'm actually feeling some sympathy for Kabuto in the story, because between Danzo and Orochimaru, this poor bastard never stood a chance of having a decent life. So once again a pretty decent chapter as far as I'm concerned.

**#584** – This entire chapter once again delves even further into showing the readers Kabuto's past and how he came to be who he is now. I was surprised to learn that Orochimaru was once part of Root. I have a difficult time believing he would be willing to take orders from Danzo. Like I said before, I'm actually feeling some sympathy for Kabuto in the story, because between Danzo and Orochimaru, this poor bastard never stood a chance of having a decent life. I have to say these chapters regarding Kabuto's past are pretty good.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 147 freaking issues!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**For the Sake of One"** by **Notgonnasay09:** This is a really interesting and gripping tale involving the members of Team's 7 and 8. A tragic mistake by Kakashi has caused Naruto to almost be killed by Sakura. Subsequently, Naruto is transferred over to become the fourth Genin on Team #8 (Kurenai's team). There he is able to form a bond with all of its members and with his Sensei. The storyline is very original and it has a great mix of angst, drama, and emotions, which makes it fun to read. The author does an excellent job with all the characters personalities and how they interact with one another. Overall, this is an enjoyable story to read and if you're looking for something a little bit different in a Naruto story, then this is one you should checkout.

"**To be Wanted"** by **DeathofME18:** This is one-shot tale centered around Naruto as Hokage hooking up with Ino. There some excellent dialogue and emotions in this story, but I have to warn you it also contains a very racy lemon. However, it is also a very well-written lemon as well. So if you don't mind some excellent lemony goodness in a story, then this is a one-shot that is definitely worth checking out.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**School Time:**

Conducive

Definition: Tending to promote or assist to a particular and often desirable result.

Etymology: Medieval Latin to Middle English 1520-1640a.d.

Part of Speech: Noun

.


	56. The Final Test: Naruto's Sage Training

**Summary:** Over two years and a half years have passed since three of strongest shinobi of the Leaf village left their home and have carved out a heroic reputation throughout numerous and farway lands in their travels. One of these men has now embarked on his ultimate and final training test. Meanwhile, in Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves, many people are still waiting and hoping for three of its greatest heroes to finally return home.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath**

**Chapter 56: "The Final Test: Naruto's Sage Training"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For over two years, Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya had traveled throughout many lands. Training like hell and surviving through tough adventures. The three Konoha shinobi had acquired a great deal of power, skills, and experience in their journeys. Jiraiya was already a Sannin, a Kage level ninja of the highest degree, but quickly found that daily training with the strongest Jinchuuriki in existence and a near Kage level former Anbu Captain of the Leaf village had increased his powers and skills to levels he never would have imagined reaching. The venerable Toad- Sage had once joked to himself that you can't teach an old toad new tricks. However, training with Naruto and Kakashi over the past couple of years had proven that statement to be false, as Jiraiya surmised he had never been stronger in his life than he was at that moment.

As for Kakashi, the infamous Copy-Nin of Konoha had thrown himself into this training trip which was first focused for Naruto and trained like he never did before. Sparring almost regularly against a Sannin and a Jinchuuriki had increased his skills dramatically. Before he left the Leaf village with Jiraiya to help train Naruto, Kakashi was already considered an elite Jounin of Konoha and a legend in the Anbu ranks. Now the silver-haired shinobi had reached Kage level strength and in a pinch could easily become the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village if so chosen with no drop off in the power or skills one would expect in a Hokage. In truth, Jiraiya could think of only three people within the Leaf village who could stand on par with Kakashi now, himself, Tsunade, and Naruto.

Even as amazing as Kakashi's growth had been, it was the third member of the trio, the youngest one who improved the most in terms of power and skills. At the start of Naruto's training trip Jiraiya had theorized that having the boy train under not only a Sannin, but also an elite Jounin and former Anbu Captain constantly throughout the trip would be enough for Naruto to attain at least low level Jounin status by the end of their training trip. However, what the Toad-Sage had failed to take into account Naruto's unrelenting drive and enthusiasm to learn everything his two teachers were willing to teach. And with his ability to utilize the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu like no one else in history, learn everything at an accelerated rate Naruto did. It was all Jiraiya and Kakashi could do now to keep up with the young man during a two-on-one spar and that was without Naruto tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto was motivated by many reasons to become as strong and as skilled a shinobi as he possibly could. However, the main overdriving force behind his relentless training regime was the fact that he knew the sooner he could complete his training, the sooner he could return to the lavender-eyed girl he loved back in the Leaf village. The blonde youth missed Hinata like crazy and because he couldn't be with her for well over two years now, he became even more determined and committed to training nonstop. Naruto had shown the drive to do great things and whereas his teachers had once thought it would take a minimum of five years for the boy to reach the level he was currently at. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi realized Naruto had accomplished the feat in half that time and now there was only one more training discipline for the boy to achieve….Sage training.

However, for this training, neither Jiraiya nor Kakashi would be the one teaching Naruto. As Jiraiya watched his grandson spar with Kakashi on an equal basis he could see the boy was emitting an air of confidence that one could only see in high level ninjas. The young man had seriously grown up and a pride-filled smile was evident on his grandfather's face, as Jiraiya stopped the spar and called out to Naruto.

"Naruto, you've managed to come a long way under me and Kakashi. Enough for me to proudly say that there is not many out there that can face you in battle and not get his ass whipped."

Naruto displayed a broad smile at that and even Kakashi was nodding with Jiraiya's assessment.

"Now remember a few months ago after we left the Land of Hope, I said it's time for you to receive Sage training from the Toads of Myoboku Mountain just like I did many years ago."

"Yeah, Mt. Myoboku, that's where we've been heading towards isn't it?"

"Well, we're here."

Naruto and Kakashi looked around and didn't see a mountain anywhere before Naruto groused.

"What are you talking about pervy-sage? I don't see a mountain anywhere!"

"Oh ye of little faith gaki, just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there."

"Huh?"

Jiraiya didn't bother to elaborate further; instead he simply approached Kakashi and placed a hand in his shoulder and his other hand on Naruto's shoulder. The elite Jounin already knew what the venerable Toad-Sage intended, so he didn't bother asking. Naruto though remained confused until the three shinobi vanished out of thin air.

**===Mount Myoboku===**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was amazed at what he was seeing, as Jiraiya and Kakashi stood next to him also taking in the spectacular view. Standing on a cliff and gazing out over the land and horizon before them was Mt. Myoboku in its entire splendor. The land before them was vast and filled with a diverse array of many ecosystems. One could see swamps filled with heavy foliage, tall trees in thickly forested areas, raging rivers cutting through the land and breathtaking waterfalls. However, there was one feature that truly distinguished Mt. Myoboku as the home of the toads and that was the endless assortment of toad stools in all shapes and sizes littered throughout the land.

As the trio of Leaf shinobi continued to gaze out at the majesty of nature before them, they were nearly knocked to the ground by the force of an impact tremor 100 yards behind them. Turning around they were greeted with the sight of a gargantuan dull, rusty-red colored toad with bright red markings around his eyes and on his lips and chest. Over his left eye was a vertical scar and he was wearing a large blue happi vest with a massive tanto blade strapped at his hip. The final unique appearance of this toad was the large kiseru pipe he was puffing on signifying that Gamabunta the Boss King of Toads had arrived.

"Bunta old friend, it's good to see you!" Jiraiya shouted out in greeting.

Naruto stood wide-eyed an in shock as he Jiraiya, and Kakashi walked towards Gamabunta, but it was not the appearance of Bunta that had surprised Naruto, but of the toad that had accompanied him. There standing nearly as tall and almost as massive was an orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach. This toad bore no battle scars and carried no weapon, but wore a distinctive blue jacket, which Naruto recognized immediately, as he stammered a greeting and a question to the toad.

"Ga-Gamakichi, is, is that you?"

"Yo kid, what's up?"

"You are, how, how did you get so big?"

"Probably from his grandmother over-feeding him would be my guess, but the truth is we toads grow at a quicker rate than humans here on Mt. Myoboku."

Naruto jumped back a bit and looked down to see a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a Mohawk with very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. The aged toad was also wearing a brown high-collared cape that wrapped around his body and carried with him a nondescript staff that he leaned on for support. Before Naruto could even ask who this toad was he called out.

"Magomusuko (Grandson), shrink down and pick me up so I can speak to the prophecy child eye to eye!"

"Hai Ojiison (Grandfather)."

A moment later Gamakichi had shrunk down to Naruto's height and the small green toad jumped atop his head and welcomed the young Jinchuuriki.

"Greetings, Naruto-chan, welcome to Mt. Myoboku, my name is Fukasaku and I'll be your Senpai in teaching you the fine arts of Senjutsu."

Naruto was still mesmerized by the place, hence why he had yet to acknowledge the little toad. Getting annoyed by the lack of attention, Fukasaku grabbed his staff and smacked Naruto's head earning a growl in pain from said blonde.

"Ow, what was that for you old toad?"

"For not paying attention to me and you'll be receiving more of that if it continues during your training. And you will address me from now on as Fukasaku-Senpai, nothing else!"

"Don't worry about it kid, you'll get use to gramps whacks after awhile." Gamakichi stated, before earning a wallop to the head from Fukasaku's staff.

Ignoring his grandfather's rant about disrespectful young toads, Gamakichi looked Naruto over and commented appreciatively.

"You've grown as well kid; you're as tall as the pervy-sage and one-eye over there. I almost didn't recognize you since you're no longer wearing that orange jumpsuit I remember you always having."

"Yeah, I sort of out outgrew that and pervy-sage and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let me replace the jumpsuit and insisted I dressed more like a true shinobi."

Naruto appearance had indeed changed dramatically since he had left the Leaf village. Now he sported a dark blue short-sleeve jumpsuit that he wears unzipped to below his chest showing off an orange colored t-shirt. Naruto also now carried a large summoning scroll on his back and had fastened to each leg a shuriken holster. The young Leaf nin still had standard black sandals, but now wore fingerless gloves similar to what Kakashi had. The final touch to Naruto's new appearance was he now proudly wore the hitai-ate Iruka had given him years ago tied securely around his sizable right bicep with a new longer black bandanna. Indeed the young boy that had left the Leaf village two and a half years ago was swiftly growing into a powerful young man.

"Well at least you kept a little bit of orange to your attire Naruto."

"Of course Gamakichi, it's still my favorite color."

"Mine too." The orange toad replied causing both the amphibian and blonde young man to laugh and high-five one another.

A moment later both Gamakichi and Naruto received a whack from Fukasaku's staff, as both of them groaned and rubbed their heads mumbling some incoherent curse words under their breath, as they listened to the elder toad speak.

"Now that I've got your attention again you disrespectful young tadpoles, as I was saying we will begin the Senjutsu training of the prophecy child tomorrow."

"Prophecy child, that's the second time you've called me that. What do mean by prophecy child?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

Fukasaku cast a sharp glare towards Jiraiya and in a voice dripping with disdain asked the now nervous Toad-Sage.

"Why does he not know of the prophecy Jiraiya?"

"Ummm, well you see Pa, I haven't exactly told the little gaki about the prophecy yet."

"And just when were you planning on telling him?"

"I sort of figured you would tell him about it Fukasaku-Senpai."

"Don't try to butter me up by calling me Senpai, you lazy perverted wretch of a sage!" Fukasaku shouted out angrily before jumping up with his staff and slamming it over Jiraiya's head, who crumpled to the ground in a heap.

It was then that the elder green toad noticed something that bothered him greatly and asked.

"Jiraiya, where is your customized horned hitai-ate we crafted for you many years ago when you completed your Sage training?"

Groaning and rubbing the now rising lump on his head, Jiraiya casually answered.

"Oh that, the little gaki over there snapped in half with a Rasengan during one of our training spars, I'm glad you reminded me of it Pa, can I get another one made up?"

"I already said I was sorry about that pervy-sage!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

'_He had the power to break through metal forged in the fires of Mt. Myoboku, perhaps he truly is the child of prophecy.'_ Fukasaku thought to himself before asking.

"What did you do with the old one?"

"I traded it several months ago for the new clothes Naruto now wears and a case of really good sake to a traveling merchant who was into collecting old antiquities."

Fukasaku's eyes narrowed and he released some killing intent that mad Jiraiya shiver, as he listened to the elder speak in an icy tone of voice.

"You took the prized symbol of Toad Senjutsu training and hocked it for some clothes and booze!"

"Ummmm…yeah." Jiraiya pensively answered.

A second later Fukasaku's staff came raining down onto Jiraiya's head once more and the elder toad shouted with disgust.

"You disrespectful, irresponsible, lecherous fool of a Sage!"

"Owwww, but Senpai I already told you it was broken in half and because it was fired and forged here at Mt. Myoboku, it can't be re-forged and repaired in the earth realm." Jiraiya offered up in defense, while covering his head.

"Exactly, which is why you should have kept it and brought it back here for repair. The fact that you would so flippantly disregard and dishonor our prized symbol is disappointing to me and I would have expected better than that from you."

"I'm sorry Fukasaku-Senpai."

"You're sorry alright, but not as sorry as you're going to be, as you're going to spend the next three months recasting and forging a new customized horned hitai-ate not only for yourself, but for young Naruto-chan here as well!"

Jiraiya merely nodded his head in compliance, as he watched his former toad senpai hop away followed by a snickering Gamakichi and Naruto, while Kakashi helped him to his feet, who asked with concern.

"Master-Jiraiya, Fukasaku isn't going to be using that staff on me will he?"

Jiraiya remembered that damn metal staff when he first trained in Senjutsu. It had indeed been amusing to him to see Naruto and Gamakichi getting pounded by the presumably harmless little toad. However, he hadn't expected to be on the receiving end of it again and knew he had screwed up badly, as he answered Kakashi.

"Only if you piss him off like I've just done."

"Well in all fairness, you were a little drunk when you made that trade."

"True, but Senpai is right, I should have been more respectful of it."

Kakashi merely nodded his head before he pulled an icha-icha novel from his pocket and started to follow Fukasaku and the rest of the toads and people. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was also rubbing the back of head and following behind everyone, as he thought to himself.

'_Damn, I know I fucked up, but I think Pa is overreacting a bit, I mean what the hell can anyone do with a broken hitai-ate?'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deep inside Orochimaru's main base in the heart of Otogakure, the Snake Sannin had sent for his newest protégé to assign a mission to him. A few minutes later a young man with onyx colored hair and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso and adorned with a small version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He also wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and black arm-guards that covered his forearms that stretched up to reach his upper biceps. A large purple rope belt around his waist was tied in a bow, in which he carried a sword. All in all his attire was very similar to his master, as Sasuke Uchiha bowed down and addressed his sensei.

"How may I serve you Orochimaru-sama?"

"Ssssssasuke-kun, I need you to be ready infiltrate our former home village and retrieve a message, which will be released on October 10th."

"A message to be released, I don't understand my lord, why on that date?"

"Have you forgotten the importance of that date my young protégé. That date will mark the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Youko at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage 16 years ago."

"I had forgotten my lord, my apologies, but what is this message you speak of?"

"Before the beloved Yondaime sacrificed his life to ssssssssseal away the Kyuubi no Youko into your former teammate. He left a message to be conveyed to the people of the Leaf village on the 16th anniversary of his death and defeat of the fox-demon. Like the rest of the people, I have been patiently waiting for 16 years to hear what my former rival had to sssssssssay."

"I understand Orochimaru-sama; I shall retrieve this message for you as you command."

"I leave it you then Ssssssasuke-kun."

It was then a young man wearing a pair of circular glasses with black eyes and ash-grey hair tied into a ponytail entered the room. The man wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt and fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hands. A white cloth waistband worn at an angle was tied around dark purple pants, which bore a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have some news that I think might be of interest to you." Kabuto Yakushi announced in a gnarled voice, as he absently rubbed a horizontal scar across his throat.

"Ahhh Kabuto-kun, what news do you have for me?"

"During one of our recent raids into the Fire Country, as your men were going through spoils of their efforts of the past few months, I noticed a couple of items that I believe will be of great interest to both you my lord and to young Sasuke as well."

Kabuto then lay before the Snake Sannin and Sasuke two items. One item was a customized horned hitai-ate that had been split-in-half with the kanji for "Oil" written on it, which was a symbol for the Toads of Myoboku. The other item was an orange-colored jumpsuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back and a large white collar.

"That's the dobe's suit!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise.

"And that is my foolish fellow Toad-Sage of a Sannin hitai-ate." Orochimaru calmly stated, before asking.

"Where did the merchant get these items from?"

"Regrettably Lord Orochimaru, we do not know, as he had already been killed. However, according to his records he had traveled through many lands over the years. So he could have acquired them within the past few months or few years, there is no way to know."

"A pity, very well take the items away as they are of no use to ussssss, other than to confirm that Jiraiya and Naruto are sssssssstill alive."

As Kabuto knelt down to retrieve the items, Sasuke spoke up.

"Orochimaru-sama, don't get rid of those items, they can be of use to us."

"What do have in mind Sssssssasuke-kun?"

"First, Kabuto go get a prisoner who can fit into that jumpsuit."

"I don't take orders from you Uchiha!" Kabuto spat and glared angrily at the Uchiha boy and released some killing intent. While Sasuke merely glared back and released some of his own.

"SSSSSSSSSTAND DOWN BOTH OF YOU!" The Snake Sannin roared, as he released his own killing intent towards his two protégés.

Both Sasuke and Kabuto quickly lowered their heads in submission, before Sasuke finally spoke up and contritely said.

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama, but if Kabuto-san would be willing to procure a prisoner as I requested, I can better explain my idea to you, which I believe you will quite enjoy upon hearing."

A nod from Orochimaru to Kabuto was all that was needed for the first apprentice of the Snake Sannin to leave the room and return with a prisoner who was small enough to fit into the orange-colored jumpsuit. Once the prisoner was fitted into the article of clothing, he was brought before Orochimaru and Sasuke, who asked Kabuto a question.

"Kabuto, have my chakra coils healed sufficiently that I can utilize the Chidori technique once again?"

"Yes, Sasuke it's been over a year since our attack upon the Leaf village where you were injured. You should now be able to utilize ninjutsu without any debilitating affects to your body anymore."

"Excellent, that's just what I wanted to hear…Chidori!"

Instantly, the unmistakable sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air, as a large amount of lightning chakra filled Sasuke's hand, before he charged forward and thrusts the Chidori through the orange jumpsuit and into the heart of the prisoner, who let out a garbled scream before dropping to the floor dead. Sasuke then ordered the guards to strip the prisoner of the jumpsuit and dispose of the body. Upon completion of this Sasuke took the jumpsuit and kneeling before Orochimaru presented it to him and said.

"Orochimaru-sama, I believe we should leave a gift for Tsunade and the rest of the dobe's friends and comrades back in the leaf village. They all believe that the Toad-Sage and Naruto are going to return and save them from us. Well what would they think if presented with a gift bearing your former teammate's broken hitai-ate and my former teammate's bloody jumpsuit. I would think at the very least it would severely cripple their morale if not outright destroy it. I can give it to the Slug-slut when I go to the village to retrieve that message in a week."

"Ku, ku, ku, Ssssssasuke-kun, I like the way you think. That is a most ssssssplendid idea to deal a crippling psychological blow to Tsunade and the Leaf village in general."

"Thank you for your praise my lord."

"Come Sssssssasuke-kun; let us prepare the package that Tsunade will receive our gift in. I'm quite certain whoever opens it after were done will get a big bang out of it."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Early the next morning, Fukasaku had awoken the trio of Leaf shinobi and ordered them to follow him. It took the group less than ten minutes of travel, before appearing at a fountain filled with statues of toads around it. At first glance, Naruto was surprised to see that that it wasn't water that resided in the fountain, though he wasn't sure what it was. Fukasaku then stopped right in front of the fountain, as he eyed the entire group before speaking.

"Jiraiya-chan and Kakashi-chan, please excuse us for the duration of this training, for I wish to tutor Naruto-chan alone."

The two older shinobi just nodded and left the premises. Now alone with Naruto, the elder toad started explaining.

"Now, Naruto-chan let us begin. Senjutsu is a very rare form of chakra manipulation that consists of mixing natural energy with your chakra. As you undoubtedly know, chakra consists of unity between spiritual and physical energy. Natural energy is then considered the third part. Now when you are able to perfectly blend the natural energy chakra with your own, you can achieve Sage Mode. And when in Sage Mode, one can drastically increase the strength of all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu."

As the elder toad explained, Naruto was beginning to feel a headache starting. He had lost count on how many times he had heard lectures from Iruka about chakra back at the academy and they always bored him to death. And within the past few weeks Jiraiya had been droning on about Senjutsu chakra and only recently had he begun to understand the concept behind its chakra. He nodded at Fukasaku, although he was using every bit of his willpower to retain the important albeit boring information.

"Are you paying attention to me boy?" As soon as the elder toad asked this question, the same staff appeared in his hand and Naruto nodded eagerly, fearing the dreaded weapon more than anything.

"Hai Fukasaku-Senpai!" the elder toad smirked, pleased that Naruto had at least remembered to address him properly.

Jiraiya had informed Fukasaku that he had grilled the boy with the theory of Senjutsu chakra throughout the trip to Mt. Myoboku, so he was confident that the boy had at least understood the basic concept behind Sage chakra, before he continued on.

"Good, now in order to use Senjutsu, the user must possess an enormous chakra capacity above all else. Which you already do or we wouldn't even be having this conversation in this place. Normally it takes a long time for someone to master Senjutsu even with high chakra capacity, but as you've indicated you don't have that luxury. That being said, we're going to do the crash course. This fountain before you carries the sacred oil of the Toads. When you are attempting to gather natural energy, you must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature. By using this special toad oil, it allows the natural energy to enter your body."

Fukasaku finished by putting his finger inside the fountain and applying the oil on Naruto's hand. As soon as that happened, the blonde started feeling the excessive energy invading his coils. One second later, his skin started to change and his limbs were transforming into those of a toad. Fukasaku suddenly appeared and belted Naruto's head with his metal staff and Naruto returned to normal immediately.

"Damn, if you knew that would happen, why did you apply it in the first place?" Naruto screamed in fury, as he imagined himself taking that staff and chasing after the elder toad.

"I did that in order to show you the danger of this training. Do you see the statues around the fountain? They were once humans who attempted the same thing as you are now and failed. Humans are not used to natural energy and thus cannot sustain it for long. Getting hit by this special staff during the transformation will reverse the toad transformation by knocking all the natural energy out of the gatherer. It's dangerous to learn how to gather natural energy without the bat because there is no other way to reverse the toad transformation. Furthermore, if the transformation is completed, not even the staff can reverse it and the user becomes a toad statue forever. Only my staff can save you from becoming a statue. There is no other way Naruto-chan for you to achieve Sage status, unless you train with this oil until you can sustain natural energy."

"Then what exactly am I suppose to do Fukasaku-Senpai?"

"You must balance your physical and spiritual energy with the natural energy you gather from nature. If you can achieve a perfect balance between the physical and spiritual energies of your own chakra and the energies of nature, they can produce a new and stronger chakra, called Senjutsu chakra."

"Is Senjutsu chakra really that powerful Fukasaku-Senpai?"

"Naruto-chan, as I told you earlier, those who are able to create and use Senjutsu chakra are able to enter a physical state called "Sage Mode". When active, Sage Mode increases the user's strength and speed, as well as augments the power of their techniques immeasurably."

Naruto pondered everything the elder toad had just said and though he didn't relish the idea of constantly being beaten by that damn bat. If this was the only way for him to get stronger, he had to endure it. He needed to get as strong as he could for what was ahead of him. Not only to protect himself against the likes of the Akatsuki, the teme and Orochimaru, but to protect all of his precious people from those threats as well.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Jiraiya were busy sparring against each other. When Naruto was off on his own training or creating new jutsu's the two veteran Leaf shinobi would spar occasionally, so as to train Kakashi as well. Minato was truly a gifted shinobi, but apparently he was also a gifted teacher. From what Kakashi had told Jiraiya, his son the Fourth Hokage had given a scroll to Kakashi when he was promoted to Jounin. Said scroll contained tasks to be completed by Kakashi, which included objectives such as mastery of his Sharingan eye, physical exercises that would equal Might Gai's training and chakra manipulation exercises that not even Jiraiya knew existed. Throughout the training, Jiraiya set himself to aid Kakashi in finishing the list of activities registered in the scroll. Kakashi admitted he had stopped doing them a few years after the Yondaime's death.

Now, Jiraiya saw that if Kakashi kept up this training he could rival even a Sannin in a couple years if not sooner. As it was, Kakashi had already attained Kage level strength and skill and Jiraiya felt a sense of comfort in knowing that if something were to happen to him, then Kakashi would be more than able to protect Naruto from Akatsuki.

As Jiraiya leaned back onto the stem and under the shade of a rather large toadstool and watched Kakashi work on some chakra manipulation exercises, a warm smile spread across his face. The past two and a half had not nearly been the ordeal he originally envisioned it would be when they started this training mission for Naruto. Jiraiya had found after spending a great deal of time with his traveling companions that he rather enjoyed the company of Kakashi and Naruto, even if the latter had the amazing ability of pissing him off with a passion on occasions.

The Sannin couldn't help but chuckle, as the trio's relationship with one another had grown even stronger and more comfortable when they assumed the guise of the Hanzo family. The role of the elder father traveling the lands with his two young sons had served them well, but Jiraiya was still amazed at the ease in which they all fell into their roles. Over the past two years both Naruto and Kakashi had taken on the roles of younger and older siblings and truly acted the part with one another, even during the times in which the trio was alone. Jiraiya could tell that their former role of student and teacher was now a thing of the past and deep down realized a sense of family was something both Naruto and Kakashi had needed for a long time in their lives.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Some would consider Naruto to be a genius; others attributed his success to how stubbornly indomitable his will was, refusing to stop even when the odds weren't in his favor. Even others would say it was his use of the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that allowed Naruto to be as successful as he was. However, the truth of the matter is that it was a combination of all three aspects that made Naruto as special as he is.

Two months had passed since he first started this training and being constantly beaten by Fukasaku's staff, the blond was sitting on top of the oil fountain with his eyes changed to that of a toad. Fukasaku was looking at the boy with a smile on his face and was amazed that not only was Naruto remaining in total control and not transforming into a toad, but his concentration was so great and vast that he was able to maintain 10 shadow clones along with him. And though the clones were in no danger of transforming, as no oil was applied to them. The will Naruto exerted to keep them meditating along side of him, must surely play a factor in the young boy reaching a level of concentration that had taken Jiraiya nearly two years to attain Fukasaku pondered to himself.

In fact, the elder toad had not been required to use his staff at all today. Which was a far cry from a few weeks ago where Fukasaku was administering he estimated close to fifty hits on a daily basis. However, even then the elder toad was amazed at Naruto determination and resiliency, as any normal human being would have succumbed to unconsciousness. Not even once did the blonde Jinchuuriki even come close to submit, as his resolve was just that strong. Jiraiya had told Fukasaku that Naruto would master everything through sheer stubbornness and will to never quit despite the odds. Now that the boy's body and chakra coils were accustomed to nature energy, it was time for Naruto to learn how to use it.

"Now, Naruto-chan, we'll proceed with the second part of our training. Unfortunately, you won't have an oil source with you, so that option is out. Like Jiraiya-chan, you will require the help of a medium, me to gather and sustain natural energy."

The elder toad jumped on Naruto's shoulder and started gathering the nature energy in order to sync with the blond. All of a sudden, Fukasaku felt the dark and evil energy of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto and was forced away from him. After another failed attempt, Fukasaku realized that the Kyuubi no Youko wouldn't allow him to synchronize with Naruto, meaning that Naruto wouldn't be able to use Senjutsu, at least not with his help. Upon explaining this to the boy, he could see the look of shock and anger from the boy.

"So what…You hit my head with that damn staff of yours for two months straight for nothing?"

It was all clear now in Naruto's mind, revenge was all that was left for him, as he thought of ways to steal the weapon and avenge his head.

"I'm not saying you can't use natural energy, I'm saying that you can't use it by normal means that's all. There is one method, although considering your hyperactive nature, it's considered almost impossible."

"What is it? No matter what, I'll master it. I won't give up now!" The elder toad smirked at that.

For someone like Naruto, he was expecting those words indeed. However, he still maintained his opinion.

"You are obliged to remain still, while gathering nature energy."

Fukasaku heard the boy saying it was easy, but he still maintained the smile on his face.

"You can say it's easy, but I will tell you right now it's almost impossible. Even if willing your body to stop moving, you can't hold on for long. One small twitch, one move is all it takes for everything to come crashing down. Not to mention that you'll be gathering natural energy in the mean time. If you move even if it's only blinking your eye, you'll have to start all over again."

After Fukasaku explained everything, Naruto began to realize the reason behind the toad's skepticism.

"Follow me Naruto-chan, I'll take you to your new meditation place."

Half an hour later, the two – ninja and toad – stopped in front of a rather peculiar mountain. Its base was relatively small compared to its size, easily reaching into the clouds. Glancing down at the elder toad, Naruto started to shiver. Fukasaku was looking at the top of the mountain and began to explain that this new method of training consisted of the boy meditating on top of a wooden square, balanced on the top of the mountain, which by the way was as thin as a nail. Needless to say, Naruto couldn't maintain the necessary balance up there and had fallen multiple times. His face upon falling to his death was quite humorous to the elder toad, as he used his long and surprisingly strong tongue to save the boy every time he fell.

After four more months and Kami only knows how many falls, Fukasaku decided to use another approach. Like a parent holding the bicycle for his kid on the first time, the toad held Naruto up with his tongue and was slowly releasing its hold as he saw that the boy was getting the hand of it. By the end of the fourth month of trying, Fukasaku released his hold on the boy and watched with a smile as he saw the amount of natural energy gathered around the boy. Finally, he had learned how to remain perfectly still and one with nature. When Naruto opened his eyes, the same toad ones were revealed, earning an even bigger smile from the toad in front of him. Naruto was about to say anything when a blue bird landed on his shoulder, thus disrupting the ninja's concentration.

He fell once more, but this time Fukasaku wasn't there to save him. Naruto landed on the ground hard, but found that he wasn't hurt at all.

"Six months must be a new record, Naruto-chan. I remember it took Jiraiya-chan nearly three years atop that peak and he still can't maintain and gather natural energy without use of a medium. You've achieved a level he was never able to Naruto-chan!" Fukasaku exclaimed with pride and excitement.

Naruto smiled brightly at his teacher.

"Now that you learned how to gather natural energy on your own, how about I teach you some neat skills to go along with it?"

With that said, Fukasaku started Naruto's training of utilizing Senjutsu chakra, as well as constant spars using the toad's Taijutsu that was particularly effective with natural energy. The idea behind the katas was awesome in Naruto's mind. Even without actually hitting the opponent, the Senjutsu chakra on Naruto's body could be extended from his body and hit the enemy. The young Leaf nin didn't take too long to learn the katas. After that, he and Fukasaku went at each other in spars for weeks on end. During these spars Naruto discovered that if he had some of his shadow clones gather natural energy elsewhere while he fights. Once he has run out of his own Senjutsu chakra, he has one of the clones disperse, giving him the clone's natural energy and allowing him to enter Sage Mode again.

Fukasaku was stunned at the sheer brilliance of this tactic, as it allowed Naruto to enter and reenter Sage Mode multiple times in a fight something the elder Toad Sage had never even considered possible before. Working with Naruto on this new method he had developed, they had found that there was a limit to the maximum number of shadow clones that Naruto can use. The young Jinchuuriki found he could create up to five shadow clones to use for gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he had enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto used only two shadow clones to gather Senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times in a fight. Naruto also theorized that it is possible to lengthen the time he is in Sage Mode.

The rest of Naruto's training in Senjutsu revolved around adapting it with normal Ninjutsu techniques, as for example Naruto was able to use Senjutsu chakra to increase the size of the Rasengan technique. Naruto was even thinking of a side project, consisting of adding his wind element to his Rasengan. He had already asked Jiraiya about the possibility and was told that the Rasengan was in fact an incomplete technique. The Yondaime had wanted to mix a chakra element and shape into it, thus perfectly completing the technique.

Jiraiya figured that if the father couldn't do it, then his son would.

The boy also used his Senjutsu in conjunction with his wind chakra and managed to create a wind blade using a mere kunai. While chakra conducting blades worked better, the Senjutsu increased the wind chakra's control and strength, allowing Naruto to create a very deadly wind chakra blade using a mere kunai. Seeing this, Fukasaku asked one of the swordsman toads to give Naruto some pointers in Kenjutsu as well. Depending on Naruto's control, he could even add a second wind sword.

Naruto use of multiple shadow clones increased what he was able to learn in Senjutsu, as well as fighting techniques in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. During any off time which was rare, Naruto worked studiously in developing more He was left alone concerning jutsu creation, which suited him just fine, as neither Jiraiya nor Kakashi knew much about wind jutsu's, so they wouldn't be able to help him much in this regard. In fact, the first three jutsu's his mind formulated by using a blending of Senjutsu chakra in combination with his natural elemental chakra of wind would prove to be very effective and deadly techniques once completed and mastered. Naruto named the three jutsu's as follows.

_Senpou Futon Kyoumou Gufuu (Sage Arts – Wind Release: Fierce Hurricane Technique)_

_Senpou Futon Furaisu no Tatsumaki (Sage Arts – Wind Release Slicing Tornado Technique)_

_Senpou Futon Ikusen Kazehari (Sage Arts - Thousand Wind Needles Technique)_

It took him little time to develop the theory behind the three jutsus, before he set to work to create them. Summoning two kage bunshins, he worked endlessly in order to master all three of his new jutsu. According to Jiraiya, training at Mt. Myoboku would be the last of his training before they returned to the Hidden Leaf village. And Naruto was going to make sure he made the most of every single minute available in order to improve. The Young Jinchuuriki knew he had enemies to face that were considered S-ranked when he started this training trip. So Naruto was under no illusions that he wouldn't be the only one that had gotten stronger during the three plus years he had been away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi landed on his back with a resounding thud, before he raised a white cloth into the air and waved it around signifying his surrender. Rising up onto his elbows to look at his opponents, the Copy-nin exhaled a heavy sigh. He was exhausted after this spar against not one, but two opponents utilizing the Toad Sage Mode technique. To be honest, Kakashi was surprised he had lasted in the spar as long as he had against such overpowering adversaries. Still Kakashi was amazed at the vast difference in appearance between Jiraiya and Naruto in their Sage Modes.

Jiraiya took on a number of toad-like traits when using Sage Mode. His appearance was altered in aspects such as his nose growing bigger and gaining warts. The Sannin also grew excess hair in a goatee and toad-like eyes. Further transformation attributes included him taking on a toad-like stature and the lines on his face became much thicker, taking over each side of his face.

However in Naruto's case, unlike Jiraiya, he is able to perfectly balance the natural energy with his own chakra. This allows him to use the true Sage Mode, which retains all of his normal physical characteristics except for toad-like eyes: yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes; the mark of a true sage on each eye.

As both Fukasaku and Shima his wife and fellow elder toad jumped off of Jiraiya's shoulders, the Toad Sannin began to revert back to his human form. Shima's appearance was similar to her husbands, but with a few differences. Shima had a lighter green underside and bore purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an old woman' look. She also wore a high-collared cape that wrapped around her body just as Fukasaku did, but her cape was colored dark purple.

Naruto as well began powering down from his Toad Sage Mode and once finished exhaled a sigh of relief. It was then the Fukasaku turned to his wife and asked.

"So what do you think Ma, is Kakashi-chan ready?"

"Hai Pa, I believe he is."

"Bunta, what say you?" Fukasaku shouted to the Boss King of Toads who had been observing the spar between Kakashi, Naruto, and Jiraiya.

Gamabunta inhaled then exhaled a large plume of smoke from his pipe and in a deep bellowing voice answered.

"He lasted over 10 minutes against two Toad Sage's, so I think he's ready, but I'm not sure the fur-ball is going to accept a new summoner."

"Master Jiraiya, Fukasaku-sama, I don't understand, exactly what am I ready for? Kakashi questioned in confusion.

"Remember before we left to travel to Mt. Myoboku, I told you that the toads were holding something for you."

"Hai, I do remember you saying you thought I'd reached the point where I had gotten strong enough to utilize and handle what the toads had for me, but you wouldn't tell me what that was?"

"Well I decided when we got here that a little more additional training on your part would help in the success of this endeavor and after a full year, I believe you are now at the point in strength and skills to handle and accept your legacy."

"I still don't understand Master-Jiraiya."

"We will now explain everything to you Kakashi-chan." Fukasaku replied, before adding.

"Bunta, call forth Gama!"

The might Boss King of Toads inhaled a deep breath causing his body to expand outwards before releasing a thunderous croak that seemed to resonate throughout Mt. Myoboku. A minute later, a very large toad, big enough for a person to ride on his back landed near the elder toads. His orange skin was covered in blue markings and he had bandages wrapped around his body and left foreleg, while wearing a necklace with seven large beads on it, with the kanji for "loyalty" on the central largest one. The large orange toad bowed slightly in honor of the elder toads as Fukasaku spoke.

"Kakashi-chan, allow me to introduce to you Gama the keeper of the Toad Summoning contract scroll."

"Hey Gama, long time no see!" Naruto shouted out in greeting, as he had first met the toad the same day he had met Jiraiya.

Gama croaked in response to Naruto, as Fukasaku continued on.

"As I said Kakashi-chan, Gama is the keeper of the Toad Summoning contract scroll and..."

"I think I know where this is going and I thank you for the honor of considering me for the Toad Summoning contract Fukasaku-sama, but I already belong to the Dog Summoning contract scroll." Kakashi stated interrupting the elder green toad.

"Impatient youth, I already know about your relationship with the dog contract and if you hadn't interrupted me then you would have learned I was not going to offer you the chance of signing the Toad Summoning contract scroll, but another contract. In fact, one might say it is your destiny to sign this other contract, but before you do, call forth your lead Ninken (Ninja hound) to our realm."

Kakashi bit his thumb to draw some blood onto his hand before slamming his palm onto the ground and shouting.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

As the smoke from Kakashi's summoning disappeared, standing before the one-eyed Jounin was a small pug with light brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears along with droopy eyes. The canine also bore pink-colored paws with a bandage on his right leg and was wearing the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consisted of a blue vest with the heno-heni-moheji seal and a Konoha hitai-ate worn on top of his head. This dog also had a sharp witted tongue, as he looked up and said.

"What's up Kakashi?"

"Pakkun, it's been a long time." Fukasaku stated in greeting, startling the small brown dog.

"Fukasaku-sama, I'm honored you remember me after so many years." Pakkun respectfully replied, as he nodded his head towards the elder toad.

Pakkun then looked around and saw everyone who was present and turning back to Fukasaku asked in curiosity.

"If I may be so bold and ask, why exactly am I here? I've not been to Mt. Myoboku since Kakashi's fath…."

Pakkun abruptly stopped speaking, as if realizing something before looking at the elder toad and asked in a quivering voice.

"You mean it's time Fukasaku?"

"Hai Pakkun, he has reached sufficient power and skill to accept the legacy."

Kakashi was getting frustrated and finally his patience wore out.

"Pakkun, what is going on here?"

"What's going on Kakashi is it's time for you to sign off on the strongest canine summoning contract."

"I don't understand, I've already signed the canine contract."

"No, you've signed the Dog Summoning contract scroll, which is a subcontract of the almighty canine contract. Once you've signed that contract, you will be able to summon the most powerful canine summons in existence and call upon his aid just as your father once did many years ago."

"My, my father!" Kakashi exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Enough chit-chat, Ma give Kakashi-chan a chakra boost larvae to replenish the chakra he lost during his spar with Jiraiya-chan and Naruto-chan."

Before Kakashi could utter a word of protest, Shima had reached into a pouch and pulled out a squiggling white caterpillar type insect and hopped up to shove it into Kakashi's mouth who gagged a bit before swallowing it down. A moment later, the silver-haired nin felt incredible, as his entire body was suddenly rejuvenated. It was then that Fukasaku signaled Gama and the large orange toad unfurled his tongue and laid a summoning contract onto the ground. When the elder green toad unfurled the contract, Kakashi was stunned as there was only one name written inside of it…Sakumo Hatake.

As Kakashi stared at his father's name, Fukasaku jumped onto his shoulder and in calm reassuring tone of voice said.

"Hai Kakashi-chan, this is your father's legacy that he left with us to keep until the day you or one of your descendants would attain the power and skills needed to be able to summon such a mighty creature. Sakumo hoped that it would be you to carry on this summoning tradition within your clan and I can't help but feel that he is smiling in Kami's realm in seeing this day come for you Kakashi-chan."

"And you believe I've grown strong enough Fukasaku-sama."

"You're every bit as strong as your father was the day he signed the summoning contract."

"Exactly, who or what will I be summoning if I sign the contract."

"You will be summoning the most powerful and undisputed leader of all canine summons Kakashi. You will be summoning the almighty Shukun Ookami." Pakkun stated with reverence etched in his voice.

"Lord Wolf!" Kakashi exclaimed in shock.

"Hai Kakashi-chan, Lord Wolf. Now are you ready to accept your father's legacy to you."

The silver-haired Leaf Jounin paused a moment and thought about his father. For many years he had held a lot of anger, shame, and even guilt about the man after his death. However, after spending the last three and a half years with Naruto and Jiraiya and the bonds they had formed with one another. Kakashi had found forgiveness in his heart and let go of those feelings. It also didn't hurt that he was able to gain a measure of revenge over a year ago in Tyrannia against the very man who had betrayed his father and team, which had led to Sakumo's unfortunate passing and the circumstances behind it. Exhaling a heavy sigh, the only thought that Kakashi had was if he was worthy enough to carry on his father's legacy and stated with concern.

"Hai Fukasaku-sama, I will accept my father's legacy, I only hope I am truly worthy to bear it."

"You are more than worthy of it young Hatake. If you were not, then you never would have received my or Shima's, along with Gamabunta's approval. Now, prick the top of your finger and sign your name next to your fathers. The Ookami Summoning contract scroll requires that the signature is written in the blood of the summoner."

Kakashi did as instructed and once finished, the scroll glowed a moment before the light faded away and Fukasaku stated.

"Your signature has been accepted, now go out into that field and summon Lord Ookami to you and don't skimp on the chakra in doing so. Like Bunta, to summon such a mighty creature requires the summoner to use a massive amount of chakra to achieve success."

Kakashi walked out 100 yards into the field and glancing back at the toads standing alongside Jiraiya and Naruto; he turned back around and said to himself.

"Well, here goes everything….** Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Instantly, there was a brilliant flash of light and a massive amount of smoke appeared on the ground where Kakashi had struck. After a moment, the smoke began to dissipate to show a very surprised Kakashi now standing atop the head of grey and black colored wolf who was as large and tall as Gamabunta. However, before Kakashi could even ponder his next move the gargantuan canine growled out.

"**_What the hell is going on? Who dared to disturb my slumber and summon me to these horrendous swamp lands of the toads of all places!"_**

"**I'd watch your tongue Ookami when talking about my homeland unless you'd like to lose it permanently!"** Gamabunta bellowed, while tapping a finger onto the hilt of his tanto blade.

"**_Bunta you fat amphibian, you had best watch that elongated worm of a tongue of yours with me. I'd eat you right now, but I don't feel like chewing on my meal for the next 50 years!"_**

"**You're welcome to try fur-ball; I could use a nice wolf-skin rug for my home!"**

"Enough both of you, you're petty squabbles are not the reason Lord Wolf is here today!" Fukasaku shouted in a commanding voice, silencing the two might summons.

_"_**_Why am I here Fukasaku-sama and how were you able to summon me?"_**

"We did not summon you great Ookami, but the man standing atop your head did."

It was then that Kakashi jumped down onto the snout of the huge wolf to where he could be seen by Ookami before nervously waving his hand and saying.

"Umm, hello Lord Wolf."

Ookami's eyes narrowed, before he suddenly flipped his snout upward and launched Kakashi from it. The huge wolf then attempted to snatch the Leaf Jounin out of the sky with his massive jaws. Fortunately, Gamabunta had plucked Kakashi out of the air before the fearsome jaws snapped down onto him and brought the Leaf Jounin to safety.

"Lord Wolf, what are you doing? This man is the one who summoned you!" Fukasaku yelled in distress.

"**_You lie to me old-toad! There is only one human who has been able to summon me and he died over twenty-five years ago!"_**

"It is no lie oh great and powerful Shukun Ookami. For this man is the living legacy of the one you speak of! He has also served as an honorable and noble bearer of the Dog Summoning scroll!"

Ookami looked around before he finally spied the little brown pug who was speaking to him and growled out.

"**_Pakkun, you little wretch of a canine. What do you mean this human is the living legacy of the one I spoke of?"_**

"Take a sniff and you will understand Lord Wolf."

Snorting in derision, Ookami took a couple of steps forward before lowering his head to Kakashi until it was inches from his body and inhaled the Jounin's scent through his nose. After a minute, the colossal wolf rose up again and growled out.

"**_It's Sakumo's pup!"_**

"Indeed he is and as you can see by being brought here, Kakashi has attained the power level and skill of Sakumo. So will you allow him to fulfill the Hatake legacy and become your next summoner almighty Ookami?" Fukasaku asked in a courteous voice.

"**_He must pass the same test Sakumo had to for me allow this!"_**

Kakashi didn't like the ominous tone Lord Ookami had used when he said test and hesitantly asked Fukasaku.

"What exactly do you mean by test?"

"It's quite simple Kakashi-chan, subdue Lord Ookami and don't die in the process, that's all."

Before the one-eyed Leaf Jounin could ask the elder toad to further elaborate on what he had just said, he suddenly found himself leaping out of the way of a gigantic paw, which came crashing down onto the spot he had previously been standing. After that it was all Kakashi could do to avoid the snapping jaws and paw strikes, as the massive wolf summons leapt about and chased the Leaf shinobi all over the field.

"This doesn't seem like a fair test Fukasaku-Senpai!" Naruto openly complained, as he watched Kakashi narrowly avoid another paw strike.

"You might be right Naruto-chan, but I don't make the rules when it comes to the Ookami Summoning contract. However, there is a way for Kakashi to subdue Lord Wolf; he just needs to think it through."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean young pupil is how does one punish a disobedient dog?"

"I've never had a dog so I don't know?"

"Well, Kakashi knows, he just needs to figure it out. Because for all of Lord Ookami's strength and power, when it comes down to it, he's still just an oversized canine that's all."

Meanwhile, as Kakashi was still running for his life against the great summons he thought to himself with concern.

'_I can't keep this up much longer, his strikes and snapping jaws are getting closer and closer to nailing me. I've got to end this, but how? Fukasaku said I had to subdue Ookami somehow. I mean it's not like there's a giant newspaper lying around that I can roll up and smack Ookami with, but maybe I don't need a newspaper.'_

Kakashi then spied exactly what he was looking for and leaping over to a tree quickly activated his chidori and sliced through a four foot long thick branch, which he wielded like a sword. Then leaping high in the air and avoiding a lunging snap of Ookam's jaws, he turned around and came plummeting down with the branch held over his head, before he swung the makeshift weapon with all the force he could and brought it crashing down across the bridge of Ookami's nose. What happened next caught everyone off guard, as the almighty Lord Wolf suddenly let loose an ear-piercing yelp that echoed throughout Mt. Myoboku.

After a couple of minutes, as everyone's hearing slowly returned they were greeted to the sight of the lord of all wolf summons lying on all fours with his head resting on the ground and his two front paws stretched out and covering his nose. Kakashi was standing about twenty yards in front of Ookami who quietly growled out in a pained voice to the Leaf shinobi.

"**_You hit me on my nose!"_**

"I'm, I'm sorry Lord Ookami, I was trying to survive the test." Kakashi stammered, suddenly feeling a little guilty upon hearing the hurt in Ookami's voice.

"**_You bopped me on the nose and it really hurts, I don't want to play with you anymore."_**

"Play, playing, you were trying to kill me!"

"**_Foolish mortal, for what reason would I have to kill the human who summoned me? If I was truly trying to kill you I would have, I was just testing your abilities and having some fun." _**

"I apologize again, I didn't know."

"Stop making Kakashi-chan feel guilty Ookami, he did the same thing his father did over thirty-five years ago to subdue you!" Fukasaku shouted, as he landed on Kakashi's shoulder.

"**_And it hurt back then too, you damn old toad!" _**Ookami grumbled in complaint.

"Be that as it may, are you going to accept Kakashi as your new summoner or not Lord Wolf?"

"**_Hai, I accept him. Kakashi-san, jump up here to my head and we will go find a waterfall to which I can cool my nose off in and I'll tell you about some of the adventures your father and I went through together long ago."_**

As Naruto and Jiraiya watched Kakashi stroll away standing atop the head of the almighty wolf summons they were joined by Fukasaku who hopped up on Jiraiya's shoulder and said.

"Naruto-chan, you fought well in the spar against Kakashi-chan. Your concentration and control of Senjutsu chakra has reached a level even Jiraiya-chan hasn't been able to achieve. I dare say there isn't anything left I can teach with regards to Senjutsu."

"You, you mean I'm done?" Naruto asked in a stammering voice.

"Hai, all you need to do is continue with your meditation exercises and strengthening your control over Senjutsu chakra and the sky is the limit for what you can do with it." Fukasaku said with pride before adding.

"Jiraiya-chan, give Naruto his graduation gift and you may put yours back on as well. Your probation is hereby ended."

"Thank Kami for that! Jiraiya exclaimed in relief before pulling out a small storage scroll and flashing through some hand-seals unfurled it to reveal two identical customized horned hitai-ate with the kanji for "Oil" written on both of them. As Jiraiya reached down and picked one up to affix to his head, he handed the other one to Naruto and stated with satisfaction and pride in his grandson.

"Congratulations Naruto, you've surpassed me in the Toad-Sage arts and have earned this."

Naruto stared at the forehead protector in his hand for a moment before looking up and smiling brightly at both Jiraiya and the elder toad, before tying the hitai-ate securely around his sizable left bicep with a black bandanna to match the hitai-ate he proudly wore on his right bicep that Iruka had given him.

"Pervy-Sa...I mean Jiraiya-Senpai, does this mean we get to go home?" Naruto asked with hopeful trepidation.

"Hai kid, we get to return to the Leaf village."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted, as he jumped and pumped a fist into the air.

Both Jiraiya and Fukasaku chuckled at Naruto's jubilant display of excitement at the prospect of returning to Konoha. After a minute, the blonde Jinchuuriki finally calmed down and asked in curiosity.

"Pervy-Sage, how long have we been gone from the Leaf village?"

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya growled out in annoyance, while Fukasaku laughed, before the Toad-Sage answered Naruto's query.

"Well gaki, we had been gone about two and a half years before we arrived here at Mt. Myoboku and it's been a little over a year since then, so about three and half years give or take a couple of months we've been gone."

"Over three and half years, that's a long time, I hope Hinata-chan hasn't forgotten about me or found someone else." Naruto commented in a dejected tone of voice.

"Kid, of all the things to worry about, that shouldn't even pop up in your mind. I've seen the two of you together and that girl loves you so much she would wait 30 years for you to return."

"So Naruto-chan has got himself a girl back home, you'll have to use the reverse-summons technique and bring her here in the future, so Ma and myself can meet her." Fukasaku remarked to his young pupil.

"I'll do that Fukasaku-Sempai." Naruto eagerly replied, before turning to Jiraiya and asking.

"So when do we leave?"

"You'll leave in few days Naruto-chan. The toads want to throw a celebration for you on becoming a Toad-Sage and it will give Kakashi-chan a chance to get acquainted with Lord Ookami. You know, Ma is going to miss you terribly. I remember when Jiriaya-chan left, she was miserable for weeks after that." Fukasaku answered for Jiraiya, before hopping away to find Shima and get preparations started for the celebration.

"A few days, oh that's ok, I guess?" Naruto glumly commented.

"Kid, I know you miss your girlfriend, but you've been gone three and a half years, a few more days aren't going hurt and it means a lot to Ma and Pa to throw you this party." Jiraiya replied in a consoling tone of voice.

"I know and you're right pervy-sage, I just want to get back home as soon as we can, that's all."

"Don't worry about it, in a few days we'll reverse-summons back to the human world and then we'll take the secret paths from the entrance to Mt. Myoboku back to Konoha. It will take us a month get back home and then you get your chance to try all those things you've been dreaming about doing with Hinata."

Naruto's face turned beet red and he began flailing his arms around, while sputtering words a mile a minute in defense, but nothing even remotely understandable left his mouth, which caused Jiraiya to laugh boisterously. After a minute the blonde Jinchuuriki finally calmed down and he and Jiraiya began walking back towards the toad village.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Author Note:** What, no cliffhanger to this chapter, what's going on? Well, I realized there was no way I could top last chapters cliffhanger, so I decided I'd let my readers walk away from this chapter without any anxiety or angst about what's going to happen next? I also came to the conclusion that my last cliffhanger left most of you less than amused. So I knew if I didn't reveal the answer to it in this chapter, the mob with torches and pitchforks probably led by my reader Bow Techsniper, if I read the subtle nuances of his last review correctly would be hot on my heels, lol.

This was the final training chapter for Naruto of the story and I know most of the time that type of chapter is extremely boring to the majority readers. However, after reading this I don't think this chapter falls into that category and I have to give a shout-out to the author Narutoenthusiast for his help on that. He helped me to co-write portions of the training and I have to say between the two of us, I'm proud of what we were able to come up with. Including the three new Senjutsu/Futon techniques thought of by Narutoenthusiast himself.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get an idea of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Musings and News)**

**Musings:**

I know it's been over two months since my last update and to be honest with what's been going on with FFnet and their policy crackdown, I wasn't sure if I would ever update again. So many writers have already fled the site because of this policy initiative instead of sticking around. And leaving FFnet to another site to avoid any hassles or problems is tempting. However, after much soul-searching, I decided I couldn't do that to my readers. I'm still not entirely comfortable with the current situation and I hope FFnet will finally relent and just reinstate their "MA" rating and make everyone happy from the writers, readers, and their advertising sponsors. Written below are my thoughts on the entire matter.

_As many of you already know, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library resulting in some of the best fanfics ever written to be deleted and never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on and on. And we as both writers and readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material._

has always been a place for writers to 'Unleash our Imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content' than to remove it altogether. There are so many other options.

_The most obvious and easy option would be for FFnet to reinstate an MA rating, which they once had years ago. To further protect themselves, FFnet could institute additional filters such as adult or age verification filters. If FFnet is concerned about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute legal or otherwise filed against them. In short, there are several avenues that FFnet can take that don't require the arbitrary deletion of thousands of exceptionally written stories by amateur writers. In fact I find it unbelievable that all of these recent changes FFnet has done to their site, most of which I think were unneccessary and pointless. They can't make the one change everyone wants and that's to reinstate their MA rating._

_This is why I'm asking all of my readers to please do the following._

_Please contact FFnet via email and voice your complaints about this story removal policy and request that FFnet reestablish or create a "MA" rating to which stories can be rerated. If enough emails flood FFnet, then they have to address the issue. It's very easy to email, just click the "help" feature at the bottom of any FFnet page and it will direct you to the URL to contact FFnet._

_Also I would ask that you go to and sign two online petitions fighting against this story removal policy. The first petition already has over 42,000 signatures and is still growing._

_www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-f anfiction-net#_

_(Just close in the spaces at the beginning to use)_

_www. ipetitions petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/_

_I know many people who visit this site are casual readers who don't write stories, pm's, reviews, etc. However, I strongly urge you this one time not to remain silent and to take up the keyboard to express your concerns to FFnet about this story removal policy. Because everyone runs the risk of some if not all of your favorite stories disappearing, unless you allow your voice to heard demanding otherwise._

_Any other authors who wishes to send out a similar plea to their readers are welcome to use this._

_I wish to thank everyone in advance for your help on this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingkakashi_

***For those interested, I do have this story posted on another site MediaMiner . org although, it's only been updated through about 30+ chapters. Mediaminer isn't bad and is definitely better than adult fan fiction, but I may open an account and post my story there as well depending upon if anything happens with FFnet.**

**End of Musings:**

**News:**

As many of you already know, I've been co-writing a Naruto/Hinata/Sakura story with another author Hefster titled "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** For those of you who follow that story and have remained patient with us considering it has been over a year since our last update, I wish to thank all of you. Unfortunately, I have both good news and bad news with regards to the story.

The bad news is that Hefster's job is regrettably taking up all of his time and he is no longer able devote himself to reading fan fiction let alone writing fan fiction any longer. So he is with disappointment leaving the fan fiction universe. Now is the story going to be abandoned? No, that's the good news. I will attempt to finish the story on my own and we are transferring it over to my account and I will edit and repost the chapters over the coming weeks.

Believe me when I say I had no great desire to add more work to myself when it comes to writing stories. However, one of things that really bothers me are authors who leave up incomplete stories on this site and never return to finish them. Because in doing that, all you're doing is creating more people in the future who will read the story up to the point where it is at and then be left utterly frustrated and disappointed that there is no conclusion or closure for the tale and frankly, that's just wrong to do to people.

I suppose I'm being a little old-school about this, but as far as I'm concerned, the only stories that should be listed on FFnet or any fiction writing site are **_works in progress_** and **_completed stories_**_ period_. In my opinion, to keep an incomplete story posted and not continue to write it is the epitome of selfishness. So I don't want to do that to the fans and readers of that story. All I can ask is please be patient with me. I will do the best I can, but this is now the second story I've been co-writing with another author that I've had to take over solely in an attempt to finish it.

To anyone not familiar with the story, if you're interested in reading a rare Naruto/Hinata/Sakura story, then this is one you should checkout. According to the reviews we've gotten on it, it's quite a good read and I hope many of you will become fans of it. as I repost the chapters over the coming weeks.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On a very sad note, the author AzureEmpire someone who I have recommended several times in the past stories you should checkout has decided to leave the Naruto fan fiction writing world for a variety of reasons. Most of the reasons involve life, which I do understand the trials and tribulations of. However, it's still disappointing to me and I'm sure to many others that such a fine author has chosen to go this route and we will no longer be able to read any of his exceptional works regarding the Naruto universe any longer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On another sad note, the final episode of Eureka aired on the SyFy channel 07/16/12. This was truly one of the best Sci-fi television shows to come out within the last 10 years if not longer and although they did end the series well, it still deserved a much longer life than just 85 episodes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

I recently reached a momentous milestone with regards to "Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath," as almost five years to the exact day I posted the very first chapter, my story received its 1,000,000 Hit. I wish to sincerely thank all of you for your help in achieving such a landmark event. One of which I never even remotely imagined happening, when I first began writing this story so long ago.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the past few chapters I've alerted my readers to a couple of polls set up on each of their accounts by the fine authors brown phantom and Zentary asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

Zentary's poll has remained open and is still active.

Regrettably, brown phantom has ended his poll on this question. However, he has started a new poll asking,

**Which is the best Naruto fan fiction story on this site?**

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 picks to please place a vote for me in Zentary's poll. And if you feel this story or any of my stories are worthy of nomination in brown phantom's new poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if its a link on their own freaking site. So go back to my last few chapters to get the links or just do a quick search for the authors both brown phantom and Zentary.

**End of News:**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I only have a few negative things to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#585** – This chapter starts off with a continuation of the Uchiha bros. vs Kabuto with some impressive action from all participants. Kabuto barfs out of his body members of the deceased Sound Four and Edo-Itachi and Sasuke utilize all the cool Uchiha powers to fight them off. Kabuto then somehow barfs out a version of Orochimaru after he's incapacitated Itachi and Sasuke. One thing I should mention is Itachi very talkative and philosophical throughout this battle and is constantly admonishing Kabuto for his line of thinking. Anyway there is some more of this before once again the almighty Uchiha powers allow Itachi and Sasuke to escape. Then as Itachi is about to unleash the Uchiha Izanami technique and end the battle. Kishimoto decides to end the chapter with a cliffhanger of Kabuto cutting Itachi in half right before Sasuke's eyes. A pretty good chapter if you enjoy fight scenes.

**#586** – The Uchiha bros. vs Kabuto continues on and we learn that no Itachi wasn't sliced in half and he continues on battling Kabuto with Sasuke watching. Kabuto attacks once again and seemingly kills Itachi again, but as before Itachi turns into a flock of crows. Kabuto is really confused at this point, attacks Itachi again with the same results. We finally learn that Itachi had already captured Kabuto in the Inazami technique and was in a timeless loop. Content wise there isn't a whole lot to this chapter, but it's still a decent read.

**#587** – This chapter begins with a very complicated explanation from Itachi of how these almighty Uchiha Genjutsu techiniques Inazami and Inazagi work both separately and in conjunction with one another. It all seems pretty far-fetched to me, but I suppose Kishimoto had to take a shot at explaining some of the God-like powers he's given to the Uchiha. Itachi then starts to lament to Sasuke about how he treated him when they were younger. Kabuto makes when last effort to break out of the genjutsu loop and Itachi even tells him how to, but Kabuto refuses to listen. We then get a few more pages of flashbacks of Kabuto's life and you do have to feel just a bit sad for the guy. Overall, another solid chapter, that's four in a row from Kishimoto, I didn't think he had it in him, lol.

**#588** – This chapter starts off with Itachi ready to undo the Edo-Tensei jutsu and send all the dead shinobi Kabuto revived including himself away. He states he's proud he got to serve and protect Konoha one last time which infuriates Sasuke. Sasuke still won't forgive Konoha for what they did to Itachi and still wants to destroy it. Itachi laments a bit about Naruto and then begins to undo the Edo-Tensei. You then cut to the Five Kage battle vs Edo-Madara and he's still kicking the crap out of them. The Tsuchikage Oonoki rallies the five Kage's and unleashes his final attack onto Edo-Madara. The other four Kage's join in on the attack and it seems that they have Edo-Madara on the ropes. But of course Kishimoto's undying love for anyone Uchiha rears its head once again and Edo-Madara unleashes his Susanoo defense, but now in "perfect form" negating the attacks and ending the chapter. A decent chapter, but still too much Kishi love for the Uchiha in it.

**#589** – This chapter is another shining example of how all-powerful Kishimoto loves to make the Uchiha's, as he has Edo-Madara's perfect Susanoo defense give a demonstration of its power to the five Kage's by destroying a few mountains. Edo-Madara then boasts that his perfect Susanoo has the power only a Bijuu can match and that the five Kage's are doomed. You then switch back Itachi learning from Kabuto how to end the Edo-Tensei jutsu. Sasuke vows to his brother that he's still going to destroy Konoha and nothing Itachi says or does will change his mind. Itachi releases the Edo-Tensei jutsu and all the revived dead shinobi everywhere start disappearing, ending the chapter. A decent chapter, but also pretty short in length and not a lot of major content to it other than we learn that Sasuke is still an ass.

**#590** – This chapter is completely Uchiha focused, as it reveals all the truths and participants behind the Uchiha massacre. Itachi shares all of this with Sasuke. This was all cool to learn, but the ending of this chapter I found utterly ridiculous. Itachi who has been trying and striving this whole time to turn Sasuke away from the dark path he's on leaves these final words to him ending the chapter.

"You don't have to forgive me. No matter what you decide to do from now on….I will love you forever."

I'm sure the people of Konoha would love to hear that Itachi essentially gave his ok to Sasuke to go ahead and kill them and destroy the Leaf village. Because hey, even if you do that, I'm still going to love you. A pretty good chapter, until the end with Itachi's insane and bewildering goodbye to Sasuke.

**#591** – This chapter begins with scene switches all around the various battlefields of the Edo revived shinobi disappearing, including Edo badass Madara. Then you switch over to a scene of Dan being released and of course he has a spiritual jutsu that will delay him vanishing and his spirit goes flying off to see Tsunade. At this point I start getting sick to my stomach. You switch back to the five Kage battle and it seems Edo Madara wants to get one last shot in onto the Kage's before he disappears. He launches a vicious Katon attack, which Tsunade intercepts and defeats, but then the specialized jutsu she's been using to keep herself from getting injured runs out. Edo Madara uses the last remnant of Susanoo to try and kill Tsunade, as she is defenseless now. Just as Susanoo is about to hit, Tsunade is miraculously saved by you guessed it, Dan's spirit. At this point I lose my lunch, as the next few pages are pointless reunited Dan and Tsunade crap. The chapter ends with of course Edo Madara not vanishing, as he knows how to counteract the Edo-Tensei and remain. So between the Dan/Tsunade garbage and once again an example of Kishi's love for the Uchiha at the end, this chapter was worthless in my opinion.

**#592** – This chapter starts off with Sasuke going philosophical and wondering about the meaning of life. Then after an absence of 18 chapters Zuigetsu and Juugo show up and reunite with Sasuke. You then switch back to the five Kage battle and Edo Madara has grown bored fighting the Kage's and decides to go after Naruto and the Kyuubi. Then you switch over to Naruto's battle with Tobi. Naruto taunts him a bit and then Tobi decides he needs to unleash hi most powerful attack. Then you switch back to Sasuke and Zuigetsu and Juugo inform him that Edo-Tensei Madara is still around and hasn't disappeared. Now how these two would know that is beyond me? I guess it's just another one of the numerous inconsistencies that Kishimoto is famous for, not a major error, but still an error. Anyway Juugo tends to Anko who we learn is still alive and Zuigetsu shows Sasuke what they found at Orochimaru's lair. Whatever the scroll contained freaks Sasuke out so much that he's decided he's going to revive Orochimaru to get the answers he wants. Apparently he needs the Snake Sannin to help find "The one who knows everything" and the chapter ends. There really isn't a lot to this chapter, as it was a set-up and filler chapter of what's to come, so it was alright.

**#593** – This chapter starts off with Zuigetsu freaking out and arguing with Sasuke about reviving Orochimaru. Sasuke with Juugo's support ignores him and then using a piece of Kabuto's body and Anko's cursed seal grows a giant snakehead out of Anko's neck, which then spits out Orochimaru. You then get some banter between Orochimaru and Suigetsu and Sasuke along with a lame explanation of how he was able to be revived from Anko's cursed seal. Anyway, Orochimaru agrees to help Sasuke and they go off to find "The one who knows everything" ending the chapter. I actually really enjoyed this chapter if for nothing else having a walking breathing Orochimaru around spices up the story in my opinion, as he is one of my most favorite villains.

**#594** – This chapter switches back to Naruto's fight with Tobi. And we learn that the Gedou Mazou statue is in actuality the vessel of Juubi (Ten-Tailed Demon). Tobi is now attempting to revive the Juubi or Progenitor, as the Kyuubi refers to him. Apparently, Tobi was finally able to get a hold of some chakra from both the Hachibi and Kyuubi. How he was able to do this was through the Amber Pot that was used to seal away the Kin-Gin brothers and one of Hachibi's torn off tentacles. This is all explained to everyone through a mind-link by Kyuubi. One interesting note in this chapter is that Tobi makes a personal reference about Kakashi, which strengthens my belief that he is actually Obito. Tobi then informs everyone that he doesn't need a perfectly resurrected Juubi to unleash his master plan of the Infinite Tsukyomi. The rest of the chapter is Tobi spouting off about the ultimate Uchiha Genjutsu technique and then some chest thumping from Naruto about how he's going to stop him ending the chapter and setting up for a one-on-one fight between Naruto and Tobi. Overall, this chapter was good, not great, but good.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 157 freaking issues!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**A Kunoichi's Need"** by **Rictor Yagami:** This is a interesting and emotional tale based around a love triangle involving Shikamaru, Temari, and Kurenai. There is also a good side story involving Naruto and Hinata as well. Without giving away too much of the story, it involves a unintentional mistake by Shikamaru and the unforeseen and emotional consequences that have come from it. The storyline is very original and unique, as Shika/Tem/Kur stories are extremely rare. The story has a great mix of angst, drama, and emotions, which make it a very good read in my opinion. The author does an excellent job with all the characters personalities and how they interact with one another. So, if you're looking for something very different in a Naruto story, then this is one you should checkout.

"**Lee the Sexy Ninja!"** by **gigithestar:** This is a short four chapter story primarily involving Ino trying to help Rock Lee win Sakura's heart. The Yamanaka princess through a makeover turns Lee from a frog to a prince and then everything changes. There some excellent dialogue and emotions in this story and the development of the characters is also well done. So if you're looking for a fairly quick and enjoyable read, you should give this story a chance.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

**_Kingkakashi_**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**School Time:**

Progenitor

Definition: A biological related ancestor or a person/thing that first indicates a direction, originates something, or serves as a model: A progenitor of the species.

Etymology: Ancient Latin to Anglo-French to Middle English 1350-1400a.d.

Part of Speech: Noun


	57. Bar Fights and Friendships Renewed

**Summary:** Over two years and a half years have passed since three of strongest shinobi of the Leaf village left their home and have carved out a heroic reputation throughout numerous and faraway lands in their travels. One of these men has now embarked on his ultimate and final training test. Meanwhile, in Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves, many people are still waiting and hoping for three of its greatest heroes to finally return home.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 57: "Bar Fights and Friendships Renewed"**

* * *

As Tsunade was being rushed to the hospital by Ibiki and Shizune, several members of the infamous Konoha 10 were at a nightclub celebrating the winners of the Konohagakure 18 and under Shinobi tournament Neji and Hinata Hyuga.

"A toast to Neji and Hinata for winning the tournament!" Kiba announced, as he raised his cup of sake into the air followed closely behind by Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino and Tenten who mimicked his action, before gulping down their own sake much to the embarrassment of Hinata and the chagrin of Neji who proclaimed.

"I see no need to celebrate our victories. It was already a foregone conclusion at the start that the superiority of the Hyuga clan would prevail in the tournament."

"Ahhh, there's that renowned humility the Hyuga clan is so famous for." Shikamaru sarcastically commented in amusement.

"No doubt, listening to you just now Neji, you almost sounded just like Hiashi." Kiba declared.

Neji visibly winced at Kiba's barb of being compared to his uncle and upon reflection realized the Inuzuka was correct and speaking in a more contrite voice said.

"I apologize for my prideful comment earlier and I want to thank all of you for your kindness in throwing this celebratory event for Hinata and myself. We are most honored and grateful that you chose to do so for us."

Everyone at the table was staring wide-eyed at Neji, as if he had suddenly grown a second head from his body. After a couple of unnerving minutes under his comrades' intense and silent gaze, the young Hyuga male could take no more and exclaimed.

"What?"

It was Tenten who finally spoke up and playfully grabbed Neji and began shaking him while saying.

"Alright imposter, what did you do with my boyfriend?"

This brought raucous laughter from everyone else, while Neji actually blushed in embarrassment.

As the laughter finally died down two more people entered the nightclub and Tenten observed.

"Hey look, there's Lee and Sakura!"

"Ugh, who invited forehead?" Ino openly groused, before slamming down another cup of sake.

"I invited her Ino-chan, so be nice." Hinata replied.

"Troublesome, didn't you two get things worked out after practically killing each other in your match in the tournament?" Shikamaru lazily queried.

"Nothing has changed, as far as I'm concerned."

"Geez Ino, give the girl a break, Sakura's not like she use to be and has proven to all of us that she's changed for the better."

"Listen Tenten, you all want to forgive Sakura, fine that's your choice! But don't go telling me that I have to just because all of you bought into her woe-is-me attitude!" Ino snapped angrily back at the young weapons mistress.

"Please everyone just clam down!" Hinata pleaded, before adding.

"No one is telling you to forgive her Ino, but please for me, don't start any trouble with Sakura tonight."

Ino took one look at Hinata's face and thought to herself.

'_Damn it, I should have never taught Hinata the puppy-dog eyes jutsu, but I never imagined she would ever use it on me. I give up, it's impossible to say no when she looks so adorable.' _

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ino finally relented and said.

"I won't cause any trouble with forehe…..I mean Sakura tonight. You have my word Hinata."

A few moments later, Lee with Sakura in tow bounded over to the table and greeted everyone with his usual fervor.

"Greetings my friends, the flames of youth are certainly burning hot and bright in this establishment tonight!"

"H-hello everyone, th-thank you for inviting me to this celebration." Sakura hesitantly stammered.

Sakura looked around and received warm welcomes and smiles from everyone, until her eyes befell onto Ino who managed to give a curt nod before taking another drink of sake. Sakura inwardly sighed and had hoped for more, but was grateful that her former best friend had at least acknowledged her presence. It was then Sakura heard Kiba comment.

"It looks like we're out of sake, I'll go to the bar and get some more."

"No stay Kiba; I'll go get some more and one club-soda for Lee-kun." Sakura chirped, before slipping away to retrieve their drinks.

As Lee took his seat, Tenten seemed to notice an little extra bounce in his step and asked.

"So Lee-kun, what's got you in such a good mood, you're practically beaming?"

"Ahh, I didn't think anyone would notice, but my flames of youth are burning a bit brighter this evening. For the lovely Sakura-chan has agreed to officially become my girlfriend."

'_It's about damn time!' _Was the prevailing thought of everyone else at the table, before they all offered up their congratulations to their green-clad friend and comrade.

"So how did you manage to finally pull that off Lee?" Kiba asked with curiosity.

"It wasn't easy my friend, as Sakura-chan is still believing in the foolish and misguided notion that she isn't worthy of me or deserves my love. However, my flames of youth would not be extinguished in convincing her the error of her ways and she finally relented."

"So you badgered her to death with your flames of youth until she agreed to become your girlfriend." Neji declared in amusement, before receiving a sharp elbow to his ribs from Tenten who stated.

"Ignore him Lee-kun; we're all really happy for the two of you."

"Thank you Tenten, thank you all for your support."

Meanwhile Sakura was humming to herself to the beat of the music inside the nightclub, while waiting at the bar for her drinks to arrive. It was at that moment that six young shinobi around the same age as Sakura and her companions entered the nightclub and sauntered up to the bar effectively surrounding the young kunoichi. One of the young men openly leered at Sakura who was beginning to grow nervous at the close proximity of these men.

Sakura's attire consisted of a short-sleeved red top with white circular designs on the shoulders. She also wore black gloves, pink elbow protectors, knee-high black boots, and black shorts. She had forgone wearing her short pink apron skirt that she normally wore at the hospital or on missions. Over the years, Sakura had developed into a fairly attractive young woman and though she would never have the voluptuous curves of say Ino or Hinata. She had grown proportionally in her own right, as the tight short-sleeved red top unzipped in the middle showing off a bit of alluring cleavage, as well as the skintight black shorts that hugged her body like a second skin would attest to. All in all Sakura had matured into a very desirable woman, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by the six young men surrounding her. It was when Sakura's drink order finally arrived that the young man who had been leering at her finally spoke in a contemptuous voice.

"Hey baby, thanks for getting our drinks for us, why don't you come with us to the back and we can have a real party."

"N-no thanks, I'm here with my friends and these are our drinks. Please move out of the way so I can leave." Sakura replied in a tentative voice, as all the young men moved in closer.

"Awww, don't be like that baby. Me and my friends can show you a real good time and I promise even if you don't enjoy it, we will." The young man who had been talking stated, before he slid his hand down and groped Sakura's ass.

Upon his touch, instantly a flood of memories of that horrid night over three years ago in the forest flooded Sakura's brain causing her to drop to her knees spilling the drinks onto the floor and scream out.

"LEE-KUN!"

A scant second later a shout rang out.

"**Konoha Dai Senpuu!" **(Leaf Great Whirlwind)

Suddenly all six of the young men surrounding Sakura found themselves flying through the air inside the club in various directions, as Lee had unleashed a series powerful spinning kicks onto them and was now standing protectively over Sakura with a murderous look in his eyes. Kneeling down he helped Sakura to her feet and asked.

"Are you alright my cherry blossom?"

"I, I am now, thank you Lee-kun." Sakura stammered in loving appreciation.

Just then a Leaf village Chunin a few years older than Lee, who was moonlighting as the bouncer for the nightclub, came up to the couple and said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, there's no fighting allowed inside the club."

"What about those men who were accosting my beautiful Sakura-chan?"

"I don't make the rules, I just enforce them and technically those guys didn't do anything wrong other than hit on your girlfriend and there's no rule against that."

"But…."

"It's ok Lee-kun; I think I'd rather leave anyway." Sakura stated interrupting her boyfriend, as she was still shaken up by the ordeal.

"If that is what you want." Lee replied before turning back to the bouncer and asked.

"May we at least say goodbye to our friends and comrades?"

The bouncer nodded, but kept his eye on the young couple as they went over and bid farewell to their friends before exiting the club. Meanwhile, everyone sitting at the table eyed warily at the six young men Lee had defeated, as they made their way to the back of the club where they were joined by six other young ex-Root shinobi. It was Temari who broke the tension now gripping the table by asking.

"So who are those jerks that spandex-boy kicked the crap out of?"

"They're a bunch of shinobi that old crone Danzo was raising and training in his Root program and they're becoming a major pain-in-the-ass for the village." Ino answered before taking another drink.

"How come you know about them?"

"Well Tenten, it turns out that Danzo had some very unscrupulous and just downright evil ways of raising those ninja. The worst being that he suppressed all of their emotions growing up by using a seal on them. They were raised and conditioned to have no personality, personal connections, or even have a name."

"That horrible, so you mean they grew up never knowing what any emotion felt like?"

"That's right Hinata, but it gets even worse. Danzo had the seals connected to himself by use of another seal, so he could control them and mold the kids as he saw fit. Basically, they were his own private little zombie platoon of shinobi that he could call upon to do his bidding. However, when the old bastard died, that seal was deactivated and all those young shinobi were free of his control for the first time in their lives."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Kiba questioned.

"Not really, because after they were freed the Hokage suddenly found herself saddled with about 40-50 young adolescent males who are now trying to come to terms with emotions they never experienced before in their lifetime, but now do."

"How come you know so much about this Ino?"

"Several members of my clan including myself were brought in to try and help rehabilitate the freed Root members using our mind techniques."

"Did it work?"

"I don't know Tenten; I had to leave the program, because too many of the zombie freaks started hitting on me in not too subtle of ways. My father was getting pissed about this and if something hadn't been done soon, my mother was afraid he was going to turn the brains of some of them into oatmeal. So she asked me to leave, which was fine with me, as most of those psycho's just gave me the creeps."

"I feel sorry for them." Hinata commented.

"Well don't, they may have been under Danzo's control, but they also committed some of the most heinous acts you can imagine. And that's not just something anyone can just forget about. My advice is to everyone is to stay away from them, they're not normal mentally and they may never be." Ino warned in earnest.

At the back of the nightclub one of the Root members, a young man by the name of Sai was covertly studying the table where the remaining members of the Konoha 10 were sitting with an inordinate amount of attention. Sai's appearance consisted of short black hair and black eyes which contrasts with his very pale skin. He also bore a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. The young ex-Root operative also wore a short black jacket with red straps and the rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. The tip-less tanto he normally carried on his back he had to forgo, as weapons were not allowed inside the nightclub.

As Sai was observing the table with great interest, his vision fell upon Hinata and a wry smile crept across his face, before he reached into his backpack to retrieve an old and weathered drawing pad. Flipping through the pad, he finally found the drawing he was looking for, which was a detailed portrait of Naruto's face. Smiling to himself, he called over to his former Root comrades and began quietly conversing with them, while they blocked his view from everyone else in the club.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Konoha 10 were still celebrating and toasting not only Neji and Hinata, but each other for their splendid performances during the tournament both in and out of the arena, as Temari announced with conviction.

"Well guys, my slacker of a boyfriend might not have won the tournament, but he took Lady Tsunade for over a million ryo's today, so everyone drink up because Shika-kun is picking up the tab for this night."

"Damn it you troublesome woman, that money hasn't even had time to collect interest yet and you're already spending it for me." Shikamaru openly griped with irritation.

A slap to the back of his head by his Suna girlfriend quickly silenced the Nara heir's complaint, as she scolded him in angered annoyance.

"Quit being such a damn cheapskate and treat your friends for once in your lazy good-for-nothing life! Now why don't you be nice and say a toast for me Shika-kun."

"What a drag." Was all Shikamaru could mutter under his breath before he lifted his glass and raised a toast.

"To our beautiful girlfriends' guys, they may be troublesome, but none of them are as troublesome as mine."

"Here, here!" Neji, Kiba, and Shino said in amused unison and clinked glasses with the Nara heir, earning Shikamaru an even harder slap to the back of his head from his girlfriend, while Neji was the recipient of another shot to his ribs from Tenten's elbow.

While rubbing the back of his head, Shikamaru looked over to Shino and Kiba and asked.

"Speaking of troublesome girlfriends, where are your two ladies tonight?"

"Business is still booming over at the restaurant and one of the waitresses called in sick, so Ayame volunteered to cover for her and help her dad out."

"No bouncer duties for you tonight."

"Naw, most of the Naruto haters have learned by now to stay clear of the place. Plus I asked the Konohamaru Corp to watch over the restaurant this evening. And believe me those three Genin are tough as nails for their age, so I doubt there will be any trouble that they couldn't handle." Kiba replied with confidence.

My girlfriend is currently out on a mission and won't be back until the end of the week." Shino stoically answered.

Hinata heaved a saddened sigh, as all this talk of girlfriends and boyfriends had made her think of Naruto and of how much she missed him. It was then a shout of her name over the loud beat of the nightclub music alerted everyone at the table.

"Hinata-Chan!"

Turning around Hinata and the rest of the members of the Konoha 10 were greeted with the sight of Naruto standing 25 feet away with his arms stretched out in front of him and a huge smile upon his face. Hinata immediately jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Naruto enveloping him a loving hug. For his part Naruto returned the embrace, before one of his hands crept up and lasciviously grabbed Hinata's left breast and squeezed it. This action caused Hinata to break their embrace and she quickly activated her Byakugan. A scant second later a chakra infused slap echoed through the nightclub knocking Naruto to the ground, before his entire body shimmered a moment and the henge fell away revealing Sai rubbing his cheek.

As Hinata stood over the ex-Root operative, her body literally trembling with rage and embarrassment, Sai looked up at her and grinned before saying.

"That's quite a wallop you pack there princess, I was only trying to be friendly. Besides a girl as hot as you can't still be pining away for the demon-boy can you?"

"Don't speak of Naruto-kun like that!" Hinata spat out with fury.

"I guess you are, that's pretty foolish on your part. I mean the guy had Sasuke Uchiha and the Sannin Orochimaru chasing after him. So chances are he's already dead, which is what my former master Lord Danzo believed to be the case. So why don't you quit waiting around on a dead man and get with a real man who will most definitely show you a real good time princess."

Tears were beginning to well in Hinata's eyes, as she listened to Sai speak and his words brought forth all the doubts and fears she had tried so desperately to keep buried. Unable to listen to anymore, Hinata ran out of the club before anyone could stop her, the laughter of Sai and his comrades still ringing in her ears, as they moved to the back of the nightclub once again. Everyone else at Hinata's table sat momentarily stunned at what had just happened when Ino finally broke the silence.

"I'll go after Hinata; I assume you guys will take care of things here."

"I can assure you, things will be taken care of Ino!" Neji replied in a deadly tone of voice, before he gulped the rest of his sake down in one shot and slammed the cup down onto the table breaking it.

As everyone else watched Neji rise from his seat and begin walking towards the back of the nightclub. Kiba and Shino quickly downed their own drinks and followed the Hyuga prodigy leaving only Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru at the table who began to pore himself another drink. It was then the Nara heir felt the icy cold glare of his girlfriend boring into him and he asked."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to go help them?" Temari questioned.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and casually answered.

"Why? There are only a dozen of them, those guys can handle it."

This was the wrong answer to give, as the Nara heir suddenly found his Chunin vest being gripped tightly and he was pulled to look directly into the furious visage that now adorned his girlfriend's face, as she spat in righteous fury.

"You will get your lazy slacker ass off of this chair and go help your friends and defend Hinata's honor like they are doing! Or I can promise, you will be spending a lot of cold nights alone in your foreseeable future! Do you understand me?"

Shikamaru could only sigh and nod his head, as he begrudgingly rose from his seat and began walking towards his comrades. They didn't really need his help, the Nara heir had read the reports of the skills of these young ex-Root shinobi and aside from the guy Neji was about to take apart, he knew Kiba and Shino could handle the rest with relative ease. However, Shikamaru realized that in the revved up emotional state Temari was currently in right now. It was actually less troublesome for him to just go ahead and fight a few of these idiots then trying to convince his hot-tempered girlfriend otherwise.

When Neji arrived at the back of the nightclub and was joined a few seconds later by Kiba, Shino and eventually Shikamaru. The Hyuga prodigy turned his attention from the two tables where the 12 ex-Root members sat still laughing towards his comrades and stated with slight annoyance.

"I didn't ask any of you for your assistance on this matter, nor is it required."

"Pfft, why should you get to have all fun?" Kiba scoffed in response.

"What do you assholes want?" One of the young men seated insultingly asked.

Neji and the others ignored him, before the young Hyuga said to his comrades.

"Fine, you guys can have all the others, but he belongs to me!"

Neji's outstretched arm pointing directly at Sai and the sinister tone of his voice clearly pointed out that his statement was not up for argument from his friends.

It was then that Sai chose to speak and in a mocking tone of voice said, as he and the other former Root members rose from their seats.

"Sorry Hyuga, but I don't swing that way. However, if you want to bring that white-eyed honey that ran out of here back, I could most definitely swing with her."

Neji's eyes narrowed and in a voice dripping with malice asked the pale-skinned shinobi.

"Tell me something; which hand and arm did you use to molest Lady Hinata?"

Sai looked at fuming Hyuga male before him in puzzlement, before shrugging his shoulders and answered.

"I used my right hand get a feel of her tits…why?"

"Because I promise, you won't have either one before I'm done with you."

This put everyone on edge, as the ex-Root members began to fan out, while Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru did the same having already picked the opponents they were going to fight. Sai pushed a chair away and stepped forward to look eye-to-eye with Neji and growled out in confidence and bravado.

"Big talk you white-eyed piece-of-shit. I'll have you know I was the best Taijutsu fighter in the Root Division and I've taken down Hyuga's with your pathetic Taijutsu style before in the past. So I suggest you walk away before you get seriously hurt, you little Hyuga bitch!"

An evil looking smile spread across Neji's face before his Byakugan flared to life and he declared.

"Then come Taijutsu expert and defeater of Hyuga's, try to take this little Hyuga bitch down if you can?"

A moment later all hell broke loose and chaos erupted in the nightclub, as many patrons virtually all of them being civilians were screaming in panic and trying to flee the club as fast as they could. Meanwhile Temari and Tenten had moved to another table, which gave them a better vantage point and view of all of the fights. The girls were grinning from ear-to-ear, as they watched in enjoyment the melee in front of them.

"I've got $5 ryo's Tenten that says Shika-kun will get done with his opponents before anyone else."

"Hmm, why should I wager on that, he's only got three opponents, while Shino and Kiba have four? Plus Neji-kun's opponent appears to be the strongest and most skilled of all of those assholes."

"Well what do you propose for a wager?"

"How about who takes down and punishes their opponent in the most vicious way."

"Hmph, like I'd take that bet after seeing the look and hearing the voice your boyfriend displayed after that prick molested Hinata. I don't know what he has in mind for that guy, but that look he had on his face when he left the table reminded me of Gaara in his younger days."

"Let's just enjoy the fights then without any betting."

"Agreed." Temari replied, as she and Tenten clinked their glasses and turned their attention back to the fights going on.

When the Chunin bouncer finally made his way through the screaming fleeing crowd and saw who the people fighting were, he gulped nervously and thought to himself.

'_Oh shit, that's four members of the Konoha 10! They might hold the same Chunin rank as I do, but I'm no fool. Any one of those guys could take me down without breaking a sweat if they wanted to and now I'm suppose to subdue four of them. Fuck that shit; it's time to get some Anbu in here to handle this!' _

Shikamaru was first to come back to the table Temari and Tenten were sitting in and pour himself a drink. As his girlfriend had predicted, he took down his three foes as fast and with as little effort as he could. A couple of minute later, both Kiba and Shino arrived and poured themselves some drinks before taking a seat to watch with the others what Neji was doing to his opponent. It was an entertaining fight, but everyone soon realized that Neji was just toying with his adversary. It's not as though Sai had been overly bragging about his Taijutsu skills, as they were quite good. However, going against someone who was trained by the greatest Taijutsu master the Leaf village had ever seen in Might Gai. The ex-Root operative skills were woefully inadequate against such a foe.

Sai jumped back from his Hyuga opponent to put some distance between them. His breathing much labored no doubt brought on by the three broken ribs he now sported. Looking across at his smirking challenger with his lone good eye, as the other one was swollen shut. Sai spat out in frustration tasting the bitter coppery taste of his own blood coming from his broken nose, as it bled downward into his mouth.

"You Hyuga bastard, how is this possible? I am the best Taijutsu fighter Lord Danzo had in Root. I've defeated members of your clan in the past. Why can't I even lay a finger on you?"

"Hmph, if you're the best then that old fool Danzo's expectations must have been rather low.

"Grrr, you speak about Lord Danzo with respect!"

"I speak with respect to those who deserve it and if you've actually beaten some of my clan members in the past, then I'm sure they were only fighting you with the Gentle Fist style."

"What has that got to do with it?"

"It's quite simple, the Gentle Fist is a very effective style, but it can be defeated, as Naruto showed me many years ago. Since then I've taken it upon myself to learn other Taijutsu styles and blend them into the Gentle Fist style of which I have already mastered. So I no longer rely solely on the jyuuken techniques anymore as I use to. "

"I still don't understand, why can't I even lay a finger on you?"

"You don't understand because you are a fool. The reason you can't lay a finger on me is because my skill in Taijutsu surpasses yours to a level you can't even begin to fathom. And I've reached this level because I've been trained most of my life by the most skilled sensei in the art of Taijutsu the world has ever known. Looking at you now, it's quite amusing that you fancied yourself a Taijutsu expert because even I won't label myself with such a claim. For you see in Taijutsu's purest form there are only two people who can make that claim. My sensei Might Gai and my best friend and comrade Rock Lee. It's a pity one of your pathetic comrades forced him to leave the club earlier tonight for he could have given you a real lesson in Taijutsu. However, I'm actually pleased that he did have to leave for he would have been more merciful towards you than I have been, as you will soon discover."

"What are you talking about…..arrrghhhh!"

Sai's scream echoed throughout the virtually empty nightclub and he ripped away the sleeve of his jacket and watched in horror as his entire right hand and arm was turning ashen gray in color with several purplish welts visible up and down his appendage.

"What did you do to me?" Sai cried out in agony at Neji.

"What did I do? I kept my promise to you."

"Wh, what promise?"

"Ahhh, how easily you forget, you should really pay more attention. I promised you at the start of our little dance that before it ended you wouldn't have the use of your right hand and arm to go around molesting women anymore and I've kept my promise."

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sai screamed once more, while writhing on the floor in painful anguish.

Neji walked over and knelt down to his suffering foe and uttered another promise to him.

"I took your hand and arm tonight Root scum, because of the vile act you perpetrated against Lady Hinata. Next time I promise I will end your life, if I find you near her or any one of my friends ever again!"

Neji then rose back up and left Sai still writhing and crying out in pain, matching the same sounds the rest of the former Root members strewn across the nightclub were making and calmly strolled back to the table where all of his friends sat stunned as to what they had just witnessed. As Neji sat back down next to Tenten and poured himself a drink, it was Kiba who finally asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Kami Neji, just what did you do to that poor bastard?"

"We're you not listening; I took his right hand and arm just as I said I would."

"We already know that, what we want to know is how you did it?"

"I'd say Neji used the Gentle Fist to send chakra pulses into that guys hand and arm destroying his tenketsu points, arteries, and maybe a few veins here and there." Shikamaru lazily surmised.

"Very astute of you." Neji replied, as he raised his cup in admiration of his comrade's deductive skills.

"Why didn't you destroy the nerves in the arm as well?" Temari queried in curiosity.

"Because I wanted him to feel as much pain as he can before his suffering is ended."

Before Neji could elaborate any further, four Anbu appeared before them with the Chunin bouncer, as he pointed his finger and said.

"Him…him…him…and him."

"Nara-san, Hyuga-san, Aburame-san, and Inuzuka-san. I'm afraid the four of you need to come with us to Anbu HQ for questioning."

"Hai, we will come." Shikamaru replied, as he along with Kiba, Neji, and Shino were escorted out of the club just as more ninja arrived, most of them Med-nins to tend to the injured.

As Temari and Tenten finished off the last of their sake, they both were a bit drunk, as Temari openly complained.

"Well this sucks, (hic) I'm not ready to go home yet, I'd (hic) still like to celebrate some more."

"Me too (hic)."

"If you ladies would like to continue to party, we could go back to my place and have one there." The Chunin bouncer stated with a devious leer in his eyes and with a lustful tone of voice.

Temari rose from her seat and smiled sweetly at the man, before she kneed him in the groin and spat in anger and frustration at him.

"That's for calling the cops and getting our boyfriends arrested you damn narc!"

Tenten then smashed an empty sake bottle over his head, while he was doubled over from Temari's blow and said with equal anger.

"And that's for hitting on two innocent unescorted ladies you fucking creep!"

Both kunoich's then stepped over the groaning prone body of the Chunin bouncer and with a bit of sway in their steps stumbled out of the nightclub holding onto one another for support.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Temari and Tenten were exiting the club, Ino had finally tracked down Hinata who was sitting atop the Yondaime's sculpted head on Hokage Mountain. Ino sat down next to Hinata who had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. One look at her face and one could easily tell she had been crying. Exhaling a soft sigh, Ino tried to comfort her friend and said,

"Come on Hinata, don't listen to what the Root asshole had to say, he's full of shit, Naruto is fine."

"I hope you're right Ino and I didn't want that guy's words to affect me, but it still brought out some of my buried fears for Naruto-kun knowing he does have the Snake Sannin and Sasuke after him. I mean look at how powerful Sasuke has gotten training under Orochimaru."

"So what, sure Sasuke's gotten stronger, but do you honestly think that Naruto has been sitting around doing nothing since he's been gone? Your boyfriend is the most fanatical person I've ever seen when it comes to training. And don't forget he's getting his training from a Sannin as well."

"So you really believe Naruto-kun is alright."

"Of course he's alright and he's probably twice as strong as Sasuke is by now."

"I hope so; still I would feel much better if I just knew he was ok."

Ino thought about this for a moment, before an idea struck her and she exclaimed.

"Well why don't you find Lady Tsunade and ask her. I'm sure she's probably at her office and downing a few nightcaps before she calls it a day."

"You shouldn't talk about the Hokage like that Ino, it's not very respectable."

"Pfft, whatever, everyone already knows she likes to tie one on at the end of the day, so it's the perfect chance for you to get some information about Naruto out of her."

"I've asked Lady Tsunade before, but she always says for security reasons she can't divulge any information or the whereabouts of Naruto-kun."

"Well, just use the puppy-dog eyes jutsu you used on me earlier and between that and hopefully her slightly inebriated state; you'll be able to worm some info out of her."

"Do you really think that might work?"

"It can't hurt to try."

"Arigatou Ino, I'll try right now." Hinata replied with gratitude, before she bounded off toward Hokage Tower not knowing that Tsunade was no longer in her office, but currently at the hospital having been rushed there earlier that evening.

* * *

A couple of hours after having seen Naruto's bloody orange jumpsuit and Jiraiya's broken hitai-ate, and being rushed to the hospital. Tsunade stirred and her eyes fluttered open signifying her awakening. As she blinked her eyes rapidly and tried to focus on where she was the blonde Hokage realized she was in a Konoha hospital room. It was then Tsunade heard the familiar voice of her first apprentice.

"Lady Tsunade, thank Kami you're alright."

"What, what happened Shizune?" Tsunade replied in slight confusion, still trying to get her bearings.

"You had a severe panic attack in your office milady. It caused your blood pressure and heart-rate to elevate to dangerous levels and you passed out from it. Do you remember what happened?

"I don't know, all of a sudden, I felt a tremendous wave of fear and my heart was pounding, my chest hurt, and it was getting harder to breathe. It felt like I was going to die.

"I've been with you for a long time and I've never known you to have panic attacks or something similar unless the sight of blood was involved. And you've nearly overcome that phobia over the years. Do you know what could have caused this to happen Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde Hokage thought about this for a moment before the image of Naruto's bloody orange jumpsuit and Jiraiya's broken hitai-ate came crashing into her mind once again. Almost instantly the machines monitoring Tsunades vitals started blaring in alarm, as her blood pressure and heart-rate started spiking once again, but not nearly as seriously as before. Shizune immediately began preparing a syringe filled with sedative to calm her master down, before Tsunade grabbed her arm and stopped her and said.

"No, I'll be alright, just give me a moment."

A few seconds later, the alarms began to go silent, as the blonde Hokage willed through sheer effort to calm herself down.

"Lady Tsunade, what is going on? What has put you into such a distressed state?" Shizune asked in growing concern.

Tsunade inwardly debated whether or not she should share with her first apprentice what the contents were of the box Sasuke had left for them. However, before the blonde Hokage could decide a Med-nin rushed into the room and exclaimed.

"Shizune-sama, you must come quickly! Hinata Hyuga has been brought to the hospital by an Anbu and is in a critical state!"

**(Flashback 20 minutes)**

As Hinata arrived at Hokage Tower and made her way upstairs to the Hokage's office, she wrung her hands nervously. The Hyuga girl truly hoped that Tsunade would relent and provide her with some information about Naruto, even if it was nothing more than a confirmation that he was still alive. Just that alone would ease immensely the weight she felt upon her heart. When Hinata reached the waiting room to the Hokage's office, she was surprised not to see Shizune or even the normal Anbu guard stationed by the door, which was wide open. As Hinata walked over hesitantly peered into the Hokage's office she called out.

"Lady Tsunade-sama, are you here?"

Hearing no reply, Hinata stepped into the office and looked around the dimly lit room, illuminated only by a floor-lamp by the Hokage's desk.

"She's not here." Hinata said with disappointment, before an idea struck her to leave a note for Tsunade to talk to her.

Walking over to Lady Tsunades desk to get a pen and paper, upon arriving she noticed an open box sitting atop the desk. Glancing at its contents, Hinata suddenly froze and her whole body began to tremble with terror. The Hyuga girl with panic gripping her body like a vice hesitantly reached into the box and pulled out the bloody orange jumpsuit that she recognized oh so well. Staring at the charred, blood-stained hole about the size of a fist directly over where the heart would be for anyone who had been wearing it. It took only a moment for Hinata to unleash the most anguished, painful, and heartbreaking scream anyone could hear, which echoed throughout Hokage Tower alerting the Anbu guard of the Hokage's office who was returning to his post. When he arrived and upon entering Tsunade's office he found the young Hyuga girl crumpled on the floor unconscious gripping tightly in her hands an orange jumpsuit. However, the most disturbing sight the Anbu saw was that while Hinata seemed unconscious, her eyes were wide open, but completely unresponsive, as the Anbu guard scooped her up and immediately began rushing her to the hospital.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Oh no, what could have happened to Hinata? Lady Tsunade I..."

"What are standing around for? Go...!" Tsunade commanded.

As the blonde Hokage watched Shizune rush out of the room she called to the Med-nin that had entered and said.

"You there, help get me off this damn bed and take to where the Hyuga girl is at!"

"But, but Hokage-sama, Shizune-sama's orders were for you to stay in bed and rest." The Med-nin stammered.

"I don't care, I'm the Hokage and my orders supersede hers. Now get me out of this bed and take me to Hinata Hyuga now!" Tsunade sternly ordered with angered authority.

A few minutes later, Tsunade arrived to the trauma center of the hospital to see Shizune frantically barking out orders, while she examined Hinata.

"Damn it, she's in Cardiac Dysrhythmia and going into shock. I want an IV of adrenaline at 2 to 10 mcg/min set up immediately!"

"It may be necessary to increase that dosage Shizune to re-establish an adequate heart rate and blood pressure for Hinata." Tsunade declared from the doorway, as she watched her first apprentice attend to Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade, you should be in bed resting not here."

"Bah, you actually think I could sit still while the little gaki's girlfriend is in danger. Because if you believe that, then you've been nipping some of my sake."

"Very well, truthfully I could use your help, because I can't find any injury interior or exterior on Hinata that would put her in such a state."

Shizune then turned to one of the Med-nins and asked.

"You said earlier that this girl was clutching something in her hands when she was brought in, what was it?"

"It was blood-stained orange jumpsuit Shizune-sama, we had a very difficult time prying it out of her hands when she arrived." The Med-nin answered.

Shizune's eyes grew wide as saucers upon seeing the jumpsuit and her face turned white, before she whipped her head around and stared at Tsunade and stammered.

"Lady Tsunade, that's that's...!"

"I know what it is Shizune!" Tsunade snapped, before ordering the Med-nin holding the jumpsuit.

"Take that jumpsuit down to the lab at once. I want every conceivable test we can run on it done immediately. I expect the results to be brought to me and only me as soon as possible!"

The blonde Hokage then turned her attention back to Shizune and stated.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but right now our first priority is helping Hinata. So let's you and I get to work and save this girl."

Shizune paused for a moment, as numerous thoughts raced through her head before she nodded to her master and the both of them began attending to Hinata as best they could. Each one determined to do everything they could to save the young Hyuga girls life.

* * *

A few hours later Tsunade slammed her fist down onto the table she was standing over and cussed with frustration.

"Damn it, there's nothing we can do to save Hinata!"

"Oh please don't say that milady, we mustn't give up hope!" Shizune pleadingly exclaimed.

"It's not a question of giving up hope, but of the reality of the situation. She's in a catatonic state and all night long all of Hinata's vitals have been slowly dropping and everything we've tried to halt that occurring has failed miserably.

"We just have to keep trying. Once we discover what is slowly killing Hinata, I'm sure we can do something to stop it."

"I already know what's killing Hinata, I've known since the moment I heard that she had found that jumpsuit."

"What is killing Hinata milady?"

"Hinata is killing Hinata." Tsunade answered in a morose tone of voice.

"I, I don't understand?"

"It's quite simple, the reason we can't find anything medically wrong as to why Hinata is dying is because medically nothing is killing her. The reason she is dying is physiological."

"I still don't understand?"

"What I mean is what is killing Hinata is from a psychological perspective. Hinata found Naruto's blood-stained jumpsuit and she believes he is dead. Now she doesn't want to live anymore if Naruto is dead, so her mind is slowly but surely shutting her bodily functions down and effectively killing her."

"Is there nothing we can do for her?"

"We've done all we can, but the human mind is the one organ that the medical profession knows the least about. However, there is something we can do Shizune. I want you to send out some Anbu messengers and have Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka, as well as Yuuhi Kurenai in my office here at the hospital within the hour."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade, I'll see to it at once."

As Tsunade watched her first protégé leave the room, she grimly thought to herself.

_'I can only pray that the Yamanaka's infamous mind techniques can help save Hinata where medical science is unable to do so.' _

* * *

Less than hour later Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka, as well as Yuuhi Kurenai were seated in Tsunade's office at the hospital, when Shizune followed by the blonde Hokage entered the room and she said.

"Thank you all for coming. I know it's early, but the matter to which I needed to speak with you all is quite urgent I assure you."

"Lady Tsunade, before you begin I have a special request to ask of you. Hinata never returned home last night and I'm growing concerned. Could you please alert the Anbu patrolling the village to keep an eye out for her whereabouts?" Kurenai asked, the slight worry she held evident in the tone of her voice.

"Hinata never came home, but I was just with her last night!" Ino exclaimed with concern.

Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh, before she spoke up and said.

"There's no need for the Anbu to search for Hinata, for she is the reason I have called all of you here this morning."

"I don't understand, where is Hinata?"

"Hinata is at the hospital in critical condition at the moment Kurenai and we're doing everything we can to save her right now."

"What!" Both Kurenai and Ino yelled simultaneously.

"Sit down both of you! I know you're concerned, but the two of you need to keep a level head about this!" Tsunade shouted in response, as both kunoich's slowly sat back down before Kurenai calmly asked.

"What happened to Hinata Lady Tsunade?"

"I suppose I should start at the very beginning. However, before I begin I need to tell all of you that everything that is said in this room is not to be shared to anyone outside of it. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded their head in affirmation and Tsunade began to explain everything.

"Only a handful of people within the village know this, but when Sasuke attacked the village on the night of the Yondaime's anniversary, he left behind a box for me to open. It took several weeks, because the box was booby-trapped, but at the cost of one of my Anbu's life, we were finally able to open it. The contents of that box were brought to me last night for examination and confirmation."

"Confirmation Hokage-sama, what did you need to confirm?" Inoichi who had been silent asked in curiosity.

Tsunade exhaled a deep breath; before she answered the patriarch of the Yamanaka clan and reached down to retrieve an item she then threw onto her desk.

The contents of the box were this, a customized horned hitai-ate with the kanji for "Oil" written on it, which is a symbol for the Toads of Mt. Myoboku. As you can see it has been split-in-half.

"That, that looks the hitai-ate that Master Jirai...!" Inoichi began to exclaim with shock before Tsunade interrupted him and stated.

"You're right Inoichi-san, it is the hitai-ate that my fellow Sannin the Toad Sage Jiraiya wore."

A pall of silence gripped the room for several moments, as everyone contemplated what that broken hitai-ate signified. It was Kurenai who broke the silence and in a choked voice asked.

"Was, was that the only item in the box?"

"No, it wasn't."

Hesitantly, the blonde Hokage reached down once more and placed onto her desk a distinctive orange-colored jumpsuit that everyone immediately recognized. And as Tsunade laid the article of clothing out on her desk all the people in the room could see the charred, frayed-edged, and blood-stained hole about the size of a fist directly over where the heart would be for anyone who had been wearing it.

"Is, is that..." Ino began to stammer.

"Yes Ino, this is one of Naruto's jumpsuits and to her detriment Hinata discovered it in my office last night."

"I don't understand Lady Tsunade, why would you show this to Hinata?"

"Lady Tsunade didn't show that to Hinata, she suffered..." Shizune began to answer before she was interrupted by Tsunade who snapped at her apprentice.

"I can speak for myself Shizune!" Now, as to your question Kurenai, Shizune is correct. I did not show this jumpsuit to Hinata last night. When I saw the contents of that box that Ibiki had brought to me I suffered...a panic attack, which rendered me unconscious. I was then rushed to the hospital by Shizune leaving the box behind on my desk. I had no idea anyone else would see it that night."

"Don't you have an Anbu guard always stationed outside of your office in the waiting room?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes I do, but he stepped away for a few minutes to relieve himself and it was in those few minutes that Hinata came by and discovered the jumpsuit. It was just damnable bad luck that she arrived at that time. I just wish I knew why she had come to my office so late at night?"

A soft sob alerted everyone in the office and all heads turned towards Ino who buried her face in the palms of her hands and sobbed even louder while saying.

"It's my fault, (sob) it's all my fault!"

"What do you mean princess, what's your fault?" Inoichi inquired as he rubbed his daughters back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hinata daddy, (sob) it's my fault Hinata went to the Hokage's office last night."

"Please explain Ino." Tsunade asked in curiosity.

"Last night Hinata and I were at a nightclub with our friends. (sob) During the evening one of those psycho ex-Root zombies accosted Hinata and said to her his former Lord Danzo believed Naruto was probably dead, killed by Sasuke and Orochimaru. (sob) This upset Hinata and she ran out of the club. It took me awhile to find her, but when I did she was very depressed as that asshole's words had affected her greatly. I told her to go talk to you Lady Tsunade and that maybe you could tell her something about Naruto. Even if it was nothing more than he was still alive would have lifted Hinata's spirits. So you see daddy, (sob) it's all my fault! If I hadn't advised Hinata to come here, she never would have seen that jumpsuit and would be fine right now!"

Inoichi wrapped his daughter up in a loving and comforting hug, as he tried to assure her that she had done nothing wrong.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright princess, you couldn't have known. It's not your fault for what happened to Hinata."

"You say you suffered a panic attack Lady Tsunade, is that what happened to Hinata?" Kurenai questioned in earnest.

"She suffered an attack and I'm sure panic and fear must have been a part of it. However, her attack was much more intense on an emotional and psychological level and has left Hinata in a catatonic state and she is slowly...dying." Tsunade answered in a saddened tone of voice.

"What are doing to save her?" Ino cried out.

"We've done all we can Ino, which is why we called for help from you and your father this morning."

"What can we do to be of assistance Hokage-sama?"

"Inoichi, medically speaking we can't help Hinata because what's killing her is Hinata herself. In other words it's a psychological cause that is the problem, hence why we have called the two of you here today."

"I understand, you wish me to use my clan's Mind-walk technique on Hinata."

"What, what is a Mind-walk technique?" Kurenai queried with concern.

"The Mind-walk technique allows me to traverse the vast corridors of one's mind. However, there are dangers to the user of this technique. The most prevalent danger of using this technique is that there are so many corridors, which one could easily become lost and find themselves trapped within that person's mind. That is why this technique is only passed down from Yamanaka clan head to clan head throughout history. But over the years each clan head has mapped shall we say the mind's pathways. So I should be able to negotiate my way around until I find Hinata's memory core and move through it relatively unimpeded."

"No daddy, I should be the one to use the technique not you. Hinata is my best friend and it's my fault that she's dying. Let me be the one to go, not you." Ino ardently stated with conviction.

"I'm sorry Ino, but no. I know you've recently completed your training for using the Mind-walk technique and I'm proud of you for that. However, as the leader of our clan I have much more experience in using it and Hinata's case is an extreme one. If we are to save her princess, it must be me who utilizes the technique; it gives us our best hope if I and I alone accept the risk."

Inoichi then turned to Tsunade and said.

"I'll need some time to prepare myself for the technique Hokage-sama."

"I understand Inoichi-san and thank you for your help."

"There's nothing to thank me, I care for Hinata almost as if she were a second daughter. I will do everything in my power to bring her back to the world of the living."

The blonde Hokage smiled and nodded, before she told Shizune to escort Inoichi and Ino over to the hospital shrine room leaving the office occupied only by herself and Kurenai. It was then that Tsunade commented to the red-eyed Jounin kunoichi.

"Thank you Kurenai for maintaining your composer during this meeting, but you can stop gripping the armrests of your chair now, before you crush them into kindling."

Kurenai exhaled a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding and looked down to her hands to see that her knuckles were white from gripping the armrests with such force. She looked over to Tsunade and opened her mouth to speak, but the blonde Hokage stopped her by saying.

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no, there was nothing of Kakashi's inside the box that Sasuke left for me."

"Then, then what does that mean?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. I can only come up with three scenarios' in my head right now. One scenario is Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto are dead, but those bastards for whatever reason didn't include anything of Kakashi's in the box. I've pretty much ruled out this scenario, as my asshole of an ex-teammate would relish in letting me know that three of my finest shinobi are dead, especially given as to who the three shinobi were and what they meant to me. There's also the fact that besides you, me, Shizune, and the Konoha 10 no one else knows that Kakashi is even with Jiraiya and Naruto. Officially, everyone believes he is on a deep cover secret mission outside of the village. The second scenario is Jiraiya and Naruto are dead and Kakashi escaped and is making his way back to the village. Or the third scenario is this is all a damn ruse by Orochimaru and Sasuke and all three of them are alive and well. That's the one I feel is most likely after taking some time to think about everything."

"Why have you not considered that Kakashi was captured?" Kurenai asked with saddened edge to her voice.

"I've not considered that because Kakashi is a veteran shinobi and would make the ultimate...sacrifice on himself if he had to rather than fall into enemy hands."

"Damn it, this is all so frustrating not knowing if the men you and I both love as well as the man Hinata loves are still alive! Is there nothing you can do to contact them Lady Tsunade?" Kurenai asked, as she leapt up from her chair in anger and stalked the floor of the office.

"No, I wish there was, but Jiraiya and I decided with all the threats going on around us at the time they all departed. There were just too many enemies with listening ears, both inside and outside of the village trying to locate Naruto. From Orochimaru, Sasuke, the Akatsuki, to even Hiashi and Danzo, we decided for security that the only way to keep their location a complete secret was to have only a one-way communication between us via the toads. I can only contact Jiraiya and the others, if they contact me first. They have contacted me only one time in the past two and a half years and that was right after the Otogakure invasion, which they had caught wind of wherever they were to find out if I wished them to return." Tsunade somberly answered with regret.

Kurenai glared at the blonde Hokage seated behind her desk and wanted to verbally lash out and admonish Tsunade for making such a stupid decision in her opinion. However, the Jounin Kunoichi realized that Tsunade was probably hurting as much as she was and berating her would serve no purpose. Walking back to her chair, she sat down and with her elbows on her knees leaned her head forward to rest on her hands. The room was silent for the next several minutes, until Tsunade softly asked.

"Why did you say it's so frustrating not knowing if the men you and I both love are still alive?"

Kurenai raised her head from her hands and leaned back into her chair and answered.

"I said that because I know I'm in love with Kakashi and I know you're in love with Master Jiraiya-sama."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you and I have grown close since they've been gone, our friendship forged by the bond of the two of them being away from us. I've seen when you thought no one was looking the forlorn expression that sometimes appears upon your face when you hear his name. It's the same look I've seen at times on Hinata's face when Naruto is mentioned. And I'm sure I've expressed that same look at the mention of Kakashi."

"Hmph, and hear I thought I had hid it so well from everyone." Tsunade dryly commented.

"You did Lady Tsunade, but as I said the only reason I and perhaps Hinata recognized it is because the two of us are in the same proverbial boat as you."

"Well then, let's go help Inoichi save the third member of our boat. For if we're going to feel miserable while waiting for the men we love to return. Then as the old saying goes, _misery loves company_."

* * *

As Tsunade and Kurenai made their way downstairs to oversee Inoichi's attempt to save Hinata, in another part of the hospital Sakura was dropping off some reports to the lab and research department. However, when Sakura entered the room her breath hitched in her throat when she saw a Med-nin technician at the back of the lab holding up an orange blood-stained jumpsuit that she immediately recognized, before she ducked behind the door to listen, as she heard the man say to another Med-nin technician.

"Look at the size of that hole, I'd hate to be the poor bastard who was wearing this!"

"Shut the hell up! Don't you recognize that jumpsuit? It's the one the Yondaime's son always wore. Why else do you think the Lady Tsunade is so freaked out about it. I don't want to be the one to have to tell her that the last living legacy of the Fourth Hokage is dead." The other Med-nin snapped at his comrade.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said that. So what do the blood tests reveal?"

"Nothing good, the Precipitin test I conducted to determine whether the blood is of animal or human origin came up human."

"Damn, that's not good, what else?"

"I ran an ABO test and it shows that the blood on this jumpsuit is type O. Further forensic DNA analysis also revealed that the blood came from a male."

"Is that all? We can't go to the Hokage with just the blood type and that it's from a human male and that's it."

"Damn it, don't you think I'd like to give her more information, but DNA analysis can only do so much. It can't determine the age or race of the person from the sample. Hell, it can't even tell us how old the person is or was that the blood came from."

"The Hokage is not going to be happy about this."

"I know she wants us to be able to prove that this blood didn't come from the Yondaime's son, but we don't have a sample of his blood on file. We only started keeping an index of blood samples from our shinobi to use for identification a little over a year ago. If we had a sample of blood from the fourth's kid, we might be able to prove that it isn't his blood on the jumpsuit, but we don't."

"Well let's not keep Lady Tsunade waiting; she said she wanted the results of the tests brought to her as soon as possible."

"Yeah, let's go."

As the two Med-nin's left the lab shutting the door behind them, it revealed Sakura standing there with her hand covering her mouth to stifle her sobs and with tears rolling down her face. The young pink-haired kunoichi was trembling, as she reflected upon the conversation she had just overheard. Suddenly, a revelation hit Sakura, as she thought to herself.

'_They need a sample of Naruto-kun's blood!'_

Sakura immediately dropped the report she had been delivering onto the floor and raced out of the room with all of the speed she could muster.

* * *

An hour later, Lady Tsunade along with Shizune, Kurenai, and Ino were watching with great interest both Hinata and Inoichi Yamanaka who was sitting in a chair next to the girl. The blonde Hokage had received the lab report on the blood and it did little to comfort her or anyone else in the room. It was after the report had arrived and its contents revealed that Inoichi Yamanaka had begun his Mind-walk.

Tsunade had given Hinata, as many stimulants as she safely could to keep the Hyuga girl's vitals from dropping any further, but it was of little avail. The stimulants had managed to slow down the speed of the decline, but they were still dropping. The blonde Hokage surmised that if something wasn't done soon Hinata would be dead in 24 hours. So it was with profound hope from everyone in the room that the Yamanaka patriarch would be able to save her, where medical science had failed, as they all gazed at Hinata and Inoichi looking for any sign of movement or reaction. Suddenly Inoichi's eyes flew open and he leapt up from his chair shouting.

"Damn it!"

The Yamanaka clan leader nearly fell to the floor, before Tsunade caught him and helped him into a chair and began unhooking the monitor they had on him before she asked.

"Inoichi, are you alright?"

"I, I'm fine Hokage-sama, I'm just a little disoriented from being ejected from Hinata's mind."

"What happened daddy, is Hinata going to be ok?"

"I'm sorry princess, but her condition is still the same as it was before I initiated the Mind-walk."

"The readings on the monitors confirm Inoichi-sama's statement; Hinata's vitals are still slowly dropping." Shizune announced to everyone in the room.

"What happened, while you were in Hinata's mind?" Tsunade inquired with concern.

"In the beginning, I was able to traverse the vast corridors of Hinata's mind relatively unimpeded. After much searching I was finally able to discover the correct corridor that would lead me to Hinata's memory core. However, once I reached the memory core is when the trouble started."

"What do mean by trouble?" Kurenai asked with apprehension.

"What I mean by trouble is as I started searching to find the memory or thought that Hinata has placed herself in. I began having to deal with her mental defenses that she was now unleashing to prevent any further travel by me. It was nothing too harsh or even deadly, as I think she knew it was me. So I was able to overcome the majority of them. However, when I traveled down this one corridor the defenses suddenly intensified, as I neared this one particular doorway. It was difficult, but I was able to reach the door and open it up. I was able to catch a glimpse of Hinata for a few seconds before a force, which felt like a brick-wall slammed into me and forcibly ejected me from her mind."

"What did you see?"

Inoichi exhaled a deep sad sigh and replied.

"As I said, I only caught a glimpse for a few seconds, but what I saw Lady Tsunade was in the distance Hinata lying atop a fresh grave weeping. The gravestone above it bore the name…. Naruto Uzumaki."

A pall of eerie heart-wrenching silence gripped the entire room and everyone in it after hearing that. After a few minutes, it was Tsunade who broke the stagnant silence by commenting in agonized frustration.

"It's just as I feared, Hinata believes Naruto is dead and now she doesn't want to live anymore if Naruto is dead, so her mind is shutting her bodily functions down killing her and there's not a damn thing we can do to stop it!"

"Naruto was Hinata's world; everything she has done the past two and a half years to make herself stronger was for him. Her love for him was Hinata's sole reason for living and now that he's gone; her world is now dead." Kurenai stated with sadness, as she fought to keep from breaking down in front of everyone.

Suddenly the door to Hinata's room flew open and Sakura ran in shouting.

"Shishou Tsunade, the blood on the jumpsuit, it's not Naruto-kun's!"

Before Sakura could utter another word, she suddenly found a hand gripping her by the throat and slamming her back into a wall, as Ino growled out with murderous intent.

"Damn you forehead! I don't know what kind of sick twisted joke this is you're playing, but I may just kill you for it right now!"

"Let, let me go Ino, it's not a j-joke, I ca-can prove that the blood isn't Nar-Naruto's." Sakura said in labored and choked breaths.

"Ino release her now!" Tsunade ordered.

Turning her head to look at both her father and Tsunade and receiving firm glares from both of them. Ino reluctantly let go of Sakura's throat and moved away, but not before saying in anger.

"Fine, I don't know what game she is playing, but you said it yourself Hokage-sama, the lab was unable to prove that the blood isn't Naruto's? And how the hell does forehead know about it anyway? Nobody but the people in this room knew about it!"

"Ino makes a valid point Sakura. How do you know about the blood on the jumpsuit?" Tsunade sternly asked.

"I, I was taking some reports down to the lab and saw two Med technicians who were just finishing up testing the blood on it. I'm sorry milady, but I eavesdropped on their conversation after I saw Naruto's jumpsuit."

"Alright, we'll discuss that little indiscretion another time. What do mean you have proof that the blood isn't Naruto's?"

"The lab technicians said they couldn't prove that the blood wasn't Naruto's because they didn't have a control blood sample taken from Naruto to cross-match with a control blood sample taken from the jumpsuit."

"That's right, so how are you going to prove it!" Ino snapped at her former best-friend.

"I, I have a sample of Naruto's blood Shishou Tsunade." Sakura stammered sheepishly.

"Why would you have a sample of Naruto's blood?" Tsunade questioned in confusion.

"The blood sample I have was on a dress I had worn when I visited Naruto at the hospital after the Sasuke retrieval mission. During my visit, his wound reopened and splattered blood onto the dress. The blood sample was a bit degraded because that was over three years ago, but there was enough viable samples that I was able to use a Gel-lifter and run an ABO test on it."

"What's an ABO test?" Ino asked.

"An ABO test, is a blood type system that involves checking the surface of the red blood cells for two antigens known as A and B, with blood type being named after the type of antigens it contains - A, B, AB and O. By noting that a blood clump forms when the same type of antigen meets the same type of antibody, an experiment can be done on the solution of blood to determine the blood type."

Ino just stared at Sakura dumbfounded, before she threw her hands in the air in frustration and yelled at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"What the hell does all of that mean?"

"It means I was able to run a test using two solutions each containing antibodies to type A and type B antigens. The first solution contained type A antibodies and when mixed with type A blood, it will cause it to form clumps. The same concept is used to test for B antigens, where a solution of type B antibodies would cause all type B antigens in the blood to clump together. If blood clumps under contact with both A and B antibodies, then it is of the blood type AB, since both antigens are present in the blood. O blood does not clump with any other blood type and is therefore identified because it is solitary."

"That's all correct Sakura, but what did you discover from the tests?"

"It's the type B antibodies milady. When I mixed them with type B blood they began to form clumps. The lab technicians said the blood on the suit was type O, but the blood on my dress, which I know for a fact is from Naruto, is type B!" Sakura announced with excitement.

A broad smile spread across Tsunade's face and she enveloped her newest apprentice in a fierce hug and shouted out with joy.

"It's two different blood types people! The blood on the jumpsuit I can say with absolute certainty thanks to Sakura is not Naruto's!"

A sense of joy and elation was felt by everyone in the room, before Ino's voice punctuated the air and brought everyone crashing back to reality.

"That's great to hear and I'm glad it appears that Naruto is still alive, but how does this help Hinata?"

Silence gripped the room once again until Kurenai spoke up.

"If we could just somehow share this news with Hinata, it might be the trigger to waking her up."

"I could go back in and try another Mind-walk, but I fear I she won't let me get any closer to her than the last time." Inoichi openly commented.

"That's why we both have to go daddy, it's the only way. Hinata may force you out again, but I know she wouldn't hurt me." Ino stated with vigor.

"It's too dangerous; say your right and Hinata doesn't force you out of her mind. If you're unable to convince her to wake and she dies, then you will die right along with her. I'm sorry princess, but the risk is too great, I won't allow it!" Inoichi declared with protective concern for his daughter.

"Daddy please, Hinata is my best friend and I willing to take that risk. You can't keep protecting me like I'm a little girl anymore. I'm a shinobi of the Leaf village just as you are and risk is something we accepted in our lives by choosing that life. Let me do this and save Hinata, because we're running out of time and we don't have any more options left for us to try." Ino pleaded to her father.

Inoichi looked around the room to see all eyes were directed upon him and after a couple of agonizing minutes of turmoil, he finally relented and said.

"Alright Ino-chan, we'll do this, but you stay close by my side as we travel in case Hinata decides to unleash her mental defenses even sooner than before on us."

Ino threw her arms around her father and hugged him fiercely, while thanking him, as Inoichi returned the embrace with all the love he had for his daughter.

A few minutes later both Ino and Inoichi sat next to Hinata's bed holding hands, as they initiated the Yamanaka Mind-walk technique, while Tsunade and Shizune studied the monitors hooked up to them with scrutiny.

As Ino and her father traversed the many corridors within Hinata's mind, they were surprised that they hadn't encountered and of the previous mental defenses Inoichi had in his first attempt. Finally, they reached the doorway where Inoichi had seen Hinata on the other side; he stopped Ino from opening the door and said.

"Ino-chan, once we open this door I need you to enter the room as quickly as possible and jump to the left. I will try to follow you, but I don't think Hinata is going to let me."

"What do you mean daddy?"

"It's only a hypothesis princess, but I think the reason we didn't encounter any defensive mechanisms as we traveled is because you were with me and Hinata senses your presence. I believe you were correct in surmising that Hinata won't hurt you. However, I think if we try to enter the room together, she will eject us both at the same time. If you enter first followed by me, I believe Hinata will expel me immediately, but at least you will have been able to get inside and hopefully convince her to return to our world, before she decides to cast you out of her mind as well. Are you ready?"

Ino nodded her head and both Yamanaka's turned towards the entrance, as the blonde kunoichi reached for the doorknob and threw open the door. Ino immediately entered and dove to the left side of the room. Inoichi attempted to follow, but what he had suspected earlier might happen did, as the door instantly slammed shut and the same intense force, which had thrown him out of Hinata's mind earlier flung his consciousness back into the world of the living once again.

As Ino rose to her feet she attempted to open the door once again and found that now it wouldn't budge an inch. The Yamanaka heiress was now officially trapped within Hinata's mind. Turning around to survey her surroundings, a chill went down Ino's spine at what she saw. Everywhere she looked, it was pitch black and deathly silent. Except for one area that was illuminated about 50 yards from where she was standing. Ino saw in this lighted area an image of Hinata sitting on her legs with her head bowed low weeping over a freshly filled in grave and the unmistakable name on the headstone above it. As the blonde kunoichi approached this scene, she wasn't sure how to begin, but was surprised when the crying manifestation of Hinata spoke up first and asked.

"Why are you here Ino?"

"I, I wanted to talk to you Hinata."

"You shouldn't be here and I don't want to talk to you or anyone, just leave me alone."

"Please, you have to listen to me, it's about Naruto that I want to talk to you about." Ino pleaded, as she knelt down and sat next to the Hinata entity.

"Then there's nothing to talk about, Naru-kun is dead and soon I will join him on the other side."

"That's not true, Naruto is alive!"

"Liar."

"I have never lied to you?"

"Perhaps, but I think you would say anything to me right now to stop me from joining Naru-kun. Including lie to me and say he is still alive when he is not. You're my best friend Ino-chan and I love you dearly, but I don't wish to live in a world without Naru-kun. So just leave me here to my sorrow and pain, it will all be over soon enough."

The blonde kunoichi didn't know what her next move should be as this manifestation of Hinata would not believe her and was convinced that Naruto was dead. Ino thought that since words weren't getting through, perhaps a physical stimulus would succeed in getting her friend to listen to her. As Ino reeled her hand back to slap some sense into this Hinata entity, suddenly a tendril of black shot out of the darkness surrounding them and wrapped around her wrist, preventing the blow from being struck.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

Almost instantly another then another tendril burst forth from the darkness and wrapped around the blonde kunoichi and began to drag the struggling Yamanaka heiress away.

"Goodbye Ino-chan, I don't want you to get trapped in here when my final hour has come, so you need to leave now and tell everyone that I love them very much and to try not to hate me and please forgive me for having to leave them."

Ino heard the Hinata entity's words final words, as she struggled vainly against these vine-like apparitions of blackness, but could not stop them from dragging her away. In one last desperate act before she disappeared, Ino shouted back to the Hinata manifestation with all of her might.

"Hinata, I've never lied to you, Naruto is alive and I can prove it to you, but you need to wake-up now. If you wake-up and find that I have lied to you, then you can,….you can….you can burn my entire wardrobe right before my eyes and I or anyone else won't stop you, but in order to be able to do that you have to wake up NOW….!"

Two monitors suddenly blared to life ringing in alarm inside Hinata's hospital room. One monitor that was attached to the young Hyuga girl and another monitor attached her blonde best friend. Both Tsunade and Shizune rushed over to the two kunoichi's to check on them when suddenly Ino's body convulsed once, before her eyes fluttered open and a moment later, Hinata abruptly bolted upright in her bed and shouted.

"NARU-KUN'S ALIVE!"

Hinata looked about the room disoriented, before she felt Tsunade grab hold of her and gently lean her back against some pillows she had propped up on the bed. Kurenai rushed over and enveloped Hinata in a joyful tear-filled hug, which the Hyuga girl returned before she let go and asked in a confused tone of voice, as she looked around the room.

"What-what has happened, why am I here in the hospital?"

"Hinata, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember I was going to your office Lady Tsunade to talk to you, but you were not there. So I decided to leave a note for you and went over to your desk and saw, saw…."

Hinata's hands flew up to her face to cover her mouth in horror, as the image of Naruto's bloody orange jumpsuit flooded her mind and the machines monitoring her vitals started clamoring in alarm, as her blood pressure and heart-rate started rising once again. Tsunade immediately grabbed Hinata's shoulders and gently shook her, while saying.

"Hinata, you need to calm down! I know what you saw, but it isn't true. Please calm down and we will explain everything to you."

A minute later through pure determination on Hinata's part even though the image of Naruto's jumpsuit held firm within her mind, the alarms began to go quiet, as the Hyuga girl willed herself to calm down. It was then Hinata heard the Tsunade say in a comforting voice.

"I know you saw Naruto's jumpsuit and what you might think, but it isn't true."

"I, I don't understand, the jumpsuit, the blood, where did it come from?"

Tsunade exhaled a sigh before she answered.

"When Sasuke attacked the village on the night of the Yondaime's 16th anniversary, he left behind a box for me to open. After having the Anbu check it for any traps, they were able to finally secure the box and open it. Last night, they brought the contents of the box to me for inspection. When I saw the contents, like you I to suffered an emotional attack that left me unconscious and I was rushed to the hospital leaving that box behind. I'm sorry Hinata, but you were never supposed to have seen what was inside of that box."

"But I did see it and you said it is Naruto-kun's jumpsuit with all that blood on it. Is he dead Lady Tsunade, is Naruto-kun dead?" Hinata asked in a pained filled voice.

"No he's not and we can prove it to you thanks to Sakura."

"Sak-Sakura?"

The pink-haired kunoichi stepped forward and sat down on Hinata's bed and smiled before saying.

"It's true Hinata; I was able to cross-match a blood sample taken from Naruto with a blood sample taken from the jumpsuit."

"You ran an ABO test?" Hinata questioned.

"I did and long story short the blood on that jumpsuit is type O, but Naruto's is type B. Hinata, they don't match, it's all a trick by that bastard Sasuke! Naruto is alive!" Sakura excitedly informed her friend.

Tears of joy began streaming down Hinata's face, as she leaned forward and hugged Sakura who also had tears rolling down her own face as they embraced. After a minute they released their happy ecstatic hug and Sakura got up to be replaced by Kurenai, as Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hinata, you know I love you very much and I'm very glad that Naruto is alive. I know you love him with your very soul and he loves you, but you need to understand something. You also have other people besides Naruto who love you and would be hurt terribly if you left us. What do you think Naruto would think if he knew that you tried….."

"Kurenai stop!" Inoichi shouted, interrupting the Genjutsu Mistress admonishment, before he continued on.

"The human subconscious is a powerful force within the mind. From what Ino has just finished telling me, I highly doubt Hinata even knew what was happening. I believe it was her subconscious in control and not her conscious mind that placed her in danger. So there's no need to rebuke Hinata for what happened Kurenai."

"I, I don't understand, what has happened, what did I do?" Hinata asked in a quivering scared voice.

Kurenai felt badly in thinking that Hinata had willingly chosen to try and kill herself. Sensing the fright within her surrogate sister, Kurenai hugged Hinata once more and in a calm and reassuring voice replied.

"You didn't do anything, I'm sorry for the way I just spoke. We'll explain everything to you when you get home. Minato misses you, as you weren't able to regale him with another story about his uncle Naruto last night before he went to bed."

"Hinata if I may ask, what is the next thing you remember after you saw the jumpsuit in the Hokage's office? Inoichi inquired in curiosity.

"I'm not sure Inoichi-san; I seem to recall bits and pieces of a dream where Ino and I were talking. Then I remember Ino shouting at me and then I woke up."

"What did Ino yell at you to wake you up?" Tsunade asked with interest.

"She was pleading with me to wake up and if I did and found she had been lying to me about Naruto being alive that I could burn her entire wardrobe in front of her."

Everyone in the room nearly face-planted save for Hinata, Ino, and Inoichi, before Tsunade asked in shocked disbelief.

"That's what got you to wake up!"

"Y-yes, because I know how much Ino loves her wardrobe and to offer up its destruction would be the last thing she would ever willingly do."

"I can second that Hokage-sama, if I totaled up the amount Ino has spent on clothing over the years. I'm pretty sure it could fund one of the smaller villages in the Fire nation for a year. My princess here would rather cut off her right arm than destroy one of her favorite dresses of pair of shoes." Inoichi stated in amusement.

"Daddy!" Ino exclaimed in embarrassed indignation, as she slapped her father's shoulder, while everyone else laughed at the scene.

After the laughter died down, Ino and Hinata's eyes locked onto one another, before the blonde kunoichi made her way over to her best friend's bedside and softly said.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Ino." Hinata replied quietly herself.

After a few tense seconds, Ino spoke up once again.

"You've got to quit scaring all of us like this. Kurenai-Sensei is right; you have a lot of people who love and care about you who would be devastated if you left us."

"I'm, I'm sorry for making you and everyone else worry. I, I didn't mean to do it and I don't really understand what happened, other than I hurt all of you terribly and knowing that makes me feel….badly for what I've done." Hinata stated in a remorse filled and regretful voice.

Ino couldn't take it anymore and with tears streaming down her face suddenly hugged Hinata ferociously, which the Hyuga girl returned with equal force, as Ino in a choked voice declared.

"You dummy, you didn't do anything wrong, it was all my fault. If I hadn't told you to go talk to the Hokage, you never would have seen that jumpsuit and ended up here. I'm such a stupid jerk; I don't know why you even bother to be friends with me?"

"You're the one who is being a dummy right now. You're my best friend and you were only trying to help me when you sent me to find and talk to Lady Tsunade. It wasn't your fault for what happened and it's never been a bother to me to be your friend. So don't you blame yourself and besides if it wasn't for you I might still be asleep, you saved me Ino and I thank you for that." Hinata answered in her own choked up voice to her friend.

After a few more seconds, Hinata pulled away from her embrace and started wiping some tears out of her eyes, while Ino did the same.

"Actually, Sakura is the one who saved you, because if it wasn't for her being able to prove that the blood wasn't Naruto's. I'd be watching my wardrobe go up in flames and you hating me for the rest of my life. And while some people think I would tear off an appendage rather than see my wardrobe destroyed. Ino stated, as she turned her head to shoot a heated glare at her father, before she continued on.

"I can tell you Hinata that I would survive its destruction, but what I wouldn't survive is you hating me. So it's Sakura you should thank, not me."

Both girls turned their heads to look for Sakura, but discovered she was no longer in the room and Ino asked out loud.

"Hey, where is forehead?"

Everyone else in the room looked around before Shizune said.

"She must have slipped out, while you and Hinata were speaking to one another."

Ino thought about this for a moment before she excused herself and left Hinata's room. A couple of minutes later after hurriedly searching the hospital, the Yamanaka heiress spotted Sakura walking down a hallway. Ino sprinted down the hallway and called out to her fellow kunoichi.

"Hey forehead stop, I want to talk to you!"

Hearing the term by which Ino had addressed her, Sakura decided she'd had enough and whirled around to face a startled Ino who skidded to a stop in front of her and said in angry and somewhat defeated tone of voice.

"It's Sakura not forehead, my name is Sakura! What do you want say Ino? No scratch that, I don't care what you have to say, as I'm sure it's probably mean and insulting, since you haven't had a kind word to say to me in over three years. I'm done with this; I don't want to fight anymore with you, I never did. I'm tired of trying to regain your trust and friendship, as I finally realize it's never going happen. So, I'll make you a deal, you stay away from me and I'll stay away from you and we'll move on with our lives."

Sakura then whirled back around and started to walk away when she suddenly stopped, as she heard two words from her former best friend she never thought she would hear.

"I'm sorry."

"What did you say?" Sakura asked turning back around in shock.

"I said I'm sorry, that's what I wanted to say you, that's what I am saying to you…I'm sorry. You've saved Hinata's life twice now and I can't thank you enough for doing that. I know I have treated you badly the past few years and I apologize for that. Everyone else was right and I was wrong, you have changed, but my anger I held towards you refused to let me admit that and I hate myself for allowing that to happen. I just wanted to let you know that. If you want for us to stay away from one another, I'll do what you want." Ino stated with sincerity, before she turned on her heels and began walking away.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out.

Ino turned around to look at Sakura who spoke once again.

"Don't hate yourself; you had a right to be angry with me. I was the one who stupidly threw away our friendship among other things. I really don't want us to stay away from one another. I want to be your friend again Ino, but I can't unless you're willing to let me. Can we become friends again, are you willing to take that chance and try?"

A couple of tense minutes passed, as both girls gazed directly at one another when Ino finally broke the silence and answered.

"We can try fore…..Sakura, if you're willing to try again, then so am I."

Another silent minute went by, before Sakura asked.

"So what do we do now? Do you want to hug?"

"I don't feel like hugging, do you?"

"Not really."

"Well why don't we go back to Hinata's room, she wants to thank you for saving her life."

As the two kunoichi began walking down the hallway side by side, Sakura commented with honesty.

"I didn't save her life you did."

"Quit being so modest and humble, it was you who saved her Sakura."

"I'm not being modest and humble; you're the one who saved her Ino."

"Kami, just accept the praise already forehead, it was you who saved Hinata!"

"No pig, it was you!"

This argument continued all the way to Hinata's room, until the young Hyuga girl who would find that in the future she would be called upon numerous times to referee and end such disputes between these two particular friends of hers, settled the matter and proclaimed that each of them had saved her life. To which she thanked and hugged them both and the three kunoichi's sat down and visited with one another for the next several hours.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Tsunade was tired, but also happy, as she trudged wearily up the stairs to her office in Hokage Tower. She had spent the entire day at the hospital and the blonde Hokage had to admit she found it much more enjoyable helping people there, than battling the mountain of paperwork she was sure was sitting on her desk right now. Pushing that aside in her mind, Tsunade was also happy that her apprentice Sakura and Ino seemed to be on the road to renewing their friendship with one another judging by the laughter and merriment she had seen inside of Hinata's room. The blonde Sannin after running several more tests to make sure Hinata was completely fine had released the young Hyuga girl a few hours ago. It hurt Tsunade when she saw the saddened look on Hinata's face when she explained to the young girl the one-way communication set-up for keeping Naruto's location a secret and the reasons why. However, Hinata being the loyal shinobi she is said she understood Tsunade's decision and reasoning and did not offer up any complaint for it.

'_If only all of my shinobi would be as understanding as Hinata, it would sure make my life as Hokage a whole hell of a lot easier.' _Tsunade thought to herself, as she reached the waiting room to her office and was greeted with a surprise.

For sitting in the waiting room were Tsume Inuzuka who was reading a magazine, Shibi Aburame who appeared to be meditating, and Shikaku Nara who was splayed across the couch in the room loudly snoring. It was Tsume who first noticed Tsunade and taking her magazine and rolling it up. She smacked Shikaku on the forehead to awaken him, while Shibi merely rose from his chair silently.

"Damn it woman, what did you do that for?" Shikaku openly groused at his fellow clan leader.

"I did it to wake your sorry ass up, now get up, because the Hokage has finally arrived." Tsume fired back with annoyance.

"Tsume-san, Shibi-san, Shikaku-san, to what do I owe to the honor of this visit?" Tsunade questioned, before she entered her office followed by the three clan leaders.

"We have an urgent matter we would like to discuss with you Hokage-sama." Shibi politely answered.

"All three of you?"

"It's troublesome, but yeah all three of us." Shikaku replied with a yawn.

"Well then tell me, what is this matter you wish to speak to me about?"

"Oh I don't know Lady Tsunade how about the matter of….….JUST HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN TO KEEP OUR SONS LOCKED UP IN AN ANBU PRISON CELL?" Tsume shouted in anger.

The blonde Hokage could only flop down into her chair in resignation, as she had no idea what Tsume was even talking about, but knew it wouldn't be good once she found out. As Tsunade rubbed her temples of her forehead in an attempt to fight off an incoming headache, she could think of only one thing at that very moment.

'_Oh crap,… why me?'_

* * *

**Author Notes:** Whew, writing this chapter wore me out; it was a big one wasn't it. Consider it an early Halloween gift. Not much of a cliffhanger I know, but I actually toyed with the idea of leaving yet again a cliffhanger of Hinata dead or dying, as I've done twice before. Could I really have done that, am I really that sick and twisted to do that to my readers for a third time? Well in the end I thought better of it, as I remembered my reader BowTechsniper still has the torches and the pitchforks at the ready and the mob of angry readers on speed dial because of my chapter 55 cliffhanger. And since my underground fortified bunker is currently undergoing some renovations, (I'm having an indoor pool, wet-bar, and hot-tub put in) it's currently unavailable for me to use to fend off any rage-filled hoards of readers.

Now, to clear up any confusion regarding the timeline, and answer the question of when Naruto is returning? At the end of chapter 56, Naruto has been gone for three and a half years. The timeline for the ending of this chapter Naruto has been gone two and a half years. So basically, when all of this went down, Naruto had just arrived and Mt. Moyoboku. So what does all of this mean? Well it means you've got a couple of more chapters coming of life back in the Leaf village before Naruto returns to bring the timeline together. So look for the grand return probably in chapter 60.

As for this chapter, you could probably guess that I was never a fan of Sai in the canon. I can't really explain why, but there was just something about his character that always bugged me. So I enjoyed writing the fight scene between him and Neji and the results from it very much. Also, if you're wondering how Sai had a drawing of Naruto with him so he could forge his henge. Harken back to chapter 12 and Naruto's date with Hinata to answer that question. The most difficult part I had with this chapter was all the medical research and jargon I had to do for Hinata's dying scene. I hope some of you won't be annoyed that Ino and Sakura have renewed their friendship. And I can say that Sakura has pretty much achieved her "Road to Redemption" with all of her friends and loved ones now.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**_News:_**

For the past few chapters I've alerted my readers to a couple of polls set up on each of their accounts by the fine authors brown phantom and Zentary asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

Zentary's poll has remained open and is still active.

Regrettably, brown phantom has ended his poll on this question. However, he has started a new poll asking,

**Which is the best Naruto fan fiction story on this site?**

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 picks to please place a vote for me in Zentary's poll. And if you feel this story or any of my stories are worthy of being voted for in brown phantom's new poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if its a link on their own freaking site. So go back to my last few chapters to get the links or just do a quick search for the authors, brown phantom and Zentary.

***Of note, brown phantom recently informed me that this story currently sits in 13th place on his poll. Now I'm not so arrogant to think I should be number one, but I do believe that my story is at least deserving of a Top 10 ranking. So please help me out if you can by voting for it.**

**_End of News:_**

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I only have a few negative things to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#595** – This is a great chapter. Primarily because there's not much to it, as it's strictly an action-packed battle of Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, and Killer Bee fighting against Tobi. There are some very well done fight scenes and Gai in particular comes out looking pretty cool in it. Overall, like a said a great chapter that even Kishimoto wasn't able to screw up other than Tobi being an Uchiha is still too overpowered for my liking.

**#596** – This chapter is a continuation of the Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, and Killer Bee battle against Tobi. A lot more action and great fight scenes and the good guy's actually found a weakness to try and use in Tobi. Kakashi comes up with a cool strategy and Naruto is finally able to land a Rasengan onto Tobi damaging his right arm. The chapter ends with Kakashi declaring that Tobi only knows one jutsu. This was a great chapter and I'm pleased that Kishimoto didn't screw it up in some way.

**#597** – The start of this chapter is Kakashi explaining to everyone that the one jutsu Tobi is using is a space-time ninjutsu called Kamui. Even more shocking is he reveals that jutsu Tobi uses with his Mangekyou Sharingan is the same one Kakashi uses with his Mangekyou Sharingan. This cemented it for me when I read it, Tobi's true identity. It's who I've been saying for years he really is. The rest of the chapter is of Kakashi beginning to deduce who Tobi truly is and Tobi verbally slamming Naruto's beliefs about the world, before Naruto launches another attack at him ending the chapter. This chapter was good, but not to exciting as well.

**#598** – This chapter starts off with Kyuubified Naruto attacking Tobi along with Killer Bee in Hachibi form. Gai and especially Kakashi hold back, as they are a bit freaked out about who they suspect Tobi really is. They finally rejoin the fight and Kakashi using his Kamui in combination with one of Naruto's bijuu bombs is able to land a major blow onto Tobi with Naruto asking who Tobi really is. Another good chapter, as the action and excitement of the fight picked up once more. Four good to great chapters in a row from Kishimoto, who would have believed that to be possible? (Lol)

**#599** – This chapter's title says it all as to who Tobi really is….Obito Uchiha. The entire chapter until the end is a flashback of Obito's life as a Leaf shinobi. The parallels between his life with team #7 and Naruto's life with his team #7 are indeed striking. The end of the chapter returns to the present with Tobi's mask cracking and falling away due to Naruto's attack revealing to everyone that he is indeed Obito Uchiha. A good chapter, as it is the beginning of what I'm going to call the Obito Arc of the Naruto story.

**#600** – This chapter kicks off with another flashback scene showing how Kakashi received Obito's eye before his supposed death. Kakashi wants to know why if Obito survived how come he didn't reveal himself until now. Obito's answer to his former teammate was "Because you let Rin die." Kakashi then asks if Obito is going to blame him. I didn't think much of this line at the time, but it is a foreshadowing of a truth not yet revealed. Obito unleashes a Katon attack called the Bakufuu Ranbu in an attempt to incinerate Kakashi and Gai. Naruto protects them using the Kyuubi tails as a shield. Then Madara Uchiha shows up ending the chapter. Overall, this chapter was alright, but not nearly as good as the previous ones.

**#601** – This chapter begins with Naruto freaking out about Madara being at his battle and what that could mean about Tsunade and the other Kage's. Madara in amusement tells Naruto that they are probably not ok. You then switch to a scene of all five Kage's laid out on the ground all of them injured severely. Tsunade is able to somehow despite her wounds summon Katsuyu the slug and tells her to bring all of the other Kage's to her position, as she can still save them. I will be totally pissed off, if Kishimoto kills Tsunade by sacrificing her remaining chakra to save all the other Kage's. You then switch back to Madara and Obito. Madara scolds Obito for several reasons, but the main one being that his Moon's Eye plan had been started too early. Kyuubified Naruto attacks Madara, which of course the founding Uchiha easily repels thanks to how ridiculously powerful Kishimoto has made him. The end of the chapter is a flashback showing a young Obito injured speaking to a very old man. This chapter was in my opinion a filler piece, which all stories need and was meant to show off yet again how powerful Madara is and to kickoff the Obito Arc once more.

**#602** – This chapter is a flashback showing young Obito still alive, but with grievous injuries. He argues with the old man who saved him and wants to return to Konoha to help protect his friends Rin and Kakashi. The old man points out that with Obito's body in the condition it is in, returning to Konoha and being a shinobi again is impossible. The old man then goes into this philosophical diatribe about the world, which initially Obito doesn't want to hear about or believe. The old man then reveals himself to Obito as Madara Uchiha. Obito freaks out about the old man being Madara Uchiha. And we learn the reasons why both of them are still alive. Madara being that he is receiving chakra from a Mazo statue and Obito because Madara has fashioned for him an artificial body using the Hashirama's cells. The end of the chapter is Obito asking for Kakashi and Rin to wait for him and that he is still alive. Overall, an ok chapter, as it's basically the start of revealing the mystery of the how and why Obito is currently alive today.

**#603** – This chapter is a continuation of the Obito Arc. It starts off with Obito arguing with two white Zetsu's that Madara created to watch over him and help rehabilitate him while the elder Uchiha sleeps. Obito doesn't like the white Zetsu's and during their arguments you get Kishimoto inserting one of the worst attempts at humor ever, with the Zetsu's going on and on throughout the chapter about not having to take dumps. Anyway, the rest of the chapter is of Obito getting used to his new body and growing stronger with it along with flashbacks of his life in the village and on team #7. The end of the chapter is one of the white Zetsu's reporting in that Rin and Kakashi were in danger and surrounded by Hidden Mist ninja's. Obito combines with a white Zetsu and sets off to save them ending the chapter. A decent chapter, as the reader is slowly but surely learning more and more about how and why Obito is still alive.

**#604** – This entire chapter is Obito rushing to save Kakashi and Rin with some sporadic flashbacks thrown in for good measure. So initially the chapter doesn't seem like much until the end when Obito arrives to see Kakashi killing Rin. That was quite the little shocking bombshell to which I give Kishimoto kudos for. A lot of people pm'd for my thoughts on it and honestly I need more information about why that occurred before I decide upon anything. Overall, a benign chapter until the ending, which blew most Naruto fans away.

**#605** – This chapter is the ramifications of Kakashi killing Rin, as it awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan in both Kakashi and Obito. Kakashi collapses and passes out from the strain of battle and of that Sharingan conversion. Obito loses it and using a combination of Mokuton abilities and his newly created Mangekyou Sharingan just slaughters the few dozen Hidden Mist ninja that had been attacking Rin and Kakashi in the most violent and bloody ways you can imagine, ending the chapter. A good chapter, as it's a departure from what Kishimoto normally does by giving us such a violent display.

**#606** – This chapter shows Obito returning to Madara with Rin's body in tow. Because of Rin's death, Madara is finally able to convert Obito to embrace his views of the world and how they should use their powers to change it. Madara then begins to explain his Moon's Eye plan to change the world. You then switch over to seeing how the Rinnegan was created and that the Zetsu's are actually degraded clones of Hashirama. The Black/White Zetsu is also created by Madara infusing into a white Zetsu his "Will" I know, couldn't Kishi come up with something better than that? Anyway, the chapter ends with Madara sending Obito out into the world and to integrate himself into the Akatsuki, posing as Madara Uchiha until the real Madara is revived. A good chapter if for no other reason than it was jam-packed with a lot of answers to many of the questions the readers have had for a long time.

**#607** – This entire chapter is Obito's first introduction to the founding members of the Akatsuki Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. Obito posing as Madara attempts to convince them of the vision he and the real Madara have of creating a new world. Nagato seems interested, but Yahiko thinks Obito/Madara just wants to use them and says the whole thing sounds too good to be true. He convinces Nagato and Konan to leave, but Obito/Madara promises he will wait for them to change their minds. You then cut to a scene of Obito/Madara in the Leaf village where he sees Kakashi lamenting over Rin's grave. Rin's last name is Nohara, which I found interesting, as with her facial markings I would have guessed she was an Inuzuka. Anyway, you then cut to a scene of Obito/Madara summoning the Kyuubi and attacking the Leaf village and Obito/Madara is about to fight the Fourth Hokage and his former sensei. Then the story swings back to the present fight of Naruto versus Madara. Madara summons a giant wood dragon and Naruto goes full Kyuubified mode and they attack one another. Gai got busted up pretty bad somehow and Hachibi/Killer Bee isn't looking too good either. So the end of the chapter is Naruto and Madara squaring off and Kakashi and Obito about to throw down against one another. A good chapter, as it marked I think the end of the Obito Arc and now some intense battles should be happening very soon.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 170 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

**The following recommendations are for stories from the best Husband/Wife authors on this site.**

"**My Own Peace****"** by **roamer79:** This is a really interesting and gripping tale involving Naruto leaving the village after the Pein battle in order to protect his precious people, as he feels as long as people sought the power of the Kyuubi, his friends and his village would be in danger. As Naruto prepares to leave for his new life, he is joined by Hinata, who facing her own troubles within her clan is forced to leave the Leaf village as well. During their journey Naruto and Hinata fall in love and the author has done a superb job in developing their relationship in this tale. This story has a great mix of angst, drama, and emotions, this author does an excellent job with all the characters personalities and how they interact with one another. Overall, this is a very enjoyable story to read and is one you should definitely check-out.

"**Out of the Dark****"** by **JadedRen:** This is not meant as a slight to roamer79's story, but his wife with her story might outshine him just a bit. This is a very clever, unique, and original tale, which centers on Naruto leaving the Leaf village, as he has grown tired of the hate directed towards him. Eight years later, he has carved himself out a reputation as the most wanted and deadly assassin in all the elemental nations going by the name of Ronin. Ronin/Naruto was hired to rescue a kidnapped heiress who unbeknownst to him turns out to be Hinata. The rest of the story is Ronin/Naruto unraveling the mystery of who is targeting Hinata as well as her sister Hanabi, while at the same time protecting them both. There is some excellent dialogue and emotions in this story and the development between Ronin/Naruto and Hinata is slow, but also very well written. So, if you're looking for something very different in a Naruto story, then this is one you should check-out.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Ruse

Definition: A trick, stratagem, or artifice

Etymology: Old French to Middle English 1375-1425a.d.

Part of Speech: Noun


	58. Eight Months to a Year

**Summary:** Over two and a half years have passed since three of strongest shinobi of the Leaf village left their home and have carved out a heroic reputation throughout numerous and faraway lands in their travels. One of these men has now embarked on his ultimate and final training test. Meanwhile, in Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves, many people are still waiting and hoping for three of its greatest heroes to finally return home.

**Author Note 1:** I know I usually do my Author notes at the end of my chapters and not to worry my usual A/N is still there. However, I wanted everyone to see this note as it something of importance I wanted to address. On 12/01/2012 I received an anonymous review from someone calling themselves Angry Fan. The review is still up, but here is what he/she had to say to me.

"You posted this great story I love it, but you updated every two to four months. Is this because you get some kick off of knowing you got fans who are begging for you to update? Is it because you think it's a good way to get reviews? Wrong buddy, you only end having fans forget about your story cause to don't update. Use a chapter as an author note if something happening like school or writer's block but silence is not the answer. THIS IS NOT A FLAME JUST A FAN TRYING TO GET AN AUTHOR'S ATTENTION."

Normally I would not let an anonymous review bother me and the only reason I'm responding to this one is more born out of frustration than anger. Now while I appreciate that the person who wrote this is a fan of the story. And I'm sure when he/she wrote it they thought it would act as some sort of motivational device towards me. However, while I can't speak for all authors, I think I can speak for the majority of them when I say reviews like this do not motivate, but have the opposite affect of making the author wonder why they are even writing their story if you've got people out there who believe that the reason you don't update faster is that they get some twisted pleasure out of making all of you wait or as a ploy to get more reviews.

And that's what frustrates me the most. When I receive a review like that, all it does is make me think about the seemingly endless hours I spend on the computer writing my stories, when I easily could have spent that same time with my girlfriend, friends, or family. The reason I write is because I enjoy providing to all of you tales that you enjoy reading. However, please believe me when I say that I honestly update as quickly as I can. Now I know the previous chapter was 11 weeks in coming, but I tried to make up for the long delay by writing the longest chapter I had to date for all of my readers.

I would like nothing better than to post new chapters on this or any of my stories at a faster rate, but between my job, girlfriend, friends, family, and life in general, time can become scarce commodity for me. If I didn't have to work to live like most everyone, nothing would please me more than to devote more time to my writing. However, my life isn't like that and you never know what life can throw at you in a instance. In short, I write when I am able to and as I'm sure many of you who have written or are currently writing your own story or stories can attest to, it's not always easy.

Take for example the joy of writing when you've spent a couple of hours writing something and then you realize what you've written contradicts something you wrote previously. Or you realize what you've written is just garbage that your readers wouldn't enjoy and all of that time and effort was for nothing. Believe me when I tell you when something like that happens, the joy you feel in writing disappears real fast. However, you press on, as you know you have readers out there who genuinely enjoy and have fun reading your story and that's the true motivation that gets an authors blood pumping, not ridiculous accusatory reviews like Angry Fan gave.

Now to address the one valid thing that Angry Fan asked. Why don't I use a chapter as an author note to explain the delay in updating? I don't do this for two reasons. The first reason is from a personal standpoint I always get annoyed when I see an update to a story I like only to discover it was an Author Note about something. The second reason is my PM is open and available for anyone to send a message to me asking about the status of any of my stories. I will give you an honest answer to that question.

In closing, I want all of the readers and fans of this story to also remember that I've got two other ongoing multi-chapter stories that I write as well. And the fans and readers of those stories clamor just as loudly for quicker updates as anyone does for this story.

I hope all of you can understand my feeling about this matter. I appreciate all of you and the support you give to me on this story or any of my other stories immensely. I have and never will take the support you give me for granted. And any delay in posting new chapters faster is not me playing with you or taking you for granted. I just ask that you trust that I'm doing the best that I can, because that is the God's honest truth.

Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to everyone, as I present my Christmas gift to all of you for your enjoyment!

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 58: "****Eight Months to a Year"**

* * *

"You and I may be old friends Tsume, but I'm still your Hokage and I'll be damned if you're going to use that tone of voice with me in my own office! Especially, when I have no fucking idea what you're even talking about!" Tsunade jumped up from her chair and fired back at the Inuzuka clan leader.

"Ladies, ladies, let's everyone calm down." Shikaku Nara pleaded, as he stepped in-between the two volatile women.

After a minute of intense glaring at each other, Tsunade finally slid back down onto her seat and Tsume sat down in a chair Shibi Aburame had courteously pulled out for her. Another minute of uneasy silence went by before the blonde Hokage cleared her throat and asked.

"Would any of you like a drink before we proceed; because I'm confident I'm going to need one after all of you tell me what you're talking about. Because I truly don't know anything about your sons being locked up by the Anbu, as I've been dealing with some medical crisis at the hospital since very early this morning."

"Drinks would be a wonderful idea Lady Tsunade; it can help settle down the mood in the room."

"I agree with Shikaku-san." Shibi stoically replied.

A few minutes later, the blonde Hokage and the three clan leaders were relaxing in the office each with a drink in their hand, when Tsunade finally asked.

"Now would someone like to explain what happened to get your sons arrested by the Anbu?"

"It's troublesome, but here's the short version. Apparently, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Neji Hyuga got into a fight at a civilian nightclub with a dozen ex-Root members and caused a lot of damage. The owner of the club is pressing charges against them, hence why they were arrested by the Anbu." Shikaku lazily explained.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted out.

"Yes milady." Shizune answered, as she poked her head into the room.

"Bring me the Anbu report regarding an incident at some civilian nightclub last night involving some of my shinobi."

Very quickly, said report was in Tsunade's hands and she was reading it with great interest. A few minutes later, the Slug Sannin put the report down and exhaled a weary sigh, before stating.

"I can probably get your sons released tomorrow morning, but I'm facing two problems in doing so. One problem is who they fought, to which I will have to speak to them about. The second problem is that the owner is screaming bloody murder about the damages to his nightclub and is threatening to bar allowing Leaf shinobi into the nightclub ever again."

"Well take care of the damages and I'm sure a few extra ryo's will also soothe his feelings as well. It's the least we can do considering our sons had no choice and had to fight, as it was over a matter of honor." Tsume declared with pride.

"I guess, but honor is probably going to cost us an arm and a leg with this asshole nightclub owner." Shikaku grumbled in complaint.

"Tsume-san is correct; our sons had no choice, but to do battle."

"Thank you Shibi-San." The Inuzuka matriarch replied.

"Alright, if you three will go take care of the owner of the club, I'll work on getting Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Neji released from jail as soon as possible." Tsunade stated.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade and I apologize for my earlier outburst towards you. I was just concerned for Kiba, as we Inuzuka do not do well locked up in cages."

"Apology accepted."

As the buxom blonde Hokage watched the three clan leaders exit her office. She ordered Shizune to send a messenger over to the hospital to get the medical files on the injured former Root operatives sent over to her at once.

* * *

The next morning, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Neji were standing in the Hokage's office in front of a very disgruntled Godaime Hokage, as she leveled a cold hard glare at all four them before she finally spoke.

"The four of you have become a royal pain in the ass for me this morning due to your extracurricular activities two nights ago. Now according to the witness statements in the Anbu report, it was the four of you who initiated the fight with the ex-Root shinobi. Also in the report it states that the four of you refused to reveal the reason for the fight. All I can gather from your parents is that it was over a matter of honor. Now, would anyone like to explain why the four of you chose to start a brawl in a civilian nightclub with shinobi we have been working for months now trying to rehabilitate?"

All four youths looked around at one another, but none of them seemed very anxious to speak, until Shikamaru finally asked.

"Is what we say here on or off the record Hokage-sama?"

"Why should that matter Mr. Nara?"

"What a drag, if it's on the record, then we have nothing to say, but if it's off the record and for your ears only, then we will tell you everything."

"Alright, I'll play along for now…off the record." Tsunade with curiosity agreed.

"Troublesome, where should I begin?" Shikamaru muttered.

"We or more precisely I started that brawl, as you described it in the act of defending Lady Hinata's honor, as she had been defiled by the actions of those Root scum that night." Neji declared interrupting his comrade, the irritation in his voice very evident for everyone to hear.

Tsunade closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, before looking up and stating.

"Yes, yes, a matter of honor, but that's not the issue here I need to discuss with the four of you."

"What is the issue Hokage-sama?"

"The issue Shino is we were trying to rehabilitate these ex-Root shinobi back into society and have them become quality Leaf shinobi in the future, which would have helped us replenish some of our ninja losses we suffered during the Oto invasion two and a half years ago."

"What's the real issue Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why did the four of you have to fuck up those ex-Root members, as badly as you did?"

"We didn't fuck them up that badly." Kiba innocently commented.

"Oh really, why don't we take a look at the medical reports of the injuries those ninja received at the hands of the four of you!" Tsunade fired back in angered response, before she opened up one file and began reading out loud.

"Let's see, ahhh, without going into all of the gruesome details, I'll just note that the doctor on duty stated in his findings that four of the shinobi admitted had multiple lacerations and wounds to the face, neck, and arms. Extensive scalp and facial avulsions were also present. He notes it was as if they were mauled by some vicious animal. I'm assuming this is your handiwork Mr. Inuzuka using your family's infamous Beast Mimicry jutsu."

Kiba looked down at the floor guiltily for a moment, before he replied.

"Yeah well, those assholes were lucky Akamaru wasn't around, because he would have torn them up twice as bad as what I did."

"Be that as it may, I started with you first because the injuries you inflicted were actually the least grievous of this little group here. So, there might be some hope through reconstructive surgery, that we can still salvage your opponents from the nightclub and turn them into quality shinobi in the future. As for the rest of you,….let's continue on shall we." Tsunade sternly stated, as she leveled a hard glare at the four ninja standing before her.

The blonde Hokage then reached for another file and opened it.

"Ahh here's a nice one. The doctor who cared for these four particular Root shinobi noted in his findings that the patients appeared to have been stung over 200 times around the face, throat and hands by some type of insect. The poison these insects injected was not life threatening, but did cause considerable swelling in the areas that were stung. Antibiotics were administered and the swelling is diminishing in all of the patients after 24 hours."

Tsunade looked up momentarily to gaze at Shino, before she continued on.

"However, he also says that while we were able to heal the physical injuries of these four patients, all of them have developed the phobia called Entomophobia. This psychological disorder is a common fear of or aversion to insects and similar arthropods and even other terrestrial invertebrate animals, such as worms. Commonly, this condition might be referred to as the "fear of insects or bugs". This condition causes a slight to severe emotional reaction, a form of anxiety or a panic attack. An entomophobic is likely to experience enough anxiety upon viewing or otherwise coming into contact with an insect that he or she experiences a full-blown series of panic attacks. With extreme cases, such as these four patients their reactions when a fly had flown into the room ranged from losing consciousness for a short period of time, to uncontrollable weeping and a strong desire to flee from the area. As the attending physician, I strongly recommend that these patients undergo extensive psychological therapy, before any consideration is given to reinstate them as Leaf shinobi."

The blonde Hokage snapped the file shut and leaned back into her while clasping her hands together and commented.

"Very nice work Mr. Aburame, I don't know what you did, but you managed to turn four shinobi into ninja who will faint, cry, or soil themselves, if an insect gets within 10 feet of them!"

Shino couldn't offer up anything to say in his defense.

"Well you aren't the only one Shino of this group to psychologically destroy shinobi. Let's take a look at Mr. Nara's handiwork shall we." Tsunade announced, as she opened another file.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Let's see, the doctor who cared for these three shinobi could find no physical trauma or injuries upon them whatsoever. However, they seemed to be in an almost zombie like state and he decided to keep them overnight for observation. It was only after they turned out the lights in the room where the three patients were staying in that the true nature of their injuries became apparent."

Tsunade glanced up to look at Shikamaru briefly, before she continued on.

"When the lights went off in the room, all three patients began screaming in terror and tearing about the room looking to escape. It took six orderlies and two nurses to subdue then before the lights were turned back on and they reverted back to their docile state once more. The doctor notes that he believes all three of the men have developed the most severe case of Achluophobia he's ever observed."

"What's Achluophobia?"

"Achluophobia Kiba is a fear of the dark, which is a common fear or phobia among children and to a varying degree of adults. Fear of the dark is usually not fear of the darkness itself, but fear of possible or imagined dangers concealed by the darkness. Apparently Mr. Nara, you've advanced your families shadow jutsu's to exploit that psychological factor of the darkness haven't you." Tsunade announced to everyone in the room.

"What a drag, it's just something I've been working on in my spare time." The Nara heir lazily replied.

"Well congratulations, it works so well that now I have three shinobi who now suffer from symptoms of anxiety, nervousness, insomnia and profuse sweating. Not to mention they also instantly go into a severe panic-attack whenever they see a shadow near them or at nighttime where the hospital reports they have to have their room fully lit or the staff is trying to peel them off the walls. So between you and Shino, the two of you have essentially handed seven basket cases of shinobi over to psyche ward of the hospital and given the Yamanaka clan a lot of work in the future." Tsunade proclaimed in annoyance.

Shikamaru could only shrug his shoulders at the blonde Hokage, as like Shino, he couldn't offer up anything to say in his defense.

"Now let's get to the coup de grace!" Tsunade announced with vigor, as she opened one more file.

"The doctor treating this lone shinobi injuries noted the following in his findings. The patient was admitted with several lacerations to the face and body. The results of which include a fractured nose, a periorbitalhematoma to his right eye and fractures of the 7th, 8th, and 9th ribs on the left side of his torso. However, the most serious injury was inflicted onto the patient's right arm."

Tsunade looked over to Neji who stood with his arms crossed and bore a slight smug look to his face as he listened on.

"The doctor notes that he's never seen such an injury before, as the patient's arm was ashen gray in color with several purplish welts visible up and down his appendage. Upon further examination it was discovered that the patient's tenketsu points, arteries, and several veins had been destroyed somehow, with only the nerves in the arm left unaffected, which allowed the patient to feel the pain of essentially having a dead appendage attached to a live body. These injuries were deemed impossible to heal and to alleviate the agony and suffering the patient was experiencing a Transhumeral Amputation was authorized."

Tsunade snapped the file shut and leaned back into her chair before asking the still smug looking young man in front of her.

"Anything you'd like to say Mr. Hyuga?"

"Yes, what is a Transhumeral Amputation?"

"They had to cut his bloody arm off at the shoulder and wipe that smug look off of your face! That young man you so skillfully took apart was of near Jounin skill level and could have proved to be a valuable addition to our shinobi ranks in the future. However, because of your actions, you've destroyed his career of ever being a shinobi again!"

"I'm of near Jounin level skill as well; you just haven't promoted me yet. And I disagree Hokage-sama, he destroyed his own shinobi career when he dared to lay his hands on Lady Hinata in a vulgar and inappropriate way. It is my duty to the Hyuga clan to protect Lady Hinata from any and all threats to her person and I make no apologies for how I carry-out that duty."

"You should be glad I don't bust you back to Genin status! And need I remind you Neji that neither you nor Hinata officially belong to the Hyuga clan anymore, as Hiashi cast you both out a few years ago." Tsunade snapped at the Hyuga prodigy.

"Whether we are officially recognized by the current leadership within the Hyuga clan or not is inconsequential. Both Hinata and I are Hyuga! And one day we will reclaim are rightful places within the clan."

"I hope that as well for both you and Hinata, but you took it too far with the injuries you inflicted upon this young man." Tsunade stated as she stared directly at Neji, who surprised her by suddenly asking.

"You say I took it too far. May I ask Hokage-sama; just what do you think Naruto would have done to that man knowing what he had done to Hinata?"

Almost instantly, an image of Naruto playing kickball with the Konohamaru Corp. using Sai's head as the ball popped into her mind. Shaking her head to drive away the image Tsunade spoke up and said.

"That's not the point!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Kiba interjected and angrily declared.

"Then what is the point? Look Lady Tsunade, if you want us to apologize or feel sorry for those assholes we jacked up, it ain't happening. First they pervert-idly assaulted Sakura and then they did the same thing to Hinata. And were not the kind of shinobi who are going to sit around and let that happen to our friends."

Before Tsunade could even respond the normally silent Shino surprised everyone by speaking and said.

"Kiba is correct Hokage-sama and while I recognize that our Leaf shinobi ranks could have been bolstered in the future by these former Root shinobi. From what I have observed, I would have to surmise that your rehabilitation efforts have not proven to be very successful judging by the actions and attitudes we encountered from them in the nightclub."

The blonde Hokage could only sit at her seat and stew, as she realized what Shino said had been accurate. The reports she had been getting the past few weeks from Inoichi and Keko Yamananka had not been encouraging about the rehabilitation of Danzo's former shinobi. They had stated that only half or at most two-thirds of the ex-Root operatives could possibly be rehabilitated enough to allow them to join the ranks of the Leaf shinobi. Furthermore Tsunade knew that the 12 men Neji and the others had taken down had already been earmarked as unsalvageable by Inoichi. However, the nightclub owner was proving to be more of a problem than anticipated according to what Tsume had reported to her. So she couldn't just give a free pass to Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Neji for this altercation. It would not sit well with the civilian populace and it would increase tensions between the villagers and shinobi if she did. Someone was going to have to pay a price.

"You're parents have already paid for the damages to the nightclub and the owner has dropped the charges against three of you."

"Why only three of us?" Kiba questioned.

"Because the owner is demanding that one of you serve some jail-time for the fight and he's openly shouting in an uproar for anyone who will listen that had it been a bunch of civilians who had started the brawl, they would be facing jail time. So he's denouncing any favoritism being shown to shinobi over ordinary villagers. And unfortunately he's garnered a lot of support from the villagers about the issue."

"What a drag, why don't we just buy him off to shut him up Lady Tsunade?"

"Your father, Tsume, and Shiba already tried that. He took their money, which is why he dropped the charges against three of you. However, from what I understand, this man is a petty and vindictive s.o.b. and wants his pound of flesh from one of you to also serve some jail-time over the incident. And apparently no amount of money is going to change that."

"What would be the length of our sentence?"

"Well Kiba, because this asshole has gone and stirred up the civilian populace, I have to make a stiffer sentence than I normally would. So eight months to a year with good behavior would be the sentence."

All four members of the Konoha 10 looked pensively at one another, not knowing what to do before a voice rang out and said.

"I shall serve the sentence Hokage-sama."

"Wha-what, that's bullshit!" Kiba shouted out in protest.

"I agree!" Shino quickly added.

"We're all as guilty as Neji is, so all of us should serve the sentence, not just him." Shikamaru declared in objection.

"STOP!" Neji cried out in a demanding voice.

This silenced all the protests in the room, before the Hyuga prodigy in a softer and calmer tone of voice announced.

"I appreciate your loyalty to me as a comrade and a friend, but it has to be me who serves the sentence."

Everyone including Tsunade bore confused or bewildered look upon their faces, as Neji continued on.

"I am the most logical choice if for no other reason than as Lady Tsunade already pointed out, I am nothing more than a cast-out branch member of the Hyuga clan, while the three of you are the heirs-in-waiting to lead your respective clan's in the future. And I highly doubt your parents would accept any one of you being imprisoned and would most likely cause problems within the Konoha Council and for the Hokage were that to happen. Also, it would reflect badly upon your clans should any of you serve out the sentence. And since it was the money your three clans paid to the owner, they did that so you three should not have to suffer. There is also the fact that of the four of us, I am the one most responsible for the clash within the nightclub. I initiated the fight in defense of Hinata's honor and while I do not regret my actions in doing so. If someone must be punished, then it is I who deserves it more than any of you."

Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba held grim and sullen looks upon their face, as they tried to think of something to refute what Neji had just said, but found that they couldn't. After a moment, it was Tsunade who spoke up and said.

"I would like to speak to Neji alone. Would the three of you please wait outside of my office."

The three Chunin shinobi bowed their heads in respect and solemnly walked out of the office closing the door behind them. The blonde Hokage then bade Neji to take a seat, before she asked with interest.

"It's a noble sacrifice you are doing in taking responsibility for the incident and in trying to protect your comrades. However, I suspect there is another reason why you are doing this. Would you care to reveal what that reason is?"

Neji sat quietly his face scrunched in deep contemplation, as he silently debated whether or not he should tell Tsunade his ultimate reason for wanting to be imprisoned. After a minute, he finally looked up and admitted.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I do have another reason. Do you know of a confrontation that occurred between Hiashi Hyuga and Lady Hinata a few days ago, before she and I battled in the final match of the shinobi tournament?"

"No, I have no knowledge of a confrontation between Hiashi and Hinata a few days ago."

"Well then let me recount to you what was told to me by Shino and Kiba that occurred."

**(Flashback 3 Days) **

As all the members of Team 8 and their Sensei Kurenai were walking down the street on the way to her and Hinata's apartment. Their mood was joyous and celebratory, as Hinata had just won the Konohagakure 18 and under Shinobi tournament kunoichi division. However, the current topic at hand was Kiba who was carrying Kurenai's son Minato on his shoulders with Akamaru walking beside him was droning on and on about tactics, jutsu's and attacks Hinata should be using for her final match in the tournament the next day against Neji. The rest of Team 8 was starting to grow tiresome of Kiba's endless chatter, but surprisingly it was Minato who actually got the Inuzuka heir to shut up when he asked.

"Uncle Kiba, should you be the one telling Awnty-Hinata how to win against Uncle Neji?"

"Huh kidddo, why shouldn't I?"

"Didn't you lose against Uncle Neji in the to-torneyment?"

Kiba visibly winced at Minato's question to everyone's amusement.

"He makes a valid point." Shino commented.

Akamaru barked in agreement with Shino.

"Yeah well, I was just trying to help." Kiba groused in annoyance.

"I know you were Kiba-kun, but I've already got some ideas on how I can defeat Neji-niisan tomorrow and I do thank you for your concern." Hinata replied with sincerity.

It was then the entire group stopped, as Hiashi Hyuga and five members of the main branch appeared in front of them and Hiashi commanded in a demanding tone of voice.

"Hinata, you are to accompany me back to the Hyuga compound!"

Kiba immediately handed Minato over to Kurenai and he along with Shino and Akamaru stepped protectively in front of Hinata before declaring.

"Hinata's not going anywhere with you!"

"Curb your tongue you mangy mongrel, this does not concern you!" The Hyuga clan leader spat with derision, before he demanded.

"Hinata you are to come with me this instant!"

"Why do you wish to see her?" Kurenai questioned, as she put Minato down to the ground and he wrapped his arms around her leg holding it tight.

"Not that it is your concern, but the Hyuga elders and I have deemed it necessary for the Caged-Bird seal to be placed upon Hinata. It was an oversight on my part not to have done it before I cast her out of the clan, but it is an oversight I will now correct."

"No you will not! You yourself Hiashi Hyuga signed a parental-clan release form legally authorizing you to banish Hinata from the Hyuga clan relinquishing all rights and obligations towards her and she became a ward of the village, until I legally became her guardian with the Hokage's approval. Furthermore, Hinata has reached the legal adult age of 16 and is free to make her own decisions now. Kurenai declared with authority before she asked Hinata.

"Hinata, do you wish to go with Hiashi back to the Hyuga clan compound?"

"No I do not!" Hinata firmly answered.

"Then we are done here Hiashi Hyuga and we bid you good day." Kurenai sternly announced.

"I've had enough of this, you're coming with us now Hinata! The Hyuga clan patriarch angrily proclaimed, as he signaled to the five Hyuga clan members around him. Immediately Team 8 and Kurenai dropped into battle stances, but before anyone could move a voice rang out.

"Hiashi Hyuga, if you are any of your Hyuga clan goons takes a step forward, you and I are going to have…a problem!" Tsume Inuzuka shouted, as she stepped out from an alleyway, while her one-eyed wolf familiar Kuromaru who stood beside her was growling and gnashing his teeth, ready to pounce upon a signal word from the Inuzuka clan leader.

"Mom!" Kiba exclaimed.

"This is none of your concern you bitch! And if you think you alone along with these fools can keep me from taking Hinata if I so choose, then you will pay the price as will all of you!" Hiashi threatened, as he and the other main branch Hyuga activated their Byakugan's.

"Who said Tsume-san is alone?" Shibi Aburame stoically asked, as he stepped out from another alleyway on the other side of the street, his Kikai insects buzzing and flying all around the Aburame clan leader.

"Bah, bugs and dogs! Do the two of you wish to engage the Hyuga in a clan war? Because I can assure you we Hyuga are more than capable of dealing with your two clans!" Hiashi asserted with confidence.

"How about the Hyuga dealing with five clans!" Another voice bellowed out and everyone turned to see Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shikaku Nara walking up the street towards everyone. When they arrived, it was Chouza who spoke up and asked.

"What seems to be the problem Kurenai-san?"

"The problem Chouza-sama is that this Hyuga asshole refuses to accept that Hinata has declined his invitation to returning to the Hyuga clan compound with him and is threatening to take her back by force."

"Then I don't see the problem, Hinata is of legal adult age and is free to go where she wishes."

"I agree Chouza-san and if this Hyuga asshole as Kurenai-san so eloquently put it doesn't like it, well tough shit! For if he tries to take Hinata against her will, I'm here to inform him that Hinata Hyuga, Kurenai Yuuhi, and her son Minato have been placed under Inuzuka clan protection. And should any harm befall any of them from your clan Hiashi Hyuga now or in the future. The Inuzuka clan will go to war with you." Tsume declared in no uncertain terms.

"I Shibi Aburame as leader of the Aburame clan have also placed Hinata Hyuga, Kurenai Yuuhi, and her son Minato under the protection of our clan. And as with the Inuzuka clan, should any harm befall any of them from the Hyuga clan now or in the future. The Aburame clan will join with the Inuzuka clan in declaring war with the Hyuga clan."

"And I Chouza Akimichi, speaking on behalf of the Ino-Shika-Cho clan's leaders has also decreed that Hinata Hyuga, Kurenai Yuuhi, and her son Minato are hereby placed under the protection of our clans. And should any transgression or injury to any of them ensue do to the actions of someone from the Hyuga clan. We to will consdier this an act of aggression against us and grounds to go to war joining with the respected Inuzuka and Aburame clans against the Hyuga clan."

"Quit being troublesome Hiashi, are you really prepared to start a clan war over this? Shikaku lazily asked.

Hiashi looked around at the other five other leaders of the founding clans of the Leaf village and inwardly seethed to himself. For while he was confident that the Hyuga clan could successfully fight one or possibly two of the other clans. He knew they the Hyuga clan stood no hope of ever winning a clan civil war against five of the other clans at the same time. Reluctantly, he deactivated his Byakugan and signaled the other Hyuga to do the same. Turning and starting to walk away followed by the other Hyuga, Hiashi suddenly turned around and pointed his finger towards everyone and threatened with malevolence.

"I swear upon the Hyuga name, all of you will rue the day you decided to interfere in matters that do not concern you or your clans! All of you have made an enemy of the Hyuga clan today and you will regret doing that at some point in the future, I promise you!"

"You know Hiashi, your blowhard threat would sound much scarier of you added the evil laughter mwhahahahahahahah…..at the end of it." Tsume sarcastically commented in amusement.

The Hyuga leader could only furiously glare at everyone upon seeing they showed no concern about his final declarative threat. His eyes the fell upon the young boy hugging Kurenai's leg and he lowered his glare towards him. And while Minato was indeed scared of this man, he did his best not to show it. And mustering up all of his courage, Minato's arm suddenly shot forward towards Hiashi with his lone middle finger sticking prominently up in the air much to the shock of everyone present. The look of rage that appeared upon Hiashi's face was priceless, as Tsume would later comment, before the Hyuga patriarch stormed off back to the Hyuga compound.

"Minato Yuuhi Hatake, where did you learn to do that?" Kurenai strictly questioned to her son.

"Umm, I didn't really learn it Okaasan, but Awnty Anko does it all the time and it's usually against mean people against her. Did, did I not use it right against that mean man?" Minato stammered and asked in worried reply. Fearful he had done something bad judging by the tone of his mother's voice.

'_ANKO!' _Kurenai thought with irritation, as she smacked her hand to her forehead and made a mental note to have a talk with her best friend about how she acts around her son.

However, before Kurenai could admonish her son for making that gesture Tsume Inuzuka lifted the boy up in the air and stated while tickling him.

"No pup, you used it perfectly and at just the right moment!"

"Tsume!" Kurenai exclaimed over Minato's giggling.

"Oh come on Kurenai, you have to admit he used it at the proper moment and besides he's going to learn about the 'finger' at some point in his life."

"What's wrong mommy? Did I use some sort of silent jutsu on the mean old man?"

"In a way, yes you did Minato-kun. Promise me you never use that jutsu again until you're older."

"Ok, I promise, but how much older do I have to get to use it again?"

"I'll let you know." Kurenai comically quipped, much to the amusement of everyone around.

"Where were all of you going, if I may ask?"

"I was going to cook a celebratory dinner and desert this evening for Hinata winning the kunoichi division of the tournament and the rest of my team Chouza-sama." Kurenai politely replied.

"There's no need to put yourself to work doing that. The Ino-Shiki-Cho trio and our families get together once a week to enjoy barbeque at my restaurant. Why don't you and your team along with this little guy who is the spitting image of his father join us for dinner. That's where we were headed when we stumbled upon this impromptu encounter with Hiashi. Tsume-san and Shibi-san you're welcome to join us as well if you wish." Chouza announced in invitation to everyone, as he took Minato from Tsume's arms and hoisted the young boy onto his massive shoulders.

Thank you Chouza-sama that is most kind of you."

**(End of Flashback) **

"Thank you for informing me of this Neji, as I did not know that had occurred. However, I fail to see why you wish to be imprisoned for up to a year because of that incident?" Tsunade questioned in confusion.

"As I stated before, it is my duty to protect Lady Hinata from any and all threats to her person, even if those threats come from our own clan. I am most appreciative that my comrades' clans have placed Hinata under their protection, but they shouldn't have had to. I should have been there to protect Lady Hinata and not had to rely on their generosity."

"I don't know Neji; I know you've advanced your clans techniques and Byakugan to never before seen levels judging by the nature of the Root shinobi's injury. I might even dare say that were you and Hiashi to engage in battle, you would probably win. Hell you might even had been able to take on his goons as well. But you know as well as I do that it doesn't matter how skill and strong you've become. Not when that old bastard could just activate the Caged-Bird seal and take you out without lifting a finger."

"I am not concerned Hokage-sama."

"I see, Neji would you please remove your hitai-ate."

Neji's eyes widened slightly and he hesitated when Tsunade commanded with authority.

"Neji, as your Hokage I order you to remove your hitai-ate!"

"Reluctantly, Neji complied with his Hokage's orders and removed his hitai-ate from around his forehead and faced Tsunade, who after a moment told him to put it back on before she asked.

"How?"

"Lady Hinata." Neji answered.

After a minute of uneasy and tense silence, it was Tsunade who spoke up and asked.

"You still haven't told me why you going to prison is going to help you protect Hinata?"

Neji exhaled a deep breath, before answering.

"Those five goons as you referred to them are an elite guard of the Hyuga main branch. They now serve as bodyguards to Hiashi Hyuga. No one in either the main or the side branch is as strong or as skilled as Hiashi or those five men. However, there are five Hyuga branch members that I know who with some training from me can match those elite guards in battle while I deal with my uncle."

"Who are these men?"

"Their names are Sulu, Kato, Chow Yung, Yusuke, and Toshiro."

"Those names sound familiar to me." Tsunade openly mused in thought.

"They should Hokage-sama, those men were sentenced by you for the arson of Naruto's apartment building."

"That's right, now I remember, what was the time length of the sentence I imposed Neji?"

"Five years."

"And when are they to be released?"

"Eight months to a year."

"I see and how long do you need to train these men?"

"Eight months to a year."

Once again an uneasy and tense silence gripped the room like a vice, before Tsunade spoke up once more and said.

"Very well, I understand now. Since you've had no prior criminal record before this incident Neji Hyuga. I as the Godaime Hokage have judged you guilty of 3rd degree assault and battery and destruction of property at the Avalon nightclub two days ago and hereby sentence you to serve no less then eight months to a year in the Anbu Maximum Security prison beginning at dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Neji gratefully replied, as he rose from his chair and bowed respectfully to the buxom blonde Hokage.

"You're welcome, now I'll leave it up to you to explain to your friends waiting outside why you've done this, as I don't want any of them coming in and volunteering to serve out your sentence with you. You were correct, their parents would cause problems within the Konoha Council and for me were that to happen."

"I understand, it shall be done." The Hyuga prodigy answered while nodding his head, before he began walking towards only to stop when Tsunade called out and asked.

"Neji, you once told me that a Hyuga clan civil war is approaching. I promise you that I won't interfere in it once it happens. However, for the safety of the rest of the village I don't want anyone as a casualty who doesn't bear the name Hyuga. I would ask that before it begins you will let me know in advance, so I can be prepared for it."

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will do that."

"Thank you, and one more thing, do you have any idea how soon this civil war might occur?"

"Neji turned his head to look directly at his Hokage before he forbiddingly replied, as he exited the office and closed the door behind him.

"Eight months to a year."

* * *

After several minutes of arguing with Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba outside of the Hokage's office, Neji was finally able to convince them that this was the right course of action to solve everything and that he only should suffer the sentence and that he wanted to go to prison. When his comrades pressed him on his reasons for wanting to go, Neji merely asked that they trust him, as it involved a matter within the Hyuga clan and he did not want to involve any of the other clans. Reluctantly, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba agreed to trust their Hyuga friend and let him handle this matter on his own. However, it was Kiba who spoke up afterwards and offered.

"I don't know what this clan matter is that requires you to go to jail, but I'll accept your wishes for me and my clan to stay out of it. But just so you know, if you need me or my clans help in the future, all you got to do is ask."

"I second Kiba's offer and if needed, you will have the support of myself and the Aburame clan." Shino stated in agreement with Kiba.

"It's a drag, as I have a pretty good idea of what you're planning in the near future. And I can appreciate you not wanting to drag any of us or our clans into it, but you would be better off if you did let us help. However, like Kiba and Shino I'll accept your wishes for me and my clan to stay out of it." Shikamaru begrudgingly avowed to his friend.

"I thank you all for your support, but I truly wish to keep this strictly as a Hyuga clan issue and not involve anyone else."

"When do you have to begin serving out your sentence Neji?" Kiba questioned.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn."

"Then you better get out of here and go talk to the one person in the entire village who isn't going to be understanding about your sacrifice and is probably going to feel quite angry with you and hurt about it." Shikamaru stated in no uncertain terms to his Hyuga comrade.

"I know Shikamaru, it's going to be the most difficult conversation I've ever had and I can only hope that she will understand and forgive me for it one day." Neji bleakly replied, as he exited the Hokage's waiting room.

"Who were you and Neji talking about?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"Who do you think?" Shino spoke up.

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

Both Shikamaru and Shino stared directly at their friend and in unison said one name.

"Tenten!"

* * *

It was the first day back for students at the Shinobi Academy after the tournament and the Konohamaru Corp. had been receiving accolades from all the other students all morning long for their showing in reaching the quarterfinals of the Ninjutsu portion of the competition. As Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon sat outside in the courtyard eating their lunches and still basking in all the compliments they had received. It was Konohamaru who looked across the courtyard and noticed Hanabi Hyuga sitting alone under a tree eating her lunch. The Sarutobi heir felt bad for the young girl, as while he, Moegi, and Udon had been getting praise for their showing in the tournament. Hanabi had received only scorn and indifference from the other student's for the way she had won to reach the semi-finals of the Ninjutsu division for kunoichi's. Konohamaru rose from the ground and dusted himself off and began walking over towards Hanabi, before he stopped when he heard Moegi ask.

"Konohamaru-kun, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go over to congratulate Hanabi for getting to the semi-finals of the Ninjutsu portion of the tournament and talk to her."

"Why would you want to do that? I mean look at the shameful way that arrogant Hyuga princess did to even reach the semi-finals."

"Ok, maybe it wasn't the most honorable way to get a win, but it wasn't against the rules either. And look at the way the rest of the students have been treating her today. She went farther in the Ninjutsu division than any of us, yet were getting complimented for it and she's getting ignored. That's got to make her feel bad." Konohamaru replied with concern.

"Who cares how she feels Kono-kun, she deserves it. All year long she walks around looking down on everyone, as she thinks she's so superior to all of us. When the truth is she's nothing but a snobbish conceited little bitch who is finally getting what she deserves. And she's ugly as well." Moegi fired back with venom.

"Don't be so hard on her Moegi, that snobbish attitude I'm sure has been drilled into her by the Hyuga clan since she was old enough to walk. You guys don't know how hard it is to be the heir to a clan always having to follow and live up to the rules and attitudes of everyone around you, but I can sympathize with her. And as for being ugly, I wouldn't say that, as I think Hanabi's kind of pretty." Konohamaru stated with a grin, before he resumed his trek over to the Hyuga heiress.

"I can't believe Kono-kun said he thought that stuck-up little bitch is pretty! He never tells me that I'm pretty!" Moegi spat with fury laced in her voice, as she glared daggers at the Hyuga girl across the courtyard.

"I, I think your pretty Moegi-chan." Udon nervously stammered.

"Oh shut-up Udon!" Moegi replied, not even hearing what Udon had said, as her focus was solely on her teammate and the young Hyuga girl across the way. So focused was Moegi, she never even noticed the crestfallen look that befell her other teammates face upon hearing her response.

Hanabi had just finished her bento box, when she saw Konohamaru approaching. She turned her head away to make sure that her hair was still covering the left-side of her face, when she heard the Sarutobi heir greet her as he arrived.

"Hi Hanabi."

"What do you want?" Hanabi answered in a cold indifferent tone of voice.

"Well I just wanted to come over and congratulate you on making the semi-final of the Ninjutsu division of the tournament for the kunoichi's."

"Why?" Hanabi snapped.

"Huh, what do you mean why?" Konohamaru replied in confusion.

"I mean why do you want to congratulate me? Why aren't you like everyone else and just deride or put me down for what I did to reach that semi-final? Or better yet why don't you just ignore me like most everyone else does in the Academy?"

Konohamaru sat down next to Hanabi much to her surprise and said with a sympathetic voice.

"I know you've gotten a raw deal from the other student's here and even though what you did might seem a bit dishonorable in a tournament in which the old hag was trying to present the Leaf village in an honorable light. Technically, it wasn't against the rules and it reminds of something the boss once told me. He said when you're out on a mission and you get into a fight with an enemy. You do whatever you have to win that fight because if you don't then you're going to die. So I think that's the reason why so many people got upset with you Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi gained a slight blush to her face at Konohamaru's addition of the suffix 'chan' to her name, as he continued on.

"Because it wasn't a life and death situation you were in, they are all just angry about the tactic you used to beat Tenten. But if you had been out in the field fighting for your life for real, then you wouldn't have done anything wrong as far as I'm concerned."

Hanabi just sat in shocked silence, unable to decide how she should feel or of what to do. After a minute, she uttered softly.

"Arigatou."

"He, he, no problem Hanabi-chan."

The young Hyuga girls blush intensified, before she stammered.

"May, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who is this boss you speak of?"

"Oh the boss, you should know him, he's the greatest. And I knew that even before it was found out he's the Fourth Hokage's only son. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the boss and I'm proud to have been his very first student!"

"Oh, the Namikaze heir, the one my sister in involved with."

"Involved with, man you make it sound so clinical, just say he's your sister's boyfriend. Don't you two talk about him at all?"

"My sister and I had not spoken to each other until we met in the semi-final of the tournament. I'm not allowed to speak to her, since she was cast out of the clan a few years ago."

"That's too bad, Hinata-sama is really nice and whenever I get hurt I always ask at the hospital if she can heal me because she's so nice, heck she even treats me to ramen from time to time."

"I, I don't want to talk about my sister." Hanabi stated, as a forlorn look spread across her face.

"Oh….ok, we can talk about something else.

Konohamaru answered, then he saw the desolate look now adorning Hanabi's face and asked his own question to the Hyuga girl sitting beside him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hai."

"How come you never smile Hanabi-chan? This whole year I don't think I've ever seen you smile once."

"I, I don't know, I've just never felt like smiling I guess."

"It's too bad; I think if you smiled you'd be even prettier."

Hanabi face grew beat red upon hearing that and she turned her head to keep Konohamaru from noticing. Unfortunately a stiff breeze arose and blew the hair that had been covering the left-side of her face away for a moment revealing a very nasty looking black eye, which the Sarutobi heir did notice and quickly asked in concern.

"What happened, who gave you that black-eye Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi's eyes grew wide in apprehension and she struggled to come up with a believable lie, before she stammered out.

"I, I got it in the tournament, when, when I fought my sister."

"No you didn't, I watched that fight and Hinata never struck your face even once. C'mon, tell me the truth, who did that to you?"

"No one did it and just mind your own business, it doesn't concern you!" Hanabi shouted back in growing anger and embarrassment.

After a minute of tense and uneasy silence, Konohamaru spoke up and quietly said.

"It was your father wasn't it."

Hanabi turned her head away and in a quivering voice replied.

"Just shut-up and leave me alone! I deserved it for the humiliating defeat I suffered at Hinata's hands. I brought shame upon my clan and he had no choice but to…punish me for it."

"You're wrong, nobody deserves to be punished for trying their best, which is what you did and nothing else. No one thinks you shamed your clan by losing. Someone needs to teach your old man a lesson about how it isn't right to hit girls because he thinks his pride got wounded."

"Just forget about it Konohamaru, it's not any of your business and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt by confronting my father over it. For the last time, just leave me alone." Hanabi stated with genuine concern for the Sarutobi heir.

Both young clan heirs sat in silence, before Konohamaru spoke up and said.

"I'll tell you what, I won't confront or do anything directly about your father, if you'll do something for me."

"What do you want me to do?" Hanabi questioned with curiosity.

"I want to see you with a genuine smile on your face tomorrow."

"That's all; I just have to smile for you."

"No, I want a genuine smile and the only way I can get that is if I make you show a genuine smile, but if I do, I also want one more thing." Konohamaru said with a grin.

"What else do you want?"

"Well, what I want from you if I do that is a….kiss."

"A, a kiss!" Hanabi stuttered in shock, as her blush slightly returned.

"That's right, a kiss. I say if I can make you genuinely smile within the next 24 hours, you have to give me a kiss."

"And if you don't make me smile, what do I get?" Hanabi asked.

"If I don't make you smile, then I'll leave you alone just like you've been wanting, deal."

Hanabi thought about it for a moment before she finally agreed and said.

"Deal!"

"Cool, I'm looking forward to my kiss tomorrow my hime, you get ready for it." Konohamaru stated with confidence, as he rose from the ground and began walking back towards Moegi and Udon leaving behind a furiously blushing girl upon being addressed as 'my hime.'

The next morning in the Hyuga compound, Hanabi awoke to a frightening shout of rage from her father in the courtyard. Racing to her window she looked out into the main courtyard to see Hiashi Hyuga storming about demanding to know who did this to him. What had been done to the Hyuga patriarch is someone had put blazing orange dye into his shampoo. And now Hiashi sported a fiery orange colored head of hair instead of the normal Hyuga black. Enraged at who would have the affront to do such a thing to him, Hiashi was ready to render limb from limb the perpetrator of this atrocity. It was then a voice rang out and everyone turned to see a masked young man around the age of 13-14 dressed in a familiar orange-jumpsuit given to him by his boss sitting atop the outer wall which surrounded the compound shout at the Hyuga clan leader.

"That's what you get you old-fart for beating on little girls. Next time it happens, I won't be so kind and I'll just kick your sorry ass!"

"AFTER HIM!" Hiashi shouted in unbridled rage.

Suddenly, the young masked boy flashed through a series of hand-signs and instantly four identical shadow clones appeared around him, before they all bounded off in different directions each with several Hyuga clan members in hot pursuit. For her part, Hanabi just stared out the open window in shock staring at her orange-colored haired father. Suddenly, she felt something well up inside her and she began to giggle, which turned into gut-splitting laughter, as she ducked down from the window lest her father catch sight of her. Hanabi couldn't believe that Konohamaru had the audacity to do such a thing to her father. And after her laughter finally died down, the young Hyuga heiress did something she hadn't done in a long time; she closed her eyes and genuinely smiled. It was then that a flash of light startled her and she opened her eyes to see the masked Konohamaru standing in her bedroom with a camera in his hand, as he said.

"I was right; you are prettier when you smile."

Hanabi blushed at this, before she regained her composure and asked in a worried voice.

"What are you doing here; you should be miles away from the compound if you know what's good for you. If my father catches you after what you did, you're a dead man Konohamaru-kun!"

"Konohamaru-kun, I like the sound of that." The Sarutobi heir stated with a grin.

Hanabi blushed even more, but before she could say anything her Academy classmate said.

"Don't worry my hime, the boss taught me all of his tricks so they won't catch me. I'll be going soon, but not before I get what you owe me remember."

Hanabi then remembered about the kiss and stammered in defense trying to sound as convincing as she could.

"How, how do you know I smiled at what you did. I, I don't think it was funny at all what you did to my father."

Konohamaru merely smirked and waved the camera at Hanabi. Exhaling a frustrated sigh as the Hyuga girl knew she was beat. Hanabi exclaimed with resignation.

"Oh fine, let's just get this over with!"

Hanabi then closed her eyes and puffed her cheeks out, while puckering her lips, assuming it would just be a chaste and quick peck on the lips between the two. However, Konohamaru was having none of that and he swept Hanabi into his arms and dipped her low causing her to open her eyes and mouth in surprise. Instantly Konohamaru's lips crashed down upon Hanabi's and his tongue delved into the young girl's mouth swirling around and tasting every bit of her. Hanabi was shocked at this sudden intrusion, but after a moment was swept up in the pleasant feeling, as she wrapped her arms around Konohamaru's neck and deepened the kiss, her own tongue now dancing with his own. After a minute, the two young shinobi pulled away from each other, both of them nearly breathless, as the masked Konohamaru declared.

"You taste sweet my hime."

Hanabi's blush returned in full force and just as Konohamaru leaned down to engage in another kiss, the Hyuga girl's bedroom door flew open and a servant came in shouting.

"Lady Hanabi, there is an intruder inside the compound and your father has ordered you downstairs for your own protection."

"It was then the Hyuga servant saw Hanabi in the arms of the masked intruder and quickly shouted.

"The intruder is in Lady Hanabi's room and is assaulting her! Guards…Guards!"

"Gotta run hime." Konohamaru said, as he let go of the Hyuga heiress and jumped towards the window sill landing deftly on it, before he turned and said.

"I almost forgot, nice jammies by the way."

He then leapt out of the window and Hanabi looked down in horrified embarrassment that she was still in her bedtime wardrobe. Then the young Hyuga girl upon her realization that Konohamaru had seen her in this attire did something that hadn't been seen in years from a Hyuga heiress…..she fainted.

* * *

**(Time-skip 5 Months)**

As Councilman Hanshiro Sato strode down the pathway with his daughter Tenten following close behind, she was wearing a long coat and held her head down low. The former high-ranking Chunin guard of the main gate to the Leaf village formally known as Mace-Hanma bore a determined look upon his face, as they reached the main entrance to the Anbu Maximum Security prison. Showing the gate guard a pass to enter signed and sealed by the Hokage herself. Hanshiro and Tenten were allowed into the prison and were then escorted to the Anbu Warden's office, where the Councilman then produced a set of orders from the Hokage allowing him to see a certain Hyuga prisoner in private. A few minutes later, Neji Hyuga was brought into a holding cell and his eyes grew wide in confusion at seeing Tenten's father sitting at a table within the room.

"You can unshackle and leave the prisoner with me." Hanshiro ordered the Anbu guard, who bowed to the Councilman, before removing Neji's restraints and exiting the room, while locking the door behind him.

"Have a seat Neji, you and I have much to discuss." Hanshiro calmly ordered, as he gestured to an empty chair directly across from him.

"I, I don't understand, why are you here Hanshiro-sama." Neji stammered in bewilderment.

"I just felt we needed to have a talk."

"What is it you wish to talk about?"

"My daughter Tenten of course."

"Tenten, is everything alright, she's not hurt is she?" Neji exclaimed in concern.

"Calm down Neji, she's fine." Hanshiro replied and was inwardly pleased at the Hyuga boy's response.

"Then what did you want to talk about regarding her?"

"I just want to ask you a few questions about your relationship with her, that's all.

An uneasy and queasy feeling began to develop in the pit of Neji's stomach, but he nodded to his longtime girlfriend's father in understanding and Hanshiro began.

"What are your feelings towards my daughter?"

Neji shifted in his seat uncomfortably and debated what he should say to Tenten's father. The Hyuga prodigy knew that he loved Tenten, but years of living within the Hyuga clan where outward displays or words of emotions were not considered proper behavior and decorum had been ingrained within him. So Neji sat silently, unable to answer Hanshiro's question who after a minute produced seemingly out of thin air a short three-foot long sledge-hammer and brought it crashing down onto the table, smashing it to bits. He then turned his attention back to a very stunned Neji and stated.

"Well now that I've got your attention again, I'll ask once more. What are your feelings towards my daughter? And if I don't receive an answer a second time, I'm going to introduce you to my new hammer…personally."

"I, I love Tenten Hanshiro-sama." Neji quickly answered, any Hyuga pride about never admitting any affections openly flying out of the proverbial window.

"That's a good answer Neji, for I love my little Ten-chan as well, which is why I now must ask what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I, I hope to marry her someday."

"Hope?"

"Hai Hanshiro-sama, I hope to marry Tenten one day, if she will have me?"

"You two have been going out for well over three years, I'm pretty sure she will have you. So why haven't you already married her Neji?"

Once again Neji sat in muted silence, before Hanshiro demanded in irritation.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I haven't married Tenten, because I'm not worthy of her yet!" Neji shouted back in fierce reply.

This answer stunned Hanshiro who sat back down in his chair. After a couple of minutes of uneasy tension and silence, the Leaf village Councilman finally spoke and asked.

"Why do you think you're not worthy of her?"

"Hanshiro-sama, I'm not worthy of your daughter because my status within the village is one of being a deposed member of the branch family of the Hyuga clan. Tenten deserves much better than one who is essentially a nomad with currently no clan, no family, and no home I can truly call my own. It would also diminish and degrade your own honored status as a Leaf village Councilman and honored reputation as a former highly respected and decorated officer within the Shinobi ranks of the Leaf village were I to be married to your daughter."

"Those are selfish reasons Neji and quite frankly insulting both to myself and my daughter. Tenten doesn't care about all of that status crap and neither do I."

"But I care Hanshiro-sama. However, my nomad status is a temporary standing of that I can assure you. Once I am able to reclaim my rightful position within the Hyuga clan. I fully intend to marry your daughter…with your permission of course."

"And how long will it be before you are able to reclaim this position within the Hyuga clan?"

"Perhaps within a year."

"I'm afraid that won't work for me at all." Hanshiro stoically replied, before he walked to the door and called out to the guard, before standing beside Neji.

A minute later the door swung open and Tenten entered the room.

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed and was about to jump up and hug her, but was stopped by Hanshiro who bade him to sit down once again.

As the door swung shut behind her, the first thing Tenten noticed was the smashed table and she shot a glare at her father before she asked in a stern voice.

"What did you do father?"

"I didn't do anything Ten-chan other than get your boyfriend's attention; now please remove your coat."

"Father please, he doesn't have to know about this. Neji-kun's already got enough to deal with without having to worry about me. I can handle this on my own!"

"I, I don't understand, what-what do you have to handle on your own Ten-chan?"

"Remove your coat daughter, before I remove it for you." Hanshiro ordered with authority.

Exhaling a defeated sigh, Tenten opened the coat and let it drop to the floor and Neji's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes grew wide as saucers. For there standing before him was the girl he loved with a very noticeable belly-bump. The Hyuga boy couldn't even speak for his mouth had suddenly gone dry, as he stared at the extended belly of his girlfriend. However, a stifled sob from Tenten brought Neji out of his shock, when he heard Tenten say is a choked voice and with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm, I'm sorry Neji-kun, I didn't mean for this to happen and become a burden to you, it's all my fault."

Neji's heart nearly broke upon hearing those words and he quickly leapt up and enveloped Tenten in a hug as she cried into his chest and he stroked her back, while saying in soothing words.

"Shhhhhhh, don't ever let me hear you say that again, you have never been nor ever will be a burden to me. I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you. How far along are you my love?"

"F-five months."

"You mean it was from that night."

"Hai, it was the night you told me you were going to prison for a year and your reasons behind it. I was so upset with you that I, I forgot to use the contraceptive jutsu. It's all my fault and now I've ruined everything for you." Tenten declared, as she started crying once again.

"Don't be silly Ten-chan; it was always a dream of mine to have a family with you. Now my dream has come true."

"You're, you're not upset about this."

"Why would I be?"

"Be-because this could mess up what you have planned for you and Hinata to regain your status within the Hyuga clan!"

"It messes nothing up, it merely delays what is to come that's all." Neji stated in assurance, before he knelt down and placed his ear to Tenten's belly. A moment later, he grinned from ear-to-ear when he felt the baby kick and exclaimed in happiness.

"I felt the baby kick!"

"Yeah, he is a feisty one." Tenten commented in amusement.

"So it's going to be a boy?" Neji asked in excitement, as he rose from the floor.

"Yes Neji-kun, in four months you are going to have a son."

"I love you." Neji softly said to his girlfriend, as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you to." Tenten quietly replied, before they lovingly kissed one another.

"Alright you two, save it for the honeymoon later on tonight."

"Hon-honeymoon…..to-tonight…..what are you talking about Hanshiro-sama? Neji queried in stammered confusion.

"I'm talking about that I've secured a 24 hour release for you, during which time you will make my daughter an honest woman. And if you try to weasel out of it with that crock-of-shit about not being worthy of her, I will pound you into paste, before I drag you up to the altar. Do you understand?"

"Hai I understand…..Shuuto." (Father-in-Law) Neji contritely answered.

"That sounds too damn formal to me; if you want you may refer to me as Otousan.

"Thank you, I shall consider it."

"Ok, here's the deal. After Tenten and I leave, an Anbu guard is going to come in here and give you an Anbu uniform to wear and instructions to where the shrine is for your wedding. The second shift of the Anbu guards starts in about an hour. Just make your exit with the first shift guards and everything will be fine."

"Won't the second shift guards notice a missing prisoner?" Neji asked.

"No, because your cover will be both for the guards and the prison populace that you were thrown into solitary confinement, no one will be the wiser. We even got someone who will be in the solitary confinement cell just in case anyone gets nosy."

"We?"

"Yes we, the Hokage and I have set all of this up. In fact, she will be the one to marry you that is if you don't mind having a Hokage preside over your nuptials."

"I am most grateful to the both of you and would be honored to have Lady Tsunade perform the ceremony." Neji stated with a bow of respect to his future father-in –law.

"Well let's get going then, because the more time it takes to get you two married, means the less time you will have for your honeymoon." Hanshiro stated in mirth, as he winked his eye at both his daughter and future son-in-law causing them to blush furiously.

* * *

Neji could scarcely believe that just a few hours ago he was locked away in a prison cell. Now he was staring at his soon to be wife, as she walked towards him in her white shiromuku made of silk, tied at her waist with a white obi and adorning her head a traditional white wataboshi hat. All of the wedding guests eyes were fixed on Tenten, as she walked down the aisle, but her eyes were only on Neji. At that moment Neji thought he had never seen a more beautiful bride in his life.

As Neji stood, he proudly wore his father's dark grey montsuki kimono with the Hyuga clan family crest embroidered on both the front and the back of the garment. The montsuki was tucked into the wide pleated pants of his hakama. And his haori black overcoat covered the entire outfit.

Neji was pleased that his friends and family could attend the ceremony, as he glanced out to those seated. In the front row, Lee and Sakura sat together, each of them holding hands and Neji was glad that his best friend had finally gotten the girl he had pined away so many years for. Next to them sat Shikamaru and Temari and Neji had a sneaking suspicion his lazy comrade and friend would be the next one to follow him into marriage to his Suna girlfriend. Behind them sat Hinata, Ino, and Shino and Neji smiled at his cousin and wished Naruto could have been there with her. Next to them sat Kiba and Ayame and though Neji had always thought they were an odd pairing, he couldn't deny the looks of love they gave one another. Finally sitting behind them were Shizune, Might Gai, and Kurenai with her young son Minato sitting in her lap. It appeared his sensei Might Gai was having difficulty controlling his flames of youth, as he was openly weeping in happiness at seeing his two students getting married, while Shizune continued to hand him tissues.

Across the aisle sat one lone person, Hanshiro Sato, Tenten's father and soon to be Neji's father-in-law. When their eyes met briefly, Hanshiro looked upon Neji with pride and both bowed their heads to one another in respect. Then before the young Hyuga boy even realized it, Tenten was standing beside him, smiling with nothing but love shining in her eyes, as faced one another holding hands. It was then that Tsunade stepped up to the alter and announced.

"I wish to thank all of you in attendance to witness the nuptials of this young couple. Now Neji Hyuga, I want you to repeat the vows I say."

"This woman, I marry."

"No matter what the health situation is."

"I will love this person."

"Respect this person."

"Console this person."

"Help this person."

"Until death."

"Protecting fidelity."

"I swear."

Tsunade then turned to Tenten and repeated the vows.

"This man, I marry."

"No matter what the health situation is."

"I will love this person."

"Respect this person."

"Console this person."

"Help this person."

"Until death."

"Protecting fidelity."

"I swear."

Both Neji and Tenten nodded to one another affirming the words they had just spoken.

Tsunade then turned her attention back to Neji and asked.

"Groom Neji Hyuga, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

"Yes, I promise."

Tsunade then turned to Tenten and asked again.

"Bride Tenten Sato, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

"Yes, I promise."

Tsunade then reached behind her to pick-up a tray which contained sake in three different cups, which Neji and Tenten were to drink to seal their union completing the Shinto wedding ritual called san-san kudo. Upon conclusion of this, Neji and Tenten turned to face their audience, while holding hands and Tsunade announced with happiness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Neji and Tenten Hyuga!"

It was then all of the guests erupted in cheers and applause for the newly married couple, as they made way over to congratulate them.

* * *

**Author Note 2: **What no cliffhanger of Hinata dying yet again! (Lol) No, I wanted to keep with the Christmas spirit and what better way then to end the chapter with a nice romantic wedding. This was not an easy chapter to write and I've been killing myself the last few days to get it done in time. I hope all of you have enjoyed my Christmas gift chapter. However, if you did not, I'll just let you know that I've completed the renovations to my underground fortified bunker, so I'm ready for the torches and pitchforks now, lol.

As for this chapter, you can see it was focused heavily on Neji once again just like last chapter. I really wanted to develop his character some more and try to show the spectrum of how he could be. From the arrogant and unapologetic young man standing in Tsunade's office to the loving husband and father to be later on. And yes, the Konohamaru Corp, makes an appearance along with Hanabi Hyuga. All four of those young shinobi will become more prominent in the story in future chapters. I have to give credit to the website Seiyaku . com for the wedding vows used.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**_News:_**

For the past few chapters I've alerted my readers to a couple of polls set up on each of their accounts by the fine authors brown phantom and Zentary asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

Zentary's poll has remained open and is still active.

Regrettably, brown phantom has ended his poll on this question. However, he has started a new poll asking,

**Which is the best Naruto fan fiction story on this site?**

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me in Zentary's poll. And if you feel my story "Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath" or any of my stories are worthy of being voted for in brown phantom's new poll, please place a vote for them. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the authors, brown phantom and Zentary.

***Of note, brown phantom recently informed me that this story currently sits in 11th place on his poll. Now I'm not so arrogant to think I should be number one, but I do believe that my story is at least deserving of a Top 10 ranking. So please help me out if you can by voting for it. The poll will be closing at the end of the year.**

**_End of News_**

* * *

**_Shoutouts:_**

I'd like to give a couple of shoutouts to some people.

My first shoutout goes to my reader the Shugokage. Not only has he been a long time supporter of this story, but he also gives some of the best and most well thought out reviews on it that I always look forward to reading. And his latest review was the 100th on the previous chapter. I know there are some authors out there who could write "All of my readers can suck donkey balls" and he will still get 100-200 glowing reviews for it within a few days. However, 100 reviews on one of my chapters is a rare milestone that I've only achieved on a few of my chapters. So I thank the Shugokage for making that happen.

My second shoutout goes to the author of the fine story "New Chance" written by Hektols. If I've calculated correctly going from the community called 1,000 PLUS: Extraordinary Fics with Extraordinary Reviews. His story has now achieved the rank of being one of the Top 10 most reviewed Naruto stories on this site. Hektols now joins the ranks of such illuminous authors as PsychoG, lord of the land of fire, MSkyDragons and Perfect Lionheart just to name a few. I want to congratulate Hektols on attaining such lofty status within the Naruto fan fiction community.

**_End of Shoutouts_**

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I only have a few negative things to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#608** – This is a great chapter, as it's the start of the Obito versus Kakashi fight. Meanwhile Naruto is struggling against Madara and his myokoton abilities. Obito is pretty much kicking the crap out of Kakashi because the copy-nin is still psychologically freaked out about Obito being alive. The crazed Uchiha is about to deliver the killing blow onto Kakashi, but Naruto steps in and saves him. The chapter then ends with Naruto declaring he won't let any of his comrades get killed. This snaps Kakashi back to life, as it reminds him of something Obito once said in the past. And now Kakashi vows to protect Naruto. Overall, like a said a great chapter that even Kishimoto wasn't able to screw up.

**#609** – This chapter is a continuation of the Naruto and Kakashi's battle against Obito. A lot more action and great fight scenes and even Kyuubi/Kurama briefly joins in on the fight and helps Kakashi revive to full strength. The good guy's actually found a weakness to Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan and when he used it to suck up Kakashi into another dimension it allowed Kakashi to attack and hurt him from that dimension. They start doing some serious damage to Obito before the Hachibi notices that the Gedou Mazou statue which is the vessel of Juubi (Ten-Tailed Demon) is starting to crack. Meaning that the Juubi is about to be released. So Hachibi/Killer Bee and Naruto unleash two massive bijuu bombs in an attempt to destroy it. They think that they've succeeded, but remember this is Kishimoto who can't ever give the good guys a victory and in the end the Juubi has been released ending the chapter. This chapter was good, but it would be nice to see the good guys win an occasional fight.

**#610** – The start of this chapter is the Juubi has been revived and its power is off the charts. Kyuubi/Kurama takes charge and begins to bark out orders to everyone, which no one has a problem with. He also heals up Naruto, Kakashi, and Gai who needed it badly. Then Kyuubi/Kurama and Hachibi/Killer Bee go on the offensive and release all at once about a dozen bijuu bombs onto the Juubi. Unfortunately, the Juubi destroys them all with a single blast, but it was a ruse by the good guys to allow Kakashi to use his Mangekyou Sharingan and transport the Hachibi directly in front of the Juubi ready to fire off a bijuu bomb directly into the Ten-tails one lone eye, thus ending the chapter. This chapter was good and we'll see in the next chapter if the attack works, but knowing Kishimoto, I'm sure it won't.

**#611** – This chapter starts off with the attack on the Juubi failing…..imagine that! The Juubi with one flick of his finger sends the bijuu bomb directly back at Hachibi/Killer Bee and with a flick of his tail takes out Kakashi and Naruto before Kyuubi/Kurama makes the save on them before he disappears. Apparently he only has an eight minute time limit in which he can fight alongside Naruto in the outside world and isn't that so nice of Kishimoto to give him all of eight minutes. And the timing couldn't be better, as all the good guys are exhausted at this point. Then you get an argument between Naruto and Madara in which Kishimoto makes it point to make Naruto look and act stupid once again. Anyway, Obito instructs the Juubi to unleash another blast and destroy them all and Ten-tailed demon complies, but misses. The reason it missed is because a contingent of Yamanaka and Hyuga Alliance shinobi arrive and using the Yamanaka mind transfer technique were able to redirect Obito's aim for two seconds before he broke the jutsu. Hinata and Ino are two of the shinobi who arrived at Hinata's first concern is for Naruto and she asks if he is alright. Now we get to the part that makes this a great chapter to me. As more Alliance shinobi begin to arrive including Kiba. When Naruto answers Hinata with a "Hell Yeah!" Kiba makes the following comment of "You don't need to put on a tough guy act just' cuz Hinata's here Naruto!" Now why do I find this significant, because it's the first time I've seen any indication in the manga that Kishimoto finally realizes that there is a huge fan-base in the world who wants the pairing of Hinata with Naruto. This alone turned this chapter from ok to great for me.

**#612** – This chapter begins as the entire Shinobi Alliance army has arrived to help Naruto battle Obito, Madara, and the Juubi. The rest of the chapter is just the Alliance army doing battle against those three using strategies devised by Shikaku Nara back at HQ. Shikaku comes up with some clever tactics and its pretty cool seeing them implemented. They actually imprison the Juubi in a concrete box and then the Alliance turns to attack Obito and Madara once again using the tactics Shikaku has come up with ending the chapter. Is it actually possible to think that Kishimoto has let the good guys actually win a battle by imprisoning the Juubi? Overall this is a great chapter just from the battle scenes alone.

**#613** – This chapter starts off with the Alliance shinobi attacking Madara. However, before they can complete the attack the Juubi escapes his prison of course stopping it. Imagine that the good guys plan didn't work! Shikaku attempts to come up with a new plan to stop the Juubi. Meanwhile, Obito and Madara want to show off the Juubi's power, seemingly to unleash its bijuu bomb onto the Shinobi Alliance shinobi fighting them. The Alliance shinobi manage to loosen the ground underneath the Juubi and its aim is thrown off and the bijuu bomb is flung miles away where the resulting explosion is nuclear in proportion.

The Juubi fires off another bijuu bomb and its aim is true and it wipes out a city even farther away. The Juubi fires off a third bijuu bomb and this one is heading directly towards the Alliance HQ. Shikaku who is at the Alliance HQ along with Inoichi Yamanaka use their final time to transmit Shikaku's plan to all of the Alliance Shinobi battling the Juubi, it's their final act before the bijuu bomb hits and they are killed. The killing of Shikaku really pisses me off, as it's such a major blow to the good guys. I'm pretty damn sure that if Kishimoto thought he could get away with it, he would finish off the Naruto manga with Madara and his Moons Eye plan winning the war. Overall, this chapter sucked because it was just the typical Kishimoto written I love the Super-Powered Uchiha's we've seen many times before.

**#614** – This chapter begins with the aftermath of Shikaku and Inoichi's deaths. However, no one can dwell on it very long as the Juubi launches an attack onto the Alliance soldiers. The attack is deflected by Hiashi and Neji Hyuga using their clans Hakkeshou Kaiten defense. The Hyuga clan really steps up to the plate this chapter with Hiashi, Hinata, and especially Neji providing inspiration to all of the Alliance shinobi on the battlefield. Of special note Naruto takes notice of Hinata once again. You then cut to a scene where you learn that Madara intends to become the Juubi Jinchuuriki, but he needs Obito's body to do that. The two of them argue a bit before Obito has the Juubi unleash a shrapnel barrage of wood onto the Alliance shinobi killing many of them gruesomely.

Neji, Hinata, and Hiashi along with the rest of the Hyuga clan do their best to protect the Alliance shinobi, but there are just too many wood projectiles to stop using not only their Hakkeshou Kaiten defense as well as their Air Barrier Palm technique. Naruto attempts to help and goes into Sage mode to fire off several Rasenshuriken's at the Juubi, but the effort leaves him drained. Hinata does her best to protect him, while he regains his strength. However, another barrage is heading towards them and Hinata is about to give up her life to shield Naruto from them by using her own body, but at the last second Neji steps in and takes the barrage using his body. As Neji is dying he points out to Naruto that Hinata is willing to die for him, that's a plus in my mind. And the chapter ends with Neji commenting that he understands his father now about the freedom he has in being able to choose his own death, as the Caged-Bird seal disappears and he dies. Just friggin great, first Shikaku and Inoichi last chapter, now Neji in this one. Once again, I firmly believe if Kishimoto thought he could get away with it, he would finish off the Naruto manga with Madara and his Moons Eye plan winning the war. I can't even say if this chapter is good or bad I'm so outraged with it.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 177 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**Naruto: Wrath of the Emperor****"** by **Snafu the Great:** This story is another version of one of the many Western Empire stories we've all seen. Most of them have been offshoots of ChrisM2012 story called "Naruto Emperor's Dawn." Now some of the offshoots have been good such as VFSNAKE'S version called "Naruto: Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire." And some of the other Western Empire stories have been crap. Let me assure you that Snafu the Great's version is one of the better one's out there. I won't bother to go into any details as if you've read any of the Western Empire stories then you know they all follow a similar storyline.

"**A Kunoichis Need****"** by **Rictor Yagami:** This is the second time I've recommended this story, as frankly I think it deserves more readers and reviews than what it has gotten so far. It's an interesting story which is only four chapters into the tale and it revolves around a love triangle involving Temari/Shikamaru/Kurenai. Shikamaru in an effort to comfort Kurenai after the death of Asuma unintentionally leads to something more between himself and the Genjutsu Queen. Now he is attempting to come to grips with the consequences, as it affects his relationship with Temari. There's some real gritty angst and emotions in this story. There's also a side story involving Naruto and Hinata's growing relationship. So, if you're looking for something very different in a Naruto story, then this is one you should checkout.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

**_Kingkakashi_**

* * *

**School Time:**

Accolades

Definition: Any award, honor, or laudatory notice.

Etymology: Old French 1615-1625a.d.

Part of Speech: Noun


	59. Sisters Reunited & Never Bet with a Nara

**Summary:** A little over three years have passed since three of strongest shinobi of the Leaf village left their home and have carved out a heroic reputation throughout numerous and faraway lands in their travels. One of these men has now halfway into his ultimate and final training test. Meanwhile, in Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves, many people are still waiting and hoping for three of its greatest heroes to finally return home.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 59: "Sisters Reunited and Never Bet Against A Nara"**

* * *

Five months had passed since Neji and Tenten's wedding, as Tsunade accepted a report and then dismissed the former assistant to her appointed ambassador representing Konohagakure in Sunagakure. Per Councilman Hanshiro Sato's request and with Temari's approval as Suna's ambassador in Konoha, Tenten was temporarily assigned as the new assistant to Konoha's ambassador in Suna. Councilman Sato was fearful if the Hyuga clan discovered Tenten's pregnancy and who the father was, they might make a move against her. And though it had pained him greatly to see his daughter leave, Hanshiro realized it was the best way to keep her and the baby safe.

As Tsunade watched the former assistant exit her office, she now waited patiently, as four members of the infamous Konoha 10 were soon to arrive. The blonde Hokage glanced at a picture on her desk showing a photo of herself, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Shizune they had taken together on their way back to Konoha for Tsunade to take the mantle of Hokage. The Slug Sannin sighed with longing, as it had been over three years since she had seen either the man she loved or her grandson and she missed them both terribly. A knock on her door, brought Tsunade out of her nostalgic memories, as the door opened and in strode Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee to stand before the buxom blonde Hokage. All of them were quite curious as to why she had summoned them to her office. Tsunade cleared her throat before she addressed the shinobi standing before her.

"Ahem, I've called all of you here for an important task that I'm assigning to each of you. I expect all of you to successfully complete each of your assignments."

"What do wish us to do milady?" Sakura inquired.

"I'm assigning to each of you a protégé from the Shinobi Academy to train to the best of your abilities and help them accelerate their skills to reach their full potential as Leaf village shinobi."

"Yosh, a most noble and youthful mission to undertake and I will get the flames of youth to burn as brightly as possible in the student you have assigned to me!" Lee exclaimed in excited confidence.

"Lee-kun, what have I told you before…..inside voice."

"I'm sorry my cherry blossom." Lee replied, in a softer tone of voice.

"It's sounds troublesome to me." Shikamaru idly commented.

"Lady Tsunade, why have you decided that we four need to be their sensei's?"

"I've chosen you four Hinata, because I believe each of you is the best possible choice for each of the students from the academy. These particular four individuals are the best and the brightest of the academy at the moment. I also believe with each of your efforts with them, they can become highly skilled and useful shinobi in a shorter amount of time then letting them progress through the academy at a normal rate."

"Who are the four students you are assigning to us?"

"Well, first off Sakura, I'm assigning to you Moegi from Team #7 Ebisu's Genin squad or better known by all as the Konohamaru Corp."

"Why do you wish me to teach her milady?"

"Because the girl has the same high chakra control at her age, as a certain pink-haired Genin I once took on as an apprentice had. And seeing how that girl's Medical Ninjutsu knowledge now rivals Shizune's or my own, along with the super strength Taijutsu I taught her. I believe Moegi can be the third generation to carry on that legacy in those skills just as you did." Tsunade answered in amusement.

"Who shall I be turning into a splendid shinobi Hokage-sama?" Lee asked in a subdued voice surprising the blonde Hokage.

"You Lee will be assigned Konohamaru Sarutobi. In testing, he has shown a high potential in becoming a very skilled Taijutsu fighter. I want you to turn him into the second coming of you, if that's possible."

"Yosh, I promise you Hokage-sama, I will not rest until his flames of youth in Taijutsu burn as bright and hot as my own!"

"Lee-kun!" Sakura shouted, scolding her boyfriend again about the volume of his voice.

"Troublesome, am I correct to assume you're assigning Udon to me Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"You are indeed correct Mr. Nara, how did you deduce that?"

"Well, since its two of the members of the Konohamaru Corp you've chosen for advanced training. It only stands to reason that the third member of that group would also be a choice by you. What I can't figure out is what you want me to teach him. All of my shinobi skills are clan based and I can't teach him any of those since he's not a Nara clan member."

"I want you to train Udon in the use of his brain."

"Huh?" Shikamaru expressed in confusion.

"We had Udon IQ tested and the kid nearly broke a certain Nara's IQ record at the academy. I think he has the skills and brain power to become a master strategist. So who better to train him than you Mr. Nara?"

"My father!" Shikamaru quickly answered, hoping the Hokage would accept his answer.

"Perhaps, but I need Shikaku on other matters, so the task falls upon you to train Udon."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled, to himself.

"Who shall I be training Lady Tsunade?"

The blonde Hokage exhaled a sigh, before looking Hinata dead in the eyes and saying.

"Your job is to train your sister Hanabi in the advance Hyuga techniques you and Neji have been practicing over the past few years."

Hinata gasped, upon hearing who the Hokage wanted her to train, before she regained her composure and with a bit of sadness to her voice stated.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but she will never accept me training her as a sensei."

"She won't have a choice, Hanabi might be the heiress to the Hyuga clan, but she is also a licensed Genin shinobi under my command. She will either accept your training or I'll strip Hanabi of her shinobi status. If she gives you any problems, just show her this, as what I just said is repeated in this document."

Hinata nodded her head in acknowledgment towards Tsunade and took the scroll the blonde Hokage handed to her. However, she still remained doubtful that her sister would have anything to do with her, let alone train the Hyuga heiress.

"How come Ebisu-sensei isn't training the Konohamaru Corp anymore?"

"Ebisu has been reassigned Sakura, because I can't afford the luxury of having a Jounin act as a personal sensei and bodyguard for Konohamaru and his friends, as Sarutobi-sensei did. A 'State of Hostility' still exists between the Fire and Rice countries and I need as many skilled and qualified shinobi monitoring and guarding the border between our two nations as I can get."

"I understand milady."

"Now, do any of the rest of you have any more questions regarding your assignments?"

All four members of the Konoha 10 remained silent, before Tsunade spoke once more and said.

"Good, because all of your new protégé's are waiting for you at training grounds 11. One more thing, I want your training of these Genin done covertly. I don't want to hear any complaints from the parents of other Academy shinobi that I'm showing some sort of favoritism. The Leaf village needs highly skilled shinobi and if this helps accelerate those four into becoming that then all the better. Make sure you inform your students that they are not to reveal to anyone that they are receiving this specialized training from all of you. Throw a scare into them if you have to, but make sure they understand that fully. Now if there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

* * *

When Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee arrived at the training ground, they paused a moment to look over and study their new students. Currently, all of them were sitting on a large fallen tree log with Konohamaru trying to get Hanabi to talk to him, as she had her back turned to him. It seems Hanabi had been avoiding Konohamaru like the plague the last few months ever since he had kissed Hanabi in her bedroom and had seen her in her nighttime apparel. Then there were the incidents at the Municipal pool that had placed the Sarutobi heir in the proverbial dog-house with the young Hyuga heiress. Meanwhile, Moegi was fuming at all of the attention Konohamaru was showing towards Hanabi and glaring daggers at the Hyuga girl. Meanwhile, Udon was sitting next to Moegi and would occasionally give a forlorn glance at his kunoichi teammate, before sighing and looking down to the ground once again.

"Kono-kun, I was wondering,…..would you like to take me to the flower show this weekend?" Moegi sweetly asked, trying to divert Konohamaru's attention from Hanabi.

"Huh….what….flower show, nah I don't want to go, flowers are dumb." The Sarutobi heir dismissively replied.

Moegi became crestfallen at her teammates answer, before her other teammate spoke.

"I'll take you to the flower show Moegi-chan."

"Oh shut-up Udon and stop bothering me! Can't you see I'm trying to talk with Kono-kun? You're so annoying!" The young orange-haired kunoichi snapped in angered irritation at her teammate.

"I'm sorry." Udon dejectedly said.

That scene caused Sakura to sorrowfully lament to her friends around her.

"Please tell me I wasn't that bad when I was younger with Naruto."

"Honestly Sakura, you were worse. At least Moegi didn't try to cave Udons skull in when he asked her out." Shikamaru brutally, but truthfully answered.

Sakura's head dropped down in shame and regret, before Lee wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and said while kissing the side of her head.

"That's all in the past my cherry blossom, you're not like that anymore."

"Thank you Lee-kun."

"Well, let's go meet our new students." Hinata stated with a little trepidation of what was to come.

All four Chunin exhaled a sigh, before they began walking towards the four Genin.

"C'mon my hime, talk to me. You can't still be mad at me that I saw you in your jammies can you?" Besides, I thought your polk-a-dot panties were cute. And I already apologized for what I said about your sister and what I said to you I honestly meant as a compliment." Konohamaru pleaded to Hanabi, who still had her back turned to him.

Hanabi turned beet red in embarrassment listening to Konohamaru and was about to deliver a jyuuken strike onto the young man, when a voice called out that she recognized stunning her.

"It is good to see you again imouto."

Hanabi whirled around to see Hinata standing twenty feet away with three other Chunin she recognized as being her older sisters friends. The young Hyuga girl's eyes narrowed, when she met Hinata's gaze and she coldly replied.

"I wish I could say the same….neesan."

Hinata exhaled a heavy sigh upon hearing the icy tone of greeting from her little sister. It was obvious that Hanabi was going to put up a fight with regards to her being trained by her older sister. However, before Hinata could ponder any further about the situation with Hanabi, Sakura greeted the Konohamaru Corp.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, it's nice to see all of you again."

"Sakura-san!" Moegi and Udon greeted in return.

However, Konohamaru was currently shivering and hiding behind Hanabi and muttered to himself in fright.

"Oh no, it's the psycho pink-haired forehead monster."

"What did you say?" Sakura shouted at the Sarutobi heir.

"Noth- nothing Sakura-psycho…..err I mean Sakura-san."

Sakura was about to march over and remind Konohamaru why he was so scared of the pink-haired kunoichi, but was held back by Lee. It was Shikamaru who spoke up and asked the four Genin in front of him.

"Troublesome, Sakura calm down, now do you four know why you're here?"

"No, all Iruka-sensei informed us was that we were to wait here per the Hokage's orders until contacted." Hanabi coldly replied.

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered to himself, before he continued on.

"The four of you are here because Lady Tsunade has deemed each of you the top students at the academy with certain highly specific skills and has authorized specialized training from the four of us."

"The four of you are going to be training all of us?"

"No Moegi, each of you has been assigned by the Hokage herself, an individual sensei to maximize the training you are to undergo. For example, I will be teaching you the specialized skills of Medical Ninjutsu, as well as Shishou Tsunade's advanced super-enhanced Taijutsu."

Moegi's face lit up with excitement upon hearing that Sakura would be her sensei.

"Who is my sensei going to be?" Konohamaru shouted out in query.

"Yosh Sarutobi-san, your flames of youth will burn most bright, as you will have the honor of increasing your Taijutsu skills under my tutelage!"

"Really Lee-san…..uhh I mean Lee-sensei, that's so cool. The boss always said you were the best Taijutsu fighter in the world!"

"I thank you for that praise, but the best Taijutsu fighter in the world is Gai Sensei! It will be his techniques as well as my own that will make your flames of youth burn brighter than anyone else's when comes to the wondrous art of Taijutsu." Lee announced with his usual zeal.

"I take it you're going to be my sensei Shikamaru-sama." Udon declared with certainty.

"Hai Udon, but you can drop the sama suffix, Shikamaru-sensei or just Shikamaru is just fine with me."

"Hai Shikamaru-sa…..I mean Shikamaru-sensei." Udon stammered with a smile on his face, thinking about being trained by arguably the smartest shinobi in the entire village."

"No, I refuse to be trained by….her!" Hanabi shouted in protest, as she pointed her finger at Hinata.

"You have no choice in the matter imouto." Hinata sternly declared, before she handed to her little sister the scroll Tsunade had prepared.

Hanabi took a moment to look over the document and her eyes grew wide in concern and disbelief, before she looked up and stammered.

"She, she can't do this!"

"She can and she has, so you can either accept it or give up your shinobi status." Hinata unapologetically stated to her flustered little sister.

"C'mon my hime, give it a chance. You don't want to give up being a ninja do you?"

Hanabi blushed at Konohamaru addressing her as his princess once again, which did not go unnoticed by Hinata. After a moment, Hanabi finally relented and answered.

"No, I don't want to give up being a ninja, but my father won't accept this."

"Troublesome, well then it's a good thing he doesn't have to know about it. This is a direct order from the Hokage, none of you are to reveal that you're receiving this specialized training to anyone and that includes your parents. The penalty you will suffer if you do will be quite….severe. Do you understand?" Shikamaru proclaimed with authority.

All four Genin nodded in understanding.

"Good now each of you meet us back here tomorrow after your Academy training has ended. We'll then set up your training schedule for each one of you with assigned sensei's. You all are now dismissed."

Upon Shikamaru's release, Hanabi shot Hinata one final scornful glare before stomping off followed by Konohamaru offering to walk her home. Meanwhile an infuriated Moegi at the attention her teammate was still showing towards the young Hyuga girl stomped off in the other direction. Leaving her other teammate Udon to cast a despondent gaze at Moegi's retreating form, before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled sadly off in yet another direction.

* * *

At 3:30pm the next day, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi arrived at the training field once again to find their newly appointed teachers all waiting patiently for them. Sakura was the first one to greet them, before she told Moegi to follow her, as the young Genin's Medical Ninjutsu training would be done at the hospital. Shikamaru was next, as he invited Udon to the Nara compound, where the Nara heir had set up a Shogi board to test the young boy's strategic skills. Rock Lee then challenged his young student to a race to his dojo, where the Sarutobi heir would be receiving his Taijutsu training. Just before they left, Konohamaru blew a kiss to Hanabi and wished her good luck, which caused the young girl to blush, as she watched her classmate race off with his bushy-browed teacher. It was only after they were out of sight that Hanabi realized she was now all alone with her older sister….Hinata.

Turning around, the young Hyuga heiress glared harshly at her assigned teacher, who merely sighed and said in a strict authoritative tone of voice.

"Genin Hyuga, follow me."

Hanabi reluctantly followed her sister, as they traveled into the forest that bordered the training field. After traversing about half a mile, the forest suddenly opened up into a small field where Hanabi had noticed several pieces of training equipment and target dummies had been placed. As the young Hyuga girl looked around the field, her attention was broken by the sound of Hinata's voice who ordered, while pointing to a tree stump.

"Sit!"

Hanabi did not like the tone of her sister's voice and glared once more at her, before stomping over to the stump and sitting on it in a huff. Hinata sighed once again, before sitting on another tree stump a few feet away from Hanabi who had her back turned towards her appointed sensei. Hinata silently wondered how she was going to be able to complete Tsunade's assignment with Hanabi still being the obstinate and arrogant spoiled brat she had shown to be at the tournament. However, Hinata refused to let Tsunade down and knew the first thing she had to do was break her little sister's obnoxious attitude. Clearing her throat, she ordered with authority.

"Genin Hyuga, turn around and face me!"

When Hanabi merely grunted in a dismissive response and refused to turn around. Hinata rose to her feet and forcibly turned her sister around to look directly in her eyes, while shouting.

"You will do as I command or I will bring you before the Hokage for insubordination where you will be stripped of your shinobi status and be returned to the Hyuga clan as a mere civilian. Do I make myself clear?

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" Hanabi snarled back in reply.

"No imouto, I wouldn't like that, but if you force me to, then I will." Hinata answered in frustration, as she sat back down across from Hanabi.

"This is stupid; I don't want this training and certainly not from you. What am I suppose to learn from you that I can't learn from otousan?"

"I would think your defeat at the shinobi tournament would have shown you that you could learn a great many things from me."

"Shut up, you just got lucky in that tournament, that's all! I underestimated you and it led to my defeat! If we fought again, I know I would win just like I always have!" Hanabi shouted in angered defense.

Hinata stared at Hanabi in disbelief and pity that the young girl was going to force her to do something she took no pleasure in…..administering a humiliating defeat onto her little sister. Hinata shook her head sadly, as she rose from her seat and asked.

"Do you believe that, do you truly believe that your defeat was due to you underestimating me and the skills I possess?"

"Yes!" Hanabi answered with a sneer.

"Fine, I will make you a deal then. If you can land one blow on me within five minutes, then I will release you from having to be trained by me and you will keep your shinobi status. However, if you fail to land a blow, then you will accept being trained by me with no argument and you will follow my orders to the letter. Do you agree to these terms?" Hinata offered up in response.

"I accept those terms."

Both Hyuga girls then dropped into familiar battle stances and shouted.

"Byakugan!"

Hanabi attacked first, as Hinata was already in her field of divination and Hanabi barked with arrogant confidence.

**"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"** (Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigrams 64 Palms of the Hand)

"Two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty-two hands, sixty-four hands!" Hanabi cried out as she delivered a series of Jyuuken strikes towards her sister. However, just like in the tournament Hinata was adeptly deflecting every single blow her little sister was throwing. And once again further humiliating to the young Hyuga girl was the fact that Hinata was doing it with one hand. When five minutes had gone by Hanabi jumped back a few feet panting in labored breath from her attacks and screamed in frustrated rage.

"Damn it you bitch, how dare you humiliate me again!"

Being called a bitch had broken any restraint and patience Hinata had been showing to her sister. Lashing out in a blur, she closed off all the tenketsu points in Hanabi's arms, which fell lifeless to her sides. Hinata then grabbed little sister by the hair and dragged her over and sat down on one of the tree stumps and put Hanabi's prone body over her knees, before shouting.

"You've had this coming for a long time imouto!"

**SLAP!**

"Owwww!" Hanabi howled, as Hinata's first chakra filled hand that slapped her butt was swift and stung like crazy. More stinging swats hit her upturned rear.

**Slap!** **Slap! Slap! Slap!**

"Owwww neesan, that really stings." Hanabi cried out, as she lifted her head to look at Hinata.

"You will address me as Hinata-sensei and it will do a lot more than sting before I'm done! Now put your head back down."

"Yes, yes neesan." Hanabi stammered, as she lowered her head back down.

"What did I say about how you will address me!" Hinata shouted, before raining down more slaps onto Hanabi's ass.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP…..!**

Tears began to form in Hanabi's eyes, not so much from the humiliation, but from the intense pain in her rear end. Even though Hinata was spanking her through the Hyuga kimono robe she wore, the chakra filled hand smacks were so hard she began to realize that her older sister had been holding back from their earlier fight.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP**!

"Owwwwwww, please Hinata-sensei, no more!"

However, the young Hyuga girl's pleas fell on deaf ears, as Hinata continued to spank with vigor her little sister's back side. Hanabi kicked and cried from each hard whack of her older sister's hand. The spanking continued for what seemed like an eternity to Hanabi, before Hinata stood up and unceremoniously dumped the Hyuga girl onto the ground landing on her butt, which caused her to hiss in pain. Looking up at Hinata through tear filled eyes, she saw that her sister bore a sad and pained expression upon her face, as she knelt down and reopened the tenketsu points of Hanabi's arms. After Hinata was done, she stood up and in a voice filled disappointment said.

"I'm sorry you forced me to do that imouto, but you will not disrespect and insult me by addressing me as a bitch. You may not love me as a sister as I do you, but you will show me the proper respect I have earned as a shinobi officer of the Hidden Leaf village. Now, you failed to land a blow upon me within our agreed upon five minutes. I expect you to keep your word and accept my training, follow my orders, and show me the proper respect I deserve. Will you honor your word to me?"

"Hai" Hanabi softly said.

"Good, then every-day after the Academy closes, you will meet me here and we will begin your training. As for today, I think its best we call it a day, you're dismissed Genin Hyuga." Hinata calmly stated, before she began to walk away when she heard Hanabi say.

"You're wrong."

Hinata stopped and turned around to ask.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're wrong when you said I held no love for you as a sister because I do love you, but I also hate you for what you did to me."

"What exactly have I ever done to you imouto?"

Suddenly, like a dam giving way to a river, a torrent of tears burst forth from Hanabi, as she screamed in both anger and sadness.

"YOU ABANDONED ME!"

Hinata was taken aback by Hanabi's sudden outburst and seeing her little sister break down crying stung at her heart. She quickly made her way over to Hanabi and knelt down to try and comfort her sister, as she asked in confusion.

"What do you mean I abandoned you?"

"You, you left me, you've left all alone these past four years neesan." Hanabi replied in a choked and stammering voice.

"Hanabi, I didn't abandon you, father cast me out of the clan, I didn't have a choice but to leave."

"I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I was all alone."

"I don't understand, why do you say you were all alone? You had father and the entire clan to watch over you."

"Yeah, watch over me, train me, educate me, do everything they could to drill into me about being the next clan leader. All of those people and none of them tried to get to know me. All they did was strictly out of duty nothing more. You're right, I always had people around me or at my beckon call, but I was still alone. Even worse none of the kids around my age in either the main or branch sides of clan would have anything to do with me. Whether out of fear of father or because of my clan status or because of what you did to me when you were still in the clan." Hanabi sadly stated, as her tears began to ebb.

"I never did anything to you when I was in the clan." Hinata said in bewilderment.

"Liar, it's because of you I'm the way I am with people." Hanabi spat with bitterness.

"I still don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about all those years you held back and let me beat you in our spars when father was training us."

Hinata closed her eyes and exhaled a sad sigh, before she said with sincerity.

"I told at the tournament that I never defeated you in our spars because I never had it in my heart to hurt you."

"And because you did that, I bought into father's view of my superiority over you and believing that you were weak and inferior, but now I know that was never the case. I remember at the tournament you said that it was a mistake by you allowing me those victories. And you were right, because it turned me into a spoiled, arrogant, and snobbish little…."

"Bitch." Hinata said evening the score of using that term.

Hanabi looked up at stared at her sister a moment, surprised that her once shy older sister would ever say something like that, before she chuckled and said with remorse.

"I was going to say brat, but I suppose bitch is a more accurate term for how I've behaved the past few years. I like to think that wouldn't have become such a bitch, if I still had you in my life these past few years. I've missed you neesan and I do love you. I hope you can forgive me for how I've treated you in my life, you didn't deserve it. "

Hanabi suddenly found herself enveloped in a hug from her neesan and after the initial shock wore off returned the embrace, as Hinata said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry imouto; I didn't mean to hurt you by being away. I've missed you to and I've always loved you. You don't need my forgiveness; you only acted that way because of how our father raised you. I always knew that and I never had any ill feelings towards you about it."

New tears welled in Hanabi's eyes, as she heard Hinata tearfully and so easily forgive all the sins she had committed against her. The guilt of those sins eating away at the young Hyuga girl, as she began crying and hugged Hinata even tighter and exclaimed.

"Don't apologize to me, I don't deserve it! You never did anything wrong. You're too nice to forgive me just like that and as much as I want to blame father, it was still me who treated you so badly. Thank you for not hating me neesan. I'm so sorry about everything."

As the two Hyuga sisters tearfully embraced one another, they spent the next several hours reconciling and repairing their once fractured relationship. Through lots of tears, hugs, and talking the two of them had learned much about each of their lives the past few years. After Hinata had finished telling her little sister all about her and Naruto's relationship, she then asked Hanabi a question which caused the young girl to blush a bit.

"So what about you, are there any boy's you like?"

An image of Konohamaru flashed through Hanabi's head momentarily, before she shook it off and answered.

"No, there aren't any boys that I like."

"Really, what about Konohamaru?

Hanabi began to blush, as she stammered in denial.

"Ko-Konohamaru, that stupid jerk, why would I ever like that fool."

"Well, for someone you say you don't like, you seem to blush a lot around Konohamaru just like I did when I was your age with Naruto-kun. You can admit if you like him, there's nothing to be ashamed of if you do."

"I, I might like him a little." Hanabi mumbled, before she exclaimed in frustration about the boy.

"But some of things he's said and done to me just infuriate me at times!"

"Why don't you tell me about you and Konohamaru and what he's said and done to you." Hinata asked in a soothing voice in an effort to calm Hanabi down.

Hanabi exhaled a heavy sigh and then began telling her big sister about herself and the Sarutobi heir. Everything from their first conversation during lunch at the academy, to Konohamaru dyeing their fathers hair orange, finally capturing her first kiss, to even seeing her panties. After Hinata stopped laughing at the image of her father with bright orange hair, she finally calmed down enough and asked.

"So how good a kisser is he imouto?"

Hanabi began to blush again, before she softly mumbled.

"He's, he's pretty good."

"Then I don't understand what the problem you have with him is? It's obvious that he likes you and you like him, so what happened to make you this upset with him?" Hinata questioned in curiosity.

"Do you remember neesan that day a couple of weeks ago when the Konoha Municipal pool was closed to the general public and reserved solely for all ninja to use."

Now it was Hinata's turn to sport a fierce blush, as she remembered that day vividly, before she stammered in response.

"Hai, hai, I remember that day."

**(Flashback Two Weeks)**

It had been hot sweltering summer in Konoha, as many shinobi sought relief from the heat by attending the one day that the Konoha Municipal pool was closed to the general public and reserved solely for all ninja to use. Even Tsunade attended and was sitting in a lounge chair at a 42x84 in. oval cast aluminum long dining table, which was underneath a 10 x 20 eight-legged white canopy to provide ample shade and protection from the sun. Sitting alongside the blonde Hokage at the table were Iruka, Anko, Kurenai, Minato, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ayame, Hinata and lastly Akamaru who was quietly chewing on a bone, while lying down in corner of the shaded canopy.

"Man this is such a drag, even with this shade I can't believe how hot it is. I haven't felt heat like this since that day we ditched the Academy to go swimming in the river a few years ago Kiba." Shikamaru groused to his friend.

"I remember, we caught hell from you for ditching class the next day Iruka sensei, but I'm still glad Naruto talked us into doing it, because that day was a blast!" Kiba commented in amusement, as he remembered that day, before he received a nudge from his girlfriend Ayame.

Kiba inwardly kicked himself, when he looked over and saw a saddened expression spread across Hinata's face. He and the others had made it a point to try and not mention Naruto's name around the girl, as it always had the effect of putting Hinata into a melancholy state of mind. Hinata missed Naruto immensely and Kiba felt guilty at mentioning Naruto's name and apologized.

"I'm sorry Hinata; I didn't mean to remind you about Naruto."

Hinata looked up and saw all of the concerned looks being directed towards her. Realizing her mood was affecting the people around her, she flashed a small, but albeit fake smile to those who truly know her and said to all of her friends.

"It's alright Kiba-kun, all of you, I'm fine. You can talk about Naruto-kun if you wish."

Admiring the brave front that Hinata was putting up for everyone, for they all knew how much Hinata missed Naruto, but wishing to change the subject. Tsunade openly commented in complaint.

"I don't mind the heat so much, as much as I do mind how noisy everyone is here today."

Instantly, an idea popped into Shikamaru's head upon hearing Tsunade's complaint. Seeing an opportunity and seizing upon the blonde Hokage's penchant for gambling the Nara heir spoke up and proclaimed.

"I can get everyone here go silent for one minute and I won't have to move from my chair or use a jutsu to do it."

"What do you mean Shikamaru, everyone at this table or everyone here at the pool?" Iruka questioned in confusion.

"I mean everyone Iruka-sensei."

Tsunade's gambling urge took a hold of her, as she saw this as a chance to exact a little revenge onto the Nara heir, as she still felt the sting of losing one million dollars to the young man at the Shinobi tournament six months ago. Reaching into her handbag, she pulled out $10,000 ryo and slapped it onto the table and declared.

"I have $10,000 ryo that says you can't do what you boast Mr. Nara. Especially not under the terms you said of not moving or using any jutsu."

A sly smirk spread across Shikamaru's face and he looked around at the other and asked.

"Does anyone else want to wager that I can't accomplish what I said?"

Anko who was sitting in-between Iruka's legs on the lounge chair began reaching for her own handbag, before her husband stopped her, as he whispered into her ear.

"I learned this lesson a long time ago, never make a bet with a Nara and especially not with this particular Nara, as he is the craftiest one of them all when it comes to gambling."

After a minute, Shikamaru saw that he wasn't going to get anyone else to bite on his comment, as he thought to himself.

'_Smart move on their part, now if I can just convince Hinata to go along.'_

"Since there are no more takers, I guess it's just between me and Lady Tsunade."

"Alright, it's time for you to make this crowd go silent." Tsunade enthusiastically ordered, confident that she would be $10,000 ryo's richer in a few minutes.

"Troublesome, Hinata would you do me a favor to help me win this wager."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't do that; you can't use Hinata to win this bet. You said you could make everyone go silent for one minute without moving from your chair or using a jutsu to do it." Tsunade vehemently complained.

"Actually Lady Tsunade, I said I could '_get'_ not '_make'_ everyone here go silent for one minute and I won't have to move from my chair or use a jutsu to do it. So because I said get and not make, allows me to ask for some help if I want."

Tsunade looked around with pleading eyes for someone to side with her, before Kurenai spoke up.

"He did say get and not make Lady Tsunade."

The blonde Hokage slumped into her lounge chair a bit in defeat, before she shot a glare at Shikamaru and said with a hard edge to her voice.

"Fine, you can ask for help from Hinata, but remember you said no jutsu's can be used, so that includes her using any jutsu's either."

"Agreed, but she won't need to perform any jutsu's, now Hinata will you help me?" Shikamaru asked once more.

"Wha-what is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to take off your robe, walk over and take a dive off of the three meter diving board, then get out of the water and dry yourself off."

Hinata began to fidget nervously a bit, as she contemplated if she should do this, before Shikamaru added.

"I'll split the winnings with you 50/50."

This sealed Hinata's decision, as money had been tight for both her and Kurenai since Tsunade had been limiting their missions the past few years because of Sasuke targeting Konoha kunoichi, especially those kunoichi within the Konoha 10. Nodding her head in acceptance, Hinata rose from her seat and stepped out from the shade of the canopy she had been under. Heaving a nervous sigh, she untied the robe and with a shrug of her shoulders the garment fell away from her body. The moment the robe hit the ground and pooled around Hinata's feet, the entire area that comprised the Konoha Municipal swimming pool fell silent and one could hear a pin drop, as all eyes fell upon Hinata.

The Hyuga girl was wearing a light lavender colored two piece string bikini, the top of which was tied at the neck and back. While the non-sliding triangles of the garment gave just barely enough coverage of Hinata's considerable…..assets, as the material strained to keep said assets in place. The bottom of the bikini was tied off at the sides and Hinata wore it high on the hips giving the appearance of extra long, supple, and well toned legs. While the back of the bottoms tapered off into a small sexy triangle highlighting another prominent asset that Hinata had.

Hinata grew a little anxious, as everyone was staring at her, as she walked towards the diving platform. The Hyuga girl noticed that as she walked by the pool, the boys and men quickly sucked in their guts or flexed their muscles in display to her. Upon reaching the ladder of the diving board, Hinata quickly climbed up the apparatus only find a young man at the end of the diving board staring at her with a slight nose-bleed. When Hinata stepped onto the board, he fell off backwards landing in the water in an ignominious splash. Shrugging her shoulders, Hinata approached the end of the diving board and taking a deep breath she raised her arms in the air. A moment later she jumped and bounced off the diving board high into the air, going into a tuck position and rotating forward, while flawlessly executing 2 ½ somersaults in the tuck position, before letting go and entering the water in a perfect vertical position causing hardly any splash to erupt in what professional divers call a rip entry.

As Hinata swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out, the water seemed to glisten like diamonds off of her porcelain like skin. When Hinata called out to a pool attendant for a towel is when she felt the ground start to vibrate. Looking over she saw mob of about four dozen men and boys running towards her, all of them with a towel in their hands. However, before the mob reached her, a large white mass of barking, growling, and gnashing of teeth canine fury landed in front of Hinata facing the oncoming horde of male testosterone and scaring the living hell out them, as they all jumped into the pool to escape.

Hinata smiled brightly at Akamaru, before she knelt down and hugged her canine hero, while verbally thanking the dog for saving her from a rather uncomfortable situation. Akamaru licked her cheek in appreciation, before he trotted over and picked up a towel one of the men had dropped in his jaws and gave it to Hinata, as the two of them made their way back to the Hokage's table.

Minutes earlier when Hinata's robe had hit the ground, like every other female at the pool that Tsunade could not believe how pristine and stunning Hinata looked, as her mouth hung open in awe matching every other female present at the pool this day. Meanwhile, every male present had their eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets, as they stared at how hot and sexy the Hyuga girl looked. This did not go unnoticed by the three women sitting at the Hokage's table with their respective boyfriends or husband. As each woman gave what they considered a appropriate response by either slapping the back of their boyfriends head, giving a sharp elbow to the ribs, or stomping on a toe.

It was only when a minute-timer bell dinged that drew the attention of everyone at the table and away from Hinata. Tsunade looked over to see a smug smirk plastered on Shikamaru's face, when she realized that she had lost the bet and loudly cursed.

"Damn it all to bloody hell!"

"Lady Tsunade!" Kurenai yelled in admonishment, as she covered Minato's ears, who was sitting on her lap eating a bowl of ice cream happily oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Sorry Kurenai." Tsunade sheepishly replied, before she asked.

"Alright, I have to know Shikamaru, how did you know that would happen?"

"Well Ino told me a few weeks ago that when she and Hinata went shopping for bathing suits she had picked out that bikini for Hinata to try on. She also told me that when Hinata stepped out of the dressing room to show it off to Ino and get her opinion. Everyone in the store froze and gazed in silence at well... how hot she looked. So I took the gamble that if Hinata could have that affect once on people, then she could do it again. I figured she had that bikini on underneath her robe and was just being shy about showing it off."

When Hinata reached the table she saw Shikamaru counting out $5,000 ryo's and when he was finished he looked up with a smile on his face and said.

"Thanks Hinata, here's your share of the money."

"Thank you Shikamaru, but I feel kind of, I don't know...dirty for accepting it."

"You shouldn't Hinata; you didn't do anything wrong or dirty. You have nothing to be ashamed of for being beautiful."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei."

"Mommy's right awnty Hinata, you look real pretty."

"Thank you Minato-kun."

"The kid's right, you look totally hot in that bikini Hinata." Kiba commented appreciatively, earning another stomp on his foot from Ayame, as Kiba exclaimed.

"Owwwww Ayame-chan, you look hot in your bikini to."

"Do, do all of you think Naruto-kun will like this bathing suit?"

"If he has a penis then yes, he's going to love that bathing suit." Anko cracked in amusement.

"Anko!" Kurenai yelled in admonishment once again, as she attempted to cover Minato's ears, but was too late when her son innocently asked.

"Mommy, what's a penis?"

** (End of Flashback)**

"Well I was at the pool that day and Konohamaru-kun was talking to me when you took your dive and got out of the pool and he, he said..." Hanabi stuttered, as if repeating what the Sarutobi heir was difficult for her to do, when she heard her sister ask.

"What did he say imouto?"

Hanabi closed her eyes and remembered that day.

** (Flashback)**

Konohamaru was trying his hardest to sweet talk the Hyuga heiress, as they stood by the pool, when Hinata appeared and strode towards the diving platform. Hanabi couldn't believe how beautiful her sister looked, as her mouth gaped open in awe, while she watched Hinata make a perfect dive and then get out of the pool. The young Hyuga girl felt a bit insecure, as she looked down at her own chest and compared it to her older sister's. It was at that moment she heard Konohamaru exclaim.

"Wow my hime, your sister is smoking hot!"

Hanabi was so infuriated upon hearing that comment is when Konohamaru found himself getting pushed into the pool by the Hyuga heiress, before she stormed off. Coughing and spitting out water, as he swam back to the edge of the pool. Udon reached down and offered his hand to help Konohamaru out of the water who openly asked in confusion.

"What did Hanabi-chan do that for?"

"Well, it probably wasn't the smartest thing for you to say to the girl you like that you think her older sister is and I quote _'smoking hot.' _Udon offered up in answer to his friend's question.

** (End of Flashback)**

"He said to me that you were smoking hot." Hanabi finally answered to her sister's question.

"Oh, I see." Hinata softly replied, a bit embarrassed.

"But that's not even the worst thing Konohamaru-kun said to me that day." Hanabi declared in frustration.

"What else did he say?" Once again Hanabi closed her eyes and thought back to that day, before she started to tell her sister what had transpired next.

** (Flashback)**

"Stupid Kono-baka and stupid neesan! Neesan gets thrown out of the clan for being weak and somehow ends up being one of the strongest kunoichi's in the village. She falls in love with the village idiot of no clan, only it turns out he's not an idiot and is the son of Konoha's greatest hero. Neesan grows up to be one of the most beautiful women in the village and I'm just...plain in comparison to her. It's no wonder Kono-baka thinks she's smoking hot and that I'm not." Hanabi muttered to herself in bitterness and envy, as she sat at the pools edge and dangled her feet in the water.

"Hey." Konohamaru greeted, as he plopped down next to Hanabi.

Hanabi merely turned her back towards him, before she heard him sigh and say.

"Look my hime, I just wanted to say I'm sorry to you about what I said about your sister."

"Why, do you think she isn't...smoking hot now?" Hanabi spat back in scorn.

"No, your sister is pretty, when I said what I did, I wasn't...I didn't mean...umm...I wasn't." Konohamaru stammered trying to figure out what to say.

"Just say it!" Hanabi snapped in irritation.

"What I said about your sister I meant, but I also think you're...hot as well."

Hanabi turned back around to face Konohamaru and looking him directly in the eye said.

"Liar."

The Sarutobi heir was taken aback by this and stammered.

"I'm, I'm not lying my hime, I think you're real pretty."

"Stop lying Konohamaru-kun, I'm nowhere near as pretty as she is and I know it." Hanabi stated with sad remorse.

"Why do you say that? I think you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." Konohamaru declared with sincerity.

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru's face and wanted desperately to believe him, before a saddened look spread across her face, as she mumbled to herself.

"B...o...o..bs"

"What did you say?"

"Boobs,...I said boobs! Neesan has them and I don't and I've heard how boys talk about boobs, I know how much boys like them."

"Pfft, is that what's bugging you, that's silly. I don't think a girl is pretty just because of her breast size. A girl is either pretty or she isn't and it's got nothing to do with that. And you're a pretty girl just the way you are."

"R-really Kono-kun, do you mean that?" Hanabi stammered in hopefulness.

"Of course I mean it my hime, I don't care about your boob size, it's your butt that I like!"

And for the second time that day Konohamaru suddenly found himself being launched into the pool once again and coming to the surface of the water and seeing Hanabi stomp away once again. The Sarutobi heir spit out some water and sputtered to himself in confusion.

"What, what did I say now?"

** (End of Flashback)**

Hinata did her best not to laugh, but was unable to do so upon hearing Konohamaru's compliment of her little sisters...backside. Hanabi glared at her laughing sister, before she could take it no more and vehemently declared.

"It's not funny neesan!"

"I'm, I'm sorry imouto, I don't mean to laugh, but I have to disagree, it is a bit funny."

"Stupid Konohamaru-kun, I can't believe he said something so, so...impertinent to me."

"Don't be so hard on him, boys your age are prone to say stupid things, but you have to understand they don't even realize most of the time that they're doing it."

"Did the Namikaze boy ever say anything stupid to you?"

"Not often, but every once in awhile he did, but I always forgave him because like I said he didn't even realize it at the time. Now as for Konohamaru-kun, which you've been calling him for the past few minutes. Hinata said to her sister in amusement.

Hanabi started to blush after realizing that she had been adding the suffix kun when referring to Konohamaru. Hinata then went on to ask a question that made Hanabi blush even further.

"I think Konohamaru truly said that as a compliment and besides, would you rather than he didn't like your...butt?" (giggle)

"I guess not." Hanabi sheepishly replied.

"So if you like him, then just forgive him already imouto and get together with Konohamaru. He's a nice boy and he must like you a lot or he wouldn't have continued to chase after you these past few months. If he makes you happy, then treasure the time you have with him, because one day he might not be around." Hinata advised her sister in a wistful tone of voice.

"You miss Naruto a lot don't you neesan?"

"Hai, but I know one day he will return and I just have to keep praying to Kami that day will be coming soon."

* * *

** (Time-skip 4 Months)**

When Moegi didn't show up at the hospital for her specialized training Sakura grew concerned. Leaving the hospital to search the village for the young girl, it took the pink-haired kunoichi an hour before she found Moegi sitting in a swing at the academy school yard softly crying. Sakura walked over to the swing next her weeping apprentice and sat down in it, before asking.

"Moegi-chan, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I'm, I'm sorry Sakura-sensei, I don't want to talk about it." Moegi stammered in a choked voice.

"Are you sure, it might help to talk about whatever is bothering you to someone and I'm a pretty good listener."

Moegi sniffled a bit, as she thought about what her sensei had just said, before she sniffled once more and wiped her tears away and said.

"O-ok."

"Good, now what happened to make you so sad?" Sakura asked in voice filled with genuine concern.

"It's about Kono-kun."

Sakura inwardly bristled, as she knew of Moegi's unrequited love of the Sarutobi heir. It seemed that the love-triangle curse of any Genin team assigned the number id seven was continuing on into the next generation. Sakura had observed Moegi's interactions with Konohamaru and Udon and it tugged at her heartstrings, as it so reminded her of her own interactions with Sasuke and Naruto when she was Moegi's age. The pink-haired Chunin was determined not to let the tragic fate that had doomed every team seven going all the way back to Tsunade's team happen again. In a calm and comforting voice Sakura then asked.

"What about Konohamaru has upset you?"

"I love him Sensei, I really do, but then he started going out with that stuck-up Hyuga bitch and now he doesn't even notice me anymore. It hurts me so much and he doesn't even care."

"Moegi, I know you're hurting right now, but Konohamaru isn't purposely trying to hurt you."

"But why can't he love me like I love him?"

"You can't control who the heart loves no matter how hard you try. I think Konohamaru does love you Moegi, but only as a..."

"Friend!" The orange-haired kunoichi spat with disgust.

"Yes, as a friend." Sakura softly agreed.

"But I want something more; I want Kono-kun to look at me like, like..."

"Like he looks at Hanabi."

"Yes,... like he looks at her." Moegi softly answered, as fresh tears began rolling down her face.

Sakura exhaled a mournful sigh, as she understood Moegi's pain. She had wanted Sasuke to notice and acknowledge her for so long when she was younger. Sakura wanted to kick herself, as she thought about how desperate she was back then for Sasuke to show her anything but indifference, but he never did. Sakura also felt some pain, as she now realized how much Naruto must have yearned for her to look at him the way Moegi wanted Konohamaru to look at her now.

'_But I never did and then when I finally recognized what a fool I had been by not doing so, I had lost the boy who once loved me with all of his heart to another. I can't and won't let Moegi make the same mistake I did so long ago.'_ Sakura silently thought to herself, before saying.

"Moegi, let me tell you about another girl who was in a very similar situation, as you now find yourself in. This girl...thought she was in love with her teammate much like you. He was smart, strong, and handsome just like Konohamaru and was everything she believed she wanted in someone to love. So she focused solely on trying to get this boy to see her the way you want Konohamaru to look at you, but he never did."

"Did this boy only love her as a...friend like Kono-kun views me?" Moegi asked in curiosity.

"No, the boy only viewed the girl as an annoyance and looked down upon her with nothing but disdain and indifference. That's where you're lucky Moegi, because even though Konohamaru doesn't love you the way you want, he still holds a different kind of love for you. That's something this other girl never got from the boy she loved. And she would have climbed the highest mountain or fought a thousand battles to receive love of any kind from him, even if it was just the love as a friend. Because if she could have at least gotten that, it would have been a sign that the boy at least acknowledged her in some way, but he never did."

"That's so sad, this boy sounds like a complete jerk, what did this girl do?"

"You're right, it is sad, because the girl foolishly continued to pursue this boy, still believing in her heart that one day he would come to love her the way she wanted. And because she was so...stupid in continuing to chase after a boy who would never love her in any way. She ended up losing the one boy who truly did love her the way that she wanted."

"Who was this other boy Sakura-sensei?"

"The other boy was her second teammate who was deeply in love with her, but because she only had eyes for her other teammate, she cruelly ignored and belittled him and treated the boy as badly as she was being treated by the teammate she thought she was in love with. What's tragic is if she had just opened up her eyes, she would have seen that the love she so desperately wanted was there all along with her other teammate. And by the time she had realized this, it was too late."

"Why was it too late?"

"It was too late because by the time she was ready to accept his love, she had lost him to another girl who had recognized how truly special the boy is and who had loved him for a very long time. So instead of accepting the numerous times the boy had offered up his heart to her only to be rejected time and time again, eventually he gave up and offered his heart to this other girl. So, because this girl was stupid enough to still chase after a boy who never gave a damn about her, while continuously denying the boy who did care for her. She lost out on gaining the true love of a wonderful boy she had always dreamed of having."

"What happened to this girl, did she end up all alone?"

"She was lucky, for there was another boy who loved her as much as her teammate had and though it took some time, she accepted this other boy's love and is now very happy that she did."

"So what are you trying to say Sakura-sensei?"

"What I'm saying Moegi is that I know it hurts that Konohamaru doesn't love you the way that you want, but there might be someone out there who does. All you have to do is open your eyes and see him."

Moegi nodded her head in understanding, as Sakura hopped off the swing and asked.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hai."

"Well let's go get something eat, my treat. Where would you like to go?"

"Ichiraku Ramen please Sakura-sensei!"

'_I should have known, after all they are Naruto's unofficial team.'_ Sakura thought to herself, as she smiled and nodded her head in agreement, before the two kunoichi's began their trek to the ramen restaurant.

* * *

Upon reaching Ichiraku's, Sakura was surprised to see Shikamaru and Udon sitting at a table. Spying the pink-haired kunoichi Shikamaru motioned for them to join them. Sakura took a seat next to the Nara heir and Moegi next to Udon and they ordered their food. While the group waited for their meals to arrive, it was Sakura who spoke up and asked.

"So what brings the two of you here Shikamaru?"

"It's troublesome, but I told Udon here that if he could take me to over 100 moves at Shogi then I would take him out to eat at whichever restaurant he wanted. Being one of Naruto's student's I should have figured that he would choose here."

"So how many moves did he take you to before you won?"

"155." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?"

"155 alright, there's no need to make a big deal out of it!"

"Wow, that very impressive Udon, you should feel very proud. It's not often that anyone can give your sensei a run for his money at the Shogi board."

"Thank you Sakura-sensei."

"Yeah, that's really good Udon-kun."

Udon's eyes widened a bit upon hearing Moegi add the suffix 'kun' to his name. She had only ever done that with Konohamaru before. However, before he could ponder this unique development further, their food arrived and everyone began to eat. All throughout the meal Moegi seemed to be in deep thought and would steal glances towards Udon from time to time. Both Sakura and Shikamaru took notice of this, while Udon seemed blissfully unaware. Sakura decided to help things along by asking.

"Moegi, is that a new skirt you're wearing?"

"Hai Sakura-sensei."

"It's very pretty, don't you think so Udon?"

"Huh, oh yeah it's pretty, but Moegi-chan is always pretty no matter what she wears." Udon absently commented, not even realizing the compliment he had just paid, as he went back to eating.

Moegi began to blush upon hearing that and stammered in response.

"Th-thank you Udon-kun."

Udon stopped mid-slurp, the noodles hanging out of his mouth, when he heard Moegi address him again. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at what was going on between Udon and Moegi and looked over Sakura who lightly kicked his shin to convey that the two Chunin should leave.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered as he stood up and pulled some ryo's out of his pocket and Sakura did the same, as she said.

"Well, I've got an early shift at the hospital tomorrow, so I've got to get going. Udon, could you please do me a favor?"

"Umm, sure Sakura-sensei."

"Could you be a dear and please walk Moegi home? It's kind of late and no girl should have to walk the streets unescorted.

"Umm ok, would you like me to walk you home Moegi-chan?"

"Hai, that would be sweet of you to do Udon-kun."

As the four shinobi left the restaurant, both Sakura and Shikamaru held back a bit as they witnessed Moegi nervously grab hold of Udon's hand with her own, as they began walking away. Sakura had to stifle a squeal of delight after seeing this, while Shikamaru commented in amusement.

"So am I to take it that playing matchmaker for your student is one of your jobs as her sensei."

"I'm just trying to prevent the girl from making the same mistake every other kunoichi has made that has been assigned to Genin team number seven."

"Well, I'd say you're off to a good start even though you just made my life more difficult in training Udon now."

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned in curiosity.

"What I mean is Udon's not going to be able to concentrate as well as he has been, if he ends up getting a girlfriend. Especially when girls are the most troublesome at that age just like you and Ino were."

Shikamaru suddenly found the air filled with killing intent and heard the distinctive sound of knuckles cracking, as he looked over to Sakura whose eyes appeared glazed over white and with a wicked smile plastered on her face. The Nara heir grew even more worried when he heard Sakura declare in a malevolent tone of voice.

"Let me show you how troublesome I can be at this age!"

The Nara heir gulped nervously, before he said three words and took off running with Sakura hot on his heels.

"What a drag."

* * *

"Shizune, I don't want to be disturbed for the next hour and lock the door behind you as you go." Tsunade sternly ordered to her first protégé and assistant.

When the blonde Hokage heard the distinctive click of the lock tumbler, she quickly scanned the room to make sure she was completely alone. Then grinning deviously, she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a very recognizable book from the Icha Icha series. Publically, she would deride her teammate's novels as pure smut, but secretly over the years she had enjoyed reading them very much. And this particular book held a special place in her heart, as she remembered the day its publication was first made known to her.

** (Flashback 11 Months)**

Tsunade was just finishing hearing the report of the latest mission she had assigned to Kurenai's team. It had been a medical mission to a village within the Fire country, but also near the Rice country border. And because of the continuous raids Sasuke had been making within the Fire country and of him specifically targeting Hinata. The blonde Hokage had felt extra security was in order and for the first time in a long time former Genin Team #8 was reunited to complete the mission. Hinata had successfully stemmed an outbreak of cholera within the village and the team hadn't encountered any trouble while they were away. Tsunade was greatly relieved they hadn't run into any problems, as Hinata had only recovered a few weeks from her near death experience after finding Naruto's bloody jumpsuit. Just as she was about to dismiss the team, Anko burst into her office and said with excitement.

"Lady Tsunade, I've got important news you need to know about!"

"It had better be for you to burst into my office unannounced like this! Kurenai, you and your team are dismissed." Tsunade shouted in response at the Snake Queen of Konoha.

"Umm Kurenai, Hinata, you two might want to stay as this news concerns the two of you as well."

Both women looked at Anko with curiosity, before Kurenai nodded her head to Shino and Kiba to leave. After the door had closed behind the Inuzuka and Aburame heirs, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Hinata stared at Anko, before the blonde Hokage finally asked.

"Alright Anko, you said you had important news that involves all of us, what is it?"

"Oh it's nothing much, just confirmation that a certain blonde gaki and his two perverted teachers are alive and well."

"What!" All three women exclaimed in unison at the purple-haired kunoichi.

"How do you know this Anko?" Kurenai asked with hope in her voice.

"Because of this." Anko then threw onto Tsunade's desk three Icha Icha novels.

"What's this?" Tsunade questioned.

"Those are the three latest Icha Icha novels that your Sannin teammate writes so well. They just came out this week and all three of you should take a close look at the covers."

All three women then examined the covers of the novels and were surprised at what they saw. One cover showed a picture of a well-endowed blonde woman in the arms of a husky looking older man who bore a striking similarity to one white-haired Sannin. The second cover bore a picture of a silver-haired pirate wearing an eye-patch swinging on a rope with his arm wrapped around the waist of a tall lanky brunette beauty with crimson colored eyes. The final cover depicted a tall muscular young blonde man who was kissing the neck of a indigo-colored haired pale skin princess. One could not tell the eye color of the woman, as her eyes were shut, because of the obvious throes of passion she was experiencing shown by the fact that she had raised one leg to wrap around the blonde man's waist showing a great deal of thigh. Hinata began to blush, as she picked up that book and read the title out loud.

"The Princess and the Peasant Prince."

Kurenai followed next and said.

"The Pirate of Love."

Tsunade grabbed the final novel and announced.

"The Captain Conquers the Gambler."

"What the hell is this?" Tsunade groused in confusion.

"It's actually quite ingenious Lady Tsuande, as what you're looking at is the first book of a three-part series. The first book involves a pirate Captain named Raijiya who comes to the rescue of a gambling parlor and bar owner named Nadetsu. The villain of the story is an evil businessman called Marouchio who through nefarious means is trying to force the beautiful Nadetsu to sell her business to him. The hero Captain Raijiya along with his First Lieutenant Kaishka and Second Lieutenant Arunto and the rest of the pirate crew battle against the dastardly forces of Marouchio to save Nadetsu and her adopted daughter Zuneshi. I don't want to spoil the story, so I'll just say Captain Raijiya gives up being a pirate at the end, which leads into the second book of the series."

"And what is the second book about Anko?" Kurenai asked in curiosity.

"The second book involves the continuing pirate adventures only with Kaishka now assuming the role as Captain with Arunto moving up in rank as his First Lieutenant. It involves a noblewoman named Renaiku, who is about to be married to a nobleman named Musaa. Kaishka plan is to kidnap Renaiku and ransom her back to Musaa. Once again, I don't want to ruin the story for you Kurenai and all I'll say is that Kaishka and Renaiku fall in love, culminating in an epic battle at the end between Kaishka , Arunto, and the rest of the pirate crew against an army of mercenaries hired by Musaa to rescue Renaiku and kill Kaishka."

"And the third novel of the series is about?" Hinata hesitantly questioned.

"Oh, the third book is maybe the best of the bunch; it's certainly the hottest in my opinion and considered the best novel of the series by many critics. It involves Arunto, who has given up the pirate life and is now working as a simple blacksmith in a kingdom called Gyhua. The ruling family has a daughter named Princess Nathia who they are going to marry off to the prince of another kingdom in a political marriage to strengthen their own land. Princess Nathia doesn't love this prince named Kassue, but feels duty-bound to fulfill her family's wishes. That's until one day her carriage breaks down and she goes to the local blacksmith to get it fixed and she meets Arunto. I won't reveal the rest of the story, but you should really enjoy chapters 14, 22, 33 if you know what I mean Hinata." Anko explains with a wink of her eye at the Hyuga girl, who blushed even more.

The room fell silent for a minute, as Tsunade, Kurenai, and Hinata attempted to process what they had just learned. Suddenly, an ominous feeling filled the air and Tsunade rose from her chair and with a hardened edge to her voice openly asked.

"You mean to tell me that perverted, idiotic, hack of a writer teammate of mine, wrote three of his smut-filled novels and based the women in them off of myself, Kurenai, and Hinata?"

"Ummm, yeah I think he did Lady Tsunade." Anko hesitantly answered.

"I'LL KILL THAT LEACHEROUS OLD FOOL THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" Tsunade shouted in a rage, before bringing her fist down and smashing her desk into pieces.

** (End of Flashback)**

'_He, he, I went a bit overboard yelling and smashing my desk like that, but I couldn't let Kurenai, Hinata, and Anko know I've been a fan of Jiraiya-kun's novels for years.' _Tsunade thought to herself, as she flipped open the Icha Icha book and began reading.

A few minutes later, Tsunade was reading a particular steamy scene involving Captain Raijiya and the beautiful blonde bar owner Nadetsu.

'_Oh so you'd like to do that to me would you Jiraiya-kun. Well if you play your cards right when you return I just might let you.' _Tsunade mused perversely, as her hand began to slip downwards towards the waistband of the dark bluish-greypants she wore.

However, before the hand could travel any further, there was a sudden banging on her office door startling the buxom blonde Hokage. Who quickly removed her hand from its present location and shouted in angered Irritation.

"Damn it Shizune, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but this is an emergency!"

"It had better be,…..enter!"

The door flew open and Shizune rushed in with a message in her hand and quickly handed it to Tsunade, as she said in a panic.

"We just received this a few minutes ago from Sunagakure."

Tsunade quickly scanned the message, before her eyes grew wide in alarm, as she ordered.

"Shizune, I want shinobi Might Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino in this office immediately! Also contact Ambassador Temari and have her here as well."

"Hai Lady Tsunade, I shall summon all of them at once."

Fifteen minutes later all 10 shinobi that Tsunade had requested along with Temari were standing before her. Clearing her throat, the blonde Hokage began to explain why she has requested their presence.

"Ahem, before I begin, Temari I must warn you to brace yourself for what I'm about to say. We just received a message from Sunagakure requesting our immediate aid. It appears that two members of the Akatsuki organization has attacked Suna and captured Kazekage Gaara."

Temari's gasped in distress, as Shikamaru put an arm around her for comfort and support, before he looked over to Tsunade and asked.

"What is this Akatsuki organization Hokage-sama?"

"What I'm about to tell all of you is rated with the highest security classification and is not to be spoken by any of you outside this room once you leave. The Akatsuki are a criminal organization comprised of S-rank missing nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination."

"You, you mean like Naru-kun carries within him." Hinata stammered in concern and fear.

"Yes, but all of you don't have time to dwell on that right now." Tsunade answered, before she continued on.

"Temari, I also need to inform you that your brother Kankurou followed the two Akatsuki members and engaged one of them in battle identified as Sasori of the Red Sand. It was a fierce fight according to the report, but unfortunately Kankuro fell in battle and was severely poisoned."

"Is he going to be alright?" Temari hesitantly asked.

"Lady Chiyo is currently working on an antidote and although I know how skilled that old crone is, I've still got doubt she'll be able to save your brother in time."

"What do you wish from all of us milady?" Sakura questioned.

"I need all of you to form a unit and meet up with the Suna pursuit team trailing after the Akatsuki members and help them to rescue Gaara as soon as possible. I also need a unit to travel to Suna and assist Lady Chiyo in saving Gaara. Sakura I believe you should be in that unit, as you've had more medical preparation in dealing with poisons from your training with me than Hinata has had to save Kankurou."

"Why have you requested so many of us for this mission Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked in curiosity.

"I've requested so many of you because I believe the combined effort of all of you is the only chance we have for victory over these Akatsuki members to rescue the Kazekage."

"They're that strong and skilled!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yes, they are, their power level and skills can rival even a Kage's, as shown by their capture of Gaara."

"Yosh, how do we identify our dastardly enemy and how you want this unit set up Hokage-sama?"

"You can identify an Akatsuki member by their clothing, which consists of long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. As for the structure of the unit, I'm not sure Gai, Shikamaru what do you recommend?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and proceeded to move his hands into a particular pose, as he pondered the blonde Hokage's question. After a minute, his eyes snapped open and he replied.

"I believe a single unit is counter-productive to what we are trying to accomplish. I think we should set up three separate units with Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Anko-sensei as the leaders."

"Interesting, why do you suggest this?"

"I calculate Lady Tsunade that this gives us a better chance to not only locate and save the Kazekage, but it also allows the unit you wish to go to Suna unimpeded to aid Lady Chiyo in saving Kankurou."

"How would you set these three units up?" Kurenai questioned in interest.

"I believe the first and second unit should be combat and rescue units. One unit comprised of Gai-sensei as commander with myself and Hinata backing him up. The second unit comprised of Kurenai-sensei as commander with Kiba, Shino, and Ino backing her up. The final unit which I'll call the medical unit heading to Suna should have Anko-sensei as commander with Sakura, Rock Lee and Temari backing her up."

"Why this configuration of the teams?"

"It allows a shinobi with Medical Ninjutsu skills to be on each team. Hinata for Team Gai, Ino for Team Kurenai, and Sakura for Team Anko. Also Kiba and Shino are use to working with Kurenai-sensei in combat situations. And Gai sensei has worked with a Hyuga in the past in similar situations. While Anko-sensei, Rock Lee, Sakura, and Temari are some of the quickest shinobi and can reach Suna the fastest."

"Shikamaru, I'm not nearly as skilled at Medical Ninjutsu as Hinata or Sakura." Ino stated with a bit of remorse.

"You know enough Ino to get the job done if needed." Shikamru quickly replied with assurance and confidence in the blonde kunoichi.

"It's a good plan Shika-kun, but I noticed it leaves Team Gai a man short were you to run into the Akatsuki that took my brother. So I'll be accompanying you on Team Gai." Temari stated in a stern tone.

"Are you sure Mari-chan? I know you're worried about Kankurou."

"I'm also worried about Gaara-kun and if my going with your team helps increase the chances of rescuing him, then it's the best and most logical course of action."

Shikamaru couldn't argue against what his girlfriend had said and nodded his head in acceptance. Seeing that Shikamaru had given his approval, Tsunade authorized the mission and sent them out to complete it. After they left, Tsunade went out to her balcony gazed out over the Leaf village, before closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer to Kami for all of them to come back safely.

* * *

Tsunade was surprised when Hinata, Ino, Shino, and Kiba had arrived at the gates of Konoha with some critically injured Sunagakura shinobi a three days later. The Suna ninja's owed their lives to the medical skills of both Hinata and Ino who were nearly exhausted of chakra in their efforts to keep them alive, until they reached the Leaf village. A day later Gai and Kurenai arrived at the Leaf village and after checking on the status of Hinata and the others, they were immediately ushered to Tsunade's office for a report on what had happened on the mission.

"Kurenai, Gai, please report on what transpired on the rescue mission."

"Yosh, we began the mission with the flames of youth burning bright within all of us and…"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, as she was in no mood to listen to one of Gai's enthusiastic reports and held up her hand to interrupt the green-clad Jounin and said.

"Gai, why don't you let Kurenai give the report if you would please."

"As you wish Hokage-sama."

"Please Kurenai, tell me what happened?"

"There's really not that much to tell Lady Tsunade. After a day and half of traveling west towards Suna to link up with their retrieval squad, we found them in the desert. Apparently, they had caught up with the two Akatsuki members and had engaged them in battle. Unfortunately, they were defeated, with only a few of them barely clinging to life."

"Slaughtered would be a more accurate term." Gai grimly interjected.

"That's true, from the survivors we got confirmation that it was indeed Sasori of the Red Sand, a Sungakure S- rank missing nin, was one of the Akatsuki members that had captured the Kazekage. They were also able to identify the second Akatsuki member, as being Deidara, an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. They were able to point in the direction where the Akatsuki were heading. We then decided to take three courses of action."

"What did all of you decide to do?"

"First we decided that since we knew the direction where the Akatsuki were located, the chances of Sakura running into them were relatively low. So she was sent with Rock Lee escorting her to get to Suna as quickly as possible. The last we saw of them Lee had scooped Sakura up in his arms and was racing to the Sand village in a blur. The second action we took was to ensure that we could still save the lives of the surviving Suna shinobi. And since the Leaf village was closer for the medical aid they needed. We decided to send Hinata and Ino back to the village with Shino and Kiba escorting them. The final course of action we took was for me, Gai, Anko, Shikamaru and Temari to proceed, locate, and engage the two Akatsuki members to rescue the Kazekage."

"Hmmm, just the five of you against these two Akatsuki members."

"I know it was calculated risk reducing our numbers that were to face the two Akatsuki in battle. However, Shikamaru surmised that if five Jounin level shinobi couldn't defeat them, then having any additional forces such as Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Shino would have only slightly increased our chances of victory. Also the situation dictated the splitting of our forces to ensure that the surviving members of the Suna retrieval team still had a chance to live with medical aid from the Leaf village."

"Alright, I can understand that, please continue."

"Well the five of us pressed on and soon we discovered the bodies of two men wearing the Akatsuki robes you described, but they weren't Sasori or Deidara. We don't know who they were, but we moved forward until we discovered a large cave. When we ventured inside we discovered hundreds of destroyed puppets within the cave. Until we came upon the broken body of Sasori of the Red Sand who Temari had identified from photos she remembered seeing of him growing up. Apparently, Sasori had tried to cheat growing old by transforming his body into that of a puppet, as he appeared no older than a teenage boy."

"What of his partner Deidara and of the Kazekage?"

"There was no trace of either one of them or no clue where they had gone or who had killed Sasori."

"That is most disturbing, what did you do next?"

"We decided Lady Tsunade that Anko and Shikamaru should escort Temari back to Sunagakure, while Gai and I headed back to the Leaf village."

"Why did you decide to do this instead of investigate where Deidara or the Kazekage might be?"

"As I said, we had no clue where the Kazekage might be. And it was because we had no idea or clues where Deidara might be as well that we decided to return to Konoha. We were fearful that perhaps Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Shino would need our aid if they had into the Akatsuki member on their way back transferring the wounded Suna shinobi."

Tsunade sat silent in her chair, as she pondered everything she had just heard, before she said with great annoyance.

"So basically you're telling me that Sasori is dead, killed by some unknown person or persons. His partner Deidara is either alive, dead, or missing. And that Kazekage Gaara is either alive, dead, or missing. Does that about sum it up?"

"Hai Lady Tsunade, it does." A grim silence fell over the room, as everyone present felt disconcerted about not knowing about what had happened. It was then that Shizune rushed into the room and exclaimed.

"Lady Tsunade, we just received this message a few minutes ago from Anko in Sunagakure."

Tsunade grabbed the scroll Shizune handed to her and studied the message, before a smile spread across her face and she said.

"Kazekage Gaara is alive and so is Kankurou."

"Yosh, that is most excellent news that the flames of youth still burns in both of them!" Gai proclaimed in happy excitement.

"That is good news Lady Tsunade, what else does the message say." Kurenai asked I curiosity.

"Well according to Anko, as reported to her when she, Shikamaru, and Temari arrived at Suna. The Kazekage was delivered alive to the front gates of Suna by three men wearing dark grey cloaks, but before the Suna shinobi could question the men they disappeared. Anko says one Suna shinobi reported that one of these men appeared to be injured, as he was being supported by one of the other men. Shortly after Gaara's arrival, Sakura and Lee arrived. Sakura was able to remove the poison from Kankurou's body and with the help of Lady Chiyo they were able to synthesize an antidote to eradicate any trace elements of the poison left in his body."

"Does Anko say anything else?"

"Only that when questioned about who had rescued him, the Kazekage would only say that it was three men in grey cloaks and that they had interrupted the bijuu extraction process and killed Sasori and Deidara. The Kazekage still retains the one-tailed Shukaku demon within him thanks to these men in grey. Anko makes note that upon further questioning, the Kazekage could or would not provide any more information about his rescuers. She suspects that he knows more than he is letting on, but for some reason is refusing to reveal anymore than what he has."

'_Men in grey cloaks.'_ Tsunade thought to herself, before Kurenai's voice broke her thought.

"Lady Tsunade, is there anything else?"

"No, no there's nothing else other than she, Sakura, and Lee will be returning in a few days. Shikamaru has requested some vacation time to spend in Suna with Temari. Thank you both for completing your mission to the best of your abilities. The both of you may take the rest of the week off."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Both Gai and Kurenai said in unison, before they exited the office.

After they had left, Tsunade opened a concealed drawer in her desk and pulled out an Anbu file which was titled 'The Grey Men.' Opening the file she examined the single page of paper within it.

** Subject: The Grey Men**

** Gender: Male **

**Number: Three**

** Clothing: Unknown, other than the dark grey cloaks they wear.**

** Age: Unknown, but estimated between the ages of 16-55 among the three men according to witnesses.**

** Country Affiliation: Unknown**

** Village Affiliation: Unknown**

** Skills and Abilities: Unknown, however all three have been rumored to possess the power and skills to rival any Kage within the Elemental nations.**

** This assessment has yet to be verified or confirmed by any known reliable source.**

** Achievements: Unknown, however through whispers and rumors from travelers coming from the faraway western lands. These men have been rumored to have saved the lives and prevented the destruction of a village from a flood by magically summoning monsters and the instantaneous assembly of a dam. These men are also rumored to be wanted for crimes against a village or land called Amazonia. They are also rumored to have in the span of two days overthrown a warlord in a kingdom called Tyrannia freeing its people.**

** These achievements have yet to be verified or confirmed by any known reliable source.**

** There is no further information regarding these 'Grey Men' available.**

Tsunade snapped the folder shut and put it on her desk, as she silently mused to herself with concern.

'_This is all Anbu intelligence has been able to gather about these "Grey Men" for the last two years. And the majority of the information is just innuendo, rumors, and whispers coming from the west. I was beginning to believe that they were nothing but a myth or fairy-tale. However, now it appears they really do exists and have made their way into the elemental lands. But are they friend or foe? They saved Gaara, but for what motive or reason? They killed off two Akatsuki members, which is a plus, but what if they turn out to be a bigger threat than the Akatsuki? They may just be eliminating the competition or those they think are a threat to them. Damn it, there are too many unknowns about these men and I just pray to Kami that they are not a danger to the Leaf village should we encounter them in the future.'_

* * *

It was a cool night in the land of wind, as Sakura and Lee walked hand-in-hand through the courtyard of the main palace where Kazekage Gaara and the rest of his family resided. The young couple stopped to sit on a bench to gaze up at the stars in the nighttime sky. A chilly breeze swept through the courtyard causing Sakura to shiver, before Lee wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and asked.

"Are you cold my cherry-blossom? We can go back inside if you wish."

"Thank you Lee-kun, but I'm fine and very comfortable just the way we are." Sakura lovingly replied, as she snuggled her body deeper into her boyfriend's embrace.

Lee smiled and kissed Sakura's cheek before saying in loving admiration.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, but your flames of youth never shone more brightly than they did yesterday when you saved the life of Kankurou."

"That's sweet of you to say, but Lady Chiyo helped as well."

"Yosh, that is true, but you did all the heavy lifting." Lee replied in amusement.

Sakura giggled at Lee's response, before she stated.

"Lee-kun, you say the funniest things sometimes, it reminds me of Nar….."

"It reminds you of Naruto." Lee commented, when Sakura paused in her statement.

"Hai, it does." Sakura softly answered.

"You miss him a lot don't you my cherry-blossom."

"I do, I never realized how important his friendship was to me until it was gone. I hope he's found it in his heart to forgive me for all I've done to him when he returns. I really miss having him as a friend and I pray he will allow me to truly be his friend like I should have been years ago. "

"Don't you remember what Naruto said to you before he left?" Lee asked his pink-haired girlfriend.

Sakura thought back to that night in her hospital room and remembered.

** _"Sakura, I want you to work on regaining the trust and friendship of our friends first while I'm gone. When I get back, if I see that has happened that will go a long way in proving to me that you've changed and have redeemed yourself not only to them, but to me as well."_ **

"Hai, I remember."

"Then you've nothing to worry about, as you've regained the trust and friendship of all of your friends and when Naruto sees that, I'm sure he will have forgiven you cherry-blossom."

"I hope so."

"Naruto is one of the most forgiving people I have ever met. He will see that you have changed for the better and if he does not, then I will have to show him that your flames of youth burn brighter than they did before he left!" Lee declared with zeal, while pumping a fist in the air.

Sakura giggled once more at her boyfriend's antics, before she stated.

"Lee-kun calm down, you should be putting all that energy into something more constructive."

"Like what my cherry-blossom?"

"Like kissing me you silly wonderful boy." Lee smiled and leaned his head down, while Sakura cupped his cheek in one hand, as their lips met in passionate love.

Unbeknownst, to the young couple, they were being observed by a young man wearing a dark grey cloak. He stood rigid and in silence, as he watched the two Leaf shinobi share a loving embrace with one another. A moment later a slightly larger older man wearing the same colored cloak appeared beside him and gazed upon the scene the younger man was watching, before he said.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

The younger man merely dropped his head breaking eye contact of the young couple below, before he sighed and answered.

"Yeah, it does a little. I don't know why it hurts as much as it does. I mean I've got a great girl waiting for me back home that I love more than anything else. I should feel happy for bushy-brows and Sakura-chan that they found one another and part of me is happy for them, but another part of me feels kind of sad. It's just seeing the girl I loved for so long and always dreaming and wanting her to kiss me like she is now with Lee. I guess a part of me will always love Sakura-chan."

The older man put his hand on the shoulder of his comrade.

"I understand your pain. No matter how hard you try, you can never rid yourself completely of the love you felt for the first girl you tried to give your heart to."

The younger man merely nodded his head in agreement, before the older man said.

"Come on; let's leave these two alone, besides the Kazekage wishes to us."

A second later both men disappeared from the rooftop in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Gaara walked into his office and flopped wearily into his chair, as he rubbed his forehead seeking comfort for the headache he was experiencing. It had been an exhaustive past few days for the Kazekage for many reasons culminating in nearly losing his bijuu and his life at the hands of the Akatsuki. In fact if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of his only friend and his teachers, then Sunagakure would undoubtedly be seeking a new Kage to lead them. A moment later, two of the people he had been thinking about appeared in his office. Giving a tired yet sincere smile at them, Gaara greeted the new arrivals, as they removed their grey cloaks.

"Naruto, Jiraiya-sama, thank you for coming."

"It's no problem Gaara, anything for a friend." Naruto warmly answered.

Gaara smiled a bit, before a pain shot through his temple and he winced, which Naruto noticed, as he asked in genuine concern.

"Are you alright?"

The Kazekage shook his head in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain, before he replied.

"Unfortunately, I am not. You've already done so much for me by saving my life that I find myself embarrassed to ask for your aid once more, but I feel as if I have no choice."

"What is it, what can we do for you?"

"Jiraiya-sama, am I to understand that you are a Master in the art of Fuuinjutsu (Sealing) techniques."

"Actually Kazekage Gaara, both myself and Naruto are quite adept in that art. I've been training the little gaki in it for well over three years now and he's got a natural affinity to it just like his father did." Jiraiya announced with pride.

"That is good to know for I must ask if the two of you will call upon your expertise and take a look at the seal that locks away the one-tailed demon Shukaku within me."

"What's going on Gaara is the bijuu bothering you?"

"In a sense Naruto, yes it is. Before the Akatsuki attack, the tanuki demon had been slowly putting pressure on the seal in an attempt to break it. Since the attack it has increased its efforts and I'm fearful that the seal might not hold. That is why I humbly ask if the two of you could examine my seal and see if there is anything that can be done to strengthen it or help me to control my bijuu more effectively."

"Sure, we'll take a look, like I said before we'll do anything to help a friend."

"Where is the seal located on you Kazekage Gaara?"

"It's on my back and you may refer to me as just Gaara if you wish. It's the least I can do to repay the help and kindness you are showing me."

Gaara took off his shirt and laid face first on the couch within his office, before he sent a small wave of chakra into his back to make the seal appear. Both Naruto and Jiraiya examined the seal for a few minutes in silence, before they rose up and Jiraiya said.

"You may put your shirt back on Gaara; we've seen what we needed to."

"What is the prognosis Jiraiya-sama?"

"It's not good; the seal used on you is very weak in strength and is deteriorating. I'm surprised you've managed to keep the Shukaku from breaking out this long. Who was the idiot who applied this seal onto you?"

"That idiot would be Lady Chiyo." Gaara answered.

"Hmph, I should have suspected. People always think that if someone is adept in the arts of Medical Ninjutsu, then they are equally as good in Fuuinjutsu."

"In all fairness to Lady Chiyo, she did argue vehemently with my father that her knowledge in sealing techniques was not sufficient and was opposed to the sealing, but she was given no choice by him and had to obey his orders. I'm sure she did the best that she can." Gaara offered up in defense of Suna's honored elder.

"Well whatever, the fact is she screwed up and to help you, Naruto and I are going to have to either rebuild and strengthen the current seal you have or construct for you a brand new one to apply. Either way it's going to take some time to do."

"How long do you estimate it might take?"

"Perhaps three to four months." Jiraiya grimly answered.

A despondent visage spread across Naruto's face, which did not go unnoticed by the Kazekage. Gaara knew how anxious Naruto was to return home and knowing his trouble with his seal would be delaying his only friend's return he said.

"That's too much time to delay all of you returning to your home and loved ones. You both along with Kakashi-sama have already done so much for me. I cannot ask you to make such an additional sacrifice just to help me further."

"You don't have to ask us, we're offering to help you. Sure I'm bummed that I won't get to see my Hinata-chan as soon as I had hoped. But what kind of comrade would I be, if I deserted a friend in need just for my own selfish desires. I've been gone for over three and a half years; a few more months being away from home won't kill me." Naruto stated with conviction.

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem Gaara." Naruto replied with his trademark grin before adding.

"Besides, according to Lady Chiyo, it's going to take at least a month for Kakashi-sensei to recover and regain his chakra to full strength. When Deidara tried to suicide bomb us and take everyone out, he used his Kamui technique to send Deidara and the explosion into another dimension. Unfortunately, to contain that explosion, Kakashi-sensei drained just about all of his chakra to protect us."

"Kakashi-sama will receive the utmost care for his sacrifice in saving me; I can assure you both of that." Gaara stated with no uncertainty.

"He's got his pervy book with him, so he's happy." Naruto remarked in amusement, before he was scolded by Jiraiya.

"Gaki, how many times do I have to tell you it's not a pervy book, but a novel of fine quality literature!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Naruto scoffed dismissively.

Gaara actually smiled as he watched this exchange between the Toad Sannin and his friend, before he spoke up and asked.

"I thought I should inform you that Anko, Sakura, and Rock Lee will be returning to Konoha tomorrow. Are you sure you still do not want to alert them of your presence?"

"No, since we're trying to keep our return on the down low if you know what I mean. Plus since we can't return until we get your seal fixed up. Its better that they don't know were here. We'll see them and everyone else soon enough in a few months." Jiraiya replied.

"I do not understand this _down low_ expression you use, but I shall abide by your wishes and not reveal your return to them." Gaara politely replied.

"Thanks Gaara, we appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it Naruto, now it's late and all of us are in need of some much deserved rest." Gaara stated, before he escorted Naruto and Jiraiya to the rooms he had prepared for them.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, as Hinata sat on a couch in the living room of the apartment she shared with Kurenai. Currently the Hyuga girl was struggling to tape and glue the pages into well-worn binder of a certain novel call the "The Princess and the Peasant Prince." Cursing softly to herself, she suddenly heard a floorboard creak and quickly hid the book, tape, and glue behind her. A moment later, Kurenai stepped into the living room and was startled to see Hinata in there, as she quickly hid what she was holding behind her back and stammered.

"Hin-Hinata, what are you doing up so late at night?"

"I, I couldn't sleep and thought a breath of fresh air from the balcony might be refreshing."

"But the balcony door is closed." Kurenai questioned in confusion.

"Oh so it is, ummm, so what are you doing up so late Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata quickly replied, before attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, I, ummm couldn't sleep either." Kurenai hastily answered, before she made her way over to the desk and began opening drawers looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"It's nothing, I just need the tape and glue for uhhh,….something, have you seen them?"

Hinata hesitantly pulled both items out from behind her back and placed them on the table, before a surprised Kurenai who asked.

"Why did you need the tape and glue?" Hinata blushed a bit, before she pulled out the well used Icha Icha novel and placed it on the table as she stammered in explanation.

"I, I was trying to repair my book Anko-sensei gave me."

"Hinata!" Kurenai exclaimed in shock.

"Hinata noticed that her teacher was still keeping something hidden behind her back and asked in curiosity.

"Why did you need the tape and glue?"

Now it was the Genjutsu Mistress time to blush, as she tentatively pulled out from behind her back an equally disheveled and well worn novel titled, "The Pirate of Love." Kurenai heaved a defeated sigh and sat down next to Hinata, as they both looked at the mess of their books. After a moment, Kurenai commented in sorrowful anguish.

"They've been gone for almost four years and I really wish the both of them would return soon. Because I don't think these books can survive much more…...examination from the two of us."

Hinata still blushing, nodded her head furiously in agreement.

Little did both women know that the very next day in the middle of the afternoon. Three men wearing dark grey cloaks would reach the summit of a hill that looked over Konohagakure and paused to gaze at the village fondly, before the youngest of the trio announced to his comrades.

"We're finally home."

* * *

**Author Note:** Well not exactly a cliffhanger, but the ending should make a lot of you very happy. As for this chapter, you can see it was a mix of drama, suspense and humor throughout it. It proved to be more of challenge to write than I was expecting. I was stunned when I finished and saw the final word count total of the actual story was over 17,000. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but man it was also a lot of work as well.

Now I'm sure many of you are wondering why I had Gaara retain Shukaku the Ichibu (One-Tailed Demon Tanuki) in this story and didn't have Lady Chiyo sacrifice her life to revive him. Well I did it for a variety of reasons. One, because I wanted to, lol. The second reason is that's what happened in the canon and I wanted to do something different. The third reason is that canon scene has been regurgitated in hundreds if not thousands of other stories on this site and as I said I wanted something different. The final reason is one of the things that bugs me about Gaara in the canon is the following.

Gaara was a extremely powerful shinobi capable of amazing feats when he held the Shukaku within him, as all the Jinchuuriki are. Why, because they draw off and use the demonic chakra that is within them to do those amazing feats. So what bothers me in the canon is that when Gaara had the Shukaku extracted from him, he shouldn't have been as powerful as he had been when he held the one-tailed demon within him, yet he still was. Don't get me wrong, I like the Gaara character, but I always considered that a plot-hole that Kishimoto never addressed properly in my opinion. So I wanted Gaara to still be a kick-ass and powerful shinobi in my story, hence why I did what I did.

I've placed into this chapter another subtle homage to what I consider one of the funniest movies of all time. It could prove to be a challenging one to identify or not. Now, the pool scene with Hinata diving was inspired from a similar scene in this movie. Just name the movie where I got the inspiration for that scene from. I'll give you a hint in the form of one of my favorite quotes from the movie.

"I've sentenced boys younger than you to the gas chamber. Didn't want to do it. I felt I owed it to them."

Once again, a cyber-cookie and milk or a cyber-beer and mozzarella stick's your choice if you can name the movie. All I ask is don't write a review just answering the question, but please also say something about the chapter as well.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**_News:_**

In 2010, my fellow author brown phantom initiated a poll asking the following question.

**Who is the best Naruto fan fiction writer on this site?**

Upon completion of that first poll I finished a very respectable 8th to which I thank all of you who voted for me on that poll very much for making that happen. Now brown phantom has decided to run a second poll asking that same question. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me on brown phantoms second poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for brown phantom for you to use. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the author, brown phantom. As I said I finished 8th on his first poll and I would be ecstatic if I could improve on that showing, but I will need all of your help to achieve that.

**_End of News:_**

* * *

**_Shout-outs:_**

I'd like to give a couple of shout-outs to some people.

My first shout-out goes to my reader the ariesricebooks. Who is this you ask? Well, he is the reader who left the anonymous review under the name Angry Fan that I commented on last chapter. Now you're probably wondering why I'm giving him a shout-out. I do this because he felt so badly about leaving that review that he actually created an account on this site just to identify himself and apologized to me several times for his anonymous review as Angry Fan. I have to give him props for manning up and doing that. He didn't have to and just could have stayed hidden under the guise of the Anonymous Review, but he didn't. So I appreciate that he did that and I welcome him as a fan of this story.

My second shout-out goes to my reader Bowtechsniper. He has been a longtime supporter of this story and though there are times that I question his sanity given some of the reviews he has left, lol. I've no doubt that he is a big fan of this tale I write. So I was pleased that it was one of my longtime readers that gave the 4000th review on Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath. Although I wish the historic review had been more substantial, he did admit that he was leaving it off of a I-phone. So I understand what a pain texting can be, as I'm probably the worst at texting in the entire world, lol. I want to thank all of my readers who have left a review on this story and help it reach such a milestone. I appreciate it very much, as I never even imagined this story reaching such heights when I started writing it over five years ago. My eternal thanks and gratitude to all of you.

**_End of Shout-outs:_**

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I have very few negative things to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga, except for issue #619 where I have A LOT of negative things to say!**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#615** – I'm sure most of you are looking forward to seeing my thoughts on this chapter. First off, it was STUPENDOUS! The best Naruto/Hinata interaction Kishimoto has done in the series. Hinata providing the inspiration and pep-talk to Naruto after they watched Neji die was fantastic to see. I especially enjoyed the bewildered look on Sakura's face, as she watched the conversation. One could almost see the gears turning in her mind as she thinks "Uh oh, I think I just lost my back-up boyfriend in case things don't work out with Sasuke-kun" that was beautiful, lol. This chapter also had a pretty cool attack on the Juubi by Killer Bee/Hachibi. The end of the chapter, when Naruto takes Hinata's hand into his own and he powers the both of them up was just awesome to see. Now several people pm'd saying that with this chapter Kishimoto finally addressed Hinata's confession of 177 issues ago. Well I'm here to say, NO he hasn't as far as I'm concerned. To me addressing the issue is Naruto talking to Hinata about the confession. Also, it's too early to tell with Kishimoto of what he's thinking. So, while I'm not popping the cork on the Champagne just yet, it is a promising turn in the manga without a doubt, that maybe Kishimoto has finally decided that Hinata is the girl for Naruto. Overall, this was definitely one of the best chapters in the entire series.

**#616** – This chapter starts off with the emo-Uchiha, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Juugo arriving at the nearly deserted Konoha. By the way, has anyone else noticed the absence of Anko? I mean the last we saw of her, Juugo was carrying her when Sasuke revived Orochimaru and they all took off. Is this just an oversight on Kishimoto's part and he keeps forgetting to draw her, or is it something more sinister? Anyway, all four of them feel Naruto powering up from a great distance away. This bothers Sasuke immensely and he wants to continue on immediately for whatever purpose he has in mind in the Leaf village. The chapter then cuts back to Naruto and thanks to a Shikaku Nara strategic plan. He starts distributing a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra into all of the Alliance shinobi. Obito attempts to stop this by having the Juubi attack, but the attack is stopped by a Kyuubi enhanced Hinata. Which prompted Madara to say the following, "Looks like the little Missus got a nice power-up thanks to Naruto." Madara calling Hinata that was classic and I just loved it. Obito has the Juubi attack again, only this time the Akimichi clan steps up and stops the attack. The next few pages are a flashback of Shikaku and Inoichi saying goodbye to Shikamaru and Ino. Then the Nara clan cuts loose and immobilizes the Juubi using their jutsu. The end of the chapter wafts into a philosophical discussion between Obito, Kakashi, and Naruto. This chapter was very good, as it was full of a lot of angst, emotion, drama, and action.

**#617** – This starts off with Rock Lee mourning Neji and remembering their time together, before Naruto powers him up with some of the Kyuubi's chakra. The next few pages go into the explanation of how Naruto is able to portion off the Kyuubi's chakra into all of the Alliance shinobi. Now the battle kicks up a notch, as the Kyuubified Alliance forces launch an all-out attack on the Juubi. Obito has the Juubi counter-attack and seemingly traps the entire Alliance army inside a giant cage composed of the Juubi. The Kyuubified army led by Naruto surges forward to attack and breaks through the cage inflicting serious damage onto the Juubi, Obito, and Madara. This was a great up until the end where we get Naruto spouting off about never breaking the bonds he has made and how he hopes no one would sever the bonds they've made with him and we see a picture of Sasuke, (gag!) It's only a matter of time, before Sasuke goes from heel to baby-face to use a professional wrestling term and comes riding in on a white horse to help Naruto defeat Madara.

**#618** – This chapter starts off with Sasuke, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Juugo arriving at a broken down Uzumaki Temple at the far outskirts of the Leaf village. Orochimaru retrieves a mask and then the four of them (still no sign of Anko anywhere) go back into Konoha. Where they travel to the Uchiha Nakano shrine, which is seemingly destroyed, but Sasuke removes a giant slab of granite revealing an underground chamber. They enter the chamber where Orochimaru puts the mask on and we learn that it's a variation of the Shiki-Fuujin, a Fuuinjutsu technique and the Snake Sannin calls forth the Shinigami or (Death God) to possess him. Orochimaru then prepares to call forth four people using the Edo Tensai technique, but first he reveals that Obito had placed six white Zetsu's inside of Sasuke to act as spies. Using Sasuke's curse seal he's able to pull the Zetsu's out and use them as sacrifices to the Shinigami to call forth the four people he wishes. The four people or the "ones who know it all" turn out to be the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokage's ending the chapter. This chapter was alright, but it focused solely on Sasuke and nothing else.

**#619** – As much as I liked chapter #615, I got so pissed off about this chapter after I read it. I'll explain why, after I describe this atrocity of a chapter Kishimoto dumped on us. This chapter begins as the Hokages have been revived and they realize it was Orochimaru who resurrected them. Then we get Kishimoto basically portraying the First Hokage Hashirama Senju "The God of Shinobi" as a buffoon. One small point that we learn is that when alive, he spoiled his granddaughter Tsunade rotten and that she picked up her gambling habit from him. The Second Hokage Tobirama and The Third Hokage Sarutobi then question Orochimaru about why he has resurrected them. Orochimaru informs them that the reason is because Sasuke Uchiha wants to question them. I still can't figure out why Orochimaru is being so subservient to the emo-Uchiha?

Anyway, when the second and third Hokages see Sasuke, Tobirama makes a comment that it's just like an Uchiha to keep such company as Orochimaru. Hashirama scolds his brother for spewing bigotry as he called it, which Tobirama dismisses as his brother as being too compassionate. It was at this point I started to get a disturbing feeling about the direction this chapter was taking. So, Sasuke then asks Sarutobi why he ordered Itachi to do everything he did. Sarutobi confirmed everything about Itachi ordered to eliminate the Uchiha sparing Sasuke and becoming a Leaf village spy within the Akatsuki. Tobirama comments that he's not surprised that was the fate of the "damned Uchiha clan" for planning the coup and that he knew they would eventually rebel, as Madara's will was shared by quite a few Uchiha. Orochimaru then goes into this diatribe blaming the Second Hokage for strengthening that will in the Uchiha clan by forming the Konoha Military Police Force and putting the clan in charge of it, which Tobirama scoffs at.

Orochimaru continues to push the blame by stating that Tobirama by doing that "those who keep the peace are often viewed with vitriol and that absolute power corrupts absolutely." The Snake Sannin goes on about the location of the Police HQ being placed on the outskirts of the Leaf village at a location that once served as a prison further alienated the Uchiha clan from the rest of the village. At this point the First Hokage admonishes his brother once again saying he told him numerous times to stop persecuting the Uchiha's. Tobirama once again dismisses his older brother by saying that he only gave the Uchiha clan a duty they could excel at nothing more. And that he shouldn't be blamed for doing what he did after what Madara pulled and Hashirama should recognize that the Uchiha are a "cursed clan."

Sasuke didn't like that and asks Tobirama, "The Uchiha, what are they to you?" The Second Hokage answers that the Uchiha and Senju clans are mortal enemies, which Sasuke says he already knows. Now we start getting into the utter crap that Kishimoto is attempting to get us to swallow. Tobirama then goes on to state that "Public perception is that the Senju valued friendship and love over jutsu and that the Uchiha place absolute value on jutsu alone." He then says "But in actuality… this is false." And then the bullshit from Kishimoto starts to get real deep. Tobirama goes on to explain that "The Uchiha are the ones who valued friendship and love above all else." And that because of that, "They deemed it necessary to seal them off." Sasuke questions what he means by that and Tobirama explains further.

He states that "When an Uchiha comes to know those strong feelings….it's as if a torrent is unleashed within…..and it awakens something even greater than what the Senju know." (Of course because the Uchiha are just so superior even to the Senju, gag!) Suigetsu pipes up and asks why the Senju and Uchiha can't get along since they both share "all this lovey-dovey crap." Tobirama says it's because the Uchiha's feelings are too powerful and if unchecked. He states that when an Uchiha has known such strong feelings and loses them, those feelings turn into an indomitable hatred that consumes them. The Second Hokage goes on to say that he's seen it happen countless times and without a fail a symptom always follows. Oh man, the BS is starting to reach drowning levels with what Kishimoto comes up with next.

Tobirama explains that when an Uchiha experiences the loss of their love and friendship feelings. That the anguish and despair that proceeds from experiencing such a loss causes their brain to release a "special" kind of chakra that affects their optic nerves creating the eye that reflects their feelings the mirror eye or better known by all…. the Sharingan. The Sharingan mirrors those feelings of anguish and despair and gives the user a considerable boost in power. Tobirama goes on to say that the Uchiha are very impressionable and all those who come to experience those strong emotions invariably become consumed by a depraved path. The further an Uchiha falls down that path the more powerful their eyes become and the harder it is to reason with them such as the case with Madara.

I'm sure Kishimoto wanted all of us to be shedding tears for the poor Uchiha at this point.

Anyway, Tobirama then states that he tried to channel that power of the Uchiha clan into something that could benefit the village such as the Konoha Military Police Force. But it seems that the Uchiha used their power to destroy one another and for the sake of the village no less. His final comment was "At least in the end their power served the greater good." Once again Hashirama shouts and scolds his younger brother by saying he's being disrespectful to the last pure Uchiha child. To which Tobirama answers that all he ever cared about was the good of the village and that Hashirama already knows this. Sasuke comments that he's neither pure nor a child and then asks Hashirama two questions finally ending this farce of a chapter.

"What is the legacy of the village? And what purpose do the Shinobi fill?"

Ok, where do I even begin? First, I guess I can start off with Kishimoto's explanation of how the Sharingan is created is a complete contradiction of what he originally said going all way back to the earliest issues of Naruto. Where it was told that the Uchiha unlock their Sharingan in battle when their lives are in danger. That's what Sasuke did and I don't recall him losing feelings of love and friendship early on with anyone and then suffering any anguish and despair over it to unlock his Sharingan. Second, how about Kishimoto now portraying the Uchiha as suffering and oppressed by the mean old bigoted Second Hokage. I mean its bad enough that Kishimoto constantly gifts the Uchiha with amazing powers, skills, and jutsu's. But now we're supposed cry a river for them, as in actuality they were truly the lovey-dovey hippie clan of the Leaf village, give me a break.

Third, how about now were supposed to give a pass to Madara and Sasuke. Oh you poor Uchiha, it's not your fault that you went down an evil path gaining your Sharingan's. It was the feelings of anguish and despair you felt at losing your feelings of love and friendship that caused all of you to become evil douche-bags. For anyone who doesn't realize this yet. This chapter cements for me that Kishimoto is going to have Sasuke come riding in on a white horse to save the day and help Naruto defeat Obito and Madara thus becoming the hero once again. The only solace I take from this happening is that I also believe as I've said many times before that Kishimoto will then pair up Sasuke's #1 fangirl Sakura with the repentant Uchiha, which hopefully will lead to the official girl for Naruto that the majority of people want for him is Hinata.

My overall view of this travesty and ridiculous fairy-tale of a chapter Kishimoto is attempting to feed us is this. I said earlier that chapter #615 was definitely one of the best chapters in the entire series. I can say with equal confidence that in my opinion this chapter is definitely one of the worst chapters in the entire series, if not the worst one…..ever!

**#620** – This chapter starts off with Sasuke telling the First Hokage that depending on his answers to his questions will decide whether or not he takes revenge on the Leaf village. Tobirama response ot that threat is to say that Sasuke is also possessed by the Uchiha's evil and he moves to attack Sasuke. However, Hashirima releases a massive amount of chakra pressure and orders him to stop. Truthfully, out of all four of the Hokage's, I think I now like Tobirama the best. Anyway, Hashirama then acts like a buffoon again and says he can talk to Sasuke about the Leaf village, but that it will be a long story. Orochimaru tells him they don't have the time and informs the revived Hokage's that Madara has also been revived and has started a war to wipe out all shinobi.

The four Hokage's then feel the combined chakra from Naruto and the Kyuubi, as well as Madara's chakra. They want to go and help fight the elder Uchiha, but Orochimaru refuses to release them from his Edo Tensai. Tobirama attempts to break free, but Orochimaru has strengthened the restraint of the Edo Tensai by using cells of the First Hokage. Hashirama then states that he will answer Sasuke's questions before anyone tries to leave. He doesn't want to create a new Madara by not answering the questions. The chapter then flashes back to Hashirama versus Madara fight for control of the Leaf village and Madara is using the Kyuubi no Youko in the battle and this is where the chapter ends. This chapter was ok, but really not much of anything happened in it. It basically was just a filler chapter and nothing more.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 183 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**The Fox and the Lioness: A Naruto FanFiction****"** by **KittyKatChan96:** This story is just a solid, cute, and enjoyable NarutoxHinata pairing story. It's only four chapters in so far, so catching up on it won't take anyone forever. Because of that, I won't go into any details about the story, but if you're a fan of NarutoxHinata then I'm positive that you will enjoy reading this tale.

"**Bugging You****"** by **Seriously Nuts:** This is probably one of the funniest and romantic NarutoxHinata stories I've come across. The essential plot is what is Naruto to do after everyone convinces his girlfriend Hinata to go on a seduction mission? That's easy; make their life a living hell till her return. He does this in spades to all of the other characters and the ending of the story will both surprise and amuse you. So, if you're looking for something fun and different in a Naruto story, then this is one you should checkout.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Ignominious

Definition: Marked with or characterized by disgrace, shame, or infamy.

Etymology: Latin to late Middle English 1375-1425a.d.

Part of Speech: Adjective


	60. Homecoming Part 1

**Summary:** Nearly four years have passed since three of strongest shinobi of the Leaf village left their home and have carved out a heroic reputation throughout numerous and faraway lands in their travels. Meanwhile, in Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves, many people are still waiting and hoping for three of its greatest heroes to finally return home. Little do they know that their hopes will soon be granted, as the heroes have finally returned...home.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 60: "Homecoming Pt.1"**

* * *

Neji heaved a sigh, as he trudged towards the main gate of the Leaf village. Truthfully, he would have much rather stayedwith his wife Tenten and their newborn son Hizashi at Councilman Hanshiro Sato's home, Tenten's father where they resided. Unfortunately, he was still on probation from his release from prison, so he had no choice but to fulfill the Hokage's terms of his probation…...guard duty. Lady Tsunade had enacted a security measure of having a Hyuga guard at all gates that led into the village. Neji had to admit it was intelligent move on her part to have a Hyuga scan everyone who entered the village given that a State of Hostility still existed between the Fire and Rice countries. So, no enemy even under henge would be able to infiltrate the Leaf village not with the Byakugan guarding its gates.

As Neji approached the main gate, he was spotted by the Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki serving in their usual capacity as its guards. Neji's comrade and branch family clan member Sulu was also there and all three of them waved to him as he walked towards them. Upon arriving Neji noticed three aged monks waiting to be let into the village. Turning to Sulu, he announced to his fellow clan member.

"Sulu, I've come to relieve you."

"Hai, thank you Neji-senpai, how is your wife and little one?"

"They're both doing well, thank you for asking."

Neji then noticed the old monks fidgeting a bit and asked Sulu.

"What's the story with these three?"

"Oh, they're just some traveling holy men who are visiting and paying their respects to various shrines all over the elemental nations. Their paperwork checks out and I've already scanned them, so I was just about to let them through when you arrived."

"Well, another look over can't hurt." Neji stated, as he activated his Byakugan and focused on the monks.

Almost immediately, he knew something was amiss, as there seemed to be a foggy haze around them. Increasing his Byakugan to a higher level then what Sulu could achieve, the foggy image began to lighten and Neji could see that these were no doddering old monks, but three men under the most advanced henge he had ever encountered. Even with his higher level Doujutsu, Neji could still not pierce the fog to see their faces, but knew enough that these monks were not who they seemed and he shouted out in warning.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, Sulu, these men are not monks, stop them from entering the village!"

In the blink of an eye, all three men disappeared from Neji's sight, startling him and a second later he heard a thud and looked over to see Kotetsu, Izumo, and Sulu lying on the ground at the feet of two of the men. However, before Neji could even react to this, the third man was suddenly behind him holding a kunai to his throat. The man then leaned forward and whispered to Neji.

"I'm impressed Neji, you've advanced your Byakugan quite a bit if you were able to pierce our henge. I'm glad you didn't have it this strong when we fought in the Chunin exams, I might have lost if you did."

It took the Hyuga prodigy a moment to process what he had just heard, before his eyes grew wide in recognition and he stammered.

"Nar-Naruto, is that you?"

"Hai, it's me, it's good to see you again."

However, before anything else could be said a shout rang out piercing the air.

"Dynamic Fist!"

Neji instantly recognized the voice and exclaimed.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata-hime!" Naruto cried out in excitement, releasing Neji and turning around.

Unfortunately, Naruto never got to see Hinata, as the moment he turned around he was met with a chakra enhanced fist to his face, which sent him flying into the open wooden gate crashing into it before he slid down to the ground unconscious. Hinata was about to follow up her attack when Neji caught her and shouted.

"Hinata stop, it's Naruto!"

Hinata immediately froze upon hearing that and her face took on a visage of abject horror, as she stammered.

"Nar-Naru-kun!"

A few minutes later Naruto stirred from his slumber, as he felt something wet hitting his face and someone was stroking his hair. Tentatively opening his eyes but still in a daze he looked up to see Hinata's weeping face, as she cradled his head in her lap, before Naruto groggily said.

"Oh Kami...I'm dead."

"You're not dead gaki."

"What are you talking about pervy-sage; I must be dead because I'm staring at the face of an angel right now."

"What a corny line, that will never work on a woman." Jiraiya commented to Kakashi, before the two veteran shinobi heard Hinata cry out.

"Oh Naru-kun!"

Hinata then began to place multiple kisses all over Naruto's face in rapid succession, as Kakashi openly commented.

"Apparently it does work, at least as far as Hinata is concerned with Naruto.

By now Naruto's head was starting to clear up and he gently cupped the side of Hinata's face so he could look at her and asked in disbelief.

"Hina-hime, is that really you?"

Hinata could only nod, as she choked back a sob of joy.

"My Kami, you're even more beautiful than I remember."

Hinata's face flushed red in a blush at Naruto's words and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and struck Naruto and he realized that was the sensation he had felt earlier and he asked while lovingly wiping the tears off of her face with his thumb.

"Why are crying my hime?"

"At, at first I was crying because I thought I had hurt you. I just saw someone holding a kunai to Neji-niisan's throat and acted, but now I'm crying because I'm so happy that you've returned."

"Well you don't have to cry anymore, I'm back and I'm never leaving you again...believe it." Naruto stated in assurance, before leaning up and capturing Hinata in a deep and passionate kiss, their first in nearly four years of being apart.

After a minute, Naruto and Hinata broke apart slightly panting and Naruto commented once more in loving appreciation to his Hyuga love.

"I still can't believe how even more beautiful you've become since I've been gone. You're almost perfect and you will be as soon as I keep my promise to you the day I left and get you a flower."

Jiraiya who had been writing down various portions of Naruto's words to Hinata during their reunion, as he felt they were pure gold for a future Icha, Icha novel, looked up and asked Kakashi.

"Did he say he was going to get Hinata deflowered?"

"A flower, a flower Master-Jiraiya!" Kakashi exclaimed in embarrassment of the Toad-sage.

A moment later Naruto stood up and scooping up Hinata bridal style announced.

"Pervy-sage, Kakashi-sensei, you two go meet up with baa-chan without me. There's something I've to do for my hime right now."

A second later, both he and Hinata disappeared in a brilliant flash of yellow light, leaving behind his two teachers before they could protest otherwise.

"Did Naruto say he had something to do to his hime?" Jiraiya questioned once more.

Kakashi could only slap his hand to his forehead and shake his head. A groan was then heard and Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Neji looked over to see Kotetsu, Izumo, and Sulu begin to awaken. Helping rouse the three Leaf shinobi back into consciousness and getting them back onto their feet, it was Jiraiya who ordered with authority.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, Sulu, we would appreciate it if you didn't announce or tell anyone of our return. We'll divulge it in due time, but there are some matters that need to be discussed with the Hokage before our arrival is revealed to the village."

"Hai Master-Jiraiya, we shall not tell soul until you or Kakashi-sempai tells us otherwise. Kotetsu replied, while Izumo nodded his head in agreement.

"That goes for you as well Sulu."

"Hai Neji-sempai, I will not say a word."

"Good, well now that's taken care of, I've got to get my preparations ready for the most beautiful woman in the world for tonight. Kakashi, I'll leave it up to you to stop in and report to Tsunade and I'll talk to you later." Jiraiya announced, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Wait, I don't want to report to Lady Tsunade by...myself...damn it!" Kakashi exclaimed, but to no avail, as the Toad-sage had already vanished, before he could finish his sentence.

Heaving a disgusted sigh, Kakashi bid farewell to Neji, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Sulu, before covering his head once more with his dark-grey hood, as he set off towards Hokage Tower.

* * *

When Naruto arrived with Hinata in his arms across the street from the Yamanaka flower shop, he set Hinata down, before she began to waver on her feet. Quickly catching her before she fell, Naruto exclaimed in self-admonishment.

"Hina-hime, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid, I forgot that if you're not use to traveling via the Hiraishin jutsu that it can be disorienting the first time that you do. Are you ok?"

"I'm, I'm fine Naru-kun, I'm just a little bit light-headed that's all."

"Well, why don't you sit here and rest a bit and I'll run over and get a flower for you, I'll be right back."

When Naruto entered the flower shop he looked around before his gaze fell upon a sight that would make the most faithful of men weak in the knees. Standing on a small ladder behind the counter with her back turned towards him was Ino Yamanaka dusting a high shelf. Naruto nervously gulped as he took in Ino's appearance. Ino had pulled her blonde hair back into a pony-tail and was wearing a white tank-top. Gazing lower, she was also wearing a very tight pair of purple nylon short shorts and she had the legs built especially for those shorts, long, firm, and sexy. Not an ounce of wasted curve and the shorts were riding so high and tight that a tiny portion of Ino's well-toned and firm ass was peeking out the bottom hem of the garment.

_'Damn, are those even shorts or did Ino just paint her ass purple? No, no, no, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, damn you pervy-sage, I never should have read your books while we were gone!' _Naruto thought to himself in reproach.

Naruto finally tore his gaze away from Ino's backside and cleared his throat to get the girl's attention and have her turn around to remove the tempting sight away from him.

"Ahem, could I get some help please."

Unfortunately for Naruto, the view from the front was no less tempting, as Ino stepped off of the ladder to turn around and greet the customer. Naruto had been wrong when he thought Ino was wearing a white tank-top. The Yamanaka heiress was actually wearing a very _tight_ white tank-top which hugged her torso like a glove and was stretched to its capacity because of Ino's sizable...attributes. The tank-top was also low cut in the front and showed off a great deal of the ample cleavage the girl possessed.

"Yes, how can I help you...whoa!" Ino exclaimed, as she turned around and was greeted with the presence of what could only be a Greek God in her opinion. Naruto was still wearing a dark-grey cloak, but Ino wanted to get a better look at this God from the heavens that had walked into her family's shop and she coyly said.

"You can hang your cloak up by the door sir, so that it won't get dirty inside the store."

"Oh, ok."

When Naruto took off his cloak and hung it, he turned around and Ino's breath hitched in your throat, as she gazed lustfully at him. Naruto sported a dark blue short-sleeve jumpsuit that was unzipped to below his chest showing off an orange colored t-shirt. The t-shirt Ino noted seemed to be plastered onto Naruto's chest and she could see every well-defined muscle stretching the material like a second skin on him. Naruto also carried a large summoning scroll on his back and had fastened to each leg a shuriken holster. The young Leaf Nin still had standard black sandals, but now wore fingerless gloves similar to what Kakashi had. The final touch of Naruto's appearance was he now proudly wore a hitai-ate tied around each large bicep causing Ino to almost drool at the thoughts of those powerful arms wrapped around her.

"Now, how can I help you handsome?" Ino asked in cool and sultry tone of voice.

The seductive tone of Ino's and the way she was looking at him made Naruto a bit nervous and he stammered in response.

"I, I need to buy the most beautiful flower you have in the store."

Ino walked out from behind the counter and pretended to brush something off of Naruto's chest, but her hand still lingered on it, as she leaned up and cooed in a sexy tone into his ear.

"Well handsome, I'm the most beautiful flower here in the store, but I have to warn you I don't come cheap."

Naruto gulped nervously once again, before he stammered in reply.

"That, that's good to know, but I need an actual flower to give to that girl sitting on the bench across the street. You see I promised..."

Naruto never got to finish his sentence, before a fist crashed into his face knocking him to the floor. Looking up from the ground, which was not all that unpleasant a view considering Ino's attire. The Yamanaka girl was standing over Naruto with her hands on her hips and her foot on his chest, as she yelled at him.

"Listen carefully, because that girl sitting on the bench is my best friend Hinata and she's got a boyfriend who she loves and has been waiting for his return for almost four years now. So I'm not about to let some bronzed hunk make a play on her and ruin her relationship with the boy she loves. I don't care how hot and sexy you are, that's not going to happen, even if I have to date you myself to prevent it!"

"Ino, why is Naruto-kun on the ground and why are you yelling at him?" Hinata asked, as she entered the shop.

"Oh hey Hinata, this guy here was looking to buy a flower and make a play on you. So I decked him and was telling him you were off limits and...wait a minute...did you say Naruto?"

"Yeah Ino...NARUTO." The blonde Jinchuuriki proclaimed in irritation, as he rose from the floor rubbing his cheek.

Ino stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before her face lit up in a huge smile and she embraced Naruto in a hug and shouted.

"Naruto, you're back!"

Ino was Hinata's height, but Naruto stood a head taller than both of them, so the top of Ino's head was tucked underneath Naruto's chin, while she pressed the side of her face against his chest, as she hugged him. The Yamanaka girl couldn't believe how comfortable she felt and closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling she was experiencing while hugging Naruto, as she thought to herself.

'_Oh Kami, his chest feels like it was chiseled out of granite and with his arms wrapped around me, I've never felt so safe and warm. If this wasn't Naruto, I'd let him take me right now!'_

"You can let go now Ino."

Ino in her lust-filled haze thought she heard Hinata's voice say something, but she wasn't paying any attention, as she snuggled her cheek deeper into Naruto's chest.

"INO!" Hinata's terse voice shouted, startling the Yamanaka girl who reluctantly released her embrace of Naruto and looking to her best friend sheepishly said.

"Sorry Hinata, I just got caught up in the moment of being happy that Naruto was back."

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on as Hinata was leveling a harsh gaze at a blushing Ino, as if it were a mother catching her child with their hands in the cookie jar. Looking back and forth between Hinata and Ino, he decided he was never going to figure out what was going on between the two friends and said.

"Anyway Ino, about that flower, I was thinking I'd like to get a red Hibiscus, do you have any of those?"

"Umm, yeah, we've got some of those in the greenhouse, wait right here and I'll be right back."

A minute later, Ino returned with a beautiful red hibiscus, which consisted of five, large, conspicuous, trumpet-shaped, petals. As Ino handed the flower over to Naruto she asked.

"You do know the meaning of that flower don't you?"

"Of course I do, the meaning of this flower is _a rare and delicate beauty_, which is what you are Hina-hime." Naruto answered, as he placed the flower into Hinata's hair.

"Oh Naru-kun!" Hinata lovingly replied, before Naruto leaned down and they kissed.

"Ooooooh you two are just so cute together!" Ino squealed in delight at the scene before her.

Hinata and Naruto broke the kiss and he turned to Ino and asked.

"So how much do I owe you?"

"It's on house; consider it my way of apologizing for decking you earlier."

"Thanks Ino, and don't worry about that, at least your heart was in the right place, as you were trying to protect Hinata from how did you put it...some bronzed hunk making a play on her."

"Bronzed hunk." Hinata commented in a curt tone of voice, while lifting an eyebrow at her best friend.

Ino could only shrug her shoulders at Hinata, before Naruto continued on.

"Yeah Hinata, you should feel proud of Ino, she's such a good friend that no matter how hot and sexy I am, she was willing to protect you from me by making the oh so noble sacrifice of dating me herself."

"Oh really!" Hinata exclaimed, as her eyes narrowed upon a blushing Ino who cried out in defense.

"I didn't know it was Naruto when I said those things!"

"Oh Ino I'm hurt, does that mean I'm not hot and sexy anymore?" Naruto asked in a mocked pain of voice, while he brought both of his hands up to cover his heart.

"Oh be quiet!" Ino replied, blushing furiously in embarrassment, as she playfully smacked Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto could only laugh at Ino's current demeanor and even Hinata giggled a bit at how embarrassed her best friend was. Wishing to change the subject and perhaps turn the tables on both Naruto and Hinata in terms of embarrassment Ino asked in curiosity.

"So Naruto, now that you're back, I bet you can't wait to do what I'm sure you've been dreaming about since you've been gone."

"Oh you know it; in fact Hinata and I are going to do exactly that as soon as we leave here."

Now it was Hinata's turn to sport a fierce blush, before she heard Naruto shout.

"Ichiraku Ramen, here we come."

"Grrrrrrrr, that's what you've been dreaming of you baka!" Ino growled out in angered response and was about to punch Naruto again, before Hinata stopped her and whispered in her ear.

"It's alright Ino, let Naruto get refueled and recharged at Ichiraku's, he's going to need that energy for later on tonight."

"You-you mean you're going to..." Ino whispered back.

Hinata nodded her head at her best friend and Ino whispered back in encouragement.

"You go get him girl and remember what I told you and also make sure you wear that lingerie we picked out for you."

As Ino watched Naruto and Hinata walk out of the store and then disappear in a flash of light, she openly commented to herself.

"I can't believe what a super-sexy hunk of man-meat Naruto turned out to be! Hinata is one lucky girl to have that waiting for her every single night when she goes to bed."

Ino then looked up to the sky and with a loud and determined voice announced.

"Kami, if Hinata ever decides she doesn't want Naruto anymore, I'm calling first dibs on him right now!"

* * *

When Naruto and Hinata arrived via the Hiraishin jutsu a half a block away from where Ichiraku Ramen was located. The excitement in Naruto's voice was evident, as he had not tasted their delicious ramen in over two years, not since the supply of instant ramen Jiraiya had brought with them for their trip had run out. Naruto was practically drooling at the thought of digging into his favorite ramen dish miso and made by who he considered the greatest chef in the entire world. So focused was he on this that Naruto failed to hear Hinata who was trying to get him to stop, before he rounded a corner and was greeted with a sight that immediately brought tears to his eyes, as he dropped to knees in abject horror and cried out in heartbreaking agony.

"Noooooooooooo…...!"

Hinata knelt down to try and comfort Naruto, as he looked upon the now barren field with the broken remnants of what was once the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Helping Naruto to his feet, Hinata tried to calm him down and explain what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop you from seeing this Naru-kun, but Ichiraku's was destroyed during the Oto invasion three years ago."

"Were-were old man Ichiraku and Ayame alright?"

"Yes, they're fine; luckily they weren't inside when the restaurant was destroyed."

"That's good, I'm glad they weren't hurt, but still there's no more Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto commented in a morose tone of voice.

"Not exactly, come with me." Hinata replied, as she led her dejected boyfriend away from the scene of carnage of what was once the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Walking a few blocks, while holding onto and trying to comfort Naruto, they rounded a corner and Hinata said.

"Naru-kun please look up."

Naruto reluctantly looked up and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw across the street a large building with a gigantic neon sign on its roof that spelled out **Ichiraku Ramen II**. Looking to Hinata who nodded her head happily, Naruto was ecstatic at this revelation, but then he saw the long line of people waiting to get into the restaurant and he proclaimed sadly.

"Oh no Hina-hime, were going to be waiting in line forever."

"Not necessarily, I happen to know someone who is very good friends with the owners, so follow me."

Naruto and Hinata made their way to the back of the restaurant and rang the bell at the service entrance. A minute later, Ayame Ichiraku opened the back door and greeted Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, how are you, are you here to get some dinner?"

Ayame then noticed a hooded figure in a dark-grey cloak a few feet away and asked.

"Is this a friend of yours?"

"Actually, he's a friend of both of us."

Naruto then pulled his hood down and Ayame stared at him for minute, before tears began to well in her eyes and she cried out, while leaping up to hug him.

"Naruto-kun, you're back, it's so good to see you again, I missed you!"

"Hey Ayame-chan, it's good to see you as well and I missed you and the old man too."

"Come in, come in, you're probably starving knowing you and Dad will be so happy to see you."

Ayame quickly ushered Naruto and Hinata into the restaurant and began leading them through the large kitchen area. Naruto was amazed at the size of the kitchen and of the numerous cooks and other staff rushing around. The smell of the various ramen dishes being prepared wafted through the kitchen and smelled like ambrosia as far as he was concerned. Naruto was brought out of his scent intoxicated stupor when he heard Teuchi's voice shout out and ring a bell twice.

"One Naru/Hina romance special table #17 order up! One Miso, two Shoyu, and one Yokohama table #20 order up!"

"Dad, there's someone here you'll want to see." Ayame called out, as she tugged on her father's sleeve.

Teuchi turned around and saw Hinata and warmly greeted the Hyuga girl.

"Why hello Hinata, are you here for dinner?"

"Dad, it's not Hinata you'll want to see." Ayame said, as she drew his attention to the cloaked figure a few feet away.

Naruto lifted the hood off of his head so Teuchi could get a better look at him and after a moment the Konoha councilman and restaurant owner smiled and extended his arms to hug the cloaked man, as he said.

"Naruto my boy, I'm so glad to see you again."

Naruto and Teuchi embraced in a warm hug before they broke away and Naruto replied.

"It's good to see you too old man."

Teuchi then shouted some orders in the kitchen.

"I want one order of Shio and five orders of Miso ASAP for table #1"

The cooks and the kitchen staff paused and everyone went silent when they heard the table number, before they sprang into action to complete Teuchi's order to the very best of their abilities. As table #1 was the owners table and reserved for only the most special of guests. Teuchi and Ayame then escorted Hinata and Naruto to a secluded private table within the restaurant and sat down with them to catch up with their favorite customer and friend.

"So Naruto, life on the road has treated you well, you've grown into a fine young man since the last time I saw you."

"Y-yes Naruto, you've grown very h-handsome." Ayame commented in a blush, as she tried not to stare at Naruto's physique.

"You see Ayame, if you had waited instead of settling for your current boyfriend, maybe Naruto here might have filled that role." Teuchi commented in amusement poking fun at his blushing daughter.

"Stop it Dad, I'm very happy with my boyfriend, besides you know as well as I do that Hinata had already staked her claim on Naruto here a long time ago."

"Ha, ha, ha I know you are pumpkin, I'm just teasing you. Hinata you really lucked out seeing how little Naruto has turned out.

Hinata was about to reply, when Naruto took her hand and kissed it while saying.

"You're wrong old man, I'm the lucky one."

Hinata began to blush from Naruto's loving comment, before he then stated.

"I'm sorry about the old Ichiraku's old man, when I saw it I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I almost didn't want to go on living if I couldn't eat anymore of your ramen."

"Yes, when those Oto bastards destroyed it during the invasion, I thought Ichiraku Ramen was finished as well. Fortunately, a silent business partner stepped up with the money to help me build this place. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what Ayame and I would have done."

"Who was it that helped you out, because I'd like to shake his hand, that guy is a saint as far as I'm concerned. " Naruto declared in appreciation.

"Well, the guy who saved Ichiraku Ramen was…...you."

"Huh, what do you mean it was me?"

"It's true Naruto, after the invasion I didn't have enough money to rebuild the restaurant, but then Lady Tsunade approached me."

"Baa-chan came to see you."

"Yes, she said she was the executor of a restitution fund for one of her shinobi and felt this particular ninja would be quite upset if my restaurant were no longer in existence. So she allocated the necessary money so that I could rebuild Ichiraku's. Essentially, you're co-owner of the restaurant."

"Wow, me owning a ramen restaurant, that's like a dream come true."

"It will take me a few days to have the accountants go through the books and determine your share of the profits over the past few years, as well as what I owe you for the construction costs. But I can probably have a check for you by the end of the week."

"Keep it."

"Huh, wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean keep the profits and don't worry about paying me back for the construction, I don't need it."

"Nar-Naruto are you sure? I mean I want to pay you back for helping me and Ayame out so much."

"I'll tell you what old man, I'll make a deal with you. You agree to comp my meals I eat here for me and whoever I bring as guests in the future and we'll call it square. You can keep the profits of the restaurant and forget about what you owe me. Is it a deal?"

Teuchi was stunned that Naruto was being so generous, before he replied.

"Well knowing the way you eat, the profits will definitely take a bit of a hit, but if that's what you want Naruto, I agree to your terms. Come on Ayame; let's get these two their orders."

A few minutes later, Naruto and Hinata were happily eating their ramen and enjoying each other's company. Kiba entered the restaurant and leaned over the counter to kiss his girlfriend Ayame, before he asked.

"Hey babe, how's business, did anything interesting happen today?"

"Well, Hinata came by and…..."

"Hinata's here!" Kiba exclaimed, interrupting Ayame, as he looked over to the private owners table where Hinata always sat when she came to the restaurant to eat.

Kiba's smile at seeing his old teammate became a frown when he saw she was not sitting alone. The Inuzuka couldn't see very much of who was sitting with her, but he saw enough to tell that it was a man. Growling in irritation, as Kiba figured it was another guy trying to hit on Hinata, he marched over the table ignoring Ayame's cries for him to stop. The moment Kiba reached the table he grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt yanking him up and out of booth, as he shouted menacingly.

"Look asshole, that's one of my best bud's girlfriend you're hitting on, so you got 10 seconds to leave on your own or I can throw you out, your choice!"

Since Naruto had been gone, Kiba had grown to be the tallest of the Konoha 10 and in general was always taller than most of the villagers and shinobi in the village standing at six feet two. So he was surprised that the guy he yanked out of the booth stood an impressive six foot four and Kiba had to actually look up into his azure colored eyes. The Inuzuka heir was wondering if he was going to have a fight on his hands, before Naruto spoke up and asked.

"Would your best bud happen to be me Kiba?"

Kiba then took a closer look and noticed the blonde hair, blue eyes, and the faded albeit still noticeable whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks, as he finally recognized his friend and called out while hugging him.

"Naruto buddy, you're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back, it's good to see you Kiba."

Kiba released his hug and slid into the private booth, where he was joined by Ayame who scolded him a bit for almost making a scene instead of listening to her tell him to stop. Kiba sheepishly apologized to his girlfriend, who let him off the hook with a loving kiss on his cheek, which stunned Naruto who stammered in disbelief.

"Ay, Ayame-chan, you, you mean Kiba is the boyfriend the old man was talking about earlier?"

"Hai."

"Wow!" Was all Naruto could say.

"What do you mean by wow?" Kiba defensively asked in annoyance.

"I mean the last time I saw the two of you together, Ayame-chan was calling you a creep and slapping you, before old man Teuchi chased after you with a cleaver. So I'm just surprised to see that the two of you got together that's all."

"Yeah well, that's all in the past." Kiba grumbled.

"So tell me, how did the two of you end up becoming a couple?" Naruto openly asked in curiosity.

"You can thank your girlfriend for that." Ayame happily replied with a smile on her face, as she began to tell the story of how she gained Kiba as a boyfriend.

**(Flashback 3 Years)**

It had a been a few months since the Otogakure invasion of the Leaf village had occurred and life was finally starting to return to normal for most of the villagers. The second incarnation of the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant had been built and Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were there eating lunch and enjoying each other's company when Ayame approached them and asked if she could speak with them. Taking a seat offered by the three kunoichi's, Ayame was quite nervous, which Hinata picked up on immediately and asked in concern.

"Ayame, are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine, I'm just a bit nervous I guess."

"What are you nervous about?" Tenten questioned.

"Well, I sort of need some help and have a favor I need to ask of all of you."

"What sort of favor?" Ino inquired in curiosity.

"Well it's about….Kiba."

"Kiba, what about Kiba, I thought you hated the mutt?" Ino exclaimed, before receiving a kick to her shin courtesy of Hinata who scolded her friend.

"Don't call Kiba-kun a mutt! How would you like it if I said something mean or insulting about Shikamaru?"

"Owww, alright point taken, I'm sorry Hinata."

Accepting Ino's apology, Hinata turned her attention back to Ayame and asked.

"Ayame-chan, what is it you need about Kiba-kun?"

"I, I haven't seen him lately and I was wondering why?"

"Well he's been busy helping with repairs at the Inuzuka compound, which got hit pretty hard during the invasion." Hinata answered.

"Besides Ayame, I would think you would be happy that Kiba isn't hanging around anymore and hitting on you like he constantly did before the invasion."

"If you had said that to me six months ago, I would agree with you Ino, but now I kind of miss him and wish he would ask me out again."

This statement shocked all three kunoichi's who all sat in silence, before Tenten spoke up and asked.

"Ayame, are you saying you like Kiba now?"

"Hai, I guess I am."

Needless to say, Ayame's admission shocked Hinata, Ino, and Tenten even more and all three of them wondered what had caused this change, as Hinata finally asked.

"Why do you suddenly like Kiba-kun now?"

"It's not that I ever disliked him….well….not really. It's just during the invasion I got to see the real Kiba and not the fake one he always presented to me before."

"What do you mean you saw the real Kiba during the invasion?"

"Well, the day of the invasion, my father and I hadn't gotten to the safety shelter yet. As we were making our way, we were ambushed by eight Oto shinobi. My father did his best to fight them, but they injured him and they were about to…rape me, when Kiba-kun and Shino arrived. The two of them along with Akamaru took them all down and then Kiba-kun made sure he got us to the safety shelter."

"Ayame, it sounds like you're just feeling grateful for what Kiba did saving you and your father, that's all. I mean it was his duty to protect all of the civilian villagers, just like we all did."

"I am grateful for what Kiba-kun did and maybe it is a part of why like him now, but it's not the sole reason. When he was saving us, he didn't act like a testosterone filled jerk like I've always known him to be. He was kind, concerned for both me and my father, and he was brave. The way he spoke and acted was totally different from how he usually spoke and acted around me and well….I liked it."

"Kiba-kun can come across as rough, but once you get past that facade, he is everything you just described Ayame-chan." Hinata commented with honest sincerity.

"Ok, now you would like Kiba to ask you out again, so what do you need our help for?" Ino questioned.

"I was wondering if maybe you could I don't know;…help get him to do that again."

"We'll help you, just leave everything to us."

"Thank you Hinata, thank you to all of you." Ayame gratefully replied, giving a small bow to the three kunoichi out of respect, before leaving.

"Hinata, just how are we supposed to get Kiba to ask Ayame out again?" Tenten asked in curiosity.

"The three of us just need to talk to him."

Later on that day, after some searching, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino finally tracked down Kiba, who was in the process of chatting up a civilian girl outside of book store. The three kunoichi's approached and effectively surrounded the two, before Ino growled out at the girl.

"Get lost; we've got business to discuss with the Inuzuka here."

The young girl looked nervously at Ino, who brought out a kunai and started to twirl if around her finger. That action was enough to convince the civilian girl to quickly scurry off, much to Kiba's protests, as he shouted to her, before he turned around and glared at Ino and angrily said.

"What the hell did you do that for, I've been talking to her for the past twenty minutes, I liked that girl, we had a connection."

"Oh really, what was her name?" Tenten asked.

"Ummm….well… we hadn't gotten that far yet."

"Kiba-kun, I thought you liked Ayame over at Ichiraku's."

"Yeah, I do, but a guy can only take getting rejected by a girl so many times, before he just has to give up and move on.

"You got rejected by Ayame because you never asked her out properly and always hit on her like some sleazy gigolo with your cheesy pick-up lines." Ino stated to her fellow clan heir.

"Cheesy pick-up lines, my game is gold with the ladies."

"Kiba-kun using lines like, _Baby, somebody better call Kami, cuz he's missing an angel!_" Hinata said.

"Or, _Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night._" Tenten followed up.

"Or _If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together._" Ino finished.

"What's wrong with those lines?" Kiba questioned.

"THEY DON'T WORK!" Hinata, Tenten, and Ino shouted in unison at their friend.

"Huh, what are you talking about; I've picked up plenty of chicks with those lines?"

"The only women you've picked up with those lines are cheap civilian skanks, because no respectable girl civilian or otherwise would be so easily swayed by such cheesy lines." Ino openly commented.

"Then why did those lines work on those…skanks as you called them."

"Kiba, it wasn't the lines that you used, those civilian girls you picked up were only interested in you because you're the heir to one of the strongest and wealthiest clans in the entire village." Tenten answered.

This was a blow to Kiba's ego and all three girls could see they had unintentionally hurt him a bit with the cold hard truth, as he angrily spat.

"Why do you three care anyway about who I date skank or otherwise?"

"Kiba-kun, were not trying to hurt you, you're our friend and we want to see you with someone who respects you and is worthy of being your girlfriend." Hinata said, to console her friend.

"Yeah, not some gold-digger who only cares about her social status and money she can get by going out with you." Ino added in brutal fashion.

"So you three think I should try again with Ayame, but how do you know she isn't one of these gold-diggers?"

"Because Kiba, if she was one of those, she would have accepted a date from you the first time you used one of your idiotic pick-up lines." Tenten answered.

"Yeah, that's true I guess, but what's the point, Ayame doesn't even like me and every time I've tried asking her out, I get slapped and then her old man attempts kill me!" Kiba exclaimed in frustration.

"If you would try to ask Ayame out showing her some respect as you do, you might find her more agreeable to accepting a date from you."

"You really think so Hinata?"

"Hai I do, but no pick-up lines, just be honest with her."

"Alright, I'll think about it."

The next day thanks to some prodding from Hinata, Kiba entered Ichiraku's and with rest of his comrades in the Konoha 10 watching in the distance at a table inside the restaurant. He walked up to the counter where Ayame was working and stammered nervously.

"Hey-hey Ayame, I-I was wondering if you would ummm,…I mean would you like to uhhhh….."

"What are you trying to say Kiba?" Ayame asked in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba finally blurted out.

"I was wondering if you would like to go see the new Princess Gale movie with me tonight and then maybe we could get some coffee afterwards?"

Kiba immediately closed his eyes and winced a bit, as he waited for the inevitable smack to his face. After a moment when the blow never arrived, he tentatively opened his eyes, as Ayame replied.

"I would like that very much; can you pick me up at seven?"

"Oh ok, sorry to have bothered you." Kiba answered, as he turned around and started to walk away, before his mind finally processed Ayame's reply and he whirled around and asked her in confusion.

"Did you say yes, you would go out with me?"

"Hai Kiba-kun, I did, can you pick me up at seven?"

"Ummm seven, yeah I can pick you up then."

"Good, I'll see you later on tonight then."

"R-right la-later on tonight." Kiba mumbled to himself, as he stumbled out of the restaurant, still in disbelief that Ayame had agreed to go out with him.

For her part, Ayame giggled at the bemused look Kiba had on his face as he left, before she turned her gaze to Hinata and smiled brightly, as she silently mouthed the words thank you to the Hyuga girl.

**(End of Flashback)**

"And the rest is history, after that first date Ayame-chan fell in love with my rugged good looks and suave personality and we've been together ever since." Kiba boasted in supreme confidence.

"Ha, don't be so full of yourself; I didn't fall in love with you after our first date. It's taken me three years to get you trained into being a proper boyfriend, but now that you are, is when I fell in love you Kiba-kun." Ayame stated in amusement, before she kissed Kiba on his cheek.

"Well I'm glad the two of you are happy together Ayame-chan." Naruto offered in sincerity.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, we are."

"Hey Kiba, do you remember what you told me when I first started dating Hinata?"

"Uhhhh, not really."

"You told me that Hinata was more like a sister than a teammate to you and Shino and that if I ever hurt her in anyway, you and Shino were going to kick my ass all over this village and that it wasn't a threat, but a promise from you."

"Kiba-kun, did you really say that to Naru-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata I did, but you have to understand, Shino and I have been protective of you since we first became a team, always have been, and always will be. So if you're expecting me to apologize to Naruto for telling him that, it's not going to happen. Because I stand behind what I said, if he hurts you in some way, we're going to kick his ass!" Kiba defiantly stated to the Hyuga girl.

"I'm not looking for an apology Hina-hime, I actually appreciate that Kiba and Shino care that much about you. It makes it easy for Kiba to understand what I'm about to say to him."

"What is it you want to say to me?"

"Well what you said about me ever hurting Hinata goes double for me when it comes to Ayame-chan. She's always been like a big sister to me, so if you ever do anything to hurt her,…..well you know the rest."

"I understand, and like you said to me years ago, about you with Hinata, I'd rather die than hurt my Ayame-chan in anyway, so you've got nothing to worry about." Kiba replied in honest sincerity.

"Thank you Kiba-kun." Ayame lovingly replied, as the two of them kissed.

Unfortunately, Teuchi arrived with Naruto and Hinata's food and seeing his daughter and her boyfriend kissing growled out in annoyance.

"Hey you two, I'm not paying you to sit around and make-out in public, get back to work!"

Both Kiba and Ayame blushed in embarrassment, before they excused themselves from Naruto and Hinata and allow them to eat their dinner in private. An hour later after they had finished, Kiba rejoined them and apologetically stated.

"Hey Naruto, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting in your face earlier. I just saw some guy with Hinata and figured it was another idiot trying to pick-up on her again."

"It's cool, I know you were just looking out for her and me and I appreciate it. I can imagine keeping the creeps away from my Hina-hime was a tough job considering how beautiful she's become since I've been gone." Naruto stated, causing Hinata to blush a bit.

"Yeah, it was early on, but after Neji took the arm of that asshole who groped Hinata a year and half ago, the number of guy's stupid enough to hit on her dropped dramatically."

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, wishing he had not brought that incident to Naruto's attention.

"WHAT!…Some guy groped my hime!"

"Take it easy Naruto; yeah some ex-Root asshole henge'd into you so he could cop a feel from Hinata at a nightclub we all were at. She smacked the shit out of him, before me, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino beat the crap out of him and his buddies who were laughing about it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Naruto turned to ask Hinata.

"You've only been back a few hours Naru-kun and I just want to forget about it. Neji-niisan and the others took care of the matter and they got into a lot of trouble because of it."

"Is that true?"

"Ummm sort of, Neji got in trouble the most since he was the one to start the fight, while our folks paid off the nightclub owner, so we wouldn't get punished, but unfortunately Neji wasn't so lucky."

"What did you mean about Neji taking his arm?"

"Well we jacked up those guy's pretty good, but the dude who felt up Hinata got the worst of it from Neji. He beat the shit out of this guy so bad, that he purposely destroyed the arm he used on Hinata. So because of that and the damages to the nightclub, the civilian owner pitched a fit and Lady Tsunade had to sentence him to a year in prison."

"What, baa-chan sent Neji to jail because he defended Hinata!" Naruto yelled in angered disbelief.

"She sort of had to, but the weird thing is Neji wanted to be sent to prison."

"Why did he want that?"

"He wouldn't tell us, but he was adamant that he going to prison was the best solution for everyone. I was pissed off about that, as were Shikamaru and Shino, but he convinced us that it was what he wanted, so we agreed."

Naruto brow creased as he thought in deep contemplation about what he had learned. After a minute, he exhaled a sigh and stated.

"I need to have a talk with Neji the next time I see him."

"Well, you can talk to him tomorrow morning around 10:00, everyone is getting together at training field #11 for some spars and light training, you and Hinata should join us."

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks Kiba, we'll be there."

"Cool, hey the other reason I came up here besides to apologize to you was to let you know some of the other customers are getting restless. Some of them think your Dad has been reincarnated and they're about to wet themselves because of it. So you and Hinata might want to leave before things start to get uncomfortable for the two of you."

"Are you throwing us out?"

"No, I'm not throwing you out Naruto, you two can stay here as long as you want. I just thought I would give you a heads up, that's all."

"Well good, because we haven't even had dessert yet."

"Naru-kun, we should go, because dessert is waiting for you at my place, if you know what I mean." Hinata sexily cooed into Naruto's ear, before she gave his earlobe a swipe of her tongue.

Naruto along with Kiba's eyes grew wide in shock and surprise upon hearing Hinata's words and her actions, as Naruto stammered in reply.

"I-I know what you mean my hime, Kiba we'll see you later."

A second later, Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist and they disappeared in a flash of light leaving the Inuzuka heir sitting alone in the booth, as he openly commented in amazement.

"Damn, who knew Hinata had that in her."

* * *

When Kakashi arrived at Hokage Tower, he looked up the building and smirked. Deciding to relive an old memory, he sent some chakra to his feet and then raced up the side of the structure. Hopping onto the balcony of the Hokage's office, he peeked inside and saw Tsunade was fast asleep and noticed an empty sake bottle sitting on her desk. Taking a small step inside, Kakashi suddenly had to jerk his head to the side to avoid a kunai, which impacted the wall beside him, as a voice rang out.

"You've either got a pair of brass balls or you're the dumbest s.o.b. around if you thought you could sneak into the Hokage's office so easily!"

Kakashi looked over to see Tsunade was wide awake and had her arm extended indicating she was the one to throw the kunai, before she snapped her fingers and four masked Anbu appeared in her office and took up battle stances against him. The Anbu tensed when Kakashi raised his hand and he paused a moment, before pulling the hood away to reveal his infamous masked face for them to see.

"Kakashi-sempai!" The Anbu said in unison, as they kneeled down in respect to their former teacher.

"Get the hell up off of your knees, how do you know its Kakashi and not someone pretending to be him?" Tsunade shouted in annoyance at her Anbu guards.

Kakashi then reached into his pocket to pull out a familiar looking book and began reading it. Tsunade could only shake her head, before she ordered the Anbu to leave. After they had left, the blonde Hokage turned her attention back to Kakashi and said in disgust.

"Alright, so it really is you, but put that damn smut away!"

Kakashi snapped the book shut and put it back into his pocket, before he flashed his patented eye-smile at the Slug Sannin and greeted her.

"Lady Tsunade, it's good to see you again."

Tsunade scowled a moment, before she realized that if Kakashi is back then so are Naruto and Jiraiya and she smiled and said.

"It's good to see you too Kakashi, welcome home."

"Thank you, it's good to be home."

"So where are Jiraiya-ku…..Jiraiya and Naruto?"

"Well, when we arrived, Naruto ran into Hinata and….."

"Stop, you don't have to say anymore."

"Yes, well they quickly disappeared together and as for where Master-Jiraiya is, well…"

Tsunade noticed Kakashi was reluctant to say where Jiraiya was and she ordered in a hard-edged voice.

"Just spit it out Kakashi, where is the pervert?"

"I-I don't really know Hokage-sama, all he said was that he had preparations to get ready for the most beautiful woman in the world for tonight."

"Oh, I see." Tsunade replied in saddened tone of voice.

Kakashi heard the change in her voice and saw the crestfallen look that appeared on Tsunade's face and was about to say something when the door to her office opened and Kurenai walked saying.

"Lady Tsunade, I have to leave, the Academy pre-school called and said my son got into trouble with a classmate today during recess and I need to….Kakashi!"

Kurenai was stunned beyond words when she suddenly saw Kakashi standing in Tsunade's office and exclaimed his name. Her throat suddenly became dry and her mind searched frantically for something to say, but nothing came to her. Meanwhile, similar feelings were racing through Kakashi's mind as he stared at Kurenai and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. However, he was quickly snapped out of his stupor like taking a punch to the gut when one word suddenly dominated his mind…...son.

'_She has a son…..Kurenai has a son! Idiot, I don't know why I'm surprised, I told her not to wait for me and that if she had a chance __for happiness with someone while I was gone to take it. Did you honestly believe Kakashi that someone as beautiful and special a woman as Kurenai that somebody else wouldn't see that as well and move heaven and earth just to be with her. It was stupid and foolish on my part to think that wasn't going to happen. As long as you're happy Kurenai, I will always love you even if that happiness is with someone else and not me.'_ Kakashi thought with bitterness and regret to himself, as his hand gripped tightly a small velvet covered box inside his dark-grey cloak.

"Kurenai-san, it is good to see you." Kakashi said in a strained voice, before he turned to Tsunade and pulled out a thick folder from his cloak and said.

"Here is the report of Naruto's training mission, now if you'll excuse me I haven't seen my home in nearly four years and my journey has been long and I'm quite tired."

Just as Kakashi was about to shushin away, Kurenai finally found her voice and called out.

"Kakashi, about my son, I need to explain….!"

"There's no need to explain anything, I offer my congratulations to you about your son, I'm sure you're a wonderful mother. I'm glad you were able to find someone who loves you and makes you happy." Kakashi offered in sincere yet saddened acceptance, before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Kakashi wait!" Kurenai cried out, but to no avail, as the silver-haired Jounin had already disappeared.

Kurenai could only stand in silence, her body shivering, as she stared at that the spot Kakashi had been standing on moments before, when Tsunade's voice rang out.

"Go after him!'

"Lady Tsunade?"

"You heard me, go after him!"

Kurenai nodded her head and made her way to leap away from the balcony when Tsunade advised the crimson-eyed kunoichi.

"Check the nearest bar and if he's not there then check the rest of the bars in the area."

"But he said he was going home."

Tsunade exhaled a weary sigh, before she stated in no uncertain terms.

"Kurenai, the man who loves you just found out that you have a son, which would lead him to the conclusion that you must have a husband or a man in your life at the very least. He's probably hurting right now, and the remedy for that type of pain is to get piss drunk. I know it's what I would do were I in Kakashi's shoes right now."

Kurenai nodded her head in understanding, before she leapt away to go find the man she loved.

When Kakashi entered the tavern, his mind was in a daze, as he stumbled up to the bar and ordered a bottle of sake. All Kakashi could think about was all of his hopes, dreams, and aspirations about a life with Kurenai now lay in ruin within his heart and mind. The pain he felt was something he had never experienced before and in many ways was worse than any physical pain he had known in the past. All he could hope for right now was that enough sake would at least alleviate the anguish he was feeling, if only for a short time. As Kakashi raised the bottle to his lips, a kunai whizzed through the air breaking the bottle and impacting into a nearby wall.

Kakashi looked over to see Kurenai standing in the entrance of the bar. Closing his eyes and sighing, she was the last person he wanted to see right now and he openly complained.

"That was an expensive bottle of sake; I hope you're going to reimburse me for it Kurenai-san."

"Kurenai-san my ass!" The Genjutsu mistress growled angrily, as she stomped over to Kakashi, before her hand shot to his ear grabbing it and twisting the anatomical organ painfully while shouting.

"You and I need to talk…...now! And there's someone I want you to meet!"

Kurenai dragged the struggling silver-haired Jounin out of the bar by his ear to the shocked looks of the other patrons in the tavern and the two of them began marching towards the Shinobi Academy. After a few blocks, Kakashi had finally managed to free his ear from Kurenai's vice-like grip and spat with irritation, while rubbing his ear.

"Damn it Kurenai-san that hurt!"

Kurenai frowned, as she thought to herself.

_'__I'm not even Kurenai anymore; I'm Kurenai-_**_san_**_, as if he doesn't even know me_.'

"Kurenai-san, I told you back at the Hokage's office, we don't need to talk, you don't have to explain anything, I understand." Kakashi earnestly declared.

"Would you knock that Kurenai-san shit off and you don't understand a damn thing…...but you will!"

A few minutes later, the two Jounin arrived at the academy and patiently waited, while they watched some young pre-schoolers playing in the courtyard, as they waited for their parents to pick them up. It was a cheerful scene watching the children run around and play, their innocence of the world never more evident. However, after a minute, Kakashi patience was growing thin and he groused at Kurenai.

"Why am I here?"

"I told you there's someone I want you to meet…...ahhh there he is."

Kakashi turned back towards the playing children when he saw a few more children exit the academy to join them. Suddenly, his breath hitched in his throat, as his gaze fell upon one child who looked liked a miniaturized version of himself. The young boy wore a standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with what appeared to be a homemade flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards just like Kakashi did. However, the most distinctive feature on the boy besides his gravity defying silver hair was the fact that he wore a mask concealing the lower half of his face just as Kakashi had when he was a child. Turning back to Kurenai, his lone visible eye looked at her in confusion, before she answered his unasked question.

"That's my son…...our son Kakashi-kun. His name is Minato Yuuhi Hatake and like me, he has missed you very much."

Kakashi whirled back around to gaze at the child playing with his classmates once again, as his mind attempted to come to grip with this revelation and he openly stammered in shock and disbelief.

"A-a son,…...I have a son!"

* * *

**Author Note:** Well here is chapter 60 for your enjoyment…...I hope? I know some of you will be disappointed that Naruto and Hinata did not immediately start tearing each other's clothes off upon their reunion, but I can assure you that the lemony goodness you so desperately crave is coming. It's just the very first Naruto/Hinata scene like that I've ever done and trying to write it as a romantic piece and not pure smut straight from a Penthouse Forum letter is proving more difficult than I thought it would. Also, as you can tell, Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya's homecoming will not be wrapped up in only one chapter. The only way that could have been done considering everything waiting for those three in their lives upon their return. The chapter would have been 50,000K word count and all of you would have been waiting a minimum of six months for an update.

As for this chapter, you can see it was a mix of drama and humor surrounding the various reunions Naruto was having with other characters. And before I get any indignant reviews about Naruto having perverted thoughts about Ino with Hinata sitting outside. Let me share an undeniable truth about men with you. A man can be with the most beautiful girl in the world, BUT if he sees another hot girl, he is still going to check her out; it's just the way we're wired period. So even though Naruto briefly checked Ino out and who wouldn't considering her description I gave you. He still loves Hinata with all of his heart and that's not going to change. I had fun writing this chapter and I'm crossing my fingers that all of you had fun reading it.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. It set a brand new record for me in reviews for any of my chapters. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

* * *

_**News and My Final Thoughts of the Uchiha Sharingan issue:**_

_**News:**_

**I'VE BEEN PLAGIARIZED**

It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen major sections of chapters 2 and 3 of this story and posted it as his own work. Several of you have reported him to FFNET and I thank you for that. However, FFNET once again showing how much they truly care about its members and readers have yet to do anything about this thief. It might be a moot point on my part, but I ask all of you if you would be so kind to report this person to FFNET Administration. The link to this "writers" story is at the top of my profile page, since freaking FFNET won't allow me to list the link here even though it's a link on there own web-site!

Perhaps if maybe a few dozen people report him, FFNET will finally do something about it. I don't know, but it's worth a try I guess and I thank all of you in advance who do report him.

In 2010, my fellow author brown phantom initiated a poll asking the following question.

**Who is the best Naruto fan fiction writer on this site?**

Upon completion of that first poll I finished a very respectable 8th to which I thank all of you who voted for me on that poll very much for making that happen. Now brown phantom has decided to run a second poll asking that same question. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me on brown phantoms second poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for brown phantom for you to use. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFNET has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the author, brown phantom. As I said I finished 8th on his first poll and I would be ecstatic if I could improve on that showing, but I will need all of your help to achieve that.

**_End of News:_**

* * *

_**The Uchiha Sharingan Subject:**_

I got a lot of responses to my opinions and viewpoints of what Kishimoto dumped on us in issue #619 of the canon with regards to the creation of the Sharingan. After reading many theories, hypothesis, and viewpoints from others in their reviews. I came to have an epiphany with my own views on the matter.

First, I still think Kishimoto's explanation of how the Sharingan is created is a complete contradiction of what he originally said going all way back to the earliest issues of Naruto. Where it was told that the Uchiha unlock their Sharingan in battle when their lives are in danger. The only examples we have of when the Uchiha have unlocked their Sharingan has always been from battle. Sasuke unlocked his during his fight against Haku, Obito during the Third War in his attempted rescue of Rin. And I believe they mentioned in the canon that Itachi unlocked his during a fight when he was in the Anbu.

Now a couple of readers pointed out that Sasuke flashed the Sharingan for like half a second the night of the Uchiha massacre, but I don't consider that unlocking the Sharingan. To me unlocking it means you're able to call upon it for use, which Sasuke wasn't able to do. I think that scene was more of showing that Sasuke had the potential to gain the Sharingan more than anything. Now the epiphany I had with regards to what Kishimoto did is the following.

I don't have a problem with Kishimoto's incredibly silly premise with regards to the Sharingan, IF he had presented it as why the Sharingan evolves, not in its actual origin. I say this because he's given us examples of Uchiha losing feelings of love and friendship and then suffering anguish and despair over it to evolve their Sharingan. For example, Sasuke's Sharingan evolved and increased after he stuck a Chidori into Naruto's chest at the Valley of the End. Obito's Sharingan evolved into the Mangekyou after he saw Kakashi kill Rin. Even Itachi Sharingan evolved and he gained the Mangekyou after Shisui Uchiha's death.

So we have plenty of examples of Kishimoto's "lovey-dovey" assertion being a means of how the Sharingan evolves, but not in its initial creation in an individual and that's my main problem with it. If Kishimoto had presented it as to why the Sharingan evolves, then I don't have a problem with it, other than I think it's a really silly premise he came up with, but it is his story and he can do what he wants.

As for Kishimoto's humorous attempt to get the readers to now feel sorry and pity the Uchiha clan I still say its pure crap! I mean its bad enough that Kishimoto constantly gifts the Uchiha with amazing powers, skills, and jutsu's. But now we're supposed cry a river for them, as in actuality they were truly the lovey-dovey hippie clan of the Leaf village, give me a break. One of my readers Kyuubi123 really summed up this whole issue the best in his review of #619.

"**So not only does Kishi uber charge the Uchiha but he wants us to pity them and find them sympathetic?! Why has he still not learned the basic facts? We don't want or need every villain in the story to have a sympathetic back-story especially not when it's completely contrary to everything that has been shown thus far! Madara does not and should not be a sympathetic villain! He should be evil to the core and leave it at that! Now he's trying to bring Sasuke back into the fold and have us ignore all the evil crap that he did?! My gosh I hated that chapter! Here are the facts: The Uchiha felt slighted and decided to stage a coup despite Sarutobi doing his best to smooth things over. They would have ignited a civil war that would have started another great ninja war because of this and we're supposed to feel sorry for this clan because according to the First their only sin is that they love too much?!**

**The BS that was coming from that chapter was so much I needed a shower afterwards!"**

I have to say I agree with Kyuubi123's assessment 100%. Not every villain in the Naruto universe needs some weepy tragic tale to explain why they became evil. However, Kishimoto can't seem to have an evil villain just be an evil villain period, without trying to get the readers to feel sympathetic for them time and time again.

**_End of Uchiha Sharingan Subject:_**

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I have very little positive or negative to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga.**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#621** – This was a good chapter for the most part. It's a continuation of the Hashirama versus Madara fight for control of the Leaf village and Madara is using the Kyuubi no Youko in the battle. The majority of the chapter is this fight and Hashirama is using some cool jutsu's in the battle. Then the chapter goes to a flashback and you see when Hashirama and Madara were kids and first met. So now Kishimoto is going to give the readers the start of the incredibly predictable storyline of how they were actually friends in their youth, blah, blah, blah. Overall, the chapter is good even with the predictable tacked on storyline at the end if for nothing else the cool battle scenes it had.

**#622** – This chapter starts off with how Hashirama and Madara became friends. It shows how their lives are parallel to one another mainly because their clans were at war with one another. And that pretty much sums up the whole chapter. It wasn't a bad or good chapter per-say, it was just sort of…..there.

**#623** – This chapter is a continuation of the Hashirama/Madara friendship storyline. As their bond grew stronger they began to share their hopes and dreams of the future. And the idea or goal is set by them to create a village, which would become the Leaf village Konohagakure. However, both the Uchiha and Senju clans learn of their growing friendship and attempt to get Hashirama and Madara to betray one another at their next meeting. It fails as they warn each other of the trap and escape, while the head of the Senju clan Butsuma and Tobirama square off against the head of the Uchiha clan Tajima and Izuna ending the chapter. Once again, it wasn't a bad or good chapter per-say; it was just basically a historical chapter more than anything.

**#624** – This chapter shows how the dream of Hashirama and Madara of creating a peaceful village lay in waste and for the next several years they do battle time and time again. However, in the end the Uchiha were losing their war against the Senju. During which, and this part confuses me, it looks like Tobirama Senju inflicts a mortal wound onto Izuna Uchiha, but later on Madara keeps saying that it was Hashirama who killed his little brother. In the "supposed" final battle, Madara lays defeated by Hashirama's hand and Tobirama looks to finish him off. He's stopped by Hashirama who still wants to make peace between the Senju and Uchiha clans. However, Madara says the only way he will trust Hashirama again is if he kills his younger brother Tobirama or kills himself ending the chapter. This chapter is pretty much the same grade as the previous three.

**#625** – Well no shock here, I think everyone could pretty guess from the ending of the last chapter that Hashirama wasn't going to kill Tobirama. So for the sake of peace, he's about to kill himself, but is stopped by Madara saying that Hashirama has proven his resolve. The two of them and the clans make peace and a few years later they create the village they had talked and dreamed about as kids. Hashirama wants Madara to be the First Hokage, but this is opposed by Tobirama who says that it should be a democratic process and the people should vote for who they want as First Hokage….they choose Hashirama. Madara isn't upset by this, but feels he must leave the village to pursue his own new goal. What is his goal? Ahhh well, Kishimoto doesn't bother to tell you that. He only has a cryptic Madara flashing his Mangekyou at Hashirama and saying that he's looking forward to going for his jugular in the future ending the chapter.

**#626** – This chapter is the conclusion of the whole Hashirama/Madara friendship storyline. They have their final battle, which is cool to see and Hashirama kills Madara. Don't ask me to explain that if Hashirama killed Madara, then how did he end up as the old man who found Obito? I can't explain it, because Kishimoto hasn't bothered to explain it. Anyway, the chapter ends by reverting back to the four revived Hokage's along with Sasuke and apparently the last four chapters has essentially been Hashirama telling the history of the Leaf village and answering Sasuke's question. This chapter was ok, but really about all it was is just the ending of the Leaf village history lesson storyline.

**#627** – This chapter is all about Sasuke's decision whether or not he's going to help save the Leaf village from Madara or help to destroy it. And what a shock, who could see this coming? Sasuke decides he won't let Itachi's sacrifice for the village be in vain. So he is going to go riding in on a white horse and help the Shinobi Alliance defeat Madara. The four revived Hokage's along with Orochimaru and Juugo are also going to help. Seigetsu just wants to escape and makes an attempt to do so, before Karin appears and stops him. Sasuke apologizes for almost killing her and she goes back into fighting for the title of #1 Sasuke fan-girl with Sakura. To be honest, with the reappearance of Karin and Kishimoto's undying love for Sasuke, it won't surprise me at all if he ends up giving Sasuke both girls before the manga is completed. The chapter ends with the four revived Hokage's teleporting via the Hiraishin jutsu towards the battlefield. Once again, not a bad chapter or a good one, as it's only significance was about what Sasuke was going to decide, which was predictable a long time ago.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 190 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**Found and Lost **by **Kinsey Rachelle:** This story is an enjoyable NarutoxHinata pairing. It's a short two chapter piece, so I won't go into any details about the story, but if you're a fan of NarutoxHinata then I'm positive that you will enjoy reading this tale.

"**My Dark Haired Angels **by **Valkyrie Prinny:** This is a rare Naruto/Kurenai pairing story with a nice surprise at the end with regards to Hinata. The essential plot is similar my Naruto/Bleach crossover tale of Naruto leaving the Leaf village to escape the pain he was feeling. Kurenai's team is sent to retrieve him and that is where the story kicks into high gear. This tale does have some lemony goodness to it, but it's not the main focus of the story. So, if you're looking for something unique and different in a Naruto story, then this is one you should checkout.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Doddering

Definition: Shaky and trembling or moving in a slow way, as from old age.

Etymology: Middle English 1610-1625a.d.

Part of Speech: Adjective


	61. Homecoming Part 2

**Summary:** Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya have returned to the Leaf village after nearly four years away training. Many reunions and surprises awaited them upon their return. How will they react to the various changes to their home and the people they care about? As the Konoha they left years ago is no longer the same home they have returned to.

**Author Note 1:** I know I usually do my Author Notes at the end of my chapters and not to worry my usual A/N is still there. However, I wanted everyone to see this note as it something of importance I wanted to address. This chapter does contain a lengthy romantic lemon and I've tagged when the lemon is going to start and end in this chapter. However, about a third of the way through the romantic lemon is a short humorous non-lemon scene that I believe all readers would enjoy reading. I've placed page breaks where that particular scene begins and ends for easy access for anyone who wishes to find and see it without having to go through the lemon if they don't want to.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 61: "Homecoming Pt.2"**

* * *

"A-a son,….I have a son!"

Kakashi stammered in shock and disbelief, as he watched intently the miniaturized version of himself run around playing with the other children. He was only broken out of his stupor when he heard Kurenai say.

"No, we have a son."

"You, you mean it was from that, that night?" Kakashi openly questioned still staring at Minato.

"Yes, it was from that night and speaking of that night." Kurenai answered in a sweet tone of voice, before she whirled Kakashi around and slugged him in the jaw, knocking the silver-haired Jounin backwards, until he slammed into a nearby tree and slid down it onto the ground.

Wincing as he rubbed his jaw, his lone eye spied Kurenai marching up towards him and Kakashi sputtered in apologetic defense.

"Kur-Kurenai, I didn't mean to...I'm, I'm sorry...I, I didn't know!"

However, before Kakashi could utter anymore repentant words, he suddenly found Kurenai sitting in his lap and lifting his mask, before her lips crashed down upon his in a sizzling passionate kiss. After a minute, the two Jounin broke apart panting and Kakashi cocked his eyebrow in confusion and asked.

"I, I don't understand, I thought you were mad at me about getting you pregnant?"

"Idiot, why would I be mad at you about Minato-kun? He's been the most joyous blessing I've ever had in my life. I hit you because you didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to you when you left that night." Kurenai stated with a smile, as she placed her palm on Kakashi's jaw and began to channel some chakra into her hand to alleviate any pain he might be feeling from her punch.

Kakashi's head dropped in a little bit in shame upon hearing Kurenai and he said with regret.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you; I never meant to hurt you. I know I was a coward in leaving that letter to you, but honestly I knew if I had to face you to say goodbye, I wouldn't have been able to do so."

"I forgive you Kakashi-kun, because even though you didn't let me say goodbye, you left me with the most wonderful and precious gift I could ever hope for in Minato-kun."

"You named him after my Sensei."

"I know how important and how much you revered the Yondaime and it just seemed appropriate somehow. Do you not like the name?"

"I think the name is perfect Kurenai-chan."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do, but I guess you and I have some things to talk about."

"Hai, we do."

"Well, let me start off by saying I…" Kakashi started to say, before Kurenai quickly interrupted him.

"No, let me speak first. I know Minato-kun has come as a shock to you, but I don't want you to feel responsible about him. It was my choice to have him and I regret nothing about that decision. That being said, I would like you to be a part of his life. However, you need not feel obligated to do so, if you don't want to. As for the two of us, I want you to know that I still love you, but if you no longer feel that way about me I understand. I mean it's not like I expected you to return and marry me after just one night together. You've been gone for nearly four years and you might have found someone else during that time to love and….."

"Would you be quiet!" Kakashi snapped in slight irritation, interrupting Kurenai, as she had done to him.

"Wh-what did you say?" Kurenai stammered in shock.

"I said would you be quiet and quit talking such foolishness."

Kurenai's mouth hung open in shock and she felt her ire rise at Kakashi for interrupting her in a dismissive tone of voice and was about to speak once more when Kakashi put his finger on her lips and announced.

"Shush, I've listened to you, now you're going listen to me!"

Kakashi then exhaled a sigh, as he removed his finger and spoke.

"First off, yes learning of Minato was a shock to me, but it wasn't an unpleasant one. And you're wrong about me not feeling any responsibility for him, as it took the two of us to bring him into this world, not just you. I'm glad you want me to be a part of his life, because I want that more than anything and it's not because of some obligation as you put it. Now as for the two of us, I still love you as well my crimson-eyed goddess. I haven't stopped loving you since the day I left and there hasn't been a single day since I've been gone that I haven't thought about you. So this talk that I might have found someone else during that time to love is...…ridiculous to say the least. Now, whether or not you expected me to marry you upon my return is irrelevant, because I still intend to ask you marry me."

Kakashi then pulled out of the pocket of his dark-grey cloak a small velvet covered box and opened it to reveal a stunning engagement ring featuring a 0.80 Carats of round brilliant diamonds surrounding and enhancing a single 24 carat round diamond center. Kurenai nearly fainted when she saw the radiant piece of jewelry and her eyes began to well with tears of joy when she heard Kakashi ask, as he placed the ring upon her finger.

"Will you grant me the greatest honor I could ever hope to achieve and marry me Kurenai-chan?"

Tears began to roll down her cheek, as Kurenai gazed at the ring and then at Kakashi with love in her eyes and quickly shook her head and said in a choked voice.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you Kakashi-kun."

The two Jounin then leaned in towards one another and shared a loving and tender kiss, before a young voice asked.

"Mommy, why are you kissing that strange man and why are you crying?"

Kurenai and Kakashi broke their kiss and Kakashi pulled his mask back down, they looked over and see Minato standing a few feet away with a bewildered gazed plastered on his face. As Kurenai pulled back, it allowed the little boy to get a better look at the man his mother was with, as she began to say.

"I'm crying because I'm happy Minato-kun and this isn't some strange man he is you're fa…."

"Otousan!" Minato cried out with wide eyes, before racing forward and jumping up into Kakashi's arms embracing the Jounin in a tight hug. Kakashi returned the warm embrace, as his son carried on with happiness and joy.

"It came true, it really came true!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurenai questioned her child in curiosity.

"My birthday wish, it came true! I wished for father to return and he did!"

Kakashi looked over to Kurenai, while still holding Minato and silently mouthed asking when his birthday was? Kurenai mouthed back that it was a few weeks ago and Kakashi nodded before pulled Minato away from him and said.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday son."

"It's ok, I'm happy that you're here now. Is Unca Nawuto here too?"

"Unca Nawuto?" Kakashi repeated, looking at Kurenai with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah Unca Nawuto, Awnty Hinata has told me all about him!" Minato exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh I see, well yes Uncle Naruto came back with me, but he ran into your Aunt Hinata and they're spending some time together right now."

"Oh, I wanted to play with him." Minato replied in disappointment.

"Well don't worry, you'll get to play with him soon enough." Kakashi stated, while rising to his feet and setting Minato down onto the ground.

Minato grabbed Kakashi's hand and attempted to pull him while saying.

"C'mon, I want you to meet all of my friends Otousan!"

"Hold on there Minato, your father can meet your friends in a moment, I want to talk to you first. What is this I hear about you getting into trouble with another classmate during recess today?" Kurenai sternly asked.

"Oh, you heard about that." Minato sheepishly stated.

"Yes I did."

"Shoda called me an Uchiha again."

"Minato, we've discussed this before, he's says those things because he's probably lonely and wants a friend. Have you tried to give him a gift like I suggested?"

"I did give him a gift."

"What did you give him?"

"A punch in the nose."

"I meant for you to turn the other cheek and be charitable towards him."

"I didn't charge him anything for it."

"I meant give him something for the joy of giving."

"I enjoyed it!"

At this point, Kakashi couldn't help but laugh out loud after hearing this exchange between Kurenai and Minato earning the silver-haired Jounin a frustrated glare from his fiancé. Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulders to her and pointed out.

"Well, you weren't specific about what type of gift to give him."

"I'm sorry mommy, but I don't like it when Shoda calls me an Uchiha just because my eyes are red."

Kakashi knelt down and looked his son in the face and said.

"Red eyes don't make you an Uchiha; here let me show you something."

Kakashi then lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his crimson-colored Sharingan eye, much to the surprise of Minato who exclaimed with glee.

"You have a red eye too, just like me and mommy."

"That's right, and your mommy isn't an Uchiha and neither am I and that means you aren't one either."

Kurenai's heartstrings tugged a bit as she watched the scene before her and she decided not to reprimand or punish Minato for his…..indiscretion and said.

"Alright Minato-kun, I'm not going to punish you for punching Shoda..…this time, but no more hitting your classmates ok."

"Ok mommy."

"Let's go meet your friends now." Kakashi suggested, as he let his excited son pull him towards the Academy playground.

"Hey everyone, my Otousan has come home!"

All the kids stopped playing and looked at Kakashi with awe, as his legendary shinobi status in the Leaf village was well-known even to them. After a minute, one young boy with a bandage on his nose spoke up and derisively said with skepticism.

"How do we know that's the real Hatake Kakashi?"

Minato scowled at the young boy and Kakashi thought to himself.

'_That must be Shoda, alright Kakashi, time to step up and score some points with your son and his classmates.'_

"What summoning contract does Hatake Kakashi hold?" The silver-haired Jounin asked the kids.

"He holds the canine contract, everyone knows that!" Shoda smugly answered.

Suddenly, Kakashi then bit his thumb to draw some blood onto his hand before slamming his palm onto the ground and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

As the smoke from Kakashi's summoning disappeared, standing before the one-eyed Jounin for everyone to see was a pack of eight Ninken (Ninja Hounds) of various size and breeds. However, the leader of this pack was a small light brown pug of a dog with droopy eyes and a sharp witted tongue, who sat atop a very large, intimidating black bulldog and the pug spoke surprising all of the children.

"What's up Kakashi?"

"Hello Pakkun, there's a couple of people I want you to meet and you're always complaining to me that the pack never gets to play with anyone. Well here's a schoolyard full of children who would love to play with them."

The happy yips and barks of the rest of the dog's signified their joy and within moments all of the children were playing various games with them, as Pakkun trotted over to Kakashi, Kurenai, and Minato. The miniaturized version of Kakashi peaked the little canine's interest, as he sniffed Minato for a moment before looking up at Kakashi and said.

"You had yourself a pup."

"Ummm sort of, this is my son Minato and his mother and my mate Kurenai."

Pakkun then walked around Kurenai sniffing as he went, before he stopped in front of her and Kakashi and stated in appreciation.

"A fine looking bitch you chose for a mate Kakashi, she's got good breeding hips and should give you lots of pups in the future."

Kurenai's eyebrow began to twitch and she began to angrily grind her teeth at being addressed in such a manner by the little dog. However, before she could speak or act upon what she perceived as an insult, Kakashi arms encircled her waist from behind and leaning in whispered in her ear.

"Don't be upset, it doesn't have the same meaning in the canine world. It may not seem like it, but Pakkun was actually paying a compliment to you."

Kurenai took a moment to calm down, before looking down at the small brown pug and said with a smile.

"Thank you Pakkun."

Minato knelt down and picked up the little dog and began petting him, as he asked in wonderment.

"How come you can talk?"

"I can talk because I am a superior breed of canine and the leader of your fathers Ninken."

"Oh, what a cute little doggy!" A girl exclaimed in delight, as she and a few other girls came over to see Minato and Pakkun.

"I am not cute. I am a vicious terrifying hound that could kill anyone here and furthermore….ohhhhhh, that feels good…..arooooooo, right there…..yeah!" Pakkun began to say with irritation, before his mood changed to pleasure, as the young girls began petting and scratching behind his ears.

"I like your little doggy Minato-kun." One girl shyly said to Minato in a sweet tone of voice, as she looked lovingly at the young boy.

"Be careful Fujiko, you don't want _**them**_ to hear you."

"It's alright Keiko; they've already left, now come play with us Minato-kun."

As Kakashi and Kurenai watched their son and Pakkun start to play with the other children, the one-eyed Jounin asked in curiosity.

"Who did those girls mean when they mentioned _**them**_?"

"Oh, they were probably referring to Anko's twins."

"Anko has kids!" Kakashi exclaimed in stunned surprise.

"Yes she does, two beautiful little girls named Aniko and Anika."

"Wow, is the father still alive?"

"Of course he is still alive, why would you ask that?"

"Well, I always figured that when Anko mated, she would be like a female Praying Mantis and eat her lover afterwards." Kakashi quipped in amusement.

Kurenai giggled a bit, before playfully slapping Kakashi's shoulder about his joke regarding her best friend and replied.

"That's not nice and besides, according to Anko he's too good in bed and too good a father and husband to the kids and her to get rid of."

"Then, I look forward to meeting either the bravest man in the world or the most mentally deranged one to have tamed Anko."

"There's no taming Anko, you know that, but he has…..subdued her quite a bit." Kurenai answered in amusement.

"But why were those girls worried about Anko's daughters?"

"Well, Aniko and Anika have…chosen Minato-kun for themselves.

"What do you mean they've chosen him?"

"You see your son has developed a bit of a fan girl following with his female classmates and Anko's girl's have decided that Minato-kun is theirs and theirs alone. So, they tend to get a bit aggressive with the other girls when they see them hanging around with him and scare the competition away." Kurenai explained.

"I can empathize with him." Kakashi openly commented, as he remembered his own fan girl following during his time at the academy, before he added with pride and mirth.

"I guess he's a chip off the old block, I'm pleased he's so popular."

"Minato-kun isn't so pleased about it, but at least when Aniko and Anika are around he doesn't have put up with a large group of girls like you see vying for his affections, just those two."

Kakashi looked over to see that indeed Kurenai was right, as a large contingent of girls were following Minato and Pakkun around. Kakashi could only shake his head in sympathy for his son, as he wrapped an arm around Kurenai who laid her head on his shoulder and they watched their child run around and play with his classmates. After awhile, as parents came to pick up their children there were only a few kids left, when someone appeared surprising Kakashi when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"So I guess the rumors are true, the one-eyed pervert has returned."

Kakashi heaved a tiresome sigh, before turning around and greeted the new arrival in exasperation.

"Hello Anko, what brings you here to ruin….err…..I mean brighten our day?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Kakashi. I stopped by the Hokage's office earlier and she told me you were back in town, so I figured you and Kurenai would be here. And you should be thanking me instead of insulting me, as I'm going to be doing you two the favor of picking up my nephew for a sleepover with his favorite aunt and uncle, so the two of you can have some alone time together."

"Anko you don't have to do that."

"Please Kurenai, you've been wound up tighter than a drum the past few years that if you don't get your freak on soon, I'm worried you're going to explode." Anko replied in sarcastic amusement.

Kurenai blushed at her best friend's remark and was about to say something when a voice called out happily.

"Awnty Anko!"

"Hey kiddo!" Anko answered, as Minato ran up and jumped up into the Snake Mistress arms.

"Do you see, my birthday wish came true, otousan came home!" Minato exclaimed, in joyful excitement.

"I see that, you seem awfully happy to see him."

"I am and Unca Nawuto is back too. Now Mommy and Awnty Hinata don't have to cry anymore."

The mood of the adults dropped a bit after hearing Minato's comment, before Anko piped up and said.

"Minato-kun, you know your Mommy and Hinata were only sad because they missed them so much."

"I know, that's why I'm glad they're back."

"Speaking of the little gaki, where is he Kakashi." Anko questioned in curiosity.

"He ran into Hinata upon our return and they disappeared, so I'm not sure where they are at?"

Anko gave a puzzled look at both Kurenai and Kakashi, before she erupted in boisterous laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, it seems the students are making better use of their _**alone**_ _**time**_ together than their teachers."

Both Kurenai and Kakashi blushed a bit at Anko's implied statement, before they then heard her say.

"Well not to worry Anko is here to save the day for the both of you. Come on kiddo, you're going to have a sleepover with your favorite aunt and uncle tonight."

"Awww Awnty Anko, I want to spend some more time with Mommy and Otousan."

"I know you do, but your mom and dad really need some alone time together just like your Aunt Hinata and Uncle Naruto. You'll get to spend a lot of time with them from now on starting tomorrow. Now, can you be a big tough ninja and do that for them?"

"I guess so."

"Good boy, I knew you were a big tough shinobi." Anko said with a smile to the young boy in her arms, before she turned her attention back to his parents and declared.

"Unlike your students, try not to waste this time I'm giving to the two of you."

Anko then let Minato hug both of his parent's goodbyes, before they headed off. As Kakashi and Kurenai watched the two of them leave, a slightly concerned visage spread across the Jounin kunoichi's face and she asked with trepidation.

"You don't think Naruto was expecting to do…you know….that right away with Hinata upon his return do you? Because I can assure you that Hinata is not that type of girl, so he better not try to force her to!"

"I'm shocked you would think such a thing about. I can assure you that Naruto has become a perfect gentleman and would never force Hinata to do such a thing."

The silver-haired Jounin then flashed his infamous eye smile at Kurenai and playfully said.

"I however am not a perfect gentleman and I think we should take Anko's advice, so your place or mine?"

Kurenai merely smirked at the question, before she lightly smacked the back of his head and sternly answered.

"Neither, at least not yet anyway, you're going to feed me first because I'm hungry. Besides, we've waited nearly four years, a few more hours isn't going to matter."

"Says you!" Kakashi muttered in disappointment much to Kurenai's amusement, as she looped her arm through his and suggested they stop by the apartment she shared with Hinata and see if the Hyuga girl and Naruto were there and if they would like to join them for dinner.

* * *

As soon as the door to Hinata and Kurenai's apartment shut behind them, Naruto and Hinata were immediately locked into a heated embrace and kissing each other with wanton abandon. After a couple of minutes, Naruto finally tore himself away from Hinata's luscious lips and panting stammered in a lust-filled voice.

"B-Bedroom?"

"D-down the hall on the last door on the left." Hinata answered in a breathy voice.

Naruto quickly swept Hinata up in his arms and carried her bridal style down the hall, while she buried her head in the crook of his neck and nibbled on it. Kicking the door open the young couple fell onto Hinata's bed and resumed kissing each other with unfettered passion once again. Minutes passed and neither Naruto nor Hinata seemed eager to stop their endeavor, as rare and unexplored feelings of intense sexual excitement were boiling over inside of them and at that moment each of them desperately craved the new sensations they were experiencing.

Soon, without even realizing it, their hands were traveling freely across each other's bodies exploring every taut muscle and delicate curve, as they both reveled in the feeling of the others touch. Hinata moaned lustfully into Naruto's mouth, as she felt him squeeze her ass, while her own hand swept itself up inside his shirt to caress the rough skin of his muscular chest. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other, as they wanted to savor fully this passionate moment. However, with extreme reluctance Hinata finally broke away and stood up, much to Naruto's bewilderment, before she said.

"Wait here Naru-kun, while I slip into something more comfortable."

Naruto was about to protest, but was silenced when Hinata leaned down and placed one more heated kiss on his lips, before she sashayed away towards the bathroom, her hips swaying seductively causing Naruto to inwardly groan at the sight. Naruto wasted little time divesting himself of his dark-grey cloak and shoes, as he sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for Hinata to return. Minutes later, he was rewarded for his patience, as Hinata emerged from the bathroom wrapped from head to toe in a full blossom silk white kimono. The blossom design of the beautiful kimono was intricately-detailed with prints of very elaborate blue and red flowers and one could tell the garment had been made with much dedication. The blue kimono was also adorned with a gold obi sash and matching pre-tied butterfly bow.

Hinata had also affixed her long indigo-colored hair into a geisha style bun, tied together by a lavender bow. All in all Naruto thought Hinata looked beautiful, but then he always thought Hinata looked beautiful no matter what she wore. However, he had been hoping that when Hinata emerged from the bathroom she would be wearing something more seductive and...sexy.

Hinata seemed to sense Naruto's slight disappointment and she reached down and began untying the gold obi sash. When the obi belt was unfurled and Hinata opened the kimono robe to reveal what she was wearing underneath, Naruto's gasped and his eyes grew wide in shock and awe.

For Hinata was wearing a see through stretch lace lavender colored baby-doll negligee with a scoop neckline with ruffle trim showing off Hinata's ample cleavage, while the rest of the garment was adorned in ruffled flower detail flutter petal trim. Because the lingerie was so transparent, Naruto could see Hinata was wearing a matching black lace cut bra and g-string panties underneath the alluring garment. The final part of the Hyuga girls sexy wardrobe was a pair of five inch black stiletto heels, which not only added to Hinata's height, but also showcased her firm and tone legs.

Naruto stood up from the bed with his mouth hanging open like a fish and moved to take a step forward towards Hinata. However, he was so enraptured by how she stunningly hot she looked that he tripped over his own shoes and fell forward flat on his face.

"Naru-kun!" Hinata shouted with concern, as she hastily closed and retied her kimono and rushed forward to him.

Unfortunately, Hinata had not yet mastered walking on the high heel pumps she wore yet and she too ended up falling forward as well. Naruto looked up and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the both of them laying face down on the floor. However, when he saw the saddened look on Hinata's face he immediately jumped up and rushed to her side to make sure she was alright. When he reached her, Hinata seemed almost on the verge of tears and Naruto lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Setting Hinata down onto the edge of the bed and then sitting beside her, he asked with loving care.

"What's wrong Hina-chan, are you hurt?"

Hinata shook her head, before she sniffled and answered.

"No, I'm not hurt, but I'm so useless. I wanted this night to be special for you, so I tried to look as sexy as I could, but because I can't even walk right in these shoes, I end up looking like a fool, I'm so stupid."

Naruto didn't like Hinata berating herself and hugged the Hyuga girl to him, as he thought back to a conversation he had with Jiraiya and Kakashi when they were traveling together.

**(Flashback) **

It was late in the evening, as Naruto Jiraiya, and Kakashi sat silently around a dwindling camp fire each of them lost in their own thoughts. However, if one could glimpse into the minds of any of them, they would see that each man was thinking about the woman they loved waiting for their return back in the Leaf village. As Jiraiya glanced over at his grandson, it reminded him when he was Naruto's age is when he and Tsunade first made love. It was then the wizened Toad-Sage decided to impart some wisdom onto Naruto, as he said.

"Naruto, there's something important I want to talk to you about."

"What do you want to talk about pervy-sage?"

"Damn it gaki, will you quit calling me that!"

Jiraiya then took a deep breath to calm himself, before he continued on.

"I want to talk to you about Hinata."

"What about Hinata?"

"What are your feelings towards her?"

"My, my feelings, I, I love her."

"That's good, does she love you?"

"Yeah, she loves me."

"Good, now since the both of you love one another and you've both reached a certain age in your lives. When you return to the village the two of you are probably going to want to express your love for one another...physically."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?"

"He's talking about sex Naruto." Kakashi chimed in to clear up Naruto's confusion.

"Gaah, I'm not going to talk to you about me having sex with Hinata pervy-sage! You probably just want to teach me one of your perverted techniques in bed or something!" Naruto exclaimed in protest.

"You should be so lucky for me to teach you gaki one of my love making techniques, but you're lucky I'm a proponent of the first time between two people of being natural and special and that's what I want to talk to you about. Now shut-up and listen, because I promise you'll be thanking me one day for this wisdom I'm about to bestow upon you!" Jiraiya declared in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Alright, I'll listen to what you have to say, but if say anything perverted about Hinata-chan..."

"I promise I'm not going to say anything perverted about Hinata, now pay attention." Jiraiya assured his grandson before continuing on.

"Now when you and Hinata decide that the time is right and you want to take your relationship to the next level. There's a couple of key points you need to remember. When that day comes you need to remember that it's Hinata's first time doing...that."

"So, it will be my first time too."

"That's true Naruto, but a woman's first time has more meaning to them and is more special, as they are giving up the gift that transforms them from a girl to a woman."

"Kakashi is right, which is why you need to understand that the first time you and Hinata make love, you need to make sure that it is all about her not you."

"Ok, I get that, but what's the other thing I need to remember?"

"You need to also remember that most young girls get nervous and maybe even a little scared the first time that they make love with someone. So you need to take control of the situation if that happens and make sure that when you make love to her, it will as memorable and special as she always imagined it would be."

"What do you mean take control, I'm not going to order Hinata-chan around like some dog or force her to do anything she doesn't want to!" Naruto exclaimed in protest.

"That's not what I'm saying when I mean take control! I'm talking about being a man and taking the lead in the situation. As I said, Hinata might be nervous and scared, but she trusts you, so she's going to look to you for strength and support. She loves you, so you need to convey your love to Hinata and assure the girl that her trust isn't misplaced."

Naruto sat in muted silence, as he pondered what Jiraiya had just told him. After a couple of minutes, he turned to his two sensei's and nodded his head, while saying.

"I understand, and I promise that the first time Hinata-chan and I do make love, it will be all about her, not me."

"Good, one other thing you need to remember is that even though I said to assert some control, don't forget to let Hinata have some as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean at some point let her assume some control as well, allow her to set the pace. You don't want Hinata to feel as though she is just there, as the two of you make love."

"Well how do I do that?"

"Let her be on top." Jiraiya answered with a grin.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment.

**(End of Falshback)**

'_Damned if that pervy old man wasn't right, the way Hinata is shivering and beating herself up over not being able to walk in a pair of shoes and she's doing it all for me just isn't right.'_

Naruto hooked a finger under Hinata's chin and lifted her face up to his. The kiss he gave her was both loving and comforting and when he broke it said.

"Hinata-chan, don't ever let me hear you call yourself useless, foolish, or stupid ever again. You're none of those things and as far as being sexy. You could be dressed in a burlap sack and I would still call you the most beautiful and sexy woman in the entire world."

Hinata blushed at Naruto affectionate compliment, before she then heard him ask.

"Do you love me?"

"Hai-hai, I love you more than anything." Hinata stammered in response.

"That's good, because that is how much I love you as well. Now, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Thank you, your love and trust means everything to me. And I appreciate that you wanted this night to be special for me, but you need to understand, this night is already special for me because it's you I'm with. So please allow me to make this night special for you for granting me the honor of being with you."

Hinata's lavender eyes began to well with tears, as she stared at Naruto and listened to the tender and devoted words he spoke and she nodded her head in acceptance. She knew Naruto wouldn't hurt her in anyway and wanted only to fulfill her lifelong dream. In the fading sunlight of the setting sun, the semi-darkness of the room could not hide the smoldering glimmer in Naruto's cerulean eyes as he stared at Hinata intently. The Hyuga girl was confused when he took her hand and had her rise from the bed and stand before him a few feet away and blushed furiously when she heard him say.

"Undress for me my hime."

**(Romantic Naruto/Hinata Lemon Begins)**

Hinata looked at Naruto with a bit of uncertainty, before she took a deep breath, as she realized the sound of Naruto's voice was gentle, but it also held a tone of authority that showed he was no longer the boy she had fallen in love with, but was now the man she loved. Naruto asserting some control was exactly what she wanted and needed for this night. However, knowing this still didn't prevent her hands from trembling with nervous excitement, as they came up to undo the knot of the obi sash. When Hinata finally untied the troublesome strap, she began to pull the robe apart, when she heard Naruto command.

"Slowly, remove the kimono slowly."

Hinata turned around and looked over her shoulder demurely at Naruto, as she slowly brought the kimono down revealing her creamy white shoulders and back, before she let go of the robe and it fell to the floor in a heap around her feet. Naruto took a sharp intake of breath, when the view of Hinata's thong covered ass came into view through the see-through lavender baby-doll negligee. Naruto thought to himself that while Ino's ass was indeed a sight to behold, it paled in comparison to exquisite beauty of Hinata's. Exhaling a deep breath, the blonde shinobi said in a leisurely voice.

"Lift your leg to me."

Hinata turned back around and complied, lifting her leg, as Naruto took hold of her foot and began undoing the straps of the black stiletto heel she wore and commented appreciatively.

"These shoes really do make your legs look stunning my hime."

Hinata blushed a bit at the comment and then squeaked in surprise when after Naruto had removed the shoe he began to kiss her toes one at a time.

"Wh-what are doing Naru-kun?"

"I showing that I love everything about you, from your head to your toes." Naruto answered sweetly, before he put Hinata's leg down and repeated the process with her other foot.

When Naruto placed her leg back down onto the ground the look in his eyes sent the silent message for Hinata to continue undressing. Once again Hinata took her time removing the lingerie she was wearing, before it to lay in a pile on the floor around her, leaving her completely exposed to Naruto, clad in only her silk bra and panties. Naruto could barely stand it and shifted slightly, as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable in a certain region, but he couldn't or more accurately wouldn't take his eyes off Hinata's graceful movements, as she began to unhook her bra. Turning her back to Naruto again, she allowed the garment to fall away from her body. Then taking a deep breath, she bent down and slowly slid her panties down her long lean legs, before stepping out of them. Turning back around to face him, she held one arm across her ample breasts and the other to conceal the junction of her legs.

Naruto was off the bed and stood before Hinata in an instant and she stared at him with huge bashful eyes until she heard him growl lustfully, as he pulled her arms aside revealing herself completely to him.

"Never hide your beauty from me Hina-hime."

Hinata looked up into Naruto's azure eyes, which seemed to gleam with pure desire for her and hearing his words she felt like the most beautiful woman on earth at that moment. For his part, Naruto ran his hands through her silken indigo-colored hair and removed the lavender bow releasing the geisha style bun and allowing her beautiful locks to flow freely down her back. Naruto then brought his hands down to rest them on her waist. Hinata's skin was so soft and smooth; he wanted to touch her all over and it was all he could do to contain that urge, as gazed over her body. The view of her narrow waist, rounded feminine hips, and generous full firm breasts was simply breathtaking to Naruto. Immediately, he swept Hinata lithe form up into his arms and carried her over to the bed and the Hyuga girl felt herself being placed onto to the mattress by him. She did not resist as he pressed her down against the soft surface and watched inquisitively, as he undressed himself for her. However, where she had been slow in removing her clothing, Naruto stripped so quickly that it was only a matter of seconds, before he stood before her fully naked.

Hinata did not seem to mind the quick removal of Naruto's clothing and her mouth went dry, as he stood unabashedly before her. The Hyuga girl couldn't help but stare admiringly at his broad shoulders and well defined chisled chest gleaming in the dim fading light, before her attention was drawn downwards to Naruto's bronzed-colored perfect six-pack abs, strong narrow hips, and lastly to his obvious...arousal.

Hinata's lavender eyes widened, both in appreciation and excitement, Naruto was large...very large.

Hinata gulped nervously and she wondered if she would even be able to wrap her hand around Naruto's rigid cock let alone take it within her. However, as much as his size alarmed her, she had little time to worry about it as he got on the large bed and his blue eyes locked onto hers with an almost predatory gaze like a lion stalking a gazelle, as he slowly crawled towards her. Hinata felt a sense of both apprehension and enthusiasm under Naruto's gaze, as she tentatively lifted her arms to him when he covered her body with his own. The Hyuga girl shivered in response at the vast difference between Naruto's sleek, muscular body and her own softer feminine form. The blonde Jinchuuriki began placing slow, wet, and soothing kisses upon her lips and throat, as his warm hands caressed her body with gentle touches.

Hinata couldn't contain the whimper that escaped her mouth at Naruto's touch and ran her own hands frantically up and down his muscled his back. The weight of his body against hers, his masculine musky scent, and his sensual attention to her body was making her feverish and restless with desire. Without even realizing it, Hinata began to rub her body sensuously against Naruto, as it searched, guided by some primal instinct for something to quell the fire building within her. A deep yearning began to build hotly in the pit of her stomach and the pressure between her legs, longing to be filled was beginning to become unbearable. On pure instinct Hinata suddenly bucked against Naruto and was rewarded by the feel of his arousal, which sent a bolt of pleasure throughout her body. The Hyuga girl began to squirm fervently under him, spreading her thighs and pulling her knees up around his hips.

Naruto groaned when he felt Hinata excitedly begin to press her wet heat against him. Looking down he grew even harder at the sight before him. Hinata's long indigo-colored hair was spread carefree around her innocent face, which was flushed with desire and her half-lidded eyes glazed over with lust, as her full pouty lips breathed in and out in rapid succession and her body continued to strain against him longing to be taken. Naruto bent down and quickly latched his mouth onto a hard erect nipple. The searing heat of his mouth over her breast triggered so much pleasure that Hinata cried out and she rolled her hips hard against him in reaction.

"OOOOOOH NARU-KUN!"

Naruto growled in response, which vibrated through the mouthful of her flesh he had, as Hinata whimpered with need. Hinata gasped aloud when he nipped her suddenly, grazing his teeth against her sensitive flesh in a way that made her grow even wetter with ever-increasing longing. She arched her back in an effort to force more of her nipple into his mouth and mewled softly when he began to suck even harder on the delicate nub. Hinata's hands shot up to bury themselves in Naruto's blonde locks, as she began to wriggle about in the pleasure he was causing her. Naruto decided to increase that pleasure even further, as his hand traveled down her supple body to get to her most intimate of places.

Naruto smirked, as he continued his ministrations on Hinata's breasts and the way she was relentlessly massaging his head made him groan with pleasure, as his hand drifted slowly over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, making her squirm and pant with growing want. Hinata began to think that she was going to lose her mind at the intense pressure that was building up within her and she knew that only Naruto could release it for her and make her feel even better than she was feeling right now. She frantically needed him and she needed him…now!

Desperate to control his own urgent craving, Naruto was still mindful that this moment was solely for Hinata's need not his own. Naruto shifted slightly away and removed his hand from Hinata's inner thigh and released his hold of her breast and the wonderful pressure Hinata was feeling began to subside and she gave a small whimper of frustration at its loss. The Hyuga girl bucked her hips futilely against his him and her glazed lust-filled lavender eyes snapped open in confusion and she softly asked

"Naru-kun, why did you sto….Ooooooooooooooh Kami!"

Hinata's question ended abruptly in a long guttural moan, as he slipped a finger into her tight channel. Naruto then curled his finger against her walls of clenching muscles searching for her g-spot, while pressing his thumb firmly against her clitoris. Hinata's eyes immediately squeezed shut and a low throaty groan escaped her mouth, as her sleek thighs clamped down hard on his hand.

Naruto gazed at Hinata's face, which was contorted and flushed in wanton pleasure. As he slowly worked his finger in and around Hinata, she suddenly yelped in pleasure and Naruto realized he had found her g-spot. Immediately, Naruto added yet another finger into her, while at the same time started to rub the little bundle of extremely sensitive nerves at the apex of her pussy. This action was too much for Hinata and she screamed out in passionate and erotic pleasure, as her first orgasm hit her.

"YES, OH YES NARU-KUN….RIGHT THERE…..PLEASE DON'T STOP…..GO FASTER!"

Naruto complied with Hinata's wishes and he started to piston the curled fingers within her at an escalating rate. Hinata panted heavily and her hips seemed to move of their own accord, as she thrashed about on the bed in sexual delight. She rocked desperately against his hand and Naruto watched keenly her flaying form of satisfaction, before he moved up and began placing long loving kisses onto Hinata's lips and throat, which she welcomed most eagerly. Hinata was quickly becoming lost in the amount of indescribable pleasure she was feeling and was growing so slick and that anytime now she would be ready for Naruto to take her completely.

* * *

As Hinata was about to attain her first orgasm, the front door of the apartment she shared with Kurenai opened up and the Jounin kunoichi and Kakashi walked in.

"I hope Hinata and Naruto are here and can join us for dinner." Kurenai commented to Kakashi.

At that moment a pleasured-filled scream erupted from down the hall followed by.

"**Yes, Oh Yes Naru-kun….Right There…..Please Don't Stop…..Go Faster!"**

Both Kurenai and Kakashi stood frozen where they were standing for a moment, before Kakashi openly remarked.

"I'd say they're here, but I doubt they are interested in getting dinner at the moment."

Kurenai began to blush furiously, as a new set of moans and shrieks of enjoyment came echoing down the hallway.

"I could have sworn Naruto said he was _**getting a flower**_ for Hinata, maybe Master-Jiraiya was right." Kakashi mumbled to himself, before he was being forcefully shoved out the apartment by Kurenai quickly shutting the door behind them.

Kurenai then shoved him again back first into the wall and snapped at him with fury.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well, you see when a man and a woman love one another, they sometimes like to express that love by physically engaging in….. "

"That's not what I meant smart-ass and you know it. What about _**Naruto has become a perfect gentleman and would never force Hinata to do such a thing**_**.**" Kurenai brusquely stated, as she leveled a harsh glare upon Kakashi.

"Those weren't moans of pain or cries for help coming from Hinata."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means Kure-chan that are you really so surprised about this considering how much Hinata loves Naruto and he loves her?"

Kurenai took a minute to calm down and think about what Kakashi had just asked, before she exhaled a sigh and answered.

"No, I shouldn't be surprised; I just didn't expect them to move so quickly."

"Well, if you ask me, they're making better use of their time than we are right now." Kakashi stated, as he encircled Kurenai's waist from behind and nibbled on her neck.

Kurenai stifled a moan, before she turned her head and kissed Kakashi, before disengaging from his embrace and said.

"There will be enough time for that later, feed me first."

Kakashi heaved a defeated sigh and Kurenai inwardly giggled at his frustration. Truth be told, she too would like nothing more than to immediately hop into bed with the silver-haired Jounin. However, she decided to give Hinata some special time with Naruto before they returned. Hopefully by then the two young shinobi will have finished and she and Kakashi can then have some….special time together.

* * *

Naruto thought he heard a door being slammed, but it was difficult to tell as Hinata was still in the throes of her orgasm. Deciding it wasn't important, he continued to slowly move his fingers in and out of Hinata, as the Hyuga girl gradually began to calm down from the bliss of her climax. After a minute, Naruto withdrew his hand completely from her causing Hinata to whine in protest. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, while he sensuously ran the length of his cock against the swollen folds of her hypersensitive core. Swiftly lubricating himself with the fluids that were leaking from Hinata, Naruto positioned himself at the entrance of her pussy and asked.

"Are you ready Hina-hime?"

Hinata gazed up at Naruto with loving eyes and nodded. Naruto placed a chaste kiss upon her, which she responded readily to before pulling away and holding her still. Naruto reached down between their bodies and pressed his fingers against Hinata's slick nether lips, stretching her as wide as he could. Instinctively, Hinata attempted to help him by pulling her knees up over his hips and curled her thighs slightly around his tapered waist. Naruto steadied himself with his other hand and rubbed the bulbous tip of his cock against her sensitive folds. Hinata began to whimper in craving for Naruto, practically begging, as she said in a choked voice filled with love.

"Pl-please Naru-kun, make me yours…forever!"

Hearing those words from Hinata made Naruto's heart swell, as he now truly understood what Jiraiya and Kakashi were talking about. This beautiful, wonderful, and special girl had chosen him to give her love to and the fact that she had done so above any others brought a tear to Naruto's eyes. He leaned down and placed a loving kiss upon her lips once more, before whispering in her ear.

"Your wish is my command, my hime."

Then without any warning Naruto thrust forward into Hinata in one smooth stroke, burying himself to the hilt entirely within her and causing the Hyuga girl to loudly gasp. Tears began to well in Hinata's eyes at the initial pain of being filled so fully. Luckily, being a kunoichi her hymen had broken a few years ago during a mission, but still this was Hinata's first time and she felt like she was being stretched beyond her limits. Hinata attempted to blink away the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks. Naruto saw these tears and felt her fingernails clutch his back fiercely in an attempt to deal with the pain and he remained motionless to allow Hinata to get adjusted to him, as he peppered her face with soft butterfly like kisses on those tears, while whispering loving assurances and comfort to the Hyuga girl.

"I'm so sorry my hime, I know it hurts, but it will soon pass. I promise, I won't move until you're ready for me to."

Naruto's soothing words seemed to help, as Hinata's accelerated breathing began to lessen and she pulled her body closer into his for comfort. After a few minutes, the pain Hinata had been feeling began to diminish and was replaced with a strange new sensation of being filled so completely by him. This growing pleasurable feeling caused Hinata to shift slightly under Naruto causing him to hiss through clenched teeth a groan, as he felt her pussy clench around him. Hinata was startled by Naruto's groan and was fearful she had done something to cause him some pain and gazed up at his face with concern. Naruto's blue eyes stared back with passion into Hinata's lavender ones and he shook his head to indicate that she had done nothing wrong. In fact, he had been patiently waiting for her to adjust to his girth, which in itself was a labor of supreme self-control, as Hinata was so mind numbingly tight that the pleasure he was feeling was so intense it was borderline painful. So it was proving most difficult resisting the tremendous urge to just start pounding himself within her soft yielding flesh. However, Naruto still remembered his sensei's words of wisdom that this moment was about Hinata not him. So he continued to refuse to move until she was ready for him to.

"Do you still feel any pain Hina-hime?" Naruto asked in a coarse voice from the effort he was exerting to maintain control.

Hinata stared at Naruto's beautiful face and thought he looked so ruggedly handsome at that moment that her breath caught in her chest. To answer his question she slowly rolled her hips again and Naruto's jaws clenched tightly, as he bit back another groan. The pain was now gone and had been replaced by a very satisfying sensation, but Hinata wanted more and she knew so did Naruto. She smiled sweetly at Naruto and her eyes seem to take on a loving glint to them, as she shook her head no and that was all the consent he needed. Hinata gasped in surprise, as a lightning bolt of pleasure shot through her body, when Naruto's powerful hips retracted, as he pulled slowly out of her and immediately Hinata was distressed by the aching emptiness she felt.

A look of discontent on Hinata's face was evident, but before she could utter any protest, Naruto pressed back into her softness and slid himself fully into her with a hoarse groan once again. Hinata sighed in contentment at the myriad of wonderful sensations building within her and was starting to enjoy the fullness of Naruto within her more and more. The taut muscles of Hinata's pussy still continued to resists his rigid penetrations, but were beginning to yield more quickly with each powerful thrust. Hinata, contracted her muscles and promptly bit back a small moan, as a bolt of electrified pleasure shot up her spine and throughout her body yet again. Naruto growled in satisfied response when Hinata did that, as the pulsating sensation of her slick walls undulated around his cock. Naruto looked down at Hinata's angelic face, as her delectable mouth with full pouty lips panted softly and her gorgeous lavender eyes were half-lidded with desire, but when they locked with his own, he could see within them all the love she had was reserved only for him. Right then Naruto knew that he was with the most beautiful and desirable woman in the entire world.

"Wrap your legs around me, hime." Naruto openly suggested.

Hinata agreed to his request without question and spread her soft thighs apart, while wrapping her long supple legs around his tapered hips and locking her ankles behind his back. This new position allowed Naruto to drive himself deeper within Hinata and she clung to him even tighter like a tight velvet covered fist around his cock. Naruto was starting to grow addicted to the way her lithe body would try to force him out whenever he drove into her and yet would grab ahold of him tightly and not release him when he had to withdraw from her slippery tight sheath to repeat the process. The delicious friction of their two bodies together was amazing, as was the pleasure it elicited. Hinata was thoroughly enjoying the weight of Naruto's body against hers though, not to mention the decadent feel of his skin moving across hers. As for Naruto he was almost hypnotized at the sight of his indigo-haired goddess beneath him writhing and moaning in pure sexual gratification.

Hinata was so beautiful like this, as he bent his head down and kissed her lips. The Hyuga girl eagerly responded, but found it growing increasingly difficult to remain focused, as Naruto's thick engorged manhood was plunging in and out of her at an ever increasing rate was sending her mind and body into a state of frenzied ecstasy. Hinata strained hard against him whimpering in agitated need, as every slam of Naruto's hips against her own was driving her ever closer to another orgasm that his magical fingers had brought her to earlier. However, Hinata knew this climax would be even more gratifying and would send her soaring higher in rapture than the previous one had. She began to sob in joy, as Naruto dipped his head lower to and began to suck at the junction of her neck and shoulder marking her as his and his alone.

"Pl-please Naru-kun…..I'm so close…..harder…..go, go harder!" Hinata breathlessly pleaded, as her grip tightened on his shoulders.

Naruto complied with Hinata's wishes and began thrusting his hips into hers with greater vigor. Hinata immediately began to wail, at the increase in speed and Naruto knew what to do to drive her over the edge. He reached down between them searching for Hinata's clit and finding the small bundle of highly sensitized nerves that would bring her to the release she craved and began rubbing her moist pearl between his fingers. It took only a few seconds of this action, before Hinata rose up to place a fiery passionate kiss onto Naruto once more. He moaned into her mouth and she did the same, before Hinata broke the kiss and threw back her head to scream in ecstasy.

"YES! YES! Naru-kun, I'm-I'm Cumming…..!"

Hinata flew backwards back onto the bed bringing Naruto with her and arched her entire body, as she pressed her mouth against his shoulder screaming into his skin, while her fingernails dug into his muscular back and her legs snapped out of their bent state straight into the air. Naruto felt his shaft become drenched in Hinata's juices, as her inner walls contracted and relaxed around his cock again and again. Naruto gave a loud guttural moan, as the extra pressure around him felt like he was caught in a vice, albeit a most pleasurable one.

Hinata was panting heavily and was dazed as she continued to feel the afterglow of the mind-numbing climax she had just experienced. Before she could prepare herself, Naruto slid his arm tightly around her waist and twisted them both around and reversed their positions so that he was the one directly under her now. The Hyuga girl suddenly found herself astride her handsome blonde lover with her small hands pressed flat against his chest for leverage and a slightly bewildered look upon her face.

Naruto's six-pack abs rippled, as he sat up slowly, while carefully balancing Hinata on his lap. In this elevated position, Hinata's voluptuous breast hung enticingly before him and he took a nipple into his mouth and began to nip and suck on the tender flesh ravenously. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat a moment, before she moaned loudly. Naruto then gave a powerful flex of his hips and Hinata suddenly realized she was still impaled upon his rigid cock. The Hyuga girl thought that she had already taken all that he had to give, But Naruto slid even deeper into her, as the tip of his engorged member nudged the entrance of her cervix. The pleasure was so exquisite that Hinata mewled softly in approval and instinctively rolled her hips against his. Naruto's groan at this action vibrated through her nipple and shot straight down her spine, as he abruptly released his hold on Hinata's breast and ordered in a husky voice.

"Ride me, my hime!"

Hinata looked at Naruto curiously, before she hesitantly moved her long legs onto either side of him. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and then using him as leverage started to pull herself up from him before carefully sinking back down again. Naruto made no sound, as he watched Hinata experimentally explore the possibilities of this new position. He was glad he remembered Jiraiya's advice of making sure that Hinata felt she had some control during their love making and was not just a vehicle for his pleasure. And the wizened Toad-Sage was correct, as Hinata indeed liked this position and felt empowered by it. This time, it was she who was in control and it thrilled her beyond belief. And while at first her movements were inexperienced and somewhat awkward, Hinata quickly found her rhythm and began to pick up speed, as a sense of mounting urgency was beginning to boil within her, while she bounced up and then slid back down upon his slippery length again and again.

Naruto merely leaned back and watched Hinata, as she discovered her own speed and worked her way towards pleasing satisfaction. Her beautiful waist length indigo-colored hair flew about, as the pace she set was increasing by the second. As Hinata rode Naruto with wild abandon, her tongue hung out of her mouth, as she panted from her efforts. Her lavender eyes were glazed over in sexual bliss and her large breasts bounced around sporadically, as she impaled herself on his hardened shaft. Naruto gazed at Hinata's flushed face and also saw her chest rising and falling at a progressively faster rate, as the small breathy sounds she made each time she drove herself down was like song she was singing just for him and he decided to help her along.

Naruto began to drive his hips upward in time with Hinata's down-stroke and soon the sound of her butt slapping against his firm thighs echoed throughout the room. Naruto reached up and grabbed her breasts, as Hinata wiggled her hips in a circular pattern, grinding his member against her inner walls, while every few moments she'd stop and use her muscles to squeeze him. The Hyuga girl sat up and leaned back, one hand on the bed to hold her steady while the other went for that magical wonderful button Naruto had manipulated earlier. It only took a few moments of rubbing her sensitive spot before the pleasurable sensations, coupled by the feel of Naruto inside her sent Hinata crashing over the edge again screaming.

"OH KAMI NARU-KUN…..I, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Hinata's orgasm hit her so hard that the twisted look of ecstasy upon her face was one of the most erotic scenes Naruto thought he had ever seen, as he watched her ride out her third climax of the evening. The Hyuga girl was beyond words at the unimaginable pleasure she was feeling at the sensation of Naruto's rigid member pressed against her womb, while her grasping inner walls convulsed and clamped down tightly around him simply overloaded her senses. Fisting her hands in her long hair, as she rode out the orgasm, she finally collapsed forward her cheek lying on Naruto's chiseled chest, while the only sound she uttered was a soft panting from her rapid breathing and her body twitched with involuntary spasms.

Turning her face towards him, Naruto kissed Hinata deeply before he placed his hands on her waist and forcibly lifted her off him. Hinata was in a daze and barely registered this, as she tried to calm down from the sexual nirvana she had just felt. Before she even realized it, Naruto had rearranged their positions and Hinata suddenly found herself on her hands and knees, breasts swaying freely and her ass in the air facing her blonde-haired lover. The cool air of the room nipped at her exposed pulsating sex and the Hyuga girl to shiver slightly in response, as a small trickle of her essence escaped from her pink nether lips and slid down the inside of her trembling thigh. Hinata's eyes grew wide in shock when Naruto swiped the precious liquid up with his finger and brought it to his lips. She blushed furiously, both in surprise and embarrassment when she saw his tongue come out and lick his finger clean. Naruto then turned his gaze at Hinata's face and licked his lips, before saying only one word to her.

"Delicious."

Naruto then dipped two fingers into Hinata and her response was immediate, as she rocked against his hand and moaned. Naruto licked off the sweet tasting fluid once again, before his eyes gazed lustfully at the pristine sight before him. Hinata's ass for lack of a better word was simply…..perfect. There wasn't a single mar, blemish, or wrinkle of any kind on flawless work of art before him, as far as Naruto was concerned. Naruto placed his hands on the upturned posterior and gently caressed and fondled her butt, running his hands all over the smooth and well-toned alabaster flanks. Naruto sighed appreciatively, as the view from behind Hinata was simply breathtaking, before he said.

"Arch your back for me my hime."

Hinata peeked over her shoulder to look questioningly at Naruto, before he lazily ran a finger in-between her wet nether lips and the Hyuga girl stifled a moan. Hinata slowly dropped her arms and let the bed support the weight of her torso, while she arched her back and raised her ass high in the air. Her long hair was draped over the beautiful curve of her back and she pressed the side of her face onto a pillow, while she kept her rounded butt elevated. Hinata could not see what Naruto was doing behind her being positioned in the way that she was right now. On her hands and knees the Hyuga girl felt vulnerable, but also very excited, as she had no idea what he was going to do to her next, but couldn't wait to find out what it would be? Hinata jerked slightly in surprise when she felt strong hands wrap around her inner thighs and begin to nudge her legs apart. Following Naruto's lead she quickly spread her knees until she was open enough for whatever he was planning, as she thought to herself.

'_I wonder if Naru-kun is going to do the doggy position that Kiba use to go on and on about with Shino?'_

Naruto stared appreciatively at the enticing curve of Hinata's backside, as it was most alluring, but it was nothing compared to the treasure that was blossoming right before him. The moist glimmer of her arousal was obvious and her swollen lips seemed to slowly part under his gaze, as Hinata anxiously trembled before him. Naruto's painful erection was agonizing from the lack of relief, but he was still true to his promise of making this night about Hinata's enjoyment first, before his own. However, the blonde Jinchuuriki knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. However, Naruto had tasted Hinata's exotically sweet and tangy flavor, which was almost intoxicating it was so delicious and he decided he wanted more of it.

Hinata loudly gasped, when she felt Naruto's mouth fasten itself onto her most sacred spot. This new and unexpected sensation nearly caused Hinata to jump up, if not for the pair of strong hands that were firmly holding her in place. What Naruto was doing to her was so thrilling that the Hyuga girl involuntarily tried to clamp her thighs shut and pull away from him, but Naruto's firm grasp kept her in place and his hot breath against her sensitive skin made her moan passionately, as he buried his lips into her. Hinata's shrieks of enjoyment and moans became even more vocal when Naruto plunged his tongue into her and he lightly scraped his teeth against her tender flesh. Hinata thought she might go insane with pleasure, as it was so exquisite that her eyes rolled into the back of her head. It didn't take long before Hinata was bucking back against him with shameless abandon, her hands gripping the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were turning white from the effort, as Naruto licked and sucked her clean of her essence.

Hinata had her head buried face first in a pillow, which was muffling her screams of delight, as Naruto brought her to yet another orgasm just with his tongue. The Hyuga girl was about to collapse when Naruto surged up draping his body over hers, while he positioned his aching erection against her dripping entrance. Any strength Hinata had was gone, as she felt a powerful arm encircle her waist and pull her up and tightly against him. In fact, all Hinata could do was whimper in satisfaction when Naruto slid his cock back into her in one swift fluid motion, as her gentle voice was gone from all the cries and moans that she had been uttering for the past couple of hours. The hold Naruto had around Hinata's waist tightened, as he steadied himself and then he began to…..move.

However, this time Naruto's strokes were not like the slow tender ones he had used the first time he took Hinata. No, this time his thrusts were rapid and powerful, as he relentlessly drove into her with a primal need for his own release. Naruto was slamming his hips into Hinata's bare heart-shaped backside at an incredible rate, as he grunted with each stroke.

"Ugh...Ugh….Ugh….Ugh….Ugh…."

Meanwhile, it was all Hinata could do to hang on, as each vigorous thrust pushed her further into the soft bed and she had to dig her fingers into the sheets to keep herself from moving too much. The Hyuga girl yipped and sobbed with joy, as she felt Naruto drive deeper and deeper within her giving her the utmost pleasure. The ecstasy Hinata was experiencing was so exhilarating that unconsciously she began to push her own hips against his in time with his forceful strokes.

Naruto's blue eyes were glazed over in blind lust, as he rocked vehemently against the female beneath him. Hinata was so hot, slippery, and tight and the soft delicate sounds she was making only added fuel to the growing fire within him. The way she was clenching her muscles around him to keep him inside of her told him that she was nearing her peak again and with his arm he forced her ass higher into the air, as it allowed for an even greater angle of penetration. When Naruto did this, Hinata sobbed frantically with elation, as now Naruto's thrusts went even deeper than before and she could feel the now familiar pressure building inside of her ready to explode once again. Hinata couldn't believe that even after the four mind-blowing climaxes she already had, Naruto had yet to have one, his stamina was godlike. The Hyuga girl felt Naruto's hand come up and seize some of the long smooth strands of her hair. Then he yanked her head up and to the side, before dragging his mouth over her own. Hinata responded eagerly to the scorching kiss and soon both of their tongues were swirling hotly around one another.

Naruto could feel his own release coming, as Hinata was clamping down on him so unrelentingly that he could hardly breathe at the intense pleasure he was feeling and the sensation was making him lightheaded. Naruto poured everything he had into his final assault. The squeaking sounds from the springs of the bed, the banging sounds from the headboard hitting the wall behind it, and the slapping sounds coming from Naruto's hips slamming into Hinata quickly reached a crescendo within the room. Suddenly, Hinata went wild under him, her body bucking and thrashing about from the intensity of her latest orgasm, as she screamed in satisfaction.

"YES NARU-KUN! OH YES, I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto could no longer hold back, as he felt Hinata explode all around him and with one final powerful thrust he ground his hips hard against Hinata's butt sheathing himself fully within her yielding flesh and he too shouted out, while climaxing.

"OH KAMI HINA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Hinata could feel Naruto's cock pulsating and filling her womb with his hot seed and reveled in pleasurable warmth it gave her, as her inner walls gripped his member in such a fiercely tight and undulating motion, it seemed to want to suck him in completely and milk every last drop of his essence out of him. For his part Naruto's eyes were screwed shut, while he continued to thrust into Hinata and prolong their mutual orgasms as long as possible. Finally, Naruto collapsed on top of Hinata breathing heavily and placed tender kisses onto her slender neck and shoulders, while still holding the young Hyuga girl up with his arm, as her entire body had gone limp.

**(Romantic Naruto/Hinata Lemon Ends)**

Gently, Naruto pulled Hinata back against his chest and softly lowered the two of them down onto the bed. Hinata sighed gratefully at this action, as she barely had the strength to turn on her side and snuggle into Naruto to rest her head on his heaving well-toned chest. Both he and Hinata were exhausted and drenched with sweat, as Naruto gently kissed the top of her head before saying in a ragged voice.

"It's a good thing we didn't do this before I left, because it would have taken an army of 10,000 Leaf shinobi to take me away from you after that."

"Just 10,000?" Hinata lazily replied, as she lovingly stroked his muscular chest.

"You're right, 10,000 wouldn't have been enough."

"Hinata giggled, before she looked up at Naruto's face and appreciatively said.

"Thank you for making this night so special, it was more than I ever dreamed possible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my hime, but I should be the one thanking you for granting me the incredible honor of being your first, I love you so much for allowing me that special privilege."

"My first and only Naru-kun, now and forever."

Naruto leaned down and affectionately brushed some long strands of hair away from Hinata's face and the new lovers shared a tender yet passionate kiss with one another. Hinata snuggled her head back onto Naruto's chest and exhaled a contented sigh, before she sniffled a bit and Naruto asked in concern, as he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"What's wrong my hime, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm just so happy that you're here and that I got to fulfill my dream of being with you like this. If I could have one wish right now is that time would stop and we could be like this forever, because that way I would never have to worry about losing you."

"I promise, you're never going to lose me my hime."

"You don't have to make promises to me Naru-kun; I've already accepted that one day I will." Hinata replied in a sad tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned in utter confusion.

Hinata sniffled once more before saying in a choked voice.

"You've, you've grown to become so strong and handsome since you've been gone. I know one day that a prettier girl than me will set her sights on you and take you away from me. I mean look at how Ino acted when she first saw you today. I know I'll never be able to keep you, but I am eternally grateful that you gave me this night. It's a memory I will always treasure for the rest of my life."

Naruto was stunned speechless upon hearing what Hinata had just said and he took a minute to process everything, before he did something that Hinata was not expecting, he erupted in boisterous laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, that-that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my entire laugh. Quit joking around Hina-hime…..my sides are hurting."

Hinata was mortified beyond words and thought Naruto's laughter was mocking her, as she rolled over onto her side away from Naruto and presented her back to him. Naruto stopped laughing when he felt Hinata roll away and looked over to see her body shaking and heard a soft weeping coming from her. It suddenly struck the blonde shinobi that Hinata hadn't been joking, but was actually serious about what she said. Moving over to embrace and spoon the Hyuga girl from behind, he softly nuzzled her neck and apologetically stated.

"I'm sorry my hime, please don't cry, I didn't think you were being serious about what you said."

"Why wouldn't you think I was being serious about what I said, it's all true. I just didn't expect you to laugh at me because of it, that's what hurts."

Naruto wiped some tears off of Hinata's cheek with his thumb and asked the Hyuga girl a question.

"Do you remember when we first kissed?"

"Y-yes, it was in your hospital room after the Sasuke retrieval mission where you got injured so badly."

"That's right, it's also the day you shared your feelings for me the first time."

"I-I remember."

"You also said something else to me that day; do you remember what it was?"

Hinata strained, as she searched her mind for the memory of what Naruto was referring to, but was unable to recall it and shook her head.

"You told me rather forcefully I might add, that if you heard me say something incredibly stupid about myself that you would hit me and you followed up with that warning later on when I did."

Hinata began to blush a bit at the memory, before a confused look spread across her face and she asked.

"I remember now, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I think if you have the right to smack me when I say something incredibly stupid about myself, then I think I have the right to laugh when you say something incredibly stupid about yourself."

"What did I say that was so incredibly stupid?"

"How about actually thinking that there are prettier girls out there in the world than you my hime. I've traveled in many lands the past four years and seen hundreds if not thousands of pretty girls during that time. And I swear to Kami, in all that time I've yet to meet or see a girl as beautiful as you!" Naruto declared, without a hint of hesitation or unwavering confidence in his voice.

Hinata blushed even more upon hearing Naruto's resolute belief and declaration of her beauty. It was so kind and complimentary that any hurt she had been feeling about Naruto's laughter instantly disappeared. The Hyuga girl turned her head and kissed Naruto deeply, before saying.

"Thank you for that Naru-kun, but it doesn't change the fact that I know other women will be after you. You're just so handsome and special that I can't even blame them for pursuing you."

Naruto merely smiled and replied playfully.

"Well it's true, I have become how did Ino put it…. a hot and sexy bronzed hunk."

"Yes, that's what she said." Hinata tersely replied.

"I wish there was a jutsu I could use to prevent all of these women from coming after me, as I don't want to be running from a pack of fan girls every day. However, I do have an idea that might prevent them from coming after me."

Naruto then let go of his embrace of Hinata much to her disappointment as he scooted down the bed and leaned over the edge to retrieve his dark-grey cloak and pulled something out of its pocket. Scooting back up to wrap his arms around Hinata and spoon with her again, he asked the Hyuga girl to close her eyes. When she had done this, Naruto grinned before he opened the small velvet covered box and took a dazzling engagement ring out of it, before sliding the ring onto Hinata's finger and asked.

"Please Hinata-chan, save me from the hoards of women that may pursue me in the future by making me the luckiest guy by becoming my wife and signifying to the whole world that I belong to you and only you forever."

Hinata's opened her eyes the moment she felt the ring being slipped onto her finger and her lavender-colored eyes grew wide, as she saw the engagement ring featuring a 0.80 Carat of round brilliant diamonds surrounding and enhancing a single 24 Carat Princess cut diamond center and heard Naruto's heartfelt proposal. Hinata's mouth hung open in stunned silence, as her throat had gone dry, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she did something she hadn't done in years…..fainted.

When Naruto didn't get an immediate response, he nudged Hinata, before he realized that the Hyuga girl had fainted. Smiling to himself, he kissed Hinata's cheek tenderly, before openly commenting in amusement.

"I'm glad not everything has changed since I've been gone."

Naruto then gently nuzzled his head into Hinata's neck and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As the two young lovers slept, Kurenai and Kakashi returned to the apartment. Not hearing any sounds coming from Hinata's room as before. The two Leaf village Jounin quietly snuck down the hall and entered the adjoining bedroom to Hinata's, which was Kurenai's. Upon entering the room Kakashi was immediately shoved onto the bed and Kurenai lustfully ordered with authority, as she began to quickly strip her bandaged attire off her curvaceous body.

"Get naked…NOW!"

Kakashi wasted little time of divesting himself of his own clothing. He and Kurenai had enjoyed a nice dinner and they had talked about a great many things. However, throughout the evening there had been an underlying sexual tension and yearning between the two and now was the time to quench their building desire for each other. A minute later, both Jounin were standing naked in front of one another and they both took a moment to gaze appreciatively at the other. A scant second later they were in each other's arms and falling onto the bed together attacking one another in a passionate animalistic fury. An hour later, Kakashi finally collapsed on top of Kurenai breathing heavily, before rolling off to side and bringing his forearm to rest on his forehead. Both of them were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, as Kurenai turned to her side and rested her head on his panting firm chest. She started placing soft butterfly like kisses onto Kakashi's torso, before commenting in a rasping and panting voice.

"Ka-Kami, you've no idea how much I missed this the past four years Kashi-kun."

"You and me both Kure-chan."

Suddenly, both Jounin were startled by a loud passion-filled scream from Hinata in the adjacent room.

"YES, YES…...A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

A instant later, a thumping sound was heard and a framed picture in Kurenai's room hanging on the wall separating the two bedrooms began to rhythmically bounce off said wall, providing a strong indication to the two Jounin that Hinata and Naruto had resumed their earlier…..activities.

Kurenai smirked at this, before she mischievously said in a voice mimicking a certain green-clad bushy-browed Jounin, both she and Kakashi knew oh so well.

"Yosh, I can't let my former student Hinata outshine my flames of youth with her own!"

Kakashi looked at her quizzically, before idly commenting.

"Talking like Gai is not going to bring little Kakashi back to life, in fact it has the opposite effect."

A wicked grin spread across Kurenai's face, before she slid her body down Kakashi's. A moment later, the silver-haired Jounin grimaced in pleasure and exclaimed in a choked-filled voice.

"Kami, but doing that probably will!"

* * *

Minutes earlier, Hinata had awoken and lazily yawned, as she had the most wonderful dream of her entire life. Reflecting on the dream, Hinata smiled as she recalled Naruto had returned to the village and she had made love to the boy she loved and then he had asked her to marry him. It was such a beautiful dream, if only it could come true, Hinata thought whimsically to herself. It was then Hinata felt a heavy arm draped over her naked body and she thought with horror.

"_Naked…..why am I naked? Oh no, what have I done, who is this with me? Did I betray Naru-kun? I'm going to kill myself!"_

It was with panicked trepidation when Hinata turned her head to see the familiar blonde hair and whiskered cheeks of the boy she loved and the Hyuga girl sighed with relief. It was then the realization hit her that it hadn't been a dream. Naruto had returned to the village and they had made love to each other. So if all of that was true that meant. Hinata immediately looked to her hand to see the most gorgeous engagement ring she had ever laid eyes upon adorning her hand. Tears began to well in her as she stared at the ring, which was even more dazzling under the light of the full moon that illuminated the room. When Naruto unconsciously shifted closer to Hinata, she felt something very warm, long, and rigid nudged against her sensitive core.

Looking down, a lustful gleam appeared in Hinata's eyes and her breath hitched in her throat when Naruto rolled onto his back and his impressive manhood stood proudly in the air. Wasting little time, Hinata rose up and straddled Naruto, before she lowered herself down and he slipped into her with ease. Hinata arched her back reveling in the feel of him and began to set an ever increasing bouncing pace, while Naruto was slowly roused from his slumber. The pleasurable feeling rumbling through his body and the sight of Hinata's chest flopping up and down from the force of her driving herself down, as she rode his member was exhilarating and he asked panting.

"Does-does this mean you will be wife Hina-chan?"

The Hyuga woman threw her head back and answered, screaming in passionate joy.

"YES, YES…...A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Naruto growled out, both in happiness and pleasure, as his powerful arm suddenly encircled Hinata's waist and he quickly reversed their positions. He then began to thrust into her with such wanton passion and force that once again the squeaking sounds of the bedsprings and sound of the headboard hitting the wall behind it echoed in the room once again.

* * *

It was nearly 10:00pm, as Tsunade made her way to the Hokage residence. She thought with amusement at how proud Shizune would be her, as the blonde Hokage had actually stayed late to finish up all the paperwork she had. Tsunade gave a sad chuckle that her assistant would think it was out of some form of dedication or duty of being the Hokage. However, the Slug Sannin knew the truth of why she had stayed so late. She had been secretly hoping that Jiraiya would come swooping into her office as he always had in the past. Boasting and bragging about his adventures with their grandson and Kakashi, while declaring his love for her once more and accepting her proposal of marriage. Sadly, that did not happen and Tsunade could only think with regret and sorrow to herself.

'_I guess Jiraiya-kun couldn't find it in his heart to give me one more chance. I can't blame him, as much as I've __hurt, neglected, and abandoned him time and time again. If was in his shoes I wouldn't give me another chance either. Everyone, even Jiraiya-kun has their breaking point and after all of the terrible things I've done to him throughout our lives, I finally reached his. So I shouldn't be surprised, I mean I've no right to ask for his forgiveness, because truthfully I don't deserve it after everything I've done to him. So if I don't have the right to ask for his forgiveness, what a hypocrite I am to ask for his love now after rejecting it all these years.'_

Heaving a sad sigh, as she turned the key to unlock the door to her home, the blonde Hokage stepped inside and turned on a light. However, the sight that greeted her was both surprising and unexpected as her living room was filled with flowers, chocolates, and sake. Looking around in confusion someone tapped her shoulder from behind and began to say.

"It's about time you came hom….."

Reacting on pure battle-tested instincts, Tsunade whirled around and threw a chakra-filled punch at the unknown intruder, which connected and sent the man flying across the room and crashing into a heavy oak wood bookcase. As the man slumped down onto the floor, Tsunade was able to get a better look at him and her eyes grew wide in shock and began to fill with tears when she saw the unmistakable waist length spiky-white hair and distinctive red lines that ran down from his eyes on his face and she cried out in horror.

"Jiraiya-kun!"

* * *

**Author Note 2:** I think this might have been one of the most difficult chapters I've written so far. As I mentioned last chapter, this is the very first Naruto/Hinata romantic lemon scene I've ever written. And trying to write it as a romantic piece and not pure smut was incredibly challenging. Not just because of the explicit nature of the scene itself, but in trying to set a romantic mood or tone, the dialogue, and the thoughts of Naruto and Hinata the first time they were together. So many different scenarios went through my mind about how that scene would be conveyed and be believable. I want the reader to say from that scene, "Yeah, I could see it going like that for Naruto and Hinata's first time." In the end, what you saw is the best I could come up with, so I leave it to my readers to judge, if I nailed that scene in all of the aspects I described. As for the rest of the chapter, you can see it was a mix of a little drama, but mostly some joy and humor surrounding Kakashi's reunion with his new family. The ending, it had a little angst to it with regards to Jiraiya and Tsunade, which will be addressed in chapter 62.

As for why I tagged when the romantic lemon begins and ends, I do this as a cautionary procedure out of respect for my readers who do not wish to read a romantic lemon. It's my hope that those readers who do not care for or wish to read a romantic lemon respect that as the author I feel it was necessary for the story. Just as I respect them by providing an indicator of when one is beginning and ending, so they do not have to read it. Thank you all for your understanding on this matter.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. It set a brand new record for me in reviews for any of my chapters. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

* * *

**_News:_**

As some you may know, I recently finished writing the story "Supreme Genetics – Creation of a New Bloodline." I first began co-writing this story with Hefster and it was called "Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline" back in late October of 2009. I was a huge Hinata fan for Naruto and Heftster was a huge Sakura fan for Naruto in the manga. So, we decided we wanted to try and produce a quality Naruto/Hinata/Sakura story of decent size and length for people to enjoy. Because quite frankly at the time we started writing the tale, neither one of us had read a quality story in which Hinata and Sakura could coexist as a pairing for Naruto and be realistic and believable to the readers.

I suppose the reason for the lack of such stories is because of the vast divide of fans of the canon who want either Hinata as the romantic pairing for Naruto or the fans who want Sakura as the pairing for him. So we wanted to see if it was possible to write a story involving Hinata and Sakura as the pairing for Naruto, while at the same time providing a story that the readers would enjoy and thus "Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline" was born.

Unfortunately, life pulled Hefster away and he ended up leaving the world of fan fiction midway. I did my best to finish our joint effort on my own, hopefully to everyone's satisfaction. I'm proud of the work I did on this story and I hope that when future readers interested in reading a tale involving Naruto/Hinata/Sakura as a romantic pairing that this story will be a benchmark that all others are compared. I want to thank all of those readers who stuck with this story from the very beginning and all of those readers who have become fans of it since. I appreciate it very much and I will write an epilogue chapter to finish it off probably within the next two weeks.

* * *

In 2010, my fellow author brown phantom initiated a poll asking the following question.

**Who is the best Naruto fan fiction writer on this site?**

Upon completion of that first poll I finished a very respectable 8th to which I thank all of you who voted for me on that poll very much for making that happen. Now brown phantom has decided to run a second poll asking that same question. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me on brown phantoms second poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for brown phantom for you to use. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFNET has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the author, brown phantom. As I said I finished 8th on his first poll and I would be ecstatic if I could improve on that showing, **but I urgently need everyone's help to achieve that.**

**_End of News:_**

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I have very little positive to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga.**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#628** – We return to the battlefield with this chapter and Obito and Madara let loose two powerful katon and kunai attacks onto the Alliance army, but fortunately Naruto's distributed Kyuubi chakra to them protects everyone from harm. But how long can Naruto continue to protect everyone? Obito attempts a sneak attack using his space-time ninjutsu Kamui, which Naruto avoids, but Obito mocks him for his efforts in protecting everyone. Naruto of course responds in his usual hyped of fashion saying "I'm on cloud 9 when my comrades are near me! That's what fuels and empowers me!" We then get some more insults and philosophical banter between Obito and Naruto before Naruto declares "Having no comrades around at all makes my heart ache so much that I can't put it into words period!" This apparently provides inspiration to the entire Alliance army for some reason? Madara then senses Hashirama's chakra and gets all giddy with excitement. The chapter ends with the Juubi finally breaking out of its containment and unleashes its fury upon the Alliance army, while Obito and Kakashi use their Kamui on each other and go off to fight in another dimension. This chapter was alright, but also kind of boring as well. Its saving grace is the cliffhanger at the end of whether or not the Juubi has eliminated the Alliance shinobi?

**#629** – Good news, the Alliance army survives thanks to Naruto's chakra protecting all of them yet again. However, in doing so Naruto uses all of his chakra up and is exhausted. Madara is about to have the Juubi unleash another attack onto Naruto seeing as he's now vulnerable. Fortunately, Hinata rallies the Alliance army to get between the Juubi and Naruto, while Sakura attempts to heal him and replenish his chakra. Props to Kishimoto for making Hinata so cool, which is why what he does later on is so disgusting. Anyway, we then cut to Obito and Kakashi's fight and the silver-haired Jounin still can't bring himself to kill his former teammate and friend. Obito mocks Kakashi for this and reveals he knows why Kakashi killed Rin or more to the point Rin had Kakashi kill her. Apparently, the Mist village had captured Rin and implanted Sanbi (Three-Tailed Demon Turtle) into her and was plotting to send her back to the Leaf village, where it would break out and destroy Konoha. Rin purposely threw herself in front of Kakashi's Chidori, as he was attacking a Mist ninja, sacrificing herself to protect her village. Obito goes into another philosophical rant and purposely impales himself onto Kakashi's Chidori, but it doesn't kill him. He points out to Kakashi that his body is hollow and feels nothing, which is confirmed by showing Kakashi the gaping hole his Chidori just made ending the chapter. This wasn't a bad or good chapter per-say, it was just sort of…..there.

**#630** – This chapter is a continuation of the Obito/Kakashi debate. Obito attempts to persuade Kakashi to stop fighting and join him in the world the Moon's eye plan will create. Kakashi refuses and calls it a sham and then we switch back to the battlefield. The Juubi begins to transform once again and is close to reaching its final form. The Juubi is starting to get desperate and creates a massive Bijuu bomb and targets Naruto. The Alliance army is starting to crack under the pressure, but Sakura gives a rah, rah speech inspiring them. Shikamaru comes up with a way for the entire Alliance army to protect Naruto from the Bijuu bomb, while he's being healed. You then switch back to Obito and Kakashi still debating with one another. Then you switch back to the battlefield again and the Juubi unleashes his bomb towards Naruto and the army is trying to protect him, but it looks like it's still going to get through when suddenly it disappears. A second later the Edo-Tensei revived Yondaime Minato Namikaze arrives and greets his son Naruto ending the chapter. Overall, this chapter was ok, the inspirational speech from Sakura was a little nauseating, but I should have realized when I first read it that it was a portends of the disgusting evilness of Kishimoto would soon heap upon us.

**#631** – Oh my God, this is going to be a long rant! The putrid stench of this chapter rivals #619 and is just….infuriating. The chapter starts off with of course we learn the Minato redirected the Juubi's bomb away using his Hiraishin jutsu. He then approaches Naruto who is still being healed by Sakura and asks if she is his…..girlfriend. Naruto answers "Ummm...the thing is…yeah, you could say that! I mean if you're splitting hairs I guess." I have to say when I read Naruto's answer, at that moment I wanted to have the psychic powers from the 1981 Sci-Fi classic movie "Scanners" and melt Kishimoto's face off. If you haven't seen this early 80's cult-classic, I highly recommend it, as Michael Ironside plays an awesome villain in it. But then Michael Ironside always plays an awesome villain in anything he does.

Anyway, back to this disgusting chapter, so does anyone want to guess Sakura's reaction to Naruto's answer? Why of course it's to physically hurt him, which Minato laughs at (what a nice dad) and he comments that Sakura is eerily similar to Kushina. Once again I'm super-pissed that I don't possess those psychic powers! The First, Second, and Third Hokage's arrive on the scene and Sarutobi reveals that Orochimaru is the one who used the Edo-Tensei on them and that they're here to end this war. Now this brings up an interesting point that a few of you have brought up with me, but I think my reader Kyuubi123 once again summed it up best in his chapter 60 review.

"**But the one thing that really angers me is the fact that all four Hokage's are about to join the battle. It's a complete contradiction of what Kishi seemed to be trying to convey in Shippuden which was a changing of the guard form the older generation to the new one. Asuma, Shikaku, and Inoichi all commented on this, leaving the future to the younger generation but now in the 11th hour when Naruto and the younger generation are attempting to take charge and battle without the supervision of their elders Kishi brings back the four Hokage's?!"**

Kyuubi123brings up as others have a valid point about this overall storyline contradiction, but unfortunately Kishimoto has dozens of contradictions about many things throughout the Naruto tale.

Back to the chapter, upon seeing Hashirama, Madara looks like he has an orgasm he's so happy. The First Hokage tells Madara he'll deal with him shortly and he the Second, Third, and Fourth Hokage's prepare and entrap the Juubi inside a powerful barrier. Sasuke arrives and Sakura practically wets herself and screams lovingly "Sasuke-kun!" Ino goes into the same fan-girl mode as Sakura and rushes towards Sasuke only to be stopped by Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura asks Sasuke why he is there and he answers that he's there to help protect Konoha and that furthermore he's going to become its next…..Hokage!

I'm now on the verge of tears of not having those psychic powers! What a freaking insult to Naruto and mark my words here. Even though since day one of the Naruto series that to become Hokage has been Naruto's ultimate, dream, passion, and goal for his life. Don't be surprised if Kishimoto does make Sasuke the Hokage when this story finally ends. It will be the crowning example of Kishimoto's all-encompassing and undying love he has for Sasuke!

The chapter ends with Naruto declaring that he'll be the next Hokage and he, Sasuke, and Sakura stride forth to battle the Juubi together. Team #7 is reunited, all is good now, blah, blah, blah! Pardon me while I go puke because of the atrocity of this chapter!

**#632** – Well, the vile stench of the previous chapter continues on into this one. This chapter starts with the rest of the Rookie 9 class joining up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to go battle the Juubi. I'm guessing Kishimoto got a lot of negative feedback regarding Sasuke declaring that he will be the next Hokage. As he now has Kiba announces much to the chagrin of everyone that he'll be the next Hokage and Hinata stating that becoming Hokage should be everyone's goal. I think Kishimoto is trying to deflect some of the criticism from the Naruto fans about Sasuke's statement by sugar-coating it by doing this. Too bad it doesn't work, once the evil Uchiha toothpaste is out of the bottle, it can't be put back in no matter how hard he tries.

After all of this silliness, the Juubi attempts to break out of the barrier the four Edo-Tensei Hokage's have erected by unleashing a Bijuu bomb within it. The barrier holds and the blast is directed back onto the Juubi and funneled up and out of the barrier. Now this should have injured the Juubi severely, but for some unexplained reason it did not, thanks for the explanation Kishi. The First Hokage Hashirama then splits off into five wood clones and leads a four sided attack onto the Juubi. He also traps the Juubi's head and arms in some type of wooden stock like from medieval times. Then the entire Alliance army attacks each side with the Rookie 9 leading the charge head-on. The four wood clones of Hashirama then lowers the barrier so that the attacks can get through, while a fifth clone meets up with Madara, who refuses to fight him and only wants to fight the original. The Juubi in defense suddenly starts spitting out of various sizes from small to gargantuan monsters, which are made up of its body.

Now we get to the start of the true meaning of this chapter, which I like to call "I am Sakura hear me moo….err…I mean roar!" Anyway, it's the typical Sakura complaining that we've heard before about how she was always following in Naruto and Sasuke's footsteps and that they always had to save her. So predictably a Hyaku-Gou diamond seal suddenly appears on Sakura's forehead indicating she has mastered Tsunade's Infuuin Kai or (Secret Mark Seal Release) technique. Which powers Sakura up immensely and she goes on a rampage knocking the crap out of numerous Juubi monsters. After Sakura does all of this, she's standing proud and smug looking back at Naruto and Sasuke.

This is just the smartest thing in the world to do, turn your back on the giant 500ft tall 10-tailed Juubi demon in the middle of the battle just to gloat. As Sakura does this a couple of gargantuan Juubi monsters are about to attack and kill her. Unfortunately, this doesn't happen and once again just like always Naruto and Sasuke swoop in and save her dumb ass. Of course Sakura thanks Sasuke for saving her, but ignores that Naruto also helped. And then the chapter ends with Sakura comically stating to Naruto and Sasuke that she might become the next Hokage. Once again, this is just a cheap deflection on Kishimoto's part trying to get readers to forget about or lessen their angered views about Sasuke's declaration in the previous chapter. The only thing of any worth in this chapter was all of the action scenes, the rest just makes me want to puke again.

**#633** – This chapter starts off with both Naruto and Sasuke observing that the other one has increased their skills and powers massively. Team #8 and Team #10 of the Rookie 9 then start kicking ass of a bunch of Juubi monsters as well, not wanting to be overshadowed by the reunited Team #7. Sai then jumps into the fight saying he too is member of Team #7 and attempts an aerial assault using a giant ink bird. It fails and he's shot down by the Juubi's monsters in which I can only guess is some sort of symbolic message from Kishimoto to the readers that Sai really isn't a true member of Team #7. Sai asks Naruto if he can utilize the Kyuubi's chakra again and is told that he can't. Sai devises some muddled plan of attack onto the Juubi's main body and the chapter ends with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura summoning up a giant toad, snake, and slug. This chapter was alright, but its only meaning was as a vehicle to show off the increased power and skills of the Rookie 9.

**#634** – This chapter starts off with Naruto being surprised that it's Gamakichi he's summoned super-sized and not Gamabunta. To which Gamakichi explains that Gamabunta is busy elsewhere and that the toads grow at a different rate than humans. Wow, what a clever idea on Kishimoto's part, where have I seen it before? Oh that's right; I did the same thing over a year ago in chapter 56! I'm not sure which worse, thinking Kishimoto scammed one of my ideas or the thought that he and I think alike? A chill goes down my spine at either possibility, lol. So the chapter starts off with the three summons facing off against an equally super-sized army of Juubi monsters. Naruto and Sasuke along with their summons lead the attack, while Sakura has Katsuya split apart and start healing all of the wounded Alliance shinobi. Naruto and Sasuke combine their attacks of Narutos' giant Rasenshuriken and Sasuke's Susanoo arrow increasing the power of their attacks and nailing the Juubi's main body and it begins to burn in a black Amaterasu flames. The chapter ends with Orochimaru arriving at the battlefield where Tsunade and the rest of the current Kage's had their butt's handed to them by Edo-Tensei Madara. This chapter was decent mainly for the action scenes once again.

**#635** – This chapter switches over to the wreck of the Five Kage battle and Orochimaru arrives to find Katsuya attempting to heal all of them. Orochimaru offers to help and the giant slug agrees. Orochimaru has Tsunade bite into Karin to replenish her chakra and soon Tsunade is back to normal. I'm happy about this, as it didn't seem like the Slug Sannin was going to survive considering her body had been torn in half. I'm not thrilled that it was Orochimaru who helped save her, but I'll live with it. Tsunade wants to know why Orochimaru is helping them now and we get some weird nonsensical rambling about Sasuke and wind from the Snake Sannin.

He leaves to go to the Juubi battlefield leaving Tsunade behind to help heal the rest of the Kage's herself. Back to that battle, Naruto wants Sasuke to put out the Amaterasu flame on the Juubi so he can free the other Bijuu within it. Sasuke refuses, but before the argument/fight can proceed the Juubi is able to detach the flesh that is burning away from his body. Sai puts Sakura on the spot and tells her that Sasuke cannot be trusted, but of course Sasuke's #1 fan-girl replies "It's alright, Sasuke-kun came back for us…I'm happy about that and…I trust him." You know, it's scenes like this why I laugh whenever someone says that Sakura should be the romantic pairing for Naruto. Sure only if you want to see him as a cuckold for the rest of his life. The chapter ends with the five current Kage's healed and heading off to the Juubi battlefield and then a cliffhanger final page of Kakashi and Obito apparently killing one another. Overall, this chapter was ok, but it was a filler chapter more than anything, as the story didn't really advance along very much.

**#636** – This chapter starts off revealing that the simultaneous death of Kakashi and Obito killing one another was a genjutsu. Then the majority of the rest of the chapter was the final fight between the two with Kakashi apparently landing a killing blow onto Obito. He says Kakashi can win this battle, but will lose the war and uses Kamui to return to the Juubi battlefield. Madara sees Obito wounded and betrays him ending the chapter, as Obito writhes in agony. And that pretty much sums up the whole chapter. It wasn't a bad or good chapter per-say, once again, it was just sort of…..there.

**#637** – This chapter begins revealing that Madara is attempting to control Obito to use and help make the elder Uchiha the new Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, but Obito blocks the attempt and Edo-Tensei Minato appears to kill Obito ending the threat. However, it turns out to be a ruse on Obito's part and he blocked Madara's attempt at becoming the new Juubi Jinchuuriki so he could become it instead. When this happens the Juubi is able to break out of its confinement in the stock, ending the chapter. This chapter was alright, but it was mainly a set-up chapter to see what is going to happen next now that Obito has become the supreme Jinchuuriki.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 200, yes that's right 200 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**Kitsune Clan" **by **roamer79:** This story is a gripping Naruto/Hinata pairing tale, in which Naruto had to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra and ended up slaughtering several villagers, when they turn their violence and hatred of him onto Hinata, when she tries to save him. Now Naruto and Hinata are on the run, trying to find a place where they will be happy and safe together. The story is superbly written and the author does an excellent job in the development of all of the characters. The tale has only reached the fourth chapter, so catching up on it will take little time. If you're a fan of Naruto/Hinata, then I'm absolutely positive that you will enjoy reading this tale.

"**Godfather's Wish" **by **sourmoebot:** This is a light-hearted and enjoyable Naruto/Hinata tale and is deserving of far more readers and reviews than it has gotten so far. It's a creative story in which Jiraiya has taken his duties as Naruto seriously and raised Naruto on his own, which is a rarity in most stories on this site. I don't want to give away too much of the story, but if you're looking for something fun and different to read in a Naruto story, then this is one you should checkout.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Demurely

Definition: Modest, shy, and reserved in manner or behavior.

Etymology: Middle English 1350-1400a.d.

Part of Speech: Adverb


	62. Homecoming Part 3

**Summary:** Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya have returned to the Leaf village after nearly four years away training. Many reunions and surprises awaited them upon their return. How will they react to the various changes to their home and the people they care about? As the Konoha they left years ago is no longer the same home they have returned to.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 62: "Homecoming Pt.3"**

* * *

"Jiraiya-kun!"

Tsunade cried out in horror, as she rushed over to where Jiraiya had fallen. A few minutes later, Jiraiya began to stir from his slumber, as he felt something wet hitting his face and someone was stroking his cheek, while also channeling some chakra into the hand to alleviate any pain he might be feeling from the punch. Tentatively opening his eyes, but still in a daze, he looked up to see Tsunade's weeping face, as she cradled his head in her lap, before Jiraiya groggily said with slight irritation.

"Not the greeting I was expecting my hime, but one that I have received before from you."

As Jiraiya lifted his head to get up, his face was suddenly pulled into Tsunade's ample cleavage, as she hugged him tightly to her and said apologetically.

"Oh Jiraiya-kun, I'm so glad that you're alright! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I didn't know it was you and was just acting out of instinct."

Any irritation Jiraiya had been feeling instantly vanished the moment his face was enveloped by Tsunade's considerable…..assets. However, as much as he enjoyed his current predicament, he was starting to find it difficult to breathe, as Tsunade was hugging him so tightly to her bosom. Reluctantly, the Toad-Sage found the strength to push his face away and said in a gasping voice.

"It's-it's alright, I, I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

"Why are you here? I spoke to Kakashi earlier and he said you were getting preparations ready for and I quote, the most beautiful woman in the world for tonight." Tsunade stated in a saddened tone of voice.

Jiraiya looked at the blonde Hokage in utter bemusement and heard her tone of voice, before saying in a exasperated voice.

"Take a look around the room my hime."

Tsunade looked around and gasped, as she suddenly remembered that the first sight that had greeted her when she entered her home was the living room being filled with flowers, chocolates, and sake. Taking a moment to process what she was seeing, Tsunade realized this must have been the preparations Kakashi had been talking about and she turned back to Jiraiya and stammered.

"You-you mean these were the preparations that Kakashi was telling me about and that I'm-I'm the most….."

"And that you're the most beautiful woman in the world, yes my hime, why would you think otherwise?" Jiraiya asked interrupting the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade felt tears of joy and happiness start to roll down her cheeks and she grabbed Jiraiya to place a sizzling passionate kiss. After a minute, the two Sannin broke apart panting and Jiraiya cocked his eyebrow and stated in amusement.

"Now that's the greeting I was hoping for!"

"If you play your cards right, you'll get an even better greeting later on." Tsunade coyly replied.

The blonde Hokage gazed around the room some more and smiled happily, before the memory of the last time they had seen one another flashed across her mind and she turned back to Jiraiya and hesitantly asked in a stammer.

"Jiraiya-kun, did-did you read the letter I gave you before you left?"

Jiraiya stood up and walked over to where he had hung his grey cloak and pulled out of a pocket a worn torn letter that he had read and reread countless times. Showing Tsunade the frayed and tattered letter, he answered in a stoic voice.

"Many times my hime."

"Do, do you remember what I asked you the last time we saw each other?"

"I remember."

"So is there a chance for us…..do, do you accept my proposal?" Tsunade asked with as much hope as she could muster in her voice.

"I'm sorry my hime, but I do not."

Tsunade's face became crestfallen, as she felt her heart breaking. She quickly turned her head to the side, as she didn't want Jiraiya to see the tears welling in her eyes and said in a choked voice.

"It's, it's alright, I understand, I really do**. **I know I've said and done horrible things to hurt you in the past. I've no right to ask you to just forgive and forget all of those sins I've committed against you, because I don't deserve it. So I understand if you no longer have any love for me anymore because of it."

"You understand nothing Tsunade!" Jiraiya sternly snapped, causing the blonde Hokage to look up in confusion, before he continued on and asked.

"Do you remember the last time we made love?"

Tsunade thought about it for a moment, before she answered.

"Y-yes, it was in my office when Naruto-kun was healing in the hospital after the Sasuke Uchiha retrieval mission."

"That's right and do you remember that we had a terrible argument afterwards."

"Hai, I remember." Tsunade replied in soft sad voice, as she recalled that day.

"Well then you should also remember on that day I gave up one of my dreams. My dream of being with you, because I finally realized that day that no matter how much I love you, your heart would never be mine."

"But, but Jiraiya-kun, that's not true I, I, meant every word I said to you before you left and the letter…." Tsunade desperately sputtered to convince her fellow Sannin otherwise, before he held up a hand to interrupt and silence her, as he said.

"Let me finish my hime!"

"Now, I told you on that day you would no longer need to worry about me asking you to marry me anymore."

"What does any of that have to do with us today?" Tsunade tersely asked, as she rose from the floor and stood with her back to Jiraiya, as she fought with herself to hold back her tears.

"Because for the first time in my life I'm going to break a promise that I've made."

Tsunade turned back to look at Jiraiya in utter bewilderment and asked.

"I, I don't understand?"

"I know you don't my hime, because if you did then you would have never had that foolish thought about me no longer have any love for you anymore. I love you Tsunade. I love you as much today as I did 40 years ago, and I'll always love you till the day I die no matter what has transpired between us in the past."

"Then why did you reject my marriage proposal Jiraiya-kun?"

"I rejected your marriage proposal because it is not dignified for the princess of the Senju clan to be asking any man for her hand in marriage. That is why I'm breaking my promise to you of never asking to marry you ever again."

Jiraiya then stepped forward and knelt on one knee before a stunned and trembling Tsunade and presented a small velvet covered box and opened it to reveal a striking engagement ring featuring a 0.80 carats of round brilliant diamonds surrounding and enhancing a single 24 carat Queen cut diamond center. Tsunade's eyes grew wide as she gazed upon the radiant piece of jewelry and tears of joy began to cascade down her face when she heard Jiraiya ask.

"Will you my hime ….no, that's not right… my queen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

As Tsunade gazed at the ring and then at Jiraiya with love and happiness in her eyes she quickly pulled the Toad-Sage up and smashed her lips onto his in a fierce yet also loving kiss. A moment later she broke off the kiss only to pepper Jiraiya's face with multiple kisses, while saying over and over again.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I will marry you!"

After a minute of this Jiraiya was finally able to regain control of the overjoyed woman in his arms and he placed a long passionate kiss onto her to calm Tsunade down. After a another minute, the two Sannin broke apart wheezing for breath, before Tsunade stated on loving appreciation.

"Thank you for giving us a chance….for giving me a chance that honestly I probably don't deserve."

"Shhhhh, don't talk like that my love, the past is the past and it serves no purpose to dwell upon it. We should just look forward to the future of our lives…..our lives together now." Jiraiya tenderly replied, as he placed a soft kiss onto Tsunade's forehead, before adding.

"I have a gift for you my queen that I think you will enjoy."

"You're the only gift I need Jiraiya-kun."

Jiraiya placed a chaste kiss onto Tsunade's lips, before he walked over and picked up a rather large suitcase and placed it on a table. The blonde Hokae's curiosity was piqued, as Jiraiya motioned to her to come open up his gift to her. Tsunade unlatched the large case and opened it, before she gasped in shock at what she saw. For inside the case was hundreds if not thousands of betting markers and IOU's that Tsunade had accumulated over many years at the gambling halls and casino's she had frequented and to her detriment had….lost.

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya with confusion and asked.

"Where did you get all of these?"

"Have you ever heard of a man named Tyrannus? He said he met you in a gambling hall several years ago"

"I don't recall meeting him and I'm not familiar with the name, can you describe him?"

"He is or I should say was an older man near sixty now. He has a full head of black hair and a thick black mustache, and a blue tint to his right eye, while he wore an eye-patch over his left. His attire consisted of a blue, full-length military issue coat and slacks with black dress shoes. He also had a sword in a scabbard strapped to his side."

"I think I remember that guy now, it was about 10 years ago when Shizune and I had traveled outside of the elemental nations to the far west. He tried to date me, but I wanted nothing to do with him. He was just a creep as far as I was concerned. Are you saying you got all of this from him."

"I did."

"But why would he have all of these markers?"

Well, to call Tyrannus a creep is understatement. He didn't handle your rejection of him very well, as he made it a point to buy up as many of your promissory notes and markers he could get his hands on during his travels."

"Why would he do that?"

"His plan was once he had a sufficient amount, he was going to locate where you were and force you to submit to him or he was going to call all the markers in and demand payment for everything."

"By submit you mean…"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Tsunade's infamous temper began to rise within her at the thought of what this Tyrannus was planning for her. It made her blood boil and then suddenly she remembered something Jiraiya had said and asked.

"You referred to this Tyrannus person in the past tense. Does that mean what I think it does?"

"It does, Tyrannus is no longer among the living."

"Did you kill him because of what he was planning to do to me?"

"I won't lie my love, I dearly wanted to kill him, but he had committed too many atrocious crimes in the land he ruled called Tyrannia. His oppressed people deserved to administer the justice Tyrannus deserved, more than I did. So I just threatened to kill him unless he turned over all the markers he had on you."

Tsunade was astonished that Jiraiya did this for her and asked in disbelief.

"And you're just giving me this with no conditions or strings attached, all because you love me?"

Jiraiya merely nodded his head to Tsunade, before he jokingly stated.

"I will always love you and as for the gift, I will say I never imagined there would be so many. I guess you really did earn your title of being the _Legendary Sucker_ in the gambling world."

Tsunade merely smiled sweetly at the Toad-Sage, before she said in a sultry sexy voice.

"You're wrong Jiraiya-kun, let me show the real reason why they should call me the _Legendary Sucker."_

Tsunade then proceeded to slide down Jiraiya's body, as she lowered herself onto her knees and began to loosen the belt to his pants.

"Oh Kami!" Jiraiya exclaimed, in a pleasured excitement.

* * *

Over an hour later, both legendary Sannin lay naked on the floor of Lady Tsunade's living room, as a fire crackled in the fireplace, both of them panting and exhausted from their...reunion. As Tsunade rested her head on Jiraiya's chest and rubbed her hand up and down his torso she commented appreciatively.

"Kami, you are still one highly skilled bastard when it comes to the art of making love. And I've never seen you so strong and fit before in my entire life."

"I'm only as good as the woman I am with my love." Jiraiya fondly replied, while brushing a strand of hair out of Tsunade's face, before he added.

"As for being in such good shape, training for nearly four years with a little dynamo like our grandson and an elite Jounin will tend to do that to a man."

The blonde Hokage smiled upon hearing Jiraiya's words and snuggled her cheek into his chest a little more, as her hand continued to explore Jiraiya's torso, before it glided across the ugly rough claw-like scar in the center of his chest and she asked in concern.

"Does it bother you Jiraiya-kun?"

"It acts up from time to time, but thankfully that medicinal salve you created for demonic inflicted wounds helped to ease the pain when it occurred."

"The amount of pain you feel from it is probably tied into the amount of scar tissue that has developed since it happened. I'll schedule you for a surgical procedure to see if we can't remove a lot of that dead tissue to help reduce the pain you feel when it acts up." Tsunade commented in loving care, before she asked.

"You say you got injured when the Kyuubi attempted to take control of Naruto-kun, but how did that happen?"

"Long story short, all three of us were trying to prevent a village and its people from being destroyed by a raging flood. Naruto needed to call upon more of the Kyuubi's chakra than he could control without losing himself. Fortunately, the little gaki fought the Kyuubi for control of his body and I was able to slap a chakra seal onto him and drive the demon back into his cage. Unfortunately, the fox-demon was able to deliver a vicious slash with his claw, before being driven back."

"Were all of you able to save the village and its people?"

"We did, Naruto held the flood waters back, while Kakashi using a massive Doton jutsu erected a dam to contain it, and I evacuated the villager's using a giant toad summoning."

Something suddenly clicked in Tsunade's mind and pieces began to fall into place, as she thought to herself.

'_Saving a village from a flood…..erecting a dam…..using a giant toad! Jiraiya-kun also said this Tyrannus person ruled a kingdom called Tyrannia. I've heard about all of this before, but where?'_

A moment later, the image of a report that Tsunade had read a few months ago about the Grey-Men flashed across her mind. Looking over to her coat stand, the blonde Hokage saw the same type of dark grey cloak hanging on it that Kakashi had been wearing and she jumped out of Jiraiya's arms and exclaimed.

"You three are the Grey-Men!"

"Huh, who are the Grey-Men?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"The Grey-Men are this mysterious group of three men with magical powers and unbelievable strength from the far west. We've been hearing innuendos, rumors, and whispers from travelers coming from the west for the last few years about them. They were rumored to have saved a village from a flood by magically summoning monsters and the instantaneous assembly of a dam. They are also rumored to have overthrown a warlord in a kingdom called Tyrannia freeing its people. I thought they were nothing but a myth or fairy-tale, until we learned that they were the one's responsible for saving Kazekage Gaara from the Akatsuki a few months ago. Tell me Jiraiya-kun are the three of you these Grey-men?"

"Well, I didn't know we had garnered such a title, but yes Naruto, Kakashi, and I are these Grey-Men."

"I can't believe I didn't put it together until now." Tsunade stated scolding herself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it my queen, it's not that big a deal."

Tsunade merely exhaled a frustrated huff, but after a minute realized that Jiraiya was right and resumed cuddling up against him. After a few minutes of reflective thought about Naruto the blonde Hokage softly asked.

"Tell me about our grandson."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything, tell me everything about him. I've read a little of the report Kakashi dropped off, so I know about some of the adventures you three had. But the report doesn't tell me anything about how much Naruto-kun has grown."

Jiraiya inhaled and then exhaled a deep breath, before he began.

"He's grown into a fine young man these past four years. The little gaki is even taller than me now by an inch or two. He's also a spitting image of his father only he's bigger, stronger, and in some ways smarter than Minato-kun was at that age."

"How skilled and strong has he gotten?"

"Well, he's reached Kage level strength in both and I daresay he's probably become the most proficient and deadly Fuuton (Wind) jutsu user in all of the elemental nations. The little gaki has also surpassed me in the Toad-Sage arts as well. Truthfully, I figure there are only three people in the village that could fight him on a somewhat equal basis and those people are you, me, and Kakashi. And that's only if Naruto doesn't call upon any of the Kyuubi no Youko's chakra."

"You mean if I had to name a new Hokage tomorrow, it would be Naruto-kun!" Tsunade exclaimed in surprise.

"Hmm, if you had to do that I would say nominate Kakashi instead, he'll do in a pinch. Naruto's got the strength and skills of a Kage, but he needs more experience. And from training with Naruto and myself these past few years, Kakashi has also reached Kage level in strength and skills, plus he's already got the necessary life experience that Naruto currently lacks. However, give our grandson a few more years and he'll be ready to take the mantle of Hokage."

"That's about the same age Minato-kun was when he became Hokage. Naruto-kun really has become just like his father hasn't he." Tsunade declared in a sad tone of voice, as she thought of her long departed son.

"I still miss him to my love." Jiraiya tenderly stated, as he placed a soft kiss on top of Tsunade's head.

Tsunade appreciated Jiraiya's efforts to comfort her and said.

"You said he's a spitting image of Minato-kun, is he really that handsome."

"I'm not sure handsome does the kid justice. I swear in any town or village we've been in the past year every available girl has seemingly flocked to him like bees on honey. Give Naruto a few days in Konoha and he's going to have a fan-girl club that dwarfs any Minato had to deal with before he found Kushina."

"Hinata's not going to like that. Oh Kami, I fear the hospital is going to be inundated of young girls with Gentle Fists injuries over the next several months." Tsunade commented in amusement.

"Well I can't speak for Hinata, but I can say our grandson has been pining away for her ever since we left. As far as he's concerned there is no other girl for him other than her."

"It's been the same for her Jiraiya-kun. Hinata has done nothing but train herself to the bone since Naruto's been gone all in an effort in her mind to be worthy of him. The girl has become one of my top kunoichi's both in strength and skills the past four years. Hell, she even won the kunoichi division of the Konohagakure 18 and under Shinobi tournament I held a couple of years ago. And for as handsome as you say Naruto-kun has become, then he's the perfect match for Hinata. That girl has grown to be so beautiful, she actually silenced an entire crowd of people when they saw her in a bikini and cost me $10,000 ryo's to that damn Nara brat by doing so."

"I saw her when we arrived at the gate, she has definitely...grown into a striking young woman." Jiriaya commented a bit too appreciatively earning a slap to his chest from Tsunade who said while giggling.

"Cradle robber!"

Jiraiya merely chuckled and pulled Tsunade a little closer to him, as he noted.

"I'm just saying it must be some hereditary trait within Namikaze males to always fall in love with such beautiful women all of whom have sizable...attributes you might say."

"Well I hope you love us for more than just our bra size."

"Of course we do my love."

"That's good to hear."

"But the bra size doesn't hurt either." Jiraiya quipped in amusement, earning another playful slap to his chest from Tsunade.

For the next several minutes both Tsunade and Jiraiya remained contentedly curled up in each others arms in front of the fire. It was a pleasant and peaceful moment for the two veteran shinobi and they reveled in the comfort of being with one another. Alas the moment was broken when Tsunade had asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since Jiraiya had returned.

"Jiraiya-kun, have you, I-I mean did you tell Naruto-kun about who you are?"

The Toad-Sage exhaled a defeated sigh before answering.

"No I haven't, I'm still as much of a coward about that as I've always been since I returned to the village and saw Naruto for the first time."

"You're no more a coward than I am."

"Be that as it may my love, we should have told him the truth when he and I found you in Tanzaku Town to bring you back to the village to become the next Hokage."

"Perhaps, but you and I both chickened out at the same time when we were returning to the Leaf village. You remember what he said and how angry he got that night."

**(Flashback)**

As Tsunade sat across the campfire from Naruto, she studied the young boy intently. She had only recently learned that this boy from her home village was in fact her grandson. This news was not only surprising to the blonde Sannin, but also emotionally overwhelming to her. To see the living legacy of the son she had abandoned so long ago brought back a myriad of painful memories and emotions of guilt, regret, and sorrow.

Her heart broke even further when she learned from Jiraiya that their son Minato had placed the unimaginable burden of becoming the Jinchuuriki (Human Sacrifice) of the very demon that ended his life into his own son to contain and protect the world from it. When the Slug Sannin had learned of her son's death, she had also heard that a boy named Naruto Uzumaki had been chosen by him to be the container of the Kyuubi no Youko, but she never knew or even suspected that he was in actuality her own grandson and this knowledge crushed her.

Tsunade was furious with Jiraiya for presenting to her a living embodiment of all of her most egregious sins. However, as furious as she was, the blonde Hokage was also happy that a part of her dead son lived on. Tsunade felt a burning need because of this to learn more about her grandson and decided to strike up a conversation with Naruto, much to Jiraiya's surprise.

"So Naruto, tell me a little about yourself."

"Huh, why do you want to know about me obaachan?"

Tsunade's breath hitched in her throat and being called grandma by her grandson, even if he had no idea how truthful he was addressing her. Taking a moment to calm herself and mustering up her courage the blonde Sannin continued on.

"I, I'm just curious about you gaki. You have a lot of fire and passion to become Hokage and I was just wondering what your motivation is? Why do you want it so badly?"

Naruto scowled a bit, before he announced with fervor.

"I want to be Hokage because when I am the people of the Leaf village will finally have to acknowledge my existence and respect me!"

Tsunade was not expecting that answer and was confused by it, as she asked.

"What do you mean acknowledge and respect you?"

"I mean I'm sick of having to live my life under the hatred and indifference the villagers hold for me all because of something that bastard Fourth Hokage did to me!" Naruto replied, the hard angry edge to his voice evident to everyone around him.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya slightly winced upon hearing Naruto's rage about Minato and their first instinct was to come to the defense of their son. However, they instantly realized especially Jiraiya that Naruto had every right to feel the way he did considering the life he had to live because of his father's actions. Unfortunately, unlike Jiraiya, Tsunade had no knowledge of what Naruto had endured growing up and she asked in bewilderment.

"Why are you so angry, what happened to you?"

"Why am I so angry, what happened to me…..you don't want to know! Let's just say I wouldn't wish my life upon my worst enemy!"

"I don't understand, surely your life couldn't have been that bad, I mean who raised you?"

"I RAISED ME!" Naruto angrily shouted, before he continued on.

"I raised me, I had no choice. I was placed me in an orphanage where I lived for the first seven years of my life before they kicked me out. I then lived on the street for the next two years, until Jiji found out about it and he put me in an apartment in the southern borough of the village."

"The southern borough, that's the red-light district of the village!" Tsunade openly exclaimed in shock.

"Huh, the red-light district, I don't know what that means. What I didn't know at the time, but I do know now is that the southern region is the slums of the village. But do you want to know what's funny, the people down there treated me better than the people in the other parts of the village did. So I'm actually grateful that's where Jiji put me."

"Who is Jiji?" Shizune questioned.

"Jiji is old man Sarutobi the Third Hokage."

"So Sarutobi-sensei tried to take care of you?" Tsunade hesitantly asked.

"He tried, but the Council was always doing something to prevent him from doing so. I guess he did the best he could, but that still didn't stop the people of the Leaf village showing me how they felt about me."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Shizune spoke up and asked again, as she held Tonton Tsunade's pet pig in her arms.

"I mean parents telling their kids to stay away from me, merchants who refused to sell such luxury items like food or clothing or if they did sell me something it was three times as much as what they would charge other people. I was shunned and ignored by the adults, which I hated, but then they would occasionally remind me that being shunned and ignored isn't so bad when they decide to recognize my existence and then felt that they should do something about that. And I was subjected to all of this for something I didn't have any control of in the first place."

"What is it you didn't have any control over?"

Naruto looked over to Shizune and gave a weak smile, as she waited for him to answer her question, before he said in a somber sad tone of voice.

"I like you Shizune-san, you've been kind and have treated me nice since I met you. I don't want answer that question, but I'm sure you'll learn of it soon enough once we return to the village. So I'd like to spend a few more days of you treating me as you have, before you find out and end up hating me as well."

"Why would you think I would hate you?"

"Because everyone does once they learn about the burden I carry."

Naruto then rose up from the log he had been sitting on and announced.

"I-I don't feel like talking about this anymore, I'm going to go to bed, goodnight everyone."

As everyone bid goodnight to Naruto and watched him enter a tent, a pall of uncomfortable silence gripped the three remaining adults around the campfire. Shizune and especially Tsunade attempted to come to grips with what they had just heard about Naruto's life growing up. After a few minutes, it was the Slug Sannin who finally broke down and asked Jiraiya in a choked voice.

"It, it really wasn't that bad for him growing up was it Jiraiya. I mean I can't imagine Sarutobi-sensei would allow what Naruto just described to happen while he was Hokage."

Jiraiya remained silent and unmoving for about a minute, before he exhaled softly and said.

"No, it wasn't that bad, it was worse than what the kid described. Naruto pretty much gave a sugar-coated version of some of what he had to endure growing up. However, I can tell from what I learned from sensei, he left a lot of things unmentioned about the hellish life he's put up with. As for Sarutobi-sensei, like Naruto said he tried his best, but the Civilian Council had gained too much power over the years in running the village and basically handcuffed the old man at every turn. In fact, the biggest regret the old man had next to allowing Orochimaru to live and escape the village was that he didn't do a better job in raising and protecting Naruto, that he swore on Minato's memory that he would."

"I think I'm going to go to bed as well, goodnight Shishou Tsunade, goodnight Master-Jiraiya." Shizune agitatedly announced, as her imagination was conjuring up many unpleasant things that Naruto might have gone through in his life.

The two Sannin bid the young woman goodnight and watched the first apprentice of the Slug Sannin enter her tent. After a few minutes of uneasy silence Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and asked.

"Should we tell him?"

"I don't know Tsunade; we both essentially abandoned him for various, but still inexcusable reasons on both our parts."

"I didn't even know Minato-kun had a son! You and Sarutobi-sensei never told me!" Tsunade snapped in defense.

"We have to know where you are before we can tell you anything and you made it a point not to be found and cut the bullshit! Are you going to sit there and tell me that you believe Minato…your son would actually choose some random child to be the Jinchuuriki. You might have abandoned him physically, but I know you. I've no doubt you kept tabs on him as he grew up, while you traveled the elemental nations. So you knew about Kushina and don't sit here and tell me that you didn't." Jiraiya retorted angrily.

A tense silence gripped both Sannin, as they glared at one another. Finally Tsunade turned her head away from Jiraiya's withering gaze and admitted.

"Yes, I did keep tabs on you and Minato-kun as he grew up. I wanted to make sure you were raising him properly."

"You could have made sure of that, if you hadn't left!" Jiraiya tersely replied.

Tsunade wanted to refute Jiraiya's statement, but she couldn't. She had fled like a coward in the night, not just from the pain of death and loss, but from what could have been with the man she loved and their child. And the Slug Sannin knew there was no reason or excuse that could justify what she had done. Exhaling a defeated sigh, she looked up and answered in a regretful tone of voice.

"You're right, I know what I did was terrible and if I could go back in time and change it I would, but I can't. You're also right that I did know about Kushina, but I never knew she and Minato-kun had married of that she was with his child."

"Minato had many enemies after the Third Great Shinobi War and had only been Hokage for a short time. He wanted for things to settle down and let the village recover, before he announced and introduced to the world his new wife and child. However, even if you didn't know about Kushina's pregnancy, you had to suspect who Naruto Uzumaki truly was especially after you heard his description."

"It's true I did find it curious that a supposed orphaned infant with blonde hair was chosen by Minato-kun to be the Jinchuuriki, but I mourned so long the death of our son that I didn't even consider who that child might truly be. You're right, I should have known that Minato-kun wouldn't choose just some random infant to place such a burden on."

"Well the past is the past and there's nothing we can do to change it." Jiraiya morosely stated.

"So should we tell Naruto who we really are?" Tsunade asked again.

"As I said I don't know, but if you wish to tell him, I won't try to stop you and I will follow whatever you decide to do. Why don't you sleep on it, I'll take the watch for the night."

Tsunade nodded her head and rose to join Shizune in their tent. However, before she entered she turned around and said in loving appreciation.

"I never told you this before, but you did an wonderful job raising Minato-kun after I left and I do thank you for that Jiraiya-kun. Minato-kun became a became a great man because of you."

"Thank you for that my hime, but he could have been even greater if you had been around."

Jiraiya's comment stung Tsunade's heart, but she wouldn't deny its truth and merely entered her tent to ponder everything that had happened and she had learned about the past few days.

The next morning, the foursome of shinobi was back on the road heading towards the Leaf village. Shizune noticed that her mentor seemed troubled about something and that her Sannin teammate also appeared to be anxious or nervous as well. Naruto seemed to be oblivious to the conflicted demeanor of the two Sannin and walked along the road with his hands linked behind his head. After a few miles, Tsunade decided to speak and Jiraiya visibly tensed up a bit when she said.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Huh, sure baa-chan, what do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering, what if you weren't an orphan, what if you did have family out in the world, how would you feel about that?"

Naruto paused and his face scrunched up in deep thought, a moment later he answered.

"I would want to know why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean I would want to know why they left me to suffer at the hands villagers. I would want to know why they could sit and see me struggle just to live. And I would want to know why they didn't care for me or find it their hearts to love me even if it was just a little."

Naruto's answer was like taking a kunai directly to both Sannin's hearts, but what Naruto said next shattered any resolve they had for revealing their true heritage to him.

"It doesn't matter, for all I know if I do have family, more than likely they just deserted me because they think I'm a demon and hate me just like everyone else in the village. And if that's the case, I'm better off without them and if it isn't, then I don't think I could ever forgive them for abandoning me."

**(End of Flashback) **

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade held onto each other a bit tighter in an attempt to comfort one another from the pain that memory brought to them. After a few minutes Tsunade once again broached the question to Jiraiya and asked.

"So should we tell him Jiraiya-kun?"

"We have to tell my love, he deserves to know the truth no matter what the consequences to us."

Tsunade shivered slightly, as she thought of what Naruto's reaction might be. Jiraiya felt her quake and spoke up once more.

"I know you're scared about telling him and truthfully so am I. We should have told him five years ago, but we were cowards. And with everyday that has gone by since then, we've doomed ourselves, because the longer we waited, the harder he's going to take it."

"I'm so scared that he's going to hate us." Tsunade said in a frightened tone.

"We have no one to blame but ourselves if he does. We should have been stronger, but we both let our grief and anger of Minato's death overwhelm us. If we hadn't been so selfish to let that happen, one if not both of us could have been there for Naruto growing up. Now, all we can do is pray to Kami that he will find it in his heart to forgive us."

"Who says we're even deserving of forgiveness?" Tsunade asked with guilt and remorse.

Jiraiya couldn't even respond to Tsunade's question, because in his heart, he knew she made a valid point.

* * *

Early the next morning Tsunade sat in her office and gazed admiringly at the engagement ring that now adorned her hand. The blonde Hokage was simply awestruck at the beauty of the ring and had never felt this happy in a very long time. She was going to marry the man she had loved for nearly her entire life and the mere thought of that made her almost giddy with excitement. In fact it was that thrilling feeling that had awoken her so early in the morning, that she decided to let Jiraiya sleep in, while she went to the office, but not before leaving the Toad-Sage a note to meet her there later.

Tsunade had also sent out a Chunin messenger to locate both Kurenai and Hinata to have them come to her office as soon as possible. The blonde Hokage had grown close to both women over the past four years due to their mutual bond of the men they loved being away from all three of them. Tsunade almost viewed both Kurenai and Hinata as surrogate daughters and they were the first two people she wanted to share the news with of her engagement to Jiraiya.

When the Chunin messenger arrived at the shared apartment of both Kurenai and Hinata to deliver the message, only Kurenai was there. This puzzled then Genjutsu Mistress, until she saw a note on the table indicating the Hyuga girl had gone to Ichiraku's to get some breakfast for Naruto and to ask that Kurenai please not wake him up. Kurenai informed the messenger where Hinata could found and then took a quick shower, before she hastily got dressed, as she thought to herself.

'_It must be pretty important for Lady Tsunade to request our presence so early in the morning.'_

Leaving a note for Kakashi by the bedside that simply read.

**Meet me at the Hokage's office, Love Kurenai.**

The crimson-eyed kunoichi placed a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips and then hurried out the door filled with excitement, as she couldn't wait to tell Hinata of her engagement to him.

Hinata was just finishing up the breakfast meal she had cooked for Naruto under Teuchi's watchful eye, before he asked in curiosity.

"Hinata, what exactly are you making?"

"Well you know how much Naru-kun loves ramen, I thought I would make him some of my own creation. The ingredients are a bit different, but essentially it's a breakfast ramen dish."

"What is it exactly?"

"Ummm, I guess you could call it a ramen omelet."

"A ramen omelet, I've never heard of such a thing, how do you make it?

"Well I came up with the recipe on my own, but it's fairly simple. First you cook ramen and drain it. While the ramen is cooking, heat an 8 inch sauté pan over medium-high heat and add some clarified butter. Saute some stir fry Onions and some green and red bell peppers in the pan until the onions are translucent. Then mix in the noodles with the onions and bell peppers. Add your previously made egg mixture seasoned to taste with salt and pepper."

"How many eggs did you use Hinata."

"Well three to four should be enough for most people, but knowing Naru-kun's appetite I used six. Now where was I, oh that's right add the egg mixture into the pan along with some pre-cooked chicken, sausage, ham, whatever you want to use and make sure you stir and spread everything evenly over the bottom of the pan. Cook until brown, which is usually 4-5 minutes, turn and cook other side until brown. Once done cut into wedges and serve. Would you like to try a piece Teuchi-san? I made one earlier that is cooling on the counter over there."

"The restaurant owner cut a small wedge and took a piece with his fork. Eyeballing the morsel of food carefully, he finally ate the portion. Teuchi was blown away about how good the dish tasted and complimented Hinata, before asking with excitement."

"Hinata it tastes wonderful, absolutely delicious! Tell me do you have other breakfast recipes involving ramen?"

"Yes, I have maybe a dozen ideas that I've come up with so far."

"Could you lend me those recipes for the restaurant, I think they might become a huge with the customers."

"Well, since you and Naru-kun both own the restaurant, I don't mind sharing my recipes with you Teuchi-san. You've always been so kind to me and especially to Naru-kun growing up."

It was at this point that the Chunin messenger arrived and notified Hinata that her presence along with Kurenai was requested at the Hokage's office by Lady Tsunade. The messenger informed the Hyuga girl that Kurenai had already been contacted. Hinata asked if Teuchi would have someone deliver Naruto's breakfast to her apartment, while she went to see the Hokage. The restaurant owner agreed and then watched the Hyuga girl sprint away with fervor, as she couldn't wait to tell her teacher about her engagement to Naruto. A moment later Ayame arrived and noticed the strange looking dish that her father was eating at the counter and asked.

"Dad, what is that you're eating?"

"This my lovely daughter is a ramen omelet that Hinata had made for herself. She got called away to the Hokage's office and told me I could have it. Come over here and try it, because it's a dish along with others that is going to allow us to now serve breakfast from the restaurant, instead of just lunch and dinner. Thanks to Hinata, we're going to make a fortune!" Teuchi answered with eager glee.

Ayame tried a piece and thought it was one of the most scrumptious things she's eaten in a long time. However, before she could eat anymore, Teuchi shoved a brown paper bag in her hand and said.

"Ayame-chan, be a dear and deliver this to Naruto over at Hinata's apartment."

"Oh dad, I wanted to have some more of this omelet."

"Don't worry, Hinata gave me the recipe, I'll make you a fresh one when you get back."

"Thanks dad, I'll be back soon."

* * *

As Kakashi slowly stirred out of his slumber, he realized that Kurenai was no longer occupying the bed with him. Rising up and looking around, he spied the note she had left sitting on the bedside table. After reading said message, the silver-haired Jounin took a shower, before he stumbled around the room looking for his clothing. A few minutes later, he was quietly closing the door to Kurenai's bedroom, so as not to wake up Naruto and Hinata, before making his way to Hokage Tower.

A few minutes later, Naruto was roused from his sleep by a knocking on the front door. Looking around he wondered where Hinata was. Quickly grabbing a pair of shorts, he groggily made his way to the front door and opened it. He was surprised to see Ayame standing there holding a brown paper bag and sporting a fierce blush.

For her part, Ayame was trying her best not to stare at Naruto, but was finding it difficult. Clad in only his shorts, the young woman could help but gaze admiringly at his broad shoulders and well defined chiseled muscular chest, before her attention was drawn to Naruto's perfect six-pack abs. Now Ayame had known Naruto since he was a little boy and always viewed him as a surrogate little brother. However, even though this is how she felt about him, the young woman still found herself flustered that he had become such a fit and handsome young man. It was the sound of Naruto's voice that finally broke Ayame out of the stupor she was in."

"Ayame-chan, how come you're here?"

"I'm, I'm here to drop off some breakfast Hinata made for you." Ayame stammered, before she held the brown paper bag before her.

"Oh, but why didn't my hime deliver it?"

"She got called away to Hokage Tsunade's office."

"Hmm, ok I guess I could have breakfast and then go meet her there. Thanks Ayame-chan for bringing this to me."

"No, thank you Naruto-kun." Ayame admiringly replied, before she turned around and stumbled away, as the image of Naruto's bronzed muscular body was forever ingrained into her memory.

As Naruto watched Ayame stagger away, he wondered why she was acting so strange and openly commented.

"Weird?"

* * *

When Kurenai arrived at Tsunade's office, she found the blonde Hokage sitting at her desk sporting the biggest smile she had ever seen on the woman. However, before she could inquire about why Tsunade was so happy, the sound of footsteps running down the hall caught her attention. Turning around she was greeted with Hinata sprinting into the office. Seeing Kurenai standing before her, Hinata exclaimed with excitement.

"Kurenai-sensei, I have the most wonderful news to tell you!"

"Hinata-chan, I have some incredible news to tell you!"

"It can't be as amazing as my news!"

"I'm pretty sure it's more amazing!"

Then both women shouted out to each other at the same time.

"Naru-kun asked me to marry him!"

"Kakashi-kun asked me to marry him!"

Both women stared at each other wide-eyed, as they each processed what the other had just said, before they both squealed in happiness and hugged each other, while jumping up and down around the room. Meanwhile, Tsunade flopped down into her chair with a dejected visage adorning her face. She was happy for the two women currently bouncing around her office. However, she became a little depressed that she wasn't the one to be able to share her engagement news first with Kurenai and Hinata. After a minute, both Hinata and Kurenai began to calm down and looked over to see the crestfallen look that Tsunade now bore. Walking over to the blonde Hokage, it was Kurenai who spoke up first and said.

"I apologize Lady Tsunade for our….excited behavior. You called for Hinata and I to be here this morning. How may we serve you?"

"Is it a mission Hokage-sama?" Hinata questioned.

"No, no, it's not a mission. I just had some news I wanted to share with the two of you, that's all."

"What news do you wish to share?" Kurenai asked.

The blonde Hokage softly mumbled something, but neither Kurenai nor Hinata could understand it.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, could you speak up a bit."

Tsunade exhaled a frustrated sigh, before repeating.

"I said I wanted to share with the two of you that Jiraiya-kun asked me to marry him."

It took a moment for that information to register in both Kurenai and Hinata's mind, before both women were hugging the blonde Hokage and congratulating her as well as one another. After a few minutes, the trio of newly engaged women began to settle down, as they sat around the desk and Tsunade commented in excitement.

"I have to show the two of you this beautiful engagement ring Jiraiya-kun gave me. I've never seen such a dazzling piece of jewelry in my entire life."

"It can't be any prettier than the one Naru-kun got for me." Hinata stated, as she reached into her pocket to place the ring onto her finger.

"I'm afraid Kakashi-kun's got you both beat with the ring he got for me." Kurenai declared, as she too retrieved her ring to place it upon her finger.

As all three women compared their rings, they were surprised at the similarities between them and Kurenai commented.

"I don't understand. All three rings have the same round brilliant diamonds surrounding a single diamond center. You don't think they're fake do you?"

Hmm, knowing some Jiraiya-kun's miserly ways in the past, I wouldn't put it past him, but I have a hard time believing that Kakashi or Naruto would stoop so low as to use cheap fake rings."

"I can assure you those rings are neither fake nor cheap and I'm insulted that you would even think of such a thing." Jiraiya's voice rang out startling the three women, as he leapt into the office through the open balcony.

"Then how do you explain why they look so alike?" Tsunade countered in question.

"Because my love, all three rings came from a single diamond. I just didn't know that Kakashi and Naruto had purchased the other two."

"What are you talking about Jiraiya-kun?"

Jiraiya exhaled a weary sigh, before he began to explain.

"On our return to the village, we stopped off in a town called Jewel, I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Of course, what woman hasn't, it's renowned for having and creating the most beautiful and dazzling jewelry in the entire world." Kurenai answered.

"Well while we were there, we stopped in a well know Jeweler's store and on display he had three of the most astounding rings in a separate case from all of his other pieces. He explained that he had crafted these masterpiece rings from a single brilliant diamond stone that he was able to cut into three perfect 24 carat diamonds. The remaining shards of the single diamond stone he fashioned into those round brilliant diamonds surrounding each of the main diamond of your rings. However, if you look at the main diamond of your rings, you'll notice that each one is different. You Kurenai have a Round cut diamond center on your ring, while you Hinata have what they call a Princess cut. And finally you my love have what is called a Queen cut diamond center."

All three women examined their rings and compared them and realized that the toad-Sage was correct in what he said, before he spoke up once more and declared.

"It's actually kind of romantic if you think about it. Not only did you three lovely ladies get engaged on the same day, but the very rings that signify your betrothals are all cut and created from the same single beautiful diamond."

Tsunade, Kurenai, and Hinata looked to one another and thought about what Jiraiya had just pointed out. After taking a minute to ponder it, they all reached the same conclusion, it was indeed romantic and special that all three women were somehow linked with each other and the bond that had developed between them over the past four years they all felt had just gotten stronger. It was then that Jiraiya's boomed out once more and he offered up, while bowing and sweeping his arm in front of him.

"Hinata, Kurenai, may I congratulate the two of you on your engagements. Both Naruto and Kakashi are extremely lucky men to have landed such two exquisite beauties as yourselves to become betrothed to."

"Th-thank you Master-Jiraiya, that is most kind of you and my congratulations of your engagement to Lady Tsunade." Hinata replied back with sincerity.

"Yes Master-Jiraiya, I thank you as well and offer up my congratulations to both you and Lady Tsunade of your betrothal." Kurenai complimented in earnest.

"Thank you ladies, I appreciate that very much."

"You got engaged Master-Jiraiya!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise from the window sill he was perched on.

"He did Kakashi-kun, to Lady Tsunade." Kurenai replied, as the silver-haired Jounin jumped into the room.

"Really, how drunk was she when she said yes?"

Kurenai slapped Kakashi's shoulder in response and the blonde Hokage scowled a bit, before Jiraiya spoke up and in retort said.

"Very funny Kakashi, I could ask you the same thing considering you somehow managed to thaw out the infamous _Ice Queen_ of the Leaf village."

"Point taken." Kakashi answered earning another slap to his shoulder from his fiancé.

"If you two juvenile idiots are done with your jokes, I'd like to discuss a few things with you." Tsunade openly declared, before a shout outside the office was heard.

"Hina-hime, where are you?"

A moment later Naruto came strolling into the Hokage's office and swept Hinata off of her feet and twirled her around, before he planted a very passionate kiss onto her lips. The Hyuga girl blushed furiously at Naruto being so openly affectionate with her in front of everyone, but soon found herself succumbing to the pleasurable feeling of their embrace. After a minute, Naruto finally pulled away leaving Hinata slightly panting, as he said with joy.

"Hina-hime that was the best breakfast I've ever had in my life. Thank you for making it for me, it was totally awesome believe it!"

"You-you're welcome Naru-kun." Hinata replied in labored breath, as she attempted to calm herself down.

"So how come you got called in by baa-chan?" Naruto asked his lavender eyed fiancé.

Tsunade winced slightly at hearing Naruto's address of her, but decided now was not the time and said.

"I called her in, because I had some news I wanted to share with her."

However, before Naruto could inquire any further a distant shout was heard from down the hall.

"Minato-kun get back here!"

A second later a miniaturized version of Kakashi ran into the office and looked around before he spied Naruto and ran up to him. Naruto looked at the mini-me version of his sensei with curiosity, before he turned to Kakashi and asked.

"How come there's a mini-me version of you Kakashi-sensei, is this a jutsu you didn't teach me?"

"Judging by what I heard last night Naruto, it's a jutsu you already know." Kakashi mumbled under his breath earning a jab to the ribs from Kurenai's elbow.

"Are you my Unca Nawuto?" The young wide-eyed boy asked in excitement.

"Huh Unca Nawuto?"

"Naru-kun, this is Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei's son Minato-kun." Hinata explained.

"But, but we just got back yesterday, how is that possible?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

"Naru-kun calm down, Kakashi and Kurenai were….together before he left with you for your training.

"Really, you and Kurenai-sensei." Naruto stated in disbelief.

"You seem surprised?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I am, I always figured Kurenai-sensei would have better taste." Naruto answered in amusement.

"Ha, ha, this coming from the baka who somehow managed to land a princess." Kakashi replied in sarcastic retort.

Naruto was going to respond when little Minato asked him once again.

"Mister, are you my Unca Nawuto Awnty Hinata talked to me about?"

Naruto knelt down and looked Minato square in the face and with a big smile answered.

"Yup, I'm your Uncle Naruto."

The young boy suddenly leapt up and hugged Naruto, who rose with the child in his arms, as Minato carried on in excitement.

"It's great to see you Unca Nawuto, Awnty Hinata told me you're the coolest ninja in the world….. next to my dad I mean. She said you can play with me and we can eat ramen together and that you can teach me all sorts of cool jutsu's!"

"You love ramen too!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I think it's the best, only mommy won't let me have it as much as I want."

"Sure we can all of those things together Minato-kun."

"Can I join the two of you?" Hinata asked the little boy, while taking him from Naruto's arms and playfully tickling him.

Minato giggled and grinned from ear to ear, before he answered.

"Sure you can Awnty Hinata, you're my favorite awnt in the whole world."

"I'm hurt Minato-kun, I thought I was your favorite aunt in the whole world." Anko announced in a mock pain-filled voice from the doorway of the Hokage's office announcing her presence and Iruka's who was standing next to her to everyone in the room.

"Ummm, is it ok to have two favorite awnt's in the whole world?" Minato sheepishly asked to all the adults in the room.

Everyone laughed at Minato's question, before all the adults assured him that he could have as many favorite aunts and uncles as he wanted. As Anko and Iruka entered the room, Kurenai asked in curiosity.

"Where are Aniko and Anika?"

"Oh there downstairs visiting with their Uncle Ibiki, they'll be up shortly." Anko casually replied.

"Who are Aniko and Anika?" Naruto openly questioned.

"Aniko and Anika are Anko and Iruka-sensei's twin daughters Naru-kun." Hinata answered.

Naruto looked back and forth between Iruka and Anko in confusion, before he screamed out and pointed an accusing finger at Iruka.

"Someone call the Anbu, that's not Iruka-sensei, but an imposter! The real Iruka-sensei warned me when I was younger to stay away from Anko, because she ate men up! There's no way he would get together with her, while I was gone!"

Anko glared at her husband, who sheepishly looked away, before he strode forward and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and in a calm soothing voice said.

"It's really me Naruto; I did marry Anko-chan, while you were gone."

"But-but, I don't understand, how why?"

Iruka inhaled then exhaled a sigh, before he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and launched himself into a laudatory tale.

"Well you see Naruto after you left, Lady Tsunade had a very dangerous S-class mission she needed completed. You already know how wild and what a terror Anko was before you left. So Hokage-sama decided Anko needed a boyfriend to help subdue and calm her down. It was strictly a volunteer mission due to her man-eating tendencies I had warned you about. Well, no one volunteered, but I knew for the safety and general welfare of the Leaf village someone had to, so I did. After awhile, Lady Tsunade then upgraded the assignment to a SS-class mission, a suicide mission for all intensive purposes. For the Hokage had deemed it necessary to further calm Anko down, she should get married. So for the good of the Leaf village…no for the good of the entire world, I stepped up and married her."

"Wow, that's so brave of you Iruka-sensei." Naruto declared with sincerity, as he was believing everything Iruka was saying to him.

Meanwhile, everyone else save Anko who was currently grinding her teeth was doing their best not to erupt in boisterous laughter at the story Iruka was telling.

"Thank you Naruto, it's probably is the bravest thing any shinobi has ever done in the line of duty in the history of the Leaf village. There's talk in the Konoha Council of placing my name onto the Memorial Stone, even though physically I'm still alive on the outside….. just dead on the inside." Iruka stated, as he placed his hand over his heart.

A moment later, Iruka suddenly found himself on the floor sporting a nasty bump on his head, as Anko stood over him and spat angrily.

"I could easily solve that problem of yours of not being dead on the outside! I grant you the incomparable privilege of being with the sexiest and most beautiful woman in the entire Leaf village if not all of the elemental nations and this is how you explain us being together to the gaki!"

"Sexiest and most beautiful woman in the entire Leaf village if not all of the elemental nations, what a crock! Didn't you already lose this argument when I compared you to my Hinata-chan back in the Wave country a few years ago?" Naruto scoffed in derision.

However, before Anko could respond, a shout came from the doorway.

"Okaasan!" (Mother)

Everyone turned around to see two identical four year old girls, who looked like smaller versions of Anko herself. The little girls sported their mothers light brown eyes and violet colored hair, which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail with a pseudo Hitai-ate tied around their foreheads. They also sported Anko's trademark tan long-coat and short copper-colored skirt, which also had a dark blue belt around their waists that connects to the skirt. Anko's daughters also had the same gray leg bracers with dark blue shinobi sandals. About the only thing that differed between the Umino women's attire was that Aniko and Anika did not wear the very revealing mesh body suit that stretches from their mother's neck down to her thighs, but instead wore tasteful white blouses given to them by their Aunt Kurenai.

Then two little girls ran up to their father and hugged him fiercely around his head, as they asked.

"Poor Otousan, is Okaasan being mean to you again?"

Iruka merely nodded his head sadly and both girls placed a kiss on each of his cheeks to comfort their father, before they turned their attention to their mother and leveled a harsh glare at her and yelled at Anko in unison.

"Bad Okaasan, stop being mean to Otousan!"

Anko could only cross her arms in a huff and declare.

"Why is Kami so cruel, even my own daughters are against me!"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing right now." Kakashi whispered into Kurenai's ear.

"They might be the spitting image of their mother both in appearance and attitude, but they are most definitely daddy's little girls much to Anko's annoyance." Kurenai whispered back in amusement.

"Still, I never would have imagined in a million years that it would be Iruka with Anko."

"What can I say love is blind."

"And crazy if you have to deal with Anko."

Kurenai giggled, before playfully slapping Kakashi's shoulder about his joke. It was then that Aniko and Anika spoke up once more and openly asked.

"Now where's Minato-kun?"

For his part, Minato scrambled out of Hinata's arms and back into Naruto's and hugged him tightly, while shivering and whispered in his ear.

"Please save me Unca Nawuto, they want to hug and kiss me and do all sorts of other yucky girl stuff."

Naruto thought a moment, before he whispered back.

"Jump down and hide underneath baa-chan's desk, I'll handle the rest."

Minato jumped down and Anko's daughters saw him and moved in to catch him. However unbeknownst to Aniko and Anika Naruto subtly went through a series of hand-signs. Then a puff of smoke emerged behind Tsunade's desk and Minato came running out and paused to look at his would be suitors.

"You can't catch me, thwpppppp!" Minato declared, while pulling his bottom eyelid down and sticking his tongue out giving the two girls the raspberry, taught to him by his Aunt Ino.

Minato then sprinted out of the office, as Aniko and Anika shrieked.

"You get back here Minato-kun!"

Just as the girl's took a step to give chase, a shout rang out stopping them.

"Hey you two, do you think I'm going to let you leave, before you give your baa-chan a hug first."

Both girls ran over to Tsunade and hugged her tightly, while saying.

"We're sorry baa-chan Tsunade."

"It's ok." Tsunade replied, as she kissed both girls on the cheeks and then swatted their butts and ordered.

"Now go get him girls!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Kurenai yelled in indignant protest, as Anko's daughters ran out of the room with a determined look in their eyes.

A few seconds later, Minato emerged from under Tsunade's desk, before running up and jumping back into Naruto's arms, as he said with gratefulness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Unca Nawuto, that was so cool! How did you do that?"

"Awww you don't have to thank me, it's just a little combo-trick I know using a shadow clone and a henge to disguise them."

"Can, can you teach me it?"

"Sure I can!" Naruto, happily answered, before the sound of Kurenai clearing her throat alerted him to also add.

"So long as it's ok with your mom and dad."

Minato looked over to his parent's with pleading eyes, before Kurenai said.

"We'll talk about what jutsu's you can learn from your uncle and your father later."

"I can teach you some cool jutsu's as well." Jiraiya announced to the little boy.

"Huh, who are you?" Minato questioned, as he jumped down from Naruto's arms.

Jiraiya's face became crestfallen and his head dropped down in defeat, upon realizing Minato hadn't even noticed him in the room until just now. As the little boy walked up and stood in front of him, the wizened Toad-Sage shook off his disappointment and declared, while doing his introduction dance.

"Who am I, I little one am the fabulous and most legendary Sannin…..The Sensei of the 4th Hokage himself… Jiraiya the Toad Sage Master Extraordinaire!"

After Jiraiya was finished, the silence in the room was deafening, before Minato erupted in giggles and said.

"You're funny!"

Once again, Jiraiya whole body slumped in gloomy defeat at Minato's response, before Kurenai spoke up and said.

"Minato-kun, you remember me and Aunt Hinata telling you about the man who was teaching your Uncle Naruto and your father, while they were gone, he's Master Jiraiya."

"Oh yeah, I remember now mommy, baa-chan also talked about him, she said he was per, per, per…"

"Perspicuous, personable, perfect." Jiraiya stated, listing various adjectives to help Minato.

"No, baa-chan said you were perveted."

"Perverted Minato-kun." Tsunade spoke correcting the young boy.

"That's right….perverted!"

And for a third time in as many minutes, Jiraiya felt his heart sink into depression.

"What does perverted mean?" Minato innocently asked.

"Something I'm sure with Kakashi as your daddy you will learn about later on in life." Jiraiya answered jovially, before he lifted the boy high in the air, as Minato laughed in enjoyment.

As the young boy settled into Jiraiya's arms, he noticed a familiar book in the toad-Sage's pocket and exclaimed with glee.

"I got one of those books too!"

Minato then reached into his vest pocket and pulled out an Icha-Icha novel much to Kurenai's embarrassment and proudly showed it to Jiraiya, as he happily said.

"My mommy said this book is my otousan's favorite and that he reads it all the time!"

For his part, Kakashi stared on in awe and felt tears welling in his eyes at the sight of his son holding what he considered one of the finest pieces of literature ever written. The silver-haired Jounin felt his chest swell with pride in knowing his son was carrying on a fine Hatake tradition. Jiraiya also beamed proudly at seeing the little boy holding one of his novels and announced.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Minato-kun; I'm the man who writes those books your father enjoys so much."

"Really! That's so cool!"

"It is, in fact let me autograph it for you."

Jiraiya then signed his name onto the cover, before he noticed something odd about the novel. Opening the book, he shrieked in disbelief, as many passages of the book and been blackened out by a marker. Dismayed at who would do such a thing, the Toad-Sage asked in pain-filled voice.

"Minato-kun, who was it that vandalized this masterpiece of literary art?"

"Huh, oh you mean the black marks, mommy did that, but she never told me why?"

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Kurenai with accusatory stares.

"You're both lucky I let him keep one of those books at all! I never would have if it wasn't the only way to keep him from crying." The crimson-eyed kunoichi growled out in no uncertain terms in defense, as the memory of how Minato came to obtain one of those books flashed in her mind.

**(Flashback 3 Years)**

It was the middle of the night and Minato simply refused to sleep and had been crying all night long. Kurenai had tried everything she could think of to get her son to stop crying. She had changed his diaper, she had fed him, she had Hinata check to see if he had gas or was in any pain or inflicted with an illness. None of those things were the cause, so all Kurenai could do was hold Minato wrapped in a blanket close to her, while making soothing shushing sounds into his ear. Suddenly, the young baby ceased to cry and when Kurenai pulled her son away from her, she noticed he had inadvertently grabbed her Icha-Icha novel from her pocket she had been reading. It was then that Hinata entered the room and asked.

"What did you do to get him to stop crying?"

"I don't know, I guess he just finally got worn out." Kurenai answered, as she took her book out of Minato's cherub hands and put it back in her pocket.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Minato erupted in a wail once again.

Kurenai immediately brought Minato close to her again and tried once more to clam and soothe her infant son down once again. It was then the Genjutsu Mistress felt Minato reach out and attempt to grab her book again. Moving his hand away only seemed to cause Minato to cry even louder, as he attempted to grab it once again. It was Hinata who finally groaned out of weary frustration.

"Let him have the book."

"Wha-what?" Kurenai stammered.

"I said let him have the book Kurenai-sensei, let's see what happens. I mean it's not as though he can actually read it."

Not being able to come up with an alternative solution, Kurenai reached into her pocket and gave the novel to her son, who happily grasped it and immediately stopped crying. Both women were unsure of what to make of this when Hinata suggested.

"Take the book away from him now."

Kurenai did this out of curiosity and instantly Minato began to wail loudly again.

"Give him the book back!" Hinata exclaimed in alarm.

Kurenai thrust the book back into Minato's hands and the boy smiled and immediately fell silent, as he clutched the novel close to him. Both women sighed and were grateful at the silence that now permeated their home. However, Kurenai blushed furiously when Hinata declared.

"Well there's definitely no question about who Minato-kun's father is, as that demonstration is better than any paternity test."

**(End of Flashback)**

Kurenai was broken out of her memory, when she heard Minato ask.

"Mister Jiraiya, I call the Hokage baa-chan, so would it be ok if I called you Jiji? (Grandfather)"

Jiriaya couldn't help but smile and he felt his chest swell with happiness, as he answered.

"I would be very happy and proud if you want to call me Jiji Minato-kun."

Minato smiled brightly and hugged the Toad-Sage, who returned the embrace and said.

"Besides, it makes sense for you to call me that seeing as I'm going to be marrying your baa-chan."

"WHAAAAAAT!" Naruto exclaimed in utter shock and disbelief.

"Naru-kun calm down, Lady Tsunade and Master Jiriaya got engaged yesterday, just like you and I."

"Don't forget about me and Kakashi-kun Hinata."

"You two got engaged as well?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Both Jounin nodded in unison at Naruto, before he bore a grim look upon his face. Hinata noticed the forlorn look on Naruto's face and asked in concern.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?"

"Umm, well I wanted the day I asked you to be my wife to be a special one for you Hina-hime . Now to find out that you have to share it, I feel bad that you won't consider it as special."

Hinata merely smiled before she placed her hands around Naruto's head and pulled him down to place a tender loving kiss upon him. A moment later, she looked into his eyes with adoration and said.

"Naru-kun that day will always be special to me and the fact that it is also the same day that both Lady Tsunade and Kurenai-sensei also got engaged I don't mind at all. In fact, it makes the day that much more special to me, as I can now share that day with two of the women I admire and care for the most in my life."

Both Tsunade and Kurenai got choked up after hearing Hinata's words of admiration she felt for the two of them. Both women cared for the Hyuga girl very deeply and they held a strong devotion for her. Naruto's voice suddenly rang out as he stated with affection.

"You're the best my hime, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Hinata sweetly replied, as she and Naruto leaned in to share another kiss.

Everyone in the office gazed at the young couple happily, until a voice called out breaking the mood.

"Yuck…!" Minato declared.

Hinata and Naruto broke their kiss and looked to Minato still in Jiraiya's arms and Hinata said.

"Minato-kun, that's not nice."

"I'm sorry Awnty Hinata, I was just hoping Unca Nawuto didn't do that hugging and kissing and all sorts of other yucky girl stuff."

Naruto merely grinned at the young boy, before he proposed.

"I'll tell you what Minato-kun, I promise I'll only do that hugging and kissing and all sorts of other yucky girl stuff with your Aunt Hinata, is that ok with you?"

Minato thought about a moment, before he answered.

"Yeah, I guess that's ok, it seems to make Awnty Hinata happy when you do that icky stuff."

"Thank you Minato-kun, I appreciate your understanding." Hinata said in amusement.

"You're welcome." Minato happily replied, oblivious to the humor of his aunts statement.

Kakashi walked over and retrieved his son from Jiraiya and holding him said.

"You know son, one day you're going to want to do that hugging and kissing and all sorts of other yucky girl stuff with a girl."

"No way otousan, girls have cooties and I don't want to get any cooties."

"Oh I see, the dreaded cooties. Let me ask you, does your mother or Aunt Hinata or baa-chan Tsunade have cooties?"

"Mommies, aunts, and baa-chans don't have cooties; don't you know anything about cooties?" Minato instantly answered, shocked by the lack of knowledge his father had about the nature of cooties.

Everyone in the room chuckled at Minato's exasperated reply, before Naruto spoke up again.

"So pervy-sage, are you really going to marry baa-chan?"

"I am, I proposed to my beautiful queen last night and she graciously said yes."

"How drunk was she when she said yes?"

"I asked the same question earlier Naruto and never did get an answer." Kakashi stated, earning another harder slap to his shoulder from Kurenai in response and the blonde Hokage glared and was about to leap up from her chair, before Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and said in retort to his grandson.

"I can assure you gaki that we were both of clear minds and sober when we got engaged."

"Well I guess it makes sense." Naruto absently commented.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" Tsunade questioned in curiosity.

"Well both you and pervy-sage are pretty old, so there probably aren't a lot people around your age who aren't already married. So it makes sense that the two of you just go ahead and get married rather than both of you waste a lot of time searching for someone who is as old as you guys and still single." Naruto casually replied in amusement.

"You little brat, you won't think I'm so old when I'm pounding you into next week!" Tsunade shouted, as she began rolling up her sleeves and stood up from her chair.

"Ha, ha, ha, take it easy baa-chan, I was just kidding around, but I do want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Do you truly love pervy-sage, because I know he truly loves you?"

Tsunade's rage instantly vanished upon hearing Naruto's question and she looked over lovingly at Jiriaya who took her hand into his and kissed it, before she turned back to Naruto and answered with no hint of hesitation or uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes Naruto, I do truly love Jiraiya-kun and have for a very long time. It was just my stupid foolishness that kept us apart for so long."

"That's good enough for me! Congratulations baa-chan, pervy-sage, I hope you will be as happy together as Hinata-chan and me. Congratulations to you as well Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei, the same thing for you two as well."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Tsunade gratefully replied, followed by similar verbal appreciations from Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

The mood in the Hokage's office was quite happy and festive, before Anko made the mistake of asking for Jiraiya's autograph on her Icha-Icha novels.

"Master-Jiraiya, would you be so kind and autograph your magnificent trilogy series you published last year for me. Iruka-kun and I are huge fans and we've had loads of naughty fun role playing the characters you created in them."

"ANKO!" Iruka yelled in embarrassment, as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Ahhh yes, the trilogy series, thank you for reminding me about that Anko." Tsunade declared before she began rolling up her sleeves again and started moving towards Jiraiya, while leaking some killing intent.

Jiraiya wasn't sure what was going on and started to back away, when he suddenly felt two other sources of killing intent being directed towards him. Turning around he then saw both Kurenai and Hinata stalking towards him. A chill went up Jiraiya's spine at the look they were giving him, as he continued to back away, until he realized the three women had cornered him in the office. As Tsunade, Kurenai, and Hinata glared at him, it was the blonde Hokage who finally asked in a sweet yet ominous tone of voice.

"Jiraiya-kun, the three of us would like to know if you wrote your three smut-filled novels and based the women in them off of myself, Kurenai, and Hinata?"

Gulping nervously, the Toad-Sage looked back and forth between the three women, before he gathered all the courage and conviction he could and announced.

"No I did not!"

"Lying isn't going to save you from your current predicament Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade sternly declared.

"I am not lying, I will admit I did base several facets of the character Madame Nadetsu in the exceptional novel The Captain Conquers the Gambler off of you my love. I didn't have a choice, as the little gaki would not let me do any _research_ after a certain….…incident. So I needed a beautiful woman to inspire me and I could think of no one more beautiful than you to accomplish that."

Tsunade anger lessened considerably after hearing Jiraiya's affectionate words. However Kurenai and Hinata were not so easily swayed and the crimson-eyed Jounin asked.

"So you admit to using Lady Tsunade as inspiration in your book, but you're going to stand there and deny that you didn't use Hinata and myself in the others!"

"I am!" Jiraiya answered confidently.

"Why!"

"Because I didn't write the other two books of the series."

"But if you didn't write the other books, than who did unless….." Hinata openly questioned, before everyone slowly turned their heads towards Naruto and Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I just heard a cry for help in the village!"

"I did as well; we must go at once and render assistance!" Kakashi replied, as he put Minato down and he and Naruto made a mad dash towards the open balcony.

"FREEZE…..!" Kurenai and Hinata shouted in unison, stopping their would be husbands in their tracks.

Both women then snatched up their respective novels from Anko and marched over to stand in front Naruto and Kakashi holding the books up to their faces, before they said simultaneously.

"Explain!"

"Uhhh, explain what exactly Hina-hime?" Naruto stammered nervously.

"Please explain Naru-kun how you ended up writing such a book?"

"You to Kakashi-kun!" Kurenai followed up.

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at one another, before their shoulders dropped and they exhaled a defeated sigh, before Naruto began to explain.

"It was a few months before we left for my Sage training with the toads on Mt. Myoboku. While we were camping one night, pervy-sage decided to check in with his publisher and got some bad news."

**(Flashback)**

Jiraiya flopped down on a log in front of the campfire and lowered his face into the palm of his hands and groaned out loud.

"I'm doomed."

"What's wrong pervy-sage?"

"Would you stop calling me that gaki!" Jiraiya snapped in frustration at Naruto.

"Is something troubling you Master-Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked in genuine concern.

"It's my publisher; he's demanding my next works of literary genius in two months or they're threatening to rescind the advance they already gave me."

"So, pay the money back, it's not like you can't afford it now." Naruto casually commented.

"It's not the money I'm worried about; it's a matter of pride for me to my faithful readers. I've kept them waiting too long already for my next masterpieces."

"Can't you get your next novel done in two months time?"

"Perhaps Kakashi, if I bear down I might be able to finish up The Captain Conquers the Gambler in time, but that still doesn't help."

"Why not?"

"Because my publisher gave me an advance for a three-book trilogy series of Icha-Icha, not just a single book. Like I said, I could finish up the first book in time, but there's no way I could write two more novels before the deadline hits."

A pall of silence fell over the three shinobi, as they contemplated the Toad-Sage's situation. Each of them racked their brains furiously for a solution, but it appeared there was none. Suddenly, Naruto jumped up and exclaimed.

"I got it, while you're working on finishing up your book pervy-sage, me and Kakashi-sensei can write the other two for you."

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi stared incredulously at Naruto, before both men erupted in laughter and the Toad-sage said with a little derision.

"Naruto it's not that easy to write a literary work of art as I do. I appreciate the offer to help, but I doubt either you or Kakashi could produce a work of genius as I do."

Kakashi who had been laughing with Jiraiya suddenly stopped and looked over and declared.

"I can't speak for Naruto, but I've been an avid reader of your work for most of my life Master-Jiraiya. And I believe I do have an insight of the Icha-Icha series and could easily write a successful novel."

"Please, it's just a perverted book, how hard can it be to write." Naruto dismissively declared.

"Hmph, so you two think it's just so easy to write a literary masterpiece as I do. Both of you have no idea how much genius it takes to produce one of my novels." Jiraiya replied with indignation.

"Genius, bah what a crock, all it takes is a little bit a perverted mind to write one of your books that's all."

"Alright gaki, let's give it a shot, both you and Kakashi can make your feeble attempts to write the rest of the trilogy. I guarantee in month's time, both of you will realize the harsh truth that brilliance such as mine to compose such literary masterpieces is not so easily accomplished by just anyone!" Jiraiya declared in smug confidence.

**(End of Flashback)**

"So Kakashi-sensei and I took a few days to read and study what pervy-sage had already written for The Captain Conquers the Gambler to give us some ideas on how to carry forth the trilogy. After that we wrote The Pirate of Love and The Princess and the Peasant Prince in two months for pervy-sage and he submitted them to his publisher."

"Who might I add thought the novels Naruto and I wrote was some of Master Jiraiya's best work he had seen in years." Kakashi openly commented.

"I should find a new publisher after such a erroneous and insulting comment." Jiriaya mumbled to himself in annoyance.

"So did you and Kakashi-sensei base the women in your books off of me and Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata hesitantly questioned Naruto, unsure of how she was going to respond to his answer.

"Ummm, well I didn't know who provided the inspiration for Kakashi-sensei's Renaiku character, but yeah I did base my character Princess Nathia off of you Hina-hime."

A stern visage seemed to spread across both Hinata and Kurenai's face, which Naruto noticed and asked in confusion.

"I don't understand, are you mad because we used the three of you as our inspiration to write those books? But why wouldn't we use the women that we love as our inspiration, would you feel better if we had used other women?"

An epiphany was had by Tsunade, Kurenai, and Hinata upon hearing Naruto's query. As all three women began to ponder how they would feel if their soon to be husbands has used some random women to provide their inspiration and motivation for the characters they wrote. After a minute, the trio of kunoichi's had now decided that they would most definitely…NOT like it if they had used any other women but themselves for the novels. Upon this realization, the tense mood of the room seemed to disappear and all three women smiled brightly. While Jiraiya and Kakashi exhaled a sigh of relief, as they realized Naruto had just saved them.

"Tho-those things you wrote, you, you really wanted to do all those th-things with me Naru-kun?" Hinata whispered in a stammer into his ear.

"Well, we sort of did a lot of those things already last night my hime." Naruto whispered back, causing Hinata to squeak and blush a deep crimson red.

Minato who had been trying to follow what had been going on the past few minutes without much success walked up to his father and asked.

"Otousan did you and gigi, and Unca Nawuto write books about mommy, baa-chan, and Awnty Hinata?"

"Ummm sort of."

"Cool, I can't wait to read them….when I learn to read I mean. Can you read me the one about mommy as a bedtime story tonight?"

"I, I, I, Uhhh…Ummmm,….Uhhh….." Kakashi sputtered in response, as he desperately struggled to come up with a suitable answer.

"We'll talk about it later Minato-kun." Kurenai interjected, before she flashed a brief scowl at Kakashi, who could only shrug his shoulders in defense.

"Ok, but after that one can we read Awnty Hinata and baa-chan's books next?"

Both Hinata and Tsunade began to blush upon hearing Minato's request, before Kurenai replied.

"We'll discuss that when the time comes."

Meanwhile, Anko couldn't help but snicker at how uncomfortable all the other adults in the room had become and she commented in sarcastic amusement.

"Those should be some…..educational bedtime stories for Minato-kun."

"This earned the Snake Mistress a harsh glare from her best friend Kurenai."

Tsunade loudly cleared her throat in an effort to change the subject and said.

"Ahem…..Kurenai, Hinata, why don't the two of you take Minato-kun out for some breakfast. I've got some sensitive matters to discuss with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto about their mission."

"Is that going to take a long time baa-chan?" Naruto questioned in curiosity

"I don't know, we need to go through the report Kakashi turned in about all of your adventures shall we say while you three were gone. Why do you ask?"

"Me and Hina-hime are supposed to meet up with Kiba and our other friends at training field #11 later on this morning for some sparring and light training."

"Well, I'll try to keep it as short as I ca….."

A loud alarm began blaring throughout the village interrupting Tsunade and a moment later Kotetsu Hagane appeared in Tsunade's office and kneeled before her.

"Kotetsu, why have you and Izumo activated the main gate alarm?"

"Hokage-sama, one of our long range scouts has reported an Otogakure snake summoner riding a huge serpent flanked by a small force of what appears to be curse-seal monstrosities are advancing towards the Leaf village. They are a few miles away and should arrive shortly at the main gate. Izumo has already begun evacuating the civilian's near the gate as we speak."

"Damn that bastard ex-teammate of ours!" Tsunade cursed in anger.

"What's going on?"

"It's Orochimaru again Jiraiya-kun! He's been sending raiding parties into the Fire Country ever since he got his ass kicked during the invasion three years ago. I think he does it as a reminder to me that he's still out there. However, he's never sent a force this far into the Fire Country and he's never used any curse-seal soldiers before either. I don't know what he's got planned, but I'm sure it isn't good. It looks like our meeting about your mission and your sparring session with your friends Naruto is going to be postponed." Tsunade replied to the Toad-Sage, before turning her attention to Kakashi and Anko and ordered.

"Kakashi, Anko I need you to coordinate with Ibiki and take charge of the Anbu forces in defense of the main gate. I'll need every available Anbu and Jounin to handle those curse-seal monsters, while Jiraiya summons Gamabunta to take care of the Oto summoner and his slithering summons."

"Send the kid." Jiraiya casually said.

"What?"

"I said send Naruto to take care of the Oto summoner and his snake, I'd be of better use on the frontline with the Anbu and others against Orochi-teme's walking freaks show."

Tsunade looked to Naruto and privately didn't relish the idea of sending her grandson out to fight against a snake summoner. Shinobi who could call upon powerful dark summons were usually highly strong and skilled warriors to be able to do so. However, Jiraiya seemed unconcerned about it and finally Tsunade asked with a little hesitation.

"Can you handle it Naruto?"

Naruto merely grinned from ear to ear, as he punched his fist into the palm of his hand and in a voice brimming with excitement and confidence declared.

"It will be a piece of cake baa-chan! I'll stop that Oto-teme and his pet before they get anywhere close to the village….believe it!"

"Naruto, put this coat on!" Jiraiya ordered, as he pulled a short-sleeved long white haori out of a closet, which was decorated by orange flame-like motifs on the bottom edges.

"Why do I need to wear this?"

"Because you're representing the Leaf village in battle and I'd like you to look a bit more presentable and respectable than you fighting in an orange t-shirt and wrinkled pants." Jiraiya snapped in irritation in a voice that would brook no argument on this matter.

"Fine, I'll wear it pervy-sage." Naruto replied in exasperation, as he put the coat on, before he asked.

"Is there anything else?"

"N-no, there's nothing else, you can go Minato…err I mean Naruto-kun and good luck." Tsunade answered; stunned as were all the others by how much Naruto looked like his father in that coat.

A moment later after he kissed Hinata goodbye, Naruto suddenly disappeared from the office in a flash of brilliant yellow light.

"The Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Tsunade shouted in disbelief, before she turned to Jiraiya and asked.

"Naruto's knows the Flying Thunder God technique, but, but how?"

"What can I say my love, I told you Naruto in some ways was smarter than Minato-kun was at his age. He knows the jutsu, because he learned the dark secret behind the technique your uncle created that makes it work even sooner than Minato-kun did."

"Wh-what is the dark secret about the technique Master-Jiraiya?" Hinata asked with some concern etched in her voice.

Jiriaya turned to look at everyone in the room before he uttered one foreboding word.

"Blood!"

* * *

**Author Note:** Hmm, I'm not sure if that qualifies as a cliffhanger, but there it is. So here is my holiday gift to you all of chapter 62, which as you can see it was heavily focused on Jiraiya on Tsunade. Along with those two, I hope no one went into diabetic shock with the amount of adorable Minato that so many of you have commented you like so much. As for the rest of the chapter, you can see it was a varied mix of a some angst, drama, humor, and emotions.

Now some people might say that Tsunade was a bit ooc when she was alone with Jiraiya. However, take in account that she is going to act differently when in private with Jiraiya, because she's finally admitted to herself after so many years of denial that she does truly love him. Tsunade will keep up her strong, tough woman facade around him in public, but when they're alone, she's going to let her guard drop and be the loving wife to Jiraiya she feels he deserves.

Btw, the recipe Hinata described in the chapter is an actual recipe. If anyone decides to make it, please let me know how it taste. I would attempt to make it myself, but my cooking skills are so bad I could burn water, lol.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. It almost set a brand new record for me in reviews for any of my chapters. Actually, with the romantic lemon in it, I was surprised that it didn't. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

Also,

HAPPY LABOR DAY TO EVERYONE!

* * *

_**News:**_

In 2010, my fellow author brown phantom initiated a poll asking the following question.

**Who is the best Naruto fan fiction writer on this site?**

Upon completion of that first poll I finished a very respectable 8th to which I thank all of you who voted for me on that poll very much for making that happen. Now brown phantom has decided to run a second poll asking that same question. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me on brown phantoms second poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for brown phantom for you to use. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFNET has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the author, brown phantom. As I said I finished 8th on his first poll and I would be ecstatic if I could improve on that showing, **but I will need all of your help to achieve that.**

**_End of News:_**

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I have very little negative things to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga.**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#638** – This chapter begins with Sakura shrieking at Hinata about what happened to the Juubi and the Hyuga girl using her Byakugan explains that the Juubi disappeared by being absorbed into Obito allowing him to become the Supreme Jinchuuriki. The First Hokage attempts to trap Obito in a much more complex wooden stock jutsu that was able to hold the Juubi, but Obito crushes it easily. Obito then destroys the barrier the four Edo-Tensei Hokage's had erected. Obito then confronts Naruto, Sasuke, and Minato who tries to reason with his former student, before the First, Second, and Third Edo-Tensei Hokage's jump in front of him. Hashirama openly admits that Obito is stronger than him, before he and his brother Tobirama are viciously ripped in half by Obito ending the chapter. A decent chapter and a pretty good cliffhanger from Kishimoto, as the good guys are basically screwed if they just lost the First and Second Edo-Tensei revived Hokage's.

**#639** – Good news, Hashirama and Tobirama survive and are able to place a couple of seals onto Obito as he attacked them allowing them to use their very own damaged revived bodies to bind Obito. While bound, Tobirama then unleashes a continuous series of exploding notes onto Obito. Unfortunately, once again the power of the Supreme Jinchuuriki seems unstoppable, as Obito survives virtually unscathed. The Third Hokage Sarutobi attacks with a barrage of shadow shurikens, but it fails as well. Obito then counterattacks launching some sort of weird dark bijuu chakra spear damaging Sarutobi, before Obito is able to grab him by his face and blast his head off.

Naruto openly complains that he and Minato should be trying to help the First, Second, and Third Hokage's. To which Sasuke criticizes him, telling Naruto that the Hokage's are Edo-Tensei revived and that they're attacking trying to find a weakness in Obito and that Naruto should stop bitching and study what's going on. Then we get another example of Kishimoto's love of Sasuke, as he has Minato silently compliment the duck-haired butt Uchiha. Minato and Hashirama move in to attack Obito, but Madara decides he can't wait any longer to fight the First Hokage and cuts him off. Meanwhile, Obito is starting to have some problems controlling his power and Minato moves in to attack. However, Obito counter-attacks both Naruto and Sasuke putting them in peril ending the chapter. Overall, a pretty good chapter other than the brief snippet of Uchiha love and another good cliffhanger at the end a swell.

**#640** – There really isn't a whole lot of substance to this chapter. Minato ends up saving Naruto and Sasuke in the nick of time. Obito starts losing control of his mind and body form the intense power of the Juubi. Minato moves in to attack the struggling Obito. The rest of the chapter is Obito fighting to gain complete control of the Juubi's power with some flashback memories from him thrown in for effect. He gains total control and thwarts the Fourth Hokage's attack at the last instant taking Minato's right arm off. The cliffhanger of this chapter is Obito attached a mini-bijuu bomb onto Minato before he used the Hiraishin jutsu to flash back to Naruto and Sasuke and now it looks like it's about to explode taking all three of the heroes with it. A decent chapter, but like I said very little actually took place in it.

**#641** – This chapter starts with Minato about to Hiraishin away with the bijuu bomb to save Naruto and Sasuke, when a Tobirama clone steps in and takes the bijuu bomb and using the Hiraishin teleports back to Obito and attaches the bomb to him and it explodes. You then switch to a scene of the First Hokage Hashirama locked in a fierce battle with Madara. The rest of the Shinobi Alliance army is watching the battle in awe and wetting themselves in fear at thought of getting involved in it. Shikamaru rallies the troops earning a silent compliment from Temari that he would make a good Hokage.

Back to Obito, who somehow managed to block the bijuu bomb thus remaining unaffected. Naruto and Sasuke rush in to attack and create an opening for Minato and Tobirama to use and attack Obito. It looks like Naruto and Sasuke's combo Rasengan and Amaterasu attack is going to fail and hit Minato who has suddenly jumped in front of them. However, Tobirama manages to use the Hiraishin and switch out Minato with Obito and the combo attack from Naruto and Sasuke hits him dead on. The end of the chapter is Sakura continuing to screech at Hinata about what's going with Naruto and Sasuke (somebody get the pink-banshee some binoculars please) and Hinata using her Byakugan answers that they're both smiling. A good chapter for the most part, with a lot of action in it.

**#642** – Well, this chapter starts with the aftermath of Naruto and Sasuke's attack on Obito...did it work? Of course it didn't work, don't you know Kishimoto yet. Obito didn't even get a scratch. The good guys then discover that Obito's jutsu has somehow negated the regenerative affects of the Edo-Tensei so the four revived Hokage's can no longer sustain any serious wounds. Naruto decides he and Sasuke need to take their power to another level and Naruto attempts to go into bijuu mode, but fails as Kurama hasn't replenished his demonic chakra yet. Kishimoto for whatever reason, because it sure isn't comedy has Tobirama mock the intelligence of both father and son in Minato and Naruto. Gamakichi fires off one last attack onto Obito who easily defeats it and tells Naruto that was his parting gift, as his summoning time is about to run out and he vanishes back to Mt. Myoboku.

Minato and Obito then have a small philosophical discussion, before Obito starts insulting his former sensei. This hacks Naruto off and he defends his father by launching an attack with the help of Tobirama. It appears that both Naruto and Tobirama realized that while Ninjutsu is proving ineffective against Obito, Senjutsu does work and Naruto nails Obito with a powerful Senjutsu Rasengan. Minato is suitably impressed when suddenly a voice rings out in his head and the chapter ends with a foreboding shadow shaped like the Kyuubi no Youko inside Minato's brain saying it was a touching speech by Naruto, enough to move even him. Overall, a pretty good chapter, as it was filled mainly with battle-action scenes. I may rip on Kishimoto about several things, but the man can write really good battle scenes when he chooses to.

**#643** – Ok, so we all know that when Minato sealed the Kyuubi no Youko into Naruto, he only sealed half of it into his son and the other half into himself. So this chapter begins with the half that Minato sealed inside of himself admonishing Minato for his self-pity and regrets he's feeling, if he had only recognized that it was his own student who unleashed the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon years ago. You then switch back to the aftermath of Naruto's attack onto Obito and it did dome damage. Obito is pissed that even though he's the Supreme Jinchuuriki now, he can't believe he has this weakness against Senjutsu based attacks. Obito decides it's time to implement the Infinite Tsukuyomi and creates this giant monstrosity of a bijuu tree and it rises high into the sky and it produces four massive bijuu bombs.

Everyone is freaked about this, especially the Alliance army and they don't know what to do. Even Shikamaru is baffled and can't come up with a plan for them. Hashirama tries to convince Madara to stop their fight, but the elder Uchiha refuses. The First Hokage comes up with a plan to redirect all of those bombs, but Obito negates it by creating a huge barrier that surrounds everyone, thus trapping them inside with the bombs. All seems lost, until Naruto asks his Dad to bump fists and by doing so the two halves of the Kyuubi no Youko are reunited. Obito points out to Naruto that tomorrow is the anniversary of his parents death, which also means that it's Naruto's birthday. So he and Minato have successfully linked up the Kyuubi's chakra and prepare for the greatest father-son attack ever ending the chapter. Another good chapter from Kishimoto as once again it was action-based for the most part.

**#644** – This chapter starts off with Naruto and Minato powering up using the full 100% capacity of the Kyuubi noYouko. You then cut to the Shinobi Alliance army still freaking out and realizing their trapped within this barrier and Obito is about to set off the bijuu bombs killing all of them. You then switch back to Naruto and Minato and apparently Naruto and Kurama have come up with a plan, which he starts explaining to his father. Once again Naruto sends out his chakra to everyone to protect them, only this time its even stronger. Obito unleashes the bijuu bombs and like with the Edo-Tensei Hokage's barrier they had erected previously, Obito's barrier also holds and the blast is eventually funneled up and out of the barrier into the sky.

In the aftermath, Obito discovers that Naruto's chakra protected everyone once again, while Minato using the Hiraishin was able to teleport all of them outside of the barrier. The next few pages is the explanation of how Naruto and Minato were able to pull off what they did in saving everyone. Kishimoto makes another attempt at humor by having Naruto comment that the Second Hokage know a lot about his Shadow Clone jutsu. Tobirama is insulted by this, as he's the one who invented that jutsu in the first place. The chapter ends with Minato wanting to have a "Hallmark Moment" with Naruto, as he reminisces about his and Kushina's death. Naruto says there's no need ending the chapter. Overall, not quite as good as the previous couple of chapters, but still pretty decent.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 207 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**Truths Revealed Lies Exposed " **by **VFSNAKE: ** Well, the King of the excellent crossover story is now giving the people a very original and creative Star Wars tale that isn't a crossover. The story is a gripping piece filled with many twists and turns from the original. I also have to say the personality this author is developing for Darth Vader is very unique and rarely seen in Star Wars stories. Most of you already know about the quality of VFSNAKE work. So I'll just say if you're a Star Wars fan and would like to read something very different, unique, and entertaining about that universe. I'm absolutely positive that you will enjoy reading this tale.

"**Hinata's Decision" **by **The Gallant Toad Sage:** This is a cute, funny, and romantic short story involving Hinata and Naruto. It's very light-hearted and enjoyable to read and if you're looking for something fun and different in a NarutoxHinata story, then this is one you should checkout. However, I do warn you in advance that it does contain some explicit adult situations, as Hinata and Naruto are 19yrs old in the tale.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Incomparable

Definition: Beyond comparison, matchless or unequaled.

Etymology: Late Middle English 1375-1425a.d.

Part of Speech: Adjective


	63. Homecoming Part 4

**Summary:** Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya have returned to the Leaf village after nearly four years away training. Many reunions and surprises awaited them upon their return. How will they react to the various changes to their home and the people they care about? As the Konoha they left years ago is no longer the same home they have returned to.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 63: "Homecoming Pt.4"**

* * *

"Blood!"

"Bl-blood, I don't understand Master-Jiraiya?"

"You're not the only one Hinata. What do you mean by blood Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade questioned.

"My love, have you never thought about the complexity of the Hiraishin no jutsu your uncle created or how it works?"

"No, not really, Uncle Tobirama was a genius when it came to inventing new and powerful jutsu's."

"Yes he was, and the Hiraishin no jutsu he created and that Minato later improved is his greatest jutsu in my opinion."

"Why is that Master-Jiraiya?" Kurenai asked in curiosity.

"Because it's a space-time jutsu." Kakashi replied, answering his fiancé's question.

"Exactly!" Jiraiya bellowed in agreement.

"Ok, we all agree Uncle Tobirama's Hiraishin no jutsu is amazing, but you still haven't answered our original question yet. What does blood have to do with that jutsu?"

"I'm getting to it my love, now what is the function of that jutsu?" Jiraiya openly asked.

"It's a teleportation jutsu."

"Correct Hinata and what exactly is teleportation?"

**"**Teleportation is the transfer of matter from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them."

"Once again that's correct, I can see that you're as smart as you are beautiful Hinata, Naruto is one lucky man to have landed you." Jiraiya replied in compliment, causing the Hyuga girl to blush, before the Toad-Sage continued on.

"The actual power of the Hiraishin no jutsu comes from the user's ability to harness Spatial Manipulation."

"What is Spatial Manipulation?"

"Spatial Manipulation is the power to alter and manipulate the space and area of one's choosing. In other words it allows changing and controlling distance and space dimensions by reducing, increasing, or twisting and bending them."

"What does that mean?" Tsunade asked in frustration.

"It means users can warp, bend, crush, essentially control and otherwise manipulate all physical aspects of space within an area of one's choosing. It allows the ability to influence an area and whatever is inside of that area. Take Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan for example."

"What does he mean Kashi-kun?"

"My Mangekyou is also a space-time technique Kure-chan. However, while it doesn't allow me to teleport, it does allow me to trap subjects or objects in another spatial dimension and push that space, throwing a subject or object into it."

"Alright, so Kakashi's space-time technique and use of Spatial Manipulation is different from the Hiraishin, we understand that, but for the third time you still haven't told us yet what blood has to do with the Flying Thunder-God technique?" Tsunade groused in irritation.

"Blood provides the marker or anchor for the jutsu."

Everyone in the room save for Kakashi stared at Jiraiya with confusion, before he continued on.

"Most people believe that to activate the Hiraishin no jutsu, the user places a special seal or as Minato sometimes used a specially designed kunai to mark an intended destination. After this is done, the user can enter a dimensional void at will that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal."

"That's correct, Uncle Tobirama used a special seal and Minato used both a seal and or the kunai you just described, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because the use of the special seal or kunai was a ruse by Tobirama and Minato, it never had anything to do with the actual function of the technique. At least not in the sense most people believed."

"I don't understand?"

"It was never a seal or the kunai that enabled the Hiraishin to work, but what each contained."

"You, you mean!"

"Yes my love that is the dark secret of the jutsu...blood."

"I still don't understand Master Jiraiya?"

"Hinata, the human body is made up of trillions upon trillions of atoms. I believe what Jiraiya-kun is saying that my uncle, Minato, and Naruto discovered that to make the Hiraishin work; it needs to have some type of marker, which utilizes the same DNA on a molecular level of the user." Tsunade offered in theory.

"So you mean when the Yondaime applied his Hiraishin seal, he wasn't using chakra ink, but rather his own blood." Kurenai exclaimed in surprise.

"That's correct and his special tri-prong kunai's he had made held a small chamber of his blood within the handle."

"But why would the Second and Fourth Hokage's along with Naruto want to keep that a secret?" Anko questioned in curiosity.

"I would guess it's because of all the negative connotations associated with blood."

"You're right Iruka, so I know Naruto would appreciate all of you not discussing this with anyone outside of this room. The reason I told all of you is because you are some of Naruto's most precious people and I felt you would understand the nature of the jutsu and not judge the people who used it."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, before Tsunade then asked.

"I think I understand how the Flying Thunder God technique works now, but how is Naruto able to use it? I didn't see him use a seal or special kunai when he flashed out of here?"

"Naruto doesn't need to use a seal or kunai to mark where he wants to teleport to in the Leaf village, because of his life growing up." Jiraiya sadly remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all of you know about the horrific treatment Naruto sometimes suffered at the hands of the villagers growing up. Well, during the more violent transgressions they committed against him, where Naruto suffered significant injury and loss of blood. And while the blood he shed is no longer visible to the human eye, there is still a DNA marker at the molecular level at those locations, which he is able to sense."

"So what you're saying Master-Jiraiya is anywhere Naruto bled in the village, he can sense it and think of the destination and can appear there at will. If what you say is accurate, that means Naruto's molecules may travel at light-speed and are realigned mentally by him at the target destination."

"To an extent Iruka, it all depends on the strength of the DNA marker. If Naruto say pricked his finger in the past and a drop of blood hit the ground, its signal strength let's call it would be extremely weak if noticeable at all by him. However, when he lost a significant amount of blood in the past at a location, its signal strength is much stronger and more noticeable by him. As for what you say about the Hiraishin breaking down the users molecules and transporting them at the speed of light and realigned mentally by him at the target destination. That is a very plausible hypothesis and would explain the flash of light that occurs when Naruto disappears and reappears using the jutsu. That was the one thing we could never figure out Iruka."

"That's my hubby, sharp as a tack and great in the sack all rolled into one." Anko openly commented, as she kissed his cheek.

"Awnty Anko, how can Unca Iruka be great in the sack, it's just a sack?" Minato innocently asked in curiosity, as it was the first thing he had remotely understood within the past few minutes.

"Uggh, I swear Anko, I think you need a muzzle sometimes." Kurenai exclaimed in frustration, as she shot a quick glare at her friend, while Anko blushed furiously.

However, before the young boy's question could be answered, Hinata remarked in a pain-filled voice.

"So all the blood Naru-kun shed over and over again at the hands of the villagers growing up, now allows him to move instantaneously from one location to another within the village without physically occupying the space in between. It's almost comical that because of what they did to him has given Naru-kun the use of such an incredible jutsu within the village, if we all didn't know the tragic price he had to pay to obtain it."

A pall of saddened silence enveloped the room like a shroud, as everyone thought about Naruto's childhood growing up. After a couple of minutes, Tsunade finally broke the silence and said.

"Kakashi, Anko, you have your orders, head out now and coordinate with Ibiki and take charge of the Anbu forces in defense of the main gate."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Both Jounin said in unison, before they shushined away.

"Hinata, I need you to head over to the hospital and help prepare it for possible incoming casualties."

"Hai Lady-Tsunade."

"Iruka, you need to head over to the academy and make sure the students are secured in the safety shelter. Kurenai, why don't you take Minato-kun with you and help him out."

"Hai, baa-chan-Hokage!" Minato answered for both adults, as he snapped to attention and saluted Tsunade.

The blonde Hokage smiled at this, before Kurenai picked up her son and exited the office with Iruka, leaving Tsunade alone with Jiraiya. The Toad-Sage walked over and gave his fiancé a comforting hug, as he said.

"We'd better head out to the main gate; we don't want to miss the show our grandson is going put on for the village to see and they might need our help as well."

"You're not worried at all about Naruto-kun getting hurt. You know shinobi who can call upon powerful dark summons were usually strong and skilled warriors to be able to do so."

"Unless it's Orochi-teme or Sasuke-teme out there, then no I'm not worried about Naruto at all. My love, I promise you are going to be amazed at how strong and skilled he has become. After all he was trained by the fabulous and most legendary Sannin…..The Sensei of the 4th Hokage himself… Jiraiya the Toad Sage Master Extraordinaire."

"Alright, I trust you Toad Sage Master Extraordinaire, but if you're wrong!"

"I'm not wrong and soon you're going to see why."

The two Sannin then nodded at one another, before they shushined away in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

A large contingent of villagers were being escorted away from the main gate when Naruto suddenly appeared in a flash of light. Everyone stopped to stop to stare in disbelief, as many of the people held their mouths open in shock. There had been rumors running rampant in the village the past 24 hours about someone who looked like their beloved Fourth Hokage in the village. Now standing before them wearing Minato's trademark Hokage coat was a man who was the virtual spitting image of the Yondaime. One inebriated villager took one look and ran away screaming.

"It's the Yondaime! He's risen from the dead to punish us all for what we did to his son!"

Naruto stared at the fleeing man in bewilderment, before a stuttering voice called out and got his attention.

"Na-Naruto, is that you?"

Turning around Naruto saw Shikamaru standing before him with the same look of disbelief many of the villagers bore on his face.

"Hey Shikamaru, of course it's me! Why are you looking at me so funny, in fact why is everybody looking at me that way?" Naruto questioned, as he looked around at the villagers being escorted away.

"Sorry, it's just you wearing that coat makes you look like your old man."

"Yeah well, pervy-sage said I needed to wear it. Anyway, it's good to see you again; I don't think I've seen you since the wedding back in Suna. How's Temari doing?"

"Troublesome as ever and only getting worse."

"C'mon Shikamaru, marriage can't be that bad."

"Says the man who isn't married."

"Well that's going to change, I proposed to Hinata-hime last night and she accepted."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"It's nothing, congratulations Naruto; I wish you and Hinata the best."

"Thanks, so why are you here?"

"I was nearby when I heard the alarm, Izumo filled me in on what's going on, so I organized and positioned the arriving Leaf shinobi into defensive positions."

"And did a fine job of it from what we see." Ibiki offered in compliment, as he arrived at the front gate with Kakashi, Anko, and large contingent of Anbu."

"I have to concur with Ibiki's assessment, you're every bit the military strategist that your father is." Kakashi openly commented, impressed with the defensive stratagems the Nara heir had come up with.

Ibiki ordered the Anbu forces with him to take up positions on the frontlines, when a shout was heard from a lookout on the main wall.

"The Oto forces are a half-mile away; we can see them in the distance! The Otogakure snake summons is at the front with the curse-sealed warriors flanking it on both sides!"

"I guess I'd better get to work now!" Naruto said with confidence, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Naruto, keep the snake summons out of the village, we'll handle the curse-sealed soldiers, who will most likely attack the moment you engage the snake summoner and serpent." Kakashi stated to his student.

"Any ideas on how you're going to handle that slithering monstrosity?" Shikamaru questioned his friend in curiosity.

"I'll just call the boss toad to help out; Bunta has been itching for a fight for a while now. You all might want to step away, while I call him."

A minute later after everyone had gotten a safe distance away. Naruto bit on his thumb and slammed his palm to the ground while releasing a massive amount of chakra and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

A brilliant flash of light and a massive amount of smoke appeared on the ground where Naruto struck. After a moment, the smoke began to dissipate to show the blonde shinobi standing upon the head of a gigantic crimson colored toad with a battle scar over its left eye and smoking a pipe, as it towered over everyone. Gamabunta, the Boss King of Toads had arrived. Gamabunta looked about in confusion, before his eyes then traveled upward to spy the figure standing upon his head. The boss of toad's eyes grew wide in astonishment and in a deep resonating voice asked in bewilderment.

"Minato, is that you?"

"No Bunta it's me Naruto!"

"Sorry kid, the coat threw me for a moment. So, why have you summoned me forth?"

"We got a snake summons problem heading towards the village."

"Is it Manda?"

"No, but it's still a big sucker and I know you haven't had a good fight lately."

"It's a bit beneath me to fight one of Manda's underling's, but you're right, I haven't had a good fight lately, so I'll help you out. Besides, the wrapping around my scabbard is getting worn down and a new snakeskin to replace it will do nicely."

"Awesome Bunta, I appreciate it. Take one good leap in that direction and we'll see if we can't get a snakeskin for you!" Naruto exclaimed in gratitude, while pointing his finger towards the main gate of the Leaf village.

A moment later, with Naruto riding high on Gamabunta's head, the mighty amphibian summons leapt high and far out of the village directly towards the oncoming Otogakure menace.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived just as Gamabunta was leaping away and landed near Ibiki, Kakashi, and Anko. The blonde Hokage looked around and was very impressed with the defensive positions of her shinobi and the fortifications she saw and commented.

"Very good work you three, I'm impressed with the speed in which you set up our defenses."

"I wish we could take credit for that Hokage-sama, but the truth of the matter is the Nara heir already had our defenses positioned and nearly up and running before we arrived." Ibiki contritely answered.

Tsunade looked over to see Shikamaru up on the main wall helping reposition some Chunin shinobi, as she thought to herself.

'_It's good to know that when Naruto becomes Hokage, he'll have a readymade Chief Commander and Strategist of Konoha's Shinobi forces waiting in the wings for him every bit as smart and good as Shikaku has been for the village.'_

"He's good; you're probably going to have to promote that kid again Lady Tsunade." Anko openly remarked.

"I know… hell… I should promote all of the Konoha 10 up in rank again, but I've got to wait a few more months, so it doesn't look like I showing favoritism to them with the other shinobi within our ranks."

"I wouldn't worry about that, most of the other Leaf shinobi already know that the members of the infamous Konoha 10 are all under-ranked. So I don't think they would begrudge you promoting them as you see fit."

"Hokage-sama, it looks like Naruto is about to engage the snake summonor and his serpent!" Shikamaru shouted the wall.

"Come on my love; let's go see the show I promised you." Jiraiya stated with a smile, as he offered his hand to his fiancé.

Tsunade smiled and took Jiraiya's hand into her own, as the two Sannin along with Kakashi, Anko, and Ibiki shushined away to the main wall.

* * *

The Oto Jounin riding atop his snake summons was supremely confident, as they slithered towards the main gate of the Leaf village. His name was Skragg and he had received training from Orochimaru's first protégé Yakushi Kabuto and had become one of the Snake Sannin's strongest shinobi. Skragg knew this was a hit and run mission, as Orochimaru wanted to test the strength and power of his cursed-seal shinobi against the Leaf. Skragg knew he could score big points with the Snake Sannin, by inflicting as much damage and casualties as he could, before making his retreat back to Otogakure. However, the smug look on Skragg's quickly disappeared, when suddenly a giant toad landed in front of him and he spied a blonde haired Leaf shinobi sitting atop its head.

"This is as far as you go Oto-teme!" Naruto shouted out defiantly.

Skragg glared at Naruto with disbelief, as he couldn't believe that the Leaf village would send a mere boy out to meet him in battle. The Sound village shinobi felt insulted that Konoha would regard him with such dismissive contempt. As if he was of so little concern to them they sent out this whelp to fight. Skragg's anger began to boil at this thought, before he spat out with sneer on his face and a voice filled with malevolence.

"Otogakure shinobi attack the Leaf village, kill and maim as many as you want, while I deal with this nuisance of a child and his pet frog!"

A roar of approval erupted from the cursed-sealed shinobi surrounding Skragg and his snake summons, before they surged forth in a maniacal frenzy and rushed towards the main gate of Konoha.

"Henchman, did that human refer to me as a mere frog?" Gamabunta growled in irritation, as his webbed hand glided lazily upon the hilt of the Wakizashi strapped to his side.

"I believe he did Bunta." Naruto quickly answered.

"Let's do this!" The boss of toad summons snarled.

Gamabunta then leapt into the air and began firing off a high-speed water ball attack onto Skragg and his snake summons causing the serpent to quickly slither back in retreat, while dodging the massive water projectiles.

Suddenly, the serpent reared back and struck forward towards Gamabunta, its gaping jaw wide open and one could see the poison dripping off its massive elongated fangs. Naruto saw the massive reptile lunging towards them and shouted out.

"Watch out Bunta!"

With speed that impressed Naruto, Gamabunta had unsheathed his Wakizashi blade and successfully block the fangs from striking him. Then whirling around, he nearly took the serpents head off with a horizontal slash of his sword, as the snake dove underground to avoid the strike and disappeared.

As they landed on the ground, both Naruto and Gamabunta scanned the surrounding area intently looking for any sign where the snake summons might emerge. Suddenly the ground behind them began to violently shake and they turned around to see the snake erupt from the ground in a vertical leap and quickly wrap its coils around Gamabunta's body. Naruto looked up to see the serpent's mouth wide open and descending downward, its fangs glistening in the sunlight. Naruto quickly went through a series of hand signs before thrusting his arms forward towards the plunging jaws of the snake. A powerful gust of wind erupted from his hands and impacted the opened mouth of the serpent with tremendous force and the pressure it held caused the behemoths decent to stop in midair. While the snake tried to push through Naruto's Reppushou technique holding it in place, Gamabunta suddenly inhaled a massive amount of air and expanded his throat with such strength, it caused the snake to uncoil and be thrown aside.

Skragg immediately ordered his serpent to dive underground once again. However, neither Naruto nor Gamabunta were in the mood for another game of hide-n-seek. The mighty amphibian leapt high into the air, while Naruto shouted out.

"**Teikiatsu Kujo Tsuppari"** (Cyclone Destruction Thrust)

Instantly two spinning vortex's of wind erupted from Naruto's hands and began tearing apart the earth below them. The churning debris and soil helped to illuminate that the two separate cyclones of wind were being launched and maintained by chakra from Naruto's hands. Gamabunta decided to add to the destructive power Naruto was generating with his Fuuton (Wind) jutsu, by firing off several water release gunshots further tearing into the ground below them. A moment later, Skragg and his serpent were forced back to the surface because of the combined attack and attempted slither away from the destruction.

Skragg cursed to himself as he realized he had severely underestimated his opponent. The Oto shinobi couldn't believe the power he was witnessing of the Fuuton jutsu's Naruto was utilizing. Skragg was powerful, but he was no fool and knew he was overmatched in this fight. He needed to find some way to escape and let Orochimaru know about this strange blonde shinobi. Turning around to try and find where his foe was. Skragg was suddenly struck in the face by a powerful kick from Naruto, as Gamabunta landed direct onto the back of the serpent. The massive snake reared up in pain and caused Skragg to be thrown off of its head. Naruto saw this and shouted out.

"Bunta, take care of the snake, while I go deal with his owner!"

"Fine, but be quick about it, this battle is beginning to bore me!" The great toad replied with annoyance.

"You got it!" Naruto answered as he jumped away.

As Naruto was flying towards Skragg with a Rasengan in his hand, Gamabunta launched a number of successive kicks into his serpentine opponent, while drawing out his blade once more. Skragg saw Naruto flying towards him and looked in the distance to see if he could recall any of the cursed-sealed warriors and what he saw shocked him. The mutated soldiers had not even breached the main gate yet and Skragg could see they were slowly but surely being cut down by the Leaf village shinobi. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him and was about to thrust his Rasengan into Skragg's chest, the Oto warrior shouted.

"Stop, unless you want your fellow shinobi to die!"

Naruto paused, which was the opening Skragg needed, as he yelled to his serpent.

"Serpentina, unleash the **Hisan** **Mandara no Jin Jutsu!" **(Flying Myriad Snake Net Formation Technique)

The large serpent Gamabunta was battling suddenly swelled up to massive proportions, before Naruto cried out.

"Bunta take that thing out now!"

Gamabunta jumped forward with his sword drawn intent on finishing off his reptilian foe, but alas he was too late. As before the King of Toads was able to lop off the head of his opponent. The gigantic snake opened its mouth and spit out with tremendous force thousands upon thousands of smaller poisonous snake and sent them flying towards where the Leaf shinobi were battling the cursed-sealed shinobi. Skragg grinned and with a smirk plastered on his face stated.

"You can either take me down or try and save your comrades your choice, but you can't do both!"

"That's what you think teme!" Naruto replied, as he flashed through a series of hand-signs and announced.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)

An instant later Skragg suddenly found himself surrounded by a dozen shadow clones, before Naruto ordered with authority.

"You guy's take care of this asshole, but don't kill him! After you're done, bring him back to the village."

"Hai!" All the clones answered in unison.

Naruto then disappeared in a flash of brilliant yellow light.

* * *

As Tsunade punched through the chest cavity of one of Orochimaru's curse-sealed shinobi and ripped its heart out, she took a quick glance to where Naruto had been fighting. The blonde Hokage had been suitably impressed so far from what she had seen of Naruto and Gamabunta's fight against the Otogakure shinobi and his snake summons. Tsunade looked around to see both Jiraiya and Kakashi in the process of eliminating their own curse-sealed Oto shinobi. The blonde Hokage was impressed with the strength and skill Kakashi was demonstrating and had to agree with Jiraiya's assertion that the one-eyed Jounin had indeed reached Kage levels in power. This was proven if for no other reason than only she, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were able to physically engage these mutated monsters in single hand-to-hand combat.

Tsunade then turned her attention to her other shinobi and saw that the final remnants of Orochimaru's curse-sealed shinobi were being dealt with by her Leaf shinobi. The curse-sealed warriors were indeed both monstrous and powerful. However, they were also slow and stupid and the defenses Shikamaru had set-up utilized the numbers advantage the Leaf shinobi had over them in combination with long-range attacks to ensure their victory with minimal if any casualties. Tsunade then turned back to glance back where Naruto was fighting and she noticed that a dark large mass of….something was heading through the air towards them. An ominous feeling spread through Tsunade's body about this and she called out.

"Neji Hyuga, what is that strange dark mass heading towards us?"

Neji directed his Byakugan towards the object of Tsunade's interest and a moment later cried out in an alarmed voice.

"Hokage-sama, it's a mass of thousands of poisonous snakes heading towards us!"

Tsunade's grew wide in fear, as she had faced this jutsu when she fought Orochimaru during the Sound invasion a few years ago. However, there wasn't enough time for Tsunade to defeat that jutsu the way she had in that fight and she quickly ordered.

"All long-range jutsu user's, try to take down as many of those snakes as possible!"

"Cancel that order baa-chan; I'll take care of the snakes!" Naruto loudly declared, as he appeared in front of the main gate in a flash of light.

Everyone seemed to pause a moment, as they saw Naruto suddenly thrust his arms towards the onrushing mass of poisonous fangs, as he shouted out.

"**Kadou Shouheki Tsuppari!"** (Vortex Barrier Thrust)

Instantly, two powerful cyclones of air exploded from Naruto's hands, which he quickly brought together, combining the two twisters of air into one powerful spinning vortex of wind. Everyone watched in awe, as Naruto maneuvered the churning serpents into a swirling singular mass high in the air above him. Suddenly, Gamabunta landed near him in a thunderous impact with his snake carcass in tow and Naruto called out.

"Gamabunta hit those snakes with some oil!"

A moment later, the great toad spewed forth some oil from his mouth drenching whirling mass of serpents. Naruto astonished everyone by showing his complete control of his jutsu, as he reached down and pulled a kunai with an exploding note attached out of his hip holster, while still maintaining control of the snakes above him with one hand. The blonde shinobi then threw the kunai into the throng of snakes and upon its explosion it ignited the slithering torrent of destruction. The heat of the fireball of snakes grew in intensity, as it was fueled even further by the wind jutsu Naruto was using to contain the serpents. A minute later, Naruto released his jutsu and the charred burnt remains of thousands of snakes fell upon the battlefield in front of the main gate of the Leaf village.

Turning around, Naruto flashed his trademark grin to everyone and Tsunade smiled back at him, while taking a step forward towards her grandson. The blonde Hokage began navigating her way through the dead remains of the curse-sealed Oto shinobi. Suddenly, one of them jumped up and brandishing vicious claws instead of hands was about to strike Tsunade from behind. Naruto saw this and cried out.

"Baa-chan lookout behind you!"

Tsunade whirled around, but it was too late as the creature's claw was already coming down in a murderous arc towards her. However, in the blink of an eye and a flash of light, Naruto was suddenly in front of her and shouted.

"**Kaze no Yaiba!" **(Sword of Wind)

Naruto then swung his arm upwards and eviscerated the mutated man-beast from his crotch through the top of his head. Tsunade along with everyone around watched in shock, as the two halves of the Oto shinobi fell away from one another and fall to the ground in bloody and gory heap. Naruto quickly turned around and asked with concern.

"Are you alright baa-chan?"

"I'm, I'm fine Naruto, thank you for saving me, but how did you do it? I see no weapon in your hand."

"It's no big deal; I just used a jutsu I picked up Suna that's all."

"I know that jutsu Naruto; you learned that from my former sensei Baki didn't you?" Temari asked as she, Shikamaru, and Kiba walked towards Naruto.

"You got me Temari, yeah he taught it to me while I was there."

"But it took Baki-sensei years to develop that technique! Are you telling me you learned it in only a few months while you were in Suna?" Temari exclaimed in disbelief.

"Actually, it only took me a few weeks." Naruto sheepishly answered with a grin.

"That's amazing, but your version seemed different somehow from Baki-sensei's."

"Not really, I just sort of put my own touch on the jutsu. As you already know this technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materializes it into a near invisible weapon that assaults the enemy by enveloping them in a cutting whirlwind that cuts them to pieces. Well, that gets messy mutilating your enemy like that; their blood gets all over your clothes. So what I did was focus the chakra coming from my fingertips to compact the swirling wind into tighter formation and make the jutsu more like a sword than a blender, which is what Baki's version is. If you notice the edges along the body where I cut that monster in half, it's not a clean, smooth slice like a normal blade would leave, but ragged and tattered and that's because I'm still using the cutting whirlwind of the technique. I've just compressed it into the shape of blade much tighter than Baki ever did."

"That's incredible, Baki-sensei has been trying to do that for years, but the chakra control needed to do it is intense to say the least."

"Yeah, if I hadn't already gone through my Sage training, which helped me to gain that intense chakra control, I probably wouldn't be able to use that jutsu the way I just did."

Everyone standing around Naruto was awestruck at the power and skills he had been displaying, before Jiraiya walked up and remarked.

"I told you Tsunade that the kid has probably become the most proficient and deadly Fuuton jutsu user in all of the Elemental nations."

"Naruto, Jiraiya, if you no longer have a battle for me to fight in, I will be on my way, as I've got a snake to skin!" Gamabunta growled out in declaration.

"No problem Gamabunta, thanks for the help, you're the best!" Naruto offered up in sincere gratitude and compliment, causing the Boss of Toads to smile momentarily, before he and the snake carcass he carried disappeared in a huge plume of smoke.

"Naruto, I have to say I'm very impressed with strength and skills you've displayed here today."

"Yeah baa-chan, I am pretty kick-ass!" Naruto boasted with a grin.

"Modest to I see." Tsunade commented with a smirk.

Naruto was about respond when Kiba inadvertently stoked Naruto's ego even further, as he paid a lofty compliment to his friend.

"Damn Naruto, I figured you had gotten stronger while you were gone, but I never imagined to the point of what I saw you do out here today, that was awesome!"

"Thanks Kiba, I'm sure you've gotten a lot stronger as well."

"I'll get a chance to show you later when we get together with everyone else at Training field #11."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel that Mr. Inuzuka. I want your keen senses on one of the Anbu reconnaissance teams I'm sending out to scout the land and make sure there aren't any more Oto forces lurking around the village or the Fire country."

"Oh man, I really wanted to spar against Naruto."

"Tough break Kiba." Shikamaru said sympathetically.

"For you too Mr. Nara, as I need you to stay here and get this area cleaned up and reorganized."

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, as pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket to open, before Temari snatched it out of his hand and crushed it before throwing it away, while leveling a stern glare at her husband.

It was at that moment when a dozen shadow clones came marching up dragging a very bruised, battered, and bloody Otogakure shinobi named Skragg and placed him in front of Naruto. Naruto complimented his clones on a good job, before he dispelled them and turned to Ibiki and said.

"I've got a gift for you Ibiki-san."

"Thank you Naruto, it's just what I wanted." Ibiki replied, with a grin, before he signaled two of his Anbu and ordered.

"Take our guest here to a cell in the Konoha Torture and Interrogation unit. Anko and I will be visiting him shortly."

The barely conscious Skragg visibly shook upon hearing that, as the infamous reputation of Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi were well known by shinobi in the other Elemental nations. In fact it was said that if an enemy shinobi of the Leaf had a choice between death or be subjected to an interrogation session with those two shinobi, the wise choice would be to accept death.

As everyone watched Skragg be taken away to a very unsavory fate, Tsunade said with a weary voice.

"Naruto, I know you were looking forward to seeing all of your friends later on this morning. But after this attack I'm afraid many of them or going to be busy today and we still need to resume our meeting back in the office along with Jiraiya and Kakashi. I've still got a lot questions that need to be answered and you need to be debriefed as well."

Naruto bore a look of disappointment, but he nodded his head in understanding, before he turned back to Shikamaru, Temari, and Kiba and said.

"It looks like we're going to have to reschedule our training and sparring session guy's"

"It's troublesome, but we've got no choice."

"I'll let you know when we get it set up again Naruto."

"Thanks Kiba!" Naruto replied with a smile, before he walked off with Tsunade and Jiraiya to join Kakashi who was waiting for them by the main gate.

Just as Kiba and Shikamaru were about to walk off to assume their duties per Tsunade's orders, they heard Naruo shout to them.

"Hey, guy's when we're able to get the whole gang together again. I'll treat everyone to lunch afterwards. Chouji and me can have one of our famous eating contests again, ha, ha,ha."

"Hearing Chouji's name spoken caused Kiba to stumble and Shikamaru's face to turn ashen white in color, as he stammered in a pained voice upon realizing.

"He, he doesn't know about Chouji yet."

Temari grasped her husband's hand to comfort him, before Kiba softly declared.

"Oh man, he's going to be crushed when he finds out."

All three shinobi could only look at Naruto's retreating form and shake their heads sadly.

As Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi walked through the main gate back into the village, everyone but especially Naruto was suddenly greeted with the sight of a couple of hundred villagers staring silently at them. The group of shinobi paused and gazed back at the crowd of people with curiosity, as they wondered what was going on. A moment later, the multitude of villagers suddenly dropped to their knees and bowed reverently towards them or more specifically towards Naruto. It was then that one of the villagers spoke up and asked in a trembling voice.

"Oh great Yondaime, is that truly you? Have you returned to us from the dead to punish us for the sins we committed against your living legacy?"

Naruto looked at the crowd of people bowing before him with confusion, before he asked.

"What's going on baa-chan?"

Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh, as she answered Naruto's query.

"While you were away training Naruto, on the 16th anniversary of the Yondaime's defeat of the Kyuubi no Youko, it was revealed to the entire village that you are Minato Namikaze's only son."

"B-but how?"

"When Minato sacrificed his life to save our village and its people, before he made his noble sacrifice, he recorded a final message in a seal that he wanted conveyed to the villagers on the 16th anniversary of his death. These people along with all of the villagers saw that message."

"Do, do you still have my father's message?"

"Yes, you'll be able to see it once we are back at Hokage Tower."

"That's good, but why are these people bowing to me?"

"They're bowing because they think you are the ghost of your father back from the dead here to take your vengeance on them for how they treated his only son…you." Tsunade replied, before the blonde Hokage stepped forward and angrily commanded.

"Get off of your knees you fools! It would serve all of you right, if this was the spirit of the Yondaime here to seek his justified retribution upon you, but it's not! No, who stands before you here is the only living legacy of the Yondaime, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Naruto has finally returned from his training with the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, the Toad-Sage of Mt. Myoboku. So rise and give the proper respect to your future Hokage!"

Upon hearing that the living legacy of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze had returned sent a shockwave through the villagers. Before Naruto knew what was happening, the entire crowd suddenly flocked around him surrounding the bewildered young man. Naruto grew uneasy at this, as unpleasant memories of when villagers surrounded him in his youth flooded his mind.

This is why it was a complete surprise to him when everyone clamored around him to give compliments, beg for his forgiveness, or just to touch him. Even some of the girls who use to look upon him with disgust were now calling out to him with date and even marriage proposals. It confused Naruto that the very same people in the village who use to shun him in the past, were now going out of their way to heap praise and kindness upon him. This sudden positive outpouring from the villagers alarmed Naruto a bit and he wanted to be anywhere, but where he was at that moment. And in the blink of an eye, he suddenly disappeared in flash of golden light.

* * *

An hour later after having retrieved Hinata from the hospital, Naruto was back in the Hokage's office with his fiancé, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Naruto was both anxious and nervous at the prospect of seeing his father's final message. However, Hinata held his hand to lend her strength and support to him and Naruto felt comforted by this. Tsunade cleared her throat and was about to speak when Kurenai walked into the office carrying Minato. She placed a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips, before he asked.

"What brings you back here?"

"Well I had to rescue our son from Aniko and Anika's clutches at the academy, while Iruka and I watched over all of the students during the battle.

"They kept trying to hug and kiss me during the battle, saying they were scared." Minato openly complained with a pout, clearly agitated by the whole ordeal.

"Anyway, after the 'All-Safe' alarm signaled that the fight was over, he wanted to make sure his father and uncle were ok."

"Thank you for your concern son, but as you can see both I and your uncle are ok."

"That's good; did you beat up all the bad guys?" Minato asked in curiosity.

"We sure did, in fact it was your uncle who beat up the leader of the bad guys."

"Really, that's so cool Unca Nawuto!"

"Thanks Minato-kun."

"Kurenai, I was about to take Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Jiraiya to the seal-projection room and show them the message the Yondaime left for the village. It's your decision, but I'm not sure you want little Minato to view that message given the nature of it." Tsunade stated with sincere concern.

"No Lady Tsunade, I don't believe he should either. The five of you go; I'll stay here with Minato-kun until you're finished."

"Awww mommy, can't I go watch the movie too?" Minato pleaded to his mother.

"I'm sorry, but that's a grown-up movie. Besides, we'll have fun here playing and if you behave I'll show you your favorite genjutsu."

"Really, my favorite one, ok I'll be good."

A few minutes later, after leaving Kurenai and Minato in the office, Tsunade unlocked and opened the door to the seal-projection room and entered followed by Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. They each took a seat and Naruto gripped Hinata's hand a little tighter, as he watched Tsunade pull a vial out of her coat pocket and dip a paintbrush into it. The blonde Hokage then smeared the red liquid over the seal she excavated from Hokage Mountain and watched as it began to glow, before quickly returning to take a seat with the others. The glowing seal grew brighter and brighter with each passing second before a beam of light shot onto a large screen and became a gigantic 3D projection of Minato Namikaze.

Hinata lowered her head a bit, as she had already seen the heartbreaking message and images the seal contained, while Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya watched in enraptured awe. A few minutes later, as the light of the 3D projection faded away ending the message from Minato Namikaze, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Everyone present save for Naruto and Hinata had known and had loved Minato during his life in some fashion. He was Kakashi's revered and admired teacher, while Tsunade and Jiraiya held an even deeper bond with Minato. Hinata hugged and held Naruto close, as he wept into her shoulder, overcome by the lifelike images he had seen for the first time of his life of not only his father, but of his mother as well.

As Naruto pulled his head up and wiped his tears with his sleeve, he openly commented in a choked voice.

"That, that's the first time I've ever seen my mother, she was really beautiful wasn't she."

"Hai Naru-kun, she was very beautiful." Hinata softly replied.

"Your mom was one of the prettiest and most skilled kunoichi's in the Leaf village." Kakashi declared to his young student.

"And your father loved her very much." Jiraiya added in sincerity.

"I know, from the sound of my dad's voice when he spoke to her, I can sympathize with his pain at seeing her dead, because it's the same pain I'm feeling right now."

Hinata hugged Naruto once again, before Tsunade wiped some tears from her own eyes and said.

"Let's return to the office, I have something that might cheer you up Naruto."

When they returned to Tsunade's office, they found Kurenai sitting in a chair holding Minato who was asleep in her arms. The blonde Hokage motioned her and then led the Genjutsu Mistress to an adjacent room, which had a bed in it. Laying the small child onto the bed, the two women then returned to the office and Tsunade sat down behind her desk and said.

"Naruto, upon the villager's learning the truth about your heritage and realizing the sins they had committed against you growing up. A tidal wave of shame and guilt flooded the village. That's why you were greeted to the sight you saw earlier at the front gate. Also, Konoha's reputation had taken such a severe blow with the rest of the Elemental Nations because of their sins. That the Fire Daimyo himself had come to the Leaf village to personally vilify the villager's for embarrassing him by their actions committed towards you."

"After that he addressed the Konoha Council and became even more incensed when he learned that it was the Civilian Council that had made your life growing up so….difficult. The Fire Daimyo ordered that any member who served on the Civilian Council during your life before you left was to make a sizable monetary restitution into an account to be set-up by me and given to you upon your return. Now I know that no amount of money can make up for the pain you had to endure growing up Naruto. However, I was able to secure for you in that restitution fund over $23 million ryo's. It would have been closer to $25 million, but I had to spend some of it to rebuild and purchase part ownership in a certain restaurant I know you like."

"I know, I've already talked to old man Teuchi about that. Thank you for doing that for him and Ayame-chan." Naruto replied gratefully.

"I didn't do anything other than spend your money, but here is the account book to the bank where the money is being held for you." Tsunade answered, as she pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out the bank booklet.

Tsunade, Kurenai, and Hinata waited for and expected for Naruto to suddenly explode in delight upon realizing he had become a millionaire. However, the blonde shinobi surprised all three women, as all he did was casually glance inside the booklet, before stuffing it into his pocket a moment later. This action puzzled Tsunade, Kurenai, and Hinata. It was Tsunade who finally voiced the question all three kunoichi's had in their minds.

"I would think that learning you're a millionaire would at least make you a little bit happy Naruto?"

"Huh, oh sorry, but it's just money. It's nice and all baa-chan, but truthfully I really don't need it."

"Oh really, I hadn't realized you were already a millionaire before you left." Tsunade declared in sarcastic amusement.

"I wasn't a millionaire when I left, but I did become one while I was gone."

"Do you mean from the restitution fund?" Hinata questioned.

"No I mean I became one even before I knew about that. Here take a look Hinata-chan."

Naruto then pulled another bank account booklet and opened it up for Hinata to gaze at. A moment later, Hinata's eyes grew wide as saucers, which did not go unnoticed by Kurenai and Tsunade. Hinata looked up to Naruto with both confusion and surprise etched on her face, as she stammered.

"Nar-Naru-kun, that says you have over $350 million ryo's in a bank account!"

"Yeah, that's just what I have in cash, I'm actually worth about double that, but it's all tied into various businesses I own." Naruto nonchalantly replied.

"You're, you're rich!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Not just me, Kakashi-sensei and pervy-sage are rich as well."

Both Tsunade and Kurenai turned to their respective fiancés who pulled out similar books to show them. Tsunade flopped down into her chair when she saw a similar dollar figure in Jiraiya's book and Kurenai felt light-headed when she saw the same figure in Kakashi's book. All three kunoichi's then said in unison."

"How?"

"You already know about that Tyrannus fellow I told you about Tsunade, well you can thank him or I guess to be more accurate thank the new leaders of Tyrannia for the financial windfall myself, Kakashi, and Naruto gained." Jiraiya stated in amusement.

"Who is this Tyrannus Lady Tsunade?" Kurenai asked in curiosity.

"That question would be better posed to your fiancé."

Kurenai turned to look at Kakashi who sighed and said.

"While we were out training Naruto, we traveled to the far west and came across a kingdom name Tyrannia ruled a man named Lord Tyrannus."

"Who was a total asshole!" Naruto interjected with disgust.

"Yes he was, but besides being that he was also a cruel despot who ruled and oppressed his people with an iron boot. The land Tyrannus ruled he had turned into a wasteland and the people suffered horribly because under his dictatorship. So, while we were there, we decided to aid the small rebel forces fighting against Tyrannus and with our help we were able to liberate the kingdom from him."

"That was very noble and brave of all of you to do, but what does it have to do with the three of you becoming so wealthy?"

"My queen, it's because of the new leadership that took over after Tyrannus that we became so rich." Jiraiya answered, before taking and exhaling a deep breath, as he continued on.

"The person who took over the leadership of the kingdom of Tyrannia, now renamed the Land of Mikomi (Hope) is a man by the name of Akio. He along with the rest of the elected elders decided that they wanted the reconstruction of the economy and infrastructure of the Land of Hope to return to what it had once been, an agricultural and trade community. They wanted nothing to do with any of Tyrannus outside businesses and offered them to the three of us in gratitude for helping to free their land and its people."

"And you accepted?"

"We didn't want my hime and refused several times, but they were insistent and refused to take no for an answer." Naruto replied to his fiancé.

"Anyway, I sat down and went through all of Tyrannus financial portfolio. It took a few days, but when I was finished I discovered that while Tyrannus was a despicable human being, he was also a very shrewd businessman and quite wealthy." Jiraiya stated in appreciation.

"How wealthy Jiraiya-kun?"

"About $four billion ryo wealthy my love."

"$Four, $four billion ryo's, you three are worth $four billion ryo's!" Tsunade exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, not quite that much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that while overall Tyrannus business ventures amounted to that, he first made his fortune off what the country had originally been an agricultural and trade community. So it was the foundation from which he gained or to be more accurate stole his wealth to branch out into other profitable ventures."

"What were these other profitable ventures?"

"Tyrannus set up his business interests ranging from soft commodities like sugar, salt, tea, coffee soybeans, rice, and wheat to hard commodities like iron ore, crude oil, coal, gas, gold and silver. He also ventured into real estate, transportation, and construction. All in all it was an impressive business empire he had acquired."

"So what did you do next?"

"Well, I decided along with Naruto and Kakashi that since soft commodities are goods that are grown, while hard commodities are the ones that are extracted through mining. We turned over the soft commodities to Akio and the Land of Hope, which amounted to around two billion ryo and used it to help in the reconstruction of the economy and infrastructure of the Land of Hope."

"And the three of you kept the hard commodities and other business ventures Tyrannus had."

"Exactly Kurenai, that's quite astute of you. I'd watch myself Kakashi if I were you, as just like Hinata your future wife is as smart as she is beautiful." Jiraiya commented in praise.

"Thank you for the compliment Master-Jiraiya."

"If you're done flattering my kunoichi's, then please tell us what you did next?" Tsunade groused in frustration.

"We formed a corporation my dear."

"A corporation, what corporation did you form?"

"Ladies, you are now engaged to the President, CEO, and COO of the Namikashi Corporation."

"The Namikashi Corporation!" Hinata exclaimed in shock.

"Have you heard of it Hinata."

"My, my sister Hanabi heard my father talk about that company with some clan elders few months ago Kurenai-Sensei. They were a multi-billion ryo company and he was proposing that the clan should seek out opportunities to engage in some business deals with them. They apparently have many business enterprises in several of the Elemental nations and my father thought it would be a good way to increase the power and wealth of the clan."

"A multi-billion ryo company, just how rich are you three?"

"Well my love, that sort of fluctuates depending upon the various Commodities markets. However, on average the Namikashi Corporation is worth two to two and a half billion ryo on a bad or good day."

"So that means the three of you are billionaires!"

"Maybe pervy-sage is Hina-hime, since he was pretty rich already before we left, but Kakashi-Sensei and I aren't quite there….. yet."

"That's unbelievable!" Tsunade openly said, as she slumped in her chair, completely stunned by this news.

"It's not that big a deal baa-chan, it just means I don't have to worry now about being able to take care my Hina-hime in the future." Naruto declared, as he smiled at Hinata who looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Nor I for my beautiful crimson-eyed goddess and handsome son." Kakashi followed as, he brought Kurenai's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Everyone then turned to look at Jiraiya who stood silently and said nothing. After a minute, an impatient blonde Hokage finally said with irritation.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Jiraiya replied.

"Don't you have anything to say like Naruto and Kakashi just did?"

"Not really, I'm keeping my money, if I don't I won't be a billionaire very long, knowing your spending habits for sake and penchant for gambling." Jiraiya answered in sarcastic amusement, causing everyone save for Tsunade to snicker or giggle at his comment.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, tell me how funny your little joke is as you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Awww, don't be that way my queen, you know I was only kidding."

"Hmph!" Tsunade huffed, as she straightened up in her chair. She would forgive Jiraiya, but decided he should twist for a bit longer before she did. Turning her attention to the two couples standing before her she remarked to Kakashi and Naruto.

"Well I guess you won't have any problems purchasing new home for your soon to be wife and son to live in. Because I highly doubt you'll want to live in Kurenai's three-bedroom apartment. And Naruto since you're true heritage is now public knowledge. You and Hinata can move into the Namikaze estate your father was having built. However, it will take a little bit of time and some money to complete the construction, but that obviously won't be an issue."

"Naw it won't be an issue. How about it Hinata, you feel like living in a mansion again like you used to?" Naruto happily asked his fiancé.

It was then Naruto noticed that Hinata bore a downtrodden look to her face and she seemed sad. Kakashi turned to look at Kurenai and she too had a similar visage on her face. Both men grew concerned, as they could tell that something was wrong, as Kakashi asked.

"Kure-chan, what's wrong, why are you sad?"

"Yeah Hina-hime, how come you're sad to?"

"I, I guess I just never thought of where I would be living when you returned Naru-kun. It's been so wonderful living with Kurenai-sensei and little Minato-kun. It, it felt like for the first time in my life being part of a family. I never felt that way growing up in the Hyuga clan." Hinata answered in a sorrowful choked voice.

"What Hinata says is true, I never thought about it either Kashi-kun. It was so easy and comforting having her around, especially after I had Minato-kun. I don't think I could have raised him so well without her help. I never gave a thought to the possibility of her moving away." Kurenai stated in an equally sad tone of voice.

"Nooooooooo….!"

Minato cried out in a wail from the doorway, before he rushed forward and hugged his father's leg tightly, while looking up at him with tear-filled eyes and in a panic voice pleaded.

"Please otousan; please don't make Awnty Hinata and Unca Nawuto move away. They, they can have my room, I'll just sleep in the closet, I don't need much room. Please, I don't want them to move away!"

Kakashi kneeled and attempted to comfort his son.

"Minato-kun, I know you don't want them to move away, but your aunt and uncle are going to want to start a family of their own and your mother's apartment is too small for all of us."

"Then can't we all just move to a bigger place? That way I wouldn't miss them so much." Minato countered, as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Son, adults like to have some privacy, there isn't a place large enough for both of our families to live in."

"Actually, that's incorrect Kakashi." Jiraiya announced to everyone.

"What do you mean Master-Jiraiya?" Kakashi questioned in curiosity.

"When you were younger, you never saw the Namikaze estate while it was being built did you?"

"No, I never did."

"I thought so, well it has an interesting feature to it as to how it was being built that Minato wanted."

"I don't understand."

"Minato was having the estate built into a duplex, a rather large duplex, but a duplex no less."

"That can't be Jiraiya-kun, I've seen the mansion and it has only one entrance into it." Tsunade interjected.

"That's true, but when you enter the household you will see that it has two identical floor plans within it. Basically Minato wanted it built so that each side of the estate was identical to the other. Everything from the kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets, you will find an exact duplicate on the other side of the home. The only thing about the two sides that is different is that in the center of the house is a single large common or living room area."

"But why was Minato-sensei having it built like that?"

"He was building it like that because he wanted the home to be able to function by having two separate clans living within it. Those two clans being the Namikaze clan and your clan Kakashi."

"My, my clan!" The silver-haired Jounin stammered in surprise.

"Yes, both Minato and Kushina had decided that they wanted you as a neighbor and to help you in starting your own clan. So if you wanted to, you could still honor their wish and live at the Namikaze estate. You and your family on one side, with Naruto and his family on the other and because the estate is so large, you'll both still have that privacy from each other when you want."

Kakashi contemplated this for a moment before he picked up Minato and held him, while turning to Kurenai and asked.

"What do you think?"

"Kurenai smiled brightly and eagerly answered.

"I think it would be perfect Kashi-kun!"

Naruto turned to Hinata and before he could even ask his question she quickly blurted out.

"Yes, yes, I think that would be wonderful Naru-kun!"

Naruto and Kakashi then looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders in agreement, before Kakashi said to Minato.

"Well son, it looks like you get your wish, we'll all be living together…..so to speak in our new home once it's done being built."

"Yay…...!" Minato erupted in delight, before he hugged his father fiercely around his neck, before doing the same to his mother.

Minato then jumped down and ran up to hug both Hinata and Naruto as well. As the little boy was doing this, Kakashi openly commented in mocking amusement.

"Well, I certainly hope the Namikaze estate has thicker walls than your apartment Kure-chan. As we got very little sleep from all that noise going on last night."

"What noise are you talking about Kakshi-sen…" Hinata began to ask, before her eyes grew wide and her face turned beet red in embarrassment, as she realized what the one-eyed Jounin was referring to.

Hinata then buried her face into Naruto's chest and attempted to pull his white haori coat around her head, as she uttered into Naruto's chest in a mortified voice.

"Oh Naru-kun!"

Naruto pulled Hinata into a comforting embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head, while stroking her hair and rubbing her back, before he shot a glare at Kakashi and loudly commented.

"It's alright Hina-hime; beside I was awakened by similar noise last night as well!"

Now it was Kurenai's turn to blush furiously, before she harshly elbowed Kakashi in his ribs. Kurenai began to blush even more when Minato innocently asked.

"What noise is Unca Nawuto talking about mommy?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with son." Kakashi quickly answered, as he knelt down and picked Minato up.

"Oh okay, mommy I'm hungry."

"It is around the dinner hour. Why don't the seven of us go out and get something eat." Tsunade suggested to the other occupants in her office.

That sounds like a wonderful idea Lady Tsunade. Minato-kun what would you like to eat?" Kurenai asked her son.

"RAMEN!" Minato shouted out in glee.

"Good call Minato-kun!" Naruto yelled in compliment.

"I should have known." Kurenai declared shaking her head before adding.

"Alright, we can get some ramen tonight."

"Well, at least with Naruto being a part owner of Ichiraku's, we won't have to wait in line for a table." Tsunade absently commented, as she along with the others exited the Hokage's office to journey over to the restaurant.

* * *

Naruto spent the next couple of days literally hiding out in Hinata's apartment. News of his return had spread quickly throughout the village and now that the villagers knew of his true heritage, as the only son of their beloved Yondaime. Many of them were going out of their way heap praise and kindness upon him or beg his forgiveness merely for the fact of who his father was. It was bit unsettling, but also insulting to Naruto that the very same people in the village, who use to shun him or do worse to him in the past now sought him out simply because of his heritage.

"Damn hypocrites!"

Naruto exclaimed, slamming the door behind him, as he returned from running down to the local market to get some eggs for Hinata who was currently making breakfast for everyone. Kakashi and Kurenai were sitting on the couch in the living room watching Minato color a coloring book. Both Jounin looked up and could see Naruto was clearly agitated and Kakashi asked.

"What's bothering you Naruto?"

"It's the villagers, these same people who used to treat me like garbage growing up or worse are now showering me with kindness and praise or even worse expecting me to forgive them for the hell they made my life growing up. And all of it because now they know I'm the son of the Fourth. You think they would be so nice and accommodating to me if I had returned as just plain old Naruto Uzumaki?"

"No, they probably would not." Kakashi solemnly answered.

"Exactly, they just would have gone back to hating me and making my life as miserable as possible. They're all a bunch of damn hypocrites as far as I'm concerned and I don't see why I need to forgive any of them!" Naruto angrily declared, as he flopped into a chair in the living room.

Niether Kakashi nor Kurenai could refute what he had just said and they both struggled to come up with something to say that would soothe Naruto's feelings. Hinata as well who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen had heard what Naruto said and she too wished she could find the words to make him feel better. In the end it took the innocence of a child to accomplish this, as Minato got up from coloring his book and hopped up into Naruto's lap and hugged him as he said with love and sincerity.

"I don't care if you're the son of the Fourth Hokage or not Unca Nawuto. You're my Unca Nawuto and I love you just for who you are."

Any troubled and stressed feelings Naruto had been experiencing seemingly disappeared upon hearing this little boy's kind words. Naruto returned the hug and in a choked voice replied.

"Thank you Minato-kun, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Both Kakashi and Kurenai smiled and felt very proud of their son at that moment, as Hinata walked into the room and placed a loving kiss on Naruto's cheek, before reaching down to retrieve the eggs and said.

"Minato-kun, why don't you show your uncle what you've been coloring, while I finish up making breakfast. It should be ready in about five minutes everyone."

After eating the hearty and scrumptious breakfast Hinata had prepared, everyone retired to the living room to digest the delicious meal in leisure. Minato seemed to be the only one with an abundance of energy and wanted to play. So Naruto created a shadow clone and they engaged in a game of hide-n-seek throughout the apartment. However, Kurenai looked up to the clock and called out to Minato.

"Minato-kun, did you forget that it's Saturday? You'd better get changed because your uncles' will be here soon to pick you up for your training."

"Oh I forgot, thanks mommy, I'll get ready right now!" Minato exclaimed in surprise, before he ran excitedly to his room.

Both Kakashi and Naruto looked quizzically at Kurenai, before Kakashi finally asked.

"What type of training and who are these uncles' coming over."

"Minato-kun has been getting some taijutsu training from some mutual friends of ours."

"Who are these mutual friends?" Kakashi questioned, while cocking his lone visible eyebrow suspiciously.

Just as Kurenai was about to answer, there was a knock on the front door and she stated.

"That must be them now."

Kurenai then called out to her son.

"Minato-kun, they're here!"

The crimson-eyed kunoichi then rose from the couch and walked over to the front door, before opening it to reveal Rock Lee and Might Gai standing on the other side. As Kurenai bid them welcome and they entered the apartment. Minato came running out from the hallway and jumped up to hug Rock Lee and Gai as well. Both Kakashi and Naruto were stunned at this sight not because of what the little boy had just done, but by the clothing he was now dressed in. Minato was now wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the same homemade flak jacket his Aunt Hinata had made for him. In short, his attire was nearly an identical match to what Gai always wore. Kakashi lone eye grew wide in horror, as he watched his son participate in the infamous 'Nice Guy Stance' his comrade had created years ago.

"I can see your flames of youth are burning bright young Minato, are you ready?"

"I'm ready Unca Gai!" Minato answered enthusiastically.

Then Gai, Lee, and Minato began to countdown in unison, while extending their right arms in front of them, as if playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"Three…..Two….One!"

Suddenly, all three green-clad struck a fierce pose with their arms extended giving a thumbs up with huge bright smiles adorning their faces to everyone in the room. Kakashi and Naruto gazed at them in utter bewilderment and shock at what they had just witnessed. They were only broken out of their stupor when Gai's voice boomed out.

"Yosh, an excellent nice guy pose young Minato!"

"Thank you Unca Gai." Minato replied with glee.

It was then that Gai and Lee turned to Kakashi and Naruto and greeted their comrades.

"Naruto, it is good to see you again my friend."

"Uhhh yeah, it's good to see you to Lee." Naruto hesitantly replied, as his brain was still trying to comprehend what he had just seen.

"Kakashi, my old friend and eternal rival, it is good to see that your flames of youth are still burning bright and that you've returned to the village!"

Kakashi could only numbly nod his head towards his longtime friend and rival.

"I must say the flames of youth burn brightly in your son Kakashi! You should feel proud of him; he's shown great promise in the exquisite art of taijutsu for one so young!"

"Yosh, that is very true Gai-sensei! I would say Minato is already at a level of taijutsu for someone twice his age!" Lee announced in agreement.

"Thank you Unca-Gai and Unca-Lee. I'm only so good because I've got the two of you training me!" Minato said in sincere appreciation.

"Are you ready to go Minato?" Lee asked, as he hefted the boy up onto his shoulders.

"Yeah!" Minato cried out with glee.

Before they left, Lee called out to Naruto and said with excitement.

"Naruto my friend, Kiba asked me to let you and Hinata know that all of our comrades are free from any current missions. So we're all meeting later on this morning for that training a sparring session we were supposed to have a few days ago. It's at Training Field #11 again and I can't wait to test my flames of youth against your own in a spar!"

"That will be so cool to see, Unca Nawuto against Unca Lee!" Minato exclaimed in eager anticipation.

"Sure thing Lee, I'm looking forward to it." Naruto happily replied.

It was only when the front door clicked shut behind them that Kakashi's brain finally rebooted and he was awakened from his zombie like stupefaction. Looking around the room quickly, the silver-haired Jounin suddenly leapt up and declared in a panic-stricken voice.

"My son, I have to save my son!"

Kakashi then made a mad dash towards the door, before Kurenai shouted.

"Naruto stop him!"

A second later, two powerful arms encircled Kakashi's chest from behind, holding the Leaf Jounin in place, who yelled in protest.

"Let me go Naruto, I have to save Minato-kun from Gai!"

"Oh stop being silly Kashi-kun, Minato loves learning taijutsu from his Uncle Gai and Lee. It's one of his favorite things to do every week." Kurenai scolded at her fiancé.

Naruto tentatively released his bear hug of Kakashi who quickly turned around and said to Kurenai in a still panicked voice.

"I don't want our son to grow up wearing green spandex and spouting off about the flames of youth 24 hours a day!"

"He's been training with his uncles' for the past six months and Minato has shown no inclination or desire for green clothing or talking about flames of youth."

"How come Minato calls Lee and Gai-sensei his uncles, I thought I was his uncle?" Naruto questioned in curiosity.

"Minato-kun has lots of surrogate uncles' Naru-kun."

"Oh, I see." Naruto softly replied in a dejected voice.

Hinata heard Naruto's glum response to what she had said and saw the crestfallen look fall across his face and she asked in concern.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?"

"It's nothing Hinata, when Minato called me his uncle; it made feel kind of special. Now that I know I'm just one of many, I feel… I don't know… kind of sad about that."

Hinata wrapped Naruto in a comforting hug, before she said.

"You shouldn't feel sad about that, you're still a very special uncle to Minato-kun. It wasn't Lee or any of his other uncles' that he asked to hear bedtime stories about, he wanted to hear stories about you Naru-kun."

"Nor was it his Uncle Gai that he wanted to hear stories about either, but you Kashi-kun." Kurenai added.

Kakashi finally flopped down onto a chair and heaved a weary sigh, before he openly commented.

"Uncle Gai?"

"Yes Uncle Gai, you should be more thankful of your friend, he helped to take care of me and Minato-kun while you were gone." Kurenai stated, as she sat on Kakashi's lap and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck.

"What do you mean _took care of you_ while I was gone?" Kakashi questioned suspiciously with a little more emphasis on four words in his question, as he cocked his lone visible eyebrow at her.

"Kakashi, I can't believe you would think such a thing about Gai or myself for that matter. You know as well as I do that Gai is if nothing else a perfect gentleman!" Kurenai exclaimed, as she playfully slapped Kakashi's shoulder.

"Ok, ok, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Now it was Kurenai's turn to heave a weary sigh, before she spoke.

"While you were gone, Otogakure has been making raids into the Fire Country. Many of those raids were led by Sasuke Uchiha."

Both Kakashi and Naruto bodies stiffened upon hearing that name, as they listened intently for Kurenai to continue.

"Sasuke's raids were a vicious rampage of robbery, rape, and murder that he wantonly committed outside the safety of the Leaf village. Because of this, Lady Tsunade restricted missions around or outside the Fire Country borders for her kunoichi's. Especially kunoichi's such as myself, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Anko, and especially Hinata, since we know that Sasuke has targeted all of us for capture."

"I can't say I disagree with Lady Tsunade doing that."

"I agree and I'm glad baa-chan kept you guys safe from the teme." Naruto declared in agreement with Kakashi.

"Whether it was the right decision or not the result of being unable to work any missions left me and Hinata in some financial difficulty. At one point it got so serious that we were on the verge of getting thrown out of our apartment because of the back rent we owed. We were able to survive because someone began to surreptitiously leave an unmarked envelope filled with money in our mailbox every month. I didn't like taking the money, but I had to put my pride aside, as I had Minato-kun to take care of. After a couple of years, we finally achieved some financial stability and Hinata and I decided we wanted to find out who are unknown benefactor was. So we set up a genjutsu to catch him in the act and we did."

"Who was it?" Naruto questioned in curiosity.

"It was Gai wasn't it." Kakashi stated in a somber tone of voice.

"Yes it was Gai."

Kakashi let loose an audible groan, as he now owed a serious debt, not in money, but in honor to his friend and comrade in looking out for his family while he was gone.

"That was nice of Gai-sensei to do, but why didn't you guys just go to baa-chan and use the money she had collected for me in that restitution fund?" Naruto inquired in curiosity.

Both Kurenai and Hinata looked to one another in surprise, before Hinata answered.

"We didn't think of the restitution fund Naru-kun because we never told Lady Tsunade about our financial situation."

"Oh well, it's no big deal now, Kakashi-sensei and I have more than enough money to pay Gai-sensei back for taking care of you."

"I wish it were that simple." The silver-haired Jounin muttered to himself, as he knew his green-clad comrade would never accept any recompense from them.

Naruto's chuckle brought Kakashi out of his musings and he looked over to his blonde student and asked.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the look on your face when you thought Kurenai-sensei might have been…_involved_ with Gai-sensei while you were gone."

"Ha, ha, very funny Naruto." Kakashi grumbled in response, before he asked.

"How long until Minato-kun returns?"

"Well it will be a couple of hours before Gai and Lee bring him back, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering what we could do to pass the time, any ideas?" Kakashi answered, with a lascivious tone of voice to Kurenai.

"Yeah Hina-hime, any thoughts?" Naruto asked in a similar tone.

"Both Hinata and Kurenai looked to one another a smiled deviously, before Kurenai said in a sultry tone of voice.

"We have an idea, wait here a moment and we'll be right back.

Both Naruto and Kakashi grinned wickedly, before a broom and mop were shoved into their hands, as Kurenai said.

"You two can clean the apartment like we usually do on Saturday, while Hinata and I go do some shopping. Oh, and we need some money too."

"Huh, you want us to work?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

"And while we're working you two get to go shopping and we both get the privilege of paying for it. Please explain why we are going to do this?" Kakashi groused in query.

"Because you love us." Hinata replied, before Kurenai added in a sweet tone of voice.

"And also because one of the stores we will be shopping at happens to be the lingerie shop."

Both Naruto and Kakashi stared at one another for a moment, before their shoulders slumped in defeat and they reached into their pockets and pulled their wallets out. Both shinobi received a quick kiss of gratitude from their respective fiancés and watched them glide happily out the front door, as they put their now empty wallets back in their pockets. Staring at the closed door, it was Naruto who broke the silence and asked.

"I can't believe we caved so easily to them. Is that how it's going to be when we get married?"

"As long as we want to keep seeing them in lingerie and participate in what usually transpires afterwards…yes that's exactly how it's going to be for us." Kakashi answered the resignation self-evident in his voice.

"So what do we do now?"

"We clean the apartment Naruto, that's what we do."

"Damn, I was afraid you were going to say that."

* * *

A couple hours later as promised, Rock Lee and Gai returned with Minato who happily greeted his father and uncle just as they were finishing up their chores. Lee reminded Naruto about the training and sparring session with all their friends and comrades was in an hour. Naruto promised that he and Hinata would be there and also promised to have a spar with his bushy eye-browed friend, causing the young man to whoop with joy. A half-hour later, both Kurenai and Hinata returned to the apartment, their arms laden with several shopping bags, including one's marked Victoria's Secret.

Taking their shopping haul to their personal bedrooms, Hinata and Kurenai returned and kissed their soon to be husbands once again in appreciation. Then with Minato perched on his shoulders, all of them made their way out of the apartment, when Naruto openly declared.

"I can't wait to see everyone together once again. We haven't been able to do that since Ino's party, remember Hina-hime."

"I remember Naru-kun."

"I'll tell you what, after this sparring session, I think I'll treat everyone to lunch. Chouji and I can have one of our famous barbeque eating contests just like we had at Ino's party!"

Hearing this caused both Hinata and Kurenai to abruptly stop, as a look of dread spread across both their faces. Kakashi noticed this and was about to say something, when Kurenai quickly said.

"Hinata, go with Naruto and Minato-kun, we'll catch up after I talk to Kakashi."

"Hai." Hinata replied, before quickly exiting the apartment.

"What's going on Kure-chan?"

"There, there's something I need to tell you it, it's about Chouji." Kurenai stammered in a distressed tone of voice.

"What about Chouji?"

"Cho-Chouji is, is…"

"Chouji is what?"

"Chouji is dead Kashi-kun, he's dead."

* * *

**Author Note:** Oh brother, I really wrote myself into a corner last chapter when I realized what I had to write for this chapter. A plausible and believable explanation for the Hiraishin no jutsu, a fight scene with Naruto against an Oto Snake Summoner, as well as how rich the trio became while they were gone, which is what I planned from the start. Not to mention all of the other scenes in the chapter. All in all, this proved to be a most challenging and difficult at times chapter for me to write. Also, I can already hear angry shouts from some of you that I still haven't had Naruto learn about Chouji's demise yet. So let me quickly address a couple of things.

Now before I get reviews or pm's from any Sheldon Cooper or Leonard Hofstadter or for my older readers Seth Brundle's of the world tearing apart my hypothesis of how the Flying Thunder God Technique could work. I just want to point out a few things. One, I've seen no author including Kishimoto who has made any attempt to try and explain in-depth how it could work as I tried to do here. And second, in doing my research on teleportation, I came across one undeniable truth that everyone seemed to agree with. It's going to be a really freaking difficult scientific breakthrough to transport living physical matter for mankind to achieve, if it ever happens.

Why haven't I revealed to Naruto about Chouji's death yet? It may seem like I'm purposely avoiding it and in part that might be true. I just know it's going to be an emotional, powerful, and challenging scene for me to write. I'm thinking that it's probably going to encompass a very large portion of a chapter when it's revealed to Naruto and the ramifications afterwards. So please just be patient a little longer, as it is coming very soon. If I had to estimate, I'd say chapter 65 will probably be the chapter in which it happens.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

Finally, it's not set-up on my profile page, but I would like to take an informal poll. My question to all of you is as follows.

**"Which of the five Leaf village Hokage's is the coolest?"**

My choice, which I have a feeling I won't get much agreement with from other people is for the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. My reasoning for my choice is as follows.

IQ: You have to admit he was the smartest of all the Hokage's.

Power: Tobirama is only surpassed probably by his brother Hashirama.

Skills: The Second Hokage created a lot of cool and powerful jutsu's (Edo-Tensei, Hiraishin, Shadow-clone, etc.)

Honor: Tobirama did keep with the virtue and honor of being a Hokage by sacrificing himself to save Sarutobi and many other future leaders of the Leaf village.

So, I'm curious to see what my readers choices would be and why? So please leave your choice with your review. All I ask is please don't just leave a review with your choice, but do say something about the actual chapter itself as well.

Thanks for your participation.

* * *

**News:**

In 2010, my fellow author brown phantom initiated a poll asking the following question.

**Who is the best Naruto fan fiction writer on this site?**

Upon completion of that first poll I finished a very respectable 8th to which I thank all of you who voted for me on that poll very much for making that happen. Now brown phantom has decided to run a second poll asking that same question. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me on brown phantoms second poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for brown phantom for you to use. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFNET has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the author, brown phantom. As I said I finished 8th on his first poll and I would be ecstatic if I could improve on that showing, but I will need all of your help to achieve that.

**End of News:**

* * *

Now, onto everyone's favorite section Kingkakashi's rants on the manga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I have some positive, but also some negative things to say about the following issues of the Naruto manga.**

_*Warning I do give away some spoilers in my rants, so read at your own risk._

**#645** – This chapter begins with Kishimoto failing once again at humor and only succeeding in making Naruto look like a moron. In fact he doesn't even bother trying to imply it, but has the Kyuubi no Youko actually call Naruto a moron. The rest of the chapter is Kurama (aka Kyuubi) devising a plan to add Naruto's Sage powers with Kurama's chakra making their attacks much more powerful. They then start launching some attacks and the chapter essentially ends. This would have been a good chapter, except for Kishi going out of his way to make Naruto look stupid yet again.

**#646** – Obito begins to enact the Infinite-Tsukyomi Plan and the Juubi begins to morph into its final form that of a gigantic tree called a Shinju. The trees roots/branches extend out and begin sucking dry all of the chakra from the Alliance soldiers it can catch. Hashirama is still engaged in his fight with Madara and doesn't understand what is going on. Madara for whatever reason decided to explain and tells Hashirama how Shinobi first came into existence was because of the Shinju tree. Naruto gets caught by some of the roots and branches of the Shinju tree and no one can get to Naruto to save him. At the last minute the Third Hokage reappears apparently after having regrown a new head and he saves Naruto. All hope seems loss for the good guys and the chapter ends with Obito basically telling everyone to just give up. Overall, a good chapter, as the history lesson of how ninja's came to exist was interesting.

**#647** – This chapter starts off with the fully healed living Hokage's seeing the Shinju tree off in the distance as they race towards it. You then cut back to Shikamaru who apparently had been caught by the Shinju tree and had his chakra sucked out of him and now he lays dying. Obito continues to tell everyone to give up and the Shinobi Alliance soldiers are beginning to crack, as their morale plunges. A Hashirama clone attempts to rally them, but he isn't having much success. Then Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Karin arrive on the scene. The original Hashirama is still battling Madara, but learns from him that the Shinju will bloom in about 15 minutes and the Infinite-Tsukyomi of the world will begin.

The Hashirama clone attempts once more to rally everyone, but the Shinobi Alliance army has seemingly given up even perhaps Naruto. So what does Kishimoto do, that's right it's time for some Sasuke Uchiha love and he has the emo launch an attack on the Shinji tree using his Susanoo and rallies Naruto to his side. The Uchiha Lone Ranger and his faithful sidekick Tonto Naruto, nope no favoritism there from Kishi at all. Anyway, Naruto sends his chakra out to the Shinobi Alliance soldiers again and here it gets strange? Somehow everyone starts seeing Naruto's memories growing up through Ino's mental link she has established with everyone. Naruto decides to press forward with Sasuke and continue to fight ending the chapter. A decent chapter, which could have been good if the reader wasn't subjugated to Kishi's attempt to make Sasuke into a hero over Naruto.

**#648** – Well since we got a heaping dose of Sasuke Uchiha love from Kishimoto last chapter. Now it's time for that's right, you guessed it, ANOTHER Sasuke power-up to start this chapter. Since Senjutsu is the only thing that can damage Obito and Naruto is the only one who possesses it. Of course Kishi can't allow that to happen so we get this BS explanation that Juugo's curse seal is powered by Senjutsu. And then Sasuke is _magically_ able to absorb Juugo's curse seal and add Senjutsu into his Susanoo thus creating as Orochimaru put it, "The Senjutsu version of Susanoo." Isn't it just so cool of Kishimoto to take the one power Naruto has that Sasuke doesn't and just give it to the emo-Uchiha in the blink of an eye.

Anyway, you then get a couple of Hallmark moments of Orochimaru complimenting and comparing Sasuke with Madara, while the Second Hokage Tobirama does the same with Naruto and Hashirama. Naruto and Sasuke launch a frontal attack against Obito and the remaining Shinobi Alliance soldiers stay back and wonder what they should do. Then all of them start receiving the memories of the First Hokage Hashirama of the first Kage meeting of the Five Great Elemental nations. Their fragile alliance the five leaders had formed nearly dissolved during that meeting, but Hashirama was able to save it by humbling himself and talking about his dream of the future. The Shinobi Alliance soldiers gain renewed hope watching this and they rally once again to fight just as the five living Kage's arrive to the battlefield. A decent chapter as the history lesson flashback of the first Kage meeting was interesting, but once again another Sasuke power-up put a damper on the chapter for me yet again.

**#649** – This chapter is pretty much what I'll call the "Rally" chapter. The Five living Hokage's set off to lead each of their respective countries forces. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke are still fighting against Obito. However, even while fighting Naruto is still sending out his chakra to heal his friends and allies. Doing this he brings Shikamaru back from the brink of death and he vows that since Naruto doesn't have a smart brother to advise him like Hashirama had when he was Hokage. He will have to fill that role for Naruto when he becomes Hokage. Kiba and Shino also pipe in and say they want to be his advisors as well. Basically all of Naruto's friends are rallying around him. After this you cut to scenes of each living Hokage rallying their troops to unite with the others and take down the Shinji tree. You then cut to a scene of Kakashi still in the Mangekyou Sharingan dimension stitching himself up, so it looks like he'll be returning to the battle soon. The chapter ends with a dramatic charge of all five Elemental nations' armies attacking the Shinji tree. Overall, this was a pretty good chapter.

**#650** – Ok, so all five armies are attacking and even Orochimaru joins in the fight, as if the Infinite-Tsukyomi is allowed to take effect, he won't be allowed to continue his precious experiments. Tobirama and Minato using the Hiraishin and Body Flicker techniques randomly save Alliance soldiers who are in peril. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Sakura team up to resummons as much of Katsuya as they can and use what remains of the slug to help protect and heal the Alliance soldiers fighting. Naruto and Sasuke continue to fight Obito and, but he is still able to overpower them. As Naruto struggles to get up and fight some more, Obito asks why he does and attempts to verbally destroy Naruto's resolve. The chapter ends with Naruto refusing to give up and he will continue to fight no matter what. Another good chapter from Kishimoto, wow two in a row, but it was pretty much action-based for the most part. And as I've said before Kishimoto can write good action scenes.

**#651** – This chapter starts off with Naruto and Sasuke combining the Kyuubi cloak with the Susanoo to form one powerful creature. Obito produces the Sage of the Six Paths sword called Nunoboku to battle against this creature. Kakashi is still in the other dimension, but he is able to see everything Obito does because of their link of Sharingan's. Naruto calls forth everyone from the Konoha 12 except Sakura and gives each of them a powerful Rasengan to use. He needs them to destroy Obito's protective shield to give him and Sasuke an opening to attack with their own Kyuubi/Susanoo blade. They destroy the shield and both swords are about to impact. Then Obito starts having images of what his life could have been like had he returned to the village and not stayed with Madara when he was younger. This causes him to hesitate and it looks like Naruto and Sasuke's blade was able to strike him, ending the chapter. Well surprisingly, Kishi has managed three good chapters in a row, but that probably happened because once again it was an action-based chapter.

**#652** – Ok, Obito was indeed wounded and it allowed the chakra of the bijuu he had captured to start leaking out of him, much to Kurama's joy. He instructs Naruto to use their chakra and pull the bijuu chakra out of Obito. Because of this, the Shinji tree stops blooming, so the Infinite Tsukyomi is unable to take effect, as Naruto is beginning to win this tug-of-war. However, Obito fights back and Naruto starts to falter, as their two chakra's are linked and Naruto begins to see the Uchiha's memories. However, Shikamaru using Ino's mind link to the Shinobi Alliance army rallies them to help Naruto. It appears to have worked and Obito is suddenly facing Naruto inside his mind. And thus begins probably the next several chapters of a philosophical debate between the two ending the chapter. Another good chapter, that's four in a row, but I have serious doubts the streak will continue. As I foresee a lot of philosophical dialogue coming down the road.

**#653** – Well this will be short, as I was correct. The entire chapter is a philosophical discussion between Naruto and Obito in his mind with a few flashback memories of him and Rin thrown in. So this chapter was neither good nor bad, but was just sort of there.

**Yes, I'm still thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto hasn't done anything yet with Hinata's confession to Naruto now reaching 216 freaking issues!**

* * *

Now I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of stories of quality work that I recommend. I urge all of you to check-out these fine works when you have the time.

**Recommendations:**

"**What Makes a Good Father?"** by **HATEmach1ne:** This is a creative and interesting one-shot that involves a Naruto/Kurenai pairing. Essentially, Kurenai is a single mother of a four year old son due to Asuma's death and she begins to ask herself What Makes a Good Father? Naruto enters her life and she slowly begins to fall in love with him. Naruto also begins to fall in love with Kurenai and her son. All of this culminates in a romantic and steamy lemon scene and then the story ends later on with an engagement of the two. So if you're looking for quick and different one-shot considering the pairing, this is one you should check out.

"**The Habit"** by **BlueGreenApples:** This is a very emotionally charged one-shot involving Jiraiya and Tsunade. If you can get past the briefly implied Naruto/Sakura relationship, Tsunade and Jiraiya explore their own angst filled relationship and their lives together. So if you're looking for something that is not only well written, but also a very emotion filled story, then this is one you should check out.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on these stories.

* * *

As always, if anyone wants to discuss my story in greater detail, just shoot me a PM. I enjoy talking about the story with any readers who really have an interest in it. I'll try to respond back to you as quickly as I can.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_

* * *

**School Time:**

Surreptitiously

Definition: Something obtained, done, made, etc; in a stealth, secret, or unauthorized manner.

Etymology: Latin to Middle English 1400-1450a.d.

Part of Speech: Adjective


End file.
